dragon bleach z
by kaiser akuma 7
Summary: después de la derrota de cell, goku y su hijo deciden vivir una aventura en otro mundo lleno de shinigamis y hollows donde conocerán a nuevas personas que cambiaran sus vidas Gokuxharem gohanxharem
1. presentación

Bueno, me presento porque tal vez no me conozcan, soy káiser akuma 7 y he decidido creer este fic de dragon ball z y bleach por varias razones

La primera, nadie hace fics de estas 2 series y en su mayoría solo te puedes encontrar fics de dbz con naruto, faity tael y DXD que no tengo nada en contra de estos fics porque hay muy buenas historias pero llega a ser repetitivo.

La segunda, no he evito a nadie hacer historias de estas dos series, o por lo menos no en español y quiero innovar un poco.

Y la tercera, tuve la idea de crear una historia pero no me sentía capas pero gracias al apoyo e inspiracion de reader912, alucard 77 y SaiyajinSannin creer la siguiente historia.

Ahora bien, no soy muy experto porque soy nuevo y no es mi especialidad fics como estes, pero me gustaría que por lo menos mi intento inspire a otros a tratar de innovar también haciendo fics de estos 2 animes.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 1

Todos los derechos están reservados a sus autores el señor Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo

Capitulo 1: la llegada a karakura, los shinigamis mas poderos de la historia

Universo dbz:

Era una cálida tarde en la montaña paoz, los pájaros cantaba y la brisa del aire era tan calmante en la casa de la familia más poderosa del universo 7, los Son los cuales se encontraban entrenado padre e hijo de manera enérgica convertidos en SS2.

Había pasado ya un año desde la derrota de cell y la muerte de milk debido una enfermedad heredada por su madre al nacer lo que la llevo a morir joven dejando a un hijo triste y a un esposo que si bien nunca tuvieron la mejor de las relaciones lo extrañaría y como últimas palabras le pidió que siguiera adelante y cuidara a Gohan

Esta muerte dejo muy triste al joven Son y su padre que se juró a si mismo que sería un mejor padre pasando más tiempo con su primogénito, por lo que en ese año ambos partieron en un viaje por el planeta conociendo lugares y por sobre todo entrenar, por lo que en poco tiempo Goku alcanzo la fase 2 del super saiyan y junto a su hijo aprendieron a controlarla.

Regresando al presente y al entrenamiento, ambos contendiente intercambiaban golpes y patadas en el aire a gran velocidad esquivándose el uno al otro hasta que un golpe simultáneo hace que se separen y tomen distancia para preparar sus mejores ataques.

Goku coloca sus manos hacia atrás para preparar su técnica más conocida enseñada por el viejo ermitaño de las tortugas Roshi mientras su hijo pone sus manos delante de su cabeza en forma de X para preparar su ataque

\- KAME HAME HA/ MASENKO. Dijeron al unísono disparando una ráfaga de energía celeste y otra dorada que colisionaron entre si estando a la par de poder sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a retroceder.

Al final ambas técnicas exploraron entre si mandando a volar a los dos contra las montañas estrellándose en estas y creando gigantescos cráteres.

\- Jijiji, el poder de Gohan crece cada día mas, no me puedo quedar atrás. Dijo Goku saliendo de los escombro con algunas heridas menores pero sintiéndose orgullo del progreso de su hijo.

\- Gracias papá. Dijo el joven Son el cual apareció delante de su padre con el traje de su primero amigo y mentor Piccolo destruido

\- Bueno, que tal si después de un largo día de entrenamiento vamos por un par de peces y luego un baño caliente. Dijo el Son mayor con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

\- Si, vamos. Exclamo su hijo volando en dirección a su hogar.

Ya en la noche:

Mientras el joven son preparaba el fuego para los peces y el baño no podía evitar recordar que en tan solo un año pasaran tantas cosas, la derrota de los androides, la muerte de su madre y el hecho que él, al pasar tanto tiempo con su padre, cosa que no hacia tan seguido hizo que este desarrollara el gusto por las peleas que caracteriza a su raza guerrera, a pesar de la ausencia de su madre no podía evitar estar feliz de estar con su padre.

\- Hijo, aquí está la cena. Dijo Goku saliendo del lago con dos peces del tamaño de camiones de carga con sus manos, para una persona normal eso podría alimentar a 100 personas fácilmente, pero tratándose de 2 saiyajines hambrientos eso era solo una cena ligera.

\- A COMER. Dijeron ambos con entusiasmo y en menos tiempo del que vegeta tarda en decir maldito insecto, los pescados desaparecieron quedando solo sus huesos.

Después de esa cena se puede ver a padre e hijo en una tina calentada por el fuego estando ambos en un estado de relajación recordando el arduo entrenamiento y como continuarlo hasta que el patriarca decide hablar de un tema en especial.

\- Gohan, hay algo que tengo decirte y preguntarte. Dijo el son mayor sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- Claro papá, ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?

\- Bueno, estuve pensando que la tierra ya no corre peligro y aunque no estuviéramos aquí todos nuestros amigos pueden protegerla y que quizás en otros lugares necesiten de nosotros.

\- Creo que entiendo a los que quieres llegar padre. Dijo Gohan analizando lo que decía su progenitor.

\- Bueno y aquí viene mi pregunta ¿te gustaría embarcarte en una aventura con tu padre a otro mundo? Dijo el pelinegro sonríen esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

\- Claro papá, suena interesante, podre conocer otros lugares y personas a las que proteger, pero como nos vamos.

\- Fácil con las esferas del dragón, prepararemos todo lo necesario este mes para nuestro viaje, será divertido. Dijo el Son con tanto entusiasmo que casi tira la tina al suelo.

\- Pues entonces comencemos los preparativos. Dijo su hijo con el mismo entusiasmo, aunque ninguno sabía que cambiarían la vida de muchas personas y la de ellos mismos.

En el universo bleach:

Nos encontramos en la ciudad Karakura, un lugar donde los espíritus de los fallecidos buscan encontrar a un shinigami para ser transportados a la sociedad de almas para evitar ser consumidos o en peores casos convertirse en hollows los cuales eran criaturas formadas a partir de almas cuyas cadenas del destino fueron destruidas.

El lugar siempre era vigilado por los segadores de alma y en este instante nos centramos en dos figuras que estaban tiradas en un edificio alto mirando al cielo mientras pensaban en sus cosas personales.

Por un lado se podría encontrar a una mujer con una abundante cabellera naranja, piel blanca, ojos grises, un lunar cerca de sus labios y su unos pechos de gran tamaño aparentando unos 28 años, lleva puesto el típico kimono negro de los shinigamis acompañada de su espada y una cinta con la palabra teniente en ella, nos referimos a Rangiku Matsumoto la teniente del capitán Tōshirō Hitsugaya la cual pensaba en cosas de su vida.

Ahhh, me pregunto porque sigo soltera, no es como si me importara mucho, pero, me pregunto si habrá alguien que me quiera no solo por mi mera forma física. Pensó la joven mujer entre cerrando sus ojos

Y del lado opuesto a ella se encontraba un chica de posiblemente 11 años con el mismo uniforme y arma con la diferencia que esta tenía el pelo corto de color negro y uno ojos de color purpura que a pesar de su seria mirada era bastante linda, nos referimos Rukia Kuchiki la cual fue asignada como aprendiz de la teniente para probar su experiencia en el campo, ella tenía pensamientos similares a los de la teniente solo que estos se sumaron a recordar su pasado en los barrios bajo hasta ser parte de una de las familias nobles de la sociedad de almas.

\- Bueno Rukia, es hora de seguir vigilando. Dijo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie

\- De acuerdo, teniente. Dijo la pequeña shinigami de forma respetuosa.

Universo dbz un mes después:

El tiempo acordado paso y la familia Son se encontraba en la corporación capsula despidiéndose de sus amigos y prometiéndoles visitarlos algún día, Goku guardo en su dogi naranja una caja con capsulas donde estaba su casa y otros objetos cortesía de su mejor amiga de la infancia Bulma.

Por su parte Gohan se despedía de su mentor Piccolo mientras este le dio varios trajes pesados similares a los de el para que no descuide su entrenamiento y además de todo esto cargaba consigo el báculo sagrado que perteneció a su padre.

\- SAL SHEN LONG. Dijo Goku al cielo activando las 7 esferas que al liberar su energía al cielo aparición el dios dragón listo para cumplir sus deseos.

\- Ustedes me han despertado de mi sueño, les concederé 2 deseos

\- ¿Shen long, conoces otra dimensión que necesite mi ayuda y la de mi hijo? Pregunto el pelinegro.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron indicando que si sabía la respuesta.

\- Existe una dimensión donde si bien los seres de ahí no son tan fuertes físicamente tienen habilidades extraordinarias, donde en el futuro necesitaran ayuda.

\- Qué bien, entonces deseo que nos teletransportes a mi a mi hijo a ese lugar. Dijo el son emocionado.

\- Ese deseo es un poco difícil, necesitare que me den un poco de su poder para traspasarlos de esta dimensión a la otra.

\- Está bien, listo Gohan. Dijo Goku apuntado al dragón con su palma abierta

\- Si. Dijo el joven saiyan dándole energía al dragón al cual le brillaron sus ojos indicando que tuvo éxito.

\- Su deseo se a cumplido, adiós. Con eso dicho mientras la familia Son se desvanecía el dragón también para después las 7 esferas repartirse por todo el mundo dejando solo a los amigos del saiyajin de raza pura.

Universo bleach, Karakura de noche

En medio de un callejón apartado de las calles un hombre de cabellera negra en punta y dogi de combate junto a su hijo que usaba un dogi morada con una capa blanca miraron analíticamente su nuevo mundo.

\- Esta debe ser la dimensión a la que nos mandó shen long, si que se ve diferente a nuestro mundo. Dijo Goku elevándose al cielo con Gohan para analizar mejor la gran ciudad cuando algo los saca de su concentración.

\- Sentiste eso padre. Dijo Gohan con un rostro serio.

\- Si, dos presencias se están debilitando y alrededor muchas presencias malignas, tenemos que ayudar, sujétate.

Gohan acepto la petición de su padre y puso su mano en la espada para que su padre se llevara dos dedos a la frente usando la técnica de la tele transportación para llegar al lugar.

En otra parte:

La teniente Matsumoto y la joven Rukia se encontraban heridas rodeados de una docena de hollow que lograron emboscarlas y atacarlas con la guardia baja llevándolas a esta situación.

Parece que este es nuestro fin, me siento terrible que esta jovencita no pueda encontrar a su persona especial al igual que yo. Pensó la teniente deprimida mientras levantaba su espada para no morir sin dar pelea.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando de la nada un hombre de unos 30 años de peinado extraño y traje de combate acompañado de un chico de casi 12 años también vestido para la ocasión aparecieron detrás de ellas.

\- Con que estas eran las presencias malignas que sentimos. Dijo el Son mayor serio.

\- Si y ellas son las presencias que se debilitaban. Dijo Gohan mirando a las shinigamis.

¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué nos pueden ver? ¿Por qué no emiten presión espiritual? Eran unas de las tantas preguntas que se hacían las dos que quedaron más impactadas al ver como ambos soltaban un aura blanca que hizo que los hollow se dispersaran por la potencia del aire.

Los saiyajis tomaron 6 hollow cada uno empezando una batalla que sin saberlo, las criaturas ya la tenían perdida. Goku de un puñetazo mando a volar muy lejos a uno agrietando su máscara mientras que el resto fueron aplastados, uno fue desintegrado con una esfera de ki y el resto a pura fuerza de patadas y golpes perdieron sus máscaras y fueron aplastados.

\- Normalmente soy piadoso con mis enemigos, pero la maldad que emanan me recuerda mucho a la de Freezer

Con el joven Gohan fue más rápido porque hizo uso de más esferas de ki pero un hollow también salio voló por los aires consecuencia de una patada.

Este espectáculo dejo impactadas a las presentes que no podían entender como unos completos extraños lograron acabar como si fuera un juego de niño a tantos hollows.

Rukia era la más sorprendía pero la teniente pensó que lo que hicieron fue similar a lo que hicieron los quincys hace años provocando un desequilibrio en el orden de las cosas, pero no podía evitar el pensar que ellos podrían ser de gran ayuda, además de que aunque ella no lo admitiera en ese momento el hombre de dogi naranja se le hacía muy atractivo.

\- Parece que ya está, aunque aún faltan dos, ¿están bien chicas? Pregunto Goku junto a su hijo ofreciéndoles ayuda a las shinigamis además de una sonrisa son.

Pero que lindas sonrisas. Pensaron ambas con un ligero rubor

\- Disculpen, pero no nos hemos presentado. Dijo Rukia ya recompuesta de lo ocurrido.

\- A es cierto, hola, soy Goku. Dijo el pelinegro ofreciendo su mano a la pelinaranja.

\- Rangiku Matsumoto, un gusto. Dijo la teniente aceptando la mano de forma educada y calmada

\- Soy Gohan un gusto. Dijo haciendo lo mismo con la pelinegra

\- Rukia Kuchiki, también un gusto.

Ese momento se ve interrumpido cuando los hollows que fueron lanzados al aire cayeron al suelo formando cráteres y muy mareados, lo que alerto de nuevo a los saiyans.

\- Todavía faltan 2. Dijo Goku listo para ir pero fue detenido por una mano que se puso en su hombro

\- Espera, no puedes matarlos solo de esa manera, eso causa inestabilidad que podría poner en peligro el orden de las cosas.

\- ¿Entonces cómo hacemos para vencerlo sin provocar eso? Pregunto Gohan

La teniente lo pensó un momento y llego a una conclusión, lo que haría podría traerle problemas con la sociedad de almas pero si no se enteraban no le pasaría nada a ella ni a su aprendiz a la cual le susurro su idea.

\- ¿Esta segura? apenas los conocemos. Dijo Rukia insegura.

\- Llámalo intuición femenina ellos parecen ser buenas personas. A lo cual después de decir eso ambas sacan sus zanpakutos. Escuchen.

Ambos guerreros miran interrogantes por qué las mujeres que salvaron les apuntaban al pecho con esas extrañas espadas que emitía una firma de poder propia.

\- Para vencer a los hollows de forma correcta ambos deben convertirse en shinigamis, al hacerlo ustedes deberán tomar nuestro lugar hasta recuperar nuestros poderes. Dijo de forma firme la teniente y se notaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

\- No lo sé Gohan ¿qué piensas? Pregunto Goku

\- Pues podría ser una buena primera experiencia, además que estaríamos tratando de aprender las habilidades de este mundo, será interesante. Dijo Gohan de forma divertida y sabia

¿Cómo que de este mundo? Pensó Rukia que tendría que hacerles muchas preguntas a estos extraños

Rangiku coloco su espada cerca del pecho de Goku mientras Rukia hacia los mismo con Gohan, cuando clavaron sus espadas y dejaron que ellos tomaran su poder quedaron atónitas al ver que se quedaron sin nada de poder y en sus gigais mientras una monstruosa presión espiritual invadía el ambiente acompañado de dos columnas de luz dorada la cielo

Este aumento de poder fue tal que tanto el capitán comandante Yamamoto y el rey de hueco mundo Barragar sumando a todos los seres de ambos mundos sintieron esa energía quedado impactados y con la misma pregunta

¿A quien o quienes pertenece este poder tan aterrador?

De regreso en la ciudad, al disiparse la luz, se podía ver a un Goku y Gohan de espaldas usando las ropas de los shinigamis cargando cada uno su respectiva zanpakuto,

Gohan fue directo a hacia uno de los hollows caídos y de un corte con una espada gigante de dos manos mato a la criatura sin problemas mientras que su padre hizo lo mismo solo que usando una espada más grande y con varios agujero en la parte inferior.

Este fue el primer día de los saiyan en este nuevo mundo, que les esperara, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio

Fin del capitulo 1

Detalles: ichigo no saldrá en esta historia solo porque no se me ocurre una historia de los saiyan con el y no tiene nada que ver con que no me agrade, el estará muerto debido a que el gran pescador logro matarlo a el y su madre.

La espada de goku, por falta de ideas es la espada de cloud de final fantasy, no sé qué habilidad darle a su shikai pero si a su bankai,

Y por último, reconozco que me inspire de muchos usuarior donde destaco a: alucard 77, reader912 y luis dbz dxd


	3. Chapter 2

Bueno, primero que nada, agradezco el apoyo y consejos de los pocos que comentaron en mis historias, pero sé que en el futuro esta historia cobrara fuerza, pero hasta entonces agradezco cada consejo y mensaje de apoyo. Si mas que agregar, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

Todos los derechos están reservados al señor Tite Kubo y el señor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 2: un nuevo al cual adaptarse

Una vez que padre e hijo derrotaran a los últimos hollows ambos se mirando impresionados por sus nuevos aspectos y las armas que tenían.

\- Vaya papá, nunca espere verte con otra ropa que no fuera tu dogi naranja. Dijo Gohan examinando el kimono negro que traía su padre al igual que la gigantesca espada.

\- Y que lo digas hijo, espero poder seguir usando mi dogi, no me molesta esta ropa pero extraño la original. Dijo Goku con su tono despreocupado y sonriendo como siempre.

\- Esa espada luce pesada. Dijo el joven Son mirando el arma de su padre.

\- Es más ligera de lo piensas y creo que eso también aplica a tu espada. Dijo Goku analizando el arma de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora papá? Digo Gohan

\- Lo primero será encontrar un lugar donde descansar, una vez establecidos entrenaremos esta nueva energía y no descuidaremos nuestro otro entrenamiento. Dijo el Son mayor levando su dedo para hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

\- Disculpen. Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Al voltear, vieron a Rangiku y Rukia con otras ropas que no eran los uniformes shinigamis sino ropa más casual, la teniente traía una playera negra sin mangas pero que dejaba ver su vientre y un poco de sus pechos, una falda roja larga y zapatos blancos mientras que su aprendiz traía un simple kimono blanco

Nota del autor: no soy el mejor en cuanto a vestuario y colores por lo que pongo lo que se me ocurre con mis colores favoritos

\- ¿Ustedes no tienen donde quedarse, verdad? Pregunto la teniente interesada por los nuevos shinigamis.

\- Pues no, solo llegamos a este lugar hace menos de 20 minutos. Dijo Goku con su sonrisa haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la chica.

\- ¿Por qué me sonrojo, apenas lo conozco? Pensó la teniente tratando de recuperar su postura hasta que….

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Fue el ruido que se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo sobre saltar a las chicas las cuales tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Rangiku se puso detrás de Goku por la sorpresa y Rukia buscaba analíticamente de donde vino el ruido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿más hollows? Pregunto la pequeña shinigami mirando para todos lados hasta que el ruido volvió a sonar y volteo a ver hacia los saiyans los cuales tenían risas nerviosas.

\- Jijiji, lo sentimos, es que nos estamos muriendo de hambre. Dijo el Son mayor sin dejar de reír de la pena.

Esa respuesta hizo que Rukia callera al suelo al estilo anime mientras que la teniente encontró muy divertida la situación.

 **Desde cuando un estómago suena como a un dragón hambriento, estos tipos no son normales**. Pensó la shinigami menor desde el suelo.

\- Bueno, volviendo al tema, conocemos un lugar donde se pueden quedar, además que podrán comer, si están dispuesto a responder a unas preguntas y a comprometerse a trabajar como shinigamis sustitutos hasta que recuperemos nuestros poderes. Dijo la teniente

\- No entendí bien la última parte, pero acepto. Dijo Goku ladeando la cabeza confundido lo cual sorprendió a la mujer porque este hombre con un poder bestial era muy inocente e ingenuo.

\- Bien, como todo está arreglado, tendremos ir caminando rápido, ya es de noche, el lugar queda lejos y no quiero ni pensar en lo la gente le haría a una hermosa chica como yo y a una niña. Dijo Matsumoto en tono infantil sacando una gota de sudor a Gohan y Rukia.

\- No hay problema, podemos ir volando y ustedes nos dicen a donde hay que ir. Dijo Gohan proponiendo una solución fácil.

\- Apenas son shinigamis para dominar el vuelo. Dijo Rukia tratando de no ser grosera.

\- Pero si podemos volar, mira. Dijo Goku tomando a Rangiku de forma nupcial lo que hizo que el corazón de esta se acelerada por tener el rostro del saiyan tan cerca de ella.

\- **Es lindo**. Pensó ella, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando noto que el Son comenzó a levitar poco a poco hasta llegar a las alturas, cosa que la sorprendió porque no pensó que alguien que se convirtió hace poco en segador de almas pudiera hacer eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo? Pregunto una sorprendida Rukia que volteo a ver a Gohan.

\- Esto es gracias al Ki que es la energía vital de todo ser vivo que permite hacer muchas cosas y volar es una de ellas.

\- Asombroso. Fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

\- Bueno, mi papá las puede entrenar si quieren para ser mas fuertes de lo que ya son, pero por ahora, hay que ir a ese lugar que mencionaron, por favor sube. Dijo Gohan ofreciendo su espalda

La pequeña shinigami aunque lo dudo por un segundo hizo caso y se trepo a su espalda aferrando sus brazos al cuello del chico, se sitio rara al estar tan cerca de este joven que apenas si conocía su nombre, no tardaron nada en estar a la misma altura que los demás.

\- Bien, ¿adónde vamos? Pregunto Goku mirando a la teniente.

\- Por ahí, es la tienda de un amigo al que acudimos en el mundo humano. Dijo Matsumoto apuntado hacia una dirección.

\- De acuerdo, sujétense fuerte. Dijo el Son encendido su aura de Ki junto con su hijo saliendo disparados hacia el lugar donde los esperar una persona muy peculiar.

En otro lugar:

Una persona se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo pensando en la gigantesca presión espiritual que sintió hace un rato, lo que también mantenía alerta a las personas que viven en su tienda.

\- **Tengo la corazonada de que estoy por descubrir a los dueños de esas presencias**. Dijo un hombre de rostro cansado y serio que aparentaba unos 45 años de cabellera rubia tapada por un sombre de rayas verdes y blancas, usaba un traje japonés completo de color verde junto con un abrigo negro, este hombre era Kisuke Urahara ex capitán de la sociedad de almas, mientras sujetaba su bastón sentía que alguien se acercaba.

En menos de un pestañeo, en su patio apareció un hombre y un chico con las ropas de un shinigami cargando a unas personas que él conocía muy bien por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar su postura divertida.

\- Vaya, pero si son mis mejores clientes Rangiku y Rukia que las trae por aquí, acaso me quieren presentar a sus novios, dijo Urahara de manera divertida abriendo su abanico y riéndose por lo que la primera en reaccionar fue Rukia dándole una patada en la cara.

\- No digas tonterías, los acabos de conocer y solo son shinigamis sustitutas. Dijo Rukia con una vena en su frente

\- Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué? Pregunto curioso el hombre del sombrero

\- Los hollows nos emboscaron y ellos nos salvaron, no usan poder espiritual pero para que no los destruyeran les cedimos nuestros poderes para purificarlos.

\- Entiendo y sospecho que ustedes 2 tienen una historia que contar. Dijo el ex capitan mirando de forma seria a los saiyan detrás de su abanico.

\- Bueno, sé que tienen muchas preguntas y se las diré después de comer, pero será algo difícil de creer nuestra historia. Dijo Goku frotándose el estómago de forma nerviosa y pensado en cómo reaccionarían al saber que son extraterrestre de otra dimensión.

\- Bien, pasen a mi tienda, por favor coman todo lo que quieran, yo invito mientras cumplan su promesa. Dijo el ex capitán sin saber que cometió el peor error del mundo que fue invitarle la comida a dos saiyayins hambrientos

Un par de minutos después:

Hubo reacciones diferentes de parte de los presentes dentro de la tienda, Tessae el ayudante de la tienda junto a su hijo Jinta tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver las montañas de más de 80 platos de arroz, mientras que Ururu no parecía impresionada, Urahara lloraba cómicamente jurándose que nunca jamás volvería a decir todo lo que quieran comer a los Son, Matsumoto reía por la reacción de todos, aunque no lo demostraba estaba impresionada por lo visto, pero a ella se la veía más concentrada bebiendo sake, lo suficiente para estar lucida y no decir tontería y Rukia solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

 **De qué tamaño tienen sus estómagos, parecen 2 barriles sin fondo**. Pensó la pequeña Rukia.

\- Ahhh pero que buena comida, gracias Tessae-san y Urahara-san. Dijo Goku frotándose el estómago satisfecho al igual que su hijo.

\- Bien, como ya terminaron es hora de que nos cuenten de donde son, los humanos no pueden mandar a volar y desintegrar hollows con tanta facilidad. Dijo Rukia con un semblante serio mientras todos se preparaban para escuchar lo que tenían que decir los saiyayins.

\- Bueno, es complicado, pero aquí va. Dijo Goku así comenzándoles a contar que cuando era un bebe sus padres lo mandaron a la tierra porque su planeta natal iba a ser destruido por el malvado Freezer, después conto como conoció a su abuelo Gohan y que tiempo después de su muerte se embarcó en la aventura de buscar las 7 esferas del dragón que permitían cumplir deseos pasando por sus encuentros con Yamcha, Ulon, la pandilla de pilaf, el entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi, la patrulla roja hasta llegar a su pelea con Piccoro daimaku, el entrenamiento con kami sama y su pelea contra el hijo del demonio y su compromiso con Milk.

Después de contar eso, todos tenían que procesar mucha información, razas guerreras conquistadoras de mundos, emperadores del mal, esferas que cumplen deseos y tipos que harían frente a muchos capitanes y tenientes era algo para no creer pero no podía hacer más que aceptar eso porque de ser mentira no hubieran vencido a esos hollows y no hubiesen liberado poder que se sintió en todos los rincones del mundo. Urahara se mostraba interesado en conocer más acerca de esa raza para sus investigaciones, Rukia y la teniente están impresionadas por eso pero si se miraba bien a esta última tenía un rostro molesto que expresaba celos al saber del compromiso del saiyan.

\- Por mucho tiempo hubo paz hasta que. El saiyayin siguió con su historia ahora contando como su hermano llego a la tierra y secuestro a Gohan para persuadirlo de que lo ayudara a conquistar un planeta, pero con ayuda de Piccolo y su sacrificio vencieron a Raditz.

\- Espera un momento, si te morirte, Cómo es que estas…. A claro, las esfera. Dijo Rangiku recordado que usaron las esferas para revivir a krilin.

Después de esa interrupción, siguió contando como recorrió el camino de la serpiente para entrenar con kaio sama y la llegada de los saiyayines a la tierra, ahora Rukia no podía creer que ese entrenamiento un tanto ridículo fuera tan efectivo mientras que la teniente también estaba igual de impresionada, ya ni el entrenamiento infernal del capitán Kenpachi Zaraki era tan efectivo.

Continuando con la historia, les dijo que vencieron a los invasores pero que muchos de sus amigos murieron por lo que tuvieron que ir a la tierra natal de Kami sama para encontrar otras esferas y revivirlos.

En este punto Gohan comenzó a contar los eventos en el planeta Namek y que el emperador Freezer estaba también buscando las esferas para ser inmortal, las peleas de Vegeta y su confrontación contra las fuerzas Ginyu y como estos fueron aplastados y humillados por Goku hasta el cambio de cuerpos con el capitán Ginyu, donde al final este término en el cuerpo de una rana a lo cual Jinta encontró muy divertido el destino de ese pobre diablo

Gohan siguió contando como se enfrentaron a Freezer pasando por cada una de sus formas hasta el punto de la pelea en que se lanzó la genki dama contra el demonio del frio, pero este sobrevivió y mato a Krilin (un clásico) desatando la ira de Goku convirtiéndose por primera vez en SS1, el mayor temor del emperador.

Ahora Goku conto como fue su pelea contra él y como pudo escapar del planeta y de su regreso a la tierra.

Una pausa después de eso, todos procesaban la nueva información entendiendo que estas personas humillarían en combate a todos los capitanes si no eran cuidadosos y que sus poderes estaban a otra escala.

\- ¿Te podrías transformar? Pregunto Urahara con intriga.

\- Jijiji tal vez mañana cuando entrene con estos nuevos poderes. Dijo alegremente el Son dejando satisfecho al ex capitán.

Entonces comenzó a contarles sobre la advertencia de Trunks del futuro sobre los androides y como entrenaron para su llegada hasta la aparición del dr Gero y el androide 19, sin embargo la enfermedad del corazón ataco a Goku haciéndole perder y siendo salvado por Vegeta que también alcanzo el SS1 derrotando a 19 pero el dr Gero escapo y libero a 17 y 18 provocando que los guerreros z tuvieran que recurrir a la habitación del tiempo donde un 1 afuera era un año dentro, después se mencionó sobre la aparición de Cell el bio androide que al absorber a los androides alcanzo su forma perfecta.

Mientras Goku contaba los preparativos para el torneo de Cell Urahana no pudo evitar recordar a los vizards cuando le mencionaron como se crearon los androides.

Por último fue contado como Gohan alcanzo el SS2 y que después de un tiempo reacciono dejando de humillar a Cell para desintegrarlo por completo. Después comento de la muerte de Milk por una enfermedad, su viaje por el mundo entrenando con su hijo hasta la llegada a este mundo.

\- Wow, de no ser por el hecho de que soy un científico loco no les creería, pero nada de lo que me dicen parece mentira. Dijo el ex capitán todavía conmocionado por lo que le contaron.

\- Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta? Dijo Goku para saber si todo quedo claro.

\- Yo si, pero son 2 dudas que tengo que preguntarle a Urahara, ¿Cómo es posible que sus almas no se separaran de sus cuerpos cuando les dimos nuestros poderes? ¿y porque nos pudieron ver? Pregunto Rukia recordando que no vio ningún cuerpo tirado cuando se transformaron.

\- Para tu segunda pregunta, es posible que al ser seres de otro mundo las leyes de nuestro mundo no apliquen con ellos y con la primera pregunta, Mmm esa es una buena pregunta y tengo una hipótesis, pero para eso necesito que se quiten los trajes de shinigamis. Dijo el ex capitán muy tranquilo

\- QUE estás loco, como les pides eso delante de nosotras pregunto una avergonzada Rukia por la idea.

\- Mírenlo de esta forma, si estoy en lo cierto no pasara nada y si me equivoco ustedes tendrá una buena vista por un rato. Dijo de forma divertida el hombre del sombrero provocando rubores en las chicas por esa idea.

En la cabeza de ambas se estaban imaginando el cuerpo de ambos porque tuvieron la oportunidad de sentir sus músculos cuando las cargaron hacia la tienda, ninguna dijo nada y solo dieron permiso para comprobar la teoría de Urahara.

Ambos saiyans un tanto confundidos accedieron a la petición quitándose los kimonos negros revelando que debajo de estos estaban sus ropas de combate tradicionales el dogi naranja de Goku el dogi morado de Gohan.

\- Como lo pensé, ellos no se convirtieron en shinigamis, sus cuerpos absorbieron toda la energía permitiendo despertar sus poderes espirituales no descubiertos, pero al ser seres diferentes a los humanos no pudieron convertiste. Explico el ex capitan

\- ¿significa? Pregunto la teniente queriendo saber la respuesta.

\- En pocas palabras, tienen los poderes de un shinigami, sin serlo de forma completa, por lo que sus armas son visibles para los humanos.

\- Eso es un problema, tienen que traerlas siempre, nunca se sabe cuándo atacara un hollow. Dijo Rukia

\- No hay problema, de eso me encargo yo, pero ustedes señoritas deberán estar cerca de ellos para cuando halla actividad Hollow además de enseñarles a cómo usar el reiatsu y sus zanpakutos. Dijo de forma inteligente Urahara.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, será un gusto enseñarle señor Goku todo lo que se hasta recuperarme. Dijo Rangiku alegremente porque tenía ganas de conocer mejor al Saiyan

\- Solo dime Goku, Rangiku-chan. Dijo de forma inocente el saiyan a la mujer que estaba muy apegada a él.

\- Hey, más respeto por la teniente. Regaño Rukia

\- No te preocupes Rukia-chan no me molesta, pero tú también tendrás que entrenar y enseñarle a Gohan lo que sabes. Dijo la teniente sin intención de descuidar a su aprendiz.

\- Será un gusto entrenar con usted Rukia-chan, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa ruborizando de nuevo a la pequeña shinigami por ver esa sonrisa.

Mientras esto pasaba Urahara se fue a hablar con un gato negro de ojos amarillos que responde al nombre de Yoruichi.

\- Si los vamos a vigilar, será mejor mandarlos a un lugar donde los podamos ver siempre y que además logren tener un perfil bajo. Dijo el gato con seriedad.

\- Ya lo tengo resuelto, al joven Gohan lo inscribiré en una academia al igual que Rukia, a la teniente y Goku los pondré como maestros, ahora solo tengo que saber en que es bueno. Dijo el ex capitán

\- Por su forma, ponle el puesto de profesor de gimnasia o algo parecido. Respondió el gato basándose en mirar el cuerpo tonificado del saiyan, el cual hacía sentir extraño al gato.

Después de esa charla, Urahara dijo que todo estaba resuelto y que solo faltaba un hogar donde pudieran vivir a lo que este les ofreció su tienda pero ellos negaron diciendo.

\- ¿No le molesta que usemos el patio que tienes en la entrada?. Pregunto de forma inocente Goku.

\- No hay problema, ¿pero que van a dormir en la calle? Pregunto sorprendido el hombre del sombrero.

\- Jijjiji, solo esperen y verán. Dijo esta vez Gohan yendo con su padre al patio siendo seguidos por todos en la tienda hasta llegar al patio

Ya en el patio, Goku saco de su dogi la caja de capsulas que le dio Bulma, sacando una la cual lanzo hacia el terreno vacío del lugar y en un estallido de humo salió la casa del monte Paoz.

Esas deben de ser las capsulas que nos mencionó en su historia. Pensaron todos mirando como de algo tan pequeño salió al tan grande.

\- Bueno, gracias por la comida y de aceptar que nos quedemos aquí, mañana entrenaremos temprano por si se quieren unir. Dijo Goku entrando junto a su hijo a la casa dejando a todos los presente todavía sorprendidos.

\- Esperen, nosotras no tenemos donde dormir. Dijo Matsumoto pensado en una forma de conocer más a nuestro héroe además de vigilarlo para que cumpla con su nuevo deber.

\- Bueno, la casa es bastante grande, si quieren también pueden vivir aquí. Dijo el Son mayor dejando pasar a las shinigamis las cuales aceptaron la oferta.

Ahora que le esperara a los Son y las shinigamis en su labor, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, por favor si leen esta historia, no duden en dejarme sus opinión y consejos que siempre son de ayuda, sin más hasta, hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 3

hola de nuevo amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, si bien no esta teniendo tantos comentarios como esperaba, los pocos que hay son de mucho apoyo y me ayudan a seguir con esto, si mas aquí les dejo el capitulo

todos los derechos reservados de Tite kubo y Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 3: que inicie el entrenamiento y la vida académica

Patio de la tienda de Urahara:

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana en la ciudad de Karakura donde todavía nadie se había despertado para ir a la escuela o trabajar este día sábado, exceptuando a la familia Son que se encontraba dentro de una de las cámaras de gravedad de Bulma entrenando arduamente aprovechando que todavía ninguno de ellos tenía que trabajar o estudiar hasta que Urahara tuviera todo listo el lunes, mientras ellos entrenaban las chicas seguían dormidas dentro de la casa, las cuales pronto se despertarían para comenzar a enseñarles todo lo que debe saber un shinigami.

2 horas más tarde dentro de la casa de los Son:

Rukia se encontraba despertándose de un hermoso sueño que tuvo con Chappy el conejo para ver como su maestra y teniente preparaban grandes cantidades de comida para el desayuno.

 **Seguro que el 97% de todo eso es para ellos**. Pensó ella recordando el apetito mortal de los Saiyan mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Ella se acerca a Matsumoto todavía con su pijama amarillo con rayas negras mientras que la susodicha mujer tenía un delantal rosa puesto debajo de una playera y pantalones cortos de color gris que uso para dormir.

\- Rukia-chan, aquí tienes tu desayuno, ¿has visto a Goku y Gohan? Pregunto la teniente mirando para todos lados.

\- Desde que me levante no los he visto pero según lo que recuerdo de anoche es que iban a entrenar temprano. Respondió Rukia tomando un jugo de naranja.

\- Seguramente estarán en el patio. Dijo Rangiku saliendo de la casa junto con su aprendiz en busca de los Son llevándose la sorpresa que ahora en el patio había una cúpula de color blanco con el símbolo de corporación capsula.

\- Teniente, ¿Qué es esa cosa? Pregunto Rukia impresionada al ver tal estructura.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que ellos están ahí dentro, se lo podemos preguntar mientras comemos. Respondió Matsumoto acercándose a lo que parecía una puerta para entrar de no ser por un letrero de advertencia

Peligro, no entrar cuando este en uso porque podrías terminar completamente aplastado/a.

Haciendo caso a la advertencia, la teniente toco la puerta diciéndoles a los saiyans que está listo el desayuno, los cuales apagaron la máquina y saliendo de está dejando sin habla a las shinigamis.

De la cúpula salió Goku y su hijo con sus dogis rotos por el entrenamiento dejando a la vista sus cuerpos musculosos haciendo que los rostros de las chicas estuvieran rojos como tomates al verlos.

 **Dios mío, acaso son reales esos músculos.** Pensó Rangiku sin poder desviar la vista y sin poder articular palabras coherentes.

Por su parte Rukia se atraganto con el jugo por la sorpresa pero ella si pudo desviar la mirada para que no vieran su rostro ruborizado pero una parte de ella si quería ver al Son menor.

\- Oh, hola chicas, que necesitan, justo acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento.

\- Eee eto pues… el… desayuno… está listo. Logro decir la teniente después recomponerse de la sorpresa pero todavía su rostro estaba algo ruborizado.

\- Oh, no tenías por qué molestarte Rangiku-chan. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente.

\- No hay problema, es mi modo de agradecerles que nos dejaran quedarnos es su casa. Dijo alegremente la teniente

 **Aunque también se debe a que tendremos que vivir con ellos hasta recuperarnos, además de entrenarlos.** Pensó Rukia para si misma.

Ya en la casa, todos comenzaron a desayunar, los saiyans comían como una manada de lobos hambrientos pero a su vez hablaban con las shinigamis para conocerlas mejor, Rukia miraba sorprendida como su maestra era tan abierta con el Son mayor hasta llego a reírse de las experiencias que el contaba, esta alegre escena hizo feliz a la pequeña chica recordando lo que paso 2 años antes de ser asignada como aprendiz.

 **Me alegro por la teniente Rangiku, no la había visto tan feliz desde que el capitán Ichimaru la rechazo.** Pensó ella recordando que vio ese momento de pura casualidad y que después de eso la teniente bebía casi todos los días sake hasta que el capitán Hitsugaya la animo.

Después de esa brutal masacre de alimentos todos se prepararon para encontrar un buen lugar de entrenamiento, ambas les dijeron a los Son que usen los uniformes de los shinigamis para pasar más inadvertidos por otros segadores de almas, Goku no muy convencido acepto y Gohan no tuvo problemas. Mientras ellos usaban esas ropas Rukia se puso el uniforme de la escuela a la que irían que consistía en una camisa blanca con un moño rojo, falda gris y calzado negro mientras que la teniente solo uso la misma playera negra de anoche con un pantalón largo para hacer ejerció y unas zapatillas rojas, cuando salieron se toparon con Urahara en el exterior.

\- Nos vamos a entrenar, ¿necesitas algo Kisuke? Pregunto la teniente

\- Si, respecto a eso, como todavía los shinigamis no se tienen que enterar de la existencia de ellos, les iba a sugerir usar la zona de entrenamiento debajo de mi tienda, nadie sentirá su reiatsu ahí. Dijo de forma calmada el ex capitán

\- Eso suena bien, mantennos informados sobre cualquier actividad Hollow mientras estemos ahí abajo. Dijo Rukia.

Después de un rato fueron guiados hacia el sótano de la tienda que en pocas palabras el lugar parecía un enorme desierto lleno de rocas y nadie en la distancia solo los Son y las shinigamis.

Este lugar me recuerda a la primera vez que pelee con Vegeta hace años. Pensó Goku recordado a su rival y amigo.

\- Bien, empecemos con información básica para que después puedan progresar por su cuenta, primero sus zanpakutos no son simples armas, sino que son extensiones de sus almas, estas contienen mucho poder espiritual que se libera en sus formas llamadas shikai y bankai, la primera liberación es cuando alcanzaron a conocer y saber el nombre de sus armas, cada espada tiene un poder diferente dependiendo de su usuario. Instruyo Rangiku a los Saiyans los cuales entendían un poco lo que les decía.

\- ¿y el bankai, que es? Pregunto Gohan.

\- Es cuando un shinigami alcanzo la máxima compresión de su zanpakutos, solo los capitanes llegan a tenerlos porque requiere de mucho entrenamiento tener uno, aunque cualquier segador que se esfuerce puede conseguirlo. Respondió Rukia a la pregunta.

\- Bien, ¿Qué quieren aprender primero? Podemos enseñarles los principios del hado, bakudo o kido que son hechizos que los shinigamis podemos hacer, aunque no somos especialistas en todo o liberar sus zanpakutos. Dijo la teniente esperando la decisión de los saiyans.

\- Creo que quiero hacer eso de liberar mi espada primero, lo otro suena un poco aburrido. Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca apenado.

\- Como papá hará eso, quiero probar eso de los hechizos. dijo Gohan con calma.

\- En ese caso, Rukia ve por ese lado y enséñale lo que sabes mientras yo le enseño a Goku como liberar su espada. Dijo Matsumoto de forma tranquila.

\- De acuerdo, sígueme. Dijo Rukia llevándose al Son menor a otra parte del lugar.

Con Gohan y Rukia:

Ya los 2 estando a una buena distancia se pusieron en una zona donde había muchas rocas para usar como blancos de tiro.

\- Bien, presta atención porque no puedo repetirlo, un hado es un hechizo de ataque, el cual será más potente si recitas el canto completo, caso contrario solo con nombrarlo lo podrás usar aunque con menos potencia, mira.

Rukia empezó a concentrar energía espiritual en su mano empezando a formase una pequeña esfera roja y grito.

\- HADO 31 SHAKKAHOU

Después de eso, la esfera salió disparada contra una roca destruyéndola parcialmente.

\- Bien, ahora inténtalo. Dijo ella corriéndose un poco para ver que podía hacer el chico

\- Veamos, concentro mi energía espiritual y digo hado 31 shakkahou. Luego de decir eso el Son lanzo una esfera roja más grande destruyendo completamente una de las rocas y dañando otras

\- Increíble, aprendes rápido y ese hado tenía la potencia de uno con canto.

\- Bueno, coloque un poco de ki en él. Dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca

\- Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que era la energía de todo ser vivo. Dijo Rukia

\- Si, así es, todos en el fondo tienen ki, desde animales, plantas, hasta creo que los hollows también tienen. Dijo el Son

\- ¿Crees que después de que terminemos me puedes enseñar? Pregunto ella con un poco de entusiasmo.

\- Claro, es más, creo que mi papá le iba a proponer lo mismo a Rangiku-san, las entrenaremos por la tarde.

\- Gracias, quiero ser más fuerte para demostrarle a mi hermano que no soy débil. Dijo ella esperando que el entrenamiento de los Son le permitiera estar a la par con hermano Byakuya.

Con Goku y Rangiku:

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo como si estuvieran por meditar, Rangiku solo podía mirar la enorme arma que tenía el Son mayor porque nunca había visto una zanpakuto tan grande, pero decidió que era el momento de romper el silencio.

\- Bien, muchos instructores hacen sonar difícil la forma de liberar las espadas, pero no lo es, es fácil, solo tienes que concentrarte en sentir a tu zanpakuto, con eso logrado entra a tu espacio mental y logra que te diga su nombre, ese es el primer paso para conseguir un shikai. Instruyo la teniente.

\- Lo entiendo, es muy fácil. Dijo Goku sonriendo y poniendo la espada sobre sus piernas preparándose para concentrarse hasta que la teniente le pregunta.

\- Goku, ¿crees que yo pueda liberar eso que tu llamas ki? Pregunto algo insegura.

\- Claro Rangiku-chan, todos pueden hacerlo y no es tan difícil, solo concéntrate y trata de canalizar tu energía vital en tus manos mediante la meditación, pero cuidado, no es lo mismo que el reiatsu. Explico Goku a la mujer la cual intentaría eso mientras él iba a comunicarse con su espada.

Después de darse instrucciones cada uno decidieron guardar silencio mientras meditaban en sus propios entrenamientos, Goku haciendo lo dicho por la teniente se concentró y pudo sentir el poder de su arma y en poco tiempo entro a su espacio mental que estaba representado como el templo flotante de kami sama pero completamente desolado a excepción de una silueta parada cerca de la entrada.

En ella se miraba a un hombre que no se le podía distinguir ningún rasgo facial porque eran cubiertos por una máscara metálica con similitud a un esqueleto y una capucha de una túnica de color gris que llegaba casi hasta las piernas.

Traía unos pantalones cafés y una camisa del siglo 18 negra, pese a su aspecto intimidante Goku podía sentir que no era malvado por lo que solo se presentó.

\- Hola, soy Goku. Dijo el con su típica sonrisa de siempre

\- Sé quién eres, ¿pero tú sabes quién soy yo? Pregunto el enmascaro

\- Mmm por lo que me dijo Rangiku-chan tú debes de ser la forma física de mi zanpakuto.

\- Si, soy eso, pero no sabes quién soy yo

\- Bueno, si es por eso que estoy aquí, para conocerte. Dijo Goku de forma despreocupada

\- Definitivamente eres un portador muy raro, poco inteligente y quien sabe que más, pero tienes un buen corazón y deseos de proteger a los que te importan, por lo que de ahora en adelante…

El tipo se acercó directo hacia Goku a paso lento y firme, cuando estaba casi al frente de él, este le ofreció su mano al saiyan el cual la estrecho en señal de amistad.

\- Quiero que recuerdes este nombre….

En el mundo exterior:

Rangiku seguía concentrada en hacer lo que el Son le dijo y poco a poco una esfera de ki amarilla se formó en sus manos quedando satisfecha de poder hacerlo al primer intento y contenta porque podría hacer sentir feliz a su aprendiz y maestro a la vez.

Mientras ella deshacía la esfera, Goku abrió los ojos lentamente para luego tomar su espada, la teniente quería decirle algo pero se dio cuenta de que esa cara seria indicando que el había logrado en poco tiempo lo que a muchos shinigamis les toma mucho, levantado su espada al frente bien extendida y dijo.

\- Libérate, Wachter sword. Y con eso dicho una aura de reiatsu azul lo cubrió por completo hasta revelarlo con su nueva arma.

La espada se había encogido un poco pero seguía siendo grande, al final del mango se abría lo que parecía ser la boca de un esqueleto demoníaco y de esta se extendía la plateada hoja de gran tamaño la cual tenía en el medio ramificaciones como si hubiera fuego en ellas.

\- Vaya, liberarte un shikai en menos de 24 hora, eso es un récord. Dijo la voz de Urahara que llego con ellos para decirles algo.

\- ¿qué pasa Kisuke, han aparecido hollows? Pregunto la teniente con un rostro serio

\- Si, uno con forma de abeja esta en la ciudad causando problemas, por suerte a esta hora nadie transita esa calle.

\- Entonces no le digas nada a los chicos, nosotros nos encargamos mientras ellos entrenan. Digo Rangiku poniéndose de pie y siendo seguida por Goku.

Ya saliendo del sótano y estando en la entrada Goku paro en seco confundiendo a la teniente y al ex capitán

\- ¿Qué ocurre Goku? Pregunto la teniente

\- Urahara san, ¿en qué dirección está el hollow? pregunto el saiyan

El solo apunto hacia la ciudad y Goku puso sus dedos en la frente hasta que capto el ki de la criatura.

\- Lo encontré, Rangiku chan agárrate de mi. Dijo el Son

La mujer un poco ruboriza se sorprendió por la petición pero aun así acepto tocando su espalda y en menos de un segundo ambos desaparecieron dejando al ex capitán sorprendido y conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Desaparecieron y eso no fue un paso flash. Dijo Urahara pensado en lo que pudo ser, debido a que Goku no le conto sobre la tele transportación del planeta Yadrat

En la ciudad Karakura

En las calles de la gran ciudad se podía ver como una niña de pelo negro atado en coletas y con un vestido blanco corría de un muy hambriento hollow con forma de abeja, la niña solo corría hasta que choco contra alguien en su camino y solo pudo ver a un nombre con el cabello en puntas y vestido de negro con una gran espada detrás del junto a una mujer con cara de sorprendida por lo que paso.

\- Este es Hollow que Urahara menciono. Dijo Goku poniendo un rostro serio al ver a la criatura.

\- Niña, detrás de mí, él se encargara de matarlo. Dijo la teniente abrazando a la niña la cual no parecía querer despegarse de ella.

El Hollow solo gruño porque lo habían interrumpido cuando estaba por consumir un alma, Goku no le hizo caso y solo saco su espada la cual todavía tenía su shikai activado, las líneas rojas de esta comenzaron a brillar y cuando el saiyan lanzo un corte a la nada, se disparó una poderosa ráfaga de viento cortarte que partió por la mitad a la criatura que desapareciendo después de recibir ese impacto.

Ahora Rangiku estaba impresionada por el poder que tenía ese shikai y se estaba imaginando que tan poderoso podía ser un bankai en manos de seres que ya pueden destruir planetas como si nada. Dejando esos pensamientos ella soltó a la niña y le dijo que pronto se iría a un lugar mejor para después dirigirse a Goku.

\- Bueno Goku, otra de las cosas que tienes que hacer como shinigami es hacerles un konso a las almas perdidas llamadas plus como esta niña, es muy fácil de hacer solo tócala con la punta del mango de la espada y está hecho el trabajo. Dijo Rangiku explicándole a detalle.

\- No te entendí mucho pero creo que sé que hacer. Dijo el sacando una gota de sudor a la teniente.

 **Es tan lindo pero muy ingenuo, pero no me molesta, eso lo hace ver muy adorable.** Pensó ella con una pequeña risa

Goku haciendo lo que le explico toco a la niña con la punta del mango de Wachter sword dejándole una marca en la frente para que después de eso ella desapareciera indicando que el konso fue un éxito.

\- Vaya, eso fue fácil, en fin, regresemos para seguir entrenando. Dijo Goku desactivando su shikai y preparándose para tele transportarse hasta que la teniente lo toma del brazo confundiéndolo.

\- Espera, mejor vamos caminando por si nos encontramos con algún plus, además tú me contaste tu historia, ahora yo haré lo mismo. Dijo ella con algo de rubor porque encontró el momento perfecto para conocerlo mejor y saber si lo que sentía al estar cerca de él era amor

\- Mmm, está bien Rangiku-chan, por ti lo hare. Dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a la teniente.

\- Siiii, eres el mejor. Dijo ella abrazándolo sorpresivamente pero al darse cuenta se separó del algo apenada. Lo siento Goku

\- No hay problema, me gusto ese abrazo. Dijo con la misma sonrisa y después de eso ambos se fueron charlando mientras eran seguidos por un gato negro muy interesado en lo que paso.

Con Gohan y Rukia:

Ambos siguieron entrenando y no le dieron importancia al pico de energía que sintieron porque sospecharon que fue Goku poniendo a prueba la energía espiritual, el saiyajin menor parecía aprender rápido todos los hechizos que podía hacer la pequeña shinigami aunque este no los necesitaba.

Después de que Gohan destruyera todas las rocas del lugar, se tomaron un descanso para conocerse y de paso enseñar el funcionamiento de ki.

Gohan contó que su madre era un muy estricta y lo obligo a estudiar desde niño aunque el prefería entrena con su padre por su sangre saiyan, pero milk suprimió ese instinto que después de pelear con Cell lo recupero.

(nota del autor: toda persona es infeliz estudiando algo a la fuerza, pero lo hacen para no herir los sentimiento de otros)

Rukia sentía pena por el chico y su madre, pero para poner las cosas al mismo nivel ella le contó su duro pasado en los barrios bajos del seireitel , como se esforzó para llegar alto como shinigami y su adopción por la familia Kuchiki y aunque se esforzar su hermano Byakuya siempre le era indiferente.

Luego de ese largo momento de charla Gohan empezó con la formación de la chica para dominar el ki, esta estaba entusiasmada por dentro aunque mostrara un rostro serio ella quería ser fuerte y además conocer a este chico que por alguna razón se le así lindo e interesante.

Usando la misma explicación de su padre la pequeña shinigami logro formar una esfera de ki en el tiempo que les tomo a Goku y Rangiku llegar de nuevo los cuales parecían muy alegres, esta escena hizo poner una cara traviesa en Rukia diciendo.

\- Vaya teniente, no sabía que ya tuvo su primera cita. Dijo ella burlándose de su maestra la cual se avergonzó y respondió.

\- Y veo que disfrutas mucho la compañía de Gohan. Dijo ella contra atacando haciendo sonrojar a Rukia.

\- Bueno chicas, todavía falta mucho para almorzar por lo que en ese tiempo las vamos a entrenar para que mejoren el ki hasta que recuperen su propio poder.

\- Tengo una duda, esas semillas del ermitaño que mencionaste, ¿no nos pueden devolver nuestro reiatsu? Pregunto Rukia

\- No sé si les devolverá su poder espiritual, pero mientras no lo tienen será más fácil que se adapten al ki. Dijo Goku dando una respuesta satisfactoria.

Durante el resto del día Goku enseño a la teniente el uso del ki, para que pudiera potenciar su fuerza física y Gohan le enseño lo mismo a Rukia.

Academia de karakura, día lunes:

\- Bueno, este será nuestro primer día aquí, espero que todo salga bien. Dijo el saiyan menor preparándose para la vida académica

Que les esperar a nuestros héroes, Goku logro liberar su shikai, las chicas ya se están enamorando de ellos, eso se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo

Y para los que no lo notaron, el shikai de Goku es una versión gigante de una de las espadas del caos de kratos de God of war y la forma física es el personaje corvo attano del juego dishonored

espero que les gustara el capitulo, porfavor dejen sus comentarios aqui para seguir apoyandome, sin mas adios


	5. Chapter 4

hola camaradas, estoy aqui de nuevo para traerles esta historia, veo que los comentarios son escasos por lo que les propongo un trato, cuando lleguemos a 100 revelare el harem completo de uno de los Son, sin mas que agregar, empecemos

todos los derechos a Kubo y Toriyama

Capítulo 4: revelaciones de un pasado y el gato espía

Gohan con tan solo dar un paso en la escuela ya estaba llamando la atención de todos, las chicas lo miraban como alguien lindo y los hombres solo se sorprendían de su físico por el cual cualquiera mataría por tener un cuerpo así.

El saiyayin no le dio importancia a los comentarios y solo se dedicó seguir avanzando mientras revisaba sus útiles y el reloj que permitía ocultar su zanpakuto y uniforme shinigami

Flash back:

Era un domingo por la noche y después de un largo día de entrenamiento las shinigamis y los saiyans se preparaban para su el primer día en la academia por la mañana, después que los Son se ducharan fue el turno de las chicas y mientras ellas estaba ocupadas Urahara toco la puerta de la casa de los Son los cuales lo dejaron pasar y vieron que tenía muchos papeles y una caja entre sus manos.

\- hola chicos, les traigo algo para ustedes, pero mejor esperamos a las chicas para evitar dar explicaciones dos vez. dijo Urahara de manera calma

\- no hay problema Urahara, podemos esperar. dijo Goku con su sonrisa de forma despreocupada

El ex capitán espero a que las chicas terminaran para mostrarles sus asignaciones en la escuela y darle a los Son un artefacto que permitiría esconder sus armas.

Ya con todos en el comedor, el hombre del sombrero hablo.

\- Bien, aquí están los papeles de la academia para Gohan y Rukia, ustedes dos estarán en la misma clase, les digo desde ya que puede que sientan algunas presencias más fuertes que el promedio, Rangiku y Goku ya los registre a ustedes como maestros, usted teniente será una profesora de matemática mientras que Goku será uno de gimnasia, por favor, entrene a los alumnos de la forma normal y no la de tu mundo, no todos son tan resistentes. Termino de decir Urahara con una gota de sudor recordando los métodos de entrenamiento que el saiyan le contó en su época cuando era niño.

\- Aggg será aburrido. Dijo el saiyan mayor con un puchero.

\- No te preocupes, si te aburres con esos chicos, yo te puedo hacer compañía. Dijo la teniente buscando más oportunidades para estar con este hombre que en pocos días la hacía sentir como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

\- Si bueno, pasando a otro tema, en esta caja están unos relojes que cree para ustedes dos. Dijo apuntado a ambos saiyan. Estos permiten esconder sus espadas y ropas shinigamis a la vista de los humanos pero no de los que pueden ver espíritus, en ese caso, ustedes señoritas deberán borrarles la memoria.

\- no hay problema Urahara, nosotras nos encargamos de ese problema. dijo Rukia teniendo todo listo en caso de que se necesitara borrarle la memoria a alguien

Fin del flash back

 **Urahara-san tiene razón, siento varios kis poderoso con energía espiritual, muchos están mi salón y hay otro más fuerte que está en otra parte.** Pensó el Son continuando con su caminar.

\- Hey Gohan. Dijo una voz familiar para llamando al saiyan

Al voltear, ve a Rukia con el mismo uniforme con el que entreno solo que esta vez usaba un abrigo gris mientras el usando el uniforme masculino que consistía en una camisa blanca sin el moño rojo, pantalones grises y no llevaba el abrigo porque le era incómodo.

\- Oh, hola Rukia sentí tu presencia ante ¿pero que hacías antes de venir aquí?

\- Estaba discutiendo algunas cosas con la teniente Matsumoto y cuando termine decidí buscarte para ir los 2 al salón. Dijo de forma tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, vamos entonces. Dijo el Son yendo con la chica.

En el camino muchos comenzaron a mal entender el tipo de relación que tenía, pensado que eran pareja, lo cual molesto a Rukia y les dijo a los mirones que no era su novio, pero al decir esa palabra se avergonzó un poco por lo que decidió no decir más nada hasta llegar al salón

El lugar no era la gran cosa, los bancos donde sentarse, las ventanas y el pizarrón, todavía no había llegado el profesor por lo que todos en el salón fueron a presentarse a los nuevos, de entre todos los que más destacaban eran un chico que era más alto que los demás de piel café, ojos oscuros que eran tapados por su cabello castaño y traía consigo un medallón de oro en su cuello, este chico respondía por el simple nombre de Chad, después del seguía una alegre chica de ojos grises y cabello naranja que se parecía a una versión más joven de Rangiku, esta joven respondía al nombre de Orihime y detrás de ella está su mejor amiga Tatsuki que era una chica de pelo negro y ojos cafés con una actitud ruda en opinión del joven saiyan.

\- Mucho gusto Gohan, soy Orihime y esta es mi amiga Tatki, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo la alegre chica.

\- Yo también Orihime. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa provocando un ligero rubor en las chicas.

 **Es lindo, pero todavía no supero lo que paso**. Pensó la pelinaranja agachando la mirada

 **Pobre Orihime, todavía está triste por lo que le paso a Ichigo, yo estoy igual, pero nada se puede hacer ya**. Pensó tatki desviando la mirada.

 **Ellas se ven tristes por algo, creo que debería conocerlas mejor para ver si puedo ayudarlas y descubrir la causa de que esten asi**. Pensó Gohan pero es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el joven peli castaño le ofrece su mano.

\- Soy Chad, bienvenido. Dijo el chico con una voz calmada.

\- Gracias por darme la bienvenida, yo soy Gohan y esta es mi amiga Rukia. Dijo el saiyan aceptando el apretón de mano y de paso presentar a la pequeña shinigami.

\- Bien bien, ya terminaron las presentaciones, tomen todos asiento. Dijo una voz muy conocida por los recién llegados.

todos al volteara para ver a quien pertenecía la voz se quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo casi todos los hombres del salón que sufrieron una hemorragia nasal al ver a una hermosa mujer madura con una falda blanca, tacones negros, y una camisa desabotonada amarilla que dejaba casi a la vista su pechos, usaba unos lente que cubrían sus ojos grises y su cabello naranja estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

\- Soy su nueva profesora de matemáticas Rangiku Matsumoto y daré clases a partir de ahora, por un tiempo. Dijo ella con una voz calmada.

(nota del autor: así pasara desapercibida, porque ni de broma se podría hacer pasar por estudiante como en el canon)

Una vez que termino la conmoción y que los hombres se pusieran servilletas en la nariz, todos tomaron asiento, Gohan se sentó cerca de la ventana, rodeado por las personas que conoció, Rukia estaba detrás de el, Chad al costado mientras Tatki y Orihime estaban delante del, en la clase no pasó nada importante ni relevante pero en el descanso el saiyan conoció mejor a estos chicos y en un punto se dio cuenta que estos se sentían triste cuando mencionaron a un pelinaranja que murió con su madre hace ya un tiempo.

\- ¿Porque están tristes? Pregunto Gohan.

\- Hace años un muy buen amigo nuestro murió junto con su madre. Dijo Tatki deprimida recordando el ultimo día que lo vio a Ichigo vivo

\- Sé que nunca tuve el gusto de conocerlo, pero no se sientan mal seguro estará en un mejor lugar y lo último que querría es que ustedes estén triste todo el tiempo. Dijo Gohan.

\- El era mi amigo del club de pelea y aunque fuera un mimado de su madre, lo extraño. Dijo Tatki con un rostro triste

\- No se preocupen, el recordarlo siempre es una forma de que nunca lo olviden, el vivirá en sus corazón y eso es algo bueno. Dijo el Son con sabiduría debido a que el hacia lo mismo al recordar a su madre fallecida

Después de esta charla donde se hablo de los gustos, disgustos y la forma en que conocieron a Ichigo, los 5 se hicieron amigos rápidamente, más tarde sonó la campana pero antes de irse Rangiku les iba a presentar alguien muy especial para ella.

\- Bueno clase, antes de irse les quiero presentar a alguien, si creían que el ejercicio era malo, no saben nada, por favor pasa. dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre y traviesa

De la puerta del salón, emergió un hombre un hombre de cabello alborotado en puntas vistiendo un dogi naranja y con una sonrisa muy marcada.

\- Hola, soy Goku y seré su entrenado. Dijo el Son mayor con una sonrisa mientras todos se sorprendía por el físico de su entrenador y su similitud con el nuevo estudiante.

\- Gohan, ¿ese tipo es un familiar tuyo, porque se parecen? Pregunto Orihime con algo de sorpresa al ver el parecido en el pelo y sonrisas.

\- Jjijiji, si, es mi papá. Dijo riendo un poco por la actitud de su padre

\- Bueno en un rato los pondré a dar 20 vueltas a la escuela, después de que hayan hecho eso harán 100 abdominales y lagartijas. Dijo el Son con su misma sonrisa lo que hizo que algunos estudiante sudaran del nerviosismo, hasta les pareció ver un aura maléfica salir de el

Los amigos del saiyan no parecían asustados por lo que pasaba pero Gohan y Rukia tenían gotas de sudor estilo anime por el comportamiento del Son mayor, mientras que Rangiku solo reía por la reacción de los alumnos.

 **Por favor papá se amable con ellos**. Pensó el pequeño son.

Durante la clase:

Ninguna persona de ese mundo conoció lo que era el ejercicio hasta que tuvieron a Goku de maestro, si bien el no uso los métodos del maestro roshi les dio lo suficiente para que tuvieran una condición física decente, casi todos no pudieron mover las pierna sin que les doliera mientras que Chad y Gohan estaban como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible, de Chad entiendo que aguante, pero tu? Pregunto un chico a Gohan el cual solo reía nerviosamente.

\- Jejjejej, lo que pasa es que entreno con el todos los días de otra forma mucho peor que esta. Dijo el Son haciendo templar a todos que rezaban para que nunca los entrene de esa forma que el menciona.

En el pasillo con Goku

 **Vaya que los chicos son flojos, pero ese chico Chad, además de aguantar puedo sentir un enorme potencial en el, tal vez hable con el después al igual que esa chica Tatki, ambos seguramente pueden llegar más lejos**. Pensó el Son mayor que es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una apresurada Rangiku se le paro en frente.

\- Goku, se han detectados hollows cerca, hay que ir. Dijo ella por lo que el mencionado apago el dispositivo de Urahara ahora estando con sus ropas de shinigami.

Hecho esto la teniente se agarró del brazo del saiyan mientras el usaba la tele transportación para irse, lo que ninguno noto fue que alguien los vio y era uno de los estudiantes que tenía el cabello negro y una mirada seria.

 **Shinigamis, ¿aquí en la escuela? Debo estar atento**. Pensó el joven acomodándose los lentes y regresando a su salón

Con Goku y Rangiku:

Ambos estaban en una plaza confrontando a 4 hollows que estaban tras un plus, Goku solo se entretenía con las criaturas antes de derrotarlos mientras la teniente probaba sus nuevos poderes, si bien en 2 días no se podía aprender todo del ki, lo que aprendió le servía para no ser una carga dándoles a las bestias varios golpes fuertes que los derribaban y pequeñas esferas de ki que hacían retroceder a las criaturas, mas no dañarlos de gravedad.

 **Jamás creí poder enfrentarme a un Hollow dentro de mi gigai, todo se lo debo a Goku-kun**. Pensó ella pero se distrajo haciendo que una de las criaturas le diera un fuerte puñetazo mandándola a volar contra un árbol, ella estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el mismo hasta que escucho un sonido de corte.

Al recuperarse pudo ver como Goku partió en dos a la criatura sin piedad para después hacer lo mismo con el último Hollow.

\- Ninguno de ustedes le hará daño a Rangiku. Dijo el saiyan serio aunque estaba sorprendido que se enojara tanto por eso, si bien haría lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos esta vez sintió que fue diferente su preocupación por la mujer.

 **Me acaba de salvar y está enojado de que ellos me lastimaran, acaso él también se siente extraño al igual que yo.** Pensó la teniente con un ligero rubor.

Después de hacerle el konso al alma del sujeto los 2 estaban por irse pero Goku no apartaba la vista de un árbol lo que extraño a la shinigami.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Goku, sientes más de ellos? Pregunto ella preparándose para pelear.

\- No es eso, es otra cosa. dijo el Son dirigiéndose al árbol. Escucha, deberías presentarte y dejar de seguirnos, es un poco molesto.

Rangiku se confundió cuando él le hablo a ese árbol pero se sorprendió cuando ve que del salto el gato de Urahara, cayendo en los brazos de Goku.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que te estaba siguiendo? Pregunto el gato sorprendido de que lo descubrieran tan facil

\- Esa forma disfraza bastante bien tu poder pero no todo y es por eso que te sentí. Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

\- Ya veo en ese caso como me descubriste creo que lo correcto sería presentarme. Dijo el gato

Dicho eso, el pequeño gato empezó brillar hasta estallar en una nube de humo que al disiparse revelo que ahora Goku cargaba de forma nupcial a una chica desnuda de buen cuerpo, piel oscura, ojos amarillos y cabello morado la cual tenía una sonrisa traviesa esperando la reacción del Son.

\- Soy Yoruichi. Dijo ella revelándole su nombre al fin

\- Wow con que esa es tu verdadera forma y poder, un gusto Yoruichi, soy Goku. Dijo el saiyan sonriendo

 **Vaya, Urahara tenía razón, es muy inocente, no reacciona ante mi cuerpo desnudo, pero no me importa, aunque hubiese sido más divertido que saltara del susto**. Pensó ella mientras miraba fijamente al saiyan que viéndolo más de cerca ya entendía porque la teniente se ponía roja en su presencia

Y hablando de la teniente esta miraba esta escena con una sonrisa falsa arqueando una ceja tratando de disimular el hecho de que estaba un poco celosa por lo que se acercó a ellos y tomo del brazo a Goku diciendo.

\- Un gusto en conocerla Yoruichi-san, pero creo que no debería ser tan atrevida con Goku-kun, además tenemos que regresar a la escuela. Dijo Rangiku jalando del kimono a Goku para tratar de alejarlo de la mujer gato.

 **Parece que alguien esta celosa, me puedo divertir con eso, pero ya que estoy aquí le tengo que pedir eso.** Pensó Yoruichi bajándose de los brazos del saiyan y con una gran velocidad se vistió con una playera y pantalones negro, junto con una chaqueta naranja y amaro su cabello en una cola.

\- Antes de irte, tengo que pedirte algo Son Goku. Dijo Yoruichi

\- Que necesita Yoruichi. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- Como Urahara quiero ver eso del super saiyayin y yo deseo ver tu fuerza, tengamos una pelea dentro de 2 semanas. Dijo ella de manera tranquila porque pensaba que el ex capitán solo exageraba.

\- DE VERDAD. Grito de alegría el saiyan porque por fin lucharía con alguien de ese mundo y como un reflejo involuntario abrazo a la mujer con fuerza permitiendo que esta sintiera los músculos del saiyan además de tenerlo muy cerca de ella.

 **Vaya se ve bastante guapo, pero me pregunto si lo que tiene en aspecto lo tiene en fuerza**. Pensó la mujer gato algo sonrojada mientras la teniente solo tenía una vena en su cabeza por los acontecimientos.

\- Tomare esa reacción como un si, nos vemos el sábado después de la escuela. dijo ella ya recompuesta del abrazo.

\- Lo esperare con ansias Yoruichi. Dijo el alegre saiyan

\- Bueno, ya basta de esto, Goku debemos volver a la escuela ahora. Dijo Rangiku tratando de arrastrar al saiyan por su ropa pero este era demasiado pesado

\- Jijiji, lo siento Rangiku es que me entusiasme por la idea de una pelea, ya nos vamos, adiós. Dijo Goku abrazando a la teniente poniéndola roja mientras se despedia de yoruichi para luego hacer la tele transportación dejándola sorprendida que era la primera vez que veía esa técnica tan de cerca.

Tienda de Urahara, noche:

Fue un largo dia para todos pero satisfactorio a la vez, Gohan y Rukia conocieron nuevos amigos en la escuela y se esforzarían para que no sintieran más dolor por la pérdida de su viejo amigo mientras que Rangiku uso todos los minutos libres para conocer mas al Son mayor comenzado a creer que se había enamorada a primera vista pero todavía no estaba segura.

Mientras todos comía, tenían a una persona más invitada que era Yoruichi en su forma humana, ella dijo que como fue descubierta ya no tenía sentido esconderse en esa forma de gato, Urahara solo reía con nerviosismo porque la mujer gato se sentó muy cerca de Goku provocando que la teniente lo acercara más a ella pero eso no detuvo a Yoruichi que siguió acercándose terminado las dos mujeres en un duelo de miradas.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes ve los rayos? Pregunto Urahara que veía como chispas salían de las miradas de las mujeres a lo que todos los presentes asintieron con gotas de sudor.

Este divertido momento fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Rukia sonó y Gohan comenzaba a sentir como el poder de Tatki y Orihime a la lejanía disminuía.

\- Hollows, están en dos lugares separados, tendremos que dividirnos. Dijo la pequeña shinigami.

\- Rukia súbete a mi espalda para ir más rápido siento que Orihime y Tatki tienen problemas y también siento un Hollow cerca de ellas.

\- De acuerdo, vamos. Dijo ella haciendo lo pedido abrazando el cuello del chico, cosa que en cierta forma le gustaba hacer.

\- Yo y Goku iremos por los otros. Dijo la teniente tomando del cuellos al Son mayor lista para la tele transportación.

Con todo dicho los 4 se dispersaron por la ciudad, mientras Gohan iba por el aire logro ver a una lastimada Tatki en el suelo y a una muy confundida Orihime que se acerca a un Hollow con una antena donde colgaba el cuerpo de un joven de cabello naranja diciéndole cosas, antes de que ella respondiera Gohan desciende al suelo con rapidez dejando a Rukia y acto seguido tomo al chico de las piernas y lo comienza girar hasta azotarlo contra el suelo revelando por completo al Hollow.

Este tenía a falta de mejor descripción el cuerpo de un hámster gigante usando una máscara con una espeluznante sonrisa, está a su vez era acompaña de la misma antena donde tenía al chico que azoto

\- ¿Gohan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kurosaki kun? Pregunto una conmocionada Orihime por la repentina aparición del joven que conoció hace poco.

\- Esa no era la persona que conociste, es parte de un Hollow ahora. Dijo el Son sacando su zanpakuto

\- Ese es el gran pescador, un Hollow de alto nivel, siempre atrae a sus víctimas con su antena que toma la forma de las personas que mata, parece ser que ese tal Ichigo no murió de forma normal. Dijo Rukia revisando a Tatki y verifico que solo se lastimo un poco pero no tenía ningún tipo de daño interno.

\- Vaya me siento alagado de que los shinigamis me conozcan, lástima que no vivirán lo suficiente por interrumpir mi cena. Dijo el Hollow claramente molesto por lo que paso

\- El único que no saldrá vivo eres tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a usar los cuerpos de los seres queridos de las personas como cebos? Dijo el saiyan enojado por la maldad de este monstruo.

\- Jajaja que importa, SOLO MUERE. Dijo el pescador lanzándose contra el Son pero no le pudo hacer ningún daño.

Sus patas delanteras fueron frenadas por la zanpakuto, este intento usar su antena como arma pero fue detenida con una mano para después ser tirada con fuerza y con la misma fuerza de hace un rato, azoto contra el suelo a la criatura causando daños por toda la calle

Orihime no podía cree que el amistoso chico que conoció el día de hoy estuviera enfrentándose a una criatura que según ella escucho de Rukia usaba los cuerpos que mato para atraer presas, ella desde la muerte de Ichigo juro que empezó a ver espíritus y ahora podía confirmarlo.

\- Rukia, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa cosa contra la que pelea Gohan? Pregunto tratando de obtener respuestas, pero lo único que paso fue que la mencionada saco de su ropa un extraño objeto que era un tubo que al final terminaba en un pato con sombrero.

\- Todavía no creo que estés lista para saber lo que hay en este mundo. Dijo Rukia oprimiendo un botón haciendo que la cabeza del pato saltara disparando humo dejando inconsciente a Orihime

Con Gohan:

El saiyan seguía humillando al gran pescador dándole múltiples cortes y golpes dejándolo en un estado deplorable y por mas que intentaba usar los cebos ninguno funcionaba porque como Rukia dijo, solo eran cadáveres.

\- No, no esto no me está pasando yo soy el gran pescados. Dijo el Hollow intentando escapar entre los edificios pero este fue derribado por un golpe del Son y para rematar Rukia desde el suelo le conecto una fuerte patada en la espalda.

 **Este entrenamiento me hizo más fuerte, ya quiero ver la cara de mi hermano cuando le demuestre lo que he logrado en este tiempo.** Pensó la shinigami que cuando regresara a la sociedad de almas en 1 año lo primero que haría sería mostrar sus nuevos talentos.

El pescador se puso de pie con mucha lentitud por lo que le fue imposible huir del ataque en picada de Gohan con su espada que corto su antena sin ningún problema lo que provoco un alarido de dolor muy fuerte por parte del hollow.

\- Ahhhhg, MI ANTENA, MALDITO SHINIGAMI. Grito el gran pescador sumamente enojado y asustado

\- Eso fue por usar los sentimientos de Orihime para saciar tu hambre. Dijo el molesto Son

De pronto el ambiente se sentía pesado y el Hollow sentía como la presión espiritual del joven lo aplastaba mientras este concentraba ki y reiatsu en su espada.

\- Y esto es por todos los que mataste. Dijo Gohan lanzado un arco de energía azul en forma de media luna que partió por la mitad al inmóvil Hollow acabando con su vida.

\- Ahora todos los que mato podrán descansar en paz. Dijo Rukia sonriendo porque finalmente el Hollow mas malvado registrado hasta el momento fue exterminado.

\- Bien, pero ¿ahora que hacemos con ellas? Dijo el Son apuntado a las chicas inconscientes.

\- Fácil, las llevaremos a sus casas y no te preocupes, no recordaran nada mañana, yo misma modifique sus recuerdos. Dijo ella mostrar el objeto con el que lo hizo.

\- Vaya, es impresionante. Dijo Gohan fascinado.

Horas más tarde y ya todos en sus camas, una figura que no era visible en la noche miraba hacia la tienda y la casa de los Son con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de maldad.

\- Estos tipos pueden ser un obstáculo pero solo tengo que modificar algunas cosas y todo saldrá justo como lo planee. Dijo el sujeto desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche

Aclaración final: esto pasa 1 años antes de la primera saga de bleach para poder desarrollar las relaciones entre todos y lo del plazo de tiempo para volver a la sociedad de almas, piénsenlo como un viaje de entrenamiento (ejemplo: el viaje de jiraiya con naruto)

y hasta aqui dejo el capitulo de hoy, como estamos cerca de fin de año y navidad el siguiente viernes subiré 2 capítulos como regalo ademas que estaré de viaje, asi que sin mas, adios y que tengan unas feliz fiestas


	6. Chapter 5

hola una vez mas chicos y chicas, aqui kaiser trayendoles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, les diré que subiré este capítulo y el siguiente como su regalo de navidad atrasado XD y de año nuevo, además subo 2 porque es posible que no regrese de mis vacaciones hasta mitad de enero y no quiero dejarlos con ganas.

sin mas, disfruten de estos capitulos

todos los derechos a Kubo y Toriyama

Capítulo 5: identidades descubiertas, super saiyan vs Shunshin Chōhengen

2 semanas después en la Academia de Karakura

Era otro día normal en la academia para el joven Gohan y su mejor amiga Rukia, aunque había algo que ellos no notaban y era que alguien los estaba vigilando desde la distancia con un rostro serio que mostraba enojo, además de esto Chad, Orihime y Tatki se volvieron también más amigos del joven saiyan y por alguna razón a Rukia le molestaba la cercanía de las chicas con el Son.

Pero durante esta semana los amigos de Gohan a sus espaldas acordaron en seguirlo a su casa porque todos sospechaban que él, Rukia, la profeso Matsumoto y Goku no eran humanos debido a varias cosas que les pasaron semanas atrás.

Flash back de Chad 10 dias atrás:

Los amigos de Chad se habían reunido en una construcción para hablar sobre un extraño canario que según muchos estaba maldito, Chad tomó la decidió de cuidarlo y después de eso le cayó una viga de metal que lo lastimo pero no lo mató debido a su gran resistencia natural, durante los siguientes días le fueron pasando más accidente hasta que en un punto el pájaro le habló diciéndole que alguien lo perseguía.

Luego de eso un día por la tarde después de la escuela Chad recibió un golpe de una fuerza invisible que lo ataco, al incorporarse con heridas vio a una criatura con forma de bestia usando una máscara tratando de matar al pajarito, el con puros golpes trato de vencerlo pero fue inútil, pensó que iba morir tratando de defender a su pequeño amigo pero para su fortuna fue salvado por una mujer.

La mujer que lo salvo era su profesora Rangiku que traía puesto un kimono negro acompañada de una espada, ella rápidamente le causó daños graves a la criatura la cual desesperada lanzó un cero con el que logró escapar, la teniente frustrada por eso, solo se dirigió asi él y al ave. Con su espada le hizo un konso provocando que el pájaro brillara y antes de desaparecer le dio las gracias Chad por protegerlo del Hollow, este iba a preguntarle a su profesora que fue todo eso pero ella solo se le paro al frente y con un aparato muy extraño le lanzó una nube de humo que lo dejó inconsciente

El pensó que todo fue un mal sueño de no ser por una charla que escuchó entre Rangiku y Goku, este último tenía puesto un kimono negro junto con una espada gigante.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa que tú y Rukia-chan usan con las personas que los vieron? Pregunto el saiyan

\- Un aparato que pone otros recuerdo en lugar de los originales, aunque no es tan efectivo con personas que tienen un fuerte poder espiritual latente. Respondió la teniente

\- Pues pienso de Chad podría recordarlos, he sentido que tiene mucho poder dormido. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa y eso fue lo que le hizo pensar al joven sobre todo lo que pasó.

Fin del flash back

 **Con eso pude comprobar que lo que decía Orihime hace días no era un cuento, Gohan y su padre al igual que Rukia y la profesora saben algo sobre esas criaturas, además quiero saber que le pasó al alma del chico que estaba en ese canario.** Pensó Chad

 **Sin duda Chad también tuvo una mala experiencia con esas criaturas, creo que le fue peor que a nosotras.** Pensó Orihime recordado lo que paso la semana pasada

Flash back de Orihime:

Después de lo que paso con el gran pescador la pobre chica pensó que todo fue solo un sueño, sin embargo desde ese dia comenzó a ver fantasmas con mayor claridad al igual que su amiga, ninguna sabía que esto tenía que ver con el hecho de que al ser golpeadas por un Hollow ahora podían ver el mundo espiritual.

(Nota del autor: este concepto de ser golpeado por un Hollow y ver a los espíritus es un concepto que invente basándome en el anime ao no exorcis que al ser daño por un demonio ya puedes verlos)

Pero el punto en que pudieron confirmar que todo fue real fue cuando un día se reunieron en la casa de Orihime y después de que esta contara la historia de su hermano muerto un gran Hollow con forma de serpiente entró a su casa y trató de matarla pero Tatki logro hacerlo retroceder para que ella escapara, ya en la calle el Hollow salio de la casa mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza de Tatki con su mano mientras miraba a su víctima con ira listo para matarla pero para fortuna de ambas una esfera roja golpeó la máscara de la criatura liberando a la persona que tenía prisionera.

Ambas retrocedieron y después pudieron ver como la última vez a Gohan y Rukia pero tenían algo diferente, la pequeña chica tenía puesto un kimono negro y la espada del Son estaba cubierta de vendas que al salir revelaban una nueva arma, una espada negra con forma de cuchillo de carnicero.

(nota del autor: tanto Rukia y Rangiku ya recuperaron sus poderes, el entrenamiento en el ki acelero su recuperación pero Rukia todavía no tiene el hogyoku)

En segundos el Son acabo con el Hollow como si nada y como la vez pasada, Rukia cambio sus recuerdos y la razón por la que recordaron eso por una charla que escucharon de Gohan con una mujer de cabello morado.

\- ¿es necesario bórralos la memoria siempre? Preguntó el Son

\- Si, algunos no están listos para saber de los Hollow o de los shinigamis como ustedes. Respondió la mujer para luego convertirse en un gato y desaparecer entre las sombras

Fin del flash back

\- Esta acordado, cuando terminen las clases seguiremos a Gohan hasta su casa y descubrir que es y que conexión tiene con esa criaturas. Dijo Tatki que fue la que tuvo la idea.

\- No lo se Tatki, no estoy segura. Dijo Orihime que jugaba con sus dedos y con un rubor.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Pregunto Chad

\- Es que si nos ven pensaran que somos acosadoras. Dijo la peli naranja sacando una gota de sudor del chico

\- Tranquila, no es acoso, además solo pensaran eso si nos ven, seremos discretos para evitar esos mal entendidos. Respondió Tatki muy segura de si mismo.

\- Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar. Dijo Orihime con más ánimos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los saiyayins conversaban con su respectivas shinigami, Rukia al pasar tanto tiempo con el hijo de Goku comenzó a dejar atrás su personalidad seria pasando a una mas animada y solo dejando su serie cuando se trataba de los hollows, pero lo que todavía ella no entendía era por qué cada vez que estaba con Gohan y este le sonreía o se preocupaba por su bien estar se sonroja y su corazón latía con fuerza.

 **Acaso estoy enamorándome, podría ser, nunca he sentido esto por alguien y cuando pregunto me responden que lo que siento es amor**. Pensó ella con la cara roja imaginándose a ella y Gohan volando hacia cielo nocturno, la única diferencia es que todo lo que imaginaba era igual a sus feos dibujos de Chappy.

Mientras que Rangiku, ella cada vez que estaba con Goku era más feliz de lo habitual, siempre riendo y entrenado, sin embargo ella quería comprobar que no era un pervertido usando lencería una noche pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el Son la veía con total naturalidad confirmando que además de ser un ser sumamente amable también era muy inocente pero esto le encantaba.

También después de la presentación de Yoruichi, Matsumoto tomo la costumbre de abrazar uno de los brazos de Goku cuando la mujer gato estaba cerca aunque eso no la ahuyentaba y el peli negro siempre tenía que detener sus discusiones.

 **Estoy segura que me enamore de la persona correcta que me aprecia por lo que soy realmente, no voy a dejar que esa gata pervertida me lo quite**. Pensó la teniente imaginando una noche romántica con Goku que mientras más avanzaba su fantasía se volvió un poco lujuriosa al pensar en ella siendo llevada a una cama.

\- Rangiku ¿te sientes bien? Estas sangrado por la nariz. Dijo Goku a la mujer que caminaba a su lado por el pasillo de la escuela.

\- Uhh ¿Qué? AHH lo siento Goku-kun es que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Dijo ella sorprendida y tratando de disimular tapándose la nariz.

\- Oh bueno, si estas bien entonces estoy feliz. Dijo el Son otorgándole una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Gra… gracias Goku por preocuparte. Dijo Rangiku tartamudeando y con la cara roja.

\- De nada, por cierto, estás lista para la pelea de hoy. Dijo el chocando su puños por la emocion.

\- Si, esa gata no tiene nada que hacer contra ti. Dijo la teniente muy segura de la derrota de Yoruichi.

\- No seas asi Rangiku, seguro que Yoruichi tiene técnicas increíble para mostrarme. Dijo el Son pensando en que tipo de habilidades podía tener su rival

\- Si tu lo dices, en fin, nos vemos en la salida. Dijo ella despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla.

 **Todavía no sé qué es esto que siento cuando estoy con ella, es muy despreocupada y alegre como yo pero también se esfuerza en entrenar ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?** Pensó Goku sin entender que al igual que la teniente él sentía amor por primera vez en su vida.

Mas tarde ese día:

Los saiyayins y las shinigamis tenían todo listo y se fueron de la escuela caminando hacia la tienda de Urahara sin percatarse que eran seguidos por 3 jóvenes a la distancia, o eso es lo que parecía.

 **chicos, ¿porque me siguen?** pensó Gohan sin entender la razón de su seguimiento

En la tienda de Urahara:

El ex capitán se encontraba en el exterior tomando aire mientras esperaba que la pelea entre su vieja amiga y el Son comenzara pero también no podía sacarse de la cabeza la presencia que sintió semanas atrás.

 **Esa presencia era muy similar a la de un capitán de la sociedad de almas, pero no se aquí, ¿podrías ser tu?**. Pensó él pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos ante la llegada de las chicas y los Son

\- Hola Urahara, ¿qué haces? Pregunto Goku curioso

\- Oh, no es nada amigo Goku, solo estoy pensando en cosas de la vida mientras esperaba a que regresaran, Yoruichi esta impaciente por la pelea. Dijo el ex capitán con su típico tono alegre y bromista.

\- De acuerdo, solo déjame que me cambie de dogi y voy. Dijo el Son entrando a su casa mientras que el resto entró a la tienda.

Mientras esto pasaba Tatki, Orihime y Chad lograron llegar hasta el lugar donde podían ver la tienda de Urahara, un extraño aparato con forma de nave espacial y una casa circular lo que fue muy llamativo para ellos.

 **¿Y desde cuando fabrican las casas así? Además ¿Qué es esa cosa que parece una nave espacial?** se preguntaba mentalmente Tatki que sale de sus pensamientos rápidamente para esconderse cuando ve a Goku con su dogi naranja saliendo de la casa circular para entrar a la tienda.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Tatki? Pregunto Orihime.

\- Vamos a seguirlo y llegar hasta el fondo de este misterio. Respondí Tatki por lo que sus acompañantes solo asintieron para entrar en la tienda

De manera discreta abrieron la puerta de la tienda pero al entrar no pudieron ver a dónde se fue Goku y los demás por lo que comenzaron a revisar todos los rincones de la tienda sin éxito alguno, hasta que Orihime en un pequeño tropiezo noto que una parte del suelo estaba levantada como si se escondiera algo debajo del lugar.

\- Chicos, encontré algo. Dijo la peli naranja mostrándoles a sus compañeros un piso falso que lleva a lo que parecía un sotana mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar se encontraban en un gigantesco desierto rocoso por lo que quedarán en shock por ver lo que había sobre esa tienda, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar más nada porque rápidamente se escondieron entre las piedras para ver mejor lo que pasaba.

Delante de ellos a la distancia se encontraban sus amigos y profesores junto con otras personas desconocidas, Rangiku y Rukia vestían con sus uniformes shinigamis, Gohan usaba el dogi de su mentor Piccolo y Goku estaba estirando sus músculos con su dogi naranja mientras una mujer peli purpura lo miraba de forma analitica.

 **¿Por qué usan esas ropas tan raras, que este lugar tan extraño, que hacen?** Fueron las incontables preguntas que se hacía los jóvenes espías aun sin entender nada.

En el campo de batalla:

Tanto Goku como Yoruichi terminaron de calentar y solo esperaban que Urahara diera comienzo a la pelea.

\- Antes de empezar Urahara, si la pelea se vuelve más intensa quiero que liberes mis poderes. Dijo la mujer gato con un rostro seria al ex capitán.

\- ¿estas segura? No puedes controlarlo porque ese poder es inestable. dijo el hombre del sombrero preocupado

\- Lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que él me puede ayudar con ese problema. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Los espectadores ya estaban esperando, Gohan se mantenía tranquilo al lado de Rukia que estaba sonrojada por la cercanía del joven mientras Rangiku animaba a Goku con mucho entusiasmo además de cuidar la zanpakuto del saiyan.

\- Listo Goku. Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa y en pose de pelea.

\- Cuando quieras, estoy listo. Dijo el Son poniéndose en la pose de la tortuga.

\- Bien, en ese caso COMIENCEN. Dijo Urahara bajando su abanico y en señal de inicio

Yoruichi no perdió su tiempo y uso su shumpo (paso flashs) para conectar un golpe directo en la cara del saiyan pero esta se sorprende al darse cuenta de que el estaba detenido su puño con mucha facilidad y no se movió ni un centímetro y tampoco parecia haberle dolido el golpe.

 **¿Pero cómo? Si use mi shumpo, no debió de haberme visto venir.** Pensó la mujer que no pudo soltarse del agarre hasta que el saiyan decidió lanzarla hacia una rocas pero en medio camino logró recuperar su estabilidad aterrizando en 4 patas y en la posición de un gato cuando tiene en la mira una presa.

Rápidamente se lanzó contra el con la misma velocidad dándole una serie de golpes y patadas que este esquivaba o bloqueaba como si fuera un juego para niño sorprendiendola de que alguien aguantara sus ataques rapidos

 **Si lo siguiente no le afecta tendré que tomarme más enserio la pelea**. Pensó Yoruichi todavía impactada de que Goku superar su velocidad.

Ella retrocedió varios pasos atrás mediante volteretas y comenzó a usar su shumpo muchas veces alrededor de su oponente para despistarlo y darle varios golpes, cuando consiguió forma un tornado con su velocidad pensó que era el momento pero esta recibió un duro golpe en el pecho por parte del Son mientras ella seguía usando su paso flash, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que le saco el aire y la hizo salir disparada hacia las rocas para luego estrellarse contra ellas.

\- Huy, espero no haberme pasado con ese golpe, ¿estás bien Yoruichi? Pregunto Goku preocupado por la condición de su oponente

De entre los escombros se alzaba la mujer con algunos grandes daños pero en cierta forma estaba entusiasmada porque podría pelear con todo su poder sin preocuparse por lastimar a alguien.

\- Si, estoy bien pero espero que estés listo para el segundo rough, SHUNKO. Grito Yoruichi quitándose el chaleco naranja, quedando con una remera negra sin mangas y comenzando a generar electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo elevando su poder.

V **aya esos rayos me recuerdan al SS2, pero todavía siento que oculta más poder, me estoy emocionando.** Pensó el Son al ver a tan hermosa guerrera darlo todo en el combate por lo que aumento un poco su ki para lanzarse otra vez al ataque.

Con Chad y las chicas:

 **¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SON ESTOS TIPOS Y QUE ES ESA ENERGÍA QUE LIBERA ESA MUJER Y EL SEÑOR GOKU?** Pensó una conmocionada Tatki por el despliegue de poder abrumador que presenciaba y que solo se veia en manga, sabía que su maestro de gimnasia era fuerte pero no a ese nivel, es más, estaba muy segura que no era humano al igual que la mujer.

 **¿gohan-kun será igual que su padre?** Pensó Orihime viendo la posibilidad que el joven pelinegro también pudiera tener la misma fuerza que su padre o incluso mas.

 **La verdad no se qué pensar, pero quiero ver cómo termina esto para después intentar preguntar, a menos que nos borren la memoria de nuevo.** Pensó Chad pero en su interior quería saber si se podía conseguir una fuerza similar para pelear contra los hollows y proteger a las personas.

Volviendo a la pelea:

Yoruichi se lanzó contra Goku a una gran velocidad, su velocidad y fuerza incrementaron demasiado pero no estaba todavía al nivel del Son que solo detenía los golpes pero al hacerlo pudo sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, por lo que prefirió esquivar esos golpes, todo siguió hacia hasta que el saiyan le conectó una patada en las costillas mandandola a volar, pero su oponente no se rendía y se paro rápidamente del suelo en 4 patas prepara para usar su ultimo recurso

\- Veo que todavía no estoy a tu nivel, entonces, URAHARA ES LA HORA. dijo Yoruichi lista para lo que pasaria

Con eso dicho Urahara hizo algo que comenzó a despertar el máximo poder de Yoruichi, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad hasta que esta tomo la forma de las extremidades de un gato.

Se formaron una seria de guantes eléctricos blancos con garras alrededor de sus brazos, sus piernas hicieron lo mismo y por ultimo unas orejas y cola de energía se crearon para terminar con su transformación todo esto acompañado de una mirada salvaje.

\- SHUNSHIN CHOHENGEN. Grito ella en 4 patas lista para el último asalto, ella estaba segura que se iba a descontrolar pero tenia la corazonada que este hombre podria detenerla para evitar que lastime a las personas

 **Ahora su energía creció mucho, casi al nivel de Raditz , puede que más, pero su poder se volvió inestable, tengo que hacer que ella recupere la conciencia**. Pensó el Son preocupado de que Yoruichi se hiciera daño o que ella lastimara a otros.

\- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Rugió Yoruichi que logró tomar con la guardia baja al saiyan dándole un golpe en el rostro para después comenzar a lanzarle múltiples arañazos eléctricos que destruyen su ropa, por último le propinó una patada que lo mandó hacia el otro extremo del campo de batalla para estrellarse en el suelo creando un cráter.

Con el Son supuestamente derrotado ahora Yoruichi centro su vista hacia los espectadores, Urahara estaba preparado para desactivar la transformación, las shinigamis tenían las manos cercas de sus zanpakutos, Gohan no hacía nada y los chicos que espiaban todo se tensaron la ver que la mujer gato tenía su vista clavada justo en donde ellos estaban escondidos.

 **NOS DESCUBRIO**. Pensó alarmada Tatki mientras Orihime la abrazaba por el susto al ver esos ojos tan intimidantes de un animal salvaje

Chad por otra parte, si bien estaba también asustado no lo demostraría y estaba dispuesto a defender a sus amigas aunque eso significaba ser hecho pedazos por Yoruichi.

La mujer gato uso su shumpo pasando de largo a los espectadores confundiéndose pero se percataron que ella se dirigía los jóvenes escondidos lo que dejo sorprendidas a las shinigamis.

 **¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Nos siguieron?**. Pensaron las shinigamis preparándose para detener a la descontrolada Yoruichi de no ser por un destello de luz que pasó sobre ellas deteniéndolas en seco

Yoruichi caminaba como un gato al acecho de su presa, se acercaba a los jóvenes, tanto Chad y Tatki estaban en posición de pelea para proteger a Orihime que no se podía mover por el susto.

Los jóvenes se prepararon para el ataque el cual nunca llego y solo sintieron una fuerte corriente a aire pasar sobre ellos, al abrir todos los ojos vieron como Goku detuvo las manos de la mujer inmovilizándola a pesar de estar recibiendo las descargas eléctricas de sus guantes.

\- ¿chicos, están bien? Preguntó el Son todavía reteniendo a una enfurecida Yoruichi.

\- S…i, si, Goku sensei. Dijo Orihime con tartamudeos por la impresión del momento.

Mientras Yoruichi seguía forcejeando no pudo percatarse a tiempo de que Goku libero una de sus manos para darle una cachetada que la elejo unos centímetros.

\- REACCIONA YORUICHI, NO ERES UN ANIMAL SALVAJE. dijo Goku con una voz seria que los jóvenes nunca escucharon de su maestro

Al decir estas palabras sumadas a otra cachetada la mujer comenzó a tomarse de la cabeza con fuerza como si estuviera recuperando la conciencia.

\- Eres la mujer más increíble con la que tuve el gusto luchar. Dijo el Son cambiando su rostro serio a su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

\- G…o..k..u. empezó a decir Yoruichi con un leve sonrojo mientras sus rayos dejaban de ser inestable estabilizandose y teniendo el control completo de esa transformación que por mucho tiempo Urahara era el único que podía apagarla pero ahora ella tenía el control gracias a las palabras del Son.

Con Urahara y el resto:

 **Yoruichi tuvo razón, Son Goku la ayudo a controlar el Shunshin Chōhengen**. Pensó el ex capitán feliz por su amiga mientras que el resto solo se sorprendieron por los acontecimientos.

\- URAHARA, querías ver mi verdadero poder, pues ahora te lo demostrare. Dijo Goku mientras se preparaba.

 **¿Qué hará el señor Goku ahora?** Pensó Chad y el resto de los presentes expectantes.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Comenzó a gritar Goku mientras fuertes vientos se formaban alrededor de él, su aura cambiaba a una dorada, sus ojos pasaron a un color verde y su cabello se paró volviéndose rubio.

 **Que poder.** Pensaron Urahara y Rukia sin poder creerse lo que veían y sentían, ni el escuadrón cero o el rey de las almas igualaría ese poder.

 **Ahora no solo se ve más fuerte sino más apuesto**. Fue el pensamiento que tuvieron Rangiku y Yoruichi con notables sonrojos.

 **Definitivamente el sensei no es un ser humano**. Pensaron los estudiantes ante la demostración de poder.

\- Este es el súper saiyayiin fase 1, multiplica mi poder base por 50. explico Goku

\- ¿Gohan, puedes hacer lo mismo? Pregunto Urahara.

\- Así es señor Urahara y también…..

Gohan no termino porque su padre comenzó a elevar su poder de nuevo haciendo que todo el lugar temblara incluida la ciudad entera, rayos empezaron a cubrir su aura, su cabello se erizo mas solo quedando un mechón que sobre salía.

\- Este es el super saiyayin fase 2, multiplica el poder de la primera transformación por 2. Explico Goku.

 **No podría derrotarlo ni aunque usara la inteligencia de Urahara o uno de sus inventos, solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.** Pensó Yoruichi sabiendo que seria aniquilada si se enfrentaba al son en ese estado.

\- Me rindo. Dijo con voz firme la mujer gato desactivando su transformación y poniéndose cerca de Goku.

\- ¿Qué, porque? Pregunto el Son desanimado por que se estaba divirtiendo con la pelea

\- Por dos razones muy buenas, la primera, no podre vencerte ni con todo mi poder y la segunda, es que tenemos que decidir qué hacer con estos chicos. Dijo Yoruichi mirando a las personas que los habían espiado todo el tiempo.

hasta aquí el capitulo, si quieren pasen a leer el siguiente episodio, hasta la próxima y feliz año nuevo


	7. Chapter 6

aqui esta lo prometido, el siguiente episodio por las fiestas, disfrutenlo

todos los derechos recervados a Kubo y Toriyama

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué es lo que sentimos?

En el sótano de la tienda de Urahara después de la pelea entre la ex shinigami Yoruichi y el Son mayor todos miraban de forma analítica de a los jóvenes que los descubrieron.

Urahara, Rukia y Rangiku murmuraban sobre qué hacer con ellos, aunque la teniente no prestaba mucha atención porque solo se concentraba en ver como Yoruichi estaba apegada muy cerca de Goku bajo la excusa de estar muy cansada y que necesitaba apoyarse sobre alguien para no caer, esto provocó, muchos celos a la peli naranja.

 **No me quedaré atrás gata, yo también quiero estar con el**. Pensó la teniente con una vena en su cabeza.

\- Yo digo que les borramos la memoria de nuevo. Propuso Rukia en voz baja.

\- No lo creo, como les dije, estos chicos tienen un fuerte poder espiritual, si se los borramos los recuerdos, no tardaran nada en recuperarlos, además como ya fueron golpeados por un Hollow pueden ver detrás del camuflaje de los Son. Dijo Urahara con mucha razón en sus palabras, dejando pensativas a las shinigamis.

Mientras ellos debatían, Gohan les contaba a sus compañeros de clases un poco su historia que era de no crear pero con lo que vieron estaban dispuestos a creer lo que fuera, las mas sorprendidas eran las chicas y aunque Chad no lo aparenta estaba sumamente sorprendido del origen de los Son.

\- ¿Entonces dices que tu padre es un extraterrestre de una raza guerrera casi extinta que fue criado por un anciano que murió tiempo después, por lo que salió de aventuras en busca de una esferas que cumplen deseos peleando contra grupos criminales y demonios hasta casarse y tenerte a ti? Pregunto Orihime con dificultad para procesar esa información.

\- Pues si, es la verdad Orihime-chan. Dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca al igual que su padre.

\- Si no fuera por lo que vimos de tu padre, no te hubiéramos creído. Dijo Tatki recuperándose de la impresión.

\- ¿pero porque nunca nos dimos cuenta de todas esas cosas? Pregunto Chad.

\- Bueno, esa es una historia larga pero se las voy a contar. Dijo el Son preparándose para contarles desde su tio Raditz hasta su llegada a este mundo.

Mientras el les contaba eso, Yoruichi se acostó en el hombro de Goku para según ella no caer, pero lo cierto es que desde que lo vio por primera vez desde su llegada tuvo ganas de conocerlo y ahora que descubrió que era una persona noble y de buen corazón que la ayudo a controlar su poder estaba mas interesada en conocerlo.

\- Oye goku. Dijo ella llamado su atención

\- ¿Qué pasa Yoruichi-chan? Preguntó el Son

\- Primero, solo dime Yoruichi sin el chan y segundo quería saber si me ayudas a entrenar para poder usar mejor mi transformación. Dijo la mujer gato con una excusa para pasar tiempo con este hombre que comenzó a llamar su atención

\- Claro Yoruichi, puedes acompañarme a mí y Rangiku en el entrenamiento para el uso del ki, ahí te puedo ayudar. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa cálida.

Por alguna razón, el saber que tendría que compartir el tiempo con la teniente puso molesta a la mujer gato pero no dijo nada para no crear un alboroto, pero si estaba muy segura que se esforzaría para superar a Rangiku que ya con el control de ki podría hacerle frente si no seguía entrenando.

\- De acuerdo, podemos empezar mañana, ahora tenemos un asunto pendiente. Dijo Yoruichi cambiando su rostro calmado a uno serio mirando a los amigos de Gohan.

Con Urahara:

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? Pregunto Rukia todavía dudosa de la decisión

\- Bastante seguro, no tiene sentido esconderles la verdad, además lo que hagan después es asunto de ellos aunque eventualmente querrán entrenar a su tiempo. Dijo el ex capitán seguro de su decisión.

\- Bueno, entonces será mejor contarles toda la historia desde el inicio, será un largo dia. Dijo Rangiku suspirando pesadamente por tener que contar la historia los shinigamis otra vez.

Con Gohan:

\- ¿Entonces tu y tu padre son de otra dimensión, donde existe tecnología futurista, extraterrestres y bio androides con la capacidad de destruir la tierra cuando quieran y llegaron aquí gracias a esas esferas que cumplen deseos? Pregunto Tatki completamente imprecionada

\- Asi es, poco después de eso conocimos a Rukia-chan y Rangiku-san. Respondió el Son menor a sus amigos.

\- ¿esas esferas cumplen cualquier deseo? Pregunto Chad intrigado.

\- Bueno, solo los que estén dentro de su limite de poder, por ejemplo, no puede revivir personas que murieron por causas naturales, enfermedades o que lleven muertas más de un año.

\- Vaya, que increíble suena eso. dijo Orihime con entusiasmos aunque también esta algo triste porque pensó que si alguna vez Gohan regresaba le podía pedir revivir a su hermano.

\- Parece que ya decidieron que haran con nosotros ahora. Dijo Chad mirando como los shinigamis se acercaban.

De todos los presentes Urahara dio un paso al frente para explicar la situación mientras la teniente se acercó y tomó el otro brazo libre le Goku para molestia de Yoruichi mientras Rukia se acercó para estar muy cerca de Gohan haciendo que el resto de las amigas del saiyan sintiera un poco celos.

\- Bueno chicos, espero que no tengan planes esta noche porque explicarles todo me tomara un largoooooooooo rato. Dijo el ex capitán con voz cansada.

De esta forma Urahara comenzó a decirles todo acerca de la sociedad de almas a donde iban los espíritus que los segadores de almas rescataban de los Hollow que antes de hablar de ello decidió contar como funcionaban las cosas en el Seireitei, desde los 13 escuadrones, los tenientes, capitanes, sus leyes, poderes y hasta las casas nobles.

Esto sorprendió a los jóvenes y con la descripción que les dio solo pudieron pensar en la edad feudal de la nobleza, si bien los shinigamis podían tener tecnología actual, sus costumbres y leyes eran muy primitivas y radicales.

\- ¿Y ustedes, qué rango serían? Pregunto Tatki mirando detenidamente a todos los shinigamis.

\- Yo y la mujer de pelo morado que abraza a Goku somos ex capitanes. Dijo Urahara mientras miraba como su amiga junto con la teniente tiraban de los brazos del Son para llevarlo más a ellas.

\- Yo soy una aspirante a teniente y mi maestra Matsumoto ya es una teniente. Añadió Rukia que tenia una gota de sudor por la conducta de su mentora en este momento

\- ¿y Goku y Gohan? Pregunto Chad.

\- Ellos son un caso especial que nos puede traer problemas en un futuro, son shinigamis sustitutos. Dijo Rangiku aportando algo a la conversación mientras seguia en su lucha por la cercanía del Son que solo reía nerviosamente por la situacion tan comica

\- Si esos son los shinigamis ¿Qué son esas criaturas llamas hollows? Pregunto Orihime

\- Yo les explico sobre ellos. Dijo Rukia sacando un lápiz y cuaderno para su explicación.

 **Oh no, lo hará de nuevo**. Pensó Rangiku con una gota de sudor estilo anime recordando la forma de dibujar de su aprendiz.

Rukia comenzó a contarles sobre los hollows, desde como son creados atreves de las almas plus ya sea destruyendo sus cadenas del destino o arrastrarlos a hueco mundo, las etapas evolutivas de estos siendo los Hollows más poderosos los de nivel vasto lord entre muchos detalles más todos dibujados de manera horrible en su cuaderno que solo esta lleno de garabatos con imágenes del conejo Chappy.

Todos tenían gotas de sudor por la situación, si bien su explicación verbal era muy buena, su representación en dibujos era un desastre debido a que todo lo representaba como su mascota favorita Chappy el conejo del cual estaba muy obsesionada con este.

\- Está bien, entendemos pero ¿es necesario que dibujes tan feo? Pregunto Tatki y como respuesta una ofendida Rukia le dibujo un bigote de forma muy infantil, algo poco usual en alguien de su carácter.

Por último se les contó el resto de la historia de los saiyayins pasando por Freezer y cell perfecto con mas detalles de los que contó Gohan, todavía nadie podía creerse que ellos pudieran destruir el planeta como si nada.

Ahora los chicos tenían que procesar años de información en poco tiempo para saber que hacer, ninguno sabia que decir porque se les hacia increible todo lo que contaron que ademas era todo verdad

\- Esto es, increíble. Dijo Chad con calma.

\- Bueno, no pueden decirles nada de esto a sus amigos, pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué harán ahora que saben esto? Pregunto Urahara con la cara detrás de su abanico mostrando una mirada sombría y analítica.

Los jóvenes se quedaron sin habla porque nunca pensaron en que hacer con esa información, Chad tenia intenciones de pedirle a Goku que lo entrena porque después de no poder hacer nada para defender a ese pequeño pájaro se dijo a si mismo que no dejaría que los hollows lastimaran a sus amigos, Tatki tenía una idea similar a la del joven, después de darse cuenta que esas criaturas mataron a su amigo ichigo no quería que algo similar le pasara a Orihime o al resto de sus amigos

Por su parte Orihime no estaba segura porque no le gustaba pelear pero no quería depender siempre de los demás por lo que quizás entrenaría un poco solo para saber defenderse.

\- ¿Cuáles son las opciones? Pregunto Tatki sin rodeos.

\- Bueno, pueden irse de aquí fingiendo que nada paso o pueden ser entrenados para combatir a los hollows si estos amenazan sus vidas. Dijo Yoruichi aun aferrada al brazo de Goku

Ninguno sabio que decir hasta que Chad dio un paso al frente poniéndose cerca de Goku y este también se acerco pidiéndoles a las chicas de manera amable que lo soltaran, cosa que estas aceptaron de mala gana porque estaban muy comodas pero sabían que hablarían de un tema importante y fue por eso que no discutieron.

\- Señor Goku, le pido por favor que me entrene. Pidió Chad agachando la cabeza.

\- No tengo problemas, pero me gustaría saber tu motivación. Dijo Goku expectante a la respuesta de su segundo mejor estudiante de gimnasia .

\- Quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis amigos. Respondió Chad con una mirada determinada en sus ojos

\- Yo también deseo lo mismo por las mismas razones. Dijo Tatki con la misma motivación de Chad

\- Veo que tienen un gran espíritu y una muy buena causa para fortalecer, los acepto como mis aprendices pero primero tendrán que liberar su poder espiritual para después pasar al ki. Dijo goku con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Goku sensei. Dijo Tatki de forma respetuosa

Mientras esto pasaba Gohan y Rukia se acercaron Orihime que todavía no se decía a que hacer.

\- No te preocupes Orihime-chan, si algo pasa te ayudare. Dijo Gohan con la sonrisa de su familia sacando un sonrojo a la chica y una cara de celos de la shinigami.

\- Gracias Gohan-kun, pero no quiero ser una carga para todos, quiero ayudar de alguna forma. Dijo ella todavía sonrojada.

\- Ya se, si lo tuyo no es la pelea, podrías aprender kido médico de Rukia y Rangiku. Dijo el Son recordando las clases de hechizos de su compañera

\- Espera, recuerda que yo no se casi nada , ¿además porque yo y la teniente tenemos que entrenarla? Pregunto la pequeña shinigami con un puchero.

\- Por favor, Rukia-chan. dijo Gohan haciendo ojos de cachorro que la chica no podía resistir y accedió a entrenar a su futura rival de amor.

\- Bueno chicos esperen unos días, que tenemos que organizar cómo será el entrenamiento. Dijo Urahara.

\- De acuerdo, entonces hasta luego, agradecemos que nos contaran esto, no se preocupen nos esforzaremos en entrenar. Dijo Tatki saliendo con el resto de sus acompañantes dejando solo a los shinigamis y los Son.

3 días más tarde:

Muchas cosas pasaron en solo 3 días, Yoruichi logro encontrar la forma de estar más cerca de Goku infiltrándose en la escuela para conocer mejor a este hombre que la ayudó, esto la ponía muy feliz y dejaba sumamente celosa a Rangiku que en más de una ocasión tuvieron una batalla verbal mientras se peleaban por la atención del Son, todos los estudiantes masculinos sentían envidia de sus profesor por tener a dos hermosas mujeres peleándose por su cariño.

Goku todavía no lo sabia pero comenzaba a sentir un extraño sentimiento cuando entrenaba o pasaba tiempo con ellas y cuando se lo consulto con su buen amigo Urahara este le dijo que lo que sentía era amor, algo que el no había sentido a pesar de haber estado casado por muchos años.

Con Gohan, bueno el tenía una situación igual porque cada día disfrutaba más de la compañía de Rukia al ser un chica con un mal carácter pero divertida y fuerte, esto causo que la pequeña shinigami como su maestra tomaran el hábito de aferrarse al brazo de su respectivo saiyan lo que provocaba celos en la población femenina sobre todo de Tatki y Orihime que con el tiempo también comenzaba a tener cierto interés por el chico.

Al finalizar las clases de ese día, Goku le dijo a los chicos que hoy empezaba su formación, estos se emocionaron y se fueron con el al lugar de entrenamiento de Urahara donde este creo réplicas de los dogis de Goku para que los chicos usarán en el entrenamiento.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento goku les explico que antes de entrenar con ellos debían liberar sus poderes espirituales, Chad y Urahara entrenarían mientras que todas las chicas se juntaron para entrenar.

\- Bueno, si me disculpan yo y Gohan entrenaremos en la cámara de gravedad con nuestras zanpakutos, si algo pasa afuera nos encargamos por lo que pueden entrenar con tranquilidad.

\- Gracias goku, nos vemos luego. Digo Rangiku despidiéndose con un guiño de ojo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido:

En el interior de una cueva en medio de un desierto se podían escuchar ruidos de metal chocando contra metal mientras esto pasaba una figura parecida a un ciervo con máscara blanca escapaba de esa cueva abriendo una especie de agujero negro que al entrar en este desapareció en un instante si saber que el combate ya habia terminado.

\- Espera Apacci, ya no hay peligro. Dijo una voz femenina que venía de la cueva.

Del interior de esta salió una figura de femenina con un cuerpo completamente cubierto por una coraza blanca y azul que la cubría por completo, en uno de sus brazos había una extensión que parecía el diente de un tiburón gigante que usaba como una espada, su boca era cubierta por una máscara en forma de afilados dientes y una especie de extensión de cabello en forma de aleta y cola de tiburón, tenía un mirada seria con esos ojos verdes y su cabello salvaje de color rubia la hacía ver más intimidante a la vez que hermosa.

\- Lady Harribel ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto una enorme serpiente blanca que también tenía una voz femenina.

\- Mi pelea con ese tipo la asustó y parece ser que se fue por una garganta al mundo humano. dijo la rubia de forma seria

\- ¿el mundo humano? Pero los shinigamis la mataran. Dijo una leona con piel café y una máscara de león dorada.

\- Con más razón tenemos que buscarla, no permitiré que ellos la maten. Dijo Harribel abriendo una garganta para seguir a su compañera.

Un hora antes de esto, en la tienda de Urahara.

El ex capitán entrenaba de una manera brutal al joven Chad poniéndolo en una situación peligrosa para que liberara su poder y aunque por momentos parecía lograrlo no pasaba nada pero tanto aprendiz y alumno no se darían por vencido y seguirían intentando hasta lograr resultados

Nota del autor: imaginen el mismo entrenamiento de ichigo con Urahara, solo que con Chad

Y las chicas ellas se dividieron en grupos, Orihime entrenaría el kido médico con Rukia y Rangiku mientras Tatki entrenaba combate físico con Yoruichi, todas entrenando en lugares diferentes pero teniendo charlas similares.

Con Yoruichi:

La mujer gato que solo usaba su ropa negra de entrenamiento se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes de la chica pelinegra con mucha facilidad que hasta tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Vamos, eres muy impulsiva y por eso no puedes darme ningún golpe, tienes que estar muy concentrar y centrada como yo. Dijo Yoruichi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Con que concentración, entonces yo se la forma de quitártela.** Pensó Tatki con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Oiga Yoruichi sensei, no se enteró, los chicos de gimnasia dijeron que Rangiku sensei estaba besando en los labios al señor Goku. Dijo Tatki con una pequeña risa.

Esas palabras dejaron pálida a la mujer gato que por un segundo se la creyó hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe propinado por Tatki por lo que entendió que ella invento eso para distraerla, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse porque ya todos se daban cuenta lo que sentía

Yoruichi termino con el entrenamiento agarrado la mano con la que fue golpeada y estrelló a la chica contra el suelo dejándola herida y fuera de combate.

\- Descanso, ya suficiente calentamiento en un rato te enseñare todo lo que pueda para que uses el reiatsu para potenciar tus golpes.

\- De acuerdo, yoruichi sensei. Dijo Tatki con voz cansada

\- Y por cierto, la otra noche vi a Rukia besando a Gohan. Dijo yoruichi a modo de venganza por el engaño

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Grito la peli negra alarmada.

\- Tranquila, eso no paso, aun, pero está claro que tanto tú, ella y Orihime están enamoradas, deberían discutirlo. Dijo Yoruichi a una sonrojada tatki

\- Y usted con Rangiku sensei porque esta claro que ambas están enamoradas del señor Goku. Respondió la peli negra siendo el turno de la mujer gato para sonrojarse.

Con las demás chicas:

ACHUUUUU. Estornudaron las 3 al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que alguien debió de estar hablando de ellas.

Por mas que las shinigamis explicaban a la pelinaranja esta no parecía entender los procedimientos del kido, cosa que no les extraña porque en si es difícil aprender kido médico y ellas solo sabían la definición pero no hacerlo a un nivel tan grande como el de la capitana Unohara, durante todo el entrenamiento a Rangiku le llamo la atención el broche de cabello en forma de copo de nieve de Orihime porque este irradiaba un tipo de poder extraño pero no presto atención a eso y siguieron entrenando por un rato mas.

\- Suficiente por ahora. Dijo Rukia suspirando del cansancio.

\- Esto es cansador. Dijo Orihime.

\- Míralo de esta forma chica, si te esfuerzas puedo asegurarme de que tu y Gohan tengan una cita. Dijo la teniente de forma cómica con una mano en la boca y golpeando con el codo a Orihime.

\- RANGIKU-SAN. Gritaron una enojada Rukia y una sonroja Orihime.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rukia? Ella necesita motivación, además nunca te enseñaron que es bueno compartir. Dijo entre risas la teniente mientras a Rukia se le ocurrió algo.

\- En ese caso, le diré a Yoruichi-san que si se esfuerza al máximo entrenando, Goku tendrá que tener una cita con ella. Rio maliciosamente la pequeña shinigami.

\- NO TE ATREVAS, ENANA. Grito Rangiku con una vena de furia.

\- ¿Y ahora quien es la que no quiere compartir? Siguió Rukia

Cuando todo se calmó un poco la teniente suspiro diciéndoles a ambas.

\- Miren, está claro que las dos sienten algo por Gohan pero estoy segura que tendrán que compartirlo porque siendo como es, él no quería que estuvieran triste por solo una recibir su afecto, ustedes hablen de eso entre ustedes y yo haré lo mismo con Yoruichi, no creo que a ellos les importe. Dijo muy segura de si misma, mientras se sonroja al igual que las otras chicas por la idea.

Con los Son:

Ambos dentro de la cámara de gravedad entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo pero después cambiaron al uso de sus armas para seguir mejorando porque eso es algo que las chicas quisieran, que ellos se tomen el entrenamiento y trabajo de shinigamis en serio.

Ambos son sacados de su entrenamiento cuando sintieron varias presencias hollows en diferentes partes de la ciudad.

\- Padre, sentiste eso. dijo Gohan seriamente.

\- Si hijo, este poder supera al de cualquier Hollow que hayamos visto antes. Dijo Goku preparándose para ir tras la presencia, sin saber con lo que se encontraria.

bien, hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que disfrutaran de los 2 capitulos, no actualizare por un tipo porque estoy de vacaciones por lo que después de mitad de enero puede que regrese. adios y que pasen un prospero año nuevo


	8. Chapter 7

hola amigos de fan fiction, espero que esten bien porque yo si, he regresado de mis vacaciones con ganas de seguir trabajando en esta historia que tanto me entretiene hacer, sin mas parloteo aquí les dijo el capitulo

todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores Tite Kubo y Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 7: no todos los Hollow son iguales

Después de sentir esas presencias tanto Goku como su hijo estaban listos para investigar con sus ropas de shinigamis ya puestas, pero había algo que no se podían sacar de la cabeza y era el hecho que esos hollows a diferencia de otros no emanaban esa intención asesina ni maldad que los caracteriza.

 **No estoy seguro porque no siento malas intenciones pero lo voy a descubrir**. Pensó Goku.

\- Papá, iré tras el Hollow que está más lejos, tu ve por el más fuerte. Dijo Gohan a su padre.

\- Está bien hijo, que tengas suerte. Digo Goku encendiendo su aura de ki saliendo volando hacia la dirección del ki más fuerte mientras su hijo se fue por el lado contrario.

En la ciudad Karakura ya de noche:

En esta gran ciudad ya casi no quedaba nadie en las calles debido a que ya estaba oscureciendo y la única criatura que estaba en ese lugar desolado era la figura de un gran ciervo con una máscara blanca que parecía confundido y asombrado por lo que veía, desde los carteles de neon hasta la vegetación por los alrededores.

 **Con que este es el mundo de los humanos, a pesar de saber que hay shinigamis aquí, no puedo evitar sentirme bien de haber dejado hueco mundo y su desierto.** Pensó la Hollow de nombre Apacci que miraba para todos lados.

Ella recordaba como tuvo que escapar para no ser víctima del fuego cruzado de la pelea entre su salvadora Tier Harribel y otro Hollow con forma de tiburón martillo. Para Apacci, Harribel era como su hermana mayor que siempre estaba dispuesta a cuidar de ella, pero ahora que no estaba cerca se sentía mal.

 **Debería regresar, ella y las demás seguro estan preocupadas.** Pensó ella mientras se preparaba para abrir una garganta

Sin embargo no pudo porque sintió una fuerte presión espiritual acercándose por lo que no tuvo tiempo por la impresión, al mirar hacia atrás podía ver a un chico casi de 12 años de cabello negro en puntas, tenía las mismas ropas de un shinigami acompañado de una gran espada negra vendada en su espalda.

 **Maldición, un shinigami, ahora tendré que luchar si quiero escapar sin problemas.** Pensó ella mientras se preparaba para el combate cargando un cero entre sus cuernos

Mientras tanto en el cementerio de la ciudad:

Una garganta se abría en el lugar saliendo de ella la Hollow Harribel acompañada de sus otras compañeras Mila Rose la leona y Sung Sun la serpiente, todas con el único objetivo de encontrar a su compañera Apacci y regresar a hueco mundo para estar a salvo de los shinigamis.

\- ¿este es el mundo humano lady Harribel? Pregunto Mila Rose observado el verde pasto y los árboles.

\- Debe ser este lugar, además las gargantas solo te puede llevar hasta aquí. Dijo la seria mujer concentrándose para trata de encontrar a la Hollow ciervo.

\- Este lugar es muy bonito, si no fuera una Hollow me gustaría vivir aquí, hueco mundo solo es un desierto gigante sin nada que ofrecer. Dijo Sung Sun mirando tambien el verde paisaje.

 **Ciertamente no estaría mal alejarse de ese lugar, pero es el único sitio donde no somos perseguidas por los shinigamis, es imposible vivir en este lugar mientras seamos hollows.** Pensó deprimida Harribel porque lo único que tenía en hueco mundo era su amistad con estas hollows pero más allá de eso no había nada que fuera bueno en ese lugar más que muerte y desolación

Todas dejaron sus pensamientos a un lado cuando sintieron una poderosa presencia delante de ellas para ver a un hombre de cabello negro en punta con una cara tranquila y con la indumentaria de un shinigami junto a su espada.

 **Nos encontraron, este tipo aunque no lo parezca tiene un gran poder, debo detenerlo hasta encontrar a Apacci, no me gustara lo que debo hacer pero no hay alternativa.** Pensó Harribel poniendo su brazo espada delante de ella.

\- Mila Rose, Sung Sun, encuentren a Apacci y regresen a hueco mundo, yo me quedare a enfrentar a este tipo. Dijo Harribel con voz firme y calmada.

\- No lady Harribel, no la dejaremos sola, somos un equipo, podremos contra el. Protesto Rose

\- No me discutan y váyanse, no sé qué hará él pero no quiero ponerlas en peligro. dijo Harribel con voz más alta y firme haciendo entra en razon a sus compañeras.

 **Ella no es como los otros hollows, está preocupada por sus compañeras y solo buscan a su amiga, no tiene intención de luchar.** Pensó Goku al ver la actitud de la mujer rubia.

La leona y serpiente de mala gana se dirigieron al bosque para asegurarse de no ser perseguidas mientras dejaban sola a Harribel y Goku que estaban apunto de luchar en cualquier momento.

\- Escúchame bien shinigami, no te dejare que vayas tras ellas, si las quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi. Dijo la chica comenzando a crear energía amarilla en su espada.

\- Pero si… goku no pudo terminar su frase porque la Hollow le lanzó un potente cero amarillo desde su arma.

Goku sin muchos problemas desvió su ataque con una mano, lo que le dio tiempo a Harribel para atacar por la espalda pero el Son de forma veloz saca su gigantesca espada y bloqueo el ataque que causó una gran presión de aire al chocar contra el arma de la rubia.

\- Creo que no me escucharas hasta que te derrote. Dijo Goku ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza en su espada.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar y no creas que me derrotaras, soy una vasto lord, los Hollow más raros y fuertes. Dijo Harribel tratando de empujarlo más con su arma cosa que resultaba inutil

\- Con que son los más fuertes, esto será emocionante. Dijo el Son y con mucha fuerza en su arma hace que los dos se separen para comenzar a intercambiar golpes de espada que al chocar el acero contra el acero saltaban chispas por cada embate.

 **No estoy entendiendo a este shinigami, no parece que tenga intención de matarme, pero no me puedo descuidar por eso ni por su aspecto infantil y adorable, espera, ¿en que estoy pensando?.** Pensó Harribel sacudiendo su cabeza por ese último pensamiento para volver a la batalla.

Con Gohan y Apacci:

La ciervo Hollow desde sus cuernos lanzaba ceros al pequeño saiyan que solo los esquivaba como si nada haciendo enfurecer a la Hollow que no podía hacer mucho más que eso para pelear.

\- Tranquila, si no quieres pelear podemos hablar y quizás te pueda ayudar. Dijo Gohan tratando de calmar al ciervo.

\- No te creo shinigami, en cuanto deje de atacar me matarás, todos ustedes son iguales. Respondió ella cargando otro cero.

 **Tal parece que esta demasiado asustada para entrar en razón, lo mejor será dejarla fuera de combate para después hablar con más calma.** Pensó Gohan y con una de sus manos creó una pequeña esfera de ki que fue disparada hacia la cabeza de la Hollow que rápidamente fue lanzada a varios metros por el suelo por la potencia.

\- Huy, creo que me pase con ese ataque. Dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca al igual que su padre.

De pronto él da un salto hacia atrás esquivando dos mordidas por parte de 2 hollow con forma de serpiente y león, estas después de fallar en su ataque se pusieron al frente de la ciervo de manera protectora.

\- Chicas, están aquí, ¿pero dónde está lady Harribel? Pregunto Apacci sorprendida y feliz de ver a sus amigas

\- Ella nos pidió que te buscáramos para regresar a hueco mundo mientras contiene a un shinigami con el que está peleando. Dijo Sung Sun

\- No me iré, la ayudare aunque tenga que pasar sobre este mocoso y ustedes piensan lo mismo. Grito una enojada Apacci con mucha razón en sus palabras.

Ambas Hollow se miraron fijamente entendiendo que su señora se enojaría con ellas pero si se iban ese niño iría tras de ella y si ya el otro shinigami era un peligro con 2 sería peor.

\- Nos va regañar pero no la dejaremos sola. Dijo Mila Rose preparando un cero rojo desde su boca.

\- Opino lo mismo y es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Dijo la serpiente también creando un cero pero este era de color morado

\- No podrás contra las 3. Dijo Apacci cargando otro cero.

Sus ataques concentrados se fusionaron dando como resultado una esfera gigante que esperaban que dejara gravemente herido a Gohan, pero grande fue la sorpresa de las tres al percatarse que su ataque se estaba yendo al cielo debido a que el saiyan lo desvió con su mano de una manera ridículamente fácil.

\- IMPOSIBLE. Gritaron las 3 al unísono no creyendo que un ataque asi fuera desviado con tanta facilidad y menos por un niño.

\- Miren, no les hare daño, ustedes claramente no son como los Hollow normales, se preocupan entre ustedes, por lo que no quiero pelear contra ustedes. Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

Con Harribel:

La vasto lord tenía dificultades para poder vencer al saiyan debido a que este esquivaba o desviaba todos sus ataques con una facilidad que la hacía sentir una inútil, cada cero era desviado y cada corte bloqueado o esquivado.

Goku por su parte se estaba divirtiendo por la pelea y el no tenía ninguna intención de matarla porque vio que a pesar de ser una Hollow tenía buenas intenciones por querer proteger a los suyos, cosa que iba en contra de la creencia shinigami de que todos los hollows eran monstruos sin cerebro.

 **Este tipo solo detiene mis ataques pero no hace ningún intento por atacarme.** Pensó Harribel pensado que se estaba burlando de ella.

\- ¿No vas a pelear, shinigami? Preguntó la mujer tiburón mientras chocaba su espada con la de Goku en el cielo.

\- Es que no quiero hacerte daño, no eres como los otros Hollow. Dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa a su estilo, causando una extraña sensación en el interior de la rubia que prefirió ignorar

\- Eso es porque soy una vasto lord. Respondió ella cargando un cero en su espada para lanzarlo cosa que tuvo éxito porque le dio de lleno en la cara al Son.

Por alguna razón después de ver esa sonrisa sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas cubiertas por la máscara y tampoco se sintió bien atacandolo de esa forma.

 **Pero, ¿Por qué me importa la condición de este shinigami si somos enemigos naturales? Estoy confundida.** Pensó ella mientras el humo se disipaba mostrando al Son en perfecto estado.

\- Vaya, ese fue un buen ataque, supongo que para que entres en razón deberé vencerte. Dijo Goku cambiando la posición de su espada para pelear.

 **¿de que esta hecho este tipo? le lance un cero a quemaropa y no se inmuto.** penso una sorprendida Harribel

Los dos en el aire intercambian golpes de espada pero Harribel recibí cortes leves y no se podía creer que a pesar de ser lo más fuerte que hay entre los Hollow no podía derrotar a este shinigami que no tenía ni título de capitán o teniente.

 **A este paso no lo venceré, tengo que usar todo mi poder en el siguiente ataque o sino estaré perdida**. Pensó Harribel concentrado todo su poder en su espada para un último cero.

 **Se prepara para un ataque final, entonces yo no me quedaré atrás**. Pensó goku guardando su arma y colocando sus manos en la posición de su ataque favorito.

\- GRAN REY CERO/ KAME HAME HA. Gritaron ambos lanzándose sus ataques al mismo tiempo que no tardaron en chocar.

Con Gohan minutos antes:

\- ¿Qué ACABAS DE DECIR NIÑO? Grito una histérica Apacci sin creer lo que dijo el shinigami.

\- Como se los dije no les hare daño, solo estoy aquí para ver cual era la fuente del poder Hollow diferente y me encontré contigo. Dijo Gohan calmadamente.

\- ¿Entonces no viniste a matarme? Pregunto aun con desconfianza la ciervo.

\- Claro, solo quería saber a quién pertenecía esa energía además está claro que estabas perdida. Dijo el Son sorprendiendo más a los hollows

 **No es igual a los otros shinigamis, el ve en nosotras algo más que simples criaturas hambrientas de almas**. Pensaron las 3 ahora teniendo mayor confianza y dejando sus poses de combate para hablar.

\- Niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto Mila Rose

\- Soy Son Gohan un shinigami sustituto al igual que papá. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa

\- Bien, en ese caso me presento, soy Apacci y como dijiste antes, si estaba perdida porque escape de hueco mundo sin pensarlo. Dijo un poco avergonzada de su descuido.

\- No te preocupes, cualquiera puede perderse hasta mi padre que es un adulto. Dijo el Son riendo.

\- Bueno, como ella se presentó yo también debo, soy Mila Rose y ella es Sung Sun. Dijo la leona

\- Un gusto, por cierto ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlas? Pregunto Gohan.

\- Solo queremos saber dónde está lady Harribel para regresar a ese feo desierto. Dijo Sung un poco de mala gana porque no queria regresar a hueco mundo despues de ver el mundo de los vivos

\- Si hueco mundo es tan malo ¿Por qué se quedan, no sería mejor vivir aquí? Pregunto Gohan

\- Lo pensamos pero no todos son como tú y seguramente nos cazarán. Dijo Apacci decaida sabiendo que cualquier shinigami las cazarian.

\- Pues podrían vivir en lo mi padre, no creo que tenga problemas si sabe que tienen buen corazón y seguramente Urahara-san haria algo para cubrirlas. dijo Gohan sabiendo de la amabilidad de su padre y la inteligencia del ex capitan

Ninguna de las presentes respondió ante semejante oferta del chico por dos razones, la primera si se iban no querían abandonar a Harribel y la segunda razón es porque antes de decir algo dos luces de color amarillo y azul chocaron en el cielo hasta que la azul consumió a la otra por completo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? pregunto Apacci alarmada.

\- Probablemente si vamos allí encontraremos a esa tal Harribel. Dijo Gohan guiando a las hollows hacia el lugar del resplandor.

En la zona del ataque:

Desde el cielo se podía ver a una figura blanca cayendo a una enorme velocidad contra el piso hasta estrellarse contra una lápida del cementerio, al disiparse la cortina de tierra se podía ver a una Harribel con heridas no letales y completamente agotada por usar el rey cero con todo su poder.

 **¿Derrotada? No puede ser, use todo mi poder y fue insuficiente.** Pensó la Hollow rubia mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hasta poder usar su espada como muleta para mantenerse en pie

Mientras ella trataba de moverse Goku bajó del cielo y comenzó a acercarse a la vasto lord de forma lenta, la cual por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía una cara de miedo por no poder hacer nada contra un shinigami

\- Lo siento chicas, creo que no nos volveremos a ver. Dijo para sí misma en voz baja y cerrando los ojos esperando su muerte la cual nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprende al ver al saiyan ofreciéndole su mano para ponerse de pie por completo.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? Pregunto el Son con su sonrisa

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque me ayudas si soy una Hollow? Pregunto ella dudosa

\- Porque a diferencia de los otros, no tienes malas intenciones y todo el tiempo de la pelea solo te preocupas por mantenerme lejos de tus amigas para que encontraran a tu otra compañera, tienes un buen corazón y deseos de cuidar a los que te importan, eso es bueno y es lo que te hace diferente al resto. Dijo Goku aun con su sonrisa.

Harribel todavía no se creía lo que escuchaba y veía, un segador de almas, enemigo natural de los Hollow la quería ayudar a levantarse, entendía porque estaba luchando y también no le hizo casi daño dado que sus heridas fueron más que nada causadas por el agotamiento, por lo que todavía insegura aceptó la mano del saiyan.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas shinigami? Pregunto Harribel.

\- Hola, soy Goku, un gusto. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano.

\- Soy Tier Harribel y como dijiste, si, estaba buscado a alguien que perdí. Dijo ella aceptando la mano del Son con un ligero sonrojo debajo de su mascara.

\- Ellas deben ser importantes para ti. Dijo Goku al ver la determinación de la mujer

\- Si, son lo único bueno de hueco mundo, me ayudan a no sentirme sola. Dijo ella

\- ¿Y porque no vienes aquí? Seguro que este lugar es mejor que el ese hueco mundo. dijo el Saiyan, recordando la descripción que le dijo Rangiku cuando no entrenaban

\- Seriamos cazadas, aunque quisiera, no se puede. Respondió la vasto lord algo deprimida.

\- Seguro que mi amigo Urahara te puede ayudar, el es alguien listo y tiene una solución para todo. Dijo con una sonrisa el Son.

Por un segundo Harribel vio un rayo de esperanza en sus palabras, nunca vio que alguien le ofreciera semejante cosa pero tenía que pensarlo y consultarlo con sus compañeras que justo habían llegado al campo de batalla reuniéndose todas.

\- ¿se encuentra bien, lady Harribel? Pregunto Mila Rose

\- Si, lo estoy, solo que ya no tengo energía, como veo que ya encontraron a Apacci es hora de regresar a hueco mundo. Respondió la rubia mientras una de sus seguidoras abría una garganta para irse.

\- Harribel, si alguna vez quieres una revancha o vivir aquí, busca la única casa esférica en esta ciudad. Dijo Goku despidiéndose de la vasto lord con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por la oferta, la tendré en cuenta. Dijo ella mientras entraba por la garganta, sus compañeras se tardaron un poco por despedirse de Gohan pero al final llegaron a su cueva en el desierto

 **Son Goku, no sé qué es esta sensación, pero tengo deseos de verte de nuevo y conocerte, jamás pensé que un shinigami como tú me ofreciera salir de este oscuro lugar.** Pensó Harribel sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por unos segundos por tercera vez en el dia.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara:

Todas las personas del lugar estaban terminando de entrenar y las chicas estaban listas para irse pero se quedaron confundidas cuando vieron a Yoruichi y Rangiku mirando a la nada con una cara extraña de confucion

\- ¿Qué les pasa? Pregunto Rukia viendo que ambas mujeres no dejaban de ver a la nada

\- oh, nada solo recordamos como nos hicimos amiga hace unos días. dijo la teniente

 **No estoy segura, pero creo que alguien quiere acercarse más Goku al igual que yo.** pensó Rangiku

 **tengo la sensación que pronto tendremos a una rival muy fuerte por aqui.** pensó yoruichi

Ninguna de ellas sabía que quizás dentro de un tiempo tendría a otra pretendiente por el cariño del saiyan.

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, el viernes subi el siguiente para recuperar el ritmo de antes, espero que les guste, comente y sigan esta historias, sin mas, adios


	9. Chapter 8

hola a todos de nuevo, saben que día es, hoy es viernes día de actualización, como siempre digo, dejen sus opiniones y compartan esto con sus amigos, sin mas empecemos

todos los derechos están reservados para Tite Kubo Y Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 8: las arrancars

\- ¿Qué HICIERON QUE? Gritaron unas enojadas Rukia y Rangiku al enterrarse que los saiyan dejaron escapar a 4 hollow y lo peor es que dejo ir a una vasto lord.

Después de que los Son regresaron a la tienda se estaban despidiendo de los jóvenes estudiantes que regresaban a sus casas después de un largo día de entrenamiento y una vez hecho eso les contaron lo sucedido a las shinigamis, menos a Yoruichi que se fue a seguir a los estuantes para que no pasara nada .

Por otra parte Urahara solo estaba pensativo porque un comportamiento como ese por parte de las Hollows solo podía significar que muy posiblemente podrían pasas por un proceso que el investigo hacía décadas atrás.

¿Puede ser posible? De verdad podría pasar de forma natural eso que experimente hace años. Pensó el ex capitán otra vez recordando a los vizards.

\- Chicos, no pueden hacer eso, va en contra de todo en lo que creen los shinigamis. Dijo Rukia tratando de hacer entender el error de los Son.

\- ¿Porque? Esos hollows solo buscaban a su compañera, en ningún momento sentí hostilidad o deseos de matar. Dijo Goku con todo la razón en sus palabras

\- Si pero eso no quita el hecho que son criaturas que deben ser externadas para no causar más problemas. Dijo Rangiku insistiendo.

\- Con todo respeto, pero pienso que esa forma de pensar es tonta. Dijo Gohan sorprendiendo a las chicas por lo que decía.

\- Gohan, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿acaso esas hollows no trataron de matarte? Dijo Rukia

\- Si, lo intentaron pero desde un principio nunca tuvieron la intención de pelear, solo reaccionaron por instinto ante un shinigami. Dijo el Son menor comenzando a hacer entender a las shinigamis que ellos hicieron eso porque esa hollows no se merecían morir.

\- Pero….. intento decir Rukia hasta que Goku siguió.

\- Ellas no eligieron ser hollows, ninguno lo hace, pero por lo pude ver ellas no se dejaron llevar por sus instintos animas e intentaron recuperar algo de su antigua humanidad y sobre llevar la soledad que sentían dentro de hueco mundo. Dijo Goku ahora haciendo que las chicas bajaran la cabeza en señal de vergüenza porque nunca pensaron que estaban condenando a seres que posiblemente no eran iguales a lo que cazaban en sus tiempos.

Sin duda Goku es una persona de buen corazón que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar incluso a sus enemigos, tal vez los shinigamis y familias nobles de la sociedad de almas deberían aprender de él. Pensó Urahara sabiendo que si el Son dijera eso en el Seireitei Yamamoto lo mataría por ir en contra de todas las creencias ciegas de ese lugar.

Nunca me puse a pensar en esa posibilidad, acaso todo el tiempo mis creencias fueron erróneas. Pensaron las shinigamis intentando comprender lo que decían.

\- No todos los hollows son iguales, dicen que la soledad puede afectar a cualquiera, podría ser que ese vacío en hueco mundo los volviera locos y por eso son como son la mayoría. Dijo el ex capitán apoyando a los Son.

\- Goku, nunca te equivocas con las personas, y Urahara eres demasiado listo para decirte que te equivocas, realmente necesito descansar y pensar. Dijo la teniente suspirando de cansancio porque no sabía que pensar y necesitaba descansar para averiguarlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos en la casa. Dijo Rukia yéndose con Rangiku y Gohan dejando solo al saiyan mayor y Urahara.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que se fueron todos quedando solos.

\- Gracias Urahara por ayudarme. Dijo el Son.

\- No hay problema, para eso son los amigos y creo que puedes tener razón sobre ella, por lo que si viene por aquí veré que puedo hacer. Dijo el ex capitán teniendo una teoría de cómo ayudar a esa Hollow.

\- Gracias Urahara, sabía que podía contar con tu ayuda.

\- De nada y antes de que te vayas me dirías como luce la vasto lord. Pregunto Urahara

\- Claro, ella tiene pelo rubio, ojos verdes y tiene muchas partes que se parecen a un tiburón. Dijo el Son para después irse y dejar al hombre del sombre pensativo.

Con Gohan:

\- Rukia, ¿Por qué estás en mi cama? Pregunto el Son viendo a la pequeña shinigami acostada en un costado.

\- Es que la última noche tuve frio y me gustaría poder calentarme. Dijo con un rubor pensando en querer ser la primera en tomar ventaja sobre el saiyan.

\- Claro, no veo problema. Dijo Gohan entrando a la cama y siendo abrazado por la chica.

Una vez que Goku entro a su casa tuvo una situación similar a la de su hijo porque la teniente quería dormir con él, cosa a la que accedió sin problemas pero lo que no conto fue que al día siguiente se encontró con sus dos brazos apresados por los pechos de unas durmientes Rangiku y Yoruichi, que cuando fue descubierta y regañada por la teniente ella solo dijo que también tenía frio y quiso un poco de calor lo que ocasionó otra discusión cómica entra ellas.

Una semana después en la academia:

Las relaciones de los saiyan con las personas de este mundo seguían mejorando, los amigos de Gohan que ahora entrenaban con el compartían más tiempo en la escuela pero lo que fue llamativo para todos fue ver que Tatki era menos enojona en presencia del Son, mientras que con Goku, la teniente decidió empezar a dormir con él y Yoruichi como respuesta se mudó a la casa de los Son para celos de la teniente, pero en los últimos días de esa semana estaban hablando de que ambas sentían lo mis por el mis hombre y que deberían compartido para no sufrir por ser rechaza una de ellas, todo eso quedo en un veremos, porque todavía creían que era demasiado pronto para revelar sus sentimientos.

Mientras todos regresaban a la tienda de Urahara, Gohan siendo abrazado por Rukia y Orihime mientras Goku estaba pensativo mientras él también era abrazado por Yoruichi y Rangiku.

Qué raro, me pareció sentir el ki de Harribel en la tienda de Urahara pero ya no, habrá sido mi imaginación. Pensó el Son sin darle importancia.

Una semana después, en hueco mundo:

¿Por qué, porque no me saco de la cabeza a ese shinigami?, desde que pelee con el me siento rara, es como, si extrañara su presencia. Pensaba una confundida Harribel acostada en una roca mientras sus compañeras solo discutían estupideces como era habitual.

Ella después de su pelea no fue la misma, por alguna razón desconocida, el pensar en la cara sonriente del Son hacia que su corazón latiera rápido, pero también se sentía humillada por el hecho de ser vencida tan fácilmente, su cabeza era un lio emocional y siempre que se encontraba en ese estado recordaba la oferta Goku sobre vivir en el mundo humano y lo que le dijo ese shinigami vestido de verde al que vio la semana pasada.

Flash back de Harribel, una semana atrás:

La vasto lord por razones que ella misma desconocía fue al mundo humano para encontrarse con Goku, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacer si lo veía, dejo ese pensamiento a un lado y voló por la ciudad hasta encontrar la casa esférica que menciono el Son pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta alguien le hablo.

\- No está en casa si lo estás buscando, pero esperaba que vinieras. Dijo una voz masculina.

Al voltear ella se topó con un hombre que era Urahara con su rostro serio detrás de su abanico, la vasto lord, desconfiada preparaba su arma de brazo pero el ex capitán la calmo.

\- Tranquila, no busco pelea, solo quiero hablar sobre tu situación. Dijo el hombre del sombrero.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa situación? Pregunto Harribel sin bajar su espada.

\- Tú y tus compañeras desean dejar hueco mundo para vivir aquí pero no pueden por los shinigamis. Respondió Urahara

\- Si, podría decirse que sí, esa es mi situación y aunque Goku dijo que eras listo, no veo la forma de cómo pasar desapercibida por aquí. Dijo algo caris baja la vasto lord.

\- Pero si hay una posibilidad o por lo menos es una teoría. Dijo el ex capitán que rápidamente después de decir eso tenía a Harribel al frente del con la espada apuntando a su garganta.

\- ¿Cómo? Pregunto la vasto lord de manera amenazante pero eso no intimidaba al hombre.

\- Bueno, como te dije, es una teoría, pero escuche que hace siglos, en el pasado existieron una variante de hollows con poderes shinigamis, esta especie se la llamaba arrancar.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Pregunto Harribel muy impaciente

\- Estos Hollows, tenía una apariencia más humano, además que sus poderes shinigamis les permitieron camuflarse. Termino de explicar Urahara.

\- Dices, que si me convierto en una arrancar, podría venir aquí, entonces ¿cómo me convierto? Dijo la rubia calmándose.

\- El problema es que no sé cómo se hicieron los arrancars pero según un antiguo compañero de la sociedad de almas, un Hollow se puede volver arrancar aceptando su parte más humana, más de eso no puedo decirle señorita.

\- Tendré en cuenta eso, gracias de todas formas, regresare a hueco mundo pero no le digas a Goku que estuve aquí, todavía no estoy lista para verlo de nuevo. Dijo Harribel con un rubor

\- Si quieres un consejo, cuando seas arrancar, ten una pelea con él, eso te ayudara a entenderte más a ti misma y lo que sientes. Dijo Urahara despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Harribel que abrió una garganta y regreso a su cueva.

Fin del flash back:

¿Aceptar mi humanidad? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?, tal vez si les pregunto a ellas tendré una respuesta indirecta. Pensó Harribel sabiendo que sus compañeras no eran tan listas pero con solo una palabra que dijeran tendría una respuesta.

Ella se acercó a sus compañeras las cuales la miraron esperando recibir órdenes de ella.

\- Ustedes, necesito que me respondan una pregunta un tanto tonta, pero si se esfuerzan, tal vez tenga la forma de ir al mundo humano sin ser detectadas. Dijo la vasto lord haciendo que sus compañeras tuviera reacciones diferentes.

Por su parte Apacci esta entusiasma que si todo salía bien podría ver ese mundo y dejar el desierto, mientras que Mila y Sung estaban inseguras pero también tenían el entusiasmo.

\- ¿Cuál es la pregunta lady Harribel? Pregunto Sung Sun

\- Quiero que me digan todo en lo que somos diferentes a los humanos, cualquier cosa. Dijo ella seriamente.

\- Mmmm, bueno tenemos un aguje en partes de nuestros cuerpos. respondió Mila rose insegura.

\- Nos alimentamos de almas en lugar de comida. Dijo Sung sun.

\- Nuestras máscaras, los humanos carecen de ellas. Dijo Apacci.

Máscaras, lo primero que se obtiene después del agujero son nuestras máscaras, después viene el hambre por almas, no sé por qué pero puede que esto tenga que ver con eso, mi mascara cubre mi rostro que era humano antes. Pensó Harribel muy satisfecha de que lo pensó funciono.

\- Si nuestras mascaras nos vuelven hollows, entonces….. comenzó a decir la vasto lord mientras con su mano libre la acerco hasta su cara y empezó a hacer presión contra una parte de su máscara.

\- LADY HARRIBEL, ¿QUE HACE? Preguntaron las 3 hollow conmocionadas por la repentina acción de su líder.

\- Tal vez, si me quito esta mascara podría…. Harribel no pudo continuar porque los pedazos de su rostro se desprendieron y con ello una poderosa presión espiritual se creó en la cueva aplastando temporalmente a las demás

Después de eso y de recuperarse de casi ser aplastadas todas mirando a donde estaba Harribel y se sorprendieron demasiado cuando vieron como toda la coraza blanca se caía dejando a la vista su oscura piel completamente desnuda y enormes pechos, lo único que quedo de su antigua mascara eran los diente afilados que parecían un cubre boca, pero lo que más capto la atención fue que debajo de ellas se encontraba una zanpakuto dejando completamente atónitas a las presentes.

\- ¿La lady Harribel, es usted? Pregunto una desconcertada Apacci que no apartaba la vista de la nueva forma de su líder.

La mencionada no dijo nada de nada solo se concentró en la espada que tenía debajo de ella, al levantarla, la desenfundo apuntado hacia abajo y como si supiera que decir dijo.

\- Ute, tiburón. Con decir esas palabras un gran torrente de agua apareció por toda la cueva y las Hollows para no saber qué pasaría después escaparon hasta que todo estuviera calmado.

Una vez que sintieron que el poder de su líder dejo de aumentar se calmaron y después se sorprendieron al ver salir a Harribel con una nueva apariencia.

Ahora ya no estaba desnuda pero su aspecto además de intimidante era provocativo toda su ropa era de color blanco empezando con unas largar botas hasta sus rodillas, una falda que parecía hecha de huesos, por su torso se extendía unos pequeños huesos hasta sus pechos los cuales era apenas cubiertos por pedazos blancos del mismo material, guantes, hombreras y lo que parecían ser dos colas como las de un tiburón en su espalda, su espada desapareció y se transformó en una versión más grande de su antiguo brazo espada y por ultimo toda su máscara desapareció dejando ver un rostro serio y en sus mejillas 2 marcas de rayos azules.

\- Funciono, ahora soy una arrancar. Dijo la vasto lord con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿y porque está tan feliz lady Harribel? Pregunto una sorprendida Apacci todavía viendo la nueva forma de su líder.

\- Tan solo les diré, que las ayudare a convertirse también porque este es nuestro pase de salida para siempre de este lugar. Dijo ella acercándose a sus compañeras pero ella solo tenía una idea en la mente.

Con que enfrentándome de nuevo a el sabré lo que siento, ese shinigami tuvo razón en esto y seguramente también tendrá la razón con eso, creo que es ahora que nos volvamos a ver Son Goku. Pensó ella con una sonrisa pensado en su reencuentro.

Fin de semana en la casa de Goku:

Era un domingo en la casa de Son por lo que ninguno de ellos o sus estudiantes entrenarían ese día, por lo que solo quedaba disfrutar la calma

Goku y su hijo se encontraban devorando el almuerzo preparado por la teniente y Rukia, mientras las mencionadas comían su parte al igual que la nueva integrante de la casa, Yoruichi.

Durante esos días las chicas tanto de Goku y Gohan comenzaron a actuar de manera más seductora, cosa que nos les molestaba, es más, Rangiku y Rukia estaban felices porque tendrían una cita con los saiyans dentro de unos días.

Flash back 1, Rangiku:

Ya es hora Rangiku, si quieres saber que el puede corresponder tus sentimientos, debes hacerlo. Se daba ánimos la teniente mientras se acercaba a Goku el cual estaba tortu…. Digo ejercitando a sus alumnos.

\- Solo 15 vueltas más chicos, oh, hola Rangiku, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? Pregunto Goku sin darse cuenta que sus alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver qué haría Rangiku.

\- Bueno… eee.. estaba pensado….. y… me gustaría… tener una cita contigo. Dijo la teniente muy roja esperando la respuesta del Son

Gracias Urahara y Orihime, sino me hubieran explicado sobre las citas, todavía confundiría eso con comida, al igual que el matrimonio. Pensó el Son recordando la explicación de su estudiante y su amigo inteligente, que solo querían mejor para el saiyajin.

\- Claro, será un gusto salir contigo. Dijo Goku sin darse cuenta que sonó como todo un caballero cosa que sonrojo más a la teniente y sorprendió a todos sus alumnos porque nunca vieron a su sensei hablar así.

\- Gracias por aceptar, nos veremos la otra semana para nuestra cita. Dijo la teniente de forma calmada pero por dentro estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar

Fin de flash back 1:

Solo 2 días más, me alegra que llegara a ese acuerdo con Yoruichi, ahora no tendremos que pelear tanto. Pensó la teniente que recordó que con la mujer gato acordaron compartirlo por lo que la otra semana seria la cita de ella.

flash back 2, días atrás:

Desde que yoruichi apareció por primera vez en las vidas Goku y Rangiku hubo algunos cambios, el primero era que durante las cenas la peli purpura se aferraba al brazo del Son solo para molestar a la teniente que se ponía celosa cosa que la ex capitana encontraba muy cómico.

Lo segundo fue que tanto en descansos del entrenamiento o cuando Goku y su hijo estaban en la cámara de gravedad, las 2 comenzaban a formar una buena amistad a pesar de que Rangiku encontraba a la mujer gato como molesta y una rival de amor, sin embargo, Yoruichi le mostró su modo de vida a la teniente la cual encontraba que el estar lejos de la sociedad de almas era extremadamente pacífico lo que hizo mejorar su amistad.

Con el paso de los días, Yoruichi al escuchar todas las cosas buenas que decía la teniente sobre el Son quiso comprobarlo con ayuda de Urahara creando escenarios falsos donde ocurrían cosas malas como personas en peligro comprobando que el saiyan era una persona de gran corazón, además de lo apuesto que ella pensaba que era.

Mientras más hablaba con el Saiyan mas se sentía atraída y cuando este la derroto y ayudo pudo entender que ella sentía el amor por primera vez en su vida, sin embargo cuando se lo dijo a la teniente esta se enojó y tuvieron una discusión algo cómica pero que se iba tornando cada vez más peligrosa.

\- yo lo vi primero, por lo que no lo puedes tener. Dijo una celosa y molesta Rangiku

\- ¿y eso que? tu puedes intentar con ese cara de zorro de Gin y dejarme al primer hombre del que me enamore. Dijo Yoruichi comenzado a emanar un poco de presión espiritual de manera hostil.

\- ni loca, ese tipo ahora que me doy cuenta es un raro, prefiero a un hombre cariñoso y que se preocupa por mí y ese es Goku. Dijo la teniente mientras elevaba también su presión espiritual.

\- ¿entonces quieres pelear por él? soy una ex capitana y tú solo una teniente, te voy a aplastar. Dijo la mujer gato liberando su shunko

\- entrene con él lo suficiente para estar a la par contigo, no me subestimes. Dijo la peli naranja liberando su shikai

Ambas estaban por pelear hasta que un nervioso Urahara iba a hablar con ellas para evitar que se lastimen y también evitar la destrucción de su tienda.

\- chicas, no puede evitar escuchar sus problemas y creo que la mejor solución es que lo compartan para que ninguna salga herida. Dijo el ex capitán sin saber que no era buena idea hablar con una mujer enojada y celosa, sobre todo si estas tenían poderes

\- TU NO TE METAS. Dijeron ambas lanzándole un golpe al rostro entre las 2 rompiendo el techo y mandar a estrella al pobre Urahara en la casa de un confundido Chad.

Con sus instintos asesinos reducidos después del golpe al ex capitán, sus palabras resonaban en las cabezas de las 2, compartirlo, si bien la poligamia era algo raro de ver, en algunos lugares era legal, además que no sería mal visto si las mujeres estaban de acuerdo y el hombre no era un abusivo pervertido

\- ¿deberíamos? preguntó Yoruichi mirando a la teniente.

\- sí, deberíamos, él no quería que alguna de nosotras este triste por no recibir su afecto, además, ya somos amigas y no quiero terminar con esta amistad. Dijo Rangiku dispuesta a compartirlo.

\- bueno, en ese caso, hagamos esto, cada una saldrá con él un día de por medio para aclarar nuestros sentimientos cuando sea el momento adecuado. Dijo Yoruichi creando las bases de su acuerdo

\- entonces, así será, lo compartiremos cuando llegue el momento pero creo que deberíamos decidir quién será la primera en dar el paso. Dijo Rangiku ya sabiendo cómo resolver eso a lo que Yoruichi capto la mirada y supo que pensaban lo mismo.

\- resolvamos esto como todo saiyajins lo haría. Dijo Yoruichi cerrando su mano al igual para decidir como todos los de la raza de Goku lo harían.

\- PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS. Dijeron ambas usando el juego más común para tomar decisiones habiendo solo una ganadora

Fin del flash back 2:

Mi primera cita, estoy nerviosa pero emocionada. Pensó Rukia recordando la manera vergonzosa en que pidió una cita a Gohan.

Flash back, Rukia.

La pequeña shinigami quiso adelantarse a las demás por lo que estaba decidida a pedir una cita al joven son y lo haría siendo directa aunque estaba muerta de nervios por dentro, justo cuando se dirigía a verlo alguien estaba limpiando el suelo por lo que se resbalo en el suelo pero también piso una cascara de plátano comenzando a deslizarse por todo el lugar hasta llegar a Gohan que cuando ve que esta se estaba por caer la agarro rápido al estilo princesa cosa que la dejo sonroja.

\- ¿Estás bien Rukia? Pregunto Gohan

\- ¿Tendría una cita conmigo? Dijo Rukia que se tapó la boca porque se dejó llevar por el momento.

\- Claro, será divertido. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa dejando alegre a la shinigami y sumamente celosas a todas las chicas.

Fin de flash back

¿Qué debo hacer? No sé nada de citas, tal vez debería hablar con alguien. Pensaba Rukia pero tanto ella como los demás sintieron 4 kis potentes en la puerta de la casa.

\- Estos kis son muy elevados y por alguna razón siento poder shinigami y Hollow en el. Dijo Rangiku sorprendida,

\- Creo saber quién es. Dijo Goku yendo a la puerta.

Al abrirlo Goku ve a 4 mujeres con ropas extrañas pero de todas ellas el solo reconoció a una rubia de gran cuerpo.

\- Son Goku, vine por la revancha. Dijo Harribel de forma seria y firme.

bien, hasta aquí para que se queden con intriga, de paso les aviso que los siguientes 2 capítulos serán mal largos para terminar con la saga de los sustitutos y pasar a la del rescate de rukia, esperen el siguiente capitulo y hasta la próxima


	10. Chapter 9

hola de nuevo amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y como notaran es mas largo de lo normal por lo que tiene para rato, ahora e decidido que respondere los comentarios del ultimo capitulo para que sepan que los escucho

 **Lord vasto:** pues debes recordar que es un fic y no siempre la personalidad sera igual, pero vere que hago aunque no prometo nada

 **Guest:** gracias

 **Emanuel dry** **:** es verdad, yo cree este fic para traer variedad con fic de dbz

 **SaiyajinSannin** **:** pues aqui esta la cita compa

 **alucard77:** gracias por el apoyo y bueno, aveces hay detalles que se me escapan porque no soy muy detallista

 **Dragon saku** : gracias y tengo planes para Soi Fon en el futuro, pero para saber los harems completos, tendras que esperar a que se llegue a 100 reviews

 **Veizser** : gracias, agradezco el apoyo desde el primer dia

todos los derechos recebados a Toriyama y Tite Kubo

Capítulo 9: revancha

Las palabras de la arrancar dejaron sorprendido a Goku por lo directa que fue, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que esta entusiasmado por volver a pelear contra ella porque ahora sentía que sus poderes habían crecido, antes de que el Son respondiera la teniente fue a ver quiénes eran y se quedó sorprendida al ver Harribel.

\- Goku, ¿Quién es ella? Pregunto Rangiku con desconfianza y algo de celos.

\- Bueno, ella es la Hollow de la que te conté hace semanas. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Grito la teniente por la impresión, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa, porque ella nunca había visto una arrancar.

\- En verdad ellas son hollows, pero si parecen más….. humanas. Dijo Rukia que se unió a la charla mientras miraba a las compañeras de Harribel

Detrás de la arrancar tiburón se encontraban 3 tres mujeres con extrañas formas, la primera era una chica con el cuerpo de una serpiente blanca, tenía los brazos cubiertos por partes de un kimono blanco tapándose la boca, unos ojos de color rosa que expresaban completa calma, unas marcas rojas en forma de círculos cerca de ambos ojos, una abundante cabellera verde y medio casco de hueso en su cabeza, todo esto acompañado de un piel blanca como la nieve

La segunda persona era otra chica que estaba completamente cubierta de pelo color café en todo el cuerpo solo dejando su blanco rostro expuesto en el cual se apreciaba ver dos ojos de diferente color, uno era azul y el otro naranja cubiertos por marcas rojas, su cabello negro parecía un poco a un corte de tazón y sobre su cabeza se podían ver la cornamenta de un ciervo acompañados de un tercer cuerno más pequeño en su frente.

Y la última integrante era la que en opinión de las shinigamis también tenía muy poca ropa que la cubría, era una chica con el aspecto de una guerrera bárbara, tenía la piel oscura acompañada de una larga melena castaña pero sobre estaba un casco que mostraba otra melena de cabello pero esta era rubia, tenía unos ojos verdes que con su rostro serio la hacía parecer una autentica guerrera, poseía un agujero en su estómago muy característico de un Hollow y al igual que Harribel casi su vestimenta blanca de botas, guantes y pedazos que cubrían sus partes no cubría casi nada haciéndola ver extremadamente sexy.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Gohan también salió para ver que estaba pasando y al reconocer los kis que tenía al frente suyo saludo alegremente

\- Hola, Apacci, Sung Sun y Mila Rose. Saludo el Son menor con alegría.

\- Hola Gohan, es bueno verte de nuevo. Dijo la siempre tranquila y cordial Sung Sun

\- Si si enano, es agradable verte otra vez. Dijo Apacci.

\- ¿pero qué hacen aquí, no estaban en Hueco mundo? Pregunto Gohan esperando una respuesta a lo cual las shinigamis querían saber que respondían

\- Pues veras, después que nuestra líder descubrió la forma de ser más humanas, decidimos que tomaríamos la oferta de vivir aquí que tú y tu padre nos propusieron Respondió Mila Rose dejando sorprendidas a las shinigamis porque los Son no les dijeron esa parte.

\- ¿Gohan, eso es verdad? Pregunto una shokeada Rukia porque no se creía lo que veía y escuchaba.

\- Pues si Rukia-chan, ellas no tienen malas intenciones por eso les prometí que podían vivir aquí cuando quisieran. Dijo el Son rascándose la nunca.

\- ¿Goku, tu también? Pregunto la teniente

\- Claro Rangiku, no veo porque no, además ellas decían que ese hueco mundo era un lugar muy deprimente. Dijo Goku con empatía mirando a Harribel que al escuchar eso desvió la mirada apenada porque el entendía lo mal que se sentía ella al estar en ese lugar.

\- Pe pero, no pueden vivir aquí, son Hollows. Intento decir la teniente pero fue interrumpida por alguien que se incluyó en la charla.

\- Ya no lo son teniente, ahora son arrancars, lo más cercano a un humano a lo que puedo llegar un Hollow y su poder se puede confundir con el shinigami, por lo que no veo porque no puedan vivir aquí si ellas no tienen malas intenciones. Dijo Urahara que esperaba su momento para hacer su aporte en la conversación.

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio, las shinigamis no se creían lo que escucharon, nunca en sus vidas escucharon sobre los arrancars y menos que los Hollows podían ser más humanos mientras que Goku y su hijo no entendían que era un arrancar.

\- Si, lo somos, acepte esa parte humana en mi interior para después ayudar a mis compañeras a hacerlo y aquí estamos, pero antes de aceptar tu oferta, Son Goku, deseo un combate para ver mis nuevos poderes. Dijo Harribel de forma calmada esperando una respuesta.

\- Claro Harribel, nunca le digo no a una pelea. Dijo el Son chocando sus puños emocionado cosa que hizo sonreír ligeramente a la chica.

\- Esperen, si se van a pelear, háganlo en mi sótano, una pelea entre una arrancar vasto lord y un saiyayin no pasara por alto en la sociedad de almas, tienen todavía que mantener un perfil bajo. Dijo Urahara para evitar problemas con el Seireitei antes de tiempo pero eso dejo confundida a la chica que no supo que era un saiyayin

\- Donde sea, no me importa si puedo pelear, pero no intentes nada raro, shinigami o ya verás. Dijo Harribel amenazando al hombre del sombrero que tuvo un escalofrió por la intención asesina de la mujer.

 **Me recuerda mucho a Yoruichi cuando se enoja o cuando se pone territorial por la compañía de Goku**. Pensó el ex capitán sudando frió.

\- Vamos Harribel, yo te guio. Dijo el Son tomando la mano normal de la chica tiburón provocando celos en Rangiku y Yoruichi que escucho todo, ademas de que la arrancar se sintiera extraña de nuevo.

 **Ahora no solo me siento rara, sino que esto que llaman corazón se está acelerando, no sé qué sea esta sensación pero me gusta** A. Pensó Harribel con un ligero rubor mientras seguía siendo guiada hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Minutos más tarde en el sótano de Urahara:

Todas las personas de la tienda del ex capitán y las que estaban con los Son se encontraba a una buena distancia dentro del campo de entrenamiento para presenciar la pelea entre Harribel que todavía seguía con su misma ropa y Goku que se quito el traje shinigami para usar su dogi naranja pero todavía conservaba su espada en la espalda.

 **Me encanta cuando usar esa traje.** Pensaron Rangiku y Yoruichi sonrojadas mirando a los músculos marcados del Son.

 **¿Por qué se ve tan bien sin esa ropa shinigami y porque no dejo de mirar su cuerpo?** Pensó una confundida Harribel experimentando el mismo rubor que las shinigamis.

 **Vaya, quisiera tener esa misma suerte con las chicas.** Pensó Urahara con lágrimas mentales al ver la reacción de las tres mujeres.

\- Estoy listo. Dijo Goku terminando sus estiramientos poniéndose en pose de pelea

\- Son Goku, quiero que uses tus poderes shinigamis, en nuestro último encuentro no los usaste y quiero que me los muestres. Pedio la vasto lord

\- Eh, estas segura Harribel, no quiero hacerte mucho daño. Advirtió el Son pero la mujer no retrocedía antes sus palabras.

\- Este es el estado liberado de mi espada tiburón, quiero que me muestres la liberación de tu arma. Siguió insistiendo la chica.

Esa afirmación dejó impactadas a las shinigamis que nunca se imaginaban que un Hollow tuviera una zanpakuto y menos que esa apariencia fuera un simple shikai, algo estaba claro, ninguna de ellas quería descubrir la fuerza de la vasto lord si tenía otra forma que representara su bankai.

Después de entender que la rubia seguiría insistiendo con su petición, Goku saco su espada poniéndola en posición.

\- Está bien Harribel, libérate Wachter sword. Dijo Goku activando su shikai para hacer aparecer su otra espada.

Ahora todos los presentes excepto Rangiku se sorprendieron al ver tan intimidante espada con esa empuñadura en forma de boca demoníaca abriéndose.

\- Nunca vi una espada como esa, es poderosa y intimidante a la vez, ¿pero me pregunto qué puede hacer? Dijo Rukia aun mirando la espada

\- No lo se Rukia-chan, pero seguramente lo descubriremos pronto. Dijo Gohan expectante.

\- Yo ya se lo que hace el shikai de tu padre, pero hablando de eso, ¿Por qué tienes tu shikai activado todo el tiempo? Pregunto la teniente porque noto que la espada de Gohan no volvía a su forma fase.

\- Ni yo lo se Rangiku-san, después de que conocí a Zangetsu y liberare mi shikai, no a regresado a la normalidad, pero no me molesta. Dijo el Son menor de forma despreocupada.

\- Ciertamente es inusual, después veré la causa de eso, pero por ahora deberíamos presenciar de lo que es capaz una arrancar. Dijo Urahara

\- Nosotras también queremos saber que tan lejos podremos llegar con estas formas. Dijo Apacci atenta a lo que haría su líder.

Una vez que Goku libero su espada se preparó para el combate contra Harribel, ninguno hizo ningún tipo de movimiento solo se esperaba que algo rompiera ese ambiente pero en menos de un segundo el saiyan bloqueo un corte de la espada de la rubia que se había acercándose a el usando un sonido que era una versión Hollow del paso flash.

En medio del choque Harribel recubrió su espada con una maza de agua que rápidamente se ilumino y Goku tuvo que hacer más presión sobre su espada porque sentía como un corte de la vasto lord podría dañarlo por lo que respondiendo canalizando su poder en la espada cubriéndola de viento para después hacer retroceder a la rubia lo suficiente para lanzarle su ataque de aire cortante que fue rápidamente esquivado con otro sonido

 **Soporto mi ataque tridente, esto se complica ¿pero porque estoy disfrutando esto?** Pensó Harribel antes de usar otro de sus ataques

Ya alejada del Son concentro otra maza de agua en la punta de su espada que salió disparada contra Goku el cual solo cortaba con facilidad cada bala de agua que era dirigida a su persona, Harribel lanzo una seguidilla de ese mismo ataque hasta que le pareció ver una abertura en la defensa de su oponente por lo que usando su sonido se preparó para usar su tridente de nuevo de no ser porque su ataque choco contra la espada de Goku y este aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en su estómago sacandole el aire y mandándola a volar.

 **No me daré por vencida y eso que no se el porqué.** Pensó la rubia sin saber por qué seguía luchan, una parte de ella lo hacía para probar sus poderes arrancar mientras que otra quería demostrarle al saiyan que ella también era fuerte.

Rápidamente recupera el aire y se eleva hasta llegar al techo del gran sótano preparando su siguiente movimiento canalizando una inmensa cantidad de agua en una esfera sobre su cabeza mientras el Son la miraba curioso.

 **Esa técnica por su forma me recuerda a la genkidama, solo que la de ella es solo agua**. Pensó el Son mientras concentraba más energía para lanzar otro corte.

\- Cascada. Dijo de forma calmada la rubia lanzado la esfera de agua sobre el Son que rápidamente lanzo un corte contra ese ataque pasando sobre un fisura en el ataque lo que sorprendió a Harribel que se cubrió rápido con su espada conteniendo parte del ataque pero termino yéndose al suelo por la fuerza del ataque.

 **Solo un golpe, eso es todo lo que necesito para probar que soy más fuerte**. Pensó Harribel ocurriéndosele un plan mirando el agua que estaba esparcida por todo el campo de batalla

El Son miro curioso como la arrancar ponía su espada en el agua que comenzaba a evaporarse y comenzó a repetir el proceso con todos los charcos a su alrededor hasta crear una densa cortina de neblina, Goku aun sentí su presencia pero de lo que no se percato fue que de nuevo Harribel le disparaba múltiples balas de agua, la única diferencia es que lo hacía mientras se movía.

La vasto lord se acercaba más y más al Son hasta que le disparo por ultima vez en la espalda para rápidamente usar su sonido y atrapar al pelinegro con su guardia baja por haber detenido el disparo, rápidamente volvió a usar tridente en su espada para luego lanzar un corte que finalmente dio en el blanco.

 **Lo hice, le di un corte ¿pero porque ahora me siento mal y me preocupo por como esta? Demonios, no se qué es lo tengo o que es lo que siento**. Pensó la rubia que miraba el corte que le hizo al Son, había algo de sangre pero se sorprendió que no fue tan profundo y eso que su ataque podría haber mutilado a su oponente.

\- Vaya Harribel, si que te volviste fuerte, lograste hacerme bajar la guardia un segundo para darme este corte. Dijo el Son sonriéndole sin preocuparse por el poco de sangre que le salía.

\- ¿Te… te encuentras bien? Pregunto la rubia preocupada

\- Si, te lo dije, estoy bien, por suerte active mi barrera de ki a tiempo, sino hubiera sido peor. Respondió Goku despreocupado cosa que alivio a Harribel.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Goku con un corte en su pecho cuando se disipo la niebla, Gohan solo pensaba que su padre se confió como siempre, Rukia no creía que fuera posible herir al Son mayor, Urahara solo se sorprendió, las compañeras de Harribel animaban a su líder por ese logro mientras que Rangiku y Yoruichi se llevaron las manos a la boca por la impresión de ver a su futuro novio herido causando enojo y ganas de querer golpear a la vasto lord.

Mientras esto pasaba Harribel solo tomo distancia y Goku se quedo en su posición antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿y que se supone que hare cuando termine esta pelea? Pregunto Harribel

\- no lo se, pero si todavía quieres irte de hueco mundo tu y tus amigas están invitadas a mi hogar. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa que deja algo ruborizada a la Hollow

\- antes te hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora, soy diferente, pudo ver, sentí y hacer cosas que otros Hollow no, en ese desierto no hay nada mas que muerte, tristesa y soledad, yo y mis compañeras nos alejaremos de todo eso. dijo Harribel de forma inspiradora

\- ¿entonces te quedaras? Pregunto el Son algo entusiasmado de tener otro compañera de entrenamiento

\- Si, nos quedaremos con ustedes, pero quiero conocer este mundo, quiero fortalecerme para proteger a mis compañeras y….. conocerte mejor. Dijo la rubia aunque la última parte lo dijo en voz baja.

\- Genial, entonces que te parece si terminamos esto de la misma forma en que nos conocimos para mostrarte la casa. Dijo Goku guardado su espada y preparando su ataque favorito.

\- Que así sea, esta derrota, solo es el comienzo de esta nueva vida. Dijo la rubia preparando su último ataque y como si fue un deja vu todo paso igual a esa noche que conoció a este hombre tan amistoso que le ofreció la mano cuando otros la abrían matado

\- GRAN REY CERO/ KAME HAME HA. Gritaron ambos y mientras el ataque de Harribel era completamente consumido por el ataque de Goku, solo pudo pensar una cosa mientras era derrotada.

 **Son Goku, no sé qué me esperara en el futuro de ahora en adelante, pero estoy segura que quiero descubrirlo a tu lado**. Pensó con una sonrisa mientras recibía el impacto del ataque siendo derrotada.

El ataque de Goku saco a volar a la vasto hasta que esta se estrelló contra unas rocas quedando fuera de combate y sin energía, las compañeras de la rubia se alarmaron al pensar que su líder fuera herida de gravedad pero Gohan las tranquilizo diciendo que ese ataque no tenía la fuerza para matarla o provocarle daños severos.

\- ¿te encuentras bien Harribel? Pregunto Goku yendo a la zona del impacto para que todos se llevaran una sorpresa.

\- Estoy bien, Goku. Dijo la rubia que no se podía levantar pero lo que llamo la atención de todos era que estaba completamente desnuda debido a que al usar todo su poder en el rey cero perdió su forma de resurrección.

\- Segura, pareces agotada, ¿quieres que te ayude a moverte? Pregunto amablemente el Son con su sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, gracias por ayudar, no creo poder caminar hasta descansar. Dijo la rubia esperando a ver que haría Goku.

El mencionado la tomo de suelo y la cargo de manera nupcial cosa que la sorprendió mucho y dejo celosas a las demás chicas.

Harribel solo se dejó cargar aferrada al cuello del Son mientras otra vez sentía que su corazón se aceleraba mucho por tenerlo asi de cerca, una vez que llegaron con los demás Goku la dejo en el suelo para que sus compañeras la vieran mientras los Son pedían a Rukia y Rangiku que usaran el poco kido que sabían para curarla cosa a la que se negaron hasta que ellos usaron los ojos de cachorro por lo que sin poder resistirse lo hicieron aunque todavía no confiaban en la arrancar.

\- GOKU, deja de mirarla, ten respecto. Dijo una celosa Yoruichi que pensaba que el saiyan solo miraba el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la arrancar.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo quiero ver como la curan. Dijo Goku con su cara de no entiendo.

\- ¿solo eso, no la estabas viendo porque esta desnuda? Dijo una perpleja Rangiku.

\- ¿y qué es eso de desnuda, por lo que entiendo las humanas se cubren todo el tiempo con ropa? Dijo Harribel que no sabía de las costumbres humanas por estar tanto tiempo siendo Hollow.

\- Pues veras, ese traje que usabas era ropa que te cubre para estar en la sociedad, pero ahora que pienso, ¿Por qué ya no la tienes? Dijo Yoruichi.

\- Ese traje era parte de mi forma liberada, pero cuando yo me transforme en arrancar no tenía nada de esa ropa, de hecho las chicas también pasaron por lo mismo. Explico la vasto lord.

\- Entonces, si se les acaba el poder a ella, también estará….. comenzó a decir Rukia antes que un grito sonara.

\- URAHARA, VE Y BUSCALES ROPA A LAS 4 EN ESTE INSTANTE. Grito Yoruichi que no confiaba en que su amigo contuviera las ganas de verlas sin ropa.

\- Esto, está bien, ya regreso. Dijo el ex capitán un poco asustado mientras se iba.

Mientras la curación de la rubia seguía, Urahara llego con unos kimonos blancos pero solo tenia 3, ante esa situación Harribel les dio a sus compañeras esas ropa diciendo que ella no tenia problema en seguir desnuda pero tanto sus amigas y las demás chicas se negaron a eso hasta que alguien llego con la solución.

\- Harribel, toma esto. Dijo Goku ofreciéndole a la rubia el kimono negro que el tiro en el suelo para poder luchar con su dogi, este acto del saiyan causo mas celos entre Rangiku y Yoruichi mientras que la vasto lord solo se sonrojo

\- Gra.. gracias Goku. Dijo la rubia poniéndose de piel para ponerse kimono que le quedaba grande pero aun asi cumplía la función de cubrirla hasta encontrar algo para ella.

\- Bueno, con todo arreglado, que tal si les muestro a ti y tus amigas su nuevo hogar. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

\- Claro, eso suena bien para nosotras, en marcha chicas. Dijo Harribel yendo con los Son que dejaron a todos los shinigamis en el sótano.

\- Vaya Yoruichi, parece que tienes mas competencia. Dijo de forma divertida el ex capitán mientras su amiga y la teniente le lanzaba una mirada asesina haciéndolo temblar.

 **Bueno teniente, creo que alguien mas vino para quedarse, yo no tengo problemas con que se queden, mientras esas 4 no intenten atacarnos o hacer algo raro con Gohan.** Pensó Rukia imaginando como seria de ahora en adelante la vida con los Son.

Mientras tanto con los Son:

Goku finalmente tuvo que usar la ampliación de casa que le regalo Bulma porque ahora en su casa vivían un total de 9 personas y sin que él lo supiera serían más en el futuro, todas la arrancar sin excepcion se sorprendieron por las cosas dentro de la casa debido a que nunca vieron nada de eso en hueco mundo.

Las compañeras de Harribel tomaron habitaciones cerca de las Gohan debido a que si pasaba algo o querían saber algo lo consultarían con él por tenerle más confianza que a su padre, algo similar pasaba con la vasto lord que se instaló en un cuarto cerca del de Goku.

\- Bien chicas, esas son sus habitaciones, ya cuando se sientan a gusto mañana les mostraremos la ciudad. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Goku, no creo poder pagarte por habernos dado la oportunidad de vivir en este lugar, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo. Dijo una inusualmente feliz Harribel cosa que se les hizo raro a sus compañeras que nunca vieron ese lado suyo.

\- Jejeje gracias por la oferta, la tomare en cuenta, pero ahora sería bueno que descansaran para después explicarles cómo funcionan las cosas. Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca cosa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

\- De… de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mas tarde. Dijo la vasto lord acostándose en la cama cosa que le gusto porque nunca sintió esa comodidad en su vida.

 **Si no fuera por el terrible cansancio que tengo, juraría que estoy soñando, pero no es así, esto es muy real y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, aunque todavía tengo mucho que aprender de este mundo, pero quien sabe, tal vez al aprender pueda entender que es lo que siento al estar cerca de Goku.** Pensó Harribel con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Mientras esto pasaba, sus compañeras pensaban lo mismo pero a la vez hicieron cosas diferentes, Mila Rose y Apacci estaban teniendo una charla sobre que las ropas que traían necesitaban ser modificadas para que se sientan cómodas mientras que la calmada Sung Sun no perdía su tiempo en cosas como la apariencia y se puso a leer un libro que le dio Gohan donde explicaba el comportamiento humano y sus reacciones.

 **Amor: una emoción de atracción entre 2 personas que puede darse tanto por aspectos físicos o personalidad que lleva a estos a querer compartir sus vidas. Mmmmm, interesante, acaso el comportamiento de lady Harribel se debe a que está enamorándose del señor Goku.** Pensó la chica serpiente que seguía leyendo ese libro mientras no prestaba atención como sus compañeras destruían parte de sus ropas para modificarlas.

Al dia siguiente:

Goku con todas las personas que vivían en su casa se dirigían a la academia, los Son y las shinigamis usaban las ropas que usaban en la escuela mientras que las arrancars que insistieron en ir para ver un poco el mundo humano traían ropas diferentes a las del otro día

Apacci no hizo mucho con sus ropas, solo les quito las mangas tenían sus delgados brazos expuestos y como sus compañeras traía su espada en un cinturón, Sung Sun no tenía nada nuevo, solo se alargaron las mangas de su traje aunque ella no quería pero al final lo hizo para que según sus palabras la dejaran de molestar, Mila Rose modifico su traje a tal punto que parecía una guerrera amazona, traía una falda que casi llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sus grandes pechos eran cubiertos por un sujetador blanco y por ultimo traia brazaletes blancos en sus brazos, por ultimo su líder Harribel que al recibir un kimono que Urahara le consiguió no le gusto como quedaba por lo que también lo modifico ahora vistiendo con una larga falda y una chaqueta que no cubría su vientre y a diferencia de sus compañeras ella carga su arma en la espalda.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? Pregunto Harribel detrás de su máscara en forma de dientes

\- Es ahí y por favor no hagan nada extraño. Dijo Rangiku que todavía no confiaba en las arrancars

\- No te preocupes anciana, nos portaremos bien. Dijo Apacci sin darse cuenta que había ofendido a la tenienta la cual con una vena de molestia en la cabeza le da un golpe en la cabeza mandándola a suelo con un chichón cómico

\- Apacci, eso no se dice, a la gente no les gusta que se les recuerde su edad. Dijo Sung Sun recordando el libro que leyó pero uso mal las palabras por lo que también termino en el suelo haciendo enojar a Harribel.

\- Tranquila Harribel, ella solo las castiga por ofenderla pero no tiene intención de luchar. Dijo Goku calmando a la vasto lord.

\- Confió en tus palabras, Goku. Dijo la rubia dándole una señal a Mila Rose para cargar a las arrancars inconscientes que tenían espirales en los ojos.

 **Todavía les falta mucho que aprender**. Pensaron Rukia y Gohan.

Ya en la academia todos se dividieron en diferentes grupos, las amigas de la rubia estarían todo el día con Gohan el cual tuvo que presentar a las arrancars a sus amigos que podían verlas y Harribel se quedó al lado de Goku todo el tiempo y al hacer eso descubrió que el saiyan no era de este mundo entendiendo que sus poderes y los de el estaban en escalas diferentes.

Con Gohan:

La situación en la que se encontraba el Son era bastante curiosa debido a que hubo reacciones diferentes entre sus amigos y las arrancars.

Tatki y Apacci parecían haber quedado atrapadas en el juego del espejo debido a que ambas compartían una similitud física salvo en los ojos y en la forma del cabello, Chad y Sung Sun parecían tener una especie de conversación silenciosa porque ninguno se dirigía ninguna palabra mientras que el resto solo conversaba

(nota del autor: en estos momentos ellos están en el techo donde nadie se da cuenta de que hablan a la nada)

\- Esta niña humana me parece muy frágil, tal vez deberías entrenarla Gohan para que ya no sea una flacucha. Dijo Mila Rose analizan a Orihime la cual todavía estaba sorprendida de ver a una mujer tan alta y por el hueco en su pecho.

\- En realidad, Gohan si la entrena, pero no es luchadora sino es mas una sanadora. Dijo Rukia

\- Niña, no siempre dependerás de los demás, sino te vuelves fuerte siempre dependerás de otros y nunca podrás defenderte. Dijo la arrancar dándole un consejo a la pelinaranja.

Luego de esta presentación, Rukia y Gohan explicaron que ellas eran hollow que se volvieron mas humano cosa que asusto a las chicas pensando que aun tenían la intención asesina de los hollows mientras Chad solo estaba serio.

\- Entiendo que desconfíen de ellas, yo también lo hago, pero están bajo vigilancia y no parecen querer hacer nada malo. Dijo Rukia para calma el ambiente

\- Creo que ella tienen razón, sus kis no son malignos como los que sentí antes. Dijo Chad que en los últimos días aprendió un poco el concepto de esa energía por parte de Goku aunque todavía no dominaba bien su poder espiritual

\- Eso espero o tendremos problemas aquí. Dijo Tatki que al apuntar con uno de sus brazos este mostro una luz blanca en forma de marcas por su brazo

Nota del autor: como le daré protagonismo a Tatki, le di una habilidad que se verá en los capítulos siguientes, si quieren una pista, esa habilidad está inspirada en una de las armas la de saga de devil mal cry.

Con Goku y Harribel:

La rubia solo ponía atención a como Goku hacia sudar a sus estudiantes con tanto ejercicio y la reacción de cansancio de esos jóvenes se le hacía graciosa pero lo que capto su interés fue que a la distancia vio a una joven pareja tomados de la mano cosa que no entendía y antes de preguntar es interrumpida por Rangiku que abrazo por la espalda al saiyan mientras le susurraba al oído de que no se le olvidara su cita de mañana, esta escena por alguna razón molesto a la vasto lord.

 **¿Por qué de repente siento ganas de aplastar a esa shinigami?** Pensó Harribel mientras intentaba no tomar su espada.

\- Goku, ¿hoy vamos a entrenar? Pregunto la teniente

\- Quizás mas tarde, le prometimos a Harribel y las demás en mostrarles la ciudad, Urahara dijo que nos pasáramos por su tienda porque tendría listos eso que llaman gigais para ellas. Dijo Goku que no sabia lo que era eso.

\- Uh, en ese caso yo también voy, hace mucho que no doy un paseo por la ciudad. Dijo Rangiku aunque sus intenciones eran mantenerse cerca del saiyan en caso que Harribel intentara algo o que cierta gata pervertida se le adelantara.

Más tarde y en el centro de la ciudad:

En la ciudad un gran grupo de personas se movía admirando el lugar pero de todos ellos 4 chicas eran las más impresionadas.

Estas eran las arrancars que con su gigais podían interactuar con el entorno, las compañeras de Harribel traían puestos los uniformes de la academia mientras la rubia usaba zapatos negro, unos jeans azules, una playera escarlata junto a una chaqueta sin mangas negra

Nota del autor: de nuevo recalco que no soy el mejor en diseños de ropa

 **Este lugar es asombroso, nunca habría visto cosas como estas en hueco mundo y todo gracias a ese tipo raro y a Goku**. Pensó una feliz Harribel tocándose la boca que todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo que no tenía esa mascara, aunque en el camino a la tienda aprendió que tenía el control sobre esta, por lo que en su forma arrancar creo un sostén con pedazos de su máscara.

Las arrancars pasaron un día que nunca creyeron posible, fueron a lugares divertidos donde escucharon música y se reían de tonterías que decía un humano, probaron lo que era la comida y por sobre todo lograron tener una mejor relación con las personas que conocían su situación como ex hollows.

Rangiku y Yoruichi, a pesar de pensar que la rubia podía ser una rival, se llevaron bien con ella por su actitud calmada pero les molestaba cuando se agarraba al brazo de Goku bajo la excusa que los humanos hacen eso, mientras que con los amigos de Gohan lograron entender la dura vida de las arrancars por lo que no las culpaba de nada de lo que les paso, pero de todos, Rukia fue la que tuvo una mejor amistad aunque no confiara en ella al principio, es más, ella les dijo que las amigas se ayudan y se hacen favores por lo que les pidió a las arrancar que le hicieran un favor mañana y estas aceptaron pero Sung Sun le dijo que según la guía humana, ella tendría que devolverles el favor después por lo que la pequeña shinigami no tuvo problemas en aceptar esos términos.

Al día siguiente, cita de los saiyayines:

En este dia ningún estudiante fue a la escuela porque le estaban dando un mantenimiento anual, por lo que ese día fue aprovecha por las chicas para salir con su respectivo saiyayin.

La teniente se encontraba en un parque junto a una fuente esperando a Goku, la mencionada traía puesto un falda blanca hasta sus rodillas, una playera amarilla cubierta por un chaleco rosa sin mangas y una cartera donde guardaba muchas cosas como mentas, maquillaje y un dispensador de caramelos que en realidad contenía almas mod que se usan para que el gigai de un shinigami no quede en el suelo.

\- Hola Rangiku, ya llegue. Dijo la alegre voz de Goku.

Al voltear la teniente se sonrojo mucho a pesar de que el saiyayin no usaba nada nuevo, el Son simplemente vino usando su típico dogi naranja con la diferencia que no traía la parte de arriba por lo que solo usaba una playera azul dejando la vistas sus trabajados brazos

Nota del autor: la ropa que uso con Piccolo y Gohan durante su entrenamiento para la llegada de los androides)

 **Espero recordar todo lo que me dijeron ese día Orihime-chan y Urahara-san**. Pensó Goku recordando cuando los mencionados le hablaron sobre lo que es una cita.

Flash back semanas antes:

\- Y recuerda, a una chica la debes llevar a lugares que le gusten y donde se sienta cómoda. Dijo Urahara aconsejando a su amigo saiyan

\- Tampoco se te olvide decirle cosas bonitas. Dijo una sonriente Orihime.

\- Eh, ¿gracias? ¿pero porque me dicen esto? Pregunto un confundido Goku

\- Los amigos siempre nos cuidamos y por eso te estoy aconsejando para cuando llegue el momento, no lo arruines al salir con una chica. Dijo Urahara.

\- Además, quiero que usted y Rangiku sensei salga alguna vez, ambos se ven muy lindos juntos. Dijo una alegre Orihime recordando cuando veía caminar a los dos adultos en los recesos.

\- Pues gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Dijo Goku rascándose la nunca.

Fin de flash back

\- Vaya Goku, te vez increíble. Dijo Rangiku todavía sonroja.

\- Gracias, tu también te vez…. Linda. Dijo el Son buscando las palabras correctas en su limitado conocimiento en estas cosas.

\- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, ¿ahora a dónde vamos? Pregunto la teniente entusiasmada

\- A donde tu quieras, Rangiku-chan dijo Goku mientras este era tomado del brazo para llevar a la teniente a una tienda de ropa mientras estos eran seguidos por un chica peli purpura y una rubia que tenían cara de pocos amigos.

Con Rukia:

La pequeña shinigami estaba el centro de la ciudad usando un simple vestido celeste que la hacían ver adorable mientras un muy nervioso Gohan usaba la misma ropa de Piccolo, mientras caminaban por la ciudad

Para ambos jóvenes esta era una experiencia muy nueva porque su falta de conocimientos sobre citas los hacia estar muy nerviosos pero entusiasmados, pero de algo en lo que podía estar tranquila Rukia es que nadie los iba a interrumpir debido a que convenció a las arrancars Apacci, Mila Rose y Sung Sun para que mantuvieran alejadas a Orihime y Tatki, usando la escusa de que quieren conocer mas el mundo humano

 **Por lo menos no molestaran mientras tengo una cita, pero me pregunto si al terminarla, acabara como ese sueño**. Pensó Rukia sonroja recordando que después de pedir esa cita tuvo sueños donde Gohan como un príncipe la rescataba y antes de besarlo el sueño terminaba.

La cita de ambos jóvenes siguió con normalidad, yendo a tiendas de todo tipo, restaurantes en los que tenían que salir porque Gohan masacraba las despensas y el lugar donde mejor la pasaron, un parque de diversiones donde el Son le consiguió un peluche de Chappy el conejo a la shinigami que se puso muy contenta.

Ya un tiempo más tarde después de eso, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en unas escaleras de la ciudad comiendo unos helados, en un punto Rukia se manchó un poco la boca y Gohan quiso limpiarla pero sin darse cuenta al estar tan cerca uno del otro entraron en una especie de trance donde sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus labios se acercaban mas y mas, estaban a punto de besarse por primera vez hasta que.

GGGROOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Fue el rugido de un Hollow que pasaba por ahí arruinando el momento cosa que molesto a Rukia que quería salir de su gigai para cortar a ese Hollow hasta el cansancio pero una flechas de energía espiritual arruino sus planes.

\- ¿Con que, tú eras el que nos seguía? Dijo un serio Gohan

\- Veo que te diste cuenta de mi reaisu, shinigami. Dijo la persona misteriosa.

\- Esto es imposible, ese ataque de flechas solo lo pueden hacer. Dijo Rukia antes de ser interrumpida

\- los Quincys, si, y eso se debe a que yo soy uno, el último de los míos. Dijo el joven para ser iluminado por el revelando quien era.

hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, el siguiente capitulo es el final de la saga de los sustitutos para hacer un time skip para pasar a la de la sociedad de almas, sin mas adios


	11. Chapter 10

hola amigos, hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, sin mucho que decir agradezco el apoyo a aquí respondo sus comentarios.

 **fitoxi:** pues me alegro que te gustara, me reí mucho al escribiéndolo y lo de los poderes, pues aquí lo descubrirás

 **guest** : pues gracias por apoyo y con lo de mila rose, en un principio iban a ser 8 chicas para cada uno pero lo deje 5 porque seria difícil darles protagonismo a todas la chicas, mila y sung iban a estar con goku antes.

 **david1010:** gracias amigo.

 **nivek:** gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, yo solo hago caso a los que me dan consejos y no tratan de desalentarme

 **saiyajin sannin:** pues si, alguien se esta enamorando y ese bato no sera castigado por Gohan pero si por otra persona mas peligrosa

 **alucard 77:** pues si, no son muy listos en esas cosas por eso alguien se los explica

 **emanuel dry:** es verdad

 **veizser:** pues desde un principio ella estaría con goku y si, ishida no debió interrumpir la cita

como siempre, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores

Capítulo 10: la cacería de Hollows, los resultados del entrenamiento

Al darle la luz del sol se podía ver a un chico de 12 años, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia, su cabello era negro con un corte estilo emo y usaba unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos azules. Este joven seguía mirando a los shinigamis con algo de molestia.

\- Yo soy Uryu Ishida, el último de los Quincys. Dijo el chico esperando una reacción de los jóvenes.

Mientras Rukia estaba seria conociendo de ante mano la matanza de los Quincys organizada por los shinigamis, gohan en cambio solo estaba pensativo y dijo.

\- Oye Rukia, cabello negro, con aspecto de emo y que además es el último de su tipo, ¿no te resulta familiar de algún lado? Pregunto Gohan que rompió el ambiente tenso y puso a la pequeña chica a pensar también.

\- Uhhh, tienes razón, ¿Dónde leí algo así antes? Se preguntó Rukia que tomo la misma pose pensativa de su futuro novio

 **Hay no, me van a comparar con ese emo vengativo, esto no es gracioso**. Pensó el Quincy nervioso de que fuera comparado con un persona de manga muy conocido.

Mientras, con las chicas arrancars:

Las 3 compañeras de Harribel pidieron ser llevadas a todas partes de la ciudad por Orihime y Tatki, las cuales al saber que ellas todavía no conocían bien el lugar decidieron llevarlas a otros lugares sin saber que en realidad ellas hacían eso para cumplirle un favor a Rukia.

Todas se divirtieron en el paseo y en el camino las amigas de Gohan vieron pasar a Goku y Rangiku en su cita, cosa que sorprendió a Tatki y puso muy feliz a Orihime.

\- ¿Cómo paso esto? Jamás pensé que Goku sensei este en una cita. Dijo una impresionada Tatki.

\- Pues, yo y Urahara-san lo ayudamos. Dijo la feliz chica mirando como la teniente sujetaba el brazo del Son

\- Desearía hacer lo mismo con Gohan. Dijeron ambas sin percatarse poniendo las 2 cara de sorpresa.

Mientras esta extraña escena pasaba, las arrancars miraban todo con extrañeza por esa conducta, pero no dijeron nada y voltearon a ver a donde estaba Goku, aunque al desviar un poco la mirada quedaron con gotas de sudor estilo anime al ver como Harribel y Yoruichi los seguían.

\- Definitivamente, lady Harribel esta enamorándose del señor Goku. Dijo Sung Sun

\- ¿y como sabes eso? preguntaron sus compañeras

\- Según este libro de relaciones humanas cuando una hembra sigue a un macho sin que se percate eso es señal de enamoramiento, así como otra cosa llamada acoso. Dijo la chica serpiente mostrando ese extraño libro

Mientras ellas seguían en lo suyo Tatki y Orihime tuvieron una conversación muy agitada.

\- Ta..tatki, ¿te siente bien? No es propio de ti estar enamorada. Dijo una nerviosa Orihime sabiendo que su amiga era demasiado ruda para interesarse por un chico.

\- Claro que me siento bien, es solo que…. Dijo la pelinegra al nerviosa

\- El ayudo a llenar el vacío que dejo Ichigo en nuestras vidas, entiendo cómo te sientes, es por eso que me siento igual que tú. Dijo la peli naranja

\- ¿Enserio? ¿A ti también te gusta? Pregunto Tatki.

\- Si, podría decirse que después de verlo luchar contra el gran pescador supe que el es igual ichigo, busca proteger a sus seres queridos, además su carácter inocente y amable me atraen. Dijo la peli naranja

\- Pero, ¿Qué haremos? Nos gusta la misma persona, ¿como le haremos?. Pregunto la pelinegra dejando en que pensar a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿y porque no hacen eso que se llama compartir? por lo que tengo entendido la señora Rangiku y Yoruichi llegaron a ese acuerdo de compartir al señor Goku. Dijo Sung Sun metiéndose en la conversación.

\- ¿Tu crees que el nos acepte? ¿Y si no le gustamos? pregunto Tatki insegura

\- Por lo que me contó ese mocoso ustedes son tan importantes para el como lo es Rukia y solo busca hacerla felices. dijo Apacci.

\- ¿De verdad? Preguntaron ambas sin saber que Gohan pensara eso de ellas.

\- Si, estoy segura, ahora solo deben hablar con Rukia cuando termine su cita con Gohan y llegar a un acuerdo de compartirlo. Dijo Mila Rose sin darse cuenta que soltó información que no debía contar

\- Claro, hablar con Rukia cuando, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijeron una super enojada Tatki y una celosa Orihime

\- Uhhh, creo no debiste decirles eso, estoy segura que Rukia nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto. Dijo Sung Sun metiendo más la pata

\- EXPLÍCATE CHICA SERPIENTE. Exigió Tatki sacudiendo a la arrancar hasta que tuviera espirales en los ojos.

\- Bueno, esa enana nos pidió que las distrajéramos para que no se enteraran mientras ella salía con Gohan, aunque todavía no entiendo para que quería esas cosas llamadas mentas. Dijo Apacci para rematar y dejando a una muy roja Orihime que se imaginaba lo que su amiga haría y una enojadísima Tatki que liberaba un aura asesina.

\- Orihime, súbete a mi espalda, AHORA. Dijo la pelinegra asustando a su amiga que rápidamente accedió a la orden.

Tatki se aseguró de que nadie la viera mientras unas marcas blancas cubrían sus piernas y en menos de uno segundo salió disparada a toda velocidad usando sus nuevos poderes y el paso flash de Yoruichi dejando a las arrancars pensando.

\- ¿Qué les parece, si le decimos a la enana que Yoruichi-san paso por aquí y les dijo sobre la cita? Pregunto Apacci para tirarle la culpa a otra persona

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijeron Mila Rose y Sung Sun apoyando la idea.

Con Goku y Rangiku:

La teniente y el Son nunca se habían divertido tanto en sus vidas, fueron al restaurante que servía la mejor comida, para el gusto de ambos, a tiendas donde Goku estuvo todo el tiempo con Rangiku incluso cuando esta le preguntaba cual lencería le quedaba mejor a lo que ella compro un juego de ropa erótica de color blanco para un futuro y por ultimo antes de ir a una plaza a descansar vieron una película que por un error de ambos terminaron viendo una película de terror donde un periodista quedo atrapado en un sanatorio mental y que todos los locos escaparon, el final los confundió pero ninguno negó el hecho que se aterraron muchísimo por lo que estuvieron abrazados gran parte de la película, la teniente se dijo a si misma que tendría pesadillas con un tipo gordo y caníbal mientras que Goku estaba aterrado de un siniestro doctor que además de tijeras gigantes tenía una jeringa igual de grande.

 _Nota del autor: si adivinan a que video juego hace referencia esa película tal vez revele el nombre de alguna de las chicas en el futuro._

Ambos ya recuperados del shock de esa película se encontraban en el parque sobre un pequeño puente mientras a lo lejos eran observados por la arrancar rubia Harribel y la peli purpura Yoruichi que tenían cara de pocos amigos.

\- Si, mi cita será la otra semana pero no quiero que te me adelantes. Dijo Yoruichi muy celosa.

\- ¿Porque tengo ganas de cortar en dos a esa shinigami? Pregunto Harribel confundida porque a ella le agradaba la teniente pero verla muy cerca de Goku la ponía enoja y no sabía el porqué.

\- Eso se llaman celos, cuando a una mujer nos gusta un hombre y lo vemos con otra, eso nos hace enojar. Dijo la ex capitana aclarando las dudas de la rubia.

\- Entiendo. Dijo Harribel pero por su mente corría un pensamiento.

 **Entonces Sung Sun tenía razón, en verdad estoy enamorada, no se mucho todavía, pero según tengo entendido es algo hermoso**. Pensó la vasto lord sonroja imaginándose a ella tomando el lugar de la teniente.

Mientras esto pasaba, Rangiku solo pensaba en una cosa y era aclarar sus sentimientos haciéndole al Son una pregunta.

\- Goku, quiero saber algo. Dijo algo sonroja la teniente.

\- Si claro, dime Rangiku. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre mi? Fue la pregunta de la peli naranja mientras Goku tomaba una pose pensativa.

\- Mmmm, pues, yo desde que te conozco me agradas mucho y me gusta tu forma de ser. Dijo Goku con un ligero sonrojo que sorprendió a la teniente pero que la alegro.

\- ¿Enserio? Pregunto entusiasmada

\- Claro, eres una gran chica, amigable, despreocupada, una buena cocinera, siempre atenta a los demás, esa es la persona que yo prometo proteger siempre. dijo el Son con mucha determinación, aunque esas palabras se le salieron de la nada

Esas ultima palabras dejaron a la teniente con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, este hombre que en solo semanas la hizo sentirse querida le estaba confesando a su manera que la amaba, esta última conclusión la saco al ver el sonrojo del saiyan.

\- Goku, me gustas pero ¿yo te gusto a ti? Pregunto Rangiku esperado su respuesta

\- Claro, eres una gran chica, aunque también siento lo mismo por Yoruichi. Dijo el Son rascándose la cabeza.

\- Eso no importa, ya arregle ese problema con ella, pero yo quiero hacer esto primero. Dijo la teniente.

En menos de un segundo cerro sus ojos y puso sus labios muy cerca del saiyan que por instinto siguió la corriente terminando ambos adultos besándose de forma amorosa mientras una celosa Harribel miraba toda esta escena mientras una inconsciente y sonrojada Yoruichi estaba en el suelo balbuceando la misma palabra una y otra vez.

\- Le….. gusto, le….gusto. repetía la mujer gato mientras su compañera tenía una gota de sudor por esa reacción.

Y regresando con Gohan y Rukia.

\- Mmmmm, Sasa, no ese tampoco es, Gray, tampoco, tiene pelo negro pero no es un emo vengativo. Seguían diciendo la pareja tratando de recordar a quien se parecía el Quincy, el cual tenía una vena en la cabeza porque estos shinigamis no lo tomaban enserio.

\- Ya cállense y préstenme atención. Dijo Uryu el cual se canso de tantas estupideces.

Con esa palabras tanto Rukia y el saiyan dejaron sus pensamientos y miraron al serio Quincy.

\- Desde hace un tiempo sentí la presencia de varios shinigamis en la academia, me tomo un tiempo pero logre descubrir que ustedes eran una de esas presencia aunque hace unos días llegaron mas. Dijo el Ishida recordando como sintió poderes hollows y shinigamis en un mismo sitio.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dinos lo que quieres, ¿acaso quieres vengarte de lo que paso hace años? Pregunto Rukia sabiendo que la sociedad de alma hizo muchas cosas horribles para mantener el orden de las cosas y la matanza de los Quincys era una de ellas

\- La verdad es que no, no puedo culpar a los actuales shinigamis por lo que paso hace tantos años, pero vine por otra cosa. Respondió Uryu sacando una especie de collar blanco el cual Rukia se tensó al saber lo que era.

\- ¿Qué es eso? pregunto Gohan y antes de que su compañera le respondiera el Quincy lo interrumpió.

\- Esto sirve como un cebo, cuando se destruye atraerá a muchos hollows, les demostrare el poder de los Quincy, eliminando más que ustedes. Dijo el Ishida rompiendo el collar que después de volverse partículas, en el cielo, cientos de gargantas se abrían dejando salir a miles de hollows.

 _Nota del auto: creo que esa era la razón de Uryu para hacer eso, la verdad es que no me acuerdo._

\- Que el juego comience. Dijo Uryu que con una cruz en su mano creo un arco de energía espiritual que disparaba flecha azules de reiatsu

 **Acabada de arruinar mi cita y mi primer beso, cuando esto termine Quincy te juro que me las pagaras**. Pensó una enojada Rukia mientras consumía una soul Candy dejando su gigai a un lado y pasando a su forma shinigami.

 **No sé por qué siento pena por Uryu, tal vez sea por el hecho que enojo a Rukia**. Pensó Gohan mientras apaga su camuflaje y pensaba en lo peligrosa que era la pequeña shinigami cuando se enojaba o hablaban muy mal de sus dibujos.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, academia:

El joven Chad se encontraba caminando tranquilamente cuando nota que en el cielo cientos de hollows comenzaron a aparecer, lo que lo puso en alerta, pero un grito que venía de la cancha de la academia lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue a investigar encontrándose con el mismo Hollow que atormento el alma de ese niño dentro del ave, pero ahora este trataba de matar a una niña de pelo negro.

Rápidamente la memoria del joven recordó que esa niña era la hermana menor de su difunto amigo ichigo, Chad sabiendo lo muy importantes que eran las hermanas del peli naranja fue rápidamente contra el Hollow propinándole un golpe que lo hizo retroceder.

\- Corre, yo me encargo. Dijo el castaño con una cara seria mientra la chica se iba rápido del lugar

\- Nos volvemos a ver maldito humano, aun estoy furioso porque me quitaste a ese niño, disfrutaba atormentarlo y tu me quitaste ese placer, ahora morirás por interferir de nuevo.

\- No dejare que más personas sufran por tu culpa, te detendré aquí y ahora. Dijo Chad poniendo en la pose de la tortuga enseñada por Goku.

 **Aun no controlo bien mi poder espiritual, solo espero que con el ki pueda derrotarlo**. Pensó el castaño que se lanzó a atacar al maligno Hollow.

Con Goku y las chicas:

Rangiku seguía besando al saiyayin de manera amorosa, le encantaba esa sensación pero para su desgracia vio como las gargantas se abrían en el cielo provocando que su cita termina muy pronto.

\- ¿Por qué hay tantos hollows? Pregunto Goku seriamente sin entender.

\- No lo se, pero por alguna razón siento el impulso de ir a un lugar específico. Dijo Harribel revelándose ante todos.

\- Hey, ¿pero que haces aquí? Pregunto Rangiku un tanto molesta porque sospechaba que la siguieron todo el día.

\- Eso no importa, alguien activo un cebo que atrae a los hollows hasta aquí, nuestras mejor opción es derrotar a tantos como podamos hasta que el cebo deje de hacer efecto. Dijo Yoruichi que se recompuso después de saber que le gustaba al saiyan

 **Nos estuvieron siguiendo, debería estar enojada con ellas pero ahora estoy más molesta por el idiota que uso ese cebo, ahora mi cita se terminó, espero no cruzarme con el responsable de esto porque si no me las pagara.** Pensó Rangiku con muchas venas en su cabeza mientras tomaba una soul Candy para ser shinigami mientras Goku cambia de traje.

\- Lo mejor será dividirnos, yo y la teniente seremos un equipo, Goku, tú y Harribel vayan por el lado contrario al nuestro. Dijo Yoruichi dándole un guiño a la rubia en señal que los puso de esa forma para aclarar sus sentimientos por el saiyan.

\- Esta bien, vamos. Dijo Goku tomando del brazo a la rubia yéndose lejos de ahi, haciendo que Matsumoto tuviera muchos celos.

\- Oh vamos, nosotras ya sabemos que le gustamos, ahora ellos tienen que aclarar las cosas entre los 2. Dijo Yoruichi.

\- Lo se, pero, ahora tendremos que compartirlo entre las tres. Dijo Rangiku celosa.

\- Peor sería compartirlo entre 5, eso sí sería difícil de aceptar. Dijo Yoruichi que por alguna razón se lamentó de decir eso, como si inconscientemente hubiera dicho el futuro.

Con Tatki y Orihime.

Tatki dejo correr cuando noto las gargantas y eso la puso alertar.

\- Orihime, prepárate, siento que esto se pondrá difícil. Dijo la peli negra lista para la batalla.

En la tienda de Urahara

Los Hollow seguían dispersándose por toda la ciudad, pero esto no parecía importarle a un ex capitán de la sociedad de almas el cual estaba ocupado terminando un dispositivo muy extraño que ni siquiera su ayudante sabia para que servía.

\- Urahara, ¿no estas preocupado por esos hollows allí afuera? Pregunto Tessae

\- La verdad es que no, esos chicos que entrenamos están lo bastante capacitados para proteger la ciudad sin que deba interferir. Dijo el ex capitán terminado de ajustar una extraña máquina.

\- ¿y que es lo que hace ese aparato? Pregunto Tessae.

\- Si mis cálculos son correcto, y lo son, probablemente un Hollow poderoso llegara dentro de poco y eso pondrá en alerta a la sociedad de almas, esta máquina sirve para evitar la detección, se podría decir que ellos no sabrán nada en 6 meses. explico el hombre del sombrero

\- Ya veo, quieres proteger la identidad de esos tipos y evitar que el Seireitei se enterré que ellas les dieron sus poderes. Dijo el ayudante con una sonrisa

\- Si, me gustaría esconderlos más tiempo, pero a menos que tenga alguien dentro de la sociedad de almas, no se puede. Dijo Urahara algo molesto.

Ninguno de los allí presentes se percataron que alguien desde las sombras escucho la conversación y vio esto como una oportunidad para ganar el también mas tiempo.

 **¿Con que más tiempo? No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso para que ellos no sepan nada en un 1 año, eso me dará tiempo a terminar en mi arma secreta.** Pensó el sujeto misterioso que se fue del lugar sin ser detectado para seguir con sus planes.

Mientras con Tatki y Orihime:

Ambas chicas en menos de un minuto estaban rodeadas de hollows, Orihime no sabía que hacer porque no era lo suyo el combate pero su mejor amiga tenía una sonrisa salvaje emocionada por pelear.

 **Vaya, el gusto por las peleas del señor Goku es contagioso, ahora demostrare los frutos de sus entrenamientos y los Yoruichi sensei.** Pensó la peli negra mientras comenzaba liberar presión espiritual mientras sus brazos y piernas se iluminaron más hasta crear un estallido de luz que segó a todos.

Al disiparse la luz se podía ver a una Tatki que estaba equipada con dos brazaletes que llegaban hasta sus manos, estos tenían la forma de dos cabezas de lobos y eran de un color negro con las mismas marcas blancas de sus brazos mientras que sus piernas tenían unas botas con forma patas de bestia con el mismo patrón de colores que sus brazaletes.

 _Nota del autor: estas armas de Tatki, son las beowulf de devil may cry 3, se las di porque en el canon siempre se la mostró como alguien muy adepta a las artes marciales y pensé que un arma como esta sería la indicada para ella._

Orihime estaba muy sorprendida porque era la primera vez que veía esas armas en Tatki, lo cual la hacía sentir como una inútil, todos sus amigos sabían pelear pero ella no, quería ayudarlos sin ser una carga.

\- Orihime, ve y busca al señor Goku o a Gohan, yo me encargare de ellos. Dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

\- Eee ee ¿estas segura? Pregunto la peli naranja preocupada.

\- Si, solo ve. Dijo Tatki dándole un pulgar arriba lo que hizo que Orihime se retirara dejándola solo contra más de 5 hollows

 **Veamos, 4 pequeños y uno grande, esto será interesante.** Pensó Tatki.

De un segundo a otro concentro energía de luz con sus brazaletes y la disparo contra el Hollow más grande dejándolo aturdido, ese ataque alerto al resto de las criaturas que se lanzaron rápidamente contra la pelinegra que dio un gran salto y desde el aire dio una patada de hacha en la cabeza de uno de ellos para rápidamente comenzar a desatar una lluvia de golpes cargados con esa luz pulverizándolos a todos.

Lentamente los 4 hollows pequeños quedaron completamente fuera de combate mientras el más gran se reincorporaba, este completamente enojado cargo en su boca un cero que fue lanzado contra Tatki quien se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de X soportando el impacto y ella respondió creando una esfera de ki amarillo que lanzo contra la criatura que sufrió bastante daño, la cosa no quedo ahí porque ahora la pelinegra dio otro gran salto y cargo mucho poder en una patada voladora que termino por derribar y acabar con su oponente.

Después de la pelea hizo retroceder sus armas y se la veía agitada por el cansancio.

 **Debo entrenar más en cómo administrar bien mi energía para no cansarme y usar poder de más**. Pensó Tatki que se fue a seguir a su amiga que ya estaba bastante lejos pero no fuera de peligro

Con las arrancars:

Apacci, Mila Rose y Sung Sun se encontraban luchando contra un grupo de hollows se trataban de hacerle daño a las personas, aunque ellas se contenían para no matar a los de su propia especie, el ser arrancars les hizo tener compasión por los suyos a pesar de que en el pasado consumieron a otros de los suyos para fortalecerse.

\- Vamos bien, ya despejamos esta parte de la ciudad. Dijo Apacci que carga un cero con su cuerno.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, unos cuantos más y podremos buscar a los demás. Dijo Sung Sun mientras imitaba la acción de Apacci.

\- Menos charla y mas acción. Dijo Mila Rose que activo su resurrección para acelerar las cosas.

Con Yoruichi y Matsumoto:

Ambas mujer interesadas en el saiyan se encontraban en el cielo derribando a cada Hollow que se cruzara en su camino, Yoruichi uso sus golpes con esferas de ki para desintegrar a las criaturas mientras que su amiga y rival había usado su shikai que consistía en convertir la hoja de su arma en cenizas cortantes, esa habilidad la reforzó colocando ki en su zanpakuto antes de usar el shikai.

\- Estoy muy celosa, ¿de verdad lo besarte? Pregunto Yoruichi mientras mandaba a volar a Hollow de una patada.

\- Si y debo decirte que se sintió increíble, además se nota que el también disfruto de sus primer beso. Dijo la teniente muy orgullosa de si mismo mientras con sus cenizas rebanaba a 3 hollows.

\- ¿Cómo que primer beso? ¿Qué no estaba casado? Pregunto una confundida Yoruichi.

\- Según me conto en uno de sus entrenamientos el nunca beso a su esposa, cosa que todavía se me hace raro pero estoy feliz de ser su primer beso. Dijo alegremente Rangiku sabiendo que atesoraría ese recuerdo por siempre.

\- Grrrrr, estoy molestas, ¿Qué te parece su jugamos un juego? Pregunto una enojada Yoruichi que activaba su shunko.

\- ¿Qué propones? Pregunto interesada la teniente.

\- Quien mate mas de estas cosas, tendrá el derecho de dormir una semana a solas con Goku. Dijo ella mientras acaba con 5 hollows con gran rapidez.

\- Trato hecho. Dijo la teniente creado un aura de ki alrededor de ella en señal de que iba enserio.

 **Cuando termine con esta zona, tengo que ir a ver a Chad, siento como su ki se debilita, pero creo que el podrá ganar.** Pensó la teniente muy segura de que su estudiante ganaría esa pelea.

Con Chad:

El mencionado se encontraba en una situación difícil, el Hollow al que se enfrentaba incremento sus poderes desde la última vez superándolo de momento, a pesar de haber aprendido el uso del ki todavía le costaba usarlo bien sobre todo para el vuelo, Chad solo se dejaba dar golpes porque esperaba una abertura en la defensa de su atacante para usar la técnica que le enseño Goku pero que tenía que perfeccionar.

Esto es malo, no resistiré mucho tiempo y el no baja la guardia, vamos Chad, piensa en algo. Se decía a si mismo el joven castaño que recibió un duro golpe del Hollow mandándolo a estrellarse contra un muro con varias heridas.

\- Veo que mejoraste mocoso, pero no estas a mi altura, una vez que me vengue de ti, iré por esa niña y le haré lo mismo que le hice al otro niño. Dijo sádicamente el Hollow acercándose lentamente a Chad mientras este recordaba cada momento de su entrenamiento con Urahara y Goku, el quería poder pero Urahara le dijo una vez.

 **El poder absoluto sin un propósito no es nada contra el de alguien que lo tiene, esa es la clave para ser fuerte, ¿Cuál es tu propósito?** Pensó Chad recordando esa frase que resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a ponerse en pie y a liberar de forma constante por primera vez su poder espiritual.

\- Mi propósito…. Es... proteger. Dijo el castaño que rápidamente un aura de poder espiritual cubrió por completo su brazo derecho.

Al disiparse la energía su brazo se había modificado teniendo un color negro con una franja roja con líneas blancas al costado, unas placas que parecían metálicas cerca de su puño y otras que se extendían en su hombro, sin decir ninguna palabra el joven castaño lanza un golpe al aire que rápidamente ese golpe se transformó en una ráfaga de poder que sorprendió al Hollow con la guardia baja.

 **Aun no es momento.** Pensó Chad que no se detuvo y rápidamente se acercó a su oponente para darle un golpe con su nuevo brazo el cual además de ser muy potente en sus golpes también tenía una gran resistencia como si fuera una armadura.

Una vez que el Hollow quedo debilitado y terminara con un brazo roto, Chad vio que ese era el momento indicado para usar por primera vez en un combate de verdad la técnica favorita de su maestro, por lo que junto ambas manos aun con su brazo deformado, las hizo para atrás y concentro todo el ki que guardo.

\- Kame….. hame. Mientras el castaño pronunciaba esa palabras una esfera de color azul se formó en sus manos hasta que. HAAAAAA.

La poderosa ráfaga de ki dio de lleno contra el Hollow que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y solo recibió el impacto que lo dejo al borde de la muerte.

Chad estaba satisfecho de lo que logro, protegió a la hermana de su amigo muerto y ahora podía proteger a las demás personas que le importan, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una persona aterriza en el suelo.

\- Excelente Chad, lograste derrotarlo y liberar tu poder espiritual, te aseguro que eso hará que Goku esté muy orgullo de ti. Dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa ya que ella presencio toda la pelea cuando el castaño despertó su poderes.

\- Gracias Rangiku sensei, pero ¿Qué hacemos con él? Pregunto Chad apuntado al Hollow casi muerto

Su respuesta llego cuando del suelo una puerta de color rojo con muchos detalles demoniacos emergió, esta comenzó a abrirse lentamente mostrando un panorama completamente rojo del otro lado, unos brazos que salieron de esta atraparon y arrastraron al Hollow para adentro, una vez que la criatura fue consumida la puerta se cerró y volvió a desaparecer en el suelo. Chad estaba por preguntar pero Rangiku se le adelanto dándole la respuesta.

\- Las puertas del infierno, ese es un lugar muy diferente a hueco mundo o la sociedad de almas, ahí van las almas de los hollows que antes de serlo cometieron atrocidades que siguieron haciendolas cuando se convirtieron, lo único que tienes que saber es que el no volverá y que pagara por lo que hizo por la eternidad. Dijo la teniente seriamente

\- Eso es algo…. Tranquilizador. Dijo Chad sin saber que palabras usar porque estaba todavía en shock

\- Bueno, será mejor ir a ayudar a los demás, todavía nos queda mucho trabajo que hacer. Dijo Rangiku algo molesta y pensado en encontrar al culpable de esto para castigarlo.

Mientras con el Quincy:

Uryu seguía acabado con los hollows con su arco espiritual pero por un segundo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda como si fuera un presagio de algo verdaderamente malo.

 **¿Por qué siento que mañana será un día horrible y que nunca más debo molestar a una mujer?** Pensó el Quincy todavía sin entender por qué sintió ese escalofrió que dejo a un lado esa sensación para volver a concentrarse en matar a los hollows.

Con Orihime:

La linda peli naranja seguía corriendo tratando de encontrar a alguno de los saiyans sin éxito, pero de pronto sintió un golpe que recibió en su rostro y al recuperarse de este se dio cuenta que ese golpe fue hecho por una de sus compañeras de clase la cual tenia un extraño liquido en su cuerpo y sus ojos indicaban que no era consciente de lo que hacia.

Ella al mirar para todos lados se topo con la sorpresa que era rodeada por sus compañeras poseídas y al ver para arriba encontró a la culpable de todo esto, era un extraño Hollow con tentáculos de color morado que seguía liberando ese extraño liquido en sus compañeras.

\- Jajaja, niñita, no te preocupes, pronto te unirás a tus amigas. Reía de manera maliciosa la Hollow y lo único que pudo hacer Orihime fue caer de rodillas.

 **Esto no puede acabar así, todavía tengo mucho que hacer, todavía hay muchos platillos extraño que no hice y todavía no le dije mis sentimientos a Gohan, ya no quiero ser débil, quiero ayudarlos a todos.** Pensó la chica pero sus palabras hicieron que algo en ella reaccionara.

En segundos su poder espiritual creció hasta que su broche de cabello en forma de copo de nieve se dividió en 6 partes dando origen a unas pequeñas hadas que la animaban a seguir adelante.

Estas hadas eran 3 hombres y 3 mujeres de nombres, Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shuno y Tsubaki.

\- No temas Orihime, te ayudaremos. Dijo una de las hadas mientras le dijo que ellos tenían una serie de formaciones que activaban sus habilidades.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso, vamos. Dijo la peli naranja mas alegre prepara para pelear contra ese Hollow.

\- Pequeña mocosa, esas moscas no te salvaran, ataquen mis esclavas. Dijo la Hollow ordenándoles a sus víctimas atacar.

\- Santen Kesshun. Dijo Orihime y en menos de un segundo 3 de sus hadas se pusieron en posición para crear un escudo triangular que detuvo los golpes de las compañeras de la chica dejándolas tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¿pero que demo? Se pregunto la Hollow pero no termino su pregunta cuando vio el siguiente movimiento de la peli naranja.

\- Soten Kisshun. Dijo Orihime mientras dos de sus hadas se formaron cerca de las chicas noqueadas para curarlas y quitarle el líquido que las controlaba.

Esto enojo mucho a la Hollow que trato de volver a controlar a las chicas pero la peli naranja uso de nuevo su escudo para protegerlas y como noto que la defensa de la criatura era baja realizo su último movimiento y el único ofensivo que tenían sus hadas.

\- Se acabó, Koten Zanshun. Dijo ella haciendo que una de sus hadas se cubriera de una aura dorada mientras salía disparado como un proyectil.

Esta hada logro cortar por la mitad a la Hollow que termino siendo vencida, esto puso muy feliz a Orihime que por primera vez no tuvo que depender de otros para defenderse, sin embargo esta alegría se vino abajo cuando 3 hollow nuevos aparecieron rodeándola, aunque la superaban en número ella protegería a sus compañeras hasta el final.

\- NO DEJAREMOS QUE LES HAGAN DAÑO. Gritaron 3 voces familiar desde diferentes lados.

En menos de unos segundos los 3 hollows fueron derrotados por las personas que llegaron, Rukia había atacado de manera veloz a uno cortándolo, Tatki le dio un golpe de mazo a otro con sus brazales y Gohan partió a uno por la mitad desde el aire.

\- CHICOS, gracias por ayudarme. Dijo una feliz Orihime que vio como era salvada por sus amigos.

\- De nada Orihime-chan, aunque lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Dijo el Son menor con una sonrisa sonrojando a la peli naranja.

\- Si bueno, ahora que todo está más tranquilo y que estamos todos juntos. Empezó a decir Tatki mirando a Rukia con una sonrisa muy amistosa aunque estaba liberando una gran intención asesina. ¿Qué es eso de que tuviste una cita?

\- Si, la tuve, y hubiera sido increíble si ese Quincy no hubiera aparecido interrumpiéndome cuando iba a besar a Gohan. Dijo Rukia con una mezcla de tristeza y un tono competitivo contra la peli negra.

\- Eso no es justo Rukia, somos amigas, ¿porque no nos dijiste nada? Pregunto Orihime con algo de celos.

Mientras las chicas discutían, Gohan no pudo evitar sentir que el ki de su padre y Harribel estaban cerca del de Uryu, además de tener el presentimiento de que algo grande aparecería pronto.

\- Chicas, más tarde hablaremos de esto, por ahora debemos reunirnos con mi padre, tengo el presentimiento que algo se acerca. dijo Gohan que fue suficiente para calmar a las chicas

Todas dejaron de discutir para poner atención al saiyan y aceptando lo que dijo para marcharse, Rukia tomo vuelo, Tatki se equipo con sus botas para correr y como Orihime era la única que no sabia ni volar ni correr a alta velocidad Gohan tuvo que cargarla al estilo nupcial sonrojando a esta y dejando con celos a las demás.

Con Goku y Harribel:

El saiyan y la arrancar estaban espalda contra espalda luchando en el aire contra muchos Hollows, por petición de la rubia Goku se esforzaba en no matar a las criaturas debido que aunque fueran salvajes todavía eran parte de la especie de Harribel, mientras ellos seguían Goku soltó una sonrisa que extraño a la vasto lord.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Goku? Pregunto la rubia mientras lanzaba un cero con poco poder para aturdir a los hollows.

\- Es que pude sentir el ki de Chad y Orihime aumentar, eso significa que ya lograron liberar su poder espiritual. Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo el Son mientras lanzaba esferas de ki.

\- Ya veo, con que esos chicos que estaban con tu hijo lograron volverse más fuertes, sin duda los humanos son mas fuerte de lo que pensé. Dijo Harribel

Ambos siguieron en los suyo hasta que despejaron los cielos y en un corto momento de paz Harribel decidió hablar.

\- Dime Goku, ¿Qué piensas de mí? Pregunto la rubia desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? Pregunto el saiyan con cara de no entender.

\- Quiero decir, solo nos conocemos muy poco tiempo pero quiero saber cómo me vez a mi y a las demás. Dijo la vasto lord algo ruborizada.

\- Pues, a ti te veo como una chica muy fuerte, hermosa, con un carácter fuerte y que además siempre se preocupa por el bien estar de sus compañeros. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de arrancar latiera mas rápido.

\- ¿y de la demás? Pregunto la rubia aun con su rubor presente.

\- Rangiku-chan es alguien divertida, despreocupada, adorable, linda y con el mismo deseo de cuidar de los demás, Yoruichi-chan es un mujer muy fuerte que también es muy divertida, despreocupada y hermosa, y tus amigas, las veo como mis hijas, personas a las que quiero cuidar y ver crecer. Termino de decir Goku sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba la vasto lord.

Harribel al escuchar la última parte pensó que Apacci, Mila Rose y Sung Sun, más que sus amigas, ella las veía y trataba como sus hijas.

 **Si el también las ve como hijas, que pasaría si.** Pensaba la rubia, hasta que una flecha de reiatsu que detuvo con su mano la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Quién o que eres? ¿Por qué siento poder Hollow en ti? Pregunto Uryu que fue el responsable de esa flecha.

\- Soy una arrancar ¿Qué eres tu? Pregunto Harribel algo molesta porque la interrumpieron.

\- hola Ishida, ¿Cómo estás? Saludo Goku a uno de sus estudiantes que reconoció al instante.

En cualquier momento Uryu iba a disparar otra flecha, Harribel cargaba un cero detrás de su espalda y Goku estaba listo para interferir, pero de la nada, una gran presión espiritual se sintió por todo el parque haciendo que el Quincy cayera de rodillas por la gran presión.

Delante de los presentes, se abrieron dos gargantas más grandes de lo usual y de estas salieron 2 Hollow gigantes completamente negros con una máscara que tenía una enorme nariz, ojos pequeños y dientes afilados.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? Pregunto un asustado Quincy

\- Ellos son los menos grandes, poseen un poder mayor al de cualquier Hollow que mataras hoy. Dijo Harribel de brazos cruzados.

\- Vaya, lucen muy poderosos, quiero pelear contra ellos. Dijo un entusiasmado Goku

\- Espera goku. Se escucharon 2 voces a la distancia.

Del cielo, apareció la teniente Rangiku que cargaba a Chad en su espalda y por otro lado llego Yoruichi seguida por Gohan y el resto de sus amigos.

\- Goku, permitirnos demostraste, el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento. Dijo una entusiasmada Rangiku prepara para demostrar su nueva fuerza.

hasta aquí el capitulo los espero el próximo viernes, hasta otra


	12. Chapter 11

saludos camaradas que les gusta mi trabajom hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, este seria el ultimo capitulo de la saga de los sustitutos para pasar a la de la sociedad de almas, ¿me pregunto como reaccionaran los capitanes antes los saiyan?

sin mas, aquí respondo sus comentarios:

 **saiyajinsannin:** pues Goku se asusto porque siempre se lo mostró en el anime con un miedo a las agujas y creo que los gritos de su pareja no lo hubieran dejado dormir, gracias por el apoyo igualmente

 **el rey son goku:** gracias y tratare de seguir esforzándome

 **summer145:** si, era outlash la pelicula y gracias por el apoyo

 **alucard 77:** gracias amigo, en realidad hice eso solo como una referencia a sasuke, porque a mi Uryu si me cae bien , pero debes admitir que tanto el, sasuke y gray son muy parecidos no solo físicamente.

 **veizser:** jaja si, son muy parecidos, si era el outlast y me alegro que te gustara

 **emanuel dry:** tienes razon y ahora mismo conocerá un poder que ni los saiyan son capaces de vencer, la ira de una mujer

 **fitoxi:** gracias y si, creo que tu ya debes intuir quien es el villano.

 **darksquall03:** gracias y si, esta plataforma necesitaba algo diferente a los harems comunes que ya se conocen

 **guest:** me alegra que te gustara, ya dije varias veces que actualizo todos los viernes y lo de las hermanas de ichigo no lo pense, pero puede que no sea Gohan quien las conozca

y como algunos descubrieron la referencia a outlast, voy a revelar a una de las chicas del harem de Gohan, y la afortunada dama es...

 **nelliel tu odelschwanck**

sin mas, aquí los dejo

todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores originales

Capitulo 11: un justo castigo, un año para prepararse

\- ¿estas segura Rangiku? Pregunto Goku, el sabia lo mucho que la teniente y Yoruichi se esforzaron pero no quería que ellas se pusieran en peligro.

\- Muy segura, yo ya supere los poderes de un teniente, por lo que un menos grande será un perfecto oponente. Dijo la teniente mientras se acercaba más a al saiyan

\- No lo se, no quiero que se lasti. Goku no pudo terminar porque Rangiku lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios de manera dulce.

\- Confía en mí. Dijo la teniente sonroja por su acción mientras tomaba la mano del saiyan.

\- Jiji, esta bien Rangiku, dale una paliza y tú también Yoruichi. Dijo el Son con su clásica sonrisa.

Mientras la teniente y la mujer gato tomaban sus posiciones ambas tenían una mirada competitiva pero la de Yoruichi mostraba celos por lo que vio segundos atrás.

El saiyan se fue con Harribel y con el resto de los jóvenes que tenían reacciones diferentes, Gohan, Rukia y Orihime estaban felices porque por fin Rangiku y Goku ya eran pareja, Chad no decía nada pero mostraba una sonrisa, Tatki estaba con la boca abierta sin creerse lo que vio debido a la inocencia de su sensei y la rubia arrancar también sentía celos.

Con Yoruichi y Rangiku:

\- ¿Qué tal si cambiamos la apuesta? Pregunto Yoruichi quitándose su chaleco naranja,

\- ¿Qué pasa, no pudiste acabar más Hollows que yo? Pregunto la teniente con una sonrisa confiada

\- Ya, si, como no, yo acabe con más de ellos, en fin, el reto es, la primera que derrote a su menos grande tiene el derecho a dormir con Goku una semana sin que las demás entren. Dijo Yoruichi muy confiada.

\- Trato hecho, perderás, gata pervertida. Dijo Rangiku activando su shikai

Los menos grandes solo miraban a las mujeres como simples hormigas por lo que trataron de aplastarla, aunque no se dieron cuenta que no funciono porque ambas estaban conteniendo el pisotón para luego aplicar fuerza derribándolos.

Rangiku no perdió tiempo y con sus cenizas cubrió las piernas del Hollow cortándolas de manera lenta para después propinarle un golpe a su máscara agrietándola, la criatura sumamente molesta por eso cargo un cero que atrapo con la guardia baja a teniente que recibió el golpe, pero para su suerte logro usar un aura de ki que detuvo el impacto y lo único que salió afectado fue su uniforme.

 **Debo ser más cuidadosa, ese cero pudo haberme hecho mas daño si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Goku**. Pensó Rangiku sacudiéndose el polvo y elevando su presión espiritual al igual que su ki.

Por otro lado, Yoruichi al haber sido capitana antes, poseía más experiencia contra este tipo de Hollows, además de nunca bajar su guardia, el menos estaba siendo pulverizado por cientos de puñetazos y patadas a imper velocidad tanto que si este cargaba un cero seguramente fallaría porque no podía ni ver a sus rival. Después de humillar a su rival la mujer gato lo derriba de una patada, para retroceder y usar una técnica no perfeccionada de su futuro novio.

 **Aun no la domino bien, pero solo la necesito unos segundos para derrotarlo**. Pensó Yoruichi mientras se colocaba en posición como si estuviera por liberar ki.

 **Ella lo hará, entonces yo no me quedare atrás.** Pensó la teniente que luego de aturdir al Hollow con sus cenizas también retrocedió para preparar la técnica enseñada por su novio

\- KAIO-KEN. Grito al cielo Yoruichi mientras su aura blanca de shunko era remplazada por una roja en todo su cuerpo

Con ese nuevo poder enseñado por Goku, ella se lanzó contra el menos que de solo dos puñetazos lo dejo medio muerto y con su máscara completamente rota y casi por soltase.

Mientras eso pasaba, la teniente juntaba ki en sus manos para realizar el ataque más famoso de Goku.

\- KAME…HAME…. HAAAAAAAA. Grito la teniente lanzando el destello azul contra su enemigo que intento contra restarlo con un cero pero este fue consumido por el ataque.

A su vez, Yoruichi se cansó de prolongar la pelea por lo que de un rápido salto ya estaba en el aire y con todo su poder le dio al menos una patada de hacha con tanta fuerza que termino por partirlo a la mitad, ganando hacia la apuesta.

Por otro lado, el kame hame ha de Rangiku dejo al Hollow moribundo pero vivo, esto la enfado mucho porque todavía no tenía la potencia suficiente para acabar con su enemigo, por lo que en su arranque de ira lanzo múltiples esferas de ki que terminaron por matar al menos.

\- Parece ser que gane, jejeje. Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Junn, apuestas son apuestas. Dijo Rangiku con un puchero.

\- Bueno, si me disculpas, debo ir a comprar algo para esta noche. Dijo la mujer gato yéndose del lugar usando su paso flash con una mirada traviesa

\- Rangiku, ¿estás bien? Dijo goku mientras miraba preocupado de pieza a cabeza a la teniente que se sonrojo por como el Son se preocupaba.

\- Si, lo estoy, aunque mi ropa se dañó un poco. Dijo ella sin percatarse que se podía ver un poco de su sostén apenándola un poco.

\- Lo importante es que estas bien. Dijo goku con una cálida sonrisa por lo que la tenienta aprovecho esto y abrazo al Son como su premio de consolación.

Mientras esto pasaba, Harribel sentía celos pero dejo esos pensamientos a un lado mientras miraba como el Quincy trataba de irse del lugar a hurtadillas y esto hizo sospechar a la arrancar que el chico tuvo algo que ver en lo que paso, por lo que usando su sonido se colocó delante de Uryu impidiéndole irse.

\- Creo que hay algo que tienes que decir, muchacho. Dijo la rubia mirando al pelinegro que se asustó por la repentina aparición de ella.

Rukia también se percató del intento de escape de Uryu por lo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa contra él, se acercó a su maestra y le susurró al oído todo lo que paso, lo que la hizo enfurecer porque fue gracias al Quincy que su cita terminara más temprano, por lo que una vez que se despegó del abrazo de Goku, la teniente y su aprendiz se dirigían a Uryu con unas sonrisa muy dulces y unas auras maléficas detrás de ellas

\- Ishida-san, nos gustaría hablarle. Dijeron las dos con sus sonrisas mientras hacían sonar sus nudillos que espantaron al Quincy que trago saliva si saber lo que le esperaba

 **No puedo evitar sentir pena por él**. Pensaron todos mandándole una plegaria a kami sama para que se apiadara del pobre Uryu.

\- Si lo que leí sobre conducta humana es correcta, ellas se vengaran del, usando los horrores de los adolescentes. Dijo una muy tranquila Sung Sun que llego con sus amigas pero se dio cuenta de que las shinigamis planeaban hacer la vida difícil al Quincy.

Al día siguiente durante el receso:

En estos momentos en el patio, se podía ver un Uryu cojeando de dolor por la paliza que recibió ayer, también tenia unas grandes ojeras indicando que no durmió en toda la noche mientras que los alumnos le decían cosas diferentes debido a un descubrimiento que ocurrió al abrir sus cosas de la clase de costura.

\- Finalmente Ishida esta entrado al lado oscuro. Dijo un chico orgulloso del Quincy mientras que otros lo apoyaban.

\- Noooooooo, Uryu sempai, no se deje llevar por el camino pervertido. Grito una chica junto con otras que todavía no creían lo que encontraron en las cosas del Quincy.

 **Te lo mereces por arruinar nuestras citas**. Pensaban Rukia y Rangiku mirando desde la distancia su víctima a la cual comenzaron a castigar desde anoche.

Flash back:

Después que se terminara de limpiar la ciudad de todo lo ocurrido, durante la noche Rukia y Rangiku en sus formas shinigamis fueron a castigar al Quincy, empezando con poner pescado en su casa el cual atrajo a cientos de gatos callejeros que se la pasarían maullando toda la noche.

\- Aun no es suficiente. Dijo Rangiku

\- Tengo una idea teniente, sígame. Dijo la pequeña shinigami llevándola a la casa de un chico de su escuela.

Este chico era un pervertido de primer nivel al cual ya lo habían castigado por traer hentai a escondidas en clases, a la teniente le desagradaba este chico y más porque su modelo a seguir a en la vida era otro pervertido que usaba una armadura de dragón rojo.

 **Todavía no entiendo porque un pervertido idiota como ese tiene un harem, además que es patética la forma en que usa sus poderes.** Pensó Rangiku recordando cuando leyó un manga con ese personaje.

 _nota del autor: no creo que tenga que decir a quien me refiero en esta parte_

\- Aquí están, ahora los cambiamos por unos falsos y podremos terminar. Dijo Rukia con mucho asco cargando 3 revistas de lolicon.

\- Oh Rukia, si que eres mala, estoy orgullosa de ti. Dijo la teniente abrazando a su aprendiz para luego irse directo a la academia.

Ya en la academia durante esa noche Rukia puso debajo del pupitre donde siempre se sienta Uryu las revistas, por lo que cuando el tomara sus herramientas de costura también sacaría las revistas pasando una horrible humillación y la muerte de su reputación.

\- Teniente, ¿Dónde está? Ya puse las revistas donde deben estar. Dijo Rukia por los pasillos.

\- Estoy aquí Rukia, estaba dejándole a nuestro amigo Quincy un último regalo del que no se va olvidar por un mes. Dijo la teniente intentado no reír de manera malvada.

Fin del flash back:

\- ¿A caso las cosas se pueden poner peor? Pregunto Uryu al aire sin saber que al hacer esa pregunta siempre pasaban cosas malas.

\- Hola Uryu, espero que estés listo para mis clases extra después de la escuela y durante el fin de semana. Dijo Goku sonriendo dejando pálido al Quincy

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito Uryu

\- Si, al parecer el directo descubrió que te metiste a mis clases por créditos extras, te veo más tarde y lleva esto en tu mochila cuando entrenemos. Dijo Goku dándole al Quincy un saco lleno de rocas para después retirarse dejando a un pálido y asustado Uryu que solo tenía cascadas de lágrimas cómicas.

 **Nunca haré enojar otra vez a los shinigamis, y menos a las mujeres enamoradas.** Pensaba el chico mientras una aura depresiva se formaba en el siendo observado por los amigos de Gohan.

 **Creo que se les paso la mano, aunque tal vez yo haría lo mismo.** Pensaron Tatki y Orihime mientras seguían caminando detrás de Chad que no pensó en nada.

Durante la noche en Tienda de Urahara en su campo de entrenamiento:

El hombre del sombrero sito a todos a venir a su campo de entrenamiento para hablar de un tema muy serio, entre los presentes estaban las arrancars, los saiyajines que eran abrazados en ambos brazos por alguna de sus chicas y los compañeros de Gohan, todos ellos esperando lo que diría Urahara.

\- Bien, como sabrán, ayer un gran número de Hollow atacaron la ciudad, esto no sería grave de no ser por el hecho de que los menos grandes aparecieron. Dijo el ex capitan

\- ¿eso qué significa? Pregunto Apacci curiosa.

\- Significa que la sociedad de almas pronto vendrá aquí para ver que paso, pero es muy probable que sepan lo que hicimos. Respondió Rangiku muy segura que los shinigamis de alguna o otra manera se enterraron que ella y su aprendiz cedieron sus poderes, cosa que está mal vista.

\- Exactamente teniente, los segadores vendrán por ustedes y no creo que estén felices con eso y menos si se enterrar de que son amigas de las arrancars. Dijo Urahara sabiendo que si Yamamoto se enterraba haría ejecutar a ambas.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, Rukia se aferraba más al brazo de Gohan mientras que Rangiku hacia lo mismo con Goku, ellas solo podían pensar en lo peor, ser ejecutadas o en el peor de los caso terminar encarcelaras en el Muken con sus poderes sellados y sin posibilidad de escapar por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo ambas se sintieron alivias porque sentían como su respectivo novio liberaba su brazo del agarre de la otra chica para darles un cálido abrazo.

\- No te preocupes Rangiku, no dejare que ellos te lastimen. Dijo Goku de forma protectora abrazando mas la teniente que estaba ruborizada y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

\- Gracias Goku, no pude haber elegido a un mejor novio que tú, eres todo lo que siempre soñé. Dijo Rangiku aferrándose más causando celos en Yoruichi y Harribel pero se la dejaron pasar porque entendían su preocupación

\- Yo también te protegeré Rukia-chan. Dijo Gohan de la misma forma que su padre.

\- Gracias Gohan. Dijo Rukia que su acción también causo celos a Tatki y Orihime.

\- Cof cof, si ya terminaron de ser románticos, continuo. Dijo Urahara con algo de diversión porque ese momento alivio la gran tensión.

\- Claro Urahara, puedes continuar. Dijo Rangiku aun abrazada a Goku.

\- Bien, en circunstancias normales, ellos tardarían una semana en venir hacia nosotros, pero mientras peleaban cree una máquina que se asegura que ellos no se enteren de nada por un largo tiempo. Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa orgullosa porque una vez más demostró ser el más listo de todos los shinigamis para burlar a toda la sociedad de almas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos conseguiste? Pregunto Rukia.

\- 6 meses completos, podría ser un año si alguien dentro del Seireitei también los retrasa. Dijo el ex capitán.

\- Urahara-san, tenemos un año completo, ayer antes de regresar se nos apareció el capitán Aizen y dijo que conocía nuestra situación pero que nos ayudaría, comenzando por darnos mas tiempo. Dijo Rukia animada porque sabía que Aizen con su intelecto podría retrasar la llegada de los shinigamis.

 **Aizen, ¿Por qué siempre que se lo menciona, nada bueno puede pasar?** Pensó Urahara preocupado de las verdaderas intenciones del capitán de la división 5.

El conoció al capitán cuando era todavía este un teniente, es mas, Aizen fue responsable de que Urahara tuviera que dejar la sociedad de almas por lo que le ocurrió al capitán Shinji.

\- Chicas, no confíen nunca en el capitán Aizen, ese tipo puede decir y hacer muchas cosas, pero al final del día todo lo que hace es para su beneficio personal, créanme, yo lo conocí cuando el era un teniente y es gracias a el que tuve que irme de la sociedad de almas. Dijo un muy serio Urahara desconcertando a las shinigamis que siempre lo vieron como uno de los capitanes mas queridos y amables de todos.

\- No puede ser, el capitán Aizen no haría cosas asi ¿verdad teniente? Pregunto Rukia todavía sin creer lo que escucho mientras su maestra estaba muy pensativa.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, el a tenido una actitud muy rara en el ultimo año, todos los días se iba al bosque con el capitán Ichimaru y Tousen para hablar de algo. Dijo la teniente notando ese comportamiento tan raro entre los capitanes

\- Puedo respaldar lo que dice Urahara, antes de dormir sentí a lo lejos una presencia maligna delante de ustedes. Dijo Goku aportando algo a la charla.

\- No… no puede ser. Decía Rukia aun sin creerse eso hasta que Gohan la animo.

Después de seguir hablando sobre pruebas que incriminaban a Aizen, Urahara guardo silencio para darle la palabra a Goku.

\- Bien, escuchen, tenemos un año para prepararnos para lo que venga o para combatir a la sociedad de almas, por lo que tendremos grupos de entrenamiento y días para alternar cada uno. Dijo Goku chocando sus puños porque estaba muy emocionado por entrenar.

\- ¿Cómo estaremos organizados? Pregunto Harribel al saiyan.

\- El primer grupo de entrenamiento seriamos yo, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Urahara, Sung Sun y tu Harribel. Dijo Goku

\- Entonces el segundo grupo seriamos: yo, Gohan, Chad, Orihime, Tatki, Apacci y Mila Rose. Dijo Rukia pareciendole muy buena la formación.

\- Exactamente Rukia, pero algunos días yo y Urahara los entrenaremos a ustedes para que progresen mejor. Dijo el Son mayor.

\- Señor Goku, tengo una duda, ¿Qué tipos de entrenamientos tendremos? Pregunto Orihime que estaba más que dispuesta a volverse más fuerte para no ser una carga para los demás.

\- En general, todos entrenaran con el ki, pero también deberán progresar con su poder espiritual, tu, Chad y Tatki guardan más poder del que creen, solo necesitan entrenar duro para soltar su máximo poder, mientras que el resto, deberán aprender eso del bankai. Dijo Goku sorprendiendo a las shinigamis y a las arrancars.

\- Espera Goku, ¿cómo que todos? No sabemos si ellas tienen también un bankai como nosotras. Dijo Rangiku no muy segura de esa parte.

\- Pues, técnicamente, eso que llaman resurrección es como el shikai pero mas fuerte, por lo que no dudo que también tengan un bankai o en este caso, una segunda resurrección. Dijo Urahara con un buen punto.

\- Si, ¿pero como lograremos en un año conseguir un bankai? a los capitanes les toma años lograrlos. Dijo Rukia muy insegura pero emociona

\- Pues es muy posible porque están en presencia de la persona que desarrollo su bankai en 3 días con un esfuerzo inhumano y a la que en una semana, a paso lento lo aprendió. Dijo Yoruichi apuntado hacia el ex capitán y al Son mayor

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gritaron unas incrédulas Rangiku y Rukia sin poder creer que algo así se pudiera en tan poco tiempo, pero lo que en verdad las sorprendió fue descubrir que Goku de alguna manera consiguió un bankai sin que se enterraran.

\- Go….. Goku, ¿eso cuando paso? Pregunto Rangiku sacudiéndolo porque su novio le escondió información tan importante.

\- Jijiji, pues, no podía dormir aveces por lo que fui a mi espacio mental donde conocí mejor a Wachter (guardián) hasta que en un punto sin que me percatara alcance el bankai que lo active cuando todos dormían. Dijo con naturalidad el Son como si no fuera la gran cosa.

flash back de goku, muchos días atras:

Goku después de haber liberado su shikai se mostraba muy emocionado por adquirir el bankai, por lo que en muchas noches antes de que las chicas empezaran a dormir con el, este hablo mucho con Wachter sobre como alcanzar su máximo poder, a lo que la espada en su forma física le dijo esa noche.

\- quieres aprender el bankai, en ese caso ve a al sotano de Urahara y te lo digo. dijo la Zanpakuto a su portador

con eso dicho el Son se escabullo de la casa hasta la tienda, pero lo que el no se percato fue que Yoruichi lo estaba siguiendo por lo que presencio todo.

Wachter le dijo a Goku que la forma de alcanzar su bankai era quitarle la mascara para luego colocarcela el mismo, cosa que sonaba mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la forma física de la zanpakuto del saiyan era extremadamente rápido, tanto que el Son no podía atraparlo con la tele transportación cosa que comenzó a frustrarlo y en un punto de la pelea apareció un duplicado de la zanpakuto solo que este tenia una mascara diferente al original.

mientras el saiyan mas intentaba quitarle la mascara a Wachter mas duplicados aparecían que lo golpeaban con una velocidad casi invisible porque no pudo ni verlos cuando lo golpearon hasta que este fue derrotado ahora habiendo un total de 5 duplicados

\- no es justo, son 6 contra 1 ¿y como rayos los hiciste aparecer? pregunto Goku desde el suelo

\- todavía tienes mucho que aprender, yo no los cree, fuiste tu quien lo hizo, si todavía quieres tu bankai, ven aquí todas las noches hasta que logres el objetivo. dijo el enmascarado volviendo a su forma de espada.

durante el resto de los días, Goku comprendió que los clones de su espada eran una manifestación de sus problemas internos y dudas personales que provocaban que el no alcanzara el bankai, frustración, odio, miedo, entre otras representaciones físicas que por cada noche que pasaba lograba derrotar a uno dejando satisfecho a su zanpakuto cuyo objetivo era que su portador madurara un poco como persona para que use sus poderes de forma correcta por lo que al cumplirse una semana se quedo solo y logro ser vencido por el saiyan que logro quitarle su mascara.

\- lograste pasar mi prueba, por lo que ahora tienes a tu disposición el bankai. dijo Wachter que si su mascara parecía un hombre de no menos de 26 años de pelo castaño con algo de barba y ojos castaños

\- que bien ¿pero que puedo hacer ahora? pregunto el Son con la mascara puesta

\- ¿por que abría de arruinar la sorpresa? dijo la zanpakuto sonriendo mientras le decía el nuevo comando para activar el bankai

fin del flash back

Mientras Rangiku seguía diciéndole al Son que no se le esconde información de ese tipo a tu pareja, Yoruichi y Urahara pensaron que además del entrenamiento deberían trazar un plan de entrada y salida de la sociedad de almas para que no ocurra nada como la pérdida o encarcelamiento de los que irían.

\- Gohan, ¿tu también? Pregunto Orihime curiosa.

\- Si, yo también lo conseguí, solo que no dije nada porque no lo considere importante. Dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca antes de recibir un golpe de Rukia empezando la misma discusión que tenía su padre

Al dia siguiente:

Ya después de la escuela y de castigar con entrenamiento a Uryu, todos se encontraban reunidos en el sótano listos para entrenar, solo faltaba esperar a los Son.

Las shinigamis usaban sus kimonos negros estándar, las arrancars con sus ropas personalizas, los amigos de Gohan con ropa de gimnasia que consistían en remeras blancas con pantalones azules, Yoruichi usaba su ropa negra sin el chaleco mientras Urahara seguía con sus ropas habituales.

\- Estamos listos. Dijo Goku apareciendo con su clásico dogi naranja y Gohan con la ropa de Piccolo usando la capa pesada, ambos cargando sus zanpakuto en sus hombros.

 **Me encanta cuando usa esa ropa**. Pensaron todas las chicas interesadas en los Son con leves sonrojos.

\- Bueno chicos, empezaremos este entrenamiento con todo, ¿están listos?. dijo Goku con un rostro de estar emocionado

\- SIIIII. Gritaron todos

Rangiku, Rukia y Urahara liberaron sus shikais para el combate, las arrancars activaron sus resurrecciones, Yoruichi uso el Shunshin Chōhengen controlado, Orihime libero a sus hadas, Chad preparo su brazo y Tatki se equipaba con sus brazaletes y botas. Como única respuesta los Son pusieron sus espadas bien extendidas contra sus oponentes antes de decir las palabras que dieron inicio al primer día de entrenamiento del año

\- BANKAI, tensa Zangetsu. Dijo Gohan

\- BANKAI, Wachter time. Dijo Goku.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas:

En lo más profundo de los bosques de este lugar se podía ver una casa que a plena vista parecía completamente deshabitada, pero dentro de esta había un pasadizo secreto que lleva a una especie de laboratorio lleno de objetos quirúrgicos, compuestos químicos, etc.

Sin embargo lo que más llamaba a la atención era ver a dos personas con los chalecos que indicaban que eran capitanes del Seireitei mirando un contenedor gigante lleno de un líquido extraño donde flotaba una persona muy extraña que no se podía ver por la oscuridad.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso? ¿ni tu sabes de lo que es capaz después de lo que le hiciste? Dijo la primera persona.

\- Si, lo estoy, pienso liberarlo cuando ellos lleguen, si la sociedad de almas no los derrota, el seguro que lo hará. Dijo la segunda persona con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

 **Todo, forma parte de mi plan**. Pensó esta persona ante de retirarse del lugar dejándolo en la oscuridad absoluta


	13. Chapter 12

Hola de nuevo camaradas que les encanta este fic, hoy les traigo el comienzo de la saga de la sociedad de almas, también estoy feliz porque el ultimo capitulo tuvo muy buen recibimiento y se cumplió la meta de los 100 review por lo que dire el harem completo de Gohan mas pistas de las chicas que falta para Goku pero primero los comentarios:

 **alucard77:** pues a mí si me pareció gracioso además que no es como que lo torturare por siempre.

 **pus in boots:** acertaste

 **Veizser:** jajaja si, las mujeres no son algo a lo que debas hacer enojar, y con lo otro, quien sabe, espera los capítulos siguiente para descubrirlo

 **Emanuel dry:** verdad, me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte y de paso hacer referencias a otros animes y series que vi

 **darksquall03:** si, ahora sabe que no debe enojar a una mujer a su primera cita.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** gracias y también nos estamos leyendo

 **Nivek:** pues esa pelea es casi un hecho, aunque antes deberá pelear con otro capitán, y con lo del lemon, ya veo porque no soy bueno con ese tipo de narración, tal vez solo deje imágenes mentales para que su imaginación haga el resto :v

 **Guest:** considerando que ella está entre las mujeres más poderosas de bleach además de ser apodada diosa de la velocidad, si, definitivamente si podría aguantarlo

 **Lozato:** no lo dudes esto se podrá emocionante y divertido

Harem de Gohan: Rukia, Orihime, Tatki, Momo y nell

Las chicas que faltan de Goku, son una capitana y una teniente, porque lo que me muero de ganas por ver que conclusión sacan.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 12: de regreso a la sociedad de almas y consecuencias.

Time skip, un año más tarde:

Ya había pasado un año desde que los Saiyayins, shinigamis, arrancars y humanos empezaron su arduo entrenamiento para ir a la sociedad de almas por si Rangiku y Rukia estaban en peligro por ceder sus poderes.

Tanto Rangiku y Rukia en 3 meses con muchísimo esfuerzo lograron aprender su respectivo bankai por lo que el resto del año se dedicaron a perfeccionarlos y a dominar el ki, la pequeña shinigami fue la que mas problemas tuvo cuando aprendió a liberar a Hakka no Togame debido a que ese poder la dejaba en un estado criogénico al llegar al cero absoluto si excedía su tiempo, además que por motivos desconocidos su reiatsu tardaba más en recuperarse de lo habitual.

Nota del autor: (ahora si tiene el hogyoku)

Rangiku por su parte no tuvo mayores problemas en el entrenamiento, solo hubo una que otra pelea entre ella, Yoruichi y Harribel por el cariño del Son aunque el las quería por igual, la teniente al aprender el bankai de Haineko noto que su aspecto cambiaba un poco teniendo las orejas y cola de un gato de color naranja como su cabello, el mango de su espada desaparecía para ser remplazados por dos guantes metálicos en forma de garras que controlaban una mayor cantidad de cenizas que manejaba con sus manos además de que una nueva habilidad que le permitía hacer una explosión con las cenizas.

Por su parte, Yoruichi al no usar una zanpakuto se enfocó más en planear en que harían todos en la sociedad de almas además de entrenar sin descanso con el ki por lo que al final del año, conocía todo el arsenal de técnicas de Goku, pero entrenar no fue todo lo que ella hizo sino que también tuvo su cita con el Son donde se divirtieron mucho y terminaron besándose, esto a Rangiku no le molesto porque estaba de acuerdo en compartirlo con la mujer gato, pero también se dio cuenta que alguien más quería entrar a este nido de amor.

De todas las arrancars, Harribel fue la única que logro alcanzar una segunda resurrección, la cual mejoro su dominio con el agua además de darle un traje más revelador que el que tenía antes, con el paso de los días entendió lo que sentía por Goku y con la ayuda de Gohan, Orihime y Yoruichi logro ser más abierta y pedir una cita que el saiyan acepto y al final de esta, ella se convirtió en la tercera novia del Son mayor.

Por otro lado, sus compañeras que no lograron alcanzar la segunda etapa, lo compensaron entrenando más en técnicas en conjunto, entre ellas su movimiento la quimera parca era la más poderosa de todas estas.

Este poder consistía que mediante el sacrificio de un brazo de cada una lograban realizar una fusión de una criatura humanoide gigante con las patas de un ciervo gigantes y musculosas, un cuerpo completamente fornido, una cola en forma de serpiente, la melena de un león y una máscara en forma de calavera con cuernos de alce para tapar su horrible rostro.

Urahara aumento su poder y solo cuando se enfrentaba a Goku se veía obligado a usar su bankai que alteraba todas las propiedades de su entorno.

Sin embargo, los amigos de Gohan fueron los que más sufrieron por el entrenamiento ya que no se querían quedar atrás con las arrancars y shinigamis, por lo que su entrenamiento fue más pesado, tanto para aprender a usar su ki y mejorar su poder espiritual.

Tatki, al entrena más con Gohan logro tener a su debido tiempo los momentos que ella necesito para aclarar sus sentimientos, cosa que con el pasar de las semanas tanto ella como Orihime admitieron estar enamoradas del Son Menor, por lo que después de una muy fuerte discusión que empezó con golpes y tiradas de cabello entre Rukia y a las demás, llegaron al acuerdo de compartirlo.

Después que todas confesaron lo que sentían se dedicaron a entrenar con mucha fuerza para hacer sentir orgullo a su novio, Tatki logro controlar su ki y en lograr a en varios meses una evolución de sus poderes donde sus brazaletes y botas cambiaban de color blanco a un negro con rojo.

Este nuevo poder remplazo los brazaletes por unos guantes con forma de garras y unas agujas incorporadas, sus botas poseían unas espuelas que al girarlas sus ataques se convertían en patadas en llamas y como agregado un cubre boca en su rostro que modificaba parcialmente su voz, también ella aprendió el masenko y el estilo de pelea de la familia del mal.

Orihime por su parte aprendió tanto el estilo de la tortuga como el de la familia del mal haciendo una combinación de ambos, el poder de sus hadas también incremento haciendo que su escudo devolviera parte del impacto de un ataque, mejoro su sanación y aprendió de manera lenta pero segura el uso del ki y los ataques de los Son.

Cabe destacar que su personalidad seguía siendo dulce y amable aunque se volvió un poco más seria y menos llorona cuando se trataba de una pelea, ella sabía que no superaría el nivel de su mejor amiga o su novio pero quería estar preparada para lo que sea.

De los amigos de Gohan, Chad fue el que mayor poder alcanzo durante todo ese año superando a Tatki y Orihime, después que este dominara el estilo de la tortuga y el ki se dedicó a mejorar con los poderes de su brazo derecho, ya en mitad del año el joven castaño hizo evolucionar su brazo teniendo una forma más humana y cambiando sus colores siendo el rojo y negro estos, también consiguió que su brazo izquierdo tomara una nuevo forma.

Con el paso del tiempo tanto Goku como Urahara concluyeron que el brazo derecho servía mas para la defensa y que el izquierdo era para la ofensiva.

Ambos brazos recibían un nombre, el derecho era el brazo del gigante y el izquierdo se llamaba brazo blanco del diablo, cada uno con una técnica diferente que se veían potenciadas por su dominio del ki

Otro de los tantos entrenamientos fue el de trabajo en equipo que tuvo resultados interesantes, Chad y Tatki era un equipo devastador debido a la enorme fuerza de ambos, la diferencia que tenían estos y que hacia se complementaran era que la pelinegra tenía mucha velocidad pero no era muy resistente al daño mientras que el castaño podía aguantar mucho castigo pero carecía de velocidad.

Orihime y Rukia al ser amigas y rivales lograron ser un equipo, la pelinegra al usar su bankai siempre estaba en peligro de que su cuerpo se congelara por lo que la peli naranja usaba sus hadas curativas para que al terminarse el tiempo de la transformación de la pequeña shinigami se recuperara más rápido y poder volver a la batalla.

Y las novias de Goku lograron un ataque en conjunto muy devastador combinando la cascada de Harribel, las cenizas de Rangiku en su bankai y la electricidad de Yoruichi, su movimiento consistía en atrapar a su enemigo dentro de la esfera de agua para que esta fuera cubierta por las cenizas explosivas y antes de ser detonadas la peli purpura lanzaba un ataque eléctrico que reacciona con el agua para finalmente explotar.

Por su parte los saiyayins al pertenecer a una raza guerrera muy orgullosa no conocía el concepto de trabajar en equipo a menos que algo verdaderamente malo pasara como cuando se enfrentaron al súper saiyan legendario Broly unos meses antes de llegar a este nuevo mundo.

El Tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que se cumplió el año, todos habían tenido increíbles resultados al entrenar con los saiyans y se sentían capaces de confrontar a varios shinigamis sin problemas.

Ahora nos encontramos a un feliz Goku durmiendo plácidamente en su nueva cama que era más grande debido a un detalle, había 3 chicas durmiendo con él en distintos lados, en su brazo derecho se encontraba la teniente Rangiku con una sonrisa alegre mientras abrazaba más fuerte su brazo, ella usaba una playera corta de color gris y unas bragas blancas.

En el otro extremo estaba Harribel con su máscara retraída en su cuello, ella también abrazaba el brazo del Son con una sonrisa, para no usar sus huesos, la vasto lord iba vestida con un sostén azul y un pantalón muy corto para mayor comodidad.

Y por último durmiendo arriba de su pecho estaba Yoruichi con su cabello suelto y usando un conjunto de lencería roja muy atractivo debido a que siempre ella era más atrevida que sus amigas, ella también abrazaba a su hombre con una sonrisa.

Pero lo que todas tenían en común era que cada una traía un pequeño anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante en alguno de los dedos de sus manos.

Así es, la teniente, la arrancar y la ex capitana del cuerpo de espionaje, estaban comprometidas como las futuras esposas del saiyayin, esa era la razón por lo que todas dormían con el Son en una cama más grande para que entraran todas aunque todavía había espacio para dos personas más.

Pero ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿En qué momento?

Flash back, un mes antes de terminar el año

En la tienda de Urahara, ocurría otra reunión donde el ex capitán y Orihime le explicaban al Son mayor sobre relaciones amorosas debido a que ambos notaron que las chicas estaban cada vez más apegadas a Goku y que este comenzaba a tenerles un gran afecto que nunca sintió con milk.

\- Haber Goku, para estar seguros que lo entendiste, define matrimonio. Dijo Urahara esperando expectante la respuesta de su amigo no muy inteligente.

\- Mmmm, pues es cuando 2 personas quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas casados para forma una familia. Dijo Goku algo confundido

\- Correcto señor Goku ¿qué piensa y siente por las señoritas Rangiku, Yoruichi y Harribel? Pregunto Orihime

\- La verdad, a todas les tengo un gran cariño y afecto, me hicieron pasar los momentos más increíbles de mi vida tanto entrenando como saliendo en citas, nunca sentí algo así en todos mis años con mi difunta esposa. Dijo Goku en uno de sus raros momentos donde mostraba su lado sentimental.

Esa respuesta hizo sentir sumamente orgulloso a Urahara porque sabía que Yoruichi tenía a una gran persona por novio mientras que a Orihime se le escapo un OOOOOOOO QUE TIERNO.

\- Bien, muy buena respuesta, ahora una pregunta difícil ¿serias capas de elegir a una como tu esposa? Pregunto Urahara sacando su abanico y poniendo un rostro serio

\- No, no creo, si lo hiciera dos de ellas terminarían heridas y no quiero verlas tristes. Dijo Goku con un rostro serio.

\- ¿entonces, si se diera el caso, te casarías con todas? Pregunto Orihime con curiosidad.

\- Si, de esa forma ninguna saldrá lastimada y las puedo seguir viendo felices. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Urahara y Orihime solo podían aplaudir por el gran corazón que tenía el saiyan por siempre pensar en los demás, pero de lo que ninguno se percato fue que Rangiku, Yoruichi y Harribel habían regresado de sus actividades en la ciudad y escucharon toda la charla por lo que después de sonrojarse y que sus corazones se aceleraran terminaron desmayándose por las palabras más dulces que escucharon de su novio.

Durante el resto de la semana las chicas estaban sumamente felices por lo que dijo el Son de ellas, esto causo que en una reunión entre ellas acordaran que su novio debía casarse con todas para no arruinar su relación, esto fue propuesto por Yoruichi y la única que dudo para después aceptar fue Harribel.

Ellas iban a comentarle eso a Goku, pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado de la casa y la tienda hasta que se encontraron con Urahara y Orihime como si estuvieran en una de sus reuniones para enseñarle al Son sobre sentimientos.

\- Disculpa Urahara, ¿has visto a Goku? Pregunto Yoruichi

\- No lo e visto desde que se fue después de hacerme unas preguntar muy peculiares. Dijo el ex capitán intentando hacerse el desentendido.

\- ¿y que pregunto? Pregunto Harribel

\- Pregunto sobre una joyería, luego sobre cómo fabricar diamante y…. Urahara no termino de hablar porque 2 de las chicas empezaron a gritar de alegría porque sabían que esas preguntas solo indicaban una cosa, Harribel fue la única que no grito pero si se sonrojo al máximo.

 **No, será posible, me pedirá matrimonio**. Pensaron las 3 imaginándose a un Goku con traje elegante poniéndose de rodillas para ofrecerles un anillo.

\- Oigan chicas. Dijo Goku que entraba a la tienda de Urahara cargando una pequeña caja y un maletín lleno de dinero.

Este no pudo decir mas nada porque Rangiku y Yoruichi se le lanzaron encima haciendo que el saiyan caiga de espaldas con dos mujeres abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que la vasto lord solo deseaba besarlo, pero se contuvo porque sentía curiosidad por la caja que al abrirla, encontró 10 anillos de compromiso.

\- Aceptamos casarnos contigo Goku. Dijeron las 3 al unisonó mientras seguían dándole cariño a un apena saiyan.

\- Eh, bueno, no dije nada aun pero gracias por aceptar. Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa de su familia

\- Pero Goku, porque tantos anillos si solo somos tres. Dijo Yoruichi curiosa y intentando evitar el pensar que el Son les ocultaba a otra chica.

\- Bueno, después que logre crear diamantes a fuerza de presión las lleve a la joyería que Urahara dijo y entonces el tipo del lugar tomo uno de los que hice y armo todos estos, los page con otro diamante y el dinero fue porque insistió en que le vendiera el otro. Explico el Son recordando la cara de sorprendido del joyero cuando se apareció con 3 diamantes

\- Bueno, viéndolo desde otro ángulo, ahora Gohan tendrá para proponerle matrimonio a Rukia cuando crezcan. Dijo Rangiku alegremente sonrojando a Orihime por pensar en la posibilidad de casarse ella también con el hijo de Goku.

\- Tengo una duda, ¿Quién de nosotras será la primera en casarse? Dijo Harribel de forma calma.

Esa pregunta provoco que el ambiente se pusiera pesado debido a que las chicas comenzarían a discutir por esa incógnita, Orihime conociendo lo peligrosa que es una mujer celosa salió lo más rápido de la tienda mientras Urahara apartaba a Goku de las chicas y diciéndole que use la tele transportación cuando su atención se centrara en el de nuevo.

\- Pues esa respuesta es obvia, yo seré la primera porque soy su primera novia. Dijo Rangiku con un aura asesina roja sobre ella

\- Ja, como si eso importara, yo debería ser la primera porque soy la más atractiva y fuerte de las 3. Dijo Yoruichi con un aura blanca de rayos.

\- Las 2 se equivocan, yo seré la primera por ser más fuerte, además que por ser la última tengo más derechos que ustedes. Dijo Harribel con un aura amarilla con azul sobre ella.

\- Creo que alguien neutral e imparcial debería tomar esa decisión. Dijo Yoruichi rodando sus ojos hacia un asustado Urahara

\- Goku, hazlo ya. Dijo el ex capitán asustado abrazando cómicamente al saiyan que uso la tele transportación para que ambos escaparan de unas mujeres indecisas y celosas.

\- Urahara podri….decía Rangiku antes de notar como el capitán y su futuro esposo ya no estaban.

 **¿Adónde se fueron?** Pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo porque no sabían adonde se fueron ambos

En otro lado:

\- Hola Chad, mira, te dejo a Urahara mientras resuelvo unos asuntos con las chicas, lo busco luego, gracias y adiós. Dijo Goku a su estudiante castaño que debajo de su rostro inexpresivo estaba conmocionado que sus maestros aparecieran de la nada en su casa.

Una vez que el Son se fue hubo un silencio incomodo entre el ex capitán y el joven estudiante hasta que a Urahara se le ocurrió algo para romper la tensión.

\- Bueno…. Sabes jugar domino. Dijo Urahara apuntado de forma sonriente una caja con el juego mientras Chad solo tenía una gota de sudor por la conducta infantil del hombre

Fin del flash back:

 **Aun no me creo todo lo que paso en solo un año, gracias shenlong por mandarnos aquí y no a un mundo de demonios adolescentes.** Pensó Goku para sí mismo riéndose por tan ridículo pensamiento.

 _Nota del autor: no tengo nada en contra de los fics de dbz y dxd porque ahí unos muy bueno pero deben admitir que es un cruce muy muy sobre explotado tanto aquí como en YouTube_

En ese momento sus prometidas comenzaron a despertarse ligeramente siendo la primera en hablar Yoruichi que lo miraba con una mirada seductora.

\- Hola amor, ¿dormiste bien? Pregunto la mujer gato aferrándose más al Son

\- Si, dormí bien, solo que todavía estoy pensado en lo que pasara. Dijo Goku mirando a Rangiku con preocupación mientras esta se despertaba y escucho esa última parte.

\- No te preocupes cielo, solo estaré lejos una semana hasta que vayas a darles una paliza a esos ignorantes, además, ya no soy fácil de vencer. Dijo la teniente de forma segura mientras se acercó para darle un dulce beso en los labios al saiyan.

\- Además, tenemos todo planeado, incluso si debemos derrotar a todos y cada uno de los capitanes, estamos listas. Dijo Harribel que también se despertó.

\- Jiji, lo se chicas, pero no quiero que se lastimen. Dijo el Son sonrojándose un poco.

\- Tu tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Yoruichi ahora siendo ella la que lo beso.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos a trabajar, nos espera un largo día. Dijo Harribel dándole un beso en los labios a su prometido para ponerse en pie.

\- Si, vamos. Dijo Goku poniéndose en pie y preparándose para su día,

Con Gohan:

El joven Son se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente mientras un pequeño bulto se veía en su cama. Al mirar mas de cerca era Rukia que abrazaba a su novio en cama como un peluche mientras usaba un pijama más corto que el original pero del mismo color amarillo con rayas negras.

Ella disfrutaba del contacto con su pareja porque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus amigas/rivales se mudaran con los Son para tenerlo cerca, otra cosa que tenía en su cabeza era el presentimiento que las cosas no saldrían como planearon y que algo verdadera mente malo pasaría.

 **No importa lo que pase, ellos siempre se levantaran para protegernos, sé que siempre nos salvaran cuando no podamos ganar por nuestra cuenta.** Pensó Rukia mientras acariciaba el cabezo de su pareja.

\- Gohan, Rukia, Despierten hay que ir a la academia. Dijo Yoruichi como si fuera una madre.

\- Esta bien, ya me levanto. Dijo el Son despertándose poco a poco con una Rukia un poco enojada porque quería seguir aferrada a su novio.

\- Y despierta también a tus hermanas. Dijo Rangiku que se sumó a la conversación.

\- Yo lo hago, DESPIERTEN FLOJAS QUE TODAVÍA HAY UN DÍA DE ACADEMIA. Grito Rukia dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared para despertar a las arrancars que a excepción de Sung Sun, estaban molestas

Con el paso de ese año, las chicas seguidoras de Harribel encontraron en Goku una especie de figura paterna que se complementaba con las enseñanzas de la rubia como si ellas fueran sus hijas, no solo eso, en Gohan veían la figura de un hermano mayor que las cuidaba y que era alguien diferente a ellas y con el matrimonio de la vasto lord, reforzaron ese vínculo de hermanas menores con hermano mayor.

\- MOCOSA, si no fueras la novia de Gohan, te estaría golpeando hasta cansarme. Dijo Apacci que fue interrumpida de un hermoso sueño

\- ESTOY DE ACUERDO. Dijo Mila Rose terminando de despertarse y preparándose para la academia.

Otra cosa que paso fue que por consejo de Urahara las arrancars para pasar más desapercibidas deberían llevar vidas más normales, por lo que cuando termino de perfeccionar los gigais, cada una tomo un rol.

Harribel tomaría un trabajo el cual fue nadar y entrenar tiburones en un acuario y algunos sentían pena por los tiburones debido a que la rubia era tan intimidante que estos seres acuáticos siempre retrocedían ante ella como si estuvieran en frente de una orca o un tiburón gigante extinto.

Mientras que Sung Sun, Mila Rose y Apacci decidieron ir a la academia para estar cerca de su hermano mayor y de paso salvarlo de los escasos pero letales ataques de celos de sus novias, ellas en más de una ocasión pensaron que sería más malo si tuvieran que enfrentar a 5 chicas en lugar de 3.

Después de que la gran familia se reuniera y desayunara se fueron a sus respectivas labores mientras que Yoruichi terminaba de preparan todo para el inicio de la fase 1 del plan, RESCATE DE PRISIÓN, el primer paso era esperar una semana para que los shinigamis piensen que los saiyan se olvidaron de las acusadas para después atacar.

 **En total tendremos 10 días para sacar a Rukia si es que la ejecutan y aunque por razones desconocidas aceleren eso, esto no nos tomara más de 2 días, después de eso solo queda planear mi boda.** Pensaba la mujer gato que cambio su rostro serio a uno alegre al pensar en la última parte mientras vigilaba la ciudad en busca de algo raro.

El día paso con relativa normalidad salvo por los extraños picos de energía que se sentían aunque no tuvieron importancia para los Son o las shinigamis. Después de las clases Rukia y Rangiku tuvieron una cita con su respectiva pareja a modo de despedida hasta que se volvieran a ver dentro de una semana.

Ambas se divirtieron mucho y si bien estaban tristes por tener que irse, ellas sabían que los volverían a ver cuándo fueran por ellas, sin embargo, la teniente tenía un plan aparte que no perjudicaba al otro para tomar la delantera con sus amigas mientras que Rukia sabía que si todo salía bien, estar en prisión no sería tan malo y aburrido

Después de la cena y de que todos a excepción de las shinigamis se fueran a dormir, estas se fueron de la casa de los Son hacia una plaza donde estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de la sociedad de almas hasta que alguien les hablo a sus espalda.

\- Teniente Matsumoto, se me informo que usted descuido a mi hermana durante su entrenamiento y que como consecuencia le dio sus poderes a un humano. Dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para Rukia.

\- Rangiku, siempre fuiste la más descuidada y despreocupada, pero esta vez sí que cometiste un error muy grave. Dijo otra voz familiar para la pequeña shinigami.

Al voltear las dos se encontraban con dos hombres, uno tenía la ropa estándar de un shinigami junto con su placa de teniente, este poseía una raras marcas en su cara acompañado de una cabellera roja atada. Este era el teniente Renji Abarai, amigo de la infancia de Rukia y teniente de su hermano.

El otro tipo tenía un largo pelo negro junto con una mirada seria que no mostraba casi emociones, este usaba una bufanda blanca y arriba de su uniforme tenía la túnica blanca que indicaba que era un capitán de la sociedad de almas. Este era el mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki, el hermano de Rukia.

\- Pues, es una larga historia y muy complicada. Dijo la teniente rascándose la nuca como su prometido lo que extraño a los recién llegados que esperaban una reacción de terror.

\- Más te vale que sea buena, porque tu irresponsabilidad puede costarle la vida a Rukia y tu título. Dijo un molesto Renji

\- No te preocupes Abarai, en menos de 10 días estaremos bien las 2 viviendo una hermosa vida con personas muy especiales. Dijo la teniente de manera soñadora y despreocupada haciendo enojar más a los shinigamis.

\- BASTA DE TONTERIAS, VAMONOS. Dijo un enojado Renji debido a que la actitud de la peli naranja lo empezaba a irritar muchísimo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, en marcha. Dijo Byakuya abriendo las puertas al seireitel desapareciendo sin ser vistos por nadie excepto por un chico de pelo negro y lentes que vio todo y no estaba enterado del plan.

 **Debo informarle a Goku sensei y a Gohan, ellas están en peligro.** Pensó el Quincy yéndose del lugar para informales a los Son lo antes posible sobre la situación de las chicas que no estaban para nada preocupadas y solo pensaba un cosa.

 **Todo va como lo planeamos.** Pensaron ambas preparándose para su juicio.

bueno, hasta aqui por hoy, deseadme suerte en mi examen de universidad, sin mas, adios


	14. Chapter 13

Siiiiiiii, soy libre, al menos por un tiempo, hola de nuevo amigos, aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta semana y comunicarles que aprobé mi examen, por lo que ahora podre seguir haciendo esta historia que tanto disfruto hacer y que me encanta que les guste.

como estoy bastante feliz, subo este capitulo un par de horas antes de lo habitual, disfrútenlo

Aquí respondo los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

 **ElYoker2002:** me encanta que tengas tantas expectativas y espero no haber decepcionado, si, esta entre esas dos capitanas y de las tenientes te falto mencionar a Isane.

 **Emanuel dry:** sin duda los shinigamis tendrán que esforzarse porque todos son más fuertes ahora y los saiyan ni se diga

 **Alucard77:** me alegro que te gustara y sobre lo otro, pues bueno es tu criterio y lo respeto aunque yo busco arriesgar con lo que hago.

 **jhanter1999:** gracias y la teniente que tú dices es Nanao

 **Neopercival:** pues cuando este fic era solo una idea en mi cabeza solo una de ellas estaría con Gohan y las otras dos con Goku, ahora me gustaría que trataras de adivinar cuales, y si, están bien jodidos y más si los hacen enojar

 **Veizser:** si jajajaja y con lo otro, aquí está la respuesta

 **Guest:** gracias

 **Jesus:** pues seguramente Gohan estará cómodo con las almohadas de Orihime XD y será muy caótico cuando estén las 3, también me divertí mucho escribiendo esas partes

 **SaiyajinSannin:** no lo dudes, muchos shinigamis quedaran muy adoloridos después de enfrentarse a los saiyans y a las personas que entrenaron

 **Nivek:** pues me gusta que haga trabajar tu cabeza y a la teniente que no recuerdas es a Nemu la creación del capitán Mayuri

 **Lozato:** pues al final aprobé y te vas a reír mucho cuando se revele el plan

 **Fitoxi:** si, cuando le di ese poder no me decidia entre beowulf y gilgamesh por que use los 2, si, también me reí cuando escribí eso y gracias

 **firelord012:** si, posiblemente se sorprendan muchísimo

todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 13: consecuencias, castigo y llegada.

Sociedad de almas, sala de reuniones:

La sociedad de almas es un gran lugar donde las almas de los fallecidos iban a parar si estos eran rescatados por un shinigami, el lugar parecía una ciudad de la edad feudal del Japón antiguo, el distrito ryokun era el lugar a donde las almas que no eran escoltadas por un segador terminaban y por lo general vivían en condiciones de pobreza y rechazo por parte del seireitel.

Y por otro lado estaba la fortaleza del seireitel donde vivían y entrenaban todos los segadores para pelear contra los hollow, este lugar por muy bonito que pareciera, no quedaba exento de tener los problemas de la sociedad como la discriminación ya sea por poder o por tu clase social.

En el lugar se encontraban las 13 divisiones de los shinigamis, desde el cuerpo de espionaje y castigo, los laboratorios de investigación, o el hospital, cada uno supervisado por su respectivo capitán y subordinados, sin embargo, ninguno de los capitanes se encontraba en este momento en su puesto dado que se estaba dando una importante reunión que decidiría el destino de las shinigamis Rangiku y Rukia.

En la gran sala de reuniones, se veían a todos los capitanes con sus tenientes en dos filas de 6 mientras que el capitán comandante estaba arriba de ellos y en medio de todos estaban las acusadas.

 _Nota del autor: solo mencionare algunos capitanes y teniente porque no recuerdo todos sus nombres y no diré la división de algunos porque no la recuerdo._

El primero de todos ellos era el capitán comandante Yamamoto, el más anciano de la sociedad de almas y por ende como su título lo decía, el más fuerte, su aspecto era el de un anciano de más de 85 años, era calvo pero con una gran barba blanca, tenía un rostro serio mientras estaba apoyado en su bastón mirando a las chicas, detrás de él se encontraba su teniente el cual parecía un espadachín francés con un peinado raro y bigote fino.

La siguiente era la capitana de la segunda división, del cuerpo de castigo y espionaje, Soi Fon, que era una mujer de una pequeña estatura parecida a una adolecente de 14 aunque era mayor de lo que aparentaba, tenía un rostro serio y un cabello negro corto acompañado de dos trenzas largas, su teniente era un hombre alto y con peinado raro que solo se concentraba en comer una bolsa papas fritas

Después seguía el capitán Gin Ichimaru, un tipo extraño que siempre estaba sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, este sujeto de cabello corto blanco era un conocido del capitán Aizen cuando eran tenientes y detrás del se encontraba su teniente Izumo Kira un chico de mirada cansada y cabello rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos

La siguiente era la capitana de la cuarta división que se encargaba de la parte médica, Yachiru Unohara una mujer con una larga cabellera negra que tenía una trenza que cubría su cuello, a pesar de aparentar ser una mujer dulce y amable, muy por dentro era una completa loca adicta a las peleas como cierto Saiyan, ella era acompañada de una chica de pelo blanco y mirada tranquila de nombre Isane

Después estaba el capitán Aizen, un genio prodigio cuya inteligencia solo era superada por la de Urahara, este tipo de mirada tranquila, con anteojos y cabello castaño caído sabia guardar las apariencias, a su lado se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño recogido en un bollo de mirada tierna, esta respondía al simple nombre de Momo.

El siguiente era un capitán de gran tamaño cuyo rostro era cubierto por un casco de caballero templario de las cruzadas en su cabeza, su nombre era Sajin Komamura y su teniente era un tipo de pelo negro que parecía sacado de la película de hombres de negro.

Después seguía el mejor amigo de Komamura el capitán Kaname Tousen que a pesar de ser ciego logro se capitán por sus poderes, su teniente era un sujeto de pelo negro con un par de cicatrices y un número en la cara.

En la lista de capitanes seguía el capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya, el más joven de todos, este chico de pelo blanco y ojos celeste, pese a su corta edad logro llegar lejos, si bien se lo veía siempre tranquilo ahora estaba molesto porque su teniente Rangiku Matsumoto estaba en un juicio y ella no se lo tomaba en serio

Seguido del estaban el capitán Byakuya y su teniente Renji que al igual que todos esperaban a que empezara el juicio.

El siguiente tenía la cara de un loco y una cabeza muy extraña, era un hombre de compleción robusta con una piel totalmente blanca y sus uñas largas que estaban pintadas, en ninguno momento dejaba de sonreír como si fuera un familiar del Joker, este tipo era el capitán Mayuri del cuerpo de investigaciones junto a su teniente Nemu que era una hermosa chica de pelo castaño largo.

Después seguía un capitán que sobre su túnica blanca traía un manto rosa con diseño de flores y usando un sombrero de paja como un samurái, tenía el pelo lacio de color marrón y un rostro cansado, este tipo era el capitán Kyoraku, el heredero de Yamamoto para tomar su puesto, al lado de este estaba su teniente Nanao que tenía el pelo negro atado y usando lentes que la hacía parecer una secretaria.

El amigo de Kyoraku, el capitán Ukitake estaba también en la reunión a pesar de no estar bien de salud, este tenía un largo pelo blanco y un rostro cansado.

Y por último el capitán Kenpachi Zaraki, este tipo con su cabello negro en puntas, un parche que contenía su poder y su mirada de loco le dio la reputación de ser el único shinigami que es capitán sin nunca haber liberado su bankai o shikai debido a que él era incapaz, pero ese defecto lo compensaba con su devastadora fuerza bruta y este siempre era acompañado de su leal loli teniente Yachiru que era una pequeña niña de pelo rosa muy alegre que siempre viajaba en su espalda.

Con todos los capitanes y tenientes reunidos en la sala, estaba por decidirse el destino de Rangiku y Rukia las cuales estaban sumamente tranquilas porque lo tenían todo calculado.

\- Atención capitanes, esta reunión se lleva a cabo porque una de ellas cometió el delito de cederle sus poderes a un ryoka, su sentencia está siendo decidida por la centrar 46 pero aun así quiero escuchar que tienen que decir. Dijo Yamamoto haciendo que todos tuvieran miradas ya sea de enojo y sorpresa.

\- Pues, un día que dije que Rukia estaba lista para ir sola a una cacería, paso eso, la encontré en su gigai sin sus poderes diciéndome que le dio sus poderes a un humano porque este iba a morir y que ella estaba muy cansada de su pelea contra el hollow que los ataco. Dijo Rangiku de forma tranquila, toda su historia era completamente falsa y se la creyeron todos

\- ¿y porque demonios no dijiste nada? Pregunto la capitán Soi fong molesta

\- Por alguna razón había interferencia y su poder regreso rápido por lo que le reste importancia y la seguí entrenado hasta que volvió a pasar de nuevo. Dijo la teniente molestando aún más a los capitanes más serios.

\- INNACEPTABLE, NO PUEDE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE. Grito el capitán Tousen sin que le importara a Rangiku en lo más mínimo.

\- Rukia Kuchiki ¿niegas que hiciste estas cosas? Pregunto el Yamamoto que aunque su rostro no decía nada por dentro estaba completamente furioso.

\- no, todo lo que dijo la teniente Matsumoto es verdad, cedí mis poderes dos vez, lo hice para cumplir mi trabajo y esos sustitutos entrenaron y se comprometieron a tomar mi lugar sin quejas. Dijo de forma tranquila la peli negra que tenía sus manos atadas y usando solo un kimono blanco.

La historia de ambas produjo reacciones diferentes, Toshiro está enojado con su teniente que si bien era irresponsable y perezosa había cruza la raya con eso, Kyoraku y Ukitake pensaban que la chica solo hizo su trabajo y que el castigo sería algo injusto, a Zaraki, Komamura, Unoraha, Aizen y Gin no parecía impórtales esto mientras el resto estaban furiosos tanto de las acciones cometidas y que no les importara en lo absoluto.

Entre los tenientes, Momo, Renji y Kira estaban preocupados por Rukia, si bien lo que hizo no era malo, sabían que ella nunca haría las cosas sin pensar debido a que la conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras que el resto de los tenientes no parecía impórtales mucho.

De pronto una mariposa de color negro apareció en el lugar y esta se paró en uno de los dedos de Yamamoto, el insecto comenzó a darle a comándate la sentencia de ambas por sus actos y estaba listo para hacer pública la noticia.

\- Bien, por órdenes de la centrar 46 Rukia Kuchiki será ejecutada dentro de 3 semanas con el sokyoku por lo que hizo, estarás encerrada en un lugar donde tu presión espiritual no se puede sentir además de ser sellado tu poder, hasta que la celda para el confinamiento este lista estarás en la cárcel normal. Termino de decir Yamamoto sorprendiendo a todos por tal sentencia.

 **Esto es malo, pero de todas formas le diré a Rukia lo que siento antes de que la encierren.** Pensó Renji de que era el momento para revelar su enamoramiento por la pequeña shinigami.

\- Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto, por su completo desinterés e irresponsabilidad, será degradada de su cargo y estará bajo vigilancia constante de su capitán hasta que la centrar decida qué hacer. Termino de decir el anciano capitán.

\- De acuerdo, de todas formas me di cuenta que este título es muy aburrido. Dijo la ahora ex teniente mientras se quitaba su placa y se la daba a su capitán sin darse cuenta que de entre los pliegues de su túnica se calló su anillo de compromiso que fue visto por Momo la cual se sorprendió y quería hacerle muchas preguntas a la peli naranja

 **Te perdonan la vida y aun sigues tan tranquila, ERES UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO.** Pensó un muy enojado Toshiro que solo esperaba a que la reunión terminara para regañar a su ex teniente como nunca lo había hecho.

Por su parte Rukia tenían unas palabras que decir antes de ser encerrada y encontró el momento perfecto.

\- ¿Diga lo que diga ahora, nada cambiara mi ejecución? Pregunto la pequeña shinigami.

\- Di ahora cualquier cosa, pero nada cambiara. Digo el anciano comandante.

\- En ese caso les diré algunas cosas que tenía reservada para ustedes, más una advertencia. Dijo Rukia

\- Entonces dilo. Dijo un tranquilo Byakuya

\- Bueno hermano, en primer lugar quiero decirte que eres el peor hermano de todos, nunca te preocupas por mí ni siquiera ahora, capitana Soi Fong usted siempre será soltera porque es demasiado amargada para que alguien la tolere, capitana Unahara, creo que usted y el capitán Zaraki se verían bien juntos, Komamura-sama, no se porque se cubre la cabeza si se ve muy bien detrás del casco, Kyoraku, serás siempre soltero si sigues acosando a las chicas, señor Yamamoto usted es un viejo casca rabias, capitán Kenpachi, creo que le encontré un amigo con el que tiene muchas cosas en común y Momo, siempre te considere mi mejor amiga. Termino de decir Rukia.

Antes de seguir con lo que tenía que decir miro las reacciones de todos, Yamamoto estaba furioso por la falta de respeto hacia su persona, Soi fong tenía una vena de molestia mientras su teniente la sujetaba para que no golpear a la peli negra, Byakuya no decía nada aunque por dentro las palabras de Rukia le dolieron, Komamura estaba feliz por el cumplido al igual que Momo, Unahara se sonrojo, Kyoraku estaba con una nube negra de depresión haciendo circulitos en el suelo mientras Ukitake trataba de animarlo mientras que Kenpachi tenía una sonrisa salvaje esperando conocer a la persona que Rukia mencionó y Rangiku solo se aguantaba las ganas de reír

\- Antes de irme les diré que aprendí que hay Hollows que son diferentes, tienen corazón y nada de deseos de matar sin razón, por último, la razón por la que estoy tranquila es porque sé que seré salvada por el mismo Ryoka al que le di mis poderes, Son Gohan, mi… novio. Dijo Rukia ruborizada por recordar al saiyan menor.

Esas últimas declaraciones fueron algo que nadie se esperó y solo podían estar completamente asombrados, pero de todos estos el más sorprendido fue Renji que al escuchar la palabra novio quedo completamente paralizado, con la mandíbula muy abierta y pálido como un fantasma.

\- Renji, cierra la boca que te tragaras una mosca. Dijo Kira que fue a ver a su amigo

\- Creo que no te hará caso, está paralizado de la sorpresa. Dijo Momo mientras pasaba su mano por los ojos del pelirrojo que no parpadeaba

\- Podrían sacarlo de aquí, es incómodo tenerlo con esa cara aquí. Dijo un molesto Byakura.

\- Claro, capitán Aizen y Gin, con su permiso. Dijo Momo mientras tomaba de las piernas a Renji para cargarlo mientras Izumo lo agarraba de la cabeza cargándolo entre los dos como un costal de papas.

 **Seguramente se despertara, pensara que fue un sueño y cuando se enterré de la verdad se va a deprimir poniéndose en posición fetal llorando en su cuarto**. Pensaron ambos tenientes con una gota de sudor en sus frentes visualizando el futuro de su amigo.

\- La reunión a concluido, pueden volver a sus actividades diarias. Dijo Yamamoto con calma aunque por dentro tenía ganas de golpear con su bastón a Rukia por su falta de respeto.

Todos los capitanes se dispersaron por sus propios caminos, pero Toshiro antes de regañar a su ex teniente escucho una conversación entre Gin y Aizen que le daba a entender que estaban tramando algo grande y no precisamente bueno, pero como no tenía nada con que incriminarlos y solo se concentró en la despreocupada peli naranja que solo silbaba en un tono de yo no fui.

\- Rangiku, ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Pregunto un muy molesto peli blanco

\- Pues la verdad es que no, solo entrenaba a la niña, que para tu información es tan fuerte para patearte el trasero, niño. Dijo la peli naranja tranquila

\- No es el momento para tus estupideces, por tu culpa alguien inocente será ejecutada y para colmo a ti no te importa eso o el hecho de que te quitaron un título por el que muchos matarían. Dijo el molesto capitán que se estaba cansando de la actitud de la mujer.

\- Pues, si estoy preocupada por mi pequeña aprendiz pero tengo todo arreglado y en cuanto a lo otro, ya no me interesa ese cargo que solo involucra dar órdenes y papeleo. Dijo Rangiku sabiendo que esa era una de las cosas que no iba a extrañar de ser teniente

\- Pero el que tiene que hacer el papeleo soy yo y lo peor es que tengo que estar pegado a ti por un tiempo hasta que les diga que necesito otro teniente. Dijo con un suspiro de cansancio el pequeño capitán.

\- No te preocupes, solo me tendrás que aguantar por una semana y luego no volverás a saber de mí porque estaré muy feliz en otro lugar. Dijo la ex teniente imaginándose a ella y Goku en el altar con sus ropas matrimoniales.

La mirada boba de la peli naranja confundió a Toshiro que solo se resignó a tener que aguantarla pero no dejaba de pensar en el hecho que el reiatsu de Rangiku y Rukia era más alto de lo normal o el que tuvieran una segunda firma de energía, para el solo era algo aislado o su imaginación por lo que lo dejo pasar.

 **Una semana lejos de mi prometido, estaré muy sólita pero cuando llegue le tendré una sorpresa muy especial y este enano que ya no es mi jefe no me lo impedirá.** Pensó Rangiku teniendo por unos instantes la mentalidad de una yandere.

Mientras con Renji:

El pelirrojo se despertó de golpe en su cama que estaba en la zona de su escuadrón preguntándose el cómo llego a ese lugar y teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si se hubiera caído de frente en una escalera.

Sin entender nada, el joven camino hasta estar en el exterior donde había un nervioso Izumo y Momo que reían de algo que hicieron.

 **Que suerte que estaba inconsciente y no se acordara de eso.** Pensaron ambos recordando como el pelirrojo se les resbalo de las manos provocando una dolorosa caída contra unas escaleras.

\- Hola chicos, tuve el más raro de los sueños, soñé que Rukia tenía un novio llamado Gohan y que la iban a ejecutar. Dijo Renji frotándose los ojos

\- Pero Renji, eso no fue un sueño esas dos cosas en verdad pasaron, solo que te desmayaste cuando ella dijo que tenía novio, después te cargamos hasta aquí porque te quedaste paralizado con cara de bobo. Dijo Momo un rostro de preocupación.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito Renji casi volviéndose a desmayar pero fue detenido por Izumo para que eso no pasara.

\- Bueno, si me disculpan debo darle algo a Rangiku que se le cayó durante la reunión, adiós. Dijo Momo despidiéndose de Kira y Renji aunque este último se encontraba en posición fetal llorando cómicamente y con una nube negra sobre el.

 **Quien quiera que seas Gohan te hare pagar por quitarme a Rukia y por condenarla a este destino**. Pensó Renji imaginándose a el mismo con su zabimaru derrotado al Son

Mientras en el mundo humano:

Uryu les conto lo que vio a los Son sobre como los shinigamis se llevaban a las chicas pero estos le dijeron que ya lo sabían y que irían por ellas en una semana para seguir el plan que se creó durante todo el año, esto sorprendió a al Quincy que dijo que quería ir a la sociedad de almas cosa que Yoruichi permitió porque ella vio la posibilidad de que peli negro pidiera eso y creó un escenario donde el participaba.

Y regresando a la actualidad, Gohan se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela siendo abrazado en ambos brazos por Orihime y Tatki hasta que.

\- ACHUUU. Estornudo el joven Son de forma repentina

\- ¿Qué pasa Gohan, acaso te resfriarte? Pregunto Orihime preocupada por la salud de su novio

\- No es nada, estoy bien, aunque creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí en alguna parte. Dijo de manera nerviosa el Son

\- Pues después le daré un golpe a ese alguien por hablar mal de mi novio. Dijo Tatki de forma determinada mientras que en la sociedad de alma Renji salió de su depresión temporalmente solo para sentir un fuerte escalofrió en su cuerpo como si hubiera hecho enojar a la persona incorrecta.

Y regresando a la sociedad de almas:

Rangiku todavía conservaba su habitación como teniente hasta que se la reaccionara pero esto no le importaba demasiado pero lo que si le molestaba es que en menos de unos minutos ya se sentía acosada por la orden de seguimiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la teniente Momo que se acercó y quería hablar con ella.

\- Oh, hola Momo-chan, ¿en qué te ayudo? Pregunto la peli naranja con su habitual actitud alegre.

\- Pues, tengo algo que devolverle y hacerle unas preguntas en privado. Dijo la castaña

\- Me temo que no será posible porque tengo órdenes de seguirla a todos lados. Dijo el peli blanco capitán

\- Pero es importante además de ser un asunto entre mujeres, ¿no podrías hacer una excepción por ahora Toshiro? Pidió Momo pero el capitán no iba a ceder

\- No, debo seguir las órdenes de Yamamoto, lo siento. Se disculpó el capitán con la teniente sin saber que Rangiku encontró la forma de tener privacidad.

\- No te preocupes Momo-chan, conozco un lugar a donde este enano no nos puede molestar ni escuchar. Dijo Rangiku riendo.

\- Eso es imposible no hay lugar al que no pueda entrar. Dijo un confiado Toshiro.

\- ¿de verdad? Entonces vamos. Dijo Momo alegre conociendo el lugar.

Minutos después:

 **Tu ganas estas vez Rangiku.** Pensó un molesto Toshiro esperando afuera del baño de mujeres, el único lugar al que un hombre no podía entrar sin terminar marcado como pervertido después.

\- Rangiku, estoy feliz por ti, aunque te quitaran tu puesto estoy feliz por ti. Dijo Momo con una alegre sonrisa.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? Pregunto la ex teniente mientras con sus manos buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su ropa.

\- Te vas a casar. Dijo la teniente castaña devolviéndole el anillo a una roja Rangiku.

\- Este….pues…si, me voy a casar con el hombre más cariñoso, fuerte, guapo y amable que e conocido. Dijo la peli naranja comenzado a entrar en una de sus fantasías con el saiyan

\- Wow, ¿y es alguien que yo conozco? Ya sabes, para felicitarlo también. Dijo Momo aunque por dentro no sabía quién sería ese hombre debido a que todos los shinigamis adultos que ella conocía no cumplían con la descripción de la ex teniente.

\- Solo te diré que esperes una semana y puede que lo conozcas, también a su hijo del cual creo que te enamoraras por su inocencia jiji. Se reía Rangiku ahora imaginando a otra chica por el corazón de Gohan.

Ninguna dijo nada al respecto y solo se fueron por sus propios caminos sin darse cuenta que una pequeña intrusa escucho todo lo que dijeron aunque no le importaba y no diría nada.

\- Vaya, me pregunto si el prometido de Rangiku es el posible amigo de Kenny. Decía una alegre Yachiru que se fue del baño entre saltos de alegría haciendo de cuenta que no escucho nada.

Una semana mas tarde, en el sótano de Urahara:

El plazo de tiempo que se estableció para hacer el plan se cumplió y durante esa semana todos los que irían por Rukia a la sociedad de almas se prepararon para todo entrenando duramente, incluso Uryu que aumento su poder de forma considerable pero no para estar a la altura de sus compañeros que entrenaron todo un año.

Los que iban a ir eran: Goku, con su ropa shinigami rota junto con dogi naranja, Gohan que imitando a su padre también rompió su traje para dejar más expuesto el dogi morado de Piccolo, Yoruichi en su forma de gato pero con una mochila pequeña donde tenía ropa para ponerse, Harribel con su traje arrancar básico, Orihime que usaba una playera roja con jeans holgados para correr, Chad usaba una simple remera blanca con marcas rojas y pantalones negros, Tatki solo usaba su uniforme escolar de falda y camisa y por ultimo estaba Uryu que usaba una extraña ropa que lo hacía parecer un sacerdote vestido de azul y blanco.

Harribel les dijo a sus amigas que ellas se quedaran a cuidar la ciudad en su ausencia y a pesar de las quejas de las arrancars ellas aceptaron para luego desearle la mejor de las suertes a su figura materna.

\- ¿Están listo? Pregunto Gohan ajustando su espada y levantando el puño con entusiasmo.

\- SIIIIIII. Dijeron todos al unisonó como si fueran un escuadrón listo para la batalla.

\- Entonces en marcha. Dijo el Son menor yendo todos a la puerta del Seiretel que Urahara había preparado.

Poco sabían nuestros héroes que algo imprevisto iba a pasar y que podía dejar en jaque a todos si se liberaba.

ahora empezare a dejar algunas preguntas en los capitulos que no es necesario responder si no quieren

la pregunta de esta semana es ¿alguna vez se dieron cuenta de que el personaje Rose Cuarzo de la caricatura steven universe, se parece mucho a la arrancar Mila Rose?

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, se siente genial volver a escribir a un ritmo normal, espero que sigan apoyando mi historia y hasta otra, los veo la otra semana


	15. Chapter 14

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les traigo su episodio semanal por lo que sin nada que decir aquí respondo a sus comentarios:

 **Lozato:** si momo es adecuada para Gohan, y yo diría que Renji la tendrá feo con otra persona.

 **Lost:** pues eso es casi un hecho

 **alucard77:** me alegro que te haya divertido, yo también me reía mientras escribía eso.

 **Veizser:** gracias y si, les dijo todas sus verdades, aunque no siento pena por Renji

 **Neopercival:** pues sí, ambos son sádicos locos, por lo que si quedarían bien juntos y si, se va armar el desmadre para los shinigamis.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** gracias y si, muchos serán golpeados

 **Nivek:** eso no lo diré hasta los siguientes 4 caps.

 **Fitoxi:** gracias y si, el capítulo fue divertido y no será el ultimo

Todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 14: llegada a la sociedad de almas, el poder de un Son.

En el sótano de Urahara

Urahara esperaba a todos en la puerta a la sociedad de almas que estaba por abrir, no sin antes explicar cómo funcionaba y dándoles unos auriculares para que mantuvieran la comunicación todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, antes de que se vayan, les explico que tendrán que correr mucho para salir del dangai hasta que lleguen a la sociedad de alma que con suerte estarán en la puerta de entrada. Dijo el ex capitán mientras comenzaba abrir la puerta

 **No te preocupes, ya antes de entrenar podíamos correr mucho gracias a Goku sensei.** Pensaron los compañeros de Gohan con gotas de sudor recordando el agotador calentamiento de su profesor de gimnasia en sus comienzos.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, todos se lanzaron al interior corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por una extraña figura esférica negra a lo cual a nadie le importo debido ya que iban a una velocidad tal que no se tenían que preocupar de ser alcanzados.

Después de un buen rato de estar corriendo todos visualizaron una luz al final del túnel y en pocos minutos todos estaban cayendo en picada sobre uno de los distritos de la sociedad de almas, pero la mayoría usando tanto su control de ki y reiatsu descendieron rápido sin preocuparse de estrellarse, salvo por Uryu que tuvo que ser sujetado por Goku del brazo.

Al aterrizar, todos los habitantes de los barrios bajos fueron a ver a tales personas que nunca antes vieron usando otras ropas que no fueran las tradicionales de la edad feudal del japon, pero algunos miraban de forma más rara a Harribel por usar una ropa parecida a la de los shinigamis solo que en blanco por lo que para evitar que descubrieran su parte hollow ajusto el cuello de su ropa, se puso vendas para cubrir su agujero en el estómago y se puso detrás de su prometido.

\- ¿señor Chad, es usted? Pregunto un pequeño niño de entre la multitud

El castaño miro extrañado al pequeño hasta que este le dijo que era el alma que estaba atrapada en el pájaro por lo que se fue a hablar con él hasta que todos estuvieran listos y para eso se tenía que mandar un mensaje a cierta persona

En otro lado de la sociedad de almas:

\- Ya deja de acosarme, una chica necesita privacidad. Dijo una molesta Rangiku a un igualmente enojado Toshiro.

\- ¿Y tu crees que quiero pasarme todo el día siguiéndote a ti cuando tomas sake? Solo cumplo órdenes. Dijo el capitán peliblanco con una vena de molestia solo deseando que pronto dejara de tener la orden de seguir a la peli naranja.

\- Pues entonces…. Iba a decir la ex teniente cuando su teléfono vibro en su ropa por lo que al sacarlo miro que en su teléfono había un mensaje de parte de **sexy hombre mono** en donde se podía ver de fondo de pantalla a un Goku en Halloween disfrazado de Tarzan mientras era abrazado por Rangiku con un traje de bruja sexy, Yoruichi con un traje de parca con partes felinas y una Harribel con un disfraz de esqueleto y todas tenían un papel en la nariz por la pérdida de sangre al ver ese disfraz de hombre mono a detalle.

 _nota del autor: los disfraces de yoruichi y Rangiku son del juego para celular bleach brave soul en el evento de halloween, muy recomendable)_

El mensaje decía: _Rangiku, llegamos, cuando todos estemos dentro será tu momento para escapar, espero que le dejaras a Rukia esa capsula de contra bando para que no se aburriera en prisión._

 _Con cariño: Goku._

Esta noticia emociono a la ex teniente que no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a lo primero que vio que era Momo que quedo confundida y con ojos en espiral por los constantes zarandeos de la peli naranja.

\- ¿porque te emocionas? Pregunto Toshiro con una gota en la cabeza por esa reacción tan infantil.

\- El hombre de mis sueños, está aquí y pronto lo veré. Decía Rangiku un poco más calmada abrazando a Momo como un peluche.

\- Eso…. Eso es increíble, pronto conoceré a al hombre del que te enamoraste. Dijo la teniente ya recuperada del ataque de emoción de su amiga.

 **¿y desde cuando Rangiku tiene novio? Debo averiguar más después de la reunión de capitanes.** Pensó el pequeño capitán ahora teniendo varias preguntas que debían ser contestadas

Y de regreso con los Son.

Una vez Chad terminara de hablar con el niño, se reunió con el resto de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la puerta sin mayores problemas hasta que en medio de esta un gigante llamado Jiranbo les bloqueaba el acceso al seireitel pero este tipo no conocía para nada el poder saiyajin.

\- NO PASARAN. Grito el gigante que saco una gran hacha que lanzo en contra de Goku que este con su mano freno el ataque sin ningún problema

Jiranbo se sorprendió pero no perdió su tiempo y saco otra hacha, pero esta vez su blanco era Gohan teniendo el mismo resultado que con su padre.

Ambos Sons con una mirada de complicidad se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a levantar las armas del gigante junto con el que quedo en shock hasta que este fue completamente azotado contra el suelo y desarmado quedando inconsciente mientras que la gente de la calle estaba atónita por ver al guardián de las puertas ser derribado como un simple insecto.

Unos minutos más tarde, después del tremendo golpe, Jiranbo se levantó con ayuda de Orihime que le curo las pequeñas heridas que tenía a lo cual este, muy agradecido por el gesto de la peli naranja y viendo que los Son solo lo noquearon y que fueron tan amable de no romper sus hachas decidió abrirles la puerta pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

\- Vaya vaya, el poderoso Jiranbo dejando entrar a cualquiera, que decepción. Dijo el capitán Gin quien estaba del otro lado.

\- Pero capitán. El gigante no pudo terminar de hablar porque la espada del peliblanco se estiro dándole directo en el hombro haciéndole soltar las puertas.

El capitán no se quedó ahí por lo que usando su shikai extendió su espada para tratar de darle a Gohan que solo con cubrir a zangetsu con un poco de Ki el arma del capitán fue destruida quedando impactado a tal punto de abrir sus ojos como platos pero las cosas solo se pondrían peor para Gin debido a que alguien no muy feliz se coló en la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

\- Tu ki es raro, es maligno y a la vez bueno, pero por intentar hacerle daño a mi hijo te castigare. Dijo un Goku con cara de muy poco amigos

Gin quedo sorprendido por la presencia del Son mayor que rápidamente trato de activar su shikai de nuevo pero Goku con su velocidad superior a la del sonido le torció la muñeca al peli blanco des armándolo para después propinarle un duro golpe en el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre, si bien el saiyan quería iniciar una pelea larga contra un capitán al principio, no podía porque si no arruinaría el plan y eso enojaría a Yoruichi cosa que Goku no quería por conocer lo peligrosa que podía ser una de sus mujeres si se enfadaban.

Goku tomo del cuello al capitán para luego azotarlo con tres duros golpes contra el suelo causando que el peli blanco casi se desmayara.

\- Mira, si bien me gustaría pelear contigo, tengo que apegarme a un plan por lo que solo te dejare que les digas a tus amigos de mi llegada. Dijo Goku serio

\- Esta bien, suéltame y me iré, ¿pero cuál es tu nombre? Dijo el capitán muy adolorido

\- Soy Son Goku un saiyajin y un shinigami sustituto ¿y quién te digo que te irías caminando? Dijo Goku con una sonrisa parecida a la Vegeta mientras Gin sentía miedo por primera vez en muchos años.

Mientras tanto en la reunión de capitanes:

 **Siento que mi lindo Goku se merece un premio esta noche**. Pensaba Rangiku roja mientras tenía el presentimiento de que su prometido le hizo conocer el dolor a alguien que la lastimo.

 **¿Y esta porque se sonroja? Ha estado actuando más rara de lo normal.** Pensó Toshiro mientras iba a la reunión de capitanes con ella.

A pesar de no ser ya una teniente, la mujer tenía que ir a las reuniones para que el seguimiento del capitán pudiera seguir de forma exitosa, cosa que molestaba a la mujer porque siempre se dormía en las reuniones.

Ya en la sala de reuniones:

Todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban en sus lugares listos para iniciar la reunión pero nadie veía al capitán Ichimaru cosa que extraño a mucho.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el capitán Gin ichimaru? Pregunto un molesto Yamamoto que odiaba la impuntualidad

\- Dijo que iba a dar un paseo rápido a las puertas de la ciudad y que volvería en un rato. Dijo Izumo para dar a entender el motivo del retraso.

No paso un minuto entre charlas sin sentido cuando el capitán Tousen comenzó a mirar al techo sin ninguna razón aparente hasta que todos los capitanes le prestaron atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tousen? Pregunto Komamura a su amigo

\- ¿No escuchan un raro silbido en el aire? Pregunto el peli purpura ciego

\- Yo no escu….. Comenzó a decir Izumo hasta que.

CRACK POOOOOON

De un momento a otro el techo de la sala colapso por completo dejando entrar el sol, todo el lugar se llenó de escombros y pasaron cosas muy raras, Kyoraku cayó sobre su teniente Nanao a lo que ella se lo quito de encima con un super golpe dejándolo fuera de combate, al casco de Komamura le cayeron todos los escombros cosa que provoco que su casco se rompiera revelando la cara de un hombre lobo, Unohara fue empuja accidentalmente por su teniente Isane lo que provoco que la capitana cayera al pecho de Zaraki que no dijo nada mientras que el resto estaban sorprendidos menos Rangiku que sonreía al detectar la débil firma Ki que estaba en los escombros.

El culpable de que el techo colapsara fue Gin el cual tenía todo su rostro golpeado, lleno de moretones y que parecía que perdió varios dientes, su espada estaba destruida y sus ropas destrozadas como si un animal salvaje lo hubiera atacado, todos al ver el estado en el que estaba él se preguntaban quién podría hacerle eso a un capitán.

\- CAPITAN ICHIMARU, ¿Quién LE HIZO ESTO? Pregunto un conmocionado Izumo que se asustó al ver el estado destrozado de su capitán

\- Ry…..okas…..están…aquí…..Go…..ku. Fue todo lo que dijo entre cortado Gin antes de quedar completamente inconsciente por conocer de ante mano el poder Saiyan.

Yamamoto no quería creer lo que paso, como un humano destrozo a un capitán en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, esta situación lo enojo mucho por lo que dio la siguiente orden.

\- Encuentren a los ryokas que hicieron esto, no se descuiden porque puede que una sola persona hiciera esto. Dijo el comandante

\- ¿usted cree que solo una persona derroto al capitán Gin? Pregunto Izumo.

\- El menciono un nombre antes de desmayarse, además hace un año sentimos un gran pico de energía en un lugar desconocido, por lo que no descarto nada. Dijo Yamamoto mirando a todos sus capitanes pero se percató de que faltaba uno, debido a que era el segundo más grande en tamaño.

Rangiku por dentro estaba sumamente feliz de que su amado estuviera aquí, además de darle una paliza a la persona que le rompió el corazón en el pasado, aunque ella también noto que alguien faltaba entre los capitanes.

\- ¿alguien sabe dónde está el capitán Zaraki y la teniente Yachiru? Pregunto Yamamoto pellizcando el puente de su nariz conociendo la respuesta.

\- Pues, se emocionó cuando dijo gran pico de energía, no se aguantó las ganas y salió corriendo a buscar al ryoka. Dijo Unohara mirando que detrás de ella la pared estaba destruida con la forma del cuerpo de Kenpachi

\- Pues, quiero que todos ustedes se pongan a buscar a este ryoka ahora, liberen sus escuadrones y cierren todo para que no entre ni salga nadie, AHORA. Ordeno el anciano capitán mientras que algunos ayudaban a Gin a ir al hospital después de tremenda golpiza

 **Esto definitivamente no forma parte de mi plan, pero un contra tiempo no detendrá lo inevitable**. Pensó Aizen sudando de forma nerviosa porque no espera que su cómplice terminara así.

Mientras tanto con Kenpachi:

El sádico capitán junto con su leal loli iba corriendo a toda velocidad por la sociedad de almas para encontrar a Goku y tener una pelea que lo emocionara y que pudiera con suerte soltar todo su poder.

\- Vaya Kenny, si que estas emocionado. Dijo la alegre Yachiru mientras iba aferrada al cuello del capitán disfrutando de la brisa

\- Asi es, si lo que dijo esa chica es correcto, voy a divertirme por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa salvaje aumentando la velocidad.

Con Goku:

 **Vaya en este lugar hay muchas firmas de energías poderosas, creo que podre pelear con alguien interesante, pero primero, debo recordar el plan de Yoruichi**. Pensó Goku recordando lo que se discutió hace 2 semanas atrás.

Flash back:

Debajo de la tienda de Urahara se encontraban todos los que irían a la sociedad de almas con sus ropas casuales mientras Yoruichi estaba parada al frente de todos con un caballete que sujetaba las diferentes hojas de su plan.

\- Bueno, hay que repasar el plan una vez más, primero. Comenzó a decir la ex capitana antes de percatarse que sus planos fueron remplazados por los feos dibujos de Rukia.

Lo que paso fue que Rangiku le pidió a Rukia que hiciera un respaldo del plan en caso de que algo le pasara al original, cosa que si paso, ya que en una pelea entre la teniente y la vasto lord destruyeron los planos y los cambiaron por los de Rukia.

\- Ejem, debido a circunstancias especiales, tendré que usar el remplazo al plano original. Dijo Yoruichi con un tic en su ojo mientras trataba de adivinar todos los dibujos, cosa que se le hacía difícil

En la primera hoja se veía el dibujo de nueve conejos con rasgos diferentes, el que representaba a Rukia tenía una diadema de princesa en peligro, el de Gohan tenía la corona de un rey, el de Orihime era un conejo con alas de mariposa, el de Chad tenia músculos de color blanco y rojo, el de Uryu en caso de que participara estaba vestido como Robin Hood, el de tatki tenía fuego en sus manos y piernas, el de Yoruichi tenía cola y orejas felinas, el de Rangiku vestía ropa militar acorde a su puesto de teniente, el de Harribel estaba disfrazado de tiburón y el de Goku estaba pintado de dorado.

Todos menos Goku tenían enormes gotas de sudor por semejantes representaciones en dibujos de la pequeña shinigami hacia ellos, a algunos les pareció divertido mientras que otros tenían tics es sus ojos por no gustarles lo que veían como a todas las prometidas de Goku que no les gustaba su forma ser retratadas.

\- ¿alguien entiende estos garabatos? Pregunto Yoruichi haciendo enojar a Rukia que le molestaba que hablaran mal de sus dibujos.

\- Yo si, por lo que veo, el plan consiste en que Gohan o yo nos metamos en la sociedad de almas para provocar una distracción y que todos se centre en uno de nosotros mientras que el resto será disparado por un cañón hacia el interior del complejo para después dividirnos y terminar en 3 equipos que se dispersaran para causar más conmoción mientras avanzamos hacia Rukia, que será salvada por Gohan para irse…..¿volando hacían el atardecer? Pregunto Goku sin entender la última parte donde los conejos de Gohan y Rukia iban volando.

Todos se quedaron con cara palo y completamente sorprendidos de que Goku pudieran entender todo ese plan mal dibujado pero a Rukia le encanto que el padre de su novio apreciara sus dibujos.

 **Creo que el pasar tanto tiempo con Rangiku, Yoruichi, Harribel, Urahara y Orihime afecto un poco a mi padre**. Pensó Gohan sabiendo que sus futuras madres y el mejor amigo de su padre lo ayudaron a madurar un poco pero que Orihime siempre lo ayudaba a seguir siendo infantil para entender los dibujos de Rukia.

\- Al parecer seré yo el que entre primero por lo que me reuniré con Rangiku en el interior hasta que ustedes lleguen, Gohan ira con alguien desconocido, Harribel, Chad y Tatki serán un equipo, mientras que Uryu, Orihime y Yoruichi será el otro. Dijo Goku mirando la posición de los conejos.

\- Bien, gracias por tu explicación querido, ahora tienen que entender que será inevitable entrar en combate contra los shinigamis, sé que entrenaron pero no quiero que traten de enfrentarse a un capitán debido a que son completamente impredecibles, y si es inevitable, nos encargaremos de sacarlos del problema. Dijo Yoruichi terminado con la reunión del día y dándole un beso en los labios su prometido por ayudarla con el problema de traducir los dibujos de Rukia.

Fin del flash back:

\- Pues yo espero encontrarme con un capitán, sin duda deben ser muy poderosos. Dijo Goku con una alegre sonrisa mientras tomaba una ruta aleatoria hacia el área de la prisión.

Con los demás, afuera del Seireitei:

Orihime todavía estaba curando al gigante cuando de repente varias alarmas sonaron en el interior del lugar, lo que fue seguido por ser cubierto el lugar por una poderosa barrera de reiatsu en forma de domo protegiendo el Seireitei, cosa que no sorprendió para nada a Yoruichi que contaba con que eso pasaría.

\- Parece que tu padre ya alerto a los shinigamis. Dijo la mujer gato mirando a su futuro hijastro.

\- Eso parece, ¿ahora como entramos y donde está el cañón del plan? Pregunto Gohan recordando el plan.

\- Un conocido mío nos prestara el suyo, se llama Kukaku y hay que buscarlo en las afueras del distrito. Dijo Yoruichi ya imaginando la reacción de todos por conocer los…. Excéntricos gustos de esa persona.

Una vez que Jiranbo quedo curado todos se fueron de la puerta y comenzaron a avanzar por el distrito hasta que un tipo raro de pelo negro que usaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y robusto intento atacar a Gohan diciendo cosas sobre lo arrogantes que son los shinigamis y que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos sin importarles los demás.

Esta reacción confundió a todos aunque Yoruichi sabían que en parte ese tipo hablaba con verdad a pesar de que no todos los shinigamis eran así, pero la gran mayoría si eran así.

Gohan simplemente no hizo nada más que pedirle al tipo que se calmara cosa que no hizo y después de fallar intentado taclear al Son por décima quinta vez se rindió y se fue corriendo dejando a un confundido Gohan.

\- Que tipo más raro. Dijo Gohan con su típica cara inocente de no entender nada.

\- Si bien no apruebo que ese tipo te atacara, en parte tiene razón diciendo que los shinigamis son arrogantes, aunque tú y tu padre son diferentes. Dijo Harribel acercándose a Gohan.

\- Jejejeje, gracias, mamá Harribel. Dijo el Son menor que desde hacía ya un tiempo les decía Mamá a las prometidas de su padre que siempre les encantaba ser reconocidas de esa forma.

Mientras tanto con el capitán Aizen:

En el lugar secreto del capitán, este estaba meditando sobre la siguiente parte de su plan, si bien la derrota de Gin fue un contra tiempo, eso no evitaría que el liberara el arma secreta que tenía escondida y que gracias al año que paso, la hizo más poderosa pero a la vez más inestable de controlar.

\- Nada me detendrá, lograre mis objetivos y tú me ayudaras a pesar de que sé que no puedo controlarte por completo, solo me interesa tu poder destructivo. Dijo el castaño capitán mientras miraba dentro del tanque a la figura humana que tenía puesto un raro collar que el le puso para controlarlo.

Con Rangiku:

\- Todo listo, aquí voy. Dijo la ex teniente mientras se ponía una mochila de gran tamaño en su espalda.

En esa mochila había muchos objetos que la peli naranja usaría para la noche debido a que la misión tomaría como mínimo 2 días y todos necesitarían dormir.

Ella les dijo a todos los que participarían en el plan las ubicaciones que nunca vigilan los shinigamis y que podían usar para dormir, pero ella usaría una ubicación secreta para pasar la noche con su amor.

Ella estaba lista para irse sin mayores problemas hasta que es detenida por su molesto vigilante y capitán.

\- ¿adónde se supone que vas con esa mochila, Rangiku? Pregunto Toshiro mientras ponía su mano para frenar a su ex teniente.

\- Que no es obvio, voy a buscar a los Ryokas y esto que llevo es un poco de alimento por si me da hambre en el camino. Dijo la alegre chica usando una pésima excusa.

\- Si aja, déjame ver que tienes ahi. Dijo el capitán extendiendo su mano pidiendo la mochila

\- No quiero, no conoces el significado de la privacidad. Dijo una apenada y roja Rangiku porque no quería que el chico viera lo que traía.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea tirando de la mochila en cada extremo hasta que en un punto Rangiku tropezó y el capitán no se esperaba nada de lo que encontró.

\- Veamos que tienes, una capsula extraña, velas aromáticas, 3 botellas de sake, una bolsa de papas fritas, ¿lencería exótica de color blanco?, una….¿cama inflable? Y…

Ahora el capitán tenía su cara como un tomate al ver que el último objeto era una tira con preservativos que **decían para el placer de ella** , con todos esos objetos Toshiro solo pudo pensar que la mujer tendría una noche de pasión con alguien aun sabiendo que tiene que ser vigilada.

Una roja Rangiku tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo de la cede de su escuadrón hasta llegar a un balcón del lugar para ser detenida por su capitán que necesitaba respuestas ahora.

\- Rangiku, quiero que me digas, ¿Por qué actuaste rara todo el dia de hoy? ¿Por qué no parecías preocupada por el capitán Gin? Y lo más importante, ¿para qué diablos quieres todo eso de tu mochila. Dijo Toshiro con un rostro molesto al ver la sonrisa tan feliz de su ex teniente.

\- Que caso tiene que te lo esconda, nada cambiara. Dijo ella llevándose ambas manos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

\- HABLA. Ordeno el peliblanco.

\- Bien, primero que nada debes saber que estoy del lado de los ryoka para liberar a mi aprendiz de esta ejecución sin sentido, actué rara porque uno de ellos que es mi futuro esposo, me dijo que llego hasta aquí poniendo muy feliz y más sabiendo que fue él quien le dio esa paliza a Gin, con respecto a lo otro, te lo cuento cuando seas mayor. Dijo Rangiku sacándole la lengua de manera traviesa en la última parte.

La respuesta de la mujer dejo completamente shockeado a Toshiro que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo procesar esa información, su ex teniente estaba de parte de los humanos y lo peor es que se casaría con uno, cosa que hacia peor la situación porque esas relaciones no estaban permitidas, también pensó que ella mintió y que Rukia no le dio su poder dos veces a los ryoka sino que fueron ambas y por ultimo estaba molesto de que la peli naranja se burlara de él tratándolo como un niño que no sabía nada sobre relaciones sexuales.

\- Responde esto. ¿Rukia de verdad dio sus poderes dos veces? Pregunto el capitán articulando palabras sin saber si entregar a la mujer con los shinigamis o intentar ayudarla para que su castigo no fuera tan duro

\- Claro que no y me sorprende que se la creyeran, en realidad las 2 les dimos nuestros poderes a Goku y Gohan cuando los conocimos para que pudieran purificar a los Hollows antes de descubrir que no son todos iguales, pero tranquilo, fue idea de Rukia cargar con toda la culpa. Dijo des preocupadamente la mujer mientras se prepara para terminar la primera fase del plan.

\- Rangiku, tu, estas en serios problemas, debes decir la verdad, entregarte y rezar para que tu castigo no sea tan severo. Dijo el capitán mientras su mano se acercaba a su espada para pelear en caso de que hubiera resistencia.

\- No lo haré, todo está saliendo como lo planeamos y este es el momento de irme. Dijo la mujer cambiando de posición sus manos.

Toshiro saco su espada para atacar pero su ex teniente esquivo el corte recto para luego darle una patada, que fue bloqueada por la espada pero aun así lo hizo retroceder por la potencia del ataque.

 **¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza?** pensó el peli blanco notando la nueva fuerza de la peli naranja.

\- Adiós capitán, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver o tal vez nos veamos en el día de mi boda, TAIOKEN. Dijo Rangiku abriendo ambas manos y poniéndolas delante de sus ojos para lanzar una de las técnicas que aprendió de Goku.

El peli blanco espero un ataque a larga distancia pero jamás pensó que usara una técnica que no pudo detectar debido a que esta no uso nada de reiatsu terminando completamente cegado por una la luz del ataque.

Esta distracción fue suficiente para que la ex teniente activara su ki para salir volando a toda velocidad mientras detectaba la energía de Goku.

Fase 1 terminada, ahora voy por ti cariño. Dijo Rangiku con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras surcaba los cielos sin ser detectada

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y aquí les dejo la pregunta de la semana

Como este fic está situado antes de la saga buu ¿Quién creen que será la madre de Goten? ¿y ustedes a quien elegirían entre las chicas actuales para ser su madre?


	16. Chapter 15

Hola de nuevo mis leales seguidores y amigos de esta página, aquí káiser les trae el fic que tanto les gusta, de nuevo agradezco su apoyo a esta historia por lo que sin más nada que decir, aquí contesto sus comentarios.

 **Jellal D. Otsusuki:** gracias y la verdad que si sería interesante un Goten con esos poderes

 **Neopercival:** quien sabe, puede ser Broly o otro incanonico pero todo es posible, pues creo que Kenpachi será mas fuerte después de conocer a Goku y tal vez ya pronto se revelaran a las faltantes chicas de Goku

 **alucard77:** gracias amigo, me estoy esforzando para mejorar mi ortografía que a veces deja mucho que desear

 **ElYoker2002:** un saludo, que bueno que te gusta y quien sabe, todavía falta mucho para su aparición pero no descartes nada

 **Lozato:** gracias, si es toda una loquilla, y Kenpachi seguramente querrá seguir peleando a pesar de saber que no puede hacer nada al respecto

 **Dios Goku:** gracias y aquí está el episodio de la semana

 **Veizser:** gracias y si le partieron la cara a Gin y Rangiku también pudo haber abofeteado a Toshiro por invadir su privacidad

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias,pues en la idea original nunca la tome en cuenta por lo poco que se de ella y si esas partes fueron divertidas

 **Dante Alighieri:** gracias, pues mi villano favorito incanonico es cooler y quien sabe, espera para descubrir quién será la afortunada madre

 **Guest:** puede ser, tendrás que esperar para ver

 **SaiyajinSannin:** gracias y parece que fui demasiado obvio con el villano, pero si, se va a descontrolar

 **golden orochi: …** tal vez tenga o no una zanpakuto

 **el saiyajin uzumaki:** todo es posible, tal vez y si vas unos capítulos atrás ya dije cuales son todas las chicas de Gohan, y las tenientes que mencionas son Isane, Nemu y Nanao

 **roccoventuro62:** puede ser, o tal vez no

 **fitoxi:** si jajaja, la pelea no será tan larga y quien sabe, me gusta mantener a mi audiencia en suspenso y misterio.

Capítulo 15: nuevos rivales:

Mientras tanto con Gohan y los demás:

Todos seguían avanzado por el bosque de la sociedad de almas en busca de la tal Kukaku siendo guiados por Yoruichi que todavía tenía esa sonrisa felina, esperando ver las reacciones de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? Pregunto Uryu.

\- Esta detrás de estos árboles, contemplen la casa de Kukaku. Dijo Yoruichi guiando a todos.

Al llegar algunos se quedaron con cara de WTF, otros pensaban que el lugar se veía genial y otros solo tenían gotas de sudor estilo anime en sus nucas

El lugar parecía una simple casa japonesa de no ser por los 2 brazos musculosos de piedra en la entrada con un letrero y detrás de este una especie de horno gigante.

Uryu y Tatki pensaban que el lugar era completamente ridículo, Orihime y Yoruichi pensaban que era genial, mientras Chad, Gohan y Harribel no decían nada pero tenían gotas en sus nucas.

Después de ser recibidos por 2 extraños gemelos, entraron al lugar y quedando más sorprendidos de que Kukaku era una mujer de cabello negro, grandes pechos, un brazo de madera y vestida con ropa roja y blanca, todo esto mientras miraba analíticamente a sus invitados para tratar de deducir que necesitaban.

 _Nota del autor: alguno noto que la ropa de Kukaku se parece a la de una chica de abanicos del juego de peleas King of fithgter, no se su nombre porque nunca lo jugué pero la conozco, ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?_

\- Hey Yoruichi, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué deseas de mí? Pregunto Kukaku sin rodeos mientras seguía fumando sabiendo que ellos querían algo de ella

\- Pues veras, necesito tu cañón para entrar al Seireitei y así poder salvar a la novia de mi futuro hijastro. Dijo la mujer gato esperando una reacción divertida de su amiga.

Los ojos de Kukaku se abrieron como platos y se sorprendió tanto que se ahogó con el humo de su pipa, mientras trataba de dejar de toser todavía no se creía que su amiga se iba a casar y solo se preguntaba con quién y cuándo pasaría eso.

\- ¿HIJASTRO? ¿CON QUIEN TE VAS A CASAR? Pregunto la peli negra mientras zarandeaba de manera violenta y cómica al gato Yoruichi dejándola con espirales en los ojos.

\- Me casare con el hombre con el que muchas sueñan y aunque tenga que compartirlo no estoy enojada para nada. Dijo una recuperada Yoruichi que dejo más confundida a Kukaku que prefiero dejar las preguntas para después y centrarse en lo que le pidieron.

\- Está bien, pero, ¿saben cómo hacer una esfera de reiatsu? Pregunto la peli negra.

\- Hemos planificado esto durante todo un año por lo que si, todos saben cómo armar una, incluso el Quincy que estuvo menos tiempo. Dijo Yoruichi.

Una vez que Kukaku comprobara que todos sabían cómo hacer esa esfera y contenerla, se fue a preparar el cañón dejando a sus invitados comiendo lo que ella les ofrecía, mientras eso pasaba, Gohan se encontró con el mismo tipo que no le agradaban los shinigamis, este tipo se llamaba Ganju y era familiar de Kukaku, después de varias discusiones con el Saiyan todos le hicieron entender que no todos los segadores de almas son iguales.

Un rato más tarde:

El cañón estaba preparado y listo para ser disparado, todos estaban listos para salir pero Ganju decidió unírseles a último minuto cosa que todos aceptaron y que además seria el compañero de Gohan para que no estuviera solo cosa que al pequeño Son no le molestaba.

\- Espero que estén listos porque será un viaje agitado. Dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa salvaje en su cara lista para disparar.

Con Goku:

Nuestro saiyan favorito se encontraba caminando de la forma más despreocupada posible por el complejo debido a que tenía que esperar una señal para correr, eso, y además que estaba perdido como siempre, durante su trayecto se cruzó con varios shinigamis que salieron volando todos de un golpe y aterrizando directo en la división 4 que se encargaba de los heridos que tenían muchas contusiones y algunos huesos rotos.

Mientras seguía con su camino silbando alegremente 2 shinigamis de peculiar aspecto lo detuvieron.

El primero era completamente calvo y con marcas rojas arriba de sus ojos cargando una extraña lanza, este tipo se llamaba Ikkaku mientras que el otro sujeto que respondía al nombre de Yumichika tenía el pelo negro usando un corte de pelo que le recordaba a la descripción del androide 17, tenía unas extrañas marcas de pelo rojo y azul que salían de sus ojos y cargaba consigo una hoz de cosecha con varias navajas.

\- Alto ahí ryoka, no pasaras de aquí. Dijo el calvo a un Goku que se quedó sorprendido al ver a ese tipo.

\- Ah, espera, yo te conozco. Dijo Goku apuntado con el dedo al calvo que sentía como su orgullo aumentaba mientras su amigo se cubría la boca para no reír.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Yumichika? Pregunto Ikkaku algo molesto.

\- No creo que este tipo sepa de verdad quien eres. Dijo el peli negro mientras todavía se aguantaba las ganas de reir.

\- Cállate, seguro que los ryokas ya reconocen el nombre del gran. Comenzó a decir Ikkaku antes de que Goku lo interrumpiera

\- Tu eres Saitama de One punch man. Dijo Goku recordando los muchos mangas confiscados por Rangiku que leyó con ella

El comentario del saiyan hizo que ikkaku cayera al suelo al estilo anime con muchas venas de enojo en su cara mientras que Yumichika hacia lo imposible por no revolcarse en el suelo de la risa pero aun así se estaba matando de la risa porque no era la primera vez que su amigo era confundido por ese súper héroe.

 _nota del autor: yo recién me di cuenta de ese parecido entre entre Ikkaku y Saitama así como el parecido de ulquiorra con L_

\- Con un demonio, esta es la décima vez esta semana que me dicen eso, ¿Cuándo entenderán que ese tipo y yo no nos parecemos en nada? Dijo un reincorporado y furioso calvo mientras un par de flechas imaginarias apuntaban hacia su cabeza.

 **Si claro, en nada**. Pensaron Goku y Yumichika sarcásticamente con gotas de sudor en sus frentes sin entender como no se daba cuenta de la similitud tan obvia.

\- Bueno dejando las payasas, será mejor que te rindas Ryoka, somos el escuadrón más poderoso y los mejores guerreros del capitán Zaraki. Dijo Yumichika

\- ¿Zaraki? ¿Quién es ese? Pregunto Goku interesado.

\- Es nuestro capitán, el llego a ser capitán sin siquiera haber tenido un shikai o bankai. Dijo Ikkaku con mucho orgullo.

\- Wow, suena a que es muy poderoso, ya quiero conocerlo. Dijo el Son con mucha emoción ya queriendo conocer al sádico capitán.

\- Jajjaja, como te enfrentaras a nuestro capitán si no saldrás de aquí vivo. Dijo Ikkaku preparando su arma para pelear mientras Yumichika seguía su ejemplo.

\- Chicos, ¿de verdad quieren pelear contra mí? Ya mande a casi 40 personas al hospital de un golpe. Dijo Goku que sin darse cuenta detrás de él había un rastro de gotas de sangre y dientes rotos.

Ninguno de los shinigamis hizo caso a la advertencia del saiyan por lo que se lanzaron al ataque contra él, Goku esquivaba de una forma demasiado simple cada golpe, Ikkaku a pesar de dividir su armas en 3 de manera sorpresiva no logro darle ninguno golpe al Son al igual que su compañero que lanzaba rayos eléctricos desde su hoz.

La pelea era demasiado fácil y en menos de un minuto ambos shinigamis estaban agotados de intentar atacar mientras el pelinegro saiyan estaba muy tranquilo.

\- Demonios, no nos derrotaras tan fácilmente, además ¿Por qué no usas tu espada? Dijo un molesto Ikkaku.

\- Lo siento Saitama, pero solo la uso contra oponentes dignos. Dijo Goku haciendo enojar al calvo y provocando las carcajadas de Yumichika.

\- QUE NO SOY SAITAMA. Grito el calvo shinigami muy enojado lanzándose al ataque una vez más al igual que su amigo que entre risas también ataco.

Cuando pensaron que tenían dos lugares por donde atacar, quedaron sorprendidos debido a que el saiyan detuvo sus armas con sus manos desnudas para luego desarmarlos y tomarlos del cuello a ambos que todavía no se creían el hecho de haber sido derrotados.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, ryoka? Pregunto Yumichika que ya le comenzaba a faltar aire

\- Soy Son Goku ¿Por qué preguntas? Pregunto el saiyan

\- A nuestro capitán le encantara conocer el nombre de un digno oponente. Respondió Ikkaku.

Goku sin decirles nada golpeo a ambos con sus cabezas dejándolos fuera de combata para luego lanzarlos lejos yendo a parar un lugar desconocido, el saiyan iba a seguir avanzando hasta que capto un ki muy familiar detrás del viniendo directo hacia su posición.

 **Este ki es de**. Pensó Goku mientras volteaba a ver y noto como una estela de luz iba directo hacia el.

\- GOKUUUUUUUUU. Dijo una muy feliz Rangiku que redujo su velocidad para chocar suavemente contra su prometido atrapándolo en un amoroso abrazo y un beso en los labios que el saiyan rápidamente correspondió.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Rangiku, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo sale como Yoruichi lo planeo? Pregunto el Son a su prometida.

\- He estado muy sola y siendo seguida por mi capitán por un estúpido castigo que demostrara si vuelvo a ser teniente, cosa que ya no me interesa y solo deseo regresa a casa contigo. Dijo la peli naranja con un tono deprimido que paso a alegre

\- Yo también te extrañe pero estoy feliz de que estés bien y si le diste a Rukia eso que te di, entonces no se la estará pasando mal encerrada. Dijo el Son recordando cuando guardo muchos objetos recreativos en una capsula que luego la teniente puso de contrabando en la prisión de la pequeña shinigami.

\- Si, se lo di, y si los cálculos de Urahara son precisos, y lo son, los chicos deberían llegar en 3,2,1. Dijo la ex teniente cuando ambos sintieron el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

Goku, Rangiku y todos los de la sociedad de almas vieron como en el cielo una bala de cañón hecha de reiatsu rompió la barrera del Seireitei como si de una pelota de futbol rompiendo una ventana se tratara, una vez que la bala llego al centro del complejo, esta se dividió en 3 dispersándose por todo el lugar.

\- Ya están aquí ¿y ahora a donde nos dirigimos? Pregunto Goku.

\- Hay un lugar que está cerca de la prisión donde tienen a Rukia en el que podemos dormir para mañana llegar todos a la vez. Dijo Rangiku sabiendo que esta noche sería algo que no olvidaría jamás.

\- Me parece perfecto, tu guíame. Dijo el Son mientras la mujer lo arrastraba de la ropa para que se apurara.

Mientras con el capitán Kenpachi:

El sádico shinigami seguía llegando a callejones sin salida mientras buscaba a su presa y por un momento considero en romper todo el lugar para abrir caminos y llegar más rápido, pero de un momento a otro su suerte cambio cuando escucho un silbido en el aire y al voltear, ve como sus subordinados Ikkaku y Yumichika estaban en un cráter en el suelo uno encima del otro con espirales en los ojos debido al duro golpe de cabezas y la caída en picada.

\- Ustedes 2, díganme que les paso. Ordeno el capitán a sus hombres que estos muy asustados por la mirada de su capitán se incorporaron rápido ignorando por un momento el dolor.

\- Bueno, vera capitán. Dijo un nervio Yumichika que solo se ponía más nervioso por la mirada asesina de Kenpachi

\- El ryoka que venció al capitán Ichimaru está de camino a la prisión donde tienen a Rukia, nos derroto y es sumamente poderoso tanto que me atreveré a decir que lo supera. Dijo el calvo esperando un horrible castigo por decir la última parte.

Los 2 shinigamis tenían gotas en sus nucas cuando vieron que en la pared que tenían delante había un agujero con la forma de Zaraki y Yachiku, al parecer Kenpachi más que enojarse se emocionó más y fue a intentar detener al saiyan para poder pelear rompiendo todas las paredes a su paso.

Grupo A, Yoruichi:

Uryu, Orihime y Yoruichi aterrizaron sin problemas estando muy cerca de los sectores del capitán Mayuri y Soi Fon, si bien estaban en terreno peligro ninguno tuvo problemas con los shinigamis, el Quincy los derribaba con sus flechas de reiatsu, Orihime pudo vencer a un tipo gordo que usaban cientos de cuchillas flotantes como armas gracias a su nueva fuerza, mientras que Yoruichi en su forma felina solo miraba el progreso de los jóvenes siguiéndolos, esto se lo pidió su prometido de solo intervenir sin las cosas se salían de control.

Grupo B, Harribel:

Tatki y Chad comenzaron una brutal paliza contra todos los shinigamis que se cruzaban en su camino, la peli negra los mandaba a volar con patadas y Chad hacia que sus oponente destruyeran muchos muros y edificios dándoles poderosos puñetazos, por su parte la vasto lord no hacía nada más que sobre volar el terreno esperando el momento para actuar si era necesario, aunque esta tuvo que aturdir a algunos que tuvieron la mala idea de atacarla y terminaron siendo fuerte mente heridos por los ceros de la rubia.

El único problema que podía tener el grupo, era encontrarse con el capitán Kyoraku, que a pesar de su reputación de mujeriego y perezoso, era uno de los sucesores como capitán comandante y eso era una señal de que sería un oponente formidable

Grupo C, Gohan:

El pequeño saiyan junto con Ganju avanzaron casi sin problemas por su lado aunque hubo algunos shinigamis que les causaron problemas, pero entre ese grupo de atacantes, un chico de la división 4 de nombre Hanataro, se les unió porque no estaba de acuerdo con que ejecutaran a Rukia, a este chico lo conocieron cuando Ganju lo tomo como rehén debido a que no sabía de lo que era capaz el Son.

Un rato más tarde al estar avanzando, llegaron hasta una escalera donde 3 personas los estaban esperando y el que dirigía el grupo era el que parecía más molesto.

Arriba de las escaleras estaban los teniente Renji, Momo y Izumo que al parecer estaban esperando a los invasores, el peli rojo al ver al saiyan pensó que era el novio de Rukia, Izumo solo tenía un rostro muy serio porque de alguna manera sabía que pelear contra el Son sería un error, mientras que Momo no parecía tener intención de pelear debido a que como otros shinigamis estaba en contra de la ejecución de su amiga.

\- ALTO AHÍ RYOKA, IDENTIFICATE. Dijo Izumo de manera seria que quería saber contra quien se enfrenta.

\- Hola, soy Son Gohan y vine a rescatar a Rukia. Dijo el saiyan de forma muy tranquila y con una cara seria.

\- Entonces tú eres el responsable de que Rukia esté en peligro, MALDITO ACABARE CONTIGO. Dijo Renji que sin perder su tiempo activo su shikai para atacar a Gohan

El saiyan solo se movió para un costado esquivado la espada serpiente Zabimaru mientras sus compañeros se dispersaron, Izumo iba a atrapar a Ganju para usarlo como rehén para derrotar a Gohan pero el gordo pelinegro no se dejaba atrapar por lo que corrió a toda velocidad por todo el lugar enojando al teniente por su persistencia a la captura, por su parte Momo ayudo a Hanataro a levantarse diciéndole que estaba de su lado.

Por más que Renji hacia girar su espada no podía darle ningún corte al saiyan que seguía esquivando sus ataques sin siquiera usar a Zangetsu, cosa que solo aumentaba la ira del teniente que seguía diciéndoles a Gohan de que Rukia seria ejecutada por su culpa.

\- Te equivocas. Dijo Gohan que desenfundo su espada y tomándola de una venda la hizo girar para atrapar a Zabimaru y desarmar a su oponente temporalmente

\- ¿Qué diablos? Dijo el teniente antes de que el saiyan le lanzara uno de los hechizos favoritos de Rukia para derribarlo el cual era una esfera roja de reiatsu.

\- Ella me dio sus poderes porque quería ayuda y yo me comprometí a ayudarla en todo, y eso incluye sacarla de este problema. Dijo Gohan poniendo su espada en el hombro

El peli rojo todavía segado por el enojo y los celos no escucho y una vez que recupero su arma trato de atacar cosa que fue mala idea porque Gohan de un corte logro desármalo y dejarle una herida en el pecho que lo dejaría fuera de combate.

\- No te preocupes, el estará bien, no corte tan profundo como para matarlo. Dijo Gohan a Momo que se preocupó por cómo podría estar su amigo.

\- Gracias por no matarlo, estoy de tu lado, también quiero salvar a Rukia. Dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia

\- Pues entonces bienvenida al grupo, ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto el Son con su típica sonrisa.

\- Ah….soy la teniente Momo, un gusto en conocer al novio de Rukia. Dijo la castaña sonrojándose por la sonrisa tan inocente del joven

Antes de que estos siguieran, Ganju regreso todavía siendo perseguido por Izumo que al ver a Renji derrotado intento con su shikai el cual con cada golpe hacia los objetos más pesados para intentar derrotar a Gohan cosa que fue inútil a pesar de hacer a Zangetsu tan pesada que casi no pudiera levantarlo, aunque quedo impresionado que soportara una espada de 20 toneladas, al final el rubio fue noqueado por un golpe en su nuca y quedando inconsciente.

\- Bueno, hay que seguir avanzando hacia la zona segura antes del anochecer. Dijo Gohan que noto que perdió tiempo peleando contra los tenientes.

\- Podemos usar las alcantarillas, nadie pensara en buscar ahí. Sugirió Hanataro cosa que fue apoya por todos.

Una vez que los 4 se fueron y dejaran a los tenientes derrotados, un grupo de shinigamis quedaron completamente impactados al encontrar a 2 tenientes derrotados y el área destruida, algunos estaban pensando en esconderse y no pelear contra los Ryokas debido a que la derrota de Gin se esparció con rapidez reduciendo la moral en todos.

Con Goku y Rangiku:

La pareja seguía avanzado por el complejo sin muchos problemas salvo por algunos pobres diablos que terminaron volando al hospital literalmente.

En un lugar que parecía un laberinto ambos sintieron una poderosa presión espiritual que emociono a Goku mientras que Rangiku sabía a quién pertenecía ese poder.

\- Este poder es de... dijo la ex teniente cuando del cielo aterrizo un peli negro con ropa de capitán y una loli en su hombro.

\- Wow, este debe ser Kenpachi Zaraki, el capitán de esos tipos, se nota que es muy poderoso. Dijo un entusiasmado Goku que sabía del capitán porque su prometida le hablo sobre el.

\- Vaya Rangiku, con que este es tu hombre y el amigo que dijo Rukia. Dijo la pequeña Yachiru que bajo de Kenpachi para examinar al saiyan

\- Ehhh, ¿Cómo sabias eso? Dijo una apenada peli naranja.

\- Te escuche en el baño y debo decir que si luce muy poderoso. Dijo la peli rosa muy alegre.

\- Cualquiera que pueda espantar a mis subordinados y derribar a un capitán tiene mi completa atención. Dijo el sádico capitán con entusiasmo.

Tanto el saiyan y el capitán se acercaron para mirarse directamente, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso indicando que pronto iba a estallar una pelea de proporciones devastadoras por lo que la ex teniente abrazo a Yachiru.

\- Bueno pequeña que te parece si miramos la pelea desde un lugar seguro, tengo papitas en mi mochila. Dijo Rangiku

\- YEIIIIII, DIVIERTETE KENNY. Dijo la pequeña teniente yendo a la parte de arriba del laberinto para mirar la pelea

Zaraki muy confiado dejo su pecho expuesto para pedirle a Goku que le diera el primer golpe cosa que sería un terrible error al no conocer el poder saiyan.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Te va a dolor. Dijo el Son tratando de convencer al capitán de que no le diera el golpe.

\- Hazlo, te aseguro que lo voy a aguantar. Dijo el capitán esperando.

\- ENSERIO TE DOLERA. Grito Goku como último aviso.

\- HAZLOOOOOOOOO. Grito Kenpachi de manera lunática sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Goku con su súper velocidad se puso al frente de Zaraki para después darle un mega golpe en el estómago suprimiendo mucho su fuerza para no matar a su oponente.

El golpe fue tan duro que Kenpachi escupió sangre, todas sus costillas se rompieron y salió volando por todo el laberinto destruyendo muchas paredes y quedando enterrado en una pila de escombros.

\- Huy, creo que me pase un poquito con ese golpe. Dijo el saiyan rascándose la nunca pero rápidamente saco su espada cuando sintió que el poder de Zaraki aumentaba de golpe

\- FINALMENTE, UN OPONENTE DIGNO DE QUE LE MUESTRE TODO MI PODER. Grito como loco el capitán saliendo de los escombros para luego quitarse su parche que suprimía sus poderes en gran medida.

Con las espectadoras:

\- Vaya Rangiku, en verdad este tipo sí que es fuerte y le gusta pelear, creo que después hoy Kenny tendrá un nuevo amigo. Dijo la loli mientras comía una papa y miraba la pelea

\- Ya lo creo Yachiru, mi Goku será un buen amigo de Zaraki, ambos están locos por las peleas. Dijo la ex teniente mientras miraba como su prometido intercambiaba choques de espada contra Kenpachi.

De repente un mensajero de Yamamoto le dijo a Yachiru que tenía que reportarse para una reunión, pero esta no le hizo caso y la ex teniente que era considerada ya una traidora noqueo al hombre para que ambas siguieran viendo el combate sin que nadie las molestara.

De regreso con la pelea:

Goku y Zaraki seguían intercambiado golpes pero el saiyan en muy poco tiempo le hizo varios cortes en todo el cuerpo del capitán que lejos de debilitarlo lo emocionaba más a seguir la pelea, en un punto del combate el Son utilizo esferas de ki que impactaron contra el capitán dejándole fuertes quemaduras

\- Tienes mucha fuerza y velocidad, pero haces mucho ruido al moverte por esos cascabeles. Dijo Goku que notaba los cascabeles que estaban en el pelo del capitán

\- Estos son una ventaja para mis oponentes si son débiles, pero se nota que no los necesito contra ti. Dijo Kenpachi que de sacudir su pelo tiro todos los cascabeles para seguir con la pelea.

En menos de 2 minutos se veía a un Goku con una gran sonrisa de haber encontrado a alguien que fuera adicto a las peleas como el y un completamente dañado Kenpachi que seguía en pie a pesar de todos los corte y golpes se negaba a ser derrotado, cabe decir que toda el área fue derrumbada y que las chicas tuvieron que volar para evitar entrar en el fuego cruzado

\- Me he divertido mucho peleando, pero tengo que salvar a la novia de mi hijo, pero cuando quieras puedes pedir la revancha. Dijo Goku que reconocía a Zaraki como un buen amigo y rival.

\- Entonces terminemos con esto en grande. Dijo el capitán que cubriéndose de un aura dorada se preparaba para su último ataque.

\- Libérate, Wachter sword. Dijo Goku liberando su shikai.

El aura de ambos creo dos pilares de energía que se sintieron en toda la sociedad de almas, en un segundo ambas columnas de energía colisionaron entre si y se escuchó en el área, el choque de dos armas pero al final una de estas cedió y su portador fue cortado y derrotado.

Una vez que el humo se dispersó se podía ver a un Goku intacto y a un derrotado Kenpachi con un gran corte en su pecho. Pero satisfecho de haber usado su poder máximo que no usaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo

\- Me divertí mucho, sigue entrenando y cuando quieras peleemos de nuevo. Dijo Goku dándole al capitán un pulgar arriba.

\- Lo voy a hacer, ME VOLVERÉ MAS FUERTE. Dijo Zaraki que con sus manos rompió lo poco que quedaba de su espada.

\- Vaya Kenny, te dieron una paliza pero por lo menos hiciste un amigo nuevo. Dijo la pequeña Yachiru que bajo junto con Rangiku

\- Te lo dije, ambos se llevarían bien, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos. Dijo la ex teniente despidiéndose de la loli

\- Yachiru, cuando vuelva a estar consiente, dale esto para que se recupere, has que se la coma. Dijo Goku dándole a la peli rosa una semilla del ermitaño a lo cual esta solo dijo que si para luego despedirse de la pareja con una sonrisa alegre.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de llevarte al hospital para que Unohara te cure un poco, creo que Rukia tiene razón, tú y ella se ven lindos juntos. Dijo la loli a un inconsciente Kenpachi.

Con todos ya dispersos y causando problemas, los shinigamis se reunirían para planear que hacer para contra atacar esta invasión, aunque alguien tendría que cambiar su plan original porque todo se estaba saliendo de control.

La pregunta de esta semana puede ser fácil o difícil dependiendo de los gustos de cada uno ¿Quién creen que es más hermosa, Rias o Akeno? Para mí, Akeno es más atractiva que Rias


	17. Chapter 16

Hola una vez más amigos de esta plataforma, ya saben que día es hoy, viernes, por lo que hoy toca nuevo capítulo como siempre agradezco el apoyo a esta historia y seguiré escribiendo a pesar de que ya regrese a la universidad, sin más aquí respondo los comentarios del episodio anterior

 **Lozato:** jajaja verdad

 **ElYoker2002:** pues me hubiera gustado hacer mas pero no tenía muchas ideas para un combate largo entre esos dos considerando que Kenpachi todavía no tiene su shikai o bankai en este punto, y si, Akeno tiene esa esencia especial

 **Dragon saku:** es linda aunque prefiero a Akeno, esa es una posibilidad muy probable, y en capítulos atrás dije que Nell estaría con Gohan

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias por sacarme esa duda

 **Veizser:** jajajaj creo que mucho por todo el trabajo que tendrán :v, gracias por sacarme la duda

 **Guest:** pues mas que erza prefiero a Mira, siempre tuve debilidad por las chicas de pelo blanco asi como también las chicas con lentes, ahhh mi waifu perfecta sería un peli blanca con lentes

 **golden orochi:** lo primero es mas probable que lo segundo

 **fitoxi:** saludos camarada y gracias, siempre me esfuerzo al escribir y de paso hacer referencias a otras series

 **SaiyajinSannin:** buena respuesta y gracias .

 **SantoryuSekai:** no hay problema y sospecho que ese comentario era para un fic de DBZ Y DXD

Todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 16: cambio de planes y confrontaciones:

En la reunión de los capitanes:

Después de la destrucción de la barrera se dio la orden de juntar a todos los capitanes para discutir sobre el asunto de los ryokas, pero en esta reunión no estaban presentes los representantes del escuadrón 3 y 11 debido a que sus capitanes y tenientes estaban…. Indispuesto, Gin y Izumo estaban inconscientes todavía porque el golpe de los Son fue más fuerte de lo que esperaron y Yachiru estaba cuidando a Kenpachi aunque este último comió la semilla del ermitaño que le dio Goku y simplemente se quedó en la enfermería para no ir a una reunión aburrida.

\- Bueno, quiero que me den un reporte de la situación actual, YA. Ordeno Yamamoto golpeando su bastón y el primero en hablar fue Toshiro

\- Desde que llego, Rangiku estuvo de parte de los ryokas todo el tiempo y solo espero el momento para irse y unirse a ellos. Dijo el peli blanco que recibió una mirada severa de su comandante.

\- ¿Qué acaso no era tu trabajo vigilarla? ¿Por qué dejaste que se te escapara? Pregunto un molesto Yamamoto

\- Cuando ella lo confeso todo trate de detenerla, pero me dio una patada que me hizo retroceder para luego usar una técnica extraña que me dejo segado, trate de seguirla pero no encontré ningún rastro de reiatsu, es como si hubiera usado otro tipo de energía. Dijo el joven capitán en su defensa

\- Esta bien, dejare esto pasar, es posible que ella se hiciera más fuerte o aprendiera nuevos trucos con esos ryokas, pero la atraparemos, ahora quiero saber qué información tiene para decirnos capitana Unohara y Soi Fon. Dijo el anciano capitán centrando su atención en las mujeres mencionadas

\- Según mis espías, hay 4 grupos ryokas siendo un total 9, no sabemos nada más allá de eso, solo que uno de ellos estaba usando poderes Hollow como el cero. Dijo la pequeña capitana sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y más al capitán Aizen que no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Estás segura de que era un cero? Pregunto Komamura perplejo.

\- Yo puedo confirmar esa información, según algunos de los heridos, una mujer rubia vestida de blanco los derribo con un cero amarillo. Dijo Unohara respaldando la información de Soi Fon

\- ¿Qué más puede aportar capitana? Pregunto Aizen que tenía que saber cada detalle porque sus planes no estaban saliendo para nada bien.

\- Bueno, los primeros que llegaron a mi hospital rompiendo el techo dijeron que un sujeto de pelo negro llamado Goku les dio un solo golpe y los dejo con varias contusiones y huesos rotos, el que peor se la paso fue Kenpachi, tenía todas las costillas rotas de un puñetazo, cortes profundos, quemaduras de tercer grado y la lista sigue. Dijo la capitana un tanto desanimada por el estado tan deplorable de su compañero.

Todos los presentes quedaron con los ojos abiertos, sabían que Zaraki era una bestia en poder y encontrarlo en ese estado tan deplorable además del hecho de que fue derrotado los comenzó a intimidar porque no sabían a que se enfrentaban.

\- Según él, su oponente, Son Goku no se esforzó y no salió herido durante la pelea, otros testimonios dicen que en uno de los grupos vieron un Quincy y Renji dijo que la teniente Momo se unió a los ryokas para salvar a Rukia. Finalizo la capitana dejando sumamente molesto a Aizen.

 **Maldición, maldición, esto está mal, con Gin hospitalizado y Momo con los ryokas ya no podre fingir mi muerte, estos tipos sin duda están complicando mis planes pero tengo todavía un respaldo, ahora me estoy preguntado ¿de dónde salió esa arrancar?** Pensó Aizen mientras veía que su plan estaba fallando y además sorprendido de la presencia de una arrancar natural.

Él no sabía de ella porque no volvió a espiar a los saiyan desde que Urahara dijo que necesitaba tiempo, por lo que la existencia de Harribel era un misterio debido a que ella no estaba presente ese día que fue a espiar.

\- Esto es lo que haremos, Toshiro, encuentra y mata Rangiku si no puedes atrápala para ejecutarla al igual que con la teniente Momo, el resto despliegue a todos sus escuadrones para controlar la situación y el resto de los capitanes, deben eliminar a ese tal Son Goku, es un peligro si puede aplastar a personas como Zaraki, por eso encárguense de él. Dijo Yamamoto golpeando su bastón para hacer énfasis en su orden

\- SI. Dijeron todos aunque algunos no estaban convencidos para nada con sus órdenes de acabar con sus ex compañeras.

Con Gohan:

El grupo del hijo de Goku se encontraba en las alcantarillas de la sociedad de almas descansando, Ganju y Hanataro tenían una charla privada entre ellos mientras que Momo vio que este era un buen momento para hablar con la persona que robo el corazón de Rukia.

\- Entonces, Gohan ¿cuál es tu historia con Rukia? Pregunto apenada la teniente.

\- Bueno, la conocí cuando llegue a este mundo y desde entonces la fui conociendo antes de ser su novio desde el año pasado. Dijo con naturalidad el saiyan sin darse cuenta de que la castaña no entendió una parte.

\- ¿este mundo? ¿Que no eres de aquí? Pregunto sorprendida la chica que una vez estando con su capitán leyó libros sobre la existencia de otros universos y sobre la teoría del multiverso.

\- Algo así, es una larga historia. Dijo el Son y viendo que tenían mucho tiempo le conto su historia desde su nacimiento hasta su llegada.

Momo quedo completamente shockeada de que existieran otros mundos donde los poderes de un shinigami eran nada en comparación a los del mundo de Gohan, extraterrestres que podían regenerarse y crear esferas que cumplen deseos, destructores planetarios y científicos más listos que Mayuri era algo de no creer de no ser por pequeñas demostraciones del ki que le dio Gohan y Rangiku cuando estaba en el baño con ella.

\- Y…y …y que tanto poder necesitarías para desintegrar la sociedad de almas. Pregunto con curiosidad la teniente.

\- Mmmmm, creo que con mi 10% o menos podría. Dijo el Son con una mano en su nuca como hacia su padre con una sonrisa de confundido algo que encontró sumamente lindo la chica.

 **Es tan adorable, Rangiku tenía razón sobre de que podría enamorarme, espera, en que estoy pensado, si él tiene a Rukia.** Pensó momo sonroja para luego deprimirse.

\- Me pregunto cómo estarán Rukia, Orihime y Tatki en este momento, estoy preocupado aunque sé que estarán bien con mis madres cubriéndoles las espaldas. Dijo Gohan para sí mismo sin saber que dejo confundida a la castaña.

\- ¿Quiénes son Orihime y Tatki? ¿Y dijiste madres en plural, que tu padre no se va a casar con Rangiku? Pregunto la teniente confundida.

\- Bueno, sí, papá se casara con Rangiku pero también con otras dos y las chicas que nombre son mis novias al igual que Rukia. Dijo Gohan de manera natural

\- ¿NOVIAS? ¿MADRES? Pregunto una súper roja y enojada Momo que pensaba que esos hombres estaban jugando con los sentimientos de chicas inocentes.

\- Tranquila, papá enamoro a muchas chicas cuando llego al igual que yo, ambos no queríamos dañarlas por solo elegir a una por lo que mis madres Rangiku, Yoruichi y Harribel discutieron hasta llegar a un acuerdo de compartir a mi padre y lo mismo aplica a mí. Dijo Gohan aligerando el ambiente.

\- Ya veo, aunque esto parece más de una familia noble de aquí. Dijo una relajada Momo que entendió rápido la situación y también recordó que para muchas familias nobles de la sociedad de almas, la poligamia era legal.

\- Oigan, no hagan tanto ruido. Dijo Ganju que escuchaba todos los gritos.

\- Lo sentimos. Dijeron Gohan y Momo al mismo tiempo.

Con Harribel:

La rubia seguía surcando los cielos vigilando a Chad y Tatki que seguían destruyendo muro tras muro con los shinigamis que se cruzaban en su camino, el castaño solo usaba la fuerza bruta de su brazo derecho sin usar nada de poder mientras que la peli negra solo hacia brillar sus brazos y piernas sin necesidad de sacar sus armas.

Todo siguió asi por mucho tiempo hasta que derribaron un muro que llevaba a una gran plataforma y al frente un edificio, en el medio de la plataforma se encontraba la figura de un hombre tirado, tenía el pelo castaño largo, un sombrero de paja japonés, una especie de abrigo de color rosa con diseño floral y sobre este tenía un uniforme de capitán.

Este tipo era el capitán Kyoraku que estaba bebiendo sake mientras su teniente Nanao lo regañaba de que tenía trabajo que hacer como perseguir al tal Son Goku.

\- Hola niños, ¿quieren sake? Pregunto el capitán ofreciendo su bebida a los estudiantes que tenían una gota en sus nucas por semejante presentación y actitud.

\- No gracias a un somos muy jóvenes, pero ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Tatki que estaba en pose de pelea esperando cualquier ataque

\- Soy el capitán Kyoraku y esta chica de aquí es la hermosa Nanao, mi teniente. Dijo el castaño haciendo enojar a la chica que le dio un coscorrón por su falta de interés ante los invasores.

\- Como sea, no estamos interesados en pelear contra usted, solo queremos saber dónde está Rukia para volver al mundo humano. Dijo Chad de forma tranquila

\- Lo lamento pero todos los capitanes tenemos órdenes de capturarlos así que. Dijo Kyoraku sacando dos espadas que eran parte de su misma zanpakuto

 **Su poder acabar de incrementarse, debo sacar a los chicos de aquí si la cosa se descontrola, pero debo mirar que tanto han progresado.** Pensó Harribel que se dispuso a hablar con los chicos por el comunicador de su oído.

\- Chicos, es hora de que demuestren que tanto han progresado en este año, quiero que vayan con todo desde el comienzo. Dijo la vasto lord con un tono muy serio en sus palabras

\- Claro Harribel-san. Dijeron ambos jóvenes listos para la batalla.

De pronto ambos comenzaron a liberar una fuerte presión espiritual que sorprendió a Nanao de que unos simples chicos humanos tuvieran tanto poder, dos columnas de energía se elevaron al cielo y cuando estas desaparecieron se podían ver a Chad con su segundo brazo transformado y Tatki con sus botas y guanteletes rojos junto al cubre bocas que le daba esta forma de sus poderes.

 **Vaya, estos chicos son interesantes, me pregunto quién los entreno**. Pensó el capitán algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Nanao, retírate de la pelea, me encargare de ambos. Dijo Kyoraku a lo que su teniente acato las ordenes de su capitán sin dudar.

La pelea era inminente, solo faltaba un detonante que diera la señal para iniciar, el ambiente iba en cámara lenta mientras una hoja de un árbol estaba por tocar el suelo, cuando esta llego al piso comenzó el combate entre los 2 estudiante y el capitán.

Chad comenzó por lanzar un puñetazo cargado de energía que Kyoraku esquivo con algo de dificultad para luego voltear a ver como Tatki le estaba por dar una patada cubierta en fuego, como una alternativa para no usar su paso flash el capitán se cubrió con sus espadas en forma de X pero el impacto lo hizo arrastrar los pies un poco dándose cuenta de que estos chicos no eran oponentes débiles y tenía que tomarlos en serio aunque él no tenía ganas de pelear además que él tampoco apoyaba la idea de ejecutar a Rukia.

El capitán utilizo su paso flash para atacar a Chad que rápidamente creo un escudo con su brazo derecho del gigante bloqueado el golpe del shinigami que casi recibe un puñetazo del joven castaño pero usando su paso flash de nuevo lo esquiva.

Tatki buscaba alguna abertura en la defensa de Kyoraku con la intención de darle un golpe concentrado, pero le resultaba difícil debido a la gran velocidad de este, por lo que de momento a otro solo se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Chad, espalda contra espalda. Dijo la peli negra dando un salto y desde el aire intentar darle un golpe al capitán que otra vez evadió el ataque.

A pesar de eso, ambos jóvenes se concentraron en su plan y Chad coloco su espalda contra la de Tatki para avanzar juntos como equipo.

La peli negra lanzaba varios golpes que por poco impactaban en el capitán que poco a poco entendía que estos jóvenes eran más de lo que pensó, cuando iba a dar un corte Tatki rápidamente se movió y cambio de lugar con Chad que activo su escudo repeliendo el ataque para luego cambiar de nuevo para que la novia de Gohan le diera a Kyoraku un duro golpe de fuego en el pecho.

 **Estos chicos son interesantes, saben que estoy a otro nivel pero siguen peleando usando buenas estrategias**. Pensó el capitán mientras retrocedía por el golpe de la chica y reconociendo que estos jóvenes eran buenos guerreros.

 **Creo que este shinigami no tiene intenciones de pelear porque sabe que lo que hace su comandante está mal**. Pensó Harribel que notaba como Kyoraku suprimía sus poderes en gran medida.

Nanao simplemente se mantenía tranquila pero no se esperó lo que paso después de que Kyoraku usara su paso flash para cortar a los jóvenes que terminaron con una profunda herida cada uno en pecho.

En respuesta a esto los chicos se miraron sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, Tatki elevo su presión espiritual haciendo que su equipo de batalla se cubriera de fuego para lanzarse contra el capitán que se cubrió con sus espadas sin darse cuenta que ese ataque solo fue lanzado con la intención de levantar polvo para distraerlo en lo que Chad aprovecho para usar su brazo izquierdo el cual en sus manos se podían ver pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

\- La muerte. Dijo de manera simple el castaño dando un puñetazo contra las espadas que protegían a Kyoraku.

Sin embargo el poder de Chad perforo la defensa haciendo que el capitán sufriera algo de daño y de paso dejar un edificio destruido con el símbolo de una calavera detrás de él.

Rápidamente y aprovechado la guardia baja, Tatki flexiono sus piernas para dar un salto y desde el aire dar un patada voladora en llamas que impacto contra el shinigami dejándolo desarmada y a punto de estrellarse contra un muro.

\- CHAD AHORA, dale con todo lo que tengas. Dijo Tatki mientras aun con sus armas activadas puso sus manos en forma de X mientras su amigo junta sus manos hacia atrás.

\- KAME HAME HA. Grito Chad usando la técnica de su maestro Goku

\- MASENKO. Grito la peli negra usando la técnica de su novio

 **Estos chicos podrán salvar a Rukia, los ayudare cuando sea el momento**. Pensó el capitán sonriendo mientras recibía ambos ataques de ki que lo dejaron aturdido por un rato, aunque el se dejó vencer.

 **Como siempre no te tomas enserio las peleas y pasa esto**. Pensó Nanao con el ceño fruncido

Ambos jóvenes quedaron sumamente cansados después de usar todo su poder para incapacitar temporalmente al capitán más las heridas que tenían que tratar.

\- Es hora de irnos a la zona segura que dijo Yoruichi-san. Dijo Chad mientras este desactivaba ambos brazos y se tomaba la herida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, además ya se está escondiendo el sol. Dijo Tatki que también apago sus poderes

\- Ustedes dos no escaparan. Dijo Nanao mientras preparaba uno de sus hechizos para atraparlos en una jaula eléctrica.

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de pronunciar su hechizo porque sintió una poderosa presencia detrás de ella además de que una hoja de espada estaba sobre su cuello, lo que la sorprendió era el poder hollow que sentía de esa presencia

\- Chicos, váyanse, me encargare de esta patética shinigami. Dijo Harribel detrás de Nanao dándoles una orden a los chicos

\- Si Harribel-san. Dijeron ambos antes de marcharse.

\- Saca tu arma, no luchare contra alguien desarmado. Dijo la vasto lord quitando la espada del cuello de la teniente para tomar distancia.

La pelinegra después de recuperarse del shock se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer rubia vestida de blanco que tenía una espada en su mano y en la otra sus dedos estaban en posición como si tuviera una pistola.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un hollow? ¿Cómo entrarte aquí? Pregunto consecutivamente la teniente mientras sacaba su espada.

\- No te responderé a eso, solo te diré que no somos los monstruos que ustedes creen que somos. Dijo Harribel que guardaba su espada.

 **Se está burlando de mí, ¿cómo va a luchar sin su espada**? Pensaba Nanao que en un pestañeo perdió de vista a su oponente que la desarmo doblándole la mano para luego apuntarle con los dedos de su mano libre que seguían en forma de pistola.

\- Solo te diré algo en que pensar, alguna vez viste a una hollow comprometida. Dijo Harribel mostrando en su mano el anillo de compromiso.

\- No…. Es imposible. Dijo Nanao con una mezcla de shock por la parte del compromiso y miedo porque estaba a merced de un Hollow sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

\- Recuérdalo cuando te recuperes, cero. Dijo la rubia que bajando su pulgar disparo un cero amarillo que termino por impactar en la pelinegra que recibió el impacto directo pero no estaba muerta ya que Harribel se aseguró de no usar tanto poder.

Con el capitán y teniente fuera de combate, Harribel uso su sonido para ir con los chicos y descansa para que el día de mañana salvaran a Rukia.

Con Yoruichi:

La ex capitana se pasó todo el día siguiendo a Uryu y Orihime que no tuvieron ningún problema, excepto cuando cayó la noche y ambos jóvenes se tuvieron que enfrentarse con el capitán de la división de investigaciones Mayuri y su teniente Nemu.

El Quincy se enfrentó al loco capitán mientras que Orihime se llevó lejos a la teniente para enfrentarla sin interrumpir la pelea de Uryu.

En un principio el capitán se mostró interesado en examinar al Quincy cuando lo matara pero después de que las cosas se complicaran y que el joven lo obligara a usar su bankai estaba dispuesto a matarlo sin importar que se dañara el espécimen.

Nota del autor: aquí la pelea es igual a la del canon

\- Tonto Quincy, el veneno en tu interior te matara, una vez que acabe contigo iré por tu amiga. Dijo Mayuri mientras preparaba el ataque de bankai el cual parecía una especie de cien pies gigante con la cara de un bebe dorado como rostro.

\- No lo harás, te derrotare ahora y créeme si te digo que lo que te hare yo es el paraíso si lo comparo con lo que te puede hacer Gohan si te atreves a atacar a Orihime. Dijo el Quincy rompiendo su arco haciendo que su poder se elevara hasta que sus ropas cambiaron junto con sus poderes

Con Orihime:

La novia de Gohan no tuvo ningún problema en enfrentarse a la teniente, su entrenamiento la hacía mucho más fuerte que Nemu que a pesar de intentar perforar el escudo de orihime con sus brazos que giraban como taladros no pudo hacerle nada de daño a su oponente, por lo que en un descuido de la teniente, Orihime activo su escudo poniéndolo detrás de la castaña que quedo confundida por esa acción.

Orihime rápidamente lanzo su hada a atacar a mujer que desvió el ataque con dificultad sin darse cuenta que cayó en la trampa de la peli naranja.

\- MASENKO. Grito ella lanzado el ataque de su novio que impacto de lleno en Nemu y esta choco contra el escudo que evitaba que ella saliera disparada recibiendo toda la potencia del ataque.

Una vez que la teniente termino derrotada la peli naranja noto un extraño objeto en su cinta de teniente por lo que al examinarlo se dio cuenta que era un medicamente pero no sabía para qué servía.

\- Orihime, llévale esa medicina a Uryu, posiblemente sea el antídoto contra el veneno de Mayuri. Dijo Yoruichi desde el techo que presencio la pelea.

\- Si, ahí voy. Dijo la peli naranja volando hacia donde estaba su amigo.

De regreso con Uryu:

El Quincy concentro todo su poder en una última flecha que partió por la mitad el bankai de Mayuri además de destruir una gran parte de su cuerpo, dejándolo casi como Cell cuando recibió el kame hame ha con tele transportación de Goku en el torneo, a pesar de eso, el capitán se transformó en un extraño líquido para después irse del lugar dejando a Uryu agonizando por el veneno.

Poco a poco sintió como el veneno lo estaba matando pero para su fortuna, Orihime y Yoruichi regresaron con el antídoto curándolo para luego irse del lugar a la zona segura.

Con Goku y Rangiku, en la noche:

La pareja uso la red de alcantarillas para desplazarse de manera más rápida sin ser vistos hasta llegar a la zona para descansar, no hubo ningún contra tiempo en el camino, solo una pausa donde la teniente le dijo a su prometido que esperara que tenía que ver unas cosas en su mochila pero en realidad lo que hizo fue hacer un cambio de ropa.

Al salir al exterior ya era de noche y llegaron al lugar de descanso que consistía en una vieja casa abandona que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones en una zona apartada, esta era la vieja casa del capitán Toshiro cuando era más joven pero estaba deshabitada desde que se volvió capitán.

\- Ah, qué bueno que llegamos, ya tengo hambre y quiero dormir. Dijo el Son mayor bostezando un poco

\- Comamos lo que tengo en la mochila, luego de eso puedes darte un baño para irte a dormir. Dijo la ex teniente con una sonrisa traviesa sin intenciones de dejar dormir a su prometido.

\- Siiiii. Dijo el Saiyan estando de acuerdo mientras ambos se metían en la casa.

La peli naranja abrió la capsula que su prometido le dio para soltar un festín de comida que fue devorado en solo 10 minutos por el saiyan que se fue a bañar dejando a la chica con una cara muy traviesa.

 **Es hora, no sé quién de nosotras se casara primero pero yo tomare la delantera esta noche**. Pensó la ex teniente mientras salía al patio para colocar una barrera de reiatsu que evitaba que cualquier sonido se escuchara.

Una vez hecho eso, preparo la cama inflable y como último detalle coloco las velas alrededor del lugar para no estar a oscuras, una vez que termino vio como el Son salía de la ducha solo con una toalla cubriendo su intimidad.

\- Ah, pero que relajante baño. Dijo Goku mientras observaba como su prometida lo miraba raro.

\- Goku. Dijo la mujer como un susurro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Rangiku? Pregunto el Son confundido.

\- Quiero que me hagas tuya. Dijo la mujer que se quitó su kimono negro revelando la lencería blanca que traía en su mochila

Esta consistía en un bracear y pantis blancas con un diseño de flores acompañado de un par de medias blancas transparentes que la hacían ver como la fantasía sexual de cualquier hombre.

Goku se quedó con los ojos muy abierto y poco a poco sus hormonas e instintos se apoderaron de él tomando a Rangiku con sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso en los labios para luego darle besos en el cuello que hizo gemir de placer a la mujer que espero este momento por mucho tiempo y lo disfrutaría al máximo durante toda la noche sin interrupciones de nadie.

Rangiku mientras seguía besando a su prometido le arrebato la toalla dejándolo desnudo mientras que Goku le quito su bracear dejando sus enormes pechos expuestos.

Ambos comenzaron a sudar por el calor de la pasión mientras la chica se quitaba sus pantis y dejando su húmeda entrada para que su hombre la marcara

 _Nota del autor: lo lamento, pero no soy bueno con narraciones de tipo lemon, pero para que sus mentes se queden imaginando ambos usaron las posiciones del koala, perrito y misionero toda la noche hasta que se desmayaron :)_

Mientras con Harribel:

\- ¿le ocurre algo Harribel-san? Pregunto Chad observando como la vasto lord puso una mueca de desagrado al mirar al horizonte mientras vigilaba el lugar en el que descansaban.

\- No estoy segura, pero siento que alguien se me adelanto en algo. Dijo la rubia con una extraña sensación de querer golpear a una de sus amigas/rivales

A su vez con Yoruichi.

 **¿Por qué de repente tengo ganas de arañar a Rangiku hasta el cansancio?** Pensó la peli purpura que tuvo la sensación de que su amiga se adelantó con Goku

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, y la siguiente pregunta de la semana puede ser muy complica por solo poder elegir a uno

¿Quién de los siguientes protagonistas (llorones o pendejos) es el peor de todos?

 **Issei de DXD**

 **Shinji de evangelio**

 **Saito de familiar zero**

 **O Eren de ataque a los titanes**

De estos el que más me irrita es Issei, no es un pervertido divertido y carismático como el maestro roshi de DBZ o Meliodas de los 7 pecados, además de la forma tan vergonzosa que usa sus poderes, siento pena por Draig


	18. Chapter 17

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el capítulo de este fic que tanto les gusta y que me esfuerzo en mejorar siempre.

Aquí respondo sus comentarios:

 **AbstracktDark:** gracias.

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias y jajaja es verdad, no vi el anime que mencionas pero buscado la imagen del tipo que dices tiene cara de princeso a plena vista

 **Veizser:** me alegra que te gustara, verdad jajaja, elegir entre los cuatro es difícil, lo triste es que esos infelices son la razón por la que no puedo terminar sus animes sin que me desesperen

 **ElYoker2002:** pues prepárate porque en adelante será casi todo combate, muy cierto, puede multiplicar su poder hasta superar a dios y solo lo usa para quitarle la ropa a las mujeres

 **Samsan 19:** por culpa de ese tipo no termine nunca evangelio, nunca entendí como mi hermano lo aguantaba

 **Lozato:** gracias, la verdad que tendrá que esforzarse mucho y más en el futuro

 **golden orochi:** gracias y es verdad, muere Issei muere

 **alucard77:** me alegra cumplir con tus expectativas, y si, se a lo que te refieres ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Dios Goku:** pues aquí está el capítulo de la semana

 **BRUJAT:** buena respuesta

 **Dante Alighieri:** si tengo grandes planes (cabrito en precipicio) no entendí eso, en este fic hice un Goku ligeramente más maduro como el que se ve en la saga majin y no el de súper que es demasiado infantil

 **Guest:** tranquilo, ella sobrevivió a tan acalorada noche :v, mmmmm interesante ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), sí, yo también siento vergüenza ajena por ese tipo

 **HansSkorpion:** gracias aunque yo tampoco me vi todo bleach y tengo que usar mucho la wiki para escribir a veces

 **Franos:** a ese tipo de internet le agradezco que subiera mi historia aunque no me pregunto antes de hacerlo, pero es una ayuda que me deja ver que a muchos les gusta mi trabajo

 **Maestro roshi:** de esos solo conozco a kurai-sho, puede ser, pero no quiero convertir mi fic en hentai

 **Fitoxi:** gracias y me acabas de dar una idea para una futura pregunta, pues es casi en un hecho que ese anciano se enfrentara a un saiyajin dentro de 3 cap mas.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** gracias compa, en si no hago lemon porque no me sale escribirlo y porque me siento incómodo.

La conclusión aquí, todos odiamos a los malditos de Issei y Shinji por excelentes razones

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 17: el poder de las prometidas de Goku parte 1

Al dia siguiente, reunión de capitanes:

Era un nuevo día en la sociedad de almas desde la invasión de los ryokas y los capitanes tenían otra reunión para discutir el problema pero ahora contaban con menos personas, debido a que los tenientes, Renji, Izumo, y Nemu seguían en el hospital mientras que Momo había desertado.

También estaba la ausencia del capitán Gin, Mayuri y Kenpachi, solo que este último se hacia el herido para no asistir a una aburrida reunión y mejor se quedó recostado en el hospital pensando en nuevos modos de entrenamiento para volverse a enfrentar al saiyan Goku y Mayuri se encontraba regenerándose en su laboratorio.

La ausencia de 5 tenientes y 3 capitanes no hacia más que aumentar la ira de Yamamoto que no podía creer que unos simples humanos les dieran tantos problemas a los shinigamis, antes de que empezara la reunión apareció la teniente Nanao que se recuperó rápido del cero que le lanzo Harribel para decir lo que descubrió.

\- Bien, quiero que me digas información que sea bueno, ahora. Dijo Yamamoto golpeando su bastón y la primera en hablar fue Nanao.

\- Ayer, unos jóvenes ryokas lograron aturdir al capitán Kyokaru en una pelea, cuando los iba a atrapar apareció una Hollow, más específicamente una vasto lord. Dijo la pelinegra con lentes haciendo que muchos se sobre saltaran.

\- ¿UN HOLLOW DE NIVEL VASTO LORD? Imposible, ¿cómo se metió uno aquí adentro? Pregunto una incrédula Soi Fon

\- Ni yo lo se, lo que se es que este Hollow tiene poder shinigami y una forma humana, estoy segura que ella vino con los ryokas. Siguió la teniente

\- ¿ella? Pregunto Komamura aún más perplejo

\- Si, tenía la forma de una mujer rubia de piel oscura, pero lo que verdaderamente me dejo congelada del asombro fue cuando me mostro un anillo de compromiso para luego decirme si alguna vez vi a un Hollow comprometido. Dijo Nanao terminado con su informe.

Esta nueva información fue un gran golpe para todos los presentes, incluso Yamamoto que se le cayó su bastón del asombro, pero no era el único, el teniente de Soi Fon se atraganto con sus papas y Aizen estaba perplejo porque nunca calculo que esa arrancar se enamoraría y se casaría.

\- ¿estas segura de esto? Pregunto Aizen,

\- Si, ella misma me lo dijo en la cara antes de dispararme un cero y dejarme inconsciente. Dijo la teniente

\- ¿algo más que quieran aportar? Pregunto Yamamoto antes de sacar una conclusión

\- Creo que se dónde está escondida Rangiku, pero solicito respaldo para ir tras ella, no creo que este sola. Dijo Toshiro que tenía una corazonada del paradero de su ex teniente.

\- Yo puedo darle una idea de cómo enfrentar a los ryokas, pero prefiero decírselo en privado. Dijo Aizen que ya tenía listo su nuevo plan.

\- Está bien capitán Aizen, lo escuchare, Toshiro llévate a la capitana Soi Fon y la teniente Nanao como respaldo, tal vez ellas le saquen información valiosa a Rangiku y en cuanto esa Hollow, encuéntrenla y acábenla, un acto tan anti natural no debe quedar impune. Ordeno Yamamoto golpean su bastón de nuevo indicando que la reunión termino.

Con Gohan:

El grupo de joven saiyan llego durante la noche a la zona de descanso que acordaron en el plan estando muy cerca de la prisión donde tenían a Rukia, durante esa noche la joven Momo se dedicó a conocer al Son y llego a entender porque su amiga se enamoró del peli negro y no podía evitar sentir algo de celos y envidia por la suerte de la pequeña shinigami.

Ya en la mañana, el grupo se preparó para partir hasta que Gohan capto muchos kis en movimiento saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Gohan? Pregunto Momo dándose cuenta de la seria mirada del chico.

\- Muchos kis altos se están moviendo y están cerca de mis amigos. Dijo el Son sintiendo como los capitanes se acercaban a sus amigos, padre y futuras madres.

Con Goku:

Nuestro saiyan favorito se encontraba despertado después de la alocada noche que paso con su prometida que estaba desnuda encima del con una enorme sonrisa porque logro hacer lo que quería, tener una noche de pasión con el hombre del que se enamoró y que la quería por lo que era.

 **Fue mejor de lo que imagine, fue todo un animal anoche**. Pensó Rangiku mientras se despertaba al igual que el Son que la vio, cabe decir que Goku todavía tenía su miembro dentro de la mujer.

\- Oh, hola Rangiku, ¿Cómo has dormido? Pregunto Goku con su típica sonrisa.

\- Casi no dormí, fuiste muy salvaje anoche, pero me gustó mucho. Dijo la peli naranja mientras se aferraba más a su prometido para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

El contacto bucal siguió por un largo tiempo hasta que ambos tuvieron que dejarlo por la falta de aire además de que sintieron 3 presencias acercándose, por lo que tuvieron que ponerse sus ropas rápidamente y guardar sus armas.

 **Este ki, así que finalmente me encontraste, Toshiro**. Pensó la ex teniente sabiendo a quien pertenecía ese ki y quería hacer algo para probar sus nuevos poderes.

\- Goku. Dijo Rangiku captando la atención del saiyan

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto el Son

\- Querido, ahí afuera hay 3 personas, yo me encargare de la que tiene el pelo blanco, tú encárgate del resto. Dijo la ex teniente con una sonrisa

\- Claro querida. Dijo Goku usando palabras cariñosas que se le solían escapar aunque estaba preocupado porque algo le pasara a su prometida.

\- No te preocupes, si algo sale mal sé que tu vendrás por mí. Dijo ella dándole un último beso en los labios para salir al exterior.

En el patio de la casa abandonada se podía ver al capitán Toshiro de brazos cruzados con una mirada seria hacia la puerta que se abría, mientras sus acompañantes la teniente Nanao y la capitana Soi Fon estaban expectantes.

De la puerta salió Rangiku como si estuviera desperezándose estirando los brazos siendo seguida por Goku que estaba detrás de ella analizando las presencias de sus oponentes.

 **Esa chica pequeña debe ser Soi Fon, la alumna de Yoruichi, se nota que es fuerte aunque su poder no sea ni la mitad del que ella tiene, la otra no es muy poderosa pero parece interesante.** Pensó Goku mientras miraba analíticamente a sus oponentes.

\- Te encontré Rangiku, vendrás conmigo por las buenas o me obligaras a hacerlo por la fuerza. Dijo el pelo blanco serio

\- Pues tendrá que ser por las malas, no tengo intenciones de volver y escuchar a ese viejo cascarrabias. Dijo despreocupada la ex teniente.

\- ¿Quién ese tipo que está detrás de ti? Pregunto la pequeña capitana mirando al hombre de ropas de shinigami y dogi naranja.

\- Ah el, pues chicas les presento a mi prometido Son Goku, el ryoka que conocí en el mundo humano, además de ser el que derribo a Gin y Kenpachi. Dijo la peli naranja abrazando el brazo de un apenado Goku

Esa respuesta dejo boqui abiertos a todos que nunca se esperaron que el ryoka que ella conoció tuviera esa apariencia y menos que tuviera una espada tan grande, Nanao se acomodó los anteojos para examinar al saiyan

 **No puedo sentir su poder espiritual, seguro que lo suprime, nunca vi una zanpakuto tan gran y ya veo porque ella se enamoro es un hombre muy lindo, espera, en qué diablos estoy pensado, no es el momento y no importa**. Fueron los pensamientos de la teniente que se sonrojo por su último pensamiento.

 **Nunca imagine que un ryoka así existiera, se nota que es fuerte por ese cuerpo, pero la apariencia no lo es todo y porque tengo el presentimiento de que él me hará enojar**. Pensó Soi Fon que también se sonrojo un poco pero se quedó pensativa por el presentimiento que tenía

 **¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que mandarlo a pelear con ellas dos es un error?** Pensó la ex teniente que noto el sonrojo de las chicas

\- Goku, ya sabes que hacer. Dijo Rangiku desenfundado su espada.

\- Claro. Dijo el Son que se dispuso a usar una de las técnicas enseñadas por una de sus prometidas.

En un segundo, Nanao y Soi Fon quedaron confundidas, los lentes de la teniente fueron arrebatados al igual que el chaleco de capitán de pequeña pelinegra, al voltear vieron al Son con una sonrisa infantil que tenía puestos dichos lentes y chaleco.

\- Si quieren recuperar sus cosas, tendrán que atraparme. Dijo Goku sacándoles la lengua y usando de nuevo el paso flash enseñado por Yoruichi.

\- Ese maldito, devuélveme eso. Dijo Soi Fon con una gran vena en su frente yéndose a perseguir al pelinegro mientras era seguida por Nanao que disimulaba su enojo.

Ahora que el Son se llevó a las chicas a otro lugar solo quedaban el capitán y su ex teniente preparados para pelear.

\- No tienes oportunidad de vencerme, no te pudiste hacer tan fuerte en un año. Dijo el peli blanco sacando su espada

\- Quién sabe, aprendí que el tiempo es importante para entrenar pero también es importante el método con el que entrenas. Dijo Rangiku poniendo su espada en posición para pelear

\- No sé qué te enseño ese ryoka, pero no será suficiente. Dijo Toshiro preparándose para usar su shikai

\- Pues ese ryoka, derroto a Zaraki y dejo traumados a la mitad de los shinigamis, sin mencionar que me enseño más técnicas además de taio ken. Dijo la peli naranja que volvió a usar la misma técnica contra su capitán.

Toshiro se tapó los ojos para evitar ese ataque por segunda vez pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró con su ex teniente dándole una patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder pero este se lanzó al ataque dando intercambios de golpes de espadas con la chica que logro darle algunos cortes mientras ella se movía de una manera demasiado rápida esquivado cada intento del capitán por hacerle daño.

Notando que la chica se volvió más fuerte, el peli blanco se dejó de juegos y activo su shikai que consistía en una espada de hielo muy parecida a la Rukia solo que esta era más poderosa, como respuesta Rangiku libero también su espada ahora haciendo que la pelea tomara otro rumbo.

La ex teniente comenzó a liberar sus cenizas poniéndolas cerca de su oponente pero Toshiro no era tonto y al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica empezó a congelar las cenizas, sin embargo esta fue solo una distracción que Rangiku utilizo para ponerse cerca de su capitán para dispararle una esfera de ki que lo hizo retroceder dándole el tipo suficiente a la peli naranja de regenerar su espada

Cada vez la pelea cobraba más intensidad que decidieron llevar su batalla a los cielos donde el peli blanco quedo confundido al no notar nada de reiatsu en el vuelo de su ex teniente que usaba el ki, Toshiro concentro más poder en su espada para lanzar una estaca que hielo contra la peli naranja que rápidamente envolvió el ataque con sus cenizas cortándolo en cientos de pedazos que cayeron al suelo.

\- Te volviste más fuerte, ¿Cómo? Pregunto el capitán

\- Mi prometido es el mejor entrenador que puedas tener, me enseño un nuevo tipo de energía más poderosa que el reiatsu. Dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces no me dejas alternativa. Dijo toshiro

De pronto el aire alrededor se sentía más frio y la presión espiritual del peli blanco estaba aumentando en gran medida.

 **Lo va usar, entonces también debo usarlo pero tengo que esperar.** Pensó Rangiku con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru (Gran Loto Rojo del Anillo de Hielo). Dijo el peli blanco mientras un gran pilar de reiatsu lo cubría.

Con Harribel:

La vasto lord tomo la decisión de que los chicos siguieran a delante debido a que no sintió nada de peligro más allá del camino pero ella en su camino sintió el ki de Rangiku elevarse y otro poder aumentado.

 **Va a necesitar ayuda, mejor voy a verla.** Pensó la rubia que se elevó al cielo

Su trayecto aéreo fue relativamente tranquilo hasta que siente una poderosa presencia detrás de ella por lo que como si supiera que hacer desenvaino su espada, bajo un poco su altura y puso su arma extendida hacia arriba que termino por cortar en 2 a una extraña manta ralla de color verde con un solo ojo.

Una vez que la criatura fue partida en dos, esta se convirtió en un vapor verde que fue a parar en la funda de una espada de una shinigami que tenía una sonrisa demasiado tierna mientras miraba a Harribel que la tenía al frente.

\- Parece que yo también tendré una pelea interesante al igual que Kenpachi. Dijo la persona que no era otra más que la capitana Unohara sonriendo lista para la pelea.

De vuelta con Rangiku:

El combate comenzó a complicársele a la ex teniente, su capitán que usaba su bankai que cubría su cuerpo de unas alas y cola de dragón de hielo, no paraba de acorralarla con sus ataques comenzando con el Guncho Tsurara que consistía en lanzarle proyectiles de hielo desde sus alas cosa que Rangiku tuvo que volver a formar su espada para destruir sus ataques pero en eso Toshiro la atrapa con la guardia baja usando Ryūsenka terminando siendo aplastada por hielo sólido.

Contra atacando, la ex teniente uso el paso flash combinado con sus cenizas creado un remolido que progresivamente empezó cortar a Toshiro que usaba su hielo para cubrir sus heridas hasta que cuando se sintió completamente apresado por las cenizas tuvo que usar Zanhyō Ningyō (muñeco persistente de hielo) para cambiarse por un clon de hielo que recibió el impacto salvándose y para luego darle a la peli naranja otra de sus técnicas que era muy parecido al getsuga tensho de Gohan pero de hielo que termino por impactar en Rangiku que se estrelló contra la vieja casa del capitán destruyéndola por completo.

 **Sin duda mejoro, casi me acórala y si no la conociera diría que solo trata de agotar mi tiempo**. Pensó Toshiro notando que una de sus flores en la espalda desaparecía

La chica salía de los escombros sacudiéndose el polvo y limpiándose algunas heridas que recibió pero no pudo quitarse el hielo cerca de su pierna y pecho.

\- Ríndete Rangiku, no podrás vencerme. Dijo el capitán desde el aire con clara molestia por la perseverancia de la chica

\- Tienes razón, no podre derrótate con mi shikai, pero. Dijo ella mientras reconstruía su espada y la ponía al frente con ambas manos sujetándola

 **No, no me digan que tiene**. Pensó un sumamente sorprendido y nervioso Toshiro que no podía crear lo que pasaría.

\- Este es mi máximo poder, BANKAI, HAINEKO, INFERNAL CAT. Dijo Rangiku que comenzó a ser cubierta por una columna de poder espiritual y cenizas que se esparcían por todo el campo de batalla

Con Goku:

 **Vaya, parece que Rangiku va en serio, vamos, confió en ti, sé que ganaras.** Pensó el saiyan dándole ánimos a su prometida mientras era perseguido todavía por Nanao y Soi Fon.

\- DEVUELVEME ESO. Gritaron ambas que trataban de recuperar sus cosas robadas

Volviendo a la pelea:

Toshiro quedo impresionado y confundido por el aspecto de sus ex teniente, espero una forma más intimidante pero no lo que veía.

Rangiku en su bankai estaba completamente rodeada por cenizas que cubrían todo el terreno de la casa además de cubrirla a ella, a la mujer le crecieron orejas y cola de gato de color naranja como su cabello que ahora se lo veía menos arreglado y más salvaje mientras que su arma cambio a un par de guantes en forma de afiladas garras en ambas manos.

Una vez que termino de liberarse su poder, Rangiku hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos como si atrapara un insecto confundiendo a su capitán pero este rápidamente tuvo que reaccionar cuando ve que de las cenizas se creo una mano gigante con garras que trato de capturarlo pero este logro congelar esa mano sin percatarse de que otra lo golpe directo haciéndolo retroceder.

 **Parece que su bankai multiplico sus cenizas y ahora puede controlarlas con sus manos para darles formas, esto se parece a los poderes del capitán Byakuya**. Pensó el peli blanco mientras miraba como su ex teniente se elevaba al cielo.

\- Durante este año, obtuve y perfeccione mi bankai. Dijo Rangiku recordando como en uno de sus entrenamientos tuvo que enfrentarse a la forma física de Haineko.

\- Debo decir que estoy impresionado, pero eso no cambia nada, no podrás vencerme. Dijo Toshiro listo para seguir con la pelea.

\- Pues entonces, vamos a comprobarlo. Dijo la peli naranja que movió su cola y chasqueo sus garras

De pronto el capitán sintió un montón de pequeñas explosiones en su cuerpo que era acompañado de fuego que comenzó a extenderse por su ropa hasta que de un movimiento apago las llamas con su hielo.

\- Qué diablos. Fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que otra mano gigante de cenizas lo ataco.

Esta vez bloqueo el puño golpeándolo con su espada creando hielo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la mano comenzó brillas hasta crear una explosión que lo atrapo con la guardia baja, de esa manera la ex teniente uso el shumpo para ponerse detrás de el conectándole un combo de golpes, patadas y arañazos que el capitán trataba de bloquear pero la velocidad de la chica era mucha.

Cuando Rangiku le conecto un golpe de mazo mandándolo hacia el suelo, esta uso sus cenizas para atraparlo dentro de una crisálida como la de las mariposas, con Toshiro inmovilizado ella detono el capullo pero rápidamente tuvo que bloquear el Hyōryū Senbi de su capitán con dificultad pero satisfecha porque logro lo que había planeado.

 **Maldición, la subestime, ahora ya no puedo usar de nuevo el Zanhyō Ningyō.** Pensó el peli blanco mientras otra de sus flores caía, indicando que se le acababa el tiempo a sus bankai.

Rápidamente Toshiro reconstruyo sus alas de hielo mientras que sus ex teniente parecía burlarse del lamiéndose la mano como si fuera un gato limpiándose.

 **Su bankai parece haberle dado propiedades explosivas a sus cenizas además de manejarlas mejor, tengo un plan**. Pensó el capitán listo para derrotar a Rangiku.

Toshiro hizo un movimiento con su espada que provoco que el clima cambiara comenzando a nevar de manera lenta lo que preocupo a la ex teniente sabiendo que si uno de esos copos la tocaba estaría en problemas

\- Hyōten Hyakkasō (Funeral Celeste de las Cien Flores Heladas). Dijo mientras hacia su técnica

Rangiku en respuesta a eso con sus cenizas creo un escudo sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la nevada pero pronto vio que en la ventica 4 pilares de hielo se alzaban con la clara intención de rodearla.

\- Sennen Hyōrō (Prisión Milenaria de Hielo) dijo el capitán estando completamente seguro de que de esta no se salvaba su ex teniente

 **Trata de acorralarme atacándome por todos lados dejándome si salida, esto es malo, vamos Rangiku piensa en algo.** Pensaba de la peli naranja para sí misma mientras cambiaba de escudo de cenizas porque el otro quedo congelado.

La batalla se volvió muy intensa, cualquier error significaba la derrota o victoria del otro, Toshiro comenzó un intercambio de golpes con la chica que bloqueaba los golpes de la espada de hielo con sus garras mientras trataba de que los pilares y los copos de hielo no la atraparan pero sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría atrapada.

\- Ya gane. Dijo Toshiro retrocediendo viendo como los pilares estaban a centímetros de la peli naranja además que su escudo no aguantaría.

 **Lo tengo, esto me va a doler pero si sale bien, estas frito niño.** Pensó Rangiku mientras junto todas sus cenizas alrededor de ella encerrándose en una esfera mientras todas las técnicas de hielo colisionaron.

Ahora en el campo de batalla solo se podía ver una enorme esfera de cenizas atrapada en un gran obelisco de hielo, el capitán no entendió porque ella hizo eso mientras su bankai se desactivaba debido a que uso todo su poder con sus últimas técnicas.

Sin embargo, no pudo predecir las siguientes cosas que pasarían, primero desde el obelisco vio como la esfera de cenizas se iluminaba hasta que esta exploto por completo destruyendo su helada prisión dejando perplejo al peli blanco que pensó que la chica se había auto destruido pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando vio como varias cenizas atraparon sus brazos para luego explotar dejando inutilizados ambos brazos.

\- QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR. Grito el capitán mientras aguantaba el dolor de sus brazos.

Su respuesta llego cuando de entre el polvo que quedo después de las explosiones apareció Rangiku con su pelo desalineado y algo quemado al igual que sus orejas, su ropa shinigami estaba casi destruida siendo las partes más afectas su vientre, brazos y falda, dejando algo de piel a la vista.

\- No te levantes, se acabó, te derrote. Dijo la ex teniente mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

\- ¿Cómo? Pregunto Toshiro mientras débilmente se ponía de pie.

\- Cuando cree la esfera para recibiera todos tus ataques, cree otra más pequeña sobre mí para minimizar los daños, sabía que la explosión te distraería por lo que aproveche eso para inutilizar tus brazos. Termino de explicar la chica mientras hacía retroceder su bankai.

Rangiku se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar a los chicos pero su capitán aun insistente uso el shumpo para darle una patada que ella detuvo para luego hacer algo que hizo su prometido en el pasado solo que de manera diferente.

\- Tonto, debiste quedarte en el suelo. Dijo la peli naranja que creo un gran ráfaga de ki en una mano para lanzarlo contra el peli blanco.

Su ataque por poco mata a Toshiro pero se contuvo solo para dejarlo fuera de combate y con sus ropas completamente destruidas.

 **Lo hice, derrote a mi capitán, jamás creí esto posible y todo te lo debo a ti, mi amado Goku.** Dijo Rangiku que se fue en dirección a donde estaban los chicos para completar el rescate

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les gustara la pelea porque no soy bueno narrando peleas.

Aquí está la pregunta de la semana, que se relaciona con la de la semana pasada:

¿Si pudieran remplazar al protagonista de las series que mencione, a Quién elegirían como el prota?

Definitivamente sería interesante ver a Vali como el protagonista por tener más actitud que Issei, en el caso de evangelio remplacemos a Shinji por Misato Katsuragi, en familiar zero me gustaría que Tabitha tuviera el papel de protagonista y con ataque a los titanes, definitivamente mikasa o Levi deberían ser los protas


	19. Chapter 18

Hola una vez más amigos, aquí Kaiser con otro capítulo más de este fic, la verdad estoy de buen humor, todavía no es temporada de exámenes por lo que durante el fin de semana vi todos los capítulos de torneo de fuerza que deje que se acumularan y verlos todos juntos, me encanto, fue un final a la altura de las expectativas aunque jamás espere la resolución de la derrota de Jiren, buen sin más que decir aquí respondo sus comentarios:

 **ElYoker2002:** me alegra que justara y eso que no soy demasiado bueno para hacer peleas largas, solo conozco a vali, de los otros 2 solo se cómo lucen pero no sus poderes

 **Lozato:** si, quien sabe lo que pasara con esas 2 y Goku, muy cierto, me pregunto cuando se inventara medicina para quitar lo princeso de los protas.

 **HansSkorpion:** gracias

 **alucard77:** me esfuerzo en mejorar mi escritura, respeto tu decisión pero aunque Toshiro este entre mis personajes favoritos de bleach no por eso seré bueno con él, así como el creador de juego de tronos no tiene piedad con sus personajes

 **Guest 1:** espero que sea en el buen sentido

 **Veizser:** gracias

 **Franos:** gracias por el apoyo, mmm parece que mi hermano tenía razón sobre que soy bueno describiendo, XD, no me acordaba de ese pingüino de mascota

 **Guest 2:** ¿no te gusto el capítulo en general pero si la pelea y lo otro? Es así por que no entendí muy bien el comentario

 **SaiyajinSannin:** verdad, atento porque la tercera parte no te la querrás perder, ¿alguna vez supiste que el creador de ataque a los titanes hizo un dibujo hipotético de cómo sería mikasa como titan?

 **Guest 3:** a era eso, pues si, esta pérdida si se enteran

 **Guest 4:** peli blanca con lentes, y si es una neko, mejor

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias, es verdad, tener 2 energías le di una ventaja, hay un fic en youtube llamado dragon chaos DXD, donde vali tiene el protagonismo que no tuvo en otros fics aunque sea solo un poco. Con tu pregunta, primero terminare ese fic que puede acabar en la saga de black o en el torneo (eso no lo decidí aun), luego me centrare en escribí la tercera parte de un libro en el trabajaba y tal vez, pueda hace una innovación con fic de DBZ Y DXD, mezclar el mundo de nanatzu no taizan con el de DB, o hacer un fic con la mejor pareja de cazadores de criaturas, dante y Bayonetta

Pero eso será en un futuro muy lejano

 **Nivek:** no

 **arturocedillo000:** pues ambos son odiosos a su manera

Capítulo 18: el poder de las prometidas de Goku parte 2

En algún lugar debajo de la sociedad de almas:

Se podía ver un lugar oscuro siendo iluminado por unas débiles luces que llevaban a una gran puerta cerrada donde estaban paradas dos personas.

El primero tenía el pelo blanco largo y el uniforme de capitán mientras que su acompañante el pelo castaño, traje de capitán y un extraño abrigo rosa, estos eran el capitán Kyoraku y Ukitake que desde el regreso de Rangiku y Rukia encontraron demasiado extrañas las acciones de la central 46 de donde procedían todas las órdenes para los shinigamis.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Ukitake antes abrir la puerta.

\- Yo también, pero debemos descubrir la razón por la que se dieron esas órdenes. Dijo Kyoraku que también abrió la puerta

Ambos capitanes no tenían palabras para describir lo que vieron del otro lado, había montones de cadáveres de personas que fueron mutilados y decapitados haciendo que todo el piso estuviera cubierto de sangre, por lo que rápidamente ellos suponían que todas las ordenes de la central fueron hechas por otra persona desde que regresaron las chicas.

Lo que les permitió a los capitanes darse cuenta de eso fue que la sangre en el suelo estaba seca y que algunos cuerpos ya apestaban por llevar un buen tiempo muertos.

\- ¿Quién diablos pudo hacer algo como esto? Pregunto un conmocionado Kyoraku

\- No lo sé, pero ahora lo que importa es repórtarle esto al comandante Yamamoto. Dijo Ukitake listo para irse hasta que alguien en la puerta los detiene.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes se vayan de aquí con esta información. Dijo la persona misteriosa.

Al adentrarse a la sala de la central, la persona no era nadie más que el capitán Kaname Tousen, él no iba a dejar ir a los capitanes aunque él sabía que no podría vencerlos, pero si detenerlos hasta que el plan estuviera listo.

\- TOUSEN, ¿acaso tú hiciste esto? Pregunto un incrédulo Ukitake

\- No, pero el que lo hizo no desea que lo molesten hasta que se complete su plan. Dijo el peli purpura desenvainando su espada

\- Por lo que tendremos que pasar sob….. Kyokaru no termino su frase por lo que hizo Tousen

\- BANKAI Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. Dijo Kaname que comenzó a liberar 9 anillos que terminaron por convertirse en una barrera negra que los cubrió a los 3.

 **Maldición, estamos atrapados.** Pensaron ambos capitanes frustrados de no ser más rápidos para evitar estar atrapados en el bankai de Tousen que anula todos los sentidos menos el tacto y el sentir dolor.

En el hospital de la división 4:

Un recuperado Kenpachi se estaba preparando para salir con la pequeña Yachiru que siempre estaba en su hombro para enfrentarse nuevamente a su rival Goku.

\- Vaya Kenny, esa semilla que te Goku sí que te ayudo. Dijo Yachiru que todavía no se creía que las semillas del ermitaño fueran tan efectivas.

\- Si y lo mejor es que ahora puedo luchar de nuevo contra Goku. Dijo el sádico capitán listo para ir tras del saiyajin otra vez para una revancha.

\- Espera Kenny, creo que sería mejor ayudarlo a rescatar a Rukia. Dijo la loli

\- ¿dame una razón? Pregunto Kenpachi que no quería hacer lo que otros le decían

\- Porque es tu amigo y los amigos se ayudan. Dijo la peli rosa pero al capitán no podía importarle menos.

\- ¿No tienes alguna mejor razón? Pregunto Zaraki

\- Claro que la tengo, si lo ayudas con eso, él te deberá un favor y con ese favor puedes pedirle que te diga sus métodos para hacerse fuerte para usarlos tú y de paso usarlos con el calvito y el resto de la división. Dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa sabiendo que Kenpachi no podría decirle que no a la propuesta.

\- Es suficiente para mí, vamos Yachiru, hay una enana a la que salvar. Dijo Zaraki

Nuestro sádico capitán favorito se fue por la ventana del hospital rompiéndola y dirigiéndose a la prisión mientras que en otra parte de la división 4, el resto de los subordinados de Kenpachi que todavía seguían recuperándose sintieron un horrible escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo presagiando que su capitán los iba a casi matar entrenando muy pronto.

Con Goku:

El saiyan seguía corriendo de las enojadas Nanao y Soi Fon, pero de pronto su paso es cortado por el grupo de la división 2 que planeaban emboscar al Son pero rápidamente todos terminaron volando al hospital que ya se había quedado sin espacio por tantos shinigamis destrozados por los invasores, sin embargo, esta fallida emboscada le dio tiempo a las chicas de usar el shumpo para quitarle a Goku los artículos robados.

\- Ya no tienes a donde ir. Dijo Nanao que se acomodaba los lentes.

\- Pero si solo las aleje para que no interrumpieran a Rangiku. Dijo el Son con cara de confundido.

\- No te hagas el tonto, tú ya no te escaparas y yo misma me encargare de derrotarte. Dijo una enojada Soi Fon que tiro su traje de capitana quedando solo con una ropa negra similar a la de Yoruichi

\- ¿asi que quieres pelear? Genial, podre ver que tan fuerte te hiciste en estos años. Dijo el Son recordando cuando Yoruichi solía mencionar a la pequeña capitana

 **¿De dónde se supone que me conoce, nunca lo he visto en mi vida?** Pensaba la peli negra capitana confundida.

Con su mano desenvaino su espada al igual que la teniente, ambas sabiendo de lo que era capaz el Son por los reportes de todos los que quedaron hospitalizados decidieron ir enserio contra el desde el inicio.

\- aguijonea a todos los enemigos hasta la muerte, Suzumebachi. Dijo Soi Fon liberando su shikai que consistía en un brazalete negro y dorado junto con un dedo en forma de aguijón en su mano.

\- Shinken Hakkyōken. Dijo Nanao haciendo aparecer una espada de forma extraña.

Goku estaba impresionado del poder de estas chicas sobre todo el de la capitana que vio como uso su paso flash para darle dos piquetes con su aguijo que el apenas si noto que lo golpearon.

\- Se acabó, nadie sobre vive a la muerte de dos pasos. Dijo Soi Fon con una sonrisa arrogante detrás del Son que no parecía haberse inmutado.

\- Enserio, yo no sentí nada, solo unas cosquillas. Dijo el Son riendo a su estilo cosa que dejo perplejas a las mujeres.

 **No, no, esto no puede ser, acaso su poder es mayor que el mío.** Pensó la capitana con los ojos muy abiertos de que el Son no murió a manos de su letal shikai.

 _Nota del autor: para los que se pregunten como Goku sobrevivió a la muerte de dos pasos, según la información de Soi Fon, si el enemigo atacado supera con creces el Reiatsu de Soi Fon, la técnica no tendría efecto alguno._

Lo único que paso fue que el saiyajin quedo con la marca de una mariposa negra en su pecho pero seguía sin pasar nada.

\- ¿Cómo diablos sobrevivió al ataque más mortal de Soi Fon? Pregunto en voz alta Nanao.

\- Jijii, quien sabe. Dijo el Son riendo como siempre.

Ahora fue el turno de Nanao de lanzarse contra el Son usando su espada que Goku bloqueo rápidamente activando su shikai porque sintió un extraño presentimiento sobre la espada de la peli negra con lentes.

\- Así que tú eres el prometido de Matsumoto, tu eres el responsable de su actitud. Dijo la seria mujer mientras el Son bloqueaba su espada y los golpes de Soi fon a la vez.

\- Si, le propuse matrimonio un par de meses antes de venir. Dijo el Son que usando los poderes de su espada creo un corte de aire alejando a las mujeres y creado un tornado que las corto un poco mientras iba subiendo a los cielos.

Ambas no se esperaron ese ataque pero notaron que sus heridas eran leves pero no letales cosa que no entendían, pero Soi Fon con su actitud de superioridad solo se rió.

\- Ja, ese es todo tu poder, pero que débil. Dijo ella

\- En realidad solo use el 7 por ciento de mi poder espiritual para ese ataque, no quiero hacerles daños y menos a ti. Dijo el Son con su sonrisa pero sus palabras hicieron que por unos segundos las mejillas de la pequeña capitana se pusieran rojas.

\- Eres un hombre comprometido, no coquetees con otras mujeres. Regaño Nanao que como parte de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis encontraba esos actos inapropiados.

\- Eh, solo dije que no le hare daño al igual que a usted, sino Rangiku y Yoruichi me van a matar. Dijo Goku sabiendo cómo eran sus prometidas cuando se enojan.

\- Espera ¿de dónde conoces a lady Yoruichi? Pregunto Soi Fon muy interesada por esa parte.

\- Jeje, la conozco porque siempre entreno con ella, Rangiku y Harribel desde que llegue aquí. Dijo el Son recordando cuando entrenaba con las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

\- Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero saber, ¿que piensas de Rangiku como mujer? Pregunto Nanao que se mostraba interesada en saber más del hombre que se robó el corazón de la ex teniente

\- Pues es una chica divertida, alegre, linda y siempre se preocupa por los demás, eso la hace una mujer increíble, aunque también pienso lo mismo de mis otras prometidas. Dijo el Son soltado información que dejo petrificada a la mujer de lentes mientras una gran cantidad de malos pensamientos se venían a su cabeza.

\- Espera como que prometidas, acaso tu.. Soi Fon no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque un destello negro y morado paso detrás de ella yendo directo al Son.

\- Oh cariño, me encanta cuando usas palabras tan hermosas como esas. Dijo Yoruichi que llego a donde estaba su hombre para darle un beso en los labios.

Ahora Soi Fon quedo igual de petrificada que Nanao mientras los malos pensamientos también invadían su cabeza, como que este hombre estaba engañando a las mujeres y lo peor de todo lo hacía con su maestra que estaba desaparecida desde hacía años y no podía soportar que la persona por la que tenía un gran cariño fuera víctima de un infiel.

Por su parte en la cabeza de Nanao pasaban muchas formas de castigar a Goku por supuesta mente engañar a su prometida con otras mujeres y no le importaba que su shikai no pudiera lastimar a los hombres, él iba a sufrir.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ellas Yoruichi? Pregunto Goku nervioso que veía como sus oponentes todavía petrificadas emanaban una horrible sed de sangre dirigida hacia el.

\- Pues creo que es porque no entienden nuestro tipo de relación y están enojadas, o en el peor de los casos están celosas de lo que vieron. Dijo la mujer gato deseando que fuera la primera opción.

\- MALDITO, NO TE PERDONARE POR ENGAÑAR A LADY YORUICHI, BANKAI, JAKUHO RAIKOBEN. Grito una enojadísima Soi Fon que sin pensar en nada más que destrozar al Son libero su bankai de forma impulsiva

El aguijón fue remplazado por un gigantesco escudo pero que al ponerlo en línea recta este tenía la forma de una enorme lanza cohetes dorado.

Yoruichi sabiendo lo que pasaría, uso su shumpo y atrapo a Nanao llevándosela lejos hasta que pasara lo iba a suceder, sin pensar en nada la pequeña capitana disparo un enorme proyectil dirigido al Saiyajin que solo tenía una cara de confundido por las acciones de Soi Fon mientras el misil le explotaba en la cara, provocando una enorme exploción que ilumino el cielo de la sociedad de almas por un largo rato

La peli negra capitana quedo cansada después de usar el misil en contra del Son pero tenía una mezcla de emociones extrañas, ella nunca fue alguien que hiciera algo por impulso pero el ver como su maestra besaba a este hombre la enfureció que no pensó bien las cosas al usar su ataque.

\- Vaya, ya veo porque eres capitana, ese ataque si me dolió un poco. Dijo Goku de entre la cortina de humo sacudiendoce el polvo

Nuestro saiyajin favorito, tenía algunas quemaduras en su ropa pero la verdad es que el ataque apenas le dolió porque fue atrapado con la guardia baja dejando con un rostro de espanto a Soi Fon al ver que su ataque más poderoso no le hizo nada.

 **¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTA HECHO ESTE SUJETO?** Se preguntaba mentalmente la capitana mientras hacía retroceder su bankai hasta el shikai.

Aun con su enojo presente esta se abalanzo sobre el Son que detenía cada uno de sus golpes con una facilidad ridículamente fácil que solo aumentaba la ira de la pelinegra.

\- MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVES A JUGAR CON EL CORAZON DE LADY YORUICHI. Gritaba Soi Fon lanzando una patada de hacha que el Son contuvo.

\- No entiendo de que hablas, yo la quiero mucho al igual que al resto. Dijo Goku todavía sin entender

\- No te hagas el tonto, como si creyera que 3 mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo en casarse contigo. Dijo la capitana lanzado más golpes

\- Pero eso si paso, y la que tuvo la idea fue Yoruichi. Dijo el Son sonriendo ahora dejando pálida a la peli negra que no se esperó eso.

 **Lady Yoruichi, no sabía que usted era una pervertida.** Pensaba Soi Fon, no espero que su maestra aprobara ese tipo de relaciones.

\- Escucha, no sé en qué piensas, pero yo no las obligue a estar conmigo, ellas se enamoraron de mí y luego de discutir las 3 decidieron que me casara con todas porque ni ellas ni yo queríamos destruir nuestra relación. Dijo el Son que comenzó a entender la ira de la mujer.

\- Tienes exactamente 2 minutos para explicarme todo o te voy a lanzare otro misil en la cara ENTENDIDO. Grito la capitana aterrando a Goku por la intención asesina de la mujer

Mientras con Yoruichi:

Nanao se logró liberarse del agarre de la mujer gato para pelear contra ella pero durante el combate le decía que ese hombre la engañaba con otra, cosa que a Yoruichi no le importaba porque le explico que ellos tenían una relación de harem cosa que dejo pálida a la peli negra de anteojos por lo que la ex capitana encontró muy divertida su expresión.

\- Mira, si quieres entender más, mejor habla con Goku y entenderás porque lo amo tanto. Dijo Yoruichi que imitando a su prometido le quito los lentes a la teniente con el fin de que la persiguiera hasta llegar con él.

De vuelta con Goku:

Soi fon escucho toda la historia del saiyajin de cómo conoció a sus prometidas, de cómo las cuidaba, como las ayudo cuando tenían problemas además de decirle que esta invasión era para salvar a Rukia.

Por alguna razón el escuchar como el Son protegió a las chicas hizo pensar a la pequeña capitana que este podía ser el hombre más inocente y amable del planeta, debido a que no podía entender como alguien podía amar a tantas mujeres por igual.

\- Entonces ¿si lady Yoruichi fuera la que estuviera en peligro, tú la salvarías? Pregunto Soi Fon

\- Claro, sería capaz de enfrentarme a todos los capitanes juntos por ella además que haría lo mismo por Harribel y Rangiku. Dijo el Son serio

\- Tengo una duda ¿Qué te dijo ella sobre mí? Pregunto ella con curiosidad y sin su instinto asesino

\- Pues, puedo confirmar que eres todo lo que ella describe y más, eres una chica que se esfuerza en la lucha, y determinada. dijo Goku sonriendo

\- De verdad, ¿y qué piensas tú de mí? Siguió preguntando la capitana.

\- Pues, eres una chica muy linda, fuerte, seria y determinada, además que puedo sentir que tú también no estas a favor de la ejecución de Rukia. dijo el saiyajin con un su típica sonrisa

 **¿LINDA?** Pensó Soi Fon ruborizada porque era la primera vez que un hombre dijera eso sobre ella, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Nanao y Yoruichi aparecieron.

\- Goku, vamos a cambiar de oponente, toma. Dijo la peli purpura dándole los lentes al Son para luego róbarle un beso que Nanao vio y eso la hizo enfurecer más.

\- DEVUELME ESOS LENTES, MUJERIEJO. Grito la teniente que tenía un aura asesina dirigida al saiyajin que a pesar de que los poderes de la chica eran bajos aun lograba intimidar a Goku.

 _nota del autor: mujeres rudas, la unica debilidad de un saiyajin sin importar de que puedan destruir planeas sin esfuerzo_

Esquivando un corte de la espada de la pelinegra, Goku se fue usando el paso flash para llevarse a Nanao lejos, para que pudieran pelear tranquilos y de paso aclarar este mal entendido.

Con ambos adultos fuera, dejaron a maestra y aprendiz mirándose fijamente, Yoruichi estaba feliz de ver a su antigua discípula mientras que Soi Fon aunque también estaba feliz en el fondo, no podía olvidar todos los años que pensó que la peli purpura estaba muerta por lo que a su propio estilo, la iba a saludar.

Yoruichi sabiendo lo enojada que podía estar su aprendiz se preparó para una pelea mano a mano la cual empezó con una patada de Soi Fon que dio contra la peli purpura que se dejó dar el golpe que la saco volando hacia los bosques donde comenzó la batalla.

Soi Fon seguía intercambiando golpes y patadas con su mentora que no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo y solo permitía que su aprendiz sacara toda la rabia aculada en cada golpe

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? Gritaba la capitana lanzado un duro golpe al estómago de Yoruichi que se quejó un poco por ese ataque.

\- Vaya, te hiciste fuerte en estos años. Dijo la mujer gato con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Lo hice y pienso demostrarle lo que he inventado. Dijo Soi Fon comenzado a emanar un aura blanca que la cubrió por completo

 **Así que lograste aprender el shunko sin mi entrenamiento, estoy impresionada, aunque este incompleto**. Pensó la peli purpura viendo que ese shunko estaba incompleto.

La capitana se jactaba de haber creado esa habilidad hasta que su mentora uso la misma técnica sin siquiera pestañear dejándola asombrada.

\- La técnica que usas se llama shunko pero el tuyo está incompleto, sin embargo, que aprendieras a usarlo sin mi ayuda es un gran logro. Dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

\- No, esto no puede ser. Dijo una sorprendida capitana mientras retrocedía.

\- Pero, no eres la única que aprendió trucos nuevos, te mostrare una de las técnicas de mi prometido que supera por mucho al shunko. Dijo la mujer gato mientras concentraba Ki en su cuerpo.

Con Goku:

El saiyajin estaba tratando de calmar a una muy enojada Nanao que todavía creía que era un mujeriego aprovechado y no parecía que iba a escuchar razones hasta que fuera desarmada, sin embargo, ambos voltean a ver para el bosque porque sintieron un poder en aumento.

\- ¿a quién le pertenece este poder tan aterrador? Dijo Nanao que sintió el aumento de poder de la prometida de Goku.

\- Es Yoruichi, está usando lo que le enseñe. Dijo el Son con orgullo pero ese momento fue aprovechado por Nanao para golpearlo con su espada pero este lo bloqueo con su propia arma.

\- No te distraigas, todavía pienso castigarte, como parte de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, es mi deber castigar tus actos. Dijo la chica que todavía seguía forcejeando con su espada.

\- No entendí muy bien, pero si te calmas un minuto podemos arreglar este mal entendido. Dijo Goku riendo de forma inocente cosas que sorprendió a la teniente de que este hombre no entendiera nada lo que lo hacía ver adorable.

 **Concéntrate, no es el momento para distraerte con esa encantadora sonrisa inocente, espera, sal de mi cabeza maldito.** Pensaba la teniente queriendo evitar esos pensamientos.

De vuelta con Soi Fon:

\- KAIO-KEN. Grito Yoruichi mientras su pelo se levantaba por el viento y su cuerpo se cubría de un aura roja que se mezclaba con la del shunko.

\- ¿lady Yoruichi, que es este poder? Pregunto una incrédula Soi Fon que cayó de rodilla por el tremendo poder.

\- Este es el kaio ken, multiplica mi poder y habilidades hasta donde aguante mi cuerpo, en total solo puedo aumentarlo 5 vences. Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la aterrada capitana.

Soi Fon pensó que iba a ser destruida a golpes por su maestra por lo que cerró sus ojos pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta desactivo el kaio-ken y le dio un abrazo cariñoso que reconforto a la capitana que por primera vez en muchísimos años, se puso a llorar en el hombro de Yoruichi.

\- Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada. Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer gato mientras seguía abrazando a su aprendiz.

Una vez que la capitana termino de llorar, su maestra se puso de pie y antes de irse le dijo.

\- Aunque finjas que no te importa, sabes que lo que hace Yamamoto es incorrecto, yo ahora me voy a buscar a Goku para terminar esta invasión en cuanto rescatemos a Rukia, si quieres, puedes unirte a esta causa. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿pero lady Yoruichi?, Yamamoto nos acabara, no es tan fuerte para vencerle. Dijo una preocupada Soi Fon

\- Tal vez, pero si yo no puedo, seguro que mi futuro marido sí que puede, el me supera por mucho pero aun así lo amo, porque sé que si ese vejestorio trata de ponerme una mano encima, Goku lo hará pagar caro y hacerle sentir el verdadero miedo en muchos años. Dijo la peli purpura conociendo el lado protector de su hombre.

La pequeña capitana esta asombrada de que ese hombre el cual ni se inmuto con ninguno de sus ataques pudiera acabar con su maestra y con el mismísimo Yamamoto, ella de verdad quería ayudar porque sabía que eso era incorrecto, entonces la imagen del Son sonriendo paso por su cabeza y se ruborizo pero podía ver en esa sonrisa una sensación de tranquilidad y confianza. Por lo que la peli negra se puso de pie y detuvo a su mentora.

\- Espere lady Yoruichi, iré con usted y el señor Goku a salvar a esa chica. Dijo Soi Fon con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Esa es la actitud y no te preocupes por el vejestorio, mi Goku te protegerá al igual que a mí, se nota que le caíste bien desde el inicio. Dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

\- ¿de verdad cree eso? pregunto la pequeña capitana con un sonrojo que no le gusto para nada a su maestra.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOO, otra más, no debí mandarlo con Nanao, siento que después de esto las cosas no serán lo mismo en casa**. Pensó Yoruichi con lágrimas mentales.

Mientras con Rangiku:

La peli naranja ex teniente se encontraba corriendo por los techos usando el paso flash pero en más de una ocasión los shinigamis la detenían por lo que tuvo que luchar otra vez aunque estaba cansada y todavía no era el momento de comerse su semilla del ermitaño.

Antes del plan, Urahara se encargó de repartir esas medicinas dándole una Goku, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Harribel, Gohan y una para Rukia en caso de que el confinamiento debilitara sus poderes, quedaban 5 debido a que el saiyajin cedió la suya para curar a su nuevo amigo Kenpachi.

Una vez que la ex teniente derribara a sus oponentes tuvo un mal presentimiento, no de peligro, sino que algo que no tenía que pasar pasaría.

 **Espero que esas dos no se enamoren de mi prometido, sino, la vida en casa y en la cama será más difícil**. Pensó Rangiku sin saber que sus temores se estaban cumpliendo.

Con Harribel

 **Siento que mis amigas acaban de meter la pata en grande y no se el porqué.** Pensó la rubia con el mismo presentimiento que sus amigas mientras contenía uno de los cortes de Unohara.

En el corto tiempo que llevaban peleando la vasto lord entendía porque esta mujer era una capitana, sus habilidades estaban a un nivel increíblemente alto, era una estratega natural capaz de predecir sus movimientos aun usando su sonido al igual que sería alguien difícil de matar debido a que Harribel logro lanzarle su ataque Ola azul que le dio a quema ropa pero Unohara no tardo nada en usar kido medico curándose de esa herida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la rubia pudo mantener una pelea balanceada todavía sin usar su resurrección mientras que la capitana tampoco hizo uso de su shikai pero progresivamente su lado sádico comenzó a salir por tener un combate digno, esta era la Unohara que al mismo Kenpachi le encantaba ver.

\- No he tenido un combate decente en muchísimos años y tú pareces ser digna de ver mis poderes. Dijo la capitana mientras dejaba su cabello suelto

\- Pues gracias, pero no creas que me vencerás. Dijo Harribel lista para usar su resurrección mientras miraba como la capitana sacaba su espada y sentía como su poder crecía de manera alarmante

\- Bankai, Minazuki, (todas las cosas se acaban). Dijo con voz sombría la capitana mientras su espada comenzaba liberar un líquido rojo que al hacer contacto con el suelo este comenzó a disolverse como si fuera acido.

\- Ute, tiburón. Dijo la vasto lord entrando a su forma de resurrección pero ella sabía que cualquier mal movimiento contra la capitana, podía ser el último.

\- Que empiece la verdadera pelea, ESTOY EMOCIONADA. Dijo Unohara que volvió a ser la antigua ella lista para el combate más emocionante de su vida.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy y la pregunta de esta semana se me ocurrió después de responderle un comentario a mi amigo fitoxi

¿Quién creen que tiene la corona como el rey de los princesos?

Creo que ese título lo tendrá Yuki Rito de to love ru por muchísimo tiempo y espero que nadie lo supere porque eso seria malo


	20. Chapter 19

Hola camaradas, aquí káiser una vez mas para traerles un capitulo mas de este fic y como me encuentro de buen humor, subí este capitulo horas antes de lo habitual, también note que los comentarios estan flojos, pero no importa, eso no me desalienta, pero si llegamos a los 300 revelare detalles para que se hagan una idea de lo que se vendrá en la saga espadas

Les tengo una mala y buena noticia, la mala es que pronto empezara el periodo de exámenes por lo que no podre escribir mucho por mis estudios, la buena es que tengo mucho material ya guardado y corregido por lo que no se quedaran sin capitulo en las siguientes 2 semanas, , buen sin más que decir aquí respondo sus comentarios:

 **Lozato:** jajajaja, puede ser, si pronto se revelara que tiene planeado el señor todo es parte de mi plan

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias, pues ya veremos que pasa porque tendría que hacer muchas peleas para ese torneo, ese viejo recibirá la paliza de su vida y tu pregunta, tal vez, pero hare esa saga corta porque no se el poder de todos los sternritter porque no leí el manga, de esos solo conozco los poderes de la Z (¿es hombre o mujer?) E, B, M, V y la letra A

 **HansSkorpion:** gracias

 **alucard77:** es inevitable hacer clichés a veces y espero que este capítulo rompa el esquema de los últimos 2 caps

 **SaiyajinSannin:** pues ya lo dijiste, Goku puede estar con esas 5 y de nada, lo vi en daplei

 **Veizser:** gracias y espero que esta pelea cumpla con las expectativas

 **Guest 1:** gracias y ok

 **Dante Alighieri:** pues en anime siempre exageran de mas como en super y si te refieres a Mayuri, no lo odio pero tampoco me agrada, para mi es uno de los capitanes más débiles y con el peor re-diseño de personaje (esa apariencia de faraón es horrible)

 **Julio Verne:** gracias, aunque estoy actualizando casi siempre a los jueves por la noche o a primera hora del viernes

 **ElYoker2002:** me alegro, y la pelea entre estas chicas está aquí y me esmere mucho, sobre todo con la segunda resurrección, ese Rito es peor que Issei en cuanto a ser princeso, porque Yami no lo mato la primera vez me pregunto yo, de Sairaorg solo se que su poder se llama regulus nemea que no sé qué hace y de Cao sé que es una lanza con 7 poderes si mi mejoría de otros fics no me falla

todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 19: el poder de las prometidas de Goku parte final:

Mientras tanto en la celda de Rukia:

La pequeña shinigami todavía estaba en la torre que servía como cárcel y que además evitaba la detección de sus poderes, cosa que fue un gran error de los capitanes.

Ahora se podía ver a la pequeña chica leyendo un libro recostada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, a su costado estaba una estantería de libros mientras que del otro lado una nevera miniatura con sus alimentos favoritos para que durara un mes y por último, delante de ella había una televisión.

 **Pues la cárcel no esta tan mal con estas cosas, le doy gracias al genio que invento el contrabando en prisión.** Pensaba Rukia mientras dejaba su libro y encendía su televisión encontrando un programa muy divertido que encontró mientras buscaba en todas las opciones.

\- Te felicito, ahora por tu culpa tendremos que cambiarnos de realidad y todo esto porque insiste enojar a las ardillas, ya te dije que no puedo hacer esto siempre. Le decía el personaje de caricatura con pelo blanco y bata de científico a un adolecente traumado.

\- Jajajja, de donde se les ocurren tantas ideas. Decía la pelinegra mientras recordaba como llego a la prisión.

Flash back de Rukia:

Durante su espera a la zona de confinamiento, la pequeña chica se hizo amiga de un chico de la división 4 de nombre Hanataro al cual le conto de todas las cosas buenas que había en el mundo de los vivos, lo malo fue que ella no pudo despedirse del cuándo se la llevaron a la torre donde le pusieron un collar especial que impedía el flojo de su reiatsu para que no se escapara.

A pesar de esto, se dio cuenta de que en la muda de ropa que le dieron, su maestra Matsumoto puso una de las capsulas del mundo de Goku como contrabando para que no se aburriera por estar encerrada muchos días.

Una vez que los guardias la dejaron sola en el interior de la torre donde no se podía escuchar ni un ruido, llevo sus manos al cuello quitándose el incómodo collar, ese objeto evitaba que alguien con energía espiritual pudiera romperlo pero si ese alguien tenía una segunda energía como el Ki podía romperlo sin problemas.

 **Necesitare todo mi poder para escapar y tal vez confrontar a mi hermano cuando vengan por mí.** Pensó Rukia activando la capsula y saliendo las cosas de una típica sala recreativa donde el televisor estaba encendido pasando una caricatura.

 **Mmm me pregunto qué tal será esa cosa**. Pensó ella mientras se puso a mirar esa caricatura con la que no dejo de reírse sobre todo por un dialogo dicho por un tipo con un traje elegante y sombrero del siglo 18.

\- Puede que sea el diablo, pero tu abuelo es el diablo. Dijo ese tipo a una adolescente de pelo naranja en coleta.

 _Nota del autor: si saben cuál es la caricatura, comenten y si la conoces se abran reído tanto como yo por esos episodios._

Fin del flash back:

 **Siento que falta poco para que vuelva a ver a mi novio, pero no me puedo quitarme esa sensación de que algo horrible se acerca**. Pensaba Rukia presionando su pecho.

Con Gohan:

El grupo del saiyajin no tardó en llegar a donde era la prisión, estando a solo un par de metros de esta, durante el camino el grupo se fue conociendo mejor, sobre todo una interesada Momo que siguió descubriendo más del novio de su mejor amiga y no podía evitar sentir celos por ella, porque quería a alguien igual a Gohan o al mismo Gohan como su pareja.

Una vez que los 4 llegaron a la entrada del lugar no tardaron nada en encontrarse con los otros grupos de rescate donde estaban el resto de los amigos del saiyajin y sus novias Tatki y Orihime, las cuales al ver al pequeño Son se lanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Uryu, Chad y Hanataro tenían gotas de sudor por el comportamiento de las chicas, Ganyu maldecía entre dientes la suerte del Son y Momo tenía un puchero y un rostro que mostraba celos.

\- Hola querido te extrañe. Dijo una feliz Tatki.

\- Yo también te extrañe. Dijo Orihime que terminaba de besar a su novio

\- Oh, chicas, yo también las extrañe. Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

Aun vez que este momento cariñoso termino, Chad pregunto por los 2 nuevos acompañantes de Gohan a lo cual este los presento pero las chicas miraban de forma desconfiada a Momo teniendo el presentimiento de que alguien más se interesó en su hombre.

Este momento fue interrumpido cuando un gran número de shinigamis los acorralaron encerrándolos en un círculo, listos para pelear.

\- Vamos chicos, Rukia nos espera, derribemos a estos tipos. Dijo Tatki activando sus poderes y tronando sus nudillos mientras Chad imitaba esa acción.

\- Si, vamos, dijo Gohan preparado para darles una paliza a esos tipos.

\- La división 4 tendrá muchísimo trabajo después de hoy. Dijo Hanataro sabiendo que si los chicos seguían hospitalizando shinigamis no iba a quedar ninguno que no tuviera algo roto.

Ganyu, Uryu, Orihime y Momo se prepararon y en un minuto se lanzaron todos al ataque abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos.

Regresando con Harribel:

Unohara solo se dedicaba a mirar de una manera malvada a la rubia que estaba analizando a su enemiga buscando cualquier punto débil en sus poderes respuestas que obtuvo cuando se lanzaron al ataque con sus armas.

Con solo un toque de la espada de la capitana al chocar, el arma de Harribel comenzó a derretirse hasta que después de varios golpes esta se partió en 2 teniendo como única solución retirarse cosa que Unohara no permitiría y usando su paso flash trato de darle con su acido en la espalda a la rubia que rápidamente usando un cero y su sonido esquivo el ataque y alejo a su oponente.

Rápidamente la vasto lord tuvo que despojarse de sus botas debido a que estas fueron tocadas por el ácido y no estaba dispuesta a descubrir si después de su calzado seguirían su pies, no quería tomar ningún riesgo debido a que su regeneración no era tan buena como la de Unohara.

Con un movimiento la rubia reconstruyo su espada e iba a descubrir cualquier cosa que le fuera útil para vencer a esta mujer que tenía el título de la primera Kenpachi, un título que solo se le da a los shinigamis más fuertes y que más han matado.

Lo primero que observo la vasto lord fue que Unohara había pisado su propio acido por accidente por lo que se hizo daño pero valiéndose de su kido evito que su propia técnica la matara.

 **Con que no eres inmune a tu propia técnica, eso me puede ser útil, además que al estar demasiado emocionada ya no tienes esa inteligencia de antes.** Pensó Harribel antes esquivar otro corte de la mujer loca.

Cambiando de estrategia la prometida de Goku se dispuso a comprobar la efectividad de sus técnicas comenzado por usar su técnica tridente sobre su arma por lo que esta al chocar contra Minazuki resistió por más tiempo el ácido corrosivo y antes de que su espada se rompiera de nuevo lanzo un par de proyectiles de agua que Unohara corto con facilidad, con algo de confianza la rubia uso su sonido para tratar de darle un golpe con su arma regenerándola pero la capitana no era tonta y usando su propia velocidad evito el impacto y de no ser por los reflejos veloces de la vasto lord no hubiera esquivado esos mortales ataques pero aun así, gotas del ácido cayeron en ella por lo que tuvo que despojarse sus hombreras y uno pedazos de su falda tirando estos objetos al agua que quedo de su ataque.

Queriendo comprobar algo, Harribel lanzo otro pedazo de falda al agua mezclada con ácido viendo que ahora el proceso era más lentos, sin embargo lo que no esperaba era que al hacer su descubrimiento estuviera siendo rodeada en un círculo de ácido que se acerba a ella mientras Unohara desde arriba de ella reía.

\- Peleaste bien Hollow, pero ahora morirás, si decides escapar por arriba te atrapare y si vas por abajo terminaras pisando el ácido, todo se acabó, di tus últimas palabras. Dijo la capitana como una loca

 **Creo que tengo un plan, pero primero necesitare limpiar el terreno de esta cosa**. Pensó la rubia mientras volvía a crear su gigantesca espada que para sorpresa de Unohara esta tenía una empuñadura y no estaba sujeta a su brazo como se pensaba.

\- Respira profundo, puede ser tu último aliento, MAIDEN OF THE SEA (doncella del mar). Grito la rubia clavando su espada en el suelo y de pronto su poder comenzó a elevarse de nuevo mientras un tornado de agua la cubría por completo hasta elevarla al cielo.

Con Gohan:

Los amigos del saiyajin seguía peleando contra los shinigamis cuando a la distancia sintieron el enorme poder que liberaba Harribel además de la gran columna de agua que era imposible de no ver, sin embargo Momo y el resto de los shinigamis casi caen de rodillas por la poderosa presión espiritual de un Hollow.

Con las prometidas de Goku:

 **¿Con que usaras tu segunda liberación? Debes estar teniendo una pelea difícil si la estas usando.** Pensaron Rangiku y Yoruichi mientras iban a la posición donde estaba Goku para luego ir por su compañera de harem.

A lo lejos:

Kenpachi seguía corriendo con Yachiru hacia la prisión de no ser porque el tremendo poder que sintió capto su atención, además de que cerca de ahí también estaba la presencia de Unohara por lo que el sádico capitán tomo otra ruta para ver qué pasaba confundiendo a Yachiru

 **Kenny, ¿vas por la pelea o por Unohara?** Pensaba la loli peli rosa con una sonrisa

Con Nanao:

Goku todavía seguía bloqueando los ataques de la peli negra de lentes tratando de aclarar el mal entendido cuando la teniente queda paralizada al sentir a lo lejos como la misma presencia Hollow que la derribo aumentaba sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué clase de Hollow tiene un poder como este? Ningún vasto lord registrado a tenido semejante poder. Decía algo asustada Nanao pero Goku la calmo.

\- No te preocupes, si bien Harribel no se lleva bien con los shinigamis que tratan a los Hollow como monstruos, ella me prometió que no mataría a ninguno. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa

\- ¿y tu como sabes eso? no me digas que… decía Nanao apuntado con su dedo al Son mientras sus lentes se caían.

\- Ella también es mi futura esposa y también la entrene. Dijo Goku sonriendo como siempre dejando petrificada por segunda vez en el día a la mujer.

 **A ver si entiendo, se va a casar con una ex teniente, una ex capitana y con una Hollow, ¿EN QUE MOMENTO EL MUNDO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO?** Pensaba Nanao que ya tuvo demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día.

\- Mira, ya me harte de esto, te exijo que me digas que significa este tipo de relación que tienes con 3 mujeres y más te vale que lo que digas sea bueno , porque si no… empezó decir la enojada teniente mientras un aura asesina salía de ella asustando al saiyajin

Regresando a la pelea:

Unohara no esperaba ese incremento pero lejos de asustarse solo hacia hervir más su sangre por la emoción de la batalla mientras miraba como el tornado de agua subía hacia el cielo a una distancia cerca de ella.

\- Yo no soy una Hollow vasto lord. Dijo la voz de Harribel desde el tornado.

La capitana podía ver desde el interior del vórtice de agua una sombra femenina que comenzó a cambiar pero no podía ver nada porque el agua era demasiado oscura.

\- SOY UNA ARRANCAR Y TAMBIEN LA FUTURA ESPOSA DE SON GOKU. Grito la rubia rompiendo la torre de agua con la nueva arma de su segunda forma.

Al salir, podía apreciarse el cambio de Harribel en toda su plenitud y su cambio la hacía parecer una diosa de la mitología griega, una de sus piernas era cubierta por una falda blanca recortada y algo transparente mientras que la otra pierna apenas si era cubierta por esta ropa, su calzado era el mismo salvo por unos ligeros cambios en sus botas que ahora eran más cortas, el resto de su cuerpo era adornado por las costilla del esqueleto de un tiburón alrededor de su torso mientras sus pechos eran cubiertos por un tela blanca algo delgada que se apretaba a su espalda, su rostro no presento grandes cambios salvo por unas marcas negras que parecían sombra de ojos, una placa de hueso que cubría su cuello, su cabello se alargó hasta la mitad de sus espalda y su gigantescas espada fue remplazada por un tridente blanco con una calavera arriba.

 _Nota del autor: elegante, hermosa y reveladora sin exagerar_

Unohara quedo impresionada por el tremendo poder que despedía esa transformación pero sin quedarse atrás lanzo un tajo de su espada que disparo su letal acido pero este fue detenido por un escudo de agua, que dejo confundida a la pelinegra pensado de donde salió eso.

\- En esta forma, tengo el control completo sobre el agua que pueda producir, por lo que puedo moldearla a mi gusto. Dijo Harribel mientras el escudo de agua con ácido con un movimiento de su mano se convirtió en 3 dagas que fueron lanzadas contra la capitana que usando su paso flash esquivaban el ataque pero la rubia la siguió usando ahora un sonido mejorado estando frente a frente.

\- Elevaste tu poder, pero aun así te acabare. Dijo la sádica pelinegra atacando con Minazuki por lo que Harribel bloqueo ese ataque usando el poder tridente en su nueva arma para que resistiera el ácido por un tiempo.

Mientras Unohara seguía lanzando golpeas hasta que destruyo el tridente se preparaba para darle un golpe en pecho de no ser por un dragón hecho de agua que la golpeo y comenzó a quemar su piel debido a que el agua tenía su acido, lo cierto es que Harribel creo esa criatura para alejar a su oponente y de paso comprobar lo que en varios momentos vio, por lo que iba a usar otra de sus técnicas mejoradas por la segunda resurrección.

 **Eres vulnerable a tu propio bankai, esto me dolerá, pero al final a ti te dolerá más**. Pensaba la rubia lista para ejecutar un plan maestro que se vio retrasado.

Como si la capitana leyera la mente de su enemiga, curo sus heridas con el kido y se lanzó contra ella de nuevo pero esta vez con todo su poder usando su paso flash ataco por múltiples lados haciendo que la vasto lord estuviera muy a la defensiva y eventualmente recibió algunos cortes en su pierna y brazos que tuvo que regenerar para que el ácido no la matara, pero usando la misma táctica uso su sonido y en un punto cargo un rey cero que alejo a su rival a la cual atrapo con criaturas de agua mientras preparaba su plan maestro.

\- Respira tu último aliento, cascada oscura. Dijo la prometida de Goku creando una versión más grande de su técnica original de no ser porque el agua no era transparente.

Cuando lanzo su ataque, la última de sus creaciones que era un tiburón en conjunto con otros lograron en su ataque hacer que Unohara soltara a Minazuki y antes de que tratara de usar su paso flash ya había sido cubierta por el torrente de agua, que la hacía sentir como si estuviera a muchos metros bajo el mar debido a la presión en su ambiente.

 **Empecemos.** Pensó Harribel mientras en el agua, la placa de su cuello subió hasta su boca para cubrirla, la sombra de ojos cubrí ambos globos oculares y estas marcas se convirtieron en una especie de cristal negro como si fueran lentes dándole la mirada de un tiburón, reparo su tridente y por ultimo sus botas se alargaron y fusionaron creando así una gran aleta como el de una sirena.

 **Debo recuperar a Minazuki antes de que me ahogue**. Pensó la capitana que están teniendo enormes dificultades para moverse.

Dentro del agua, fue incapaz de usar un paso flash debido a que Harribel logro crear unas sanguijuelas de agua que drenaban no solo su sangre sino también su poder espiritual para que ya no pudiera regenerarse más, mientras trataba de encontrar su zanpakuto esta recibía múltiples ataques de las criaturas hecha por la vasto lord que iban desde tiburones y dragones, además de ser atravesada por el tridente de la rubia que gracias a su cola de sirena era más ágil dentro de su entorno.

Cuando Unohara vio a su espada, noto que el agua alrededor ya se había mezclado con el ácido por lo que recuperarla iba a ser doloroso, más el hecho de que los ataques sin descanso de la rubia no la dejaban avanzar por lo que tuvo que usar lo que Kenpachi llamaba truco barato para alejar a su enemiga.

De su ropa saco muchas dagas las cuales tomo en el agua y con toda su fuerza logro lanzarlas como proyectiles que destruyeron a las criaturas y una de estas le dio en el hombro a Harribel dándole el tiempo a la capitana para recuperar su espada, poco a poco notaba como su cuerpo se debilitaba, ya casi no le quedaba aire y su poder disminuía a cada minuto por el ácido por lo que si iba a morir se llevaría a su enemiga con ella.

Liberando todo el poder de Minazuki comenzó a contaminar toda el agua para atrapar a la rubia y aunque su propio ataque la estaba destruyendo sabía que tenía reiatsu suficiente para curarse

 **Te tengo, ahora solo debo aguantar**. Pensó Harribel mientras con su aleta se alejaba lo más posible del ácido que logro alcanzarla y dañar parte de su cola y brazo pero resistió hasta que salió al exterior donde gastando más poder regenero esas heridas que la matarían.

Con ella fuera, la esfera de agua comenzó a colapsar, le quedaban pocas fuerzas por tener que curarse pero tenía todo listo para la derrota de Unohara, la cual estaba incorporándose al piso recuperando todo el aire, cabe decir que su uniforme de capitana estaba completamente destruido al igual que parte de su kimono por recibir gran parte del ácido, pero quedo perpleja al ver a una casi ilesa de Harribel.

\- Peleaste bien shinigami, pero ese último ataque fue el peor error que cometiste. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Pregunto una molesta Unohara que levantaba su espada que ya no le quedaba casi poder.

Como respuesta, la vasto lord apunto con su dedo índice al cielo para que mirara por lo que la capitana al hacerlo quedo espantada, arriba de su cabeza habían cientos de esferas pequeñas de agua roja que era su acido, lo que no calculo fue que cuando desato su poder, Harribel manipulando el agua que comenzó a extraer ese acido llevando a la pelinegra a esta situación.

\- Se acabó. Y con eso dicho, Harribel chaqueo sus dedos dejando que las esferas comenzaran a golpear a la capitana que apenas si podía detenerlas escapando y cortándolas antes de impactar.

Aun así, algunas lograban salpicarle comenzando a corroer su piel, por lo que usando todo su poder medico se regeneraba pero si la vasto lord hacia algo más, ya no podría sanarse.

Mientras las últimas esferas eran cortadas, la prometida del Son se alejó bastante para luego lanzar su tridente contra la capitana y acto seguido junto sus manos hacia atrás para un ataque final.

Unohara se percató de lo que iba hacer su oponente por lo que antes de hacer algo, su bankai se apagó y el tridente de Harribel atravesó su estómago, por lo que quedo indefensa antes el siguiente ataque.

\- CERO, KAME HAME. Comenzó a decir la rubia combinando su técnica con la de su prometido para luego usar su sonido estando frente a frente contra la capitana que solo pudo recibir el ataque. HAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La ráfaga amarrilla y azul comenzó a empujar de manera violenta a Unohara que no podía hacer nada para resistir el ataque mientras atravesaba paredes hasta llegar casi a la altura de la entrada de la prisión donde cientos de shinigamis estaban tirados con claros signos de haber peleado.

Unohara ya no era capaz de levantarse, agoto todo su poder espiritual al sanarse de los efectos de su bankai, el ataque de Harribel que fue a quema ropa la dejo completamente destrozada y todavía tenía clavada en el estómago el tridente de la vasto lord que se estaba acercando a paso lento contra su enemiga.

 **¿Derrotada? no, esto no me está pasando, me niego a morir contra un Hollow.** Pensaba la peli negra intentando pararse pero la pérdida de sangre y cansancio se lo impedía mientras Harribel presionaba más su arma contra la capitana.

\- Sabes shinigami, si nos hubiéramos enfrentado hace un año y yo tuviera este mismo poder, sin duda te habría matado sin pensarlo, pero. Comenzó decir Harribel

Antes de que la rubia siguiera removió su tridente del estómago de la capitana y después de eso siguió hablando.

\- Ya no soy como antes, ya no tengo ese odio hacia tu especie, si quieres agradecerle a alguien por esto, habla con a mi prometido, cada día que respires es gracia a que el me cambio. Termino de decir la rubia con un sonrojo.

 **¿PROMETIDO? Así que lo que dijo Nanao era cierto, esta Hollow está comprometida, pero ¿con quién?** Pensaba la capitana mientras trataba de tapar su herida.

Su respuesta llego cuando la rubia al alejarse un par de pasos comenzó a sentirse agotada por haber usado todo su poder para regenerarse y por su último ataque, Harribel estaba a punto de caerse de espalda al suelo hasta que un par de brazos musculosos la detuvieron.

El responsable fue su prometido Son Goku que la cargaba al estilo nupcial mientras detrás de él llegaba Nanao con la cual tuvo una charla sobre la relación que tenía.

Flash back de Goku minutos antes:

\- A ver si entendí, las 3 están de acuerdo en compartirte porque no podías elegir a una sola sin romperle el corazón a las otras dos ¿cierto? Preguntaba Nanao acomodándose los lentes

\- Si, asi es Nanao-chan, ninguno quería que nuestra relación fuera destruida por lo que después de consultarlo con un amigo y que ellas llegaran a un acuerdo, me comprometí con las 3. Dijo Goku de manera firme lo que sorprendió a la teniente.

 **Jamás creí poder vivir suficiente para conocer a un hombre como el, tiene un Harem pero no las trata como objetos sino como personas, las quiere por igual, eso si que es tener bueno corazón, pero ¿Por qué me siento enojada?** Pensaba Nanao que al igual que cierta vasto lord, estaba experimentado un tipo de emociones que nunca sintió.

\- Bueno Nanao, debo irme, Harribel ya acabo y debemos llegar a la prisión para ayudar a Rukia. Dijo el Son listo para volar.

\- No te preocupa lo que pueda hacer el comandante Yamamoto, el no llego a ese puesto por ser alguien débil. Dijo Nanao que estaba segura que después de vencer a la mitad de los capitanes, su comandante tomaría cartas en el asunto.

\- La verdad es que estoy emocionado por pelear contra él, si quieres me puedes acompañar, se nota que tú tampoco estas a favor de la ejecución. Dijo el Son

\- No lo sé, mi capitán también estaba en contra pero no sé si es buena idea rebelarme. Dijo la teniente insegura

\- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de cual cosa que quiera lastimarte. Dijo el Son sonriendo como siempre provocando un rubor en la seria teniente.

\- De…. De .. .acuerdo, vamos. Dijo Nanao tratando de disimular el rubor mientras seguía a nuestro héroe.

Fin del flash back

\- Hola querido, viste lo que hice con esa shinigami. Dijo la rubia actuando de forma seductora mientras se aferraba a su hombre provocando que Nanao frunciera el ceño.

\- Si, también vi que lograste combinar tu cero con el kame hame ha, estoy orgullo de ti. Dijo Goku sonriendo antes de que la vasto lord le robara un beso que el correspondió haciendo que la teniente se enojara más.

Antes de seguir con eso, un quejido de Unohara los saca de este momento debido a que la mujer estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre hasta comenzó a toserla, por lo que Harribel le dijo a su prometido como esa sádica trato de desintegrarla con su acido aunque también reconoció que uso mas poder del que debía con su último ataque.

\- Nanao, ¿puedes curarla? Pregunto Goku mientras seguía cargando a la rubia.

\- Puedo, pero me hace falta alguien más para que la curación no se lleve todo mi poder. Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Entonces te puedo ayudar con eso. Dijo Rangiku que bajaba del cielo junto con Yoruichi y Soi Fon.

Mientras la ex teniente ayudaba a su compañera con el kido para estabilizar a la capitana, Soi Fon comenzó a hacerle preguntas al Son mientras Yoruichi solo se comunicaba con sus estudiantes que dijeron que estaban casi en la puerta, lo que fue una gran sorpresa para todos fue que Kenpachi y Yachiru también aparecieron.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto el sádico capitán mirando toda la destrucción a su paso además de la capitana Unohara en el suelo derrotada.

\- Hola Goku-chan, ¿acaso tú le diste una paliza a la amiga de Kenny? Pregunto la loli yendo con el Son.

\- No pequeña, de eso se encargó Harribel, pero aun así le costó mucho derrotarla. Dijo Goku que todavía cargaba a la vasto lord.

Kenpachi solo se fijaba en la condición de su compañera/amiga del pasado y aunque no lo aparentaba sentía preocupación por su condición por lo que le pregunto al Son si no tenía más semillas del ermitaño y antes de que respondiera Yoruichi le tapó la boca susurrándole que solo quedaban 2 y que no podían ser usadas a la ligera.

Una vez que Unohara estaba estable se sentó en el suelo examinando la situación a detalle, al final decidió que no ayudaría en la ejecución de Rukia pero tampoco ayudaría a rescatarla debido a que estaba demasiado agotada por la pelea y necesitaba recuperarse en su división.

\- Yachiru, ayúdame a ir para la división 4. Pidió la capitana poniéndose en pie tambaleándose.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo la peli rosa lista para irse hasta que Unohara le dijo una última cosa a Harribel

\- Cuando esto termine y ya rescaten a la chica, quiero la revancha, Harribel. Dijo la peli negra reconociendo a la vasto lord como una rival

\- Eh, ¿de acuerdo? Respondió la rubia confundida por ese comportamiento

\- Bueno, acabemos con lo que vinimos a hacer. Dijo Goku preparado para la última parte del plan

Bueno aquí les dejo una pregunta más alegre después de desquitarnos contra los princesos.

¿Mencionen 5 waifus de que sean de diferente anime o juego?

Mis waifus son: Mirajane de FT, Akeno de DXD, Sinon de sao en su forma fuera del juego, Mizore de rosario más vampiro y la bruja más sexy de todas, la poderosa bayonetta

y si no lo notaron, lo que Rukia estaba viendo en televisión era la serie de Rick y Morty, muy recomendable de ver


	21. Chapter 20

Hey, aquí su amigo akuma trayéndoles un capitulo nuevo, estoy en temporada de estudios pero este capítulo lo tengo en mis reservas para estos momentos y solo tengo que corregirlos y contéstales.

Sin mas aquí respondo sus comentarios:

 **viecenta1.8:** gracias, son buenas chicas y tú también sigue esforzándote que tus fic tiene futuro

 **HansSkorpion:** pues es la idea dejarlos en suspenso, y no se quiénes son las ultimas que mencionas

 **ElYoker2002:** gracias

 **alucard77:** me esforcé en eso, el tridente es su nueva arma al usar la segunda resurrección que nunca se mostró en el anime o en el manga que yo sepa, no te preocupes por los cliches, les dare un desarrollo a ambas en su momento

 **Lozato:** me alegras que te gustara, algo hacia seria la vida en la cama :v, también tienes buen gusto aunque prefiero a Mari, ya sabes los lentes la hacen más atractiva que la otra.

 **Guest:** , serias tan amable de decir en que falle

 **SaiyajinSannin:** es del tipo de chicas que tienen el carácter que les encanta a los saiyajins, si faltaron los eructos y también cuidate

 **Veizser:** gracias y no te preocupes, ahora que me lo dijiste corregiré ese error para el futuro, saeko es muy atractiva aunque yo prefiero a Saya (ya sabes, tengo debilidad por las chicas con lentes jejeje)

 **WildBoy:** me alegro que te gustara y ya dije que actualizo los viernes aunque a veces lo hago los jueves por la noche

 **Dante Alighieri:** gracias me esforcé, si es muy buena y espero que no la cancelen, si, de faraón paso a una…. Flor antropomórfica, ni siquiera sé lo que es ya.

 **Emanuel dry:** les di una desarrollo breve pero conciso a esos dos en caps anteriores y no esperes mas, aquí esta esa pelea

 **Guest good:** acepto críticas constructivas

Todos los derechos reservados a los creadores de ambas series

Capítulo 20: Zanka No Tachi vs Wachter time

En los bosques de la sociedad de almas:

En el interior de la cabaña abandonada se podía ver al capitán Aizen colocando una extraña caja de color verde con un reloj cerca del tubo donde se encontraba durmiendo su arma secreta que se aseguró de que estuviera lista para este día.

 **Con este explosivo podre irme de aquí mientras tú destruyes todo este lugar.** Pensaba el capitán mientras ponía el explosivo C4 en posición y su experimento ni se daba cuenta.

\- Sabes, si no te hubiera encontrado ese día, hubiera perdido una oportunidad de oro, después de la muerte de ese chico híbrido shinigami, Quincy y Hollow pensé que todo mi plan se arruinaría, pero tu llegada no solo resolvió mi problema, sino que mejoro mi plan demasiado. Dijo el castaño mientras se iba del lugar con una sonrisa malvada a buscar la última pieza de su plan y que sabía que sería potencialmente peligroso conseguirla porque si ponía una mano encima a esa persona un saiyajin furioso lo haría conocer el infierno.

Mientras Aizen se iba del lugar dejando el explosivo para detonar en 30 minutos, el sujeto del tanque parecía estar despertado frunciendo el ceño y recordando algo muy doloroso de su pasado y que lo llevo hasta este lugar.

\- Ka…ka….roto. Decía entre cortado el sujeto el cual tenía una cola de mono

Con Gohan

El hijo de Goku se encontraba escalando toda la prisión hasta llegar a donde estaba su novia, sin embargo por el camino todos los tenientes restantes y recuperados les estaban bloqueado el paso, por lo que Tatki, Ganyu, Hanataro y Chad se quedaron para darles una paliza a estos tipos que eran los tenientes Renji, Kira, Chōjirō y Ōmaeda.

Momo se separó del grupo diciendo que buscaría las cosas de Rukia en la prisión, pero por las dudas Uryu que no les dijo que perdió sus poderes, iría con ella para respaldarla de alguna manera, dejando solo a Gohan y Orihime en la entrada de la torre donde estaba Rukia.

\- RUKIA, CUIDADO CON LA PUERTA. Grito Gohan para después darle un poderoso golpe a la puerta que fue derribada junto con la pared de la torre del otro extremo.

La pequeña chica al escuchar la voz de su novio oprimió un botón que convirtió en capsula todo lo que uso para entretenerse y una vez que guardo el objeto fue corriendo para abrazar y besar en los labios a Gohan que se sonrojo, mientras Orihime sentía algo de celos.

\- GOHAN, te extrañe mucho. Dijo Rukia mientras seguía abrazando al chico.

\- Yo también, pero ahora regresaremos a casa. Dijo Gohan sin despegar el abrazo

\- Me temo que eso no será posible. Dijo una voz a espaldas de los jóvenes.

Al voltear ven que el puente que conectaba la torre con el resto de la prisión estaba siendo bloqueado por el hermano de Rukia, el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki que no permitiría esta fuga.

Con Goku y las chicas:

Una vez que Unohana estaba siendo llevada por Yachiru, el Son, las chicas y el capitán Kenpachi iban a seguir avanzando hacia la prisión antes de ser detenidos por 2 personas muy enojadas.

\- KENPACHI, eres un maldito traidor, ¿Cómo puedes estar ayudando a los Ryokas y las traidoras? Pregunto un muy enojado capitán Komamura que era acompañado por el mismísimo comandante Yamamoto que estaba igual de enojado.

\- Por razones que no te incumben, perro sarnoso. Dijo de manera indiferente Zaraki molestando más al capitán con cara de lobo

\- con que tú eres el Ryoka que tantos problemas me ha causado y que dejo en la división 4 al 70% de los shinigamis por su cuenta. Dijo Yamamoto mirando enojado a Goku el cual estaba ocupado examinando el poder del anciano

 **Creo que solo fue el 50%, el resto fue cosa nuestra y de Gohan.** Pensaba Rangiku recordando que ella también hospitalizo a muchos shinigamis al igual que sus amigas de harem.

\- Pues, supongo que si, por cierto, hola, soy Goku. Dijo el saiyajin presentándose de forma amistosa al anciano capitán.

 **¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Pienso hacerlo cenizas y no está asustado para nada**. Pensaba el comandante confundido por la actitud del Son por lo que comenzó a elevar su poder para intimidarlo.

Goku sintiendo que se acercaba una pelea, dejo Harribel con las demás, desenvaino su zanpakuto para luego apoyarla en su hombro cosa que fue imitada por Kenpachi que el también participaría en la pelea contra los capitanes.

\- Chicas, vayan con Gohan, nosotros nos encargamos de estos tipos. Dijo Goku con voz firme.

\- Es el capitán comandante Yamamoto al que te enfrentas, no te confíes en ningún momento. Dijo Yoruichi que accedió a la petición marchándose con las demás pero las únicas que no estaban convencidas eran Nanao y Soi Fon.

\- No se preocupen, estaré bien, váyanse. Dijo el Son mostrando un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa con la que dejo convencidas a las chicas que se marcharon pasando al lado de los capitanes que solo estaban concentrados en sus oponentes que tenían delante

\- Bueno Goku, yo me encargo del cabeza perro mientras tú haces trizas a ese vejestorio. Dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa salvaje en su cara

\- Me parece bien, suerte amigo. Dijo Goku para que después ambos chocaran los puños para dirigirse hacia su oponente con sonrisas ansiosas por una batalla.

Yamamoto miraba de manera analítica a su oponente y por un momento pensó que sus capitanes eran demasiado débiles porque el poder de Goku no era la gran cosa a su parecer por lo desecho la idea de Aizen de desafiar al Son a un duelo donde Goku si perdía dejaría que los arrestaran a todos, aunque el saiyajin estaba escondiendo su poder.

\- Tengo entendido que tu estas comprometido con una Hollow. Dijo el serio capitán

\- Te refieres a Harribel, pues sí, me casare con ella. Dijo Goku sonriendo

\- Como puedes ser tan ignorante, ese monstruo te matara cuando tenga la mas minima oportunidad. Dijo un serio Yamamoto sin darse cuenta de que hizo enojar a la persona equivocada.

Sin que este se pudiera defender, Goku muy enojado uso un paso flash muy rápido estando delante del comandante para luego darle un poderoso derechazo que lo saco volando del lugar rompiendo los pilares en la prisión en proceso, en parte el Son lo hizo para que su pelea no afectara a otros pero también lo hizo porque estaba hablando mal de una de las mujeres que el ama y protegerá con su vida.

Komamura se sorprendió de que su capitán fuera golpeado de esa manera tan brutal pero antes de pensar en ayudarlo la risa de Zaraki lo hace recordar que su oponente esta delante de él.

\- Veamos si me haces sudar más que mi calentamiento matutino, perrito. Dijo Kenpachi provocando a su rival cosa que fue efectivo.

\- CALLATE, BANKAI Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Grito el capitán lobo activando su más poderosa técnica

Detrás de este, apareció una armadura gigante de samurái de color negro con una máscara roja de ojos amarillos empuñado una gigantesca espada, esta armadura respondía a los movimientos de su usuario por lo que Komamura lanzo un corte al aire haciendo que el samurái lanzara de forma descendente su espada contra Kenpachi creado una cortina de humo al impactar

Al disiparse el humo, Zaraki apenas si tenía algunas heridas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo, él había bloqueado ese golpe con su espada y este solo pudo dar un bufido de molestia.

\- Si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, mi calentamiento matutino es más divertido que esta pelea. Dijo Kenpachi haciendo fuerza para quitar la gigantesca espada para luego lanzarse al ataque dispuesto a humillar al capitán lobo.

Con Yamamoto:

 **¿Pero qué demonios? ni siquiera lo vi venir, pero esa fuerza y velocidad parece ser superior a la de Yoruichi, no debo bajar la guardia.** Pensaba el capitán que en el cielo se reincorporaba después de tremendo golpe.

Este ya estaba alejado de la sociedad de almas estando en el desierto de ese lugar, por alguna razón se sintió cómodo al llegar hacia ese terreno, porque podría usar su zanpakuto sin perjudicar a nadie.

En un parpadeo apareció Goku con un rostro serio y guardando su espada en la espalda listo para pelear.

\- Te traje aquí para que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, Yamamoto, y nunca vuelvas a insultar a Harribel porque el siguiente golpe será peor. Dijo el Son molesto.

\- no me interesa lo que pienses, pero si aguantas esto, entonces te tomare en cuenta en esta pelea. Dijo Yamamoto quitándose el chaleco de capitán revelando que a pesar de los años tenía una condición física muy admirable.

 **Si fuera pervertido y no alguien serio, estaría ante un clon del maestro Roshi.** Pensó Goku notando la similitud del anciano con su antiguo maestro cuando usaba su máximo poder.

Usando su paso flash Yamamoto lanzo un puñetazo de nombre Ikkotsu que consistía en canalizar su energía en el golpe que podría destruir edificios o incluso destruir a un Hollow con ese solo golpe.

Para su sorpresa el saiyajin mayor detuvo su golpe con una mano por lo que una corriente de aire paso sobre Goku al contener el impacto.

\- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Esperaba mas del capitán de todos los shinigamis. Dijo Goku todavía reteniendo el golpe del comandante sin mucho esfuerzo para provocarlo.

\- No te confíes, todavía no has visto nada. Dijo el anciano comenzando a lanzar una lluvia de golpes que solo levantaban viento pero todos eran contenidos por Goku que ni se esforzaba.

Después de intentar usar el Sōkotsu con los mismo resultados, Goku se cansó de jugar por lo que tomo una de las manos de su oponente para doblarla y después conectarle una patada en el rostro que el anciano trato de contener usando su brazo libre pero nada pudo hacer y en segundos estaba cayendo a una velocidad de vértigo hacia el suelo creando un cráter mientras el Son bajaba al suelo y lo miraba de forma seria.

\- Vamos, usa todo tu poder, esta pelea se está haciendo aburrida. Dijo Goku de brazos cruzados

\- Te vas a arrepentir de pedir eso. dijo Yamamoto parándose de un salto

Una vez de pie el anciano capitán hizo aparecer su bastón que comenzó a deshacerse para revelar una catana con un mango morado, poco a poco la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba de manera veloz al igual que el poder del capitán.

 **Su poder esta aumentado más de lo que pensé, entonces yo también debo ir mas enserio.** Pensó Goku que volvió a sacaba su espada para poder liberarla en cualquier momento.

\- Reduce toda la creación a cenizas, Ryūjin Jakka. Dijo de forma tranquila el comandante mientras su espada brillaba para luego cubrir a Yamamoto de un gran muro de fuego

\- Libérate Wachter sword. Dijo Goku activando su shikai para empezar este combate que ahora si iba enserio.

\- Le di muerte a miles de hollows con esta espada, aunque también la use para matar traidores. Dijo el anciano esperado una reacción de miedo por parte del Son.

\- Vaya, tu espada sí que luce poderosa, me muero de ganas por ver que pasara cuando uses tu bankai. Dijo Goku sonriendo cosa que desconcertó al comandante.

 **Este tipo es idiota, está subestimándome, no necesitare de mi bankai para acabarte, haré lo que los incompetentes que tengo por subordinados no lograron. acabar contigo.** Pensaba el anciano con una vena en su cabeza

 _Nota del autor: pobre e ingenuo Yamamoto, no tiene idea contra quien está peleando_

Goku fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque chocando su espada contra la del capitán que viendo una oportunidad uso su técnica Taimatsu (Antorcha) que creo una gran cantidad de fuego que por poco le da al saiyajin de no ser por su velocidad.

Yamamoto decidió tomar la ofensiva usando su paso flash y usando la misma técnica varias veces pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo y lo único que quemaba eran pedazos de la ropa shinigami del saiyajin

\- No te escaparas de esta, Ennetsu Jigoku (Llamas del Infierno). Dijo el comandante mientras cientos de columnas de fuego emergían de la tierra con la intención de acabar con Goku.

Rápidamente el Son empezó a esquivar los pilares de fuego volando y pasando sobre ellos pero uno de estos que emergía a toda velocidad estaba por darle de no ser porque utilizo su espada creando un corte de aire que partió el fuego en dos dejando que este pasara de largo sorprendiendo a Yamamoto.

\- Una zanpakuto de viento, esto es interesante, pero aun así pienso acabarte. Dijo el capitán listo para otro ataque.

\- Ese corte es un ataque básico de mi shikai y si uso mi bankai tengo una nueva habilidad que si te la dijera, te darías cuenta de que perdiste la pelea desde que comenzamos. Dijo Goku sabiendo que su bankai además de potenciar sus ataques de viento, le daba una habilidad extra demasiado letal que consumía una buena parte de su poder espiritual.

\- No seas tan arrogante, además, como harás eso si estas encerrado. Dijo el capitán cerrando los ojos y usando la última técnica de su shikai.

Yamamoto moviendo su espada de manera veloz lanzo una masiva cantidad de fuego, que en lugar de darle a Goku comenzó encerrarlo hasta que se creó una esfera de fuego y para asegurarse de que este no escapara y muriera por el calor coloco una poderosa barrena de poder espiritual alrededor de la esfera.

\- Al final, solo fuiste un fanfarrón. Dijo Yamamoto listo para apagar su shikai hasta que una voz detrás de él lo dejo incrédulo.

\- Esa barrera se ve impresionante aunque no me hubiera detenido más de 10 segundo sin que la rompiera. Dijo la voz de Goku detrás del capitán

\- ¿Cómo DIABLOS ESCAPASTE DE ESO? pregunto el capitán retrocediendo por el asombro

\- Jjijiji, ese es mi secreto. Dijo el Son para luego darle un golpe al shinigami que colisiono contra la barrera espiritual que todavía contenía al fuego, agrietandola.

Aprovechando que el anciano no lo veía, utilizo la tele transportación otra vez para regresar a la esfera de fuego con la cual tenía un plan en mente.

Su espada se cubrió de viento mientras este comenzó a girarla como el martillo de Thor mientras poco a poco un tornado surgía para ir fusionándose con las llamas del arma del capitán comandante.

Con eso, la barrera de fuego desaparecía y dejaba a un incrédulo Yamamoto al ver que alguien se escapaba de su prisión de fuego y para aumentar los males ahora su enemigo tenía un tornado de fuego que lanzo sobre él rompiendo la barrera espiritual.

El capitán intento escapar pero Goku usando el paso flash más un corte vertical con su espada hizo que este quedara atrapado, presa de sus propias llamas causándole bastante daño, ahora Yamamoto sabia como se sentían sus enemigos al ser víctimas de su fuego.

Cuando el tornado se deshizo, se podía ver a Yamamoto con múltiples quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y el gran corte de la espada de Goku desapareció debido que el fuego cauterizo esa herida.

\- De acuerdo shinigami sustituto, tienes mi completa atención, jamás pensé que alguien me obligara a liberar mi bankai después de tantos años. Dijo el capitán molesto.

Como la otra vez, de nuevo su poder aumento que se sintió en toda la sociedad de almas, esto alerto al capitán Aizen y Unohana porque nunca pensaron que su anciano líder utilizara un bankai para pelear contra un Ryoka.

\- Bankai: Zanka No Tachi. Dijo Yamamoto mientras todas las llamas a su alrededor se concentraban en su espada ahora estando está completamente quemada pero aun así, su poder era descomunal.

 **Ahora su poder está a la par del capitán Ginyu, puede que mas, esta pelea se pone emocionante.** Pensó el Son que antes de usar su propio bankai quería ver de que era capaz el capitán.

\- Este, Kyokujitsujin (Filo del Sol Creciente). Dijo Yamamoto mientras su espada canalizaba poder para exterminar a Goku.

Cuando el capitán choco su espada contra la del saiyanjin, este se sorprendió cuando la Wachter sword no parecía ser afectada por su ataque que podía convertir cualquier cosa que tocaba en nada.

 _nota del autor: si tienen curiosidad, Wachter significa guardian en aleman_

Lo que sucedía es que Goku al sentir el peligro en ese ataque, cubrió su espada con ki volviéndola más resistente pero con cada embate de la espada de Yamamoto parecía comenzar a destruir de a poco la del Son.

Sin embargo antes de dar el golpe para destruir la defensa de su enemigo, Goku cargo una ráfaga de viento cortante antes de chocar espadas, por lo que al final de esto, Yamamoto termino con un corte muy grande en su pecho y con varias esquirlas de la espada destruida del saiyajin que ahora estaba partida a la mitad y este retrocedio para no ser victima del estallido de su arma.

\- Oeste, Zanjitsu Gokui (Uniforme Penitenciario del Sol Remanente). Dijo el comandante mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de llamas como si fuera una armadura ignorando el daño que recibió.

 **Si me acerco demasiado esas llamas me causaran demasiado daño, tendré que atacar a la distancia hasta encontrar la forma de quitarle su defensa.** Pensó Goku mientras hacía que su espada se regenerara y el anciano prepara su siguiente movimiente.

\- Sur, Kaka Jūman Okushi Daisōjin (Gran Ejército de 10 billones de Muertos y Sepultados por las Llamas). Continúo el capitán con su siguiente tecnica.

En la sociedad de almas se podía notar como el cielo se oscurecía debido al enorme ejército de muertos vivientes en llamas que invoco Yamamoto, cosa que desconcertó a todos los shinigamis, menos a la prometidas de Goku que solo tenían una sonrisa en sus caras porque su futuro esposo le estaba dando una paliza y muchos problemas al anciano capitán.

Ahora Goku estaba impresionado por el enorme ejercito ante él, pero lejos de estar asustado estaba más emocionado, por lo que cargo su espada de nuevo comenzando a eliminar a los esqueletos de a 1000 mientras esquivaba los ataques del capitán aun en su armadura de llamas, que no podía atinar un solo golpe contra el Son.

Ya después de mucha matanza, Goku ya se estaba aburriendo de esos esqueletos por lo que pensó en un plan que involucraba al capitán y su armadura, por lo que, como la vez pasada comenzó a girar su espada mientras esta absorbía el fuego de 15 millones de grados creando ahora un huracán de fuego que al ser lanzado barrió el cielo del interminable ejercito y para asegurarce cargo un gran corte de aire que se aseguro de rematar a los rezagados, dejando impresionado a Yamamoto que ya comenzaba a sentirse asustado de que su oponente no parecía cansado para nada.

\- Esto se acaba ahora sustituto, nadie sobrevive al siguiente ataque. Dijo el comandante preparando su ataque final mientras Goku recordó lo que le dijo Urahara sobre ese ataque.

Flash back:

\- Recuerda esto Goku, si Yamamoto usa norte, Tenchi Kaijin, no lo esquives. Dijo el serio hombre detrás de su abanico.

\- ¿Por qué? Pregunto un confundido saiyajin

\- Ese ataque es tan devastador que puede convertir toda la sociedad de almas en el mismisimo infierno, si lo esquivas, muchos morirán. Dijo el ex capitán más serio.

\- Entonces ya sé cómo detener algo así. Dijo el Son conociendo una forma.

Fin del flash back:

\- Norte: Tenchi Kaijin (El Cielo y la Tierra son reducidos a Cenizas). Dijo el capitán mientras una poderosa llamarada salía disparada desde su espada haciendo sentir el ambiente como si estuvieran en el sol.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito Goku mientras comenzaba a elevar su ki de manera rápida hasta que las llamas lo atraparon.

Yamamoto jadeaba del cansancio, esa técnica no la había usado en cientos de años y este shinigami sustituto lo obligo a poner en peligro a la sociedad de almas al usar ese poder para eliminarlo.

\- Todo…acabo. Dijo el capitán entre cortado pero rápidamente quedo paralizado al sentir el poder de Goku en aumento dentro de las llamas.

Rápidamente el fuego comenzó a irse para el cielo destruyendo la técnica de Yamamoto que quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos al ver como su ataque era reducido a nada, mientras que en el centro de todo estaba Goku solo con su dogi naranja debido a que el traje shinigami se quemó, además de esto su cabello estaba erizado y de color dorado mientras sus ojos azules serios intimidaban más a al capitán.

\- Estoy impresionado, si no hubiera elevado mi poder ese ataque me habría desintegrado, es por eso. Dijo el súper saiyajin extendiendo su espada.

\- No, imposible, no puedes sobrevivir a algo como eso. Decía el capitán ahora asustado por lo que pasaría.

\- BANKAI: Wachter time (guardián del tiempo). Grito Goku mientras un manto de reiatsu lo cubría haciendo que su presión espiritual pusiera de rodillas a todos en la sociedad de almas por no unos segundos, menos a las personas que entrenaron con el que solamente les costaba moverse.

Al disiparse el manto se podía ver a un Goku que ya no traía su espada pero sus ropas fueron modificadas mientras seguía transformado en súper saiyajin 1.

Ahora el Son vestía con un dogi completamente negro a excepción de su cinturón azul donde se encontraba colgada la máscara metálica de su zanpakuto, sobre esta ropa tenía una túnica roja sin mangas, botas negras, una réplica del báculo sagrado y por ultimo unos guantes metálicos sin dedos que en cada uno había un símbolo, en el izquierdo estaba el de la escuela de la tortuga y en el derecho el de kaio sama.

 _nota del autor: la ropa de Goku xenorverse, de dragon ball heroes_

\- Este es el máximo poder de mi espada. Dijo Goku que de pronto lanzo un golpe a la nada.

Yamamoto se confundió hasta que sintió como un golpe invisible le dio en la cara para después recibir un corte de viento hecho por Goku usando solo 2 dedos de su mano y para rematar un combo de patadas y un golpe de maso como remate que mando directo al suelo al viejo capitán

 **Esto….es…..IMPOSIBLE.** Pensaba el capitán mientras caía al suelo en picada y al estrellarse su espada volvía a la normalidad y creo un cráter más grande que el de la última vez.

\- Mi bankai me permite hacer todo lo que viste con mi shikai solo que con los dedos, más el agregado de una técnica llama toki tobashi, que me permite saltar en el tiempo 0,1 segundos. Dijo Goku aunque esa técnica gastaba una cantidad considerable de su poder espiritual.

 _nota del autor: solo tiene el poder de dar golpes con el salto temporal pero no tiene las otras técnicas que Hit mostró en el torneo de poder_

 **SALTAR EN EL TIEMPO, jamás pensé encontrarme con una zanpakuto de esta magnitud**. Pensó el capitán mientras esperaba su muerte pero el Son solo se retiraba del lugar confundiendo al anciano.

\- Espera, ¿no va a acabar conmigo? Pregunto Yamamoto sin entender.

\- Yo solo vine a salvar a la novia mi hijo, nuestras intenciones jamás fueron matar o asesinar, solo es un rescate pero como se pusieron en nuestro camino terminaron así de destruidos. Dijo Goku cruzado de brazos

\- Entonces, si les doy a la chica, se irán de aquí y dejaran de destruir este lugar. Dijo Yamamoto tratando de pararse.

\- Si, pero tal vez deberían reconsiderar en cambiar sus anticuadas reglas sobre matar a alguien por ceder sus poderes o enamorarse de una Hollow. Dijo Goku recordando como este anciano hablo mal de su prometida.

Antes de que Yamamoto respondiera una monstruosa presión espiritual invadió el terreno que puso de rodillas al capitán y Goku pudo sentir eso también acompañado de un ki maligno y lleno de sed de sangre que se le hacía demasiado conocido.

\- Este ki, no puede ser, deberías estar muerto. Dijo Goku con un rostro serio y asustado recordando a la persona a la que le pertenecía este ki.

Si, soy muy malo dejarlo en suspenso pero hasta aquí por hoy, perdón si me quedo corto es que quería céntrarme solo en esta pelea

Antes de la pregunta semanal, aquí 3 menciones de honor a unas de mis waifus:

Diana la serpiente de la envidia de Nanatzu no taizan

Nell de bleach

Y muchos se sorprenderán, Sona Sitri (me gustan mucho las chicas con lentes, por eso la considero más atractiva que Rias, pero no supera a Akeno)

Bien la pregunta de hoy es: ¿Qué fan fic abandonado les gustaría que regresara?

A mi me encantaría que regresara el guardián escarlata fic de bleach y fairy tail, debido a que Ichigo y Erza son una de las mejores parejas de los fics en mi opinión y me gustaría que regrese el fic para ver la evolución de esa relación


	22. Chapter 21

Hola una vez más, aquí les tengo este capítulo corregido antes de estudiar a fondo para mis exámenes, disfrútenlo y recuerden que lo importante es no desanimarse por la mala recepción de algunos comentarios, lo que cuenta es divertirte e inspirar a otro

Aquí contesto sus comentarios

 **Dante Alighieri:** gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia que busca hacer una diferencia significativa

 **OmegaZero:** gracias y espero que la variante de esta pelea no sea cliché, pero eso se verá en el cap siguiente

 **SaiyajinSannin:** suele pasar, sino pregúntaselo a fitoxi, la verdad es que quería darle ese poder y ese traje por varias razones y una es que necesitare eso contra Broly, que no solo elevo su poder después de curarse

 **Samsan 19:** estamos a 68 comentarios de saber pequeños detalles futuros.

 **Leonidas:** uh yo me acuerdo de su historia el guerrero jinchuriki, nunca la continúo lo cual es una pena porque tenía todo para ser genial

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias y si algo pasara y será genial, solo espero cumplir con las expectativas de la mayoría

 **Guest:** si, a mi me gusto escribir esa parte, Uryu no domina todavía el ki al mismo nivel que los demás pero si puede ser, ese traje es mi favorito junto con la armadura saiyajin con la que entreno goku

 **ElYoker2002:** pues era eso o el full courter de meliodas pero como hit se gano mi respeto se lo puse para hacer interesante el torneo de los universo muchas gracias, me esfuerzo en este fic para traer algo nuevo entre tanto DXD y DBZ

 **viecenta1.8:** no conozco ese fic compa

 **Veizser:** gracias y si todos seguro que se asustaron por eso, no sabia de la existencia de un fi casi, ¿es bueno?

 **Lozato:** es porque recién ahora se muestra el bankai, mmm te gusta mucho Asuka, bueno, gracias por leerme y aquí está el siguiente capitulo

 **alucard77:** por eso aclaro que consume mucho de su poder y que no tiene las otras técnicas como la intangibilidad o la parálisis, tendrá otra cosa que si jugaste fallout ya sabrás que es, aunque gracias, me esfuerzo en la narrativa.

Enserio, yo no lo considero cliché, además dentro de las posibilidades era el más viable debido a que cell fue desintegrado y bojack no puede salir debido que al no morir kaio sama sigue sellada (además que no están entre mis villanos favoritos)

Capítulo 21: batalla de hermanos, la pesadilla regresa.

Con Aizen, minutos antes de la pelea contra Yamamoto:

Nuestro villano favorito se encontraba de vuelta en el Seireitei con sus dos subordinados para recoger las cosas que faltaban para escapar hacia hueco mundo, Gin salió de la división 4 todavía cojeando y con moretones mientras que Tousen que tenía varias cortadas, también estaba listo para darse a la fuga.

\- Tousen, intuyo que detuviste a los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake por un buen rato. Dijo Aizen sonriendo y mirando fijamente a su cómplice

\- Fue difícil, pero los retuve por mucho tiempo hasta que me hicieron el daño suficiente para destruir mi bankai, por suerte logre derrumbar la central 46 con un hado, por lo que estarán atrapados entre los escombros por un rato. Dijo el ciego capitán peli purpura

\- Perfecto, ahora tenemos que ir por el sokyoku y después quitarle el hogyoku a la hermana de Byakuya. Dijo Aizen yendo en dirección a la colina donde se realizan ejecuciones

Mientras estos tres avanzaban, el maligno capitán recorvada como encontró al sujeto que sería liberado dentro de poco como su máxima arma de destrucción.

Flash back de Aizen, 2 años atrás:

Era una noche de invierno, mientras el capitán Aizen se encontraba vigilando la ciudad de Karakura, más específicamente en el cementerio donde miraba la tumba de alguien llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, el que podía ser considerado como el perfecto hibrido humano en poseer poder shinigami, Quincy y Hollow de manera casi natural y que hubiera sido un ser extremadamente poderoso de haber dominado cada energía.

Al mirar a la tumba, Aizen solo pensaba que este chico era una piensa clave en sus planes y aunque pudiera ser un problema a futuro, no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, pero su problema en verdad consistía en que necesitaba que alguien invadiera la sociedad de almas para tomar la hogyoku que sospecha que su antiguo compañero Urahara escondería en la pequeña Rukia para no dejar algo de semejante poder a simple vista.

 **Si bien puedo hacerlo solo, eso no es parte mi plan, necesitaría una arma secreta de gran poder para eso**. Pensaba el castaño mientras un Hollow estaba listo para atacarlo por la espalda.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, un shinigami solo, sin duda serás una buena comida. Dijo el Hollow con la forma de un gorila.

\- Tonto, no sabes con quien te metes. Dijo Aizen llevando sus manos a su espada.

Antes de sacar su zanpakuto, noto como en el cielo había una especie de aguje negro que no era para nada una garganta, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que de este saliera un meteorito a toda velocidad que termino por aplastar la cabeza de la criatura matándola, esto sorprendió a Aizen que se acercó hacia donde estaba el objeto que cayo para llevarse una sorpresa.

No era un meteorito, sino una esfera metálica con un cristal rojo destruido por donde salía sangre, sin bajar la guardia el capitán tenia lista su zanpakuto mientras este objeto se rompía por causa de dos grandes manos donde se podían ver brazaletes de oro.

\- KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOO. Grito la persona que salió del interior de la nave con una mirada en blanco llena de odio y sed de sangre

La persona era un hombre musculoso con unos pantalones blancos muy dañados, dos brazaletes de oro en sus manos, un collar de oro, múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo como un agujero en su pecho, tenía el pelo erizado y de color verde mientras sus ojos blancos indicaban que no tenía el control y que solo atacaba por instinto, todo esto acompañado de una bestial aura verde que intimido Aizen pero a la vez lo emociono.

\- Parece ser que encontré mi arma secreta. Dijo el capitán sonriendo mientras con sus manos uso el hado 90 que consistía en una prisión de energía aplastante.

De pronto, una gran energía purpura tomo la forma de una caja que atrapo al sujeto que fue presa del ataque de Aizen, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando este sujeto rompió su ataque para después darle un poderoso golpe en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder para luego vomitar sangre y estrellarse con varios árboles rompiéndolos a todos.

De nuevo Aizen utilizo la misma técnica recitando el canto mientras esquivaba a su descontrolado atacante usando el paso flash muchas veces, su enemigo seguía perdiendo sangre por sus heridas consecuencia de la pelea que lo trajo hasta aquí por lo que de apoco se debilitaba con cada ataque.

 _Nota del autor: después de que Broly sobreviviera al ataque de goku, se fue en una nave saiyajin de escape y durante su viaje se lo trago un agujero negro y como resultado su nave se estrelló en el mundo bleach_

Con todo listo, el capitán lanzo el hado 90 potenciado por el canto, cosa que a diferencia de la última vez, la presión de su técnica le hizo daño a su oponente que se puso de rodillas debido al cansancio y sus heridas, antes de poderlo a dormir con Kyōka Suigetsu, este se desmayó cayendo al suelo mientras su aura desaparecía y su pelo verde regresaba a ser negro.

 **No le hubiera ganado sino fuera por sus heridas, no sé de dónde eres amiguito, pero tengo grandes planes para ti, tú serás mi rata de laboratorio para probar esta sangre.** Pensó Aizen viendo un frasco de sangre tenía guardado con las iniciales I.K (Ichigo Kurosaki)

Después de eso, escondió y curo a su conejillo de indias en el bosque de la sociedad de almas, lo mantenía inconsciente en un tubo donde se le inyectaba kido médico y sedantes para evitar que se descontrolara mientras experimentaba teniendo resultados increíbles.

Fin del flash back:

 **Y gracias a ese año que les conseguí a estos tipos, mi experimento fue un éxito**. Pensó Aizen mientras su creación poco a poco recobraba la conciencia

Con Gohan:

Después de liberar a la pequeña shinigami, el saiyajin se encontraba frente a frente con Byakuya Kuchiki, el hermano mayor de su novia, el cual miraba al chico con un rostro serio.

\- ¿Tu eres Son Gohan? Pregunto el serio capitán con frialdad.

\- ¿Y tu eres Byakuya Kuchiki? Pregunto el Son

\- Lo soy, por lo que asumo que tú eres el novio de mi hermana menor. Dijo el capitán serio.

\- Lo soy y vine a liberarla de este injusto castigo y lo hare aun si tengo que pasar sobre ti. Dijo Gohan desenvainando a Zangetsu.

\- Que asi sea, dispersión Senbonzakura. Dijo Byakuya que convirtió su espada en un montón de pétalos de cerezo cortantes.

Rápidamente Gohan, Orihime y Rukia esquivaron los pétalos cortantes dando saltos hacia diferentes lados, el Son dio un salto hacia atrás, su novia peli naranja salto por un costado para ir a ayudar a sus amigos con los tenientes mientras que la peli negra Kuchiki salto quedando detrás de su hermano.

\- Gohan, entretenlo un rato, tengo que ir por mis cosas para derrotarlo yo personalmente. Dijo Rukia a su novio.

\- De acuerdo Rukia, cuídate. Dijo Gohan enfocando toda su atención en Byakuya.

\- No te escaparas hermanita. Dijo el capitán redirigiendo sus pétalos hacia ella pero esta los esquivo con un paso flash dejando sorprendido a su hermano de cómo pudo usar ese ataque si llevaba un buen tiempo encerrada.

Después de ese fallido intento, el pelinegro recibió un duro golpe en el estómago que lo saco volando hacia su propia casa y también vomito algo de sangre, cosa que lo dejo impresionado por la tremenda fuerza de su futuro cuñado y más aún cuando este apareció a una gran velocidad en su nuevo terreno de batalla.

\- Señor Byakuya, si quiere tener una mínima oportunidad contra mí, le sugiero que use su bankai. Dijo el Son que apoyaba su espada en el hombro

\- No te creas tanto, solo me atrapaste con la guardia baja. Dijo el capitán reincorporándose del suelo todavía con su eterna mueca sin emociones.

\- Como quieras, pero vas a terminar mal. Dijo Gohan listo para la pelea.

Antes de que ambos se lanzaran al ataque uno contra otro un grito muy conocido por Gohan se escuchó a la distancia y no estaba para nada feliz.

\- QUE DIJISTE SOBRE MI NOVIO, IDIOTA CABEZA DE TOMATE. Fue el grito furioso de Tatki que provoco un escalofrió a su víctima de nombre Renji

Después de eso se escucharon dos duros golpes contra alguien a la distancia para luego sentir una explosión, Byakuya estaba confundido por ese grito y Gohan solo reía por la actitud protectora de su novia peli negra, pero lo que más dejo sin habla al capitán fue que en el cielo alguien estaba volando para después estrellarse en medio de su patio levantado polvo.

El responsable de esto fue Renji el cual tenía un enorme moretón en todo el rostro además de faltarle algunos dientas al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- Renji, te acaba de vencer una simple humana, eso es decepcionante. Dijo el frió capitán antes de que su teniente le gritara algo antes de desmayarse.

\- ENFRÉNTATE A LA IRA DE UNA MUJER Y LUEGO ME DICES QUIEN ES DÉBIL. Grito el pelirrojo antes de quedar inconsciente

Con los demás:

La mayoría de tenientes quedaron espantados por la tremenda fuerza con la que la chica pelinegra destrozo a un teniente y aunque sus órdenes era detenerlos estaban comenzando a cuestionarse seriamente el escapar por sus vidas.

\- ¿alguien más quiere decir algo sobre Gohan? Pregunto Tatki mirando con unos ojos rojos que clamaban sangre cosa que horrorizo a sus contendientes por lo que al final solo quedo el teniente de Yamamoto mientras el resto corría por su vida antes de enfrentarse a esta chica enojada.

\- Bien hecho Tatki, tu si que sabes defender lo que es nuestro. Dijo Rukia que ahora estaba vestida con su ropa shinigami y su zanpakuto siendo seguida por Momo y Uryu

\- Claro, no iba a dejar que hablaran mal de él, porque no te quedas, seguramente el regresara aquí con tu hermano. Dijo Tatki

\- La verdad es que pensé lo mismo, además el será un buen calentamiento. Dijo Rukia mirando al último teniente

El ultimo teniente estaba complemente acorralado, eran 6 contra uno y lo peor es que estos chicos estaban a un nivel más alto que él.

\- Mae (baila) Sode no Shirayuki. Dijo Rukia activando su shikai que era una espada elemental de hielo con un largo listón blanco atado al mango

\- Terminemos esto rápido para volver a casa y para que Chad pueda ver a Sun Sung y no me mientas, está claro que te gusta y ella también parece que le gustas. Dijo Tatki con una sonrisa mientras el castaño aun con su rostro inexpresivo se sonrojo por lo dicho.

Y regresando con Gohan:

Byakuya estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para enfrentarse al saiyajin que esquivaba de una manera demasiado fácil sus pétalos por lo que se vio tentado a usar su bankai, hasta que decidió usar sus hados de ataque que era repelidos con una mano por Gohan que al cansarse de esto le conecto una patada al capitán haciendo que este se estrellara con muchos edificios hasta llegar a la colina del sokyoku donde la gran arma había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

 **Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba tendré que usarlo.** Pensaba el capitán mientras el joven apareció ante el de nuevo y este se levantaba con dificultad sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

\- De acuerdo, usare mi bankai Ryoka, pero tú usaras el tuyo. Dijo Byakuya.

\- No es buena idea, si ya te estoy derrotado con mi espada normal no le veo el sentido. Dijo el Son confundido

\- Lo vas a necesitar, Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Dijo el capitán mientras cientos de espadas comenzaron a emerger del suelo transformándose en millones de pétalos que se arremolinaban sobre él.

\- Eso es todo, debo decir que estoy decepcionado, Rukia, podría aplastarte a estas alturas. Dijo el Son suspirando.

\- Eso lo veremos. Dijo el capitán atacando con su enorme cantidad de pétalos.

A pesar de tener su bankai activado y de haber reducido el espacio de movimiento de ambos, eso no detenía Gohan que esquivaban con mucha facilidad los pétalos de Senbonzakura cosa que solo aumentaba el enojo del serio capitán por no poder hacer nada contra el invasor.

En un punto de la pelea, Byakuya concentro todos sus pétalos creando una cúpula que aprisiono a su oponente mientras progresivamente disminuía su tamaño, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el inexpresivo rostro del capitán tomo una mueca de miedo cuando sintió como el poder de su enemigo aumentaba y como si de un rayo se tratara, recibió el golpe de un destello dorado gusto en el rostro dejándole un moretón y dientes rotos.

\- tu bankai tiene una debilidad, hay un punto que no está muy reforzado, esa abertura es perfecta para escapar. Dijo Gohan transformado en el SS1 solo para intimidar.

 **NO PUEDE SER, descubrió el punto ciego de mi arma y ahora su poder es aterradoramente alto.** Pensó Byakuya.

\- No será mi trabajo derrotarte, pero te mostrare que tan grande es la diferencia de nuestros poderes, BANKAI. Grito Gohan mientras su poder espiritual crecía.

Ahora el capitán estaba de rodilla ante el poder de su oponente el cual ahora estaba vestido con una gabardina negra, pantalones negros y un par de vendas en el pecho, su espada gigante se había transformado en una catana negra con una cadena colgada.

\- Tensa zangetsu. Dijo Gohan y de pronto un pilar de hielo ataco a Byakuya mandándolo lejos

\- Gohan, suficiente, este es un asunto entre hermanos. Dijo Rukia que llego hacia donde estaban peleando ambos

\- Claro Rukia, todo tuyo, sé que ganaras, mi princesa de hielo. Dijo el Son despidiéndose de la chica con un beso en la mejilla cosa que la dejo roja y más por el apodo que le gustaba

Byakuya solo miraba como Gohan tomaba distancia para después ver como su hermana menor estaba lista para el combate con su shikai activando y creando una espada de hielo para tener dos espadas.

\- Rukia. Fue lo único que dijo Byakuya.

\- Hermano, te demostrare lo que he logrado este año. Dijo la novia de Gohan lista para el combate.

Sin ninguna palabra más que decir, Rukia se lanzó al ataque contra su hermano que se defendía con sus pétalos al igual que trataba de atrapar a su hermanita cosa que parecía inútil, debido a la velocidad de esta y porque en más de una ocasión creo pequeñas cuchillas de hielo que congelaban parte de su arma.

Byakuya durante su corta pelea notaba como su hermanita lo estaba derrotando usando el punto débil de su zanpakuto dándole poderosas patadas y también cortes que lo congelaban de a poco.

\- Some no mai, Tsukishiro (Primera Danza, Luna Blanca). Dijo Rukia creando un pilar de hielo que por poco empala a Byakuya.

 **Maldición, desde cuando tiene tanto poder, se supone que el collar la debería haber debilitado.** Pensó el capitán que recibió una patada de su hermanita mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse en la prisión

El peli negro capitán se reincorporo rápidamente y mando una ola de los pétalos de Senbonzakura para atrapar a la pequeña shinigami que de forma tranquila realizo su siguiente ataque.

\- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Siguiente Danza, Onda Blanca).dijo la novia de Gohan que desde su espada lanzo cientos de mini cuchillos de hielo hacia la cascada de pétalos.

Los ataques de ambos hermanos colisionaron en un destello rosa y blanco pero al final los pétalos fueron congelados y Byakuya tuvo que usar el paso flash para evitar ser convertido en una estatua de hielo

\- Es ahora de acabar con esto, Shūkei. Dijo el frustrado capitán haciendo que todos los pétalos se concentraran en su espada volviéndola blanca, esta técnica era la definitiva de su bankai.

El capitán se lanzó al ataque intercambiando choques de espada contra Rukia que comenzó a notar como su espada se estaba cuarteando por lo que rápidamente antes de que su espada se quebrara uso su siguiente técnica

\- San no mai, Shirafune (Tercera Danza, Espada Blanca). Dijo la chica peli negra creando una nueva espada de hielo con la bloquea el ataque de su hermano antes de que su espada se rompiera.

El combate seguía a favor de Rukia que consideraba demasiado lentos y predecibles los ataques de su hermano porque después de haber entrenado todo un año con su novio, fácilmente sobre pasaba a algunos capitanes, después de alejar a Byakuya con un pilar de hielo dijo.

\- Tienes razón hermano, es hora de acabar con esto, bankai: Hakka no Togame. Dijo Rukia calmada mientras su poder aumentaba y la temperatura del ambiente disminuía

Mientras esto pasaba, el cielo se oscureció por el ejército de muertos de Yamamoto cosa que dejo shokeado al peli negro pero tuvo que dejar eso de lado y continuar con el combate contra su hermanita

Poco a poco el capitán peli negro sintió como sus huesos se congelaban y al mirar de frente miro como su hermana ahora tenía el pelo de una tonalidad blanca con una flor de mismo color adornando su pelo mientras sus vestimentas blancas eran un hermoso kimono blanco.

A pesar de tener su bankai a todo su poder, Byakuya fue incapaz de acercase porque cada ver que estaba más cerca de Rukia, la niebla que creo la pequeña shinigami comenzaba a petrificarlo hasta que sus piernas quedaron congeladas.

\- Se acabó hermano, no morirás, pero si quieres volverte a dirigir a mí, hazlo como Son Rukia. Dijo la chica peliblanca disminuyendo su neblina para después lanzarle una esfera de ki a su hermano dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Impresionante progreso, pero nunca debes bajar la guardia. Dijo la voz de Aizen a espaldas de la chica que no reacciono a tiempo

En menos de un segundo el capitán atravesó con su mano el pecho de la chica sacándole del interior el hogyoku, fue gracias a su bankai y ki que Rukia solo quedara muy herida pero todavía con fuerzas para luchar.

\- Bueno, si me dis.. Aizen no pudo terminar su frase porque un puñetazo de Gohan lo mando a volar alejándolo de la chica y dañando el artefacto más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Nunca….. le hagas daño a Rukia maldito. Dijo un muy enojado Gohan que le dio una semilla del ermitaño a su novia que se recuperó y estaba lista para congelar al capitán traidor.

Antes de cualquier cosa todos sintieron el ki de goku aumentar indicando que estaba usado su bankai cosa que puso de rodilla a todos los que no entrenaron con los saiyajins por unos segundos.

Aizen se reincorporo en el aire del gran golpe que lo lastimo mucho, tenía que detener a los jóvenes para hacer su escape, por lo que aprovecho cuando sus secuaces atacaron a pesar de estar cansados para recitar su máximo hechizo para crear una jaula impenetrable pero sabía que eso no detendrías al saiyajin enojado que de apoco agrietaba esa jaula

Una vez que sus secuaces quedaron medio muertos el tomo el arma robada y del cielo se abrió una garganta y de esta los menos grandes comenzaron a elevar a los capitanes con una columna de luz amarilla, ya a medio camino Gohan rompió la jaula y ya Aizen se estaba escapando.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Son Gohan, tengo mucho que planear, pero no te preocupes, les deje a ti y a tu padre un amigo con el que se divertirán. Dijo el capitán mientras se quitaba sus lentes y paraba su cabello haciéndolo ver completamente diferente al antiguo capitán que todos conocían.

Cuando la garganta se cerró, los amigos de Gohan, sus madres y los capitanes que estaban de su lado miraban serios lo que había pasado, pero Rukia era la única que pensaba en otra cosa.

\- Gohan, ¿Qué crees que decía cuando dijo que les dejo un amigo a ti y a tu padre? Pregunto la peli negra haciendo retroceder su bankai.

\- No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Gohan cuando se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos.

En el lugar de la explocion:

La cabaña quedo reducida a escombros mientras que la persona encerrada abría los ojos de manera violenta y de un grito de ira libero su poder quitándose de encima todos los escombros y pronunciando el nombro de su enemigo mortal.

\- KAKAROTOOOOO. Dijo el ser que comenzó a liberar ki verde.

Regresando con Gohan:

Todos sintieron la monstruosa presión espiritual llena de sed de sangre que aterrorizo a todos incluso a Gohan que por primera vez sus novias podían ver el miedo en su ojos.

\- Gohan ¿Qué te ocurre? Pregunto Orihime tratando de ponerse en pie.

\- Este ki, no puede ser, él está muerto. Decía Gohan mientras su padre sentía el mismo poder por lo que de manera sincronizada ambos dijeron el nombre de su enemigo.

\- Broly/ Broly.

Hasta aquí y si ya sé que me quedo algo corto, pero no podía alagar más la pelea entre Rukia y Byakuya.

Pregunta de la semana ¿Qué pareja de dos universos distintos les gustaría ver en un fan fic o es su favorita en general? (no cuenta el yaoi ni yuri)

La pareja que me gustaría ver aunque tal vez en un futuro les dedique una historia, serian dante y bayonetta


	23. Chapter 22

Hey amigos aquí káiser trayendo un capítulo más de este fic y si les interesa mi vida, pues el examen me pudo haber salido mejor, antes de responder sus comentario responderé amablemente algo que me vinieron diciendo en los últimos 2 capítulos, la inclusión de Broly.

Han dicho que la cague o que es que es muy sobre explotado, primero no pueden decir que la cague cuando todavía no peleo, y en lo segundo, tienen razón, pero hay razones para hacer lo que hago, desde que pense la historia ya había decidido usar a Broly pero había candidatos antes que él pero se requerían 2 requisitos

Que fue un villano antes de la saga buu y que fuera un problema, entre estoy hay 4 broly, Cell, número 13 y bojack, los últimos dos se descartan porque con los saiyayin actuales no tiene oportunidad y Cell digamos que no lo tome en cuenta y no tenía una buena excusa para hacer que saliera el bleach dejándome solo a Broly, 21 no cuenta porque no sé nada de figth Z y towa y mira son otro tema debido a que jugar con las leyes del tiempo se me haría difícil sin crear una paradoja

Espero que ahora entiendan mis razones para usarlo, sin mas aquí les respondo:

 **Neopercival:** pues fui un poco obvio pero si, la verdad en mi borrador las chicas de Harribel 2 estarían con Goku y una con Gohan pero luego dije que no, porque sería más difícil manejar a 8 chicas que a 5

 **Guest 2:** gracias y eso que no sabía que hacia en esa pelea y esa pareja suena llamativa y fusionar eso mundos suena muy innovador, aunque nunca vi boku no hero

 **ElYoker2002:** digamos que experimento roto si va por ese camino y conozco a Yami pero al otro no ¿es de un anime de un oso homicida?

 **SaiyajinSannin:** tranquilo no me ofenden, lo que pasa es que yo pensaba que agujero negro y agujero de gusano eran casi lo mismo, y si, se nota, pero prefiero el Goku y Tsunade

 **Fitoxi:** gracias compa

 **Guest 1: ¿** hatchiyack? Ese quien es, no recuerdo ninguna peli con alguien así pero si una portada de un juego

 **alucard77:** pues no la evado y ahí deje claras mis razones para hacer lo que hago pero gracias por el apoyo a pesar de que sé que no eres muy fan de bleach

 **viecenta1.8:** cierto, y también es verdad, a muchos no nos agrada milk y por eso creamos historias donde ella desaparezca para darle una mejor esposa a Goku que a su vez no convertirá a Gohan en la burla que fue en super al menos hasta el torneo

 **Veizser:** las mujer son peligrosas al enojarse y a eso dos los veo y si formarían pareja, callados, leales y de rostros inexpresivos, son tal para cual. Esa pareja nunca la hubiera pensado pero es llamativa y veré si leo ese fic

 **Emanuel dry:** pues eso se verá la otra semana aquí veras la evolución del lunático de pelo verde

 **Dragon saku:** gracias y el fic de fitoxi tiene esa pareja

 **Fedbax25:** tampoco esta entre mis muy favoritos prefiero a janemba pero bueno ya leíste mis razones y gracias por el apoyo

Todos los derechos a sus autores originales

Capítulo 22: el retorno del saiyajin legendario, el nuevo poder:

En la central 46:

Los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake lograron salir de los escombros demasiado tarde, Aizen junto con sus secuaces se habían escapado ya, pero lo que los desconcertó fue el poder monstruoso que los puso de rodillas.

 **Este poder, no es el de esos Ryokas, este poder está lleno de maldad pura**. Pensó el peli blanco tratándose de poner en pie.

\- Esto se podrá muy feo, debemos buscar a cada capitán que este en condición para pelear. Dijo un inusualmente serio Kyoraku.

Ukitake asintió y ambos fueron a reclutar a los capitanes empezando por ir a la división 4, porque sabían que los poderes de Unohana podían ser muy útiles en contra de este peligroso enemigo.

Con Goku:

\- Broly, es imposible, se supone que el exploto con el planeta hace 2 años. Dijo un serio Goku preparado para irse.

\- Espera un momento, ¿sabes de quien es este poder? Pregunto Yamamoto poniéndose en pie con dificultad después de su pelea contra el Son.

\- Si, lo conozco y si yo y mi hijo no lo detenemos ahora, destruirá este lugar hasta que no quede ni sus cenizas. Dijo un serio Goku.

\- Entonces debo llamar a todos los escuadrones para detenerlo, no dejare que este lugar sea destruido. Dijo Yamamoto.

\- Si lo haces, miles morirán, los únicos que le podrían hace algo son los capitanes pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro. Dijo Goku que todavía transformado en SS1 y con su bankai salió disparo hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Con Gohan:

\- No, esto no está pasando, el debería estar muerto. Dijo un asustado Gohan

\- ¿Gohan, que te ocurre, nunca antes te vi tan asustado? Dijo una preocupada Rukia

\- Lo que pasa es que este tipo fue y sigue siendo un monstruo casi nos mata a mí, a papá y casi todos nuestros amigos de dónde venimos, él también es un saiyajin. Dijo Gohan serio

\- Hay algo que me está incomodando, además de este poder monstruoso siento poder Hollow dentro del. Dijo Harribel seria poniéndose de pie.

\- Aunque perdí mis poderes por pelear contra Mayuri, todavía puedo sentir el poder espiritual y también hay poder Quincy en ese tipo. Dijo un serio Uryu porque ambas energías eran incontables e imposibles de mezclar

\- También hay poder shinigami, esto debe de ser cosa de Aizen, no hay duda. Dijo Yoruichi recordando algo que le dijo Urahara hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Flash back tiempo atrás:

Urahara le pidió a Yoruichi que lo acompañara porque sintió que algo andaba mal esa noche lluviosa hace como 8 años atrás.

Al llegar a un puente se encontró con el horror, los cuerpos Masaki kurosaki la esposa de su mejor amigo Isshin y ichigo Kurosaki estaban tenidos en el suelo de esa lluviosa noche muertos y sin vida pero lo que más desconcertó al hombre fue que al niño le faltaba un brazo mientras el resto de su sangre se mezclaba con el agua.

\- ¿Por qué le falta un brazo? Pregunto Yoruichi en su forma de gato confundida.

\- Esto es cosa del gran pescador, no necesita consumir un cuerpo completo para usarlo de cebo, solo con una parte de el puede crear una carnada. Dijo el serio hombre examinando los cuerpos.

\- pero eso no explica porque no se los comió Dijo la gata.

\- Algo o alguien lo ahuyentó de aquí, pero quiero que mires esto. Dijo el hombre del sombrero apuntando a los cadáveres.

Yoruichi miraba confundida como en ambos cuerpos había una pequeña marca como si alguien hubiera extraído sangre, por lo que relaciono que el que alejo al Hollow lo hizo por la sangre de ambas víctimas.

\- Esto es terrible, quien quiera que sea el que tomo esa sangre, está jugando con fuego. Dijo Urahara muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene la sangre de ambos para que sean tan importantes? Pregunto Yoruichi muy seria porque la intriga la estaba desesperando

\- La sangre de este chico Ichigo, tiene la perfecta unión de los poder shinigamis, hollows y Quincy, por lo que sospecho que esa persona quiere combinar los 3 poderes en uno. Dijo el ex capitán algo asustado. Y su amiga esta igual al pensar en las terribles posibilidades

Fin del flash back:

 **Ese maldito de Aizen, seguro que fue el quien tomo esa sangre y la puso en este tipo para tener a un súper guerrero saiyan con los 3 poderes de este mundo**. Pensó una asustada Yoruichi ante esa posibilidad

\- KA KA RO TOOOOOOOOOOO. Se escuchó el grito de Broly mientras su poder volvía a incrementar.

En un instante llego Goku que fue recibido por sus prometidas que se veían preocupadas por lo que pasaría, ambos saiyajins estaban por ir a pelear hasta que Yamamoto los detuvo.

\- Escuchen, es posible que no lo derrotemos, pero les daremos tiempo para que tengan todas sus fuerzas para pelear. Dijo el anciano capitán que aunque seguía debilitado lucharía.

\- ¿pero? Dijo Gohan

\- Se que no gastaron nada de poder contra nosotros pero me rehusó a que peleen sin su 100%. Dijo capitán firmemente y los Son de mala gana aceptaron.

\- Bien, entonces, capitana Soi Fon, busque a Komamura y Kenpachi, necesitaremos a todos los capitanes disponibles. Ordeno Yamamoto

\- Si comandante. Asintió la pequeña capitana que antes de irse Goku la tomo del brazo.

\- Ten cuidado Soi Fon, ese tipo no es cualquier cosa. Dijo Goku cosa que sonrojo a la capitana por esa preocupación que mostraba el a pesar de casi no conocerla

Cuando ambos capitanes se fueron Nanao y Rangiku comenzaron a implantar kido medico en Goku para que recuperara su poder espiritual mientras Rukia hacia lo mismo con Gohan siendo apoyada por las hada de Orihime.

Con Broly:

El súper saiyajin legendario se encontraba surcando los cielos buscando a su presa por lo que este estaba por lanzar una esfera verde de ki para hacer salir de su escondite a su enemigo cosa que fue impedida por el capitán Ukitake que ya con su shikai Sōgyo no Kotowari, logro absorber a duras penas el poder de la pequeña y letal esfera para redirigirla contra su enemigo que con indiferencia golpe con su mano el ataque para desviarlo y explotar en otro lugar creando un gran brillo en el ambiente.

 **Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, espero no tener que hacer esto de nuevo, su poder es tan abrumador que no podre contenerlo si hace una esfera más grande**. Pensó el capitán mientras su amigo llegaba para apoyarlo al lado de este, estaba la capitana Unohara que no estaba todavía en condiciones de pelear porque todavía no se recuperó por completo de su pelea contra la vasto lord.

A ellos se les unió Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Kenpachi que apenas si estaba algo lastimado y Komamura que parecía como si un ejército lo hubiera atravesado varias veces seguidas.

Los capitanes Byakuya, Toshiro, Mayuri estaban fuera de combate por sus peleas anteriores y Aizen, Tousen y Gin los traicionaron, por lo que estaban solos en esto

Yamamoto, Unohara y Komamura eran los que menos estaban en condiciones para pelear por lo que tendrían que usar su bankai con cuidado, Soi Fon solo podía usar una vez más su misil debido a que ya había desperdiciado un disparo con Goku, Kenpachi si bien no estaba tan cansado y herido, su fuerza bruta poco podría hacer nada en contra de alguien que exceden esa fuerza con creces

Por lo que esto solo dejaba a Kyoraku y Ukitake como los únicos que tenían su poder completo para pelear contra el saiyajin legendario que solo los miraba como molestos insectos.

De pronto un collar en su cuello de Broly comenzó darle descargas para que siguiera órdenes específicas pero este furioso se arrancó el dispositivo y se dirigió hacia su primera víctima.

Komamura rápidamente cuando noto como su enemigo lo miraba activo su bankai haciendo que la armadura a sus espaldas atacara haciendo descender su espada gigante que con un puñetazo del saiyajin legendario fue destruida de manera muy simple, lo curioso era que la mano de Broly mostraba que debajo de la piel había algo de color blanco, de un segundo a otro, el peli verde enloquecido le dio un golpe a la armadura volviéndola chatarra para luego conectarle una patada al capitán lobo que termino con todos los huesos de su pecho destruidos y seguramente tenía una hemorragia interna mientras este caía hasta el suelo creando un cráter y rompiendo muchos edificios, siendo el primero de los capitanes en ser derrotado de manera sensilla.

Kenpachi estaba completamente emocionado por la pelea por lo que sin escuchar a Yamamoto, se lanzó con su espada y sin su parche conectando un letal espadazo en el pecho del saiyajin que no se inmuto mientras la espada se rompía por lo que Broly lo agarro del rostro para después ir en picada contra el suelo estrellado al sádico capitán que no puedo contener un alarido de dolor puro mientras era arrastrado por todas la calles hasta que bloqueado una patada de Soi Fon decidió terminar con su enemigo usando el cuerpo de Zaraki como un bate golpeando a la capitana y dejado fuera de combate a Kenpachi completamente noqueado y con daños severos en su rostro.

\- No ganaremos a este paso, debemos coordinar una estrategia. Dijo Ukitake teniendo un plan.

Pese a su costumbre de no usar su poder en público, Kyoraku se vio en la penosa necesidad de activar su shikai.

\- El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora, el viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe, Katen Kyōkotsu. Recito Kyoraku mientras sus catanas se convertían en 2 cimitarras negras de gran tamaño

 **Dudo que incluso los juegos de Kyoraku sean efectivos, este sujeto solo ataca por instinto de manera salvaje por lo que no le puede importar menos los juegos.** Pensó Yamamoto sudando de nerviosismo

La idea de Ukitake fue puesta en práctica comenzando con Soi Fon activando su bankai para disparar el misil que solo enojo al saiyajin legendario que solo la miro con odio y le lanzo una esfera verde de sus manos que rápidamente fue redirigida por el peli blanco que se quedó sorprendió por sentir poder Hollow en el ataque.

Cuando el destello verde impacto en Broly este fue atacado por Kyoraku que le lanzo una ráfaga de viento que no le hizo nada pero ahora estaba atrapado en los juegos del capitán, rápidamente Unohana le lanzo una gran cantidad de ácido en todo su cuerpo que corroía su piel pero este parecía que no le afectaba además de mostrar que debajo de la piel había una coraza blanca similar a la de algunos hollows.

Broly furioso por lo que paso se lanzó contra la mujer a la cual mando a volar de un tremendo golpe en toda la cara que de puro milagro no termino decapita, esta estaba por estrellarse hasta que un adolorido Kenpachi la detuvo evitando sufrir más daño del que esperaba mientras el sádico capitán se desplomo del cansancio sobre ella.

Yamamoto utilizo a zanka no tachi del oeste para protegerse del saiyajin que este viendo lo peligrosas que eran las llamas se alejó para atacar Kyoraku.

\- Irooni (Demonio Colorido) ahora si golpeo cual. El capitán no pudo terminar su técnica mientras esquivaba con un paso flash el inminente impacto.

\- KA KA RO TOOOOOOOOO. Grito de nuevo el saiyajin mientras su piel se desprendía por completo revelando que su pecho tenía un agujero como el de cualquier Hollow más una coraza blanca por pecho.

\- Si ataco cualquier cosa que tenga el color blanco, recibirás mucho daño. Dijo el capitán mientras dejaba su túnica de capitán y de nuevo con un paso flash dio un corte con ambas armas contra el pecho de su enemigo.

Este se sorprendió cuando sus armas revotaron, el saiyajin legendario utilizo un poder Hollow llamado hierro (creo que se llamaba asi) y otro llamado blut vene propio de los quincys de manera inconsciente, esto desconcertó al capitán mientras que de pronto fue víctima de un mortal cero verde que de no ser porque Ukitake absorbió parte de su poder habría muerto.

El comándate Yamamoto estaba listo para atacar para que el saiyajin sintiera sus llamas pero para su mala suerte antes de llegar su armadura se desvaneció debido al cansancio de su pelea anterior por lo que Broly con una sonrisa malvada tomo al anciano de brazos y piernas con sus gigantescas manos para luego bajarlo y conéctale un rodillazo devastador que rompió la espalda del capitán junto con otros huesos para después de que vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre, su enemigo lo tirara como si fuera una simple basuras al suelo

Soi Fon estaba completamente aterrada, algo que no sentía desde hacía ya años, a tal punto que no se podía mover en el aire pero antes de que su enemigo le diera un golpe para matarla, un destello dorado se puso frente a ella y este le da un poderoso puñetazo a Broly manándolo contra el suelo lejos debido a que el peli verde no se esperó ese ataque sorpresa.

Este no era otro más que Goku en SS2, todavía no restauraron completamente su poder espiritual pero cuando sintió a todos caer y a la capitana en peligro se tele transporto para ayudarla y sacar a los herido para ponerlos a salvo de este monstruo.

Antes de que Goku dijera algo la capitana se lanzó sobre el para abrazarlo diciéndole que estaba muy asustada pensando que moriría.

\- Te lo dije, no dejare que nada te pase. Dijo el Son sonriendo provocando de nuevo un sonrojo en la capitana y que su corazón se acelerara.

\- Gra….gracias. dijo ella tartamudeando antes de volver a su semblante serio cuando vio la cara de Goku que también estaba serio.

\- Busca a los que estén caídos para traerlos, ya estoy casi listo pero no los dejare morir. Dijo el Son por lo que la capitana fue a buscar a Kenpachi y Unohana mientras Goku hacia lo mismo con Komamura y Yamamoto.

Goku cargo en su hombro a Komamura y Yamamoto apilándolos mientras que Soi Fon cargaba con dificultad a Kenpachi mientras era seguida por una sumamente herida y cansada Unohana que apenas esta consiente y se podía ver que caminar le era muy doloroso.

Con todos listos, Unohana toco la espalda del Son mientras que la pequeña capitana se pegó al pecho del hombre sintiendo sus músculos y sonrojándose de golpe otra vez, una vez hecho eso, Goku se teletransporto de regreso a la colina de ejecuciones para que los heridos fueran curados por Orihime que termino de reponer los poderes de Gohan aunque todavía falta su padre pero de esto se encargaban Rangiku y Nanao

Y de regreso con la pelea:

Kyoraku se reincorporaba del suelo muy adolorido por el impacto del ataque de Broly, el cual este lo miro de manera maligna antes de crear una esfera mas gran que hizo ver el entorno verde por unos segundos.

\- Muere. Dijo el saiyajin legendario lanzado un omega blaster.

El capitán se puso de pie para detener el ataque pero Ukitake apareció para salvarlo, esta vez absorbiendo el ataque que fue demasiado para el shikai del peli blanco, por lo que su arma se sobre cargo explotando y mandándolo a volar lejos, si bien no pudo redirigir el impacto por lo menos lo redujo y evito la muerte de su amigo, el cual ahora era uno de los pocos capitanes en pie para hacerle frente a Broly.

Sin muchas opciones sobre qué hacer, Kyoraku se decidió a usar su último recurso el cual por suerte no había nadie cerca para ser víctima de los poderes de la liberación de su bankai.

Levanto sus dos espadas del suelo para luego ponerlas contra el suelo para clavarlas, antes de que sus armas tocaran el suelo este dijo.

\- Bankai, Katen Kyōkotsu, Kuromatsu Shinjū (Locura Ósea del Cielo Florido, Pino Negro del Suicidio de los Amantes).

Con eso dicho sus espadas comenzaron a derretirse en el suelo creado unas raíces negras que comenzaron a extenderse sobre el suelo del destruido Seireitei, esto no pareció impresionar al saiyajin legendario que solo bajo al suelo para acabar con su enemigo que se sorprendió que los efectos de su bankai no surtieran efecto todavía, por lo que Kyoraku empezó con su primer ataque.

el capitán activo el primer nivel de su bankai, el cual consistía en que ahora ambos compartirían las heridas que cada uno se hiciese, por lo que el castaño no se defendió del siguiente golpe de Broly hacia el pecho, el cual hizo una mueca de dolor por sentir su propio golpe.

 **Funciono, el acaba de sentir su propio golpe, pero yo igual**. Pensó el capitán levantándose del suelo con las costillas rotas.

Si bien su oponente recibiría el mismo daño, había un problema, su cuerpo no podría aguantar las mismas cantidades de daño que su oponente por lo que uso el siguiente nivel de su bankai el cual sería el más efectivo.

Activando el nivel dos de su bankai, Kyoraku hizo aparecer cientos de marcas negras en el cuerpo de Broly ocasionando que este sangrara un poco de no ser por la regeneración que tenía por sus nuevos poderes.

A pesar de perder sangre Broly está más que dispuesto a matar al capitán de no ser porque comenzó a sentir la desesperación que producía el bankai de Kyoraku, por lo que este mismo activo el ultimo nivel de su zanpakuto.

De pronto los 2 fueron envueltos en un gigantesco domo de agua, este último ataque consistía en que solo uno de ellos saldría vivo, por lo que el primero en quedarse sin aire o reiatsu moriría, sin embargo hubo un detalle de la raza saiyajin que el capitán no sabía y que solo haría que las cosas fueran de mal a peor.

Si bien el bankai de Katen Kyōkotsu hacia que sus enemigo sintieran desesperación y tristeza, Broly solo sentía la desesperación que sintió cuando estaba siendo derrotado por Goku todo esto sumado a los experimentos que Aizen hizo con el provoco que sintiera una ira que iba en aumento hasta rebasar los límites de su poder actual gritando dentro del agua muchas veces el mismo nombre de la persona que más odiaba.

\- KA KA RO TOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Broly mientras su ki iba en aumento de nuevo comenzando a disolver el agua dejando con los ojos abiertos al capitán que no sabía que más podría pasar ahora.

Con los Son:

\- Listo querido, tu poder espiritual está de nuevo al 100%, ahora puedes… dijo Rangiku antes de irse al suelo como si estuviera en la cámara de gravedad.

El ki de Broly provoco que todo el mundo tuviera problemas para respirar además de ser aplastados por la poderosa energía mientras todos miraban al cielo como una columna de poder verde emergía hacia el cielo, asustando más a los shinigamis que no sabían nada todavía sobre Broly.

\- Imposible, su poder está aumentando de nuevo. Dijo Goku nervioso al igual que su hijo por semejante aumento de poder.

\- Papá, debemos ir ya antes de que siga aumentado su poder y no podamos hacer nada para detenerlo. Dijo Gohan serio.

\- Si hijo, estoy de acuerdo. Dijo el Son mayor.

\- AAAHHHHHH/AAAHHHHH gritaron ambos para transformase en el súper saiyajin 2 con sus bankais activados.

Ambos se fueron volando en una estela de luz dorada mientras que todos los que estaban con ellos se levantaban con lentitud debido a que el aumento de poder se detuvo.

Con Kyoraku:

El castaño capitán estaba completamente aterrado por lo que veía, no solo su enemigo destruyo por completo su bankai sino que la liberación de su poder causo que este luciera de una manera muy diferente y que daba miedo con su sola presencia.

Con la liberación de poder de Broly este activo los poderes hollows de su cuerpo debido a los experimentos de Aizen que le dio los poderes de las 3 razas más poderosas de este mundo, ahora teniendo su piel completamente blanca como huesos, sus pantalones blancos algo maltratados seguían intactos y sus piernas tenían la forma de patas de algún animal reptiliano con garras, el agujero de todo Hollow en el centro de su pecho, de sus brazos sobre salían pedazos afilados de hueso mientras que sus manos se transformaron en garras afiladas mientras en su rostro había media mascara en forma de diablo con un cuerno hacia arriba que mostraba sus ojos ahora rojos con una intención asesina jamás vista, su cabello verde se erizo más y alrededor de su cuerpo salían rayos, no solo libero sus máximos poderes implantados sino que la ira provoco que se transforma en súper saiyajin 2 legendario.

Broly estaba listo para matar al capitán mezclando un cero verde con su ataque de energía blaster de no ser por dos destellos de luz que le dieron un golpe en conjunto destruyendo el cero y haciendo retroceder al hollowficado saiyajin.

\- Déjalo en paz, tu pelea es contra nosotros. Dijo goku mirando a su antiguo enemigo que solo lo miraba de manera maliciosa antes de gritar.

\- KA KA RO TOOOOOOOOOOO. Dijo el saiyajin legendario con una voz que hacía eco en todo el lugar mientras elevaba su poder una vez más.

Los 3 saiyajins estaban listos para la pelea que decidiría el destino de la sociedad de alma o incluso el mundo entero.

Mujajajaj los deje en suspenso, pero no se preocupen el siguiente cap será mas largo

Pregunta semanal, mención su personaje favorito de DB, DBZ, DBGT y DBS ( no cuenta repetir)

En DB, mi personaje favorito es roshi y me alegro que le dieran su lugar en el torneo, en Z es Piccolo, la mejor niñera del universo 7 teniendo peleas increíble como la de freezer fase 2 o cell imperfecto, en GT el único que me agrado fue super 17 y en súper el que se ganó mi respeto fue Hit no por nada goku tiene un bankai inspirado en el


	24. Chapter 23

Hey aquí akuma con la pelea entre los saiyajins, reprobé mi examen por muy poco, pero bueno, ya lo recuperare, sin mucho que decir, aquí respondo sus comentarios:

 **guest 1:** mmm ya veré si me hago tiempo para verlo

 **ElYoker2002:** pues sí, es Broly, y aquí tienes lo que les debo de la otra semana

 **Dragon saku:** la respuesta te sorprenderá

 **Veizser:** espero cumplir tus expectativas con este capitulo

 **Lozato:** te sorprenderás por esa respuesta

 **Guest 2:** eso se verá en el futuro después de la saga de Majin Buu, no te preocupes, a mí también me agrada Pan

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** pues tengo grandes planes para Ulquiorra y Coyote Stark , en el caso de los Quincys, no tanto y los vizards, puede ser

 **Emanuel dry:** si, de esta manera no queda mal que goku tenga el salto en el tiempo debido a que es algo que le da una ventaja ante un ser que es saiyajin y con los 3 poderes

 **Neopercival:** si, esa parte está inspirada en los comics de Batman y esa parte fue un homenaje y aguante el maestro Roshi

 **Fitoxi:** si, esta pelea será difícil, son buenos personajes esos

 **SaiyajinSannin:** no te preocupes, de todas forma me ofrezco como psicólogo de esta plataforma y aquí esta el resultado de este conflicto

 **guest 3:** interesante, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando termine mis examenes

bla bla bla, todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 23: el destino de la sociedad de almas.

En la colina del sokyoku:

Las prometidas de Goku y los amigos y novias de Gohan, después de recuperarse de ser aplastados por la presión espiritual de Broly, miraban al horizonte como ambos saiyajins iban directo hacia su enemigo, todos sabían que no estaban al nivel del saiyajin legendario que para aumentar los males tenía el poder de las 3 razas más poderosas de este mundo, pero estaban dispuestos a ir a apoyar a los Son como pudieran.

Sin embargo, estos les pidieron que se quedaran ahí, pero claramente no harían caso y solo se esperaba a ver quién daría el primer paso y ese alguien fue el mejor amigo de Gohan en este mundo y a la vez el mejor alumno de su padre el cual era Chad.

\- Vamos, está claro no les harán caso, aunque mi poder sea insignificante en comparación a nuestro enemigo, aun así ayudare a las personas que me entrenaron y me dieron el poder para proteger a los que me importan. Dijo el joven activando sus dos brazos para pelear mientras se iba volando con el ki mientras en el camino iba pensado en una chica vestida de blanco y ojos rosas por la que sentía algo y quería verla de nuevo.

\- Tiene razón, yo también debo ayudar, ellos me liberaron y se los debo, bankai, Hakka no Togame. Dijo Rukia que ya con su kimono blanco y espada se fue volando llevando consigo un manto de niebla alrededor de ella.

\- Respira profundo, puede ser tu último aliento, MAIDEN OF THE SEA. Dijo Harribel activando su segunda resurrección también yéndose al campo de batalla.

\- Bankai, Haineko, infernal Cat. Dijo Rangiku ahora con su forma felina siguiendo a la vasto lord

Todos comenzaron a activar sus máximas capacidades excepto Uryu que perdió sus poderes Quincys y su ki era insuficiente para luchar, las ultimas en irse fueron Soi Fon para llevar a un lugar seguro a los heridos y Nanao para curarlos, todo esto para no quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los demás hacían algo.

Con los Son:

Padre e hijo se lanzaron rápidamente al ataque contra el saiyajin legendario el cual gracias a Kyoraku y su bankai logro conseguir la fase 2 del súper saiyajin legendario con la que ahora estaba esquivando los ataques de Goku y Gohan de una manera muy fácil para después atacarlos usando sus manos dándoles un poderoso puñetazo a Gohan que lo mando a volar y desarmarlo haciendo que tensa zangetsu cayera muy lejos de su posición, por lo que el Son menor de mala gana tuvo que dejar su arma para reanudar el combate contra este monstruo.

Por su parte Goku lograba darle algunos golpes a Broly gracias a los poderes de su bankai pero su enemigo apenas si recibía daño debido a los poderes defensivos de los quincys y los hollows para reforzar su piel por lo que su toki tobashi lo ayudaba más a esquivar los ataques directos e inminentes de su enemigo, pero eso no evito que en un descuido el Son mayor fuera víctima de un cero verde de su oponente que lo hizo bajar la guardia y en eso el saiyajin legendario le dio un golpe de mazo mandándolo en picada contra el suelo creando un cráter.

Broly estaba listo para aplastar a Goku con un ataque en picada con ambos puños extendidos de no ser por una patada de Gohan que lo hizo alejarse dándole tiempo al saiyajin mayor para reincorporarse y retroceder unos pasos con su hijo.

\- A este paso no le ganaremos y su poder sigue aumentado. Dijo Goku mirando al enfurecido Broly de manera seria y analítica.

\- Es verdad y no quiero usar todavía todo mi poder espiritual aun, lo necesitare como un último recurso en el combate. Dijo Gohan mientras sentía la presencia de Zangetsu cerca de sus amigos que estaban en camino lo cual lo preocupaba.

\- Bien pensado hijo, entonces yo tendré que usar todo el poder de mi bankai. Dijo Goku colocándose la máscara metálica de su zanpakuto que estaba colgada en su cinturón.

Con la máscara, ahora veía en el cuerpo de Broly una seria de puntos rojos y amarillos indicando cuales eran sus puntos más vulnerables para atacar de manera más precisa y destructiva.

\- Esta mascara me permite mirar los puntos más débiles de mis enemigos para luego darles un golpe crítico con mi salto en el tiempo. Dijo Goku con su voz ligeramente distorsionada a su hijo

 _Nota del autor: algo así como el analizador del Pip Boy en la franquicia de los juegos de Fallout_

De un segundo a otro usando su salto en el tiempo Goku le dio una patada en el cuello al saiyajin legendario que se quejó ligeramente a pesar a haber usado el blut Vene, mientras su enemigo le conecto otro golpe en las costillas y por último antes de sacarlo a volar en el hueco de su pecho, impresionando al Son menor.

\- Vaya papá, esa técnica es impresionante. Dijo Gohan asombrado.

\- Lo se hijo, pero todavía usar mis poderes con la máscara puesta desgasta mis poderes más rápido por lo que debo ser cuidadoso. Dijo el Son mayor sabiendo que debía usar su poder con cuidado.

\- KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOO. Grito el saiyajin Hollowficado cargado un cero blaster con su mano listo para lanzarlo.

Goku y su hijo se preparaban para contener el ataque hasta que sintieron las presencias de sus amigos, prometidas y novias cerca pero la primera de estas se adelantó al resto y grito.

\- GOHAN, ATRAPALA. Grito Momo que le lanzo a tensa Zangetsu para que Gohan lo atrapara.

Broly lanzo su ataque y Gohan le dijo a su padre que fuera tras su enemigo mientras este concentrando energía espiritual y ki en su espada preparando su ataque.

\- GETSUGA TENSHOU. Grito el Son menor lanzado un arco energía que partió en 2 el ataque de Broly y mandándolo lejos donde nadie saliera herido.

Pronto todos y cada una de las personas que estuvieron con los Sons llegaron mirando la tremenda destrucción ocasionada por la pelea lo que asusto a las prometidas de Goku y novias de Gohan que sabían de la historia del super saiyajin legendario y que ahora que este tenía todos los poderes de este mundo solo lo hacía un enemigo más peligroso de lo que antes era.

Goku y Gohan seguían intentado derrotar al loco saiyajin sin mucho éxito debido a que la dura coraza Hollow era muy resistente a los cortes del Son menor y a los puñetazos normales de Goku.

Broly rápidamente atrapo una patada de Goku y con este mismo golpeo a Gohan mandándolos lejos para después lanzarles múltiples ceros que apenas podían detener, con esa distracción el saiyajin Hollow tomo a los 2 de la cabeza para golpearlos entre si y luego azotarlos contra el suelo acompañado con un poderoso rodillazo en sus espaldas asiendo que estos escupieran sangre y quedaran bastante lastimados por estos ataques tan brutales.

Mientras esto pasaba las chicas miraban con horror como las personas que más amaban estaban siendo destruidos por este monstruo, iban a lanzase al ataque pero Goku logró zafarse del agarre para darle un golpe critico a Broly en su hueco haciendo que soltara a Gohan y este sin perder tiempo cargo un masenko haciéndolo retroceder destruyendo varios edificios en el proceso.

\- Maldición, es demasiado fuerte y sus nuevos poderes lo vuelven más imparable que antes. Dijo Goku algo agitado y adolorido por los golpes recibidos.

\- Es verdad, pero en algún momento deberá perder los poderes espirituales, debemos tratar de agotarlo. Dijo Gohan tratando de mantener la calma aunque también jadeaba del cansancio.

Mientras los espectadores miraban como esta encarnizada batalla destruía cientos de edificios, notaron que los saiyajins trataban de alejar a su oponente de la división 4 porque está más que claro que las personas de ese lugar serían incapaces de evacuar a tiempo y serian aniquilados en menos de segundos.

Broly salió de los escombros con ira mientras comenzaba a ser dominado por los instintos salvajes de un Hollow por lo que en su descontrol lanzo un cero blaster contra los espectadores que lograron salir del radio del impacto excepto Momo que estaba demasiado asustada por lo que veía, por lo que le fue imposible moverse, entonces ella cerro sus ojos y esperó su fin que nunca llego.

Sin previo aviso, Gohan usando su paso flash, agarro a la chica del brazo, alejándola del impacto y quedando sonroja por mirar el serio rostro de su salvador.

\- Manténganse al margen de esto, si quieren hacer algo, busquen en esos escombros, alguien está atrapado. Dijo Gohan apuntado hacia donde está enterrado Kyoraku antes de lanzarse al ataque contra su enemigo aumentando su ki de nuevo.

Poco a poco Goku sentía como el poder de su bankai estaba desapareciendo por lo que esté usando su salto en el tiempo, cargo un super kame hame ha que lanzo a la cara del maligno enemigo el cual recibió una fuerte herida en su rostro pero todavía seguía peleando con más ira que antes regenerando la máscara Hollow que se formaba en su rostro.

De un momento a otro la máscara de Goku se partió y su traje comenzó a deshacerse mientras su espada volvía a la normalidad al igual que sus ropas cosa que fue aprovechado por el saiyajin legendario que con una sonrisa psicópata le conecto un rodillazo en el estómago a nuestro héroe que tosió sangre para después conectarle un golpe de mazo dejando al Son mayor bastante lastimado mientras que su hijo trata de hacerle frente al enemigo que no parecía agotarse con nada de lo que hicieran.

Con otro aumento de energía Broly lanzo dos potentes golpes contra sus enemigos dejándolos fuera de combate temporalmente debido a que estos perdieron su transformación de súper saiyajin 2, por lo que se decidió centrar su atención sobre los espectadores que se prepararon para hacerles frente como sea.

Las primeras en atacar fueron las prometidas de Goku que fueron dispersadas con un solo golpe y aterrizando al lado del Son mayor inconsciente mientras trataban de despertarlo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tatki cargo con todas sus fuerza un puñetazo de fuego mientras Chad lanzaba un doble ataque de puños, con su brazo derecho lanzo un ataque de energía mientras que con el izquierdo uso la misma técnica que uso contra Kyoraku, la muerte.

Estos ataques combinados no le hicieron nada al saiyajin hollowficado, Tatki se rompió la mano por el golpe al igual que su guante que se rompía en miles de pedazos mientras Chad sentía los huesos de su mano izquierda también rotos, antes de que Broly los aplastara como los simples insectos que eran, fue frenado por hielo mientras su cuerpo lentamente se congelaba, cortesía de Rukia usando su bankai, pero para su horror el peli verde no se inmuto y destruyo el hielo para después lanzarle un golpe directo que parte del impacto fue detenido por el escudo de Orihime que termino rompiéndose provocando que ambas recibieran el golpe quedando heridas.

Rukia tuvo que apagar su bankai antes de que sus poderes la afectaran, mientras Orihime pensaba cómo reaccionar, pero ni todo el entrenamiento de Gohan la preparo para algo como esto, por su parte Chad lanzo otro golpe con su brazo bueno por lo que el saiyajin molesto le dio un mano tazo haciendo que destruyera varios edificios y dejándolo fuera de combate y sangrando de su cabeza, por su parte Tatki uso una patada de fuego que fue detenida por Broly el cual la lanzo contra sus amigas que lograron atraparla antes de que se hiciera más daño.

Todas entraron en pánico cuando su enemigo cargaba un cero blaster para matarlas de un golpe, todas se abrazaron rememorando los buenos momentos de sus vidas aunque estaban tristes de no haber podido pasar el resto de sus años de vida con su novio y lograr tener una familia con gohan.

Todas esperaban el ataque que nunca llego por un reincorporado Gohan que se paró delante de ellas con sus brazos extendidos, lo que estaba haciendo el Son menor era detener el ataque con una barrera de ki que logro reducir el impacto pero el joven Saiyajin termino muy herido y con uno de sus brazos muy dañados, en este caso, al proteger a sus novias termino con un brazo roto y solo conservando la parte inferior de la vestimenta de Zangetsu debido a que el resto fue destruido.

Por su parte Goku despertó por los gritos de sus chicas y al sentir como el ki de su hijo bajaba de manera peligrosa, volvió a transformarse en SS2 y conectar un golpe a Broly para alejarlo de su hijo el cual esta inconsciente siendo curado por Orihime que entre lágrimas pedía que no muriera, lo que desato más la ira de Goku elevando su poder un poco más.

Este aumento le permitió conectar poderosos golpes como los que uso para derrotarlo con la diferencia de que ahora el saiyajin Hollow no estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo por lo que en un estallido de poder completo toda su máscara de diablo que hacia brillar su ojos ahora rojos como la sangre, llegando a su máximo poder hollow comenzando a tomar la delantera de nuevo en el combate conectando varios puñetazos y patadas a Goku el cual se quejaba y trataba de esquivar cada golpe cosa que resultaba inútil debido a las heridas anteriores.

Luego de darle al Son un golpe que casi le perfora el estómago, Broly aprovechando la poca defensa de su enemigo y cargo un cero que dio de lleno contra el destrozando su ropa, Goku trato de pararse pero le era muy difícil por que recibió una patada en las costillas haciéndole perder su transformación de súper saiyajin 2 de nuevo.

El saiyajin loco estaba más que listo para liquidar a su enemigo cargando un cero pero su cuerpo fue inmovilizado por un montón de cenizas que explotaron sobre el sin causarle daño alguno, después fue arrastrado por la boca de un dragón de agua para finalmente recibir una fuerte patada de una enojada Yoruichi que uso el kaio ken por 4 junto con su transformación Shunshin Chōhengen para alejar a ese monstruo de su amado.

\- NO DEJAREMOS QUE LO LASTIMES, CASCADA OSCURA. Grito Harribel que logro atrapar a su enemigo en el agua.

Con eso hecho, Rangiku en su bankai cubrió toda la esfera de agua con cenizas y por ultimo Yoruichi lanzo una descarga eléctrica para electrocutar a su enemigo para que después de eso la peli naranja hiciera explotar la esfera creando una gigantesca explosión que trajo consigo una pequeña lluvia por el agua detonada.

\- GOKUUUUUUUU. Gritaron las 3 por el estado de su prometido cosa que las preocupaba y no les gustaba ver a su amado de esta forma.

El Son mayor se reincorporo con dificultad con ayuda de Yoruichi, sus ropas de shinigami quedaron completamente destruidas mientras que de su dogi solo quedaba la playera azul bastante maltratada, Goku sabía que ellas no le hicieron nada por lo que se puso al frente recibiendo un golpe directo de Broly que lo dejo en el suelo muy lastimado.

Yoruichi estaba por darle la última semilla del ermitaño a Goku pero su enemigo le dio un rodillazo haciéndola escupir sangre y mandándola a volar para luego tomarla de la cabeza y estrellarla en el suelo dejándola muy lastimaba y a punto de perder su transformación.

Goku presencio esto y de pronto la ira lo comenzaba invadir, algo similar a lo que había paso en Namek hace años

La siguiente en caer fue Rangiku que a pesar de usar todas sus cenizas no lograba detener el avance de su enemigo que la golpeo en el estómago para después tomarla de la cola de gato que tenía por su bankai y la azoto contra el suelo varias veces hasta que el saiyajin legendario sintió una molestia, como si su poder espiritual estuviera siendo drenado.

Al voltear hacia la otra dirección miraba a Harribel con su tridente mientras se concentraba en el agua que quedo, creando las mismas sanguijuelas que uso contra Unohana para quitarle su poder, sin embargo apenas si logro robarle una parte de su poder espiritual cuando este al percatarse lanzo a Rangiku contra Yoruichi para abalanzarse sobre la vasto lord que uso su poder tridente sobre su arma, cosa que fue inútil porque si bien logro darle un corte a Broly, este destrozo su arma y después de eso la tomo de la cabeza y con una sonrisa malvada comenzó a golpearla en el estómago muchas veces haciéndola gritar de dolor hasta que se cansó y la lanzo contras sus amigas que estaba en tan mal estado como ella.

Goku presencio toda la crueldad de ese monstruo contra sus prometidas por lo que su ira iba en aumento a un nivel increíble junto con su poder, el no permitiría que matara a las personas que le hicieron sentir el amo por primera vez en su vida, no dejaría que destruyera este mundo que prometió proteger por lo que de un momento a otro se puso de pie y con la cabeza agachada se transformó en SS2 listo para volver a pelear pero ahora tenía una mirada con más enojo que nunca.

\- Mueran basuras. Dijo Broly cargando un cero blaster con sus manos lanzándolo contra las chicas que impotentes miraban como esa esfera se acercaba a ella y que no podrían esquivarla.

 **No, me rehusó a morir aquí, logre tener una vida que pensaba que era un sueño y no pienso dejarla atrás, maldito monstruo**. Pensó Harribel poniéndose de pie con dificultad

 **Pensé que no volvería a amar a alguien, pero no fue así y no moriré aquí, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que amo**. Pensó Rangiku parándose también.

 **Nunca me interese en alguien y ahora que lo hice no moriré aquí, quiero tener una vida al lado de la persona que más amo**. Pensó Yoruichi lista para enfrentar el ataque.

Antes de que las 3 comenzaran a cargar su respectivo ataque con las fuerzas que les quedaban, Goku apareció delante de ellas y con una mirada de completo odio hacia Broly, este levanto su mano para desviar el ataque del saiyajin Hollowficado de manera fácil.

\- NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLAS, MALDITOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Goku mientras una columna de poder dorado lo cubrió de repente causando un gran temblor y que la tierra sobre el se destruyera creando un cráter mientras sus prometidas intentaban no salir volando por la liberación de poder.

Este poder era tal, que fue sentido en la guarida del rey de almas por lo que el escuadrón cero también lo sintió, en hueco mundo un Hollow con forma de centauro y pelo verde sintió ese aumento de poder, al igual que otro Hollow con la apariencia de un murciélago blanco, otro con la forma de una pantera, otros dos con formas humanas siendo una niña rubia y un hombre mayor castaño que su rostro tranquilo paso a uno sorprendido, el rey de hueco mundo que sintió algo de miedo e incluso los shinigamis traidores sintieron ese poder que Aizen no sabía si pertenecía a Goku o a su creación pero si, estaba sorprendido porque jamás pensó que ellos alcanzaran este poder que rivalizaba y superaba al del rey de las almas.

En el mundo humano, habían terremotos devastadores por lo que las arrancars Sung Sun, Apacci y Mila Rose se aseguraban de que los humanos no salieran heridos por el temblor al igual que unos amigos de Urahara que eran shinigamis con poderes hollows de nombres vizards.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido parecido a un palacio un grupo de personas conocidas como los sternritter sintieron ese aumento de poder sorprendiéndose de que superaba a su creador

El poder de Goku seguía aumentado mientras los ojos de Broly detrás de su máscara mostraban asombro al ver como el cabello de su enemigo se erizaba y crecía hasta llegar a su espalda mientras sus cejas desaparecían.

\- TE ACABARE, JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR LASTIMARLAS A ELLAS Y A MI HIJO, MALDITOOOOOOOOOO. Y con ese último grito Goku culmino su transformación.

Su poder creció a un nivel sin igual superando a la fase 2 del súper saiyajin, los rayos lo cubrían, su largo cabello dorado ondula en el viento y su seria mirada mostraba un enojo absoluto contra su enemigo.

\- Papá…has superado los poderes de súper saiyajin 2. Dijo Gohan mientras volvía a estar consiente siendo abrazado por sus chicas que estaban muy preocupadas

Ahora Goku con la fase 3 del súper saiyajin estaba por lanzarse al combate contra Broly, de no ser porque Yoruichi le dio la última semilla del ermitaño al Son mayor el cual se la comió restaurando todo su poder perdido sumado a ya no tener sus heridas por lo que ahora el futuro esposo de las shinigamis y la arrancar estaba listo para aniquilar al saiyajin legendario.

\- Gracias Yoruichi, acabare con él, por ustedes. Dijo Goku desviando la mirada hacia la peli purpura y con eso dicho se reanudo el combate.

Ahora Goku comenzó a tomar la delantera en la pelea conectando poderosas patadas y puñetazos contra su enemigo que ahora sus poderes defensivos no le eran útiles, por lo que sin quedarse atrás respondía con golpes y también lanzado ceros sin control, uno de esos ceros iba directo hacia Nanao que estaba ayudando a su capitán a salir de los escombros junto con Momo y Soi Fon.

La peli negra se espantó por lo que veía dirigirse hacia ella y sabía perfectamente que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para evadir el ataque, pero para su fortuna Goku se puso frente a todas desviando el ataque con mucha facilidad.

\- Te lo dije Nanao, te protegeré. Dijo Son con una sonrisa lanzándose contra el enloquecido saiyajin dejando a una roja teniente por lo apuesto que ella pensaba que era con esa transformación que lo hacía ver muy serio.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien está enamorada. Dijo Kyoraku que recupero la conciencia para decirle eso a su teniente que nunca se interesó en nadie.

Por esta vez, una más que roja Nanao dejo pasar ese comentario porque su capitán no estaba en condiciones para ser golpeado pero de algo estaba segura la teniente, lo castigaría cuando estuviera curado para volverlo a hospitalizar.

Goku y Broly intercambiaban golpes y patadas en el aire y en el proceso hacer pedazos la sociedad de alma estando casi todo reducido a escombros por lo ceros del saiyajin Hollow que parecía estar aumentado su poder de nuevo mientras que el del Son disminuía poco a poco.

Si bien el super saiyajin 3 era una transformación poderosa, venía con la desventaja de que su poder se desgastaba rápido debido a no ser perfeccionada, Broly le dio un golpe de mazo a Goku que antes de estrellarse en el piso recupero la estabilidad y se impulsó al cielo dándole un cabezazo a su enemigo en el estómago haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

Esto solo enfureció más a Broly que de nuevo lanzaba ataques sin piedad mientras que el Son los contra restaba con sus propios ataques causándole daño, pero en un punto, cada uno logro atinar su propio ataque dejando a un Goku en el suelo con sus ropas casi destruidas y a un peli verde cansando de esta pelea en el aire.

Como si ambos tuvieran la misma idea, el saiyajin legendario hizo su mano hacia atrás, comenzado a crear su técnica más poderos y devastadora, el omega cero blaster dispuesto a destruir este mundo y de paso matar a Goku en el proceso.

Por su parte el Son mayor comenzó a concentrar todas sus fuerzas en un último Kame hame ha, no iba a retroceder ahora, si el ataque de Broly impactaba el suelo todos morirían.

\- MUEREEEEEEEE, KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Dijo el desquiciado saiyajin lanzando su ataque que era una esfera verde de energía muy concentrada.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Goku mientras ambas técnicas colisionaban en el cielo estando muy igualadas.

Con Gohan

Por su parte, Gohan que tenía a Zangetsu en su brazo bueno vio el choque de técnicas pero también miro como Broly se reía de manera desquiciada lanzando más esferas de energía para potenciar su ataque haciendo que el kame hame ha comenzara a perder terreno.

 **Esto es malo, debo hacer algo ¿pero qué?** Pensaba Gohan mientras miraba su espada y que su enemigo parecía completamente concentrado en matar a su padre, eso le dio una idea.

\- Chicos, no pregunten, pero necesito que me den su energía. Dijo Gohan mirando a su amigo Chad y a sus novias.

\- Planeas usar un último ataque contra él. Dijo Chad calmadamente aunque adolorido por los golpes recibidos

\- Si, no tengo suficiente poder y si fallo, papá morirá. Dijo Gohan por lo que todos sin discutir comenzaron a transferir sus poderes al hijo de Goku.

Y regresando con Goku:

El saiyajin seguía enviando energía a su ataque pero la esfera verde comenzaba a ganarle cada vez más y más sin que pudiera detenerla, casi se le acababa el poder por lo que no podría sostener la transformación por mucho tiempo más.

Pero de un momento a otro, Rangiku en su bankai, Harribel en su segunda resurrección y Yoruichi que activo su shunko, todas con heridas se pusieron detrás de su prometido y se pusieron en posición para ayudar en todo lo que pudieran aunque la ayuda fuese mínima.

\- CERO, KAME HAME HA. Grito Harribel mientras su ráfaga de energía amarilla se mezclaba con la de Goku.

\- KAME HAME HAAAA. Gritaron las shinigamis comenzado entre los 4 a detener el ataque.

\- CHICAS. Grito Goku por la sorpresa de ver a sus chicas ayudándolo en el ataque.

\- No te abandonaremos en un momento así, ayudaremos aunque nuestro poder sea insuficiente, estamos juntos en esto. Dijo Yoruichi hablando por todas.

\- Gracias chicas, entonces, terminemos con esto. Dijo Goku aumentado el poder ahora estando ambas técnicas de nuevo en el medio mientras Broly solo aumentaba el poder sin dejar de reírse.

Con Gohan:

El hijo de Goku recibió toda la energía por parte de Chad, Orihime, Tatki y Rukia quedando todos muy agotados después de eso pero el Son estaba satisfecho porque con ese poder lo daría todo en el último ataque.

De nuevo se transformó por ultima vez en SS2 mientras el aura de rayos cubría a tensa Zangetsu y a su vez esta comenzaba a liberar mucho poder espiritual sin que el saiyajin legendario se percatara debido a que estaba muy ocupado tratando de matar a Goku.

\- Listo compañero, acabemos con esto. Dijo Gohan mientras su espada internamente estaba de acuerdo.

Una vez que aumento su poder de nuevo, este lanzo el Getsuga Tensho más poderoso que había creado cosa que fue suficiente para cumplir su objetivo, Broly estaba tan distraído que sus defensas eran bajas por lo que antes de que lanzara otra esfera de poder a su ataque, el ataque de Gohan choco contra la esfera que creaba explotándole en la mano por el ataque de Gohan, haciéndole bajar la guardia

\- AHORA, ACABEN CON EL, USEN TODO LO QUE TENGAN. Dijo Gohan perdiendo su transformación y quedando inconsciente por el cansancio

Goku y sus prometidas escucharon ese grito por lo que sabían que era hora de acabar con esta amenaza de manera definitiva.

\- AHORA CHICAS HAAAAAAAAA. Grito Goku usando todo su poder en el kame hame ha al igual que sus prometidas.

La fuerza de los 4 ataques fue suficiente para perforar y destruir el omega cero blaster de Broly el cual con su otra mano trato de crear otro pero fue impactado por el destello de energía azul que comenzó a sacarlo de la atmosfera de este mundo espiritual hasta llegar al sol donde todo su cuerpo era consumido en su totalidad gritando de agonía, por lo que en unos segundos, el guerrero legendario dejo de existir, sin saber que su muerte sería un problema en el futuro.

En un lugar completamente desconocido:

Una persona que parecía estar inconsciente y atrapado dentro de un castillo de manera involuntaria dibujo una sonrisa malvada por qué sintió como una parte del regresaba a su cuerpo, y con ello el poder de esa persona muerta

En la sociedad de almas:

Después de tremendo ataque, Goku perdió su transformación cayendo de espalda al suelo con una sonrisa satisfactoria de haber derrotado a su enemigo y de haber protegido este mundo mientras que sus chicas también caían al suelo perdiendo sus estados de poder liberado.

\- Lo…..lo hiciste Goku. Dijo Rangiku con alegría aunque estaba muy cansada.

\- No chicas, todos lo logramos. Dijo Goku sabiendo que el apoyo que le dieron sirvió un poco además de que si Gohan no hubiera tomado el poder de sus amigos lo más probable era que su getsuga no hubiera podido detener el ataque del saiyajin Hollow

A pesar de la tremenda destruición que ocasiono la batalla, nadie termino muerto pero si muy heridos como los capitanes que enfrentaron a Broly, la división 4 y la prisión fue lo único que quedo en pie.

De pronto con un paso flash apareció el único capitán que estaba en buenas condiciones además de ser el único que tenía el mando completo de toda la sociedad de almas mientras Kyoraku y Yamamoto se recuperaban.

Este no otro más que el capitán Ukitake que junto con 2 de sus subordinados estaban listos para llevar a los Son a la división 4 para curarlos en caso de que Aizen aprovechando el estado tan vulnerable del Seireitei para atacar, para defenderse, los shinigamis necesitaban a los dos saiyajins en su mejor estado.

\- Señor Son Goku, me presento, soy el capitán Ukitake, estuve en desacuerdo con la ejecución de Rukia y viendo que defendió este lugar de ese monstruo le estoy muy agradecido. Dijo el peli blanco capitán inclinándose de manera respetuosa al igual que sus subordinados

\- Gracias, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin ellas y sin mi hijo y sus amigos. Dijo el Son con una sonrisa desde el suelo

\- Ellos también tienen mi gratitud, por lo que ahora irán todos a la división 4 a ser tratados y como estoy al mando digo que ya no son enemigos, sino nuestros salvadores. Dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa

Entonces Ukitake dio la orden a sus seguidores de llevarse a los Sons a curar mientras eran seguidos por Soi Fon y Nanao por ser las únicas capaces de moverse y de defenderlos en caso de que las cosas no saliera bien, aunque esto les daba una mala señal a las prometidas de Goku pensando que en el futuro su cama estaría algo apretada en el futuro.

Y hasta aquí por esta semana, espero que les gustara, aviso que la primera temporada de esta historia termina en el capítulo 27 y el capítulo 28 es el comienzo de la temporada 2

La pregunta semanal considérenlo como una ayuda para el futuro ¿ si las chicas de Goku, Gohan y posiblemente Goten aprendieran la danza de la fusión, que fusión les gustaría ver y como lucirían?

La verdad, la idea que tengo para una fusión de las chicas de Goten, es llamativa, pero no les dire nada, saquen sus conclusiones.

Y algo más relacionado con la pregunta de la semana pasada, me gusta más el vegeta con barba espartana de súper que el vegeta bigotón de GT, XD


	25. Chapter 24

Hola amigo, aquí káiser con el nuevo capítulo semanal, estamos cerca de la saga de majin buu, pero antes estos capítulos serán un poco de desarrollo y algo de comedia, sin más aquí les respondo.

 **Dragon saku:** pues es un idea buena que seguramente será usada en la saga buu o en la saga espada, aunque más que la saigo, yo usaría la forma fullbriger, aunque ya veo que hare

 **Guest:** debió ser tu imaginación, porque no hice ninguna referencia al capitán américa, 1) vi la escena, pero no me gusta one piece aunque conozco a los personajes, aunque me inspire de algunos juegos para esa parte, 2) claramente me inspire en el regreso de Broly en esa parte, a Escanor si le queda el bigote, pero no a vegeta, pero cada quien con sus gustos, yo no juzgo, solo opino

 **Veizser** : me alegro que gustara y eso que me costó escribir esto por ser una pelea completa, pues si, si es que piensas en la misma persona que yo, pensé en fusiones como esas, sería bueno, pero hay un detalle que debo decir cuando lleguemos a los 300 review que les darán pistas del futuro, pero eso no quita que tal vez hagas las fusiones

 **Emanuel dry:** pues aquí esta la siguiente parte, diviértete :3

 **Lozato** : si, y no sabes lo que costo hacer esa pelea, ¿Qué significa buffeado? Y para villanos, usare 2 que salen en mis películas favoritas y el otro tipo, quizás si es que tengo espacio en mi agenda para ver la ova.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** al igual que tú, me esfuerzo en mejorar, gracias por el apoyo

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** tampoco es que tendrá un harem grande, solo diré que atinaste solo en una de las chicas, mmmm interesante idea, la tomare en cuenta y veo, lo del espada 6 es un poco obvio que no hace falta pedir y lo de Momo tengo otra idea en mente salida de la saga de Metal Gear, y gracias, me alegro que te guste

 **viecenta1.8:** gracias compa

 **Samsan 19** : digamos que si, esa no te la esperabas

 **Neopercival:** pues si, y bueno, este fic lo cree para que más gente haga fics de dbz y bleach, podrías crear el tuyo , solo hace falta un poco tiempo, planeación e inspiración

 **Guest:** me inspire en su historia de los son para esta, aunque claro, el tiene una taza de expectativa muy alta, es por eso que ya no comenta por aquí, ademas que no trabajamos de la misma forma, yo recién llevo 1 año aqui y el mas, por lo que respeto sus opiniones

Todos los derechos a sus creadores

Capítulo 24: de regreso a casa, yo seré la primera

En la sociedad de almas, algunos días después:

La enorme fortaleza de la sociedad de almas ahora solo era una pila de escombros en su mayoría, cientos de casas fueron destruidas por la pelea contra el saiyajin legendario, lo único que quedo en pie fue la sala de reuniones, la prisión y la división 4 que no se daba abasto con tanto heridos que tuvieron que tratar a los menos graves afuera del edificio habiendo una calle entera con shinigamis heridos.

Y en el interior del complejo se encontraban aquellos que llegaron primero por enfrentarse a los Sons, los tenientes, capitanes y los Ryokas que gracias a los poderes curativos de Orihime se estaban recuperando rápidamente todos.

Mientras que Yamamoto y Kyoraku estaban incapacitados por el combate el que todo el mando fue el capitán Ukitake, el único capitán capacitado y no tan herido para dar órdenes que fueron muy claras.

Esas fueron, que curar a los ryokas Son Goku y Son Gohan era una prioridad, si Aizen atacaba ahora que los shinigamis estaban debilitados, necesitaban a los mejores luchadores para hacerle frente, la siguiente fue retirar todos los cargos criminales de Rukia y Rangiku y para evitar más problemas les dio el puesto de vigilantes permanentes de Karakura para que tuvieran una vida al lado de las personas que amaban y lo último fue que ambos saiyajins estuvieran siendo vigilados para evitar que alguien los atacara.

En el caso de Goku, sus vigilantes eran Soi Fon y Nanao que aprovecharon ese momento para conocer a este hombre que robo el corazón de 3 mujeres.

Por su parte, Soi Fon podía entender por qué su maestra se enamoró de este hombre por su inocencia y buen corazón. Esto de alguna manera la ponía feliz por su maestra, pero a la vez algo celosa de no poder encontrar a alguien igual que Goku, por ser, supuestamente, una amargada.

Y Nanao, bueno ella estaba documentando las charlas con el tratando de sacar información cosa que funciono y tanto ella como la pequeña capitana estaban atónitas de que el fuera un auténtico extraterrestre de otra dimensión cosa que en cierta forma explicaba el poder bestial del Son y de Broly.

Y Gohan era vigilado por la teniente Momo que ya entendía porque su amiga amaba a este chico, era amable, noble de corazón, inocente y muy lindo, por lo que sentía algo de envidia por la suerte de Rukia.

Y hablando de la pelinegra, esta estaba con sus amigas de harem ayudando en la curación de los shinigamis mientras que Chad junto con Hanataro, Uryu y Ganju buscaban entre los escombros del lugar a más gente herida.

Por su parte, las prometidas de Goku estaban todavía algo adoloridas pero se habían recuperado bastante bien para poder pasear por el complejo y visitar a su futuro esposo que gracias a los cuidados de Unohana estaba ya en buena condición pero que tendría que esperar antes de moverse libremente por el complejo hasta que todo estuviera bien.

En cuanto al resto de personas que participaron en el combate, el que estaba en un estado deplorable era Yamamoto que termino con toda la espalda y costillas destruidas estando casi en un estado de coma, Kenpachi tenía quemaduras graves y muchos huesos rotos pero gracias a la preocupada Unohana se recuperó también mientras Yachiru lo cuidaba, la peli rosa estaba bien debido a que el sádico capitán la dejo en la sala de reuniones para que no estuviera en esa pelea tan brutal.

Con las chicas de Goku:

Las prometidas del Son se encontraban descansando en el patio del lugar, Yoruichi con su ropa negra con algunas vendas en sus brazos, Rangiku con su kimono negro junto a un chichón en su cabeza por decir accidentalmente lo bueno que era su hombre en la cama delante de sus amigas que se enojaron porque se les adelanto y por eso la castigaron y por ultimo estaba Harribel con sus ropas blancas con algunas vendas.

\- ¿Cómo esta Goku, Harribel? Pregunto Rangiku a su amiga

\- Está en perfecto estado, ya le dieron el alta y ahora está con Gohan para después dar un paseo por aquí. Dijo la vasto lord de manera calmada sentándose en el piso de madera del patio.

\- Que bien, entonces todo esto termino. Dijo Rangiku suspirando de cansancio ya queriendo regresar a su hogar en el mundo de los vivos

\- Si, aunque Aizen es un problema para otro día, todo acabo, tú y Rukia están libres y ahora regresaremos al mundo humano para seguir con nuestras vidas. Dijo Yoruichi sonriendo ya queriendo regresa a casa y poder volver a dormir abrazada a su futuro esposo

\- Si, además yo ya extraño a Apacci, Sung Sun y Mila Rose, seguramente estarán preocupadas por habernos tardado más tiempo. Dijo Harribel queriendo regresar con las personas que consideraba como sus hijas y seguir sometiendo a los tiburones que domestico a la fuerza en su trabajo en el acuario.

\- Si y ahora que ya estamos libres, creo que tenemos que resolver el asunto que dejamos pendiente. Dijo Rangiku con un rostro serio mirando a las demás.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, todavía no decidimos quien será la primera en tener su noche de bodas con nuestro amado prometido. Dijo Yoruichi mirando de forma competitiva a sus amigas

De pronto el ambiente se sentía pesado por el aura de hostilidad que liberaban las 3 mujeres debido a que su incógnita seguía presente, Soi Fon y Nanao que pasaban por ahí sintieron esa hostilidad entre las prometidas de Goku por lo que fueron a ver qué pasaba observando que las 3 se fulminaban con la mirada lanzándose rayos entre ellas.

\- Lady Yoruichi ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto la pequeña capitana algo intimidada por el aura asesina de su mentora

\- Estamos tomando una importante decisión. Dijo la peli purpura sin despegar la mirada de Rangiku

\- ¿y cuál sería esa decisión? Pregunto Nanao con curiosidad

\- ¿Quién será la primera en casarse con Goku?. Dijo Rangiku mirando a Harribel de forma desafiante.

Por su parte la capitana y la teniente se sonrojaron por imaginarse a Goku en su traje matrimonial y también sentían celos por las afortunadas mujeres aunque no iban a admitir que estaban celosas porque todavía no entendían lo que sentían ellas mismas.

\- ¿y porque no hacen un juego simple y toman la decisión en el orden de la ganadora a las perdedoras? Dijo Nanao acomodando sus lentes con su sonrojo aun presente teniendo una solución fácil al problema.

Esa respuesta encendió un foco en las 3 chicas que no pensaron en eso y estaban por tomar esa decisión como todo saiyajin lo haría.

\- Bien chicas, veamos quien será la primera. Dijo Rangiku que hizo su mano hacia atrás mientras sus amigas hacían lo mismo.

Soi Fon y Nanao estaban algo interesadas por conocer el resultado por lo que se quedaron a ver, todas hicieron sus manos para atrás y después de decir piedra, papel y tijeras hubo una clara ganadora.

Las manos de Yoruichi y Rangiku mostraban el símbolo de tijeras mientras que Harribel calmadamente hizo el símbolo de piedra derrotando a sus amigas indicando que ella sería la primera en casarse con el saiyajin.

Al darse cuenta de su victoria la vasto lord no sabía cómo reaccionar debido a que no le gustaba ser muy espontanea con sus emociones como sus amigas pero de verdad quería gritar como loca por la alegría, saltar de la emoción pero no, toda su cara se sonrojo para después hacer algo muy poco propio de ella que sorprendió a Rangiku.

\- Oh, no es linda, se acaba de desmayar de la emoción. Dijo una feliz Yoruichi por esa reacción mirando a la rubia desmayada en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y muy sonrojada.

\- No te distraigas, perdimos, pero veremos quién es la segunda. Dijo la ex teniente poniéndose en posición.

\- Si, aunque creo saber cuál será el resultado, primero en entrar, último en salir. Dijo la mujer gato

Después de esas palabras, ambas amigas volvieron a hacer el juego más común en cuanto a decisiones siendo observadas con gotas en sus nunca por parte de la pequeña capitana y la teniente Nanao.

Al final y siendo palabras un tanto proféticas, Yoruichi hizo el símbolo del papel mientras Rangiku el de piedra obteniendo la peli purpura su puesto como segunda en casarse.

Por su parte, ahora la peli purpura ex capitana estaba muy feliz por haber ganado en el segundo intento saltando de alegría y abrazando como peluche a una apenada Soi Fon mientras Nanao trataba de animar a Rangiku que tenía una nube negra sobre su cabeza entrando en depresión haciendo circulitos en la tierra.

\- No te quejes, tú ya te acostaste con él por eso ahora tendrás que esperar a estar casada para repetirlo. Dijo Yoruichi todavía abrazando a Soi Fon

Con Goku:

El saiyanjin ya recuperado de sus heridas se fue a ver el estado de su hijo, el cual solo había agotado todo su poder en combate por lo que no era nada grave y viendo que todas las novias de su hijo lo cuidaban decidió visitar el lugar.

Su paseo lo llevo hacia las habitaciones donde residían los subordinados de Kenpachi el cual también está parcialmente curado y junto a Yachiru fueron a buscar a Goku para cobrarle el favor.

\- Si vuelvo a ver a ese tipo, lo destrozare. Dijo un shinigami que se refería a Goku el cual escucho eso.

\- ¿de qué hablan amigos? Pregunto el Son apareciendo en el lugar.

La sola presencia de Goku provoco que todos los que estaban ahí se fueran contra las paredes por el miedo, incluso Yumichika y Ikkaku estaban igual de aterrados pero eso solo era el comienzo del horror.

Mientras el Saiyajin mayor no entendía la reacción de las personas que mando a volar, curiosamente el techo de ese cuarto tenía varios pedazos de madera para tapar agujeros con la forma de personas, de pronto el ambiente se tornó pesado, Ikkaku y el resto de las personas sabían de quien eran esta presencia y se aterraron al ver a su capitán Kenpachi, recuperado y con esa eterna sonrisa sádica mientras en su espalda estaba Yachiru la cual tenía una libreta y un lápiz para escribir.

\- Ah, hola Kenpachi, veo que ya estas mejor después del combate. Dijo Goku riendo un poco y saludando a su nuevo rival.

\- Sí, pero la derrota solo me hace querer ser más fuerte y para eso necesitare mejores métodos de entrenamiento. Dijo el sádico capitán listo para cobrar el favor.

\- Pues creo que tu entrenamiento es efectivo según lo que me dijo Unohana, pero el entrenamiento que hacia cuando era niño era más pesado y algo doloroso. Dijo el Son mayor recordando los viejos tiempo

\- Yachiru. Dijo el capitán chaqueando sus dedos mientras su leal loli teniente se sentaba en su hombro y estaba lista para escribir.

Todos miraban con horror como su loco capitán se llevaba tan bien con el tipo que les dio la paliza de sus vidas y lo que les daba muy mala espina era que lo que escucharon solo les decía que pronto estarían medio muertos con los nuevos entrenamientos de Zaraki.

\- Haber, dime cuales fuero esos métodos y estamos a mano. Dijo Kenpachi listo para escuchar mientras un confundido Goku solo asintió.

\- Claro, cuando era niño entrene con el viejo ermitaño de las tortugas, el maestro Roshi el cual me entreno a mí a mi amigo Krilin. Dijo Goku recordando buenos momentos de su vida

\- Continua. Dijo Kenpachi impaciente e interesado.

\- Entre los entrenamientos estuvo el repartir leche dando saltos por kilómetros enteros, mover rocas gigantes y trabajar en cosechas. Dijo Goku

Esto desilusiono un poco a Zaraki que espera métodos mas….. Dolorosos para sus subordinados que por unos instantes creyeron que se salvaron hasta que Goku siguió.

\- También está el nadar muchos kilómetros mientras éramos perseguido por tiburones hambrientos, atarnos a un árbol para escapar y evitar las picaduras de las abejas furiosas y el más horrible, buscar una piedra marcada que lanzas lejos y si no la encuentras en 30 minutos, no comes, todo esto mientras usábamos caparazones de tortugas de más de 150 kilos que eso ya no es nada para mí a estas alturas. Dijo Goku terminado de explicar los entrenamientos del viejo roshi.

Con la última parte del entrenamiento que el Son dijo, Kenpachi ensancho más su desquiciada sonrisa ya queriendo poner correr a sus subordinados de tiburones mientras estos estaban blancos del miedo al pensar cómo serían sus vidas si hacían esos entrenamientos.

\- Y dime, no sería más interesante que yo persiguiera a mis subordinado para golpearlos mientras buscan la piedra y si además de tiburones uso pirañas. Dijo el capitán asustando más su división.

\- Claro, eso suena muy divertido, seguro que serás muy fuerte después de esto. Dijo Goku riendo.

\- Ya lo creo Goku, JAJAJAJJAJAJ. Comenzó a reírse el capitán mientras un aura maléfica lo cubría.

Esta acción aterro a toda la división por ver esa aura oscura y sonrisa de loco, Goku no entendía nada y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que imitar a su nuevo amigo riéndose también y liberado la misma aura maléfica como la que vean sus estudiantes en la academia, por ultimo Yachiru que se bajó del hombro de Kenpachi no entendía nada por lo que levantando sus codos y se dejó llevar imitando la misma risa y aura dejando como fantasmas a todos los heridos que ya comenzarían a escribir sus testamentos porque estaban seguros que ese entrenamiento los mataría, de nuevo.

\- Disculpen, les gustaría firma esto de aquí. Dijo la sonriente capitana Unohana que llego al lugar.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Pregunto Ikkaku.

\- Es una reservación de cuarto para el que quiera tener un lugar en el hospital después del entrenamiento y los primeros 10 en firmar tienen un pequeño descuento además de incluir una lápida en caso de que no salgan vivos. Dijo la capitana peli negra con su misma sonrisa mientras de nuevo todos quedaban pálidos mientras Goku y su nuevo amigo seguían riendo.

Con Yoruichi:

\- Y esa fue la razón por la que tardamos más. Dijo la mujer gato a un teléfono que del otro lado estaba Urahara.

\- Entiendo, Aizen estuvo jugando con fuego al intentar semejante cosa y no dudo que lo vuelva a intentar. Dijo el hombre del sombrero serio.

\- ¿no deberíamos ir tras el? Pregunto Yoruichi

\- No, hueco mundo es muy grande además de que poco y nada podrá hacer con el hogyoku. Dijo el ex capitán.

\- ¿y cómo estas tan seguro de esto? Pregunto la peli purpura

\- Fácil, cada vez que Rukia usaba su bankai, el objeto comenzaba a destruirse poco a poco y como lo uso varias veces durante el entrenamiento por lo menos el objeto estará roto por 8 años o mas. Dijo Urahara sabiendo que el daño de Hakka no Togame era casi irreparable y el hielo, casi imposible de descongelar.

\- Entiendo, entonces el es una amenaza para otro día, entonces tendremos que estar listos, nos pondremos a entrenar cuando todos regresemos. Dijo Yoruichi

\- A todo esto ¿Cuándo regresan? Esas 3 están preocupadas y además quieren cobrarle el favor a Rukia. Dijo el hombre del sombrero recordando cuando Sung Sun le dijo que Rukia les debía un favor por distraer a Orihime y Tatki durante su primera cita

\- Regresaremos mañana para el almuerzo, ya todos estamos bien pero Ukitake quiere darles algo a Goku y Gohan antes de irse. Dijo la mujer gato

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Dijo el ex capitán cortando la llamada.

Con Gohan:

El pequeño Son estaba siendo cuidado por Orihime que aunque este estaba ya bien, ella insistió en alimentarlo mientras Tatki junto con el resto de sus amigos ayudaban quitando escombros de la ciudad para que después empezara la reconstrucción, Rukia estaba ocupada terminando de discutir con Ukitake el cual le decía que por sus capacidades podía ser una teniente pero ella declino la ofertar porque no le gustaba la idea del papeleo y que eso indicaba menos tiempo con su novio.

Por su parte Momo presenciaba como la tierna chica alimentaba al Son con una extraña comida preparada por la peli naranja que además de tener un aspecto repugnante el olor era muy fuerte que tuvo que taparse la nariz.

La comida de Orihime era considerada por muchos como extraña y potencialmente letal debido a que Tatki al probar algo de lo que hizo su amiga, termino desmayada y con su alma saliendo como un fantasma de su boca una vez y otra de sus compañeras de clase tuvieron que lavarle el estómago en el hospital.

A las únicas personas que les encantaba su comida eran, Goku y Gohan que al consumir de todo esa comida no se les hacía asquerosa sino todo lo contrario, Rangiku debido a que a ella si le gustaba a al igual que todas las arrancars que también pensaban que era lo mejor que comieron en sus vidas.

Después de que la peli naranja terminara de alimentar a su novio y darle un beso en los labios dejando con celos a la castaña esta se fue a seguir ayudando en la recuperación de algunos shinigamis seriamente heridos.

 **Porque estoy celosa, acaso me gusta, y de ser asi, el está disponible si tiene un harem, ESPERA, ¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?** Pensó una sonrojada Momo que tenía vapor saliendo de sus orejas por la última parte que pensó

Ella de alguna manera se interesó en el desde que lo conoció por ser alguien lindo y amable, además de que se preocupaba por ella a pesar de casi no conocerla, recordando cuando fue salvada por el del cero blaster del ahora difunto saiyajin legendario.

Con Goku:

El saiyajin se encontraba estirando los músculos después de haber estado en cama, sus prometidas estaban ocupadas por lo que las únicas personas que presenciaban este entrenamiento eran Soi Fon y Nanao que al ver al Son sin playera hacia que estuvieran muy sonrojadas, pero aun así harían lo que vinieron a hacer.

\- Señor Goku. Dijo Nanao para llamar la atención del saiyan

\- Oh hola Nanao-chan y Soi Fon-chan ¿en que las puedo ayudar? Pregunto Goku alegremente.

\- Pues, queríamos agradecerle por salvarnos de ese monstruo a pesar de que lo atacamos cuando lo conocimos. Dijo Soi Fon desviando la mirada para no ver los músculos del Son

\- De nada, no iba a dejar que murieran porque prometí que las protegería y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Dijo el Son sonriendo como siempre haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran de nuevo.

\- Goku, quiero hablar contigo. Dijo la voz de Harribel que quería informarle a su prometido que ella sería la primera en casarse.

\- Claro Harribel, ahí voy. Dijo el Son yéndose del lugar con su prometida dejando a las shinigamis en el patio con algo de celos

Antes de que ambas se retiraran del lugar para seguir con la reconstrucción una pequeña peli rosa presencio toda la charla y no tuvo mejor idea que divertirse provocando a las chicas.

\- Ustedes están enamoradas, se lo contare a todos. Dijo la alegre Yachiru que comenzó a correr.

\- Espera, eso no es verdad. Dijeron la capitán y la teniente que perseguían a la niña sonrojadas.

\- NANA Y GATITO ESTAN ENAMORADAS. Gritaba Yachiru por todo el lugar, avergonzando a ambas porque en parte eso era verdad

 _Nota del autor: esos son los apodos que Yachiru usa con ellas_

Al día siguiente:

Goku y el resto de las personas que vinieron a la sociedad de almas están listos para regresar al mundo humano y solo esperaban que Ukitake les dieron algo en lo que trabajo además de abrir las puertas hacia su hogar.

\- Perdón la demora, es que algunas personas también querían despedirse de ustedes. Dijo el peli blanco capitán.

Detrás de él se encontraban las tenientes Nanao y Momo junto a la capitán Soi Fon, esto hizo pensar a las prometidas de Goku que definitivamente en un futuro tendrían que planear 2 bodas o tal vez solo era su imaginación, mientras que Rukia miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa porque no le molestaría compartir a su novio con su amiga.

\- Como capitán comandante sustituto, todos los cargos contra Rukia y Rangiku son eliminados, por haber salvado este lugar de ese monstruo de Aizen les entrego esto como reconocimiento. Dijo el capitán.

Ukitake les dio a ambos saiyajins una especie de amuleto hecho de madera con la forma de una calavera en el centro a lo que estos miraron extrañados esos regalos

\- Estas son insignias que los identifican como shinigamis sustitutos además de que ahora podrán abrir las puertas a la sociedad de almas por su cuenta. Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Gracias. Dijo Gohan al igual que su padre.

Después de despedirse de Ukitake, Goku le dio un abrazo a Soi Fon dejándola roja por sentir sus músculos, lo mismo paso con Nanao terminado igual de roja que la capitana y algo similar pasaban con Momo al ser abrazada por Gohan.

Rangiku también se despidió de sus compañeras además de decirle a Momo que ella tendría un trabajo especial en su boda, Yoruichi le dijo Soi Fon que lo le importaría compartir a Goku con ella dejando a la capitán muy roja e imaginándose a ella misma en un vestido blanco de novia casi desmayándose por esa idea, dejándose en evidencia de su enamoramiento.

Con todas las despedidas ya hechas, todos se fueron comenzando a correr en el dangai para rápidamente llegar al mundo humano justo en la entrada de la tienda de Urahara.

\- Llegamos, como extrañaba este lugar. Dijo Rangiku mirando el sol y estirándose los brazos.

\- Ah, veo que regresaron, justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Dijo el ex capitán saliendo de su tienda con las arrancars que usaban delantales de cocina.

\- Lady Harribel, es bueno verla de nuevo. Dijo la siempre calmada Sung Sun con un delantal rosa

\- También es bueno verlas de nuevo, pero ¿Por qué usan esos delantales? Pregunto la vasto lord

\- Lo que pasa es que queríamos aprender más cosas humanas y por eso nosotras preparamos el almuerzo. Dijo Mila Rose con orgullo usando un delantal negra

\- Y como Rukia nos debe un favor, queremos que ella pruebe lo que preparamos. Dijo Apacci apareciendo con una olla usando un delantal rojo.

\- Claro, no veo problema, solo dejen que me ponga mi gigai. Dijo la pequeña shinigami

\- Yo paso, tengo que regresar a casa, mi familia puede estar preocupada. Dijo Tatki yéndose del lugar, en parte esa era la razón para irse pero también se fue porque tuvo un mal presentimiento

\- Yo la acompaño por las dudas pase algo. Dijo Yoruichi que también se fue por tener ese mal presentimiento.

Chad también iba a marcharse, pero su mirada de ojos cafés se cruzó con los rosados ojos de la arrancar serpiente que le sonreía de manera tierna, por lo que el castaño decidió quedarse para charla con esta chica que le gustaba por su forma de ser

Ya todos en el comedor de la casa de Goku esperaban a ver que habían preparado las seguidoras de Harribel, pero la primera en probar seria Rukia que por alguna razón sentía que algo malo le pasaría.

\- Esperamos que te guste, lo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo y cariño. Dijo Sung Sun mostrando el contenido de la olla dejando pálida a la peli negra.

Lo que se encontraba adentro parecía ser arroz de no ser por algunas partes verdes que según las arrancars era salsa de pepinillos junto con pollo agridulce no muy bien preparado todo acompañado de una salsa de chocolate.

\- Este, chicas, ¿de dónde aprendieron a cocinar? Pregunto Rukia sospechando de donde aprendieron a hacer semejante cosa mirando a Orihime que tenía una gran sonrisa.

\- Pues Orihime amablemente nos preparó un libro de cocina con sus mejores platillos y decidimos practicar. Dijo Mila Rose dándole un pulgar arriba a la alegre peli naranja que ya quería probar lo que lograron hace sus amigas

Rukia conociendo de ante mano la comida de Orihime no quería saber nada de esta, pero ella tenía que pagarles el favor por haberla ayudado además de que no quería desilusionarlas por lo que haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad tomo un poco de comida con una cuchara y probo el platillo.

\- ¿y qué tal está? Pregunto Apacci expectante al igual que sus amigas.

\- Esta…..rico. dijo la peli negra entre cortado antes de caerse de cara al suelo.

\- Oye, Rukia, ¿Por qué saliste de tu gigai? Pregunto Gohan al ver que su novia estaba parada con cara de confundida al lado de su gigai que estaba con la cara azul y una fantasmita saliendo de su boca.

 **Parece que la comida de Orihime es tan nefasta que acaba de intoxicar a mi gigai.** Pensaba la pequeña shinigami en su forma espiritual tocando con su pie a su pálido cuerpo humano.

\- Que bien, ¿quieres más? Pregunto Apacci.

\- No gracias, no tenía tanta hambre. Dijo Rukia mientras se iba a la tienda de Urahara para desintoxicar su gigai, el cual cargaba.

\- Tú te lo pierdes, más para nosotras. Dijo Mila Rose sirviendo la comida para todos.

Y de esta forma todos comenzaron a comer alegremente como una gran familia feliz que posiblemente en un futuro crecería pero por ahora todos disfrutarían de estar en casa y relajarse hasta que una nueva amenaza apareciera.

Y hasta aquí por hoy, pregunta semanal….

¿Tendrían una novia tsudenre, fujoshi o yandere?

No me molestaría tener una novia yandere, solo no debo salir tanto y no tener muchos amigos y para mí eso es fácil fuera de la computadora


	26. Chapter 25

Hey amigos, aquí káiser una vez más para traerles un capítulo más de esta historia odia por algunas y amada por otro, de nuevo agradezco su apoyo a este proyecto que fue hecho para motivar a otro a hace fics de estas series, estoy de buena por lo que lo subo mas temprano el capitulo, y los que me conocen y preguntan como me fue en la universida

tuve 2 exámenes, para darles un ejemplo de como fue vivir esos exámenes, suponga que el primero de ellos era Toppo y yo era Freezer, ese examen me derroto y seguro que me fue mal, pero en el siguiente examen, yo era vegeta y mi examen era Toppo, sabia todas las respuesta, sin mas aquí de les dejo este capitulo hecho con cariño

 **Guest 1:** gracias, pues no dudo que sean lindas, pero te será difícil ligar con ellas.

 **Dragon saku** : gracias y puede ser divertido.

 **Lozato** : si jjajajjaja, a entiendo, si decías chetado te entendía y si, use algo viejo y explotado pero le di un extra para que no se vea como siempre, como a ellas les gusta esa comida, si pensaron que lo hicieron bien jajjaja

 **Guest 2:** un comentario interesante, pues soy consciente del desgaste del SS3, es por eso que antes de la pelea Yoruichi le dio una semilla a Goku para que el desgaste no lo afectara tan rápido en la pelea decisiva, goku, aunque conozca los riesgos entrena esa transformación para intentar quitar el problemas, como ejemplo de esto, esta que kaio sama le dijo a goku que no usara el kaio ken con el SS blue pero aunque así lo uso y perfecciono para el torneo

No vi esa película en más de 10 años, por lo que no recordaba ese detalle, sin más gracias por comentar.

 **Veizser:** gracias y si, esos dos son un peligro juntos debido a lo parecidos que son.

 **alucard77:** creo que tu preferías llamar estos capitulo como cap de desarrollo y abra varios de estos, una pena que no te gusta, porque en verdad me esforcé, pero bueno, respecto tu opinión y la de todos mientras tenga un fundamento valido.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** esa parte fue una ocurrencia de último minuto que me alegro incluir, gracias y espero que te siga yendo bien en tu historia.

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias por comentar y si, Rangiku quedaría tercera por adelantarse y Harribel es primera por razones que descubrirás en el cap 27.

Curioso, aquí todos prefieren a las tsuderes mientras que en YouTube prefieren yanderes.

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 25: vigilancia

Al dia siguiente en el sotano de Urahara:

Todos volvieron a sus actividades diarias después de regresar de la sociedad de almas, Goku, Rangiku y Harribel regresaron a sus trabajos mientras que Gohan y el resto de sus amigos regresaron a la academia sin ningún problema y ahora todos estaban reunidos en el sótano del ex capitan debido a que el entrenar por 1 año hizo que desarrollaran el entrenamiento como una parte esencial de sus días

La razón por la que todos no estaban entrenando fue porque la vasto lord quería darle un aviso muy importante a todos lo que no están informados sobre su boda.

\- ¿Que tiene que decirnos, lady Harribel? La veo más feliz que de costumbre. Dijo Sun Sung que al ver a su figura materna tan alegre le daba curiosidad

\- Es un anuncio muy importante por si quieren ayudar de alguna manera. Dijo la rubia arrancar ruborizada mientras su prometido estaba a su lado.

\- ¿y que es? Pregunto una intrigada Apacci.

\- Seré la primera en casarme con Goku, por lo que dentro de un mes será mi boda. Dijo Harribel muy feliz ya deseando que fuera ese día mientras abrazaba el brazo de su prometido

Esto dejo sorprendidas a las 3 arrancars que solo podía felicitar a su maestra por ser la primera, Urahara, Chad, Uryu y Tatki se sorprendieron pensando que la primera seria Rangiku, mientras que Rukia, Orihime y Gohan estaban felices por la noticia.

\- Felicidades lady Harribel. Dijo Mila Rose junto con sus amigas felicitando muchas veces a la vasto lord que estaba algo apenada por tanta atención.

Por su parte Orihime estaban muy entusiasmada y ella queria confeccionar el vestido de novia pero para eso necesitaba ayuda, porque no podría hacerlo ella sola, por lo que después del entrenamiento pediría ayuda a Uryu y a sus amigas arrancars.

Rangiku y Yoruichi tenía una misión, era repartir las invitaciones entre los amigos y conocidos de todos para asistir a la boda, pero si se miraba bien en las tarjetas están tenían 3 días distintos a la misma hora, esto debido a que las shinigamis pusieron en las invitaciones las fechas de sus bodas para que todos los supieran.

Urahara solo podía felicitar a su amigo saiyajin por su gran suerte con todas estas chicas además de que el seria el que haría oficial el matrimonio.

\- Bueno, tenemos un mes por delante, ¿alguien quiere colaborar en algo? Pregunto la vasto lord

\- Si me lo permite, yo quisiera junto con Uryu, Apacci, Mila Rose y Sun Sung hacer su vestido de boda. Dijo la alegre Orihime mientras las arrancars se alegraban de ser tomadas en cuentas mientras el Quincy solo acepto porque era consciente de que la chica posiblemente no sabría mucho de costura como él.

\- Uh, no me molestaría llevar los anillos. Dijo Rukia queriendo hacer algo.

\- Claro, pueden hacer eso y tienen mucho tiempo por delante. Dijo una feliz Harribel que después de escuchar todas las sugerencias se puso a entrenar con su futuro esposo y sus amigas de harem.

Una semana más tarde, en la sociedad de almas:

La fortaleza del Seireitei todavía seguía en reconstrucciones por la gran batalla entre lo que ellos denominaron como el vasto lord mas poderoso de todos, aunque ese título lo tendría otra persona en el futuro, contra el shinigami que fácilmente podría humillar a toda la división cero y al resto de capitanes con poco esfuerzo.

Poco a poco todos regresaban a sus actividades diarias, Kyoraku evadiendo su trabajo para ser regañado por Nanao, Toshiro ahogado en papeleo que se multiplico debido a que carecía de teniente en estos momentos, Mayuri haciendo el trabajo de científico loco como siempre, Soi Fon dando órdenes como siempre a sus subordinados, Kenpachi matando a su división a base de entrenamiento bestial, como por ejemplo perseguirlos mientras estos tenían atados a sus espaldas rocas de más de 150 kilos o más terminado muchos en la división 4 donde la siempre amable capitana Unohana trataba las heridas de estos.

Por su parte, Byakuya se lamentaba por todo lo que paso, por su completo desinterés y por cumplir la promesa que le hizo a sus padres perdió el poco cariño que le tenía su hermana menor fallando en la promesa que le hizo a su difunta esposa y lo único que quería era ver si Rukia lo perdonaba.

Por su parte los tenientes no hacían nada nuevo excepto Renji el cual estaba frustrado de ser derrotado por Gohan y por su novia Tatki tan fácil por lo que se dijo a si mismo que se haría fuerte para nunca pasar algo así de humillante de nuevo y con suerte recuperar a Rukia, aunque eso sería imposible, debido a que la peli negra solo lo veía como un hermano menor y mejor amigo de la infancia.

Su entrenamiento para alcanzar el bankai estaba siendo visto por la teniente Momo que miraba como su amigo Renji y Izumo entrenaban para hacerse fuertes después de tanta devastación, por lo que ella también se les unió para no quedarse atrás aunque la castaña no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de Gohan por lo que se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba el momento en que fue salvada de Broly

Algo parecido les pasaba a la capitana Soi Fon y a la teniente Nanao que también eran incapaces de sacarse al Son mayor de sus cabezas por lo que en más de una ocasión se reunieron entre las dos para trata de entender por qué no podían olvidarlo, lo malo fue que siempre esas reuniones terminaban de la misma manera.

\- Les guuuuusta, Nana y gatito están enamoradas. Dijo la alegre Yachiru imitando a un conocido gato azul alado de un manga mientras escapaba de unas sonrojadas y enojadas mujeres.

Entre otras cosas, el viejo Yamamoto se despertó 3 días después de que se fueran los ryokas, pero no estaba preocupado por cómo estaban las cosas en la sociedad de almas debido a que sabía que con Ukitake a cargo temporalmente nada malo pasaría, considerando que él es uno de sus herederos para el puesto de comandante, que se lo daría de no ser por su horrible condición de salud.

Ahora mismo podemos ver al anciano capitán retomando su puesto a pesar de tener todavía varios huesos rotos y la capitana Unohana le dijo que debía seguir reposando o tardaría más en curarse, pero Yamamoto debía encomendar una misión sumamente importante a ciertas personas.

\- Capitán Yamamoto, ¿está seguro que es buen momento convocar a una reunión en su actual condición? Pregunto Ukitake al anciano que apenas podía mantenerse en pie

\- No te preocupes, solo daré una orden para después regresar a la división 4, además también pudo ver que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Dijo Yamamoto orgulloso del peli blanco.

Al paso de unos minutos todos los capitanes estaban en la reunión a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones, algunos como Byakuya, Mayuri y Toshiro no estaban en tan mal estado por solo haberse enfrentado a los Son o a alguno de sus acompañantes, otros como Kyoraku, Komamura y Yamamoto solo estaban aquí para la reunión para después regresar a su recuperación, también estaban aquellos que a pesar de no haberse recuperado del todo regresaron a sus actividades cotidianas como el caso de Unohana y Kenpachi, por ultimo estaban aquellos que no salieron heridos en gran medida y pudieron recuperarse rápido como Soi Fon y Ukitake.

Por su parte los tenientes eran los que tenía una condición médica aceptable debido a que ellos no sufrieron el infierno que fue pelear contra el saiyajin legendario.

\- ¿seguramente se estarán preguntando porque los convoque a pesar de que la mayoría no está en condiciones? Dijo el anciano capitán

\- Si. Respondieron todos

\- Por una simple razón, en estos momentos hemos quedado sumamente debilitados después de enfrentarnos a esa monstruosidad que escondía Aizen. Dijo el anciano haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió al recordar al poderoso enemigo.

\- Era más listo de lo que pensaba, pensaba que solo yo podría hacer algo como eso. Dijo Mayuri como siempre creyéndose el más listo de los shinigamis, aunque ese título le pertenecía otra persona con mucho más sentido común que él y ese era Urahara.

\- Además también hay que sumar el hecho de que los capitanes Tousen y Gin también nos traicionaron. Dijo el anciano capitán

\- También hay que sumarle todo el desastre que quedo, los heridos y mucho más. Dijo Unohana algo cansada al igual que su teniente porque todavía había gente herida por el daño colateral.

Una vez que se dijo todos los problemas actuales se pasó a otro tema relacionado con el traidor de Aizen, el cual era que podría atacar en cualquier momento pero Mayuri desestimo eso, diciendo que si ahora estaba en hueco mundo tendría que pasar por el mundo humano debido a que las gargantas que uso el capitán para su escape eran solo para salir pero no para entrar llevando al siguiente punto de la reunión.

\- Es por eso que mandare shinigamis capacitados a vigilar el mundo humano, si Aizen apareceré quiero saberlo para estar listo. Dijo Yamamoto.

\- La división de Kenpachi es la que está en mejor condición para la vigilancia. Dijo Unohana dedicándole una sonrisa dulce al sádico capitán que solo volteo para otro lado.

\- Lamentablemente, a esta misión solo puedo mandar gente que tenga el rango de capitán o como mínimo teniente para la segunda misión. Dijo anciano sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

\- ¿Segunda misión? Pregunto Soi Fon

\- Así es, la segunda misión que tendrán será vigilar a Son Goku y Son Gohan, no confió en ellos todavía, por lo quiero saber más acerca de ellos para estar listo en caso de otra invasión. Dijo el anciano todavía recordando los golpes del bankai de Goku.

\- ¿Cuantos deberían ir al mundo humano? Pregunto Byakuya curioso

\- Mientras más sean mejor, entonces ¿hay algún voluntario? Pregunto el anciano capitán mirando a todos sus subordinados

Todos se quedaron pensando un rato sobre la misión, Ukitake estaba de acuerdo con vigilar el mundo humano en caso de que Aizen atacara pero vigilar a las personas que en primer lugar nunca quisieron invadir este lugar y que derrotaron a ese monstruo le parecía tonto pero suponía que el viejo capitán solo estaba paranoico por todo lo ocurrido.

\- Yo voy. Dijeron un par de personas mientras más se sumaban a esta misión sin saber los cambios que traerían consigo para algunos.

Al día siguiente, en el mundo humano:

Lo que Rukia predijo una vez se cumplió, Tatki y Orihime se mudaron a la casa de los Son por diferentes motivos, por su parte la peli naranja lo hizo para estar cerca de sus compañeras de trabajo en el hermoso vestido de bodas de Harribel mientras que la peli negra solo quería ser más independiente de su familia y tener su espacio.

Goku dormí siendo abrazado por sus prometidas, Gohan por sus novias mientras las arrancars que mejoraron su comida gracias a que Urahara y Yoruichi les dieran un libro de cocina de verdad para no volver a intoxicar el cuerpo o gigai de alguien, por lo que ahora las 3 preparaban el desayuno.

Todos se despertaron de forma tranquila, desayunaron mirando como los Son masacraban la comida y antes de que todos se fueran a sus responsabilidades diarias alguien toco la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será a esta hora? Pregunto Rangiku en su traje de maestra

\- No lo sé, pero todavía tenemos tiempo. Dijo Goku yendo a la puerta sin esperarse a las personas paradas en el lugar a pesar de haber sentido sus presencias.

Delante de él, se encontraba la teniente Nanao con su clásica actitud seria cargando un cuaderno junto a una maleta y en su espalda iba la pequeña y siempre alegre Yachiru feliz de ver al amigo de Kenpachi.

\- Hola Goku-chan. Dijo la peli rosa bajando de la espalda de la teniente y yendo a la del saiyajin.

\- Ah hola Yachiru, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pregunto el Son a la loli en su espalda

\- Yo bien, al igual que Kenny y la razón es porque yo, Kenny y otros tenemos la misión de vigilarte y. decía la niña antes de que Nanao le tapara la boca para que no soltara más información

\- Hablando de Kenpachi ¿Dónde está? Seguramente el se hubiera lanzado a pelear contra Goku en menos de un segundo. Dijo Yoruichi que se sumó a la charla junto con los demás espectadores mientras miraban en todas direcciones tratando de localizar al sádico capitán

\- Pues alguien amablemente lo obligo a ir a su trabajo humano para pasar desapercibido aunque creo que también se estará divirtiendo. Dijo Yachiru con una linda sonrisa que solo significa que gente estaba sufriendo por entrenar con Kenpachi

En otro lugar muy lejos de la ciudad:

Se podía ver a un montón de personas con ropas militares en las montañas escapando como locos de muchas explosiones que solo eran causadas por una persona.

\- SIGAN CORRIENDO HOLGAZANES, TODAVÍA FALTAN 5 HORAS PARA EL ALMUERZO Y HASTA ENTONCES LOS VOY A ENTRENAR. Grito el sádico capitán dentro de un gigai

Zaraki estaba vestido con un traje militar que consistía en pantalones negros, botas negras, playera sin mangas negras y un chaleco verde sin mangas dejando sus brazos expuestos, en su obro cargaba 1 lanza cohetes de alto calibre y en su espalda una bolsa llena de los proyectiles como para derribar más de 100 tanques y en su cinturón habían muchas granadas al igual que en su pecho.

 _Nota del auto: el mismo lanza cohetes de Némesis de resident evil 3_

Kenpachi no quería trabajar porque prefería pelear con su nuevo rival, el no le hizo caso a ninguna de las personas que vino al mundo humano salvo a una de nombre Unohana que lo convenció de aceptar el trabajo como entrenador del ejército, por lo menos no se podía quejar porque hacia lo que le gusta, tener nuevos subordinados a los cuales torturar en el entrenamiento.

\- CORRAN MÁS RÁPIDO. Grito Kenpachi recargando y disparando otro cohete

Y de regresando con los Son:

\- Bueno, lo que dijo ella es cierto en partes, tengo ordenes de vigilarte, Son Goku, pero también debemos estar aquí en caso de que aparezca Aizen. Dijo Nanao acomodándose los lentes

\- Ya veo, pero ¿para qué es la maleta? Pregunto Rangiku que escucho todo, temiendo la respuesta.

\- No se consiguió una casa para todos los que vinimos por lo que yo y otras dos personas viviremos en esta casa. Dijo la peli negra de manera simple.

\- ¿y quiénes son las otras personas que vinieron contigo? Pregunto Harribel curiosa

\- Eso lo descubrirán hoy, ahora pueden irse a sus labores diarias mientras yo busco un cuarto y regreso a Yachiru a su casa temporal. Dijo Nanao metiéndose en la casa sin que nadie pudiera discutirle

Por su parte las prometidas de Goku sospechaban que ella estaba mintiendo y que solo se mudó a la casa para estar con Goku, pero la duda que les recorría la cabeza era quienes eran los otros shinigamis.

En la academia:

Gohan junto con sus hermanas arrancars y sus novias llegaron a su salón solo para toparse con lo que parecían ser nuevos estudiantes.

\- ¿Ustedes qué diablos hacen aquí? Pregunto Rukia sorprendida.

Las personas a las que se dirigía eran el capitán Toshiro y los tenientes Renji y Momo que usaban el uniforme de la escuela, los cuales estaban hablando con Chad y Uryu que también se sorprendieron.

\- Rukia, que bueno verte de nuevo. Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga

\- Lo mismo digo, pero, ¿ustedes también se metieron en esto de la vigilancia? Pregunto Rukia

\- Si, algo así, a nosotros se nos encargó vigilar a Gohan. Dijo un molesto Renji viendo como el Son y la pequeña shinigami estaban tomados de la mano.

\- Son órdenes directas de Yamamoto, además que de paso vigilamos la llegada de Aizen. Dijo Toshiro de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Eso, o puede que este tipo de pelos rojos quiere evitar que Rukia y Gohan llegue a tercera y cuarta base. Dijo la siempre calmada Sun Sung recordando un nuevo libro sobre relaciones humanas que leyó dejando rojo a Renji de la vergüenza.

\- No pienses en esas cosas pervertidas. Dijo Rukia enojada de que el teniente pensara en eso, ella haría eso cuando fuera mayor y su cuerpo estuviera más desarrollado

\- Y ella parece que se enamoró y quiere estar cerca de Gohan. Dijo Mila Rose recordando que entre las 3 leyeron ese libro avergonzado a Momo

\- Entonces e de asumir que el enano de blanco esta celoso y quiere asegurarse de que no pase nada de lo que dijiste Sun Sung. Dijo Apacci enojando al capitán.

Luego de las presentaciones, Toshiro revelo que los que faltaban eran la capitán Soi Fon que era guardia de seguridad de la escuela durante el día y la capitana Unohana como doctora del mismo hospital en que trabajaba el padre de Uryu, Ryuken Ishida.

Luego se mencionó que Momo y Soi Fon se mudarían más tarde a la casa de Goku, lo que provoco celos en las novias de Gohan sabiendo que la teniente castaña quería algo de su pareja, la única que no se quejaba era Rukia la cual se reía un poco por lo que pasaría pronto.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? Pregunto Toshiro a la peli negra mientras se tocaban el pecho

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Tatki al ver esa acción del peli blanco

\- Todavía no estoy recuperado de mi pelea contra Rangiku, ese ataque final me lastimo demasiado. Dijo el capitán sin saber que alguien lo escucho, pero no dijo nada todavía

\- Me rio porque como eres un estudiante, tendrás que obedecer a la misma persona que te derroto. Dijo Rukia mientras la maestra entraba.

\- Ehhhh. Dijo el peli blanco antes de voltear

\- Pues si te hubieras quedado en el suelo en lugar de intentar atacarme sin tus brazos, no tendrías esas heridas. Dijo Rangiku detrás del peli blanco

\- Rangiku, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Momo curiosa

\- Yo doy clases aquí al igual que Goku y espero que ese gigai aguante porque hoy está feliz, lo que significa doble ejercicio jejeje. Dijo la peli naranja mayor riendo.

La clase se le hizo eterna al capitán Toshiro que tuvo que aguantar las bromas de su ex teniente hacia el además que le dejo el doble de tarea porque según ella, la escuela se lo exigía por estar adelantado 3 años, eso claramente era una mentira pero Rangiku disfrutaba mucho tener bajo su poder a su ex capitán

El siguiente en tener un mal día fue Renji porque después de hacer un comentario ofensivo hacia Gohan, sus novias se vengaron de el a su manera, Rukia lo noqueo de un golpe, Orihime hizo que se resbalaba con una cascara de banana y Tatki ¿Le ofreció un almuerzo?

\- Oye Tatki, ¿ese no se parece al almuerzo que te dí hace 3 días? Pregunto Orihime curiosa

 **No es que se parezca, sino que es, ese almuerzo por lo que con esto hare que no vuelva a hablar mal de Gohan.** Pensó la humana peli negra dándole el almuerzo al shinigami mientras internamente se reía malvadamente

Lo que le pasó a Renji fue lo mismo que le paso a Rukia al probar tan letal comida, su gigai cayó al suelo víctima de una intoxicación masiva mientras el shinigami estaba en su forma espiritual tratando de quitarse el sabor de tan horrible alimento.

Momo fue la única que tuvo un buen día, debido a que las novias de Gohan solo se concentraron en vengarse de Renji, por lo que ella paso todo el día conociendo mejor al hijo de Goku del cual seguía enamorándose más y más.

Mientras que con Goku, la pequeña capitana lo vigilaba desde la distancia mientras que Nanao después de arreglar su cuarto fue a ver al Son mayor siguiéndolo a todos lados anotando lo que veía en su cuaderno.

De pronto Goku le pregunto a la teniente porque todos ellos estaban aquí, diciéndole simplemente que fueron diferentes motivos.

Flash back, en la sociedad de almas:

\- Yo voy. Levanto la mano Nanao ofreciéndose como la primera para la vigilancia.

\- yo también. Dijo Soi Fon también levantando la mano

\- Ahh, no son tiernas, quieren hacer esto porque están. Decía la pequeña Yachiru que fue agarrada por la teniente que le tapaba la boca para que dejara de hablar sobre su supuesto enamoramiento

\- Cállate, ya tengo suficiente con que seas mi superior en la asociación de mujeres shinigamis para que ahora te pocas a divulgar información que nadie debe saberse. Dijo Nanao para después taparse ella la boca por usar las palabras equivocadas

\- Ahhh no es linda, Nanao se está volviendo toda una mujer madura al enamorarse. Comento Kyoraku a Ukitake que reía nerviosamente por saber lo que pasaría

La teniente peli negra muerta de la vergüenza por ese comentario en la reunión, no lo pensó dos veces y le dio 3 duros golpes a su capitán dejándolo en el suelo sangrando de la nariz, Soi Fon se contuvo porque si también golpeaba al castaño quedaría en evidencia mientras todos tenían una gota en la nuca al ver como la siempre seria Nanao perdió la calma ante su capitán.

 **Las chicas enamoras y que no lo quieren admitir son peligrosas.** Pensó Ukitake mientras se lleva a Kyoraku al hospital de, nuevo

 **Y con esto son 4 días más de hospitalización, capital Kyoraku, acaso no puede mantener la boca cerrada.** Pensaba Isane suspirando del cansancio porque la recuperación del capital se tardaba más de lo debido por hacer ese tipo de comentario sobre su teniente.

\- Teniente Nanao y capitana Soi Fon, son voluntarias ¿alguien más? Pregunto Yamamoto

\- No quiero esperar por mi revancha, yo también voy. Dijo el sádico capitán Zaraki como voluntario

\- En ese caso yo te sigo Kenny. Dijo Yachiru que volvió a subirse a su espalda

\- Necesitaran a alguien por si salen heridos por cualquier razón, yo también voy. Dijo la capitana Unohana que iría después de que terminara de curar a una buena cantidad de shinigamis

Ella iba a ir sabiendo que después de cada pelea Kenpachi necesitaría ser curado además que su división estaba en las confiables manos de Isane por lo que podía irse al mundo humano por un tiempo.

\- Es un buen grupo para esta misión, los que quieran ir que hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Dijo Yamamoto que ya tenía ganas de regresar al hospital.

\- Yo voy, no dejare que Gohan haga algo raro con Rukia. Dijo un celoso Renji que quedo rojo por decir la última parte en voz alta ganándose la mirada una mirada asesina de su capitán

\- Me gustaría ver a Rukia de nuevo, también voy yo. Dijo Momo yendo ella también al mundo humano

\- Entonces creo que también ire yo, alguien debe cuidarlos. Dijo Toshiro.

En realidad del peli blanco iba a ir para que no le pasara nada a la teniente castaña por la cual sentía cierta atracción que el negaba sentir, aunque eso no importaba porque ahora el corazón de Momo se enamoró de otro chico que no era él.

Fin del flash back:

Nanao estaba roja al recordar ese día tan vergonzoso mientras el Son solo la miraba con confusión estando demasiado cerca de ella poniéndola más roja y dejando celosa a Soi Fon que usando su nuevo título los detuvo diciendo que ese contacto era inapropiado en público.

\- Vamos Soi Fon, solo admite que te gusta y te prometo hacerte un lugar en la cama. Dijo Yoruichi que miraba todo desde la distancia a su alumna cuando se alejó del Son y la teniente

\- Pero que cosas dice lady Yoruichi. Dijo la roja capitana evitando que se notara su sonrojo

\- Me costó aceptarlo, pero estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo y cuando te cases les tendré un regalo que no olvidaran nunca. Dijo de manera traviesa la mujer gato mientras su aprendiz la perseguía para castigarla por ponerle imágenes nada santas en su cabeza.

Durante la noche:

Después de la escuela todos como siempre se reunieron en el sótano del ex capitán para entrenar esto siendo visto por la mirada atenta de Nanao pero como dijo que no podía registrarlo con solo verlo, pidió ser entrenada al igual que Soi Fon, según ellas eso era para hacerse fuertes en caso de que apareciera Aizen, cosa que era una verdad a medias porque la razón mayor era que querían conocer más al Son

Una vez que el entrenamiento culmino regresaron a la casa de los Son donde Momo y Soi Fon ya se acomodaron pero lo que llamo la atención de las tenientes y capitana fue ver al Quincy muy cerca de Harribel tomando medidas de ella con una cinta de costura mientras que detrás de ellos estaban Orihime y el resto de las arrancars

\- ¿Qué hacen? Pregunto Soi Fon

\- Tomo medidas para un vestido. Dijo Uryu que solo vino para eso y dar indicaciones de trabajo

\- ¿un vestido? ¿Para qué? Pregunto Nanao curiosa

\- Un vestido para mi boda, les gane a Yoruichi y Rangiku en un juego por lo que me gane ese puesto. Dijo la arrancar rubia quieta.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gritaron ambas shinigamis.

Ambas estaban muy impresionadas, si bien Nanao sabia del compromiso de la Hollow todavía le era demasiado difícil de procesar semejante evento cosa que la ponía celosa sin que ella misma lo entendiera.

Por su parte Soi Fon estaba incrédula y más al saber que Harribel derroto a su mentora aunque ella lo presencio y que sería la segunda, pero al igual que la teniente estaba celosa.

Y Momo, bueno ella se perdió en una fantasía donde ella tenia un vestido de bodas y en el altar estaba Gohan, poniéndose roja dejar volar de esa forma su imaginación

\- Listo, con estas medidas hechas podremos empezar, pero necesitamos un maniquí, pero esos están en casa. Dijo el Quincy.

\- Hay algo que podamos hacer para no perder el tiempo. Pregunto Sun Sung

\- Pueden preparar el velo de la novia. Dijo Uryu yéndose del lugar, si bien todavía no le agradaban los shinigamis se quedó por 2 razones

La primera era que con ellos se haría fuerte para proteger el poco legado Quincy que quedaba, además para el confeccionar todo un vestido de bodas desde cero lo encontraba como un reto de costura que quería lograr, aunque no fuera solo un vestido porque si a Yoruichi y Rangiku les gustaba el trabajo que quedaría con Harribel, entonces el haría también sus vestidos.

\- Si, vamos chicas a hacer ese velo. Dijo la alegre Orihime yendo al cuarto de las arrancars.

\- No se mucho de costumbres humanas, pero ahora entiendo esa felicidad que siente alguien al casarse, estar por siempre con la persona que amas, esta sensación es hermosa. Dijo Harribel que se fue del lugar dejando pensativas a las shinigamis.

 **Tan hermosa es esa sensación, me pregunto si yo la podre sentir en el futuro**. Pensaron ambas shinigami yéndose a seguir con su vigilancia que sin que ellas lo supieran, el hacer esta misión cambiaria sus vidas de una manera que jamás creyeron posible

Y hasta aquí por hoy, la pregunta de la semana es ¿Qué parecidos entre personajes de anime notaron, mencionen 3?

Entre personajes del anime que se parecen, tenemos el mas obvio, Ulquiorra y L, otro parecido es el de Gray de FT y Rin Okumura de ao no exorcis y el parecido mas reciente que descubrir es de aizawa que guarda un similitud con Zangetsu en su primera aparición.


	27. Chapter 26

Hey amigos, aquí káiser como siempre trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me gustaría que comentaran más seguido por que sus opiniones las leo y me importan, pero tranquilos, no porque tenga pocos comentarios dejare de escribir, no trabajo de esa forma, sin más aquí les respondo sus comentarios.

 **Guest 1:** si subí más temprano porque esta de buenas ese día

 **Guest 2:** gracias y supongo que en esa parte no se me ocurrió nada por estar concentrado en el dialogo de la arrancars 1) si son igualitos, 2) recién me di cuenta de ese parecido, no fui gran fan avatar

 **john el lobo solitario 43** : pues gracias y ellos estarán pero no de la manera que piensas, pues esas cosas las sabrás en la temporada dos que estoy trabajando, mmm ahora que lo pienso, muchos de los personajes de boku no hero están inspirados en otros personajes del shonen jump

 **SaiyajinSannin** : pues puede que yo en el futuro enseñe contabilidad teórica en la universidad y tendré mano de hierro con mis alumnos y aquí está la boda

 **Guest 3:** si no te gusta lo que lees, arriba está el botón para cerrarla, si no te gusto, prefería una crítica constructiva en lugar de esto.

 **Emanuel dry:** si, esa es una rubia con suerte, con lo que dices pues Barragar ocupara ese puesto, Stark será el espada 2 y el uno, es una sorpresa

 **Dante Alighieri:** pues ellos algunos tendrán relevancia en la temporada 2 junto con cierto espada.

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales.

Recomendable, por la canción del opening 12 de bleach

Capítulo 26: la boda

Planear una boda desde cero no es una tarea fácil y menos para los involucrados en la fiesta de compromiso para la rubia vasto lord y el saiyajin mayor, todos tenían un rol que cumplir para que todo saliera bien.

Lo primero que se hizo, buscar el lugar donde se celebraría el evento, tenía que ser lo bastante grande para abarcar a un número considerable de gente pero no tan pequeño.

El encargado de esto era Urahara que barajo opciones como su sótano pero era demasiado grande y su patio pero era muy pequeño, por lo que, si no podía encontrar un lugar adecuado, decidió crear uno, pero para eso necesitaba algo de musculo.

Después de encontrar una zona deshabitada, llamo a Tatki y Chad para que lo ayudaran en la construcción, por lo que en muy poco tiempo creo un salón al aire libre con buena iluminación y la decoración era lo de menos, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda extra.

Otra parte, eran los invitados y los que desempeñaban un rol especial en la boda, en el caso de las amigas de Harribel, ellas eran las damas de honor, Rukia estaba a cargo de los anillos, por petición de Rangiku, Momo seria la chica de las flores cosa que emociono a la castaña.

Para los invitados, Tatki hizo las tarjetas y después les dio muchas de estas a las personas que vivian en la casa de Goku así como a los shinigamis para que invitaran a algunas personas que ellos pensaran que era bueno llevarlos a la boda.

En la sociedad de almas 3 semanas antes de la boda, con Nanao:

La peli negra teniente regreso al Seireitei para dar su informe semanal sobre los saiyajins, pero recordó que tenía algunas invitaciones y pensó en un par de personas que podían ir por lo que fue a verlas.

\- Nanao, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y que tienes ahí? Pregunto un curioso Kyoraku al lado de su mejor amigo Ukitake que era acompañado por dos de sus subordinados

\- Pues, vengo a dejarles esto por si les interesa. Dijo la teniente dándoles a los presentes una invitación

\- ¿Una boda? Suena divertido. Dijo Ukitake alegremente queriendo hacer algo diferente de su aburrida rutina.

\- Claro que iré, linda Nanao, porque en un futuro sé que tu estarás en ese altar, con tu vestido blanco y… Kyoraku no pudo terminar porque su sonrojada teniente le reventó el cuaderno que siempre carga en su cabeza dejando al capitán con un chichón, noqueado y con algo de sangre mientras el cuaderno libera humo por el golpe.

La verdad es que ella se enojó más porque se imaginó a ella misma en lugar de Harribel con un blanco vestido y esperando el beso de su esposo, mientras ella se tomaba la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, Ukitake reía en vos baja porque ver esa faceta de Nanao era muy divertido verla trata de negar el hecho de que se enamoró.

A su vez en la división 4, con Yachiru:

\- Aquí tienen, están invitadas y también ese chico Hanataro. Dijo la alegre peli rosa entregando las invitaciones a la capitana Unohana que fue a su división para inspeccionar todo y a su teniente Isane.

\- ¿la boda de quién? Pregunto la teniente peli blanca.

\- La de Goku-chan y Harri-chan. Dijo la loli

\- Ya veo, mi nueva rival se casara con el rival de Kenpachi, interesante, yo voy. Dijo la capitana queriendo volver a ver a la que ella considera como su rival.

\- Pues sin Kenpachi aquí, no tenemos casi trabajo y todos están casi curados, yo también voy. Dijo Isane pensado que sería divertido.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde están Yumichi y el cabeza de balón? Pregunto Yachiru queriendo saber el paradero de esos 2 locos.

La respuesta de ella llego cuando un miembro de su escuadrón le dio una cámara instantánea para tomar fotos diciéndole que captara el momento tan hilarante que pasaría ahora.

\- MALDITO SEAS YUMICHICA, DEVUELVEME MI ROPA. Fue el grito furioso de Ikkaku.

Las mujeres al voltear no se esperaron semejante escena, Yumichika se encontraba corriendo con un kimono negro que robo de su compañero, mientras era perseguido por un furioso Ikkaku que para no salir corriendo desnudo se tuvo que poner la única ropa que le dejaron.

Lo que pasaba era que el calvo shinigami se estaba duchando pero su compañero peli negro se robó su uniforme y todas las toallas y lo cambio por otra cosa, diciéndole que si quería su ropa de nuevo tenía que atraparlo.

El molesto calvo corría tras su compañero vestido con un traje de cuerpo completo de color amarillo acompañado de una capa blanca y botas rojas

 _Nota del autor: el traje de su gemelo perdido, Saitama XDDDD_

Yachiru de manera rápida saco fotos con una enorme sonrisa, Isane se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no reír pero se le hacía inútil, Unohana solo miraba todo con su típico rostro tiernos aunque internamente se moría de risa mientras que el resto de su división y la de Kenpachi se reían por la desgracia del calvo, que no tenía la culpa de ser tan parecido a ese super héroe

\- Bien cuando terminen denles esto, y díganles de mi parte que Kenny los mata si no van. Dijo la pequeña yéndose con un paso flash mientras las mujeres solo se divertían viendo tan divertida persecución

Con Yoruichi:

La ex capitán fue también a repartir unas invitaciones entre estos estaban Kukaku que como regalo de bodas lo primero que se le ocurrió fue un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, a Ganju para que tuviera algo que hacer, Byakuya solo porque este lo pidió para arreglar las cosas con su hermana Rukia y por ultimo a su hermano que se sorprendió muchísimo de verla de nuevo y que se iba a casar en 2 meses.

Mientras en el mundo humano, con Urahara:

\- Ya salgan de su escondite, sé que están ahí. Dijo el ex capitán dentro de una bodega supuestamente abandonada.

\- ¿Qué QUIERES TONTO? Grito una enojada voz que parecía de una niña

\- Hiyori, más respecto, tal vez nos tiene que decir algo importante. Dijo otra voz que era de una mujer

\- Gracias Lisa y en realidad es algo en lo que se pueden divertir sin preocuparse por su condición. Dijo el hombre del sombrero alegre.

\- Suena interesante, por favor cuéntanos más. Dijo una voz masculina.

De entre las sombras salieron 3 figuras muy particulares, del lado izquierdo se podía ver a una niña de posiblemente 14 años con ropa deportiva roja con playera blanca y cargando una catana en su espalda, tenia unos ojos amarillos y cabellera rubia atada en dos coletas levantadas, esta chica respondía por el nombre de Hiyori, ex teniente de Urahara.

Del lado derecho estaba una chica que aparentaba 18 años usando un típico uniforme escolar japonés de color blanco con una falda azul, tenía unos ojos verdes que se podían ver en sus lentes y un cabello negro en trenzas, esta chica respondía al nombre de Lisa y tenía una gran similitud física con Nanao

Y la última persona era un hombre joven que aparenta 20 años usando un uniforme escolar blanco, este tipo que tenia un cabello rubio con corte de tazón, ojos oscuros y sonrisa un tanto rara recibía el nombre Shinji, ex capitán de la sociedad de almas.

\- Lo que les propongo, es una invitación a una boda de un amigo. Dijo el alegre ex capitán detrás de su abanico

\- ¿una boda? Suena interesante para salir de la rutina. Dijo Shinji con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

\- ¿a que te refieres sobre que no importa nuestras condición? Pregunto Lisa interesada por esa parte.

\- Verán, mi amigo es un shinigami sustituto que ni siquiera es humano y su hermosa prometida es como ustedes pero a la inversa. Dijo Urahara de forma natural.

\- ¿a la inversa? No me digas que ella. Dijo Hiyori sorprendida.

\- Si, es una Hollow con poder shinigami, una arrancar, que es muy parecida a ustedes, los vizards. Dijo el ex capitán recordando el día en que ellos fueron hollowficados

\- ¿Cómo es posible que algo así pasara?, ¿acaso los shinigamis no trataron de hacer nada contra ella?. Pregunto el ex capitán Shinji muy sorprendió.

\- Algo así, pero mi amigo es demasiado fuerte para que ellos intenten algo estúpido. Dijo el hombre del sombrero de forma tranquila.

\- ¿De qué tanto poder hablamos? Pregunto una cuarta voz

De entre las sombras salió una chica de pelo verde vestida con una ropa muy propia de un corredor de autos de color blanco con una bufanda naranja y un par de gobles en su cabeza, esta chica respondía al nombre de Mashiro.

\- Pues este tipo humillo a Yamamoto en una pelea y ni siquiera uso todo su poder. Dijo el ex capitán pensando que su amigo ahora era más fuerte por las capacidades de aumentar el poder después de ser herido en batalla de la raza saiyajin.

\- Suena como alguien interesante, ya quiero conocerlo. Dijo la peli verde entuciasmada.

\- Bueno, ¿les interesa ir? Pregunto Urahara

\- Nosotros 4 iremos, el resto está ocupado en sus asuntos y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Dijo Lisa estando todos de acuerdo incluso Hiyori que no perdía nada en hacer algo diferente a su rutina

2 semanas antes de la boda:

Todo marchaba bien pero cierto fin de semana fue un día muy… revelador para Harribel que fue llevada a un cuarto oscuro por sus amigas Rangiku y Yoruichi que tenía detrás de ella una televisión.

La razón de esta situación fue que la rubia no sabía que tendría que hacer en eso que los humanos llamaban luna de miel por lo que sus amigas la….. Instruyeron.

\- Ten esto, úsalo debajo de tu vestido y solo muéstraselo a Goku cuando estén solos. Dijo Yoruichi que le dio a su amiga un regalo de bodas por adelantado que era lencería.

\- De acuerdo, ¿pero para que la televisión? Pregunto la vasto lord confundida.

\- Como tu no sabes mucho aun, te mostrare lo que tienes que hacer con Goku esa noche, que puede ser igual o mejor a como yo lo viví. Dijo la peli naranja recordando su candente noche con el Son

Ambas shinigamis dejaron encerrada a la arrancar con una curiosa película llamada el kamasutra y se podría decir que estaba sumamente sonrojada por todo lo que vio durante 2 horas y media que hasta le salía vapor de las orejas por imaginarse a ella en las mismas posiciones con su hombre mientras este la poseía hasta el agotamiento.

Mientras esto pasaba, Orihime y sus compañeras trabajaban en el vestido el cual le faltaba ¼ para terminarlo, Gohan les enseñaba a Rukia y Momo un juego y su padre junto a Chad, Urahara, Tatki, Kenpachi y Unohana entrenaban en el sótano.

Por su parte Renji y Toshiro estaban en la casa de Goku porque después de vigilar la ciudad tenían que vigilar a Gohan, aunque llegaron en un mal momento.

\- Bien chicas, aquí voy. Dijo Gohan dentro de su habitación, ambos shinigamis no prestarían atención a eso de no ser por lo que escucharon después.

\- Gohan, se amable con nosotras. Dijo Rukia, lo cual fue suficiente para poner en alerta a los shinigamis que pusieron sus orejas contra la puerta de la habitación.

\- Oooh, Gohan, ahora intentaras eso. Dijo Momo como una queja pero que le gustaba.

Mientras esos comentarios se escuchaban, las mentes del peli rojo y peli blanco empezaron a imaginar cosas subidas de tono y el hecho de que vieron ropa interior de hombre y mujer en el suelo cerca de la habitación no ayudaba a calmar sus imaginaciones las cuales les decía que el Son les estaba arrebatando su pureza a ambas shinigamis.

\- Ahora voy más duro. Dijo Gohan aumentado la ira de los shinigamis mientras a ambos se les plantaba una imagen mental no muy santa de las chicas desnudas

\- Nooooo, Gohan, ahora utilizaras herramientas. Dijo Rukia quejándose.

 **¡HERRAMIENTAS¡.** Pensaron los shinigamis que por sus mentes pasaban muchos escenario donde el Son hacia actos sado masoquistas con las chicas que pedían más con caras obscenas.

Lo que de verdad pasaba en la habitación:

\- Y con eso, quedaste derrotada. Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa el cual estaba sentado en el suelo con un par de cartas de color naranja y dibujos de monstruos en sus manos.

\- Uhhhhh, aun no estoy vencida, quiero otra ronda. Dijo Rukia que tenía también cartas en su mano.

\- Esto es increíble, quiero aprender más. Dijo una entusiasmada Momo que quería seguir jugando a este divertido juego de cartas.

 _Nota del autor: el juego de cartas que ellos juegan es el famoso juego de cartas Yu gi oh, una parte muy importante de mi infancia, y con herramientas, me refiero a cartas de equipamiento._

Pooom, fue el ruido que se escuchó a fuera de la habitación de Gohan que fue a ver que fue eso para encontrarse al teniente Renji y el capitán Toshiro desmayados en el suelo con las caras rojas y con sangre saliendo de sus narices por imaginarse a Rukia y Momo desnudas en diferentes actos sexuales.

\- ¿y a estos que les pasa? ¿Por qué esta mi ropa tirada en el suelo? Pregunto Rukia al notar parte su ropas en el suelo.

\- A lo siento, la deje aquí en un cesto y alguien la debió tirar por error, ya la mando a lavar. Dijo Rangiku que se olvidó ese detalle.

\- Que les parece si después de otra ronda, vamos a entrenar. Dijo Gohan a lo que su novia, futura novia y futura madre estaban de acuerdo.

Una semana antes de la boda:

Se podría decir que durante esta semana fue la más tranquila debido a que todo estaba en su lugar, por lo que esos días todos estaban en el sótano de Urahara entrenando en diferentes grupos.

Todas las chicas excepto Unohana estaban reunidas en una zona entrenando, en este caso, para que Momo aprendiera el bankai, Soi Fon perfeccionara su shunko y para que Nanao aumentara sus poderes, si bien esa era la razón también lo hicieron para que las 3 admitieran sus sentimientos hacia su prometido/ novio/ hermano menor.

Mientras esto pasaba, Kenpachi y Unohana entrenaban para derrotar a sus rivales y a su vez la capitana entrenaba a Zaraki para que este alcanzara por lo menos el shikai, aunque en parte quería relacionarse más con el sádico capitán por lo que Yachiru logro ponerlos a los dos juntos.

Urahara entrenaba a Tatki, Chad y Uryu de una manera brutal cosa que daba excelentes resultados debido a que el Quincy que solo podía depender del ki desde que pedio sus poderes, logro recuperarlos, incrementarlos y mejorar en el ki siendo más poderoso que antes, pero aún le faltaba para estar a la altura de Chad o de las novias de Gohan.

Y los últimos en entrenar eran Goku y Gohan con todo su poder y con sus bankais activados teniendo objetivos iguales, el Son mayor estaba aprendiendo a como transformase y mantener el SS3 mientras que el saiyajin mestizo trataba de mejorar la fase 2 y tal vez aprender y perfeccionar la fase 3.

Con las chicas de Goku:

\- Vamos a mí no me engañan, ustedes 2 están enamoradas. Dijo Rangiku apuntando hacia las shinigamis sonrojadas.

\- Eso no es verdad, no tienen pruebas. Dijo Nanao negándo la acusacion mientras se acomodaba los lentes

\- A si, y como explicas esto. Dijo Yoruichi que tenía el cuaderno de informes de la teniente

En las primeras hojas se encontraban sus informes semanales pero si se iba hacia el fondo se podía encontrar varias hojas donde Nanao se dibujó a ella misma siendo abrazada por Goku, otra en la que tenía el vestido de novia de Harribel.

 **Jamás espere que ella tuviera un lado…sentimental**. Pensaba la ex teniente que nunca espero que su compañera de trabajo tuviera un lado así debajo de su capa de mujer seria.

La peli negra de anteojos solo le arrebato el cuaderno a Yoruichi muy sonrojada porque descubrieron su secreto y no tenía donde esconderlo.

\- Esta bien, lo admito, el me gusta, es tan adorable cuando sonríe, es muy amable, me salvo de una muerte segura apenas conociéndome y no trata de jugarme bromas tontas todo el tiempo. Dijo la teniente recordando las molestas bromas y comentarios de su capitán.

\- Si todas amamos eso de él, y no solo su gran cuerpo. Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa traviesa

Ese comentario provoco que tanto Nanao como Soi Fon tuvieran un pequeño sangrado nasal recordando cuando el saiyajin mayor salía de la ducha solo con una toalla mientras mostraba su trabajo pecho.

\- Y tu Soi Fon, tampoco nos engañas, también estás enamorado. Dijo la peli naranja ahora apuntado a la capitana peli negra

\- Bueno, este, yo, pues. Decía la pequeña chica sin tener una respuesta, estaba nerviosa y su sonrojo no ayudaba a ocultar lo evidente.

\- Vamos Soi Fon, todas sentimos lo mismo por el mismo hombre, aquí nadie te dirá nada. Dijo Harribel que se sumó a la charla

\- Bueno, la verdad es que si me interese en el después de que me dijo linda y que me salvara de ese monstruo a pesar de que no fui nada amable con al principio, y como Nanao dijo, es malditamente adorable cuando sonríe. Dijo toda roja la capitana porque ser así de abierta era muy vergonzoso para ella.

\- Bien, como todo está arreglado, esperen a que pasen nuestras bodas para luego poder salir con el, y quien sabe, tal vez en el futuro planeemos sus bodas. Dijo Yoruichi poniendo alegres a las shinigamis por tener la aprobación de las futuras esposas de Goku.

\- Las apoyamos. Dijo Harribel calmada levantando su pulgar

\- Si, bien por ustedes, sobre todo por ti Soi Fon que pensé que te pasarías toda la eternidad como una solterona amargada. Dijo Rangiku riendo provocando la ira de la peli negra.

\- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES AMARGADA, MALDITA EBRIA ADICTA AL SAKE? grito la indignada capitana que comenzó a perseguir a la peli naranja con su espada.

Con las novias de Gohan:

\- Vamos Momo, todas te apoyamos. Dijo Orihime alentando a la castaña

\- ¿seguras? Pregunto algo tímida la teniente

\- Si se trata de Gohan no hay problema, además tu pareces una buena chica para el. Dijo Tatki con su voz distorsionada por el cubre bocas de sus armas activadas.

\- Bueno, me gusta Gohan, es muy lindo, amable, noble y quien sabe que más. Dijo Momo jugando con sus dedos

\- Momo, como tu mejor amiga, te doy permiso para estar con él y compartirlo entre las 4. Dijo Rukia que tenía su shikai activado.

\- Gracias Rukia por darme esta oportunidad, me esforzase para ganarme el corazón de Gohan y ser una buena novia. Dijo la castaña mientras levanta su espada liberada para seguir entrenando.

Pero su charla fue escuchada por 3 chicas algo preocupadas por su futuro en detener las riñas de las chicas.

\- Otra más, si llega otra no podremos detenerlas si explotan en celos. Dijo una preocupada Apacci.

\- Estoy de acuerdo flacucha. Dijo Mila Rose pero a la arrancar ciervo no pareció importarle su comentario.

\- Si, definitivamente será difícil detenerlas, las mujeres celosas son peligrosas. Dijo Sung Sun recordando sus nuevos libros sobre conducta humana.

\- Ja seguro que tú estarás igual en el futuro. Dijo Mila Rose a su amiga serpiente.

\- No sé de qué me hablan. Dijo la peli verde tapándose la boca como siempre

\- O vamos, no le quitas el ojo de encima a ese chico Chad, está claro que te gusta. Dijo Apacci sonrojando a su amiga.

\- Eso no es verdad, seguro que es su imaginación. Dijo Sung Sun en su defensa todavía sonrojada.

\- Entonces está disponible. Dijo la arrancar león sonriendo traviesamente solo para provocar a su amiga.

\- ni se te ocurra. Dijo la chica serpiente dejándose en evidencia cuando activo su resurrección para atacar a sus amigas.

Ya el día de boda, con Harribel:

La rubia arrancar no era una mujer que se ponía nerviosa por nada, a pesar de haber peleado contra cientos de Hollow en el pasado, haberle plantado cara a Unohana o incluso pelear con Broly, nada de eso se comparaba a sus nervios por casarse con el hombre que ama.

\- Y, listo, ya quedo lady Harribel. Dijo Mila Rose que en este momento tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- Si, se ve hermosa como siempre. Dijo Sung Sun que traía puesta un kimono blanco con azul con diseño floral

\- ¿Seguras? Pregunto la vasto lord

\- Solo mírese. Dijo Apacci que usaba un vestido largo de color verde musgo, pasándole un espejo gigante a su líder

Ahora Harribel podía ver su hermosa figura vistiendo el vestido de novia que sus amigas, la novia de Gohan y el Quincy hicieron para ella, la falda era transparente hasta sus rodillas mostrando sus piernas un poco, su pecho era de un color crema con diseño de flores blancas, su máscara retraída en su cuello dejaba ver su bello rostro cubierto por un velo blanco con diseño de fresas y como adorno, un collar en forma de delfín cortesía de su prometido cuando salieron en su primera cita hacía ya un año.

 **Con que esto se siente ser feliz al casarte con la persona que amas, nunca podre pagarle por todo lo que hizo por mí, solo puedo decir, gracias Goku por darme esta vida y permitirme compartirla contigo.** Pensó Harribel sonrojada saliendo de la habitación con sus amigas para el momento de la verdad.

Con los invitados:

En el gran lugar, se podía ver a una cantidad de gente considerable charlando de manera animada, Urahara le presento a Goku a los vizards cosa que emociono al Son por conocer gente nueva y fuerte por lo que después tendría una pelea contra ellos para ver de que eran capaces y de paso presentarles a las arrancars.

para Shinji y Mashiro, goku era alguien interesante y de alguna manera tenían ganar de un combate contra este, Lisa lo miraba analíticamente pensado en que el era una persona con mucha suerte como esos protagonistas pendejos de los mangas de harem que nunca se casan, solo que este si se quedaba con las mujeres al final, y Hiyori, buena ella siendo ella no le daba importancia y solo lo saludo secamente

Por su parte Gohan estaba tratando de ser reclamado por alguna de sus novias debido a que todas querían lo mismo, lo cual era bailar con el pero no tomaban una solución fácil. Cabe decir que Gohan usaba un traje elegante esmoquin sin brazos por la incomodidad, mientras sus novias usaban hermosos vestidos, como el blanco de Rukia, el negro de Tatki y el azul de Orihime, todo esto observado por Chad, Hanataro, Ganju y Uryu con esmoquins que solo tenían una gota de sudor en sus frentes por la situación del Son menor

En otro rincón estaban los capitanes, Toshiro, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku y Soi Fon siendo acompañados por la teniente Nanao y Renji. Todos ellos usaban su típica vestimenta de shinigami porque la invitación no decía nada sobre código de vestimenta para el evento

\- Bueno Renji, solo te diré que tuviste razón. Dijo Byakuya a su teniente dejando a todos sorprendidos

\- Te sientes bien Kuchiki, quieres que llame a Unohana. Dijo Soi Fon perpleja de que el serio pelinegro admitiera un error ante alguien inferior a él.

\- No es eso, solo que le daré la razón con eso de que las mujeres enojadas son peligrosas. Dijo el capitán pelinegro que hasta a el le dolía admitir eso.

\- ¿y cómo lo descubrirte? Pregunto Kyoraku debido a que el ya conocía la furia femenina

\- Yo se los digo, cuando llego para arreglar las cosas con Rukia, insulto a Gohan diciéndole shinigami impostor por lo que después termino como un cubo de hielo porque Rukia lo congelo y luego Momo tuvo que descongelarlo con el shikai de Tobiume. Dijo Nanao recordando ese día tan divertido.

Mientras este grupo de shinigamis reían de la desgracia del capitán otro grupo también se reía mientras que un conocido calvo estaba molesto.

\- Espera, espera esta es la mejor foto. Dijo Yumichika mostrándole a la teniente Isane y a su hermana las fotos que Yachiru tomo de Ikkaku

En la foto se veía como el calvo vestido con el disfraz de super héroe lanzaba golpes furiosos contra su compañero fallando en cada intento pero dejando agujeros en las paredes intactas de la sociedad de almas.

\- Como los odio a los 2, ¿y de dónde diablos siguen saliendo esas condenadas fotos si rompí la cámara y las fotos. Dijo Ikkaku con un rostro serio que de nuevo recordaba a Saitama al no poder matar una mosca

\- A eso es fácil calvito, en el mundo humano descubrí una cosa llamada internet donde guarde todas las fotos y luego las publique por error ocasionando que muchos te vieran, por alguna razón, parece que las computadoras si pueden mostrar a los espíritus. Dijo la peli rosa alegremente aterrando al calvo

\- ¿Cuántas personas me vieron? Pregunto Ikkaku no queriendo conocer la respuesta

\- No lo recuerdo, pero tenía 10 dígitos y ahora se te conoce como el verdadero Saitama. Dijo la loli mientras Yumichika se moría de risa y su amigo planeaba una terrible venganza contra ambos.

De pronto se escuchó una campana mientras aparecía Momo con un vestido color pastel tirando pétalos de flores para que luego Harribel hiciera acto de presencia seguida por sus amigas de harem.

\- Recuerda, se natural y solo di que si. Dijo Yoruichi usando un vestido negro que le cubría sus piernas

\- Y cuando se vayan de aquí, has todo lo que aprendiste en esa película. Dijo Rangiku usando un vestido rosa que no cubría muy bien sus pechos

Mientras la novia avanzaba hacia su hombre, Ikkaku y el resto de su grupo voltearon para ver a una alegre Unohana hablando con Zaraki y por razones desconocidas sus mentes empezaron a imaginar una boda entre ambos sádicos.

\- Se ven bien juntos. Dijo Isane en voz baja

\- Si, ambos son locos y sádicos, seguro que se entenderían. Dijo Yumichika pero al parecer los capitanes escucharon esa parte.

\- Disculpa Yumichika, dijiste algo sobre mí, no te escuche bien. Dijo Unohana con su sonrisa mientras un aura oscura aparecía detrás de ella siendo seguida por Kenpachi con su eterna sonrisa de loco

Esta escena tan aterradora asusto a los shinigamis, Isane rápidamente abrazo a su hermana de manera cómica por el miedo, mientras Ikkaku hizo lo mismo con Yumichika a pesar de que le tenía rencor por la broma del disfraz mientras que la única que no se inmuto por eso fue la pequeña Yachiru.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Urahara daba inicio a la ceremonia de compromiso sin ningún problema, hasta que llegó el turno de que Rukia participara dando los anillos a la pareja que intercambio los anillos.

\- Bueno, Son Goku, aceptas a Harribel como tu esposa. Dijo el ex capitán a su amigo

\- Acepto. Dijo el Son tranquilo

\- Y tu, Tier Harribel, aceptas a Goku como tu esposo. Repitió Urahara dirigiéndose a la arrancar

\- Acepto. Dijo ella con un sonrojo.

\- Pues entonces los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse. Dijo el hombre del sombrero.

Y con eso dicho el saiyajin y la arrancar se besaron con ternura mientras algunos aplaudían por esta linda escena mientras Kukaku activo sus fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo de verde y azul por un rato, la fiesta siguió por una rato, aunque los recién casados se fueron a otro lado, usando la tele transportación de Goku se llevó a su esposa a una hermosa cabaña en el lago cubierto por un frondoso bosque.

Este lugar era una casa abandonada que Urahara decidió renovar para que fuera la casa vacacional de su amigo, este era su regalo de bodas mientras planeaba los otros 2 regalos o posiblemente 4 más.

Goku solo se quitó el traje y se fue a relajar a su cama, pero su esposa rubia tenía otros planes, por lo que muy sonroja se quitó su vestido revelado el regalo por adelantado de Yoruichi.

Lo que Harribel traía debajo de su vestido era un juego de lencería de color azul con negro, su sostén negro tenía un diseño muy simple de no ser porque alrededor de el se veía una seguidilla de rosas azules como parte del sostén mientras sus pantis delgadas eran azules pero con la parte de su intimidad algo transparente.

\- Goku, no tengo experiencia en esto, pero quiero sentir como es esta sensación de la que tanto hablan Rangiku y Yoruichi. Dijo la rubia acercándose a su esposo

\- Harri. Goku no término su frase por que la vasto lord se le lanzo encima besándolo con pasión por lo que este se dejó llevar por el contacto bucal con su esposa.

 _Nota del autor: aquí dejo a su imaginación trabajar, después de besarse por mucho tiempo y que Goku le quitara la ropa a su esposa y ella hiciera lo mismo con el, esta lo cabalgo por mucho tiempo, hasta usar las posiciones de sexuales de: flor de loto, misionero y perrito_

 _Segunda nota: tuve que hacer mi investigación sobre esas poses para poner sus imaginaciones a trabajar, y si no las conocen, googleenlas_

La forma en que ambos se dieron amor hizo templar la casa, debido que Goku uso el SS1 mientras su esposa gemía de placer mientras era penetrada y llenada por su esposo hasta que no pudieron más y se durmieron abrazandoce el uno al otro, sin saber que esta noche traería un gran cambio para sus vidas.

Hasta aquí por hoy, les quiero decir que el próximo capitulo será el final de temporada, después lanzare una ova donde mostrare una parte de uno de mis proyectos y tal vez haga y un especial de preguntas y respuesta, yo les hice preguntas, ahora ustedes hágamelas a mi.

Pregunta semanal, los que este informados y sean de los 80 sabrán del nefasto reboot de los thundercats por lo que mi pregunta es

¿Qué series buenas que fueron canceladas injustamente deberían regresar?

Me gustaría que regresaran los jóvenes titanes y no esa atrocidad que transmite ahora, titan sym bionico un gran trabajo del mismo que trajo samurái Jack y la verdad desearía que en lugar de ese reboot, trajeran de nuevo a los thundercats del 2011, esa si es una buena forma de hacer reboot


	28. Chapter 27

Hey camaradas aquí káiser una vez más con el final de temporada de esta historia, la verdad para mi esta temporada termino bastante bien, llegamos a más de 300 comentarios, la historia tiene un seguimiento constante entre otras cosas, daré varios avisos al final del capítulo, así que espero que se queden hasta el final, sin mas aquí respondo.

 **Guest 1:** gracias, si yo también me reí mucho al escribirlo, todavía pienso que debió casarse con todas, o por lo menos con Siesta, la verdad no, pensé mas en alguna de las chicas de la facción de Harribel que quedan pero no pensé nada para el **,** ¿esa la cancelaron? Yo pensaba que ese último cap era el final

 **viecenta1.8** : en esta época del pc (políticamente correcto) series tan buenas como las de los 80,90 o del 2000 ya no pueden existir sin censura y por cierto, gracias por el lemon de goku y Harribel en tu historia, eres muy bueno con eso

 **Emanuel dry:** no me suena de nada ese anime, es la primera vez que lo escucho nombrar

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki:** no vi ninguno de esos pero los conozco por el nombre, es una pena lo de bleach y eso que tenían algo que pocas series tienen, un villano más interesante que el héroe, las 2 parejas me parecen bien aunque prefiero un poco más el ichiruke

 **Guest 2:** me encanta que notes mis errores, no me acordaba el funcionamiento de la tele transportación, por lo que digamos que sintió el ki de los animales del bosque cerca de la cabaña

 **Dante Alighieri** : gracias, solo te dire que lo que salva a los titanes en acción es que saben aprovechar su impopularidad para hacer una que otra broma decente, el resto es basura comparado a los viejos titanes

 **Veizser:** gracias, todavía me río de lo escribo y si, investigue eso para escribir eso

 **Lozato:** si jajajaj, si quieres ver un lemon, ve al fic Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha de viecenta 1.8, ahí hizo el lemon de esos dos a modo de cameo, te gustara, y es, antes eras chévere

 **Velez Anibal:** no te preocupes que la temporada 2 está en producción y ya llevo escrito el despertar de buu

 **Samsan 19** : pudo dar más, pero por lo menos la cancelaron con un final y no sin algo con que cerrar

 **SaiyajinSannin:** si jajaja esa escena esta inspirada en una de un anime llamado Sumomomo que fue un segmento que encontré en internet, uuuu yo me acuerdo de esa serie era muy buena, la cancelaron para traer ultimate spider man que esa cosa es asquerosa, repelente, abyecta. Vomitiva…

 **alucard77:** pues gracias, me esforcé bastante para transmitir romance y comedia en este capitulo

 **aten92:** jejejje, a veces soy muy obvio

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 27: seré madre

Después de la intensa noche de su boda, Goku y Harribel regresaron después de una semana a su hogar para retomar los entrenamientos, en su ausencia, Gohan y Rukia se encargaron de cazar a los Hollow que siempre causaban problemas mientras que Yoruichi planeaba ahora su propia boda mientras Rangiku hacia lo mismo.

Las cosas estaban relativamente en calma, las arrancars adaptándose al mundo humano, los amigos de Gohan entrenando y teniendo sus vidas normales, los shinigamis solo se dedicaban a su labor de vigilancia mientras que las mujeres de Goku discutían cosas sobre los planes para el futuro.

También lo que pasaba era que Soi Fon y Nanao quería conocer más al Son mayor pero su seria actitud les hacía difícil hacer eso hasta que Rangiku le dio un empujón a Nanao mientras Yoruichi hacia lo mismo con su aprendiz, por lo que ambas mujeres un día entrenaron a solas con el saiyajin para aclarar sus sentimientos pero aún no se sentían listas para tener una relación.

Un mes más tarde:

El día de la boda de Yoruichi llego teniendo un hermoso vestido blanco de novia similar al de Harribel solo que con detalles en color morado, la ceremonia fue igual, capitanes shinigamis hablando, gente intimidada por Unohana y Kenpachi, las novias de Gohan pelean un poco por quien sería la que bailaría primera, lo curioso fue que ahora entre las chicas estaba Momo que hacía muy poco se transformó en novia de Gohan.

Flash back de Momo, una semana atrás:

La teniente castaña seguía esforzándose para alcanzar su bankai con ayuda de Rukia y Gohan, pero muchas veces se distraía por ver como quedaban las ropas del Son menor después de cada entrenamiento terminando sus intentos en explosiones por distraerse al ponerse roja como tomate y sangrar de la nariz junto con las demás.

Un día Rukia le dijo que debía confesar sus sentimientos hacia Gohan, cosa a la que Momo no estaba segura pero después de unas palabras de aliento de su mejor amiga y de su espada Tobiume se armó de valor para confesar lo que sentía.

\- ¿Gohan? Pregunto Momo

\- Si que pas…. Gohan no termino lo que iba a decir porque la castaña se le lanzo encima besándolo en los labios de manera directa.

Ella la verdad fue que se tropezó y en la caí se besaron, ella no quería ser tan directa pero no se quejaba por lo que paso debido a que disfruto el contacto bucal.

\- Gohan, me gustas. Dijo Momo muy sonrojada.

\- Tú también me gustas, pero no sé si Rukia esté de acuerdo. Dijo el Son riendo de nerviosismo por cómo se lo tomaría su primera novia

\- Estoy de acuerdo con esto, ella es mi amiga y merece ser feliz. Dijo Rukia por lo que desde ese día, Momo era la cuarta novia de Gohan.

Fin del flash back:

Otra cosa extraña era Harribel que por razones desconocidas comía un poco más de lo habitual y que durante las mañanas el baño siempre estaba limpio como si ella lo hubiera limpiado al entrar.

Dejando todo eso a un lado, la ex capitana y el saiyajin se casaron dándose un beso para después de un rato irse a unas aguas termales donde Yoruichi en las aguas pedía a su hombre que la tomara por lo que después de que ella le diera un masaje en la espalda con sus pechos su esposo la tomo por esa noche estrellada ahí mismo en las cálidas aguas gimiendo con fuerza.

 _Nota del autor: y después de estar en pose de perrito en las agua llevaron su batalla a la habitación donde Yoruichi con un disfraz de gatita fue tomada de nuevo y no pudiendo sentarse bien por una semana XD, lo demás, que sus imaginaciones hagan el trabajo_

Un tiempo más tarde:

Era un fin de semana en la ciudad de Karakura, no había nada que hacer salvo por los planes que cada persona tenia, Goku iría a entrenar con Kenpachi y después tendría una cita con Soi Fon que esperaba llegar a algo más en esa cita.

Por su parte Gohan tuvo una cita con todas sus novias, Chad y Uryu estaban en sus asuntos, Yoruichi, Rangiku y las compañeras de Harribel, terminaban de planear la boda de Rangiku que sería la última por un tiempo hasta que Nanao y Soi Fon conocieran más a Goku para llegar a ser sus esposas.

Mientras que Harribel, ella tenía trabajo que hacer en el acuario debido a que tenía nuevos tiburones que entrenar aunque fuera a base de fuerza bruta.

Ya ella en su trabajo y con su traje de cuerpo completo para nadar de color azul con líneas amarrillas se metió al tanque sometiendo a las bestias con su seria mirada, todo iba bien hasta que estos seres acuáticos atacaron a la rubia cuando esta vomito a fuera del tanque por lo que trataron de comérsela pero Harribel de una patada los hace retroceder.

\- Harribel-san, ¿Qué le ocurre? Pregunto una empleada del lugar

La chica en cuestión que trabajaba de conserje tenía 18 años aunque su estatura la hacía parecer menor, tenía el cabello castaño corto con un listo del lado izquierdo de su pelo y unos ojos morados vestida con un traje de conserje azul de cuerpo completo

 _Nota del autor: mafuyu de blend S, todavía no me saco esa canción de la cabeza._

\- No es nada, solo que he estado vomitando un par de veces en estas últimas semanas después de que me case. Dijo la rubia sin entender, ella todavía buscaba algo sobre eso entre los libros de Sung Sun.

\- Espera, has tenido nauseas, un apetito poco usual y esto comenzó después de que tu y tu esposo. Dijo la empleada mientras con una de sus manos hacia un círculo con sus dedos que fue atravesado por un dedo de su otra mano.

\- Si, algo así, ¿tú sabes qué es? Pregunto la vasto lord avergonzada por el doble sentido

\- Harribel, ve a descansar a tu hogar, yo me encargo de justificar tu ausencia pero debes ir a un médico para verificar lo que creo que tienes. Dijo la empleada con una gran sonrisa muy poco usual en ella.

Un rato después:

Harribel confundida solo accedió a lo que le dijeron volviendo a sus ropas blancas y yéndose del lugar usando su sonido hasta la tienda de Urahara que era lo más parecido a un doctor que ella conocía, al llegar solo se encontraba el ex capitán y sus ayudantes de la tienda.

\- ¿Harribel? ¿Porque regresas antes del trabajo? Pregunto el hombre del sombrero algo sorprendido

\- Me dijeron que me fuera a ver a un médico por alguna razón, por cierto ¿Dónde están todos? Pregunto la rubia.

\- Goku, Kenpachi, Unohana, Gohan, Tatki, Chad, Rukia y Uryu están entrenando abajo, Renji y Toshiro vigilando aunque también entrenaran más tarde, y tus amigas están con Orihime haciendo los planes para Rangiku. Dijo el ex capitán que recordó como los jóvenes terminaron sus asuntos y fueron a entrenar.

\- Ya veo. Dijo la vasto lord.

\- ¿y que tienes? Pregunto Urahara.

\- Vómitos ocasionales por la mañana y a veces por la tarde y como más de lo normal. Dijo Harribel confundida por ese raro metabolismo.

Lo que la arrancar le dijo al shinigami lo dejo completamente sorprendido debido a que todavía desconocía demasiado acerca de esta especie de hollows, pero lo que de verdad lo sorprendía es que esos síntomas solo indicaban una cosa.

\- Dame un minuto. Dijo el ex capitán yéndose de la tienda con un paso flash dejando algo intrigada a la esposa de Goku.

Pasaron 3 minutos hasta que Urahara se apareció con un extraño objeto rosa que parecía un termómetro plano. Luego de explicarle a Harribel como funcionaba el aparato a medias, ella se fue al baño y cuando salió le mostro el resultado al ex capitán que se desmayó unos segundo por la impresión.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ese símbolo de + es malo? Pregunto la rubia preocupada.

\- Para nada y según tengo entendido es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer, solo me sorprendí porque no pensé que los arrancars pudieran hacer eso. Dijo Urahara recomponiéndose y sentándose en una almohada en el suelo junto con la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces que tengo? Seguía insistiendo Harribel

\- Bueno, esa cosa era un test de embarazo y salió positivo. Dijo el ex capitán sonriendo

\- ¿embarazo? Pregunto la vasto lord que no sabía sobre eso todavía

\- Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho en la cama, pueden llegar a crear vida. Dijo el hombre del sombrero con una sonrisa

\- ¿crear vida? ¿Cómo esos bebes? Pregunto Harribel que sentía unas extrañas emociones invadir su ser.

\- Si, eso es lo que tienes ahora, un bebe que crece dentro de ti, felicidades Son Tier Harribel, serás madre. Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia solo podía sentir una inmensa alegría recorrer su cuerpo

\- Mi….bebé…. y el de Goku. Decía ella tocándose el vientre.

Mas tarde, durante la noche:

Harribel decidió esperar hasta después de la cena para dar la gran noticia, aunque le fue difícil esconder su sonrisa y alegría sin levantar sospechas, pero ya quería contarles esto a sus amigas y a Goku, seguramente Gohan estaría entusiasmado de tener un hermano o hermana menor.

Una vez que la masacre diaria de comida terminara y estando todas las esposa de Goku, las interesadas en serlo, las novias de Gohan y los saiyajins, estaba lista para dar la gran noticia que sería muy impactante.

\- Chicos, tengo un aviso muy importante que decirles a todos. Dijo Harribel acercándose a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esa noticia tiene algo que ver con tu actitud de hoy? Pregunto Rangiku curiosa debido que su amiga de harem solo sonría cuando estaba con Goku.

\- Si y es algo muy bueno. Dijo la vasto lord tomando la mano de su esposo llevándola a su vientre.

Esa acción dejo sorprendidas a todas las chicas de Goku que sospechaban que era lo que iba a decir Harribel pero la mas impactada era Nanao que de ser lo que pensaba estaba ante un suceso nunca antes visto o registrado en la gran historia de los shinigamis.

\- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? Pregunto Goku preocupándose por la rubia

\- Nada de eso Goku, yo… estoy embarazada. Dijo Harribel soltando la noticia que trajo reacciones diferentes.

Todas las shinigamis quedaron impactadas porque nunca pensaron que una Hollow pudiera crear vida de esa manera, Yoruichi, Rangiku y Momo felicitaron a la arrancar mientras Nanao, Soi Fon y Rukia todavía les costaba procesar esa información tan impactante.

Por su parte Gohan estaba feliz de ser hermano mayor a pesar de tener a Sung Sun, Apacci y Mila Rose, las cuales pedían una explicación sobre el embarazo cosa que se les fue proporcionado por Tatki.

Con esa explicación, las arrancars estaban felices por su maestra/madre y más el hecho de que serían hermanas mayores mientras Orihime las felicitaba.

\- Eso, es increíble Harribel, seré padre otra vez. Dijo el Son haciendo girar por el aire a su esposa unos segundos por la emoción dejándola roja para que después esta lo abrazara por la emoción.

Goku al ser un poco mas maduro gracias a sus esposas y a su zanpakuto se dio cuenta de sus errores del pasado de no estar presente para Gohan cuando era niño, pero este desde la muerte de Milk empezó a arreglar las cosas, por lo que el nacimiento de este bebe era para el Son una oportunidad para criar bien a su hijo.

\- Tendré que hacer mucho trabajo de investigación, esto nunca se ha visto. Dijo Nanao que se arreglaba los lentes después de la sorpresa.

\- Has lo que quieras, pero si alguien intenta algo contra mí y mi hijo, te hare pagar caro por eso. Dijo Harribel abrazando a su esposo mirando a Nanao con un aura asesina que la asusto.

 **Instintos de madre, un poco pronto para despertarlos.** Pensaron Rangiku y Yoruichi con una gota pero estando de acuerdo con la rubia

8 meses más tarde:

Demasiadas cosas sucedieron en los meses de embarazo de la rubia arrancar, tanto para ella como para los demás.

Nanao les informo de esto a los shinigamis que estaban en la misión de vigilancia, todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Kenpachi estaba impresionado, pero la teniente les dijo que preservaran el secreto hasta que fuera el momento exacto para informar sobre esto a los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas.

Unohana estaba más que dispuesta a supervisar el parto cuando fuera el momento mientras que Nanao y Urahara se dedicaron a estudiar el desarrollo del bebe de Harribel para saber si su embarazo era normal, cosa que si fue, salvo por su agujero en el vientre que se hinchaba de apoco, lejos eso, todo era normal.

Por su lado Renji y Toshiro vigilaron a Gohan para que no intentara nada raro con Rukia y Momo, lo más irónico es que cuando pensaron que algo pasaría siempre quedaban como pervertidos por mal pensar todo, como Gohan diciéndoles a las chicas como se agarra bien su espada pero ellos entendieron otra cosa.

Soi Fon después de un par de citas, se transformó en novia de Goku por lo que su maestra estaba orgullosa de que ya no moriría soltera y amargada cosa que la pequeña capitán no se lo tomo bien y trato de usar su shikai contra la mujer gato que corría como una niña que hizo una travesura.

Por su lado Rangiku finalmente se casó con Goku y pudo repetir lo que hicieron en la sociedad de almas, con la diferencia que en la cama que lo hicieron quedo destruía y una ex teniente que no pudo caminar o sentarse bien por un buen tiempo pero que tenía una enorme sonrisa al recordar su noche tan salvaje de bodas.

 _Nota del autor: lo que hicieron, lo dejo en su imaginación, solo diré que ella lo dejo seco y él tuvo sexo con ella en todas las posiciones y en los 2 agujeros_

Otra de las grandes sorpresas fue la extraña relación de noviazgo de Sung Sun y Chad que nació con el tiempo, y era extraña porque cuando el resto de las arrancars curiosas los siguieron a su cita, quedando confundidas de que ninguno de los 2 dijera ni una sola palabra durante todo ese día, pero que aun así se hicieron novios después de esa silenciosa cita.

Los meses pasaban y el embarazo de Harribel iba excelente, pero Goku, sus demás mujer y las demás arrancars tuvieron que padecer los síntomas del embarazo de la rubia, que al parecer eran 3 veces más fuertes que a los de una humana normal.

Goku sufrió los efectos de tener que cuidar a su esposa que tenían cambios de humor espontáneos que pasaba de triste a feliz y luego a enojada y es este último estado era cuando el Son corría por su vida.

En el caso de las esposas, novia actual y futura novia de Goku sabían que tendrían que cocinar más cuando llegara el hijo del Son debido a que Harribel desarrollo el apetito monstruoso de los saiyajin devorando casi todo a su paso.

Las que se llevaron la parte menos malas fueron las amigas de Harribel que solo tenían que ayudarla con sus dolores musculares, los cuales eran constantes.

Gohan estaba muy entusiasmado de que pronto tendría un hermano y que podrían ser todos una gran familia que se apoya entre sí.

Todo eso paso en ese tiempo, y ahora se podía ver a Harribel con su traje arrancar típico solo que su vientre completamente hinchado estaba expuesto mientras Unohana y Urahara la revisaban.

Era un día sábado sin academia y cada persona estaba en lo suyo, Kenpachi entrenando soldados en una base militar, Yachiru en una feria con Chad y Sung Sun, Gohan entrenando con sus novias para después tener una cita, Rangiku y Yoruichi entrenando a Soi Fon para que mejorara con el ki y su reiatsu para que pudiera usar más disparos de su bankai mientras que Goku tenía una cita con Nanao que en realidad fue planeada por la ex teniente peli naranja para que de una vez su compañera confesara lo que sentía.

\- ¿todo bien ahí abajo? Pregunto la vasto lord recostada en una cama de la tienda del ex capitán

\- Si, podría decirse que en cualquier momento podrías empezar a dar a luz y por todo lo que vi en tus estudios, él bebé será un niño. Dijo Unohana que termino de ver el pulso cardiaco del bebe.

\- Vaya, me pregunto si cuando crezca tendrá la misma suerte que su padre y su hermano con las mujeres. Dijo el ex capitán sonriendo.

Todos se rieron pero Harribel comenzó a sentir dolor en su estómago además que un líquido salió de ella casi salpicando a los shinigamis.

\- Aaah, ¿qué es esto? Pregunto la rubia tomándose el estomago

\- Se te rompió la fuente, eso significa. Dijo Unohana pero Harribel lo interrumpió

\- YA VIENE EL BEBÉ. Grito la vasto lord

\- URAHARA, AVISA A TODOS PARA QUE VENGAN, SOBRE TODO A GOKU, UN PADRE DEBE PRESENCIAR EL NACIMIENTO DE SU HIJO. Grito la capitana dándole una orden clara al ex capitán que puso manos a la obra.

Con Goku:

Nuestro saiyajin favorito estaba en una cafetería pagando la cuenta acompañado por Nanao que dentro de un gigai vestía una camisa blanca y una falda azul para su cita.

Durante toda la cita, la chica le seguía preguntando más cosas sobre el mundo de Goku aunque este le conto casi todo como que todavía existían los dinosaurios y que él fue la causa de su casi extinción en la montaña Paoz por comérselos XD.

La prueba de la existencia de esos animales prehistóricos fue en un álbum de fotos que trajo Gohan consigo donde estaban los recuerdos más importantes para él y en este había una foto donde él y su padre acampaban y en el fuego se cocinaba un tiranosaurio completo

Nanao todavía seguía queriendo saber más, aunque en parte era una excusa para conocer a Goku, por lo que cuando estaban en el parque llego a la misma conclusión de todas las chicas.

 **Tan fuerte, tan amable y tan adorable, ¿Por qué nunca pude conocer a alguien asi?** Pensaba Nanao sonrojada

\- Goku ¿yo a ti te gusto? Pregunto una roja teniente.

\- Claro, Nanao es una chica muy hermosa y lista, pero no te molesta el, ya sabes. Decía Goku rascándose la nuca.

\- Entiendo que estés casado, pero no me importa estar en una relación de harem mientras me trates en igual medida que a las demás. Dijo la pelinegra con lentes sonriendo tiernamente.

\- Claro, no hay problema. Dijo el Son

Ambos quedaron en un trance mientras los labios de la teniente se preparaban para besar a la persona más amable que conoció y de la que no creía el hecho de haberse enamorado, pero este mágico momento fue interrumpido cuando los teléfonos de ambos chillaron de manera violenta.

\- Maldición, más vale que sea una buen razón para molestar. Dijo una enojada Nanao mientras miraba el mensaje de su teléfono y Goku atendía una llamada

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE, ES AHORA. Grito el saiyajin mayor por el asombro

\- Si, y será mejor que vengas ya, ella te necesita ahora. Dijo Urahara atravesó del teléfono.

\- Ya vamos. Dijo el Son colgando la llamada y dirigiéndose a Nanao.

\- Goku, Harribel. Iba a decir la teniente que tenía un mensaje de Unohana

\- Lo se, hay que irnos. Dijo Goku abrazando a la peli negra con lentes para luego usar la tele transportación

Con Gohan:

En una zona rocosa apartada de la ciudad de Karakura se podía ver a 5 siluetas moviéndose a alta velocidad a la vez que saltaban chispas

\- MASENKO. Gritaron 4 voces femeninas

\- GETSUGA….TESHO. fue el grito de Gohan que usando su bankai lanzo un contra ataque hacia sus oponentes.

Sus oponentes eran sus novias Rukia con su bankai activado, Orihime con sus 6 hadas reforzando el ataque, Tatki con sus guantes negros y rojos al máximo poder y Momo que podía usar por unos minutos su bankai no perfeccionado, todas ellas usando la técnica enseñada por su pareja.

Los 4 masenkos se fusionaron creando una gigantesca ráfaga de poder mientras que el getsuga poco a poco comenzaba a partir el ataque pero las chicas no estaban dispuestas a dejarse vencer por lo que aumentaron la potencia haciendo retroceder el ataque de su novio que solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa satisfactoria por los resultados del entrenamiento de las chicas.

Gohan elevo su poder hasta casi transformarse en SS1 cortando la ráfaga de energía con tensa zangetsu haciendo que el ataque de sus novias se fuera hacia 2 lugares diferentes explotando.

\- Bien chicas, han progresado mucho. Dijo Gohan regresando su espada a su estado normal.

\- ¿Me recuerdas porque entrenamos afuera y no en ese sótano? dijo Tatki que no entendía porque entrenaban ahí.

\- Pues Urahara quería hacerle una mejora al campo y por eso está cerrado hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo, por lo que si se tarda usaremos el que tiene en la sociedad de almas. Dijo Orihime a su amiga

\- Suena bien para mí. Dijo Rukia desactivando su bankai que poco a poco dejaba de lastimarla

Antes de que las chicas le pidieran a Gohan de que no se olvidara de su cita, los teléfonos de todos sonaron enterándose de que pasaría con Harribel.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a toda velocidad. Dijo Gohan transformándose en súper saiyajin para llegar al nacimiento de su hermanito mientras sus chicas le seguían el paso como podían quedándose atrás.

Y regresando con Harribel:

La vasto lord está teniendo los típicos dolores por no poder sacar al bebé de su interior mientras ella sujetaba la mano de su esposo con demasiada fuerza que de no ser por el hecho de que Goku era un saiyajin ya tendría la mano rota.

Yoruichi, Nanao, Soi Fon y Rangiku estaban a la distancia esperando el nacimiento de su hijastro mientras que Unohana y Urahara ayudaban en el parto.

\- Solo puja una vez más, que ya sale. Dijo la capitana tranquila porque no había ninguna irregularidad en este parto.

\- Vamos Harribel, una más. Dijo Goku animando a su esposa que se relajó, tomo aire e hizo el último empuje.

Mientras esto pasaba, Gohan llego a tiempo para presenciar el momento exacto del nacimiento de su hermano menor mientras sus novias esperaban a que les dieran permiso a pasar.

\- ¿y bien Urahara? Pregunto Yoruichi que vio como el ex capitán salía de la habitación.

\- Todo salió bien, no hubo ninguna complicación y él bebé nació muy saludable, si quieren pueden pasar. Dijo el ex capitán con una sonrisa.

Las amigas de Harribel, la esposas de Goku y sus novias al igual que las de Gohan entraron para ver a un feliz Goku que abrazaba a una igualmente sonriente Harribel que tenía entre sus brazos una manta con el bebé recién nacido que tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo negro como el de su padre.

Todos miraron esta escena con una sonrisa de ternura por esa hermosa imagen familiar y todas no pudieron evitar imaginarse a ellas en la misma situación con su respectivo saiyajin

Otra de las cosas que captó la atención fue que todos pudieron sentir el gran poder de ese niño al igual que el poder shinigami y Hollow en su interior.

\- Gohan, ven, mira a tu hermanito. Dijo la vasto lord haciendo que su hijastro tomara a su bebé.

\- Hola hermanito. Dijo el Son menor sonriendo

\- Sonrían. Dijo Urahara de la nada.

La familia hizo eso y de un flash el hombre del sombrero tomo una hermosa foto familiar, para que esta gran familia comenzara a guardar sus recuerdos más valiosos.

Después de eso, todos se tomaron fotos del momento con él bebé, de este estando con las novias de su hermano que lo miraban con ternura al igual que sus madres.

\- ¿Cómo se llamara? Pregunto Rukia curiosa

\- Se llamara Son Goten. Dijo la orgullosa madre.

\- Saben, posiblemente el viejo se enteré de esto y hará un escándalo por nacer un ser anti natural. Dijo Nanao rompiendo el momento tan alegre.

Cuando la shinigami dijo eso, Harribel comenzó a elevar su presión espiritual y abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeño hijo, de ninguna manera permitiría que ese anciano tocara su bebé y cualquiera que lo intentara se podía dar por muerto.

\- Pero no diré absolutamente nada sobre el, es más, renuncio a esta misión de vigilancia para poder criar a mi hijastro. Dijo la teniente peli negra que lanzo los papeles de su informe semanal al aire para desintegrarlos con una esfera de ki.

\- Bien dicho. Felicito Soi Fon a su compañera porque ella haría lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tan de repente? ¿y cómo es eso de criar a tu hijastro? Preguntaron Rangiku y Yoruichi muy curiosas

Sin decir nada, Nanao alejo al Son mayor de la vasto lord para terminar lo que empezaron en el parque dándole un beso en los labios demostrando sus sentimientos de manera abierta frente a todos los presentes, lo que ocasiono celos iniciales en las chicas de Goku que después solo felicitaban a la teniente por haber demostrado lo que sentía ya.

\- Te amo, Son Goku, deseo una vida a tu lado, si me lo permites al igual que ellas. Dijo Nanao de una manera tímida demasiado inusual de ella mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Por mí no hay problema, solo no intentes nada contra mi hijo Nanao o conocerás la ira de una madre. Amenazo Harribel mientras las demás estaban de acuerdo en dejar a la teniente estar en este harem.

Después de eso, ella volvió a su actitud seria y ruda que al saiyajin tanto le encantaba diciendo que le enseñaría a su hijo disciplina cuando fuera el momento, Goku dijo que lo entrenaría para que fuera tan fuerte como Gohan o hasta más mientras el resto de sus chicas entrenarían a Goten en el uso de poder espiritual cuando estuviera en edad.

\- Con que este es nuestro hermanito, no se preocupe lady Harribel, nosotras lo cuidamos para que usted pueda salir con Goku-san y hacer otro her. Decía Sung Sun mientras sus amigas le tapaban la boca para que no dijera nada de más.

Todos se rieron de esa situación mientras se preparaban para una foto familiar completa en donde todas las chicas que conocieron a los Son estaban ahí para captar el momento en que una vasto lord tuvo un hijo y el nacimiento de otro saiyajin dentro de esta gran familia que se formó.

Y con esto, terminamos la primera temporada de esta historia, ahora les diré esto, la próxima semana, subiré una ova y después la otra semana un especial de preguntas y respuestas que me hagan, una cosa, si quieren ver el lemon de goku y Harribel vayan a la cuenta de viecenta 1.8 que en una de sus historias esta esa escena a modo de cameo.

Y como lo prometí, llegamos a los 300 comentario por lo que diré datos de las temporadas siguientes para que se emocionen o creen sus teorías que me encantan leer.

 **Tanto Ulquiorra como Coyote Stark no tendrán el mismo destino que tuvieron en el manga y anime, tendrán un papel en esta historia**

 **La fusión entre cualquier ser vivo con un Hollow, tiene un efecto secundario**

 **Aizen tendrá un bankai y un par de aliados del mundo de dragon ball para la saga espadas**

 **Abra un nuevo arrancar que viene del mundo de DBZ**

 **Para el futuro de algunos bankais o poderes nuevos, usare habilidades y armas de las franquicias, devil may cry, god of war, star craft, bayonetta y de warcraft**

Pregunta semanal, ¿si ustedes hicieran esta historia, como harían de nuevo el harem de goku?

Yo usaría a las 5 que tengo actualmente pero le agregaría a Unohana, Lisa y Mashiro.


	29. ova 1

Hey camaradas aquí káiser casi ahogado con la universidad pero falta poco para un descanso, mientras aquí les traigo una ova de mi historia, el propósito de estas 4 ovas que saldrá una por final de temporada, son para mostrar mis futuros trabajos para cuando termine este fic, sin más, aquí les respondo.

 **viecenta1.8:** jajaj espero que te diviertas por las bellas imágenes mentales que te plante y si, su madre es una vasto lord que en el canon era la espada 3 pero ahora es más fuerte y su padre tiene el SS3

 **Veizser:** Hollow arrancar vasto lord + saiyajin con el SS3 + poder shinigami es igual a un hibrido súper poderoso, si algo así iba la cita, buena selección aunque no se nada de Kukaku pero se nota que muchos la quieren

 **Guest 1** : pues sí, será más fuerte de Trunks seguro y la fusión ni se diga, yo ya elegí el arma junto con sus formas liberadas, la espada es la contraria a la yamato que la tome en cuenta, pues son chicas lindas esas aunque les falta desarrollo

 **Samsan 19:** pues veo difícil poner a Nemu pero si muy fácil poner a la sadica capitana

 **alucard77:** si es todo un clásico ¿Qué es drake? Digamos que a esas 3 es las que menos desarrollo les plantee por eso use el salto de tiempo.

 **Guest 2:** por eso uso el salto en el tiempo, ellas se hicieron novias de el con el paso de los meses del embarazo que son como 9 meses, se te hace poco tiempo para una relación

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** no preocupes que esa temporada esta en producción, lo ultimo que escribí fue a Gohan yendo al planeta supremo con una de sus chicas, mmmm me diste una buena idea, una selección interesante, recuerda, todos pueden escribir, este fic lo hice para motivar a otros y sé que tiene errores, pero se que alguien algún día hará otro fic de ese tipo y seguro que aprendió de mis errores.

 **Un fan mas:** mmmm no serían precisamente ellos, pero te sorprenderás, si no podría porque ella ya no es débil y pondrá resistencia si la tratan de secuestra, buenas chicas y esa amiga creo que te refieres a Kukaku

 **Emanuel dry** : gracias, ya tenia planeado que fuera ella la primera y ese arco empieza la semana que viene porque al parecer a nadie le intereso el especial preguntas y respuestas

Dragon Bleach Z

Ova numero 1: el heredero de la ira

 _Nota del autor: los eventos de estas ovas ocurren 6 meses después de la saga de Majin Buu Y 6 meses antes de la saga espadas por lo que cualquier cosa que suene raro, es porque paso en la saga buu que todavía no subi._

En el sótano de Urahara:

Podemos ver al ex capitán en un rincón apartado de la zona de entrenamiento que era ocupado por los saiyajins y por todos lo que conocieron en este mundo.

Por un lado se podía ver a Goku entrenando con sus esposas que después de lo que ocurrió con Buu comenzaron a entrenar con más fuerza para superar sus poderes, en otro lugar estaban Gohan y sus 5 novias, Rukia, Orihime, Tatki, Momo y la más reciente una chica arrancar de pelo verde con un casco de carnero en su cabeza y la forma de un centauro, esta era Nell la ex espada número 3 que junto con todas entrenaban con la misma intensidad que las esposas de Goku.

Y en otro lado vemos al hijo menor de Goku y Harribel, Son Goten que todavía no liberaba los poderes de su espada, se enfrentaba y entrenaba a Chad, Uryu, Kenpachi, Unohana, Renji, Toshiro y a su mejor amiga Yachiru, para todos todavía les era difícil de creer que un niño los estuviera derrotando sobre todo Kenpachi y Toshiro que usaban sus bankais pero no podían hacer nada contra el pequeño súper saiyajin que no activo todavía los poderes que heredo por parte de su madre arrancar.

Mientras que Sung Sun, Mila Rose y Apacci entrenaban por su cuenta con sus segundas resurrecciones hasta que optaron por enfrentarse a Gohan para progresar con el ki.

Si, un día normal para todos, que iba a cambiar en cuestión de minutos debido a que Urahara termino de calibrar su nuevo invento.

LISTO. Grito con alegría el ex capitán secándose el sudor de la frente

De pronto Yoruichi logro conectarle una patada a su esposo saiyajin por lo que este es disparado hacia donde estaba el hombre del sombrero que por un momento pensó que su invento seria destruido.

Ah, hola Urahara, ¿en que trabajas ahora? Pregunto el saiyajin deteniéndose antes de estrellarse y a su vez detuvo su entrenamiento por lo que sus esposas fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Una gran pregunta, les presento la puerta dimensional. Dijo con alegría el sombrerero loco.

Ya veo, ¿este es tu último invento para superar a Bulma sobre quien es más listo? Pregunto Nanao que se acomodó los lentes y desactiva sus poderes

Exacto, a diferencia de su puerta dimensional que es otra entrada y salida entre nuestros mundos, esta nos lleva a otros. Dijo alegremente Urahara.

Genial, podre pelear contra seres poderosos. Dijo Goku entusiasmado.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Urahara decidió terminar con el entrenamiento de todos que se mostraban interesados por la máquina que parecía un portal metálico que tenía al lado un cristal flotante de color gris.

Bien, como dije, este portal nos llevara a otra dimensión, sin embargo tiene límites, solo pueden ir dos personas a la vez, tendrán 24 horas en esa dimensión antes de que el portal los regrese aquí ya sea por la fuerza o no y por ultimo necesita mucha energía que por suerte gracias al material que robe de la nave de ese tipo Babidi, el portal absorberá sus ataques para cargar esta batería de cristal. Dijo Urahara que recordó cuando se llevo el material de esa nave para investigarlo

Suena interesante ¿ya lo probaste? Pregunto Rukia todavía en su bankai

Bueno, digamos que Goku, sea del mundo que sea, tiene suerte con las mujeres. Dijo el ex capitán recordando lo que vio

Flash back, 3 días atrás:

Se podía ver a Urahara con su típica ropa verde de siempre, preparado para hacer una prueba de su último invento, en este momento era de noche por lo que no molestaría a nadie.

Bien, parece que podre estar en otro mundo por 1 hora, veamos que encuentro. Dijo el ex capitán que dio parte de su poder y la maquina se activó para luego cruzar el portal.

Al cruzar, el hombre del sombrero reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, era la montaña paoz del mundo de Goku, pero noto rápidamente que las energías del lugar eran muy diferentes, rápidamente se escondió entre los arbustos y al igual que su poder.

Al avanzar por un rato, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de dos armas chocando entre si, por lo que le gano la curiosidad y entonces se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió.

Delante de su escondite, se podía ver a un Goku, mucho más joven que el que conoce, usaba su dogi naranja y sostenía su báculo sagrado alargado de modo defensivo bloqueando un espadazo de una catana que pertenecía a una chica de ojos ámbar, pelo purpura y vestida en su mayoría de blanco, usaba unas medias negras largas, guantes blancos y un moño blanco en su cabeza, esta chica era conocida en ese mundo como Kagura, una maga de gravedad y esposa de este Goku.

Al parecer los 2 estaban entrenando de manera intensa, Kagura trataba de mandar al suelo al peli negro con gravedad pero este la soporta y adaptaba para luego desármala con su báculo.

Todavía no estoy a tu nivel, pero me esforzare, querido. Dijo la peli purpura con una sonrisa dulce.

Sé que lo harás Kagura, ahora creo que debo tomar un baño, llevamos entrenando mucho tiempo. Dijo Goku.

La chica se fue a la casa a preparar la cena mientras su esposo se fue a un lago a bañarse, pero Kagura, desde que se hizo adulta, tenía algo guardado, algo que quería hacer con su esposo que conoció desde su niñez y vio que la situación era perfecta y que nadie viene a este lugar.

Ahora el ex capitán miro como la chica se fue directo al lago donde se podía ver a un Goku desnudo bañándose y la chica al ver esto se sonrojo como nunca pero aun así, se despojó de su ropa quedando desnuda, a Urahara casi le da una hemorragia nasal pero se aguantó y pudo presenciar como la chica se lanzó sobre su esposo en el agua donde lo abrazo por la espalda hasta que comenzaron a besarse con pasión y amor el uno al otro mientras el agua y el sol hacia brillar sus cuerpos

Urahara hubiera seguido viendo eso de cómo la chica bajaba su mano hacia entre pierna de su hombre, pero el portal comenzó a arrastrarlo de regreso a su mundo y como él no se quería ir, el portal lo absorbió con tanta fuerza que al regresar se estrelló contra una de las rocas de su campo de entrenamiento.

 **Diablos, Goku sea de donde sea, tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres, y todas son endemoniadamente hermosas**. Pensaba el ex capitán con ríos de lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos

 _Nota del autor: esa dimensión, le pertenece al fan fic Dragon Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, de mi buen amigo viecenta1.8, lean sus historias, son buenas, y más si buscan variedad entre fics de DB y FT o naruto y FT_

Fin del flash back:

Interesante ¿y sospecho que ahora necesitas que le demos energía para que nosotros seamos tus conejillos de indias. Dijo Yoruichi conociendo muy bien a su amigo.

Jejeje algo así, ¿alguien quiere lanzar un ataque de energía al portal? Dijo Urahara que tiro una palanca y en el portal solo se veía oscuridad.

Yo yo, yo quiero. Levanto la mano Nell alegremente todavía en su forma de resurrección.

Bueno, yo también aaaah. Dijo gohan transformándose en súper saiyajin.

La pareja estaba lista para lanzar su respectivo ataque por lo que los demás salieron del rango de ataque para evitar morir.

MASENKO/LANZADOR VERDE. Gritaron ambos y las técnicas fueron succionadas por el portal por lo que el cristal y el portal se pusieron azules.

Interesante, parece que le dieron más energía de la necesaria y el resto fue transportado a una dimensión al azar. Dijo Urahara algo sorprendido pero entusiasmado.

Espero que nuestros ataques no le den a alguien. Dijo nerviosamente Gohan sin saber este portal le haría un favor a la humanidad.

En otra dimensión, que ustedes conocen como DXD:

En un cielo completamente rojo se podía ver como un joven dentro de una gran armadura blanca y dorada con alas de energía azul estaba peleando contra otra persona con una gigantesca armadura roja y verde de dragón que estaba fuera de control.

 _Nota del autor: para no entrar en detalles, estos son Vali y Issei con sus juggernauts drives peleando después de la supuesta muerta de Asia._

Te detendré rojo. Dijo vali que lanza un ataque de energía que aturde por unos segundos a su oponente en el aire.

Sin embargo, el peli blanco sintió un presentimiento de peligro detrás de el por lo que se mueve para un lado y ve como un portal azul que salió de nada estaba abierto.

¿Qué diablos es e? Vali no termino su pregunto porque una poderosa energía amarrilla y otra purpura en forma de lanza salió de ahí y ambas chocan contra issei.

El masenko desintegraba el cuerpo del pervertido mientras que el lanzador verde le arranco la cabeza terminado con su miserable y patética vida mientras que las chicas que estaban enamoradas del (por razones que ni yo entiendo) comenzaron a llorar por su muerte.

Sin embargo un tipo llamado Azzasel, líder de los ángeles caídos dijo que había una forma de regresarlo y que lo primero era que necesitaba sus evil pieces.

Para la mala suerte de una chica pelirroja llamada Rias, una rara niebla negra se robó a las piezas de peón y las personas que fueron por lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo del pervertido fueron ahuyentados con 2 disparos de lo que parecían ser escopetas.

De pronto, a espaldas de todos, un portal rojo se abría y en este una figura completamente vestida de negro, con un cinturón de granadas en su pecho y una máscara en su rostro de una lechuza esquelética estaba por entrar cargando las piezas y el cuerpo del pervertido.

 _Nota del autor: es mi avatar actual, Reaper de overwatch, yo y mis avatares saldremos en estas ovas para castigar lo que odiamos_

Debo admitirlo, ese tipo káiser y su asistente felina sí que saben darme trabajos interesantes. Dijo Reaper entrando a ese portar y lo único que se escucho fue al dragón Ddraig gritando libertad porque ahora buscaría un portador que no diera pena y usara sus poderes de mejor forma

Regresando con Urahara:

¿Gohan, Nell, porque sonríen? Pregunto Rukia al ver que ambos dibujaron una sonrisa

No estoy seguro Rukia, pero siento como que le hicimos un gran favor a muchas personas. Dijo Gohan sin entender esa sensación

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, la maquina esta lista, ¿quién quieres ver que maravillas hay del otro lado? Dijo el ex capitán

Yo yo, yo quiero ir. Dijo Goku emocionado como un niño

Bueno, una de ustedes deberá acompañarlo para que no haga un desastre, ¿alguna voluntaria? Dijo Urahara mientras miraba como las esposas del saiyajins hacían piedra, papel y tijera para decidir

Sí, yo voy. Dijo un poco feliz Soi Fon que abrazo el brazo de su esposo.

Muy bien, escuchen, lo que hagan ahí no tendrá efectos negativos y cuando pasen 24, si no están en el lugar que llegaron pues serán absorbidos por la fuerza hasta regresar aquí. Dijo el ex capitan

Sin más detalles que dar, goku se puso su dogi y traje shinigami sin mangas, acomodo su espada y salto directo al portar siendo seguido por su pequeña esposa que traía su ropa de capitana habitual, durante el viaje lo único que pensaban era con que se encontrarían en el camino.

Del otro lado del portal:

Ambos, saiyajin y capitana sintieron cosquillas al pasar por el portal pero lejos de eso nada fuera de lugar, al llegar al final del portal aterrizaron en un pequeño bosque con un camino que llevaba a una gran ciudad que parecía un castillo medieval de Europa siendo un hermoso paisaje.

Pero qué lugar más bonito, parece que estuviéramos en Europa del siglo 15. Dijo Soi Fon muy impresionada y alegre.

Jijij pues vamos a verlo de cerca. Dijo el saiyajin que junto a su esposa fueron a ese lugar.

Sin embargo, el recibimiento no era lo que esperaban, mientras caminaban algunas personas se aterraban al ver a Goku caminar de lo más tranquilo mientras Soi Fon notaba como un grupo de sujetos con armaduras empezaron a moverse como si planearan rodearlos por lo que le dijo a su esposo que estuviera alerta.

Entonces cuando llegaron a una plaza muy hermosa el lugar estaba deshabitado pero de pronto cientos de caballeros comenzaron a rodearlos entre los que destacaban un hombre de ojos azules, cabello rosa corto y armadura de azul y gris, y la otra era una chica de cabellera negra larga de ojos cerrados que vestía una camisa y chaleco blanco con una falda del mismo color mientras en su pecho tenía el estampado de una cruz templaría de color rosa.

Estos sujetos recibían el nombre Gil Thunder y Guila, caballeros sacros del reino de Liones, la peli negra miraba tranquila a Goku aunque esa mirada a Soi Fon le recordaba a Gin Ichimaru mientras el peli rosa miraba de forma neutral al saiyajin

Son Goku, aprendiz de Meliodas el dragón de la ira, esposo de Diana la serpiente de la envidia ¿Qué haces regresando a este lugar? Pregunto Gil

Eeeh ¿Quién eres tú? ¿nunca te e visto en mi vida. Dijo el Son confundido cosa que también confundió a todos los caballeros que no recordara lo que paso hace 7 años.

Mientras los soldados se acercaban, Goku saco su espada gigante y Soi Fon hizo lo mismo mientras recordaba lo que Momo comento muchas veces sobre la teoría del multiverso y universos paralelos.

Goku, ese ti conoce al tú de este lugar, recuerdas lo que Momo dijo una vez. Dijo la capitana chocando su espalda contra la de su esposo

¿El universo es infinito? Pregunto goku tratando de recordar.

Exacto, es posible que tu existas aquí también y ese tu hizo algo y por eso estos tipos de aquí te ven como un enemigo, creo que deberíamos ver más este lugar, además tengo curiosidad sobre esa tal Diana que es su esposa. Dijo la capitana.

Está bien, pero creo que nos podemos divertir un rato ¿no crees? Dijo Goku con su gran sonrisa

No tienes remedio querido, pero está bien, aguijonea a todos los enemigos hasta la muerte, Suzumebachi. Dijo la pequeña capitana activando su shikai.

Todos los caballeros se lanzaron sobre ella para que no hiciera lo que estaba por hacer pero Goku con su gran espada los detiene partiendo el suelo a la mitad con un corte y Gil Thunder trato de atacarlo con una estocada eléctrica que fue detenida por la zanpakuto del saiyajin que luego hizo retroceder a su enemigo y conectarle una patada que aboyo parte de su armadura.

Por su parte Soi Fon con su aguijón comenzó a usar su paso flash y darle una picadura a todo caballero que se cruzara en su camino quedando todos confundidos por el tatuaje de mariposa.

Se los pongo en palabras que entiendan, si los golpeo en el mismo lugar otra vez, se mueren. Dijo la capitana de brazos cruzados.

Mientes, cualquiera que este con los pecados miente. Dijo un caballero del monto.

Entonces, ¿quieres comprobar si estoy mintiendo? Dijo la esposa de Goku con una tétrica sonrisa que asusto a los que fueron marcados que optaron por huir.

Antes de ir a ayudar a su esposo la chica con su guante soporto un ataque explosivo creado por la caballero sacro Guila que se sorprendió que la peli negra soportara su explosión.

Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes y si tratabas de herirme con eso, te informe que e soportado cosas mucho más destructivas que estas. Dijo Soi Fon recordando cuando resistía el gran rey cero de Harribel.

Interesante, pero aun asi te atrapare y te sacare lo que sepas sobre la ubicación de los pecados. Dijo la chica de ojos cerrados apuntando con su espada.

No se quiénes son los pecados y si hablamos de sacar confecciones te informo que yo soy experta en eso. dijo la capitana que se lanzó contra Guila.

Mientras ambas chicas peleaban Gil trataba de vencer a Goku, pero le era imposible, el saiyajin detenía su espada electica con su espada o incluso sus manos desnudas sorprendiendo al caballero porque nunca pensó que se volvería tan poderoso en 7 años desde que los pecados supuestamente traicionaron al reino.

Para Goku, el pequeño Gil era un oponente interesante pero su electricidad no era nada comparada a la de Yoruichi por lo que una vez que se aburrió de pelear le suelta un golpe al estómago que rompe la armadura del peli rosa y lo desarma para luego usar su shikai y darle un ataque de viento cortante que lo deja fuera de combate.

Algo similar paso con Guila que veía como la capitana desviaba o recibía las explosiones como si nada, después de soportar las ráfagas de ki de su esposo y los ceros de la rubia arrancar, pocas cosas eran capaces de lastimar a Soi Fon que se cansó de la pelea y con su paso flash se paró detrás de la chica de ojos cerrados y la deja inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca.

Bueno, eso fue divertido, busquemos a mi otro yo. Dijo Goku poniendo sus dedos en la frente mientras su esposa lo abrazaba.

Goku capto varias presencias extraña que liberaban energía que no era ki sino magia, por lo que se concentró en la única firma de ki que sintió y no tardó mucho en encontrar a una presencia similar a él, pero que no lo era, sino que era de alguien emparentado con él por lo que uso la tele transportación.

Muy lejos del reino:

El saiyajin y la capitana aparecieron en la entrada de un tétrico bosque pero aparecieron delante de un niño de casi 6 años, que vestía un dogi naranja con el emblema de un dragón mordiendo su cola, cargaba una pequeña espada, tenía el pelo negro, sus ojos eran de color purpura y tenía una cola de mono como cinturón.

¿Gohan, eres tú? Pregunto el saiyajin al ver al pequeño

Si, ¿pero quién eres tú? Te pareces a Papá pero te vez mayor y tienes una energía diferente. Dijo Gohan sin desconfiar de este tipo porque no sintió que su energía fuera maligna.

Yo te respondo eso, digamos que este es tu padre de otra dimensión y yo sería tu madrasta de esa dimensión. Dijo Soi Fon que agarro al pequeño para abrazarlo porque nunca pensó que su hijastro fuera tan adorable cuando era un niño

Ya veo, les creo, la tía Merlin me dijo que el mundo es muy grande y todo puede pasar. Dijo Gohan recordando cuando pasaba tiempo con la hechicera más poderosa de Camelot.

Bueno hijo, me llevarías a tu casa, quiero saber algo sobre tu padre. Dijo Goku de forma tranquila aunque desconfiaba si su yo de este mundo era malvado.

Está bien, iba entrenar, pero esto es algo que no pasa todos los días, síganme. Dijo el Gohan de este mundo guiando a sus acompañantes.

Los 3 se metieron al bosque oscuro pasando por varios senderos y criaturas que hacían ilusiones pero fueron ignorados, un rato después Gohan llego a la salida del otro lado del bosque donde se podía ver una montaña y en ella había una casa.

Una vez en ese lugar, Goku toco la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la persona que le abrió era su yo de este mundo por lo que quedaron atrapados en el juego del espejo.

El Goku de este mundo era similar en todo en cuanto a cabello solo era más joven como cuando secuestraron a Gohan, el dogi tenía el emblema de un dragón y este tenía la cola de mono de los saiyajins.

Goku, ¿quién es? Pregunto una voz claramente femenina.

La chica en cuestión no aparentaba más de 22 años aunque tenía más años de los que aparentaba pero para su raza todavía era muy joven, tenía el pelo castaño amarrado en dos coletas que la hacían ver adorable, ojos purpuras y rostro tierno, ella iba vestida con un leotardo naranja, botas de ese mismo color y un par de guantes de cuero azul y como un detalle, tenía en una de sus piernas el tatuaje de una serpiente, esta era Diana el pecado de la enviada que quedo sumamente sorprendida de ver a 2 gokus.

Aaaaaaaah pero que paso, ¿Por qué mi esposo tiene un doble? Pregunto alarmada la chica que antes de cualquier cosa, tomo una pastilla azul brillante.

Diana era una gigante, pero gracias a Merlin, el pecado de la gula, tenía unas pastillas que la hacía de tamaño humano que uso y usa para tener la vida que tiene ahora.

Un rato después, en el exterior:

Todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa y sillas en el exterior mientras el saiyajin mayor y su esposa shinigami contaron su historia, desde la infancia de Goku, el nacimiento de Gohan pero omitieron los eventos de Vegeta, Freezer y Cell debido a que todavía no pasaron en este mundo pero contaron sobre la llega de Goku y su hijo al mundo de los shinigamis pero hubo algo que a Diana no les gusto para nada y fue la parte donde el Son mayor se casó con 5 mujeres.

ERES UN MUJERIEGO. Grito la castaña que lanzo un golpe contra Goku shinigami el cual le dolió pero no se comparaban a los golpes de sus esposas.

Mamá, cálmate, recuerda que el viene de otra realidad. Dijo Gohan calmando a su madre.

Vaya, luces muy poderoso, ¿quieres pelear? Pregunto alegremente el Goku de ese mundo a su contra parte.

Luego, ahora necesito que me expliques ¿Qué hiciste para que la gente de una ciudad te odiara? Pregunto seriamente Goku a su otro yo.

De esta manera, Diana les conto como ella, los pecados y Goku regresaron de una misión y cuando iban a reportarse ante el líder de los caballeros sacros, Zaratras, el cual encontraron completamente muerto y todo el reino los culpo y los veían como traidores por lo que cada uno tomo su camino hasta que algo pasara o los dejaran de perseguir.

En el caso del saiyajin y la gigante, establecieron su hogar del otro lado de ese bosque que servía como una barrera para los curiosos, por lo que en los últimos 7 años desde ese incidente estuvieron entrenado en caso de que vinieran a por ellos pero en el proceso, tuvieron a Gohan que era un hibrido mitad saiyajin y mitad gigante.

La parte de gigante confundió a Soi Fon por lo que Diana les mostro a los recién llegados su verdadero tamaño usando una pastilla roja y les dijo que Gohan cuando fue concebido ella estaba en su forma pequeña y por el consumo de la medicina de Merlín su hijo desarrollo la habilidad única de modificar su tamaño a voluntad.

Eso fue muy impresionante, pero ahora la capitana pregunto cómo es que ellos se conocieron por lo que la serpiente de la envidia con un rostro soñador y con corazones flotando sobre ella les dijo que se conocieron cuando eran niños, Goku la encontró a ella cuando perdió la memoria sobre su amigo King, por lo que ambos viajaron juntos por todo el reino de Britania y el continente lejano, donde la tecnología era más avanzada.

Luego de que ella contara una gran parte de la historia que todos conocemos de Goku, Diana llego a su parte favorita que fue cuando se casaron que ocurrió antes de la muerte de Zaratras y les mostro la foto de su boda, tomada por una cámara que trajo la Bulma de este mundo de su continente.

El saiyajin mayor y su esposa shinigami tenía una gota en sus nucas debido a que la foto era…brizara, en el sentido anglo sajón de la palabra.

En el medio de la foto se veía algo muy lindo y normal, se veía al Goku de este mundo vestido con una camisa y pantalones blancos junto con un chaleco negro sin mangas y una corbata roja que cargaba a Diana en su forma pequeña de forma nupcial vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco de boda.

 _Nota del autor: la ropa de Goku es la misma que la de Meliodas en sus primeras apariciones._

Hasta ahí todo normal, de no ser por lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos, del lado izquierdo se podía ver al pecado de la pereza, King en su forma infantil llorando cómicamente por los celos de que la chica de la que se enamoró se casó con otra persona y que solo lo veía a el como un hermano pero por lo menos internamente está feliz de que alguien tan bueno como el saiyajin la cuidaría y haría feliz. Mientras el ex rey de las hadas seguía sumido en su depresión Krillin trataba de consolarlo con palmaditas en la espalda.

Arriba de King se podía ver al pecado de la avaricia Ban que vestía con su típica indumentaria roja que se lo veía muy feliz y claramente borracho, en una mano sujetaba una botella de cerveza mientras en la otra abrazaba a una niña de pelo rubio largo y ojos ambar que se llamaba Elaine que en realidad pese a su apariencia era mayor de edad y debido a la influencia del peli blanco también estaba ebria y con una botella en su mano mientras que Yamcha en sus ropas de ladrón del desierto, Puar y Ulon trataban de evitar que siguieran emborrachándose.

Arriba de la pareja de recién casados se podía ver a un tipo musculo de pelo y bigote naranja con el tatuaje de un león en su espalda, una chica de ropa negra y pelo del mismo color y ojos amarrillos, ambos parecían estar reteniendo a un sujeto que de pelo rosa, ojos amarrillos que usaba lentes y tenia una mirada de no entender nada.

Estos eran Escanor el pecado del orgullo, Merlin el pecado de la gula y Gowther la cabra de la lujuria que estaba siendo detenido por los otros para que no se metiera en las cabezas de las personas para invadir su privacidad para tratar de entender lo que pasaba en la boda.

Y al lado derecho era algo que saco una carcajada a Goku debido a que parecía que había cosas que nunca cambian, se podía ver al capitán de los 7 pecados Meliodas un tipo que parecía de catorce año aunque tenía más de 3000 años de edad, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, usando un traje rojo con el que entrenaba y junto a el había un caballete con imágenes detalladas de la anatomía femenina que apuntaba con su dedo mientras el maestro Roshi les daba revistas y explicaba sobre lo que el rubio decía a un par de niños de nombres Griamore, Howzer Y Gil Thunder.

El niño peli rosa miraba con confusión la revista que Roshi le dio, Howzer se mostraba muy metido en la lectura y Griamore decía que esto era indecente pero que no podía dejar de leer eso.

Pero para mala suerte de ambos pervertidos una Bulma con un mazo medieval con púas y una Lunch en su forma rubia con una ametralladora Uzi iban a castigar al par por corromper a los niños.

Si, esa si que fue una boda muy loca, pero es del tipo de historias que les puedes contar a tus hijos. Dijo Diana abrazando a su hijo a su esposo.

Ya veo, bueno, tengo un día entero antes de regresar ¿les gustaría entrenar con nosotros para que nos muestren de lo que son capaces. Dijo el Goku shinigami a su contra parte.

Siiii, quiero ver que tan fuerte me volveré. Dijo el saiyajin de ese mundo.

Nunca está de más pelear contra alguien nuevo. Dijo Diana mirando a Soi Fon

Entonces, que comience la batalla. Dijo la capitana quitándose su chaleco de capitán.

Ambas parejas se enfrentaron en un combate mano a mano, Goku quedo algo impresionado debido a que su yo de este mundo además del kame hame ha, sabia otra habilidad muy útil, el cual era absorber ataques hechos a base de magia o ki y redirigirlos con el doble de fuerza, aunque según el esposo de Diana, su técnica era imperfecta debido a que su maestro Meliodas no termino de enseñarle a cómo usar bien el full courter,

La pelea tomo otro rumbo cuando el Goku de ese mundo hizo lo mismo que Vegeta, creo una luna artificial por lo que se transformó en Ozaru pero lo llamativo era que su dogi no se rompió sino que se expandió.

Sin embargo, el gran simio no podía vencer a Goku debido que la diferencia de poder era mucha, ni siquiera hacía falta usar el súper saiyajin por lo que el Son mayor le dio una patada en el estómago al ozaru y luego lo dejo fuera de combate usando el kaio ken por 3 que para estas alturas eso no era nada peligroso de usar.

Mientras que Diana corrió con la misma suerte que su esposo, se enfrentó a la pequeña capitana en su forma gigante pero no podía atinar un golpe a su oponente debido que era muy rápida y aunque la gigante tuviera una buena velocidad, no se comparaba a la de la shinigami.

A pesar de usar ataques que involucraban la tierra y trato de golpear a Soi Fon con su puño hecho metal, la serpiente de la envidia fallo en todos sus ataques excepto cuando logro atrapar a la capitana con sus rocas y lanzar la técnica insignia de su esposo.

KAME…..HAME…HAAAAAA. grito Diana lanzado la poderosa ráfaga de ki, pero Soi Fon se liberó y uso el paso flash evitado ser dañada para luego darle una patada en la nuca a la gigante para dejarla fuera de combate

El resto del dia fue normal, cada pareja conociéndose mejor y contar cosas de su respectivo mundo hasta la noche donde Goku y Soi Fon durmieron en una habitación de huéspedes que la pareja de ese mundo creo cuando tenían visitas de Merlin que era el único de los pecados con la que estaban en contacto y esa noche, Soi Fon aprovecho que estaba a solas con su esposo para tener una noche intensa en solitario y no compartirlo como lo tenían que hacer siempre las 5

Y ya al día siguiente, el Goku de este mundo, Diana y Gohan se despidieron de la pareja shinigami que se divirtió con este viaje a otro mundo y poco a poco sentían como el portal los arrastraba, pero antes de irse, Gohan le dio como recuerdo a la pareja los carteles de se busca de los pecados donde también estaba Goku.

Luego de eso Goku y Soi Fon regresaron a su dimensión donde Urahara está del otro lado con los demás expectantes por la experiencia.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿se divirtieron? ¿Trajeron algún recuerdo? Pregunto el ex capitan con entusiasmo.

Claro fue genial, pude conocer a un yo de otra dimensión con poderes únicos y el Gohan de ese mundo, nos dio esto de recuerdo. Dijo goku mostrando los carteles de se busca.

Esto sorprendio a todos por la parte en la que dijo que se encontró con otra versión de el que despertó la curiosidad de si abrían versiones de todos en otro lado.

¿Soi Fon, no se metieron en problemas? Pregunto Yoruichi a su inusualmente feliz aprendiz.

Tuvimos un problema por un mal entendido dentro de otro mal entendido y diré que viajar solo los dos es muy placentero. Dijo Soi Fon con una sonrisa arrogante que solo provoco celos en sus amigas que querían viajar también y tener una noche romántica en solitario.

Bueno, ahora a esperar que se enfrié para otro viaje. Dijo Urahara feliz esperando que los otros mundos pudieran ofrecer algo interesante a sus investigaciónes.

Omake

En un lugar desconocido que solo puede definirse como el infierno:

Se podía ver a Reaper el cual amenazaba a issei con una de sus escopetas para que se pusieran en una fila donde se decidiría su condenada, claro el pervertido inútil trato de poner resistencia pero sin el dragón rojo no era nadie.

Una vez que el ser enmascarado lo pusiera en esa larga fila se fue a reportar con sus superiores, no sin antes decirle al pervertido que 3 personas iguales a él le harían compañía pronto.

Reaper avanzo por un rato hacia una cueva del infierno donde se podía ver a un dragon humanoide y un ser terrorífico de color blanco y cabellera naranja larga en la entrada.

 _Nota del autor: son Burnin Greymon y Ichigo vasto lord, mis antiguos avatares._

Reaper. Dijo el ser de pelo naranja.

Sin decir nada, el enmascarado choco las palmas con ambos antes de entrar a una habitación que parecía una oficina de recepción donde una se podía ver a una niña felina de piel gris, pelo azul largo donde había un par de orejas de gato vestida con un vestido negro y un par de pantuflas rosas, el nombre de esta chica era Claire la invocadora, asistente del autor de esta historia y la que trajo a los otros para el trabajo de su jefe.

Excelente trabajo, el amo káiser está satisfecho por los resultados, ahora está ocupado con la segunda temporada y no puede inspirarse muy bien pero te dejo 3 trabajos más. Dijo Claire lanzado 3 hojas con fotos de las siguientes víctimas.

Entre ellos, se podía ver otro castaño como Issei pero este tenía cara de inocente y tonto, el otro era un chico de pelo azul con un raro tatuaje en su ojo derecho y el otro también era castaño pero tenía un traje de piloto blanco.

También dijo que si había más apoyo, mataremos a más protagonistas que hacen que sus series no sea tan buenas como deben, solo si llegamos a 500 comentarios para el final de la temporada y ellos elegirán a tus próximas víctimas. Dijo Claire

Espero que lleguemos, ya quiero volarle la cabeza a uno de esos tipos con mis escopetas y el vasto lord clavarle sus cuernos y detonar un cero. Dijo Reaper que tomos las hojas y se fue a por su siguiente presa o princeso que arrastrar al infierno para castigarlos por ser malos protagonistas

Espero que les gustara la ova y como mi linda asistente neko dijo, si llegamos a 500, dejare que ustedes elijan más protas pendejos o princesos para matar, además de los que matare pronto, si no saben quien es Claire, vean en youtube el corto animado the summoning.

Y esta pregunta puede que sea la más difícil para los fans de DXD y muy fácil para los de Nanatzu por la limitante

¿si tuvieran que hacer un harem para goku o cualquier personaje de la shonen jump, solo usando 5 chicas de DXD y otro usando 5 nanatsu? ¿Quiénes serían?

DXD: Akeno, Sona, Irina, Rossweis valkiria y Koneko (entre ella y kuroka, gana la que tiene pelo blanco)

Nanatsu no taizan: Diana, Merlin, Derieri, Melascula y Jeriko (si sé que 2 son villanas pero en un fan fic y en el amor todo se pude)


	30. capitulo 28

Hola a todos, aquí káiser de nuevo un poco decaído debido a que nadie dio apoyo al especial de preguntas y respuestas, pero le responderé a guest, 1) tal vez añada una más a los dos pero no creo, esas serian Mashiro con Goku y Isane a Gohan. 2) hare otro fic después termine este que acabara en la saga black y tomarme mucho tiempo de descanso (casi un año sabático) pero lo hare. 3) todo depende de cómo trataras a tu elfa. Bueno, ahora les contesto a todos:

 **viecenta1.8:** jejeje no te preocupes que estas serán las últimas imágenes mentales por un buen tiempo que te dejare

 **alucard77** : no te preocupes, esa ova fue hecho para los fans de nanatsu que es la serie remplaza a super mientras esta de vacaciones.

 **Un fan más** : gracias, si hare ese fic después de escribir una historia propia que hacía antes de esto y ver todo el anime y manga de nanatsu no taizan

 **Dios Goku:** gracias, aquí está el comienzo de la temporada

 **Guest 1(el bueno):** gracias y si, somos amigos por eso la referencia debido a que el hace el lemon que no hago yo, si goku y diana son la siguiente historia

 **SaiyajinSannin:** aquí está la temporada y gracias por el seguimiento constante.

 **Emanuel dry** : pues para mi tienen el mismo nivel de inteligencia solo que Urahara es mas de ciencia y espíritual mientras la de Bulma es ciencia espacial y energética.

 **Veizser:** gracias, issei regresara solo para ser castigado y torturado por mis "amigables asistentes"

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 28: criando un hijo y futura rival

Aquí está la segunda temporada y recuerden 500 comentarios en mi historia aquí en fan fiction como káiser akuma 7 y más malos protas y princesos mueren

Si llegamos a 400, les digo las victimas actuales y quienes serán los responsables de sus muertes.

Time skip 8 años más tardes:

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en estos últimos años que para la familia Son fueron los años más interesantes de sus vidas.

Por su parte, Goku esta vez fue un mejor padre y estuvo presente en todos los momentos importantes del desarrollo de su hijo Goten como verlo aprender a hablar y dar sus primeros pasos, al igual que sus 5 esposas que quería al hijo de Harribel como si fuera suyo, aunque en el futuro, ellas tendría la posibilidad de ser madres cuando fuera el momento.

Con el paso de los meses, Soi Fon y Nanao aceptaron casarse con Goku teniendo cada una su respectiva boda que jamás olvidarían, sobre todo cierta pequeña capitana de pelo negro que el solo recordar esa noche la ponía como tomate y le sangraba un poco la nariz.

Flash back de Soi Fon hace 7 años:

El día de la boda de la capitana fue uno que nunca creyó posible, pero ahí estaba, en el altar con su bello vestido blanco mientras todos la felicitaban y el pequeño Goten de solo un año también la animaba mientras estaba siendo sostenido por su madre arrancar.

Pero lo que todavía invadía la cabeza de la capitana era que su maestra Yoruichi le dijo que le tendría un regalo de bodas que no olvidaría nunca, cosa que fue así cuando se fue con su esposo Goku a la cabaña del bosque donde el Son procreo a su hijo con Harribel.

Soi Fon estaba nerviosa por ser su primera vez, ella estaba en la cama con ropa interior y sostén blanco mientras su esposo tomaba una ducha, pero lo que no la dejaba tranquila era la segunda firma de poder en el baño.

Al abrirse la puerta quedo muy impresionada por lo que veía, de un lado estaba Goku solo con una toalla tapando su intimidad mientras que detrás del emergió Yoruichi con un juego de lencería exótica de color rojo con negro haciéndola ver sumamente sexy, por lo que la pequeña capitán estaba roja al verlos a ambos.

\- Bueno mi pequeña aprendiz, prepárate, porque esta noche es mi regalo. Dijo la peli purpura soltando su cabello.

\- Ehh . fue todo lo que dijo Soi Fon antes de que Goku la besara y su maestra la atrapara por atrás masajeando sus pequeños pechos haciéndola gemir mientras el saiyajin y su maestra la hacían sentir un placer completamente nuevo y desconocido para ella.

 _Nota del autor: así es, el regalo de Yoruichi, fue participar en un trio donde hubo de todo, incluso algunas situaciones yuris que dejare que sus mentes se imaginen esta candente escena mientras ambas eran penetradas por su esposo_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Y al salir el sol se podía ver a ambas chicas jadeando del cansancio, muy sudadas y con un líquido blanco entre sus caras, pechos y sus vaginas mientras abrazaban a su hombre con grandes sonrisas.

Fin del flash back

Nanao también se casó con el Son aunque estaba muy insegura debido a una leyenda de su familia que decía que su esposo moriría al casarse con ella, pero Yoruichi la animo diciéndole que eso solo era un cuento que les decían a las mujeres del clan de Nanao para preservar su pureza, por lo que gracias a la ex capitana dejo de dudar y se casó con el hombre del que se enamoró, su noche de bodas fue hermosa y romántica para ella y dolorosa para su capitán que por sus comentarios fuera de lugar termino noqueado y siendo curado por Unohana.

Y ya en su luna de miel se podría decir que fue la menos salvaje debido que casi en toda la noche que duro el acto sexual, ella se aferró a su hombre como un koala mientras lo besaba con pasión mientras su esposo la penetraba hasta que ninguno pudo más y se desplomaron en una cama de un hotel

Con todas las chicas ya casadas con Goku, ellas ya tenían sus objetivos claros los cuales eran, cuidar de esta gran familia que solo seguía creciendo, criar a su actual hijo y a los que siguieran después de él, y lo mas importantes, entrenar para no siempre depender de los saiyajins.

Cuando Goten alcanzo la edad de 4 años ya mostraba los rasgos de sus padre, teniendo el pelo y piel de su padre, mientras que sus ojos eran verdes como los de su madre, también comenzaba a manifestar su poder espiritual y el gusto por las peleas de su raza guerrera por lo que Goku se encargaba de la parte del ki mientras su esposas en todas las áreas de su poder espiritual.

Pero antes de que las esposas del Son entrenaran a su hijo, necesitaban saber una duda que les recorría desde que el nació, si era un shinigami o un arrancar, esto se debe a que Goku tenía poderes de segador y pensaron que estos podían acabar con la parte Hollow.

Para resolver esta duda, ellas hicieron que Goten mediante meditación encontrara su poder espiritual para luego encontrar y materializar su zanpakuto que era una catana negra con un listón rojo atado en el mango.

Entonces después de que el pequeño saiyajin entrara en su espacio mental y conociera la forma física de su espada la cual era una especie de demonio que vestía una gabardina roja, tenía en su pecho una especie de pechera negra de escamas, sus manos y pies tenia afiladas garras, un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda y su rostro negro de ojos blancos con colmillos era acompañado de una especie de casco plateado que se extendía por su rostro.

 _Nota del autor: forma demoniaca o devil trigger de Rebellion de devil may cry 3._

Una vez que conoció a este ser tan intimidante pero que tenía una actitud bromista, logro tener el comando de activación de su espada.

Flash back de Goten:

El pequeño saiyajin termino su meditación conociendo ya el comando de su espada mientras sus madres y su padre lo estaban mirando expectantes.

\- Álzate, Rebellion. Dijo Goten mientras su espada comenzaba a liberar una energía oscura de color rojo que lo consumió por completo para explotar en un destello de energía que cegó a todos.

Al disiparse el humo, el pequeño saiyajin noto que su poder creció bastante, pero también se sentía más pesado y más grande.

Todos miraron como el pequeño niño que criaban se veía como un adolecente de 15 años, seguí teniendo los ojos de su madre y cabello de su padre pero algunas parte de su cuerpo se transformaron en las extremidades de su zanpakuto, sus manos eran negras con garras al igual que su pies mientras su pecho tenía la coraza escamosa de su espada mientras que la catana se convirtió en una gigantesca espada de dos manos mientras que esta era decorada por una calavera negra con cuernos, que mostraba también sus costillas y dos huesos sobre salientes

 _Nota del autor: esta espada es la Rebellion de dante del devil may cry 3, el mejor de la franquicia en mi opinión_

\- Eso es una resurrección, se siente más el poder Hollow que el shinigami. Fue la conclusión de Harribel sabiendo cómo era una resurrección

Por lo que con esa información, Rangiku y Nanao lo entrenaban junto con Unohana en kido médico, cosa en lo que fue sobre saliente pero no era algo que al pequeño saiyajin le gustara tanto además que el poder shinigami no era lo suyo.

Pero el entrenamiento que más disfruto fue el que tuvo con su padre Goku y sus madres Yoruichi y Soi Fon, que le enseñaron los estilos de pelea de cada uno así como usar el shunko que con el paso de los años perfecciono teniendo esta la forma de las alas de un dragón.

Y su madre biológica Harribel junto con sus hermanas mayores fueron las encargadas de enseñarle a cómo usar el sonido y el cero, al igual que ayudarlo a mejorar con su resurrección para después acceder a la segunda.

Para un niño normal estos entrenamientos podían ser considerados excesivos pero al tratarse de un saiyajin arrancar no lo era, además que entrenar al lado de toda su familia lo ponía muy feliz.

En un combate de práctica, un Gohan de 17 años se enfrentó a su hermanito de ahora 5 años usando su bankai, la verdad fue que Goten le dio muchos problemas a su hermano mayor usando ataques con su resurrección que consistían en ataques de energía cortante como el getsu tensho solo que esta energía era roja y negra en su totalidad.

También uso el shunko perfecto y la combinación de movimientos favoritos de su madre, el cero kame hame ha con el sonido, sin embargo Gohan que nunca dejo de entrenar supero a su hermanitos a pesar de que este tuviera el SS2 heredado por su padre.

Al final Gohan venció a Goten usando por unos segundos la fase 3 del súper saiyajin que aprendió con su padre el cual ya arreglo el problema del desgaste pero su hijo todavía tenía que perfeccionar ese aspecto.

Pero no solo los saiyajin incrementaron sus poderes de forma abismal, sino también todas las personas que conocieron en este nuevo mundo lo hicieron.

Comenzando con los humanos, Tatki podía decir con orgullo que era la humana más poderosa de este mundo, al haber perfeccionado el ki, aprender a regular bien su poder en sus armas, podía plantarle cara a un capitán y salir vencedora aun si este usaba un bankai.

Orihime estaba a la par de Unohana en cuanto a ser una sanadora, pero entrenar por tantos años la volvió una chica alegre de carácter fuerte que sabía cómo defenderse y ella era una pieza importante cuando ella, Gohan y el resto de sus amigos iban a cazar hollows

Chad solo pudo mejorar con el ki porque su poder espiritual ya había evolucionado hasta el tope siendo de todos los amigos de Gohan el que tenía más reservas de ki por lo que podía estar en combates prolongados sin cansarse y su poder estaba casi a la par de Tatki pero ella lo superaba por muy poco.

Uryu recupero sus poderes y los mejoro mucho creando flechas de reiatsu con ki haciéndolas más explosivas que antes, pero el pensamiento que siempre pasaba por su cabeza es que si hubiera usado una flecha con ki al máximo poder como las que hacia ahora, podría haber matado a Mayuri.

Pero, las novias shinigamis de Gohan estaban a otro nivel, Rukia, su primera amiga y novia perfecciono por completo su bankai hasta el punto que los efectos negativos de su poder eran inexistentes, en palabras de Rangiku y Soi Fon, la pequeña shinigami tenía el poder suficiente para humillar a Yamamoto y que su bankai de hielo era el más poderoso de todos superando al de Toshiro, que aunque mejoro se había quedado atrás.

Momo por su parte en estos años aprendió el bankai de Tobiume donde sus ropas cambiaban a las ropas de su espada solo que estas eran negras con rojo y su espada era remplazada por una empuñadura que creaba una catana de fuego.

 _Nota del autor: parecida a la espada muramasa del juego metal gear rising, que es un buen juego._

Por su lado, Kenpachi con ayuda de Unohana aprendió el shikai al haber descubierto que Yachiru era el espíritu de su zanpakuto que al juntarse con su poder bestial cobro vida propia, la forma de Nozarashi era una espada gigantesca con la que podría partir a un menos grande sin nada de esfuerzo pero todavía no aprendía el bankai debido que Urahara suponía que al hacerlo, la pequeña peli rosa podría desaparecer, por lo que Zaraki, no aprendería el bankai hasta que la loli no estuviera en riesgo.

Pero la sorpresa de muchos fue que al pasar 4 años, ambos sádicos empezaran una relación muy extraña como la de Chad y Sung Sun, debido a que ambos capitanes se mostraban afecto en sangrientas peleas que los deja siempre medio muertos, pero Yachiru solo sentía felicidad de que su Kenny encontrara a su media naranja

Renji con la intención de superar a Gohan (cosa imposible) aprendió el bankai de Sabimaru donde su espada se convertía en una serpiente esquelética que controlaba con la empuñadura de su espada, pero está lejos de todos lo que dominaban el ki mejor que él.

Toshiro después de ser vencido por Rangiku entreno para quitar el límite de tiempo de su bankai, cosa que parecía lograrlo y perfecciono su bankai por lo que al acabarce el tiempo, su verdadero poder saldría, pero como todos los que vigilaban a los Son, también aprendió el uso del ki.

 _Nota del autor: Renji, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Unohana, Momo y Yachiru entrenaron con el ki por lo que saben usarlo._

Pero las que tenían un poder mayor eran las esposas de Goku, las cuales tenían una delgada línea de diferencia de sus poderes estando casi a la par todas.

La más poderosa de las esposas del saiyayin era Yoruichi la cual con todos estos años aprendió a fusionar el shunko perfecto con el kaio ken que lo podía usar hasta 10 veces por poco tiempo teniendo un poder similar al de Cell en su primera forma

Por una diferencia mínima seguía la orgullosa madre primeriza Harribel que no hacía más que mejorar con su segunda resurrección pudiendo mantenerla activa por mucho tiempo (lo suficiente para usarlo en la cama), también aprendió a crear el cero más poderoso de todos llamado gran rey cero oscuras que después enseño a su retoño, su poder era equiparable al poder de Piccolo cuando peleo contra numero 17

Rangiku era la siguiente que seguía perfeccionando su bankai y aprendiendo nuevos trucos con sus amigas de harem por lo que tenía un poder al de meca Freezer

Soi Fon con el entrenamiento de Goku en el ki y Yoruichi adiestrándola en mejorar el shunko se volvió tan fuerte como Freezer en su forma final al 100%, donde al usar el shunko perfecto salían un par de alas de mariposa gigante y mejoro en el bankai pudiendo dispara 10 veces sin agotarse.

Nanao por su parte, si bien esta al poder del emperador del mal en su tercera forma lo que la hacia la más débil de todas sus amigas, logro compensar su falta de poder elaborando estrategias brillantes en combate pudiendo estar a la par de cualquiera de ella, aprendió el ki, las técnicas de Goku y a liberar el bankai de su espada que era pasada de generación en generación de su familia por su poder y con una especie de experimento de Urahara pudo acceder a todo el poder ancestral de su familia

 _Nota del autor: no se bien cómo funcionan los niveles de poder por lo que las dejo así por ahora y agradecería que me dijera que hacia la espada de Nanao porque no lo sé y la información que encontré no es muy clara_

Mientras que las arrancars lograron alcanzar la segunda resurrección, la de Sung Sun se llamaba Gorgona y además de que su veneno y flechas eran más poderosas, podía usar los poderes de una medusa mirando a los ojos a sus enemigo y volverlos piedra, pero la victima seguía viva después de la petrificación y no funcionaba en enemigos de poderes demasiado elevados.

La de Mila Rose se llama Nemea, donde su cuerpo se cubría de una armadura con la forma Hollow de león que tenía antes pero de color dorado y negro y una par de guantes en forma de cabezas de león plateadas rugiendo permitiéndole hacer golpes devastadores con la fuerza de romper montañas y edificios sin problemas.

Apacci logro alcanzar su segunda forma con muchos problemas, pero lo logro, donde ella también volvía a su forma Hollow solo que esta forma cambiaba demasiado su actitud que era agresiva e impulsiva a una más calculadora y pacifica donde ejecutaba ataques extremadamente rápidos superando a sus compañeras en velocidad y con su ataque cero ráfaga donde con sus cuernos formaba cientos de ceros con una potencia devastadora.

Durante estos años no uno señales de Aizen, lo cual podía deberse a que con la hogyoku rota, debió de estar entrenando para fortalecer, pero no importaba que tanto podía aumentar sus poderes, estaba muy lejos del poder saiyajin pero este capitán siempre tenía algo planeado para equilibrar la balanza a su favor.

Era un día de vacaciones para todos por lo que después de un día en la playa, todos regresaron para entrenar como era habitual dentro del sótano de Urahara que gracias al haber analizado la nave de gravedad de los Son le hizo unas mejoras a su campo de entrenamiento.

Como siempre, todos se dividían en grupos de entrenamiento y en el que nos centraremos ahora es de Goku, habían pasado varios minutos desde que empezó la pelea, el saiyajin mayor transformado en SS3 y con su bankai activado bloqueaba los ataques de dos personas.

La primera era de su hijo Gohan que ya como un joven adulto se veía más maduro y con su cabello más corto con un mechón que sobre salía, esta transformado en SS2 y tratando de cortar a su padre con tensa Zangetsu mientras Goku detenía la espada con sus guantes metálicos

Mientras la otra figura era un demonio del mismo tamaño que Goku con una apariencia que denotaba poder, este ser tenía una gabardina dorada al igual que el casco de su cabeza emanando una aura de rayos mientras usaba una espada de empuñadura negra con una calavera con ojos rojos que abría la boca, este no era otra persona que Son Goten hijo de Son Goku y Son Tier Harribel en su segunda resurrección que se fusiono con los poderes de SS2 convirtiendo en un vasto lord súper saiyajin 2.

\- Lo hacen bien hijos míos, pero están lejos para alcanzarme. Dijo Goku que usando el salto en el tiempo dio dos potentes golpes en los estómagos de sus hijos para quitarles el aire y hacerlo retorcer.

\- Gracias padre, pero no me rendiré. Dijeron ambos Sons listos para un último ataque.

Ambos hermanos cargaron en sus espadas el mejor ataque de cada uno mientras su padre solo les hacia una señal para que lanzaran sus ataques.

\- GETSU TENSHO. Grito Gohan lanzando el arco de energía azul contra su padre

\- DRIVE. Dijo Goten lanzando una onda cortante de energía roja que se mezcló con el poder de un hermano mayor.

Ambos ataques estaban por dar contra Goku, pero usando el salto en el tiempo lo esquivo, sus hijos esperaron eso por lo que aun con poder en sus armas atacaron a su padre el cual detuvo las espadas con sus manos provocando una explosión masiva por soportar el impacto con sus guantes que apenas si soportaron el impacto.

\- Bien hecho hijos, progresan muy rápido, pronto podrían superarme. Dijo Goku regresando a su estado base y haciendo retroceder su bankai.

\- Gracias padre. Dijeron ambos regresando haciendo retroceder el poder de sus zanpakutos.

Gohan regreso a su shikai colocando a Zangetsu en su espalda, sin su bankai se podía ver como el hijo mayor de Goku vestía con el dogi de Piccolo solo que este era más grande para ajustarse a su edad y sobre esta ropa tenía el kimono shinigami sin sus mangas.

\- Duerme, Rebellion. Dijo Goten mientras la boca de su espada comenzaba a absorber sus poderes Hollow.

Cuando la espada termino de consumir la energía cerró su boca indicando que el hijo menor de Goku ya no estaba con su segunda resurrección que le daba ese aspecto demoniaco parecido a la forma física de su zanpakuto.

En su primera resurrección su espada no abría la boca y su aspecto era el de un Goku cuando enfrento a Piccolo en el torneo de artes marciales.

Sin embargo, después de desactivar su resurrección volvió a su forma original, un niño de 8 años con el cabello igual al de su padre y unos ojos verdes como los de su madre, este iba vestido con un dogi naranja igual al de Goku pero en lugar de un kimono negro shinigami, tenía uno blanco más propio de un arrancar.

Goten tenía una personalidad que cambiaba con respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba, si se trataba de una pelea o un asunto serio siempre emulaba la mirada intimidante de su madre de forma inconsciente volviéndose bastante calculador en cualquier ámbito de pelea pero para todo lo demás era igual de inocente y alegre que su padre.

\- Bueno hijos, tengo una cita con sus madres, por lo que pueden tomarse el día libre, mañana seguimos. Dijo Goku usando su tele transportación para ponerse al lado de sus esposas que siempre estaban felices de verlo.

\- ¿Tú tienes planes hermanito? Pregunto Gohan curioso aunque sabía la respuesta.

\- Si hermano, le prometí a Yachiru que entrenaríamos juntos. Dijo Goten.

Para nadie era un misterio que Goten y Yachiru eran los mejores amigos aunque por momentos parecía que la pequeña loli tenía un interés por el arrancar saiyajin, por su parte Kenpachi no decía nada porque la niña podría tener a alguien de su edad y Goten tendría una amiga con la que pueda jugar, aunque ambos estaban más interesados en entrenar al igual que su respectiva figura paterna.

\- Cuídate hermanito, yo tengo una cita con Rukia y las demás, por lo que nos veremos más tarde. Dijo Gohan sin saber con qué se encontraría.

Mientras tanto en hueco mundo:

Aizen se había hecho con el control del lugar después de derrotar a su actual rey, el cual se llamaba Barragán, un Hollow que parecía el esqueleto de un rey con una túnica negra destruía y un hacha que tenía la capacidad de descomponer todo lo que tocara.

El capitán junto a un grupo de seguidores creo una elite de guerreros que entrenaban con el, pero antes de todo los volvió arrancars cosa que le costó debido a los daños en el hogyoku por lo tuvo que transformarlos en diferentes lapsos de tiempo, entre los que se podían destacar había un Hollow con la forma de un murciélago blanco sin boca de nombre Ulquiorra que al ser arrancarisado tenía unos ojos verdes sin emociones, piel pálida y un cabello negro que era adornado por medio casco roto

Luego estaba un arrancar natural que le recordaba demasiado a su ex compañero Kyoraku de nombre Coyote Stark que era un hombre vestido de blanco con el cabello castaño y mirada cansada con una mandíbula de lobo en su cuello, este tipo era acompañado de una niña de nombre Lilynette, esta tenía el pelo de color verde pálido, un ojo de una tonalidad rosada debido a que su otro ojo era tapado por un casco con cuernos que lo tapaba y usaba ropa blanca con un diseño demasiado revelador para una niña.

Otro de sus seguidores destacados era un Hollow pantera de nombre Grimmjow que al volverlo arrancar tenía el cabello azul desarreglado, ojos del mismo color que poseían marcas azules y un pedazo de mandíbula en media parte de su boca, este era el que más energía tenia debido a que era bastante entusiasta cuando se trataba de peleas.

Y había otros arrancars con habilidades interesantes, pero lo que en este momento lo que ocupaba la mente de Aizen eran dos cosas, la primera es que si quería enfrentarse a los saiyajin necesitaba información proveniente de su mundo natal y la otra es que la persona que era su espada número tres se escapó con ayuda de sus compañeros que lo detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que ella escapara, si bien quería matarla para que no fuera una molestia en el futuro, no podía ir al mundo humano porque sería aniquilado por los Sons.

En el mundo humano, con gohan:

Nuestro joven saiyajin favorito se encontraba caminando en las calles con sus novias que usaban ropa casual, Orihime la misma ropa que uso cuando fueron a salvar a Rukia, Tatki usaba una playera negra y pantalones de gimnasia largos, Rukia el vestido azul que uso en su primera cita y Momo usaba una remera color agua marino y una falda roja, mientras que el joven Son usaba su dogi morado.

Ninguna de las chicas de Gohan había cambiado durante los años todos seguían teniendo la misma estatura de adolecentes a pesar de que las humana y el saiyan rodaban ya en los 20 o 21 años mientras que las shinigamis tenían más edad pero sus cuerpos no lo mostraba, lo único que cambio fue el cuerpo de Tatki igual que Rukia y Momo sus atributos crecieron un poco para tener un tamaña normal y no como los de Orihime que se desarrollaron demasiado para su edad.

Todas se divirtieron en su cita y estaban listas para regresar a casa hasta que delante de ellos en las calles apareció una garganta que los puso alerta, las shinigamis estaban listas para dejar sus gigais y pelear pero se calmaron cuando Gohan les dijo que no sentía presencias hostiles.

Del interior salió una pequeña figura herida que todos no tardaron en ir a ver a el ser que salió de la garganta, Gohan al dar vuelta a la persona misteriosa se encontró con una niña de la misma estatura que Yachiru, tenía un vestido verde roto de la parte de la falda, poseía un rostro infantil acompañado de unos ojos grisáceos, unas marcas de pintura roja cerca de su nariz, pelo verde azulado y un casco en forma de calavera rota sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es ella? Pregunto Momo mirando el mal estado de la niña.

\- No lo se, pero lo mejor será llevarla con Urahara y Unohana. Dijo Rukia que quería saber más de esta niña que si venia de hueco mundo y parecía una humana debía ser una arrancar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, vamos. Dijo Gohan que cargo a la niña en su pecho y todos emprendieron vuelo a la tienda del ex capitán.

Mientras volaban, la peli verde abrió sus ojos unos segundos y le pareció haber visto un ángel, que en realidad era Gohan que la cargaba, ella se quedó mirando al joven saiyajin con admiración y cuando este la vio para dedicarle una sonrisa, la pequeña se sonrojo para luego volver a descansar por el cansancio que sintió al correr en hueco mundo.

 **De pronto tengo esa misma sensación de Rangiku sensei cuando sintió que Soi Fon y Nanao se enamorarían**. Pensó Rukia pero decidió no pensar en eso.

Poco sabían las novias de Gohan que esta pequeña seria alguien importante en sus vidas en un futuro, además de revelar algo que cambiaría todo.

Hasta aquí, pregunta semanal, ¿entre Rito Yuki, Jellar de FT, Eren, Yamato, Saito, shinji de evangelio entre otros? ¿Quién debería hacerle compañía de issei primero?

3 de esos mueren, otros 2 no, todo quedara en cuanto apoyo reciba


	31. Chapter 29

Hola una vez más, aquí káiser de nuevo para traerles un capítulo más de esta historia que se hizo para traer innovación, de verdad me sorprende que recién empieza esta temporada y ya hay casi 350 comentarios, bueno, les quiero informar que a partir de ahora hare unos omakes que serían como historias algo cómicas de mis antiguos avatares que servirían como un preludio a las ovas, por lo que verán las aventuras de reaper, ichigo VL (vasto lord), burnin greymon y claire, bueno sin mas, aquí les respondo

 **alexhidalgo2599:** pues como van las cosas, el se muere primero, por uno de mis avatares cuando esta temporada termine.

 **Guest 1:** parece que asi será

 **Guest 2 (el bueno):** no conozco paginas para leer mangas y como que el tiempo no me da, por eso pregunto, no sera la última referencia a la franquicia porque más armas de esas saldrán, es que para mi están tu (el bueno), el guest (constructivo) el cual marca mis errores de forma pacífica para que me dé cuenta y se lo agradezco, y el guest (malo) que no aporta nada y son comentarios que no buscan ayudar sino desmotivar, pues parece que Jellal será el tercero en morir.

 **Lozato:** en realidad es una resurrección lo que tiene

 **alucard77 (el verdadero):** pues medio lo hice apropósito y medio no sabiendo, me base en los poderes que alcanzaban en el final de bleach y la suma de todo ese tiempo, pero digamos que lo hice porque una será peleadora en el torneo de Champa y si te preguntas por que puse, el verdadero, es que hay un troll anónimo que usa tu nombre y es muy grosero y mal hablado.

 **SaiyajinSannin** : el salto de tiempo ayuda para acelerar las relaciones para que no sea un desarrollo lento, además que no iba a usar el relleno de bleach como saga para el desarrollo, pues tendrás que esperar para ver quien será la víctima.

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** pues en algunas cosas atinas, otras no y otras a medias, pero lo que si te diré es que te llevaras grandes sorpresas, esos están en lista, pero tendrás que esperar a ver quién es el primero.

 **viecenta1.8:** pues sí, debido a su herencia arrancar, pues creo que el primero proyecto nuevo sería el de db y nanatsu donde te pediré ayuda porque no recuerdo casi nada del primer dragón ball, ese sería escribir esto, caminar y jugar warcraft 3 (el WOW es bueno, pero este es mejor) y con lo último mmmmm sería el fic White de bleach traducido por Caleb D el cual muestra la historia original desde otra perspectiva muy emocionante, es tipo harem pero todo es a paso lento y no forzado lo que la hace muy buena

 **Guest 3(el constructivo):** pues como dije fueron estimaciones pero si, es para el futuro de la historia y si, Yoruichi es tan poderosa como ese cell

 **AnibalD.T** : gracias y se nota que todos odiamos a Rito

 **Emanuel dry:** si eso me lo dijeron, pero como que me parece un poder aceptable y lo de Nell no te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto

bla bla bla, todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 29: de regreso a la tierra

 _Nota: los omakes estarán al final de cada capitulo_

En la sociedad de almas, en un lugar secreto:

En un lugar en los bosques de la sociedad de almas, debajo de la tierra donde nadie podía sentir sus poderes, muy parecido al campo de entrenamiento de Urahara en casa, sé que podía ver a 4 figuras en una pelea intensa a alta velocidad.

La primera figura se trataba del hijo de Goku, Son Goten que tenía su espada desenvainada y sin haber activado su resurrección moviéndose de un lado a otro con la misma mirada seria de su madre examinando cada oponente.

Y entre sus rivales se podía ver a su mejor amiga Yachiru que no cargaba su típica catana sino una espada negra muy grande que parecía a una versión más corta de la espada de su hermano, esa espada era el shikai de su zanpakuto Sanpo Kenju (Bestia Espada de Tres Pasos).

Delante de ella se podían ver a dos criaturas que eran invocaciones producidas por su shikai, la primera era un ser completamente peludo de color blanco que parecía una pelota con ojos y la otra era muy parecida a un Hollow, un ser esquelético con ropas negras rotas, una máscara con ojos muertos y dientes afilados, sus manos eran esqueléticas y cargaba consigo una espada de hueso.

Goten esquivaba a las criaturas mientras contenía los embates de su amiga, pero sintió que era el momento para acabar por lo que usando el sonido enseñado por su madre se puso delante de la bestia esqueleto y le alzo un cero azul en la cara destruyendo a la criatura, la otra simplemente le dio una patada mandándolo lejos y en un choque de espadas desarmo a Yachiru.

\- Se acabó. Dijo Goten quitando la espada del cuello de la peli rosa para luego envainar a Rebellion y poner el rostro alegre de su padre

\- muuuu, siempre me ganas. Dijo la loli inflando las mejillas con un puchero.

\- Mírale el lado bueno, estas cerca de alcanzar tu bankai, aunque sería más fácil si no estuvieras vinculada a la espada de Kenpachi. Dijo Goten sabiendo de la condición de la niña.

\- Lo se, me pregunto si habrá una forma para que Kenny aprenda su bankai sin riesgo a que desaparezca. Dijo la chica recostándose en el piso pensando.

\- Pues, papá dijo que si algún día regresaba a su mundo de origen podría pedirle ese deseo a Shenlog. Dijo Goten que siempre le encantaba escuchar la historia del dios dragón por parte de su padre sumado a todas las aventuras de este

\- ¿De verdad? Pregunto alegremente Yachiru.

\- Si, eso está entre la lista de deseos, que son ese y curar al capitán Ukitake de su enfermedad. Dijo el hibrido arrancar también recostándose en el suelo.

Los dos se pasaron un rato hablando hasta que regresaron al mundo humano a través del dangai, pero lo que captó la atención de Goten fue una extra fluctuación de energía en el ambiente que empezaba a formase en su casa, además de una presencia desconocida, por lo que acelero el paso con Yachiru para saber que pasaba.

Mientras en hueco mundo:

Nuestro villano favorito de cabello castaño se encontraba sentando en el trono del palacio de Las Noches pensando en planes para enfrentar a los saiyajins y descansaba del entrenamiento que tuvo con Ulquiorra hasta que alguien lo llama sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Delante de el, se encontraba un arrancar de cabello rosa, ojos anaranjados, mirada algo arrogante y unos lentes, como todos los arrancars, este vestia de blanco y su nombre era Szayelaporro Granz (o Szayel para abreviar) y era el encargado de todas las investigaciones científicas de hueco mundo y el actual espada número 8.

\- Espero que tengas una buena razón para sacarme de mi meditación. Dijo Aizen mirando a su subordinado disimulando su enojo.

\- Y claro que la tengo lord Aizen, es sobre esos tipos, o por lo menos se relaciona con ellos. Dijo el arrancar peli rosa

\- Bien, tienes mi completa atención. Dijo el capitán con intriga.

\- Hace ya casi 10 años, hubo una extraña fluctuación de energía en el ambiente y después de eso se sintieron esas dos poderosas presencias conocidas como Son Goku y Son Gohan. Dijo Szayel con mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿Y esto importa porque? Pregunto Aizen

\- Mis máquinas están captando la misma fluctuación de energía, por lo que si esa fluctuación los trajo aquí, esta de ahora indica que de nuevo este mundo y el suyo se conectan. Dijo el peli rosa soltando algo que fue del completo interés de Aizen.

\- Muy interesante, llama a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, tengo una misión para ellos. Dijo el capitán sabiendo que si podía aunque sea ir al mundo de Goku podría traer algo para igualar las cosas en la guerra que se venía.

En el mundo humano, sótano de Urahara:

Goku y Harribel se encontraban en un combate por equipos contra Kenpachi y Unohana, esto se debe a que estas parejas eran rivales entre si desde que se conocieron, aunque Kenpachi no podría superar a Goku no se rendía cosa que hizo que el saiyajin lo comparara con Vegeta, mientras que la capitana tenía su rivalidad contra la vasto lord por ser la primera Hollow en derrotarla y ahora estaba más que dispuesta a superarla pero la rubia llevaba más tiempo entrenando que ella, por lo que la diferencia de poderes era considerable.

Esto pasaba mientras que el resto de esposas del saiyajin y shinigamis entrenaban en otro rincón mientras discutían de sus asuntos, hasta que Gohan llego para decirle que encontraron a alguien que vino de hueco mundo.

\- Le avisare a Goku y a la capitana. Dijo Soi Fon que se fue volando a donde estaban peleando las dos parejas donde la gravedad era mayor

\- ¿Que pasa querida? Pregunto Goku a su pequeña esposa usando palabras cariñosas que se escapaban

\- Gohan encontró una niña que salió de una garganta y está seguro de que es una arrancar. Dijo la capitana lo que hizo que los 4 peleadores se detuvieran.

\- Esto es raro, yo y la chicas éramos las únicas arrancars de hueco mundo. Dijo la vasto lord seria sabiendo quien seguramente era el responsable de eso.

\- Esto seguro es cosa de Aizen, ¿Cómo está la niña? Pregunto Unohana también con seriedad.

\- Esta inconsciente. Dijo Soi Fon por lo que los 5 se fueron para ver a la niña.

Mientras tanto en el universo 7, planeta tierra, minutos antes:

Se podía ver el gran patio de la corporación capsula y en el medio de esta estaban las 7 esferas del dragón reunidas delante de una peli azul muy atractiva a pesar de que ya estaba en sus años de madures, detrás de ella estaba el príncipe de la raza saiyajin Vegeta que usaba su típica ropa azul de cuerpo completo con la armadura saiyajin y por ultimo estaba un niño de casi 11 años no muy alto, de pelo lila vistiendo un dogi azul, este pequeño era Trunks, el hijo de la mujer mas inteligente de la tierra Bulma y el príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta

\- SAL SHENLOG. Grito Bulma invocando al dragón el cual su poder había aumentado gracias a Dende y ahora cumplía 3 deseos

\- Me han despertado de mi sueño, tienen 3 deseos mientras estén a mi alcance. Dijo el dragón esperando a cumplir los deseos para volver a dormir.

\- Shenlog, hace 10 años mandaste a mi amigo Goku a otro mundo, mi deseo es comunicarme con él por varios asuntos importantes. Dijo la peli azul ya queriendo ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron pero nada paso cosa que sorprendió a Bulma hasta que el dragón le respondió.

\- No puedo cumplir ese deseo, ellos son parte de esa dimensión y la única manera que cumpla ese deseo es creando una conexión entre esta dimensión y la otra. Dijo el dragón.

\- Entiendo, entonces deseo crear esa conexión y Vegeta te dará parte de su poder por las dudas. Dijo la esposa de Vegeta pidiéndole al príncipe que lo hiciera, cosa a la que accedió un poco a regañadientes.

Regresando al mundo bleach:

Se podía ver en el sofá de casa de Goku a la pequeña niña de hueco mundo recostada mientras Urahara y Unohana revisaban su condición que era estable, salvo por una extraña inestabilidad en sus poderes.

\- Esta bien, solo es cansancio, miren, está despertando. Dijo Urahara

De pronto la pequeña abría sus ojos que esta vez no captaron la oscuridad, sino la luz, algo que jamás en su vida vio en hueco mundo, pero estaba sorprendida de ver a muchas personas entre estas las que la trajeron a este lugar y unas mujeres con huecos en sus cuerpos.

\- Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Urahara, serias tan amable de decirnos tu nombre. Dijo el ex capitan sonriendo.

\- Mi….nombre….. es Nell. Dijo la peli verde algo confundida

\- ¿sabes dónde estás? Pregunto Unohana.

\- No, Nell recuerda estar escapando de alguien malo y después fui cargada por alguien muy lindo que parecía un ángel. Dijo niña hablando en tercera persona

\- Parece que no se acuerda de mucho, es probable que esa inestabilidad también sea un factor. Dijo Yoruichi aportando algo a la charla.

\- Me pregunto qué pasaría si. Decía Gohan acercándose a la niña.

Al acercarse, pequeña quedo algo roja al tener tan cerca al saiyajin que la miraba tranquilo hasta que le da una sonrisa Son y se dispone a hablarle.

\- Hola Nell-chan, soy Son Gohan. Dijo el pelinegro

La peli verde no dijo nada y sintió como Gohan ponía su mano en su cabeza comenzando a pasarle parte de su poder espiritual y ki, haciendo que recuperara un poco su memoria además de que se generó una pequeña explosión de humo que dejo sorprendidos a todos.

Cuando el humo se disipo, las chicas de Gohan ya tenían un mal presagio de su futuro, las arrancars se impresionaron por el poder que sintieron, a Renji le dio una hemorragia nasal y el resto solo se sobre salto porque ahora la niña se convirtió en una adulta de complexión delgada, enormes pechos, su pelo verde se alargó más, sus ropas estaban algo rotas mostrando más piel de la debida y su casco se reparó mostrando una calavera con cuerno de cabra.

\- Ella es una arrancar, definitivamente, además miren. Dijo Harribel apuntado hacia el suelo donde había una zanpakuto propiedad de la peli verde adulta.

Nell ahora en su forma adulta comenzó a mirarse detenidamente antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Gohan poniendo su cara entre sus pechos a modo de agradecerle que le devolviera su forma verdadera pero sus novias solo miraban todo con celos mientras el Son era asfixiado por los pechos de la peli verde y aguantaba la fuerza del abrazo.

De pronto, llegan Goten y Yachiru a la casa pero notaron algo diferente en la casa por lo que decidieron preguntar ignorando a la peli verde que todavía abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

\- Oye papá. Dijo el hijo menor de Goku

\- ¿Qué ocurre Goten? Pregunto el saiyajin mayor

\- ¿Desde cuando tenemos un sótano? la puerta de ahí no estaba antes. Dijo el pequeño saiyajin arrancar.

Eso fue demasiado raro por lo que Goku, sus esposas y Urahara fueron a ver eso dejando solo a Gohan con sus chicas y una Nell que no lo soltaba hasta que una celosa Rukia alejo a la peli verde de su hombre.

\- ¿Y esta puerta de donde es? nunca la he visto en mi vida. Dijo Yoruichi que se conocía cada centímetro de la casa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, esto es nuevo, ¿pero de dónde salió? Pregunto Nanao

Con Gohan:

\- ¿Entonces Nell como llegaste hasta aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿de qué corrías? Pregunto el peli negro saiyajin

\- Un hombre malo quería que Nell hiciera cosas malas por eso con mis amigos tratamos de huir pero se enteró y solo yo puede escapar. Dijo la arrancar algo decaída

\- ¿Hombre malo? De casualidad no tenía el pelo castaño hacia atrás, con una zanpakuto y vestido de blanco y negro. Pregunto Momo que estaba muy segura quien era.

\- Si, ese mismo, el convirtió a Nell en lo que esa ahora con un raro objeto, pero después de pelear contra mi y otros como yo, mi poder se volvió inestable. Dijo la peli verde recordando cuando Aizen la transformo en arrancar y otros como ella trataron de matarla dejándola en ese estado de niña.

\- Aizen, ese tipo ya empezó a moverse, esto debemos informarlo al capitán Yamamoto. Dijo Rukia sabiendo que el anciano querría saber de eso.

Sin embargo las charlas de todo el mundo se ven interrumpidas cuando una voz femenina muy familiar para Goku y Gohan les hablaba de repente haciendo eco en toda la casa.

\- Goku, ¿me escuchas? Dijo la voz cosa que puso alertas a las personas de este mundo.

\- Bulma, ¿eres tú? Pregunto Goku algo emocionado.

\- Si soy yo, es genial volver a escucharte después de tanto tiempo. Dijo alegremente la peli azul.

\- Goku, ¿de quién es esa voz? Pregunto Rangiku intrigada

\- Es de mi amiga Bulma, con la cual viví muchas aventuras cuando era niño. Dijo el saiyajin recordando su viaje por el mundo.

\- En fin, ¿seguramente te preguntaras porque te llamo? Decía Bulma

\- Si, ¿acaso algo le paso a la tierra? Dijo el Son serio

\- No, para nada, pero kaio-sama dijo que necesitaba hablar de algo muy importante contigo, enseñarte una nueva técnica además de decirte que en 3 meses volverá a inaugurarse el torneo de las artes marciales. Dijo la peli azul.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito Goku de la emoción por todo lo que escucho, podría aprender algo nuevo, volvería a ver a sus amigos y reviviría una parte de su pasado.

\- Si, escucha, me estoy comunicando atreves de Shenlog que logro crear una conexión entre ese mundo y el nuestro, según él, es una puerta. Dijo Bulma por lo que todos en la casa de Goku miraron la nueva puerta

De pronto la mente de Urahara comenzó a atar los cabos y dedujo que la puerta misteriosa era el resultado del deseo y que la casa era la entrada y salida de ambos mundos, cosa que le interesó mucho debido a que Goku le dijo sobre la tecnología de ahí y tenía ganas de saber más de ese mundo.

Por su parte las esposas de Goku quería conocer el mundo del que vino su hombre y de paso conocer a sus amigos, las novias de Gohan pensaron igual, aunque Nell y Yachiru estaban confundidas.

\- Por favor, quiero volver a dormir, todavía les queda un deseo. Dijo Shenlog cansado

De inmediato Goten no perdió su oportunidad y le susurro a su padre el deseo que él quería para ayudar a su mejor amiga y a su loco capitán.

\- Shenlog, podrías hacer que Yachiru y la zanpakuto de Kenpachi sean dos seres independientes, a por cierto Bulma, iré mañana porque tengo que arreglar unos asuntos por aquí. Dijo el saiyajin mayor sorprendiendo a sus esposas y la peli rosa.

\- Gracias a la conexión, ese deseo es muy fácil. Dijo el dragón que al brillarle los ojos un brillo apareció en Yachiru y otro en la espada de Kenpachi que estaba en otro lado y quedo confundido.

\- Listo, cumplí sus deseos, ahora me marcho. Dijo el dragón desapareciendo provocando que las 7 esferas se repartieran por toda la tierra una vez mas.

Con la comunicación cortada, todos se quedaron conmocionados, pero a la vez sentían emoción por conocer el mundo de Goku, Rukia le informo a Soi Fon y Nanao que debían informarle a Yamamoto los movimientos de Aizen además de decirle que se ausentarían por un tiempo para ver ese nuevo mundo, Orihime que era la más entusiasta ya preparaba una maleta al igual que Mila Rose y Apacci, dejando a Gohan, Tatki, Momo y Sung Sun con gotas en sus nucas mientras Nell seguía sin entender nada.

Por su parte Rangiku imitaba a la peli naranja novia de Gohan, mientras que Yoruichi y Harribel charlaban sobre la arrancar peli verde por lo que Goku estaba de acuerdo en lo que ellas planeaban, mientras en otra parte Yachiru abrazaba a Goten como un peluche porque ahora Kenpachi podría aprender el bankai sin preocuparse de que ella desapareciera en el proceso y Urahara ya estaba dejando claro la cantidad de días que no estaría para ver ese mundo.

En el sótano de Urahara, una hora más tarde:

Se podía ver a Harribel de brazos cruzados y delante de ella estaba Nell que todavía estaba confundida, según la rubia arrancar y la ex capitana, la mejor manera en que recuperara la memoria perdida era con una pelea para que sus músculos recuerden lo que solía hacer, Gohan miraba preocupado a la peli verde pero sabía que su madre arrancar no le haría más daño del necesario.

\- Bueno jovencita, me presento, soy Son Tier Harribel y al igual que tú, soy una arrancar. Dijo la vasto lord

\- ¿Arrancar? Pregunto Nell

\- Los arrancars son Hollow que al aceptar su humanidad dejan de ser bestias y comienzan a tener uso de mente y razón, además que tenemos poder shinigami. Dijo la rubia mientras notaba como a la peli verde le dolía la cabeza, indicativo de que su memoria regresaba de a poco

\- Recuento un poco de eso. Dijo Nell

\- Perfecto, ahora te explicare, esta pelea servirá como método para que recuerdes como pelear y con suerte recuperas toda la memoria para saber que está tramando ese Aizen. Dijo Harribel desenvainado su espada.

\- Entendido. Dijo la peli verde lista para pelear.

Ambas se miraron fijamente hasta que Nell fue la primera que se lanzó al ataque con su puño levantado con intención de darle a la rubia un golpe en la cara, pero Harribel atrapo el golpe con su mano pero tenía que reconocer que esta arrancar tenía mucha fuerza.

Nell se sorprendió pero siguió lanzado golpes y patadas que la vasto lord esquivaba con suma facilidad hasta que se cansó de jugar y le da una patada a la peli verde mandándola a volar para luego lanzarle un cero con poco poder para no lastimarla.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Harribel cuando su oponente se reincorporo rápido y se quedó parada para luego abrir su boca y comerse el cero amarrillo, cosa que sorprendió a todos por una habilidad tan sorprendente.

Pero la cosa no termino ahí porque Nell después de comerse el cero volvió a abrir su boca y lanzar ese ataque solo que ahora era de color rosado y con el doble de fuerza que el que recibió.

Harribel sintió eso pero solo corto el ataque con su espada el cual exploto a la distancia, aunque la vasto lord estaba muy impresionada de las habilidades de la peli verde.

 **Esta chica es interesante, absorbió y redirigió mi ataque con más poder, no me debo confiar**. Pensó la rubia

De pronto sintió como el poder de la peli verde aumentaba y eso era un indicativo de que está recuperando su memoria en el combate, rápidamente bloqueo un ataque hecho por la espada de Nell ocasionando que saltaran chispas pero la arrancar rubia lograba predecir cada movimiento por lo que al final la peli verde termino con varios cortes en su cuerpo, rompiendo su ropa revelando un numero 3 en su espalda.

Con los espectadores:

\- Es una espada. Dijo Urahara mirando la pelea.

\- ¿Una espada? Preguntaron las arrancars seguidoras de Harribel confundidas

\- Mi investigación dice que cuando existieron los arrancars hace años, había un grupo que era la elite de estos, conocidos como los espadas, que los que eran del 1 al 9 eran los mas fuertes. Dijo el ex capitán serio y sospechando que Aizen estaba creando nuevos arrancars y formar a los espadas.

\- Eso quiere decir que ella es la tercera más fuerte. Dijo Goku con algo de entusiasmo queriendo pelear contra el espad que desconocía.

Volviendo a la pelea:

\- Vamos yo sé que tienes más poder, demuéstramelo. Dijo la rubia que no se veía para nada cansada.

\- Lo hare, ahora me acuerdo de todo. Dijo la peli verde herida acercando su zanpakuto hacia su otra mano

 **Usará su resurrección, veamos que tanto poder tienes.** Pensó Harribel que si hacía falta usaría su resurrección.

\- Declara, Gamuza. Dijo Nell mientras su espada brilla para después ser cubierta por un manto de poder espiritual rosado creando una cortina de humo

Al disiparse el humo se puede ver a Nell que había cambiado bastante, en primer lugar la parte inferior de su cuerpo era de un caballo haciéndola parecer un centauro, en sus brazos había pedazos de una armadura con hombreras, su espada se transformó en una doble lanza medieval y su casco en la cabeza estaba complemente arreglado y con cuernos más largo hacia atrás.

 **Impresionante, veamos qué tan lejos llegas**. Pensó Harribel lista para el segundo rough.

Nell sin perder tiempo cabalgo directo hacia la rubia que bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques de la lanza con algo de dificultad debido al incremento de fuerza, pero en un punto uso ola azul para que ambas se separaran.

En ese momento Harribel quería comprobar algo por lo que lanza una esfera de ki contra la peli verde que se la come pero notaba como no le gustaba el sabor y al devolverle el ataque tenía el mismo poder confirmando que solo podía regresar ataques espirituales de momento.

Después de eso, la vasto lord se lanzó al ataques usando su sonido contra Nell haciendo una seguidilla de ataques cortantes que eran efectivos pero Nell sin quedarse atrás logra darle un golpe a la rubia con su lanza para después conectarle una patada con sus patas traseras.

De pronto Nell concentra todo su poder en su lanza preparando un ataque contra Harribel que sintió el peligro de ese ataque por lo que estaba lista para esquivarlo.

\- LANZADOR VERDE. Grito Nell arrojando su lanza que salió disparada a toda velocidad pero Harribel uso su sonido esquivando el ataque.

Pero la peli verde esperaba eso y también con su sonido se lanzó contra la rubia para propinarle varios golpes pero antes de que hiciera algo, la rubia activa su resurrección y le da un corte con su gigantesca espada y estando distraía le lanza un rey cero que le da a Nell haciéndole perder su resurrección.

Sin embargo, esta se seguía levantando a pesar del gran daño y con su zanpakuto se lanzó de nuevo contra Harribel que no hizo nada más que soltar su espada gigante.

A medio camino la rubia observa como el poder de la peli verde baja y antes de la espada chocara con ella, una nube de humo cubre a Nell y al disiparse se la puede ver en su forma infantil que es atrapada en un abrazo por la rubia arrancar.

\- Peleaste bien, pero tu poder es inestable aun, es por eso que volviste a ser una niña. Dijo Harribel cargando a la pequeña como lo solía hacer con su hijo

\- Gracias. Dijo Nell.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas para el viaje de mañana, dejando a la pequeña Nell durmiendo en el sofá sin saber que estaba por vivir una gran aventura

Durante esa noche, habitación de Goku:

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Dijo Yoruichi que se ponía su ropa de dormir que era ropa interior de color negro

\- Pues Gohan piensa que es mejor llevarla con nosotros a mi mundo, no quiere dejarla sola. Dijo Goku que también se preparaba para dormir poniéndose un par de shorts azules

\- Sí, es buena idea, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea que se quede sola. Dijo Rangiku quedando en ropa interior rosa para dormir.

\- Además así me será más fácil que tú, yo, Goten y el resto la ayudemos con su inestabilidad. Dijo Harribel también cambiándose a un camisón azul algo provocativo.

\- Cierto, solo espero que quiera ir. Dijo goku

\- Es muy seguro, ya la viste, no quería despegarse de Gohan en ningún momento, me parece que Rukia y las demás tienen competencia nueva. Dijo Rangiku entre risas mientras se recostaba para dormir

\- Si jajajaja. Dijo Yoruichi riéndose de lo que dijo su amiga

Con todo dicho, Goku y sus esposas se fueron a dormir para que después se incluyeran Nanao que simplemente se quedó en ropa interior blanca al igual Soi Fon que terminaron su informe y se fueron a dormir con su esposo entusiasmadas de ir de viaje a un nuevo mundo.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de DBZ, en el espacio:

Se podía ver a una nave espacial surcando el espacio con rumbo a algún planeta, en el interior de esta se podía ver una figura vestida de azul con una capa blanca y debajo de este ser estaba un ser enano de piel café, con un poco de cabello aunque era casi calvo y un par de bigotes como los de un bagre.

 **Aún falta mucho, pero pronto renacerás, Majin Buu.** Pensó el enano acariciando una especie de lámpara blanca con el símbolo de una M en él.

 **Omake**

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del autor en el inframundo:

-y eso es lo que debes decirles ahora. Dijo káiser a su asistente felina

-entendido jefe, ya les digo el cambio de planes. Dijo Claire que se fue con uno documentos a hacia donde estaban el resto de asistentes del autor

Después de recorrer varios pasillos del inframundo llego una sección que parecía una típica cafetería de oficina donde se podían ver a burnin greymon, Reaper y Ichigo vasto lord tomando café y jugando cartas esperando a que su jefe les diera permiso para salir a cazar princesos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿algo nuevo que quiera el jefe? Pregunto Reaper

-Pues sí, debido al buen apoyo tendrán más trabajo pero hubo un cambio de planes. Dijo Claire lanzando 3 documentos hacia los asistentes del autor.

-¿Qué tipos de cambios? Pregunto el ser blanco de pelo naranja

-Pues Reaper no será el único que se divertirá, Burnin, tu iras a matar a un tal Rito Yuki y el jefe me hizo prepararte esto para que tengas todo el poder de todas tus versiones. Dijo la chica felina dejándole al ser con forma de dragón una pócima de color naranja.

-De lujo, ya quiero volverlo cenizas. Dijo el Greymon consumiendo la pocion

-Reaper, tu objetivo será doble, matar a un tipo por ser una basura de protagonista y a su padre que es una basura de persona y responsable de la actitud de su hijo. Dijo la invocadora dejando las imágenes de un chico castaño con traje de piloto y otro de mayor edad con lentes ovalados.

-Genial, esto me trae recuerdos de cuando Talon destruyo Overwatch por completo hace un tiempo antes de trabajar aquí. Dijo Reaper con entusiasmo aunque su mascara no dejaba ver su expresión

-Por último, Ichigo, tu objetivo es un tal Jellal Fernandes, el jefe no entro en detalles, solo dijo que fueras los más sádico, violento y cruel que puedas con él. Dijo Claire con un sonrisa mientras el vasto lord también tenía una sonrisa deseando matar a ese tipo

-Suena divertido. Dijo el vasto lord y con sus amigos volvió a su almuerzo.

-También hay otro asunto pendiente, pero eso lo diré la próxima semana aquí en esta historia. Dijo la chica gato mirando hacia los lectores.

Espero que disfrutaran este omake porque abra mas mirando algunos mundos alternos y shipeos, también espero que sigan apoyando esta historia

La pregunta semanal es: ¿si pudieran elegir entre poder transformarse en un hombre lobo o vampiro, que eligen?

Yo sería un licántropo, siempre me gustó la idea de ser un lobo gigante, mi animal favorito junto con los cuervos


	32. Chapter 30

Hey amigos, káiser una vez más para traer otro capítulo de esta historia con la me esfuerzo a pesar de que sigo siendo malo para la ortografía, pues como nadie dijo nada en contra del omake asumiré que les gusto o que lo toman como comedia, pero aun así seguiré con esos preludios a las ovas, sin mucho que agregar, aquí respondo:

 **Lozato:** oh si supieras todo lo que tengo planeado no lo creerías y tampoco serias capaz de predecirlo, pero si será emocionante jejeje

 **viecenta1.8:** si, algo asi, es una fusión de cosa del manga con lo que me invento porque no lo leí y no ando con tiempo, si yo diría que soy lobo porque la barba me crece demasiado rápido

 **ElYoker2002:** es bueno verte de regreso, pense que te aburriste porque no comentabas, en fin, puede ser pero puede que ponga a alguien más a la mescla y en cuanto al bankai, será una de las invocaciones de bayonetta.

 **Dragon saku:** cierto, se mueren con el sol, las cruces, el ajo y quien sabe que mas, además los lobos solo mueren con balas de plata en el corazón que no crecen en los arboles

 **Guest 1(el bueno):** si, esa era la razón por la que puse bueno, y no te preocupes, después de que alguien lance algo al portar para herir a ese bobo, ichigo vendrá a terminar con su miseria de forma muy agónica, mujajjajjja

 **alucard77:** gracias, aunque siempre aprecio mucho las críticas constructivas cuando quieras, gracias y que te vaya bien en tus historias

 **Emanuel dry:** si, aunque abra un par de giros en esta saga más una trama extra

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** no precisamente Aizen que si a alguien que tiene el segundo bankai más poderoso de todo bleach, Yachiru tengo planes para ella, la única mujer que mato es a lois de familiar zero por ser demasiado molesta, (creo que abra una muerte doble), ni erza lo extrañara pero si terminara traumada por como lo matan, no es como que haga un fic de evangelio porque nunca la termine de ver pero veré que hago con ella, eso si, el eva unidad 1 será pilotado por alguien más capacitada

 **SaiyajinSannin** : tampoco soy tan bueno porque todavía me como muchas letras al escribir y ni cuenta me doy pero gracias

Todos los derechos a sus creadores.

Capítulo 30: viejos conocidos y nuevos amigos

Al día siguiente:

Se podía ver en el interior de la casa de la familia Son a todos durmiendo en su respectiva habitación, Goku siendo abrazado por sus 5 esposas, Rangiku y Yoruichi abrazaban sus brazos metiéndolos entre sus pechos, Nanao y Soi Fon sus piernas mientras que Harribel estaba encima de él durmiendo en su pecho, todas felices por estar con la persona que las ama por igual.

Algo similar pasaba con Gohan que sus brazos fueron apresados por los pechos de Orihime y los no tan desarrollados pechos de Tatki mientras que Momo abrazaba una pierna, Rukia encima de su novio y como la pequeña Nell se sentía sola en el sofá se fue a la habitación del primogénito de Goku abrazando la otra pierna.

En el caso de Goten, él estaba durmiendo en su cama pero había una segunda cama en su habitación que era para Yachiru que en múltiples ocasiones dormía en la casa de los Son por 2 razones, el trabajo de Kenpachi ocupaba demasiado tiempo y se sentía solo, y la otra razón es que disfrutaba la compañía del arrancar saiyajin sin saber que un sentimiento que muchas experimentaron y no entendieron que era, estaba floreciendo en ella aunque, como Goku, ella era demasiado inocente para entender al igual que Goten cuando no está en una pelea.

Las primeras en levantarse fueron Nanao y Soi Fon que recordaron como el día de ayer pidieron permiso a Yamamoto para irse al mundo de Goku.

Flash back de Nanao:

En la sociedad de almas se podía ver a los capitanes y tenientes esperando el reporte de la semana con la esperanza que apareciera Aizen pero las chicas de Goku trajeron información muy interesante.

\- Y eso es todo, una arrancar apareció ayer pero es inofensiva y por cierto, yo y la capitana Soi Fon tomaremos vacaciones por lo que necesitamos remplazos. Dijo Nanao acomodándose los lentes y dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¿vacaciones? ¿Pero a dónde? Pregunto Ukitake curioso

\- Al mundo de Goku, ayer una amiga de su mundo creo una puerta que conecta este mundo con el otro. Dijo Soi Fon de brazos cruzados que ya quería regresar a su hogar y dormir con su esposo.

\- Oh genial, podre tomar mucha información para mis investigaciones. Dijo Mayuri con su sonrisa de loco que lucía igual que hace 8 años

 _Nota del autor: dejare a Mayuri igual que la primera vez que apareció en el anime, ese rediseño de faraón es un espanto y los otros están peor_

\- No, tu no estas invitado, además no confiamos en ti, y menos por lo que intentaste hacer durante estos años. Dijo Soi Fon mirándolo seriamente haciendo temblar al loco capitán que se acordaba de lo que hizo.

Flash back de Mayuri:

Como siempre los shinigamis se enteran de todo y no paso mucho hasta que descubrieron el nacimiento de Goten, el que podía ser considerado el vasto lord más poderoso en existir a pesar de ser solo un bebé.

Esto trajo diversas reacciones, Mayuri solo quería tomar una muestra de sangre para experimentar, Yamamoto quería saber si este chico sería un peligro en el futuro, Kyoraku y Ukitake dijeron que no hicieran nada porque tanto Goku como Harribel los harían polvo si le tocaban un pelo al niño y el resto de los capitanes y tenientes estuvieron de acuerdo por lo dicho por los herederos del comandante Yamamoto.

Todos menos Mayuri y Yamamoto, el anciano comandante mando a llamar a los orgullosos padres y no termino bien cuando amenazo que si ese pequeño se volvía una bestia como el resto de Hollow lo eliminaría cosa que provoco la ira del Saiyajin mayor y su esposa arrancar dándole una paliza peor que la que le dio Broly al anciano capitán, esto fue presenciado por toda la sociedad de almas que dijeron que nunca harían enojar a esa familia por su propia seguridad.

Pero Mayuri siendo alguien obsesionado con los experimentos se atrevió no una sino 4 veces en tratar de conseguir esa sangre, la primera vez envió a Nemu al mundo humano, que al regresar a la sociedad de almas estaba llena de moretones, quemaduras y partes de su cuerpo convertidas en piedra.

Lo que paso fue que Goku y sus esposas estaban de viaje por asuntos de sus trabajos y Gohan con sus novias planearon hacer un viaje por lo que las encargadas de cuidar al pequeño saiyajin fueron sus hermanas mayores Apacci, Sung Sun y Mila Rose que no dudaron en usar sus segundas resurrecciones para ahuyentar a la teniente.

En su segundo intento, Mayuri fue personalmente disfrazado de doctor y trato de tomar esa muestra pero Rangiku que estaba con el pequeño se dio cuenta y antes de que Harribel o Goku le dieran una paliza a Mayuri, Yoruichi y Nanao se sumaron a la peli naranja y entre las 3 electrocutaron, explotaron y destruyeron al capitán que tuvo que regenerarse más tarde.

En su tercer intento trato de ser silencioso y tomar la sangre mientras dormían pero una muy enojada Soi Fon que siempre era la última en dormirse lo descubrió y después de moler a golpes al capitán con su shunko, con su bankai hizo explotar al loco capitán que no parecía morirse con nada.

Y en el último intento fue más directo exigiendo la muestra y Harribel harta del acoso a su retoño, junto con su esposo le dieron la paliza más gráfica y dolorosa de todas al capitan para después ir ambos a la sociedad de almas y reducir a escombros su laboratorio con toda su investigación por lo que después de eso, Mayuri desistió pero esto les dejo claro a todos los capitanes que esa familia era peligrosa, si te metías con ellos eras historia y además que el ex capitán Tousen tenía razón sobre que aceptaban a psicópatas como capitanes.

Fin del flash back de Mayuri:

El loco capitán no dijo nada y se fue porque estaba molesto de lo que le paso a su laboratorio que todavía estaba reconstruyendo junto con toda la información perdida.

\- Diviértete Nanao, pero no te excedas con tu esposo o podrí…. Kyoraku no pudo terminar con su comentario fuera de lugar porque su teniente le reventó un libro en la cabeza dejándolo con un chicho y noqueado mientras que Nanao sostenía su libro que tenía sangre y liberaba humo por el golpe.

\- ¿alguien más tiene un comentario fuera de lugar? Pregunto la teniente con un brillo diabólico en sus lentes que hizo que la mayoría sintiera miedo.

\- ¿y que les hace pesar que les daré vacaciones? Pregunto Yamamoto de brazos cruzados

\- Muy fácil, si no lo haces, les diré a todos sobre esa cosa vergonzosa que esconde en su casa o puedo decirle a Goku que volviste a amenazaste a mi pequeño hijo, ¿Qué prefieres? Dijo Soi Fon con una sonrisa malvada.

Ella sabía que el anciano le tenía un enorme respeto y miedo a los saiyajin por lo que si ella decía que Yamamoto volvió a amenazar a Goten, eso dejaría en el hospital al capitán, o ella podía usar también el pequeño secreto del comándate.

Para la capitana, todos los seres humanos tienen su lado pervertido y eso fue lo que descubrió Soi Fon, una revista parecida a las del maestro Roshi en la casa su lider que podía usar para chantajear a este estricto anciano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se van? Pregunto el capitán templando porque no quería que pasara nada de lo que planeaba la capitana del cuerpo de espionaje.

\- Mucho tiempo, pero estaremos volviendo debes en cuando. Dijo Nanao.

\- Bueno, entonces el capitán Ukitake y Kyoraku tomaran sus puestos, diviértanse. Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

\- Gracias por su cooperación, adiós. Dijo Nanao yéndose del lugar para dormir con su esposo.

Fin del flash back de Nanao:

Después de recordar eso, todas comenzaron a despertarse preparándose para el gran viaje, una vez que la gran familia terminara el desayuno se fueron a preparar todo.

Las arrancars y shinigamis se pusieron sus gigais en caso de que las leyes del mundo de los muertos del universo 7 las afectara debido a que técnicamente, ellas ya estaban muertas desde haces años.

Harribel, Apacci, Sung Sun y Mila Rose usaban sus trajes blancos de arrancars salvo la pequeña Nell que estaba con su ropa verde andrajosa aunque la rubia traía un traje para ella en caso de que pasara a su forma adulta, las shinigamis sus kimonos negros salvo Yoruichi que usaba su playera negra sin mangas y pantalones negros, también Urahara que usaba sus ropas verdes tradicionales.

Por su parte Orihime uso la misma remera roja y jeans que uso cuando fue a rescatar a Rukia, Tatki el uniforme escolar que le gustaba usar mientras que Chad y Uryu que fueron los que se sumaron al viaje por diversas razones iban vestidos de la siguiente forma.

Chad iba con una camisa negra con rayas rojas y pantalones negros iba a ir por la curiosidad y para pasar algo de tiempo con su novia arrancar Sung Sun.

Y Uryu que vestía con sus ropas blancas parecidas a las de un sacerdote solo iba por la curiosidad

La ultima en querer sumarse al viaje fue Yachiru y Kenpachi, aunque en realidad la peli rosa quería ir sola pero Zaraki le dijo que no a menos que fuera con ella actuando como un padre preocupado.

Con todos ya reunidos en la sala, solo esperaban a los saiyajins que aparecieron con su respectivo dogi de pelea y el uniforme shinigami y arrancar.

\- Están listos. Dijo Goku por lo que todos dijeron un si

\- Qué bien papá, podre conocer el mundo en el que pasaste tantas aventuras. Dijo Goten entusiasmado.

Uno a uno comenzaron todos a meterse en la puerta siendo el primero en entras Goku y el ultimo Uryu, caminaron por un sendero blanco por unos minutos hasta que vieron otra puerta que al abrirla se sorprendieron de que estaban de nuevo en la casa.

\- Goku, ¿seguro que tu amiga te dijo el lugar correcto? Pregunto Rangiku a su esposo

\- sí, solo concéntrense y notaran la diferencia. Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

Todos se concentraron y quedaron impactados debido a que podían sentir unos kis desconocidos para ellos de un nivel muy superior al de ellos y que uno estaba a la par con el de los saiyajin, pero lo que los convenció más aún, es que ya no estaban en Karakura, al salir de la casa se podían ver las montañas del Monte paoz.

\- Este lugar es hermoso. Dijo Yoruichi admirando el aire libre

\- Si, lo es, por eso es que vivía aquí, es muy tranquilo para entrenar. Dijo Goku teniendo muchos recuerdos de este lugar

Ahora que estaban en el mundo de Goku, todos tenían curiosidad por explorar el mundo y lo harían, solo que cada saiyajin iría a un lugar diferente.

\- Papá, adelántate, yo iré a saludar al señor Piccolo primero, luego nos vemos en corporación capsula. Dijo Gohan que ya extrañaba a su mentor.

\- Claro hijo, no hay problema, ¿y tú Goten, tienes algo en mente? Pregunto el Son mayor a su hijo menor.

\- Quiero explorar el mundo con Yachiru y después ir a ese lugar que dices. Dijo el pequeño arrancar mientras Yachiru lo abrazaba por la espalda lista para salir volando a toda velocidad

\- Está bien, lo permitiré, pero solo si estas bajo el cuidado de alguien mayor. Dijo Harribel a su hijo

\- Claro, no hay problema. Dijo el chico riéndose al estilo de su familia

De esta forma, todos tomaron caminos diferentes, Goten y Yachiru estaban siendo supervisados por las hermanas del pequeño saiyajin y Kenpachi mientras que su hermano mayor junto a sus chicas y Nell iban al templo sagrado dejando a Goku y al resto de los viajeros solos pero con dirección a la casa de Bulma por lo que todos salieron volando.

Con gohan:

El saiyajin con sus novias pasaron volando admirando el paisaje que era muy hermoso hasta que llegaron a una especie de torre que comenzaron a subirla lentamente volando para llegar hasta la cima y ver a un gato blanco parado en dos patas con un bastón y al lado de este un chico con claro sobre peso, traje naranja con rayas negras, una catana y pelo negro largo y salvaje, estos no eran otros más que el maestro Karin y Yajirobe que al ver a Gohan lo saludaron y se sorprendieron no solo por el hecho de que era todo un adulto sino que iba seguido por 4 chicas bastante atractivas y una niña.

Al pasar por ahí, llegaron hasta el templo flotante de Kami Sama que dejo sorprendidas a las chicas de que este fuera el hogar del dios de la tierra, pero se sorprendieron más al ver quien era.

\- SEÑOR PICCOLO, REGRESE. Grito el primogénito de Goku.

Con esa simple frase, de la puerta salieron los habitantes del lugar, el primero era un sujeto de piel completamente oscura y con ropas que lo hacían parecer un genio de la lámpara, este era mister Popo, el asistente de Kami sama

La otra persona era un pequeño ser verde parecido a un extraterrestre que vestía un traje blanco que en el centro está la marca de Kami, una chaleco sin mangas rojo y cargaba consigo un bastón, este era Dende, amigo de la infancia de Gohan cuando fue al planeta namek y el actual Kami Sama de la tierra.

Y la última persona intimido a la chicas por su imponente aspecto, era un ser de piel verde parecido a Dende solo que adulto vistiendo una dogi morado como el de Gohan y usaba una capa y turbante blanco que eran pesas para entrenar, este era Piccolo el maestro de Gohan cuando era un niño.

\- Gohan, veo que regresaste, es bueno verte de nuevo. Dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa y su mirada seria de siempre.

\- También es bueno verlo de nuevo señor Piccolo y a ti también Dende. Dijo el peli negro saludando a los namekianos

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo ¿pero quienes son ellas, siento que son muy fuertes? Dijo el pequeño kami mirando a las chicas

\- Yo soy Nell. Dijo la arrancar que de pronto paso otra vez a su forma adulta debido a que su poder seguía siendo inestable.

\- Oh, perdone mis modales, hola, soy Son Rukia y soy la novia de Gohan. Dijo la peli negra sonriendo y dándole la mano a Dende que se sorprendió.

\- Yo soy Orihime y ella es mi mejor amiga Tatki, también somos novias de gohan-kun. Dijo la alegre peli naranja sorprendiendo mas a los presentes.

La última que faltaba era Momo que estaba muy concentrada leyendo un manga muy peculiar del cual quería comentarle de este a Gohan porque era algo inusual.

\- ¿Momo, que pasa? ¿Por qué no te presentas? Pregunto el saiyajin a su novia castaña

\- Ahhhh eto, perdón, hola soy la teniente Momo, es un placer conocerlos. Dijo la castaña que se le cayó su revista que fue tomada de manera curiosa por Rukia que se sorprendió

\- Vaya Gohan, si que estuviste ocupado, pero no te preocupes, investigando, resulta que los saiyajins pueden tener más de una pareja. Dijo el pequeño Kami a su amigo algo apenado mientras sus novias seguían mirando el manga.

\- Y veo que te volviste más poderoso y aprendiste cosas nuevas. Dijo Piccolo mirando la zanpakuto de su aprendiz

\- Así es señor Piccolo, yo y mi papá superamos las barreras del súper saiyajin 2, además que aprendimos a usar otro tipo de energía aparte del ki. Dijo Gohan liberando un poco de poder espiritual.

\- Excelente, como maestro no puedo estar más orgulloso de tu progreso, ya dejaste de ser ese niño llorón y frágil, y ahora eres todo un guerrero. Dijo Piccolo orgulloso de su aprendiz

\- Gracias, señor Piccolo, chicas ¿Qué hacen? Pregunto el saiyajin a sus chicas.

\- Gohan, ve a ver esto. Dijo Orihime

Al mirar, Gohan quedo muy impresionado, en la revista se podía ver claramente a Freezer en su forma final con su máximo poder enfrentado a Goku en súper saiyajin mientras el planeta namek está cerca de explotar.

\- Gohan esto tiene una explicación. Dijo la teniente castaña al ver el asombro de su pareja.

\- ¿y cuál es? Pregunto una curiosa Rukia

\- Verán, antes de que Aizen nos traicionara, solía leer muchos de sus libros, sobre todo uno que explica la existencia del multiverso y las dimensiones paralelas. Dijo Momo como toda una genio

\- ¿y esto tiene algo que ver esos libros? Pregunto Tatki mientras seguía viendo la pelea del padre de su novio

\- Si, verán según el libro, en una dimensión nosotros somos muy reales, pero en otra somos solo una ficción, en este caso, Gohan y su padre son una ficción en nuestro mundo. Dijo la castaña mostrado de nuevo el manga

\- Vaya, esto sí que es curioso, me pregunto ¿si eso también aplica a ustedes? Se preguntaba Gohan muy curioso mientras su novia le decía que el manga solo llegaba hasta la pelea contra el emperador por lo que era imposible conocer el futuro.

Mientras con Goten:

El arrancar y la shinigami se divertían volando en el lugar mientras un fastidiado Zaraki los miraba, a su vez las arrancars discutían tonterías como siempre hasta que un rugido los saca de sus pensamientos.

Todos al voltear pueden ver a un enorme dinosaurio de piel blanca, ojos rojos y afilados dientes el cual los miraba como si encontró un par de presas fáciles sin embargo dos niños miraban a la criatura de forma alegre.

\- Wow Goten, ¿eso es un dinosaurio? Pregunto la peli rosa con un brillo en sus ojos

\- Si, según papá tienen muy buen sabor, el los cazaba para comérselos a veces. Dijo el peli negro alegremente

\- Vaya es verdad que aquí no se extinguieron pero que fueran comida para el señor Goku eso es nuevo. Dijo una incrédula Mila Rose al ver al ser prehistórico

\- ¿Con todo lo que come todavía se te hace raro que no pueda tragarse a uno de estos el solo? Pregunto de forma retorica Apacci

\- Eso es verdad. Dijo Sung Sun

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada mientras la criatura trataba de comerse a los niños incluso cuando esta atrapo a Yachiru con sus fauces pero la pequeña lentamente y de forma simple le abrió la boca.

\- Oye, debería lavarte los dientes, apestas. Dijo la peli rosa saliendo de boca del confundido animal.

Y de esa manera siguieron jugando con el animal hasta que este se cansó y cayó al suelo mientras Goten y Yachiru le acariciaban la cabeza mientras que los presentes se sorprendían, de la inocencia de ambos sobre todo de Goten pero recordaron que solo era serio cuando era una pelea.

\- KENNY, me lo puedo quedar de mascota, prometo alimentarlo y limpiarlo. Dijo la peli rosa con ojos de cachorro que no inmutaban al capitán que se acercó a la criatura.

Esta abrió los ojos y miro de forma desafiante al capitán a pesar de que era consciente del inmenso poder que este tenía y tampoco le importaba estar cansado, pero se confundió cuando este sonrió como loco.

\- Me agrada, te lo puedes quedar mientras cumplas con lo prometido. Dijo Zaraki como si fuera lo más normal darle a una niña un dinosaurio claramente carnívoro como mascota.

\- yeiii lo voy a llamar Rudy. Dijo Yachiru abrazando la boca del dinosaurio

\- ¿pero cómo te lo vas a llevar si no entra en la casa? Pregunto Sung Sun con su rostro neutral de siempre

\- Seguro que la amiga de papá o Urahara sabrán que hacer. Dijo Goten con las manos detrás de nuca y sonriendo.

\- Yeiii, ahora Rudy, tú serás un nuevo amigo. Dijo Yachiru abrazando la boca del cansado animal mientras las arrancars tenían gotas en sus nucas por semejante acontecimiento.

Con Goku:

Nuestro saiyajin favorito junto con sus esposas, sus alumnos y su mejor amigo llegaron a la ciudad donde vivía Bulma y se podría decir que todos tenían las mandíbulas hasta el suelo por ver robots y autos voladores, pensando que llegaron al futuro.

Pero antes de que el Son les dijera algo, este aterrizo en una gran casa esférica con el logo de corporación capsula que era cubierta por un verde césped muy bien cuidado.

\- Bueno ya llegamos, esta es la casa de Bulma. Dijo el saiyajin mientras alguien salía de la casa.

Esta era la mejor amiga de Goku en su infancia, Bulma que se la veía algo mayor, su cabello azul era más corto que el de la última vez, usaba una bufanda amarilla y un vestido rojo y detrás de ella estaba su esposo el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta que vestía un traje azul sin mangas usando las botas y guantes de la armadura saiyajin.

\- Que bueno es verte de nuevo Goku. Dijo la peli azul alegre.

\- Kakarotto, veo que cambiaste un poco desde la última vez. Dijo el príncipe mirando la ropa shinigami y la zanpakuto de su rival.

\- Si, jjijiiji es una larga historia. Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca cuando de repente llegan sus acompañantes.

Bulma se sorprende al ver a las esposas de Goku y su peculiar forma de vestir, pero la que capto su atención fue Harribel que al tener su vientre expuesto se podía ver el agujero negro de un Hollow. Después ve a los chicos que llegaron y tuvo algo de intriga por el ex capitán porque tenía el presentimiento de estar ante un igual.

\- Vaya querido, este lugar es impresionante. Dijo Yoruichi cosa que sorprendió a Bulma por la forma cariñosa a la que la peli purpura se dirigía a Goku.

\- Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando era un niño. Dijo el saiyajin

\- Goku, ¿serias tan amable de decirme quienes son estas personas? Pregunto la científica curiosa

\- A claro, Bulma, ellos dos son Chad y Uryu, son mis alumnos en la escuela y fuera de ella. Dijo el Son mientras los jóvenes saludaban de forma respetuosa.

\- ¿escuela? ¿Qué acaso trabajas? Pregunto sorprendida la peli azul, esperaba un cambio pero eso era demasiado sorprendente.

\- Si, eso se lo debo a mi buen amigo Urahara. Dijo Goku mientras el ex capitán se acercaba y miraba de forma analítica a su amiga.

Ambos científicos se miraban fijamente, Bulma con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera y Urahara detrás de su abanico mirando de forma seria a la mujer.

\- Yo invente un lugar de entrenamiento del tamaño de un desierto debajo de una casa pequeña. Dijo el ex capitán empezando un duelo de inventos

\- A si, pues yo cree una nave con gravedad aumentada. Dijo Bulma

\- Y con eso, cree un sistema para cambiar la gravedad en diferentes zonas de mi campo de entrenamiento. Dijo el hombre del sombre sonriendo con orgullo.

\- Pues la nave que cree puede llegar a un planeta que está a millones de años luz en una semana. Dijo la peli azul recordando el viaje a namek

\- Cree un artefacto que cumple los deseos de su portador. Dijo Urahara recordando la hogyoku.

\- Y yo un radar que encuentra las esferas del dragón para poder pedir deseos. Dijo Bulma

De pronto chispas comenzaron a salir mientras se miraban, Goku reía nerviosamente como siempre, sus alumnos y esposas tenían gotas en sus nucas por semejante comportamiento y Vegeta solo tenía una sonrisa porque su Bulma encontró alguien que podía llamar rival de ciencia.

\- Jjeje bueno, veo que se llevan bien. Dijo el Son riendo.

\- Si, nosotros nos llevaremos bien. Dijeron el ex capitán y la peli azul al mismo tiempo sin despegar sus miradas desafiantes.

\- Bueno, ellas son Rangiku, Yoruichi, Harribel, Nanao y Soi Fong, mis esposas. Dijo Goku como si fue lo más natural del mundo.

Sin embargo lo que dijo desconcertó a Bulma, si viene ella imagino que en los últimos 9 años su amigo se podía casar otra vez, no espero que fuera con tantas mujeres y comenzó a pesar que el maestro Roshi le pego su perversión al inocente Goku.

 **MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO, CUANDO TE VEA TE DARE UNA PALIZA POR QUITARLE SU INOCENCIA Y VOLVERLO UN MUJERIEGO.** Pensaba Bulma mientras a lo lejos en una casa que estaba en una isla pequeña un anciano con lentes y barba vistiendo un traje naranja de artes marciales y pantalones negros sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Antes de que saques las peores conclusiones, todas nosotras estuvimos de acuerdo en compartir a nuestro amado esposo. Dijo Rangiku apresando el brazo de Goku entre sus pechos.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito la científica incrédula por esa declaración

 **Vaya, este maldito insecto mejoro en su gusto en cuanto a mujeres, no como esa humana que por poco convierte en un bueno para nada al hijo de Kakarotto.** Pensó Vegeta examinando a todas las mujeres pero lo que capto su atención era el poder maligno de la vasto lord.

\- Pero, pero ¿eso no es ilegal? Preguntaba la peli azul tartamudeando

\- Para nada, además que como estábamos de acuerno era completamente legal. Dijo Yoruichi que fue a abrazar el otro brazo de su esposo.

\- Esto nunca lo dije, pero los saiyajins pueden tener más de una pareja en su vida. Dijo Vegeta aportando algo a la charla.

Después de esta gran sorpresa todos se presentaron diciendo que solo Chad y Uryu son los únicos humanos mientras que las chicas eran shinigamis excepto Harribel que era un arrancar y con eso estuvieron un rato largo dando explicaciones hasta que llego Goten con Yachiru y los demás, lo curioso en que la peli rosa sujetaba de la cola a su dinosaurio mascota como si no fuera nada y el animal parecía asustado por estar volando.

\- Papá, ya regrese y Yachiru encontró un nuevo amigo. Dijo el pequeño descendiendo al suelo para ser abrazado por su madre.

Esa fue otra gran sorpresa para las persona de corporación capsula, la primera era la peli azul que quedo sorprendida al ver que su amigo tuvo otro hijo que se parecía demasiado a él cuándo era un niño y en el caso del príncipe saiyanjin era orgullo de que hubiera otro saiyajin en el mundo ignorando el poco poder maligno del joven arrancar.

\- Ah hola Goten, te presento a Bulma y Vegeta. Dijo Goku ahora abrazando a su hijo que se puso arriba de su cabeza.

\- Un gusto, soy Goten. Dijo el oji verde presentándose de forma educada como su madre biológica y Nanao le enseñaron.

\- Hola pequeño, soy Bulma y debo decir que te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando era niño. Dijo la científica acariciando la cabeza del hijo de Goku.

De pronto, de la casa sale un niño peli lavanda con un corte similar a un tazón que vestía un dogi de combate azulado con un cinturón naranja, este joven era Trunks Brief el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma que no parecía prestar atención a su entorno sino que iba leyendo un curioso manga.

\- Genial, quisiera tener una espada así. Dijo el pequeño viendo como en el manga un chico peli naranja con ropas negras y espada gigante protegía a una chica peli negra

 _Nota del autor: en bleach, DBZ solo salió hasta la saga freezer y en DBZ, bleach recién empieza por lo que nadie sabrá nada del futuro._

El chico estaba tan metido en su lectura que ignoro por completo todos los kis que tenía delante hasta que este se choca con Chad por lo que presta atención a las personas.

Trunks se sorprende de ver a personas que vestían casi igual que el personaje del manga y pensó que podían ser imitadores o fanáticos hasta que más personas llegaron.

Del cielo llego Gohan con sus novias pero la atención del peli lavanda se centró en la peli negra Rukia que al ver la similitud tan grande no parecía ser una coincidencia por lo que antes de que aterrizaran pregunto a Yoruichi.

\- ¿ustedes son shinigamis o segadores de almas? Pregunto con emoción.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que somos shinigamis? Pregunto Yoruichi curiosa

De inmediato les muestra el manga y todos se sorprenden de lo visto hasta Urahara, pero Momo que ya había aterrizado les explico lo mismo que a Gohan quedando todo claro.

Todos se presentaron hasta que Goten se presentó con Trunks creando rápidamente una amistad pero el joven Brief miraba la zanpakuto del peli negro.

\- ¿Esa es tu espada? Pregunto Trunks

\- Si, la tengo desde hace mucho. Respondió el oji verde

\- Wow ¿y me la muestras? Decía el hijo de Vegeta con entusiasmo

\- Solo lo hago en una batalla, caso contrario no tengo razones para usarla. Dijo Goten tranquilamente

\- Entonces tengamos una pelea. Dijo Trunks chocando sus puños

Goten quizás fuera serio como su madre pero nunca le decía no a una pelea y como vio que el poder del hijo de Vegeta era alto acepto mientras eran mirados por su respectivo padre que veían una futura rivalidad muy fuerte.

En cuanto se pusieron en pose de combate Goten cambio su mirada amigable por la seria de su madre y se transformó en súper saiyajin mientras Trunks lo imitaba.

La pelea fue corta debido a que Bulma dijo que era hora del almuerzo donde hablarían a detalle de todo lo que vivieron los Son en el otro mundo, de esta manera ambos chicos dejaron de pelear pero se podía ver claramente que Trunks estaba más cansado que Goten el cual lo sorprendió usando sus poderes Hollow sin necesidad de usar su resurrección

 _Nota del autor: debido a que Goten es un hibrido saiyajin y arrancar es mucho más fuerte que Trunks y eso sumado a que fue concebido cuando Goku ya tenía el súper saiyajin 3 entre otras razones._

El almuerzo fue tranquilo entre comillas debido a que todos los saiyajin iniciaron una competencia de comida devorando cada plato que llegaba dejando con una gota a todos los presentes.

Las esposas de Goku y las novias de Gohan comían con calma mientras que las arrancars Mila Rose y Apacci se divertían apenando a Sung Sun y a Chad, Uryu está tranquilo comiendo, Yachiru y Nell que volvió a su forma infantil jugaban alegremente pero la peli verde no despegaba la vista de Gohan, Urahara y Bulma discutían asuntos relacionados con la ciencia mientras que Kenpachi ya quería su revancha diaria con el saiyajin.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Gohan se fue a visitar la ciudad con su hermanito, sus novias y las pequeñas, Sung Sun fue con su novio a explorar por su cuenta, Urahara se quedaba en corporación capsula para ver más de la tecnología de ese mundo mientras que Uryu, Kenpachi, Mila Rose y Apaccia estaban pensado que hacer.

En cuanto a Goku y sus chicas, Bulma dijo que kaio sama tenía algo importante que mostrarle y enseñarle por lo que estaba por irse pero sus esposas sentían mucha curiosidad por conocer la tierra de los muertos de este mundo por que el Son acepto llevarlas.

De esta manera goku regreso a su mundo listo para un nuevo desafío, descubrir una parte de su pasado y enfrentarse a la futura amenaza que se acercaba a la tierra con la intención de acabar lo que empezó ya hace tantos años.

 **Omake:**

-Bueno, y que es lo que lo que nos querías decir. Pregunto Reaper preparando más café para todos

-Ustedes saben bien que el jefe odia mucho las leyes y hábitos de la sociedad moderna. Dijo Claire que ella también sentía ese repudio.

-Te refieres a las censuras excesivas y los programas que no le dan carácter a los niños. Dijo Burnin Greymon

-Si, eso mismo, si bien pudo evadir la mayoría de las nuevas políticas, hay una que no podemos evadir, pero que de paso mata dos pájaros de un tiro. Dijo la invocadora

-¿y cual sería la condición? Pregunto el vasto lord

-pues, como se pide igualdad, debemos tener más personal femenino, de momento son 4 hombre contando al jefe y yo soy la única chica. Dijo la asistente neko del autor

Esto sorprendió ligeramente a todos los hombres del salón, aunque la verdad no les molestaba la idea debido que con el apoyo, el trabajo se duplico por lo que un par de manos extras no eran mala idea.

-Necesitamos a alguien que me ayude con el papeleo, otra que sea una experta en informática para los futuros blancos y alguien que esté en su área de asesinato y transporte al infierno. Dijo la invocadora revisando el tipo de personal que necesitaban

-¿Y nos dices esto porque quieres que nosotros busquemos a nuestras compañeras? Pregunto Reaper que se quitó su máscara para tomar café

-Exactamente Gabriel, sin embargo, ya encontré a alguien para que me ayude, es alguien que busca un mejor trabajo y yo se lo daré, por lo que 2 de ustedes irán a buscar a las demás. Dijo Claire mientras miraba con una gota como los 3 comenzaron a jugar piedra papel y tijeras para ver quien no iría

-Si, gane yo, ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir mirando a mi presa para matarla. Dijo el ser con forma dragón que se fue de la cafetería

-Bueno, conozco alguien que puede ayudar con las computadoras pero. Reaper no termino de hablar porque Claire le dio un brazalete con un contador de tiempo.

-Se quien será, pero como estas muerto en ese lugar, usa eso para regresar. Dijo Claire sonriendo

-Ya se quien será nuestras compañera de asesinato. Dijo el vasto lord con un guiño a la chica felina los cuales querían hacerle la vida feliz a Reaper contratando a alguien importante de su pasado.

Hasta aquí por hoy, pregunta semanal: ¿Cuál fue el primer video juego que jugaron en su vida?

El primer juego que jugué en mi vida a los 6 años fue el warcraft 3 el cual todavía juego con mis casi 20


	33. Chapter 31

Aquí káiser de nuevo para traerles un capítulo más de esta historia, ahora me encuentro alegre debido a que no tendré exámenes por un mes aunque debo prepararme para otro pero ese me iré preparando de a poco, sin mucho que agregar, aquí respondo.

 **viecenta1.8:** oh tengo muchas cosas sorprendentes preparadas así que espero que estés listo camarada y gracias por el apoyo

 **ElYoker2002:** pero Nemu no es una loli hasta donde sé, solo diré que es muy parecida a Yachiru en algunos aspectos, pues un reencuentro entre ambos era un poco complicado considerando la actitud de Piccolo, uh yo me acuerdo de ese jugué, por comprarlo barato el juego estaba completamente en japonés sin subtítulos

 **Lozato** : fue algo pensado a último momento para el humor y las referencias, aunque no entiendo eso de tan burocrático (aunque te debes referir a que solo existe un presidente para todo el planeta.

 **Guest 1 (el bueno):** el de muchos aunque no pertenece a mi época.

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** todavía pienso que debió casarse con Tiffa o con Siesta, pero no, eligió a esa tsudenre amargada que lo trata como perro siempre, creo que es hora de esos 2 conozcan lo que es un duelo de las sombras muajajajaja.

Si, el dinosaurio era de esa película y puede que ellos dos hagan algo en la saga de black, no crítico, pero nunca me termino de gustar los juegos de pokemon pero no dudo de su popularidad

 **alucard77** : bueno, en esencia, es un capítulo de relajo o desarrollo, como el siguiente pero en el 32, empezara algo interesante.

 **Emanuel dry:** si, ambos son más poderosos que los originales por lo que no serán presas fáciles, digamos que no vi cierta escena de gt para ser más emotivo, además que tratar a un personaje como Piccolo no es cosa fácil de sonar emotivo sin llegar a ser cursi

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 31: la familia completa, el nuevo entrenamiento

Mientras tanto en el mundo bleach, en hueco mundo:

Nuestro shinigami traidor favorito se encontraba en su trono de Las Noches y delante de este estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado, mutilado y casi muerto de Gin Ichimaru el cual tenía una expresión de agonía en su rostro.

Lo que sucedió fue que el peli blanco se unió a Aizen para traicionarlo y matarlo, siendo un agente doble pero para su mala suerte, el castaño supo desde siempre que él era un traidor por lo que en el momento en que vino a preguntar sobre la hogyoku fue emboscado y mutilado por un ataque perfectamente coordinado de Nnoitra, Zommari y Barragán.

Flash back minutos atrás:

Gin con su típica sonrisa espeluznante de ojos cerrados fue hacia el salón del trono debido a que Aizen quería hablar con el de algo muy importante y el vio eso como una oportunidad de sacarle más información a el castaño que era completamente consiente de lo que pasaba.

\- Me llamo lord Aizen. Dijo el capitán peliblanco tranquilo como siempre.

\- Si Gin y es por una razón, te contare mi plan completo más un extra. Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila y calculadora.

 **Es mi oportunidad, si me lo dice ahora podre irme y detener todo esto antes de que empiece.** Pensaba Gin el cual parecía que su sonrisa creció más.

\- Veras, mi plan además de crear este ejercito arrancar que nos tomó años debido al mal funcionamiento de la hogyoku, es matar al rey de las almas. Dijo Aizen tranquilo mientras Gin abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué? Pregunto el ex capitán aun impactado

\- Fácil, quiero ser trascendente, estar por encima de todos los shinigamis y Hollow, para eso debo matarlo y quedarme con su poder. Dijo el castaño

\- Ya veo, gracias por decírmelo, ¿pero cuál es el extra? Pregunto Gin formulando un plan para marcharse

\- A si, estas despedido por traicionarme a mis espadas. Dijo Aizen chasqueando sus dedos.

De pronto Gin es golpeado por una patada cortesía de Zommari y antes de que pudiera sacar su Zanpakuto, NNoitra con su santa teresa le da un corte en el pecho y corta el brazo para evitarlo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el ex rey de hueco mundo corta el otro brazo usando su hacha dejando al ex capitán desangrarse, gritando de dolor y sin poderes hacer nada mientras caía al suelo delante de Aizen.

Fin del flash back:

\- Gin, a estas alturas deberías saber que yo lo se todo, sabía perfectamente que estabas en mi contra pero te deje libre solo para que mandaras información falsa y ahora ya no me eres útil, aunque use mi bankai para hipnotizarte completamente, ya cumpliste tu parte en el plan. Dijo Aizen parándose de su asiento

\- Mal….mal dito, no ganaras, NUNCA LOGRARAS LO QUE PLANEAS. Grito Gin estando ya cerca del final.

\- Claro que lo hare, ahora tengo una oportunidad de oro que no voy a desaprovechar y como te vas a morir te lo diré, enviare personas al mundo de esos tipos Son Goku y Son Gohan. Dijo Aizen el cual se retira del lugar dejando impactado a Gin el cual antes de decir algo Barragán usa sus poderes para hacer envejecer el cuerpo del capitán hasta dejar solo un esqueleto putrefacto y después convertirse en cenizas.

Luego de matar al peliblanco traidor, Aizen después de un rato, se volvió a sentar en su trono y en un rato apareció su más leal arrancar, el espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer un tranquilo y serio peli negro de ojos verdes que tenía medio casco en su cabeza vestido completamente de blanco y a su lado estaba la persona que era como su antítesis un hombre de pelo azul desarreglado y ojos del mismo color usando una chaleco blanco sin remera mostrado su pecho y en su rostro una mandíbula de animal, este era el espada numero 6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

\- Lord Aizen, traje a Grimmjow como pidió. Dijo calmadamente el espada 4

\- Maravillo, escuchen, tengo una misión para ustedes 2 dentro de unas semanas. Dijo Aizen

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, hay que matar alguien? Dijo el peli azul emocionado por un poco de acción.

\- Para nada, en esta misión necesitan ser sumamente discretos porque si se descuidan, se mueren. Dijo seriamente el ex capitán pero eso no intimido a los arrancars

\- ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes lord Aizen? Pregunto Ulquiorra

\- Cuando les diga, irán a la casa de unos sujetos que no son de este mundo, su tarea, encuentre algo que los lleve a su mundo de origen y en este descubran algo valioso que pueda usar para el futuro. Dijo el castaño esperando encontrar otra joya igual o más poderosa que Broly.

\- Entendido. Dijo Ulquiorra que se retiró con su compañero al cual tendría que disciplinar para una misión de semejante calibre.

 **Ni ustedes o esas chicas que entrenaron me detendrán, todo sale casi como lo planee, yo trascenderé y ustedes serán insectos que voy a pisotear.** Pensaba Aizen en su incierto futuro.

Regresando al mundo DBZ, en el otro mundo:

Goku y sus esposas llegaron al planeta del kaio del norte y las chicas estaban sorprendidas de que el planeta de este ser fuera diminuto, aunque esto era consecuencia de cierto gato de la destrucción que dormía en estos momentos en lugar de hacer su trabajo.

Las chicas no tuvieron problemas en caminar con la gravedad aumentada debido a que ellas ya habían entrenado antes en la cámara de gravedad con su esposo y unas cuantas veces no solían salir en todo el día y no era solo por entrenar de la manera tradicional :v, si es que me entienden ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\- Uuuuu aaaaa. Fue el sonido que escucharon todos para ver un mono

\- Miren, es un mono. Dijo Nanao apuntado al simio

\- Es muy suave y se ve adorable. Dijo Rangiku que atrapo a bo bols para abrazarlo

\- Bueno chicas, es hora de que les presente a uno de mis maestros. Dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la casa del kaio.

No lo encontraron en su casa pero si completamente dormido en su hamaca de árbol, por lo que Goku lo despierta pero sin asustarlo.

\- Ah, que, ah eres tu Goku, pero cuanto tiempo. Dijo el kaio del norte que era un ser de piel azulada, robusto que usaba unos lentes negro y un gorro con antenas.

\- Si, mucho tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas buenas mientras no estaba. Dijo el Son mirado a sus esposas que se sonrojaron por la mirada de su hombre el cual recordaba cada bello momento con ellas.

\- Bueno, yo me presento señoritas, soy el kaio-sama del norte y además de entrenar vigilo el norte de la galaxia en este universo. Dijo el antiguo maestro con sus manos en las espaldas

\- Un gusto, yo soy Son Rangiku Matsumoto, un gusto. Dijo la peli naranja fanática del alcohol con su actitud alegre

\- Yo soy Son Yoruichi. Se presentó la ex capitana

\- Yo Son Nanao, un gusto conocer al maestro de mi esposo. Dijo la peli negra de lentes sorprendiendo a ser azul que internamente sentía orgullo por su alumno que se volviera a casar pero no con una sino 5 hermosas chicas

\- Son Tier Harribel, también es un gusto. Dijo la arrancar con su habitual calma

\- Y yo soy Son Soi Fon. Dijo la pequeña capitana.

\- Un gusto en conocerlas, ahora pasemos al punto por el cual hice traer de regreso a Goku. Dijo el kaio pasando a un semblante serio

\- Que sucede, ¿ocurrió algo malo? Pregunto Goku serio

\- La primera razón es que debo mandarte a entrenar con alguien para que aprendas una buena técnica para el futuro, algo malo se acerca a la tierra. Dijo el kaio sorprendiendo a todos

\- Una nueva amenaza ¿Qué tan fuerte es? Pregunto Goku

\- No lo sé, solo sé que es un mal antiguo que quiere liberarse, no se cuándo llegaran a la tierra pero debes saber esa técnica para cuando sea el momento. Dijo el ser de piel azul

\- En ese caso, acepto entrenar, quiero ser fuerte para proteger este planeta y todas las personas que me importan. Dijo el Son mirando de nuevo a sus esposas

 **Es por ese lado tan protector y amable es una de las tantas razones por las que me enamore de ti Goku.** Pensaron todas sonrojadas por ese lado de su esposo

\- Esa es la actitud, pero dejando eso de lado, pasemos a algo más alegre y relacionado con la familia. Dijo el kaio sonriendo porque su alumno no se esperaría lo que se venia

\- ¿de qué se trata? Pregunto curioso el Son

\- Solo te diré que un par de personas que nunca conociste pero que te estuvieron viendo hasta que te fuiste y que siempre te apoyaron quieren conocerte. Dijo el Kaio.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y quiénes son? Pregunto goku muy curioso y al igual sus esposas querían saber

\- Kakarotto, es bueno verte después de tantos años. Dijo una voz a espaldas de todos

Detrás de los presentes, de la casa del kaio salieron dos personas, uno era un hombre de cabello negro en punta igual al de Goku, pero sus rostros eran diferentes, este tipo tenía un semblante serio en su rostro y una cicatriz en forma de X mientras que la cara de Goku era mas alegre.

Este vestía una armadura saiyajin verde con azul, pantalones negros, una banda roja en su frente, muñequeras del mismo color, botas y la cola que caracterizaba a los saiyajins, este no era otra persona que Bardock el padre biológico de Goku y el único saiyajin que le hizo frente a Freezer hasta que su planeta fue destruido.

La otra persona era una mujer joven de cabello negro salvaje corto que vestía una armadura saiyajin de mujer con falda, también tenía pantalones negros, usaba unas muñequeras rosas y al igual que el hombre a su lado tenía una cola, esta no era otra que Gine, la madre de Goku.

\- Goku, permite presentarte a tus padres biológicos, él es tu padre Bardock y ella es tu madre Gine. Dijo el kaio presentado a los saiyajins dejando con la boca abierta a todos, sobre todo a las esposas de Goku que jamás supieron nada de sus suegros.

Goku no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, nunca en su vida pensó en sus padres y ahora los tenía delante de él, pero la persona que tomo la iniciativa en presentarse fue Gine que lo abrazo con fuerza, algo que nunca pudo hacer por su temprana muerte.

\- Mi hijo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, mírate ya eres todo un hombre. Dijo la feliz madre saiyajin.

\- Gracias Mamá. Dijo Goku devolviendo el abrazo

\- Kakarotto, aunque hace años te consideraba débil, como padre estaba dispuesto a que mejoraras, pero no hizo falta, ahora estoy orgulloso de que lograras acabar con ese maldito de Freezer. Dijo Bardock que solo podía sonreír por el logro de su hijo

\- Gracias Padre, pero a mí me hubiera gustado haber entrenado contigo. Dijo Goku que ahora saludo a su padre con un apretón de manos.

\- Hijo, me invade la curiosidad, ¿Quiénes son ellas? Pregunto Gine mirando a las chicas de Goku.

Su respuesta llego en forma de una alegre Rangiku la cual se presentó amistosamente con su suegra.

\- Hola, soy Rangiku, una de las esposas de Goku, es un gusto conocer a mi suegra. Dijo divertidamente la shinigami con apretón amistoso.

\- A, un gusto, soy Gine y me alegro de conocerte, espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hijo. Dijo la alegre madre saiyajin.

 **Claro que lo hago, nos divertimos mucho en las noches**. Pensaba la ex teniente con una sonrisa digna de una pervertida recordando todas las noches apasionadas que tuvo con su esposo, incluso los tríos en los que participo con alguna de sus amigas de harem y su esposo.

Las demás esposas de Goku se sonrojaron porque sabían por dónde iba la línea de pensamiento de la peli naranja, pero la que parecía ajena a eso era Gine que no entendía esa reacción demostrando que Goku no era solo inocente por el golpe en la cabeza.

Todas se presentaron a sus suegros y el kaio le dijo a Goku que sus padres tenían un permiso para estar 24 horas en la tierra de los vivos para que convivieran antes de pasar al entrenamiento por lo que el saiyajin uso su tele transportación para llevarse a todos a la tierra.

En la tierra, con Gohan:

En la ciudad Satan se podía ver a un grupo de personas caminando, los cuales eran Gohan que iba vestido como siempre con su dogi y traje shinigami, siendo seguido por sus novias que vestían como llegaron salvo Nell que estaba en su forma adulta y se puso una playera verde, pantalones negros y una gabardina blanca que fue la ropa que trajo Harribel para ella, este grupo era seguido por la pequeña Yachiru y Goten que solo admiran su nuevo entorno como dos niños muy alegres

\- Gohan tengo curiosidad por algo. Dijo Nell

\- Si, ¿qué pasa? Pregunto el Son a la arrancar que de nuevo estaba en su forma adulta que de a poco su poder se estabilizaba para que dejara de transformase de la nada.

\- ¿de que hablaron tú y tu maestro? Pregunto ella

\- Pues le pregunte si me podía seguir entrenado para que aprendiera alguna de sus técnicas y de paso si las podía entrenar a ustedes. Dijo el Son sorprendiendo a las chicas

\- ¿pero porque, si ya entrenamos contigo? Dijo Tatki sorprendida

\- Tal vez, pero aun así los métodos de entrenamiento del señor Piccolo son efectivos, eso se los digo por experiencia. Dijo Gohan recordando cuando entreno para la llegada de los saiyajins y la llegada de los androides

\- Entiendo, ¿pero de que se reían? Pregunto de nuevo la peli verde

\- Lo que pasa es que le conté sobre la broma de Yumichika hacia Ikkaku y el señor Piccolo se estaba riendo un poco, cosa que es inusual, al igual que yo de imaginarme a mi usando un traje de súper héroe ridículo. Dijo Gohan recordando eso.

\- Si, jajjajaja, la verdad no te imagino en un traje así. Dijo Rukia riéndose por esa idea tan ridícula

\- Si, la verdad es que yo tampoco. Dijo el Son riéndose también.

\- Me pregunto cómo te verías con un traje verde y un casco con antenas, na seguro un traje así te quedaría muy feo. Dijo Orihime que fue seguida por Momo en ese comentario al igual que las risas.

\- Y poses ridículas, tampoco te imagino haciendo eso. Dijo la castaña recordando las poses vergonzosas y ridículas de las fuerza Ginyu cuando leyó esa parte

Todos se rieron de la sola idea de ver a Gohan con un traje de súper héroe, pero mientras tanto en una dimensión paralela a esta un chico peli negro usando un traje verde con negro y un casto con antenas sintió como si el mismo se estaba insultado pero lo dejo pasar y siguió ensayando sus posiciones que según él lo hacían ver genial cuando combatía el crimen.

Mientras esta charla pasaba, Yachiru y Goten iban un poco apartados platicando sus cosas personales como que ahora que la peli rosa era un ser independiente a la espada de Zaraki ambos podían aprender el bankai y el joven arrancar estaba muy dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga especial a lograr alcanzar su máximo poder.

Sin embargo la charla de todos se ve interrumpida cuando se escuchar el zumbido de la tele transportación de Goku apareciendo este delante de todos junto a sus esposas y 2 personas desconocidas que tenían una aureola en sus cabezas indicando que estaban muertos.

\- Papá veo regresaste ¿pero quienes son ellos? Pregunto Gohan intrigado debido a que uno se parecía a su padre y ambos tenían colas de saiyajins

\- Pues hijo, te presento a tus abuelos Bardock y Gine. Dijo el Son mayor presentado a sus progenitores a su primogénito.

Esto sorprendió muchísimo a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Gohan y a su hermano Goten que se acercaron para ver mejor a los adultos saiyajins pero ambos rápidamente fueron abrazados por su cariñosa abuela Gine.

\- Siiii, querido, ya somos abuelos, ven a saludar a tus nietos. Dijo la peli negra saiyajin que mirando a su esposo de forma amenazante este fue a presentarse a sus nietos.

Y de esta manera Gohan fue el primero en presentarse a su abuelo, de paso presentando a todas sus novias, esto de alguna manera le agrado a Bardock de que tanto su hijo y nieto encontraron mujeres con el carácter que tanto atrae a los machos y que algunas compartían personalidad con su esposa.

De todas las novias de su nieto, a Bardock le cayó bien Rukia por su actitud seria y determinada, luego Tatki por las mismas razones, mientras que Orihime, Momo y Nell le recordaban mucho a su esposa Gine

Luego fue el turno de Goten que presento a Yachiru pero su abuela pensó que eran pareja haciendo que el joven arrancar y la shinigami tuvieran un ligero sonrojo.

Una vez hechas todas las presentaciones, toda la gran familia paso el resto del día entre charlas de mujeres, competencias de comidas entre los 4 saiyajins presentes siendo la ruina de los restaurantes, pero como todo lo que pedían iba a la cuenta de Bulma los empleados se alegraron y ya sentían que podían jubilarse.

Y como no podía faltar, una pelea 2 contra 2 siendo Goku y Bardock el primer equipo y los hijos del Son mayor el otro equipo.

Fue sorprendente para todos los presentes el presenciar como Bardock se transformó en un super saiyajin pero para su mala suerte la familia de su hijo ya supero ese poder hace mucho y el poder espiritual les daba un extra demasiado considerable.

Luego de que el peli negro con cicatriz fuera derribado por una patada de su nieto menor se des transformo para luego ir con su esposa y las demás chicas para terminar de presenciar la pelea donde Goku uso el bankai al igual que Gohan mientras Goten usaba su segunda resurrección con el súper saiyajin haciendo que el combate fuera más intenso pero al final el Son mayor derribo a sus hijos usando el salto en el tiempo y darles golpes en sus nucas con la guardia baja.

\- Vaya hijo, te has hecho muy poderoso, jamás pensé que hubiera un poder más allá del súper saiyajin, estoy muy orgulloso. Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa parecida a la de Vegeta.

\- Gracias papá. Dijo el Son mayor rascándose la nuca

\- Pero tengo una duda hijo, ¿Qué es ese extraño poder que liberabas con tu espada? Pregunto Gine curiosa

\- Yo se los explico. Dijo Rukia que saco su inseparable cuaderno de los pliegues de su ropa.

De nuevo todos tenían gotas de sudor estilo anime por la descripción de la chica que solo dibujaba garabatos con la forma del conejo chappy debido a que su fanatismo por esta mascota no decayó en todos estos años que estuvo en con su novio y todos los que la conocían, dudaban que le dejara de gustar ese conejo.

Después de esto, todos se fueron a saludar al resto de amigos de Goku los cuales eran el todo poderoso Yamcha, (na mentira), Puar, Ulon, Ten Shin Han, Chaos para luego ir kame house y saludar a Krillin que para sorpresa de los saiyajins, este se casó con la androide numero 18 (maldito suertudo) con la cual tuvo una hija, al igual que Bulma todos se sorprendieron de ver a las esposas de saiyajin y 18 quiso pegarle pero una explicación de Yoruichi hizo que se calmara.

Y por último saludaron al maestro Roshi que casi le da un infarto combinado con una hemorragia nasal masiva al ver a tantas jóvenes y hermosas mujeres delante del como si estuvieran el paraíso.

\- Aaaah Goku, ¿me presentas a tus amigas? Dijo el viejo maestro con cara de pervertido que le produjo un ligero escalofrió a todas las chicas de los saiyajins

\- Claro, ellas son mis esposas y las que están de ese lado son las novias de mi hijo. Dijo el Son con su típica sonrisa

Esto sorprendió al viejo Roshi que se moría de la envidia mientras no dejaba de mirar los pechos de Rangiku y Nell, pero Nanao no le gusto esta conducta por lo que con su inseparable libreta le da un golpe al anciano inmortal dejándolo noqueado

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad hasta que al día siguiente los padres de Goku tenían que regresar al otro mundo no sin antes despedirse a su manera.

\- Te voy a extraña hijo, cuídate y come bien, nos veremos algún día. Dijo Gine abrazado a su hijo y nietos.

\- Claro, no hay problema, dijo el Son mayor a su madre

\- Kakarotto, sigue haciéndote fuerte y por en el alto de nombre la raza saiyajin. Dijo Bardock y su hijo solo le da un pulgar arriba

\- Chicas, cuiden bien de mi hijo. Dijo Gine despidiéndose de las shinigamis y la arrancar

\- No se preocupe suegrita, ya lo estamos haciendo. Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa

\- Me alegra que hicieran madurar a mi hijo ¿Cómo le hicieron? Pregunto Bardock intrigado

\- Eeee pues, digamos que primero tuvimos que quitarle mucha de su inocencia. Dijo Rangiku sonroja recordando algo de su vida amoroso.

Flash back:

Al decir eso, todas recordaron lo que ellas llamaban la noche de la lujuria donde accidentalmente todas consumieron mucho alcohol por culpa de Rangiku pero lo malo es que la peli naranja les puso a esas bebidas algo que ella pensó que era algo para aumentar su sabor pero en realidad era un afrodisiaco por lo que las 5 arrastraron a su esposo a la cama mientras que Gohan, sus novias y las arrancars estaban rojos por todo lo que escuchaban esa noche desde succión, besos, lamidas y hasta nalgadas teniendo que irse todos a la casa de Urahara para dormir mientras que al día siguiente se veía a un Goku sumamente agotado y desnudo junto a sus esposas que a falta de mejor descripción, estaban cubiertas de un líquido blanco que estaba en sus bocas y en sus vaginas todas con sonrisas pervertidas pero igual de agotadas. Los únicos que si durmieron ese dia fueron Yachiru y Goten que solo pensaron inocentemente que los adultos participan de un juego de gritos por lo que usaron tapones para dormir.

Fin de flash back:

Una vez que ambos saiyajins se desvanecieran para regresar al otro mundo Goku también se fue para entrenar, pero sus esposas lo siguieron queriendo hacerse fuertes como su esposo.

Gohan y sus novias se fueron al templo sagrado para que Piccolo los entrenara dejando solo a Goten que entreno con el resto de personas que vieron con ellos al igual que su nuevo amigo y rival Trunks.

Todos ellos preparándose para el torneo de artes marciales que se celebraría pronto aunque ninguno sabía que las cosas no saldrían como planearon y este viaje podría convertirse en una pesadilla.

 **Omake: buscando empleados, Retko**

En una dimensión diferente:

Los asistentes del autor fueron a buscar al nuevo personal a diferentes realidades y en la dimensión en la que estamos ahora es una donde no existen humanos y todo el planeta es gobernado por animales antropomórficos que vivían su día a día como personas.

Era un día soleado en el Japon de este mundo y por las calles se podía ver a una chica que era una panda rojo (aunque parece más un mapache) de color amarilla vestida con una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco y falda azul de una oficinista, esta chica era conocida como Retsuko aunque todos la llaman Retko la cual estaba yendo a una cafetería por una nota que encontró en su casa la cual decía:

 _Estimada señorita Retko, conozco su situación laboral muy bien desde jefes abusivos y que la mitad de la oficina son un montón de idiotas, por lo que tengo una oferta de trabajo para usted, solo debe ir a la cafetería que está marcada en el mapa atrás de la carta, usted se dará cuenta de quién soy, visto de forma poco formal y estaré cantando una canción divertida, no desperdicie esta oportunidad única._

 _Atentamente: Claire_

 **Espero que no sea otra ilusión rota como la que Puko me hizo pasar.** Pensaba Retko que su amiga que era una gata egipcia no le dijo que el trabajo era por internet.

Al llegar a la cafetería busco a la persona que decía la carta y solo tuvo que guiarse por escuchar una canción que se le hacía muy graciosa.

-Y en Catalán, aparecerá, payaso ta ta, como un dios destructoooooooooor ta ta ta ta. Cantaba Claire la canción que su jefe no podía sacarse de la cabeza

-Eh disculpa, ¿pero tu enviaste esta carta? Dijo con timidez Retko debido a que la chica gato de aspecto gótico era algo intimidante

-A si es Retko, trabajo en un lugar que en este momento tiene 3 vacantes de empleo, así que porque no hablamos de negocios. Dijo Claire

-Si. Dijo la panda roja un poco emocionada

Ambas charlaron un rato hasta que Claire le mostro un contrato a Retko y ella comenzó a leer a detalle, tenía una prueba de 3 dias obligatorios en su nuevo trabajo y si no le gustaba podía irse sin quejas por lo que pensando que podía ser una oportunidad única de dejar su maldito empleo actual, acepto.

-Bienvenida a bordo, mañana vendré por ti para guiarte a al trabajo, usa la ropa que quieras, al jefe no le importa eso y solo te diré que tus compañeros y el entorno son intimidantes, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Dijo Claire que se fue del local para regresar a las oficinas del autor esperando que Retko aceptara el empleo.

Hasta aquí por hoy camaradas, si no saben quién es Retko, les recomiendo ver la serie aggretsuko, que su estética infantil no los engañe es una serie con temática seria de actualidad, es corta y muy divertida.

También el siguiente capítulo seria el último de relajo para empezar con el torneo

Esta pregunta es para el futuro que será tomado en cuenta, mencionen 5 personajes que les gustaría que matara en las siguientes ovas y omakes? (no cuentan Iseei, shinji, jellar, rito, saito y lois porque ya están marcados para morir)


	34. Chapter 32

Hey amigos, aquí káiser con otro capítulo de esta historias, que como siempre tiene criticas mixtas, pero bueno, este sigue siendo un experimento para que más personas hagan fics de estas dos series, antes les aclaro que este capítulo estará centrado en el espada favorito de muchos y que murió injustamente cuando pudo dar para más, Ulquiorra, sin más, aquí les respondo:

Y como llegamos a 400 comentarios, les dare de premio un poco mas de información para que se queden imaginando que pasara, pero eso será la otra semana

 **viecenta1.8:** pues me inspire de uno de los capítulos de tu fic para hacer esto, por lo que gracias por la inspiración

 **ElYoker2002:** pues eso no lo sabía, la chica de la que hablo es de bleach y es de hueco mundo, el capítulo era con esa intención, algo sentimental y gracias por los nombre, haber quienes mueren en el futuro :3

 **Lozato:** tranquilo, yo y mis adorables asistentes la trataremos mejor que su empleo, aunque puede que se traume un poco

 **golden orochi:** mmmm interesante idea veré si en el futuro algo o se queda como esta, gracias por la sugerían

 **Dragon saku:** creo que mandare al nuevo personal a por esos tipos, gracias por la sugerencia

 **Emanuel dry:** vaya, sabes, tu podrías hacer una fic mejor que el mío porque se nota que tienes más imaginación que yo, tengo planes para Ulquiorra en esta saga.

 **alucard77:** puedes decir lo que no te gusto para que no lo haga en el futuro, solo se un poco(por decirlo de alguna manera) menos explosivo en tus criticas evitando los insulto siempre :3

 **Guest 1( el malo):** mira, este tipo de comentarios, no me ayudan, si me dijeran en que falle o que no te gusto en lugar insultarme, podría intentar hacer el esfuerzo por mejorar, si no te gusta, no lo leas o si hay algo que hice mal, dilo y veo si lo puedo arreglar, pero no insultes porque eso no me ayuda y te hace ver mal a ti, y espero que lo que pusiste después sea verdad, en ese caso, me alegro de que te dieras cuenta de tu error

 **Guest 2: (el bueno):** si puede que si me pasara pero ellas lo disfrutaron :v, y hay más cosas impredecibles que te dejaran con la boca abierta, solo espera, eren, marcado y listo para morir, yuki (espero que yuno no venga a mi oficina por matarlo), también matare al otro gracias por las ideas

 **FanFic World010:** o gracias, me esforcé en traer variedad, y aunque a no todos les guste, por lo menos me tome el tiempo para traer variedad dejando de lado el libro que estaba escribiendo

 **Guest 3 (el malo):** rey goku nunca pidió permiso para subir mi historia, pero lo deje porque a la gente de le gusta, fan fic Word pidió sugerencias y yo solo lo sugerí, ahora el decide que hacer y luis DBZ DXD, me pregunto si podía subirlo y le dije que si.

Mientras más gente conozca la historia y la disfrute, está bien para mi, y ojala algún día hagan un fic que me supere

 **Luis (persona no constructiva):** si eso piensas aquí hay dos caminos, el primero, cierra la pestaña y deja de leer si no te gusta, no te detengo, o la otra, si no te gusta, porque no haces la tuya propia, después de todo, este fic fue hecho para que las personas hagan más fics dbz y bleach

 **chavatronico123:** pues gracias, quise hacer algo diferente para variar entre tanto cruces de DBZ con NARUTO, DXD y FT, no tenía esperanzas de que fuera exitosa, pero me alegro que te guste y ojala algún día alguien hago un cruce igual a este que me supere, tengo grandes planes, tomare tu recomendación, si, pues eso como una referencia de jeffar, no me puedo sacar esa canción de la cabeza.

 **Fitoxi:** o gracias amigo, me alegra que te pudieras poner al día con mi historia, si, aunque tal vez Gohan pase por lo mismo algún día :v, tal vez, guardo muchísimas sorpresas para esta temporada

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales:

Capítulo 32: intrusos y que empiece el torneo

En hueco mundo, 1 mes después:

Se podía ver en la salida del palacio de Las noche al siempre serio Ulquiorra y a su ruidoso compañero Grimmjow los cuales esperaban a su líder el cual tenía que darles algo antes de que partieran al mundo humano y se fueran al mundo de los Son.

\- Ahahaa, ¿porque se tarda tanto? Ya me quiero ir. Se quejó el peli azul arrancar

\- Nuestro líder necesita darnos algo importante para esta misión, así que cállate. Dijo Ulquiorra sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

En cuestión de minutos apareció Aizen siendo seguido por el espada ocho Szayel el cual tenía una caja entre sus manos mientras iba detrás de su líder.

\- Lamento la demora, pero Szayel tenía que terminar de perfeccionar lo que les daré ahora. Dijo Aizen de forma calmada

 **Más te vale que la espera merezca la pena**. Pensaba Grimmjow molesto.

El peli rosa espada abrió la caja revelando 2 brazaletes dorados parecidos a los de Broly pero lo que importaba era su función la cual era de suma importancia para esta misión.

\- Bien mis leales espadas, les diré su misión, irán al mundo de los vivos a la casa de un sujeto llamado Goku. Dijo el ex capitán mencionando los primeros pasos de la misión

\- ¿Ese tipo es fuerte? Pregunto Grimmjow sonriendo queriendo tener una pelea.

\- Lo suficiente como para derrotar sin esfuerzo al líder de todos los shinigamis y aplastar al espada 1 con la misma facilidad. Dijo Aizen algo molesto

\- Si ese tipo es tan fuerte, ¿Por qué vamos a su casa? Pregunto Ulquiorra curioso pero sin cambiar su rostro.

\- Fácil, esos tipos no son de este mundo, vienen de otro muy diferente y sospecho que tienen una entrada a ese mundo, su misión, encuentre la puerta a ese mundo y cuando estén en él, investiguen y tráiganme algo, cualquier tipo de información que pueda usar contra esos tipos o incluso personas. Dijo el capitán sabiendo que seguramente había alguien en ese mundo para derrotar a los Sons y que además les tengan rencor

\- ¿pero entonces para qué son los brazaletes? Pregunto Grimmjow poniéndose el suyo

\- Buena pregunta, usando un diseño que robe de mi buen amigo Urahara, cree junto con Szayel este dispositivo que puede esconder por completo su poder espiritual y lo que ellos llaman ki, por lo que pasaran desapercibidos mientras están en su búsqueda, solo no usen muchos sus poderes o los descubrirán. Dijo Aizen terminado con su explicación.

\- Ya veo Aizen-sama, no se preocupe, tendremos éxito en su misión. Dijo Ulquiorra creando una garganta listo para la misión siendo seguido por su compañero Grimmjow.

En la ciudad Karakura, durante la noche:

Ambos espadas aparecieron en medio de la ciudad sin problemas hasta que vieron a un conocido capitán peli blanco que sobre volaba el área, Grimmjow se iba a la lanzar contra él, pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello y escondiéndose ambos en un callejón fuera de la vista de Toshiro.

Esperaron un buen rato y al final el shinigami se fue del lugar por no detectar nada anormal, confirmando que los brazaletes servían por lo que ambos arrancars se fueron del lugar hacia la casa del Son que no era vigilada por nadie y los residentes de la tienda de Urahara estaban completamente dormidos por lo que no se enteraron cuando los 2 entraron a la casa vecina.

Una vez dentro se separaron, Grimmjow yendo a las habitaciones y Ulquiorra en la sala principal, este seguía buscando pero un par de fotos llamaron su atención por completo cosa que era muy raro.

En las fotos se podía ver una foto de Goku con sus 5 esposas abrazándolo pero lo que capto su atención era que una mujer rubia que estaba en la foto era una arrancar cosa que lo sorprendió aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

Luego vio otra foto donde se veía a Goten cuando era solo un bebe siendo cuidado por las amigas de Harribel cosa que de nuevo impresiono al cuarto espada al ver como arrancars y shinigamis convivían de forma normal y pacífica.

 **Esto, esto es demasiado, raro, como es posible que los Hollows y shinigamis pueden convivir de esa manera, pero lo que llama mi atención es esa sonrisa que tienen ellas, ¿acaso, eso es, alegría?** Pensaba Ulquiorra que de todos los espadas al ser un ser creado de la nada no entendía para nada gran parte de las emociones y conductas humanas, es por eso que siempre ve como seres inferiores a los humanos.

Dejo de lado las fotos para concentrarse en su búsqueda hasta que su compañero lo descubrió por accidente entrando en el sótano que los llevaba a mundo de Goku y con eso, ambos entraron para explorar ese nuevo mundo.

Regresando al mundo DBZ:

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en solo 1 mes, Goku estuvo entrenando en el otro mundo junto con sus esposas, pero en entrenamientos diferentes, mientras las chicas aprendían a perfeccionar lo que Goku les enseño como el kaoi Ken y la genki dama, el Son fue llevado a otros rincones del mas allá donde unos seres de un planeta desconocido para él, le enseñaron lo que se llama la danza metamorph.

La técnica consistía en que dos personas casi del mismo tamaño mediante movimientos coordinados podían unir sus cuerpos para crear a un nuevo ser con poderes asombrosos, si bien los pasos eran ridículos, el poder de crear una fusión poderosa era muy impresionante y los resultados siempre serian interesantes.

Mientras que en la tierra, Gohan, Rukia, Orihime, Tatki, Momo y Nell entrenaban con Piccolo para mejorar sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, Nell tuvo problemas debido a que tuvo que enseñársele el manejo del Ki por lo que ella iba atrás de las demás, pero no se rendiría, debido a que al recuperar su memoria quería hacer pedazos a la persona que la dejo en un estado moribundo hacía ya un tiempo, cuyo nombre era Nnoitra.

También en ese tiempo la peli verde desarrollo cierto interés por el saiyajin debido a que este siempre la ayudaba, la animaba a seguir entre otras cosas aunque ella no entendía que se estaba enamorando

Las novias de Gohan aprendieron a mejor su dominio de pelea con el estilo de la familia del mal, mejorar con su ki e implementar el uso de pesas ahora todas usando la ropa de Piccolo con la capa pesada pero remplazando su turbante por muñequeras blancas.

Mientras que Gohan, si bien superaba el poder de su maestro, él todavía quería aprender de él, por lo que el namekiano le enseño su técnica más mortal, el makankosappo cuyo poder podía perforar casi cualquier escudo que existiera con suma facilidad.

 _Nota del auto: le doy este poder, por ser mi técnica favorita de Piccolo, además de que el Gohan del futuro del budokai tencaichi 3 sabía hacerla._

En cuanto al hijo menor de Goku, Goten y el resto, tomaron entrenamientos diferentes, Zaraki entrenaba por su cuenta debido a que participaría en el torneo, Chad entrenaba con las 3 arrancars teniendo peleas devastadoras pero con grandes resultados, Uryu mas que entrenar se dedicaba a explorar el mundo y ocasionalmente entrenar ,mientras que Goten entrenaba a Yachiru con la intención que ella aprendiera el bankai, además de domesticar al dinosaurio Rudy el cual ahora era casi como un perro guardián bien entrenado debido que el saiyajin arrancar aplico los métodos de domesticación que su madre usa en tiburones teniendo el mismo resultado, los cuales eran un dinosaurio muerto de miedo por la mirada tétrica del chico pero bien domesticado.

A su vez, en corporación capsula Vegeta y su hijo entrenaban con la gravedad aumentada para tener sus respectivas revanchas contra su respectivo rival mientras Urahara y Bulma reforzaban su amistad/rivalidad en la ciencia por lo que pronto iniciarían un duelo de inventos.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad satán:

Se podía ver a las figuras blancas de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow caminando por las calles explorando el lugar, ellos pensaban que los humanos no los veían, pero era todo lo contrario, debido a que ellos captaban toda la atención de la gente por sus extraños, aspectos, su forma de vestir y sobre todo los agujeros en sus cuerpos.

El más sorprendido era Grimmjow que nunca en sus pensamientos se imaginó ver una ciudad futurista siendo incapaz de disimular el asombro mientras su compañero peli negro también esta impresionado pero no lo mostraba

 **Parece ser que somos visibles para los humanos de este mundo, eso es interesante, pero los humanos siguen sin ser interesantes.** Pensaba el espada 4 metido en sus pensamientos.

\- Wow, este lugar luce genial pero dudo que aquí encontremos algo para lord Aizen ¿y si mejor vamos a otro lado en un rato? Pregunto el peli azul, si bien está molesto por las miradas de las mujeres humanas que lo consideraban un chico malo y atractivo, todavía quería ver más de este mundo tan único.

\- Parece ser que aprendes, vámonos. Dijo Ulquiorra cruzando la calle para ir a un callejón e irse ambos con su sonido

Sin embargo, algo llama su atención, era un vehículo volador de color rojo que iba a toda velocidad y en él se podía ver a dos sujetos que claramente eran ladrones que robaron un banco debido a las bolsas que botaban billetes, mientras que detrás de ellos iba la policía y una chica con pantalones cortos negros, botas verdes, un par de guantes negro sin dedos y una camiseta blanca con una insignia de una estrella naranja en ella.

Esta tenía los ojos azules y pelo negro atado en 2 coletas largas e iba montada en una moto persiguiendo a los criminales, esta chica no era otra que la hija del campeón de arte marciales mister Satan, Videl, que además de ir a la academia combatía el crimen.

\- Deténganse, no se escapan. Dijo la chica acelerando la marcha

\- Jajajja no nos detendrás, mocosa. Dijo uno de los ladrones.

\- ESTUPIDOS TIPOS RAROS, QUITENCE DEL CAMINO O MUERAN. Le grito el otro ladrón a los arrancars.

 **Por lo poco que se de los humanos, estos son la escoria de la sociedad, aquello que perturban las almas inocentes**. Pensaba para sí mismo el espada 4 mientras su compañero se enojaba por ser insultado.

Sin embargo, los ladrones no llegaron a ningún lado porque cuando su auto estaba frente a Ulquiorra, este se chocó contra el destruyendo el vehículo debido a su enorme resistencia, los ladrones salieron disparados hacia delante estrellándose contra las ventanas de un edificio pero para suerte de ellos todavía tenían sus armas.

 **Pero qué demonios, ¿contra qué chocaron?** Se preguntaba Videl mientras frenaba su moto y vio a los 2 arrancars parados en medio de la calle como si nada

Ulquiorra seguía muy tranquilo y no podía impórtale menos que era lo que harían esos humanos que chocaron contra el, por lo que le hizo una seña a Grimmjow para que lo siguiera pero los ladrones estaba furiosos con el pelo negro y decidieron de manera estúpida dispararles con sus armas que era un par de ametralladoras.

Todas las personas se taparon los ojos y Videl trataba de llegar para salvar a los arrancars, pero para sorpresa de todos, las balas rebotaban en la piel de ambos espadas, no provocándoles ningún daño y solo molestándolos porque estos humanos los estaban deteniendo de su misión.

Ulquiorra ya cansado de estos humanos tan molestos solo avanzo de forma lenta mientras Grimmjow se quedaba al margen, los delincuentes seguían disparando pero nada afectaba al cuarto espada hasta que este destruyo las armas con su espada de un tajo rápido e imperceptible.

\- Patéticos humanos, ustedes creen que tengo tiempo que perder con basura como ustedes. Dijo en su habitual tono calmado Ulquiorra mientras los ladrones retrocedían del miedo al ver la mirada tan fría como el hielo del peli negro.

\- Oye Ulquiorra, termina ya con esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Dijo Grimmjow cansado de esperar.

Con eso dicho, Ulquiorra levanto su mano y con su dedo creo un pequeño cero verde el cual lanzo contra ambos sujetos siendo víctimas del ataque del arrancar, pero para su suerte, el espada todavía quería mantener un perfil bajo por lo que redujo su poder mucho por lo que no pudo matar a estos humanos como él deseaba.

Sin embargo, esto fue presenciado por Videl que vio claramente las intenciones de matar del espada, pero lo que la sorprendió fue esa extraña energía verde, no había visto algo igual en su vida y tampoco se creía el cuento de su padre sobre trucos baratos o efectos especiales.

\- Vámonos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Dijo Ulquiorra tranquilo dejando al par de delincuentes muy mal heridos por el cero.

Ambos espadas iban directo al callejón pero la voz de una chica los detuvo, esto molestando a Grimmjow que quería irse por lo que su tranquilo compañero decidió ver quien era la persona que les hablo.

\- ¿intentaste matar a esos tipos? Pregunto Videl con una postura seria y sin dejarse intimidar por la fría mirada del arrancar.

\- Si, pero eso no te importa humana. Dijo Ulquiorra.

\- No puedes hacer eso, aunque hayan cometido crímenes no debes hacer eso. Regaño la peli negra que tenía cierto sentido de la justicia

\- Lo que hagamos, no es tu problema, no tengo más tiempo que perder, ahora déjame en paz. Dijo el peli negro espada elevando un poco su poder para aplastar a esta humana tan molesta, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los shinigamis.

Videl cayó el suelo como si la gravedad aumentara pero aun así se negaba a dejarlos ir, había demasiadas preguntas que debía hacerles, por lo que le pregunto lo siguiente antes de que desapareciera.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie con dificultad

\- ¿Por qué te importa y porque sigues insistiendo? Pregunto el espada 4 algo impresionado por la persistencia de la chica

\- Para poder encontrarte, esta charla no ha terminado. Dijo Videl.

 **No entiendo a esta humana, que es lo que ve en mi para insistir en algo como eso, ¿Por qué son tan difíciles de entender? Tal vez si le digo eso, me dejara en paz, aunque debo admitir que es interesante su perseverancia.** Pensaba el oji verde mirando a la chica.

\- Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer. Dijo el espada antes de usar su sonido con su compañero e irse de la ciudad a otra parte.

 **Nunca en mi vida conocí un ser como tú, tienes trucos interesantes, pero descubriré quien o que eres, Ulquiorra.** Pensaba la peli negra de coletas poniéndose de pie para regresar a su moto para ir rápido a la escuela

Otro mes más tarde:

Todos los shinigamis, arrancars y guerreros Z seguían entrenado para el torneo por lo que no pasó nada interesante, aunque todos sintieron el poder que libero Ulquiorra, pero como era una presencia muy pequeña decidieron dejarla pasar.

Entre otras cosas que pasaban, Urahara y Bulma desarrollaron una rivalidad científica tratando de crear el mejor invento aunque también trabajaban en otro proyecto cuando no estaban en su competencia

Lo que intentaba crear el ex capitán era una forma de conectar el mundo de los vivos y el más allá como lo hizo en Karakura con la sociedad de almas mientras Bulma trataba de crear otra puerta para emergencia que conectaba el mundo bleach con el suyo, esos eran sus trabajos por separado pero en conjunto creaban los planos del campo de entrenamiento definitivo combinando tanto el mecanismo de las cámaras de gravedad y un terreno enorme escondido en algo pequeño, esto hacia reír de manera nerviosa a todos, en especial a los saiyajins que pensaban que esos dos terminarían creando una habitación del tiempo al paso que iban.

En algún lugar de las montañas:

Nuestros espadas favoritos seguían en su investigación para traerle algo de utilidad a Aizen, pero lo único que encontraron fue un laboratorio destruido dentro de una montaña, ese era el laboratorio del doctor Maki Gero que fue destruido hacía ya años por Trunks del futuro y Krilin para evitar la creación de un segundo Cell y más abajo estaba la computadora del científico muerto que también estaba destruida debido a que estaba programa a destruirse junto con toda la información de Gero si este moría y no quería que alguien descubría el sitio.

Esta búsqueda tan infructuosa hacia enojar más a Grimmjow que se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento por no poder tener un combate con alguien fuerte mientras que Ulquiorra estaba tranquilo como siempre aunque tenía una duda que recorría su cabeza.

 **¿Qué pasaría si abriera una garganta en este mundo? ¿Me llevaría a hueco mundo? ¿O a una versión de ese lugar, pero en este mundo?** Pensaba el espada 4 mientras su compañero frustrado rompía rocas a punta de golpes para liberar estres.

Ambos estaban muy cerca de una carretera en las montañas por lo que no esperaban que alguien los molestara, pero se equivocaron y Ulquiorra vería a alguien que conoció un mes atrás.

Mientras los arrancars pensaban a donde ir, un auto bus lleno de ancianos estaba siendo secuestrado por unos ladrones que estaban yendo en su dirección mientras en el techo Videl trataba de entrar para salvar a esas personas.

Como un deja vu, el auto bus doblo de manera violenta y estaban en el camino de los arrancars pero esta vez el vehículo chocó contra un molesto Grimmjow que al igual que su compañero fue chocado pero con el mismo resultado.

Los ladrones salieron disparados rompiendo la ventana y viendo como había una gran abolladura donde el peli azul estaba parado, sin embargo, Videl también salió disparada pero valiéndose de su agilidad logro aterrizar detrás del Ulquiorra que la miraba curioso.

 **Es la misma humana que trataba de atrapar a esa escoria la última vez ¿Por qué insiste en ayudar a los humanos? ¿Quieres demostrar algo?** Se preguntaba mentalmente el espada 4 mirando detenidamente a la chica que también lo miraba y recordaba cómo se conocieron.

\- Los humanos no saben conducir. Dijo el molesto espada seis

Rápidamente los ladrones dispararon sus armas contra el peli azul pero al igual que su compañero, las balas revotaban como si nada y a diferencia de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow fue más salvaje para castigar a sus enemigos esta vez golpeándolos hasta que no se podían mover cosa que horrorizo a Videl de la brutalidad del arrancar mientras Ulquiorra miraba todo con su típico rostro calmado.

Sin embargo, este tuvo que reaccionar cuando su compañero iba a matar a los humanos con su espada, Videl iba a detener eso, pero Ulquiorra se le adelanto usando su sonido y desenvainando su zanpakuto, detuvo el ataque.

\- ¿Por qué me detienes? Pregunto un molesto Grimmjow que seguía forzando el ataque.

\- Recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención, si bien nuestras acciones no pasaran desapercibidas, si matas a estos humanos, llamaras más la atención. Dijo Ulquiorra que con ese razonamiento detuvo al peli azul.

Era cierto, desde hacía ya un mes desde que se involucraron deteniendo a los ladrones de la ciudad, cobraron cierta notoriedad que no era buena para sus planes.

Con todo listo, Grimmjow decidió marcharse del lugar hacia la siguiente ciudad y esperar las órdenes de Ulquiorra que seguía mirando a Videl tratando de leer su alma.

\- ¿Por qué ayudas a los humanos? ¿Qué tratas de demostrar? ¿Quieres ser recocida? Fueron las preguntas del cuarto espada hacia la peli negra

\- Eehh ¿disculpa? Decía Videl por las repentinas preguntas

\- Respóndeme, ¿Por qué haces lo que haces? No ganas nada con esto. Dijo Ulquiorra esperando a que esta humana tuviera algo interesante que aportar.

\- Ayudo porque es lo correcto, defender al inocente que no puede defenderse, no trato de demostrar nada, solo deseo proteger a la gente y ser recocida no me hace falta porque mi padre es el campeón del mundo. Dijo la peli negra de coletas mientras trataba de entender a este extraño ser

\- En verdad no entenderé a los humanos, porque se arriesgan por otros sin recibir nada o incluso porque te preocupas de que tratara de matar a esa escoria. Decía el ser de ojos verde a que no entendía a los humanos

\- Los humanos hacemos eso porque nos importa la vida, incluso de los que no se lo merecen ¿pero si no te importa matar? ¿Por qué detuviste a tu amigo? Pregunto Videl interesada de la acción de Ulquiorra

\- Eso no te incumbe, solo lo hice por asuntos personales que no entenderías. Dijo el cuarto espada que se da media vuelta para irse.

\- Espera. Trato de detener Videl al espada

 **¿Por qué esta humana insiste en hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso ella considera que soy un ser interesante o tendrá otra razón? No entenderé a esta chica, pero me invade la curiosidad.** Pensaba el arrancar de ojos verdes que volteo su cabeza mirando a la peli negra

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, humana? Pregunto Ulquiorra

\- Mi nombre es Videl, ¿pero porque te refieres a mi como humana? ¿Qué no lo eres? Preguntaba la chica aunque sabía que este ser no podía ser humano, sino ¿Cómo hubiera aguantado un auto a 200 kilómetros por hora.

Ulquiorra no respondió y se fue del lugar usando su sonido dejando de nuevo a Videl con las palabras en la boca, pero ella quería volver a ver a este ser, algo en su aura de tranquilidad que despedía captaba la atención de ella además de que le molestaba no saber que o que era el

Mientras con los arrancars:

 **Qué raro ¿Por qué recordé esa foto cuando le pregunte su nombre?** Se preguntaba el cuarto espada que recordó una foto de Goku y Harribel

Ambos siguieron por un rato hasta que Ulquiorra quiso comprobar a donde los llevaba una garganta, por lo que ambos se metieron en ella llegando a un lugar desconocido para ellos.

En el lugar se podía ver un cielo rosa, un verde pasto con algunos árboles y una fuente en medio que en lugar de agua lanzaba sangre, la garganta llevo a ambos arrancars al más allá, más específicamente en el infierno.

\- ¿Qué diablos es este lugar? Pregunto un sorprendido Grimmjow.

Antes de que obtuviera su respuesta, Ulquiorra lo arrastro tomándolo del brazo para que se escondieran en un árbol al ver con un extraño tipo que parecía hombre de piel roja y cuernos vestido como un empleado escoltaba a un grupo de nubes pequeñas que Ulquiorra pudo sentir que eran almas.

\- Bienvenidos al infierno almas, ustedes están aquí porque cometieron pecados en vida, pero no fueron tan graves para sufrir de castigo y dolor eterno. Dijo el tipo rojo

 **Con que este es el infierno de este mundo, no era para nada como me lo imaginaba**. Pensaba el cuarto espada hasta que siguió escuchando la explicación

\- Este es el primer nivel del infierno donde se los reformara pero no sufrirán, mas arribar están los círculos del infierno donde en base a sus crímenes se los castiga de forma física y psicológica. Continúo el guía.

\- Escuche que en el quinto círculo hay algo encerrado porque es peligro. Dijo una de las almas y esto capto la atención de ambos espadas escondidos.

\- Si, hace un tipo un empleado de la lavadora de almas tuvo un accidente y termino cubierto de toda la maldad de las almas de aquí, lo que desencadenó una transformación que no sabemos si se puede revertir, lo que si sabemos es que si no lográbamos encerrarlo, hubiera hecho un desequilibrio entre el mundo de los vivos y el mas allá, además que ese ser sería demasiado poderoso si escapa. Explico el guía pero esa sola pieza de información era lo que ambos espadas buscaban.

Una vez que ese grupo de almas se fue, ambos espadas recorrieron todo el infierno de manera discreta por 2 semanas hasta que llegaron al lugar que para su mala suerte estaba muy bien protegido pero trabajando en equipo, lograron acabar con los guardias sin recurrir a sus poderes y llegar al lugar donde está guardado ese ser peligroso.

Al frente tenían una enorme piedra purpura donde en el interior de esta, se podía ver a un ser con la forma de diablo adolecente con la diferencia que muchas parte de su cuerpo, estaban convertidas en parte gigantes de color amarrillo y la otra parte de su cara parecía de un ser infantil.

\- Bueno, ya encontramos lo que buscaba Aizen, ahora nos podemos ir ya. Dijo Grimmjow que quería regresar a hueco mundo.

\- Si, aunque dejare algo en este mundo para vigilarlo en caso de que encuentre algo más. Dijo Ulquiorra que con su espada hizo varios cortes para que la piedra cayera y su compañero peli azul la cargara

Con todo hecho, el cuarto espada abrió una garganta hacia el mundo de los vivos de esta dimensión estando en el bosque donde probaron la teoría de la garganta, sin perder más tiempo, ambos usando su sonido regresaron a la casa de los Son durante la noche y solo esperaban que no hubiera nadie del otro lado.

Antes de marcharse, Ulquiorra saco uno de sus ojos y este comenzó a flotar hacia lo desconocido, si algo pasaba en esta dimensión, el peli negro lo sabría para informárselo a Aizen, pero se sentía extraño, era como, si quisiera despedirse de esa humana que conoció, pero decidió que eso era problema para otro día y se fue hacia su dimensión donde no tuvieron problemas y regresaron a Hueco mundo.

 _Nota del autor: Ulquiorra tiene una habilidad de dejar su ojo como vigilante, esta nueva habilidad la tiene como resultado del entrenamiento con Aizen y para el avance de la historia_

En la dimensión DBZ, día del torneo:

\- Están listas chicas. Dijo un animado Goku a sus esposas.

\- SIIIIIII. Gritaron ella para abrazar a su hombre para que este usara la tele transportación yendo directo al torneo para revivir buenos tiempos y conocer a la nueva amenaza que amenaza a la que la tierra se enfrentaba ahora.

 **OMAKE:** Retko

La pequeña panda roja estaba muy entusiasmada por la oportunidad de su nuevo trabajo y cuando tuvo que ir a la oficina tuvo una sonrisa que nadie, ni su jefe el cerdo Tom se la pudo quitar, pero para que no supieran sobre la oferta de trabajo, dijo que estaba enferma de gripe y que era contagiosa, por lo que no iría en 3 días y en ese tiempo probaría el nuevo empleo.

Al día siguiente en su casa, se despertó muy alegre pero había algo que la sorprendió pero que no le dio importancia, había aparecido un ropero de la nada que no recordaba haber comprado pero le restó importancia y se preparó el desayuno para ella y su nueva amiga Claire.

Paso un par de minutos y la asistente felina del autor apareció en la casa de Retko que la recibió con alegría y una vez que terminaron Claire se paró y se dirigió a donde estaba el ropero.

Bueno, ahora de trabajar. Dijo Claire abriendo el ropero.

Ehhh, disculpa, ¿pero a dónde vamos? Pregunto confusa Retko

Aah, eso, olvide decírtelo, esta es tu puerta hacia la oficina, no preguntes, ahora lo descubrirás. Dijo la gata gótica

Sin que Retko pudiera protestar, Claire la tomo del brazo con mucha fuerza y la arrastro hacia el ropero que era mucho más profundo de lo que pensó y de alguna manera sabía que esto podía confirmar que la magia existe

Una vez que paso un rato de caminata, ambas llegaron a un piso de piedra y la pequeña panda roja quedo muy asustada por el panorama lleno de fuego y lava, ambas estaban en una colina donde se podía ver una fila de gente que parecía no tener final.

Bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo en el infierno, Retko. Dijo felizmente claire sin notar el rostro palido de su amiga

 **Tranquila Retko, seguro que esto solo es una pesadilla, solo abre los ojos y espera que Claire llegue para mostrarte tu nuevo empleo.** Pensaba la panda tratando de mantener la calma

Retko, este es tu nuevo, trabajaras en la misma oficina que yo haciendo papeleo sobre las almas que llegan a aquí, necesitaba una mano para el papeleo, no te preocupes, no estas muerta, regresaras al mundo en 8 hora cuando acabe tu turno. Dijo naturalmente Claire guiando a una muy asustada Retko

 **En que lio me metí ahora, solo me queda aguantar y ver qué pasa.** Pensaba Retko sin saber que trabajar en el infierno y para el autor no era tan malo como podía sonar

Hasta aquí: pregunta, ¿mejor villano o mejor héroe de residente evil?

Mi héroe favorito es Leon y mi villano favorito es el legendario Albert wesker


	35. Chapter 33

Hola una vez más, aquí otra semana más, otro capítulo de esta historia con al que me esfuerzo de no cagarla o abandonarla, para los que estén interesados, el viernes es mi cumpleaños, aunque con que les guste este cap es regalo suficiente para mí, no es fácil escribir algo cuando no recuerdas algo o te falta conocimiento, bueno sin más, aquí respondo.

 **chavatronico123:** quien sabe, hay muchas cosas que debo pensar para la saga espadas todavía.

 **viecenta1.8:** Janemba será cosa de la saga de los espadas para que Aizen tenga una ventaja, aunque en realidad tendrá de una ventaja.

 **ElYoker2002:** digamos que esta entre esas dos, Ulquiorra tendrá sus momentos en esta saga el se lo merece, no entendí la referencia pero si entiendo la frase y creo que fui muy obvio.

 **Mr. Executor:** me agrada que haya gente que me diga cosas como estas de forma pacífica, tranquilo, eso solo fue un detalle pero no usan la genki, solo saben cómo es pero no la usaran por lo que dices

 **SaiyajinSannin:** jajajja si lo note XD

 **Lozato:** pues tenga mas sorpresas y espero que te quedas hasta el final para verlas, pues considerando que no sobre exploto a mis empleados y no me molestas que canten, si, estará feliz.

 **Anonymous:** pues aquí esta esa reacción

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** gracias por las recomendaciones, pero en el caso de asistentes tienen que ser mujeres, una lista en computaros y una asesina profesional que no le importe matar, ya tengo elegidos mis secuaces pero gracias de todas formas, pero esos princeso si pueden ser mis presas.

Si, imagina lo que Janemba le hizo indirectamente al mundo de los vivos, ahora imagina eso pero aplicado a bleach

 **Emanuel dry:** pues tendrás que esperar para ver que más tengo planeado

Todos los derechos a sus creadores originales

Capítulo 33: el torneo

recomendable poner el opening 13 de bleach

Goku y sus esposas se tele transportaron directo hacia la entrada del torneo donde debían inscribirse, pero decidieron esperar a todos los que participarían tanto de su familia como amigos.

Un rato paso y los siguientes en llegar fueron sus hijos, Goten bajo del cielo con Yachiru detrás de él, ambos sonriendo alegremente como siempre, emocionados por este torneo mientras Gohan y sus novias también bajaban del cielo.

Todo el harem de Gohan, incluido el mismo, vestían el uniforme de Piccolo, solo que nadie usaba las pesas en la cabeza y la capa, lo que fue una sorpresa para Goku pero no para sus esposas, fue que Nell, ahora controlando su forma adulta y estaba muy pegada al primogénito saiyajin

Flash back de Gohan, 1 semana atrás:

Todas las personas de la otra dimensión comenzaron a entrenar en el templo sagrado con Piccolo mientras Gohan le enseñaba a Nell como manejar el Ki, ella al ser una arrancar muy poderosa y encontrar divertido estas enseñanza lo aprendió rápidamente así como el controlar su forma adulta.

Pero lo que la peli verde no entendí era porque cada vez que Gohan estaba cerca de ella sentí su calor corporal aumentar, porque su corazón latía con fuerza cuando el la abrazaba cuando hacía algo difícil y le salía bien, esto la llevo a preguntarles a las novias del saiyajins que estaban practicando una técnica de Piccolo donde todas tenía dos dedos en la frente concentrando energía

\- Chicas ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera y me pongo roja cuando Gohan está cerca de mí, además de sentirme protegida a su lado? Pregunto la adulta Nell con toda la inocencia del mundo

\- Aaaaaaaah, LO SABIA, sabía que esto terminaría así. Decía una frustrada Tatki que deseaba que a su novio le dejaran de caer chicas del cielo

\- O vamos, no te pongas así, lo superaras, así como yo lo supere cuando tuve que compartirlo contigo y Orihime. Dijo Rukia consolando a su amiga con palmaditas en la espalda.

Mientras esas dos hablaban, Momo y Orihime que no les molestaba una chica más en el grupo le explicaron de forma simple lo que ella sentía por su novio.

\- Nell, lo que sientes es estar enamorada, es cuando sientes que alguien te gusta y lo quieres más que como amigo. Dijo Momo con una sonrisa

\- De verdad ¿entonces amo a Gohan? ¿Qué debo hacer? Pregunto la ex tercera espada sin saber que hacer debido a no entender sobre costumbre humanas.

\- Muy fácil solo dile lo que sientes y luego pregúntale si quiere ser tu novio. Dijo la peli naranja que en señal de apoyo arrastro del brazo a la peli verde dejándola cara a cara con el saiyajin

Gohan miraba curioso a la arrancar que tenía una mirada nerviosa y apenada por primera vez, este antes de preguntarle que le pasaba fue sorprendido cuando Nell le salto encima para conectarle un amoroso beso en los labios cosa que sorprendió a todas las chicas del Son que no esperaba que fuera tan directa.

Lo que paso fue que Nell recordó cuando las chicas hacían lo mismo con Gohan, por lo que Dende le explico cuando dos personas juntan sus labios de esa forma es para expresar el amor que le tienen a esa persona, por lo que por impulso sumado a su inocencia hizo eso debido a que no podía hablar por los nervios.

El beso duro un rato hasta que ambos necesitaron tomar aire Gohan está sorprendido y la arrancar estaba muy sonroja y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gohan ¿quieres ser eso que las chicas llaman novio? Pregunto la chica peli verle con una sonrisa muy dulce.

\- Jijiji claro Nell-chan, yo también te quiero mucho. Dijo el Son antes de que la chica lo abrazara de una manera tan fuerte que de no ser porque era un saiyajin le abría quebrado los huesos.

Mientras eso pasaba, Rukia hacia el dibujo de una cama para ver donde encajar a su nueva compañera, Tatki se resignó suspirando mientras su mejor amiga Orihime y Momo aplaudían por la nueva pareja.

 _nota del autor: pasaron 3 meses, por lo que la relacion de los 2 no es tan forzada, digo eso para que no se quejen luego_

Fin del flash back de Gohan

Toda la gran familia se saludaba después de no saber nada de ellos en 3 meses y darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de la familia que con gusto recibía el cariño de todos.

Después de un rato llego Krilin y su esposa la androide 18 que traía a su pequeña hija Marron, luego de ellos siguió la familia de vegeta, y Piccolo que decidió ir más tarde.

Los últimos en llegar fueron, Uryu, Chad, Kenpachi, Urahara y las arrancars, el Quincy iba metido en sus propios pensamientos, Kenpachi solo ansiaba pelear como siempre, Urahara en una libreta anotaba su nuevo invento para superar a Bulma, Apacci y Mila Rose iban discutiendo como siempre en sus cosas mientras la tranquila Sung Sun iba tomada de la mano de su novio Chad.

De estos los únicos que participarían serian: Chad, Tatki Apacci, Mila Rose, Rukia, Momo, Yoruichi, Soi Fong, Yachiru y Kenpachi debido a que el resto solo vino a conocer este nuevo mundo, pero no le dirían que no, a asistir al torneo donde se podían ver peleas impresionantes.

Todos se inscribieron para la pelea y alguien muy conocido por Goku y Krilin los saludos debido a que hacía años que no sabía de ellos.

\- ¿Goku, Krilin, son ustedes? Pregunto esa persona a los dos mejores amigos

La persona en cuestión era un hombre que parecía estar en sus 40 años, vestía un traje elegante negro con corbata, traía un par de lentes, y tenía un bigote y cabello de color rubio, este no era otro que el presentador del torneo de las artes marciales que ellos conocieron cuando solo eran unos niños hacía ya tantos años.

\- Ah, eres tú, pero cuantos años sin verte, casi no cambiaste nada. Dijo Krilin saludando al hombre de forma amistosa.

\- Y ustedes crecieron mucho, antes eran unos niños y ahora miren que grandes que están. Dijo el hombre rubio con alegría al ver que al niño calvo le creció cabello y el saiyajin lo alto que estaba

\- ¿papá, quien es este señor? Pregunto el pequeño Goten que se subió a la cabeza de su padre.

\- Bueno hijo, este señor es el presentador del torneo, lo conocí cuando tenía tu edad. Dijo el Son mayor a su hijo rascándole la cabeza.

Al escuchar esto, el presentador se sorprendió mucho al ver al pequeño hijo del saiyajin que era la viva imagen de su padre, pero ahora el presentador se preguntaba quién era la madre, o en este caso, madres.

\- Goten, te tengo una mala noticia, según las nuevas reglas, el torneo se dividí en el de adultos y el de niños. Dijo Harribel a su hijo que se desilusiono.

\- Uh, que mal mamá, y yo que quería enfrentarme a ti y papá. Dijo el pequeño arrancar algo desanimado pero se animó al saber que con Yachiru y Trunks sería más divertido todo.

 **Por dios, pero que mujer más hermosa, luce como una autentica guerrera, sin duda Goku encontró a alguien mejor que su otra esposa ¿pero porque se viste así y que es ese agujero negro en su estómago?** Pensaba el rubio de lentes al ver a la esposa de Goku

Sin embargo, también le presento a Gohan que era hijo de su difunta esposa, pero ahora el presentador se sorprendió a tal punto de desmayarse al saber que las 5 chicas que abrazan a primogénito saiyajin eran sus novias y que el resto de mujeres eran esposas del niño que él conoció ahora convertido en todo un hombre, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Una vez que el presentado se recuperó de la sorpresa y le explicaran todo este termino de entender y antes de irse les dijo que él sabía que míster Satan no venció a Cell por claras razones como que el campeón no tenía ningún tipo de poder como ellos y que eso de que se resbalo era una pésima excusa que todos creyeron.

Una vez que todos pasaron la prueba de fuerza llegaron más personas pero no todas participarían entre ella había un ser diminuto, calvo y de piel marrón con un cinturón en forma d sus espadas estaba un tipo que a falta de mejor descripción parecía o era un demonio, este ver vestido de azul con una capa blanca tenía la piel rojiza, ojos amarillos, un par de cuernos cortos en la frente, orejas picudas largas, una barba negra y una M en su frente, este ser se llamaba Dabura y tanto a los guerreros Z como a las personas de la otra dimensión, este ser les daba un mal presentimiento.

Las otras dos personas no tenían un ki maligno pero no por eso bajarían su guardia, el primero eran una persona alta de piel roja, orejas picudas, cabello largo blanco parecido al de Ukitake y señales de que ya tenía cierta edad con un raro traje rojo con una tela naranja y debajo de esto un traje completo de color celeste. Y por debajo de este tipo estaba un ser más pequeño de piel algo morada, pelo blanco elevado como un punk pero menos salvaje y vistiendo las misma forma que su compañero solo que en azul el traje rojo, ambos teniendo pendiente de color amarrillo en sus orejas.

El primero era el aprendiz del supremo kaio-shin o dios de la creación y el más pequeño era el dios de la creación del universo 7 ambos estaban aquí para cumplir una misión, detener el despertar de un ser antiguo que de no ser por el sacrificio de otros kaio shins, no estarían aquí ahora.

Mientras en el mundo bleach, en hueco mundo:

Se podría decir que Aizen estaba mas que satisfecho por el hallazgo de sus espadas en el otro mundo, por lo que además de planear su invasión para matar al rey de las almas y tomar su lugar, investigaba a él ser que todavía estaba encerrado en la gran piedra que lo detenía, de algo estaba muy seguro, no importaba que no lo pudiera controlar, con que se encargara de los saiyajins le bastaba.

A parte de esto, todo era normal, Grimmjow entrenando a su facción, Stark durmiendo como siempre mientras Lilynette lo regañaba por ser tan perezoso, Szayel investigando en su laboratorio, entre otras actividades comunes dentro del palacio de las noches.

Sin embargo había alguien que estaba en su habitación a oscuras con los ojos cerrados, este no era otro más que Ulquiorra el cual solo descansaba su cuerpo mientras que su ojo que se quedó en el otro mundo seguía investigando.

El espada 4 regresaría solo al mundo de Goku debido a que vio algo que llamo su atención, era un ser pequeño de piel rojiza, con arrugas y orejas picudas, vestido con un abrigo café con líneas rojas y un sombrero negro muy grande.

Lo que hizo que el ojo del pelinegro siguiera a este tipo es que este le decía a toda persona que veía en la tierra que un poderoso demonio vendría a destruirlos a todos y que la única salida era liberar al valiente guerrero legendario atrapado en una cajita de música, los humanos tomaron a este tipo como un loco pero aun así intentaban abrir la caja que era casi imposible de abrir y lo veían como un reto de fuerza.

 **Ese tipo miente, solo quiere que liberen al guerrero para tener la otra parte del demonio que el posee.** Pensaba el oji verde que logro ver los verdaderos planes del sujeto debido a que pudo leerle los labios cuando hablaba.

Con eso en mente, Ulquiorra tenía un plan, convencer a este tipo para ir a hueco mundo para que Aizen con la hogyoku abriera la caja para tener a un súper demonio entre las filas de los arrancars, pero en caso de negarse, fácilmente lo podía matar y quedarse con la ocarina donde vivía el demonio y la caja musical.

Ahora el espada se levanta de su cama para avisarle a su líder de que se iría pero a medio camino se detuvo por algo que veía su ojo, el cual estaba sobre volando el torneo de artes marciales, por lo decidió ver un poco.

Regresando al mundo DBZ:

\- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a la reinauguración del torneo de artes marciales. Dijo el presentado por lo que todos aplaudieron.

\- Yeah. Dijeron todos

\- Antes de empezar con el torneo de adultos, veremos el torneo de niños y para motivar a los jóvenes, denle la bienvenida al campeón mundial de las artes marciales MISTER SATAN. Dijo el presentado

El público comenzó a aplaudir cuando a la arena que era un cuadrado blanco de piedras con pasto debajo, se hacía presente un hombre adulto de cabello negro estilo afro con un bigote largo del mismo color, vestía unas zapatillas negras, pantalones blancos y una especie de bata de color marrón sujetada por un cinturón blanco

Así es amigos aquí está el rey de las mentiras y que se lleva el crédito de los demás para no mostrar que es un inútil, Mister Satan.

Una vez que el campeón dio un discurso a todos dijo que para el primer participante tendría una pelea de demostración, y la primera en pasar no era otra más que Yachiru yendo a la arena entre saltos de alegría con una gran sonrisa vestida con sus ropas de shinigami.

\- KAWAAIIIIIIIII. Dijeron los espectadores al ver a una niña tan adorable

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? Pregunto Mister Satan quitándole al presentado su micrófono y pasándoselo a la peli rosa

\- Soy Yachiru y espero llegar lejos para pelear contra Goten. Dijo la loli con su misma sonrisa.

\- ¿y quién es ese chico? Tu novio. Pregunto el campeón haciendo que Yachiru se sonrojara.

\- No, solo es un amigo y está ahí. Dijo la peli rosa apuntando hacia las gradas.

Al voltear, el campeón queda horrorizado debido a que en las gradas estaban todos los que fueron al torneo de Cell por lo que su mente le decía que esa niña era cualquier cosa menos normal y sabiendo que el comienzo de este torneo era una pelea de demostración tenía que hacer algo para que su reputación se mantuviera.

\- Bueno niña, te enseñare un saludo entre peleadores, debes darme un golpe sin todas tus fuerzas en la cara. Dijo el campeón sonriendo

\- ¿Seguro? Porque el calvito dice que pego muy fuerte aunque me contenga. Dijo Yachiru confundida por ese pedido

\- Na tranquila, no pasara nada, solo hazlo. Dijo el hombre del afro dejando su mejilla expuesta.

Todas las personas pensaban que la niña no podría hacerle nada al campeón mundial, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Yachiru se encogió en hombros por esa petición tan rara por lo que hizo su mano hacia atrás y le dio un ´´suave golpe´´ en la cara al hombre del afro.

Como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, el rostro del campeón se deformaba hasta parecía que se le iban a caer los dientes y algo de sangre le salió de la nariz para luego estrellarse contra la pared del estadio dejando impactados a todos menos al presentados, los guerrero la familia Son.

 **Creo que se le fue la mano.** Pensaba Goten con una gota en su nuca

\- Pa…..pa…pa…..papá. Tartamudeaba Videl al ver como una niña aparentemente inofensiva hacia pedazos a su padre.

 _Nota del autor: Videl no cambiaría su apariencia teniendo su cabello en coletas, no sé ustedes pero así se ve mejor y más linda_

\- ¿me pueden decir porque ese tipo es considerando el campeón mundial? Pregunto Rukia con duda, debido a que ese tipo tenía un poder muy inferior, que hasta un shinigami novato de la academia podía vencerlo

La respuesta de la pequeña shinigami llego cuando en un dirigible se podía ver una película donde estaban los guerreros Z en versiones cabezonas de ellos mismos peleando contra Cell y perdiendo hasta que llega Mister Satan y acababa con el androide perfecto.

Esto hizo que la gente de la otra dimensión junto con el resto de los guerreros tuvieran gotas en sus nucas ante una película tan ridícula y poco creíble, no sabían si sentir vergüenza ajena o reía por semejante cosa mal hecha.

\- Bueno, digamos que tiene el título, pero su poder es muy inferior, pero no le gusta no ser reconocido, es por eso que el dijo que venció a Cell y a nosotros no nos importa eso del reconocimiento. Dijo Goku riéndose de forma nerviosa mientras Vegeta destruía el dirigible para borrar esa película tan mala que lo mostraba como un debilucho.

 **Pero qué tipo más patético y lamentable, seguro tiene el auto estima bajo, para robarle el crédito a otros.** Pensaron todas las personas de la otra dimensión con gotas en sus nucas mirando con lastima al sujeto al igual que alguien más que lo veía todo.

En hueco mundo, con Ulquiorra:

 **Que humano más raro pero interesante, no puede vivir sin eso que llamaban fama y roba los méritos de otros para mantenerse vivo, lo que me sorprende es que esa humana que conocí sea su hija pero que ella no necesita de eso para vivir, sino que lo ignora a pesar de sus logros, los humanos de ese mundo son muy interesantes.** Pensaba el cuarto espada que presencio eso.

Y regresando al torneo:

Después de que despegaran al campeón de la pared empezó el torneo infantil donde los únicos que destacaban dando peleas emocionantes eran Trunks, Goten y Yachiru

Y durante todas las peleas, el presentado miraba al pequeño saiyajin arrancar con una mirada nostálgica porque era como ver a su padre participando cuando era solo un niño.

Yachiru y Trunks llegaron a la semi final siendo la peli rosa la perdedora a pesar de haberle dado muchos problemas con el paso flash la saiyajin mestizo.

Por lo que en la final se enfrentaron Goten y Trunks estando frente a frente, el hijo de Vegeta con una sonrisa y Goten al estar en una pelea emulaba la seria e intimidante mirada de su madre arrancar.

\- Llegamos a la última ronda del torneo infantil damas y caballeros, estos niños demostraron ser los más fuerte teniendo un gran futuro en las artes marciales. Dijo el presentador dando inicio a la pelea

 _Nota del autor: claramente aquí el resultado será diferente al canon por razones de genética muy obvias._

Se podría decir que la pelea de ambos amigos era muy pareja pero muchas veces la ventaja la tenía Goten usando su sonido para evadir golpes y conectar los suyos contras su rival casi sacándolo de la plataforma si no fuera porque podía volar.

La pelea aumento su intensidad cuando ambos aumentaron sus poderes al súper saiyajin 1 mientras eran apoyados por sus familias.

Bulma le daba ánimos a su hijo al igual que Vegeta solo que este lo hacía a su propio modo, mientras que la familia Son apoyaba al pequeño arrancar, sobre todo su orgullosa madre y padre.

Los contendientes seguían intercambiando golpes y patadas pero se notaba claramente que Goten mantenía la ventaja aunque en verdad se estaba divirtiendo en esta pelea, pero todo tenía que tener un final.

Goten se elevó hasta llegar a un punto donde cualquier ataque que lanzaran no lastimaría a nadie si lo esquivaban, por lo que este junto sus manos hacia atrás preparando el ataque combinado que fue creado por su madre usando la técnica de su padre como base.

Trunks sabiendo lo que se venía levanto sus manos hacia arriba para concentrar su ataque creando el suyo propio, ambos estaban listo pero el que lanzo su ataque primero fue el peli purpura cosa que sería su derrota.

\- Toma esto, FINISH BUSTER. Grito el hijo de Vegeta lanzado su ataque que era una esfera dorada de ki gigante que tenia en sus manos.

\- CERO KAME HAME. Dijo el Son menor para luego usar su sonido haciendo el que ataque de Trunks pasara de largo y este se pusiera detrás de su rival HAAAAA.

Sin embargo Trunks sabía que eso pasaría por lo que logro moverse para esquivar ese ataque aunque fue inútil debido a que Goten lo engaño con ese ataque que no uso, para derrotarlo con el siguiente ataque.

\- Gran rey cero. Dijo Goten que desde su mano lanzo una esfera azul de poder Hollow lo cual fue suficiente para empujar a su rival hacia el piso sacándolo de la plataforma

\- El participante Trunks Brief salió de la plataforma, el ganador del primer torneo infantil es Son Goten. Dijo el presentado por lo que todos aplaudieron por una pelea tan emocionante que fue vista por el ojo de Ulquiorra que se quedó algo sorprendido.

Una vez a que termino el torneo infantil, iba a empezar el torneo para adultos, siendo el primer combate Krilin contra un tipo gordo con ropas de la India el cual fue derrotado de un simple golpe al estómago.

Todo sigue igual hasta que llega el turno de Piccolo, donde el ve a los supremos kaio-shins, el los reconoce debido a los recuerdos de kami-sama pero a pesar de saber que se enfrentaba al dios de la creación, no iba a abandonar el torneo, no hasta pelear contra su alumno.

\- La siguiente pelea será entre el participante Piccolo y el participante Shin. Dijo el presentado por lo que ambos contendientes van a la arena.

El kaio-shin mira a Piccolo con la misma sonrisa algo arrogante con la que entro pero se sorprende al ver como el namekiano se quitaba su capa y turbante pesado sorprendiéndolo un poco.

\- Se quién eres, tengo los recuerdos de Kami-sama, pero esos recuerdos son de otra época y yo soy más fuerte que él. Dijo el maestro de Gohan poniéndose en pose de pelea

Esto sorprendió al kaio debido a que esperaba que el namekiano al verlo se rendiría, pero no, estaba dispuesto a pelear lo que podía complicar sus planes, pero no le quedaba de otra, si quería seguir con lo planeado, debería derrotar al ser verde.

 _Nota del autor: por lo que tengo entendido, los kaio-shins no son muy fuertes físicamente que digamos, además que esta pelea está basada en la saga alternativa del juego budokai tenkaichi 2._

\- Comiencen. Dijo el presentador

Piccolo se lanzó al ataque contra el ser morado que rápidamente uso una ilusión de imagen para evadir el ataque pero el guerrero namekiano no se queda quieto por lo que con su otro brazo lanza otro golpe que Shin esquivo por poco.

Shin viendo que no tenía otra alternativa se lanza al ataque contra el namekiano lanzando muchos golpes y patadas que Piccolo bloqueaba y cuando este vio una abertura en la defensa del kaio-shin, se separa de este para luego estirar su brazos y atraparlo para luego usar una vieja técnica contra su oponen.

Con sus antenas lanza un rayo paralizante llamado Kaikosen paralizando al supremo kaio para rápidamente desenredar sus brazos y uno lo extiende y pone su otra mano en el para usar la técnica insignia de su padre el rey Piccolo Daimaku, Bakurikimaha (Explosión demoníaca).

Su ataque impacto contra Shin que casi se sale de la plataforma pero lo evito por poco, este se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y supo que tenía que ir mas enserio contra el namekiano.

Este usando de nuevo ilusiones de imagen con su velocidad logro confundirlo por unos segundos para lanzarle varias ráfagas de ki y tratar de sacarlo de la plataforma con su telequinesis pero Piccolo lo anulaba con la misma técnica.

 **Este tipo, sin duda su poder está a la altura de un dios, pero todo ser tiene un punto débil, incluso los dioses.** Pensaba Piccolo que estaba a la defensiva analizando el estilo de pelea de Shin para vencerlo

Shin después de lanzarle una poderosa esfera Ki le da una patada a su oponente que también casi se cae de la plataforma pero usando el vuelo y su agilidad evito ser descalificado, rápidamente el namekiano formulo un plan para que su enemigo usara más poder lo que dejaría a la vista sus puntos débiles.

Con rapidez Piccolo se lanzó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al kaio el cual bloqueaba con dificultad los golpes del namekiano el cual dibujo una sonrisa antes de conectar una patada en la cara a Shin haciendo que este se fuera al cielo justo como lo planeo

El guerrero de piel verde concentro ki en sus manos para luego lanzar una andanada de esferas que no impactaban contra el supremo kaio, pero este ve detenidamente como estaba rodeado de más de 50 esferas de poder concentrado.

\- GRANADAS INFERNALES. Grito Piccolo haciendo sus brazos hacia abajo ocasionado que las esferas fueran directo contra Shin que sin otra salida canalizo energía en sus manos y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energia que destruyo el ataque del namekiano el cual solo dibujo una sonrisa.

 **Tal y como sospeche desde el inicio, sus reservas de poder son muy altas dependiendo demasiado de su ki por lo que he de deducir que no sabe pelear bien cuerpo a cuerpo**. Pensaba el guerrero de piel verde sabiendo que un buen luchador debe tener un buen balance de todas sus habilidades.

Aprovechando el humo creado por los ataques, Piccolo se lanzó una última vez contra Shin pero esta vez comenzó a presionarlo aumentado progresivamente la velocidad de todos sus golpes hasta romper la defensa de su oponente comenzando a recibir una lluvia de golpes que el dios no podía detener.

\- Se acabó. Dijo Piccolo para luego lanzar una patada donde Shin trato usar su velocidad para irse y hacer que su oponente cayera pero el namekiano previo eso por lo que puso su mano en el suelo y dio una vuelta para redirigir su patada que impacto en el kaio que está detrás de él.

La fuerza de la patada fue tal que mando al supremo kaio contra la pared, cayendo y quedando descalificado siendo Piccolo el ganador, el cual se agotó un poco por la pelea, sin duda su oponente tenía un poder a la altura de una deidad pero el no saber pelear cuerpo a cuerpo lo hacía sumamente dependiente del ki y eso era un problema contra alguien estratégico que sabía balancear sus movimientos entre el Ki y las artes marciales.

\- El ganador de la penúltima primera ronda es el participante Piccolo. Dijo el presentado y todos aplaudieron por tal espectáculo.

Antes de irse, Piccolo le da al supremo una semilla del ermitaño para que restaure sus energías y le dijo.

\- No sé qué puede traer a un dios de la creación hasta aquí, pero no por eso me rendiría, esto te devolverá tus energías para lo que sea que tengas en mente. Dijo el namekiano yéndose.

Mientras en hueco mundo:

Ulquiorra seguía avanzado hacia su líder mientras su ojo veía todas las peleas y debía admitir que estaba impresionado del poder y determinación de los seres de haya, su ojo estaba por ver la última pelea que era entre la humana Videl contra un sujeto calvo y musculoso con un traje negro para luchas y una letra M en su frente que emitía mucho poder.

Sin embargo, tenía que hablar con el capitán traidor que estaba analizando junto con Szayel al espécimen que trajo el espada 4 y se podía decir que ambos estaban muy metidos en su trabajo que no notaron la presencia de Ulquiorra.

\- Lord Aizen, le solicito permiso para ir a la otra dimensión, encontré algo que nos puede servir junto con esta criatura. Dijo el cuarto espada a su líder.

\- Claro Ulquiorra, pero antes, Szayel, dale esos artefactos. Dijo el castaño ex capitan

El científico peli rosado acerco al cuarto espada hacia una mesa donde había dos objetos, el primero era una réplica del traje de Ulquiorra y el otro una especie de disco tecnológico.

\- Bien, seré breve, este traje funciona igual que ese brazalete, oculta tu poder hasta cierto punto y este disco permite que se cree una barrera grande donde puedes liberar hasta tu resurrección y nadie lo notara. Dijo el octavo espada dándole los objetos a su compañero para luego seguir con su investigación.

Una vez cambiado y ya en el desierto de las noches, el rostro de Ulquiorra cambio de su rostro inexpresivo y tranquilo a hacer una ligera mueca de enojo, lo que pasaba, era que su ojo podía ver como el sujeto llamado Spopovich le hacía muchísimo daño a Videl haciéndola sangrar y rompiéndole los huesos, no importaban sus gritos, el calvo seguía haciendo pedazos a la muchacha

 _Nota del autor: como Videl en esta historia no conoció nunca a Gohan, perdió más rápido al no tener el conocimiento del Ki_

Por alguna razón, el ver como la humana era derrotada y golpeada tan salvajemente hizo sentir una emoción el cuarto espada por primera vez, odio hacia ese sujeto.

 **¿Por qué siento el deseo de desintegrar a ese sujeto con mi lanza relámpago? ¿Por qué me molesta ver a esa humana herida? ¿Qué me está pasando?** Fueron las muchas preguntas de Ulquiorra antes de abrir una garganta para irse al mundo humano y rápidamente evadiendo a todos llego a la casa de los Son y se fue por la puerta que lo conectaba con la otra dimensión.

Poco sabia Ulquiorra que ir de nuevo a ese mundo cambiaría su vida y la de otra persona de una manera que jamás en su existencia creyó posible.

 **Omake: Retko**

La panda roja avanzaba por lo que Claire decía que era la entrada para empleados administrativos, pero la enorme fila de condenados a la distancia la perturba, era enorme pero algo a la lejanía parecía captar su atención porque parecía que pasaba algo.

Claire noto esto, por lo que hizo aparecer un telescopio pirata y pudo ver lo que pasaba, dibujando una sonrisa por lo que le dio el objeto a su amiga para que mirara.

El ser de negro, el de blanco y el dragón son tus compañeros, mientras que la persona que castigan es el tipo de personas que castigamos. Dijo la chica neko

Retko observo y podía ver a Burnin Greymon sujetando de las piernas a Iseei mientras ichigo lo usaba como saco de boxeo y Reaper lo utilizo como muñeco de tiro al blanco, matándolo y devolviéndole a la fila, cosa que perturbo un poco a la panda.

Imagina que le hacían eso al directo Tom y te sentirás mejor. Dijo Claire y su compañera lo hizo mientras seguía su camino considerando eso como un justo castigo por 5 años de explotación y mal trato laboral.

3 días más tarde:

Pese al ambiente tétrico y el calor, se podía decir que Retko estaba feliz de trabajar como no lo sentía en mucho tiempo, Claire fue muy amable con ella al explicar cada detalle del papeleo de manera pacífica sin enojarse nunca, el papeleo era 4 veces menos y no terminaba cubierta de trabajo cosa que agradecía.

Después pudo conocer a sus demás compañeros, pese a sus aspectos, eran buenos con ella, si le pedían café lo hacía amablemente, le ofrecían sentarse con ellos y hasta ichigo le pregunto si no quería que se encargara personalmente de sus ex compañeros de trabajo cosa que ella denegó porque no quería que el vasto lord matara a Fenneko y Haida, Reaper era algo reservado pero no dudaba en invitarla a los juegos de cartas y Burnin fue el que le dio todo un paseo aéreo por todo el lugar.

Ya se cumplió la fecha del contrato, por lo que ahora debía decidir entre su empleo antiguo y el de ahora.

Bueno Retko, ¿Qué decidiste? ¿quieres ser parte de esta loca familia? Pregunto Claire detrás de todos los asistentes del autor.

Yo…no sé cómo expresarlo….. puedo…ya sabes. Dijo Retko y como respuesta Reaper puso una canción conocida por la panda roja y Claire le dio un micrófono.

Bienvenida, y como señal de amistad, todos te seguiremos a tu antigua oficina para que renuncies y. dijo Claire que hizo que para Retko trajeran un regalo que era una versión en negro y rojo de su traje de oficina.

Sin aguantar más, Retko comenzó a cantar Black metal de la emoción dejando en claro que ella vino para quedarse en las oficinas del autor.

Bien hasta aquí, perdón si tiene fallos ortográficos, mis tiempos por los exámenes no me dejaron hacer el control de calidad adecuado, y como prometí, por los 400 comentarios soltare información para que se hagan ideas

 **El puesto del espad serán remplazados en la saga espadas por otros hollows**

 **Como notaran, Videl tendrá mas protagonismo, debido a que siento que fue un personaje mal aprovechado**

 **La temporada 2 termina en el capítulo 43 y después empieza la saga espadas.**

 **Las hermanas de ichigo no serán olvidadas, ellas participaran en la saga espadas.**

Pregunta semanal: ¿Qué serie o película fue capaz de hacerlos llorar?

La única cosa que me puede hacer llorar, es un episodio de la caricatura coraje el perro cobarde titulado la historia de coraje (ese pasado es muy triste)


	36. Chapter 34

Hey amigos, káiser de nuevo esta aquí para traer otro capítulo de esta historia, honestamente me sorprende cuando un capitulo no alcanza 10 comentarios, o todos se olvidaron, estaban ocupados con sus trabajos o se les corto el internet (o todo junto) en fin, no me molesta seguiré hasta el final aunque nunca llegue a los 1000 (que seria un logro pero la verdad no me importa), aquí les respondo:

 **ElYoker2002:** no vi el rey león en años, se diría que es una relación en proceso y se tomara su tiempo porque Ulquiorra es un personaje algo complejo y no quiero forzar nada, mmm me diste una idea para la pelea de Vegetto vs super Gohan, uuh yo me acuerdo, fue triste, pero desde chiquito no tenía casi alma y no llore

 **Duyade:** el vendrá después de la batalla de los dioses

 **Fitoxi:** gracias amigo, tengo grandes planes.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** agradezco la crítica constructiva, esa relación tomara mucho tiempo porque Ulquiorra no entiende que siente todavía, solo la ve como alguien interesante aunque no sepa que siente, eso no lo sabia, pero quedo demostrado los los kaio shin son débiles comparado un dios destructor, eso y no son buenos peleados (salvo zamas), me hubiera gustado pero no pude alargar eso, porque el torneo los limita y no soy el mejor para narrar peleas largas, eso cuesta mucho.

Capítulo 34: majin Buu y una nueva oportunidad

Regresando al torneo:

La primera ronda de peleas termino por lo que ahora empieza la siguiente:

Primer combate de la segunda ronda: Chad vs Mila Rose

Ambos jóvenes se encontraron en la plataforma, la arrancar león estaba en su segunda resurrección sin sus armas debido a que estaba prohibido usar armas y Chad transformo sus brazos para la pelear sabiendo que no la tendría fácil contra una de las amigas de su novia.

La pelea comenzó con ambos chocando sus puños con fuerza causando como resultado que levantaran una corriente de aire muy potente aunque se podía ver que la que recibió daño en el choque fue Mila debido a que al no tener sus armas, los puños de Chad eran más potentes.

Ambos conocían bien las técnicas del otro pero eso no significa que las pudieran evitar, en el caso del castaño este recibió más de un cero a quema ropa pero este siempre lograba devolverle el favor con un ataque de energía concentrada en su puño.

Uno de los ceros casi saca a Chad de la plataforma de no ser porque logro evitarlo usando los reflejos que aprendió de su maestro Goku y en el caso de Mila Rose pasaba casi lo mismo, con la diferencia que ella ya era agil naturalmente y logro evitar ser descalificada después de recibir ataques del novio de su amiga Sung Sun

Los 2 dieron un combate bastante duradero donde de momentos las cosas indicaban que Mila Rose seria la ganadora y otra donde ella perdía, la pelea no era fácil a pesar de no tener sus armas la leona golpeaba muy fuerte por lo que Chad se defendía y en un punto la vio bajar la guardia por lo que uso un golpe de poder espiritual que la saco disparada de la plataforma para estrellarse contra la pared, quedando como ganador el castaño, aunque este ayudo a que la arrancar se levantara diciendo que peleo bien y ella acepto su derrota.

Segundo combate: Kenpachi vs Apacci:

Esta pelea fue dominada de principio a fin por el capitán que esquivaba los ataques de la arrancar que aun en su segunda resurrección no pudo hacer nada contra la fuerza bruta y resistencia del Zaraki que la atrapo con la guardia baja para luego darle un patada que la saco de la plataforma

Se podría decir que la arrancar tuvo suerte que el torneo prohibía las armas, porque si no, hubiera sido hecha pedazos por Kenpachi que hace muy poco ya había despertado un bankai de proporciones devastadoras

Mientras estas peleas pasaban el sujeto Spopovish y su compañero sujetaban una lámpara blanca que absorbía poder poco a poco y esperaban a encontrar a alguien con un inmenso poder para robárselo y liberar a Majin Boo, ellos esperaban que alguno de los saiyajins participaran porque tenían la corazonada que en una pelea de verdad, liberarían más poder.

Tercera pelea: Yoruichi vs Soi Fon:

Maestra y aprendiz se miraban frente a frente para luego lanzarse al ataque intercambiando patadas y golpes a alta velocidad dando un gran espectáculo a todos mientras Mister Satan temblaba por la sola idea de pelear contra cualquiera del grupo del saiyajin.

Ellas progresivamente aumentaban la velocidad sin detenerse, todos sus golpes chocaban al mismo tiempo no causándose ningún daño hasta que llegó el momento en que decidieron dejar el calentamiento

Ambas después de conectase un golpe cada uno en la cara elevaron la intensidad de la pelea activando su respectivo shunko donde a Soi Fon le salieron un par de alas de mariposa blanca y su maestra solo se cubrió del aura blanca, la pelea parecía ir a favor de la capitana que logro acertar muchos golpes contra la mujer gato aunque su maestras solo estaba jugando con ella para luego darle una patada y alejarla.

La pelea llego a su punto máximo cuando cada uno activo la forma perfecta de su shunko, Yoruichi se puso en 4 patas mientras la energía la convertía en una figura felina de rayos mientras que la capitana pelinegra creo unas gigantesca alas de mariposa blancas más grandes, por muy poco Soi Fon iba a ganar cuando conecto un golpe a su mentora que casi la saca de la plataforma pero esta con una de sus manos recupero la estabilidad usando reflejos felinos y le conecto una patada a la capitana peli negra que fue lanzada al aire donde recibió varios cortes eléctricos a alta velocidad dejándola con heridas leves y su cuerpo tembloroso por las descargas que fluían por su cuerpo, aunque todo termino cuando Yoruichi de una sola patada, la saca de la plataforma descalificándola

Cuarta pelea Rukia vs Momo:

La entrada de ambas chicas al campo de batalla fue todo menos normal, como querían ir enserio en su pelea, Rukia activo su bankai haka no togame vistiendo su kimono blanco y mientras avanzaba congelaba el suelo a su alrededor, en el caso de Momo usaba el bankai de Tobiume vistiendo un kimono negro con falda roja y sus pasos descongelaban lo que había congelado su mejor amiga.

La siguiente pelea será entre la participante Son Rukia y la participante Momo Hinamori. Dijo el presentar dando comienzo a la batalla.

Rukia rápidamente trato de congelar a su amiga con sus poderes de hielo sin embargo el bankai de Momo hacia que su cuerpo generara un calor tal que podía contra restar la temperatura del cero absoluto por lo que optaron por ir a los golpes.

Las dos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes que provocaban que tanto el hielo como el fuego salieran disparados hacia el cielo, Rukia al ser la que más tiempo paso con Gohan tenía una ventaja de conocer y ser mas hábil en el estilo de pelea de la familia del mal mientras que Momo compensaba esa parte con inteligencia, al pasar tanto tiempo con Aizen en el pasado la había vuelto más lista y con más conocimientos por lo que buscaba alguna estrategia para derrotar a la pequeña shinigami.

Momo lanzo varias patadas que fuero repelidas por Rukia aunque a esta le costaba mucho resistir los ataques por lo que tuvo que contra atacar atrapando una de las piernas de su compañera para lanzarla lejos y como esta usaba el vuelo para evitar ser descalificada fue atrapada en un combo de golpes.

La pelea se volvió aérea y después que Rukia conectara una patada a su amiga, Momo contra ataco esquivado el golpe para darle un duro golpe al estómago para luego mandarla hacia la plataforma con una patada de hacha y desde el aire estaba preparando una de las técnicas de su bankai.

En los brazos de la teniente castaña, aparecieron un par salamandras hechas de fuego que iban desde su extremidad hacia las manos para luego juntar a ambos en uno.

ATAQUE DE SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE. Dijo la chica que lanzo al reptil de llamas desde sus manos que creció de tamaño e iba directo contra Rukia.

DRAGON CERO. Fue lo que dijo la peli negra para que la niebla que generaba su cuerpo se juntara y de eso se forma un dragón hecho de hielo solido muy parecidos a los Toshiro solo que estos parecían más poderosos y amenazantes por tener los ojos purpuras.

Ambas técnicas chocaron y con ellos levantaron una potente pantalla de niebla que hacía que nadie más que los saiyajin y las personas que entregaron pudieran ver la pelea donde se podía escuchar los golpes entre ambas.

Una vez que el humo se dispersó, se podía ver que las ropas de ambas se habían roto un poco y estaba jadeando del agotamiento sabiendo que tenían que terminar ahora la pelea.

Tanto Rukia como Momo pusieron sus manos en forma de x listas para hacer la técnica de su novio, y para no lastimar a nadie, se fueron hacia arriba listas para acabar con todo.

MASENKO/MASENKO. Dijeron ambas y colisionaron las técnicas

El resultado, ninguna técnica cedió a la otra dando como resultado que la energía se sobrecargara en un punto causando una explosión que mando a ambas a volar y casi a punto de estrellarse pero Rukia recupero la estabilidad y con un paso flash logro conectar una patada que ocasiono que su amiga quedara descalificada, pero ambas recocieron que fue un gran combate y que cuando quieran, tendrían una revancha

 _Nota del autor: no narrare todas las peleas, pero en adelante son las que conocen._

Mientras estas peleas se desarrollaban, ninguno se dio cuenta que una figura de pelo negro, ojos verdes y vestido de blanco se metió al torneo.

En la enfermería del torneo:

La hija del campeón mundial se encontraba tendida en una cama con una mascarilla de oxígeno en su boca respirando con dificultad, la única persona que estaba presente era el doctor debido a que este le pidió a Mister Satan que no entrara debido a que su hija estaba en un estado crítico por los daños internos en su cuerpo.

Videl después de pelear contra Spopovish termino con una gran cantidad de huesos rotos, pero como el sujeto siguió torturándola incluso después de que no pudiera más termino con parte de sus órganos dañados y el doctor no quería decirlo, pero, la chica no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir más de un día debido a que sus pulmones fueron los más afectados y en cualquier momento dejarían de funcionar y moriría.

 **No…..no….quiero…..morir, todavía hay tanto de no hizo y todavía no sé nada sobre él**. Pensaba Videl recordado al cuarto espada del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Pero de pronto, sintió como el ambiente se hacía más pesado costándole respirar más de lo habitual mientras miraba como un ojo volador se posaba sobre ella y después escuchó un ruido de golpe y de alguien cayendo al suelo.

Al voltear la mirada un poco, lo vio, era Ulquiorra con su misma mirada tranquila el cual dejo inconsciente al doctor mientras su ojo volador regresa a su mano para luego implantárselo de nuevo y leer los documentos que se le cayeron al doctor.

 **Pulmones rotos, huesos rotos, dificultad respiratoria, esta humana no podrá mantenerse viva mucho tiempo ¿pero, porque me importa eso? ¿Por qué siento dolor al verla?** se pregunta el arrancar confundido

\- Eres…..cof…tu….cof, Ulquiorra. Dijo con dificultad la peli negra de coletas

Ulquiorra no respondió a eso y solo se acercó a mirarla, verla en ese estado tan deplorable hizo que el cuarto espada sintiera algo en su interior, pena, dolor y…tristeza, la verdad el no sabía nada sobre los humanos pero esta humana se le hizo interesante y por eso varias veces la vigilaba y ella también consideraba a Ulquiorra como alguien interesante.

\- Te estas muriendo, según esto, no aguantaras más de 4 horas vida. Dijo tranquilamente el arrancar siendo honesto lo que provoco que lagrimas empezaran a salir de la peli negra.

\- No…cof…..no…..quiero morir…aun no cof….hay tanto que no hice. Decía Videl llorando, ella aún no estaba lista para morir, no sin antes tener una familia con la persona especial que todavía no encontraba, graduarse entre otras cosas a las que ella aspiraba, quería una vida emocionante sin convertirse en una ama de casa, quería vivir su vida al maximo.

Estas palabras hacían sentir peor internamente a Ulquiorra que por primera vez dibujo una mueca de tristeza en su cara y su mente se puso a recordar algo que charlo con Aizen:

Flash back de Ulquiorra, 4 años atrás:

Ulquiorra, al ser un ser creado en la oscuridad, no sabía nada sobre el mundo exterior, las amenazas de este o incluso sobre las emociones de las que siempre solía escuchar que experimentaban los seres vivos como los humanos.

Cuando conoció a Aizen que lo ayudo a ser un arrancar, permanecía cerca del capitán traidor al cual le juro lealtad pero siempre solía preguntarle cosas al castaño por ser alguien que no sabía nada siendo alguien de naturaleza curiosa.

Aizen siempre está dispuesto a responder a las preguntas de su más leal secuaces para mantener esa confianza hasta que el capitán menciono a Ichigo lo que llevo a una charla.

\- Bueno mi leal espada, Kurosaki Ichigo era un humano hibrido con poder espiritual de shinigamis, Hollow y Quincy. Dijo Aizen desde su trono.

\- Es interesante, ¿pero porque siempre lo menciona, significaba algo importante? Pregunto Ulquiorra

\- Veras, él era una pieza clave de mis planes, esperaba que llegara a los 15 años y que un Hollow atacara su casa para que la shinigami Rukia le diera sus poderes, para que de esa forma mi ex compañero Urahara colocara la hogyoku en esa chica. Respondió Aizen tranquilamente

\- ¿los shinigamis pueden convertir humanos en uno de ellos? Siguió el cuarto espada

\- algo así, pero el caso de Ichigo era especial, porque esa transferencia solo liberaría su poder dormido. Dijo el capitán traidor.

\- ¿y qué pasaría si un arrancar transfiere sus poderes a un humano? Fue la última pregunta del peli negro

\- Pregunta interesante, pues el humano se transformaría en un Hollow por la transferencia de poder, pero si su voluntad es fuerte, puede revertir el proceso y volverse un arrancar, el poder que tenga, depende tanto del Hollow que cedió su poder tanto como el potencial de esa persona. Fue lo que dijo Aizen antes de irse a seguir planeando una forma de derrotar a Goku pero dejando a Ulquiorra muy pensativo

Fin del flash back:

 **Si le doy mi poder a esta humana, ella se transformara en un Hollow, pero al menos estará viva.** Pensó Ulquiorra el cual se acercó a Videl.

La chica seguía llorando casi aceptando su destino, pero de pronto sintió una mano fría tocarla en la mejilla y secar una de sus lágrimas, este era Ulquiorra el cual quería hablar con ella que se sonrojo levemente por la acción del arrancar.

\- ¿quieres vivir humana? Pregunto calmadamente Ulquiorra

\- Cof…si, hare….cof….lo que sea. Dijo ella con algo de esperanza.

\- puedo ayudarte, pero entiende que vivir tendrá un precio muy alto a pagar ¿estas dispuesta a aceptarlo? Pregunto el cuarto espada.

\- SI…cof. Dijo Videl antes de quedar desmayada por el cansancio.

Esto fue aprovechado para que el arrancar se la llevara a otro lugar más lejano para no levantar sospechas, por lo que con 2 dedos cargo el tanque de oxígeno de la chica y luego la cargo de forma nupcial para desaparecer con ella usando su sonido y gracias a su traje, ninguno de los guerreros Z o shinigamis se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Regresando al torneo:

Finalmente se llegó a la última pelea de esta ronda Gohan vs Kibito, antes de que empezara el combate Piccolo le dijo a Gohan y Rukia que algo pasaría y que debían estar atentos a ante cualquier cosa.

Mientras el joven Son se acercaba a la arena, Spopovich tenía listo el objeto para drenar energía en caso de que el poder del saiyajin fuera el suficiente para que su amo Babidi pudiera despertar a Majin Buu mientras el supremo kaio shin estaba listo para ejecutar su plan.

\- Antes de que empiece el combate, te pido que liberes todo tu poder. Dijo el discípulo de kaio shin

\- ¿Esta seguro señor Kibito? Pregunto el portador de Zangetsu

\- Hazlo. Dijo el ser de piel roja.

Gohan haciendo caso a lo pedido comienza a liberar su ki de manera constante sorprendiendo a los secuaces de Babidi porque el medidor de poder se volvió loco mientras el Son pasaba a la fase del súper saiyajin haciendo templar el lugar mientras su cabello y ojos cambiaban de color

Rápidamente este accedió al SS2 por lo que esto hizo que Spopovich y su compañero se lanzaran contra Gohan para drenarle su poder, Shin quería que eso pasara para poder seguir a esos tipos sabiendo que lo llevarían con el hijo del creador de Majin Buu por lo que usando uno de sus tantos poderes paralizo al hijo de Goku el cual no podía moverse y su poder estaba por ser robado hasta que.

\- TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN (siguiente danza, onda blanca). grito la pequeña shinigami que liberando su shikai rápidamente uso su ataque para que una fuerte tormenta de hielo alejara a los intrusos que se metieron a la pelea.

Gracias al ataque de Rukia, Gohan tuvo el tiempo suficiente para elevar su poder aún más quitando la parálisis de su cuerpo y con ello se lanzó contra los intrusos a los cuales dejo fuera de combate.

\- Señor Kibito, creo que usted y su amigo tienen mucho que explicarnos. Dijo Gohan con una seria mirada y usando su paso flash se puso delante del aprendiz a dios de la creación para soltarle un duro golpe en el estómago haciéndolo vomitar sangra para luego con un golpe de mazo para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Antes de interrogar a los supremos kaio samas, las shinigamis iban a atrapar a los secuaces del pequeño villano pero estos se escaparon rápidamente aunque no llegarían muy lejos.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso ahí atrás? ¿Por qué paralizaste a mi novio? Pregunto una enojada Tatki que con su brazo equipado con sus guantes negros con blanco amenaza a las deidas.

\- Pues…. Trataba de decir Kibito pero la mirada de todas las novias del Son eran tan intimidantes como para asustar a los kaio shins.

\- Será una larga historia, se las diremos en el camino, solo deben saber que si no seguimos a estos tipos, una amenaza peor que Cell llegara a su mundo y dudo que lo puedan detener. Dijo el supremo kaio Shin

Esto sorprendió a los saiyajins que conocieron al androide perfecto, algo de ese nivel debía ser una amenaza que debían detener o sino la tierra volvería a estar en peligro o en un peor caso, sería destruida.

\- De acuerdo, pero nos debes una explicación insecto. Dijo Vegeta que iría

\- De acuerdo, yo, Gohan, Piccolo, Krilin, Nell, Kenpachi, Vegeta, Rangiku y Soi Fong iremos tras esos tipos, los demás quédense en caso que algo pase. Dijo Goku de manera seria

\- Ten cuidado cariño. Dijo una preocupada Yoruichi con una igual de preocupada Harribel y Nanao

\- No se preocupen, estaré bien, siempre regresare para verlas felices. Dijo el son mayor abrazándolas a modo de despedida

\- Papá, no te preocupes, cuidare a mis madres como tú lo harías. Dijo Goten a su padre con una mirada determinada.

\- Sé que lo harás hijo. Dijo Goku despidiéndose de su hijo menor frotándole el cabello y yéndose volando hacia el escondite de Babidi

A lo lejos, en un bosque:

El cuarto espada se había alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad y el torneo como para poder realizar su cometido sin que lo vieran o molestaran, una vez que llego a un bosque, este depósito a Videl en el suelo sentada sobre un árbol todavía con su mascarilla de aire respirando con dificultad.

 **Espero que esto funcione, aunque sí lo hizo Szayel, seguro que funcionara.** Pensaba Ulquiorra que lanzo el disco que le dieron y cuando este hizo contacto contra el suelo una gran barrera de energía cubrió la mitad del bosque.

Videl volvía a abrir sus ojos y por un minuto pensó que estaba muerta debido al hermoso paisaje, pero su dolor le decía que todavía estaba viva y sufría, delante de ella se cernía la sombra del cuarto espada que desenvaino su espada la cual comenzó a ser cubierta por una energía negra.

\- Escucha bien humana, lo que te hare te salvara la vida, pero tiene un precio, si eres débil de voluntad te convertirás en un monstruo pero si eres fuerte, tu vida no será igual y deberás seguirme para aceptar tu nueva existencia. Dijo Ulquiorra esperando a que la peli negra se echara para atrás.

\- No….importa…cof….resolveré eso luego. Dijo Videl ya se había metido en esto al conocer a Ulquiorra y tomo la decisión de no moriría aun, aunque eso tenga un precio.

Ella con las fuerzas que le quedaban levanto su mano hacia la espada del arrancar para tomarla en su mano que sangro por eso y llevo la punta del arma hacia donde estaba su corazón.

\- Solo…..cof…..pido una cosa. Dijo la chica lista.

\- ¿y qué es? Pregunto el arrancar listo para hace lo que iba hacer

\- No me digas….humana cof… llámame Videl. Dijo la peli negra de coletas preparada.

Con todo dicho, Ulquiorra clavo su espada en el corazón de la chica la cual grito de dolor mientras la mitad del poder del cuarto espada entraba a su cuerpo, poco a poco el dolor aumento cuando en el lugar que fue apuñalada, comenzó a formarse un agujero oscuro y de este un material blanco salió para comenzar a forma en su rostro una máscara de hueso y comenzar a mutar su cuerpo.

 **No soy como mi padre, pero no me rendiré, me dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir y no la desperdiciare por esta maldita cosa.** Pensaba la chica mientras con una de sus manos se arrancó un pedazo de la máscara recién formada ocasionado un estallido de poder que hizo retroceder a Ulquiorra.

 **¿Lo logro? ¿Acaso me equivoque con esta hu… digo Videl?** Se preguntaba el cuarto espada.

Su respuesta llego cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, podía ver a la chica que quedo desmayada por todo el esfuerzo, pero el ser de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que ella lo consiguió, en su corazón estaba el agujero de todo Hollow y debajo de ella estaba una catana larga de mango rojo que era su zanpakuto, indicativo de que consiguió sobrevivir al proceso y ahora, la hija de Mister Satan renació como una arrancar

Videl no presento ningún cambio físico significativo, solo su piel que ahora era más pálida, pero lo que dejo confundido a Ulquiorra era que la chica estaba desnuda pero sospechaba que eso era normal porque él también estaba de esa forma cuando se volvió lo que es ahora

Este sabiendo que las humanas no debían estar desnudas, saco de su uniforme, su traje original en caso de que el que tenía ahora se rompiera pero ahora este serviría para cubrir a la chica.

Una vez que Ulquiorra tapo la desnudes de la nueva arrancar, esta se despertó y lo primero que vio fue al cuarto espada poniéndole una ropa dejándola algo roja pero estaba confundida, sentía como una extraña energía recorría su cuerpo y la hacía sentir poderosa.

\- Estoy viva. Dijo la chica que se puso de pie lentamente poniéndose el traje y recogiendo su nueva arma instintivamente.

\- Si, ahora eres una arrancar. Dijo el inexpresivo cuarto espada

\- ¿Arran…que? Pregunto Videl confundida.

\- Te lo explicare en el camino, como te dije, ahora debes seguirme, tengo una misión que cumplir y salvarte fue solo una corazonada, si quieres saber más sobre mí y lo que eres ahora, deberás seguirme. Dijo seriamente Ulquiorra aunque su rostro aún estaba calmado.

\- En….tiendo, es el precio a pagar ¿pero que debes hacer? Pregunto curiosa la peli negra de coletas y algo resignada.

\- Tengo que llevarle a mi maestro lord Aizen un sujeto de este lugar y llevarlo hacia el, tiene un objeto de valor y si se niega a dárselo, pues lo matara. Dijo fríamente el peli negro y esto sorprendió a la chica que no dijo nada porque todavía tenía que aprender mucho aunque su sentido de justicia le decía que no permitiría algo como eso.

\- De acuerdo, no te cuestionare, te sigo. Dijo la chica dándole una reverencia.

\- De acuerdo hum…digo Videl, sígueme. Dijo Ulquiorra siendo seguido por la peli negra que le gusto que la llamara por su nombre dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque todavía estaba algo triste porque sabía que había pago un precio alto para vivir.

Regresando con los saiyajin y el supremo kaio sama:

Los guerreros z y las personas de la otra dimensión sobre volaban el cielo siguiendo el rastro de los secuaces de Babidi hasta que llegaron a una especie de nave en medio del desierto rocoso.

\- Nos dirás cuál es la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos. Pregunto seriamente Gohan.

\- Todavía no ha salido, verán, hace años atrás existían muchos kaio shins en el planeta supremo, pero un ser malvado llamado Bibidi creo un monstruo con un poder increíble que nos mató a casi todos, logramos detenerlo pero ahora el hijo de ese tipo trata de resucitar al monstruo Majin Buu y para eso necesitaba energía que iba a robar. Dijo el dios de piel morada

\- Ya veo, sin esa energía, no podrá volver a la vida, o en este caso, tardara más. Dijo Rangiku

\- Exacto, hay que destruirlo antes de que se libere o sino todo este mundo será destruido y después la galaxia. Dijo shin que dejo asustados a todos menos a Kenpachi que le gustaría una pelea contra ese ser.

Todos bajaron hacia la nave, pero lo que no sabían era el ser diminuto y astuto de esa nave tenia todo listo para derrotar a los intrusos y en el proceso resucitar a la creación de su padre y cumplir lo que el no pudo

Majin buu se acerca, Videl fue convertida en arrancar y ahora sigue a Ulquiorra, ¿Qué les depara el destino a todos? Descúbranlo la otra semana.

 **Omake: Retko parte final**

en las calles del mundo de la panda roja, se la podía ver a ella caminando hacia su vieja oficina con un rostro serio pero que denotaba seguridad vestida con su nueva ropa que eran una camisa negra con un chaleco y falda roja, detrás de ella estaban su nuevos amigos de oficina, Claire con su vestido negro y aspecto gótico, Reaper que para ajustarse a ese mundo se había transformado en un lobo de piel negra, Burnin se encogió de tamaño pero no cambio su forma y en el caso del vasto lord, solo encogió su tamaño y diría que solo era alguien disfrazado de demonio.

Al llegar a la oficina muchso se les quedaron viendo sobre todo a sus nuevos amigos que eran tan intimidantes que no podían decirles que no entraran si no eran empleados.

Por el camino, Retko se cruzó con 2 de sus amigas que hicieron lo posible de mejorar su estancia en la oficina siendo la secretaria Washimi que era una cacatúa y la directora Gori que era un gorila, a las cuales las abrazo diciendo que las vería en el karaoke como siempre y les agradece el intento, pero ahora consiguió un mejor trabajo.

Curiosamente por mismo pasillo paso el ex novio de Retko, otro panda rojo llamado Resasuke que siempre parecía estar en las nubes, por lo que Reaper le quito su café en lata sin que se percatara y Ichigo puso su pie para que cayera al suelo.

-Tranquilas señoritas, cuidaremos bien de Retko y eso de ahí, digamos que ellos son algo sobre protectores y vengativos. Dijo Claire mientras el Greymon tiraba el café caliente sobre la cabeza del panda que no parecía importarle.

Ya en la oficina, Retko le tiro a en la cara a su antiguo jefe su carta de renuncia no sin antes gritarle e insultarlo por 5 años de maltrato laboral y machismo, luego le dijo vieja a otra de sus jefes, a otra persona que despreciaba llamado Komiya le dijo esclavo y lame botas y por ultimo a una chica llamada Tsunoda le dijo que trabajara y dejara de ser una ramera para no trabajar tanto.

Este ataque verbal sorprendió a los amigos de Retko que eran Haida una hiena macho que estaba enamorado de ella y Fenneko, la mejor amiga de la oficina de la panda roja, de los cuales se despidió.

A fenneko le dio un abrazo diciéndole que se cuide y a Haide le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que cuando guste, le dará una oportunidad, sonrojando y emocionando al animal.

-Bueno, ahora Retko trabaja para nosotros, la cuidaremos mejor que este empleo y directo Tom, señora Tsubone, Tsunoda y Komiya, los veremos en el infierno en un par de años. Dijo Claire que se fue con todos dejando congelados a todo en la oficina sin saber que paso.

-Bueno Ichigo, te toca buscar alguien. Dijo Reaper mientras los 5 estaban en un ascensor

-Si, lo sé, ya se quien traeré. Dijo el vasto lord que miraba una foto de una chica que tenía piel azul y un raro tatuaje de viuda negra en su espalda

De esta forma, todos regresaron a la oficina con su nueva compañera de trabajo que no regresaría a su otro empleo nunca más.

Hasta aquí, perdón si quedo corto pero narrar peleas no es lo mío

Pregunta semana: como tengo planes de hacer un fic de nanatsu no taizan con DBZ, la pregunta es ¿Qué tan poderoso creen que sería super Buu si absorbiera a Estarossa?

Pues yo y un amigo estamos de acuerdo que de ser así, matar a Buu sería muy complicado gracias al mandamiento del amor en su interior

se que es mucho pedir, pero algún día me gustaría ver un fan art de esta historia, seria algo bueno de ver


	37. Chapter 35

Hola una vez más, aquí káiser con otro capítulo más de esta historia, pese a haber reprobado mi examen final para el que me hice preparar durante un mes, estoy de buenas, ya que en si la materia era difícil y muchos de aquí saben que los alumnos y maestros no hablan el mismo idioma, sin más aquí respondo:

 **viecenta1.8:** no pasa nada, a todos les pasa y dije que tendría muchos giros de tuerca inesperados en esta historia

 **ElYoker2002:** si estoy trabajando con eso porque Ulquiorra es un personaje complejo con el que tratar, ¿Cómo esa película del perro que se queda esperando a su dueño muerto cerca del tren?

Lo suficiente para ser una de los espadas y en cuanto a su resurrección, está basada en una carta de yu gi oh de la saga oricalcos y si, Buu con el mandamiento del amor seria imparable

 **chavatronico123:** pues tengo muchas sorpresas, esos villanos salen porque la fusión renovada y el ataque del dragón fueron mis películas de DBZ favoritas, eso último queda a debate.

 **El anonimus-sama v:** seguramente así seria, aunque si absorbía a Meliodas o Zeldris sería igual de peligroso

 **Guest 1:** comprendo tu dolor, me paso lo mismo cuando iba a la secundaria, ¿entonces, eso convierte a Estarossa en un ángel caído?

 **Emanuel dry:** si algo así podrían ser las cosas

 **Lozato:** gracias y espero que te siga gustado mi trabajo

 **SaiyajinSannin:** si narrar peleas prolongadas me es difícil por eso reservo ese apartado para las largas y significativas todo lo que pueda.

 **Fitoxi:** respuesta interesante y gracias por comentar compa

Todos los derechos a sus autores originales

Capítulo 35: la maldad de todos

 _Pequeña reflexión: todo ser vivo en el mundo, nace con un lado bueno y otro malo, ambos lados siempre estarán en conflicto y aunque uno desaparezca, esa parte nunca desaparece por completo, sigue dentro de tu ser._

Todos los guerreros llegaron hacia la nave de Babidi donde este pequeño ser tenía algunas sorpresas para los intrusos, lo primero que este hizo fue que sus subordinados fueran al ataque mientras el esperaría para tomar la energía que permitiría el regreso de Buu.

Con los guerreros Z:

 **Esto me recuerda a la cámara de gravedad.** Pensaba el saiyajin mayor mientras se iba a la nave seguido por todos.

\- Dime querido ¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos a ese tipo Babidi?.Pregunto la ex teniente a su esposo.

\- Si bien me gustaría pelear contra ese tal Majin Buu, no pienso poner a todos en peligro por eso, por lo que destruiremos todo de el para que nunca regrese. Dijo seriamente Goku

\- Así se habla compañero, ya no eres el niño irresponsable con cuerpo de adulto que conocí hace como 10 años atrás. Dijo la zanpakuto del Son dentro de su cabeza

\- ALTO AHÍ INTRUSOS, NO PASARAN. Dijo una voz dentro de la nave.

Al voltear, todos ven a dos seres extraños, uno era una especie de monstruo verde con púas en su cuerpo y dientes afilados mirándolos con unos ojos que clamaban sangre, este tenía una M en su pecho.

El otro ser de aspecto alienígena vestía de blanco y tenía una M en su frente, por un momento Goku lo confundió por uno de los soldados de Freezer.

Y detrás de ellos estaban Spopovish y su compañero, esto debido a que su Amo no los mato porque los necesitaba vivo, por ahora.

De pronto Babidi uso sus poderes para llevarse a todos a diferentes lugares tele transportándolos a diferentes lados de su nave o entorno:

Con Rangiku y Soi Fon:

Ambas esposas de Goku fueron tele transportadas junto con el monstruo verde llamado Yakon a un lugar sumamente oscuro por lo que las chicas encendieron sus auras de ki para iluminar el lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto la ex teniente

\- Ni idea, pero debe ser otro lugar de la nave porque todavía siento la presencia de todos. Dijo la capitana peli negra.

De pronto Yakon se lanza contra ellas tratando de usar sus brazos para aplastarlas mientras que con su boca comenzaba a absorber la energía que las cubría dejándolas de nuevo en la oscuridad.

\- No podrán vencerme, yo absorbo toda la energía que ustedes creen. Dijo el monstruo verde.

\- Sabes subestimar a tus enemigos y soltar información sobre tu poder, es un error fatal dentro de una pelea. Dijo Soi Fon que se quita su chaleco de capitana.

\- Eso es verdad, eso nos da una ventaja. Dijo la peli naranja ex teniente activando su shikai al igual que su compañera de harem.

En otra parte, con Nell:

La peli verde novia del hijo de mayor de Goku junto con el supremo kaio shin fueron transportados a otro lugar, donde delante de ellos estaban Spopovish y su compañero que tenían sus órdenes de obligar a sus oponentes a liberar sus poderes para así absórbelo.

\- Ustedes, no llegaran con el amo Babidi sin antes pasar sobre nosotros. Dijo el calvo con la M en su frente.

\- Malditos, el solo los está manipulando, esa M en sus frentes es la forma en que ese infeliz controla a las personas que tengan aunque sea un poco de maldad en su interior que desean liberar. Dijo Shin

\- Jajjaa no importa, con este poder pude lastimar a la hija de ese maldito Mister Satan. Dijo Spopovish con una sonrisa malvada

\- Señor Shin, le pido que se quede atrás, yo me encargo de ellos. Dijo Nell parándose al frente de sus enemigos en la pose enseñada por Gohan y Piccolo

\- ¿estas segura? Pregunto el dios de la creación

\- Muy segura, quiero probar los frutos del entrenamiento de Gohan. Dijo la joven arrancar.

Sin perder el tiempo, ambos secuaces se lanzan contra la peli verde que los mira de manera seria, ella no hizo nada y cuando ambos enemigos le dieron un golpe directo en la cara a Nell, esta ni se inmuto por el golpe pero sus enemigos se quejaron porque sintieron como si hubieran golpeado algo sumamente duro.

\- Mi hierro mejorado con ki, me hace casi inmune a simples ataques como esos. Dijo la peli verde que toma las manos de ambos y los comienza a girar para luego arrojarlos lejos estrellándose en el suelo.

Nell no iba a necesitar de su zanpakuto para acabar con estos tipos y se lanza contra ellos usado su sonido y propinarle una patada al compañero de Spopovish mandándolo lejos y al otro calvo le lanzo un cero con su dedo a quema ropa dejando parte sus ropas destruidas pero la nave absorbió parte de ese ataque.

\- Maldita, esto no se quedara así, toma esto. Grito el secuaz de Babidi que creo una esfera de ki para dañar a la chica.

Pero una vez más, Nell usando sus habilidades mejoradas por el entrenamiento abrió su boca y absorbió la esfera para luego lanzar otra de color morado más potente que impacto contra ambos tipos, Spopovish resistió el ataque pero fue expulsado con tanta fuerza que rompió la nave y fue a parar en un lugar desconocido con alguien no muy feliz de verlo mientras que su compañero que estaba con la guardia baja murió por el ataque.

\- Increíble, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? dijo Shin impresionado del poder de la arrancar

\- Jijiji, todo es gracias a Gohan-chan. Dijo de forma infantil la chica haciendo que el supremo kaio tuviera una gota por ese cambio de actitud tan brusca.

Con Babidi:

\- ¿ocurre algo malo, la energía que uso esa mocosa te dejo confundido? Pregunto Dabura

\- Su energía es extraña, es como otra energía que nunca vi, pero de todas maneras sirve igual, ahora solo necesito un par de nuevos sirvientes para completar el plan. Dijo el ser de piel café mirando desde su bola de cristal a Vegeta y Kenpachi.

Mientras tanto en el torneo:

Debido a la retirada de varios peleadores quedaron pocos pero no por eso las peleas fueron menos emocionantes quedaban 2 peleas que iban a decir quién sería el que se enfrentaría a Mister Satan para quitarle el título, y claro el campeón estaba asustado porque los que quedaban eran muy fuertes y no parecían ser el tipo de personas que dejaría manchar su orgullo por dinero.

Los finalistas eran Chad, Tatki, Yoruichi y la androide 18 que avanzaron rápidamente a las semifinales debido a que todos los que eran fuertes se fueron a detener el despertar de Buu.

Chad vs Tatki:

Ambos amigos de la academia y entrenados por uno de los saiyajins estaban frente a frente, ya en el pasado tuvieron peleas antes y estas solo concluían en su mayoría de una sola forma, el castaño libero sus dos brazos y la peli negra sus guantes y botas mientras cada uno elevaba su ki y presión espiritual esperando el inicio.

\- Bienvenidos participantes a las semi finales, la primera pelea de esta ronda será entre el participante Chad y la participante Tatki. Dijo el presentador con gran entusiasmo

El público aplaudía mientras que la gente de la otra dimensión apoyaban a sus compañeros y esperaban ver una buena pelea.

\- Vamos Tatki y Chad, ustedes pueden. Animaba Orihime desde las gradas

\- Esto será impresionante, me pregunto quién ganara. Decía Nanao.

\- No lo sé, pero espero que no salga muy herido. Dijo Sung Sun mirando a su novio a punto de pelear

\- COMIENCEN. Dijo el presentador dando inicio al combate.

Ambos contendientes sin perder tiempo chocaron sus puños con fuerza, el brazos derecho del gigante forcejeaba contra el puñetazo de fuego de la novia de Gohan, esto provoco que una fuerte corriente de aire saliera del choque para luego separarse y seguir el combate.

Tatki tomo la delantera usando su velocidad para conectar múltiples golpes y patadas a híper velocidad, ella sabía que Chad era muy resistente pero en algún punto tendría un límite mientras que el castaño se defendía esperando a que ella bajara la guardia y darle un ataque que la dejaría muy cansada.

Chad usando su escudo se defiende de una patada voladora en llamas y rápidamente la toma de la pierna y la azota contra el suelo pero esta rápidamente se incorpora y le da un gancho ascendente haciendo que el castaño por poco cayera de la plataforma

Pero la peli negra no le dio ningún respiro y siguió presionando hasta que el castaño logro cubrir su brazo derecho con energía para luego chocar su puño con el de la chica pero este logra destruir uno de los guantes de la chica para luego conectarle un rodillazo que la elevo un poco para que el pudiera usar su técnica.

\- La muerte. Dijo Chad usando su brazo izquierdo le da el golpe a su amiga mientras estaba elevada.

El golpe dejo la figura de un esqueleto en las nubes cosas que espanto mas al campeón mundial pero lo siguiente también lo aterro.

Tatki bajaba del cielo todavía con sus heridas, pero esta junto sus brazos para hacer la técnica insignia de su novio pero prendió sus pies en fuego para soltar una patada que funcionara como distracción, cosa que tuvo éxito y soltó el ataque a quema ropa pero Chad logro contra restar ese ataque con un kame hame ha rápido.

Al disiparse el humo por ese último ataque se podía ver como ambos se conectaron un golpe mutuamente en el rostro con sus últimas fuerzas, ambos lo dieron todo pero estaban agotados por lo que se desmayan dejando la pelea como un empate por lo que nadie paso a la final.

Con Ulquiorra:

El peli negro iba caminando junto con su nueva compañera que seguía haciéndole preguntas sobre los arrancar y esa sensación de poder, el cuarto espada respondía a todo de forma cortante cosa que ponía algo triste a la chica y eso hacía sentir mal a Ulquiorra.

\- Mira, no hay una forma fácil de decirte cómo se siente ser un arrancar, lo que sientes es el poder Hollow y shinigami en tu interior, ahora queda en tus manos aprender a controlarlo. Dijo Ulquiorra.

\- ¿y no me podrías enseñar? Pregunto Videl.

\- Cuando termine mi misión, tal vez, pero por ahora. Dijo el cuarto espada antes de escuchar y sentir algo que se acercaba

Ambos arrancars dan un paso atrás cuando alguien cae del cielo y estos al ver al ser que cayó pusieron cara de enojo al verlo.

Esa persona era Spopovish muy lastimado por el ataque de Nell, solo le quedaban sus pantalones porque el resto fue destruido pero se sorprende al ver a Ulquiorra pero más impactado queda al ver a la hija de Mister Satan viva.

 **Este es el sujeto que dejo a Videl en ese estado al borde de morir, de nuevo ¿Por qué siento ese deseo de matarlo?** se preguntaba mentalmente Ulquiorra mientras su mano se acercaba a su zanpakuto.

Antes de que este hiciera algo, su mirada se posó en la peli negra de coletas, él sabía que esta chica iba a querer su venganza contra este hombre que casi la mata por lo que vio esto como una oportunidad, por lo que saco el disco de Szayel y creo la barrera que escondía su poder.

\- De acuerdo Videl, querías entrenar, encárgate de este sujeto. Dijo el cuarto espada haciéndose a un lado.

Videl miraba con ira a ese tipo mientras Spopovish hacia lo mismo, el habiente se hizo pesado y daba a entender que solo uno de ellos saldría vivo.

\- Maldita, deberías estar muerta y ese idiota de tu padre debería estar devastado. Dijo el calvo

\- CÁLLATE, PAPÁ NO ES PERFECTO PERO NO SE MERECÍA QUE INTENTARAS MATARME, ERES UN COBARDE. Grito Videl.

Sin perder tiempo ella se lanzó al ataque, esta vez su oponente sentía dolor al resistir los golpes que ella lanzaba debido al incremento de fuerza arrancar.

\- Si deseas moverte de un lado a otro sin ser vista, visualiza el lugar, concentra la energía en tus pies y luego liberala. Instruía Ulquiorra

La chica obedeciendo lo que su acompañante le dijo pensó en estar arriba de su enemigo para darle un golpe de mazo, por lo que de un segundo a otro se movió a una velocidad de vértigo casi como si se hubiera tele transportado e hizo lo que ella quería.

\- Eso que hiciste se llama sonido, una técnica propia de los Hollow, sirve para moverte rápidamente por tu entorno o confundir a tu enemigo, ahora trata de concentrar energía alrededor de tu cuerpo cuando vayas a recibir un golpe. Siguió instruyendo el cuarto espada que parecía disfrutar del castigo del calvo.

De nuevo, Videl concentro la energía que sentía y de pronto sintió un golpe muy leve y que no le dolió, abriendo sus ojos ve como Spopovish trato de golpearla en el rostro pero este se quejó como si hubiera golpeado un metal.

\- Hierro, esa técnica te protege de varios ataques, pero no de todos. Dijo Ulquiorra.

Videl usando lo enseñado, humillo a su enemigo hasta el punto de hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo rompiéndole un brazo y una pierna para que no escapara.

\- Jajajaj, no importa, tú no acabaras conmigo y cuando me recupere, matare a tu padre. Seguía riendo el mal herido villano

\- No…te….atrevas...bastardo. Dijo la chica que su mirada se volvía sombría y su aura de poder de color purpura la rodeaba.

\- O mejor, le digo que solo me inscribí para matar a su hija. Jajajaj. Siguió el calvo.

\- CALLATEEEEEE. Grito Videl que perdió la paciencia que no supo lo que hizo.

Su aura se volvió energía que tenía sujeta en una mano y luego hizo como que lanzara un puñetazo pero en realidad lanzo un cero purpura de forma inconsciente por la ira terminado por perforar el estómago de su enemigo, dejándola con la boca abierta y muy impactada, era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, o eso pensaba.

Su técnica atravesó a su enemigo, pero a su vez cauterizo la herida impendiendo que sangrara pero moriría igual por la pérdida de varios de sus órganos vitales.

\- Mal…dita….no…..morir…..contra ti. Dijo el moribundo Spopovish.

Antes de que Videl le dijera algo, Ulquiorra le dio una patada al sujeto dejándolo en suelo solo para tomarlo de la cabeza y apuntarle con su dedo donde una esfera verde se creaba.

\- Sabes, por alguna razón que no entiendo, siento odio por lo que le hiciste a Videl, y para quitarme este odio, debes morir, cero. Dijo Ulquiorra que destruye la cabeza de su enemigo con su ataque de color verde mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo inerte.

Videl quedo impresionada por dos razones, la primera, era la sangre fría con la que su compañero fue capaz de matar a alguien sin inmutarse y lo otro fue que escucho lo que él dijo sobre el odio que sentía al verla lastimada, cosa que la sonrojo un poco.

\- Eso que hiciste y que yo hice se llama cero, una técnica básica de todos los hollows, que no te impacte la muerte, deberás acostumbrarte, porque en 1 año entraremos en guerra contra los shinigamis. Dijo el cuarto espada desactivando el dispositivo de la barrera.

\- No me creo capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien, debe haber otra opción. Decía Videl todavía sorprendida.

\- No la hay, para los hollows, es matar o morir contra los shinigamis, al aceptar tu nueva vida, debes tener muy presente esta regla. Dijo Ulquiorra.

\- No lo se, no esperaba algo como esto. Decía la chica de coletas agachando la cabeza y poniéndose de rodillas, ella no esperaba algo como eso al aceptar se arrancar.

\- Hay que seguir y una cosa más, al salvarte, te volviste mi responsabilidad, ahora eres mi facción por lo que debo prepararte para que puedas sobrevivir a tu nueva vida, aunque no quieras matar. Dijo cuarto espada ayudándola a pararse para que después ambos siguieran caminando

Ahora Videl lo seguía con un poco más de ánimo, sabiendo que este ser frio que no entendía las emociones la ayudaría a adaptarse a su vida nueva, no quería matar, pero si eran así las cosas, debía adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero la dejaba tranquila saber que Ulquiorra estaría a su lado en este proceso.

Regresando al torneo, Yoruichi vs numero 18:

La última pelea del torneo estaba por empezar y esto iba a decidir quién de las chicas se enfrentaría a Mister Satan, la esposa de Goku y la esposa de Krilin estaban ambas en una esquina esperando la señal de inicio.

\- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a la ronda final del torneo, la ganadora se enfrentara al campeón, con ustedes la participante Yoruichi y la participante 18. Dijo el presentador

La androide rubia se puso en pose de pelea mientras la peli purpura activaba su shunko desde el inicio para ir enserio.

\- Vamos mamá Yoruichi, tu puedes. Animaba Goten a una de sus madres desde las gradas junto con los demás.

\- Vamos maestra, usted pueden. Dijo Tatki a la persona que la entreno en sus inicios.

\- COMIENCEN. Dijo el presentado

Rápidamente Yoruichi se lanza al ataque con un golpe cubierto con el aura eléctrica de su shunko y la androide lo bloquea aunque la descarga la afecto un poco por lo que aleja a su oponente con un combo de patadas rápidas que la mujer gato logra esquivar.

Ambos comenzaron un intercambio golpes y patadas a una gran velocidad, la androide estaba sorprendida de que la esposa de Goku lograra tener una velocidad que le permitía esquivar cada golpe por lo que 18 recibió algunos golpes eléctricos y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir enserio.

Yoruichi al ver que su rival progresivamente la estaba acercando hacia el borde decidió usar el paso flash para ponerse detrás de la androide para soltarle una patada que ella alcanza a detener para evitar salir ella del ring.

De nuevo tomaron distancia y la mujer gato uso la forma que aprendió a controlar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, el Shunshin Chōhengen pasando de esta forma a su forma felina eléctrica que sorprendió a todos menos a los que ya conocían la transformación.

Con esa forma la velocidad de la peli morada incremento de nuevo haciendo que a la androide le costara demasiado verla por lo que termino con varias heridas, hasta que en un punto espero el momento adecuado y uso la barrera androide para detener a su rival y rápidamente comenzar a bombardearla con ráfagas de ki que hacían retroceder a Yoruichi hasta que 18 vio una oportunidad y la atrapo con la guardia baja dándole una patada que la saco de la plataforma, siendo ella la ganadora y la persona que Mister Satan tendría que convencer para mantener su reputación.

En la nave de babidi, con las shinigamis:

Rangiku y Soi Fon trataban de dañar a Yakon pero les era muy difícil, este ser las dejaba a oscuras y absorbía todos sus ataques basados en energía cosa que le dio una idea a la capitana del cuerpo de espionaje de cómo vencer a este monstruo.

En este momento la peli naranja tenía su bankai activado mientras que la peli negra usaba todavía su shikai, ambas espalda contra espalda esperando el siguiente movimiento del ser verde.

\- Rangiku, tengo un plan. Dijo Soi Fon en voz baja

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pregunto la ex teniente mientras tenía sus cenizas regadas por todo el lugar como si fuera un campo minado.

\- Es como dicen, si no puedes vencerlo desde afuera, hazlo por dentro. Dijo la capitana lanzando una esfera de ki que Yakon come.

\- Entiendo, entonces ¿yo ataco y tú lo matas? Pregunta Rangiku acercando sus cenizas.

\- Si, solo has que abra grande la boca. Dijo la pequeña mujer.

Y entonces empezó el plan, Soi Fon aumento su aura de ki para que Yakon pensando que esto era solo otro movimiento a la desesperada, entonces el monstruo abrió su gran boca absorbiendo el poder pero también llevándose las cenizas de Rangiku por lo que esta se concentra y estas comienzas a tomar forma de dagas y puños en el interior de la criatura que se quejaba pero lo que no vio es que algunas cenizas lo estaban forzando a abrir la boca.

\- TOMA ESTO, BANKAI, JAKUHO RAIKOBEN. Dijo la chica que de forma rápida lanzo su misil contra la criatura.

Yakon no podía cerrar su boca por culpa de las cenizas por lo que este término por tragarse el misil de la capitana que detono dentro de su cuerpo casi matándolo pero solo quedo moribundo y con su boca destruida por la explosión.

\- Ahora de acabar con esto. Dijo la ex teniente

\- Sí. Dijo Soi fon poniendo sus manos hacia atrás.

\- KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijeron ambas lanzando el ataque de su esposo y Yakon al estar casi muerto no soporto la ráfaga y termino desintegrado pero lo que las chicas no se percataron es que su ataque era un paso más cerca del despertar de Buu

Con vegeta:

El príncipe saiyajin junto con el sádico capitán fueron transportados a lo que parecía ser otro planeta donde se enfrentaron a Pui Pui que no fue ningún problema para ambos que solo se frustraron por pelear contra alguien tan débil y ese tipo de emociones negativas era lo que Babidi buscaba por lo que antes de regresarlos a la nave les mostro como seria la pelea de Goku y su hijo.

Con los Son:

Ambos saiyajins junto con krillin estaban frente al demonio Dabura el cual los estaba esperando con una mirada arrogante sacando su espada.

\- Ustedes morirán aquí, saiyajins y no podrán detener el regreso de Majin Buu. Dijo el rey demonio

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Dijo Krilin que se lanzó al ataque si esperar lo que pasaría

Dabura solo lo esquivo con mucha facilidad para luego de eso escupirle en la cabeza, cosa que era asqueroso pero su saliva comenzó a convertir al esposo de 18 en piedra mientras grita el nombre de su amigo.

\- OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A KRILLIN. Dijo Gohan que por alguna razón decir eso se le hizo muy familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en la televisión.

\- BASTARDO. Dijo Goku levantando su puño con enojo.

 _Nota del autor: no tienen idea de cuánto deseaba hacer esa referencia_

Goku pidió ser el primero y su hijo acepto, por lo que el Son mayor activo su shikai y esto de alguna manera emociono a Dabura de que sería un duelo de espadas.

Entonces la pelea comenzó, ambos contendiente chocando sus espadas, Dabura trato de usar la misma técnica sucia que uso contra el mejor amigo de Goku pero este no se dejaba dar por la saliva de ese tipo por lo que ya cansado de esquivar eso, Goku usa su ataque de aire cortante que destruye la espada del demonio y le deja una herida en el pecho.

\- Jejej, parece que te subestime, no volverá a pasar. Dijo Dabura mientras comenzaba a elevar su ki.

\- Y este no es todo mi poder, ni siquiera tendría que usar mi bankai para pelear contra alguien como tú. Dijo el saiyajin que solo para burlase se transforma en súper saiyajin 1 diciendo que será más que suficiente para acabarlo.

De nuevo ambos se lanzaron al ataque pero esta vez Goku humillaba a Dabura con golpes físicos y cortes de su espada y el demonio esquivaba esos ataques pero algunos le dieron y este aunque conecto algunos golpes al Son, la diferencia de poder era muy significativa.

Esto estaba siendo visto por Vegeta y Kenpachi desde una bola de cristal de Babidi, el capitán está molesto de que su rival fuera más fuerte que él, algo similar pasaba por la cabeza del príncipe saiyajins que estaba furioso de que un guerrero de clase baja lo superara de nuevo.

Esto fue aprovechado por el ser de piel café que con sus poderes comenzó a tratar de manipular las mentes de ambos guerreros teniendo problemas con Vegeta hasta que este acepto dejarse controlar para ser el mismo una vez más y Kenpachi también cayo debido a que su mente no era demasiado resistente ante ataques mentales.

Ahora Majin Vegeta y Majin Kenpachi tenían una orden y era alejar a los intrusos mientras terminaba el desarrollo de Buu por lo que ambos se fueron hacia el torneo de artes marciales, esta orden fue dada a tiempo debido que Babidi tuvo que escapar debido a que Piccolo no cayó en sus trucos y lo iba a matar.

Con goku:

El saiyajin se detuvo en seco recibiendo un golpe de Dabura cosa que confundió a Gohan porque su padre no era de distraerse en una pelea a no ser que algo anduviese mal.

\- ¿papá, que ocurre, porque te detienes? Pregunto gohan

\- El ki de Vegeta y Kenpachi se está alejando de aquí y sus poderes se sienten malignos. Dijo Goku seriamente

\- Jajajaja seguro que ellos ahora están siendo controlados por Babidi, la maldad de ambos era suficiente para controlarlos. Dijo Dabura.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, se están acercado hacia el torneo, Gohan, termina la pelea, debo detenerlos para que no hagan algo que lamente después. Dijo Goku que se fue con la tele transportación

\- De acuerdo maldito, ahora yo seré tu oponente, BANKAI, TENSA ZANGETSU. Grito Gohan activando los poderes de su zanpakuto y transformándose en SS2.

En el torneo:

La androide 18 muy a regañadientes acepto la oferta de Mister Satan de que si se dejaba ganar, le pagaba el doble de lo que el torneo ofrecía, esa era una razón para aceptar el trato más el hecho que sus lloriqueos infantiles eran muy molestos y sentía algo de lastima por un ser tan patético.

Sin embargo, su charla fue escucha por alguien que tenía algo que ofrecer, al voltear, vieron a la arrancar Sung Sun con su ropa elegante tradicional solo que esta vez se puso un par de lentes.

\- No pude evitar escucharlos y me gustaría ayudar. Dijo la chica serpiente.

\- ¿Qué propones? Dijo la androide mientras la chica escribía algo en un papel.

\- Como trato de llevar una vida de humana normal, necesitare un trabajo para mantenerme por lo que me gusta la idea de ser abogada y creo que tengo un contrato. Dijo la chica de ojos rosados dándole la hoja que ella escribió a la androide.

La esposa de Krilin solo sonrían por lo que veía, esta chica le agradaba, era muy lista para crear un contrato en poco tiempo, ella leyó todo y le dijo al campeón que firmara y Satan lo hizo sin dudar.

\- Bien, un gusto ayudar, por cierto, ahora que firmó el contrato de mi cliente, usted tiene 2 meses para pagar lo prometido y si se atrasa por cualquier motivo mi cliente le cobrara 10% más y si se demora más, le dio permiso para usar la violencia contra usted por un incumplimiento del contrato en un año. Dijo Sung Sun tranquilamente cubriéndose la boca y dejando pálido al campeón mundial.

\- Me agradas, tú y tu novio puede comer en mi casa cuando quieran y te voy a contratar si necesito algo de ti. Dijo la androide dándole un apretón de mano a la chica serpiente iniciando una gran amistad.

Con Goten:

Ambos saiyajins mestizos después del torneo infantil y de las semi finales se fueron a almorzar como solo un saiyajin haría acompañados de Yachiru que solo se atragantaba en dulces, pero todavía había algo que Trunks quería saber.

\- Oye Goten, ¿Cuándo me mostraras la liberación de tu espada. Pregunto el hijo de vegeta.

\- Mmmmm no lo sé, supongo que en una pelea en serio o entrenamiento en serio, sino, no tengo razones para usar mi resurrección. Dijo el pequeño arrancar rascándose la nuca.

\- Es verdad, pero si lo hace, te sorprenderás, es muy impresionante. Dijo Yachiru abrazando al Son menor

Después de eso fueron a ver la última pelea donde la androide daba un buen espectáculo para que la victoria de Mister Satan fuera creíble, por lo que cuando recibió un golpe en la cara que no le hizo nada se lanzó hacia atrás cayendo de la plataforma por lo que el hombre de afro todavía era el campeón.

 **Este tipo da demasiada lastima.** Pensaron todas las personas de la otra dimensión pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la aparición de Goku todavía transformado en SS1.

\- ¿Goku que haces aquí? ¿Paso algo malo? Preguntaron Yoruichi, Harribel y Nanao preocupadas

\- No todavía, pero algo pasara ahora. Dijo el Son que volteo para delante y ve 2 estelas de ki estrellándose en la plataforma del torneo sacando a Satan de esta.

En el lugar se veía a un Vegeta transformado en súper saiyajin 2 sin ningún cambio salvo por la M en su frente y su mirada malvada, detrás de él se encontraba Zaraki que tenía su shikai activado y también tenía una M en su frente.

\- Goku, pelea contra mí, o esta gente morirá. Dijo el sádico capitán poseído apuntado con su espada hacia las gradas derechas.

\- No insecto, yo peleare contra él, o si no. Dijo Majin Vegeta creado una esfera de ki hacia los espectadores del lado izquierdo.

Esto sorprendió a Bulma de su esposo se dejara consumir por su maldad de nuevo mientras que las personas de la otra dimensión no se podían creer que Zaraki pudiera ser controlado por lo que empezaron a liberar sus poderes para detenerlos a los 2.

Esto también lo presenciaron los niños, Trunks no creía que su padre estuviera amenazando a personas inocente mientras que Goten y Yachiru miraban la situación, por primera vez, en el rostro de la peli rosa se mostraba una cara seria, Kenpachi sería su amigo pero no lo dejaría que hiciera eso y haría lo que fuera para que regresara a la normalidad.

\- Oye Trunks ¿dijiste que querías ver mi resurrección? Dijo Goten desenvainando su espada.

\- Si, ¿Por qué? Pregunto el peli lavanda.

\- Porque ahora lo veras, álzate, Rebellion. Dijo el chico liberando sus poderes arrancar dejando sorprendió a Trunks.

Goku no podía decidir, elegir a cualquiera significaba que alguien moriría pero cuando sintió el poder de su hijo aumentar supo que hacer.

\- De acuerdo Vegeta, tu ganas, vayamos a otro lugar para pelear sin lastimar a nadie. Dijo Goku transformándose en súper saiyajin 2.

\- Buena elección insecto, pero te hare pedazos. Dijo el saiyajin poseído listo para irse.

Kenpachi molesto baja su espada contra los espectadores pero es detenido por otra espada, al ver, se trataba de Goten en su forma adulta de su resurrección con su espada negra deteniendo la enorme arma.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Acaso quieres pelear enano? Dijo Majin Kenpachi emocionado por una pelea

\- No, solo seré un observador, ella será tu oponente. Dijo el Son.

De pronto, Zaraki recibe una patada en el rostro por parte de Yachiru que lo hizo soltar su espada y Goten la aparto de los que estaban en peligro.

\- Kenny, no permitiré que hagas cosas malas, te voy a traer de vuelta porque eso hace la familia, aunque deba lastímate. Dijo la peli rosa sacando su espada, lista para pelear.

 **Omake: Widowmaker**

En otro universo, uno donde la tecnología es mucho más avanzada había surgido un conflicto entre la humanidad y las máquinas, causando una guerra que se prolongó por mucho tiempo, para combatir esta crisis se creó un comando de batalla conocido como Overwatch lo cual cambio las cosas.

Sin embargo, una organización paralela a esta nació llamada Talon, la cual buscaba la aniquilación de las maquinas que a diferencia de Overwatch ellos querían llegar a un acuerdo.

El equipo especial de talon estaba compuesto por uno de los ex miembros y fundador de overwatch Gabriel Reyes, alias Reaper, 2 agentes infiltradas dentro de overwatch que siempre sirvieron a talon Amelia Lacroix, alias Widowmaker y Mei-Ling Zhou y un grupo de personas interesantes como Moira, Olivia Colomar, alias Sombra y Akande Ogundimu, alias Doomfist.

Tras el final de la guerra, Talon se dedicó a crecer desde las sombras para librar a la humanidad de las maquinas se revelaron salvo unas pocas excepciones pero para eso, debían asegurarse de erradicar a todos los agentes de overwatch que quedaran.

Lo que no sabía la organización era que entre Reaper y Widowmaker había cierta atracción y afecto pero ambos estaban ocupados con su trabajo para darse tiempo, para mala suerte, no pudieron llegar a mas debido a que en un ataque de las fuerzas de Talon a una antigua base activa de sus enemigos termino con la supuesta muerte de Gabriel para salvar a sus compañeros, no sin antes llegarse a las personas que provocaron que el fuera un ser de sombra conocidos como Ana y soldado 76, aunque en real, Reaper no había muerto, alguien lo encontró y lo llevo a otro lugar para que sus habilidades pudieran ser usadas.

Esto marco a la Amelia que era una chica de pelo largo azul en una coleta de ojos amarrillos, piel azul vestida con un mono de colores en la escala de los morados, tanto que juro que acabaría con los agentes restantes como una última voluntad.

Poco a poco, cuando la misión se cumplía, el equipo de Talon se disolvió quedando solo ella con una última presa, la última agente activa de overwatch Lena Oxton alias Tracer, una responsable directa de que Reaper tuviera que sacrificarse.

Widowmaker la hizo sufrir antes de acabar con ella, primero la atrajo hacia ella secuestrando a su pareja y cuando pidió que se la devolviera ella tiro a su rehén de un techo de 20 pisos todavía con la bolsa y silla en la que la ato.

Para el horror de Tracer, su pareja ya había muerto, la asesina profesional le disparo en la frente mucho antes que ella llegara, lo que desencadeno una pelea violenta donde ambas terminaron muy dañadas y con sus trajes algo rotos, Amelia logro dar los disparos correctos para destruir la tecnología que hacia poderosa a su enemiga.

Al final, se podía ver Widowmaker respirando cansadamente al lado de su rifle sentada sobre un aire acondicionado y frente a ella está el cadáver se Tracer a la cual le metió una bala en la frente acabándola de una vez y para siempre.

Pero, ¿Qué hare ahora? Vengue la muerte de Gabriel pero ahora no tengo nada porque estar viva. Dijo la chica sujetándose de sus piernas hasta que un sonido la puso alerta.

Oh yo creo poder ayudarte con ese problema. Dijo un ser delante de la asesina que lo único que vio fue un largo cabello naranja y piel palida.

Hasta aquí camaradas, si siguen mis omakes, este es un universo alterno de overwatch creado por su servidor, el mismo lugar del que procede el Reaper de la oficina.

Pregunta semanal, como les dare protagonismo a Yuzu y Karim ¿Cómo se imaginan el shikai y bankai de Karim?

Ya tengo decidido eso, pero me gustaría ver sus opiniones que siempre son aceptadas y me ayudan, porque la verdad no pensaba incluirlas, pero luego de hablar con algunos decidí que ellas tendría participacion


	38. Chapter 36

Hola otra vez, aquí káiser les traer otra capítulo más de esta historia, ahora estoy en temporada de clases, no es el problema pero el día que tengo que subir se me hace pesado por lo que seguramente a partir de ahora subiré los viernes este fic, sin mas, aquí respondo.

 **Duyade:** aquí está la respuesta

 **SaiyajinSannin** : No me ofende, de todas formas, digamos que estoy haciendo una síntesis de la saga buu simplificando cosas poquer esa es la saga que menos me acuerdo y que menos veces vi de pequeño es por eso que la narrativa de Ulquiorra está para rellenar ese agujero, aunque si admito que puede que me apresurara, a todos nos pase que somos muy rápidos o muy lentos a veces

 **Lozato:** digamos que si, prepárate para ver algo increíble.

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** si, algo así serán las cosas, todas las sugerencias son aceptadas menos kirito que me cae muy bien y que alguien me dijo que en el manga si aprovecha un poco el bug teniendo 2 novias que están de acuerdo, no vi zero pero en imágenes Emilia me parece mas hermosa (ya sabes, me gustan las de pelo blanco), si, me inspire de White pero tanto lo que tengo planeado para las dos será algo que queras quedarte para ver.

 **OmegaZero:** o gracias, pensaba que no fue de tu agrada, pero es bueno saber que te gusto, (no olvides comentar cada cap para acelerar el llegar 500 porque cada 100 les doy un regalo), fue un agregado para desquítame con eso tontos y para mostrar futuros y posibles fics

 **Emanuel dry:** pues Kenpachi tiene similitud con vegeta hasta cierto punto solo que este es solo fuerza bruta por lo que su mentes muy débil y susceptible al control mental, además lo necesitaba poseído para hacer esto.

 **Fitoxi:** pues gracias y aquí está el capítulo de hoy

Todos los derechos a sus creadores

Capítulo 36: venciendo la oscuridad, majin Buu vive.

Mientras tanto con Ulquiorra:

El vasto lord y su acompañante iban en dirección hacia la persona que tenía algo guardado que podía serle de ayuda a Aizen en la guerra, si ese tipo se negaba a cooperar, siempre se podía recurrir a la violencia y sería una oportunidad para que Videl probara más sus nuevos poderes de arrancar, aunque esta fuera reacia a la idea matar.

Ambos pasaron por muchas ciudades y Ulquiorra se aseguró de encubrir la apariencia de la chica debido a que ella era demasiado famosa para pasar desapercibida por lo que tuvo que enseñarle de forma rápida el cómo volar en el aire cosa que sorprendió a Videl que nunca pensó hacer algo como eso fuera posible aunque todavía no lo controlaba y se caía bastante seguido.

Los dos llegaron a las afueras de una ciudad y rápidamente Ulquiorra coloco la barrera de Szayel para que no los descubrieran y de paso hacer que la chica supiera lo que era una resurrección, si la situación lo amerita.

Al avanzar un par de pasos, se encontraron un ser de piel roja vestido de blanco, botas rojas, una túnica azul con capucha acompañada de un cinturón rojo, un collar tribal de dientes y una bufanda color salmón, este sujeto era Hoi un ser de otro planeta que vino con la intención de liberar al guerrero valiente atrapado en la caja musical que era el único capaz de vencer al demonio que se venía, Hildegarn.

\- Esos malditos, si no quieren ayudarme, entonces les mostrare que Hildegarn es muy real. Dijo el ser de piel roja mientras de su ropa sacaban una ocarina que tenía el símbolo de una especie de demonio insecto.

\- ¿Quién o qué es Hildegarn? Pregunto Ulquiorra, si bien el vigilo a esta persona debía ver si era flexible para negociar.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Hoi desconfiado mientras escondía el instrumento.

\- Yo soy Ulquiorra Cifer, ella es Videl y conozco tu problema. Dijo fríamente el cuarto espada.

\- ¿enserio? ¿Sabes que si no libero al guerrero valiente, Hildegarn nos matara a todos? Pregunto el ser de piel roja pensando que encontró personas que lo ayudarían en sus planes.

\- Si, pero si quieres ayuda, deberás venir conmigo a otro lugar. Dijo Ulquiorra.

\- ¿y que te hace pensar que puedo confiar en los extraños como tú? Dijo Hoi mirando analíticamente a los arrancars

\- No debes, pero si quieres que liberemos a ese guerrero, deberás creer en nosotros y en el líder de Ulquiorra, según él, es muy listo. Dijo Videl que se cansó de no aportar nada.

\- Si, Aizen-sama seguro que puede abrir la caja musical. Dijo el cuarto espada.

\- Esta bien, confiare en su palabra, joven Ulquiorra. Dijo el extraterrestre rojo sin confiar en ellos pero si podían liberar a su demonio, todo estaría bien.

De esta forma los 3 avanzaron hacia la casa de Goku tratando de no llamar la atención de gente problemática, Ulquiorra levanto la barrera pero antes de seguir le dijo a Videl algo en el oído.

\- Si trata de escapar o hacer algo sospecho, mátalo sin ninguna consideración, serás tú, o el. Dijo el peli negro dejando a la chica de coletas algo aterrada por la idea de matar.

A lo lejos, con Goku:

Goku y majin Vegeta llegaron al desierto rocoso donde ambos se enfrentaron la primera vez, solo que ahora, cada uno tenía nuevas habilidades, sin decirse ni una palabra, ambos guerreros aumentaron todo el poder del SS2 para una pelea que solo provocaba que majin Buu estuviera por despertar mientras el Son se inclinaba para poner su pose de pelea y Vegeta levanto y bajo sus brazos.

 _Nota del autor: me da flojera escribir toda la pelea, por lo que todo es igual al anime salvo por la ventaja de Goku al tener poder shinigami y esta parte._

Después de que ambos saiyajin se dieran un golpe al mismo tiempo retroceden para tomar aire, sin embargo, Goku se lo veía muy tranquilo y confiado mientras Vegeta se desesperaba más debido a que él era el que recibió más daño durante la pelea donde destruyeron rocas, con solo chocar sus puños.

\- MALDITO INSECTO, NO LE VENDI MI ALMA AL DIABLO PARA QUE NO PELEES CON TODA TU FUERZA. Grito el príncipe saiyajin molesto mientras las venas de su cuerpo palpitaban más y más por la ira.

\- Vegeta, de nuevo tu orgullo te cegó, mírate, permitiste que alguien te convirtiera en un títere solo para pelear contra mí, lamento decírtelo, pero aun no has visto nada de mi poder verdadero. Dijo Goku preparado para sacar su espada.

\- ENTONCES MUESTRAME DE QUE ERES CAPAZ, MALDITO KAKAROTTO. Grito el furioso príncipe sin reino

Goku no le prestó atención y solo libero el shikai de su espada dejando algo sorprendido a Majin Vegeta de ese aumento significativo de poder y que su eterno rival, supiera manejar un arma, recordándole cuando vio a su hijo del futuro.

\- Este es mi shikai, la primera forma de mí poder de shinigami sustituto, pero eso no es nada comparado con esto, BAN….KAI. Dijo Goku aun con su SS2 activo

Y con eso dicho, Goku pasó al máximo poder de su zanpakuto que de nuevo impresiono a su rival no solo por el cambio de ropa, sino por el aumento de poder y eso que todavía no usaba el toki tobashi.

 _Nota del autor: sigue siendo la ropa de Goku xeno_

\- Vegeta, la diferencia de nuestros poderes es muy grandes, ríndete y trata de redimirte. Dijo Goku como si nada de brazos cruzados.

\- CALLATE, ACABARE CONTIGO INSECTO. Grito Vegeta que se lanzó contra su rival de nuevo destruyéndolo todo en proceso.

A su vez en otra zona desértica:

El sádico capitán poseído se levantó del suelo después de recibir una patada de Goten que lo trajo hasta este lugar, este solo se puso en pie y vio como el grupo de 3 niños llego a su encuentro, pero la que dio un paso al frente fue Yachiru que saco su espada.

\- Kenny, sé que este no eres tú y te traeré de regreso aunque sea a golpes. Dijo la peli rosa lista para la pelea.

\- Ya quiero ver que lo intentes, mocosa. Dijo majin Kenpachi haciendo girar su espada

\- ¿Goten, no deberíamos ayudarla? Pregunto Trunks preocupado por el bien estar de la pequeña teniente

\- No, esta es su pelea, no debemos interferir a no ser que sea necesario, pero confió en que ella podrá ganar. Dijo Goten muy seguro de su amiga todavía con su resurrección activa.

\- Nome (bebe), Nozarashi. Dijo Majin Kenpachi liberando su enorme shikai.

Ahora la espada desgastada de Zaraki fue remplazada por un hibrido entre una espada y un hacha que era de un tamaño superior al del capitán que sujetaba el arma con una mano como si no pasara nada , Goten sabía que esa espada era peligrosa pero sabía que tenía una debilidad que era la mayor fortaleza del capitán.

\- Salgan, Sanpo Kenjū (Bestia Espada de Tres Pasos). Dijo la peli rosa que al igual que su amigo poseído, libero su propio shikai, cambiando su arma a una mas gran e invocando a sus dos criaturas.

La pelea no tardo en empezar, Kenpachi lanzo un corte horizontal contra Yachiru que dando un salto esquiva el impacto para luego correr sobre la gigantesca espada y tratar de impactar un ataque pero para su mala suerte Zaraki ya sabía usar el ki por lo que le lanzo una esfera que le dio y provoco que se alejara.

Sin embargo, el sádico capitán recibió una especie de corte que vino de la nada, lo que paso fue la habilidad del shikai de Yachiru Todo lo que se encuentre en su campo de visión puede ser atacado por "alguien". Estos "alguien" pueden ser manifestados por ella a su placer, en este caso, sus criaturas y la que parecía un Hollow le dio un corte por la espalda.

\- ¿Goten, ella ganara? Pregunto Trunks todavía impresionado por las habilidades de los shinigamis

\- Si, ella puede, a pesar de los años, Zaraki no puede corregir su mayor debilidad que es a su vez su mayor fortaleza. Dijo Goten apoyado a su amiga.

\- ¿y cuál sería esa fortaleza? Pregunto el hijo de vegeta.

\- Es el shinigami con más fuerza de todos en la sociedad de almas, pero eso es todo, solo tiene fuerza bruta, le falta velocidad y capacidad de cálculo, es lo que siempre decían mis padres. Dijo el Joven arrancar.

Mientras que con Gohan:

El hijo mayor de Goku con su bankai activo y transformado en súper saiyajin 2 estaba dándole una paliza a Dabura a tal punto que se estaba desesperando mientras que Piccolo se encontró con Babidi que era muy molesto por todos sus trucos de magia que desesperaban al namekiano que no podía matarlo, lo mismo pasaba con las esposas de Goku, Rangiku y Soi Fon, ese pequeño ser era demasiado escurridizo y mientras más peleaban, más cerca estaba el despertar de Buu.

Todo esto era visto por Dende en el templo sagrado donde estaban todos los guerreros Z del torneo y la gente de la otra dimisión que estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar, las más preocupadas eran las novias de Gohan que no querían que le pasara nada malo a su pareja.

Y regresando con Yachiru:

La peli rosa haciendo uso de su pequeño tamaño y buena velocidad lograba esquivar todos los ataques de Nozarashi que dejaba el suelo completamente destruido, ella no era tonta y sabía que si uno solo de esos espadazos le daba iba a morir, ella tenía algo en mente para ganarle, pero debía esperar a que fuera el momento adecuado.

Majin Kenpachi comenzaba a agotarse por lo que fue aprovechado por Yachiru para atacar junto con sus criaturas Boney que usaba para atacar a ambos lados y Lumpy que lo usaba como un escudo de los ataques de ki de Zaraki que después de ser cortado múltiples veces se comenzó a enfadar y emocionar por lo que se quitó el parche de su ojo liberando más poder que alejo de nuevo a la peli rosa que de no haber rodado en la tierra hubiera sido partida a la mitad por la espada de su amigo.

De pronto ella cayó al suelo unos segundos y todos los shinigamis, arrancars, humanos y guerreros Z sintieron el aumento de poder del sádico capitán, este estaba liberando su bankai.

Al hacer esto, la piel de Kenpachi se volvió rojiza, marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro y como detalle, un par de cuerno salieron de su frente, ahora parecía más un demonio que un humano y si tuviera una cola, muchos pesarían que estaban en presencia del mismísimo diablo.

Yachiru estaba impresionada que su Kenny lograra alcanzar un bankai en tan poco tiempo desde que ella se volvió un ser independiente, pero Zaraki no era el único que tenía un truco nuevo.

La pelea seguía muy a la par pero el capitán se volvió ligeramente más rápido después de alcanzar su bankai por lo que en un punto Yachiru fue abrumada y su amigo le dio un poderoso golpe el estómago haciéndola toser sangre para luego ser lanzada hacia las rocas y como pensó que la había derrotado no uso su espada y estaba listo para pelear contra a Goten pero este todavía no se inmuto.

\- VAMOS YACHIRU, LEVANTATE, YO CREO EN TI. Grito Goten que confiaba que su amiga especial derrotaría de Zaraki.

\- Esa enana no se levantara, ahora tu serás mi oponente. Dijo Majin Zaraki pero de nuevo un corte por su espalda lo saco de su concentración.

Al voltear, ve como la loli de pelo rosa salía de entre las rocas con algunas heridas, sus ropas shinigamis se dañaron, sus criaturas ya no estaban y se sujetaba el estómago herido con una mano y con la otra empuñaba todavía su espada.

\- Kenny, no me dejas otra alternativa, no lo perfeccione pero será suficiente para detenerte. Dijo Yachiru que toma aire y empieza a canalizar su energía espiritual.

\- ¿Qué hará? Pregunto Trunks que obtuvo su respuesta de esta forma

\- BANKAI, QUEEN SHEVA. Grito la peli rosa que es envuelta en un manto de energía rosada oscura mientras sus poderes aumentaban de golpe

Mientras el poder de la peli rosa aumentaba sorprendiendo a Kenpachi, ella comenzó a tener un ligero cambio, su cabello rosa paso a ser un negro ébano mientras sus ojos pasaron a unos purpuras dándole la apariencia de alguien completamente diferente a la aparentemente inofensiva niña que todos conocen.

 _Nota del autor: imagínenla como Cereza del juego bayonetta, solo que con su pelo de siempre._

Al alcanzar su máximo poder, la ahora peli negra miraban a su amigo con una mueca infantil de enojo típico de ella mientras en su mano cargaba una catana larga de empuñadura negra roja con una gema naranja en el centro del mango que terminaba en un adorno dorado con pelos rojos mientras que la hoja del arma era plateada con unas líneas rojas en el medio.

 _Nota del autor: la espada es igual que la Shuraba de bayoneta uno, a poco no se esperaban algo como esto verdad._

\- Jajajaja, no me ganaras solo por verte diferente. Dijo el capitán aunque internamente su cuerpo le dolía debido a que no perfecciono su bankai y este estaba quemando su cuerpo.

Yachiru no dijo nada y solo dio un corte descendente desde la distancia y para sorpresa del capitán una mano gigante de color oscuro le dio de lleno.

Lo que paso, es que ahora el bankai de la peli rosa le permitía traer otra invocación que era superior a las anteriores, al retirarse el puño, Kenpachi miro a una figura femenina gigante completamente de tonalidad oscura y blanca, usaba una especie de mascara de teatro que mostraban un par de ojos rojos y tanto en su cabello alargado hacia arriba para luego caer y sus manos eran adornados por varias calaveras.

\- Esta es Sheva, todavía no domino mi bankai pero creo poder resistir su fuerza para derrotarte. Dijo Yachiru que usando su paso flash se lanzó al ataque

Ahora la pelea iba a favor de la loli, debido a que sus ataques a alta velocidad más los golpes de su criatura hacían al capitán palideciera y poco a poco comenzó a debilitarse por el desgaste de su bankai que está quemando su cuerpo por lo que en un ultimo intento de victoria lanzo un corte con Nozarashi que de no ser por la mano gigante de Sheva que fue motilada, la pequeña hubiera muerto.

Con su invocación sin una mano la teniente dio la orden de ser lanzada por esta, por lo que la criatura la agarro con su única mano para lanzarla a una velocidad de vértigo, Yachiru dio un último ataque atravesando el estómago de Zaraki que no pudo hacer nada debido a que los efectos de su bankai empezaron a hacer estragos con su cuerpo por lo que después de ser atravesado se puso de rodillas y parecía recuperarse del control mental.

Yachiru vio cómo su amigo quedaba fuera de combate después del último golpe y al igual que él, ella perdió su bankai por lo que su pelo regreso a rosa y la figura de mujer gigante se desvanecía, la pequeña se hubiera dado un golpe de no ser porque Goten la atrapo y ahora la cargaba al estilo princesa dejándola sonrojada y haciendo que su corazón latirá con fuerza sin saber que sentía todavía.

\- Lo hiciste, eres increíble, derrotaste a Kenpachi. Dijo Goten con la sonrisa de su padre.

\- Gracias, no lo hubiera derrotado de no haber entrenado contigo. Dijo la peli rosa aferrándose a su amigo mientras Trunks tenía envidia de que su amigo fue tan afortunado de tener a una linda chica en sus manos.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió muy pesado y sintieron una inmensa liberación de ki en donde estaban Piccolo y los demás, ese ki era maligno y nunca lo sintieron y eso solo indicaba una cosa que no era para nada buena, Majin Buu regreso.

Con Goku y Vegeta:

Ambos saiyajins seguían peleando pero la ventaja la mostraba Goku que aun con el SS2 y su bankai sin usar sus poderes humillaba al príncipe que solo se enojaba más pero ambos son sacados de su pelea cuando sienten el ki de Buu quedando impactados.

\- No puede ser, maldita sea, ese monstruo esta libre. Dijo Goku seriamente

\- ¿este es el poder de Majin buu? Pregunto majin Vegeta sorprendido y con un rostro aterrado

\- Si, y creo que la única manera de derrotarlo es unir fuerzas entre los 2. Dijo Goku mirando en la dirección donde estaba el monstruo y dos de sus esposas.

En ese momento de descuido Vegeta iba a dejar fuera de combate a Goku con un golpe en la nuca pero el Son mayor aun con su bankai uso su salto en el tiempo para esquivar el golpe y propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago al príncipe haciéndolo vomitar sangre para después dejarlo fuera de combate con un golpe de mazo con sus manos enguantadas.

\- Vegeta, tal vez busques redimirte por lo que trataste de hacer, pero si peleas solo, mueres. Dijo Goku que se fue del lugar dejando a Vegeta inconsciente y derrotado.

Mientras en el templo sagrado:

Todas las personas del torneo fueron llevadas hacia el templo sagrado en caso de que todo saliera mal y tuvieran que recurrir a un plan de emergencia, sin embargo el ambiente de paz fue remplazado por uno de pánico cuando todos sintieron el poder de Majin Buu.

\- ¿Qué es este poder? Supera al de ese monstruo de Broly por mucho. Dijo Yoruichi que sintió el poder del monstruo.

\- ¿acaso este será el poder de Majin Buu? Pregunto una preocupada Nanao

\- Gohan-kun. Dijo una preocupada Orihime deseando que a su novio y a su nueva amiga Nell no les pasara nada malo.

En el desierto:

Piccolo, Rangiku, Soi Fon, Nell, Gohan y hasta el propio Dabura estaba sorprendidos de lo que salió del huevo del ser más poderoso que aterrorizo el universo hace años.

Una vez que se abrió el huevo, una masa rosada se elevó al cielo y de esta se materializo un ser que a primera vista no parecía un peligro debido a su aspecto infantil, sin embargo, las shinigamis no lo iban a subestimar a pesar de no ser tan intimidante, debido a que ya conocían a personas con aspecto engañoso de poderes increíbles como Yachiru y Unohana.

El monstruo Majin Buu era un ser de piel rosada completamente gordo con una antena en su frente, este tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía un par de guantes y botas de color amarrillo, unos pantalones blancos, un cinturón con una M en su hebilla, un chaleco negro con líneas amarillas, una capa morada en su espalda y varios orificios negros en su cuerpo.

\- BUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Dijo el ser rosado.

\- Pero qué demonios, maldito enano, me mentiste para liberar a un maldito monton de grasa bueno para nada. Dijo Dabura que estaba muy herido después de casi ser derrotado por Gohan.

El comentario del demonio fue escuchado por Buu que abrió sus ojos que eran blancos con pupila negra y ahora su rostro inocente pasó a uno molesto y sin medir palabra alguna, el ser rosado estiro su brazo y le dio un golpe a Dabura para luego darle una patada que lo derriba.

\- NADIE ME INSULTA SOBRE MI PESO. Grito el molesto Buu con voz infantil para luego desde su antena lanzar un rayo rosado que dio en el demonio el cual comenzó a convulsionar.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver como el poderoso demonio fue convertido en una simple y gigantesca galleta de chocolate que el monstruo rosado comenzó a demorar sin importarle nada mientras que gracias a eso, Krilin dejo de ser una estatua de piedra.

\- Maldición, pesé a su aspecto, este tipo es demasiado poderoso. Dijo Soi Fon algo frustrada.

\- Sí, creo que deberíamos retirarnos al templo sagrado y pensar. Dijo Rangiku.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Piccolo

\- Buu no los dejes ir, esos tipos te dijeron gordo a tus espaldas, además matar es divertido. Dijo Babidi a la creación de su padre

Con eso dicho, Buu se lanzó al ataque contra su primera víctima que era Nell que uso su resurrección para atacar con su lanzador verde que atravesó a al ser rosado pero para mala suerte de la arrancar Buu se regenero del agujero que quedo en su estómago como si nada hubiera pasado.

Antes de que el ser rosado diera un golpe contra la peli verde, Gohan se interpuso en el camino de este dándole una patada y mandarlo contra Soi Fon que rápidamente uso su misil para destruir todo el cuerpo de Majin Buu por completo pero para sorpresa de todos y horror, la masa rosada comenzó a convertirse en muchos pequeños BUUS que se juntaron y volvieron a formar a la creación de Bibidi.

Gohan algo cansado de esto, lanzo un kame hame ha contra Buu para desintegrarlo y que no quedara ni rastro de él, pero su enemigo sonriendo tomo el ataque con sus manos para luego de absórbelo e imitar la técnica que lanzo contra Gohan que fue atrapado con la guardia baja por la sorpresa terminado siendo arrastrado por el ataque mientras su preocupada novia iba detrás de este galopando a todo velocidad.

El hijo mayor de Goku comenzó a levantarse pero ese ataque le dolió y lastimo uno de sus brazos por lo que Nell que llego a todo galope hacia él, rápidamente comenzó a usar una de sus habilidades que era un poco asquerosa pero muy útil, la cual consistía en usar su saliva para curar las heridas de alguien, por lo que una vez que la chica lamio la herida de su novio, el brazo de este se curó.

 _Nota del autor: comienzo a pesar que Rebecca sugar se inspiró bastante en bleach, estas ya son muchas coincidencias_

\- Gracias Nell, ahora debemos regresar a la pelea. Dijo Gohan que levanto a tensa Zangetsu para la batalla.

\- No podrán derrotarlo de una manera que conozcan, ni siquiera los kaio shins lo pudimos vencer, por eso fue sellado. Dijo el Supremo Kaio Shin que llego al lugar del impacto

\- Nell no entiende que quieres decir. Dijo la peli verde confundida

\- Digo que sus poderes e incluso esas armas son inútiles contra Buu, sin embargo, si me siguen al planeta supremo, tal vez consigan liberar la espada Z que será capaz de acabar con ese monstruo de una vez por todas. Dijo el dios de la creación seriamente.

\- De acuerdo, te sigo, pero diles a todos donde estoy, no quiero que se preocupen. Dijo Gohan que comenzó a hacer retroceder su bankai

\- Nell no quiere dejar a su novio solo, yo también voy. Dijo la ex tercera espada volviendo a su forma adulta.

\- De acuerdo, le diré a Kibito que les avise a todos, mientras tanto, deberán contener a Buu todo lo que puedan hasta encontrar la solución definitiva. Dijo Shin que toco a la pareja de los hombros y uso su tele transportación hacia el planeta supremo donde podía estar la última esperanza de la tierra o tal vez el universo.

Regresando a la pelea:

La pelea no iba bien para todos, Rangiku y Soi Fon cayeron rápidamente a pesar de que la peli naranja uso todo su poder en el bankai y la pequeña capitán su Shunko perfecto, después siguió Piccolo y krillin.

\- Eso es Buu, ahora comételos, te lo ganaste. Dijo Babidi satisfecho de que la creación de su padre fuera tan poderosa.

Antes de que el ser rosado pudiera usar sus poderes, rápidamente su antena fue agarrada con fuerza por parte de Goku que tenía cara de pocos amigos por lo que Buu les hizo a sus esposas y a sus amigos por lo que comenzó a girar a su enemigo hasta que por la fuerza arranco la antena y el ser rosado salió disparado contra las rocas.

\- ¿están bien? Dijo un preocupado Goku todavía transformado en SS2 que se acercó a sus esposas.

\- Goku, ese monstruo es demasiado fuerte. Dijo Soi Fon débilmente en el suelo.

\- Sí, creo que deberíamos planear una nueva estrategia y recuperar nuestras fuerzas. Dijo Rangiku que se agarraba un brazo dañado y con sangre saliendo de su frente

\- Sí, creo que es la hora de que los niños aprendan eso. Dijo Goku seriamente.

Antes de que el Son tomara a sus amigos para retirarse, de los escombros salió Buu con una cara muy enojada debido a que ese ataque tan brutal lo hizo enfurecer que una vez que regenero su antena, comenzó a liberar ki de forma alarmante como si fuera a explotar comenzando a liberar Ki y saliéndole humo de todos sus agujeros.

\- AHORA HICISTE ENOJAR A BUU. Grito el ser rosa

\- GOKU, SACANOS DE AQUÍ. Grito Piccolo que tomo a un inconsciente Krilin con uno de sus brazos.

Rápidamente el Son puso sus dedos en la frente sintiendo el ki de los demás por lo que Piccolo toco su espalda y las esposas del Son abrazaron a Goku que se tele transporto dejando a un Buu muy molesto que se detuvo, pero rápidamente apareció Vegeta en el campo de batalla aun con la marca majin en la frente.

\- MALDITO KAKAROTO, TODAVIA TE ESTABAS CONTENIENDO INSECTO. Grito molesto el príncipe que solo vio Buu y Babidi.

\- ¿Vegeta? Pregunto el mago

\- CALLATE, SOLO DEJE QUE ME CONTROLARAS PARA PODER PELEAR Y SER COMO ANTES, PERO AHORA SOY LIBRE Y PIENSO MATARTE, NADIE JUEGA CON MI CABEZA SIN CONSECUENCIAS. Dijo el peli negro súper saiyajin 2

\- BUU, este tipo dice que eres un gordo bueno para nada. Dijo el ser de piel café, cosa que fue suficiente para enojar a Buu

 _Nota del autor: la pelea es igual al canon, solo que Vegeta no se despide de Trunks._

En el templo sagrado:

Goku llego con todos al templo y rápidamente fue recibido y abrazado por sus demás esposas que se preocuparon mucho por el pero las novias de Gohan miraban para todos lados buscado a su amor sin verlo comenzado a sentirse triste de que él no lo logro.

\- Señor Goku, ¿dónde está Gohan? Pregunto Momo muy alarmada esperando que nada malo hubiera pasado.

\- No lo sé, su ki y el de Nell desaparecieron, pero no como si hubieran muerto. Dijo Goku que tranquilizo a las chicas al saber que su hijo mayor no estaba muerto.

\- Efectivamente, él no está muerto, sino que está con nosotros en el planeta supremo. Dijo Kibito que apareció de la nada en el templo

\- ¿Por qué se lo llevaron ahí? Pregunto Rukia curiosa pero aliviada que le paso nada a su novio

\- Él tiene un gran poder como para poder liberar la espada Z que podría acabar con Buu, solo necesita sacarla, pero va a tomar tiempo. Dijo el aprendiz de kaio Shin.

\- Entiendo, pero deberíamos tener otras alternativas, chicas, iré a ayudar a Gohan, ustedes quédense aquí y enséñenle lo que aprendimos en el más allá a los niños. Dijo Goku dejando el mando de la situación a sus esposas.

\- Confía en nosotras, ellos lograran hacerla a la perfección. Dijo Yoruichi a su esposo mientras se despedía de el con un beso en los labios y un abrazo.

\- Espera, si vas a un planeta de deidades, iré yo también para que no hagas nada estúpido que haga enojar a los dioses. Dijo Nanao seriamente, sabía que su esposo maduro pero debes en cuando tenía ataques de ser infantil otra vez.

\- Este…..bueno….no sé. Dijo Goku nervioso pero al ver como su esposa se acomodaba los lentes se podía ver un brillo peligroso en sus ojos sumado a un aura oscura.

\- ¿y bien? Pregunto de manera algo dulce la teniente aunque también algo amenazante.

\- Está bien. Dijo el Son derrotado que rápidamente fue abrazado por su esposa y los 2 siguieron a Kibito hacia el planeta supremo

\- ¿madre, a que se referencia Papá sobre lo que aprendieron en el más allá? Pregunto Goten a su madre biológica.

\- Niños, escuchen bien esto, la única manera de vencer a este monstruo, es que ustedes, aprendan la técnica de la fusión. Dijo Harribel dejando a todos sorprendidos

 **Omake: Widowmaker**

De la oscuridad, delante de la asesina profesional, apareció Ichigo vasto lord, pese a que el corazón de la chica fue desacelerado para no sentir emociones, en este momento podía sentir el miedo al ver a la criatura por lo que rápidamente tomo su rifle y desde su posición lanzo una seguidilla de balas.

Para su infortunio, todos los disparos que eran precisos para ir a la cabeza del peli naranja fueron detenidos con sus propias manos como si nada para luego triturarlos como si nada, la peli azul pensando que este monstruo vino por ella, haciendo uso de sus fuerzas uso un gancho para irse a otro edificio y escapar, no estaba en condiciones para una pelea debido a sus heridas de pelear contra Tracer.

Sin embargo, rápidamente tuvo que hacer una acrobacia para saltar y esquivar una granada, al mirar al cielo, podía ver a una mujer vestida con un traje alado de color azul con detalles dorados conocida como Farreha Amari, alias Pharah, la cual dejo su lugar de trabajo para ir por una de las asesinas de Overwatch.

No escaparas, tú y tu grupo pagaran por acabar con mi madre y su organización. Dijo la chica que iba a disparar otra vez pero esta rápidamente se estrella contra el edificio donde esta Widowmaker.

Lo que paso, Ichigo apareció usando su sonido y con el cadáver de Tracer golpeo a Pharah la cual se aterro al ver al vasto lord, esta utilizo todo su arsenal de armas explosivas que no frenaban al peli naranja el cual al estar frente a la chica destruyo sus armas con sus manos para luego con una de estas, perforar el cuerpo de la chica.

Con estas acciones, Amelia podía confiar que esa criatura no era su enemigo y pudo corroborar eso cuando el vasto lord tomo los cuerpos de ambas chicas, los lanzo al aire para luego cargar un cero desde sus cuernos y desintegrarlas de la faz de la tierra.

Bueno, ahora que estamos tranquilos, me gustaría ofrecerte a ti, Widowmaker, una oportunidad. Dijo el vasto lord

¿una oportunidad? Mi vida ya no tiene un propósito, Overwatch ya no existe y…..la chica no termino de hablar porque recordaba a Reaper

De hecho, el lugar en el que te ofrezco trabajar, es muy especial, matamos y castigamos personas por razones tanto correctas como moralmente cuestionables, ahí encontraras personas que te entenderán ¿Qué dices? Pregunto Ichigo

No lo sé, honestamente, no sé qué pensar sobre ti. Dijo la peli azul

Sabía que dirías eso, es por ello que tengo que decirte esto, digamos que no encontraste el cuerpo de esa persona, porque alguien se te adelanto, si me sigues, puede que veas a esa persona de nuevo. Dijo el vasto lord refiriéndose a Reaper el cual antes de morir en este mundo, Claire le ofreció vivir a cambio de trabajar para el autor.

Amelia se lo pensó, no tenía nada que perder, si mentía y la mataba, tal vez pudiera ver a Gabriel de nuevo, pero en caso de que le dijera la verdad, lo vería una vez más.

Está bien, acepto tu propuesta…..dijo la asesina sin saber el nombre del vasto lord.

Ichigo y tomaste una buena decisión. Dijo el peli naranja el cual moviendo sus manos,, hizo aparecer una puerta roja delante de ambos para luego entrar.

De esta forma, Amelia tomo un nuevo rumbo en su vida sin imaginar los cambios que le traería el trabajar en el infierno


	39. Chapter 37

Aquí káiser de nuevo una vez más amigos, vaya, la verdad me desanima un poco recibir pocos comentarios, pero bueno, de todas formas prometí terminar esto y lo hare a su tiempo y seguro ya llegaremos a 500 pronto y no se preocupen que seguro tendremos más de 80 capítulos seguro, sin más aquí respondo:

 **Duyade:** lo Quincy no harán nada hasta que termine la batalla de los dioses

 **OmegaZero:** gracias, me esforcé en esa parte para el bankai

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** pues no pensaba darle poderes Hollow a Gohan pero después de pensarlo mucho, encontré la forma en que los puede obtener, pero eso será durante la saga espadas (ósea después de esta saga) omitiré los rellenos y en este caso sería el dangai porque no vi las películas de bleach, pero Gohan no ira solo.

 **Emanuel dry:** quien sabe, tal vez cuenta con el hecho que no los puede controlar para derrotar a sus enemigos y los usa como distracción para cumplir sus objetivos, eso si, el caos de la saga espada será muy notable.

Capítulo 37: la danza de la fusión

Con Ulquiorra:

El cuarto espada junto a sus 2 acompañantes iban a paso lento debido que Hoi no podía seguirle el paso a el oji verde y Videl todavía no se adaptaba del todo a sus poderes y no podía usar su sonido porque seguramente los shinigamis se darían cuenta de su presencia por lo que tuvieron que caminar con algo de dificultad debido a los terremotos ocasionados por las personas que peleaban contra Buu.

Su larga caminata los llevo al desierto donde Ulquiorra y Videl no estaban cansados debido que al ser Hollows no necesitaban alimentos para vivir debido a que los arrancars ya no necesitan de almas para fortalecerse pero Hoi no podía debido a que era un ser que todavía estaba vivo.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu jefe? Pregunto el brujo cansado por caminar tanto

\- Todavía estamos a medio camino de esa casa sumando al viaje hacia Las Noches, todavía falta mucho. Dijo Ulquiorra como siempre inexpresivo.

\- ¿No podríamos usar nuestros poderes? pregunto Videl.

\- Tal vez, pero no quiero que nos descubran, no sé hasta qué punto está ropa esconda mi poder. Dijo Ulquiorra.

De pronto, rápidamente el cuarto espada se lanzó contra la peli negra de coletas tirándola al suelo como si la abrazara cosa que confundió mucho a la chica que se sonrojo por la cercanía del arrancar pero luego entendió cuando paso lo siguiente.

\- Oye, no es el mo…. Dijo Hoi que no termino su frase porque una ráfaga de energía rosada lo atrapo comenzando a desintegrarlo.

Ese ataque fue de Buu, debido a que ellos estaban muy cerca del campo de batalla de Vegeta y el monstruo rosado, por lo que Ulquiorra estaba muy atento a cualquier alteración de poder en caso de que pasara eso, el sintió como esa energía venia hacia ellos por lo que rápidamente le quito los objetos de valor a Hoi que eran la ocarina y la caja musical para guardarlas rápidamente y después saltar para salvar a su compañera del ataque.

\- Al menos ya no me debo preocupar porque interrumpa en los planes de lord Aizen. Dijo Ulquiorra con su actitud fría de siempre.

\- Eto, Ulquiorra-san ¿me podrías soltar? Pregunto Videl algo apenada

\- Claro, después de todo ya no estás en peligro. Dijo el cuarto espada quitándose de encima de ella.

Mientras ellos seguían avanzando Vegeta se enfrentaba a Buu, pero por más que el príncipe trataba de vencer al demonio rosa, no podía debido que no paraba de regenerarse por lo que ya arto de esto, decidió redimirse por lo que trato de hacer comenzando a juntar ki en todo su cuerpo mientras sonreía con confianza y Buu solo lo miraba raro.

\- Ya ríndete, eres un debilucho, no me podrás derrotar, ahora te convertiré en chocolate. Dijo Buu no intimidado por el poder que desprendía Vegeta.

\- Jajajaja, la única forma de derrotarte, es convertirte en polvo, para que no puedas regenerarte jamás. Dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin mientras seguía juntado ki mientras poco a poco parecía como si el cuerpo de Buu se hacía cenizas.

 **Adiós Bulma, adiós Trunks y también, Kakarotto**. Fue el último pensamiento de Vegeta antes de pegar un gran grito al cielo mientras su cuerpo comenzó expulsar ki de manera violenta como si fuera una bomba nuclear.

De esa forma Buu comenzó a ser desintegrado mientras gritaba de dolor y Vegeta seguía con su potente mientras un gran resplandor se veía a lo lejos el cual era producido por Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, era sumamente orgulloso.

 _Nota del autor: me volví a ver el sacrificio de Vegeta, pero que momento que marca tu infancia._

Su ataque alerto de nuevo al arrancar que estaba cerca por lo que tomo a chica de su brazo y arriesgándose a la detección uso su sonido para alejarse lo más que podía de la explosión que casi lo arrastra y los mata.

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado:

\- Vegeta. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Piccolo que miraba el mundo desde las alturas con un rostro sorprendido

Hacia menos de un minuto que Goku y Nanao se fueron al planeta supremo por lo que las esposas del Son preparaba su explicación de la fusión mientras el resto de los presentes, sobre todo Urahara y Bulma se mostraban interesados mientras que Dende y Mister Popo en un lugar apartado estaban curando a Kenpachi y sacarle la marca que lo controlaba, pero la tremenda explosión y la cara de Piccolo les decía a todos que algo debí pasar en la tierra.

\- Señor Piccolo, ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto Orihime preocupada.

\- Es Vegeta. Dijo el namekiano todavía procesando lo que vio

\- ¿Qué LE PASO A MI ESPOSO? Pregunto una sumamente preocupada Bulma

\- El…..murió…..se autodestruyo para detener a Majin Buu pero su sacrificio fue en vano, ese monstruo no murió, solo Babidi murió. Dijo el namekiano el cual tenía una cara de asustado por los poderes del ser rosado.

Esto rápidamente provoco que todos se sintieran mal por Vegeta, sobre todo su esposa e hijo que estaban devastados por su muerte, pero por suerte podían revivirlo, aunque el impacto emocional todavía está presente.

\- No se preocupen, esta podría decir que es la primera vez que Vegeta pelea por otros y no por el mismo, deben estar orgullosos de eso. Dijo el Namekiano tratando de animar a la familia del saiyajin

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Piccolo siguió mirando como Buu se regeneraba, pero sin Babidi presente, el ser rosado no sabía qué hacer, esto le dio una idea para distraerlo aprovechando su poca inteligencia hasta que los niños aprendieran la técnica para derrotarlo o Goku y su hijo consiguieran la reliquia del planeta supremo para destruirlo.

\- Muy bien, ESCUCHEN Y PRESTEN ATENCION. Grito Soi Fon a los niños que se pusieron atentos mientras Rangiku aparecía con un caballete para mostrar una serie de dibujos detallados.

\- Bien niños, durante los meses que estuvimos en el otro mundo, Goku conoció una raza de seres con una habilidad muy buena, la danza metamorf. Dijo la ex teniente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace eso? pregunto una curiosa Orihime

\- En pocas palabras, si dos personas hacen una serie de pasos de forma coordinada y sin errores, sus cuerpos se unen creando a un nuevo guerrero resultado de la unión de sus dos poderes. Dijo Soi Fong recordando la primera vez que vio la técnica

Mientras ellas explicaban, Piccolo les dijo a Yoruichi y Harribel que Buu al tener la mente de un niño podrían manipularlo para que no haga nada mientras los niños perfeccionan la fusión.

\- Bueno chicos, aquí les mostraremos como se hace la danza. Dijo Rangiku que con un silbido llamo a Yoruichi y Harribel

La rubia y la peli purpura tomaron un poco de distancia una de otra mientras comenzaban a elevar sus poderes hasta estar a la par mientras ponían sus brazos hacia atrás.

\- Presten atención, deben dar 3 pasos, decir fuuuu mientras mueven los brazos para luego levantar la rodilla y por ultimo unir sus dedos. Dijo Soi Fon que presenciaría la fusión de su maestra y la arrancar.

\- Es una técnica un poco ridícula, pero efectiva. Dijo Yoruichi sin pena alguna.

\- FUUUUUUUUUUUU SION. Dijeron ambas esposas de Goku que hicieron todos los movimientos al pie de la letra para unir sus dedos.

De pronto en el lugar una tremenda presión espiritual comenzó a sentirse en el templo pero esa sensación también llego hasta Ulquiorra que quedó paralizado por sentir ese poder tan descomunal y Videl también sintió eso que se puso de rodillas.

En el templo:

Una vez que la luz se fue, se pudo ver al ser resultado de la fusión de las dos mujeres, delante de todos estaba una chica muy hermosa de piel morena que tenía los ojos de un color verde esmeralda brillante, su cabello era purpura pero con varios mechones y una cola de caballo rubia, su vestimenta consistía en un par de pantalones negros con un cinturón blanco donde está la zanpakuto de esta fusión, su vientre está expuesto y no se podía ver el agujero Hollow mientras sus enormes pechos eran cubiertos por un chaleco negro y amarillo acompañado de una pequeña playera negra que cubría su condición de mujer.

\- Hola a todos, Yurubel está lista para la acción. Dijo la chica fusionada que tenía una mezcla de las voces de ambas mujeres que sonaba emocionada

\- INCREIBLE. Fue lo que pudieron decir todos, las arrancas sorprendidas que la unión de ambas creara a un ser tan poderoso, las humanas y shinigamis estaban igual aunque Urahara pensaba que la fusión tenía un efecto secundario, algo tan bueno siempre tiene que tener una contra

\- Antes que preguntes, la fusión solo dura 1 hora dependiendo de que tanto poder use. Dijo Soi Fon respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha

\- Y la personalidad sería una mezcla de las dos aunque siempre puede ser más parecida a una a que a otra, en este caso, ella se parece más a Yoruichi por su actitud pero físicamente se parece más Harribel. Dijo Rangiku que recordó cuando vio esa fusión, debido a que en un inicio ella sería la que fusionaría pero al no poder coordinar bien, la vasto lord tomo su lugar.

Mientras en el planeta supremo:

Se podía ver a Gohan que usaba la ropa de los kaio shins mientras Nell usaba el dogi de Piccolo sobre este el traje blanco de todo arrancar, en el otro extremo estaba Goku y Nanao que se sorprendieron de ver el aspecto del planeta supremo pero antes de todo se fueron a saludar a Gohan porque pensaron que paso a mejor vida.

\- No vuelvas a preocuparnos ni a tus madres ni a tus novias, ENTENDIDO. Dijo Nanao como un reproche a su hijastro que solo asintió debido a que la teniente le recordaba mucho a su madre biológica.

\- En fin, dejando todo de lado, frente a ustedes esta la espada Z, la única arma que será capaz de acabar con Buu de una vez por todas. Dijo Shin seriamente mirando el arma enterrada en la tierra

\- Y solo un ser con un gran poder puede liberarla. Complemento Kibito

\- Entiendo, aunque tenga a Zangetsu, esta espada fue hecha para matar a ese monstruo, pero solo la usare para eso. Dijo Gohan que le dio a su novia peli verde su espada para sacar la otra.

Cuando el hijo de Goku puso sus manos sobre la espada rápidamente noto que no podía sacarla, pero siguió insistiendo hasta que se convirtió en súper saiyajin y de un tirón retiro el arma que no parecía la gran cosa, solo un mandoble sin muchos detalles.

\- Vaya esta espada es muy pesada. Dijo Gohan con dificultad para sostener el objeto.

Una vez que se dejó la espada en el suelo, tanto Kibito, Nell y Nanao trataron de levantarla pero resultaba inútil debido al peso de esta.

\- Bueno, que les parece si la probamos para ver si los años no la afectaron. Dijo Goku debido a que esa espada no le parecía tan fuerte como las zanpakutos de su familia.

\- Buena idea señor Goku, haremos una prueba, para ver si corta el metal más duro de universo. Dijo Shin que con sus dedos hizo aparecer un bloque de metal gigante.

Goku tomo el gran bloque del metal más pesado y resistente del universo 7 mientras su hijo tenía listo la espada como si fuera un bate, una vez que el Son mayor lanzo el bloque Gohan uso la espada que con solo el rose al metal, esta se partido en 2 dejando a todos los presentes impresionados.

\- LA LA LA ESPADAAAAA. Gritaron los supremos como locos pensando que se perdieron todas las esperanzas

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido, porque poco a poco la espada comenzó a liberar energía y luego de una explosión que hizo Nell y Nanao cayeran sobre su respectivo hombre, vieron una figura misteriosa.

De regreso en tierra con Buu:

El monstruo rosado sobre volaba la tierra sin ningún objetivo, solo matar debido a que Babidi le dijo que era divertido y que podía comérselos convirtiéndolos en golosinas, aunque una parte le decía que no lo hiciera.

\- No sé qué piensas, pero matar no es correcto, ese tipo te mintió. Dijo una voz femenina misteriosa que en el cielo que se puso delante de Buu.

La voz pertenecía a la fusión Yurubel que llevo hasta el monstruo cubierta de una aura eléctrica de color azul que provocaba que su cabello ondulara de forma salvaje.

Buu al ver esto automáticamente se lanzó contra la fusión estirando su brazo pero ella usando una mezcla del sonido y pasó flash esquivo el movimiento y desde la punta de sus dedos la chica lanzo un cero eléctrico que impacto contra el ser rosado alejándolo.

\- No tengo interés en pelear contra ti, tú me atacaste, yo me defendí, solo vengo a llevarte por el buen camino. Dijo Yurubel seriamente.

\- No, tu solo vienes a molestar a Buu y a insultarlo, acabare contigo. Dijo Buu comenzando a liberar humo desde su cabeza.

 **Debo tener cuidado, seré una fusión pero mi poder no superara al suyo.** Pensó Yurubel que pone su espada en posición de pelea.

Ambos se lanzan al ataque mientras la chica fusión trataba de convencer a Buu que poco a poco cedía pero por desgracia, Vegeta le contagio a al monstruo rosa el espíritu de pelea.

En un punto, la fusión hizo un chasquido de dedos y con eso su espada se transformó en 7 esferas liquidas que flotaban sobre ella, después de eso, le dio una patada en el rostro a Buu haciendo que alejaran en el aire y fueran a pelear al desierto donde el monstruo furioso lanzo un gran ataque de energía desde su boca que Yurubel esquivo, pero se preocupó debido a la dirección que iba el ataque pero no le dio importancia en este momento.

De pronto de una de sus esferas lanzo una serpiente de agua que mordió la antena de Buu para que luego otra esfera lanzara una descarga eléctrica.

\- Este es mi shikai, cada esfera libera agua y electricidad a mi voluntad y en la forma que quiera. Dijo la fusión.

\- Buu está enojado. Dijo el ser rosado

\- Pues Yurubel dejara de hacer enojar a Buu y se porta como un niño bueno. Dijo la chica de forma divertida.

Esta vez un enojado Buu se lanzó al ataque propinando varios golpes a la fusión que le dolieron todos y cada uno de esos ataques hasta que decidió ir mas enserio debido a que noto como el ser rosa comenzaba a dudar cuando estaba por matarla.

De pronto un manto de energía oscura roja cubrió a Yurubel y las esferas se fueron hacia el cielo que se nublo por unos instantes lanzando varios relámpagos donde uno de estos impacto en Buu pero para su sorpresa, no fue un rayo lo que le dio sino una espada cimitarra de hoja dorada, con un mango negro que tenía un ojo en el centro junto con un listo rojo.

También ahora la fusión cambio su aspecto, la cola de caballo se deshizo dejando su cabello suelto y salvaje mientras partes de su cuerpo eran partes de un gato hechas de relámpagos negros mientras el rostro de la chica era tapado por una máscara negra con detalles en amarrillo de un gato salvaje con un par de afilados dientes blancos como los de un tiburón.

\- Esta es mi resurrección, sword of the storm. Dijo la fusión con un tono de voz que hacía eco en el ambiente mientras miraba detrás de su máscara con ojos amarrillo al ser rosado.

La pelea tomo otro rumbo, Yurubel con su resurrección comenzó a despedazar a Buu una y otra vez con su espada de la tormenta generando más descargas que hacían que Buu se quejara pero si se veía bien, se estaba divirtiendo y no recibía tanto daño como se creia.

En un punto, el monstruo rosa parecía que iba a convertir en chocolate a su víctima, pero para la fortuna de la chica, el usar tanto poder en su resurrección provoco que su tiempo se acortara por lo que antes de que el rayo impactara se des fusiono dejando a Harribel y Yoruichi muy cansadas por el desgaste de la fusión, pero aun así lograron sus objetivo.

\- Buu se divirtió en esta pelea. Dijo el ser rosa

\- Pues si no matas a nadie más, te traemos a alguien más fuerte que Yurubel para que te diviertas. Dijo Harribel cansada

\- Eso también implica que no debes convertir a nadie en dulces. Dijo Yoruichi que sentía un extraño dolor de cabeza.

\- Muuu, está bien, les haré caso. Dijo el ser rosa que se fue del lugar dejando a las esposas de Goku satisfechas de que los niños tendrían más tiempo para practicar la fusión.

Mientras con Ulquiorra:

El cuarto espada arrastraba a su acompañante de forma muy rápida debido que sintió un mal presentimiento después de que un ataque de la nada que pertenecía a Buu se dirigiera hacia cierta dirección.

\- Ulquiorra-san, ¿Por qué la prisa? Pregunto Videl confundida.

La respuesta llego cuando delante de ellos se encontraba una casa en la montaña completamente destruida por el ataque del ser rosado, no quedo nada lo cual desespero a Ulquiorra por dentro aunque se mantuviera calmado, debía encontrar una solución a su problema o todo por lo que lucho Aizen no valdría nada.

 **Maldición, debo encontrar una salida de este lugar antes de que ese monstruo me mate o me descubran**. Pensaba Ulquiorra que tendría que encontrar la forma de salir y reportar todo lo que vio a Aizen antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, cosa que pasaría en menos tiempo del que pensaba.

\- ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Hay algún problema? Pregunto Videl que noto la pequeña mueca de miedo de su nuevo amigo.

\- Esta casa era el único lugar que me conectaba con mi mundo, sin esta casa, estoy atrapado. Dijo Ulquiorra con su tono de voz calmado aunque estaba preocupado.

\- Mmmmm, ¿y si vamos a corporación capsula? Pregunto la peli negra de coletas

\- ¿Qué es eso? pregunto el cuarto espada

\- Es una industria de donde viene toda la tecnología del mundo y la hija de su fundador es tan lista como para encontrar una solución a tu problema. Dijo la chica arrancar que sabía de la reputación de la peli azul.

\- Supongo que no tengo alternativa, guíame. Dijo el pálido arrancar que ahora siguió a la chica.

Sin que el cuarto espada lo supieran , él estaba creando un vínculo con alguien que le interesaba conocerlo y que él consideraba interesante de conocer, se podría decir que esta era la primera vez que sentía lo más parecido a la alegría, debido que Aizen solo le infundía respeto pero no lo que esta chica transmitía

De regreso en el planeta supremo:

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos ver que de la espada rota salió un ser muy parecido al supremo kaio shin solo que este era un anciano completamente con un bigote que recuerda a cierto dictador de la historia.

\- No puede ser, ese es. Comenzó a decir Kibito

\- El supremo kaio shin de hace 15 generaciones, se me olvido que él estaba sellado en esa espada. Termino de decir Shin

\- No luce muy poderoso. Dijo Nell que miro de pieza a cabeza al anciano que se estiraba pero puso una cara pervertida al ver el tamaño de los pechos de Nell

\- Llegue al cielo y ahora pudo ver a todas las mujeres hermosas del universo. Dijo el anciano haciendo que la mayoría cayera de espaldas al estilo anime excepto Nanao que se dio una palmada en el rostro porque la esperanza de vencer a Buu era un viejo verde mientras que Goku y Nell no dijeron nada porque seguían siendo algo inocentes.

\- Antepasado, compórtese, no es el momento para eso. Dijo Shin en tono de reproche.

 **Este tipo es como el maestro Roshi.** Pensaron los saiyajins que vieron como el dios anciano no dejaba de ver con un hilo de saliva a Nell pero fue sacado de su momento feliz cuando Nanao con una vena en su cabeza le dio un golpe al viejo con su inseparable cuaderno dejando con un chicho y fuera de combate el anciano kaio Shin.

\- Las apariencias engañan, lo que no tiene en fuerza lo compensa de otra forma. Dijo la teniente que se acomodó los lentes.

Una vez que todo se calmó, los actuales dioses de la creación le dijeron lo ocurrido al anciano que sabía sobre Majin Buu y estaba dispuesto a ayudar siempre y cuando fuera compensado por recibir el golpe de la esposa de Goku.

\- De acuerdo, los ayudare, pero solo si me hacen tener una cita con una chica linda como ella. Dijo el anciano kaio shin mirando a Nell de forma pervertida.

Esta vez Nanao se corrió a un lado estando detrás de su esposo que reía con nerviosismo porque sabía muy bien lo que pasaría mientras su hijo tenía una muchas venas de enojo en su cabeza y lo primero que hizo fue desenvaina su espada.

\- BANKAI. Grito Gohan que ya en su gabardina negra se puso delante amenazando al anciano.

\- Todo hombre es muy territorial y sobre protector con sus hembras, y Goku y Gohan no son una excepción. Dijo la teniente peli negra, recordando cuando algunos pervertidos en el mundo humano coqueteaban con las chicas de los saiyajins y ninguno termino bien.

\- Tengo una idea, si nos ayudas, te prometo conseguirte una cita con una chica muy atractiva a pesar de que es mayor. Dijo Goku que por su cabeza cruzaba la imagen de Unohana.

Mientras en mundo bleach:

La capitana de la cuarta división estaba algo preocupada porque todos se fueron y ella no pudo ir por asuntos del mundo humano y la sociedad de almas, mientras ella estaba en su trabajo del mundo humano, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y sentía el impulso de golpear a Goku.

A su vez, en el templo sagrado:

Kenpachi se recuperó de sus heridas gracias a Orihime y con la muerte Babidi la marca se fue de su frente pero se despertó de golpe con el deseo de darle una paliza su rival por meterse con algo o alguien que era de su propiedad.

En el templo todo iba normal, los niños tratando de aprender a hacer bien la fusión que siempre les salía mal haciendo que la fusión pareciera un ser con sobre peso y nada de poder o completamente desnutrido, las novias de Gohan estaban preocupadas por su novio caminando de un lado a otro, las arrancars se pusieron a jugar cartas con los demás amigos del saiyajin, Piccolo miraba el mundo presenciando como Buu conoció a mister Satan mientras las esposas de Goku junto con Yachiru y Urahara supervisaban el entrenamiento.

Harribel y Yoruichi fueron curadas al regresar pero el ex capitán insistió en verlas detenidamente en caso de que la fusión tuviera un efecto secundario debido que fusionar poder shinigami y Hollow solo podía terminar en una cosa que si no se controlaba sería peligroso.

Rangiku y Soi Fon seguían dando instrucciones para que mejoraran y Yachiru….

\- Vamos Goten, tú y Trunks lo lograran. Dijo la peli rosa teniente que zarandeaba un par de abanicos alentando a los chicos.

Pasaban las horas y no había ningún progreso con la fusión por lo que un frustrado Piccolo agarro a ambos niños de sus dogis y los metió de una patada en la habitación del tiempo para acelerar las cosas, pero claro recibió un regaño y miradas intimidantes de las madres de cada uno.

 _Nota del autor: como no tengo ganas de narrar esta parte, vamos a saltarnos hasta la creación de super Buu_

Debido a una tragedia ocurrida con un perrito, Majin Buu se enfadó tanto que una masa gris que salió de su cuerpo cobro vida que era toda la maldad del ser rosa, ambas partes se enfrentaron hasta que evil Buu de un soplido revirtió el rayo de chocolate de su contra parte para volverlo una barra de chocolate que se comió

Al hacerlo, sufrió una mutación donde su cuerpo dejo de ser gris y paso a uno rosado y musculoso, vestía los mismos pantalones blancos que Buu pero estos eran largos y tenía un par de muñequeras en ambas manos, su antena se hizo más larga y tenía unos ojos negros con pupila roja que lo hacía ver como un ser de pura maldad.

Super Buu acaba de hacer acto de presencia, ¿los niños lograran hacer la fusión? ¿Por qué Urahara estaba preocupado de un efecto secundario de la fusión? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Omake: Widowmaker.**

Al aceptar ir con el vasto lord, la asesina profesional dejo de estar en la ciudad y ahora estaba en el infierno, sin embargo, no tenía miedo alguno porque ella vio cosas peores, pero algo que si noto, fue que había rejuvenecido hasta tener solo 20 años.

-Bienvenida al infierno Widowmaker, aquí trabajaras como cazadora, tu, yo y otros amigos de oficina saldremos a otros mundo a buscar victimas, desde tipos que quieren esclavizar a toda una nación para volver a las mujeres esclavas y luego tenemos.

Mientras los 2 avanzaban, como era costumbre, llegaron a donde issei por quinta vez en la semana, trato de rebelarse, como primera prueba ichigo le dijo a Amelia que matara al pervertido y ella lo hizo porque sentía asco por el tipo de personas como el ex portador del dragón rojo, por lo que con su rifle le disparo en ambas piernas para derribarlo y por ultimo ponerle el cañón en la boca para disparar y matarlo.

-Tienes un gran talento, encajaras aquí. Dijo ichigo mientras seguían su camino.

Al llegar a la cueva, la asesina y el vasto lord encontraron a Retko y Claire jugando cartas, pero no cartas normales, sino una que la neko gótica usaría algún día para ella también salir a cazar.

-Y ahora, mi convoca al cráneo atacara a tu debilitado dragón polvo de estrellas y eso reduce tus puntos de vida a cero. Dijo Claire que jugaba Yu gi oh.

-Rayos, siempre me ganas, pero este juego es muy divertido. Dijo la panda roja aceptando su derrota.

-A ichigo, veo que trajiste a nuestra nueva amiga de trabajo, un gusto, soy Claire y ella es Retko. Dijo la invocadora.

-Amelia Lacroix. Fue todo lo que dijo la peli azul sin cambiar su rostro serio

-Bueno, ellas serán las que te den misiones o a las que les puedes pedir, ahora, conozcamos a tus socios de asesinato. Dijo el vasto lord sonriendo ya queriéndose ver la cara de Reaper cuando vea a Widowmaker.

-Ambos llegaron a la cafetería donde el Greymon y Reaper sin su máscara estaban charlando sobre sus siguientes víctimas, pero Amelia al ver a Gabriel que estaba vivo y al igual que ella rejuveneció, su corazón volvió a latir al verlo.

-Gabriel. Dijo la peli azul que dejo caer su rifle.

-Amelia. Dijo el sorprendido Gabriel que se levantó de su asiento

Al verse no sabían cómo reaccionar, ambos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro pero sentían que no era el momento por lo que solo se dieron un cariñoso abrazo por su reencuentro.

Es bueno verte una vez más. Dijeron ambos sin soltar el abrazo que duro mucho mientras Claire, Retko, burnin Greymon y ichigo solo levantaban un pulgar aprobando lo que pasaba

Hasta aquí por hoy, pregunta semanal ¿Qué juego de una misma franquicia no tiene la esencia del original?

Actualmente termine de jugar far cry 5, es un buen juego, pero no es far cry, parece que no podrán repetir el éxito que tuvo el 3


	40. Chapter 38

Hey camaradas aquí káiser trayendo otro capítulo de este fic, perdón si es corto pero a veces pasa, no tengo nada que decir ni comunicar solo darle gracias a los usuarios que me ayudan, apoyan y dan ideas, sin más aquí respondo:

 **viecenta1.8:** se entiende no te preocupes, no me dejo llevar por el número de comentarios, no le pasara nada si nadie se entera :v

 **OmegaZero:** gracias

 **john el lobo solitario 43 (guest):** lamentablemente no sé cómo incluir a Kon aunque me gustaría pero no tengo una razón para ponerlo, lo de buu me lo pienso y te digo, soy team Kira forever, Eren y Tsukune son idiotas muertos, Kaneki, creo que solo mataría la parte humana y lo dejaría solo con la parte ghoul

 **fitoxi:** pues digamos que para que este un poco a la par buu absorberá a alguien más ahora, aunque el nombre de la fusión se lo debo al compa viecenta que me ayuda

 **Duyade:** puede ser, tendrás que esperar para ver si tienes razón o no

 **Samsan 19:** o gracias, se extrañaba tu presencia

 **Agradezco por las ideas que me dan a viecenta 1.8, samsan 19, John el lobo solitario 43 debido a que son los que más ideas me ayudan para mejor el fic**

 **Agradesco por el apoyo constante desde casi el primer dia: a lozato, Emanuel dry, SaiyajinSannin, fitoxi, guest (el bueno)**

 **Y también agradezco a los que ya no comentan tan seguido pero que también les agradezco: alucard77, Veizser, Neopercival, FanFic World010, juanan231283, ElYoker2002, Dragon saku y omega zero entre otros**

Capítulo 38: el vasto lord definitivo, nace gotenks

En el planeta supremo:

Después de toda la conmoción inicial, el anciano de hace 15 generaciones explico sobre un ritual que consistía en un baile y meditación para liberar todos los poderes oculto de una persona, el proceso tardaría mucho tiempo por lo que tendrían que detener a Buu por un tiempo.

Sin embargo el anciano dijo que no solo liberaría el poder de Gohan, sino también el poder que seguía dormido dentro de su zanpakuto, por lo que mientras el kaoi empezaba el ritual, el Son se fue a su espacio mental para saber a qué se refería el anciano sobre su compañero.

En el espacio mental:

Gohan se encontraba en su espacio mental representado como la montaña Paoz y delante del emergió el viejo Zangetsu el cual era un hombre mayor vestido con una gabardina negra larga, pelo largo desarreglado castaño, usaba lentes que cubrían sus ojos ónix y tenía una pequeña barba.

 _Nota del autor: digamos que esta es la forma original de Zangetsu y no la manifestación Quincy._

\- hola viejo amigo. Dijo el Son saludando a su espada

\- saludos Gohan ¿seguro que te preguntas a que se refiere ese tipo sobre mi poder dormido? Preguntó retóricamente Zangetsu sabiendo la respuesta

\- Si, aunque sospecho que tiene que ver que además de ser parte de mi alma, tienes otra, ¿verdad? Pregunto Gohan debido que en más de una ocasión sintió otra firma de poder en su arma.

\- Si, eso tiene una explicación que tratare de resumir, veras, yo antes de ser tu espada, iba a pertenecer a Ichigo Kurosaki, sin embargo, con su muerte gran parte del poder que tenia de él se perdió. Dijo Zangetsu recordado ese trágico día

\- ¿Qué clase de poder? Pregunto el Son

\- Al morir, tuve que transferir mi poder a otro lugar hasta encontrar a alguien, pero al hacerlo, perdí los poderes Hollow y Quincys que este poseía debido a que era el hibrido perfecto, dejándome solo como una zanpakuto de poder shinigami y fullbringer. Siguió el ser castaño

\- ¿fullbringer? Fue la siguiente pregunta de Gohan

\- Las humanas embarazadas que se exponen de forma directa o indirecta a los Hollows, tienen la posibilidad de que sus hijos nazcan con más poder espiritual que el promedio, ejemplo, tu amigo Chad y tus novias Orihime y Tatki son fullbringer. Siguió con su explicación la zanpakuto

\- Entiendo, el poder que tienes dormido es ese mismo que mencionas, por lo que al terminar el ritual, ahora poder usar los poderes fullbringers. Dijo el saiyajin

\- Exacto, míralo como una evolución, pero todavía queda algo que aprender, cuando esto acabe, necesito que conozca a Isshin Kurosaki, padre de Ichigo y ex capitán de la sociedad de almas, él te enseñara a hacer el getsuga tensho definitivo, conocido como mugetsu. Termino de decir Zangetsu antes de cortar la comunicación.

En el exterior:

Mientras el ritual comenzó, Nell entrenaba un rato con Nanao mientras que Goku junto con los supremos vigilaban como iban las cosas en la tierra en caso de que Goku tuviera que irse para retrasar a Buu que ahora era un ser de pura maldad, sin embargo, lo que vieron no les gusto para nada debido a que si el ser rosado podía hacer eso, debían ser precavidos o pagarían las consecuencias.

En la tierra minutos antes:

Un súper enojando Kenpachi salió del templo sagrado a espaldas de todos con el único objetivo de matar al sujeto que atrevió a controlarlo, y si no estaba, se desquitaría con alguien que trabajo con él por lo que se fue directo hacia donde estaba súper Buu el cual estaba en una ciudad matando gente convirtiéndolos en dulces para luego devorarlos.

En esa misma ciudad, se encontraban Videl y Ulquiorra, los cuales estaba escondidos para evitar una muerte a manos del monstruo rosado que ahora tenía delante de el a Kenpachi que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Dónde está tu maldito jefe que se atrevió a controlarme? Dijo el sádico capitán que activo su shikai.

Buu no respondió y lo único que hizo fue lanzarse contra el capitán que lo estaba molestando mientras comía terminando este partido por la gigantesca arma de Zaraki, pero para mala suerte del shinigami, el ser rosado ni se inmuto por ese ataque y solo volvió a unir sus dos partes mutiladas volver a lanzarse al ataque.

 **Esa criatura se puede reconstruir de cualquier daño, me gustaría llevarle una parte de este monstruo a Aizen, pero sería un suicidio intentarlo**. Pensaba Ulquiorra mientras tenía en sus brazos a una inconsciente Videl

Lo que paso fue que la chica al ver como Buu masacraba personas inocentes quería ir a interferir pero el cuarto espada se negó debido que sería descubierta como arrancar y que solo moriría al intentar hacer algo contra el ser rosado por lo que Ulquiorra le dio un golpe en la nuca para que dejara de insistir.

La pelea no duro mucho tiempo, pese a usar su bankai, Kenpachi no podía hacer nada contra un ser que podía acabar con galaxias enteras, con una esfera de ki que fue disparada, Zaraki quedo moribundo por las heridas que Buu le hizo sumado a los efectos negativos de su bankai imperfecto.

Sin embargo, en lugar de matar al sádico capitán, el ser rosado tuvo una mejor idea, desprendió una parte de su cuerpo que comenzó a retorcerse hasta que avanzo y atrapo a Zaraki sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, y esa masa fue directo hacia Buu al cual le comenzó a salir vapor de la cabeza para que luego hubiera una explosión seguida de un gran pico de presión espiritual que alerto a todas las personas de la otra dimensión.

En el templo sagrado:

 **No puede ser, el ki de Buu acaba de incrementar y ahora siento que tiene el poder espiritual de Kenpachi, esto es malo, si antes era un peligro, ahora lo es más, vamos chicos, terminen de aprender la fusión.** Pensaron los humanos, shinigamis y arrancars preocupados por la sola idea de que alguien pudiera emular los poderes del sádico capitán.

De vuelta con súper Buu:

Al terminar la explosión, gran parte de la ciudad fue reducida a escombros lo que le servía a Ulquiorra para mantenerse escondido pero pudo ver como el ser rosado lucia algo diferente.

Ahora Majin Buu iba vestido con sus mismos pantalones con la M de hebilla, solo que ahora en esta cargaba la zanpakuto de Kenpachi mientras su cuerpo se volvió un poco más musculoso, llevaba consigo el chaleco de capitán sin mangas y su rostro emulaba a la perfección la sonrisa desquiciada del peli negro acompañado de su cicatriz en uno de sus ojos.

Ahora, súper Buu Kenpachi, se fue del lugar para seguir buscando comida para después ir al templo sagrado dentro de poco y enfrentarse al guerrero que lo derrotaría según las palabras de Yurubel.

Varias horas más tarde, con Ulquiorra:

El espada al caminar por las ciudades completamente deshabitadas comenzó a sentir ese vacío que se siente en hueco mundo con la única diferencia de que esa desolación fue provocada por un monstruo poderoso y fuera de control, sin embargo, la compañía de Videl no lo hacia sentirse solo, mientras tanto ella buscaba saber más de él y de paso conocer sus poderes, cosa que le hacía sentir un extraño calor al cuarto espada en su interior que para él era muy desconocido.

Su larga marcha los llevo hasta la corporación capsula que esta desolada pero todos los objetos seguían en su lugar por lo que ambos se aventuraron a ver que encontraban.

Nada parecía llamar a la atención de Ulquiorra como un extraño aparato que mostraba 7 esferas en un radar de kilómetros, las múltiples capsulas entre otros de los inventos de la corporación capsula hasta que Videl lo llamo porque encontró lo que el posiblemente buscaba aunque desconocía si servía para lo mismo.

Era una especie de círculo metálico conectado a muchos cables y no había nada pero la peli negra al tirar una palanca por accidente el artefacto brillo hasta volverse azul y mostrar una especie de reflejo del otro lado.

Ulquiorra se concentró y pudo notar que del otro lado de ese portar había señales de poder espiritual shinigami, por lo que ahora podría regresar y no lo hubiera logrado sin su nueva compañera.

 **Esta chica sigue siendo interesante, me ayudo y tiene un gran potencial, pero ¿Por qué siento esta calma y comodidad solo con ella?** Pensaba Ulquiorra todavía sin entender lo que pasaba por su mente

\- Entonces, aquí estamos, ¿esta puerta te lleva a tu mundo? Pregunto Videl insegura

\- Si, y como te dije, al aceptar convertir en arrancar, ahora debes venir conmigo a hueco mundo, donde te enseñare a usar tus poderes de forma adecuada. Dijo el cuarto espada con su rostro calmado de siempre

\- Lo sé, extrañare a papá, a mis amigos y esta ciudad, ese fue el precio a pagar por mi vida, pero, no me molesta si puedo compartir mi nueva a vida a tu lado. Dijo la peli negra de coletas con una sonrisa y un leve rubor

Esas palabras tan conmovedoras provocaron una reacción en Ulquiorra que abrió ligeramente la boca y un muy pequeño rubor tiño sus blancas mejillas mientras algo en su interior se movía a alta velocidad.

 **No entiendo, ¿Qué me pasa? Esta humana hace que mi cuerpo reaccione de forma extraña, no me desagrada, lo disfruto aunque no sepa que sea.** Pensaba Ulquiorra que se puso una mano en donde debe estar el corazón.

Después eso, el peli negro le ofreció a Videl su mano para que ambos entraran al portar sin saber con lo que se encontrarían del otro lado.

En el templo sagrado:

Todos seguían esperando los resultados del entrenamiento de la fusión, habían pasado varias horas por lo que seguramente en los meses dentro de la habitación del tiempo los chicos ya se abrían aprendido la danza de memoria.

Eso se esperaba porque ahora súper Buu Kenpachi apareció en el templo sagrado con la misma sonrisa desquiciada de Zaraki el cual quería pelear.

\- Más les vale que me digan dónde está el guerrero que me dará una buena pelea, o si no. Dijo el monstruo rosa que activo los poderes de Nozarashi partiendo un pedazo del templo con su espada en señal de amenaza.

Esto puso en alerta a todos que se preparaban para el combate, los shinigamis activaron sus bankais, las arrancars sus resurrecciones y los humanos estaban listo para ir con todo su poder hasta que Piccolo puso delante de todos y levanto su mano.

\- Yo sé dónde está, pero debes seguirme. Dijo el namekiano que tenía en mente tenderle una trampa.

\- Esta bien, pero no intentes nada raro. Dijo Buu de forma amenazante que hizo retroceder su shikai y siguió al maestro de Gohan.

Una vez que Piccolo se llevó a súper Buu a la habitación del tiempo se escuchó el zumbido de la tele transportación de Goku cosa que alegro a sus esposas que rápidamente fueron a abrazarlo.

\- Goku te extraños. Dijeron las esposas del saiyajin aunque este solo se fue par de horas

\- También las extrañe, pero debemos irnos, los supremos me dijeron que debíamos dejar la tierra para que los chicos puedan pelear contra Buu sin preocupaciones. Dijo Goku seriamente

\- ¿crees que los chicos lo logren? Pregunto Harribel preocupada por su hijo

\- No lo sé, pero te prometo que no dejare que ese monstruo le haga algo, todavía tenemos 2 planes más en caso de que este falle. Dijo el Son acariciando la cabeza de su esposa que se quedó más tranquila.

\- ¿entonces a donde nos vamos? Pregunto Urahara.

\- Al planeta supremo donde está Gohan. Dijo el Son

Con eso dicho, los amigos de Goku de la tierra como Dende, Krilin, 18, Bulma y Roshi se prepararon para la tele transportación al igual que las personas de la otra dimensión que tuvieron que apretarse todos juntos para irse del templo.

También se le pidió a Goku que rescatara a las personas que quedaron vivas pero la única que encontró fue mister Satan al cual también llevo al planeta supremo

En la habitación del tiempo:

Piccolo guio a donde era la zona de entrenamiento el cual era una casa para 2 personas en medio de la nada, literalmente la nada porque todo alrededor de la casa era puro blanco dándole una sensación de vacío enorme.

En medio del lugar de entrenamiento estaban los chicos transformados en súper saiyajins listo para realizar la danza metamorf.

\- FUUUUUUUUUUU SION. Dijeron Goten y Trunks a la vez los cuales a unir sus dedos provocaron un destello de energía que cegó la namekiano y al monstruo rosa.

Una vez que recuperaron la vista, ahora podían ver delante ellos a un chico que parecía un adolescente que tenía el pelo negro con detalle en morado levantado, traía consigo la vestimenta de una fusión lo cual era un chaleco negro con amarrillo, un par de pantalones blancos con cinta azul y como Yurubel, cargaba una zanpakuto en su espada que parecía una simple catana.

 **Esos mocosos lo lograron, aprendieron a hacer la fusión.** Pensaba el ser de piel verde con una sonrisa confiada aunque había un pequeño error de cálculo.

\- El gran Gotenks está aquí para vencer el mal. Dijo la fusión presentado su nombre con una serie de gesto y posiciones raras.

Tal parecía ser que esa fusión unió la personalidad de ambos pero parecía predominar una actitud infantil y confiada, cosa que podría traer problemas por lo que Piccolo solo esperaba que a la hora de la pelea se pareciera más a Goten.

\- Pues no estoy decepcionado para nada, tendré una pelea muy emocionante antes de matarlos y convertirlos en mi comida. Dijo Buu sonando como Kenpachi cosa que podía ser aprovechada mientras se prepara para una pelea de calentamiento.

Esto llamo la atención de la fusión que se puso en pose de pelea y su mirada infantil cambio a una completamente seria que recordaba a la de Harribel por lo que ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro chocando sus puños creando una gran presión de aire que solo aumento cuando los 2 contendientes chocaron de manera seguida sus golpes hasta que ambos lograron conectarse un golpe en el rostro haciendo que alejaran.

Buu termino siendo expulsado más lejos de la entrada mientras que Gotenks es estrello en la casa destruyendo el baño que para buena suerte de la fusión estaba limpio pero aun así está muy molesto.

\- Ahora veras. Dijo la fusión que comenzó a desprender ki hasta que de un grito se transformó en súper saiyajin.

\- Bien enano, eres interesante, porque ahora iré más enserio. Dijo súper Buu Kenpachi que activo los poderes de la gigantesca espada se la persona a que absorbió.

Gotenks viendo esto también saca su espada pero no la activo todavía por lo que solo se dedicó a intercambiar golpes de espada con el ser rosado que quedo impresionado por la maestría en el uso de la espada de su oponente que cuando esquivo un corte rápidamente corrió sobre la gran empuñadura y cuando estuvo cara a cara su oponente le apunto con su mano creando una esfera de color rojo.

\- GRAN REY CERO. Dijo la fusión lanzando el ataque de destruyo por completo la cabeza de su oponente que muy enojado la reparo mientras Gotenks presumía su poder.

\- Maldito enano. Dijo un molesto Buu que recupero la espada gigante

\- Y eso que no viste nada, mira esta habilidad única. Dijo la fusión súper saiyajin

De pronto este cruzo sus manos en forma de X mientras comenzaba liberar ki y de su boca un líquido blanco comenzó a salir cosa que sorprendió Buu y Piccolo pero lo que ninguno espero fue que esa sustancia cobrara vida en forma de un pequeño fantasmita con la misma cara de la fusión.

\- A él amigo. Dijo Gotenks dándole una orden al pequeño fantasma que se lanzó contra un confundido Buu que al darle un golpe al fantasma este exploto haciéndole mucho daño al monstruo que al regenerarse se lo veía muy enojado.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue? Pregunto Piccolo sorprendido.

\- Ese es el ataque insignia de el gran Gotenks, los fantasmas kamikazes. Dijo la fusión que sin perder ni un minuto más creo como 10 fantasmas más que se lanzaron sobre Buu.

Ahora un muy enojado Buu activo el bankai de Kenpachi solo provocando que su piel se tornara un poco rojiza y se lanzó sobre la fusión que también no se quedó atrás poniendo la empuñadura del arma cerca de su rostro y comenzando liberar presión espiritual.

\- Corta hasta que no quede nada, Yamato. Fue lo que dijo la fusión que fue cubierto por un aura negra que al disiparse se lo podía ver con una gabardina azul algo dañada, su espada no cambio en nada, solo que ahora tenía un listón amarillo en la funda

 _Nota del autor: la espada de vergil de devil may cry, y para el bankai y segunda resurrección ya verán_

Buu muy confiado de que no hubo ningún cambio se lanzó contra la fusión que uso su sonido pasando de largo y corto en cientos de pedazos al monstruo rosa que se reconstruyo solo para ser atrapado dentro de una esfera azul donde fue rebanado múltiples hasta solo ser polvo.

\- Esta espada puede cortar lo que sea al igual que aumentar y mejor mis poderes hollow como el sonido. Dijo la fusión que solo hacia enojar a mas a Buu.

Ya con su paciencia al límite, el ser rosado lanzo un ataque con multiples ataque violentos de su espada que eran desviado por la fusión con mucha facilidad pero en un punto Piccolo vio una oportunidad por lo que lanzo un rayo de energía contra Buu a una de sus manos provocando que el ataque de su espada gigante se desviara y destruyera al única entrada y salida de la habitación del tiempo.

\- ¡QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE¡ gritaron ambos contendientes

\- He destruido la única entrada y salida de este, lugar, ya no podremos regresar, sobre todo tu Buu. Dijo el namekiano que sabía que podían sacarlo de aquí a él y los niños con las esferas y dejar atrapado a Buu para siempre en la habitación del tiempo.

Esto aterro a Buu y Gotenks, la fusión comenzó a llorar cómicamente preocupado por la comida mientras Buu solo gritaba porque no podría conseguir más dulces.

Súper Buu Kenpachi de la desesperación comenzó a gritar mientras aumentaba su poder de manera alarmante pero lo que nadie espero fue que su grito abriera un portal que le permitió escapar de la habitación del tiempo y regresar al templo pero por suerte, todos se fueron dejando a un enojado Buu.

Mientras que Piccolo regañaba a la fusión por ser tan infantil y no haber eliminado a Buu por que fue su culpa que ellos terminaran encerrados por meses.

Todo hubiera seguido así hasta que el namekiano le dijo a Gotenks que hiciera los mismo que el ser rosado, aumentar su poder y gritar por lo que usando los recuerdos de Goten, la fusión comenzó a incrementar su poder hasta el fondo transformándose en súper saiyajin 3 impactando a Piccolo pero ahí no terminaba la cosa.

\- Si crees que eso es impresionante, espera a ver esto. Dijo Gotenks el cual comenzó aumentar su poder espiritual

La energía comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo mientras toda esta se iba a su espada hasta dejar de usar el shikai y activar una resurrección que sorprendió al namekiano de nuevo mientras el portal para salir se abría.

La apariencia de la fusión consistía en un cabello largo erizado y rubio por el SS3, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes por la transformación pero en su boca había una máscara blanca de dientes afilados donde por el cuello salían 2 pequeños cuernos como los de un elefante, sobre el traje de la fusión había una gabardina bastante dañada de color azul que lo hacía ver muy salvaje mientras que sus armas eran la misma catana Yamato sumado a otra espada que parecía más medieval con una calavera al final de su mango

\- Vamos señor Piccolo, hay que ir por Buu. Dijo la fusión con una voz terrorífica aunque seguía siendo infantil.

En el planeta supremo:

Todos estaban muy nerviosos y estaban esperando que los chicos derrotaran a Buu, los amigos de Goku del universo 7 estaban preocupados mientras que las personas del mundo de los shinigamis entrenaban un rato para que no pensar en su preocupación.

Sin embargo todos se sorprenden cuando Kibito trajo desde el más haya a Vegeta el cual seguía con su traje azul destruido y con una aureola sobre su cabeza, pero esto poco le importo a Bulma que fue a abrazar al príncipe el cual con su eterna mueca de molestia solo correspondió el abrazo de su esposa, sin embargo este tierno momento se vino abajo cuando una peli rosa se trepo a los hombre de Vegeta.

\- Miren, es un ángel sin alas. Dijo Yachiru que trato de quitarle la aureola de Vegeta el cual trataba de quitarse de encima a la molesta niña sin tener resultados, cosa que trajo sonrisas a todo ahuyentado los malos pensamientos de la situación actual.

Sin embargo el supremo kaio shin y Goku estaban atentos a la pelea en la tierra donde el la fusión súper saiyajin se enfrentaría Buu ahora en la tierra aunque ambos sabían que algo pasaría mientras que Gohan seguía meditando esperando que el ritual terminara.

Las esposas y novias de los Son entrenaban apartadas para no molestar en lo que pasaba pero Harribel no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo le pasaría al hijo que crio con tanto amor al lado de toda su familia y eso la tenía muy angustiada .

Regresando a la tierra:

Ya en el desierto Buu y Gotenks reanudaron su combate a espadazos y a golpes hasta que con la espada con calavera es arrogada contra el ser rosa pero para su mala suerte esta espada era un bumerán que termino por partirlo a la mitad y la fusión aprovecho eso para con uno de sus poderes propio lo transformó en una pelota con la que empezó a jugar causándole demasiado daño a su oponente

Antes del golpe final, el cual se llamaba el cañón de la victoria la fusión termina volviendo a ser los 2 niños sumamente agotados y un Piccolo que trataba de encontrar una respuesta de porque la fusión termino si no paso ni una hora.

 **Ya entiendo, al usar cada vez más energía el tiempo se acorta, según Gohan el súper saiyajin 3 tiene el problema que su poder se desgasta y al usarlo estos 2, se les acabo el tiempo antes de lo previsto debido que no saben controlar el desgaste**. Pensaba Piccolo frustrado porque ahora su oportunidad de derrotar a Buu recaía en Gohan.

De pronto de manera sorpresiva, Buu solo suspiro de forma decepcionante debido a que no tenía ningún sentido pelear contra ellos por lo que iba a destruir la tierra mientras los niños trataban de convencerlo de lo contrario ofreciéndole dulces aunque recordaron que como ya no había gente en la tierra no había quien los fabricara.

Mientras en el planeta supremo:

Goku ya está más que listo para ir a salvar a su hijo y al resto pero Kibito lo detuvo diciéndole que el ritual está por concluir, cosa que se notaba debido a que alrededor de Gohan comenzó a emanar poder espiritual y cuando el anciano de hace 15 generaciones concluyo su ritual, un gran pilar de energía espiritual lo cubrió hasta llegar al cielo.

Al disiparse la cortina de poder ahora las ropas shinigamis de Gohan eran decoradas por varias X alrededor de su cuello y brazos mientras que su espada se volvió más curva y grande.

\- Listo, ya libere el poder de este muchacho y el de su espada, ¿Cómo te sientes chico? Pregunto el anciano al Gohan que se miraba las manos.

\- Siento…..que estoy listo. Dijo el Son el cual se sentía con el bastante poder para acabar a con Buu de una buena vez por todas.

 **Omake: sombra**

Bien, bien, bien, ustedes ya se reencontraron pero ya podrán charlar después, tienen una misión. Dijo Claire que rompió el bonito momento de reencuentro.

Por mi está bien ¿Qué hay que hacer? Pregunto Ichigo

Primero, Reaper debes hacer un viaje y traer a nuestra última compañera, una vez hecho eso, iras con ella a la misión que les daré a los 4 por órdenes del jefe. Dijo la invocadora poniendo un rostro serio.

Recién llego y ya tengo que salir. Dijo Amelia quejándose.

Será por un día además míralo como un curso de capacitación laboral, tú y Ichigo deberán viajar a un mundo llamado Kuroino donde deben purgar a todo un ejército de locos que quieren esclavizar a todas las mujeres de su mundo y volverlas juguetes sexuales. Dijo seriamente la invocadora.

Repúgnate, tratare de no tardarme tanto para ir a matar a esos tipos. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

Ni que lo digas, el jefe todavía esta traumado al ver ese mundo cuando sentía curiosidad de donde venía una parte de una historia de un fic, es tan horrible pero no puede dejar de verlo, por eso los manda a ustedes a salvar ese mundo. Dijo Claire.

¿Cuándo quieres iniciar? Dijo el vasto lord que con su sonido ya cargaba su doble zanpakuto.

En cuanto el jefe le haga una mejora al arma de Widowmaker, saldrán los dos, Reaper, ve adelantado y tráela. Dijo la neko gótica que se fue con Retko a seguir con el papeleo.

¿Gabriel? ¿a quién piensas traer aquí abajo? Pregunto la peli azul curiosa y un poco celosa.

No te preocupes Amelia, voy a buscar a la persona que es casi como nuestra hija en nuestros viejos tiempo. Dijo Reaper

¿te refieres a ella? Pregunto la asesina profesional

En mundo overwatch, en una bodega abandonada:

 **Pesé a ya no trabajar para Talon, todavía sigo siendo la más buscada, pero deben saber que el cerebro aplasta el musculo, ¿no es cierto amiga?** Pensaba un chica que estaba a oscuras.

Al iluminarse la zona, se revelaba ante todos a una chica de casi 30 años de cabello rapado en un costado donde se veían unos implantes cibernéticos mientras del otro lado un largo cabello lacio castaño con mechones morados y unos hermosos ojos morados, vestía un chaleco negro lleno de herramientas tecnológicas, pantalones negros y unas botas y guantes largos que iban en la escala de los colores purpuras mientras en una mano tenía una pantalla holográfica y en otra una ametralladora de una mano, esta chica era conocida como Olivia Colomar alias Sombra la cual estaba descansando después de un combate sentada sobre algo, o en este caso alguien.

La mejor hacker del mundo estaba sentada sobre el cadáver de una corpulenta mujer de cabello rosa con corte militar de ojos verdes vestida con un traje de batalla de azul con negro el cual tenía múltiples agujeros de bala que causaron su muerte por la pérdida de sangre, esta persona era Aleksandra Zaryanova alias Zarya que había ido tras sombra por órdenes de una alguien importante en su país natal.

Desearía que Gabriel y Amelia estuviera aquí, las cosas eran más divertidas con ellos. Dijo Sombra la cual tenía algo que hacer antes de limpiar el desastre que ella creo

Hasta aquí amigos, no se me ocurre que pregunta por lo que es su turno, cuando comenten, déjeme una o dos preguntas que quieran que les responda y yo tratare de responder, sin mas adios


	41. Chapter 39

Hola una vez amigos de fanfiction, aquí káiser con el capítulo semanal, no tengo mucho que comunicarles solo que mis clases de derecho civil son muy aburridas y que el revivir mi infancia con clásicos me dio una idea para la segunda resurrección de Stark, sin más aquí respondo:

 **viecenta1.8:** pues me alegro haber hecho tu recreo más entretenido, gracias y también recuerda que cuentas con mi ayuda para cualquiera de tus fics

 **ElYoker2002:** bueno la tecnología a veces es poco eficiente por lo que te entiendo, si, ese nombre se lo debo a viecenta que me ayudo a decidir el nombre, te dije que tenía cosas impredecibles esperándote

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** buenas ideas, supongo que pueden ser usadas para "algo que planeo", respondiendo, 1) pues ese sería el final fantasi 12 y los últimos juegos de south park (son un mato de risa), no soy tanto de rpg, soy más de juegos como resident evil 4, god of war y warcraft 3. 2) pues también me encantaron los south traks de risind pero recuerdo más el Armstrong (como me hizo sufrir) y la pelea con el metal gear, pero mi soundtracks favorito es el que suena en la primera pelea contra Vergil en dmc 3, de anime, todas las músicas de fondo de digimon a la hora de evolución y las de bleach

 **juanan231283:** espero que estés disfrutando la historia, si que te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar

 **OmegaZero:** gracias

 **Emanuel dry:** verdad y eso que ahora con los poderes de Zaraki era mucho más peligroso

Todos los derechos a sus creadores y este capítulo estará centrado en Ulquiorra y Videl.

Capítulo 39: esta es la vida de un Hollow

Con Ulquiorra:

Una vez que el cuarto espada y la chica cruzaran el portal de la casa de Bulma, ambos terminaron por abrir una puerta de conserje en la academia de Karakura, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba solo y fueron vistos por 2 personas, que vieron como ambos arrancar salieron de esa puerta y ahora estaba explorando la academia que está cerrada por vacaciones.

\- ¿Dónde estamos, Ulquiorra? pregunto Videl a su compañero

\- Según lord Aizen, este lugar es la academia de Karakura, el lugar donde los shinigamis se esconden. Dijo el cuarto espada el cual rápidamente activo el dispositivo de Szayel y desenvaino su espada

 **Creo que a esta chica no le vendría mal un entrenamiento de verdad, además de paso le informo a Aizen sobre quienes están aquí**. Pensó Ulquiorra que sintió 2 presencias por los pasillos que los acorralaron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo malo? Pregunto la peli negra de coletas la cual también saco su espada por instinto

\- Considera esto entrenamiento y un vistazo a la parte mala de ser un Hollow. Dijo el ser de ojos verdes chocando su espalda contra la de la chica.

De un corredor del pasillo emergió un conocido shinigami calvo con pintura roja cerca de sus ojos conocido como Ikkaku o como el internet le decía, el verdadero Saitama y la otra persona que les bloqueaba el paso era su compañero Yumichika el cual miraba muy confiando a los arrancars.

\- Vaya, vaya parece que Aizen estuvo ocupado creando arrancars que lo obedezcan, con la esposa de Goku y sus amigas hay una excepción pero con ustedes dos. Dijo Yumichika que activa su shikai sabiendo de la fuerza de un arrancar.

\- No tendremos piedad. Dijo Ikkaku que también activo el shikai y ambos shinigamis se lanzaron al ataque.

\- El calvo es mi oponente, tú enfréntate al otro pero recuerda. Dijo Ulquiorra sin mirar a su compañera

\- Es mi vida o la de él, no ambas. Dijo un poco resignada la chica que no quería matar.

Ulquiorra rápidamente choco su espada contra el bastón del calvo que se dividió pero no por nada el peli negro era cuarto espada por lo que predijo la separación del arma para luego contra atacar dando una patada y lanzado un cero verde desde su dedo que impacto en Ikkaku que salió algo herido.

\- Qué bueno que el capitán Zaraki nos puso a hacer el entrenamiento de Goku, sino mi cuerpo no hubiera aguantado ese cero. Dijo Ikkaku recordando cuando su capitán los puso a escapar de tiburones y pirañas hambrientas.

Ambos contendientes se sentían incomodos peleando en un lugar tan estrecho como los pasillos por lo que llevaron su pelea al patio de la escuela donde el calvo atrapo a Ulquiorra con la guardia baja y lo lanzo hacia abajo por la ventana.

Esto preocupo al cuarto espada de que lo descubrieran pero para su buena suerte la barrena que cubría su poder se extendía por toda la escuela pero sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que abrir una garganta para su escape con su nueva compañera debido a que no creía que el objeto pudieran ocultar tanto poder que se iba a liberar .

Y hablando de ella, Videl se enfrentaba a Yumichika el cual con su guadaña de 4 hojas comenzó a lanzar rayos contra ella que con suerte esquivaba o cortaba con su espada que todavía se le hacía difícil usar su zanpakuto por nunca haber hecho esgrima, por lo que usaba el arma más como un bate imaginando que las descargas eran pelotas de beisbol.

\- Pareces insegura en tu modo de pelear. Dijo con algo de burla el shinigami.

\- Soy muy nueva en esto, apenas llevo un día siendo arrancar. Dijo Videl que puso su espada en modo de defensa.

\- Eso lo explica todo, entonces no será demasiado complicado derrotarte. Dijo Yumichika que lanzo otro rayo pero la chica uso uno de los casilleros como un escudo abriéndolo y para que absorbiera la electricidad.

 **Tiene razón, a este paso no podré vencerlo, debo usar todo lo que me enseño Ulquiorra para tener una posibilidad de derrotarlo.** Pensó Videl sabiendo que no llegaría a nada si se seguía conteniendo.

Entonces después de contener otro rayo, tomo aire y se visualizó a ella misma delante del shinigami y de forma inmediata uso su sonido por lo que el peli negro al percatarse trato de cortarla pero ella con su espada logrando bloquear el ataque y usando sus viejos talentos le da un rodillazo en el estómago que le saco una mueca de dolor a su oponente pero no era suficiente para derribarlo por lo que trato de seguir atacando con su guadaña mientras la chica conectaba golpes al azar por lo que cuando noto que los golpes lo afectaron, ella rápidamente toma su muñeca y se la tuerce desarmándolo para luego crear un cero en su mano de color verde como los de Ulquiorra y dispararlo en el estómago de Yumichika que sale disparado unos pasos hacia el corredor de la escuela

 **Demonios, esta chica arrancar será nueva pero bastante lista, no debo bajar la guardia.** Pensaba el shinigami frustrado por su descuido.

Su combate siguió con un intercambio de golpes de espadas y ataques físicos pero el peli negro tomo la delantera cuando se quitó unas pesas en sus muñecas que lo contenían por lo que usando su nueva velocidad comenzó a darle múltiples golpes a chica que usando las enseñanzas de su compañero activo el hierro para aguantar un poca más los golpes.

Mientras Videl tenía su combate, Ulquiorra se enfrentaba con suma facilidad al calvo shinigami el cual se arrancó sus mangas y sabía que a este ritmo no vencerías al cuarto espada que lo miraba como diciendo, no vales nada.

\- Lo lógico sería que te rindieras, tu poder es completamente inferior al mío. Dijo Ulquiorra el cual sujetaba su espada con una mano apuntado hacia Ikkaku.

\- Ahora veras quien es inferior. Respondió el molesto calvo

 **Provocar a tu enemigo es una táctica efectiva para que baje su guardia, aunque no por eso bajare la mía, y menos si ahora su poder espiritual empezó a crecer.** Pensaba el arrancar de ojos verdes el cual estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque.

\- BANKAI, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (Emblema Del Dragón Luz Demoníaca). Grito Ikkaku y comenzó a liberar una gran presión espiritual que hizo que Ulquiorra abriera un poco los ojos por la sorpresa de que su enemigo tuviera un bankai.

Después de que una columna de poder espiritual se dispersara, ahora el calvo shinigami estaba equipado con un nuevo arsenal de armas más grandes que él, las cuales eran 2 espadas gigantesca que cargaba con sus manos conectadas a una cadena que llevaba hacia arriba donde había lo que parecía ser un pedazo de hacha con el grabado de un dragón oriental volando.

\- Todavía no domino mi bankai, pero te diré que ahora tengo el poder para acabarte. Dijo Ikkaku que se lanzó contra el cuarto espada.

Mientras estos dos se enfrentaban, la pelea de Videl los llevo hacia el comendo de la escuela donde usaban cada uno el entorno para una pelea donde saltaban para todos lados de forma veloz, la chica de coletas tenia algunos cortes porque todavía no sabía usar bien el hierro pero ella también causó daños a Yumichika el cual tenía cortes en su brazo derecho y bastantes moretones por la cara.

\- Luchas bien Hollow, pero aun así estas perdida. Dijo el shinigami

\- ¿Por qué quieres matarme, nunca te vi en mi vida? Pregunto Videl agotada de esta lucha sin sentido

\- Tu deberías saberlos, ustedes son monstruos que consumen almas, puede que te veas como una chica inofensiva pero solo eres un lobo vestido de oveja. Dijo el Yumichika lanzado otro rayo por lo que Videl uso una mesa para cubrirse.

\- Mientes, tal vez los Hollow normales lo hagan, pero los arrancas no, ellos no hace eso. Dijo la chica recordando la explicación que le dio Ulquiorra.

\- Como sea, no te creo y yo solo hago mi trabajo. Dijo el shinigami que uso el paso flash y se aprovechó de la distracción de la chica para darle un corte cargado con electricidad.

Videl grito de dolor mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, no iba a morir, se le dio una oportunidad para vivir, Ulquiorra creía en ella y no le fallaría por lo que las palabras del cuarto espada regresaron de nuevo a su mente.

\- Mi vida….. o la tuya. Dijo Videl que movió su mano para lanzar un cero que logro atrapar de nuevo al shinigami haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Yo te protegeré de todos tus enemigos, es hora de que muestres de lo que eres capaz. Dijo una voz femenina dentro de la cabeza de la peli negra

\- Esa voz, eres mí. Decía la chica.

\- Si, soy tu zanpakuto ¿sabes mi nombre? Pregunto esa voz.

Videl hizo una retrospectiva cuando estaba inconsciente y lo primero que vio en su mundo mental fue una figura con alas blancas de una mujer que tenía ropas de algún tipo de nativo y sobre su cabeza había un gran casco de águila, esta misma la hizo levantarse cuando no se sentía capaz de hacerlo ella misma, una vez que termino su recuerdo puso su espada hacia delante mientras comenzó a liberar presión espiritual.

\- protege, Eatos (águila) Dijo la chica comenzado a liberar la verdadera forma de sus nuevos poderes todavía desconocidos para ella.

El aumento de poder de Videl fue sentido por Ulquiorra el cual esquivaba los ataques del calvo que dejaban demasiados cráteres por lo que tenía que terminar con la peleas por dos razones, el artefacto de Szayel no resistiría mucho tiempo más por tanto poder liberado y lo segundo es que esta batalla endureció a su compañera que al parecer ya podría defenderse sola.

\- Si ella está usando su resurrección, entonces yo lo hare para mostrarte que tan inferior eres, shinigami. Dijo Ulquiorra comenzado a liberar más presión espiritual.

\- Ni creas que te lo permitiré. Dijo Ikkaku listo para otro ataque pero lo hizo muy tarde.

\- Encadena, murciélago. Dijo el cuarto espada activando su primera resurrección

El aspecto de Ulquiorra no cambio casi nada, su pelo se alargó, el casco de su cabeza se reconstruyo por completo y le crecieron 2 alas gigantes.

\- Luz de la luna. Dijo el cuarto espada creando una jabalina de energía listo para acabar con esta pelea rápidamente, debido a que comenzó a sentir como más shinigamis de mayor poder venían a su posición.

Regresando con Videl:

Ahora Yumichika estaba muy impresionado por el nuevo poder de la chica, todavía tenía su cabello atado en coletas pero sus ropas cambiaron a una armadura ligera de color gris junto con una chaqueta blanca con una capucha que traía encima, un par de pantalones negros y su espada fue remplazada por 2 cadenas atadas en sus brazos que terminaban con una punta filosa.

\- Me siento, como si pudiera derrotar a quien sea. Dijo la chica se no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sensación de sentirse poderosa.

\- Quizás te veas diferente pero. Yumichika no termino de hablar porque Videl moviendo sus brazos lanzo una de las cadenas

Este esquivo el ataque casi rosando las cadenas pero lo que no espero es que esta liberara varias cuchillas alrededor por lo que si era atrapado seria desgarrado por esa arma.

Videl comenzó a mover sus cadenas de un lado para otro lastimando al shinimagi hasta que en un punto ella se lanzó sobre el conectándole un gacho ascendente en la barbilla que atrapo desprevenido a su oponente que quedo desarmado y rápidamente mientras estaba en el aire ella lo atrapa con su cadena que libero sus cuchillas haciendo que la captura de Yumichika fuera sumamente dolorosa.

Pero eso no termino ahí, sino que luego lo azoto varias veces contra el suelo mientras mentalmente se repetía las palabras de Ulquiorra para evitar sentir más mal de tratar de matar a alguien, después de que el shinigami quedaran bastante herido pierde la liberación de su arma y la chica que todavía lo tenía inmóvil preparaba un potente cero.

 **Demonios, no debí subestimarla, no me puedo mover, estas cadenas están desgarrando mi cuerpo.** Dijo el peli negro que mientras más trataba de zafarse de las cadenas, más daño se hacía.

Regresando con Ulquiorra:

El cuarto espada no tuvo mayores problemas peleando contra el calvo shinigami usando su resurrección que potenciaba su velocidad haciendo que cada ataque devastador fuera esquivado con demasiada facilidad por lo que queriendo acabar, uso su sonido poniéndosele delante y usando su jabalina logro herirlo para desarmarlo y como golpe final, un cero oscuras en su pecho provocando un gran daño a Ikkaku y que este perdiera su bankai debido al desgaste de poder por no tenerlo perfeccionado.

De pronto una explosión capta la atención de ambos cuando ven que una figura ensangrentada y quemada salió disparada de la escuela, la figura tenía humo saliendo de su cuerpo donde el color negro y rojo predominaban.

Al estrellarse, la figura no era otro que Yumichika el cual al ser víctima del cero de Videl, la fuerza hizo que las cadenas que lo atraparon desgarrara su cuerpo hasta que se liberó de forma muy sangrienta mientras la persona responsable de esto salió del agujero de la escuela haciendo girar sus cadenas.

 **Impresionante, su determinación la hace alguien que pude pelear en situaciones difíciles, ¿acaso siento orgullo por ella?** pensaba Ulquiorra mirando el nuevo aspecto de su compañera.

\- Los arrancars no somos monstruos. Dijo Videl muy furiosa por lo que con lo que le quedaba de fuerza choco las cadenas hacia los lados de los shinigamis heridos

Las cadenas se rompieron y en el suelo quedaron los fragmentos filosos que poco a poco se elevaron y comenzaron a girar sobre los shinigamis que no podrían escapar del siguiente ataque.

\- Ustedes nos convierten en monstruos, desgardiun. Dijo la chica que con un rostro triste y mirada sombría chaqueo sus dedos.

Y de esa forma, cada fragmento de las cadenas de Videl comenzó a girar de forma violenta comenzando a rebanarlos pero para su suerte, la peli negra de coletas perdió su resurrección al no estar acostumbrada a ese poder por lo que las armas desaparecieron.

De esta forma, Ikkaku y Yumichika quedaron derrotados y sumamente heridos mientras Videl estaba desmayada por el cansancio siendo cargada por Ulquiorra que desactivo su resurrección y la tenía cargada de forma nupcial.

 **No me equivoque con respecto a ti, eres alguien muy interesante, y por alguna razón, deseo tu compañía, por lo que cuando lleguemos a las noches, te entrenare personalmente para que rompas tus límites.** Pensó Ulquiorra mientras abría una garganta y dibujaba por primera vez en su vasta vida una pequeña sonrisa sin cambiar la expresión de sus ojos

Si bien él quería matar a los shinigamis, no pudo porque en cuanto cerro la garganta, el capitan Toshiro y Renji llegaron para inspeccionar las presencias que sintieron encontrando a los subordinados de Zaraki sumamente heridos y con cortes por todo sus cuerpos dejándolos algo sorprendidos debido a que ellos no eran precisamente débiles.

\- ¿ustedes dos, que diablos les paso? Pregunto Renji yendo a donde están

\- No te responderán, están inconscientes, lo mejor será llevarlos a la división 4 y preguntar después. Dijo Toshiro cargando a uno en sus hombros

\- Esto debe de ser cosa de Aizen, sus secuaces comenzaron a moverse, hay que estar alertas. Dijo Renji que abrí las puertas la sociedad de almas cargando a los 2 seguidos de Kenpachi.

Mientas en hueco mundo:

Ambos arrancars aparecieron delante del palacio de las noches donde al parecer todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos en otro lado, como Grimmjow que estaba entrenando a su facción en el desierto al igual que Barragán y el resto de espadas no estaban en su recorrido hacia el salón del trono mientras aun cargaba a Videl de forma nupcial.

Una vez que llego al centro, se encontraba Aizen el cual estaba descansando después de varias horas investigando al ser salido del infierno del mundo de Goku, pero este queda muy sorprendido cuando ve a uno de sus más leales soldados llegar por lo que sabía que tuvo éxito en su misión pero lo que lo sorprendió mucho pero lo disimulo fue el hecho de que cargaba a una chica arrancar con un poder extraño.

\- Lord Aizen, regrese con nuevas adquisiciones para su ejército. Dijo Ulquiorra que dejo a Videl en el suelo mientras fue directo hacia su líder y le entrego la caja de música del guerrero valiente y la ocarina del demonio.

\- Veo que regresaste sin problemas ¿pero que son estas cosas y quien es esa chica? Pregunto con curiosidad Aizen el cual considero un factor demasiado improbable en sus planes que podía cumplirse.

\- Vera lord Aizen, dentro dela ocarina esta la mitad de un demonio poderoso que podría usar, la caja contiene un guerrero que guarda la otra mitad y tal vez usted sepa como abrirla. Dijo tranquilamente el cuarto espada

\- Muy impresionante, una vez más me demostraste tu lealtad y poder ¿pero quién es ella? Insistió el castaño ex capitán mientras admiraba los artefactos con sumo interés y ya queriendo tener a los seres que tenían dentro a sus órdenes.

\- Se llama Videl, era una humana de ese mundo la cual iba a morir y como vi potencial en ella le di la mitad de mi poder, se transformó pero logro resistirse a la transformación logrando ser una arrancar. Dijo el peli negro mirado a la chica con una muy ligera sonrisa de orgullo.

Esa respuesta dejo sorprendido a Aizen, él ni en sus más locos pensamiento considero que su espada más leal sería capaz de hacer algo como eso solo por una simple humana, por lo que tendría que vigilarlos a los dos, debido a que el castaño considero una posibilidad muy pequeña de que alguien ablandara el corazón de Ulquiorra haciéndole conocer el significado de los sentimientos y las emociones.

\- La entrada fue destruía por un ser que estaba atacando ese mundo por lo que usamos otra entrada a este mundo creada por una de las mentes más brillantes a ahí, la entrada conecta con la academia Karakura y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a 2 shinigamis, ella casi los mata al usar su resurrección que todavía no controla. Dijo Ulquiorra tranquilo como siempre

\- Wow, de verdad es que me diste más información de la que esperaba, eso me gusta, mira, tengo asuntos que atender, agradezco tus logros y en cuanto a ella, tú la creaste, ahora debes responsabilizarte por ello. Dijo el ex capitán con su típica expresión arrogante con sonrisa

\- ¿responsabilizarme? Pregunto Ulquiorra confundido

\- Debes entrenarla, si dices que es especial, quiero ver resultados y que por lo menos logre llegar a ser una espada. Dijo seriamente Aizen que sospechaba que el arrancar de ojos verdes mintió sobre que era especial

\- Lo hare, no se preocupe, lo iba hacer de todos modos. Dijo el espada número cuatro

\- Bien, como todo está arreglado, puedes descansar, pero déjala en una habitación para que duerma, mañana debe empezar a entrenar para la guerra. Dijo el capitán el cual tomo rumbo al laboratorio otra vez para comenzar a analizar sus nuevos juguetes

\- Gracias lord Aizen, lo veré después. Dijo Ulquiorra y se retiró no sin antes cargar a Videl y dejarla en una cama de un cuarto para que descansar.

 **Recupérate para poder entrenar, además, todavía tengo curiosidad sobre lo que hace tan especiales a ustedes, los humanos**. Pensó el ser peli negro yéndose a su cuarto con una ligera sonrisa, satisfecho por todo lo que logro en ese viaje sin saber que la llegada de Videl traería un cambio en su vida, para bien o para mal.

Mientras en el universo 7 planeta supremo:

\- Bien jovencito, libere todos tus poderes y los de tu arma, ahora has una prueba. Dijo el anciano kaio shin.

\- Entendido supremo, empezare con mis poderes saiyajins aaaaaah. Dijo Gohan comenzado a liberar ki.

El poder que liberaba era tal que algunas personas fueron mandadas a volar por el poder salvo sus novias y las esposas de su padre que lograron mantenerse en pie mientras gohan liberaba todos sus poderes ocultos dando como resultado una fase llama estado místico que era tan poderosa como el SS3 solo que sin el problema del desgaste de poder.

\- Vaya hijo, eso es impresionante, ¿supremo también liberaría mis poderes? pregunto Goku con estrellas en sus ojos

\- Claro, pero me debes arreglar una cita con una de ellas. Dijo el anciano pervertido apuntado hacia las esposas de Goku las cuales quedaron un poco pálidas por esa petición.

 **No debió decir eso**. Pensaron las esposas del saiyajin mientras el habiente comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

\- Disculpe, no lo escuche bien, ¿me repite lo que dijo? Pregunto Goku con una sonrisa muy amistosa con los ojos cerrados acompañado de un aura maléfica que hizo temblar al anciano dios por esa sensación de muerte y destrucción.

Al entrenar tanto junto a Harribel, Unohana y Kenpachi el Son mayor termino por aprender el arte de cómo intimidar a las personas solo con la mirada y esto solo lo hacía cuando alguien coqueteaba o trataba de sobre pasarse con una de sus chicas las cuales siempre se sonrojaban y les encantaba ver ese lado sobre protector de su esposo.

\- Dije que con gusto lo hare cuando todo esto termine. Dijo el anciano kaio shin todavía temblando y desean conservar todavía los 1000 años de vida que le quedaban.

\- Gracias y ahora veamos el poder de la zanpakuto de Gohan. Dijo el Son mayor preparado para ver lo que pasaría.

De pronto la presión espiritual de Gohan comenzó aumentar de golpe siendo cubierto de un manto azul de energía mientras extendía su espada.

\- BANKAI. Grito el saiyajin mestizo con fuerza haciendo que su poder aumentará de golpe haciendo que los shinigamis, arrancars y humanos tuvieran problemas para respirar.

Al disiparse el manto de energía azul se podía ver a un Gohan con una nueva vestimenta la cual era una gabardina negra por fuera pero por dentro era de color blanco, pantalones negros, un patrón de X en sus manos de color blanco y otro en su pecho pero de color negro y ahora tensa Zangetsu tenía puntas como para desgarrar carne y su mango parecía una sierra circular

 _Nota del autor: la misma forma que el bankai fullbringer de ichigo._

\- Así que este es el resultado de que liberara los poderes fullbringers, esto es impresionante. Dijo Gohan mirando su nuevo aspecto.

\- Vaya Gohan, te vez increíble. Dijo Rukia que se acercó a su novio para luego darle un beso en los labios.

\- Jjijijiji Rukia, ¿Por qué fue eso? pregunto el Son apenado

\- Para la buena suerte, gánale a ese monstruo. Dijo la pequeña shinigami que se fue del lugar

Una vez que todas las novias de Gohan se despidieran de el con su respectivo beso, Kibito tomo a Gohan del hombro y ambos fueron tele transportados a la tierra para vencer a Buu.

 **Omake: sombra**

La hacker profesional todavía seguía sentada sobre el cadáver de su ataquen mientras creaba una pantalla holográfica donde se podía ser a una mujer castaña de origen ruso que parecía tranquila.

Zarya, ¿resolviste mi problema? Pregunto la mujer

Lo siento amigui, pero tu pequeña matona no pudo contra mí. Dijo Sombra riendo un poco cosa que espanto a la mujer.

TU ¿Cómo? Pregunto la mujer rusa.

No soy tonta, deje un micrófono en tu oficina en caso de que intentaras algo estúpido, es un lastima la verdad, hubiéramos hecho grande cosas, pero, nadie se mete conmigo sin consecuencias. Dijo Olivia.

Con eso dicho, sombra de forma veloz divulgo la información que no se tenía que saber sobre esa mujer rusa y en menos de 3 minutos todas los canales de noticias hablando sobre el.

Adiós amigui, ahora tu sales del tremendo problemón en que te mentiste. Dijo Sombra desprendiéndose de forma burlesca

Ya con sus asuntos resueltos, la chica se puso a limpiar su guarida ya no tan secreta de los cadáveres de todos esos rusos terminando con su cometido en menos de 2 horas estando agotada.

Diablos, mataría por un café ahora. Dijo Sombra

Parece que llegue en buen momento, nunca cambias mocosa. Dijo una voz que dejo helada a la hacker.

Delante de ella estaba Reaper sin su máscara con una bolsa de una cafetería que robo para este reencuentro, pero la chica al verlo rápidamente fue a comprobar si era el de verdad y cuando se dio cuenta que era real abrazo al que el consideraba su figura paterna.

Gabriel estas vivo. ¿Cómo? Pregunto la castaña.

Muy larga historia, por eso toma asiento que esto tomara mucho tiempo y solo tengo 24 horas para estar aquí.

De esta forma Sombra escucho el relato de Reaper sobre que fue rescatado y ahora trabaja en el infierno con otras personas incluida Widowmaker cosa que solo hizo sonreír a la chica por la idea de verlos juntos.

¿me crees chica? Pregunto Reaper.

Te conozco lo suficientemente bien y por esa mirada se que no mientes, ¿pero qué te trae aquí? No creo que solo vinieras a saludar. Dijo Sombra riendo.

Perceptiva como siempre Olivia, tengo una misión que me encargo mi jefe en el infierno el cual me pidió buscar a alguien que ocupara la vacante que queda. Dijo Reaper.

No digas más, acepto el trabajo, sin Widowmaker y tu mi vida a sido aburrida, estoy lista para una nueva aventura y trabajo. ¿Cuándo empezamos? Dijo Sombra con emoción

Justo ahora, partiremos a tu primera misión con los demás. Djio Gabriel

De esta forma el asesino profesional abrió un portal para su misión poniéndose su máscara y equipado con sus escopetas mientras sombra tenía sus ametralladoras listas para su nueva vida llena de sangre y aventuras.

Hasta aquí pregunta semanal: como estos nostálgico, mencionen sus 3 generaciones favoritas de power rangers.

Las mías son, fuerza salvaje, dino trueno y SPD

una cosas, por ahora tendre un horario fijo para subir hasta que pase algun cambio en mi universidad, subire un capitulo nuevo todos los jueves entre las 14.30_15.00 hora argentina (si aqui las cosas estan horrible por eso pienso trabajar mucho y mudarme a inglatera o como mínimo chile) esto por si están esperando con ansias el fic, comente y hasta otra


	42. Chapter 40

Hola de nuevo amigos, aquí káiser una vez más para traerles otro capítulo más del fic, cada vez estamos más cercar del final de esta saga para empezar con la espada, por lo que en 3 capítulos y 1 ova estaremos viendo lo que pasara en la guerra, estamos cerca de los 500 comentarios y eso me pone feliz por lo que entre los regalos que les daré pueden ser los datos para que hagan sus suposiciones o la lista con los nombres de los siguientes episodio, ustedes elijen, aquí les respondo:

 **juanan231283:** suele pasar a veces que la calidad de un capitulo no sea la misma que el anterior, a todos nos pasa y lo entiendo.

 **ElYoker2002:** pues esa resurrección está basada en la carta de monstruo guardián Eatos y un traje de assasins con las cadenas del príncipe de Persia 3, no te emociones tanto, la pelea no será tan larga como me gustaría, viecenta me ayuda con algunas desiciones creativas cuando tengo dudas y samsan 19 con los conocimientos de bleach porque no la vi completa

El shikai seria Sode no Shirayuki por sus poderes que me parecen mejores que los de Hyōrinmaru, el bankai seria tensa Zangetsu por su simpleza y elegancia y la resurrección sería la de Stark debido a que cualquier cosa relacionada con lobos me gusta, eso y me recuerda a Dante

 **Fitoxi:** tengo planes para eso dos, como la segunda resurrección de videl que estaré inspirada en uno de los pecados de nanatsu

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** pues después de pensarlo encontré la forma de darle un hueco interno a Gohan, espera para ver el cómo aunque hay una pista en los capítulos siguiente y en la ova, ella tiene por lo menos la mitad del poder de Ulquiorra, el resto es el que desarrollara, la madre de Pan todavía me pienso, cualquiera puede ser

 **SaiyajinSannin:** ¿Qué te paso? Suele pasarle a todos (mas a los que trabajan), quizás pero para la época y actualidad, eso es mejor que lo que hacen ahora en TV que está cada vez peor por lo políticamente correcto

 **Emanuel dry:** pues si, entre junto Unohana, Harribel y Kenpachi hizo que aprendiera esa amigable sonrisa que da miedo

Capítulo 40: todo empeora, la fusión potara

En la tierra del universo 7:

Gohan con su bankai todavía activado llego junto con Kibito al desierto donde súper Buu estaba por llegar mientras esperaba a que Goten y Trunks volvieran a fusionarse para volver a tener una pelea emocionante.

\- Hasta aquí puedo llevarte, espero que logres vencer a ese maldito de Majin Buu. Dijo el ser de piel roja al saiyajin.

\- Gracias por todo señor Kibito. Dijo Gohan mientras veía como el aprendiz a dios de la creación se marchó de la tierra con su tele transportación.

Una vez que se quedó solo, el hijo mayor de Goku elevo su poder lo cual capto la atención de súper Buu el cual decidió ir a ese lugar y como tenía parte de la personalidad de Kenpachi, ansiaba una pelea que lo llevara al límite de sus poderes.

En menos de unos segundos Buu apareció delante de Gohan cargando el gigantesco shikai de Zaraki y su misma sonrisa arrogante mientras el hijo de Goku lo miraba de forma desafiante mientras su gabardina negra era golpeada con el viento sacudiéndola.

\- Jejeje, parece que alguien más viene a que lo acabe, pero por lo menos tú me divertirás un rato. Dijo súper Buu lanzando un corte hacia una montaña destruyéndola en segundos.

\- Yo no seré el que perderá monstruo, ese serás tú. Dijo Gohan imitando a Buu destruyendo el suelo con un tajo de su espada hacia la derecha.

Ambos contendientes se miraban en señal de desafío, estaba más que claro que uno de ellos iba a morir en esta batalla y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el otro, en cuanto una simple piedra cayó al suelo la pelea exploto con un poderoso embate entre las armas de ambos contrincantes causando una tremenda precio de aire que hizo que parte del terreno se destruyera y se forma un enorme cráter sobre ellos.

Esta pelea era presenciada por Goten, Trunks y Piccolo desde la distancia los cuales se impresionaron por el nuevo poder de Gohan en su estado místico sumando a su nuevo bankai, el combate también era visto por todos los presentes en el planeta supremo desde una bola de cristal animando a Gohan.

Sin embargo, tanto Goku, Harribel, Urahara y Vegeta tenían un mal presentimiento, como si las cosas se complicaran, en el caso del ex capitán pensaba que si Gohan se confiaba Buu podría hacer algo que cambiara la pelea a su favor, el príncipe saiyajin pensaba igual que el hombre del sombreo, mientras la pareja saiyajin y arrancar tenían el mal presentimiento de que algo le pasaría a sus hijos.

Mientras la gente miraba el combate, Gohan comenzó a mostrar su superioridad contra el demonio rosa dándole múltiples golpes y cortes que lastimaban a su enemigo el cual furioso decidió usar el bankai de Zaraki pero eso no trajo ningún cambio, aunque el hijo de Goku no lo admitiera, Kenpachi era bastante débil por solo depender de fuerza bruta nada más dejando otros aspectos como la velocidad o estrategia haciéndolo ser bastante fácil de derrotar si su oponente tenia los 3 atributos balanceados de forma perfecta.

Super Buu Kenpachi se comenzó a enojar por ser subestimado por lo que comenzó a acumular ki y con su mano hizo llover energía rosada con la intención de darle a Gohan el cual simplemente con tensa Zangetsu cortó todas las ráfagas, pero esto fue aprovechado por Buu para lanzar un corte con el arma de Zaraki para partir a su oponente a la mitad.

Para su sorpresa y horror, Gohan detuvo la gran arma con su mano desnuda haciéndole entender que su poder era insignificante ante el estado místico lo cual solo aumentaba la ira de Buu por ser humillado mientras se seguía regenerando de sus fuertes heridas mientras seguía ejerciendo presión sobre el Son con su gran arma que comenzo a cuartearse.

Mientras con Piccolo y los niños:

\- Oye Goten, deberíamos ir a apoyar a tu hermano mayor. Dijo Trunks con emoción

\- ¿Estás seguro? No parece que necesite ayuda, no sería necesario que nos volviéramos a fusionar. Dijo Goten bastante inseguro

\- Vamos, sino él se quedara con toda la diversión, además nosotros íbamos a acabar con él. Dijo el hijo de Vegeta

Piccolo estaba tan distraído presenciado la pelea que no presto atención cuando ambos híbridos saiyajins volvieron a ejecutar la danza de la fusión haciendo que Gotenks apareciera una vez más.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que fueran a la pelea debido a que esta fue llevada a ellos cuando Gohan de un súper golpe que hizo que Buu liberara humo de todos sus orificios para luego salir volando donde estaban el namekiano y la fusión.

Super Buu sabía que no ganaría si seguía peleando, necesitaba más poder y para eso necesitaba a alguien a quien absorber por lo que comenzó a acumular ki de forma violenta alrededor de su cuerpo para luego generar una tremenda explosión que destruyo cada pedazo de su cuerpo, ese ataque no estaba hecho para matar, sino para que su masa rosada se esparciera y de forma sigilosa atrapo con la guardia baja a Piccolo que ahora era parte del demonio rosado obteniendo el gran conocimiento estratégico del namekiano mientras también absorbió a Gotenks lo cual provocó una explosión de energía que dejo atónito a Gohan por los nuevos poderes de su enemigo.

Buu no había cambiado casi nada salvo que ahora su antena se alargó más hasta llegar a su espalda, en su rostro le creció una nariz, en su pecho tenía la misma vestimenta de la fusión, en sus pantalones blanco había 2 fundas donde estaban la zanpakuto de Kenpachi y la de Gotenks, ahora su mirada de miedo paso a ser una de suma confianza por tener el poder de la fusión y otra zanpakuto en su poder.

\- Jejeje, listo para el segundo rough insecto, te voy a devolver la humillación de hace rato. Dijo Buu que tomo la pose de pelea de Vegeta para lanzarse sobre Gohan una vez más.

Ahora las cosas iban diferentes, con su nuevo poder los ataques de Buu eran más letales sumando a que se volvió más listo y comenzó a humillar Gohan solo usando sus manos esquivando o frenando con ambas manos los ataque hecho por tensa Zangetsu lo cual hizo que el hijo de Goku se preocupara y solo deseaba que Buu no supiera como usar los poderes de la zanpakuto de Gotenks cuyos poderes el desconocía y posiblemente letales. ambos se separaron luego de conectarse ambos una patada simultanea que los mando a volar.

También Buu podía usar habilidades como el cero y el sonido haciendo que Buu superara la velocidad que le daba Zangetsu a Gohan el cual resistía los ataques del ser rosa como podía.

\- GETSUGA…. TENSHO. Dijo Gohan el cual lanzo su ataque contra Buu cuando todavía chocaban sus armas

Para su mala suerte, el ataque no le hizo nada a Buu que solo se rió de su oponente y como quería seguir humillándolo activo los poderes de la zanpakuto de Gotenks y en menos de un segundo el hijo de Goku quedó atrapado unos segundo en una esfera azul que comenzó a lanzarle más de 100 cortes por segundo esquivando solo la mitad para luego recibir una patada del ser rosado que no se detendría hasta matar a Gohan y hacerle pagar la humillación que sufrió al inicio de su combate.

 _Nota del autor: tampoco era tan larga la pelea, por eso lo resumo_

Mientras en el planeta supremo:

Se podía decir que hubo una gran cantidad de reacciones y ninguna era buena, las novias de Gohan estaban muy preocupas y se podía ver como Orihime y Nell lloraban por ver como Buu estaba haciendo pedazos a su novio, mientras que Momo, Tatsuki y Rukia no lloraban pero se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada, aunque si pudieran, ellas se lanzarían hacia el monstruo para pelear sin dudarlo a pesar de que saben que no podrán hacer nada, no iban a dejar que lastimara más a su novio.

Por su parte Uryu, Chad, Apacci, Mila Rose y Sung Sun miraban con asombro el combate y ellos también querían salvar a su amigo/hermano pero sabían perfectamente que no podrían hacer nada contra el monstruo rosa.

Urahara por su parte se lo veía serio, aunque sospechaba que el inmenso poder de Buu era solo temporal hasta que a la fusión se le acabara el tiempo, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que su poder disminuyera, Gohan solo debía resistir.

Mientras que las esposas de Goku como Soi Fong, Nanao, Rangiku y Yoruichi al igual que los demás deseaban ayudar de alguna manera aunque fuera un poco.

Mientras esto pasaba, apartadas de la bola de cristal, se podía ver a Bulma y Harribel abrazando a su respectivo esposo con fuerza y llorando porque Majin Buu absorbió a sus hijos, si bien sabían que no estaban muertos, ver que ahora eran parte de ese ser maligno les rompía el corazón, sobre todo a la vasto lord que crio a su pequeño Goten no podía soportar que alguien se lo arrebatara de esa manera, él era una de las cosas más importantes de su vida, junto a su esposo.

\- Tranquila Harribel, cueste lo que me cueste, traeré a Goten de nuevo, lo prometo. Dijo Goku abrazando a la rubia que nunca la había visto tan vulnerable desde su pelea con Broly.

\- ¿Lo prometes? Pregunto Harribel la cual subió su cabeza para mirar a su esposo con lágrimas aun corriendo por sus ojos.

\- Lo prometo, no importa si debo morir de nuevo, lo lograre. Dijo el Son mayor secando las lágrimas de la arrancar que lo beso en los labios sabiendo que el cumpliría con lo prometido.

Mientras que Vegeta juro darle una paliza a Buu por quitarle a su hijo, mientras ambos saiyajins consolaban a sus esposas, el anciano kaio de hace 15 generación sabía que era hora de usar el último recurso contra el enemigo por lo que les dijo a todos que le prestaran atención.

\- Escuchen, sé que la situación se acaba de descontrolar, pero todavía hay un último recurso que podemos usar. Dijo el anciano lo cual trajo la atención de todos.

\- ¿y qué es? Por favor díganos rápido antes de que esa cosa mate a Gohan. Dijo Rukia con ansiedad.

\- Shin, Kibito, quiero que los usen. Dijo el antiguo dios por lo que el actual dios de la creación supo a qué se refería

Shin se quitó uno de sus pendientes amarillos de la oreja y se lo dio Kibito el cual se puso el otro pendiente en la oreja opuesta y como si se tratara de un iman, ambos seres fueron arrastrados por una fuerza invisible que hizo que se chocaran pero luego de eso una luz apareció.

\- ¿pero que acaba de pasar? Pregunto Yoruichi perpleja al ver lo que salió de la luz.

Cuando la luz se dispersó, se podía ver a una sola figura la cual tenía el mismo pelo que Kibito pero su rostro era más parecido al de Shin mientras sus ropas eran similares al del aprendiz a dios de la creación, el nombre de este sujeto era Kibito shin.

\- Estos son los pendiente potaras, un artefacto de los supremos los cuales permiten fusionar a dos personas sin importar el tamaño o raza. Dijo el anciano quitándose sus pendientes.

\- ¿es como la danza de la fusión? Pregunto Rangiku debido a que ella sabía hacer los pasos.

\- Si y no, a diferencia de la danza metamorf, la fusión con los pendientes es permanente y solo se necesita que las dos personas se pongan los pendientes en sus orejas del lado opuesto. Dijo el anciano que entrego sus pendientes a Goku.

 _Nota del autor: atentos a la siguiente explicación, usare la lógica de Z y la de súper, pero lo de la bruja y el anciano, lo tomare como relleno (si no lo era ya)_

\- Supremo ¿Puedo preguntarle algo para saciar mi curiosidad? Pregunto Urahara interesando por el funcionamiento de los pendientes.

\- Claro, no veo porque no. Dijo el antiguo dios

De esta manera, antes de que Goku fuera salvar a su hijo, todos se sacarían sus dudas sobre tan poderosos pendientes, los cuales debían tener alguna debilidad, debido a que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Si por alguna razón, la fusión queda anulada ¿las personas se pueden volver a fusionar? Pregunto el ex capitan

\- Claro que pueden, pero al ya ser usados por esas personas, la fusión solo duraría una hora o menos dependiendo del desgaste de energía. Explico el anciano de hace 15 generaciones

\- Tengo una pregunta ¿si esas personas usaran otros pendientes que no fueran los que ya se usaron, la fusión seria de nuevo permanente? Pregunto Nanao interesada

\- Exacto, si Goku y la otra persona con la que se fusione quieren que sea permanente, deben ser otros pendientes que no sean los míos. Termino de decir el anciano.

Con todo dicho, Goku uso su tele transportación para salvar a su hijo de Majin Buu, sin embargo, Vegeta también desea pelear contra el monstruo por lo que estaba buscando una manera de estar vivo para volver a la tierra.

Con Gohan:

El hijo mayor de Goku seguía siendo apaleado por súper Buu Gotenks el cual lo atacaba sin piedad alguna y apenas si podía detener la espada del ser rosado que seguía usando la esfera cortante para tratar de matar al son que lograba evadir tan letal ataque.

Pese a haber usado todas las técnicas que aprendió de su maestro Piccolo y usar al máximo su poder espiritual, nada detenía a Buu que cuando estaba con la guardia baja lo atrapo en un aro de energía que Gotenks llamaba dona galáctica que aprisiono a Gohan el cual inmóvil recibió un poderoso kame hame ha del monstruo rosa que le dio de lleno dejándolo muy herido.

A pesar de todo, Gohan seguía poniéndose de pie usando a Zangetsu como apoyo, sus ropas quedaron muy dañadas quedando solo el lado derecho de su ropa intacto mientras mostraba un poco de su cuerpo y sus pantalones estaban algo rotos pero era la parte que mejor se conservó de su atuendo después de tremendo ataque directo.

Antes de atacar al Son de nuevo, Buu sintió que algo se acerba y con la inteligencia de Piccolo se aseguró de tirar un pedazo de el para absorber a otra persona y volverse más fuerte solo por si algo salía mal.

Rápidamente el ser rosado recibió una poderosa patada cortesía de un Goku con su bankai activado y en súper saiyajin el cual ataco con la guardia baja a Buu el cual al recuperarse del impacto con una cara arrogante estaba listo para pelear contra alguien más hasta que algo dentro de su cuerpo no andaba bien.

Rápidamente súper Buu sufrió convulsiones y de esa forma su ropa cambio para tener ahora la capa de Piccolo y la espada de Goten, pero su poder había caído drásticamente haciéndolo vulnerable a cualquiera de los saiyajins presentes si no era cuidadoso.

\- Parece que el tiempo de la fusión de los niños termino, por eso perdiste tu poder. Dijo Goku con un rostro tranquilo

Sin embargo, antes de que Goku le diera el pendiente a su hijo para terminar rápido con la pelea, vio como Buu uso el taio Ken para cegarlos a ambos y esa distracción fue aprovechada para que la masa rosa que el monstruo lanzo a escondidas agarrara a Gohan desprevenido el cual trato de oponer resisten de forma inútil y este fue absorbido al interior de Buu

Mientras en el planeta supremo:

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOHAAAAAAAAAAN. Fue el grito que se escuchó por parte de Rukia, Momo, Orihime, Tatsuki y Nell al ver como el ser rosado absorbió a su novio por lo cual comenzaron a llorar todas sin excepción alguna más que una gran tristeza.

Por su parte esto también afecto a las esposas de Goku las cuales sentían miedo, debido a que ahora con el poder de Gohan y sin nadie para fusionarse, su esposo no tenía muchas oportunidades para ganar y ellas no deseaban presenciar la muerte de su amado.

\- MALDITO INSECTO, si no encuentras una forma de que yo me enfrente a Buu acabare contigo ENTENDISTE. Grito Vegeta al anciano kaio el cual tenía una idea sabiendo que era la única alternativa.

\- Hay un método, te pasare los años que me quedan de vida para que puedas revivir, pero primero. Dijo el anciano el cual hizo un movimiento de manos para que estas brillaran y una luz cubriera a Vegeta dejándolo sorprendido.

Ahora el príncipe saiyajin no vestía más su traje azul, sino que el supremo kaio lo remplazo por un expandes negro y en su pecho tenía la armadura saiyajin que parecía ser sujeta por su cuello y como detalle tenia botas y guantes blancos.

 _Nota del autor: la ropa de Vegeta Xeno, creo que ya saben lo que viene._

\- Supuse que sería lo más adecuado para la batalla, ahora. Dijo el anciano kaio el cual con sus manos extendidas se concentro

Poco a poco, se podía ver como la aureola de la cabeza de Vegeta desaparecía para que una apareciera en el anciano el cual rápidamente cayó al suelo supuestamente muerto, aunque eso no le importó en lo más mínimo a Vegeta.

\- Antepasado. Dijo Kibito shin con tristeza

\- No es momento para que te pongas sentimental, llévame ante ese monstruo, AHORA. Dijo el príncipe saiyajin muy impaciente.

A pesar de todo, la fusión accedió a la propuesta, y con una mano en el hombro de Vegeta, lo llevo a la tierra para que ayudara a Goku mientras que el anciano kaio se levantó del suelo, estaba muerto, pero su alma a aun estaba en el planeta supremo y solo se desmayó por el cansancio.

Mientras tanto, en hueco mundo:

Ya había pasado un rato desde la llegada de Ulquiorra con su nueva compañera pero tanto Aizen como Szayel no iba a descansan sino que seguían preparándose para la guerra.

Ambos genios se encontraban en el desierto, alejados de las noches por varias razones, una de ellas es que Aizen quería ver un poco del poder del monstruo sellado dentro de la ocarina y que tan destructivo seria si conseguía la otra mitad, mientras que el octavo espada hizo un descubrimiento sobre la criatura que Ulquiorra y Grimmjow trajeron del más allá, a la cual la había apodado el proyecto Janemba.

\- Lord Aizen, ya estamos lo bastante lejos del palacio, puede comenzar su prueba. Dijo el científico arrancar de pelo rosa

Con eso dicho, el castaño intento un par de formas para liberar a la criatura desde inyectar poder espiritual en el instrumento, tocar una melodía hasta que decidió dejar la ocarina en el suelo y no hacer nada lo cual tuvo resultado.

Del instrumento musical comenzó a liberarse un extraño humo y un gran poder comenzó a fluir de manera alarmante que impresiono al arrancar y al ex capitán traidor, el humo empezó a tomar la forma de un par de piernas gigantes con garras afiladas y en la parte trasera una cola de aspecto insectoide que podría perforar a un menos grande con muchísima facilidad.

De esta forma, el par de piernas reaccionaron de forma violenta mientras el par de genios se fue y pudo presenciar como 5 menos grandes se enfrentaron contra el ser incompleto el cual hizo pedazos a los Hollow con mucha facilidad.

\- Fascinante, pese a no estar completo, es extremadamente poderoso, tendré que ver una forma de abrir la caja musical para conseguir el otro pedazo. Dijo Szayel muy entusiasmado por el reto que sería abrir la caja

\- Ciertamente será interesante, pero creo que sería la hora de que me digas lo que me tenías que decir sobre el proyecto Janemba. Dijo Aizen

Como si supiera, el ex capitán comenzó a tocar la ocarina con diferentes combinaciones musicales de las cuales al cuarto intento, el par de piernas se volvió a convertir en humo y regreso a estar sellado dentro de la ocarina que estaría bajo vigilancia para evitar el escape de la criatura.

\- Vera mi lord, descubrí que si intentamos colocar nuestro poder, el cristal se agrieta y si se escapa, los resultados pueden ser peligrosamente impredecibles. Dijo el arrancar peli rosa no queriendo descubrir todavía lo que podía hacer el espécimen.

\- Eso es una lástima, si tuviera el poder arrancar sería mucho más letal. Dijo Aizen tranquilo porque sabía que el científico no termino de hablar

\- Sin embargo, hay una pequeña grieta que me permitiría inyectarle nuestro poder, cree una máquina que tritura a un Hollow y convierte su poder en una forma líquida para inyectar. Dijo Szayel con malicia recordando cuando mato en secreto a uno de los arrancars de su laboratorio para ese descubrimiento

\- Muy interesante, ¿pero dónde está el PERO? Dijo Aizen sabiendo que tenía que haber algo más.

\- Al ser un ser con un poder inmenso, necesitaría el poder de alguno de los espadas para poder desarrollar la capacidad de tener una resurrección. Dijo el peli rosa tranquilo sabiendo que el no era prescindible.

Esto puso a pensar a Aizen, por lo que comenzó a ver a cada uno de sus espadas, tanto Stark, barragán, Ulquiorra, Zommari Nnoitra y Grimmjow eran los mas fuertes y por ellos quedaban fuera, Szayel era un genio que podría usar, dejando a Aaroniero y Yammy Llargo como los que podía usar, sin embargo, necesita un remplazo para uno de ellos y una forma en que uno muriera sin levantar sospechas ante sus más leales seguidores.

Como si fueran una gran revelación, la imagen de Videl paso por la cabeza de Aizen, la chica fue convertida en arrancar gracias al poder de Ulquiorra, por lo que no dudaba que ese poder podría acoplase a su cuerpo, con algo de entrenamiento y si el poder del cuarto espada estaba en su interior, podría convertirse en el remplazo perfecto.

\- Tengo una idea, pero todavía no es el momento, solo te diré que estés listo para cuando llegue el momento. Dijo Aizen el cual estaba listo para regresar a las noches.

\- Entendido, esperare ese día. Dijo Szayel que no le importaba matar a uno de sus compañeros si podía seguir experimentado, siendo el arrancar peli rosa como una copia más psicótica de Mayuri

Regresando al mundo Dbz, con Goku:

El Son mayor estaba en medio de un combate que no podría ganar contra súper Buu Gohan, el cual poseía la misma ropa que tensa Zangetsu fullbringer y solo para humillar más a Goku solo usaba el shikai de la espada de su hijo.

A pesar de que Goku utilizaba su bankai, su salto en el tiempo combinado con el súper saiyajin 3 no le hacía ni cosquillas a Buu el cual logro herirlo con un Getsuga Tensho de color rojo y darle varios cortes.

\- Maldición, eres demasiado poderoso. Dijo Goku el cual para no perder los pendiente potara se puso ambos.

\- Jajajaja, el poder de tu hijo es increíble, no podrás detenerme y pronto tu poder también será mío. Dijo Buu con una sonrisa arrogante que se va cuando recibe una patada sorpresa de Vegeta en SS2.

\- Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Goku sorprendido y emocionado debido a que podía fusionarse con Vegeta

\- MALDITO INSECTO, CON QUE TENIAS UNA TRANSFORMACIÓN MAS QUE NO ME MOSTRASTE. Grito el príncipe saiyajin al ver el SS3

\- Vegeta, no es momento para discutir, mira, ninguno de nosotros le ganaremos a Buu, nuestra única alternativa es fusionarnos. Dijo el Son mayor mostrando los pendiente.

\- DE NINGUNA MANERA INSECTO, NO PIENSO REBAJARME A FUSIONARME CON UN GUERRERO DE CLASE BAJA. Grito Vegeta que no estaba dispuesto a eso.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Buu se reincorporo del suelo furioso por lo que se lanzó al ataque contra ambos saiyajin contra los cuales no tuvo nada de piedad.

Como Goku dijo, ninguno pudo hacerle el más mínimo daño a súper Buu que solo los humillaba en combate hasta que ambos perdieron sus estados de súper saiyajin y para suerte del Son todavía no perdió la forma de su bankai, pero tanto el cómo Vegeta estaba en el suelo mientras Buu se preparaba para el golpe de gracia.

\- VEGETA, SE QUE NO TE GUSTA, PERO ESE MONSTRUO SE COMIDO A TRUNKS, GOTEN, PICCOLO Y GOHAN, SI NO LO DETENEMOS AHORA, LE HARA LO MISMO A BULMA. Grito Goku a su rival

\- Kakarotto, si nos fusionamos ¿estás seguro que derrotaremos a Buu? Pregunto Vegeta inseguro mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No lo sé, lo único que sé es que tendremos un poder más allá de lo que podríamos imaginar. Dijo Goku

\- Este será su fin. Dijo Majin Buu que comenzó a carga un getsuga tensho en su espada y se diría hacia ellos.

\- Maldición, DAME EL PENDIENTE, ENTREGAMELO YA. Grito Vegeta tragándose su orgullo dispuesto a fusionarse de mala gana.

De esta forma, Goku le lanzo el pendiente a Vegeta el cual comenzó a colocárselo en su oreja opuesta a la del Son.

\- Vegeta, debo decirte que una vez que nos fusionemos, jamás nos podremos separar. Dijo Goku muy tranquilo

\- QUE, QUE DIJISTE, SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO AHORA INSECTO. Grito Vegeta pero resignado termino de ponerse el pendiente

Una vez hecho eso, el cuerpo de ambos fue atraído y una vez que chocaron una poderosa luz que cegó a Buu apareció y debido a que el portal de Bulma seguía abierto, la sociedad de almas y el hueco mundo sintió un pico de energía enorme pero muy lejos.

\- ESTOY LISTO. Dijo el nuevo ser resultado de la fusión de ambos rivales el cual estaba preparado para destruir a Majin Buu

 **Omake: trabajando**

Universo desconocido:

En estos momentos se podía ver Ichigo y Amelia escondidos entre unos pilares de un castillo mirando atentamente como un para de criaturas llamadas ogros tenían planes de violar a una elfa de piel oscura y pelo rubio en una cola de nombre chloe mientras un maligno humano estaba por verlo todo.

Ambos asistentes tenían la misión de salvar este mundo matando y torturando al que quería esclavizar a todas las mujeres, por lo que Widowmaker poniéndose sus lentes con forma de ojos de araña y su nuevo rifle, asesino a las criaturas que iban a cometer un acto tan vil.

Rápidamente cada ogro fue derribado de un preciso disparo al cerebro dejando a la chica en el suelo para que rápidamente el vasto lord con su sonido la saco de la vista de los humanos confundidos.

Escucha pequeña, mantén la boca cerrada y salvaremos a tu ama, entiendes. Dijo Ichigo que tenía Chloe atrapada con un brazo y con el otro tapaba su boca.

El rato paso y los humanos estaban confundidos y enojados por lo sucedido queriendo al responsable de matar su diversión por lo que ahora iban a jugar con otra elfa que parecía una reina y el líder de estos cerdos iban a quitarle su pureza. Pero.

AMELIA, ahora. Dijo el vasto lord que dejo a la elfa rubia en el pilar que estaban mientras la asesina profesional se aferró al cuello de su compañero para disparar mientras su amigo eliminaba enemigos cercanos.

Nuestro líder exige que todos ustedes mueran por generarle fuertes traumas. Dijo Ichigo que rugió antes de comenzar una masacre para salvar a esa elfa mientras el cobarde líder de los humanos escapaba.

 **Me pregunto ¿en qué andará Gabriel?** Pensaba Widowmaker disparando desde la cabeza de Ichigo a cada pervertido

En otro lugar de este universo:

Se podía ver a Reaper con sus escopetas humeando debido a la cantidad de disparos que hizo para matar a un montón de pequeñas criaturas con forma de diablos mientras una monjas a la distancia le agradecían un una humana rubia que parecía un caballero medieval lo miraba con asombro.

De pronto del suelo en una plataforma apareció un anciano con un boina roja moribundo y detrás del apareció sombra con una niña de pelo rosa que salvo.

Este viejo degenerado iba a dejar a esta niña para hacerle cosas que prefiero no narrar, ¿lo acabo yo o tú? Pregunto Sombra

Has los honores chica. Dijo Reaper fríamente.

Sabía que dirías eso. de esa forma la chica cargo su arma y vacío todo un cargador en su victima

Lo único que pasaba por las mentes de las personas de este mundo era ¿Quiénes son ellos y porque nos ayudan?

Bien si siguen los omakes esto es una pequeña venganza debido a los traumas que me causo el hentai Kuroino por lo que es un desquite y homenaje al fic de victorarte19, y no se preocupen el siguien capitulo es de mucho combate (recuerden que soy deficiente para hacer peleas largas por lo que eso toma tiempo

Pregunta semanal: esto semanal ¿Cuándo lleguemos 500 comentarios, como regalo quieren datos para que teoricen o la lista de títulos de los siguientes cap? No serán las 2 cosas

Y si pregunta si alguna vez que subiré un doble capitulo, eso sería por el cumpleaños del fic o por mis vacaciones


	43. Chapter 41

Hey amigos, aquí káiser con el penúltimo capítulo de esta saga antes de empezar con la saga de los espadas, habrá un par de capítulos de relajo y con algo que tal vez extrañaban, un par de escenas que harán que sus mentes imaginen cositas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y también la inclusión de Yuzu, Karim y Kon que tendrán participación en esa saga, sin más aquí respondo:

 **viecenta1.8:** gracias compa

 **Emanuel dry:** la lógica que puse para los pendientes es para el beneficio de la saga de black en el futuro, además que también usare otra cosa como una forma de vencer a Janemba con los pendientes azules de aprendiz.

 **juanan231283:** si, así es y gracias

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** ¿Qué significa rifaste? No vi ninguno de los animes que mencionaste pero conozco los antecedentes princesos de Yamato (no te preocupes que no me molestan los spoilers) y parece que mis asistentes tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer

 **fitoxi:** pues aquí está la pelea y debo decir que hacerla larga me costo bastante

Capítulo 41: el shinigami definitivo vs super Buu

Mientras tanto, en la sociedad de almas:

Se podía decir que la mayoría de shinigamis estaban en alerta cuando sintieron un poderoso pico de energía que no podía ser encontrado en ningún lugar y esto llevo a una reunión de capitanes donde nadie estaba seguro de lo que pasaba y eso comenzó a desesperarlos.

\- Lo único que puedo decir, es que parte del poder de esta presencia es similar a la del señor Goku, pero mezclada con otra. Dijo el capitán Toshiro que fue llevado a la reunión y junto con Renji y Unohana eran los shinigamis que sabían usar bien el ki.

\- Bueno, ¿pero dónde está el? No a regresado todavía de su mundo todavía?. Pregunto Ukitake curioso y nervioso

A su vez en hueco mundo:

No solo los shinigamis sintieron ese poder, también lo hicieron todos los habitantes de hueco mundo, los menos grandes se estremecieron, los que seguían en la línea evolutiva se preguntaban de quien era ese poder y claro, los espadas y arrancars también sentían semejante poder y era poco decir que estaban intimidados.

Por alguna razón, Ulquiorra fue hacia donde estaba Videl por tener el presentimiento que sentir ese poder, no sería lo último que se vería en el combate que estaba a punto de suceder.

Regresando al universo dbz:

\- ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES? Pregunto un furioso y confundido Buu al ver delante de el al resultado de la fusión potara de ambos saiyajin.

Delante del monstruo rosa, se podía ver a un hombre de compleción musculosa el cual vestía un par de botas negras y blancas al igual que un par de guantes con los mismos colores parecidos a los de Vegeta, poseía un traje de cuerpo completo de color rojo con la parte del pecho reforzada marcando sus músculos como una armadura, traía un cinturón azul y una gabardina negra sin mangas sobre él, en sus orejas se podían ver los dos pendientes amarillos que dieron origen a este ser y su cabello era similar al de Vegeta pero en su rostro se podía ver tanto los rasgos faciales de Goku y el príncipe saiyajin, el último detalle, en su espalda cargaba una zanpakuto que era una catana con detalles rojos en su hoja que parecía brillar al rojo vivo.

 _Nota del autor: es Vegetto con su ropa Xeno y la espada es la versión roja de la espada de Genji de overwatch_

La fusión no respondió y lo único que hizo fue elevarse hacia el cielo y comenzó a lanzar patadas y golpes probando sus habilidades ignorando a Buu por completo y después de un rato, saco su espada y dio miles de cortes en un segundo partiendo solo con su fuerza el mar, las rocas y las nubes dejando su marca.

\- Esto es increíble, es más poder del que pude imaginar. Dijo la fusión el cual guardo su espada y puso su vista hacia Buu

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto el ser rosa pero como respuesta su oponente lanzo un golpe de aire comprimido que le corto gran parte de la mejilla sorprendiéndolo.

\- Parece que estas temblando, como Kakarotto y Vegeta se fusionaron, nació un nuevo guerrero, mi nombre es Vegetto. Dijo el nuevo guerrero con una mirada arrogante y burlona siendo la combinación de los aspectos más destacables de ambos saiyajins.

Buu que todavía tenía cargado el getsuga tensho, no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra Vegetto el cual lo miraba desafiante mientras espera el ataque que estaba a centímetros del levanto muchísimo polvo por el impacto que al disiparse se podía ver como la fusión detuvo la espada de su enemigo solo usando 2 dedos de sus manos todavía con su rostro desafiante mientras la energía del getsuga se desvanecía de la espada de Buu.

\- Jajaja, ese ataque fue efectivo, debo admitirlo. Dijo Vegetto el cual haciendo presión destruyo a tensa Zangetsu para luego de eso darle una patada a Buu que lo hizo retroceder varios kilómetros.

\- miserable. Dijo el monstruo rosa saliendo de una pila de escombros

\- Todavía no tiene sentido que use mi arma, sino matarte no sería tan divertido como hacerlo con mis manos desnudas. Dijo la fusión que solo acomodo su arma.

\- te voy a enseñar a no subestimarme maldito. Dijo Buu reparando a Tensa Zangetsu

\- Bueno y que tal si calentamos un poco. Dijo Vegetto tomando una posición de combate y provocando a Buu para que ataque

La fusión saiyajin y el ser rosado comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas, Vegetto se dejaba dar la mayoría de los golpes para acostumbrar su cuerpo recién formado pero la verdad es que no sentía ni cosquillas por esos golpes.

\- Nada mal, pero veo que te estas conteniendo, yo también, pero creo que es hora de terminar con mi pequeño calentamiento insecto. Dijo Vegetto estirando los músculos.

\- Como digas, solo has que esta pelea sea emocionante y que pueda recordar por siempre. Dijo Buu tomando la personalidad de Zaraki por un momento.

Mientras en el planeta supremo:

\- Increíble, detuvo el getsuga sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Dijo Uryu sorprendido

\- Supremo, estoy seguro de que ganara. Dijo Kibito shin entusiasmado.

\- No lo creo, muchas peleas también se deciden por la suerte. Dijo el anciano dios pero sin tomar en cuenta algo.

\- Se equivoca, si presta atención, el todavía no está usando ni el súper saiyajin y tampoco está usando su nueva zanpakuto, además, parece que tiene un plan. Dijo Urahara evaluando todas las posibilidades.

Regresando a la tierra:

Tanto Vegetto y súper Buu Gohan seguían intercambiando golpes pero en un punto el saiyajin lanzo una poderosa esfera azul de ki contra su enemigo que le desintegro las piernas y uno de sus brazos pero este se regenero del daño, pero no iba a ocultar el hecho que le dolió y estaba furioso por ser humillado.

\- MALDITO INFELIZ. Fue el grito de Buu que invoco a tensa Zangetsu y a la Rebellion liberada de Goten atacando al saiyajin que detuvo sus brazos para luego desármalo con una patada con voltereta hacia atrás

Después de ese intento de ataque, ambos se elevaron más al cielo y comenzaron a mirarse fijamente, uno con ganas de matar y el otro con arrogancia y burla.

\- Si vas a usar tus armas, entonces yo debo ponerme serio de verdad. Dijo Vegetto el cual desenvaino su zanpakuto.

Poco a poco, la fusión comenzó a elevar su ki de manera descomunal causando desastres naturales en la tierra mientras un poco de su musculatura aumentaba mientras gritaba, después de un rato su cabello se tornó rubio pasando al súper saiyajin asustando a Buu un poco.

\- Este es el súper Vegetto, pero espera, aún hay mucho más. Dijo el saiyajin el cual toco la punta de su espada.

Mientras en el planeta supremo:

\- TODOS RÁPIDO, AUMENTEN SU PODER LO MAS QUE PUEDAN O SERÁN APLASTADOS. Dijo Urahara que tenía muy en claro que pasaría por lo que las shinigamis activaron sus bankai, las arrancars sus resurrecciones y los humanos elevaron su poder al máximo esperando lo que iba a pasar.

Regresando a la tierra:

\- Emerge de las profundidades de los abismos infernales para para devastar a la creación, Arbiter. Dijo Vegetto comenzado a liberar su poder espiritual con muchísima potencia.

 _Nota del autor: agradecimiento a Fitoxi por ayudarme a elegir las palabras correcta para el comando de este shikai_

La presión espiritual de la fusión saiyajin que se liberaba al activar su shikai, era tanta que las personas en el planeta supremo de no haber sido advertidos por Urahara ya estarían en el suelo pero como no estaban con la guardia baja, solo terminaron arrodillados por esa tremenda fuerza, pero no todos corrieron con esa suerte y apenas si aguantaron.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo bleach:

Ahora sí que los shinigamis estaban aterrorizados debido a que como el portal de ambos mundos seguía abierto, podían sentir ese poder que puso a todos los shinigamis de menor rango en el suelo golpeando el piso mientras que los que eran tenientes o capitanes estaban de rodillas ante semejante y aplaste poder que no sabían a quién pertenecía. En otro lado, la amiga de Yoruichi Kukaku también termino siendo aplastada y le parecí ver por un momento que su brazo de madera se estaba agrietando por semejante fuerza.

Esto no solo pasaba a en la sociedad de almas, también ocurrió en hueco mundo con exactamente los mismos resultados siendo los únicos que pudieron aguantar la presión los espadas y su líder que sudaba de nerviosismo ante semejante poder inalcanzable, por su parte Ulquiorra ayudo a Videl a ponerse de rodillas porque aunque no lo dijera o lo supiera, le importaba esta chica, Grimmjow tenía un rostro entre asustado y entusiasmado queriendo conocer a la persona de este poder, Lilynette que iba a usar su mano para despertar a Stark al ser tomada por sorpresa metió su mano más de los debido en la garganta de su amigo que se estaba ahogando mientras Szayel quería una muestra de ese poder

¿a quién diablos le pertenece este poder abismal? Era la pregunta de todos los seres de este mundo, incluso la de unos que estaban en una organización llamada Wandenreich debido a que ese poder superaba de forma ridícula a la de su creador

Regresando a la pelea:

Una vez que el saiyajin dejo de elevar su poder espiritual, ahora se podía apreciar que en su espalda carga un hacha de gran tamaño pero no tan exagerada como la de que Kenpachi, su mango largo era negro mientras su deforme hoja con partes no solo para cortar sino también para desgarrar era de un color rojo muy brillante haciendo parecer que era un arma sacada del mismo infierno y en otra mano tenía un brazalete de forma demoniaca.

 _Nota del autor: esta arma es del juego devil may cry remake, pese a sus rediseños cuestionables, era un buen juego._

\- Bueno, que te parece si me ayudas a descubrir que puede hacer esta genial hacha. Dijo Vegetto el cual dio un tajo hacia el suelo partiéndolo en dos.

\- Maldito, no me subestimes. Dijo Buu que se lanzó contra su enemigo.

Los ataques de ambos iban y venían, la fusión usaba su hacha para bloquear las espadas de Buu el cual comenzó a crear un getsuga tenso y un Drive el cual lanzo contra Vegetto el cual se impresiono un poco, pero sabía que el ser rosa había absorbido a Goten que poseía un gran poder por eso podía usar sus poderes.

Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para asustar a la fusión que levanto su hacha y lanzo un ataque, este hizo que el arma perdiera su filo lanzado la cabeza del hacha que colisiono contra ambos ataques de Buu creando una explosión.

Esto fue aprovechando por el ser rosa para golpear a la fusión con brutalidad y de paso darle varios cortes con ambas armas hasta lanzarlo hacia el mar con un getsuga, pero para su mala suerte, Vegetto salió de las profundidades del agua sin ninguna herida en su ropa y la punta de su hacha se había reparado.

\- Oye insecto, si vas a hacerle daño a alguien, hazlo bien. Dijo la fusión

De esta manera, el saiyajin fusionado levanto su mano con la palma de su mano bien extendida mientras comenzaba a preparar una de las técnicas que pertenecían al príncipe Vegeta que uso para acabar con el androide número 19 hace tiempo.

\- Así es como se hace, BIG BANG ATTACK. Fue lo que dijo Vegetto para lanzar una esfera azul de poder devastador que pulverizo el cuerpo de Buu, pero este muy herido se regenero de nuevo aunque el dolor que sentía no se lo quitaba nadie.

Puede que Buu pudiera regenerarse de cualquier herida, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera, y desde que la pelea empezó ya se había curado de varios ataques y este no era una excepción.

\- Maldito, a ver que harás contra lo siguiente. Dijo Buu con malicia comenzando liberar humo de todos sus orificios.

Para la terrible suerte del ser rosa, eso no afecto a Vegetto el cual le dio una buena paliza al salir del humo, muy enfadado, el monstruo se elevó hacia el cielo y creo una esfera rosada de energía llamada esfera evanescente con la intención de matar al saiyajin que se preparó para el ataque poniendo su hacha como un bate y de un golpe, saca volando el ataque lejos de la tierra sorprendiendo de sobre manera a súper Buu y a los espectadores en el planeta supremo.

\- Jajajaja, veo que alguien está muy asustado. Dijo el saiyajin burlonamente

Sin previo aviso, Buu fue atrapado por una garra roja conectada a una cadena, este objeto había salido del brazalete que venía con el shikai de la fusión el cual era un gancho para arrastrar enemigos hacia él, cosa que hizo y con su hacha lo partió en 2 pedazos pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió con un asalto sin cuartel contra el ser rosado cortándolo y destruyendo su cuerpo a golpes hasta que volvió a atraparlo con la garra y conectarle una patada que lo mando hacia las rocas y hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde se fue tu confianza de que me derrotarías? Pregunto con burla Vegetto

Antes de que su enemigo se levantara, la fusión creo una espada hecha de ki con la cual atravesó el pecho de su oponente y lo saco de las rocas con todas sus heridas y una cara de sorpresa y algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratos? Dijo el saiyajin el cual corto el pecho de su enemigo para luego acercarse y darle un corte con la misma espada de ki.

\- MALDITO, VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, NADIE SE RÍE DE MI. Grito furioso Buu

De esta manera la pelea tomo otro rombo, súper Buu atacaba de forma más violenta a Vegetto el cual se estaba aburrido solo detenía los golpes y cortes con sus piernas haciendo enojar al ser rosado que en un movimiento que las personas en el planeta supremo encontraron como repugnante y desagradable se convirtió en líquido y se metió en el interior de saiyajin para destruirlo desde a dentro pero el poder de la fusión eran tan grande que logro golpear a Buu sin hacerse daño lo que obligo a él ser rosa a salir del interior del guerrero siendo el único herido el mismo

\- Por favor, esfuérzate más, esto no es divertido para nada. Dijo Vegetto que puso su hacha en su hombro y se sentaba sobre unas rocas.

La ira de Buu solo aumentaba con cada comentario de la fusión que lo seguía humillando por lo que con un gran grito de ira comenzó a liberar y liberar poder ocasionando que el cielo se nublara y la realidad parecía desgarrarse por unas extrañas luces verdes en el cielo provocadas por semejante poder.

\- Jajajaja, veo como si te esfuerzas ahora, lograras hacer algo increíble, bueno, como tú me muestras tu poder máximo, creo que lo justo sería mostrarte mi bankai. Dijo Vegetto el cual hizo girar su hacha hasta tenerla delante.

Una vez más, su presión espiritual se disparó de golpe ocasionando de nuevo que los shinigamis y arrancars de ambos mundos terminaran estrellados contra el suelo y en peores casos lo destruyeron, mientras que en el mundo bleach en un lugar desconocido una persona que estaba sellada sudaba con nerviosismo por sentir un poder tan abrumador que ni su poder casi omnipotente lo superaría.

\- BAN…KAI. Fue el grito del saiyajin que lanzo su hacha hacia el cielo y al descender después del aumento de poder apareció su nueva arma

En el suelo, se clavó una espada de aspecto demoniaco parecida a Zangetsu en su shikai, en la parte sin filo parecía hecha de hueso, el resto de la espada parecía de un material rojo parecido a la sangre o piel y en el medio una joya parecida a un gran rubi.

 _Nota del autor: es la forcé edge de devil may cry, la que en teoría, es el arma más poderosa de toda la franquicia, solo que le agregare un par de cosas._

Sin decir palabra alguna, el saiyajin apunto su nueva arma contra el ser rosado y de un simple movimiento la forcé edge se estiro a una velocidad increíble que perforo con suma facilidad la barrera de energía de Buu y también lo perforo a él, pero la cosa no termino ahí porque la espada se deformo y pasado de una espada a guadaña que al hacerla regresar a él, esta partió por la mitad al monstruo.

\- No importa que tanto lo intentes insecto, podrás absorber el poder de todos los shinigamis, pero yo tengo la zanpakuto más poderosa que hace que la legendaria sokyoku no sea nada. Dijo Vegetto que seguía burlándose de Buu.

Ya con su paciencia al límite, el ser rosado concentro Ki y poco a poco de su boca comenzó a crear pequeños fantasmitas con su rostro, pese a que la fusión de Gotenks termino en su cuerpo, pudo aprender a hacer la técnica de los fantasmas kami kases.

Una vez que creo 10 de esos fantasmas los lanzo contra la fusión que comenzó a volar a toda velocidad para esquivarlos, pero entonces puso en práctica los poderes de su bankai, tomo la espada con ambas manos y esta muto de nuevo tomando la forma de un arco rojo y como si fuera un Quincy creo flechas hechas de ki y reiatsu haciendo detonar a los fantasmas quedando la mitad que luego acabo con 3 más alargando su espada.

OYE BUU, PIENSA RAPIDO. Dijo Vegetto que pasó de largo del ser rosa y de esa forma, los pequeños fantasmas chocaron contra su creador causándole daño.

MALDITO, si no puedo acabar contigo, te mandare tan lejos de aquí para que jamás me vuelvas a causar problemas. Dijo Buu con una sonrisa de haber encontrado la forma de ganar.

Ah si, ¿y cómo lo harás? me muero de ganas por saberlo. Dijo la fusión entre risas.

Sin decir nada, Buu pego un gran grito que seguramente dejaría sordo a cualquier persona normal, aunque esto fue con la finalidad de abrir un portal como lo hizo en la habitación del tiempo, solo que este llevaría a otro lugar muy diferente.

Buu aprovecho que Vegetto se distrajo y le dio una patada para lanzarlo al portal pero antes de que lo cerrara, el saiyajin hizo que la espada cambiara a la forma de gancho del shikai solo para llevarse a su enemigo con él y seguir la pelea sin saber que asustarían a más de uno, mientras en el planeta supremo se preguntaban si volverían y el anciano dijo que era probable debido a que el ser rosa debía destruir todavía a los supremos.

En la sociedad de almas:

Se podía ver al gran gigante que protegía la entrada al Seireitei como siempre deseando que algo interesante pasara, aunque después se arrepintió de pedir eso.

Rápidamente un portal se puso a pocos metros de él saliendo de este Vegetto y súper Buu el cual fue arrojado con violencia por el saiyajin en el suelo pero este más que furioso elevo su poder de nuevo y al lanzarse contra la fusión que esquivaba los golpes ambos por la velocidad de sus acciones derribaron al guardián de las puertas, destruyeron las mismas en cientos de pedazos junto con la barrera que al ser destruida puso en alerta a los shinigamis.

 **La sociedad de almas, ¿Por qué aquí? Bueno no importa, solo espero que el vejestorio no se enoje por los daños que claramente ocurrirán**. Pensaba el saiyajin mezclando las personalidades Goku y Vegeta.

Vegetto cansado de esquivar ataques tomo a su enemigo de su antena para azotarlo contra el suelo y lanzarlo lejos hasta que el monstruo choco contra la colina del sokyoku que fue reducido a escombros por un espadazo del saiyajin junto a una patana que mando a su enemigo al suelo.

Rápidamente los shinigamis comenzaron a rodear a Buu entre estos los capitanes por lo que el ser rosa viendo una oportunidad de oro trato de absorber a los capitanes Yamamoto, Unohana que fue a la reunión y Kyoraku solo para ser frenado por Vegetto que con un ataque Big Bang borro de la existencia esa masa y en el proceso arrastras a su oponente hacia la división 4 dejando una línea de destrucción de muchos kilómetros y eso que se contenía.

El anciano comandante iba a pedir una explicación pero una mirada de Vegetto que decía **no molestes en mi pelea anciano** , fue suficiente para callarlo y asustarlo junto al resto de los shinigamis incluso Unohana que nunca vio en alguien una mirada tan penetrante como esa.

En la división 4 Isane estaba muy sorprendida por la aparición de Buu y más porque traía ropa parecida a la de Gohan y su sorpresa creció cuando ve como la fusión le da un gancho a su enemigo para llevarlo al cielo.

Buu desesperado volvió a pegar un grito pero de nuevo ambos fueron llevados a otro lado mientras los shinigamis estaban atónitos porque dos seres desconocidos redujeron a ruinas media sociedad de almas en menos de 1 minuto y la verdad todos se alegraron de no tener que enfrentarse a ellos.

En Hueco mundo:

El portal volvió abrirse y Buu trato de alejar a su enemigo con un getsuga que solo fue a parar al bosque menos para que rápidamente Vegetto lo tomara del rostro.

Es hora de que muerdas el polvo, literalmente. Dijo el saiyajin que atravesó a su enemigo con su espada en el pecho para luego empalarlo en la arena.

De esta forma la fusión todavía atravesando a su enemigo se impulsó y lo uso como una tabla para surfear en las arenas mientras Buu trataba de liberarse.

Era poco decir que todos los espadas y arrancars estaban en alerta máxima por sentir 2 presencias gigantes que llegaron a su posición a toda velocidad con un Vegetto que de un salto se pone de pie y lanza a su enemigo al cielo para estirar su arma y además de perforar a Buu que ya le estaba costando regenerarse también destruyo una torre que servía como prisión en Hueco mundo.

Cabe decir que todos en el lugar estaban impresionadas por ver un espectáculo de cómo ambos intercambiaban golpes de espada y físico pero teniendo reacciones diferentes.

La mayoría pensaba que ni locos pelearían contra ellos ni en otros 1000 años de vida, las arrancars mujeres como Cirucci, Loly y Menoly tenían un leve rubor por lo lindo que se veía el saiyajin, aunque si ellas fueran de otra realidad, hubieran tenido una posibilidad con el saiyajin, pero no aquí.

Mientras Aizen que sudaba nerviosamente estaba considerando severamente en liberar a Janemba y Hildegarn aunque todavía no sabía de lo que serían capaces pero para suerte de su plan el saiyajin hizo un descubrimiento.

Mmmmm creo que ya se cómo funciona eso que haces así que debo probar. Dijo el saiyajin que mientras frenaba las espadas de Buu se aclaró la garganta.

Rápidamente pego un fuerte grito en los oídos de su enemigo que se quejó por eso para luego recibir un puñetazo que lo mando hacia un portar recién abierto para ser seguido por Vegetto que se estaba divirtiendo en grande humillando al ser rosa, dejando más tranquilos a los habitantes de hueco mundo que lo último que querían era enfrentarse a uno de ellos

 _Nota del autor: lo siguiente es un cameo a uno de los fics de mi amigo viecenta 1.8, My Hero en Kuoh Academia y solo les diré esto BULLYING A ISEEI._

En otra dimensión, conocida como boku no DXD:

Se podía ver en este mundo una gran academia escolar que era cubierta por una barrera de magia creada por un grupo de demonios conocidos como los sitri, pero entre ellos falta uno que era el respaldo de sus aliados los gremory.

Lo que ellos contenían era a un tipo llamado Kokabiel el cual recibió mucho daño de un chico que quería convertiré en el héroe número uno y ser el símbolo de la paz y daños de un pervertido conocido como Issei.

Ambos jóvenes luchaban por causas diferentes siendo una justa y la otra egoísta, el aspirante a héroe llamado Izuku Midoriya lo daba todo para proteger a sus amigos mientras el pervertido, solo lo hacía porque le prometieron que si ganaba se le permitiría chupar pechos por lo que en lugar de pelear en equipo, solo quiso lucirse.

Pero todo el ambiente se rompe cuando la barrera colapsa debido a que del portal salieron ambos contendientes y una patada de Vegetto mando a volar a Buu que además de destruir el escudo mando a volar a Kokabiel al chocar contra el dejándolo fuera de combate.

OYE TU, NO ME QUITES MI MOMENTO, AHORA POR TU CULPA NO PODRE CHUPAR LOS PEC. Issei no termino porque Buu le dio un golpe por estar enojado y porque su parloteo era molesto.

NO ME MOLESTES MALDITA LOMBRIZ DE TIERRA SIN DIGNIDAD. Dijo Buu molesto que lo tomo de la garganta y este perdió su armadura tras otro golpe.

Rápidamente Vegetto apareció delante del grupo de demonios y el joven héroe mirando a su oponente el cual lanzo al pervertido como basura a lo cual Vegetto al sentir Ki maligno le dio un golpe al chico con la parte sin filo de su arma para mandarlo a volar hacia la academia destruyendo la mitad está en el proceso.

Oye insecto, no me lances basura. Dijo el Saiyajin molestando a cierta pelirroja que no le gustaba que su peón fuera insultado aunque fuera un inútil.

El combate de ambos se reanudo haciendo que todos los seres de este mundo temblaran por el poder que despedían, mientras una chica de nombre Sona le dijo a su amigo/aliado/ miembro de clan atacara con todo contra Buu, debido que no sintió peligro en Vegetto.

DETROIT SMASH. Grito Midoriya lanzo un puñetazo contra Buu que fue a para al suelo

Para el asombro de todos los que conocían esa técnica quedaron con la boca abierta cuando el súper saiyajin detuvo el golpe con una mano que levanto una poderosa corriente de viento que destruyo los arboles del entorno, ese ataque fue hecho con todo el poder del joven que tampoco se lo creía.

Tienes un enorme potencial muchacho, sigue entrenando que seguramente llegaras alto, pero nunca interrumpas la pelea de un saiyajin. Dijo Vegetto que alejo al chico con un pequeño golpe que no le hizo tanto daño

Con eso último, todos se quedaron con muchas preguntas en sus mentes después de que el saiyajin gritara para abrir otro portal que llevaría a ambos de regreso a su mundo origen

Regresando al mundo DBZ:

Ambos contendientes reaparecieron en su zona de combate desde el inicio solo que ahora Vegetto tenía una gran sonrisa porque viajar entre mundo fue muy divertido mientras Buu solo estaba más furioso que antes porque ahora el dejar atrapado a su oponente era imposible.

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo:

\- Lo sabía, el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta podrán derrotar a ese monstruo. Decía Dende que vino para el planeta

\- Ya lo creo, quien diría que la fusión de mi esposo y el de Bulma crearía algo tan poderoso. Dijo Yoruichi que seguía mirando como el ser rosado era pulverizado.

\- Además, a pesar de haber absorbido los poderes de las espadas de Kenpachi, Goten y Gohan, Buu nunca podrá usar sus máximos poderes porque solo responden a su portador original, que no es el. Dijo Urahara.

Sin embargo, la alegría del momento se vino hasta abajo cuando vieron que por un descuido de la fusión, el monstruo rosado lanzo un rayo del mismo color que le dio a su oponente convirtiendo al poderoso guerrero una simple esfera de chocolate.

Esto dejo en shock a todos los presentes en el planeta supremo que habían perdido las esperanzas de derrotar a majin Buu, pero no se esperan lo que pasaría a continuación.

Buu tenía el chocolate en su mano y estaba listo para comérselo, pero su brazo se movió solo y le dio un puñetazo liberando al guerrero convertido en chocolate que flotaba sobre un súper confundió Buu.

Resulto que Vegetto, pese a haber sido convertido en un chocolate, conservaba su fuerza y podía hablar, este acontecimiento tan bizarro dejo con la boca abierta de la incredulidad a todos por lo que pasaba, desde las personas en el planeta supremo, hasta todos los habitantes del mas allá que miraban la pelea en el infierno.

Lo que siguió, hizo que todos tuvieran cara de palo al ver como el chocolate más poderoso del universo 7 le daba una paliza a Buu de forma humillante, incluso atravesó la boca del ser rosa haciéndole mucho daño debido que este se ofreció a entrar a su boca.

\- Me dijeron una vez que comer demasiado chocolate era malo para el cuerpo, pero esto es ridículo. Dijeron unas sumamente impresionadas Rangiku, Apacci, Rukia, Orihime y Tatsuki que no se creían lo que veían

\- El chocolate le está dando una paliza al chicle. Dijo Urahara que no tenía idea que decir ya que ni en sus más locos sueños espero ver algo así en su vasta vida como shinigami, pero claro desde que los saiyajins llegaron a su vida hacían que las cosas siempre fueran interesantes.

Regresando a la tierra:

Después de recibir una paliza del chocolate más poderoso del universo 7, Buu decidió des transformar a Vegetto terminando de esta manera esa pelea tan caricaturesca.

\- ¿Qué paso, ya no quieres jugar? Es una lástima porque me estaba divirtiendo. Dijo con burla el saiyajin

Ya Buu con su paciencia agotada se lanzó con todo su poder, utilizo la tremenda zanpakuto de Kenpachi que fue destruida sin ningún esfuerzo, utilizo la Rebellion de Goten sumando al cero kame hame ha que fue contra restado por un big bang kame hame ha de Vegetto y por último el ser rosa uso a tensa Zangetsu fallando en intentar vencer al saiyajin.

Como única alternativa, después de ser despedazado por un ataque cortante del saiyajin, uso una parte de el para absorber a Vegetto sin saber que cayó en la trampa de este que lo tenía planeado desde el inicio.

Una vez que el saiyajin fue absorbido, uso una barrera de ki para evitar ser asimilado con el poder de Buu, pero al deshacer la barrera, los pendientes perdieron poder lo que dio como resultado que regresaran Goku aun con su bankai activo y Vegeta con las ropas de que le dio el anciano kaio estando ambos atrapados en el interior del monstruo rosa con el objetivo de rescatar a los que fueron víctimas de la absorción.

Todos en el planeta supremo se espantaron por ver como el único capaz de vencer a Buu fue absorbido, pero se les hacía extraño que todavía no ocurría ningún cambio en la fisiología del ser rosa que también no entendía porque su poder no aumentaba por lo que este mismo se metió en su propio cuerpo para averiguarlo.

Goku y Vegeta lograran escapar del interior de Buu, podrán derrotarlo, como reaccionaran los shinigamis y arrancars, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Omake: fin del trabajo:**

El tiempo paso muy rápido e Ichigo, Reaper, Sombra y Widowmaker terminaron por reencontrase en una ciudad donde un par de criaturas gigantes estaban por quitarle su pureza a una pequeña loli cosa que encontraron muy desagradable por lo que esas vestías terminaron siendo mutiladas por las espadas del vasto lord y cubiertas de plomo por el equipo talon.

En el reencuentro Gabriel y Amelia solo se abrazaron mientras Sombra estaba impresionada por el aspecto de Ichigo que no la intimidaba para nada, todos siguieron con su cacería de estos cerdos violadores hasta un templo consagrado a un dios de ese mundo donde los aniquilaron a todos dejando impresionadas a las sacerdotisas del lugar que pesaron que eran demonios traídos del infierno para llevarse a las almas impuras, cosa que eran algo bastante acertado.

Todas las mujeres de ese mundo todavía se preguntaban quiénes eran estos individuos que estaban deteniendo una guerra en solo cuestión de horas.

Todo acabo cuando los asistentes del autor llegaron al último castillo de ese lugar matando a los enemigos y salvando a una mujer castaña y una elfa rubia por lo que en este momento tenían al líder del ejercito de violadores delante de ellos con una Amelia que se aguantaba las ganas de dispararle en este momento.

-Se acabó imbécil, tu plan fallo. Dijo Sombra sentada en una montaña de cuerpos con una mueca.

-JAJAJAJ digan lo que quieran zorras, pero yo tengo un ejército que esta de camino. Dijo el líder de la organización kuroinu.

-A si, pues tenemos un Ichigo. Dijo Reaper que detrás del, estaba el vasto lord.

-Regreso en un momento. Dijo Ichigo usando su sonido para estar en cielo sobre la ciudad.

Al mirar, pudo ver al dichoso ejército que era impresionante pero nada que él no pudiera manejar, Sombra con su tecnología hizo que en todas las ciudades se pudiera ver ese ejército y a Ichigo el cual con los brazos cruzados comenzó a crear un potente cero entre sus cuernos.

-Adiós basuras. Con esas últimas palabras, el vasto lord lanzo su ataque contra el ejército y apenas su técnica hizo contacto en el suelo, provoco una enorme explosión parecida a una nuclear borrando de la existencia a todo el ejército.

Esto impacto a todos sobre todo al líder que se quedó solo y Reaper debido a los comentarios sexuales hacia su Amelia, le disparó con su escopeta en la entre pierna.

-Escuchen todos, han sido salvados porque el jefe lo quiso, nos iremos ahora pero dejaremos a este cerdo vivo para que ejerzan su propia justicia. Dijo Reaper atreves de las pantallas de sombra para luego los 4 retirarse por un portal de nuevo al infierno.

Con ese mundo salvado, las mujeres torturaron noche y días hasta la muerte al líder de Kuroinu, mientras los asistentes se preparaban para trabajar pronto en otro encargo

Pregunta semanal ¿shingeki o Sao, cual es mejor según ustedes?

Para mí lo es Sao, encuentro al prota más carismático que Eren además que me gusto la temática de video juegos


	44. Chapter 42

Hey amigos, káiser los saluda después de haber sobrevivido a dos exámenes seguidos donde seguro que aprobé uno y reprobé el otro (el tema era difícil y mis profesores eran nefastos para explicar matemática 2) en fin dejando mi vida académica aquí les traigo el final de esta temporada para empezar la saga espadas que ya tengo escrita la mitad, en este capítulo les esperan muchas sorpresas, así que sin más aquí les respondo y disfruten

 **juanan231283:** gracias

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** gracias y gracias por sacarme la duda, estoy de acuerdo debido a que Kirito demostró ser útil dentro y fuera del juega, mientras Eren no sabe usar el equipo de armas y solo depende de ser titán, pero a él ya le llegara su hora solo para que el poder titán se le dé a alguien útil con o sin eso (futuro Omake), puede ser sao con digimon frontier donde se pueden transformar en digimon

 **Lozato:** tengo un par de sorpresas que no dejaran a nadie indiferente y es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo

 **viecenta1.8:** en eso tienes razón, pero como en el canon, hago que lo humille aunque no lo necesitara al igual que el bankai, no será el último cameo que veras, espera la ova de la siguiente semana :)

 **Emanuel dry:** gracias y aunque no lo creas toda esa parte de las dimensiones fue algo que se me ocurrió a última hora para alagar el capítulo y hacer un poco de cameo

 **Fitoxi:** me alegra que te gustara y digamos que solo vi la primera temporada de shingeki y pese a ser el mas popular, no me atrajo de la misma forma que sao, además que el prota de sao es más carismático que Eren

Capítulo 42: adiós Majin Buu

Un par de horas más tarde, en hueco mundo:

Después de semejante despliegue de energía, todos los arrancars y espadas pidieron una explicación, la cual no recibieron porque ni el propio Aizen sabía a quién le pertenecía esa firma de poder espiritual enorme pese a tener un parecido con la firma de Goku pero era muy superior, todo esto debido a que no sabía nada sobre la fusión.

Esto tuvo diferentes reacciones, en el caso de Grimmjow deseaba enfrentarse a ese ser con un poder que hizo que se estrellase contra el suelo que lo destruyo, en el caso de Szayel siendo casi como Mayuri, le gustaría conocer a ese ser para tomar una muestra, el ex rey de hueco mundo parecía preocupado de que a la persona a la que le pertenecía ese poder perteneciera a un shinigami, mientras que el resto de espadas como Ulquiorra, Nnoitra y Stark no les importaba pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se llevaron una enorme sorpresa por el aumento de poder.

Sin embargo, Aizen no se quedó de brazos cruzados por lo que mando un grupo de arrancars al mundo de los vivos a buscar a la fuente de ese poder, quedando en el palacio de las noches sus 6 primeros espadas, de los cuales, hizo llamar a Ulquiorra el cual espera las ordenes de su señor.

\- ¿me llamo lord Aizen? Pregunto el espada 4

\- Así es, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, sobre….tu nueva compañera. Dijo el castaño que estaba examinando como su más leal secuaz reaccionaba.

\- ¿Videl, que pasa con ella? Pregunto curioso el peli negro

\- Veras, como tú le transferiste una muy buena parte de tu poder, sospecho que ella tiene talento. Dijo Aizen con su sonrisa de siempre sentado en su trono.

\- ¿talento, a que quiere llegar? Insistió el ser de ojos verdes.

\- Que ella con un poco de entrenamiento intensivo, podría alcanzar el nivel de un espada, si lo haces bien, ella podría remplazar al espada nueve o diez. Dijo el Aizen

\- ¿yo? Pregunto Ulquiorra

\- Si, TU, después de todo, tú fuiste el que la salvo y la transformo, es tu compañera ahora y deberás hacerte cargo para que aprenda a ser una arrancar. Dijo Aizen que apuntaba con firmeza hacia su secuaz.

\- Entiendo lord Aizen, ¿Cuándo debería empezar a entrenarla? Pregunto Ulquiorra que por alguna razón esa idea dibujo una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro pero fue notado por Aizen.

\- De inmediato, pero antes necesito que me digas que es lo que pudo hacer en su primer día como arrancar. Dijo Aizen, pensado que tal vez podía darle algún uso a Videl

\- Está bien, ella se adaptó rápido al poder Hollow, puede que al ser una artista marcial experta tiene un gran nivel de concentración para canalizar poder, puede usar lo básico como el cero y el sonido pero en pequeña escala, no sabe luchar con su espada por lo que será lo primero que le enseñare y por unos minutos pudo usar su resurrección. Dijo Ulquiorra recordando como la chica logro derribar a Yumichika y derrotarlo junto a un debilitado Ikkaku.

\- Maravilloso, se nota que darle tu poder también ayudo, encárgate de ella pero no le digas nada sobre ser una miembro de los espadas hasta que creas que este lista. Dijo Aizen el cual se paró de su trono y se fue al laboratorio para seguir viendo una forma de abrir la caja de música.

\- Entendido mi lord, iré por ella. Dijo el cuarto espada yendo por su compañera y pensando como la iba a entrenar.

Regresando al mundo DBZ en la tierra:

Buu seguía inmóvil tratando de detener a los intrusos que estaban en su cuerpo pero para su mala suerte, ambos saiyajins pudieron con todas y cada una de las defensas de su organismo como por ejemplo clones de las personas que absorbió pero que no poseían el poder original por lo que fueron derrotados con rapidez.

Una vez que llegaron a lo más profundo de Buu encontraron una serie de capullos rosados donde estaban atrapados Kenpachi, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo y hasta incluso el majin Buu gordo.

\- Vegeta, hay que sacarlos a todos de aquí. Dijo Goku seriamente que usando un golpe de viento cortante destruyo los capullos que detenían a Goten y Gohan

\- ¿NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO, INSECTO? Dijo Vegeta mirando el capullo donde estaba el Buu gordo

\- Piénsalo Vegeta, mientras menos personas absorbidas tenga, será menos peligroso, además, no siento malas intenciones viniendo de ese Buu. Dijo Goku

De mala gana, el príncipe saiyajin cortó el capullo del Buu gordo con una esfera de ki, al ser removidos de su lugar, el cuerpo de súper Buu comenzó a convulsionar de forma violenta por lo que rápidamente ambos saiyajin con todos los absorbidos lograron escapar del interior del monstruo rosa abriendo una salida usando el Kame hame ha y galick ho.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del monstruo rosa parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, cosa que era lo que pasaría por lo que Kibito-shin llego a la tierra y tele transporto a Vegeta con Kenpachi, Buu gordo y Trunks mientras que Goku se llevó a sus hijos y Piccolo al planeta supremo con su propia tele transportación.

Ya no quedando ningún ser vivo en la tierra, súper Buu exploto junto con toda la tierra quedando solo sus escombros, todo eso presenciado por las personas en el planeta supremo que pensaron que los guerreros no lo lograron.

En el planeta supremo:

Se pudo escuchar el zumbido de la tele transportación de Goku que apareció delante de todos junto a Vegeta cargando a las personas que fueron víctimas de la absorción de Buu, rápidamente, las novias de Gohan fueron a ver el estado de su pareja que para su fortuna, solo estaba inconsciente y sin energía, Yachiru fue ver la condiciendo de Kenpachi al igual que la de Goten donde Harribel después de agradecerle a su esposo por salvar a su hijo fue a verlo también.

Por su lado, las esposas de Goku lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos estando felices de que no le pasara nada después de esa pelea, donde se había quedado sin nada de poder espiritual volviendo a su dogi naranja de siempre, algo similar pasaba con Vegeta que fue recibido por su esposa Bulma que se quedó a encargarse de la recuperación de su hijo.

Mientras todos celebraban, el anciano kaio pidió que ambos saiyajins se alejaran del resto para poder hablar en privado, para hablar sobre la destrucción de la tierra, por lo que Goku sugirió usar las esferas de namek para reconstruir la tierra y revivir a sus habitantes, pero el antiguo dios no estaba muy de acuerdo.

\- Vamos supremo, no tienes por qué ser así, si todo sale bien te regalare una fotografía de esa chica linda que te conté, será toda para ti. Dijo Goku con una mirada traviesa y Vegeta puso mala cara.

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Vas a regalarme esa fotografía? Dijo el anciano poniendo una cara pervertida.

\- A verdad que la quieres, no es tan joven, pero sigue siendo muy atractiva. Dijo el Son y al príncipe saiyajin no le gustaba como iba la charla.

\- Oye, Kakarotto, espero que la mujer de la que hablas con tanta exaltación no sea Bulma. Dijo Vegeta con voz algo calmada

Sin embargo, Goku puso una cara nerviosa porque lo habían descubierto, aunque antes también considero usar a Unohana, pero estaba seguro que Kenpachi y su novia se iban a enojar muchísimo, como lo estaba en este momento Vegeta.

\- AAAH ESTABAS HABLANDO DE ELLA, COMO TE ATREVES A OFRECER ESPOSAS DE OTROS, SI TE ATREVES A HACER ESO TE HARE PEDAZOS, ¿Por qué NO LE OFRECES UNA FOTOGRAFIA DE TUS ESPOSAS? Grito Vegeta con una cara de enojo algo cómica que por suerte para Goku nadie lo escucho.

\- No Vegeta, lo que pasa es que si lo hago, ellas serían capaces de matarme. Decía el Son que no conocía y no deseaba conocer a sus esposas enojadas porque el enojo era directamente proporcional a una paliza legendaria.

Mientras estos 3 discutían, en la bola de cristal tanto Kibito-shin como el resto de personas del otro mundo pudieron ver que algo raro se comenzaba a mover entre los restos de la tierra.

\- TODOS, vengan a ver esto. Dijo la fusión con suma preocupación.

Todos pudieron ver como de entre los fragmentos de la tierra se podía ver las partes de Buu que comenzaron a regenerarse cosa que espanto a todas las personas que pensaron que este ya se había muerto, pero para sumar a la desgracia, una vez que el cuerpo del monstruo se regenero por completo, como si supiera donde ir, se dirigía hacia el planeta supremo.

\- Esa cosa viene para acá. Dijo el anciano sumamente preocupado.

\- No hay tiempo para pensar, llevare a Dende al planeta namek para que consiga las esferas, nos pueden ayudar. Dijo Kibito shin.

\- Si lo hacen, pídanle al dragón que reconstruya la tierra y reviva a sus habitantes. Dijo Urahara que sabía que eso podía ser de ayuda para el final de la pelea

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Para qué nos sirve eso ahora? Pregunto con curiosidad Rangiku

\- Fácil, Goku solo tiene una técnica más para acabar de forma definitiva a Buu, esa es la Genki dama, la cual necesita de energía de los seres vivos. Dijo el ex capitán recordando cuando su amigo le comento de cómo uso la técnica para tratar de vencer a Vegeta y Freezer.

\- Es verdad, esa técnica puede funcionar. Dijo Bulma que corroboro lo que dijo su rival de ciencias.

\- Bien, entonces vayan por Porunga, nosotros contendremos a Buu por todo el tiempo que necesiten. Dijo Goku, estaba bastante cansado pero no iba a retroceder en la batalla final.

Sin mucho más que agregar, el pequeño Kami y la fusión se tele transportaron al planeta donde emperezaron a juntar las esferas que tomaría tiempo, justo cuando se fueron, apareció el nuevo y regenerado Majin Buu que ahora era muchísimo más pequeño que antes, parecía como Super Buu con su mirada maligna, pero no parecía poder articular palabras coherentes, solo un sonido que parecía entre una risa o un quejido.

Este ser ahora conocido como Kid Buu no perdió nada de tiempo y se lanzó al ataque contra la primera persona que vio la cual era Vegeta que por tener la guardia baja salió volando hacia una de montañas del planeta supremo.

\- Maldito, te detendremos aquí y ahora aaaaaah. Dijo Goku que paso rápidamente a su forma de SS3 para enfrentar a la amenaza del demonio.

La pelea fue algo corta la verdad, pese a ya no tener gran parte del poder que absorbió, el pequeño Buu todavía era un peligro, debido a que no tenía ningún tipo de mente y solo era instintos de combate, no se contenía y sus ataques eran extremadamente veloces ocasionado que Goku comenzara a perder terreno por lo que el saiyajin tuvo que recurrir a un movimiento clásico y algo poco digno de usar en una pelea, mientras intercambiaba golpes y quedo atrapado, le clavo un mordisco a Buu en la cabeza que grito de dolor por eso.

Los demás amigos de Goku no perdieron el tiempo, por lo que fueron a ayudar pero no eran rivales, cayendo fuera de combate y medio muertos Krilin, Roshi, Yamcha y 18, las personas de la otra dimensión guiadas por Urahara no atacaron pero se prepararon para cuando el saiyajin tuviera que crear la Genki dama.

 _Nota del autor: recuerden que nadie murió porque Goku los saco a todos del templo antes de que Buu escapara de la habitación del tiempo_

Rangiku sin perder tiempo, activo su Bankai infernal cat, mientras el resto de shinigamis seguía sus pasos, Rukia con su hakka no togame, Momo el bankai de Tobiume, Soi Fong su Jakuhō Raikōben, Yachiru invoco de nuevo a la Queen Sheva, mientras que Nanao iba a mostrar su Bankai por primera vez, nunca lo uso desde que aprendió a como liberarlo gracias a su esposo y el entrenamiento en conjunto con todas.

\- Bankai, sword strength of the mirror (espada fuerza del espejo) dijo tranquilamente la teniente peli negra mientras su espada comenzaba dejar de ser de metal y empezó a transformase en una delgada hoja de cristal transparente que parecía que se rompería al contacto.

Urahara solo libero su shikai, debido a que su bankai no era muy adecuado para la situación mientras que Yoruichi activaba su Shunshin Chōhengen, mientras que humanos como Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki y Orihime liberaban todo su poder espiritual y ki.

En el caso de las arrancars, Harribel activo su segunda resurrección junto con sus amigas preparadas para lo que se viniera.

Mientras en el planeta Namek:

Dende llego su planeta natal y rápidamente explico la situación a la que se enfrenta el universo, por lo que el actual gran patriarca, no dudo y rápidamente mando a que se reunieran las 7 esferas del dragón, por lo que en un rato, se juntaron.

El pequeño kami de la tierra, en el lenguaje de su planeta invoco al gran dragón Porunga el cual habían aumentado su poder para que como resultado, pudiera revivir a todo un planeta, pero lo primero que se le pidió al dragón, fue reconstruir la tierra y lo segundo fue revivir a todos los que fueron asesinados por Majin Buu, excepto los malos como Dabura.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron y el deseo se cumplió, justo a tiempo cuando Goku fue derribado por el pequeño Buu y perdió su transformación, pero al sentir que la tierra regreso era hora de acabar con su enemigo.

Regresando al planeta supremo:

Goku con sus ropas rotas comenzó a elevarse al cielo del planeta para levantar sus manos que era señal de que prepararía la Genki dama.

\- TODOS, DEBEN DETENER A BUU MIENTRAS PREPARO EL ATAQUE. Grito Goku a sus compañeros que estaban listos para eso.

\- YA ESCUCHARON A GOKU, HAY QUE DETENER A ESA COSA TODO LO QUE PODAMOS. Dijo Yoruichi que activando el kaio ken y le conecto una patada a kid Buu que lo hizo retroceder, comenzando todos un combate que decidiría el destino del universo.

 **Estrellas y planetas del universo, les suplico que me brinden un poco de su energía, por favor**. Dijo el saiyajin de manera telepática a todos los rincones del universo donde poco a poco, la energía comenzaba a acumularse en sus manos creando una esfera azul de poder puro.

Mientras la genki dama se creaba se podía ver como las personas detenían a Buu el cual estaba molesto debido a que estaba recibió demasiados ataque de múltiples lados por lo que le era difícil concentrarse en un solo blanco.

Lo primero que el ser rosado recibió fue una super patada en llamas por parte de Tatsuki que fue lanzada con ayuda de Chad para que la velocidad hiciera más poderoso su golpe, Buu se quiso vengar de eso por lo que estiro su brazo y tomo a la novia de Gohan del cuello, pero ese brazo fue cercenado por Yoruichi que tomo la espada de su esposo que estaba en el suelo sellada para liberar a la chica.

Mila Rose trato de usar sus poderes de la segunda resurrección pero esos no lograban herir al pequeño Buu que solo reía aunque no se dio cuenta es que todo eso fue una distracción para que Sung Sun, Apacci y Harribel disparan varios rey ceros contra él, no lo afectaban pero eran molestos de todas formas.

Mientras esto sucedía, Orihime se apartó un poco para curar las heridas de Vegeta para luego seguir con los demás que estaban inconscientes.

Buu se estaba cansando de todos esos ataques por lo que creo una bola evanescente para quitarse a varias personas de encima, pero no conto con que Nanao golpeo el ataque con su espada de cristal explotando, sin embargo pese a que la peli negra tenia parte de su uniforme roto y sus lentes se rompieron junto con su espada, la hoja se reparó ahora brillando con el mismo color del ataque.

\- Revenge counter. Fue todo lo que dijo ella para que un arco de energía rosada saliera disparada de su espada.

El bankai de Nanao le permitía a su espada absorber cualquier tipo de ataque hecho de energía, pero si el ataque era más poderoso, existía la posibilidad de recibir daños como ahora, pero podría devolver el ataque con el doble del daño original.

\- Debo….entrenar más mi cuerpo, para aprender a resistir ataques como esos. Dijo Nanao jadeando del agotamiento, devolver la técnica de Buu se llevó mucho de su poder y más el hecho de ser dañada.

Buu solo se enojó pero de un manotazo desvió su propia técnica solo para recibir 3 misiles cortesía de Soi Fong que tomo distancia y cuando se dio cuenta que la atención de Buu ahora era dirigida hacia ella, rápidamente logro esquivar por poco a su enemigo para que este recibiera un combo de golpes de Yoruichi que logro mandarlo hacia el cielo donde Rangiku y Harribel lo atraparon con su arena explosiva y agua, pero antes de que las mujeres hicieran algo más, el ser rosa cada vez estaba más furioso que se liberó de su técnica.

Lo primero que hizo después de escapar de su prisión fue dar un golpe salvaje a Chad y Tatsuki haciendo que ambos tosieran sangre y quedaran fuera de combate, ante esto, las arrancars se fusionaron en la quimera parca, pero este ser gigantesco fue víctima de una esfera evanescente que por poco mata a las chicas que fueron salvadas por Urahara que notaba que estaban muy débiles y a las 3 les faltaba un brazo como consecuencia de la fusión, pero seguramente ya lo regenerarían.

Uryu lanzaba sus flechas que eran poco efectivas ante su enemigo y sabía que como único recurso, le quedaba usar una flecha con todo su poder, justo como lo hizo con Mayuri, Urahara se percató de las intenciones del Quincy por lo que se llevó a Orihime para que lo ayudara mientras el peli negro trabajaba.

El ser rosado se lanzó al ataque enroscado como si fuera una pelota contra Uryu, pero tanto Urahara y Orihime se pusieron delante de este para detener a su enemigo, la peli naranja creo un escudo con sus hadas que usaban toda su fuerza mientras el ex capitán uso una técnica de su shikai llamada Kirisaki creando un escudo rojo con púas.

Claro ambos escudos no detuvieron a Buu pero hizo que el impacto fuera menos doloroso, rápidamente el ser rosado noqueo a la peli naranja novia de Gohan y Urahara lo detuvo como podía usando su técnica Kamisori para cortar las extremidades de su enemigo con una energía roja.

Uryu aprovechó el momento y lanzo su flecha la cual destruyo el pecho de Buu del cual este se regenero dejando al Quincy sin energía mientras el ex capitán uso otra de sus técnicas Shibari Benihime, atrapo a su enemigo en una red de energía roja que luego detono obligando a su enemigo a regenerarse otra vez.

Mientras esta pelea pasaba, Vegeta comenzó a gritarles a las personas de la tierra para que dieran su energía en la Genki dama, pero nadie hizo caso hasta que mister satán hablo y todos levantaron sus manos brindado su poder.

\- YA CASI ESTA, AGUANTEN UN POCO MAS. Grito Goku mirando con su ataque final estaba casi terminado

Urahara después de usar todas sus técnicas, iba a utilizar el bankai, pero su enemigo se lo negó lanzado una esfera de ki que casi lo mata, de no haber usado su escudo con todo su poder no estaría vivo, pero ahora estaba fuera de la pelea, quedando en pie, Vegeta, el Buu gordo, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Harribel, Rukia, Momo, Yachiru, Nell y Soi Fong.

Las próximas en caer fueron la arrancar peli verde que pesé a usar su lanzador verde, este no le causo ningún tipo de efecto a Buu que rápidamente se lanzó contra ella rompiéndole una de sus patas de centauro para luego usar otra esfera evanescente que casi la mata de no ser porque Soi Fong la defendió usando el kame hame ha, que no logro detener el ataque pero si reducir su daño quedando ambas fuera de combate y bastante heridas con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos

Rangiku atrapo al monstruo rosa con sus cenizas para hacer la técnica en conjunto con Harribel y Yoruichi, que no hizo más que hacer explotar al monstruo rosa que se regenero y volviéndose una pelota comenzó atacar como si fuera una bola de billar golpeando primero a la ex capitana, luego a la vasto lord y por ultimo a la ex teniente que además de eso, se enredó a ella para propinarle muchos golpes en el rostro dejándola fuera de combate.

Rukia y Momo atacaron las dos a la vez usado nuevos movimientos no perfeccionados de sus bankais creando un dragón hecho de polvo de hielo por parte de la pequeña shinigami y otro hecho de fuego por parte de la teniente castaña.

Buu fue congelado por las temperaturas del dragón de Rukia la cual después eso le dio una patada para destruir a su enemigo congelado para que luego Momo quemara los pedazos del ser rosado, pero para mala suerte de ellas, no todos los pedazos se quemaron y su enemigo se regenero otra vez estando muy enojado.

Antes de que las chicas fueran noqueadas, un gran aumento de poder se sintió y después de eso un cero hizo que Buu saliera de la línea de ataque para luego recibir una patada.

\- No teman, Yurubel regreso para la acción. Dijo la fusión de Yoruichi y Harribel.

Rápidamente el ser rosado recibió un pisotón por parte de la criatura de Yachiru que termino por levantarla de una pierna para ser azotada contra el suelo por causa de Buu que lanzó un ataque de ki acabando con la invocación y provocando que la peli rosa se quedara sin energía

Tanto Yurubel, Vegeta y el Buu gordo usaron todo su poder para frenar al ser rosado y cuando los 3 quedaron en el suelo y la fusión se terminó por usar demasiado poder, pudieron ver en el cielo a Goku sujetando la genki dama que era de un enorme tamaño.

Antes de que Goku lanzara su ataque, todos los que participaron en la pelea contra Buu en el planeta supremo y que volvieron a estar conscientes, dieron de su energía para el ataque final.

\- TODOS, SALGAN DE AHÍ, ESTA LISTA. Dijo el Son que bajo sus manos haciendo que la esfera de energía fuera directo contra Majin Buu que estaba sorprendido.

El poderoso ataque que kaio sama le enseño a Goku, fue usado una vez más para derrotar a un enemigo casi invencible, Buu empezó a lanzar ataques para deshacer el del saiyajin pero fue inútil y como única salida comenzó contenerlo con sus manos, la técnica lo arrastro por un poco, pero comenzaba a hacer retroceder la genki dama cosa que hizo que Goku se desesperara.

 **SEÑOR GOKU, USE EL ULTIMO DESEO DE PORUNGA PARA QUE RECUPERE TODO SU PODER.** Esa fue la voz de Dende que le comunico al saiyajin sobre el último deseo.

\- MI ENERGÍA, HE RECUPERADO MI ENERGÍA, GRACIAS DENDE. Fue lo que dijo Goku el cual levanto su mano hacia la genki dama.

Poco a poco, el saiyajin comenzó a dar más de su poder a la gran esfera que provoco que Buu comenzara a ponerse de rodillas y casi a punto de ceder ante el ataque.

\- Diste una gran pelea, pasaste por muchas transformaciones, te hiciste tan poderoso que todos te odiamos, pero aun así me divertí luchando contra ti. Dijo Goku recordando todas las peleas que pudo presenciar contra Majin Buu y como todo se salió de control.

\- GOKU, LO LOGRASTE. Fue el grito de todos los presentes en la pelea.

\- Adiós Majin, espero que renazcas como un buen hombre, te estaré esperando para nuestra revancha

Y con esas últimas palabras, el Son se transformó en súper saiyajin y de estirar su mano, cargo más la genki dama, provocando que la esfera finalmente le diera a Majin Buu que cedió al ataque y poco a poco su cuerpo fue borrado de la existencia sin quedar nada de él, para que nunca se volviera a regenerar, la explosión del ataque fue tremenda que hizo que todos salieran volando de sus lugares hasta que todo termino.

En el cielo se podía ver a un Goku sumamente agotado con sus ropas destruidas jadeando por el cansancio, había cedido todo el poder que recupero para reforzar su ataque, cuando descendió lo primero que vio fue a la forma física de su zanpakuto el cual tenía una sonrisa de orgullo debido a que su portado nunca cedió a la desesperación que sintió y solo pudo darle un pulgar arriba antes de regresar adentro de la espada.

No paso mucho para que los amigos del mundo de Goku lo felicitaran por lograr la victoria, pero ellos no fueron los únicos en felicitarlo, Chad, Uryu y Urahara también lo felicitaron para que luego el saiyajin fuera derribado por Rangiku que comenzó a besarlo para luego ser detenida por las demás esposas del saiyajin diciéndole que debía estar demasiado agotado para esas cosas.

Mientras en otra parte se podía ver a Orihime con Gohan y las demás curando a las arrancars haciendo que las 3 recuperar sus brazos.

\- Gohan. Fue lo que dijo Rukia.

\- Sí que pas. Gohan no termino su frase porque la peli negra se le lanzo encima abrazándolo pero tenía lágrimas.

\- Tonto, tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos cuando esa cosa te absorbió. Dijo Rukia todavía abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Lo sé, lo siento chicas, no di lo mejor de mí, por mi culpa deje que absorbiera a Goten y también a mí, no quise preocuparlas. Dijo Gohan devolviendo el abrazo para luego recibir otro de Orihime que término la curación

\- ¿prometes que no te podrás en peligro de nuevo? Dijo la peli naranja tímidamente

\- No puedo prometer eso, soy un guerrero por naturaleza, pero lo que les puedo prometer a todas, es que seguiré entrenando para que nunca tengan que pasar esto de nuevo, así como podre seguir protegiéndolas. Dijo Gohan con determinación

\- Sabía que dirías eso, pero esa determinación es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti. Dijo Tatsuki que se unió al abrazo

\- Oigan, no se olviden de nosotras. Dijeron Momo y Nell que también se sumaron.

Mientras esto pasaba, Yachiru fue a ver a Kenpachi que seguía algo cansado pero estaba furioso internamente debido que dejo que una alimaña se metiera en su cabeza y que un chicle lo atrapara para usar sus poderes, ahora el capitán tenía una meta muy clara, seguir haciéndose más poderoso con ayuda de su sádica novia.

Vegeta encontró a Trunks y lo llevo junto a su esposa para que pudiera verlo, pero algo capto la atención del príncipe, dentro de su hijo, se podía sentir una muy pequeña presencia malvada, similar a la de la Harribel, Goten, Nell, las demás arrancars y curiosamente, otra en Yoruichi.

Hablando de Goten, este fue despertado por Sung Sun, Mila rose y Apacci que se preocupaban por la condición de su hermanito que logro despertarse después de un rato.

\- Uuuh ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Goten confundido.

\- Majin Buu te absorbió junto con Trunks y tu padre junto con el señor Vegeta tuvieron que ir al interior de Buu para liberarte. Dijo la arrancar castaña

\- Ya veo, perdón por preocuparlas, pero al menos todo termino. Dijo el saiyajin arrancar con la sonrisa de su familia.

\- Si, más o menos, todavía tienes un asunto pendiente con una persona que en verdad se preocupó muchísimo por ti. Dijo Apacci que se corrió para un lado.

En menos de un instante, el recién recuperado Goten, fue tacleado por una sombra negra que no era otra que Yachiru que lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

\- Goteeen, nunca me vuelvas a preocupar asi. Dijo la peli rosa que no quería soltar al saiyajin

\- Lo siento Yachiru, tratare que no se repita, no me gusta verte triste o preocupada. Dijo Goten mirando directamente a su amiga de la infancia.

\- Yo estaba muy preocupada, lo cual es raro, porque no suelo sentir eso porque confió en todos, pero no entiendo que fue diferente, ver cómo te absorbieron hizo que algo en mi interior doliera. Dijo la Loli que no entendía porque sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando vio que la fusión fue absorbida.

\- Yachiru, cuando te enfrentaste a Kenpachi, muchas veces trate de interferir, no me gustaba la idea que terminaras dañada, me importas mucho. Dijo el arrancar saiyajin.

Esas palabras dichas por cada uno hizo que sus corazones latieran con fuerza, ellos llevaban años siendo amigos, entrenaban juntos, comían juntos y dormían en la misma habitación muchas veces, para todos los que los rodeaban era más que obvio que había algo más que solo amistad, pero ninguno se daba cuenta por su inocencia infantil.

Mientras el hibrido arrancar y la shinigami seguían abrazados en el pasto del planeta supremo mirándose sin decir nada, Sung Sun, Mila Rose y Apacci sabían que este lindo momento no llegaría a nada si no intervenían por lo que decidieron como buenas hermanas mayores, ayudar a su hermanito.

\- Oye Goten, nos deberás un favor después de hoy. Dijo Apacci con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dicen? Pregunto el saiyajin mirando como la arrancar león y serpiente, se agachaban a la altura de los 2 jóvenes

\- Oigan, tengo un par de dulces en mi mano ¿los quieren? Pregunto Sung Sun con su mano cerrada mintiendo.

\- SIII. Dijeron Goten y Yachiru pero antes de levantarse paso algo que no esperaron los 2.

Cuando ambos abrieron la boca por la alegría, Mila Rose aprovechando que Yachiru tenía la guardia baja y le dio un golpe suave con su palma para que ella bajara la cabeza hacia su hermano.

El resultado, la peli rosa estaba besando a Goten en los labios, quedando ambos muy sorprendidos y sin saber cómo reaccionar solo teniendo un rubor en sus mejillas mientras seguía el contacto de labios que fue suave.

\- De nada hermanito, ahora eres todo un hombrecito. Dijo Mila Rose que se fue con las demás a hacer cualquier cosa debido a que cumplieron su cometido.

Ambos chicos siguieron con sus labios conectados pero se dejaron llevar y continuaron este tierno beso infantil hasta que les falto aire y ambos se rieron por como terminaron las cosas.

\- Yachiru, ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Dijo Goten con un sonrojo.

\- Claro, estoy muy feliz por esto ¿Qué te parece si les decimos a todos y vamos a ver a Rudy, él nos debe extrañar? Dijo Yachiru que con una gran sonrisa tomo a Goten de la mano para ir con todos, no solo para celebrar la derrota de Buu, sino el comienzo de esta relación.

 **Omake: Claire**

Mientras en las oficinas del autor, se podía ver a Retko y Claire que habían terminado con el papeleo que debían hacer por el conteo de muertes de otras tierras, no era tedioso, pero la neko gótica quería un poco de acción y salir de su rutina.

De esta manera miro su mazo de cartas y recordó que como invocadora, podía hacer lo que se conocía como duelo de las sombras y eso le dio una idea.

-Retko, necesito que me cubras, saldré a hacer un trabajo de cacería. Dijo Claire.

-Está bien, pero me debes una. Dijo la Panda roja sin problema

Claire entro donde se podía ver a su jefe el autor escribiendo en una computadora, muy pensativo, pero dio un chasquido y siguió escribiendo.

 _Nota del autor: es mi avatar actual, kel tu zad_

-Jefe. Dijo la neko.

-¿Qué deseas Claire? Pregunto el autor.

-Bueno, estuve pensado y me gustaría salir a cazar princesos y malos protas. Dijo la invocadora

-¿ya veo, pero tienes un método para matar y torturar? Pregunto de nuevo el autor.

En eso, ella le muestra su baraja que era muy buena y también recibió la explicación de que con el duelo de las sombras, el daño de los monstruos era real y esto dejo convencido al autor.

-Muy bien Claire, me convenciste, pero tu objetivo será doble, un princeso y una tsudere, y como buen jefe, te daré algo para que tengas el máximo rendimiento en tu trabajo. Dijo el autor que escribiendo en su computadora, hizo aparecer detrás de su empleada un cofre

La neko gotica abrió ese cofre y se sorprendió, había varias cartas que nunca salieron a la venta y uno de esos famosos discos de duelo de la serie personalizados junto con las fotos de sus presas.

-Wow jefe gracias pero ¿esta carta no es peligrosa? Pregunto Claire mirando una carta que tenía un símbolo en color verde.

-Na para nada, con mis poderes de autor le quite los efectos negativos para ti, y deje los malos para los demás. Dijo el autor riendo malvadamente.

-Gracias jefe, le prometo que ese tal Saito y esa tal Louise sufrirán de la peor manera posible antes de llegar aquí.

Con eso dicho, la invocadora puso su mazo en el disco, para tomar un portal que la llevaría a su cacería mientras su compañero el Greymon estaba por completar la suya

Pregunta de la semana ¿pokemon o digimon?

Honestamente prefiero Digimon debido a que tiene mejor historia que Pokemon y llegan a variar más en su fórmula, además que el protas si crecen


	45. ova 2

Hey amigos, aquí káiser con la siguiente ova de este fic, recuerden que hay una ova por cada final de saga, bueno estoy más tranquilo debido a que solo tengo un examen encima y no dos, bueno sin demasiado que decir, aquí respondo:

 **juanan231283:** gracias amigos

 **ElYoker2002:** jajaja si lo noto, digamos que hice algunos guiños a la serie para la nostalgia, quien sabe aquí en esta ova hay un pequeño spoiler, bueno ambos se ven adorables juntos, respondiendo fusión de goku con edo itachi (para no tener la enfermedad) y Bulma con Konan (sería interesante una ángel de papel súper genio)

 **viecenta1.8:** gracias y tengo muchas sorpresas listas para que lean

 **Dragon saku:** es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, y mis favoritos son káiser Greymon y zephyrmon pertenecientes a frontier (que me sorprende que no fuera más popular)

 **Zero1:** ok

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** si, les llegó su hora y ya la primera jugada que haga será la carta que le di, Sasuke está marcado porque se hizo odiar bastante pero llevara tiempo debido a que hay otra plagas que matar, Sakura, no la odio, pero tampoco me agrada, aunque si era molesta su faceta acosadora (pero todavía pienso que el emo se casó con ella solo por lastima), los juegos de pokemon como que los encuentro a todos iguales con ligeros cambios (nunca jugué ninguno) pero el de digimon que era como el smash era muy bueno

 **Lozato:** si pero en realidad Goten solo tendrá una chica más entre sus filas, pues hice algunas escenas iguales a la seria pero solo las más significativas para un poco de nostalgia, yo tuve un juego de digimon en ps2 como el smash y usaba a flamemon solo para hacerlo evolucionar a burnin greymon

Ova numero 2: cazadores de la luz y oscuridad

 _Nota: dentro de esta ova hay un pequeño spoiler de la saga espadas, lean o escuchen con atención_

Al día siguiente, en el sótano de Urahara:

Todos los miembros de la familia Son se encontraban parados delante del portal dimensional del ex capitán que por cierto el mencionado tenía unas vendas en su cabeza mientras que el resto de personas esperaban a ver que necesitaba el hombre del sombrero.

-¿Urahara, que te paso? Pregunto Goku a su amigo el cual reía nerviosamente mientras miraba a Goten y Yachiru.

-Bueno. Comenzó a decir Urahara hasta que vio como Harribel y Nanao le daban una mirada de amenaza, la rubia con sus manos cerca de su espada y la teniente con su libro para pegarle por los acontecimientos durante la noche

Flash back de Urahara, la noche del día anterior:

El ex capitán estaba emocionado y no tenía ganas de esperar hasta mañana por lo que con la energía que quedaba en el portar como para 4 horas se dispuso a buscar a alguien por lo que recurrió a los niños que eran los más fácil de convencer.

-Tio Urahara, ¿Por qué me despiertas a mí y Yachiru a esta hora? Dijo Goten que se frotaba los ojos al igual que la peli rosa, cabe decir que ambos usaban un pijama azul con rayas negras acompañados de un gorro de dormir.

-Fácil, deseo que ustedes exploren otra dimensión. Dijo alegremente el ex capitán

-No lo sé, suena divertido pero mi madre se va a enojar si no duermo lo suficiente o hago cosas sin su permiso. Dijo el Son con algo de miedo sabiendo que su madre vasto lord lo castigaría.

-Si lo haces, te invito a comer en el lugar que quieras por los siguientes 3 días. Dijo Urahara dando justo en el punto débil de un saiyajin haciendo que el hijo de Harribel tuviera estrellas en los ojos y un rastro de baba pero alguien también quería lo suyo

-No tan rápido, agrega a eso 5 kilos de dulce por cada 3 días y tenemos un trato para no decir nada. Dijo Yachiru con una mirada analítica.

-Jejeje parece que pasar tiempo con Sung Sun hizo que supieras sobre ofertas, está bien, tenemos un trato. Dijo el ex capitán estrechando las manos de los niños

Una vez que el trato se cerrara, el ex capitán activo el portal y luego de darle instrucciones a los niños que estaban con sus ropas de siempre ambos se lanzaron al portal dejando atrás a un súper asustado Urahara que sintió un escalofrió detrás de su espalda

-¿con que usando a mi hijo como conejillo de indias? Dijo una muy enojada Harribel que tenía su camisón azul puesto mientras detrás de ella había un aura asesina

-Y además usaste sus puntos débiles para chantajearlos, eso es bajo. Dijo Nanao que tenía su ropa shinigami desarreglada.

Ambas esposas del saiyajin tuvieron que ir al baño y cuando pasaron por la habitación de los niños y ver que no estaban se preocuparon pero al concentrarse lo sintieron en la casa de Urahara.

-En mi defensa ellos aceptaron. Dijo el ex capitán pero eso no lo salvo de una paliza por parte de ambas mujeres que no deseaban que su hijo se metiera en los locos experimentos del sombrerero loco.

Fin del flash back de Urahara:

-Me caí de las escaleras. Dijo simplemente el ex capitán mirando a los niños que silbaron haciéndose los desentendidos

 **Pues no me arrepiento del viaje, fue muy emocionante y divertido, aunque todavía me alegro haber evadido el castigo de mi madre y de mamá Nanao**. Pensaba Goten que recordó lo que vio del otro lado del portal y como evadió el castigo.

Flash back de goten, en la dimensión DXD:

El arrancar saiyajin y la shinigami caminaron por un rato hasta que el portal los llevo hacia un páramo rocoso en un lugar donde el cielo era entre el rojo y rosado y alrededor había muchos kis malignos pero muy débiles y uno positivo que sobre salía un poco.

-Este lugar parece el infierno. Dijo Goten aunque él nunca estuvo en ese lugar

-Es que este es el inframundo, pequeño intruso. Dijo una voz imponente por lo que ambos niños voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz

Delante de ellos se podía ver un gran dragón parado en dos patas, sus piernas, brazos y cola eran de color morado mientras su pecho era blanco, tenía dos grandes alas de color morado con blanco, en sus hombros un par de hombreras negras de metal, dientes afilados y dos cuernos hacia delante en su cabeza de color amarillo, este era Tannin el dragón, aliados de los demonios.

-A hola señor dragón, no queremos molestarlo, solo estamos de aventura. Dijo la loli que con un paso flash ya estaba en la cabeza del dragón

-Oye enana, fuera de mi cabeza. Dijo el dragón que comenzó a sacudirse pero la niña no se bajaba, más bien se divertía como si estuviera en un toro mecánico

-No se preocupe señor dragón, no venimos a destruir nada, solo estamos en un viaje. Dijo el Son el cual se presentó ante Tannin

Después de esto, el dragón decidió no atacar por 2 razones, la primera porque sintió que decían la verdad y no eran peligrosos, y la otra razón es que tenía el presentimiento que no les ganaría en una pelea y menos al niño de pelos puntiagudos y ojos verdes.

De esta manera, una vez que se presentaron Tannin procedió a contarles a los niños la historia de este mundo, desde las facciones, las guerras y el desagradable placer de entrenar al actual portador del dragón rojo que era el portador más débil de todos y una vergüenza como demonio que era incapaz de activar sus poderes sin necesidad de recurrir a la perversión.

-Wow pero que gran historia. Dijo Yachiru aplaudiendo por la historia

-Que genial, dígame señor dragón ¿hay algo bueno para ver en este mundo ahora? Pregunto Goten

-En este momento se está dando una batalla o rating game entre las noblezas Gremory y Sitri, donde el portador del dragón rojo se enfrenta a un chico que tiene algo llamado Quirk one for all. Dijo el dragón que recordó como ese niño de pelo verde le dio algo de pelea emocionante

-Genial ¿y dónde queda? Pregunto el arrancar saiyajin

 _Nota del autor: esta dimensión es un cameo a la historia de mi buen amigo viecenta 1.8 My Hero en Kuoh Academia, léanla, es muy buena_

Tannin solo hizo una señal donde estaban los kis malignos por lo que ambos niños usando el sonido y paso flash llegaron a un lugar donde varios demonios miraban en pantallas un combate, pero los niños querían ver eso de cerca por lo que lograron infiltrase a la zona de pelea, lo curioso fue que Yachiru robo comida para que ambos vieran la pelea que fue muy emocionante y en un punto ambos fueron acompañados por una lolita gótica de pelo negro de nombre Ophis que también se metió para ver la pelea.

Fue una gran batalla donde solo quedaron 3 miembros de cada facción, del lado Gremory estaba su líder Rias, la reina Akeno y un pervertido en una armadura roja que no necesita presentación mientras que del equipo contrario estaban dos peli negras de lentes con pechos de diferentes tamaños de nombres Tsubaki y Sona mientras que en medio de ellas estaba un chico de pelo y ojos verdes, vestido con un traje azul que parecía al de un arquero de futbol, este chico era Izuku Midoriya, un aspirante a héroe profesional y símbolo de la paz.

-Sabes Rias, lo que no tengo en poder lo tengo en ingenio PREPARENCE. Dijo Sona a sus compañeros

Rápidamente la heredera Sitri lanzo dos lobos de agua que rápidamente fueron destruidos por Iseei aunque su líder le dijo que no lo hiciera porque algo no andaba bien, poniendo en marcha el plan, como respuesta eso, Rias lanzo una esfera de destrucción roja que fue destruida por un puño de Midoriya, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por Akeno que lanzo un rayo muy potente, el cual fue la última pieza del plan de Sona cuando Tsubaki creo un espejo que redirigió la electricidad sobre el agua que quedo producto de las bestias destruidas haciendo que los gremory sufrieran una poderosa descargar eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

-El agua es un excelente conducto de la electricidad, IZUKO, AHORA. Grito Sona después de acomodar sus lentes

De esta manera el peli verde activo su quirk y de un súper golpe Detroit Smash y sin usar más del 4 por ciento de su poder destruyo en miles de pedazos la armadura de Iseei junto con casi todos los huesos del pervertido que quedo fuera del juego, pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Goten uso su sonido y robo 3 de las gemas verdes de la armadura como algo de lo que Urahara quería investigar.

Después de eso, el clan Sitri se alzó con la victoria dejando a Iseei como un perdedor y confirmando que ese es el portado del dragón rojo más débil y patético de la historias en el mundo de los demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles.

Una vez que se cumplió el tiempo, el saiyajin y la shinigami volvieron a su mundo donde unas molestas Harribel y Nanao sentadas sobre un golpeado Urahara esperaban al pequeño Goten el cual temblaba.

-¿Algo que quieras decir en tu defensa por salir sin mi permiso jovencito? Pregunto la vasto lord de brazos cruzados mientras una idea se le venía al saiyajin.

-Bueno…. Este…. FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES ADELANTADO. Grito Goten el cual les dio a sus madres 2 de las esferas verdes de la armadura que parecían esmeraldas.

-Wow, esto es hermoso, gracias. Dijo Nanao muy impresionada.

-Mmmmm, bueno, por esta vez no te castigo pero no quiero que se repita, ENTENDIDO. Dijo la estricta madre a su hijo que solo asintió mientras las dos mujeres se iban junto a los niños

 **Valió la pena**. Pensó el golpeado ex capitán que miraba la esfera verde que le dejo Goten queriendo investigarla en cuanto le dejara de dolor todo su cuerpo.

Fin del flash back de Goten:

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, el portar necesita un poco de poder, por lo que me gustaría que alguien le lanzara un ataque diferente al de ayer para ver si también lo absorbe. Dijo Urahara.

-En ese caso, yo me ofrezco, quiero ver si puedo hacer esta técnica. Dijo Tatsuki que tomo distancia mientras el ex capitán preparaba el portal

De pronto, la prometida de Gohan activo sus guantes y botas liberando poder espiritual pero puso dos dedos en su frente en los cuales comenzó concentrar su ki donde chispas empezaban a salir mientras ellas se inclinaba un poco.

-Esto lo aprendí de Gohan y Piccolo sensei, MAKANKO SAPPO. Grito Tatsuki disparando desde sus dedos un rayo de energía ondulante de color negro y purpura que podría perforar casi cualquier cosa que tocara.

Sin embargo el ataque fue absorbido por el portar cargándolo por completo y como la vez pasada, la energía sobrante fue mandada a otra dimensión donde por obra y gracia del autor, iba directo contra un princeso :v

En una dimensión conocida como to love ru:

Se podía ver a un chico castaño de ojos verdosos de nombre Yuki Rito siendo seguido por una multitud de chicas que iban desde humanas, aliens y una fantasma aunque este no les hacía caso a pesar de que una peli rosa de nombre Lala le dijo que podía tener más de una pareja, todos ellos estaban en el patio hasta que ven como un curioso portar azul estaba delante ellos.

En menos de un segundo, el ataque de Tatsuki impacta en el estómago del rey de los princesos el cual quedo sumamente anonadado al igual que las chicas que veían como poco a poco se moría.

Todas las chicas desesperadas estaban por llevarlo al médico pero un par de proyectiles de fuego las alejaron y arriba de ellas estaba un ser de forma dragonica cuyos colores eran el rojo, blanco amarillo y naranja, este no era otro que Burnin Greymon, el asistente del autor que vino por su presa.

De esta forma, el digimon dragón aterrizo sobre Rito pisándolo haciendo que este vomitara sangre mientras seguía muriéndose por el agujero en su estómago.

-Hora de volar, princesita. Dijo el Greymon que con una de sus patas lo atrapo con demasiada fuerza haciéndole daño para luego emprender vuelo para terminar el trabajo.

En su camino, una chica de negro y pelo rubio de nombre Yami trato de detenerlo pero fue rápidamente derribada de un coletazo pero lo que la despertó del golpe fue que sobre ella había sangre que pertenecía a Rito debido a que el dragón humanoide le arranco un brazo.

-Necesito una extremidad para llevarte al infierno, pero el resto de tu cuerpo no. Dijo Burnin que notaba como estaba por morir el castaño.

Una vez que abrió un portal para regresar a la oficina, lanzo el brazo al portal para luego arrogar hacia el cielo a su víctima y comenzar usar los poderes dados por la convocadora Claire formando una bola de fuego enorme entre sus manos

-Adiós, nos vemos en el infierno, GAIA FORCE. Dijo el Greymon lanzando su ataque y desintegrando al rey de los princeso del cual su sufrimiento apenas empezaba.

Regresando al mundo bleach:

-Adivino, ¿sentiste que le hiciste un favor a la humanidad? Pregunto Gohan a su prometida que sonreía

-Si, siento que yo y otra persona acabamos con una peste. Dijo Tatsuki sin entender esa sensación.

-Bueno, el portal está preparado, ¿Goku, te interesa otro viaje con una de tus chicas? Pregunto el ex capitán a su amigo

-Claro, no tengo problema. Dijo el Son con las manos detrás de su nuca

Mientras ambos hablaban, las esposas del saiyajin hacían un piedra papel y tijeras para decidir quién era la siguiente, todas menos Soi Fong que ya viajo.

 **-Vamos reina, demuéstrales a esta arrastradas quien es la reina aquí**. Dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Yoruichi que decidió ignorar por ahora.

Pero al final, la ganadora fue Rangiku que rápidamente se aferró al brazo de su hombre lista para el viaje mientras les sacaba la lengua a sus amigas.

-Bueno, les deseo un buen viaje. Dijo Urahara mientras la pareja se fue por el portal a otra aventura.

Del otro lado del portal, lugar desconocido:

La shinigami y el saiyajin rápidamente aterrizaron en lo que parecía ser una playa y delante de esta había una selva, Rangiku en lugar de pensar primero en un día en la playa con su hombre donde este la tomara por horas, se concentró al ver que en la isla era de noche y había un extraño resplandor morado en la luna, además de dos presencias que liberaban de forma perfectamente equilibrada energía negativa y positiva.

-Parece que este lugar tiene problemas, deberíamos ver qué pasa. Dijo Goku que también sintió esas presencias.

Al caminar por un rato, la pareja vio en el lugar una aldea habitada por demonios que eran inofensivos y con ellos 3 personas y un raro gato azul con alas.

Estos eran conocidos como Natsu Dragnel un chico peli rosa hiperactivo propenso a la destrucción con poderes de fuego, el otro era su rival Gray Full Buster un chico peli negro con un muy claro problema de desnudes que tenía poderes de hielo, la otra persona era la única chica del grupo de pelo rubio que traía consigo un par de llaves con una firma de poder propio, ella era conocida como Lucy Heartfilia maga celestial y el gato azul era conocido como happy.

Goku y Rangiku ignoraron a los chicos y siguieron explorando el lugar hasta que en un punto llegan al otro extremo de la isla y escuchan una charla de un hombre y una mujer que eran los dueños de esas presencias tan raras y unicas.

-Qué tal si les hacemos una broma o les mandamos un regalo para que nos dejen en paz, porque de verdad noquear a esos caballeros dejo de ser divertido hace mucho. Dijo la voz masculina

-Esos tipos son más testarudos que tú hermano y mi mejor amiga, no se detendrán hasta que nos atrapen o nos unamos a eso que llaman gremios mágicos. Dijo la chica de forma simple y natural haciendo que la ex teniente pensara en Yoruichi.

-Esos sería muy aburrido y ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a seguir reglas. Dijo el chico con un suspiro

-En eso te doy toda la razón. Dijo la chica también suspirando

El saiyajin y la ex teniente siguieron el hilo de la charla hasta llegar a la playa donde en el suelo podían ver recostados a dos figuras mirando las estrellas desde el suelo.

La primera figura era un chico que aparentaba estar en sus 20 años de cabellera blanca desarreglada y unos ojos azules, vestía una gabardina roja que usaba sobre un remera negra y pantalones del mismo color con un par de botas cafes y clavada en la arena estaba su espada gigante con el diseño de calaveras en su empuñadura, este tipo era conocido como Dante Sparda, uno de los mejores cazadores de demonios de la historia de su mundo que no era este.

Y la otra persona era una chica sumamente hermosa que también estaba en sus 20 de cabellera negra larga donde había una coleta gigante atada por un par de listones rojos, tenía los ojos azulados y un lunar en su rostro que la hacía ver más sexy, su vestimenta consistía en un traje completo de color negro que era su cabello aunque con un escote en los pechos junto a un medallón, y en sus botas tenía 2 pistolas rojas a modo de tacones, esta chica era conocida como Cereza aunque sus amigos cercanos la conocen mejor por el nombre de Bayonetta.

-Disculpen, ¿nos podrían decir dónde estamos? Pregunto Goku a los jóvenes

-Este lugar se llama isla Galuna y aaaaaa. Dijo Dante antes de ver a quien se estaba dirigiendo

-¿y ahora que te pasaaaaaa? Pregunto la bruja peli negra antes de sorprenderse también y acomodarse los lentes para saber si no estaba viendo cosas raras.

Rápidamente la Dante y Bayonetta comenzaron a analizar de pieza a cabeza a Goku el cual reía nerviosamente mientras su esposa estaba confundida.

-De casualidad tú tienes una transformación llamada super saiyajin. Pregunto Dante sin dejar de mirar al saiyajin que se sorprendió

-¿Ustedes como saben eso? ¿acaso hay alguien que se parece a mí en esta dimensión? Pregunto el saiyajin conmocionado

-No, pero de donde nosotros venimos antes de quedar atrapados en este lugar tú eras un personaje de TV que marco la vida de niños y grandes. Dijo Cereza todavía con los ojos abiertos.

-Parece que eres famoso en muchos lados cariño. Dijo Rangiku divertidamente.

-Y veo que encontraste una nueva esposa, que bien, la anterior era una tirana. Dijo el peli blanco refiriéndose a Milk.

Después de la conmoción inicial todos se calmaron y se presentaron formalmente aunque para el peli blanco y peli negra no hacía falta, debido que conocían la historia del saiyajin porque en su juventud después de despertar cada uno de un sueño inducido vieron la serie en sus ratos libres cuando no estaban cazando ángeles o demonios.

-Bueno me presento, mi nombre es Dante Sparda, hijo del demonio Sparda y la ángel Eva, nefilin y cazador de demonios profesional y esta hermosa loca es mi novia. Decía el peli blanco

Antes de que siguiera su enojada novia le piso el pie pero eso no termino ahí porque le dio 3 disparos con su arma en el tacon.

-Auu, eso dolió. Dijo dante tranquilamente mientras su pie se regeneraba de los disparos

-Si, como él dijo, soy su novia, mi nombre es Cereza pero todos me conocen por Bayonetta, soy una bruja hibrida con poder oscuro y de la luz, cazadora de ángeles profesional. Dijo la bruja presentándose con un tono cordial

De esta forma, ambos cazadores les contaron a la pareja shinigami sobre sus vivas, de cómo Cereza era vista como una oveja negra porque su padre era un clérigo, enemigo de las brujas de umbra, por lo que un día que se escapó del castillo y se encontró con Dante cuando ambos eran tan solo niños entablando una amistad por ambos ser hibridos de la luz y oscuridad.

Sin embargo no se volvieron a ver por muchísimos años debido a una batalla entre las brujas y sus demonios contra los ángeles donde al final de la pelea Bayonetta fue sellada y su memoria fue borrada y algo similar paso con el hijo de Sparda que fue sellado también perdiendo su memoria por culpa de una mujer que años más tarde descubrió quien fue.

Luego contaron de cómo se volvieron a conocer y después de que Dante derrotara a su hermano gemelo Vergil, ayudo a la bruja a recuperar su memoria por lo que al final después derrotar a Jubileus entre los dos y que Cereza se hiciera la muerta, formaron una relación extraña después de recuperar sus memorias, debido a que ambos tendían a no tomar nada enserio y burlarse continuamente del otro pero aun así, había una poderosa atracción.

Por ultimo contaron las aventuras del cazador de demonios desde que conoció a su sobrino hasta cuando el y su novia a los 40 años se enfrentaron un ser llamado Argosax en un estado llamado desesperación encarnada que al final derrotaron pero quedaron atrapados en la dimensión donde lo mataron.

Sin embargo después de encontrar una moto que término en ese lugar y acelerar aplicándole cada uno su propio poder lograron abrir una brecha entre dimensiones que los hizo 30 años más jóvenes y terminaron atrapados en este mundo que se regía por la magia y los gremios

Por último, contaron un ataque que hicieron hacia un lugar llamado torre del cielo siendo niños otra vez y les dijo que ambos eran considerados magos oscuros por no pertenecer a un gremio legal, eso y que Dante cuando mato a un demonio hecho de madera llamado Lullaby con fuego infernal, después eso, el alma del monstruo se transformó en una ocarina en forma de cráneo humano y un grupo llamado consejo mágico pedía que se les devolviera el objeto pero Dante se negó porque ahora el instrumento estaba ligado a su sangre y que no tenía confianza en esos tipos.

Después de eso, los empezaron a buscar con más frecuencia pero eso era inútil debido al poder de la pareja de cazadores, una persona de nombre Makarov les ofreció un lugar en su gremio para que los dejaran de perseguir pero en palabras de la pareja, no estaban listos para seguir ordenes o seguir reglas debido a que eso iba demasiado en contra de su modo de vida.

-Vaya si que tuvieron una vida muy interesante. Dijo Goku a la pareja de cazadores

-Si, fue divertida y ahora que estamos en este mundo ayudamos cazando a los demonios y una que otra persona molesta por ahí. Dijo Cereza

-Eso si, un grupo de magos de un gremio llamado fairy tail, los hemos ayudado con algunos problemas, aunque para ayudarlos hay una condición. Dijo Dante suspirando

-¿y cuál sería? Pregunto Rangiku al caza demonios

-Pues uno es un impulsivo adicto a las peleas y la otra persona es de esas que siguen las reglas al pie de la letra, por lo que antes de ayudarlos, debemos pelear contra ellos. Dijo Bayonetta

-Wow, eso suena interesante ¿y cómo se llaman? Pregunto Goku interesado

-No me acuerdo como se llaman ahora pero te los digo por los apodos que les pusimos, son 2 hombre y 2 mujeres. Dijo el peli blanco

-Uno le decimos dragoncito rosa y al otro desnudista de hielo. Dijo la bruja mientras cierto mago de fuego y otro de hielo estornudaron sintiéndose insultados

-Y las otras son la dominatriz de las llaves y la dictadora roja. Dijo el hijo de Sparda mientras unas chicas llamadas Lucy y Erza sintieron que las insultaron.

Después de una larga charla, ambas parejas decidieron dormir en medio de la playa esperado el día siguiente, Dante era abrazado por Bayonetta y Goku era abrazado por su esposa shinigami sin embargo cierto rugido llamo su atención por lo que vieron a la distancia una extraña luz en medio de la selva por lo que fueron a ver que era.

Al llegar vieron un demonio de nombra Deliora que había sido liberado de un templo donde estaba congelado y al ver más de cerca, veían como un grupo de magos trataban de frenarlo sin éxito.

-Wow, luce muy poderoso, voy a pelear contra él. Dijo Goku emocionado por la pelea

-No tan rápido, esta es nuestra área, además no queremos que ustedes se metan en los mismos problemas que nosotros, solo disfruten del espectáculo. Dijo la bruja peli negra que saco otra 2 pistolas y se acomodó los lentes.

-Exacto, solo mira este espectáculo que no te querrás perder. Dijo Dante hizo aparecer 2 pistolas y en su espalda salieron 2 espadas con cabezas en los mangos de color azul y rojo

Y con eso dicho, la bruja y el nefilin hicieron su entrada a la pelea contra el demonio ambos dándole una patada voladora que lo tumba al suelo mientras ambos apuntaban con una de sus pistolas estando ambos cerca sorprendiendo a los magos.

El demonio enojado lanzo un rayo de energía que provoco una inmensa destrucción pero antes de que la bestia hiciera lo mismo de nuevo, Bayonetta le propino varios golpes y en el ultimo un portal se abrió cerca de la cabeza de Deliora solo para recibir un puñetazo de una mano gigante de una mujer debido a la forma de las uñas y un brazalete en forma de mariposa.

-No eres el último bicho feo que recibe un golpe de Madama Butterfly. Dijo la bruja refiriéndose a una de las tantas criaturas del inframundo que podía invocar.

-Y también no será el último demonio que vas recibir esto. Dijo Dante que empuñando sus espadas Agni y Rudra junto las armas para luego pararse en la cabeza de Deliora para luego lanzarle un tornado de fuego.

-Qué bueno que llegaron a ayudar, estamos muy agotadas después de pelear contra los que liberaron a esa cosa. Dijo el mago de hielo Gray

-Ya nos agradeces después desnudista de hielo, y por cierto, estas en ropa interior. Dijo la bruja con rostro tranquilo mientras se reía al ver como el mago se preguntaba a donde fue a parar su ropa.

Este momento se ve interrumpido cuando el demonio se recuperó de los ataques de ambos cazadores para luego tratar de lanzar otro ataque de energía que para su mala suerte, Dante desde el suelo se equipó con otra de sus armas, las Beowulf y de un salto le conecta un gancho diciendo shoryuken haciendo que el ataque se fuera para el cielo y esto fue aprovechado por la bruja para hacer aparecer un látigo en forma de cobra de color morado llamado Kulshedra para cerrarle la boca al demonio que cargo otro ataque y como resultado Deliora recibió el impacto de su propio ataque por sobre cargarlo quedando de rodillas y sumamente dañado.

-Bueno esto se hizo aburrido. Dijo Dante y extendiendo una mano del cuerpo del demonio donde salió una luz que tomo la forma de un rifle con el cañon en forma de boca del demonio

.AVAVAGO (Aumenta los truenos). Fueron las palabras de Bayonetta que hizo una especie de danza que todos los espectadores consideraban como erótica mientras casi todas sus ropas se deshacían volviendo a su cabello que pareció haber abierto un portal.

Con eso hecho, detrás del moribundo Deliora salió la cabeza de un perro demoniaco que al ver a la criatura rápidamente lo atrapo entre sus fauces devorándolo y matándolo para que después la bestia que trajo la bruja regresara a su lugar de origen.

-Y con esto son 2 demonios de ese mago oscuro Zeref, y nos faltan quien sabe cuántos. Dijo el peli blanco mientras miraba su nueva arma creada a partir del alma de Deliora.

-Ten cuidado con eso, no sabes que hace. Dijo la bruja que rápidamente con una de sus pistolas bloquea el ataque de una espada.

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí? Pregunto una chica pelirroja con armadura de caballero llamada erza

-De vacaciones en la playa como tú, pero siempre nos metemos en los problemas de tu amigo el dragoncito rosa. Dijo Dante apuntado a Natsu que lo escucho.

-A QUIEN LE DICES DRAGONCITO, ADICTO A LAS PIZZAS. Dijo el peli rosa furioso que se puso al lado de erza.

-Mira chica dictadora, no tenemos ganas de pelear, ya los ayudamos por lo que me gustaría saltarme la pelea. Dijo Cereza pero como respuesta Erza se lanzó contra ella y la bruja como repuesta le lleno su armadura de plomo quedando abollada.

-Te debo como 20 pizzas que serán 60 si no te gano, pero estuve entrenando. Dijo el peli rosa encendiendo sus puños en llamas.

-Si claro, entrenar, si tu hiciste eso, entonces tu amigo nunca se a desnudado o que seguro serás asexual hasta que tus aventuras terminen. Dijo Dante con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es asexual? Pregunto Natsu mientras todos tenían una gota de sudor incluso Rangiku y Goku

-Olvídalo, mira, solo porque hoy conocí al héroe de mi infancia, no triplicare la deuda de pizzas que me debes por pelear, solo la duplicare. Dijo el peli blanco

Con todo dicho, los magos y los cazadores estaban por pelear, pero la pareja quería probar los nuevos artefactos que nunca probaron, por lo que Dante presiona el gatillo del rifle Deliora y al soltarlo se crea un láser devastador que luego se expande y explota alejando a los magos sorprendidos del poder devastador de esa arma.

-Impresionante pimpollo, pero no crees que esta fiesta le falta algo de música ligera y un poco de pesada. Dijo la bruja sonriendo.

-Oh tienes toda la razón, tu primera. Dijo Dante que invoco la nueva lullaby.

Los magos se alarmaron al ver que la flauta maldita ahora era otro instrumento, pero para su mala suerte, Bayonetta comenzó a tocar su melodía debido a que Dante hizo que esta respondiera a ella tambien, pero esta no los mato, sino que comenzó a afectar su percepción como si ella estuviera usando el shikai de Aizen, debido a que hizo que Natsu pensara que Erza era Dante y que la pelirroja pensara que el peli rosa era la bruja.

Con esos dos peleando entre ellos Dante termino con la pelea invocando una guitarra demoniaca de nombre Nevan y con un solo de su instrumento hizo caer una tormenta eléctrica sobre ellos dejándolos fuera de combate y siendo arrastrados por Lucy y Gray.

Con eso hecho, ambos cazadores regresaron con la pareja shinigami que estaban algo impresionados por la pelea y ya tendrían tiempo para hablar al día siguiente, Dante y Bayonetta se fueron a la playa para dormir mientras Rangiku atrapo a Goku y lo arrastro al templo en ruinas donde estaba el demonio para dormir.

Sin embargo la peli naranja después de juntar hojas para dormir con comodidad se quitó su ropa y provoco que las hormonas saiyajins se apoderaran de su esposo que la termino de desnudar para luego hacerle el amor salvajemente como en su noche de bodas quedando ambos muy cansados y la ex teniente con una sonrisa pervertida con su lengua afuera y muy llena de la leche de su querido esposo.

Al dia siguiente:

El saiyajin y la shinigami se despertaron con la salida del sol, aunque Rangiku cojeaba un poco por la noche tan intensa y cabe decir que ellos fueron los únicos en dormir debido a que la forma en que lo hicieron hizo tanto ruido que nadie pudo dormir, aunque los que estaban rojos como tomates fueron la bruja y el Nefilin que fueron a decirles que había espacio en playa pero los encontraron en plenos acto.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron pensado si ya sería el momento de hacer eso, no se preservaban vírgenes pero lo que menos querían era un embarazo no deseado que les arruinara la diversión, eso, y que sabían que serían padres desastrosos.

Cuando la pareja shinigami llego a la playa se veía a la bruja con un caldero encendido con fuego mientras mezclaba hierbas y el peli blanco estaba pescado pero se lo veía pensativo hasta que tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué hacen? Pregunto Goku a la pareja

-Ella asiendo brujería y yo pescando. Dijo Dante para luego recibir un puñetazo de madame butterfly mandándolo al mar para luego salir con un tiburón que mordía su cabeza

-Por lo menos ya tienes el almuerzo y lo que hago es prepararles un recuerdo de mi parte. Dijo la bruja que seguía mezclado ingredientes.

Ambas parejas almorzaron en la playa mientras Dante y Bayonetta contaban un par de sus aventuras y anécdotas como cuando el peli blanco con ayuda de la bruja estafaron a una amiga del caza demonios quedándose con algo de ella que nunca se lo iba a devolver.

O también de cómo Dante conoció a su sobrino que era 25 por ciento demonio y 75 por ciento brujo de umbra, siendo el primer hombre en ser miembro del clan de las brujas.

Después de eso, Goku y Rangiku fueron a explorar ese mundo volando viendo ciudades que parecían ciudades del renacimiento europeo, las islas y una gran torre que estaba en construcción, sin embargo, ese último lugar emanaba un poder maligno y la única presencia dentro era igual.

-Este lugar parece que ha visto cosas horribles. Dijo Rangiku que el aura del lugar la hacía sentir enojada.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será destruirla junto con la presencia maligna de adentro. Dijo Goku elevando su ki.

-Tienes toda la razón, amor. Dijo la ex teniente que hizo sus manos para atrás mientras elevaba también su ki.

-KAME….HAME….HAAAAAAAAAA. dijeron ambos por lo que ambos ataque se fusionaron y destruyeron el lugar conocido como torre del cielo, matando a un sujetó de nombre Jellar en el proceso.

Mientras en un barco, cerca de la isla Galuna:

-Erza, ¿te ocurre algo? Pregunto Natsu al ver como su compañera soltaba una lagrima pero a la vez estaba feliz

-Siento que alguien acabo con la razón de nuestras pesadillas. Dijo la peli roja sin saber que el sitio donde fue esclavizada junto con el peli rosa fue reducido a escombros y la persona que la lastimo había muerto.

 _Nota del autor: en este universo, natsu y Erza estuvieron juntos desde niños pasando la esclavitud de la torre del cielo, solo que Natsu esconde el dolor y pesadillas con la actitud que todos conocen_

Regresando con Goku y Rangiku:

Había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche y faltaban unos minutos para que el portal se llevara a la pareja de regreso a su mundo por lo que compartieron una última cena con la bruja y el nefilin.

-Bueno, a sido un gusto conocerlos, Dante y Bayonetta, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. Dijo Goku junto con su esposa que estaban listo para regresar.

-Esperen, tenemos que darles un recuerdo, ten, esto es lo que hice en el caldero. Dijo Cereza que le entrego a la pareja una caja de regalo de tamaño medio donde en el interior había cientos de paletas (o piruletas, como les suene mejor) de diversos colores aunque emanaban cierto poder.

-Son paletas encantadas que hace ella, pueden curar heridas, aumentar tu fuerza y regenerar tu energía, además tienen muy buen sabor, y se los dice alguien que prefiere la pizza. Dijo Dante que detrás del tenía un lanza cohetes de forma extraña.

-Gracias, me muero de ganas por probarlos. Dijo Goku alegremente.

-Bueno y este es mi regalo, se llama Kalina Ann, es el arma que le quite a mi estafadora amiga Lady, no la extrañara porque le deje un copia, casi ni la uso por eso se las doy de recuerdo. Dijo Dante que les dio el lanza cohetes a la pareja que fue tomada por Rangiku.

-Muchas gracias, hasta otra y espero que algún día lleguen a mas que novios. Dijo la ex teniente dándoles un guiño cosa que los apeno un poco mientras ella y su esposo regresaban a su mundo.

En el sótano de Urahara:

-¿se divirtieron? Pregunto Urahara con su típica sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

-Fue interesante y las personas que conocimos nos dieron estas cosas. Dijo Goku mostrando la caja de dulces de la bruja y el lanza cohetes del caza demonios.

Mientras el saiyajin hablaba con su amigo, Rangiku aun con el lanza cohetes se acercó todavía cojeado hacia sus amigas de harem las cuales sospechaban que la peli naranja le chupo hasta el almas a su esposo.

-En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan salvaje fuiste? Pregunto Yoruichi a su amiga que tenía una sonrisa muy pervertida.

-Jejjeje, el 10, de hecho fue tan fuerte que no dejamos dormir a una isla entera además de que me dio duro contra el…. Rangiku no termino porque Nanao le tapó la boca.

-No digas eso frente a los niños. Dijo la teniente peli negra pero cuando vio a los niños tenía un tic en su ojo porque Urahara de nuevo quería usarlos para sus viajes.

De pronto sin decir nada le quito a la ex tenienta la Kalina Ann y apunto hacia el ex capitán que se asustó por ver que estaba en la línea de tiro.

-Te dije, que no usaras a los niños para tus investigaciones. Dijo la esposa de Goku que comenzó a perseguir a Urahara mientras le lanzaba proyectiles mientras todos reían y pensaban en las futuras aventuras que esa puerta les daría.

 **Omake:**

Mientras tanto en el infierno:

-SUELTAME, ME DUELE. Gritaba Yuki Rito el cual era agarrado de la cabeza por Burnin Greymon que lo apretaba con fuerza mientras caminaba

-Ya deja de llorar, ya casi llegamos y como no soy tan cruel, te dejo un amigo para que charles. Dijo el dragón humanoide.

Una vez llego a un punto de la fila de condenados al infierno, se encontró con Issei que de nuevo trato de rebelarse pero el Greymon le piso la cabeza como una uva matándolo, pero como estaban en el infierno, revivió y volvió al inicio de la fila y debido a eso, el asistente del autor aplasto la cabeza de Rito como una nuez para mandarlo con el pervertido a la fila de nuevo.

Luego de eso, llego a la zona de descanso de la oficina del autor donde se podía ver Reaper dormido en un sofá y sobre el abrazándolo estaba su nueva compañera de trabajo, Widowmaker.

En otro punto tomando café estaba ichigo Vasto lord y su compañera de trabajo Sombra que venia del mismo universo que Reaper y parecían charlar de forma animada.

Luego de un descanso, el Greymon fue a reportarse con Claire para pedir otra presa, pero ella estaba ocupada por lo que la nueva secretaria del autor para el papeleo de nombre Retko lo tuvo que recibir.

-Hola, mira, Claire le pidió al jefe un trabajo como el de ustedes por lo que estoy a cargo hasta que regrese. Dijo la pequeña Panda Roja que ya no se asustaba al ver al Greymon por haberse acostumbrado a su nuevo trabajo.

-Entiendo ¿pero tienes algo para mí? Pregunto el dragón humanoide

-Veamos, con el apoyo, llegaron algunos pedidos extra, elije el que más te guste. Dijo Retko mientras pasaba una serie de expedientes proporcionados por Sombra.

-Bien, entonces creo que le llegó su hora este tal Aono Tsukune. Dijo Burnin Greymon por lo que Retko aprobó su solicitud de caza.

-Espera, ¿podrías escucharme para ver si mejore cantando? Pregunto la panda roja

-No veo porque no. Dijo el Greymon mientras escuchaba a la chica cantar black metal mientras se imaginaba todo lo que le haría a su siguiente princeso.

Hasta aquí la ova, espero que les gustaría y una cosa como estamos cerca de los 500 comentarios, como regalo les daré, los datos para que hagan sus teorías, un adelanto de la saga del torneo de champa, la lista de los participantes de ese torneo (no será la misma) y una sorpresa, por lo que si llegamos a 500 después de esta ova en el inicio de temporada reciben todo esto.

Pregunta de la semana: ¿Qué esperan ver en la saga espadas y la de black? Tengo un par de sorpresas y en la saga black, no es la misma línea de tiempo que se vio en el anime


	46. Chapter 43

Hey que cuenta camaradas, aquí káiser con la siguiente saga de este fic, la saga espadas donde tengo más de una sorpresa para dejarlos sorprendidos, eso si, estos primeros capítulos serán un poco de relajo para dejar preparar todo lo que se viene y como llegamos a 500 tendré 3 sorpresas para ustedes al final de capitulo, sin más aquí respondo.

 **viecenta1.8:** pues hare fics innovadores pero primero hare uno donde si conozco todo el anime o manga

 **juanan231283:** era solo un vistaso con un resumen si todavía le falta mucho a la historia.

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** eso bowsette me trae sin cuidado (me es indefirente) ¿septiembre sin fap, eso desde cuándo existe? El puesto de Yammy será para otra persona que será la misma que lo derrotara.

 **ElYoker2002:** gracias y como te dije en mensaje privado, no debido a que ese es un terreno muy explotado y no creo poder hacer nada que no se haya hecho ya, pero si me gustaría hacer algo como el guerrero jinchuriki pero como pareja central a Goku y Konan…..MMM fusionaría de Unohana con tsunade para tener una sádica súper fuerte y a Urahara con kakashi para crear al máximo rey del trolleo.

 **Emanuel dry:** la muerte de Jellal fue muy rápida, en la siguiente ova tendrá una muerte muchísimo peor a manos de un vasto lord

 **Lozato:** gracias, me divertí haciéndola (Deku smash Issei) ¿me parece que con eso dices una referencia a hulk no es cosa mia? Me acabas de dar una brillante idea para que black haga el bien de forma indirecta :v

 **Fitoxi:** me alegro que te divirtiera.

Todos los derechos a sus creadore originales

Capitulo 43: grandes cambios antes de la tormenta.

Al dia siguiente después de la derrota Majin Buu:

Con Majin Buu derrotado, ya no quedaban amenazas en la tierra por lo que los guerreros Z junto con las personas de la otra dimensión solo festejaban por esto en la casa de Bulma.

Goten le hablo a su amigo Trunks sobre su reciente relación con la shinigami de cabello rosa, causado un poco de sana envidia en el hijo de Vegeta, pero lo que todavía era extraño era la minúscula presencia maligna dentro de Trunks que también se podía sentir dentro de Yoruichi.

Por su parte, Harribel solo felicito a su hijo por tener a una linda niña como su novia, aunque le advirtió que no hicieran nada raro hasta los 18 años, cosa que ni Goten ni Yachiru entendieron, por lo que seguramente pronto recibirían la charla aunque fueran niños.

Mientras esto pasaba, las arrancars Mila Rose y Apacci estaban alimentando al dinosaurio Rudy, dándose cuenta que para ser un animal carnívoro letal, era muy educado, dando a entender que lo habían domesticado bien.

En una zona apartada estaba Uryu el cual solo tenía un montón de libros de ese mundo, la mayoría de costura, para seguir aumentado sus conocimientos en su hobby favorito.

Chad y Sung Sun solo estaban callados jugando con la pequeña hija de krillin que estaba feliz aunque la pareja no dijera ni una palabra, esto para los guerreros Z era una relación muy extraña salvo para los Son y las personas del otro universo que decían que esa relación era más normal que la Kenpachi y Unohana.

Hablando del sádico capitán, este estaba en medio de una pelea contra Goku a la que se sumó Vegeta teniendo los 3 una pelea destructiva en los cielos para no ser regañados.

A su vez, sentadas en una mesa, se encontraban la mayoría de novias de Gohan las cuales eran Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo y Nell, de las cuales las primeras 3 se hacían la misma pregunta varias veces.

 **¿Cuándo me propondrá matrimonio?** Era la duda de la humana y las shinigamis debido a que ya estaban en edad y podían mantenerse con empleo en el mundo de los vivos.

Orihime no estaba presente en esa charla debido a que la peli naranja estaba tan feliz por la victoria que deseaba prepararles a los saiyajins sus comidas favoritas, potencialmente mortales para personas normales, pero no para los saiyajin y claro Bulma sin saber de lo que era capaz la novia de Gohan la dejo a cargo de la cocina.

Hablando de Gohan, este pensaba en algo similar a lo que sus novias pensaban, era el momento para dejar el nido, al lado de las personas más importantes en su vida, tenía los anillos para pedirles a todas matrimonio pero quería que esas propuestas fueran algo único para cada una.

Bulma y Urahara seguían con sus charlas sobre ciencia, aunque dejaron su rivalidad por un momento porque querían ayudar a que Yachiru pudiera quedarse con su mascota prehistórica inventado ambos un dispositivo parecido a una galleta para perros que con solo que el dinosaurio lo comiera, bastaría para que este crecieran o encogiera con una simple orden de la peli rosa.

Las esposas de Goku estaban muy tranquilas en lo suyo, Rangiku bebiendo sake como era habitual, lo cual disfrutaba al máximo porque ella pensaba que en unos años le gustaría sentir la dicha de ser madre, por lo que bebía antes de que llegara el momento que tendría que dejarlo por maternidad.

Harribel solo dormía en una silla de playa porque no había nada interesante que hacer mientras Nanao que estaba recostada en otra silla al lado, anotaba todas las experiencias de ese mundo como un reporte, mientras estas 2 descansaban Yoruichi y Soi Fong hacían un poco de ejerció con una pelea mientras esperaban la comida de la que no sabrían nada hasta que fuera tarde.

¿y que paso con el majin Buu gordo? Pues mister Satan una vez más se llevó el crédito diciendo que derroto al Buu malvado y libero a la versión buena que ahora sería su discípulo, claro todos los humanos ignorantes se creyeron la mentira, pero había algo que tenía decaído al campeón mundial.

Lo que le pasaba es que estaba muy preocupado porque su hija Videl había desaparecido, no la vio desde que la dejaron en el hospital del torneo de artes marciales después de que Spopovish destruyera los huesos de la peli negra, la busco por toda la ciudad Satan sin éxito, pregunto a los guerreros Z sobre esto los cuales le dijeron que debía estar viva debido a que revivieron a todas las personas que murieron desde que empezó todo.

El campeón estaba decidido a encontrar a su hija que puso una recompensa millonaria a quien la encontrara aunque todavía tenía que pagarle a la androide 18 por dejarlo ganar y como firmo un contrato, no podía escapar de la deuda porque la rubia seguro lo mataba.

Lo que el campeón desconocía es que su hija humana, para evadir la muerte eligió convertirse en una arrancar gracias a Ulquiorra que en este preciso instante le estaba enseñado a la peli negra de coletas a cómo usar las espadas y si podía, lo mezclaría con sus capacidades de artes marciales.

Si, muchas cosas pasaban, pero en este momento, nos centraremos en la familia Son los cuales regresarían a la otra dimensión por la noche, pero por ahora celebrarían la derrota de Buu con un gran banquete que a primera vista lucia normal y delicioso.

-A COMER. Fue lo que dijeron todos probando un bocado teniendo todos reacciones diferentes.

Como siempre, tanto los saiyajins como arrancars encontraban la comida extraña de Orihime como un manjar digno de un dios (aunque si cierto gato morado lo come, querrá destruir la tierra), otras personas como Rangiku y Yachiru encontraban eso delicioso, mientras otros como Chad pudieron disimular que la comida era horrible, debido a que Sung Sun hacia algunas veces esa comida.

Otros como Rukia, Tatsuki, Urahara, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Yoruichi, Nanao y Soi Fong cayeron al suelo con una cara azul y con un fantasmita saliendo de su boca, quedando K.O.

Mientras en el otro mundo:

-¿y ustedes como llegaron aquí? Pregunto un ser gigante de piel roja con barba marron, un sombrero de cuernos y un traje de empresario, este no era otro que Enma-sama, el gobernante del más allá y el que decía el destino de las almas.

 _Nota del autor: si, Orihime mato indirectamente a Krillin por unos segundos, por lo que ella ahora es popular :v_

Esa pregunta fue hecha a las mismas personas que al comer la comida de Orihime terminaron en el mas allá por unos segundos con una aureola antes de ser reanimados del otro lado, la única forma en que no se dieron cuenta de que la comida no era digerible, fue que los cocineros que fueron guiados por la peli naranja, tuvieron la ¨dignidad¨ de hacer parecer los platillos digeribles y no como una rara masa mutante que parecía que en cualquier momento cobraría vida.

Mientras que el resto de personas, no encontraban mala la comida, pero tampoco podían decir que era deliciosa, solo que era algo digerible.

El resto del día paso con normalidad entre charlas y peleas hasta que llego la noche y tanto Goku como su familia regresaron a la otra dimensión pero prometiendo regresar más seguido, Uryu se llevó de recuerdo, varios libros de ese mundo, Urahara con ayuda de los saiyajin logro conseguir tecnología de corporación capsula y también los resto de la nave de Babidi cuyo material parecía tener propiedades de absorber energía.

También los hijos del saiyajin recibieron un regalo de parte de Bulma, ese regalo fue un par de casas en capsulas para que Gohan que ya estaba en edad podía dejar el nido y tener su propio espacio y para Goten fue el mismo regalo para que cuando fuera mayor también tuvieran su lugar.

Con todo hecho, una vez que regresaron a la otra dimensión, todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos hogares debido a que les esperaba un gran día a todos mañana.

Mientras tanto, en los confines del espacio:

En medio del espacio se podía ver una gran pirámide invertida que poseía una gran vegetación arriba junto a un enorme árbol que parecía el árbol de la vida yggdrasil sobre el cual se encontraba un casa donde en el interior se podía ver a un gato morado de tamaño humano durmiendo con un piyama azul en una cama redonda.

-Señor bills es hora de despetar. Dijo un ser de piel celeste vestido con un traje rojo y una extraña ropa negra con símbolos junto a un baston muy extraño.

-Mmm….mmmm solo….4 años mas whis…y prometo destruir 12 planetas. Dijo Bills

-De acuerdo, pero esta será la última vez, usted debe ejercer su función como dios destructor y dormir menos. Dijo whis que se fue del lugar.

Whis camino por un rato hasta que llego a un comedor donde flotando sobre esta, había una pecera con un pequeño renacuajo azul conocido como el pez oráculo.

-Señor whis, tengo una predicción para el señor bills.

-Oooh que interesante, por favor cuéntamela mientras tomo mi desayuno. Dijo el ser azul

-Dentro de 4 años, el dios de la destrucción se enfrenta contra un dios super saiyajin, pero este no es cualquiera, sino que también es un shinigami. Dijo el pez

-Mmm, interesante y tengo mucho tiempo para saber todo acerca de esta predicción. Dijo whis que con su bastón empezó a buscar información que lo llevara hacia el súper saiyajin dios shinigami

Mientras tanto en hueco mundo:

En el enorme desierto del lugar todo parecía tranquilo pero en ocasiones un fuerte viento levantaba la arena y seguido de eso se podía escuchar el sonido de dos espadas colisionando entre sí.

Al mirar más detenidamente, en medio del desierto alejado de la fortaleza de las noches, se podía ver a Ulquiorra que tenía un pequeño corte en una de sus mangas con su arma desenvainada en una perfecta postura de combate elegante con una mano, mientras en el otros extremo, su oponente era la nueva arrancar Videl la cual sujetaba su propia zanpakuto con ambas manos, ella suspiraba de agotamiento y sus ropas estaba hechas pedazos.

Ulquiorra no perdió su tiempo, había despertado a la chica después de la conmoción al sentir el poder de Vegetto y se la llevo a un lugar apartado el cual era este mismo.

Flash back hora atrás:

-¿Qué hacemos en medio de la nada, Ulquiorra? pregunto la peli negra de coletas curiosa.

-Aizen-sama me pidió que te entrenara, debido que ve potencial en ti por tener una parte de mis poderes. dijo tranquilamente el espada 4 sin cambiar su rostro calmado.

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? Pregunto Videl.

-Primero lo primero, debes saber cómo manejar de manera correcta tu zanpakuto, a simple vista, es notorio que no sabes cómo empuñar una espada. Dijo ser de ojos verdes.

-Soy una peleadora, nunca tuve la necesidad de usar armas. Dijo ella sin saber cómo sentirse.

-No importa, trabajaremos en tu manejo de armas, una vez que esté convencido de que aprendiste, pasaremos a la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento. Dijo Ulquiorra que saco su espada

-Esta bien, empecemos. Dijo Videl que imito a su compañero y de esa forma empezó el combate.

De esa forma ambos arrancar intercambiaron choques de espada por horas y horas, hasta que era el amanecer en el mundo de los vivos, ninguno se dio cuenta, debido a que los Hollow arrancars no necesitaban comer ni dormir, pero si disfrutar de esas cosas por lo que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Fin del flash back:

-Suficiente por hoy, has progresado, pero todavía te falta bastante, puede que en una semana y media tengas ya un manejo de la espada aceptable. Fue lo que dijo Ulquiorra para guardar su arma.

-Esto….es agotador. Dijo Videl que se desplomo al suelo del agotamiento por las heridas que recibió aunque ninguna era profunda o letal.

-Una vez que terminemos con esto, lo siguiente será progresar con tus poderes Hollow para que mejores con el sonido y el cero, terminado eso, te ayudare a perfeccionar tu resurrección para que luego aprendas la segunda. Dijo Ulquiorra todo el programa de entrenamiento y esperaba que la chica se quejara.

-esta…está bien….. de todas formas, es el precio que pago por estar viva, ahora no me puedo quejar, no después de ver lo que le hacen a personas como tú, solo por ser hollows. Dijo la peli negra recordando como los shinigamis los atacaron sin impórtales que no tenían malas intenciones.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, debes estar lista para cuando sea el momento de enfrentarnos a ellos. Dijo Ulquiorra dibujando una pequeña sonrisa que se volvió un poco costumbre para el al estar en compañía de la chica.

Videl se desmayó en las arenas del desierto pero rápidamente fue cargada al estilo nupcial por el espada cuatro que por algunas razón disfrutaba hacer eso, instintivamente, la peli negra de coletas se aferró al cuello de su compañero el cual todavía no entendía nada de emociones y eso lo irritaba.

 **¿Por qué disfruto su compañía, nunca sentí algo similar, ni siquiera tengo esa sensación con otras personas? ¿Por qué me siento diferente en tu presencia, Videl? Creo que debería preguntar sobre emociones.** Pensaba para si mismo Ulquiorra que debería consultar eso con alguno de los arrancars mas ¨normales¨ sobre el tema.

Mientras tanto en Karakura, al día siguiente:

Era un nuevo día en la gran ciudad, donde la mayoría estaba en sus trabajos o estudios, eso también incluía a la gran familia Son.

Tanto Gohan, como la mayoría de sus novias y amigos, salvo Nell, ya no iban a la academia, sino a la universidad para que años más tarde tuvieran un empleo con el cual sustentarse y no depender de la sociedad de almas, otros prefirieron sus propios emprendimiento mientras estudiaban.

En el caso de Tatsuki, ella para ganar dinero y divertirse empezó a enseñar artes marciales para luego abrir su propia academia, desde pequeña siempre amo las artes marciales y enseñarles a otros defensa personal le parecía divertido.

Mientras que los adultos, la mayoría trabajaba en la academia de Karakura junto con los shinigamis que se hacían pasar por alumnos, Rangiku siguió como profesora de matemáticas solo para atormentar a su ex capitán, además que disfrutaba confiscas cosas de los alumnos para usarlas ella, claro y sin mencionar que podía pasar más tiempo con su esposo.

Hablando del saiyajin mayor, siguió dando clases como profesor de gimnasia y como resultado, muchos de sus alumnos se convirtieron en grande atletas profesionales, por lo que en ocasiones, gente con dinero pedía entrenamientos del Son que solo lo hacía porque disfrutaba su trabajo.

Soi Fong se quedó como guardia de la escuela y Nanao, bueno ella usando algunas influencias logro convertirse en sub directora y vaya que sabía cómo impartir disciplina, es más, los alumnos no sabían que era peor encontrarla de mal humor y enfrentar su ira, o que estuviera feliz y los castigara con clases extras de parte de Goku.

Harribel siguió trabajando en el acuario entrenando tiburones, en más de una ocasiones se tuvo que enfrentar a asociación protectora de animales por sus métodos cuestionables de tratar a los seres acuáticos, pero claro, ella siempre los mandaba al demonio con una sola mirada que les decía o se largan o mueren.

Yoruichi por su parte pensó que ser perezosa le quitaba tiempo con su esposo, por lo que buscaba un trabajo para ella, el cual dedujo que sería el mismo que el de su amado saiyajin, solo que ella entrenaría a los más jóvenes.

Una vez que las actividades de todos culminaron se podía ver en la ciudad en una cafetería se podía ver a la gran familia Son junto con el ex capitán los cuales tenían que discutir diferentes asuntos pendientes.

-Bueno, ¿Quién desea empezar? Pregunto Nanao para romper el silencio.

-Ese sería yo, es un asunto importante para el futuro. Dijo Urahara poniendo un rostro serio detrás de su abanico

-Entonces, prosigue. Dijo Soi Fong que tomaba una taza de café.

-Bueno, como saben, Aizen sigue suelto y no sé ustedes, pero cuando estuvimos en la otra dimensión sentí por un momento la presencia de arrancars que no eran ninguna de las conocidas. Dijo el ex capitán.

-¿insinúas que Aizen mando arrancars a investigar el mundo de Goku? Pregunto Harribel seriamente

-No descarto nada, es posible, por lo que llegue a la conclusión que necesitaremos más personas para peleas cuando sea el momento, no siempre dependeremos de ustedes. Dijo el ex capitán apuntando a los Son.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Quiénes serían esas personas? Pregunto Yoruichi curiosa.

-Tenemos que entrenar a los vizards para cuando llegue el momento, además de 3 personas, un ex capitán retirado y su familia con un enorme potencial. Dijo Urahara, él sabía que este momento debía llegar.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas? Pregunto curioso Gohan.

-Goku y Rangiku saben quiénes son esas dos personas, pero no le dieron importancia y la otra la conozco yo. Dijo el sombrerero loco mirando a la pareja.

-Bueno, es verdad, en mi clase hay una chica de pelo castaño algo naranja atado en coletas, ojos marrones y un par de broches en forma de fresa, se llama Yuzu Kurosaki, tiene una firma de poder similar a la de Uryu, por lo que seguro es una Quincy, es una chica muy amistosa. Dijo la peli naranja esposa del saiyajin recordando a tan adorable chica.

-Yo la conozco, es la hermana pequeña de mi difunto amigo Ichigo, también tiene otra hermana. Dijo Orihime

-También ellas y su padre trabajan en la clínica de la ciudad, recuerdo que el señor Kurosaki era un poco…..infantil. dijo Tatsuki recordando la actitud algo payasa del hombre.

-Mmmmmmm pues en mi clase hay una chica que siempre toma mis clases extra y no se queja, parece que se quiere superar, se llama Karin Kurosaki, cabello negro y ojos ónix, ella emana un gran poder, pero cuando le iba a ofrecer mi otro entrenamiento salimos de viaje a mi mundo. Dijo Goku recordando a la jovencita con un rostro con ceño fruncido casi de forma permanente.

-Si, son ellas al igual que su padre Isshin Kurosaki, ex capitán, trabaja en una clínica en el mundo humano, actualmente está recuperando sus poderes de forma lenta, pero no creo que le venga mal acelerar las cosas. Dijo Urahara.

-Sugieres que entrenemos a estas personas para que nos ayuden en el futuro, no suena mala la idea. Dijo Rukia pensativa.

-Bueno, en ese caso, cuando retome las clases le ofreceré a Karin mi entrenamiento, Rangiku, has que esa chica Yuzu despierte sus poderes y que pueda ver completamente el mundo espiritual. Dijo Goku a su peli naranja esposa

-Mientras hacen eso, planificare una reunión con toda la familia para que todo quede más que claro. Dijo Urahara sabiendo que era hora de sacar a su amigo del retiro.

Paso un rato más hasta que Gohan tenía un anuncio muy importante para todos y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su padre.

-Papá, tengo que decirte algo importante, no es algo fácil. Dijo Gohan con nerviosismos mientras Rukia lo animaba a seguir

-¿si hijo, que pasa? Pregunto el Son que tenía a Yoruichi y Soi Fong aferradas a sus brazos.

-Bueno, ¿alguna vez leíste eso sobre que los pájaros deben dejar su nido para así formar su propia familia? Dijo el primogénito de la familia.

El antiguo Goku no hubiera captado la indirecta de su hijo, pero como sus esposas le quitaron casi toda su inocencia, además de educarlo en algo más que no eran peleas, por lo que pidió a sus mujeres que lo dejaran libre parar ir a la silla donde estaba su hijo para tomarlo de los hombro y decirle.

-Hijo, entiendo perfectamente lo que tratas de decir y te digo que pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo familia, puedes ir y tener tu propio espacio, vive tu vida pero nunca descuides tu entrenamiento, debido a que este te da la fuerza, para proteger lo que amas. Fueron las palabras de Goku a su hijo con una gran sonrisa

Esa respuesta sorprendió muchísimo a todos debido a que nunca habían escuchado al saiyajin hablar de tal forma, pero solo pudieron aplaudir por tal respuesta.

-Gracias padre, prometo que lo hare, así como tú, yo también tengo algo importante que proteger. Dijo Gohan mirando a Nell, Momo, Tatsuki, Orihime y Rukia que se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, entonces si no queda más que preguntar, nos podemos ir. Dijo Yoruichi pero antes de eso, Goten alzo la mano.

-¿Saben dónde está Yachiru? No la vi en todo el día. Pregunto el pequeño arrancar

-Pues Kenpachi le pidió que le diera un entrenamiento especial a su división, regresara a la noche. Dijo Nanao dejando tranquilo al pequeño.

En la sociedad de almas:

Isane se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el Seireitei hasta que vio a toda la división de Kenpachi en la zona de entrenamiento, pero lo que era extraño es que e staban felices, cosa inusual considerando los entrenamientos demenciales del sádico capitán por lo que fue a preguntar.

-Disculpen ¿pero porque están tan felices? Pregunto la peli blanca

-No seremos entrenados por el capitán, sino por la teniente por esta ocasión. Dijo Yumichika que pensaba que la loli los haría hacer algo simple

-YA LLEGUE. Fue la cantarina voz de Yachiru que llego al lugar entre saltos de alegría pero entre sus brazos tenia cargado algo de piel blanca y escamosa.

-Hola, ¿tú nos entrenaras hoy? ¿Qué debemos hacer, comprarte dulces? Dijo con algo de diversión Ikkaku

-No, su entrenamiento será correr con mucho pensó encima, 100 vueltas a toda la sociedad de almas mientras son perseguidos. Dijo la niña con su cara que mostraba pura inocencia

-¿tú los perseguirás? Pregunto Isane curiosa pero vio que el bulto blanco se movió mientras los shinigamis se ponían pesas.

-No, Rudy será el que los perseguirá, no es cierto. Dijo Yachiru que rasco la cabeza a su mascota que se fue de sus brazos y miro a los shinigamis que solo se sorprendieron y rieron un poco por ese ser.

-¿esa pequeña lagartija nos perseguirá? Pregunto con diversión el calvo.

Mientras ellos seguían riendo, la peli rosa no les prestó atención y le dio una especie de galleta para perros a su mascota que se lo comió y en menos de un segundo las risas de los shinigamis se apagaron para pasar a unos rostros pálidos del miedo al ver a un gran dinosaurio blanco de ojos rojos.

Urahara junto a Bulma en el mundo de Goku logro crear un alimento que reducía el tamaño de los animales y fue gracias a esto que Yachiru se pudo llevar a su nueva mascota

-Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a preparar sus camas en la división 4. Dijo Isane que se fue corriendo del lugar no queriendo saber si el animal era carnívoro.

-¿eh eh eh, eso es un un un.? Era lo que trataba de decir Yumichika.

-Es mi nueva mascota, se llama Rudy y es un dinosaurio del mundo de Goku-chan. Dijo la niña que se montó a la cabeza de la criatura

-¿que no estaban extintos? Pregunto temeroso un shinigami del montón.

-En ese lugar nunca se extinguieron, AHORA CORRAN. Fue lo que dijo Yachiru que le dio una palmadita a su mascota la cual comenzó a perseguir a los shinigamis que estaban muertos de miedo.

Durante ese día, la división de Kenpachi tuvo un mal día, debido que en varios lugares de comida a base de carne tiraron desechos accidentalmente contra ellos, provocando que la mascota de la peli rosa tuviera más ganas de masticar a sus víctimas mientras que el resto de shinigamis, capitanes y tenientes todavía se preguntaban de donde una niña saco y domestico un dinosaurio carnívoro.

3 días más tarde, con Rangiku:

La peli naranja fue a la academia para cumplir con su trabajo pero como se había acordado, hablaría con Yuzu y para eso le pidió que se quedara después de clases lo cual confundió a la adolecente que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, así que espero y en unas horas estaba con su maestra que se quitó los lentes para hablar.

-¿ocurre algo malo, Rangiku-sensei? Pregunto Yuzu curiosa.

-Nada malo pequeña, pero he querido preguntarte, cuando caminas por la calle, ¿nunca viste algo fuera de lugar, alguna mancha extraña en el entorno? Dijo la ex teniente yendo directo al grano.

-Mmmmm, pues, a veces me pareció haber visto criaturas de negro con máscaras blancas o en otras veo a el maestro de mi hermana usando un kimono negro y una espada pero se ve borroso. Dijo la chica Kurosaki sin estar segura.

-Interesante respuesta, ahora dime ¿Qué ves detrás de ti? Dijo Rangiku.

Yuzu al voltear, le pareció haber visto dos figuras humanoides vestidas de blanco una de pelo negro corto y la otra de pelo castaño esponjado discutiendo pero no escuchaban nada y lo veía borroso.

-Veo algo raro. Dijo la peli naranja de coletas.

-Permíteme que te de una mano. Dijo la ex teniente que transfirió un poco de su poder a la chica.

Como resultado, Yuzu empezó a ver claramente a las figuras que no eran otras que las arrancars Apacci y Mila Rose quienes fueron traídas al lugar para hacer la prueba de que la chica vía a los espíritus, pero se aburrieron y como siempre discutían tonterías.

-Y además yo soy más atractiva que tú y no una plana como tú. Dijo Mila Rose que hizo enojar a la arrancar ciervo

-Tú me tienes envidia porque lo que tú tienes es sobre peso. Dijo Apacci. Enojando a su amiga

-¿te atreviste a decirme gorda? Dijo la castaña que pronto se lanzaría a atacar a su amiga.

-¿Qué es esto? Pregunto Yuzu muy confundida y quedo aún más, cuando ve su maestra con un kimono negro y el cuerpo de esta en el suelo.

-Hay un mundo más grande del que piensas y te lo contare todo, cuando termine uno asuntos. Fue todo lo que dijo la ex teniente a la confundida chica que fue atrapada por la shinigami y siendo llevada a algún lado con un paso flash

A su vez, con Goku:

Una vez que el grupo de estudiantes de este año terminara los agotadores ejercicios del saiyajin, llego la hora después de la escuela donde aparecía la única persona que se sumaba esto por voluntad propia, Karin Kurosaki.

La chica de cabello negro, después de la muerte de su hermano estuvo muy triste pese a ser demasiado pequeña ella siempre recordaba que Ichigo siempre las cuidaba según palabras de su padre y deseaba lo mejor, sabía perfectamente que Yuzu era muy inocente y no sabía luchar, por lo que para nunca olvidar a su hermano, tomo la decisión de ser ella la que protege a la familia.

Entrenaba defensa personal y hacia mucho ejercicio para ello, incluso tomo clases de kendo, pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, todo cambio cuando empezó a ir a la academia de Karakura, donde tuvo clases con el saiyajin donde todos menos ella terminaban agotados.

Ella tomo las clases extra, porque sabía que el saiyajin no era normal, eso lo sabía porque al tener altas reservas de poder espiritual, podía ver detrás del camuflaje pero nunca le dio importancia ver que su maestro de gimnasia usaba un kimono negro y una espada

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, Goku-sensei, tuve que darle una paliza a un grupo de matones para que fueran por el buen camino de la vida. Dijo Karin la cual iba con su cabello atado en una coleta vestida con un traje deportivo de remera roja y pantalones negros.

-No hay problema, de todas formas, tengo un nuevo entrenamiento para ti, pero necesito que me respondas algo. Dijo el Son con su típica sonrisa.

-Claro ¿Qué quiere saber? Pregunto la chica con su típico tono neutral.

-¿ves algo raro en mí y que ves de ese lado? Pregunto el saiyajin

Al voltear, Karin podía ver claramente a Sung Sun la cual iba acompañada de Nell a la cual le explicaba sobre todas las costumbres del mundo de los vivos, y claro con estaban en sus formas espirituales iban con su típica ropa arrancar, tenía la sensación que eran espíritus por lo que dijo.

-No veo nada. Dijo la chica

-¿enserio? Sabes es malo mentir, sé que tú ves a dos chicas vestidas de blanco y nunca dijiste nada sobre mi ropa negra y esta espada. Dijo el saiyajin mostrando su zanpakuto

-¿usted sabia de los espíritus todo el tiempo? Pregunto Karin abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

-Claro, tienes un gran poder dormido, sé que deseas saber mucho más de mí y del mundo que ignoras, todo lo sabrás más tarde cuando hable con tu padre. Dijo Goku de forma calmada.

Karin no sabía cómo responder, ella desde siempre vio espíritus y algunos de estos trataron de atacarla, pero siempre lograba escapar o evadirlos hasta que un shinigami acabara con ellos, por alguna razón, ella sabía que si seguía ignorando el otro mundo, tarde o temprano eso la mataría y no podría cuidar a Yuzu, quedando sola.

-Está bien, Goku-sensei, veo a los espíritus, pero nunca supe el porqué. Admitió la peli negra

-No te preocupes, más tarde te lo explico, pero ahora, entrenaremos en algo nuevo muy útil. Dijo el Son sentándose en el suelo

-Claro, ¿Qué me enseñara ahora? Dijo Karin que imito a su maestro

-Todo cuerpo fuerte, debe ser acompañado de una mente fuerte, entrenaremos es apartado para que puedas hacer cosas como esto. Dijo el Son que en su mano creo una pequeña esfera de ki.

 **¿Ahora en que me acabo de meter?** Pensaba Karin pero no se echaría para atrás, debía ser fuerte para proteger a Yuzu en memoria de su hermano.

Con Urahara:

El científico loco caminaba de lo más tranquilo por la ciudad mientras pensaba lo que podía pasar en el futuro con Aizen, hasta que llego a una clínica que era a su vez una casa de dos pisos, este era el hogar de su viejo amigo Isshin Kurosaki.

-Urahara ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde hogar? Pregunto Isshin que estaba detrás del ex capitán

-Pues viejo amigo, me temo que no le puedes seguir ocultando la verdad a tus hijas, ellas lo deben saber. Dijo el hombre del sombrero detrás de su abanico con un rostro serio

-Temía que este día llegara, pero nunca te equivocas, debo decirles la verdad. Dijo el ex capitán peli negro suspirando de agotamiento.

-Es lo mejor, no te preocupes, tus hijas estarán en buenas manos y estarán listas para lo que sea. Dijo Urahara ya visualizando el futuro de las hermanas Kurosaki.

Si llegaron hasta este punto, aquí están sus regalos por el apoyo y llegar a los 500

Avance de la saga Quincy:

-Hola, soy Goten, yo junto a Lilynette y Trunks vinimos a ver el nuevo hueco mundo reconstruido

-¿pero quiénes son esos tipos? ¿acaso son Quincys? Pregunta Lilynette viendo como las Noches era atacado por cientos de personas vestidas de blanco usando arcos.

-No sé qué tipo de vasto lord seas, pero pienso aplastarte. Dijo una mujer Quincy peli verde que emanaba electricidad.

-Candice, te cuidado, estos arrancars no son normales. Dijo un Quincy rubio

En el próximo capítulo dragon bleach Z: el inicio de una nueva guerra.

 **Yachiru: no se lo pierdan**

En medio del desierto de podía ver a Goten con su segunda resurrección activada cargando su espada mientras miraba de frente a su enemigo que llamado Jugram que cargaba un escudo y espada listo para el combate mientras sus ojos parecían multiplicarse

Lista de peleadores del torneo de champa:

Universo 7: goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo y Soi Fong (si preguntan porque ella, eso es un por una razón que verán en esa saga)

Universo 6: frost, Hit, Kyabe, Caulifla y Kale (será un poco diferentes al canon y porque la hojalata y el Winnih Poo con esteroides siento que no aportaron nada)

Datos:

 **Los espadas del 1 al 6 en este fic tienen segunda resurrección, al igual que el nuevo espada 10 (no Yammy)**

 **Por lo menos hasta que empiece y termine la saga, habrá 3 vizards nuevos**

 **Stille deinen Geist, Kyōka Suigetsu (silencia tu mente, kyoka Suigetsu) es el comando de activación del bankai de Aizen, no será muy usado pero alguien tenía que crearlo**

 **Mientras están leyendo esto, yo estoy escribiendo la pelea que ustedes seguro que esperar gohan vs Grimmjow**

Bonus:

Cuando el fic era solo una dia en mi cabeza, pense en hacer harems de 8 para goku y gohan, para el mayor: Unohana, Mila rose y Sung Sun y para el hijo Apacci, Menoly y Loly. Eso fue al comienzo pero si tuviera que hacer el fic de bueno con las 8: para goku serian Unohana, Lisa y Mashiro (aunque también puede ser Candice) y en el caso de gohan, remplazo a Momo por Nemu y agrego a las amigas de Harribel (Mila Rose, Sung Sun y Apacci)

muchas cosas que han leido fueron sacadas a ultimo minuto cuando hacia correcciones sumado a que había también muchas cosas que no iba a hacer como yuzu y Karim pero como me las mencionaron un par de veces tuve ideas para incluirlas

 **Omake: Claire**

En el universo de zero no tsukaima:

Hoy era un día muy especial para dos personas que muy pronto se transformaría en una pesadilla, era el día donde la maga del vacío Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière que era una chica tsundere de pelo rosa, mal carácter y muy plana se estaba por casar con su familiar llamado Saito Hiraga un chico peli negro de ojos azules el cual teniendo a muchas chicas detrás de él se estaba casando con la única que lo trato como un perro todo el tiempo y nunca se sintió mal, todo este día estaba por ser acabado y la pareja condenada por una sola persona que en este momento encontró una víctima para probar su equipo para el trabajo.

Alejados de la catedral donde estaban realizando la boda, se podía ver a Claire con su disco de duelo activado mientras liberaba un aura negra indicando que era un duelo de las sombras, detrás de ella estaba la carta favorita de su jefe por el diseño, un enorme dragón negro de ojos rojos mientras que su víctima era un chico rubio llamado Guiche que se lo veía en el suelo con quemaduras por el combate.

-Bueno, esto me deja ver que todo funciona, por lo que ahora seré piadosa y te acabare, dragón negro acaba con el resto de sus puntos de vida con tu fuego infernal. Dijo la invocadora por lo que su bestia hizo lo pedido para acabar con el mago.

Ya con eso, se puso una túnica para esconder su apariencia, robo la invitación del rubio y se infiltro a la boda sin problemas esperando su momento para atacar que era exactamente después de estas palabras.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora. Dijo el sacerdote del lugar.

-Yo si me opongo, ella es una mala persona que trato a su novio como perro por siempre y solo se casa con esa tabla porque no tiene los huevos para decirle que no. Dijo Claire que se paró de donde estaba sentada para ponerse en medio de la iglesia.

-OYE. Dijo la peli rosa enojada

-Bueno, no importa, estaba aburrida y mi jefe me dio este trabajo para salir de la rutina, solo les diré esto, si no me ganan en este duelo de las sombras, sus almas serán mías. Dijo Claire

De esta manera se quitó su túnica para revelarse en su vestido gótico y activar su disco de duelo personalizado que consistía en una esfera gris con 5 aspas que al girar formaron las 5 ranuras de invocación mientras un ojo amarillo se abría en medio del aparato para mostrar 4000 puntos de vida

 _Nota del autor: es el disco de duelo del rey supremo de GX_

-Louise, cuidado, en mi mundo eso del duelo de la sombra era peligroso en ese programa que veía de pequeño. Dijo Saito que aun con su ropa de bodas tenia lista su espada parlante mientras su esposa tenia lista su varita mágica seguidos por los invitados que estaban por detener a la intrusa

-Veo que sabes en que te metes, pero para que nadie nos moleste, empezare este duelo, activando, EL SELLO DE ORICALCO. Dijo la invocadora poniendo su carta en una sexta ranura.

De pronto un gran símbolo verde se formó sobre los 3 haciendo que nadie pueda entrar o salir hasta terminar el combate, que sin saber, la pareja ya lo tenia perdido

Pregunta semanal, ¿alguna vez escucharon dbz en portugués de Portugal?

Desde que descubrir el canal de jeffar blogs estoy pensado que contratan actores porno para el doblaje (sin ofender a ningún portugués, ya que soy consciente de las diferencias culturales


	47. Chapter 44

Hey amigos, aquí káiser con un capitulo nuevo más un aviso, si en algún momento desaparezco sin avisar es porque mi computadora está funcionando muy mal y necesita un servis, lo dijo por si un dia no público y no les aviso debido que yo notifico en caso de cualquier cosa, sin mas aquí respondo

 _Advertencia: este capítulo puede ser demasiado dulce y fuera de personaje pero bueno, disfruten_

 **viecenta1.8:** gracias y tu también sigue asi que tu historia es muy innovadora y legara lejos

 **ElYoker2002:** digamos que despues de un video de donmaiu y que un fan que comenta por privado me ayudaron a tener la idea de incluirlas

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** gracias por sacarme la duda, no me gusto el fic luz de luna pero amo White, si tengo algo especial para cada una, mmmm la verdad no pensé en ellas pero si en una muerte muy dolorosa de la que ese trapo no se salva, tengo algo planeado para los fullbringers pero serian para un proyecto no canonico de mi fic, será un especial sorpresa, en juegos es la misma pareja que dices, en anime diría que una pareja perfecta serian Ichigo y erza, debido a que son bastante parecidos, saludos y hasta otra

 **dovah117:** lo descubrir hace 3 meses, no olvides a Freezer la loca descontrolada que gime y el Gohan masoquista, si, que les pasa, que no le pagan a la gente de la música o que, todavía no, aunque me pregunto si el Portugal se vera de nuevo el gemido legendaria :v

 **juanan231283:** gracias

 **ZeroOmega:** cual magi, el de la chica Momoyo o ese de donde viene el personaje sinbad, tengo 3 proyectos en mente y ninguno con esos anime, uno porque no lo vi y el otro no lo termine porque no era tan bueno como lo imagine

 **Emanuel dry:** ese adelanto era para la saga Quincy que ocurra después de la batalla de los dioses y si, las deidades de bleach son hormigas comparadas a las del mundo de Goku

Capítulo 44: linaje de sangre descubierto y propuestas

Durante la noche, residencia Kurosaki:

Se podía ver a la familia que vivía en la clínica preparando una mesa como para 9 personas, la razón, Isshin les dijo a sus hijas que un par de amigos vendrían a la casa para hablar de un tema muy importante que ellas debían saber, aunque esto la verdad no sorprendió a las hermanas.

Por su parte Yuzu estaba preparando un banquete como para 100 personas siendo ayudada por su hermana Karin, pero ninguna decía ni una palabra porque estaban metidas en sus pensamientos de lo que les paso horas atrás.

Flash back de Yuzu:

La chica de coletas fue muy sorprendida cuando su maestra Rangiku la tomo del hombro y de un segundo a otro, estaban en una plaza donde la ex teniente le pidió a su estudiante que se sentara.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? pregunto Yuzu alterada.

\- Un paso flash, una de las técnicas que la mayoría de los shinigamis podemos hacer, aunque claro, hay otros que son mejores en ello. Dijo la esposa de Goku recordando que Yoruichi era una maestra en esa área.

\- ¿shinigamis? ¿Usted es una diosa de la muerte? Pregunto la estudiante que pensaba que su maestra vino por su alma

\- Lo soy, así como muchos más en esta ciudad, sé que estas confundida pero no te preocupes, esta noche en tu casa llegara alguien para explicarte a detalle, yo solo te muestro el mundo que ignoras. Dijo Rangiku que buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.

\- No sé qué pensar. Fue lo único que dijo Yuzu antes de sentir que algo frio era colocado en su cuello.

\- Todas tus respuestas llegaran a su tiempo, por ahora debes saber que eres muy especial y que gente mala tratara de aprovecharse de eso, por lo que es mejor que estés lista, por cierto, creo que esa cruz te pertenece. Dijo la ex teniente.

Yuzu al mirar en su cuello podía ver la cruz de plata que pertenecía a su difunta madre, para ella ese era su mayor tesoro y el único lazo verdadero que tenía con su progenitora, por eso cuando perdió este collar hace 2 días se sentía triste y desprotegida.

\- Gracias, esto es el único recuerdo de mi madre. Dijo Yuzu con una lágrima corriendo de ella.

\- De nada sé que tu madre era una gran persona, aunque fallo, murió protegiendo lo más importante para ella, su familia. Dijo Rangiku lista para irse.

\- ¿usted conocía a mi madre? ¿Qué significa eso? dijo la estudiante sobre saltada.

\- Todo se responderá esta noche, solo te diré que tu madre y tu hermano no murieron de forma normal. Dijo la esposa de Goku para después desaparecer en un paso flash.

Fin del flash back de Yuzu:

 **Ichi-nii y ka-san no murieron de forma normal, ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Supongo que lo sabré esta noche pero parece que Karim también tuvo esa charla**. Pensaba la peli naranja de coletas que podía ver que su hermana estaba igual de pensativa.

Flash back de Karim:

La peli negra Kurosaki se podía decir que no estaba disfrutando tanto de su entrenamiento como otros días debido a que solo estaba meditando pero no puso ninguna queja debido a que había aprendido a no cuestionar a su maestro y sus… excéntricos entrenamientos como el de repartir leche y trabajar en el campo debido a que esos entrenamientos la hicieron más fuerte dándole una fuerza y velocidad que podía rayar en lo sobre humano.

Sin embargo siguió con su meditación mientras Goku le decía que sintiera la energía fluir por todo su cuerpo, por cada fibra de su ser hasta que de forma inconsciente comenzó a crear una esfera de poder rojo diminuta lo cual era el objetivo del Son que lo logro en solo una horas aunque la esfera era una mezcla de ki y poder espiritual.

\- Karim, no te alteres, abre los ojos y mira lo que has creado. Dijo el saiyajin calmado.

Karim se sorprende pero conserva la calma mientras todavía sostenía la esfera brillante la cual movía de una mano a otra para luego de forma inconsciente y considerarlo divertido con mucha confianza la puso en su pierna para luego comenzar a darle patadas como si tuviera un balón de futbol para después ver el agujero de un árbol cerca de la cancha de la escuela por lo que de una última patada, lanza la esfera haciendo que esta entrara al árbol dando como resultado que este explotara.

\- Muy impresionante, aprendiste rápido a controlar tu poder espiritual, por lo que seguro que con el ki no tendrás problemas. Dijo el Son sonriendo mientras la chica todavía esta impactada por dejarse llevar.

\- Yo hice eso ¿Cómo? Pregunto Karim

\- Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas pronto, por ahora debes saber que con lo que te enseño, podrás defender a tu hermana de lo está fuera de este mundo. Dijo serian mente Goku.

\- ¿se refiere a esas criaturas negras con máscaras blancas y un agujero? Dijo Karim que en más de una oportunidad vio a un Hollow

\- Si, pero por ahora, espera y esta noche todas tus preguntas serán contestadas. Dijo el Son que le acaricio la cabeza a su estudiante antes de irse volando sorprendiéndola mas aun.

Fin del flash back de Karim:

 **Sabía que Goku sensei no era normal, pero nunca pensé que a ese nivel, pero yo haré lo que sea para cuidar a Yuzu, no dejare que le pase nada.** Pensaba la peli negra Kurosaki mirando a su hermana y luego una foto de su familia completa.

\- Bueno hijas, en unos minutos llegara mi amigo con otras personas, sean ustedes mismas, debido a que no son muy formales. Dijo Isshin a sus hijas.

\- De acuerdo papá, ¿pero porque tanta comida si solo seremos 8 personas? Pregunto Yuzu que nunca en su vida cocino tanto.

\- Digamos que mi amigo tiene un par de personas que comen como un ejército según me contó y él siempre tiene razón en lo que dice. Dijo el ex capitán.

Una vez que la comida quedo lista, tocaron la puerta por lo que Yuzu fue a abrir para recibir a los invitados los cuales el primero en presentarse era Urahara.

\- Hola Isshin, pero cuanto tiempo y por cierto aquí están los amigos de los que te hable. Dijo el ex capitán sonriendo detrás de su abanico.

\- Hola, soy Son Goku. Dijo el saiyajin con alegría, este vestía su ropa de shinigami con dogi.

\- Hola señor, me llamo Son Tier Harribel, un placer. Dijo la rubia vasto lord presentándose.

Esto sorprende a Isshin debido a la presencia Hollow que sentía de la mujer, pero una mirada de Urahara le decía que se calmara, que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Soy Son Nanao, un gusto y espero que ambas estén haciendo sus tareas. Dijo la peli negra de anteojos.

\- ¿sub directora, que hace aquí? ¿Usted también es parte de esto? Pregunto Yuzu muy impresionada.

\- Algo así. Dijo simplemente la teniente

Por pedido de Urahara, Goku debía llevar a 2 de sus esposas a la cena para que pudieran explicar tanto de los Hollows como los shinigamis, claro esto causo una discusión por quienes irían por lo que al final Yoruichi, Soi Fong y Rangiku tuvieron que quedarse en casa, pero por lo menos sabían que serían compensadas esa noche por no poder ir.

\- Hola, me llamo Son Gohan, un gusto. Se presentó el primogénito de Goku.

\- Hey soy Goten. Dijo el pequeño arrancar que fue el último en entrar.

\- Bueno Isshin, comamos para luego presentar a los shinigamis más poderosos de todos y que podrían ridiculizar al escuadrón 0. Dijo Urahara sorprendiendo a su amigo.

Se podía decir que la familia Kurosaki tenía la boca abierta al ver como toda la comida era devorada tan salvajemente por los saiyajins, Isshin tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Yuzu tenía una gota en su nuca y Karim se preguntaba cómo era que su maestro no engordaba por todo lo que consumía.

Todo siguió así por más de veinte minutos, hasta que Yuzu preparo café para la mayoría debido a que Goten después de tremenda comilona se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala.

\- Bueno pequeñas, seguro se preguntan quién soy yo y mis acompañantes. Dijo Urahara con un semblante serio

\- Si, eso nos venimos preguntando desde esta tarde. Fue lo que dijo Karim

\- Pues me presento formalmente, soy Kisuke Urahara, ex capitán del cuerpo de investigación de la sociedad de almas. Dijo el hombre del sombrero confundiendo a las hermanas Kurosaki.

De esta forma, tanto Nanao como Urahara contaron la historia de la sociedad de almas, desde los origines hasta la actualidad pasando por los teniente y capitanes actuales y antiguos, revelando que el padre de las chicas era un ex capitán shinigami y uno de los más poderosos de su época.

\- Entonces que papá sea un shinigami, es la causa por la que vemos a los espíritus. Dijo Yuzu todavía procesando la información

\- Si, una parte del poder procede de su padre, pero la otra parte es de su madre, la cual era una Quincy. Dijo Nanao que estaba al tanto de la situación de las hermanas.

Por lo que de esta forma, tanto Urahara y Isshin contaron la historia de Masaki, que fue salvada de una muerte segura en la guerra de los shinigamis contra los Quincy por el ex capitán de pelo negro por lo que después ambos se enamoraron y dejaron a un lado sus linajes para criar una familia normal, pero eso no fue posible porque los Hollow buscaban a la descendencia de ambos por su poder y esa fue una de las razones por las que el gran pescador fue tras Ichigo el cual murió junto a su madre por tratar de protegerlo de un Hollow.

\- Dicen que esos Hollow mataron a mi hermano y a mi madre. Dijo Karim la cual comenzaba a sentir ira contra esas criaturas.

\- Si, pero no todos son iguales, hay de 3 tipos, el primero son los Hollow salvajes que solo buscan almas para comer y no piensan, luego están los inteligentes que disfrutan atormentar a los humanos y las almas y por último. Era lo que decía Harribel.

La rubia removió un par de vendas de su estómago revelando el agujero que tenía y también mostro su mandíbula de tiburón revelando su condición de Hollow poniendo en alerta a la familia Kurosaki.

\- Y en el último nivel estoy yo, una arrancar, soy más humana y ya no tengo el hambre que consume a todos los de mi especie, relájense, no soy su enemiga y si los hace sentir mejor, el Hollow que mato a ese tal Ichigo lleva más de 10 años muerto cuando Gohan lo mato. Dijo Harribel calmadamente apuntado a su hijastro.

\- Urahara, ¿ella es cómo? Pregunto Isshin sorprendido.

\- Sí, es como los vizards pero al revés, actualmente ella es la tercera vasto lord más poderosa de la historia en ser registrada. Dijo Urahara de forma muy tranquila.

\- ¿la tercera? ¿Qué hay más vastos lords que superan su poder? pregunto Isshin incrédulo

\- Claro, el segundo está durmiendo en tu sofá en este momento, es el hijo de Harribel-san y Goku-san, fácilmente podría borrar la sociedad de almas si se lo propone y el primero, no saldrá a menos que el segundo haga algo. Dijo el ex capitán sabiendo que la fusión Gotenks era hasta ahora, el vasto lord más poderoso.

Después de la conmoción inicial, Harribel explico todo sobre los Hollow, desde su jerarquía y evoluciones, siendo ella la última escala de la evolución, esta explicación tranquilizo a las hermanas Kurosaki que dejaron de sentir tanto rencor por los Hollow.

\- Bueno, ahora sabemos sobre que son los hollows, Quincys y shinigamis, ¿pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con nosotras y todavía no sé qué son la familia de Goku-sensei, porque claramente no es un shinigami ordinario y tampoco es lo que ustedes llaman capitán? Dijo Karim que aún no sabía nada sobre su maestro.

\- A bueno eso es un poco complicado, yo soy un saiyajin, soy lo que las personas denominan extraterrestre. Dijo el Son rascándose la nuca.

De esta forma, el saiyajin conto su historia a las chicas que quedaron impactadas y más porque ellas leyeron el manga por lo que ver a una leyenda en la realidad era cuanto mucho impactante y para que no quedaran dudas el Son les mostro una de las capsulas de Bulma

\- Esa es mi historia y la razón por la que les decimos esto es que pronto habrá un conflicto contra un capitán traidor y posiblemente el trate de eliminarlas porque las puede considerar una amenaza futura. Dijo Goku seriamente.

Esa respuesta dejo congeladas a Yuzu y Karim que no esperaban algo como eso, pero de todas formas, ambas estaban dispuestas a dejar de ser normales, tarde o temprano el mundo de los espíritus las encontraría y si no estaban listas para ello, les pasaría lo mismo que a ichigo, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, además si aceptaban entrenar, podrían evitar que más gente sufriera como ellas.

\- Hijas mías, tomen la decisión que tomen, las apoyare en esto. Dijo Isshin mirando a su familia.

\- Padre, quiero seguir honrando a Ichi-nii, me voy a volver fuerte para proteger esta familia. Dijo Karim con determinación.

\- Yo igual, creo que es hora de que aprenda a defenderme, yo me sumo a esto. Dijo Yuzu con determinación.

Esto hizo sonreír a los saiyajins que admiraban esa determinación, no había duda que esas chicas se volverían grandes guerreras, con el entrenamiento adecuado el cual les proporcionarían.

\- Esa es la actitud, mañana empezaremos a liberar sus poderes espirituales, pero ahora, Karim-chan, en mis clases extras te enseñare el uso del ki. Dijo Goku a lo que la Kurosaki peli negra le da un coscorrón.

\- Goku-sensei, usted sabe que odio que me llame asi. Dijo la chica con un puchero.

\- Jajajaja lo sé, pero es divertido ver esa cara enojada de vez en cuando. Dijo saiyajin riendo un poco.

\- Bueno Isshin, gracias por todo, no te preocupes, ellas estarán en buenas manos, pero te sugería que también entrenes. Dijo Urahara para que una vez que Harribel tomara a Goten que estaba dormido todos desaparecieron usando la tele transportación de Goku.

 **¿Por qué siento que mañana voy a lamentar mi decisión?** Pensaba Karim confundida con lágrimas mentales.

 **¿Por qué siento que mañana conoceré el verdadero significado del esfuerzo**? Pensaba Yuzu

\- Bueno hijas mías, solo les diré una pequeña cosa, los métodos de entrenamiento de Urahara son algo…..excéntricos y brutales, por lo que no sería raro si lo quieran golpear después. Dijo Isshin entre risas conociendo muy pero que muy bien a su amigo.

Antes de que Goku se fuera a dormir con sus esposas, Gohan lo detuvo, diciéndole que necesitaba los anillos de boda que el hizo hace años, por lo que el Son mayor lo hizo sin ninguna duda, pero la noche no termino ahi para el primogénito saiyajin debido a que todas las esposas de su padre le dieron consejos sobre citas para proponerles matrimonio a sus novias de formas diferentes.

Al día siguiente, en el sótano de Urahara:

Se podía ve a Goku, Urahara, y a todas las esposas del saiyajin en el lugar y delante ellas estaban las hermanas Kurosaki las cuales traían puestas los uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela, Yuzu tenía una mirada determinada y alegre mientras Karim tenía su rostro neutro de siempre.

\- Bueno jovencitas, hoy es el primer día de todo un largo año de preparación, espero que estén listas, porque no seremos suaves. Dijo Urahara

\- ¿alguna pregunta antes de empezar? Pregunto Rangiku y logra ver que la chica de coletas peli naranja tenía dudas

\- ¿Cómo entrenaremos, Gohan y Goten también nos entrenaran? Pregunto Yuzu

\- Buena pregunta, de momento por esta ser su primera semana solo seremos nosotros por ahora, debido a que Gohan está ocupado esta semana y Goten está ocupado ayudando a Yachiru a mudarse. Dijo Nanao recordando como la peli rosa comenzó transportar todas sus cosas para vivir con su novio.

\- Si todo quedo arreglado, yo, Urahara, Nanao y Harribel entrenaremos a Karim mientras que Soi Fong, Rangiku y Yoruichi entrenaran a Yuzu. Dijo Goku.

Con eso dicho, ambas hermanas fueron llevadas a diferentes zonas de entrenamiento y la peli negra Kurosaki tenía un mal presentimiento porque en el lugar que fueron había 4 sillas de playa y un enorme agujero, no se molestó en preguntar porque sospechaba que pronto lo descubría.

\- Bueno Karim, el primer paso para que tu entrenamiento vaya enserio, es que debes liberar tu poder shinigami. Dijo Nanao de brazos cruzados

\- De acuerdo, ¿y cómo los consigo? Pregunto la chica.

\- De dos formas, pero la primera no será usada. Dijo simplemente Harribel

\- La primera manera es que debo atravesarte con mi espada para transferir mi poder de shinigami a tu cuerpo, pero según Urahara ese método es solo para crear sustitutos, por lo que usaremos el segundo. Dijo Goku mientras detrás del, el ex capitán se reía detrás de su abanico.

\- Adivinare, ¿involucra ese agujero gigante? Dijo Karim con un rostro cómico de tristeza

\- Vaya aprendes rápido, bienvenida al entrenamiento. Dijo el hombre del sombrero para después de eso darle a la chica un golpe con su bastón para separar su alma de su cuerpo tirándola al pozo

Una hora después:

El grupo de Yoruichi usaba otros métodos para entrenar a Yuzu debido a que la chica no parecía haber heredado los poderes shinigamis de su padre, sino los Quincy de su madre, por lo que después de dejar de insistir en que lograra conseguir una zanpakuto pensaron en como liberar su otro poder.

La respuesta a eso llego cuando Rangiku miro la cruz en el cuello de la estudiante por lo que le dijo que se la quitara, lo atara a su mano y comenzara a concentrar poder en él, usando como base para liberar su poder, su motivación de querer defenderse para que no tenga que depender siempre de su hermana, por lo que en unos segundos, la cruz comenzó a moverse y esta se convirtió en un arco espiritual que se desvaneció en unos segundos, todavía le falta un largo camino para ser una poderosa Quincy.

Mientras eso pasaba se podía ver a Urahara sentado en una de las sillas de playa mientras detrás de él estaba su amigo Goku junto a sus esposas entrenando ignorando el sonido que salía del pozo.

\- SAQUENME DE AQUÍ. Era el grito de la Kurosaki de pelo negro.

Una vez que ella estaba dentro del pozo, el ayudante del ex capitán se aseguró de destruir la cadena del alma de la chica por lo que si no lograba ser shinigami antes de que el último eslabón desapareciera, se convertiría en una Hollow, esto traería un resultado muy interesante en el entrenamiento de la chica.

Mientras tanto, con Gohan:

El hijo de Goku ya tenía todo planeado, había programado diferentes citas con sus novias esta semana, les propondría matrimonio de manera diferente a todas ellas quería que fuera especial mientras que a la distancia seria apoyado por Goten y Yachiru que estaban aburridos y decidieron ayudar al saiyajin porque lo veían divertido.

Gohan estaba listo para su primera cita de la semana, empezando con Rukia, la siguiente seria Orihime, luego Tatsuki, después Momo y por ultimo Nell.

El saiyajin mestizo espero un rato en un parque hasta que apareció su primera novia, la cual usaba el mismo vestido azul que uso en su primera cita con la única diferencia que ahora su cuerpo comenzó a crecer dejando de ser tan plana aunque aún estaba en desarrollo.

\- Estoy lista Gohan, vámonos. Dijo la pequeña shinigami tomando la mano de su novio.

La forma en que Gohan le propuso matrimonio a su novia, se basaba en un recuerdo hermoso que ambos atesoraban, su primera cita, la pareja fue todos a los lugares a los que fueron hace años, salvo por el agregado que de Rukia quiso ver una película de acción, pero que al final salió con algunas lágrimas por el final.

 **No, no me quiero, no me quiero ir señor Stark, NO ME QUIERO IR.** Esa era la escena que la shinigami recordaba y que a más de uno hizo llorar porque no se esperaron que los héroes perdieran de esa forma.

Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a las mismas escaleras donde se iban a dar su primer beso de no ser interrumpido por Uryu y para estar seguros que el Quincy no interrumpiría el momento, tanto Goten como Yachiru lo engañaron para que entrenara con ellos.

\- ¿Recuerdas este lugar, Rukia? Pregunto Gohan mientras tenia listo el anillo.

\- Como me olvidaría del lugar donde casi nos besamos en nuestra primera cita. Dijo la peli negra sonrojada con una sonrisa.

\- Si, ese fue el comienzo de nuestra relación, ese peso simbólico es por lo que elije este lugar, para hacerte la siguiente pregunta. Dijo el Son mientras se ponía de rodillas

Esos movimientos hicieron que el corazón de Rukia comenzara a latir a mil por hora, ella se había preguntado cuando pasaría este momento y lo estaba esperando, ella sabía claramente que responder pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de estar muy nerviosa y sonrojada cuando vio el anillo en una cajita.

\- Rukia, ¿te casarías conmigo? Pregunto el saiyajin pero su respuesta llego al ser derribado por un beso de su ahora prometida.

\- SI, mil veces SI, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, acepto ser tu esposa (aunque deba compartiste). Dijo Rukia muy pero muy feliz

Una vez que la cita termino con una feliz shinigami sobre el brazo de su pareja, Gohan le pidió que no dijera nada porque quería cada propuesta fue una sorpresa por lo que la pequeña chica acepto.

Después de eso al día siguiente llego el turno de Orihime, la peli naranja que iba vestida con una falda larga rosada y una camisa roja tuvo una cita muy divertida yendo a muchos establecimientos de comida y paseando por las zonas comerciales de Karakura hasta que se hizo la noche y Gohan llevo a su novia a un restaurante elegante para poner en marcha su plan, el había tomado clases de cocina para preparar algo para su novia y quería que ella lo viera.

Ya en la hora del postre, Goten y Yachiru pusieron en marcha el plan del primogénito saiyajin, el hijo de Harribel distrajo a los cocineros mientras su peli rosada novia cambio el postre del lugar por el Gohan, por lo que una vez hecho el cambio los niños comieron lo que habían robado, lo cual era un pastel de chocolate de buen tamaño.

\- Orihime. Fue todo lo que dijo Gohan

\- ¿si? Pregunto Orihime muy curiosa y feliz.

En ese momento, el camarero llego con el postre de la peli naranja la cual estaba muy sorprendida y con lágrimas de alegría recorriendo su rostro por lo que veía.

Lo que Gohan había hecho para ella, era un helado casero de chocolate y fresas, pero el destalle a tener en cuenta era que en copa cerca del helado está el anillo y escrito con chocolate en el plato esta la pregunta ¿te casarías conmigo?

\- Lo hice solo para ti ¿Qué dices? Pregunto Gohan y como respuesta su novia lo abrazo con fuerza siendo un gran si.

Esta linda escena la podían ver Goten y Yachiru que de verdad disfrutaban ayudar a Gohan porque hacerlo era casi como si ambos tuvieran una cita y se divertían mucho de lo que hacían durante el seguimiento

Ya en el tercer día de la cita siendo el turno de Tatsuki que iba vestida de jeans negros una playera azul junto a una chaqueta gris, al ser una chica algo ruda y pero a su vez una pervertida encubierta, fue llevada primero a una convención de Mangas de todo tipo, incluso de los que le daban ideas de cómo hacer que perder su virginidad sea algo memorable, para después llevarla a ver una competencia de artes marciales donde se divirtió.

 _Nota del autor: para que entiendan mejor esta parte, un amigo que leyó el manga me dijo que Tatsuki es pervertida._

Por último, antes del gran final, vieron una película que la chica deseaba ver donde se mataba de la risa ante un tipo inmortal, sarcástico y rompedor de la cuarta pared incluso hasta su muerte donde sí que se tardó en hacerlo.

\- Oh, creo que veo a la abuela Coco. Decía el personaje de nombre Deadpool

Ya después de la película, aparecieron los niños los cuales desafiaron a la pareja a una carrera hasta el edificio más alto de la ciudad por lo que Tatsuki quiso hacerlo porque le gustaba ser competitiva en ocasiones, el resultado, cuando ella llego primera que los niños que se fueron, vio en el techo del edificio una cajita con un anillo de compromiso y escrito con tiza ¿te casarías conmigo? Firmando por Gohan.

\- Vaya cariño, si que te esforzaste en que esta noche fuera especial. Dijo la sonrojada peli negra al ver eso

\- ¿entonces qué dices? Pregunto Gohan

\- ¿Qué preguntan más tonta? Claro que me casare contigo. Dijo Tatsuki la cual se lanzo sobre su prometido para besarlo en ese edificio mientras eran iluminados por la luna llena.

Con Momo fue bastante especial porque en este caso los niños participarían indirectamente en ayudar a Gohan, la sorpresa para la castaña fue un día completo en la playa que para suerte no había nadie, no era como que cierto arrancar saiyajin y cierta shinigami estuvieron luchando causando alteraciones en el clima para que la pareja estuviera sola.

Gohan esta ocasión no iba con su dogi morado sino con una maya de color rojo mientras su novia y futura prometida con un bikini blanco que la hacía ver sumamente hermosa

Ese día fue muy divertido tanto para el saiyajin como para la teniente que jugaron a todos los juegos de playa que había incluso se embarcaron a en búsqueda de un supuesto tesoro que Rukia había mencionado donde la pareja se divirtió con la explotación.

El resultado de la busque los llevo de nuevo a la playa donde lo único que Momo vio fue una pequeña cajita y escrito con caracolas, la pregunta del millón.

\- SI, SI, SI, acepto. Dijo una feliz teniente que beso a Gohan mientras eran iluminados por la luna y a la distancia parecía que alguien lanzo fuegos artificiales pero se trataban de los niños intercambiando ataques de energía que daban esa sensación.

 _Nota del autor: seguro que muchos quisieran un hermano pequeño así de bueno._

Finalmente llegó el turno de Nell la cual usaba una ropa regalada por Tatsuki que no iba muy acorde a su actitud infantil, la ropa consistía en pantalones de cuero negro, un camisa sin mangas negra con un escote que dejaba ver sus enormes pechos y una chaqueta de cuero negro, con ella no tenía tantos años de relación como las demás, pero el amor que ambos se profesaban podía compensar eso un poco, además que la peli verde recibió una charla sobre lo que era el matrimonio y se mostraba interesada por esa parte.

Esta vez, los niños se tomaron el día libre porque Gohan no necesitaba de su ayuda en esta ocasión aunque de todas maneras sus caminos se cruzaron.

Lo primero fue ir al cine a ver una película para toda la familia donde Nell se divirtió de ver que los monstruos que debían asustar niños para tener energía, les tuvieran miedo a los mismos niños, pero la parte favorita de la peli verde fue una entrevista que se les hizo a las criaturas.

\- Un niño floto sobre mí y bolo un auto con su rasho laser. Dijo uno de los monstruos de la película.

Después de eso la pareja fue directo a un parque de atracciones donde fueron a todos los juegos, comieron un poco, se tomaron fotos y se cruzaron con los niños que estaba también divirtiéndose.

Para el gran final, Gohan y Nell se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna y en ese lugar, el saiyajin le propuso matrimonio a la arrancar que muy feliz acepto y le dio uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos para luego besarse.

Una vez que Gohan termino de proponerles matrimonio a todas sus novias, todos se pusieron de acuerdo que las bodas serian después de resolver de forma definitiva el problema de Aizen por lo que irían todos los días a la tienda de Urahara para entrenar todos como una familia y estar listos para la guerra que se veía dentro de un año donde cualquier cosa podría pasar.

 ** _Omake: Claire_**

-Bien, continuare mi turno, activando, graciosa caridad, me permite tomar 3 cartas y desechar 2, ahora usare, costo bajo, me permite invocar monstruos poderos mas fácilmente así que denle la bienvenida, a CONVOCA EL CRANEO. Dijo la asistente del autor realizando su jugada.

Rápidamente Saito y Louise quedaron aterrados cuando del suelo emergió un enorme esqueleto demoniaco el cual al estar sobre el sello modificado, la musculatura de su cuerpo creció teniendo un poder de 3000. Para suerte de la pareja, el poder de ataque del pelinegro según un escaneo de la invocadora era 3000 de ataque mientras su plana novia tenía 2500, algo muy generoso, aunque si fueran débiles la cacería no sería divertida.

-Todavía no termino, ahora activare, tumba superficial, nos permite a ambos traer un monstruo de nuestros cementerios en modo de defensa, yo mande 2 al cementerio con la caridad, por lo que ahora traigo al campo, AL DRAGON NEGRO DE LOS OJOS ROJOS. Dijo claire para que del suelo emergiera la criatura con la misma descripción que ella dio.

-Espera ¿nosotros no tenemos cementerio? Dijo la peli rosa enojada porque sentía que le hacían trampa

-Si lo tienen, aunque solo hay un monstruo en él, que mate reciente mente. Dijo la chica neko mientras del lado del campo de la pareja salía su compañero Guiche con 0 de defensa y 2100 de ataque

-¿lo mataste, solo para esto? Pregunto Saito

-Si y no, debía probar mi equipo, por suerte para ustedes al ser mi primer turno, por lo que solo pondré esta boca abajo para terminar mi turno. Dijo Claire que espera que ellos atacaran

Los 3 magos estaban debatiendo que hacer, el princeso acabaría con el cráneo debido a que su poder era igual pero él no podía morir por el duelo, la peli rosa al dragon en defensa y el rubio pasaría al modo de ataque para un golpe directo.

-Aquí voy. Dijo Saito que salto directo contra convoca el cráneo y su novia contra el dragon.

-Has caído en mi trampa mortal, esta carta es el comienzo de su perdición, revelo mi carta trampa, pared de disrupción. dijo la neko

-¿Qué carta es esa? Nunca la vi. Dijo el peli negro que no podía detener su ataque

-Esta es la carta que mi jefe mas odia y ama a la vez debido a sus efectos, por cada monstruo de su lado del campo, ustedes perderán 800 puntos de ataque, son 3, por lo que tu gran ataque se convierte en nada. Dijo la invocado con una sonrisa,

De pronto el cuerpo de los magos se sentía pesado, los puntos de ataque de Louise cayeron a solo 100, saito 600 y Guiche quedo en 0

Rápidamente las criaturas de Claire contra atacaron, su cráneo lanzo una poderosa descargar eléctrica al princeso que sufrió al igual que su novia que recibió una bola de fuego del dragon a pesar de estar en modo de defensa, todo esto consecuencia del sello de oricalco y el duelo de las sombras.

-Levántense, que la diversión apenas empieza. Dijo la invocadora lista para su siguiente jugada.

Y con esto, llegamos al penúltimo episodio de descanso para empezar con lo que todos quieren ver, la batalla contra los espadas y las sorpresas que les tengo para ustedes.

Pregunta semanal: ¿Qué piensan que podría pasar cuando Goku absorbe el poder SSGR (super saiyajin dios rojo) teniendo poderes de shinigami?

Eso es una sorpresa, pero quiero ver que piensan


	48. Chapter 45

Hey amigos, aquí káiser una vez más con este capítulo que será muy interesante, el siguiente ya seria el punto de salida de la saga espadas si todo sale bien, sin mucho que agregar, aquí les dejo este cap, pero primero les respondo

 **ZeroOmega:** mmm, interesante, pero dudo que haga un fic asi, tengo 2 proyectos en mente, uno de db con nanatsu y otro de bleach y DXD (hay que usar terrenos no explotados)

 **dovah117:** si, me sentía con ganas de hacer referencias y hay que ver porque la pregunta era para darme ideas.

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** gracias y dile al mercenario que me mande un mensaje privado para discutir quien será la siguiente víctima y a quien debo enviar de cacería, que será después de la temporada de caza de trapos en el infierno, con lo otro, mi villano favorito es Aizen, hay que ser muy hábil para calcular todos los eventos de las serie con tanta precisión.

 **ElYoker2002:** pues gracias y yo pensé que ya era el momento adecuado, aunque va siendo hora de que ellas, le den diversión que se vera la otra semana

 **Emanuel dry:** lo repito, con ese tipo de ideas tu podrías crear un fic que seguro supere el mío, hay cosas que no las hubiera pensado

 **Matias Samaniego Gonzales:** quien sabe, todavía pienso que hare

 **juanan231283:** bueno muchos las mencionaron y les vi potencial para la trama, aunque sea un poco

Bien, ahora la meta es 600 comentarios, cuando lleguemos a esa cifra les voy a contar algo que tengo planeado para este fic como algo incanonico pero con elementos que usare más tarde

Capítulo 45: hermanas Kurosaki, ¿nuevos vizards?

Time skip, 1 año más tarde:

En el sótano de Urahara:

El enorme campo de entrenamiento del ex capitán en este momento parecía una zona de guerra lleno de cráteres humeantes y montañas reducidas a escombros en un parpadeo mientras en el cielo se podía ver a dos figuras moverse a altas velocidades, una era un bosaron negro con rojo mientras el otro era azul y blanco.

Una de estas figuras de un movimiento hizo llover sobre su rival miles de flechas de reiatsu hacia su oponente que lanzo un arco de energía azul destruyendo un par para abrirse camino hacia su oponente con el cual choco armas para luego caer ambos hacia el suelo.

Al disiparse el polvo, se podía ver a Yuzu Kurosaki vestida con una larga falda blanca con detalles en azul, una camisa sin mangas del mismo color con obreras metálicas para protección, usando un par de zapatillas negras mientras en su mano traía la cruz Quincy de su madre con la cual tenía proyectado su arco espiritual el cual contenía el corte de una espada, no había cambiado tanto físicamente y su cabello seguía atado en coletas con un par de broches de fresas.

Mientras que en el otro lado se podía ver a Karim Kurosaki la cual vestía un uniforme shinigami con adornos en rojo en la parte de las mangas, tenía su cabello atado en una coleta pero había algo extraño en su rostro debido a que tenía una máscara con similitud a un dragón con cuernos elevados hacia atrás en su cara la cual hacia que sus ojos cambiaran de color teniendo el iris amarrillo dorado y pupila negra como si fuera una Hollow, en sus manos cargaba una singular espada de color negro que al final de la empuñadura se veía la cabeza de un dragón negro de ojos rojos rugiendo y de su boca salía la hoja del arma con la cual trataba de forzar el arco de su hermana.

¿Pero cómo fue que las chicas pasaron a tener estas formas y este poder?

Flash back de Karim:

La peli negra se encontraba atrapada en el pozo que el ex capitán hizo solo para ella donde se comenzó a alarmar porque su cadena del alma estaba a nada de ser consumida, lo que significaba que se convertiría en una Hollow.

Sin embargo no paso esos 3 días sola debido a que Goku fue a visitarla y enseñarle a como liberar ki y como mantener la mente calmada incluso en situaciones desesperadas.

Cuando el ultimo eslabón de su cadena fue consumida, del agujero de su pecho comenzó a salir el mismo material del que estaban hechas todas las máscaras de los Hollow que comenzó a tratar formar una máscara en su rostro, ella se negaba a dejarse vencer y ser un monstruo por lo que recordó algo que tanto Urahara y Goku le dijeron y que esa frase ayudo a una persona en su momento.

 **El poder sin propósito es lo mismo que nada, si tienes uno, siempre te podrás superar y vencer los obstáculos que te pone la vida ¿Qué te motiva a hacer esto, Karim Kurosaki?** Pensaba la chica mientras progresivamente sentía como la energía espiritual comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo.

\- MI PROPOCITO, ES PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA COMO MI HERMANO LO HUBIERA HECHO. Fue el grito de la chica que sonó más a un rugido debido a la máscara que casi estaba completa hasta que el poder de la chica detuvo el proceso

Mientras en el exterior se podía ver a Urahara dormido en una silla de playa con una revista que el maestro Roshi le regalo mientras a lo lejos Goku tenía un duelo de espadas con sus esposas Nanao y Harribel hasta que los 4 sienten el poder de Karim.

Urahara se despierta sobre saltado pero sonríe al ver como la chica salió de las profundidades del pozo vestida como una shinigami, traía una catana la cual tenía 3 listones atados de color, negro, azul y blanco, aunque lo que llamo la atención de todos fue la máscara Hollow con forma de dragón, pero Karim se la quitó como si nada pasara y volvió a poner su rostro neutral de siempre.

\- Bueno, ya soy una shinigami, ¿y ahora que sigue en tu itinerario de entrenamiento? Dijo la peli negra

\- Y ahora debo hacer un par de llamadas para triplicar el entrenamiento, por ahora dejare que Nanao te explique lo siguiente. Dijo el ex capitán para irse del lugar con el paso flash y llamar a unas personas que seguro sacarían más a flote el potencial de la chica.

\- Bien, como siguiente paso para ser una shinigami, debes aprender cosas como el hado, bakudo o kido, no es necesario aprender todo o también puedes liberar tu espada. Dijo la teniente con lentes

\- De acuerdo ¿Cómo libero mi espada? Pregunto Karim

\- Debes saber el nombre de tu zanpakuto para poder liberar el shikai y más tarde superar la prueba que este te imponga para que puedas acceder a todo tu poder, el bankai. Dijo Nanao con calma

\- Suena fácil, ¿Cómo lo hago? Pregunto de nuevo Karim antes de dar un paso atrás esquivando un espadazo de Harribel en su primera resurrección

\- Hay dos formas de conseguir tu shikai de forma rápida, una la hizo Goku meditando pero eso lo logro debido a que su mente estaba muy bien entrenada, por lo que debemos usar la segunda por consejo de Urahara. Dijo la teniente mientras su amiga de harem se lanzo al ataque otra vez contra la chica Kurosaki.

\- ¿Y ESA ÚLTIMA CONSISTE EN TRATAR DE MATARME? Pregunto la Karim que rápidamente con su zanpakuto choco contra la espada de Harribel que hizo que esta arrastrara los pies a una gran distancia por la potencia del ataque.

\- Según Urahara, debemos obligarte a llegar a tu límite para forzar a que tu espada desee ayudarte. Dijo inocentemente Goku mirando como su rubia esposa con su otra mano lanzo un cero que hizo que Karim saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra las rocas.

\- No te distraigas, no seré para nada suave contra ti, mientras más te tardes en liberar tu shikai, progresivamente aumentare mis poderes. Dijo la vasto lord que de nuevo se lanzó contra la chica usando su sonido.

Un rato después:

Del lado de Karim se podía ver cientos de cráteres humeantes y frente a frente estaban ambas contendientes mirándose fijamente, la peli negra tenia parte de su ropa rasgada de la falda y brazos mientras le escurría sangre de uno de sus brazos y frente, su espada estaba completamente destruida quedándose solo con la empuñadura mientras que Harribel en su segunda resurrección estaba completamente ilesa con su tridente que goteaba sangre.

Karim le había dado algo de pelea a la vasto lord debido a que ella sabía manejar su espada gracias a las clases de kendo pero eso no la preparo para el dominio salvaje de la arrancar con su arma y fiel a su promesa mientras más tiempo la Kurosaki se tardaba en liberar su shikai, ella comenzó a ejercer una mayor fuerza en sus ataques, elevo su velocidad y uso su segunda forma dejándola acorralada y destruyendo su espada como si nada.

 **Maldita sea, es demasiado poderosa, estoy desarmada y no puedo hacer nada, si tan solo…tuviera más poder no sería así de débil**. Pensaba Karim que comenzó se asustó cuando ve a la rubia cargar desde su mano un gran cero amarillo.

\- Gran rey cero. Dijo monótonamente Harribel que lanzo su poderosa técnica contra la chica.

Poco a poco, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras Karim miraba como el ataque venia hacia ella, pero en ese momento pudo sentir una respiración caliente detrás de ella

\- Veo que tienes un gran problema, compañera. Dijo una voz gruesa detrás de la chica.

Al mirar con detenimiento al voltearse, pudo ver a un enorme dragón muy extraño, sus alas eran esqueléticas y delgadas de las cuales se despedía un brillo blanco, su torso era robusto y de piel blanca mientras sus patas, cola y cabeza eran de color negro.

 _Nota del autor: imaginen una fusión del dragón polvo de estrellas, el dragón blanco de ojos azules y el dragón negro de ojos rojos_

\- Veo que mi aspecto es un poco desconcertante, pero esto tiene una razón, mi aspecto cambiara dependiendo de las habilidades que uses en la pelea. Dijo el gran dragón.

\- No lo entiendo. Dijo Karim pero al decir eso la criatura se acercó a ella para estar de frente.

\- Yo te guio en este combate, por ahora este es mi comando de activación. Dijo la criatura que susurro al oído de la chica.

Después de esto, el tiempo volvió a circular normalmente, cuando el cero estaba medio camino, la peli negra puso la empuñadura de su arma hacia abajo y grita.

\- RUGE, DRAGON TRINITY. Y con eso dicho la espada rápidamente se reparó.

Cuando el cero estaba por llegar, este colisionó contra un arco de energía espiritual de color negro y rojo como si fuera el getsuga tensho de Gohan.

Una vez que el humo de los ataques se disipo, se podía ver a Karim con una espada negra con forma de dragón (ya di la explicación de cómo luce al inicio).

Karim se lanzó al ataque con su nueva arma, la cual tenía un tremendo poder pero parecía ser que esta espada hacia que fuera más lenta junto con sus ataques a larga distancia por lo cual Harribel esquivo sus ataques a distancia con facilidad.

 **Necesito velocidad para atacar.** Pensaba Karim pero la voz de su zanpakuto le dijo que su espada está dividida en 3 modos de pelea, por lo que le dijo como activar otra de las formas de su arma.

\- Ruge, dragón azul. Con eso dicho de un destello blanco la espada de ella cambio a otra diferente.

Ahora en sus manos cargaba una espada de empuñadura blanca gruesa donde al final de esta estaba la cabeza de un dragón blanco de ojos azules sin cuernos que al abrir su boca dejaba salir una hoja de color plateado azulado.

Esta nueva espada la hacía sentir más ligera que antes por lo que con su nueva velocidad se lanzó contra la vasto lord que pese al aumento de poder de Karim no se inmutaba, es más, solo detenía los embates de la chica usando sus dedos.

Si bien ahora Karim tenía mucha más velocidad, la potencia y daño de sus golpeas habían caído drásticamente, entonces analizo rápidamente lo que le dijo su zanpakuto, la espada negra le permitía hacer ataques y causar daños sumamente destructivos pero su velocidad en todos los aspecto decaía, por otro lado, la que cargaba ahora la hacía más veloz pero no lograba causar daño, por lo que rápidamente asumió que la tercera forma de su espada, debía ser el punto medio y pudo confirmarlo cuando su arma le dijo los últimos comandos.

\- Ruge, dragón estelar. Dijo la peli negra hacia que su espada cambiara de nuevo.

El último cambio de su espada tenía la empuñadura color plateado azulado mientras la cabeza de un dragón blanco azulado de ojos verdes abría su boca y salía una hoja blanca como la nieve mientras emanaba un brillo como las estrellas.

Efectivamente, Karim estuvo en lo cierto porque ahora su velocidad y fuerza estaba balanceada, pero pese a saber los nuevos comandos de su espada, no supo cómo hacer de nuevo el arco de energía con el que detuvo el cero y término perdiendo porque todavía le faltaba demasiado que aprender.

Sin embargo, tanto Goku, Harribel y Nanao estaban más que satisfechos porque la muchacha logro liberar su shikai en poco tiempo y no dudaban que aprendería rápido a hacer el bankai.

Varios meses después:

Karim progresaba muy rápidamente, logro en poco tiempo mejorar en el uso de shikai donde era forzada a mejor en las áreas donde se debilitaba por sus poderes y también aprendió el uso del ki tanto por parte de Goku como de Goten, pero antes de que ella aprendiera sobre el bankai, tuvo que recibir un entrenamiento especial.

Después que Karim liberara su poder por primera vez y ver la máscara Hollow, Urahara llamo rápidamente a los vizards porque sospechaba que la Kurosaki no se salvó de la hollowficacion.

Es por eso que tanto el ex capitán Shinji, la ex teniente Lisa, la ex teniente Mashiro y el ex capitán Kensei el cual era un sujeto de pelo blanco corto y ojos amarillos, que usaba una remera sin mangas purpura, pantalones grises y un par de guantes naranjas sin dedos con cierto parecido a un militar, fueron los encargados de entrenar a la chica para que lograra ser una vizard completa mientras el resto de los ex tenientes y capitanes entrenaban a Yuzu en caso de que ella también pudiera ser una vizard, caso contrario la entrenarían para que use algo más que los poderes Quincy.

Se podría decir que el primer día que Karim se descontrolo porque su Hollow interno tomo el control de su cuerpo, fue muy doloroso para todos los vizards debido a que esta ya sabía usar el ki a un gran nivel mientras que ellos apenas lo dominaban debido a que Goku solía visitarlos en su guarida divirtiéndose con Shinji, Mashiro y Lisa pero también les dio clases sobre ki a los ex shinigamis.

En su forma descontrolada, la chica Kurosaki parecía un dragon humanoide de piel blanca y usaba su espada negra, fue difícil pero los vizard con ayuda de Harribel lograron someterla para regresarla a la normalidad, pero después de eso, todo fue más fácil por lo que en 2 semanas Karim ya podía usar su máscara Hollow sin problemas que tenía forma de dragón.

La última parte del entrenamiento de Karim fue la liberación del bankai donde usaron el método de 3 días de Urahara donde la chica no lo tuvo fácil, tenía que derrotar a su zanpakuto en una pelea mientras trataba de encontrar la espada correcta, pero el agregado era que el número de espadas eran el triple de lo que suele ser y no se enfrentaba a un solo rival sino a 3.

Ella no lo logro en 3 días como Urahara, pero lo hizo en una semana como Goku donde consiguió el bankai y ahora liberaba muchísimo poder, en una mano sujetaba la misma espada de dragón negro solo que más delgada en su otra mano tenía un escudo con la forma del dragón de ojos azules mientras que de su espalda salían un par de alas esqueléticas de color blanco brillantes que eran parte del dragón estelar.

 _Nota del autor: la espada del dragón negro de ojos rojos, el escudo es la cabeza del dragón blanco de ojos azules y las alas son del dragón de polvo de estrellas, todos pertenecientes a la franquicia yu gi oh_

Fin del flash back de Karim

Mientras ambas hermanas chocaban sus armas, Yuzu con un brazalete hace aparecer una mini ballesta Quincy con la cual dispara de sorpresa cosa de la que Karim se percata y la hace retroceder para luego alzar su arma al cielo.

\- BANKAI, RESURRECION DE NELTHARION. Fue el grito de la Kurosaki pelinegra que hizo eco gracias a su máscara.

 **Mi hermana usa su mejor ataque, entonces no me quedare atrás.** Pensaba Yuzu mientras elevaba su poder lista para realizar su mejor ataque mientras recordaba su duro entrenamiento.

Flash back del entrenamiento de Yuzu:

Una vez que la peli castaña logro proyectar su arco Quincy empezó con un entrenamiento muy fácil, ver cuantas flechas podría lanzar antes de agotarse para luego entrenarla físicamente, apartado en el que Yoruichi se encargó.

Pese a todo, el progreso de Yuzu era de admirar pero las shinigamis sabían perfectamente que como los poderes de la chica eran Quincy en su mayoría solo un Quincy podía entrenarla correctamente en estas artes.

Es por eso que mientras Rangiku y Yoruichi la entrenaban con el ki, tanto Goku, Isshin, Soi Fong y Urahara fueron directos hacia el hospital de la ciudad donde Unohana trabajaba de encubierta pero no era ella a la persona que buscaban.

La persona a la que buscaban era Uryu el cual quedo sumamente asombrado de que Yuzu fuera una Quincy y se podría decir que accedió a entrenarla en lo que sabía aunque los adultos sabían que con el no sería suficiente y necesitaban a alguien sumamente antiguo en el tema.

De esta forma, Soi Fong y Urahara se fueron directo a la sociedad de almas para robar toda la información Quincy que tuviera Mayuri, Isshin sabía que su hija necesitaría más que solo la cruz de su madre por lo que se fue directo asi el lugar donde su difunta esposa guardo su equipamiento de Quincy dejando solo a Goku, Unohana y Uryu.

El peli negro de lentes le sugirió al Son de que debía convencer a su padre Ryuken Ishida el cual era un hombre adulto de pelo blanco y ojos azules vestido de blanco el cual era el director del hospital y el Quincy vivo más antiguo que tenían en este momento.

Tanto Goku como la capitana novia de Kenpachi convencieron muy a duras penas al serio hombre usando la intimidación muy efectiva de Unohana y la confianza que transmitía el saiyajin lo convencieron pero les dijo que entrenaran bien a Uryu, cosa a la que el Son accedió por lo que después de que Ryuken se fuera a un lugar secreto, regreso para darle a su hijo una mochila llena de equipo Quincy junto con una serie de libros antiguos donde se podían aprender todas las técnicas de su especie.

Una vez que todos tuvieron éxito en sus misiones para el entrenamiento de Yuzu, comenzó un nuevo periodo de entrenamiento, antes de enseñarle a la castaña los poderes Quincy, debía ser entrenada en el ki mientras Uryu aprendía los secretos de su especie, recibiendo una mano de Gohan, Urahara y curiosamente su padre en ocasiones.

Una vez que la chica domino el ki sabiendo cómo usar el kame hame ha, recibió un premio por sus esfuerzos, el cual fue un brazalete plateado modificado por Urahara que proyectaba una mini ballesta en su brazo.

Este brazalete, fue robado del reconstruido laboratorio de Mayuri a sus espaldas, nada que el shinigami más inteligente de todos y la capitana del cuerpo de espionaje no pudieran hacer, pero el ex capitán queriendo saber más de los Quincy se dedicó a estudiar el artefacto hasta que logro ver su funcionamiento y tomo la decisión de modificarlo para que fuera un arma para atacar por sorpresa.

Los meses pasaban y las hermanas progresaban, un día Urahara analizo la sangre de ellas revelando que Karim tenía 75% de poder shinigami y 25% Quincy pero al transformarse en una vizard esa parte fue remplazada por poder Hollow mientras Yuzu era 75% poder Quincy y 25% poder shinigami, siendo la principal causa por la que pudo ser entrenada en las artes de bakudo, kido y hado.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Uryu había aprendido las habilidades Quincy que estaban en los libros junto con algo de entrenamiento de su padre por lo que una vez que perfecciono las 3 técnicas que aprendió, se las enseño a Yuzu.

La primera técnica era la versión Quincy del paso flash y el sonido, llamado Hirenkyaku (paso de dios) el cual era efectivo para moverse de grandes distancias de un lugar a otro, Yuzu lo aprendió pero estaba muy lejos de ser tan veloz como Yoruichi la cual en el último tiempo comenzó a liberar un poder extraño además que una presencia maligna se sentía en ella.

Lo siguiente fue una técnica defensiva que protegería a la castaña del bankai de un shinigami o puede que hasta una resurrección, el Blut Vene (Sangre de Vena), esta poderosa técnica defensiva tenía el precio de que mientras mayor sea la defensa, menor el ataque

Y por último estaba la contra parte de esa técnica la cual era el Blut Arterie (Sangre Arterial), esto haría que sus ataques fueran más destructivos pero cualquier ataque contra ella seria mortal si lo usaba con toda su potencia.

Por último, ya con su ki y poder Quincy dominado, Yuzu recibió un último entrenamiento por parte de los vizards, los cuales era Hiyori la cual era la culpable de que la castaña tomara una actitud de no dejarse pisar por personas groseras y fáciles de enojar como la ex teniente de Urahara con la cual solía tenía muchas peleas físicas y verbales.

Otros de sus maestros vizards fueron el ex capitán Love Aikawa, el cual era un tipo de aspecto extraño, llevaba unos lentes de sol, cabello castaño en forma de estrella y vestido con ropa de gimnasia color verde, el ex capitán Rojuro Otoribashi mejor conocido como Rose era un tipo de aspecto antiguo y que si fueran más pálido parecería un vampiro, cabello rubio lacio, ojos grises, vestía unos pantalones y chaleco negro junto a una camisa desabotona en la parte del cuello y por ultimo estaba el ex teniente Hachigen Ushoda que de todos los vizards era el de aspecto más raro en opinión de Yuzu, era un tipo gigante vestido con un traje elegante verde con corbata de moño de cabello y bigote rosado pero en medio de su cabeza estaban una marcas negras en forma de una calavera.

Todos ellos adiestraron a la chica en el manejo de sus armas Quincy como el arco espiritual, la ballesta y el Seele Schneider el cual era una especie de espada de energía que podía acabar con los Hollow fácilmente por lo que los vizards tenían cuidado con esa cosa.

Una vez que se cumplió el año ambas hermanas estaban listas para demostrar quien dio lo mejor de ella entrenando por lo que Goku les dijo que tuvieran una pelea con todas sus fuerzas sin contenerse, por lo que Karim activo su shikai y mascara Hollow mientras Yuzu se equipó con la ballesta y la espada.

Fin del flash back:

La pelea se había prolongado mucho, Yuzu perdió su espada en el combate por lo que se tuvo que ver obligada a usar el arco pero no por eso no le causó graves problemas a su hermana.

Todo eso nos lleva a este punto, Yuzu había proyectado un arco espiritual de forma horizontal por donde saldría disparado su kame hame ha reforzado por su poder Quincy mientras su hermana Karim usaría una técnica propia de su bankai reforzada con el ki.

Mientras la castaña preparaba su ataque, Karim preparaba la técnica final de su bankai, donde su escudo se hizo más grande, su espada negra se transformó en otro escudo con forma de cabeza de dragón negro mientras que por ultimo las alas desaparecían y en medio de los escudos salió un tercero.

\- KAME HAME HAAAAA. Grito Yuzu lanzado el ataque insignia de Goku que traspaso el arco Quincy haciendo que la ráfaga fuera mas grande

\- FUEGO BLANCO ESTELAR. Grito Karim lanzado su propio ataque abriendo las bocas de los 3 dragones que lanzaron una ráfaga de energía blanca que parecía fuego

Ambas técnicas colisionaron causando un enorme cráter en la zona de entrenamiento, estaban a la par de poder sin retroceder en ningún momento Yuzu hacia lo posible para frenar el ataque de su hermana pero el arco comenzaba a romperse, algo parecido ocurría con Karim debido a que estaba usando todo su poder por lo que su máscara Hollow comenzó a romperse.

La resolución fue que hubo una sobre carga de las técnica creando una explosión que las dañaría mucho por igual por lo que ambas activaron sus técnicas defensivas, Yuzu usando el Blut vene y Karim cerrando las bocas de los dragones para que fueran 3 escudos.

Al terminar la explosión y disiparse el humo, se podía ver a ambas sumamente cansadas, la peli negra agotada perdió su bankai mientras solo quedaba un pedazo de su máscara en el rostro que cubría uno de sus ojos mientras la castaña tenía su traje Quincy roto al igual que sus armas espirituales.

\- Excelente progreso chicas, en un año han lograron alcanzar un poder muy alto. Dijo Goku que apareció para felicitar a las hermanas.

\- Gracias Goku_sensei. Dijeron ambas agotadas desde el suelo.

\- De ahora en más, pueden progresar por su cuenta pero siempre estaré disponible para ayudarlas a entrenar más, pero ahora, pueden regresar a sus casas y díganle a su padre que le toca a el entrenara ahora. Dijo el saiyajin

Mientras el saiyajin se despendía de sus alumnas, en otro rincón del sótano se podía ver a Yoruichi en un combate difícil contra Harribel y Rangiku a sus máximos poderes que la estaban atacando con más fuerza de lo habitual, todo esto por pedido del mismo Urahara que sospechaba que la energía extraña en su amiga era algo peligrosa y para confirmar eso, necesitaba hacerla llegar a sus límites.

\- ¿dices que ella puede ser uno de los nuestros? ¿Cómo? Si no paso por el mismo proceso de conversión que nosotros. Dijo Shinji que estaba con lisa y Hiyori mirando la pelea

\- Cierto, no paso por el mismo proceso que ustedes, pero Karim paso por uno diferente y sospecho que algo de lo que Yoruichi hizo en nuestro viaje puede causar el mismo efecto. Dijo el ex capitán que miraba el combate atentamente

Rangiku y Harribel comenzaron a presionar a su amiga de harem impidiéndole que use su shunko perfecto y haciendo que sea muy difícil moverse debido a que el cielo estaba bloqueado por la cascada de la vasto lord por lo que si su amiga iba hacia el cielo quedaría atrapada en el agua y en el suelo todo estaba cubierto de cenizas que explotarían si se pisaban.

\- **¿Qué pasa reina, te están dando una paliza?** Dijo una maligna voz burlona en la cabeza de Yoruichi

\- Cállate, tu solo eres un producto de mi imaginación. dijo la ex capitana. Sacudiéndose la cabeza

Por desgracia eso fue una distracción suficiente para que Harribel usara el gran rey cero oscuras contra ella a quema ropa que salió disparada hacia las rocas solo para que a medio camino fuera envuelta en las cenizas de la ex teniente por lo que cuando colisiono en las rocas, la peli naranja chasqueo los dedos creando una explosión de la cual al dispersarse el humo se veía una Yoruichi de pie con la ropa destruida y su mirada hacia abajo.

\- **Ya veo reina, como eres tan inútil para pelear, yo misma me encargare de pelear contra estas estúpidas**. Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la peli purpura

Tanto Urahara, Lisa, Hiyori, Shinji, Rangiku, Harribel que estaban ahí mientras que Goku, Soi Fong y Nanao sintieron como el ki y reiatsu de Yoruichi pasaba a ser maligno con una poderosa sed de sangre.

La ex teniente y la vasto lord rápidamente bloquearon dos patadas muy fuertes de la mujer gato que en este momento estaba riéndome como una toda una maniática, pero cuando atraparon las patadas, lo vieron, media mascara Hollow con similitud a un gato con una sonrisa de dientes afilados mientras que los ojos de su amiga se volvieron rojos con la pupila negra.

 **\- Vamos a jugar y hacer lo que la reina no pudo hacer.** Fue la voz siniestra y distorsionada de Yoruichi.

La poseída mujer gato creo dos guantes de electricidad para atacar a sus compañeras las cuales recibieron un poco de daño pero notaban como una de las manos de Yoruichi quito la electricidad y trataba de quitarse la máscara pero no lográndolo hasta que un destello negro paso a toda velocidad.

Este no fue otro que Goku el cual abrazo a su esposa que todavía estaba poseída y trataba de hacerle daño pero este no la soltó y comenzó a acariciarla cosa que de a poco relajo el cuerpo de la peli morada y la risa se iba apagando.

\- Ya, Yoruichi nunca le harías daño a la familia ¿verdad? Pregunto Goku mientras su esposa se zafo del abrazo y rápidamente arranco la máscara de su rostro quedando agotada.

Minutos más tarde, en la tienda de Urahara:

El ex capitán después de lo que vio, hizo un par de pruebas de sangre usando la de su amiga y los vizards, también un medidor de poder y por último reviso la máscara y sus ojos llegando a una conclusión y a una hipótesis de cómo paso.

\- ¿y bien Urahara? ¿Qué es lo que tiene lady Yoruichi? Pregunto Soi Fong junto con Goku mientras la mujer gato esperaba la respuesta.

\- Bueno, todas las pruebas que hice dieron positivas y tengo una suposición viable de el por qué Yoruichi, te acabas de convertir en una vizard. Dijo el ex capitán sorprendiendo a la familia Son y más a su amiga.

\- ¿pero cómo? ¿No pase por ningún proceso para ser Hollow? ¿Cómo paso? Preguntaba Yoruichi que no se creía lo que paso.

\- Bueno, tengo una teoría, veras, los poderes shinigamis y Hollow no se mezclan o por lo menos no de forma normal a menos que seas un arrancar. Cierto, no pasaste el proceso de los vizard, pero tu cuerpo estuvo expuesto a poder Hollow elevando. Dijo Urahara mirando fijamente a Harribel

\- Entiendo, la danza de fusión, ambas mezclaron sus poderes pero parece que parte del poder Hollow de Harribel se alojó en Yoruichi como un parasito. Dedujo rápidamente Nanao.

\- Vaya, que lista, me sacaste las palabras de la boca, si, es posible que si cualquier ser que no sea Hollow realice una fusión con uno, es posible que al terminar la fusión una parte Hollow quede en el otro huésped. Dijo Urahara.

\- Ya veo, eso explica esa voz en mi cabeza, no se los dije antes porque no quería que se preocuparan, pero al final solo los hice preocupar más. Dijo caris baja Yoruichi hasta que siente los brazos de su esposo abrazarla

\- Si, tal vez debiste decirlo antes, pero no importa, este problema, lo resolveremos, juntos, no importa lo que pase, te ayudare para poder seguir viéndote feliz. Dijo el Son con su típica sonrisa de confianza.

\- Goku. Fue todo lo que dijo Yoruichi sonrojada mientras Harribel ponía una mano en su hombro

\- Lamento que por mi culpa tengas este problema, pero como dijo Goku, lo resolveremos. Dijo la rubia.

\- Porque. Dijo Soi Fong dando su apoyo

\- Somos. Continúo Nanao.

\- Una familia. Termino Rangiku y entre los 6 se dieron un abrazo grupal en señal de apoyo pero todos hicieron una señal para que Urahara se incluyera ya que él también era como parte de la familia, como el tío raro y divertido para los niños, además de ser el padrino de Goten.

\- Gracias, bueno, vamos a descansar, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Dijo Yoruichi feliz, sabía que el proceso para aceptar ser una vizard sería complicado, pero mientras Goku y los demás estuvieran a su lado, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, todo gracias a la persona de la que se enamoró y que esperaba algún día experimentar la dicha de ser madre cuando estuviera lista.

 **Omake: claire fin del trabajo**

-Bien, primero me desare de el invitado no deseado, usando, tributo a los condenados, al deshacerme de una carta destruiré a su amigo para luego recobrar toda mi mano con la carta de la santidad. Dijo Claire

Rápidamente unas vendas atraparon a guiche que volvió al cementerio (ósea muerto) mientras la neko recupero sus 6 cartas en la mano.

-Ahora jugare la carta que invento mi jefe, regalos igualados. Dijo la chia.

-¿Qué hace? Pregunto Saito

-Algo muy malo para ustedes y mucha diversión para mí, esta carta me permite revivir monstruos de nivel 7 y luego invocar desde mi mano sin problemas, pero cambio ustedes ganaran puntos de vida iguales a la suma del ataque de ellos.

De esta forma la peli rosa paso de 2000 a 7100 puntos de vida y saito de tener 1600 paso a 6700, mientras la chica sacaba una criatura de su cementerio y preparaba para invocar otro monstruo.

-AHORA DEL CEMENTERIO TRAIGO BUSTER BLADER Y AL LEGENDARIO MAGO OSCURO. Grito la invocadora.

Del suelo emergieron dos figuras cuyos colores eran el morado solo que uno era un espadachín con una gran espada y el otro era un hechicero ambos recibiendo el poder del sello para que el mago tuviera 3000 de ataque y la otra criatura 3100.

-AHORA MI DRAGON Y BUSTER ATACARAN DIRECTAMENTE AL PRINCESO MIENTRAS MI MAGO Y CRANEO ATAQUEN A LA TABLA.

En eso, saíto recibió un profundo corte en su pecho que cicatrizo rápidamente por el fuego del dragón mientras su prometida recibió una fuerte descargar de magia oscura junto a electricidad quedando cada uno solo con 700 y 1100 puntos de vida respectivamente.

-Termino mi turno, con esta carta boca abajo. Dijo la invocadora

La pareja sin alternativas, paso al modo de defensa para evitar sufrir daño pero Claire uso su ataca boca abajo, alto a la defensa para que ambos estuvieran en ataque de nuevo.

-Este será su ultimo turno, AHORA, ACTIVARE LA CARTA HECHIZO POLIMERIZACION, PARA FUSIONAR AL MI MAGO Y BUSTER PARA TRAER AL PALANDIN DEL CAOS.

Rápidamente del suelo emergió una nueva criatura armada con una lanza y con los rasgos de ambos, dejando asustada a la pareja.

-PERO AHORA USARE, RECOBRAR FUSION PARA USAR DE NUEVO ESTA CARTA PARA UNIR A MI DRAGON NEGRO Y CRANEO PARA INVOCAR AL DRAGON DE CRANEO NEGRO.

Ahora la pareja sabía que sería su final, no podrían contra todas esas criaturas pero la invocadora tenía una última jugada

-Y antes de atacar, usar renace el monstruo para traer al dragón negro, el cual le ordeno que destruya el techo para poder escapar. Dijo la invocadora , montando al ser de ojos rojos.

Con eso hecho, el dragón de cráneo negro mato a Saito borrando con sus llamas solo para que el sello de oricalcos reclamara su alma junto a la de su prometida peli rosa que fue partida a la mitad por el paladín oscuro, una vez que el sello se fue, Claire aunque con los poderes del duelo de las sombras mantuvo al dragón negro solo para escapar de nuevo a la oficina luego de disfrutar su primera cacería

Hasta aquí por hoy y la pregunta seria ¿si yo hiciera en un fic de bleach y dxd, como harian un harem para Ichigo con chicas de ambos mundos?

Tengo planes para un fi casi y la principal seria Rukia y de chica dxd de momento serian Sona, Irina y posiblemente Asia

y para los fans de dbz y dc comics les quiero recomendar el fic **DB amalgama DC** de mi buen amigo Samsan 19, recien esta empezando aqui por lo que me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad, ademas que su fic es un idea muy innovadora y creo que única


	49. Chapter 46

hey amigos, aquí káiser en medio de la temporada de exámenes y cerca de vacaciones, bueno lo único que les diré es que esta semana no solo será este capítulo sino también un especial por el 31, sin mas aquí respondo

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** pues como esas 2 participaran en la guerra deben ser fuerte y digamos que es un poco obvio que si será tambien un vizard, respondiendo al señor chimichanga, ya se a quien te refieres, solo dire que marques otro porque ese ya lo tenía marcado como asesinato pendiente desde la primera ova, a ese lloron le llegara la hora en la ova 4, Ichigo está ocupado, tiene que matar a un idiota de pelo azul que siempre usa a una peli roja adicta a la tarta de fresa, los que le llenaran el trasero de plomo a esos dos son mi Reaper de nivel 100 y sombra de nivel 90, uno para matar y la otra para evitar el apocalipsis y reprogramar un robot para que otro pueda usarlo, pues Rias es linda pero solo eso, de todas maneras no la iba a incluir en ese proyecto y no me molestan respuestas largas ya que me divierto al responder.

 **juanan231283:** gracias y no, solo que esquive el nombre mal por error era Karin, no Karim (no se porque me figuraba de esa forma)

 **ZeroOmega:** si quieres una pista de ese fic, lee la ova uno de este fic para darte una idea y en eso estoy de acuerdo, si vas a hacer dbz y dxd, hay que ser demasiado original para caer en otra copia

 **Matias Samaniego Gonzales:** puede funcionar, mas si ella es tiene algo mas de protagonismo que solo curar

 **viecenta1.8:** gracias y tu también sigue asi de bien en tu trabajo compa

 **Lozato:** si, era eso después de todo

 **Fitoxi:** gracias me esforcé creando esa parte y ese momento fue un detalle de ultimo minuto

Este ya es el final del desarrollo para empezar ya con la guerra, aquí abra un momento sentimental y otros momentos, con resultados sexuales

Capítulo 46: sentimientos revelados y el fin de la paz

Y seguramente se preguntaran que paso con todas las demás personas que se relacionaron con los saiyajins, los shinigamis que estaban de vigilantes también entrenaban pero tuvieron otros roles, en el caso de Renji se había rendido con Rukia pero al menos sabía que estaba en buenas manos, por lo que ahora solo se esforzaba para cumplir su meta, el cual era derrotar a Byakuya cosa que podía ser posible debido a que ya sabía controlar su bankai y tenía el conocimiento del ki.

Toshiro seguía mejorando en su bankai y pidió algunos consejos al saiyajin sobre cómo mejorar, en eso, el peli blanco conoció a Karin entablando una amistad aunque si se prestaba atención al capitán, él estaba interesado de otra manera en la peli negra que no estaba muy interesada en esas cosas del amor por lo que era indiferente a este tema.

Kenpachi por su parte, regreso con Unohana a la cual le pidió otro tipo de entrenamiento que sorprendió a la capitán, lo cual era hacer su mente más resistente para evitar el control mental con tal que no pasara lo que paso con Babidi, esto derribo en más tiempo que ambos sádicos pasaron juntos reforzando su relación que junto a la Chad y Sung sun era extraña por la forma de afecto que se profesaban en peleas brutales, pero no les decían nada porque lo importante es que eran felices.

Mientras que las arrancars, Sung Sun se mudó a la casa de su novio para tener más espacio dejando a Apacci y Mila Rose en la casa de los Son, las cuales seguían sus discusiones continuas pero como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pasaban mucho tiempo con Goten Y Yachiru divirtiéndose mucho aunque también pensaban en independizase en algún momento, y quien sabe, conseguir a una persona especial en sus vidas.

Yachiru termino por mudarse con Goten pero por alguna razón, cada vez que se abría una garganta, sentía un mal presentimiento, no de peligro, sino como que alguien trataría de quitarle el cariño del saiyajin Arrancar, cosa que cuando Rangiku le hablo, le dijo que esa es una señal de que tendría una rival de amor y si solo sentía esa sensación cuando se habría una garganta, es porque su rival vendría de hueco mundo.

¿Y Gohan? Bueno, el saiyajin mestizo se mudó de la casa de su padre a una que le dio Bulma que instalo en una zona que Urahara le dijo que no llamaría la atención junto con sus ahora prometidas las cuales después de 6 meses entrenando a las hermanas de ichigo sus hormonas les decían que era la hora.

En un día sábado por la tarde, las prometidas de Gohan estaban en la casa esperando su regreso mientras tomaban él te, ninguna dijo nada importante hasta que Tatsuki dijo algo que las puso rojas.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién quiere perder su pureza primero? Dijo la peli negra que ya había revelado su faceta de pervertida de armario a sus amigas.

\- ¿pero qué cosas dices Tatsuki? Todavía no estamos casadas. Dijo una sonrojada Momo.

\- A vamos, está más que claro que lo desean, todas ya somos adultas jóvenes y estamos comprometidas, que tiene de malo un poco de acción antes del altar. Dijo Tatsuki que miraba como Nell parecía mareada.

\- Mmmm creo que tiene razón ¿pero quién iría primero? Pregunto Rukia que también parecía mareada.

\- Eso es muy fácil, yo seré la primera y si preguntan el porqué, no es como que pedí hacer el té para ponerle un fuerte somnífero que las deja fuera de combate por 12 horas o que le pedí una cita Gohan. Dijo la chica por lo cual tanto Momo como Rukia escupieron el té.

\- Si, tú no serias capaz de hacer eso. Dijo inocentemente Orihime que no capto la indirecta.

En menos de un segundo, Rukia, Orihime, Nell y Momo quedaron inconscientes azotando sus cabezas contra la mesa mientras Tatsuki se fue a preparar para una cita inolvidable aunque como no era tan mala, puso a sus amigas en la cama.

Una vez que llego Gohan, este iba vestido con su dogi y ropa shinigami, pero con su reloj de camuflaje vestía una camisa sin mangas negra junto a un chaleco sin mangas roja, pantalones negro y una zapatillas rojas.

\- Estoy lista para nuestra cita, querido. Dijo la humana peli negra.

Tatsuki vestía un simple suéter azul que la cubría por completo junto a una mini falda negra y su calzado eran un par de zapatos negros, pero un detalles era que no estaba usando ni bragas ni sostén.

Para ambos fue una tarde increíble pero ya era hora de que la peli negra hiciera su jugada, por lo que hizo que ella y Gohan tomaran una ruta diferente de regreso a casa pasando por la academia de Karakura donde Tatsuki con un par de llaves que ¨tomo prestadas¨ de Rangiku le dijo a su prometido que entrara porque le tenía una sorpresa por lo que una vez que ambos llegaron a la misma aula donde estudiaban y la humana comenzó a besar con pasión a su hombre.

Las cosas de a poco se tornaban más lujuriosas, debido a que las hormonas de ambos estaban activándose pero después de romper un beso con un hilo de saliva el saiyajin hablo.

\- Tatsuki, no podemos hacerlo aquí, es un lugar público y no se… dijo el saiyajin mestizo sonrojado.

\- Eso es lo que hace que nuestra primera vez sea tan especial, además, las paredes son muy gruesas, ningún sonido se va a escuchar y nadie vendrá mañana. Dijo Tatsuki que se quedó parada detrás de la mesa donde Rangiku daba clases.

\- Yo, no se. Dijo Gohan pero sus palabras murieron cuando su prometida levanto su falda y suéter revelando que no traía ropa interior, ver su húmeda entrada expuesta, sus pechos bien desarrollados y la tierna sonrisa de ella hizo que las hormonas saiyajin explotar.

\- Ven por mi tigre. Dijo la chica en un tono seductor.

Con esas palabras, ambos comenzaron otra batalla de lenguas hasta que el hijo de Goku en el calor de la pasión le termino de quitar el suéter a su prometida para comenzar a lamer sus pechos para luego succionarlos lo que hacía gemir de placer a la chica mientras se termina de desnudar para sentarse en la mesa y dejarse completamente expuesta abriendo su entrada a la vista de su hombre con los dedos.

De esta manera, la pareja dejo de ser virgen donde Tatsuki pedía más y más mientras tenía una cara obscena con su lengua afuera y mirada perdida mientras era penetrada y ambos terminaron en el suelo, mientras eran tapados por sus ropas y se durmieron tomados de la mano, aunque por el calor de la pasión no se dieron cuenta que alguien tuvo exactamente la misma idea solo que en otra parte.

Verán, ese día era el aniversario de bodas de Nanao, Goku al estar tanto tiempo con sus esposas sabia la fecha de cada una, aunque en realidad las aprendió porque si se le olvidaba lo mataban, este le dio su regalo a la teniente pero ella no sabía que darle por lo que sus amigas Rangiku y Yoruichi, usando su mala influencia y actitud pervertida ocasional, le dijeron que le diera una noche especial por lo que después de una cita ambos fueron a la academia donde en la oficina del director tuvieron sexo donde la teniente tenía su lengua afuera pidiendo más mientras estaba en cuatro sobre la mesa, aunque ella era alguien que encontraría este momento como moralmente incorrecto, lo disfruto y le daría las gracias a sus amigas por la idea.

Claro, las prometidas de Gohan se molestaron por ser drogadas pero reconocieron que su amiga fue muy astuta, pero ahora era el turno de ellas para formarla un plan.

Las siguientes en perder su pureza fueron Orihime y Nell, las cuales tuvieron un momento único debido a un feliz accidente, mientras ellas limpiaban la casa un día, se encontraron en la habitación de Tatsuki uno de sus ¨libros especiales¨ que comenzaron a leer inocentemente pero al terminarlo tenían un hilo de sangre corriendo por sus narices debido a que inconscientemente se imaginaban a ellas en lugar de la chica del libro mientras el hombre era remplazado por Gohan.

El día que Orihime le tocaba cocinar fue el día donde ella y su amiga le dieron una enorme sorpresa a su prometido, la peli naranja salió a hacer las compras pero por un accidente tuvo que desviar su camino pasando por un lugar especializado en el sexo y como tenía mucho dinero a la mano hizo una compra.

Tanto ella como Nell estarían a solas con Gohan debido a que al ser el día de cocina de Orihime, el resto de las chicas que se fueron a sus trabajos decidían quedarse hasta tarde para evitar su comida que cada vez salía peor y parecía que tuviera mente propia y Nell no trabajaba debido a que tenía demasiado que aprender antes de hacerlo por lo que se quedaba en casa.

\- Orihime, Nell regrese de trabajar. Dijo el saiyajin que olfateo la comida pero al mirar hacia la cocina se llevó una sorpresa

\- Bienvenido amo, nya. Dijeron la peli naranja y la arrancar

Lo que Orihime compro fue algo que había visto que una chica del libro usaba cuando estaba con su amor, ambas vestían en este momento unos sostenes y bragas con el diseño de un traje de maid junto a unas medias largas negras que las hacían ver más sexys y como un detalle tenían un par de orejas y cola de gato negro.

Ambas le dieron de comer a su prometido pero en todo momento usaron una serie de movimientos de seducción de ese raro libro de Tatsuki hasta que los 3 terminaron el almuerzo.

\- Aaa que rica comida. Dijo Gohan controlando sus impulso sonrojado pero sabía que en cualquier momento sus instintos se apoderarían de el.

\- Pues guarda espacio para el postre nya. Dijo Nell que se paró junto con Orihime

\- ¿enserio, cual es el postre? Pregunto el Son sin saber que la respuesta iniciaría una escena ¨con resultados sexuales¨

\- Nosotras, somos tu postre, nya. Dijeron ambas susurrando al oído de su prometido justo como vieron en el libro lo cual tuvo el efecto esperado.

Unas horas más tarde Tatsuki regreso más temprano de su trabajo y quedo impresionada cuando vio que toda la sala y la cocina era un desastre pensando que les habían robado aunque ese pensamiento cambio cuando llego la sala principal y los vio.

Tirados en el suelo sobre una alfombra estaban dormidos Gohan, Nell y Orihime, cabe decir que estaban desnudos y muy sudados indicativo de que no hace mucho terminaron de hacer lo que hacían, el saiyajin abrazaban a las chicas con cariño mientras ellas se aferraban a sus lados y con su otra mano estaban cerca de la herramienta de su hombre, lo único que quedo de sus ropas fue las medias que traían puestas y las orejas de gato y un líquido blanco se escurría en grandes cantidades de sus húmedas entradas.

Esta imagen hizo sonrojar furiosamente a la peli negra humana, ella era muy consciente que sus amigas no harían algo como eso por su inocencia por lo que revisando se dio cuenta que le falta uno de sus ¨libros para adultos¨ por lo que ato los cabos y se dio cuenta que sus gustos fueron un detonante indirecto de que ambas chicas perdieran su pureza.

Cuando todo se calmó, al día siguiente Orihime y Nell buscaban la ropa que usaron y Tatsuki les dijo que la tiene ella y que será su secreto la compra de ese traje para otra ocasión donde la tienen que incluir a ella.

Y las ultima fueran Rukia y Momo las cuales no sabían que hacer hasta que se presentó la oportunidad, Goku y sus esposas saldrían a un viaje por sus trabajos por lo que la casa quedaba sola por lo que ambas shinigamis dijeron que ellas la mantendrían limpia y con toda esa casa para ellas solas, prepararon su noche invitando a Gohan.

Una vez que todo estaba en su lugar y se aseguraron que Goten estuviera en otro lado, las 2 arrastraron a Gohan hacia su vieja habitación donde en pocas palabras, ellas querían ser las dominantes, aunque la cosa paso al revés.

 _Nota del autor: digamos que tuvieron un salvaje trio como cuando Goku se casó con Soi Fong y lo dejaron seco._

En la vieja habitación se podía ver a ambas shinigamis que estaban desnudas, muy sudadas y sus cuerpos temblaban mientras tenían sus lenguas afuera mientras seguía pidiendo más, Momo estaba recostada en la cama y sobre ella estaba Rukia con un rostro muy pervertido mientras su hombre la envestía para luego intercambiar lugares con su amigas castaña.

Una vez que ese periodo termino, todas siguieron entrenando tanto ellas mismas como a las hermanas de ichigo, pero ellas no fueron las únicas.

Por pedido de Urahara, Isshin debería volver a entrenar para recuperar su poder perdido, por lo que este recibió un duro entrenamiento por parte de los saiyajins hasta restaurar sus poderes y tener el conocimiento del ki.

También ayudaron a Yoruichi con su problema de Hollow interno, del cual la solución no fue demasiado difícil solo un poco de entrenamiento, un poco de meditación para comprender al nuevo ser dentro de la ex capitana y la intervención de Goku dentro de la mente de su esposa.

La entidad Hollow era igual a Yoruichi solo que de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos negros con pupila roja y cabello blanco, la cual estaba dispuesta a colaborar con la ex capitana mientras cumpliera sus condiciones las cuales aceptaba casi todas menos la última.

La primera condición eran nunca dejarse superar por ninguna de sus amigas, ella debía ser la reina y una reina siempre tiene que estar arriba junto a su rey, la segunda condición no era difícil pero Yoruichi no quería y era que su espíritu Hollow que representaba su oscuridad, también saco una perversión mayor que la de ella y Rangiku juntas, por lo que pidió tomar el control de su cuerpo para cuando hubiera acción con su rey.

Al aceptar los términos, la parte Hollow se fusiono con Yoruichi ahora dándole la capacidad de usar poderes Hollow que se activaban al ponerse la máscara que era igual a la de un gato por lo que tuvo que pasar tiempo entrenando con Harribel para dominar esos nuevos poderes por lo cual casi y con mucho esfuerzo podría derrotar a cell en su segunda forma.

Sin embargo, mientras el año pasaba, no podían quitarse de la cabeza que se les estaba olvidando algo importante, algo relacionado con los vizards.

Mientras en hueco mundo:

Aizen y sus espadas tampoco se quedaron de brazos cruzados, el ex capitán puso a cada Hollow arrancarisado bajo un duro régimen de entrenamiento supervisado por sus espada como Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Barragán y Aaroniero para volverlos fuertes, Stark por más que el castaño y Lilynette insistían no quería entrenar en lo más mínimo por lo que Aizen tenía algo planeado para él.

Su espada 7, Zommari, lo usaba como un vigilante en el mundo de los vivos en caso de cualquier actividad de interés para el ex capitán, por lo que estaba al tanto de que Gohan ya no estaban viviendo con Goku, o que la familia Kurosaki comenzó a entrenar, lo cual podía ser un problema porque las hermanas del peli naranja no eran ninguna pieza en sus planes, sabia las habilidades de Isshin pero lo que Yuzu y Karin podían hacer era un misterio para él.

El espada 10 Yammy, era el encargado de seguir buscando Hollows para convertirlos en arrancars, cosa en lo que fue eficiente aunque demasiado violento, pero de algo que se aseguró Aizen es que este tipo tuvieran rencor contra la compañera de Ulquiorra diciendo constantemente que ella podría remplazarlo, todo esto, porque tenía planes para su futuro, ex decima espada.

Szayel su octavo espada solo se dedicaba a experimentar con la criatura que trajeron del infierno del mundo de Goku con la cual, ya tenía un método para darle poder arrancar pero aun hacía falta una pieza pero otra cosa en la que estuvo trabajando el científico peli rosa fue un objeto que solo pudo fabricar uno por lo complicado que era el proceso y escasos recursos de hueco mundo, lo que había creado era una máscara para los ojos cuya función era controlar la mente de una persona, pero estaba seguro que solo podía funcionar con alguien con la guardia baja.

Y por último, Ulquiorra cumplió con lo que prometió, se mantuvo al lado de Videl todo el tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su nueva existencia como arrancar.

Todo el año se la pasaron entrenando, fue difícil, pero la chica cumplió con todas las expectativas del espada cuatro, ahora no solo era una gran luchadora de artes marciales sino también una gran espadachín usando una mano y con la otra hacia ataques físicos.

Después seguido con poder mejorar en las habilidades Hollow siendo una maestra en el cero por lo que Ulquiorra le pudo enseñar a hacer el gran rey cero oscuras, una experta en el sonido y sobre saliente en los demás ámbitos.

Sin embargo, Videl también se dedicó a darle enseñanzas a su compañero, le estaba enseñando sobre las emociones, eso fue algo difícil para el peli negro que demoro mucho en entender algunas cosas como la tristeza, ira, alegría, miedo entre otras emociones aunque no sabía bien como emplearlas aunque este las hacía de forma inconsciente, mientras que la chica comenzaba de desarrollar un afecto hacia este misterioso ser.

Los últimos meses fueron los más duros para Videl, la cual fue llevada hasta el límite con su resurrección Eatos donde Ulquiorra en su segunda forma se aseguró de mostrarle sus fortalezas y debilidades, si usaba sus cadenas sin liberar las hojas afiladas podía drenar el poder espiritual de su enemigo, pero si usaba las hojas, su enemigo se desgarraría si trataba de escapar pero no absorbería la energía y si destruía su arma para hacer una lluvia de cuchillas, la cadena tardaría 3 minutos en volver a ensamblarse pero su enemigo difícilmente podía escapar de eso.

Pero ya con el año a punto de culminar, paso lo que tanto Ulquiorra con Aizen estaban esperando, la chica alcanzo su segunda resurrección, donde se podía decir que era una contra parte a la segunda forma de murciélago, su aspecto consistía en una falda larga color marrón con diseño trival, una armadura ligera de acero blanco sin mangas con hombreras, una capucha y por su espada se podían ver dos majestuosas alas de ángel mientras que sus cadenas eran remplazadas por una lanza con la forma de un águila abriendo la boca por donde estaba la punta del arma

Esta nueva arma, le permitía a la chica ejecutar muchos tipos de ataques diferentes, podía disparan la punta de la lanza y liberar una cadena con la que podía atrapar a sus enemigos, podía disparar ceros más potentes desde ella, dividir su arma en cientos de dagas giratoria que podía manipular con sus dedos al igual que el arma original y poder hacer crecer sus alas para que fueran un escudo.

 _Nota del autor: algunos de los poderes de Videl están basados en las habilidades de la lanza Chastiefol de King de Nanatsu no taizai_

Y en la actualidad, se podía ver al espada cuatro y a su compañera, ambos en sus segundas resurrecciones teniendo un combate aéreo en el desierto de las noches, ellos entrenaban con todo hasta que Aizen los llamara para un asunto importante por lo que aprovechaban este momento al máximo.

Ulquiorra se impulsó usando sus alas de murciélago para llegar a la chica que con su arma detuvo la lanza relámpago de su compañero que comenzó a presionarla para que cayera al suelo pero logró zafarse y propinarle una patada y luego disparar un cero de sus dedos para confundirlo.

Esto le dio tiempo suficiente a Videl para canalizar un gran rey cero oscuras en punta de su arma la cual disparo pero Ulquiorra reacciono a tiempo y lanzo su lanza relámpago que impacto contra el cero el cual perforo para seguir de largo pero por suerte la peli negra de coletas lo esquivo por poco pero fue suficiente para que el espada 4 le diera una patada en las costillas mandándola al suelo, pero esta con sus alas blanca evito caer al suelo

Ambos intercambiaron golpes y pese a que Ulquiorra era más poderoso, Videl no se dejaría derrotar, quería aunque sea lograr darle un poderoso ataque directo, por lo que convirtió su lanza en dagas que fueron disparadas hacia su compañero el cual esquivo todas mientras la chica uso su sonido para ponerse cara a cara contra él, disparándole un gran rey cero oscuras.

El ataque dio de lleno contra el espada que cayó al suelo, no podía negarlo, estaba orgullo del progreso de ella, antes no sabía nada pero ahora era muy buena, que lograra darle aunque sea una herida era algo impresionante, por lo que ella pronto podría ser una espada.

\- LO HICE, LO LOGRE, pude derribarte. Dijo la chica emocionando mientras desactivaba su resurrección

\- Si, lo lograste, hiciste que bajara la guardia y eso es un gran logro, no hay duda que llegaras lejos. Dijo Ulquiorra que también hizo retroceder su resurrección.

\- Nada de esto lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda, gracias, por todo. Dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué, pronto entraremos en guerra, porque me agradeces de meterte en este asunto? Pregunto confundido el espada 4

\- Sé que la guerra está cerca, pero no me importa, te doy las gracias, por sálvame cuando iba a morir y gracias por siempre estar a mi lado, incluso sacándome de problemas con otros espada, además, Menoly y Lilynette son las mejores. Dijo la chica recordando que esas arrancars eran las más sociables con ella pero también tenía un sonrojo cuando recordaba como el espada 4 la saco de problemas contra Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

\- Quizás, te volviste mi responsabilidad cuando te traje de vuelta, pero sabes que, nunca me arrepentí de eso, disfruto tu compañía más que con cual arrancar, siempre estaré para ayudarte, después de todo, eres mi compañera. Dijo el inusualmente abierto espada dejando salir palabras de forma inconsciente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pese a ser un enorme desierto en medio de la nada, la gran luna volvía este paramo desolado algo hermoso, el corazón de la chica que solía ser más ruda comenzó a latir con fuerza porque las palabras de Ulquiorra eran una forma no directa de declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella aunque él no lo supiera es por eso que Videl se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con su compañero.

De pronto, una sensación muy cálida invadió los fríos labios de serio espada, no sabía que pasaba, pero una parte de el se sentía feliz por esa sensación, al mirar de cerca, su compañera, había unido sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso de amor, Ulquiorra todavía desconocía mucho de los humanos y todavía le faltaban muchas emociones que aprender pero esto que sentía, no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía antes de conocerla.

El beso duro unos segundos hasta que Videl se dio cuenta que se dejó llevar, estaba avergonzada, disfruto el beso pero no sabía si su compañero lo aceptaría, hasta donde sabia podía estar molesto aunque en realidad en este momento el espada 4 estaba muy confundido.

\- Yo….. LO SIENTO…..me deje llevar…..esto… te veo después la reunión. Dijo muy roja la arrancar que se fue del lugar con un sonido.

Ahora Ulquiorra estaba solo, todavía la sensación cálida estaba en sus labios que se extendió por su cuerpo hasta la zona de su agujero, donde debía está el corazón, este solo se tocó los labios todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **¿Qué fue eso? en todos mis años de existencia nunca sentía nada igual, fue….único, no se qué sea, pero ¿Por qué siento que solo podre sentir algo como esto estando cerca de ella? ¿Qué es este extraño sonido en mi cuerpo?** Eran las muchas preguntas del confundido espada, sabía que a la larga sabría la respuesta, pero ahora era el momento de ir a la reunión de espadas.

 **Omake: reunión**

Una vez que todos regresaron de sus trabajos y que Claire le diera a su jefe las almas de sus víctimas, hubo un largo momento de descanso hasta que el autor reunió a todos en una sala de juntas del infierno.

Claire estaba a la izquierda de Burning Greymon mientras Retko esta del lado derecho mientras el dragón decía todo lo que le iba hacer a su víctima llamada Tsukune residente de una academia de criaturas, en otras sillas se veía a Reaper con una Widowmaker muy pega a su brazo no queriendo separarse de nuevo como en su mundo y a su lado estaba Ichigo y sombre charlando muy animados hasta que el sonido de un micrófono los silencia a todos, se trataba de su jefe para darles una tanda de noticias

Bueno mis queridos empleado, hoy celebramos tener más de 500 comentario y ser por un día la historia numero en uno en otra pagina. Dijo el autor.

Jefe, ¿hay algo importante? Dijo el vasto lord.

Si, primero que nuestras nuevas compañeras son muy buenas trabajando a lo cual le daré un pequeño aumento a Retko por cubrir a Claire en su cacería. Dijo el autor mientras la panda Roja solo pudo gritar de alegría con una canción de metal.

De pronto un reloj cucú hizo que todos los viejos empleados miraran eso con entuciasmo al igual que el autor, por lo que ellos sacaran de debajo de sus asientos sombreros de cacería junto a un rifle de lo mismo.

¿Qué pasa, nos perdemos de algo? pregunto Sombra sin entender ya que era la más nueva

A cierto no se los dije pero una vez cada 3 meses en el infierno empieza la temporada de cacería de unos seres del mal conocidos popularmente como trapitos o trapecios. Dijo Ichigo recordando que en su mundo de origen había dos personas de ese tipo.

¿hablas de esos tipos que parecen mujeres? Pregunto Retko confundida.

Exacto y esto es un deporte legal en este lugar, todavía quiero que la cabeza de ese trapo vestido como maid de pelo blanco que se me escapo este en mi pared como trofeo. Dijo el autor cargando su arma.

Si, ese tipo que se lo conoce en el mundo de las parodias como el wey del chorizo, no se nos escapara esta vez. Dijo Reaper que se equipó con sus escopetas.

Retko, Sombra y Widowmaker se confundieron pero prefirieron mejor seguirles la corriente poniéndose también gorros de caza y equipadas con rifles mientras todos caminan en una fila con las armas listas.

Shiiiiii, por favor, guarden silencio que estamos cazando trapitos. Dijo Claire mirando hacia el lector solo para seguir con la caceria.

pregunta semanal, esto es para darme ideas pero ¿si hiciera un fic de dxd y bleach, que personajes les gustaria que formaran parte de un grupo conocido como la faccion de los shinigamis? todos los integrantes se transforman en shinigamis gracias a alguien

usen su imaginacion para los poderes, salvo para Asia ya que ella en esa historia seria una con habilidades parecidas a las de Mercy de overwatch


	50. aviso

Aviso:

Bueno este mensaje rápido es porque quiero ver si les llego la notificación de que actualice, ya que algunos me dijeron que no les llego la notificación

También de paso para decirle que la otra semana subo un capítulo especial de Halloween mas el capitulo de semana, gracias por su tiempo


	51. especial de halloween

Hola aquí les traigo un capítulo especial por las fechas cercanas a Halloween, no le busquen mucho sentido a este especial ya que no es canonico aunque contiene elementos futuros

 **juanan231283:** gracias y si, aquí Videl demuestra de lo que es capaz.

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** creo que en este caso sería que el rey de las almas se apiade de el :v, si esa relación le di un muy buen desarrollo para que el cambio de Ulquiorra no parezca forzado, y en cuanto al rompedor de la cuarta pared, si hago otra cacería te aviso, además: autor: Sombra, Retko, tienen princesos que matar, pues solo 2 de esos que mencionaste pensé en hacerlos shinigamis

 **Lozato:** pues me lo pienso, el aumento de poder de Karin ya lo tengo pensado, pero en Yuzu todavía estoy pensando en cómo podría obtener una letra.

 **Fitoxi:** pobre escuela, fue profanada por 2 saiyajins y sus mujeres calientes, pues esa forma ya la tenía pensada y con la respuesta, pues pienso en planes para Saji pero no en que sea un shinigami

Dragon bleach z: especial de Halloween

-¿Cómo nos metimos en este lio? Pregunto Goku el cual tenía una gota en su cabeza

-No tengo ni idea, pero por lo menos recordaremos esto mucho tiempo. Dijo Gohan

En este momento los saiyajins junto con todas sus esposas salieron de una gran mansión que parecía embrujada aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

¿Pero cómo llegaron a este punto? Pues hay que retroceder el tiempo hasta la mañana

Flash back muchas horas atrás:

En la gran ciudad de Karakura se podía ver a muchos negocios y casas los cuales eran decorados con varios objetos de color naranja y negro o incluso otros lugares tenían algún monstruo decorando las entradas.

Todos en la ciudad se preparaban para una noche que solo se celebrar una vez al año y muchos usaban ese día para asustar a la personas, divertirse y en el caso de los niños pedir dulces, nos referimos a la noche de brujas.

En la residencia de Goku que estaba al lado de la de Urahara, todo el lugar estaba decorado con calabazas con rostros y un pequeño cementerio para asustar.

Dentro de la casa de Goku se podía ver a sus esposas decorando el lugar para la noche y otras en sus asustón personales.

-Oye Yoruichi, ¿Dónde está Rangiku, se supone que nos debe ayudar? Pregunto la vasto lord mientras ponía un par de tela arañas falsas.

-Pues ella dijo que tenía que hacerle algo a su cabello para ponerse el disfraz de esta noche. Dijo la ex capitana.

-Ya veo, ¿usaras el mismo disfraz que años anteriores o harás algo nuevo como yo? Pregunto Harribel.

-Na mucho trabajo, usare el de siempre, además a Goku le encanta. Dijo la mujer gato

-Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está? Pregunto la rubia arrancar

-Fue hace una compras. Dijo simplemente Yoruichi

Afuera de la casa:

Se podía ver Nanao decorar el exterior mientras en la entrada de su casa Soi Fong estaba usando herramientas de mecánico para ajustar unas tuercas en lo que estaba trabajado para poder ir al evento de la noche y que los niños que pasaran por su casa recibieran sus dulces.

-LISTO. Dijo con alegría la capitana secándose el sudor de la frente

-Soi Fong, ¿no crees que exageras? Pregunto la teniente peli negra con una gota en su nuca debido a que el mecanismo era extraño y algo letal.

-Claro que no, esta noche estaremos fuera mucho tiempo pero esos niños querrán algo, para que no se desilusionen cree esto pero si sacan más de lo permitido pagaran las consecuencias. Dijo la capitana.

De pronto del cielo aterriza Goku el cual cargaba 3 bolsas enormes de golosinas que tenían que esconder bien porque si no Yachiru se los comería hasta el hartazgo y seguramente Goten y Lilynette la sigan en el proceso.

-Hey chicas, ¿Qué hacen? Pregunto el saiyajin que fue a abrazar sus esposas.

-Decorando la casa pero llegas en el momento justos, me ayudaras a probar mi invento. Dijo la pequeña capitana.

Soi Fong arrastro a su esposo hacia la entrada de la casa donde se podía ver 3 pedestales muy profundos en donde la capitana le dijo a su hombre que depositara el contenido de las bolsas para probar su invento mientras ponía un letrero que decía **solo llevar 20 dulces por persona o paguen las consecuencias.**

Con el letrero ya puesto, la capitana le dijo a Nanao y Goku que probaran lo que pasaba si no cumplían la regla, la teniente hizo lo que su amiga pidió y cuando tomo más de la cuenta un compartimiento se abrió en el pedestal para disparar un par dardos eléctricos que por poco le dan a la peli negra de lentes.

En el otro pedestal donde estaba Goku al tomar 21 dulces se activó un mecanismo que hizo que un gran ariete medieval con un cráneo de carnero se balanceara peligrosamente cerca del saiyajin aunque el objetivo era asustar, no matar, por eso la descargar eléctrica era solo para aturdir unos segundos.

Y Soi Fong activo el último del cual una catapulta escondida en miniatura está diseñada para disparar un huevo podrido a la cara del infractor.

-Debo admitirlo, esto es excesivo para solo niños pero no voy a negar que sabes cómo poner trampas. Dijo la teniente acomodando sus lentes.

-Jejejeje que esperas de la capitana del cuerpo de espionaje. Dijo con orgullo para pequeña chica.

-Que divertido, bueno chicas, las dejo hacer lo suyo, tengo que ir con Urahara, me pidió un favor. Dijo el saiyajin listo para ir a la casa de su loco vecino.

-¿ya sabes de que te disfrazaras? Pregunto Nanao curiosa de que se iba a disfrazar su esposo

-Pues Urahara dijo que se encargaría de darme un disfraz en cuanto termine de ayudarlo, con algo que involucra ciencia y dulces que quería hacer después de ver una película llamada la fábrica de chocolate. Dijo Goku para ir con el ex capitán

 **Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, o que algo terminara mal.** Pensaron las chicas.

En la casa de Urahara:

El ex capitán había preparado una gran mesa en su tienda donde se podía ver una serie de dulces que iban desde chocolates, gomitas, y chicle todos con un número con el cual probaría los efectos que podían tener y ver si eran seguros para el consumo humano.

Le hubiera pedido a Goten y Yachiru pero la pequeña pareja estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad junto con Lilynette que pasaría su primera noche de brujas en compañía de los jóvenes, sus amigos que lo conocía como Tessae y su familia preferían no arriesgarse dejando solo a Goku al cual convenció diciéndole que el le daría el mejor disfraz que seguro haría que le diera un infarto a sus esposas.

-Hola Urahara ¿esos son los dulces? Pregunto Goku que se veía emocionado debido a que todo en la mesa lucia delicioso.

-Oh hola mi buen amigo, si, estos son los dulces hecho a base de ciencia y azúcar.

-EMPECEMOS. Dijo el Son que rápidamente engullo un chocolate de nuez y pronto empezó a sentir algo extraño en la cara.

-Iré por una rasuradora, pero luego dile a tus chicas que me deben un favor. Dijo el ex capitán debido a que el efecto secundario de su golosina le dio una idea para el disfraz de su amigo.

A lo lejos, en la residencia Kurosaki:

En el sótano de la casa se podía ver cientos de aparatos eléctricos y en medio de todo había una tabla de madera donde se podía ver un cuerpo y alrededor de este se podía ver a Yuzu y Karin disfrazadas de científicas mientras ambas con sus poderes hacia la ilusión de que un rayo cayó todo esto presenciado por un grupo de personas.

El rayo dio en medio del cuerpo el cual lentamente abría sus ojos y pego un grito el cual espanto a todos debido que esa mirada los intimido y terminaron huyendo de la residencia Kurosaki donde había un letrero que decía tour del terror por 500 yenes.

-Jajaja eso fue genial. Rio alegremente Yuzu debido a que la broma salió muy bien

-Gracias Gohan, esto no se hubiera podido lograr sin tu ayuda. Dijo Karin mirando al cuerpo levantado.

-Jijiji, de nada chicas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ayudarme con mi disfraz. Dijo el saiyajin

En este momento Gohan vestía un par de pantalones verdes viejos con unas bocas altas del mismo color mientras su pecho desnudo estaba pintado de blanco pálido con muchas marcas de sutura falsas en el pecho y rostro junto con varias tuercas y tornillos pegados al cuerpo.

-Si definitivamente este disfraz de Frankenstein te queda. Dijo Yuzu muy orgullosa del gran trabajo suyo y de su hermana en el traje.

-Si, ellas no se esperaran nada de esto, espero que les des una buena impresión. Dijo Karin dándole palmaditas a al Son.

-Gracias y espero que se diviertan con los chicos, y cuidado que Yachiru se emociona demasiado. Dijo Gohan riendo debido a que las hermanas Kurosaki eran las adultas responsables en ir con los niños.

-Ve tranquilo, no les pasara nada, diviértete con tu padre y tus prometidas. Dijo la peli castaña.

Ya en la noche, con Urahara:

Nuestro loco ex capitán le pidió a Tessae hacer el disfraz del saiyajin mientras este consumía los dulces experimentales que el ofrecía con diferentes resultados.

 **Veamos, el primero que comió hace crecer el cabello y barba sin control, el otro agrando un poco su tamaño, el chicle le dio una voz más profunda y este lo convirtió en un demonio pequeño de pelo rubio y algo pervertido por unos segundos y este le dio voz de duende por unos minutos.** Pensaba el ex capitan

-¿Urahara, los efectos no son permanentes verdad? Dijo el saiyajin debido a que no le gustaba la idea que los cambios fueran permanentes

-No te preocupes seguro se te pasara en la media noche salvo el del tamaño que parece que tu cuerpo rechazo y sigues igual ¿pero qué tal el sabor? Pregunto Urahara.

-Quitando los raros efectos secundarios, son los mejores dulces que comí en mi vida. Dijo Goku alegremente

-Genial y como yo soy un buen amigo y cumplo mis promesas, tu disfraz está listo, ve por tus reinas como un todo un rey. Dijo el sombrero loco con una sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

Con las chicas de Goku:

Las esposas del saiyajin mayor estaba afuera de la casa esperando tanto a Goku como a la familia de Gohan, en el patio se podía ver al pequeño Goten el cual tenía un disfraz de hombre lobo sin su camisa lleno de pelos, Yachiru eligió algo simple y se puso un sombrero en punta cargando una escoba estando vestida como una brujita adorable mientras Lilynette tenía un disfraz muy particular debido a que hizo que la gente creyera que era un personaje de manga debido que estaba sin su casco Hollow en un gigai con un uniforme militar de teniente.

 _Nota del autor: este disfraz la hace parecer a Tanya del anime youjo senki_

Mientras entre las mujeres adultas se podía ver Rangiku con un traje de bruja muy sexy con un escote y botas largas, tenía su propia escoba y para la ocasión se tiño el cabello de rubio, Yoruichi usaba un traje de parca pero usando un bikini negro junto a una cola y guantes de gato siendo la parca de los gatos, Harribel usaba un disfraz un poco provocativo de Cleopatra con adornos de serpiente en sus brazos y varias vendas como si fuera una momia usando un escote que dejaba a la vista su cuerpo, Soi Fong vestía como si fuera una maga con una camisa sin mangas purpura y medias largas de rejilla junto a una cola y orejas de gato mientras sostenía un bastón y por ultimo Nanao no supo que elegir hasta que por sugerencia de Lisa iba con un disfraz de policía algo revelador junto a unas medias largas.

-¿Dónde está Goku? Ya quiero que nos vea con nuestros disfraces. Dijo una emocionada Rangiku

-Chicas estoy listo. Dijo Goku detrás de ella solo que su voz era más profunda.

Al mirar pasaron muchas cosas interesantes, la ex teniente al mirar el disfraz de su hombre se fue directo hacia el suelo con una poderosa hemorragia nasal quedando fuera de combate y riendo como tonta imaginando todas las cosas que haría esta noche en una cama, Yoruichi literalmente se comía a Goku con la vista babeando un poco, Nanao volteo para ver a otro lado con la cara toda roja, sangrando por la nariz y deseando que su traje incluyera esposas para propósitos no muy santos mientras que Soi Fong y Harribel estaba impresionadas pero un largo hilo de sangre delataba que estaban imaginando cosas no aptas para menores.

Goku en este momento estaba disfrazado de guerrero espartano usando una larga capa roja hasta los talones, una ropa interior roja que lo cubría, equipado con una lanza y un largo escudo redondo y en una mano traía un casco para ponerse, pero el detalle más increíble era que en este momento el saiyajin tenía una ¿barba?

-Wow padre, tu traje es increíble ¿esa barba es de verdad? Pregunto Goten mirando a su progenitor

-Así es hijo, uno de los inventos de Urahara hizo que me creciera la barba, aunque solo es temporal dijo que era más que adecuado para mi disfraz espartano. Dijo el Son riendo.

Luego de ese momento las chicas estaban muy cerca de Goku diciéndole que tendrían una "larga y dura noche" al terminar mientras Goten reía nervioso sin entender que era lo que tramaban sus madres, todo siguió de la misma forma hasta que llegaron las chicas de Gohan cuyos disfraces iban desde lo adorable hasta lo provocativo.

El de Rukia entraba en ambas categorías, ella usaba un largo vestido rosa con falda corta desgarrado de algunas partes usando también una cola y cuernos de diablo junto a un tridente, el de Tatsuki era provocativo debido a que se disfrazó de enfermera zombi, Orihime decía que le gustaría usar su disfraz el dia de su boda, cosa que podía ser debido a que ella vestía un largo vestido de novia desgastado junto con algunas vendas diciendo ser el cadáver de la novia, el de Momo era muy adorable, ella llevaba un traje de maid con características de gato, por último, Nell no tenía ideas por lo que pidió un gigai especial que le permita usar sus poderes por lo que cuando Urahara se lo hizo ella activo su resurrección para ir como un centauro.

-Wow chicas se ven increíbles. Dijo Gohan que estaba llegando junto con Yuzu y Karin.

Al mirar a su prometido, todas se sonrojaron por el disfraz de Gohan y la única que pudo decir algo fue la siempre alegre e inocente Orihime.

-Gohan ¿te gustaría casarte ahora? Pregunto la peli naranja sonroja.

-¿eh, porque preguntas? Dijo Gohan confundido

-Bueno ya estoy vestida para la ocasión y la noche es muy hermosa, ¿quieres? Pregunto la chica dando una vuelta con vestido de novia.

Antes de que el Son respondiera Tatsuki y Rukia alejaron a la peli naranja diciéndole que espere su turno debido a que ella era la segunda en casarse siendo la primera Momo, tercera Rukia, cuarta Nell y por ultimo Tatsuki.

Bueno, como todos estamos reunidos, Goten y las chicas saldrán a pedir dulces mientras los demás vamos a la ciudad por un evento patrocinado por don Kanonji para luego reunirnos en casa. Dijo Goku el cual tenía uno de sus brazos apresados por los pechos de Rangiku.

SIIII. Dijeron Goten, Yachiru y Lilynette los cuales agarrón a Yuzu y Karin para arrastrarlas a su búsqueda dejando una estela de polvo en el camino.

Bueno, supongo que en marcha. Dijo Gohan por lo cual todos se fueron a celebrar la noche de brujas dejando solo a Urahara

Lo que no notaron fue que el ex capitan puso en la entrada a ambas casas, especialmente la suya un pedestal con un contrato que se debía firmar para des responsabilizarlo de lo que sus dulces podían hacerle a una persona, todo esto hecho por Sung Sun para el hombre del sombrero.

Mientras en la academia de Karakura:

Se podría decir que los otros amigos de Gohan tuvieron sus propios planes para celebrar ya que en la academia los viejos amigos del difunto Ichigo hicieron una fiesta a modo de reunión de ex alumnos en donde se sumaron, Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Uryu y las arrancars de Harribel.

En la fiesta se podía ver a todos dispersos en grupos en sus propios asuntos, por un lado se podía ver al tranquilo Uryu disfrazado de vampiro disfrutando de la compañía de una ruidosa Apacci que al igual que Nell, pidió un gigai para usar su resurrección y estar con su forma de ciervo.

En otro extremo se veía a la pareja de Chad y Sung Sun estando como siempre en sus típicas charlas silenciosas que solo ellos se entendían, el humano iba vestido como hércules mientras su novia arrancar si se tomó el tipo de buscar un disfraz e iba vestida como una medusa con parte de su cabello arreglado para que fueran serpientes mientras las personas alrededor todavía se preguntaban cómo era que esos dos eran pareja si nunca se dirigían ni una palabra

Mientras Mila Rose disfraza de Vikinga estaba molestando al teniente pelirrojo que iba como una momia y a Toshiro el cual iba como un lobo blanco diciéndoles a los dos que por ser unos lentos sus chicas se casaran pronto y si intentaban hacer algo raro no vivirían lo suficiente para conocer a otra mujer aunque el capitán peli blanco se lo tomo bastante bien debido a que se empezó a fijar en cierta peli negra de rostro neutral de apellido Kurosaki.

A su vez con Goten:

Las hermanas Kurosaki se encontraban en este momento en la zona de casas de la ciudad acompañando a la pequeña shinigami y a los arrancars los cuales tenía un plática muy animada donde Lilynette tomo el brazo de lo que ella decía que era su alfa y esta acción no le gusto para nada a Yachiru que tomo el otro brazo apenando al saiyajin.

Ya a la hora de pedir los dulces la gente les daba muchos a Yachiru por ser extremadamente adorable al igual que Goten mientras que otros daban todo lo que tenían a Lilynette porque pensaron que estaban en frente de la misma Loli psicótica de la cual la arrancar se había disfrazado y el parecido era increíble

Por su lado Yuzu y Karim se divertían como no lo hicieron en años y no pudieron evitar con nostalgia pensar cómo pudieron ser las cosas si su hermano siguiera vivo, seguramente el las estaría cuidando mientras pedían dulces.

Regresando con goku:

Se podría decir que llegar al evento de la noche no fue algo normal debido a que no sabían muy bien donde era además que muchas personas pedían fotos con los integrantes de la familia Son donde algunos pervertidos terminaron volando al hospital por intentar tocar a las hembras de un saiyajin territorial pero ellos no eran los únicos que marcaban su territorio debido a que las chicas de Goku ahuyentaban a cualquier mujer que quisiera insinuársele o tocarlo, hasta muchos jurarían que Yoruichi estaba gruñendo como un gato de verdad y Rukia quería clavarles su tridente a las que se atrevían a tocar a su Gohan.

Al pasar como media hora, todos llegaron a una enorme mansión que parecía en ruinas, pero lo sorprendente es que no había casi nadie, solo personas que estaban de espectadores frente a la entrada donde se alzaba un sujeto muy extraño.

El tipo en cuestión era muy raro en su forma de ser, poseía un par de pantalones negros, una camisa azul, una chaqueta de piel y como adornos traía brazales y una cadena de oro, en su rostro parecía un bigote fino, unos lentes pequeños que cubrían sus ojos y un sombrero negro con las letras SP en rojo, y su pelo negro esta hecho en rastas.

-¿Quién este tipo? Fue la pregunta que hizo Gohan haciendo que varias miradas se centraran en el.

-Que no lo sabes, es el gran Don Kanonji el gran héroe que combate contra los espíritus del mal. Dijo una persona

-Sean todos bienvenido al evento de noche de brujas patrocinado por su servido DON KANONJI BOAHAHAHAHA. Dijo el raro hombre de rastas.

Con esa risa todas las personas normales hicieron sus manos hacia su pecho en forma de X para reírse igual que el tipo, mientras los saiyajins y sus chicas tenían una gota en sus nucas, si era verdad que el tipo tenia un poco de poder espiritual pero ese poder era muy inferior, tanto como uno pequeño Hollow salvaje que no hace daño a nadie por ser solo como mosquitos por lo que todos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

 **Este tipo es como Mister Satan, seguramente ellos se llevarían muy bien**. Fue el pensamiento común de la gran familia Son.

Bueno damas y caballeros, ahora seguramente quieren saber ¿Cuál es el evento que tengo para ustedes? Muy fácil como quiero patrocinar mi programa he decidido hacer un reto donde el que logre aguantar hasta las 2 de la mañana en esta casa sin salir corriendo del miedo, se ganara una dotación de dulces especiales por todo un año. Dijo Kanonji mientras a un costado de él salían camiones de carga con el contenido

-¿Dónde está la trampa? Pregunto Nanao un poco interesada

-La trampa es que la casa esta embrujada por cientos de fantasmas enojados que no les gustan los intrusos. Dijo el hombre de lentes.

-En parte tiene razón, puedo sentir muchas almas plus dentro de la casa, esto será muy fácil. Dijo Rangiku a su esposo en voz baja.

-Oiga señor, yo y mi familia queremos participar. Dijo Goku levantando su mano

-Ohh un valiente guerrero espartano acompañado de una hermosas monstruos junto a un igual de afortunado Frankenstein, claro que pueden entrar. Dijo con alegría Don kanonji

Sin embargo antes de que entraran, el sujeto quería demostrara que él podía ver y derrotar espíritus por lo que cuando un alma plus salió al exterior para decir que se larguen, el hombre de las rastas lo ataco con un bastón y empezó sin darse cuenta a afectarlo cosa que fue notada por las shinigamis.

-Ese tonto, no debe hacer eso, debemos detenerlo antes que. Decía Rukia pero fue tarde.

El sujeto comenzó a transformarse en un Hollow salvaje que mando a volar a don Kanonjin con un solo rugido y luego se metió dentro de la casa por lo que ahora los shinigamis debían darle caza aunque como tenían un trato con Hueco mundo también debían avisarle a Ulquiorra.

-Le mandare un mensaje a Lilynette para que le informe a Ulquiorra sobre este Hollow salvaje por si quiere salvarlo, mientras deberíamos detenerlo para que no lastime a nadie. Dijo Yoruichi.

-Bueno, que empiece el juego. Dijo Goku emocionado.

Apenas entraron a la mansión el piso se abrió de par a par y lo único que recuerdan fue un tobogán que los separo a todos en diferentes lugares de la mansión.

Con Goku:

El saiyajin termino en el sótano al lado de Harribel, Rangiku, Rukia y Nell, el lugar parecía lleno de polvo y tela arañas pero no era para nada a aterrador.

La ex teniente teñida de rubio cayó sobre la cara de su esposo el cual tratando de hablar movía su boca cerca de sus bragas haciendo que de leves gemidos mientras la vasto lord cayo en su entre piernas.

-Oh Goku eres muy travieso espera un poco más y nos vamos a divertir. Dijo Rangiku seductoramente.

-Oye, no es el momento para estas cosas, debemos buscar a ese Hollow. Dijo Harribel molesta aunque tenía un sonrojo porque sintió algo endurecerse en la entre pierna de su hombre.

-O vamos no seas aguafiestas, si quieres esta noche podemos ser los 3 solos y darle una clase de educación sexual a esas dos. Dijo la ex teniente con un puchero mientras apuntaba a unas reincorporadas Rukia y Nell.

La pequeña shinigami se sonrojo como un tomate debido a que su mente se imaginaba lo que seguramente su antigua maestra le haría de Goku por lo que esta se imaginó la misma escena con ella, Nell y Gohan.

En otro lado de la mansión:

En lo que parecía ser una sala de trofeos con animales disecados aterrizaron Gohan, Nanao, Orihime, Tatsuki y Soi Fong terminando la capitana sobre los brazos de un oso disecado, Nanao se dio de cara contra el suelo rompiendo sus lentes y el hijo de Goku quedo en el suelo mientras de forma no intencional tocaba los pechos de unas noqueadas peli naranja y peli negra humanas.

-Outh, eso dolio. Dijo Tatsuki antes de darse cuenta donde estaba la mano de Gohan.

-Aahhh lo siento chicas, fue sin querer. Dijo algo sonrojado el Son

-No pasa nada, pero debes esperar, en casa vamos a tener nuestra propia fiesta. Dijo la humana besando el cuello del chico.

-Tatki, no seas pervertida, Gohan también es mío. Dijo Orihime que tomo posesivamente el brazo de su prometido.

-Pues te invito, ambas nos podemos divertir. Dijo Tatsuki asiendo que todos los presentes se sonrojaran por eso.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar de su vida íntima, hay un Hollow que buscar. Dijo Nanao a la cual sin sus lentes le costaba ver un poco.

-Si vamos. Dijo Soi Fong

En otro lado:

En lo que parecía ser un dormitorio aparecieron Momo y Yoruichi las cuales eran las más apartadas del grupo, aunque la ex capitana vio esto como una oportunidad para tener una charla que le quitara la inocencia a la joven teniente.

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto momo acomodando su disfraz de maid

-No lo se pero siento el ki de todos dispersos. Dijo Yoruichi tomando la guadaña de su disfraz

-Genial, hay que encontrarlos al igual que ese Hollow. Dijo la teniente

-Si, pero tomemos las cosas con calma, mientras nos reunimos con ellos, tengamos una platica de mujer a mujer. Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa traviesa poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre la castaña para abrazarla

-¿sobre qué? Pregunto la shinigami presintiendo no querer saber la respuesta.

-Sobre tu prometido, como debes usar tú lengua con su delicia entre las piernas al igual que boca y las mejores poses para que te sientas en el paraíso. Dijo la peli morada riendo internamente al igual que su contra parte Hollow

Eso comentarios de clara connotación sexual hicieron que la teniente se sonrojara por completo teniendo una hemorragia nasal y saliéndole vapor de al orejas debido a que si bien ya había dado su virginidad a su prometido el imaginar de nuevo ese momento pero con nuevas poses la ponía algo deseosa aunque era tímida sobre estos temas.

Toda la familia comenzó buscar al escurridizo Hollow el cual podían sentir pero tuvieron que enfrentarse a los espíritus de los que don kanonji dijo aunque solo eran un montón de plus con mal humor al los cuales a todos les hicieron un konso y mandarlos directos a la sociedad de almas aunque parecía que la casa también estaba equipada con trampas para tontos desde armaduras que atacaban de la nada hasta ballestas escondidas de las cuales, una de estas trampas rompió los pantalones Gohan dejándolo casi en ropa interior al igual que la ropa de Orihime que ahora su vestido revelaban más piel de la que debía.

Al final todos se reencontraron en la entrada con unas sonrojas Orihime y Tatsuki mirando a su hombre, una aún más roja Momo seguida por una feliz Yoruichi que logro su cometido de quitarle la inocencia y los últimos en llegar fueron el grupo de Goku donde la ex teniente tenía su cabello revuelto debido a que trato de arrastrar a su hombre a un lugar privado antes de ser detenida

-¿encontraron a ese Hollow? Pregunto Nell

-No lo vimos en ninguna parte. Dijo Gohan

Pero en ese momento la criatura salió de la nada en medio del grupo el cual comenzó a perseguirlos por toda la casa y las habitaciones causando un desastre debido a lo escurridizo del Hollow terminando en una persecución de la que scooby doo estaría orgulloso.

El Hollow que logró burlar a sus perseguidores estaba a punto de salir de no ser porque una poderosa ráfaga de poder azul lo atrapo y lo dejo medio muerto en el piso.

-Buen tiro Goku. Dijo Soi Fong

-Ese no fui yo. Respondió el Son que capto la presencia del que efectuó el disparo.

De un rincón de la sala en plena oscuridad emergía una pistola blanca y con ella un conocido arrancar, este no era otro que coyote Stark el actual espada 0 pero lo interesante era que no iba vestido como lo haría sino que parecía que también estaba participando en la noche de brujas.

Stark iba vestido con unos pantalones cafés mientras su pecho era una remera marron junto a una pechera que parecía electrónica aunque no lo era, un guante metálico y otro de cuero donde estaba su pistola de su forma de resurrección, en su rostro había un abanó falso encendido, una barba falsa y un sombrero de vaquero.

 _Nota del autor: Stark esta disfrazado de Mccree de overwatch, mirando bien guardan cierto parecido_

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero Videl me dijo que para mezclarme entre la gente un traje así llamaría menos la atención en caso de los que puedan verme, también fue a ver a Lilynette y tarde bastante en encontrar el lugar. Dijo el espada con su tono de voz cansado de siempre.

-Pues gracias Stark, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a disfrutar el resto de la noche? Pregunto Gohan

-Paso, debo llevar a este bicho para que Ulquiorra lo transforme en arrancar y luego me voy a dormir de nuevo. Dijo Stark para luego abrir una garganta ahí mismo, tomar al Hollow entre sus manos y largarse.

-Ese tipo y Kyoraku seguramente serian grandes amigos. Dijo Nanao sujetándose el puente de su nariz

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dijeron todos a la vez.

El plazo de tiempo del concurso acabo por lo que ahora la gran familia Son estaba en el exterior donde un sonriente Don kanonji los felicitaba cumpliendo con el trato, pero la mitad del premio era para Gohan y la otra para Goku.

-Y ahora mis jóvenes aprendices en la lucha contra los espíritus, vayan y hagan que su maestro se sienta orgulloso BOHAHAHAH. Dijo el hombre de rastas riendo como el lo hacía.

Esto saco una tremenda gota a todos que mejor optaron por irse a sus casas pero pensado en qué diablos se habían metido al participar en el evento de ese loco.

Fin del flash back:

Gohan y sus prometidas tomaron su camino para regresar a casa mientras Goku el cual había perdido su barba en el camino iba con sus esposas de regreso donde en el patio de su casa se podía ver a muchas personas disfrazas e inconscientes tanto por las trampas de Soi Fong que empezaron a fallar y los que comieron los dulces de Uraraha el cual se dio cuenta que había uno que no había comprobado así que lo dejo en la casa de Goku, pero lo que también había eran miles y miles de caramelos por el premio.

Ya dentro de la casa de Goku, todos se dedicaron a consumir el premio en caramelos menos Yachiru, Lilynette y Goten que se quedaron dormidos en su habitación después de devorar todo lo que recolectaron junto a Yuzu y Karin que quedaron también dormidas que ni un terremoto las despertaría.

Al día siguiente, casa de Gohan:

El hogar del hijo mayor de Goku se encontraba hecho un desastre, tanto por el hecho de que también él y sus prometidas consumieron los dulces como por el hecho que la habitación donde los 6 dormían esta hecha un caos, en una extremo se podía ver la ropa Maid de Momo, la de enfermera de Tatsuki entre otros.

Y en medio de la cama se podía ver a un inconsciente Gohan el cual tenía sus brazos apresados por los pechos de Orihime y Nell mientras las demás estaban desparramadas por toda la cama temblando debido a lo que paso anoche, cabe decir que todas estaban desnudas y un líquido blanco se escurría de sus entre piernas.

-Aaauuu, tengo una terrible resaca. Dijo Gohan sujetándose el puente de su nariz despertando a Orihime.

-¿resaca? Pero ninguno de nosotros tomo alcohol anoche. Dijo la peli naranja a la cual también le dolía la cabeza

-Lo único que recuerdo es que nos atragantamos de los dulces que ganamos anoche. Dijo Momo que tenía sus orejas de gato todavía pero sintiendo la misma resaca.

-A Nell le duele la cabeza. Dijo la peli verde quejándose.

-Me siento como Rangiku después de beber 3 botellas de sake. Sé quejaba Rukia que tenía todavía su cola y cuernos de diablo

En eso Tatsuki encontró uno de los envoltorios de los dulces y encontró la causa de su resaca, resulta que el contenido de cada dulces era 70% alcohol, 10% cidra y el resto era el dulces, ante esta información Gohan estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa querido? Pregunto Tatsuki

-Creo que mi padre se la abra pasado o muy mal o muy bien anoche. Dijo Gohan

En la tienda de Urahara:

 **Así que mi último dulce era un estimulante y afrodisiaco sexual que cree por error, espero que ellas no dejaran seco a Goku.** Pensaba el ex capitán que hizo una prueba en conejos.

Con Goku:

-Como me duele la cabeza y mí entre pierna. Decía el saiyajin mayor despertando.

Nuestro saiyajin favorito se encontraba despertándose después de lo que paso anoche que la verdad solo recordaba haberse sentido increíble y muchos gemidos.

Al mirar en su cama se podía ver a Rangiku con una sonrisa con su lengua a fuera al igual que Yoruichi, la ex teniente tenía sus medias largas de su traje de bruja mientras la ex capitana sus partes felinas, ambas abrazando el pecho de su esposo.

Atrapando sus brazos se podía ver Harribel que tenía sus brazaletes de serpientes y una Nanao con las medias de su traje de policía que estaban muy aferradas a su hombre, mientras que Soi Fong estaba en su pecho pero ambos todavía seguían unidos después del acto sexual, ella todavía tenía sus medias de rejilla.

Lo que paso fue que todas se excedieron con los dulces que tenían alcohol sumando a que todos comieron el extraño dulce de Urahara terminando todos en el cuarto donde lo que paso fue demasiado extremo tanto que cada una de las chica estaba cubiertas de pies a cabeza de la semilla de su hombre.

-Las amo chicas, tendré resaca, pero las amo mucho. Dijo el Son

-También te amamos Goku. Dijeron todas medio dormidas todavía, esa noche perduraría para siempre en sus vidas como la mejor noche de brujas de todas


	52. Chapter 47

Hey amigos, aquí káiser de nuevo con otro capítulo, debo decirles que estoy algo agotado por los exámenes pero eso no me detiene para cumplir con traerles cada semana un capitulo, saben esperaba más apoyo a ese especial de Halloween, pero bueno, no todo se puede, estén atentos debido a que parece que a algunos no les llego la notificación la semana pasada, sin más aquí respondo:

 **Samsan 19:** era inevitable y seguramente lo estará

 **Marin12:** XD

 **ZeroOmega:** no porque no tengo ideas para eso, pero si puedo prometer doble capitulo para una de esas fechas

Capítulo 47: incursión al mundo de los vivos,

Mientras tanto en el mundo dbz:

En medio de un desierto muy alejado de la civilización se podía ver dos destellos de luz dorados chocando entre sí, el más grande tenia rayos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el más pequeño no los tenía, al mirar con detenimiento se podía ver al príncipe saiyajin Vegeta en SS2 usando su típica armadura saiyajin blanca y traje azul de cuerpo completo teniendo un duro entrenamiento contra su hijo Trunks el cual estaba siendo llevado a sus límites por su padre, ¿la razón?

Vegeta estaba empeñado en aprender el súper saiyajin 3 para perfeccionarlo y quitar el desgaste de energía para estar a la par de Goku que en su tiempo libre vino a este mundo para que el kaio shin de hace 15 generaciones liberara sus poderes y los Goten haciéndose más poderosos pero no consiguiendo el estado místico, mientras trataba de lograr la transformación, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzo para que su hijo alcanzara la fase 2 pero parecía inútil, además que la presencia maligna dentro de su primogénito no lo dejaba tranquilo.

\- Vamos Trunks demuéstrame que eres un auténtico saiyajin. Dijo Vegeta dándole un patada su hijo que se estrelló contra las rocas

\- Padre, ya…..no puedo continuar. Dijo el peli lavanda agotado mientras tenia dolor de cabeza

 **\- Que pasa rey, ya te diste por vencido, eres patético en muchos niveles diferentes**. Dijo un siniestra voz en la cabeza del hibrido saiyajin

 **CALLATE, NO ERES REAL.** Gritaba mentalmente Trunks mientras preparaba sus manos para resistir uno de los ataques de su padre, no lo mataría pero lo dejaría muy agotado.

\- RESPLANDOR FINAL. Grito Vegeta poniendo sus manos hacia delante disparo una ráfaga de ki dorado que impacto contra su hijo.

El príncipe bajo del cielo con los brazos cruzas y mientras el humo se dispersaba podía ver a su hijo con la ropa destruida conservando solo los pantalones con los brazos extendidos y quemados por resistir tal ataque, pero lo que hizo que el saiyajin de raza pura tuviera su ceño más fruncido de lo habitual es que el ki maligno que sentía comenzaba a aumentar pero era muy débil comparado con el.

\- Escucha rey inútil, si no puedes vencer a este tipo, LO HARE YO. Dijo una siniestra voz.

Trunks al levanta la vista tenía en su rostro media mascara Hollow con forma esquelética y una línea roja que se extendía del ojo hacia abajo, los ojos ahora eran de color negro con la pupila amarilla y el poder que ahora liberaba el peli lavanda era un aura de ki roja maligno todavía transformado en súper saiyajin

 **Seguro el imbécil de Kakarotto sabe algo sobre qué le pasa a Trunks, tendré que hacerle una visita.** Pensaba Vegeta mientras con una mano contenía un puñetazo de su hijo poseído.

Cada golpe solo era hecho al azar sin ningún tipo de coordinación volviéndolos muy fácil de esquivar, por cada ataque la criatura que tomo el cuerpo de Trunks se reía como un desquiciado, su poder había aumentado bastante pero no estaba a la altura del príncipe que se cansó de escuchar esa risa por lo que tomo del cuello a su oponente para inmovilizarlo y callar esa molesta risa.

\- Escúchame y que te quede claro insecto, nadie se mete con mi hijo, no sé qué seas, pero ningún ser inferior como tú me derrotara usando un cuerpo que no le pertenece, AHORA LARGO. Con eso dicho, Vegeta le dio un poderoso cabezazo a su hijo lo que provoco que la máscara se partiera en miles de pedazos

Con esa acción, el poder Hollow comenzó a liberarse de forma violenta hasta que fue absorbido por el cuerpo de Trunks que se desmayó tanto por la pelea como por el agotamiento después de ser poseído.

\- Es hora de regresar con tu madre, tendremos que hacerle una visita a Kakarotto por esto. Dijo el saiyajin que tomo lo poco que quedo de la máscara que era un pedazo de ojo.

Mientras tanto en hueco mundo:

Todos los espadas estaban sentados en una gran mesa esperando a su líder mientras los demás arrancars de menor rango estaban esperando órdenes, tanto Aaroniero, Szayel, Barragán y Zommari estaban muy tranquilos, Stark estaba roncando mientras su leal loli Lilynette le daba una patada en la entre pierna para despertarlo de forma dolorosa, Grimmjow se reía de la desgracia del espada más fuerte, Nnoitra estaba emocionado por matar algunos shinigamis mientras que el serio Ulquiorra en este momento parecía distraído, pensando en lo que paso minutos atrás.

En menos de segundos llego Aizen junto a Tousen para comenzar la reunión estratégica, el castaño tenía muy claro lo que harían, era un gran plan que garantizaba el tener más seres poderosos entre sus filas para hacerle frente a los saiyajins.

\- Bueno mis leales espadas, después de años de preparación, ya va siendo hora de que hagamos nuestro primer movimiento. Dijo Aizen con su típica sonrisa arrogante

\- Genial, ya era hora. Dijo con emoción Grimmjow

\- ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes lord Aizen? Pregunto Zommari de forma respetuosa.

\- El plan es el siguiente, enviare a algunos de ustedes para que creen una distracción en el mundo humano, ocasionen todo el caos que puedan y mantengas distraídos a nuestros enemigos. Dijo el ex capitan.

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? Pregunto el ex rey de hueco mundo al escéptico

\- Fácil, mientras hacen eso, podre infiltrarme en la casa de nuestros enemigos para ir a su mundo, a Szayel le faltan componentes para sus experimentos y los podre conseguir en un lugar llamado corporación capsula en donde Ulquiorra estuvo antes. Dijo el ex capitán

\- En pocas palabras, buscara material para reparar la hogyoku, trabajar en mis inventos y con su suerte, un nuevo aliado entre nuestras filas. Dijo el espada 8 sonriendo de forma arrogante

\- Exacto, los que irán serán Stark, Lilynette, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Yammy y las personas que les asigne. Dijo el capitán

\- Yo voy, tengo ganas de matar shinigamis. Dijo el espada 5 con una sonrisa torcida

\- Es hora de encontrar a un gran oponente. Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa salvaje

\- Me da igual, quiero dormir. Dijo Stark bostezando.

\- Podrías tomarte las cosas enserio por una vez en la vida, maldito pedazo de pereza. Dijo una molesta Lilynette que volvió a patear a su compañero en el punto débil de los hombres.

El único que no respondió era Ulquiorra el cual seguía metido en sus pensamientos, este tipo de conducta era sumamente extraña para todos lo que lo conocían, sabían que él hubiera dicho que si primero, pero ahora se lo veía perdido.

\- ¿Ulquiorra? pregunto Aizen parándose cerca de este

\- Ah uh, si, lo que orden lord Aizen. Dijo el espada 4 el cual fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

 **Ulquiorra distraído, esto no es normal, será acaso, no creo que haya desarrollado afecto hacia esa chica pero no puedo descartar nada, pero es hora de que Videl cumpla su función en mi plan.** Pensaba Aizen teniendo todo listo sabiendo el resultado de ante mano

\- Bueno, todos pueden irse de aquí, menos tu Yammy, les asignare un grupo de arrancars y Hollow para comenzar con el plan a todos. Dijo el ex capitán mientras el gran espada 10 se quedó en su lugar

\- ¿Por qué me quede? Pregunto algo molesto el arrancar calvo.

\- Por nada en especial, no es como que este pensado en relevarte de tu puesto por alguien más…. Capacitado. Dijo tranquilamente el castaño.

\- ¿QUIEN ES EL GUSANO QUE QUIERE QUITARME MI LUGAR COMO ESPADA? NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO. Grito indignado el espada diez

Esa reacción era la que Aizen esperaba, de todos los espadas, Yammy era el más volátil, fácil de manipular y sencillo de provocar, también era el único de los suyos del que podía prescindir debido a que los demás o eran muy leales o con habilidades destacable, mientras el espada 10 solo era fuerte, y el ex capitán usaría esa fuerza para mejorar al proyecto Janemba.

\- Digamos que la compañera de Ulquiorra, Videl se ha estado esforzado mucho en este último año, demostró grandes capacidades como para ser uno de los espadas. Dijo Aizen provocando más la ira del espada

\- ESA PATÉTICA HUMANA NO ES UNO DE LOS NUESTRO. Dijo enojado Yammy

\- Quizás, pero es fuerte, puede que más fuerte que tú, pero si quieres defender tu puesto, haré que ambos vayan juntos al mundo humana para ¨arreglar sus diferencias¨. Dijo el ex capitán mientras su secuaz solo sonreía ante la idea.

Mientras con Ulquiorra:

El peli negro seguía divagando entre sus pensamientos sin tener respuesta a su pregunta ¿Por qué sentir los labios de la chica hizo que su cuerpo sintiera calidez? esa pregunta sin respuesta lo seguía todavía y la única solución era consultar con alguien que supiera de los humanos y pensara como Videl.

Por extraño que parezca, Ulquiorra decidió ir con otra persona que apenas si había hablado antes en lugar de ir con Aizen debido a que por alguna razón, no sentía la misma lealtad de antes por lo que fue directo hacia donde estaban Stark y la mejor amiga de Videl en este mundo, Lilynette.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pregunto el espada 1 de forma perezosa.

\- ¿puedo llevarme a Lilynette unos segundos para hablar en privado? Pregunto el oji verde cosa que sorprendió a ambos, más a la chica que a Stark

\- No veo porque no, de esa forma podre dormir mejor. Dijo el arrancar lobo que se fue a cualquier lugar para dormir.

\- Es raro que quieras hablar conmigo, apenas si nos conocemos pero ¿Qué quieres? Pregunto Lilynette sorprendida.

\- Es sobre Videl, tú la conoces bastante bien y también sabes más de costumbre humanas, lo sé, te has escapada múltiples veces al mundo humano. Dijo el Cifer sorprendiendo de nuevo a la loli.

Tanto Aizen, Stark y Ulquiorra sabían que la chica se escapaba mucho al mundo de los vivos por curiosidad, ambos la dejaban porque sabían que ella sabía moverse y evitar problemas sobre ser descubierta, en uno de sus viaje consiguió varios libros de todo tipo donde pudo aprender sobre conducta humana o sobre como reaccionaban, su historia favorita era la trágica historia de Romeo y Julieta.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? Pregunto curiosa la chica de ojos rosas.

\- Ella….no sé qué hizo….junto sus labios con los míos. Dijo Ulquiorra el cual de forma inconsciente volteo para ver a otro lado con sus mejillas con un poco de rubor.

Lilynette esperaba cualquier cosa del espada 4, que estuviera orgulloso de su compañera entre otras cosas, pero que ella lo besara era algo que no podía imaginarse ni en sus más locos sueño, aunque en realidad la loli era consciente de que Videl albergaba sentimientos hacia Ulquiorra.

La pequeña espada siempre decía a sus espaldas que una relación entre Videl y Ulquiorra sería imposible por la permanente actitud fría y falta de entendimiento frente a las emociones del cuarto espada, pero, que Ulquiorra se le dijera eso fue gran sorpresa, más el hecho de que parecía avergonzado, le daba a entender a Lilynette que el serio arrancar murciélago había desarrollado afecto.

\- Eso se llama beso, ¿Por qué me dices esto? Pregunto una impresionada rubia

\- Sabes más de los humanos que yo ¿sabes que es ese calor que sentí cuando ella hizo eso? pregunto Ulquiorra sorprendiendo más a la loli

\- Sígueme a mi habitación te daré algo y te diré lo que se en el camino. Dijo la espada 1

Ambos avanzaron por un rato dentro del palacio de Las Noches mientras esperaban las órdenes de Aizen pero en el camino Lilynette le dijo lo siguiente a su compañero.

\- Ulquiorra, ese calor que sentiste es cuando una persona importante para ti te transmite su cariño y tú de alguna forma sientes lo mismo. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué significa? Pregunto el confundido arrancar murciélago

\- Significa que ese calor, no lo sentirás por otra persona que no sea ella, si yo te besara, no sentirías nada porque casi no nos conocemos. Dijo Lilynette llegando a su cuarto.

Una vez en el, esta abrió un baúl lanzando todos los objetos hacia un dormido Stark que se adelantó en llegar al cuarto pero ni el ruido podía despertarlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

\- Toma, es mi libro favorito, cuando la misión termine léelo, puede que entiendas más sobre lo que sientes, solo te diré esto, no permitas que nadie logre alejarla de tu lado. Dijo Lilynette de forma seria.

\- Yo…creo que entiendo. Dijo Ulquiorra todavía confundido.

\- No te preocupes, pronto entenderás lo que sientes, solo, cuídala bien. Dijo la loli para luego irse dejando solo al espada.

Mientras con Videl:

 **Soy una idiota, ¿Cómo pude hacer eso frente a él? Ahora no sé cómo me vera o si el sentía lo mismo, él es demasiado complicado de entender pero es esa personalidad tan calmada lo que me gusta.** Pensaba Videl en su cuarto golpeando una pared.

Ella desde que llego a hueco mundo había pasado por demasiadas cosas y en todo ese tiempo paso de sentir respecto por su salvador a tenerle un gran cariño y afecto debido a que Ulquiorra hizo un acto desinteresado al salvarla cuando la podía dejar morir.

Con el paso de los días, se había hecho de unos pocos amigos en este lugar debido a que la mayoría de arrancars eran psicópatas o indiferentes, entre las personas que podía decir que eran sus amigos eran Lilynette que la veía como una hermana menor y compartían una buena amistad debido a que la pequeña le seguía recordando lo que era ser humano, después estaban Menoly, una arrancar rubia de pelo corto desarreglado y ojos verdes aunque uno de sus ojos era cubierto por una máscara, era un poco reservada pero era más sociable que su amiga Loly que tenía el pelo negro atado en coletas, un ojo cubierto y otro de color rosa que tenía un mal temperamento y se podía decir que la despreciaba en sus inicios por ser una humana renacida como arrancar hasta que lograron llevarse bien debido a que Videl no hacía nada de lo que particularmente Loly mas detesta.

Ambas se podía decir que conocían a Ulquiorra por lo que terminaron conociendo a Videl y como esta no tenía ningún tipo de intención con Aizen terminaron por ser un grupo de amigas para pasar el rato en la soledad de las Noches.

El resto de espadas solo le eran indiferente salvo Stark que era amistoso pese a no cruzar palabras por ser perezoso y Barragán el cual se podía decir que admiraba la determinación de la chica para fortalecerse por lo que llegaba a darle uno que otro consejo mientras que Grimmjow y Nnoitra eran malos con ella.

Por ultimo estaba Ulquiorra, desarrollo una gran amistad con este mientras le explicaba cómo funcionaban las emociones pero con el paso del tiempo desarrollo un gran afecto hacia este que lo demostró cuando a su manera, el espada 4 revelo sus emociones pero no sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho que lo beso.

\- ¿confundida? Dijo una voz

\- Lilynette, ¿Qué te trae a mi cuarto? Pregunto Videl saliendo de su drama.

\- Supuse que estarías confundida, después de todo, no todos los días besas a Ulquiorra en los labios. Dijo la loli con una risa.

\- Co….como lo…sabes. Pregunto la peli negra apenada.

\- El mismo me lo dijo, se veía tan confundido como tú. Dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Él te lo dijo? Pregunto sorprendida.

\- Si, me pregunto porque sentía una calidez recorrer su cuerpo cuando lo hiciste, dale tiempo, estoy seguro que el corresponderá tus sentimiento. Dijo Lilynette dándole una palmada a su amiga en el hombro.

\- ¿tú crees, pero, como estas tan segura? Pregunto Videl

\- Llámalo intuición femenina, él te ama, solo que no se dio cuenta, te puedo asegurar que te lo demostrara, a su manera claro está. Fue lo último que dijo la pequeña retirándose dejando a su compañera en que pensar

Minutos más tarde:

Los espadas estaban en posición para empezar su primer ataque, Stark y Lilynette eran un equipo inseparable, Grimmjow iría con su facción que definía como la manada, Nnoitra iba con su ayudante y un grupo de Hollows para causar caos pero la última decisión dejo bastante sorprendidos a los presentes, pero según Aizen era como aprendizaje debido a que no siempre en la guerra elijes con quienes estarás, Yammy iría con Videl mientras Ulquiorra tenía a Loly y Menoly

Esta decisión fue cuestionada por el mismo espada 4 pero al final su lealtad hizo que de mala gana aceptara ir con sus inesperadas nuevas compañeras mientras que Videl no quería ir debido a que Yammy era uno de los espadas que la trataban mal pero no podía hacer nada porque al no ser una espada, no tenía derecho a oponerse.

Las gargantas comenzaron a surgir para ir directo al mundo de los vivos, todos fueron a diferentes zonas para dividir a los shinigamis, pero alguien dijo unas últimas palabras antes de irse a su lugar.

\- Videl, cuídate y ten cuidado. Dijo Ulquiorra mientras saltaba por la garganta con sus dos acompañantes sorprendida por esa actitud

\- Hora de irnos pequeña humana, te enseñare un par de cosas. Dijo con malicia Yammy.

 **Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no permitiré que lo que me enseño Ulquiorra sea en vano.** pensaba la chica saltando a la garganta

En la ciudad Karakura:

Todo parecía muy tranquilo en la gran ciudad, la gente estaba en sus actividades cotidianas como otras cosas.

Los shinigamis seguían su trabajo de encubierto esperando la llegada de Aizen, otros como las familias de los saiyajins estaban en sus propios asuntos, Nell estaban con las demás arrancars dando un paseo junto Chad y Uryu conociendo la ciudad, en otra parte se podía apreciar a Harribel volviendo de su trabajo y que por causalidad se encontró con Tatsuki para luego unírseles Momo, muy a lo lejos se podía ver Goten y Yachiru en una cita acompañados por Gohan, Rukia y Orihime, en la academia Goku terminaba sus clases extra para Yuzu y Karin mientras eran observados por Yoruichi, Rangiku y Soi Fong

Tanto saiyajins, shinigamis, humanos y arrancars sintieron la presencia de cientos de arrancars que comenzaron a salir de diferentes gargantas pero de todas estas solo 5 destacaban sin saber que una sexta presencia mantenía su poder muy bien oculto.

En el cementerio:

\- ¿este es el mundo de los vivos? Pregunto una seria Loly

\- Eso parece, debo decir que es impresionante, ¿no lo cree Ulquiorra-san? Pregunto Menoly

Sin embargo el cuarto espada no les prestó atención, mirando el entorno boscoso y ver el sol le hizo recordar el momento donde transformo a Videl en arrancar, no sabía porque esos pensamientos invadían su cabeza.

\- Hola, tierra llamando a Ulquiorra, responde. Dijo una frustrada Loly que pasaba su mano en el rostro del peli negro

De pronto, los 3 se ponen en alerta cuando sintieron tres presencias delante de ellos, estas no eran otra que Harribel que consumiendo una soul Candy dejo su gigai pasando a su ropa arrancar básica, Momo siguió su ejemplo y paso a su ropa shinigami mientras Tatsuki que iba vestida con un kimono de falda larga negra y el resto blanco levanto una espada de bambú con la que entrenaba personas en kendo y artes marciales, su ropa era debido a que salió de trabajar.

\- ¿Qué diablos puede hacer que un gran número de arrancars vengan al mundo humano? ¿Ustedes trabajan para Aizen verdad? Pregunto seriamente la teniente

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Una arrancar, una humana y una shinigami trabajando juntas? ESTO ES ABSURDO Y RIDICULO**. Pensó Loly enojada debido que despreciaba a los shinigamis y humanos, excepto Videl que llego a caerle bien

 **Parece que las tres se conocen, ¿pero cómo es que pueden llevarse bien entre las 3 siendo de razas diferentes?** Pensaba Menoly

 **Ella es esa arrancar que vi en aquella foto, se la veía muy feliz con ese shinigami, pero ¿ella sintió lo mismo que yo sentí?** Se preguntaba Ulquiorra.

\- Momo, la respuesta es muy obvia, seguro que estas son sus marionetas que usa para alcanzar sus fines. Dijo Tatsuki seriamente

\- NADIE ES MANIPULA ESTÚPIDA HUMANA, LORD AIZEN PROMETIÓ ACABAR CON LOS SHINIGAMIS Y POR ELLO OBEDECEMOS SU VOLUNTAD. Grito histérica la arrancar ciempiés.

\- Loly, controla tus impulsos. Dijo Menoly

\- Bueno, como ustedes trabajan para ese tipo, les doy dos opciones, se van de aquí en paz, o quédense y afrontes las consecuencias. Dijo seriamente la vasto lord preparando su arma

\- ¡TU ERES UNA ARRANCAR¡ DEBERÍAS AYUDARNOS, NO ESTAR CON EL ENEMIGO. Grito de nuevo Loly

\- Aprendí que no todos los shinigamis y Hollows son iguales, no estoy de su lado porque entiendo eso y odio ese desierto, además, tengo una vida casi normal al lado de la persona que hizo que el vacío de mi corazón y alma se fueran. Dijo calmadamente la rubia que nunca olvidaría el día que Goku le ofreció su mano cuando estaba indefensa después de su primera pelea.

Esas palabras calaron fuerte en el subconsciente del espada 4, cuando todavía era un simple vasto lord sentía demasiada desesperación dentro de un agujero oscuro de hueco mundo, cuando conoció a Aizen tuvo un propósito y se sentía mejor, pero todavía podía sentir ese vacío del que hablaba la rubia, posiblemente ella era alguien capaz de hacerle entender las cosas.

Pero Loly solo se enojó por lo que la agresiva arrancar uso un sonido para estar frente a Harribel que ni se inmuto solo para tratar de apuñalarla con su zanpakuto que tenía forma de navaja la cual fue detenida con los dedos de la vasto lord de forma sencilla que dejo impresionada a Menoly pero no a Ulquiorra.

\- Tus movimientos agresivos son muy predecibles y eres muy lenta, quizás sea tanto por el hecho de ser una vasto lord como el entrenamiento de mi querido esposo. Dijo la rubia que comenzó a aplastar la mano de su enemiga.

Rápidamente la arrancar ciempiés se puso de rodillas por no poder liberarse solo para recibir una patada que la hizo regresar con sus compañeros y casi recibir un corte en su condición de mujer porque la rubia le devolvió su arma lanzándola cerca de su entre pierna.

\- Momo encárgate de la que parece la contra parte de esa mocosa de coletas, Tatsuki, ciérrale la boca por un rato a esa chica agresiva, yo me ocupo del vasto lord. Dijo Harribel desenvainado su zanpakuto

\- Con gusto. Dijo la prometida peli negra de Gohan activando sus armas base.

\- ¿parece interesada en pelear contra ese sujeto? ¿Alguna razón? Pregunta Momo sacando su arma

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que es como yo cuando no entendía lo que sentía hacia Goku. Dijo la vasto lord debido a que la mirada del cuarto espada le recordaba a ella cuando estaba en conflicto con sus emociones para tratar de entender lo que sentia

En el centro de la ciudad:

El grupo de arrancars y humanos encabezados por Nell iban muy calmados, Chad y Sung Sun teniendo sus típicas conversaciones silenciosas, Mila Rose y Apacci discutiendo como era habitual aunque lo extraño era ver al Quincy tratando de detener a la arrancar ciervo mientras la ex tercera espada estaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin embargo esa expresión cambio cuando una garganta apareció delante de ellos, de la cual emergió el quinto espada, Nnoitra con un gran número de arrancars a sus espaldas.

\- Nell, veo que sigues con vida. Dijo el arrancars mantis con su típica sonrisa de loco

\- ¿conoces a este tipo Nell? Pregunto Uryu el cual creo su arco espiritual.

\- El junto con el espada 8 fueron los causantes de que mi cuerpo quedara destruido y por ello perdí mi memoria. Dijo la ex espada con rencor al recordar ese momento y de cómo sus amigos se sacrificaron por ella cuando los espadas regresaron a terminar el trabajo.

Esta más que claro que entre ambos había una historia muy mala, pero el asunto que a todos les importaba en este momento eran los arrancars que los rodeaban.

\- Será un largo día. Dijo Sung Sun con un suspiro

\- Pues yo digo que será emocionante. Dijo Apacci.

Luego de eso, las 4 arrancars consumieron una soul Candy para pasar a sus formas espirituales listas para la confrontación mientras los humanos elevaban su poder.

\- Declara, gamuza. Dijo Nell que paso directamente a su resurrección para iniciar la pelea.

En el parque:

Tanto Goten como Yachiru se estaban divirtiendo mientras consumían una cantidad no muy saludable de dulces mientras eran observados tranquilamente por Gohan el cual tenía sus brazos apresados por los pechos de sus prometidas Rukia y Orihime que estaban muy alegres.

Todo era muy tranquilo hasta que los 5 captaron varios kis los cuales salieron de una garganta, de pronto de estas salieron Grimmjow juntos con su manada y otros arrancars junto a Stark y Lilynette.

\- Dispérsense y vayan a causar caos. Fue la orden de Grimmjow que ignoro por completo a los jóvenes.

\- Tsugi no mai, hakuren. Dijo Rukia que salió rápidamente de su gigai para lanzar su ataque de ventisca contra los arrancars que fueron llevados de vueltas hacia su líder.

\- ¿pero qué? Dijo el peli azul

Rápidamente Yachiru también dejo su gigai, Gohan apago el camuflaje, Orihime libero a sus hadas y Goten invoco su espada todo esto siendo visto por los espadas, tanto Lilynette y Grimmjow estaban impresionados mientras Stark solo bostezo.

Los saiyajin se dieron cuenta rápidamente que el poder de Stark y Lilynette eran similar siendo un indicativo que ellos eran como Yachiru y Kenpachi.

\- No sé qué trame Aizen ahora, pero no dejaremos que lastimen a las personas. Dijo Gohan levantando su espada para intimidar el sexto espada

\- Tu no me das ordenes shinigami, ATAQUEN. Dijo el espada que volvió a lanzar a sus subordinados.

Rápidamente estos recibieron una potente patada que los mando a volar hacia la academia de Karakura donde estaba Goku y sus esposas, haciendo que las cosas fueran peor para los invasores, dejando sorprendido a los espadas.

\- Orihime, Yachiru, encárguese de los demás arrancars, Rukia pelea contra este tipo que se parece a Kyoraku, Goten, contra la niña, no la subestimes. Dijo Gohan tomando el mando de la situación

\- ¿tu contra quien pelearas amor? Pregunto la pequeña shinigami peli negra sabiendo que no la tendrá tan fácil contra el primer espada.

\- NO ME IGNOREN, TU ERES MI PRESA SHINIGAMI. Grito Grimmjow que se abalanzo hacia Gohan.

Con Goku:

\- Vamos chicas, 2997, 2998, 2999. Decía Goku mientras las hermanas Kurosaki hacia abdominales mientras en sus espaldas tenía un muy pequeño bloque de metal Kachinko que los kaio shins le dieron al saiyajin para entrenar, aunque había otros más grandes.

Todo esto observado por Rangiku, Soi Fong, Yoruichi y Nanao las cuales estaban listas para ayudar en la recuperación de las hermanas que estaban sumamente cansadas debido a que se les prohibió usar sus poderes tanto vizards como Quincy por lo que estaban resistiendo con el ki este ejercicio.

\- Y 3000. Dijeron Karin y Yuzu al mismo tiempo tirando el bloque quedando agotadas.

En un rato ambas fueron curadas por Rangiku y Nanao mientras eran felicitas por la mujer gato, la capitana y el saiyajin pero todo este feliz habiente cambio cuando sintieron las presencias Hollows salir de las gargantas.

Arriba de la escuela, de una garganta salieron miles de Hollows todos iguales solo habiendo uno diferente entre la multitud que era el líder mientras unos segundos después llegaron los secuaces de Grimmjow del cielo por las patadas que recibieron.

\- Parece que Aizen empezó su primera jugada. Dijo Nanao seriamente mirando la situación.

\- Oigan, ¿sienten eso a lo lejos? Parece que 2 Hollows de gran poder se han alejado mucho de la ciudad. Dijo Soi Fong que ya en su forma shinigami tenía lista a suzumebachi.

\- Senseis, déjenos esto a nosotras, iremos a ver qué pasa y nos encargaremos. Dijo con mucha seguridad Yuzu.

\- Bien, esta será su primera experiencia de campo, suerte. Dijo Rangiku dándoles su apoyo al igual que todos.

De esta forma Yuzu se equipó con su ropa Quincy mientras Karin pasaba a su forma shinigami para luego cada una usar su propia técnica de velocidad e ir directo hacia los hollows.

En las montañas:

Una garganta se abrió mientras de esta emergían Yammy y Videl, el espada 10 solo tenía una sonrisa malvada mientras que la humana arrancarisada estaba confundida debido a que estaban demasiado lejos de sus compañeros.

La respuesta de esta llego cuando rápidamente con sus reflejos esquivó un puñetazo de Yammy que hizo un cráter en el suelo, ella quedo sorprendida por esa acción que contra ataco con una patada al cuello el cual no le hizo nada al espada que uso el hierro para evitar daño y antes que tomara a Videl de las piernas esta en lugar de usar su sonido con la otra pierna se pone en el hombro de su rival y salta lejos para alejarse.

\- OYE IDIOTA ¿PERO QUE TE PASA? SOMOS DEL MISMO EQUIPO. Grito la chica sin entender semejante conducta

\- NO solo eres una miserable y patética humana creyendo ser uno de los nuestros, no sé qué vio el imbécil de Ulquiorra en ti, jamás…

Yammy no termino su frase porque Videl rápidamente uso su sonido para conectar una serie de golpes los cuales el espada 10 resistió hasta que ella en un descuido de su enemigo que uso un golpe de mazo salto para conectar un gancho y rápidamente poner ambas manos juntas y decir.

\- CERO OSCURAS. Grito la chica que disparo en el ataque a quema ropa contra Yammy que retrocedió dejando una línea en el suelo.

Videl no le importaba ser menos preciada por los demás arrancars pero no permitiría que insultaran a Ulquiorra y menos alguien tan desagradable como su oponente.

\- No te creas tanto por darme ese golpe, solo fue suerte, acabare contigo, NUNCA SERAS COMO NOSOTROS. Dijo el espada mostrando los pequeños daños de ese ataque

\- Hablas como si quisiera conspirara en tu contra, ni siquiera quería estar contigo en esto ni invadir, pero si estas tan empeñado en matarme, no te lo permitiré. Dijo la chica sacando su zanpakuto.

Si medir palabra alguna Yammy se lanzó contra la chica lanzando varias esferas rojas de poder Hollow desde sus manos llamadas balas por lo que la chica estaba esquivando los ataques como podía.

Ella había aprendido de Ulquiorra que nunca baje su guardia ante ningún tipo de enemigo, tenía sumamente presente esto y ahora que estaba en un combate a muerte contra el espada 10 no debía bajar su guardia, lo poco que sabía sobre el gracias a Lilynette es que eran el más agresivo y fácil de hacer enojar de los espada.

Para tener una ventaja tenía que ahorra todo el poder posible mientras lo obliga a usar su resurrección, si podía igualarlo ahora sin liberar sus poderes tendría una posibilidad de vencer debido a que ella poseía la segunda resurrección.

Usando su sonido esquivo los ataques de Yammy para llegar hasta el y tratar de darle un potente corte, pero su arma reboto sobre la piel de su enemigo que usaba el hierro para detener el daño por lo que sería muy difícil hacerle daño.

Ella esquivo un puñetazo dirigido hacia ella con dificultad pero no evito recibir un rodillazo en el estómago que la lastimo pero recupero la compostura para evitar un golpe de mazo que le causaría peores daños.

Lo que ambos arrancars no se daban cuenta era que 2 personas los estaban vigilando pero no hacían nada debido a que no querían meterse en la pelea hasta que acabara.

\- Oye ¿no deberíamos ayudar a la chica? Pregunto Yuzu a su hermana que tenía cara de aburrida

\- No creo, esa es su pelea y si la miras bien ella desea ganar esta pelea por su cuenta, no voy a interferir, serán nuestros enemigos pero no hace nada porque está claro que ella quiere probarse a ella misma. Dijo Karin que conocía la mirada de Videl, la de alguien que desea superarse y probar que vale más de lo que aparenta.

Videl seguía tratando de hacerle daño a Yammy el cual parecía ser inmune a la mayoría de ataques, pero esta comenzó analizar a su enemigo, cada minúsculo movimiento que hacía por lo que tuvo una idea peligrosa podía funcionar y hacerlo enojar lo suficiente para que usara su resurrección o cometer un error y ser herida de gravedad.

\- OYE, MIS CEROS SON MEJORES, TU SOLO SABES HACERLO DE FORMA NORMAL MIENTRAS YO PUEDO HACER TODOS LOS TIPOS DE CEROS. Grito la peli negra de forma arrogante solo para enojar a Yammy teniendo mucho éxito.

\- A SI, ENTONCES PERMITEME SACARTE DE TU ERROR. Dijo el espada.

Poco a poco Yammy canalizaba un cero rojo desde su boca para disparar contra su enemiga pero como quería acabar rápido le cargo más poder del que debía, Videl viendo eso se lanzó contra el el cual todavía cargando la alejaba con balas y puñetazos que hacían destrozos hasta tenerla delante el.

De nuevo Videl salto para conectar un gancho y Yammy vio esa oportunidad para lanzar su cero a quema ropa pero no se esperó que la chica no lo atacara sino que con sus manos lo agarró del cuello rápidamente para dar una vuelta acrobática y estar detrás del solo para soltarle con todas sus fuerzas un golpe de mazo directo en la cabeza.

El resultado, Yammy estaba tan confiado que se olvidó de activar su hierro lo que hizo que el golpe lo sintiera pero la cosa no acabo ahí debido a que todavía tenía el cero sobrecargado en su boca por lo que al cerrarla por el golpe, su propia técnica exploto en su boca haciéndole daño y mandando a volar a la chica por la potencia del impacto.

 **Diablos eso me dolió, pero a él seguro le dolió más, espero que fuera lo suficiente para hacerlo enojar.** Pensaba Videl levantándose de un cráter que dejo en una montaña con varias heridas.

El resultado fue el esperado, Yammy había recibido bastante daño tanto interno con extremo terminando con la boca quemada, dientes destruidos y una gran ira que iba en aumento que quedó demostrado tras sacar su zanpakuto

\- ENFURECETE, IRA. Grito el espada nueve sacando su espada y liberando poder de forma descontrolada.

\- PROTEGE, EATOS. Grito Videl sabiendo que era hora de la confrontación iba enserio.

 **Omake:**

En este momento en las oficinas del autor, se podía ver a este mismo escribiendo en su computadora mientras consumía una chocolatada mientras sonríe mirando el nuevo adorno de su lugar de trabajo.

-Aaaah, no hay nada mejor que estar inspirado con una deliciosa bebida luego de una gran cacería de trapitos. Dijo el autor mirando su trofeo.

En la pared se podia ver la cabeza disecada de un trapito peli blanco donde al lado de este estaba su traje de maid con la que confundió a muchos hombres sobre su sexualidad pero ahora paso a peor vida en el infierno.

Y fuera la de la oficina se podía ver a Retko y Claire comando café mientras firmaban papeles aunque con un muy bonito adorno que era que se trataba de otra cabeza desecada de un trapito de pelo castaño y forma neko que si la memoria no les fallaba se llamaba Felipe.

A su vez en la cafetería se podía ver Ichigo Vasto Lord, Burnin Greymon y el equipo talon en su hora del almuerzo mientras jugaban poker aunque ese lugar también tenía un adorno de su éxito cacería

-Ese tipo si fue difícil de cazar. Dijo Reaper.

-Y que lo digas en mi mundo ese trapo adicto a la sangre fue muy problemático. Dijo Ichigo

-Lo bueno es que gracias al fuego de Burnin lo detuvimos para poder cazarlo y ahora es un lindo adorno. Dijo Sombra

En la pared se podia ser la cabeza disecada de una persona de l mundo de Ichigo conocido o conocida como Giselle que era un trapito de pelo negro donde directamente podía confundirse fácilmente con una chica.

Si este era un día normal en la oficina antes de la cacería de princesos.

Pregunta de la semana: ¿Qué objeto de anime o serie tienen como adorno en sus casas?

Yo en la mía tengo un par de posters de anime y 3 anillos de akatsuki ya que los quiero coleccionar a los 10


	53. Chapter 48

Hey amigos aquí káiser con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que les puedo decir, estoy mas tranquilo ahora que no tendré exámenes hasta que me de las fechas finales, uno aprobé y la tendré fácil y la otra estará difícil, ahora que tengo mas tiempo y estando casi a la mitad de esta historia, estoy trabajado en otro proyecto solo que ese avanza lentamente, el fic que planeo de dbz y nanatsu tendrá que esperar hasta que el manga termine, sin más aquí respondo.

 **juanan231283:** gracias

 **ElYoker2002:** se escribe Lilynette y si, aquí esta la pelea y seguro te gustara, lo juro por el poster de Yuno Gasai que tengo cerca de la pc.

 **dovah117.** Técnicamente solo tiene poder Hollow no shinigami para desarrollar una zanpakuto, luego de la saga espadas, seguirá la batalla de los dioses, pasaremos por la saga Quincy y seguiremos hasta terminar en la saga black, pero tengo una saga especial de los fullbrirgers que será una sorpresa (si es que las condiciones se dan)

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** gracias lo hice con mucho cariño a ese especial :3

 **ZeroOmega:** solo dire que 3 personas sabran como realizar el mugetsu y para mi seria el dragón negro de los ojos rojos

 **Fitoxi:** si se vienen cosas muy épicas

Capítulo 48: nuevos espadas:

El ataque de Aizen hacia el mundo de los vivos fue el suficiente para distraer a todos los shinigamis, incluso a Urahara que también tuvo que salir para intervenir dándole al capitán traidor una gran oportunidad para meterse en la casa del saiyajin y usar la puerta que conectaba con su mundo.

Se podría decir que Aizen estaba muy impresionado por ver el mundo de Goku por la tecnología futurista sabiendo que en este mundo debían existir mentes tan brillantes como el, de lo que si era consiente era que varias personas de ese mundo lo podían despedazas y que si se encontraba con alguien, su única salida seria usar el bankai de kyoka Suigetsu pero solo podía funcionar si estos tenían la guardia baja para poder meterlos en su hipnosis.

El castaño mantenía su poder oculto y evito ser detectando mientras se acercaba a la corporación capsula y sintió algo que capto su atención y lo vio como una oportunidad, debido a que sentía una presencia Hollow muy débil, pero que seguramente era porque estaba dormida.

Llegando a la casa de la científica de pelo azul, el capitán traidor mantenía su poder escondido porque no quería problemas pero una charla entre dos empleados capto su completa atención.

\- ¿oye, a donde se fue la señorita Bulma y su esposo? Pregunto una empleada

\- Fue a ver a un amigo llamado Goku para preguntar sobre una rara mascara de aspecto demoniaco que salió de la cara de él joven Trunks. Dijo otro empleado.

\- Bueno, siendo esta familia, no me sorprende. Dijo la otra empleada

Esa sola pieza de información hizo que en el rostro de Aizen se formara una sonrisa de lado a lado debido a que no solo el lugar estaba sin vigilancia sino que habían descuidado a alguien con mucho poder que podía usar para sus planes maestros.

 **Joven Trunks, no sé qué tanto poder tengas o como tienes un Hollow interno, pero te puedo asegurar que serás una pieza muy importante en mis planes.** Pensaba malvadamente el castaño.

En el mundo bleach, con Gohan:

La pelea en el parque comenzó de forma rápida todos tomando un oponente y llevarlo a otro lado, Goten atrapo a Lilynette con la guardia baja mandándola a volar con un golpe de aire a presión para que pelearan solos, dándole un mal presentimiento a Yachiru que junto con Orihime debían derrotar a varios arrancars menores.

Stark quedo algo sorprendido debido a que el poder de Rukia era muy alto que tuvo que retroceder cuando recibió otro ataque de onda blanca y no podía ir enserio debido a que sin Lilynette no podría usar su resurrección pero esperaba no tener que llegar a ese punto

Y Grimmjow, bueno el solo estaba concentrado atacando a Gohan con su espada sin prestar atención a su entorno pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que el saiyajin mestizo bloqueaba cada embate con suma facilidad.

Gohan por su parte sintió el poder de Grimmjow que era bastante respetable pero no estaba a su altura, eso y su carácter impulsivo lo volvía predecible por lo que no le costó nada esquivar cada ataque para darle varios tajos al contra atacar.

\- A ver qué puedes hacer contra esto shinigami, GRAN REY CERO. Grito el peli azul lanzando una ráfaga de poder azul

Gohan solo acomodo su espada en su espalda para luego con su otra mano desviar el ataque que fue parar a otro lado causando una poderosa explosión que impresiono tanto a los espadas como al resto de arrancars.

\- Lo siento, pero deberes hacer algo mejor que esto. Dijo el Son.

\- Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz. Dijo el espada de pelo azul elevando su poder.

Mientras con Goten:

Lilynette se reincorporo rápidamente después de ese golpe de aire que la sorprendió pero no se iba a dejar humillar por un simple niño shinigami.

\- Este lugar es el adecuado para pelear. Dijo Goten.

\- Si, será el lugar perfecto donde te derrote. Dijo la peli plata que saco su espada que era una gran espada curva.

Con ello, Goten emulo la mirada de su madre intimidando a la chica que internamente se asustó pero no negaba que el chico se veía muy bien pero dejo esos pensamiento lanzándose contra el.

Ambos intercambiaron choques de espadas pero se podía ver una ventaja por parte del saiyajin que apenas si sentía cosquillas cuando Lilynette le daba un golpe, ella era fuerte, pero al no ser un ser independiente como lo era Yachiru ahora, su poder solo era la mitad del verdadero pero no quitaba el hecho de que era fuerte.

\- Luchas bien, pero tu poder está dividido. Dijo Goten aunque la arrancar no se lo tomo bien.

\- ¿me estás diciendo débil, shinigami? AHORA VERAS, CERO. Grito la chica molesta

El ataque salió disparado desde la boca de la chica con gran parte de su poder pero quedo impresionada cuando el chico solo levanto su mano y también disparo un cero más pequeño pero con mucho más poder devastador que termino por devorar su ataque que estaba a punto de darle

Sin embargo, antes de que el cero de Goten impactara contra ella este mismo usando su sonido y la atrapo de forma nupcial evitando que saliera herida debido a que se emocionó y uso más poder de que debía.

Esta acción hizo que la pequeña arrancar se sonrojara y más cuando por unos segundo pudo ver la sonrisa del chico al darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se apartó de este.

\- Pero qué demonios, ¿Cómo sabes el cero y sonido? Los shinigamis no pueden usarlo. Dijo la chica que recupero su arma

\- Bueno, mi padre es un shinigami, pero herede más el poder de mi madre. Dijo Goten que guardo su arma debido a que noto que la chica no tenía el mismo instinto asesino de los demás arrancars

\- Si claro, la única forma en que algo así pase, es que tu madre sea una arrancar, algo imposible porque los shinigamis siempre nos matan solo por existir. Dijo Lilynette que no confiaba en el saiyajin

\- Claro, mi madre Harribel es una arrancar como tú y se casó con mi padre para luego tenerme, por lo que soy parte shinigami y arrancar. Dijo el Son menor

\- QUE… QUEEEEEEE. Grito sumamente impresionada la arrancar peli plateada

Mientras con Ulquiorra:

El grupo del cuarto espada le estaba yendo muy mal en el combate que estaba teniendo contra la shinigami, humana y arrancar debido que ninguno se esperó el gran poder de estas.

Tatsuki se enfrentó a Loly solo para cerrarle la boca usando la espada de bambú de su trabajo cubierta de ki como arma para castigar a la arrancar que solo se enfurecía porque para ella era inaceptable ser derrotada por una humana, la cual destruyo su arma de madera en la cabeza de la peli negra.

En este punto Loly se cansó de jugar y uso su resurrección transformándose en una especie de ciempiés que escupía acido la cual no fue rival para los poderes fullbringers de la chica y su excelente maestría en ki y arte marciales.

A Menoly, pese a ser más tranquila que su amiga le iba mucho peor debido a que se estaba enfrentado contra una teniente que junto a Nanao y Renji eran los más poderosos tenientes de la sociedad de almas superando a algunos capitanes que no sabían el uso del ki.

Momo ni siquiera activo su shikai y solo usaba los hechizos que sabía sumado a su dominio en el estilo de pelea de la familia del mal.

Ulquiorra, bueno el estaba aguantando todo lo que podía mientras Aizen cumplía con su objetivo, pero el poder de Harribel superaba fácilmente el de Stark por lo que uso su resurrección murciélago pero la vasto lord esposa de Goku todavía no usaba la suya por ser innecesario, además que ella trataba de leer a su enemigo debido a que su mirada confundida le recordaba a cuando ella no sabía de sus sentimientos.

\- Luz de luna. Dijo Ulquiorra lanzado su lanza de energía contra la rubia.

\- Gran rey cero. Dijo Harribel que con una mano lanzo su ataque colisionando con el del cuarto espada.

Mientras una densa cortina de humo cubría la zona del impacto se podía escuchar el sonido de metal chocar pero también se escuchó el ruido de cortes precisos.

Al disiparse el humo, se veía Ulquiorra el cual tenía 3 profundos cortes en su pecho que pudieron ser peores de no haber usado su hierro mientas la rubia solo tenía una cortada en su mejilla.

\- ¿estas confundido, verdad? Fue la pregunta Harribel hacia el espada

\- ¿Eh? Fue todo lo que dijo Ulquiorra confundido mientras trataba de curar sus heridas

\- Conozco esa mirada, de alguien que está confundido debido a que experimenta una sensación que no sintió nunca por estar sumergido en la oscuridad, además durante todo el combate no parecías concentrado. Dijo la vasto lord

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Sabes lo que siento? Pregunto Ulquiorra que apago su luz de luna.

\- se podría decir que si, sentiste una enorme alegría en presencia de alguien que significa algo para ti, ahora no lo entenderás pero como único consejo te diré que no escuches a esto sino a esto. Dijo la rubia apuntado a su cabeza para luego apuntar a donde debería estar el corazón.

Esto definitivamente confundido al espada que no entendía nada desde que fue besado, pero sabía que tenía que dejar esos pensamientos y seguir conteniendo a sus enemigos aunque el sentir el poder de Videl y Yammy aumentar le decía que algo andaba mal y tenía que intervenir, pero para ello tenía que pasar sobre la rubia.

Ulquiorra comenzó a aumenta su poder espiritual de golpe hasta que su cuerpo cambio perdiendo toda su ropa y siendo cubierto por una masa negra que parecía pelo de la cintura para abajo, le había crecido una cola peluda de color negro y sus brazos también tenían ese pelaje negro, sus alas de murciélago se hicieron más grandes y le salieron un par de cuernos blancos en su cabeza, todo esto mientras miraba a su enemiga con unos ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada de color amarillo, esta no era otra que la segunda resurrección del cuarto espada.

\- Ya veo, con que esa es tu segunda etapa, eres fuerte, pero….yo supero tus poderes por mucho, Ute, tiburón. Dijo Harribel que activo su resurrección para estar a la par.

A lo lejos, con las hermanas Kurosaki:

La Quincy y shinigami estaban bastante impresionadas con lo que vieron, las resurrecciones de ambos arrancars eran impresionantes a su propio estilo, en el caso de Videl ella estaba con sus cadenas y ropa de batalla lista haciendo girar de forma amenazante sus armas mientras que Yammy cambio en su totalidad volviéndose un ser gigante completamente extraño, ahora poseía 7 pareces de piernas enormes como las de un elefante junto a una cola de iguales proporciones con una punta en forma de mazo mientras de su espalda y brazos también agigantados se podían ver varias varas de metal, en sus brazos poseía varios orificios y en su rostro no presento grandes cambios, como último detalle toda su ropa estaba destruida salvo por un pedazo de pela roja que lo cubría en la entre piernas.

\- Karin, ¿Quién crees que gana? Pregunto Yuzu mirando a ambos arrancars a punto de pelear.

\- Honestamente no lo sé, es tipo al volverse un gigante seguramente perdió parte de su velocidad pero eso lo debe compensar con una resistencia abrumadora, esa chica deberá esforzarse mucho, tendrá la ventaja de ser más veloz y ágil pero eso no sirve de nada si es incapaz de dañar a su enemigo. Dijo la peli negra que estaba sumamente interesada en el resultado del combate.

Ni Yammy ni videl se dirigieron palabra alguna, solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de los pasos del décimo espada que cargo contra la chica que rápidamente logro eludir un puñetazo de su enemigo para luego con sus cadenas en su forma cortante lanzarlas contra el pecho de su enemigo el cual ni se inmuto porque su resurrección aumenta los poderes de su hierro a niveles increíbles.

Rápidamente usando su sonido Videl esquivo otro golpe otro puñetazo y se paró en medio de las piernas del espada solo para tratar de dañarlo y casi recibir un coletazo que eludió apenas y de forma descuida amarro sus cadenas en la cola de su enemigo pero la fuerza de este fue suficiente para sacarla y mandarla a volar con solo mover su extremidad que no recibió heridas.

Rápidamente la joven arrancar tuvo que usar su sonido otra ves porque su enemigo lanzo un poderoso cero que borró del mapa unas montaña, esto asusto a Videl debido a que si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo hubiera muerto o quedado sumamente herida, ahora tenía algunos daños por la velocidad a la que fue lanzada.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con el espada cuatro invadieron su mente, cada instante en que luchaba con Ulquiorra siempre le decía que estudiara cada movimiento de un enemigo porque casi siempre tienen una debilidad.

 **No te fallare Ulquiorra, ganare esta pelea para volverte a ver no importa si debo matar a mi compañero o quede al borde de la muerte, GANARE para verte de nuevo**. Pensaba la chica sonrojada teniendo un rubor al recordar el momento en que lo beso.

Una vez más se reanudo la pelea solo que ahora Videl estudiaba los movimientos de Yammy estando a la defensiva, sabía que era lento y con una resistencia increíble pero recordó cuando ella usaba el hierro, para eso necesita reiatsu corriendo por su cuerpo eso le dio una idea, si no podía dañarlo, podía agotarlo hasta poder darle un gran golpe.

Rápidamente hizo que sus cadenas perdieran el filo solo siendo cadenas normales con las cuales hizo una danza enrollándolas en una de las piernas de su enemigo solo para rápidamente desenroscas su arma y atar ambos objetos contra el cuello de Yammy.

\- Tonta, no podrás ahorcarme con estas cosas, ríndete y muere. Dijo el espada con una voz gruesa e imponente

\- Nunca fue mi intención, pero cuando te des cuenta de lo que tramo, será tarde. Dijo Videl mientras aseguraba el agarre.

El espada no perdio mas tiempo y con su cola trato de aleja a su enemiga que aprovecho los descuidos de su oponente para usar su sonido para estar en uno de los brazos de su oponente haciendo que la maza de la cola golpeara a Yammy.

Videl se mantuvo en constante movimiento esquivado cada manotazo y coletazo mientras su oponente creía que ganaría debido que la chica no podía dañarlo, pero comenzó a sorprenderse cuando progresivamente sentía su poder bajar a paso lento sin entender el porqué.

Lo que sucedía es que la cadena sin filo no estaba hecha para estrangularlo o cortar su cuello sino para robar su poder espiritual que lo perdía de forma gradual mientras su enemiga se alimentaba de este.

Una vez que Yammy comenzó a tambalearse un poco por el robo de su poder, Videl vio su oportunidad y cambio sus cadenas de nuevo a su modo cortante y como su enemigo estaba confundido por perder parte de su fuerza su hierro fue menos efectivo por lo que pudo desgarrar un poco de piel, rápidamente ella escalo por la espalda de su oponente que trato de sacarla de ese lugar pero no pudo y esta salto para ponerse delante de su rostro extendiendo ambas manos canalizando la energía que tomo y la suya para el siguiente ataque.

\- GRAN REY CERO OSCURAS. Grito la arrancar de coletas lanzado el poderoso ataque enseñado por Ulquiorra contra la cara de su enemigo.

El ataque fue lo bastante potente para dañar gravemente a Yammy pero en un descuido Videl recibió un poderoso puñetazo que hizo que ella se arrastrara por todo el campo de batalla recibiendo mucho daño, pero lo peor empezaba.

Al mirar hacia delante quedo muy impactada porque el poder de su enemigo aumentaba de nuevo sufriendo otro cambio de aspecto ahora teniendo solo 2 piernas cubiertas de pelo rojo, su cuerpo se volvió gordo y musculoso a la vez mientras huesos salían de su espalda hasta llegar a una cola junto con un casco bestial con cuerno que cubría al arrancar que estaba furioso y su nueva forma que lo hacía parecer un dinosaurio lo hacía más imponente.

\- MUERE MALDITA HUMANA. Grito el molesto espada que lanzo un potente cero desde su boca.

Videl no tenía tiempo para usar su sonido porque sospechaba que ese ataque abarcaría un radio de destrucción máximo por lo que no podía huir, solo le quedaba un último recurso, no estaba perfeccionado pero esperaba que fuera suficiente, rápidamente junto sus cadenas y antes de que el cero fuera disparado dijo.

\- RESGUARDA, EATOS. Fue el grito de la peli negra de coletas aumentado su poder solo para ser engullida por el cero de Yammy

La potencia del ataque hizo que tanto Yuzu y Karin salieran del área rápidamente y al mirar de nuevo podían ver una enorme estela de destrucción, la castaña Quincy iba a intervenir pero su hermana puso una mano en su hombro para luego decirle que mire.

En medio de toda la destrucción se podía ver que una pequeña parte no fue consumida por el ataque del espada, en esta se podía ver un par de alas angelicales que estaba completamente quemadas siendo negras en este momento.

Al abrirse se podía ver a Videl jadeando del agotamiento en su segunda resurrección debido que ese ataque fue demasiado potente y sus alas apenas si resistieron el impacto se quedo con poca fuerza pero de algo estaba segura, el combate debía terminar ahora.

En la ciudad, con goten:

El pequeño arrancar junto con Lilynette siguieron peleando por un rato aunque la chica solo luchaba con la intención de saber más sobre este chico que le parecía extraño y que le hacía recordar a sus libros que robo del mundo humano, debido a que ella miraba al saiyajin mestizo con el fruto de un amor prohibido.

\- ¿entonces tu padre perdono a tu madre y después ella se volvió una arrancar solo para estar con el aceptándola y protegiéndola de otros shinigamis? Preguntaba la arrancar dejando su pose de pelea.

\- Si, mi madre siempre me dijo que uno de sus mayores miedos es abrir un día los ojos y estar otra vez en hueco mundo sola, sin mis hermanas y sin mi padre. Dijo Goten recordando cuando Harribel le dijo eso cuando pensó que Goku iba a morir para vencer a Buu.

\- Wow, eso es profundo, me sorprende mucho la historia de tu familia. Dijo sorprendida la peli plata.

\- Es un historia larga, te la puedo contar pero es una pena que no tengas tiempo por estar en el bando enemigo con alguien que no es de confianza. Dijo Goten recordando todo lo que le dijeron sobre Aizen.

\- Créeme, soy casi de la únicas personas que desconfían de el, si traiciono a los suyos, fácilmente lo puede hacer con Stark y los demás para cumplir sus metas. Dijo la arrancar que no confiaba en el capitán pero obedecía porque no quería estar lejos de Stark.

Y hablado del espada 1, este estaba teniendo serias dificultades contra Rukia, si bien el era el arrancar más poderoso en términos de poder, no tenía ganas de pelear pero solo hacia lo que hacía para que lo dejaran dormir después, cosa que no hacía para nada feliz al capitán traidor el cual una vez que la hogyoku estuviera funcionando bien, le haría un pequeño cambio al castaño.

La pequeña shinigami uso todos y cada uno de sus ataques en el shikai mientras Stark esquivaba la mayoría o contenía otros mientras atacaba usando ceros pero no eran la gran cosa para la prometida de Gohan que lo estaba derrotando y sospechaba que incluso si pudiera usar su resurrección la diferencia no sería mucha.

Grimmjow, bueno aunque el arrancar pantera estaba siendo pulverizado por Gohan se estaba divirtiendo al tener un gran oponente al cual desgraciadamente subestimo y por lo que no uso su resurrección a pesar de estar perdiendo contra el saiyajin que no necesitaba liberar su bankai pese a la insistencia del sexto espada.

En otro lugar de la ciudad se podía ver a un muy lastimado Nnoitra el cual fue completamente sometido por Nell que en su forma de resurrección había peleado contra el quinto espada haciéndole más daño del que el le hizo a ella a manera de venganza mientras que la pareja Chad y Sung Sun ya habían casi acabado con la mayoría de arrancars.

En otro lado los capitanes y teniente que vinieron al mundo de los vivos tenían sus propias peleas, Kenpachi, Renji, Toshiro y Unohana salieron de sus gigais para pelear aunque en realidad estaban buscado a Aizen.

Mientras con goku:

Nuestro saiyajin favorito junto a sus esposas derribaban a cada arrancar que se ponía en su camino, Soi Fong los elimina con su shikai borrándolos del mapa, Rangiku los hacia explotar por los aires, Yoruichi les rompía los huesos como si no fuera nada a punta de puñetazos y patadas, Nanao usaba algunos de sus hechizos y Goku solo jugaban con algunos de los secuaces de Grimmjow que llegaron hasta este lugar

Pero dentro de la academia a sus espaldas los arrancars se había metido también pero alguien que llego hace solo unos momentos no tenía tiempo que perder contra estos seres inferiores, quería acabar el problema para regresar a su casa.

\- Vegeta ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? Pregunto Bulma detrás de su marido

\- Un montón de insecto que serán eliminados. Dijo el príncipe saiyajin que elevo su poder.

Rápidamente el Son sintió el poder de Vegeta el cual uso el portal de Bulma para venir a este mundo y resolver la duda sobre la extraña mascara de Trunks pero primero debía pelear contra los arrancars.

\- RESPLANDOR FINAL. Grito el príncipe que desintegro a sus enemigos con un ataque y de paso destruir gran parte de la academia en el proceso.

\- VEGETA, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Goku que derribo a unos cuantos enemigos para ponerse cerca del príncipe y su esposa.

\- Estoy aquí porque algo le pasa a mi hijo y creo que tiene que ver con este mundo. Dijo Vegeta seriamente

\- Esta bien, veremos ese problema luego, ahora estamos algo ocupado, ¿nos ayudas? Dijo Goku.

Sin decir nada, Vegeta llevo a Bulma a un lugar donde no molestara mientras este junto al saiyajin y sus esposas despejaban el terreno de los invasores.

Volviendo con Videl:

La chica estaba lista con su segunda resurrección para terminar el combate, solo tenía una oportunidad para acabar la pelea y retirarse a hueco mundo.

Yammy se lanzó contra ella para aplastarla con sus brazos pero esta con su sonido lo evita para luego empuñar su lanza y disparar hacia su cabeza para trepar y llegar hasta su frente donde esquiva sus golpes haciendo que el mismo se golpeara.

\- Lanza Eatos, dispersa. Dijo la chica por lo que su arma se transforma en miles de dagas las cuales se aseguró de lanzarlas todas hacia el rostro de Yammy.

El decimo espada estaba furioso por eso que lanzo otro cero para desintegrar los cuchillo pero la chica aprovecho esto solo regenerar su arma y desde la punta cargar su último ataque.

Haciendo uso de coordinación una vez que el cero de Yammy termino de ser expulsado Videl se mete en boca del gigantesco arrancar solo para mantenerle la boca abierta clavándole su lanza que apuñalo su lengua.

\- AHORA, LANZA EATOS, DISPARO DOBLE CERO. Dijo la chica

Ella comenzó a canalizar un gran rey cero oscuras en su arma y antes de que el ataque detonara ella usa su sonido para salir de la boca de su enemigo y este que todavía la tenía abierta no pudo cerrarla cuando Videl disparo el poderoso ataque hacia el interior del espada 10.

El impacto fue tal que el decimo espada no pudo hacer nada debido a que estaba con la guarida baja por la sorpresa de que su oponente se pusiera en su boca por lo que no pudo usar el hierro y al final su boca quedo hecha pedazos y fue derribado hasta caer en una montaña destruyéndola y queda sepultado sobre los escombros, Videl había ganado.

\- Lo hice, gane, sigo vida. Dijo la chica jadeando porque ese ataque y su segunda forma se llevaron mucho de su poder

\- La verdad no entenderé porque pelearon entre ustedes, pero no importa. Dijo la voz de Karin detrás de Videl que se asustó al sentir una presencia shinigami a sus espaldas.

En el mundo Dbz:

Aizen discretamente entro al laboratorio de Bulmo donde vio muchísimos objetos, tecnología y compuesto químicos, con todo eso seguramente podría reparar la hogyoku y también pudo encontrar el portal del que Ulquiorra le había hablado.

Una vez que lleno un par de mochilas que trajo consigo con todos los materiales necesarios fue a buscar a la fuente del poder Hollow encontrándose a un durmiente Trunks el cual parecía tener una pesadilla pero lo que en verdad sucedía es que estaba teniendo una pelea mental contra su lado oscuro.

 **Así que este chico es de la misma raza que esos tipos, interesante y parece que su parte Hollow trata de tomar el control, creo que puedo tomar ventaja de eso**. Pensaba el capitán traidor.

Rápidamente Aizen le insecto al peli lavanda antes de que se despertara un suero que era poder Hollow líquido que ahora corría por las venas del saiyajin asiendo que su lado malvado se fortaleciera y provocando que se despertara.

Rápidamente el hijo de Vegeta lanzo un golpe contra el intruso que de pura suerte pudo usar su paso flash y esquivar el golpe mientras el chico se tambaleaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto todavía dormido el saiyajin aunque ese tipo se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes en un manga.

\- A me presento, yo soy Aizen Sosuke pequeño amigo y debo decirte que se sobre tu problema. Dijo el capitán con su típica sonrisa.

\- Enserio, no importa, tu ki es maligno así que ahh. Dijo Trunks mientras de nuevo su lado hueco trataba de tomar el control

- **vamos rey, acabemos con este insecto.** Dijo la voz interna del saiyajin.

\- Déjame en paz, se lo que tengo que hacer. Dijo el hijo de Bulma mirado al shinigami que aprovechando la guarida baja de chico uso su shikai.

\- Quebranta, Kyōka Suigetsu. Dijo tranquilamente Aizen.

De pronto un dolor de cabeza invadió a Trunks dándose cuenta que su enemigo estaba tratando de meterse en su cabeza, en circunstancias normales podría haber evitado eso, pero debido a que todavía estaba agotado de haber peleado contra su padre y la molesta voz en su mente fue atrapado pero se resistió al control.

 **Muy impresionante, se está resistiendo a la hipnosis de mi zanpakuto, entonces tendré que usar algo más potente, tal vez tu mente sea dura, pero la de Hollow interno es otra cosa.** Pensaba Aizen

El capitán traidor estaba peleando enserio aprovechado el cansancio del joven por lo que llevo su pelea al laboratorio donde constantemente uso su prisión de reiatsu para debilitar al saiyajin para hacer que su Hollow tome el control y en ese momento hacer su jugada.

 **\- Ya me canse de esta pelea rey, ahora iré yo.** Dijo el Hollow interno del saiyajin.

Trunks se resistía a la transformación quitando los pedazos de mascara que se formaban por lo que está demasiado distraído para notar como el shinigami preparaba algo, fue entonces con su máscara a medio formar vio como el suelo se tragó la espada de Aizen.

\- Bankai, Stille deinen Geist, Kyōka Suigetsu (silencia tu mente, kyoka Suigetsu) fueron la palabras del capitán mientras de su espalda una luz cegadora atrapo al saiyajin y con ello a su parte Hollow.

Ambas partes mientras más miraban esa luz parecía que todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco como si nada estuviera ahí solo dejando a la vista al capitán que lo miraba tranquilo con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- Tu y yo amiguito, lograremos grandes cosas. Dijo Aizen para después con un solo dedo dejar fuera de combate a Trunks debido que su ataque mental directo fue lo suficiente para derrotar a su debilitado conejillo de indias.

Regresando al mundo bleach, en hueco mundo:

Todos los espadas se vieron obligados a regresar a de nuevo a las noches debido a que el combate se había salido de control y habían tenido grandes bajas, Nnoitra casi muere peleando contra Nell de no haber abierto una garganta para escapar, Grimmjow termino sumamente herido por los ataques de Gohan pero se juró a el mismo la revancha, ningún miembro de su grupo regreso vivo, Stark se había ido a dormir para quitarse el frio que recorría su cuerpo debido a que fue víctima de los poderes gélidos de Rukia, Lilynette estaba casi ilesa debido a que solo hablo con Goten y por alguna razón se sonrojaba al recordar cuando le ofreció un lugar en su hogar para dejar hueco mundo, por último, Ulquiorra todavía en su segunda resurrección cargaba a Loly y Menoly que fueron derrotadas pero había algo que lo incomodaba y era que alguien faltada en el palacio.

\- ¿Dónde está Videl? Pregunto el espada 4.

\- No regreso a noches, lo más seguro es que la hayan matado al igual que Yammy, no era tan fuerte. Dijo Nnoitra sin importarle.

Esa respuesta hizo que el ser de ojos verdes frunciera el ceño, se negaba a creer en eso, su compañera era fuerte y determinada, ella no podía morir, por alguna razón sentía que si eso pasaba, nada volvería a ser lo mismo para el y esa idea lo aterraba.

Rápidamente el espada 4 sin impórtale sus heridas o el agotamiento abrió una garganta al mundo de los vivos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a Lilynette que solo sonrió por esa acción.

\- Lo sabía, estás enamorado, ningún hombre arriesgaría así su vida solo por una persona. Dijo la peli plata en voz baja.

En otro lado, Szayel había recuperado el cuerpo moribundo de Yammy donde este termino de matarlo solo para trasferir su poder espiritual al proyecto Janemba para que este ser desconocido se volviera un arrancar para ser mucho más poderoso de lo que pudiera imaginar, además, el espada 8 esperaba a Aizen debido a que tenía todo listo para abrir la caja musical y solo hacía falta la hogyoku.

Mientras en el mundo humano:

Videl que estaba debilitada y muy alterada por su pelea anterior comenzó a atacar a Yuzu y Karin con las fuerzas que le quedaban por lo que las hermanas Kurosaki no se quedaron parada ahí y se defendieron, la castaña usaba su arco espiritual que con 3 flechas logro hacer mucho daño al dar en la rodilla, hombro derecho donde cargaba su lanza y la mano izquierda mientras Karin con un getsuga tensho blanco de su espada, logro derribar a la peli negra de coletas que como resultado perdió su segunda resurrección quedando de rodillas y muy cansada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella Karin? Pregunto Yuzu todavía tenía una flecha cargada.

\- Ni idea, pero seguramente Urahara-san querrá sacarle información sobre la guerra. Dijo la peli negra neutral

Ambas iban directo hacia Videl para llevarla con sus maestros de la cual, la arrancar no quería saber nada porque desconfiaba de los shinigamis después de su primera pelea, pero alguien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

\- Lanza relámpago. Fue la voz de alguien y rápidamente ambas hermanas se alejaron del lugar al ver como una energía verde iba directo hacia ellas.

Videl reconoció la voz y ese ataque por lo que solo pudo sonreír cuando la figura imponente de Ulquiorra en su segunda forma se paró delante de ella solo para rápidamente abrazarla, era raro, pero era la primera ves que lo vio con un rostro preocupado.

\- Lo diste todo en la pelea, estoy orgulloso por eso, ahora debemos regresar. Dijo el espada 4 que rápidamente abrió una garganta no sin antes recibir una flecha de reiatsu en su espalda.

Mucho más tarde en las noches:

\- Lord Aizen, veo regreso con éxito de su misión. Dijo el científico de pelo rosa

\- No fue fácil, pero por suerte encontré más de lo que quería. Dijo Aizen que tenía a un Trunks inconsciente entre sus brazos

\- Ya veo, bueno mi señor, la caja musical esta lista para ser abierta y con los materiales que me consiguió tendré lo que me pidió en poco tiempo. Dijo Szayel sonriendo con malicia.

\- Maravilloso, entonces has eso mientras yo me encargo de este muchacho, por cierto ¿Qué paso con Yammy? Pregunto el castaño.

\- Quedo casi muerto después de intentar matar a esa chica Videl, y ahora su poder está en el proyecto Janemba haciendo que este desarrolle poderes arrancars propios. Dijo el científico de pelo rosa.

\- Interesante, a por cierto, pronto haremos una reunión, vamos a reformar a los espadas. Dijo el capitán traidor mientras en una mesa colocaba a Trunks y con la hogyoku en mano empezó a trabajar.

Horas más tarde:

Todos los espadas estaban reunidos en el trono de las noches con sus respectivos subordinados, la mayoría todavía tenía heridas pero eran menores, en ese tiempo Videl le dijo a Ulquiorra que Yammy la ataco y ella tuvo que derribarlo y casi consigue matarla.

Esto de alguna manera enojo al peli negro que deseaba que el espada diez siguiera con vida para hacerlo pedazos, el hecho de que ese bruto hubiera lastimado a su compañera lo hacía sentir enojado, lo que daba a entender su preocupación.

\- Bueno mis leales espadas, tomen asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y la guerra está muy cerca. Dijo el capitán traidor el cual junto con el espada 8 lucían agotados como si hubieran estado en una pelea.

\- ¿lord Aizen, logro encontrar lo que buscaba? Pregunto Barragán.

\- Por supuesto que si, y conseguí mucho más, es por eso que reasignaremos a los espadas, no se preocupen, algunos tendrán sus puestos todavía. Dijo Aizen.

De esta manera, empezó la reorganización que casi no altero nada salvo cuando se llegó a la selección de los espadas, espada 10 Videl, espada 9 Aaroniero, espada 8 Szayel, espada 7 Zommari, espada 8 Grimmjow, espada 5, Nnoitra.

Mientras la lista seguía, se presentaron 2 nuevas figuras, las cuales emitían un poder monstruoso que estaban suprimiendo, el primero parecía un vaslo lord de aspecto intimidante muy alto de piel blanca con marcas negras por todo su cuerpo, un par de pantalones azules desgarrados con un cinturón naranja, pero el aspecto más resaltante era su larga cabellera de color lila

 _Nota del autor: la forma de vasto lord de Ichigo, solo que con el pelo de otro color._

El otro parecía más un humano de piel algo grisácea, vestido con un traje de cuerpo completo de color verde, un largo chaleco naranja, un par de brazales amarillos, una larga bufanda azul y una espada en su espalda, en su rostro tenía un par de orejas picudas, un corte como el de un kaio shin pero pelirrojo y el detalle más importante, una máscara blanca de ojos rojos que cubría parte de su rostro y parecía que estaba en trance.

De pronto los últimos espadas fueron reorganizados mientras Aizen solo dibujaba una sonrisa porque sus nuevos secuaces y todo lo que saco del otro mundo hacia que la balanza del guerra estuviera más a su favor.

Espada 4 Ulquiorra cifer, espada 3 Barragán, espada 2 Coyote Stark y Lilynette, espada 1 Trunks brief, espada 0 Tapion.

 **Mis planes no salieron como lo pensé, pero ahora las cosas están a mi favor, muy pronto rey de almas, tu hora está llegando.** Pensaba Aizen que decidió irse para seguir con los planes de la guerra.

Omake:

En el infierno se podía ver a todos reunidos en la sala de juntas Claire estaba con una gran cantidad de carpetas lista para hablar, Reaper y Widowmaker estaban muy pegados, Sombra tenia una platica muy animada con el vasto lord mientras Retko jugaba con su teléfono junto a burningreymon.

Bien, bien silencio, estamos a unos meses de terminar el año por lo que tenemos una larga lista de trabajo. Dijo la invocadora.

Estamos listos, ¿que tienes para nosotros? Pregunto Reaper

Buena pregunta, tu y tu novia tiene una misión doble, deben matar a un tal Eren y inyectarle a una tal Mikasa esta cosa llamada suero de titan. Dijo la invocadora dándole a la pareja apena las instrucciones,

¿y yo? Pregunto el vasto lord

Tu y sombra deben destruir a un tonto llamado Bakudo o Sasuke 2.0 y darle este suero de hombría a un tipo apodado brócoli parlante o Naruto Verde. Dijo la neko

Yo reviento a tiros a ese loco y luego lo desintegras con tu cero. Dijo la hacker profesional

Hecho. Dijo el peli naranja

Burnin tu trabajo se adelanta, mata ese humano de la academia yokai, lo reconocerás, como todo princeso es castaño y Retko, tendras tu primer trabajo. Dijo Claire firmemente.

Eso sorprendio a la panda roja que no esperaba ser cazadora como su sub jefa, pero no podia decir que no ya que no queria perder este empleo que era mucho mejor que el original.

De acuerdo, ¿Cómo lo hago? Pregunto Retko

Sombre, dale el disco de duelo en el que trabajaste. Dijo Claire

De esta forma la hacker puso el dispositivo esférico con una runas en el de color verde para luego entregar el mazo de la panda junto a la carta oricalcos para el trabajo.

 _Nota del autor: el disco de duelos del oricalcos_

tu presa se llama Makoto y se muere por ser un maldito al no asegurarse que las chicas de su harem estuvieran de acuerdo, sumado a ser un aprovechado. Dijo la invocadora.

De acuerdo jefa, yo y mis héroes haremos un buen trabajo. Dijo la panda Roja con determinación.

Genial, ahora vayan a trabajar y tu Retko, tendras un aspecto humanoide cuando llegues a esa dimencion. Dijo Claire que se fue a seguir con el papeleo que vendría.

Pregunta de la semana: ¿en los juegos de ser bueno o malo, que eligen primero? Siempre juego como bueno pero admito que los finales malos llegan a ser mejores como en el infamus 2


	54. Chapter 49

Hey camaradas aquí káiser con una noticia que seguro les interesa, hace poco termine de escribir la batalla de los dioses (no será muy larga) por lo que la saga Quincy esta en producción, bueno, también que descanse en paz Stan Lee, aquí respondo:

 **juanan231283:** que bien y mas o menos si es así, gracias y tu también sigue así

 **ElYoker2002:** en realidad Trunks es un Hollow no un arrancar y Tapion esta controlado y por lo menos lo voy a intentar, entiendo

 **viecenta1.8:** pues gracias y espero que estés bien, hasta otra

 **fitoxi:** pues me esforcé en esa pelea sobre todo las más compleja

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** SI suero de hombría, también funciona en mujeres quitándoles lo timido y lo tsundere, ya se como matar al explosivo viviente

Capítulo 49: la determinación de Orihime.

En la casa de Goku:

Luego de que se terminara de acabar con los arrancars rezagados y que se limpiara la ciudad de los desastres ocasionados por los combates se tenían que discutir muchos temas, el primero es que este ataque fue el primer movimiento de Aizen en esta guerra pero que Urahara estaba muy seguro que solo fue una mera distracción pero no sabía él porque.

Había 3 cosas que hacer en este momento, el primero era responder a las dudas de Vegeta y Bulma, lo otro era informar a la sociedad de alma este intento de ataque y lo último era el discutir como proseguir y responder a esta amenaza.

En este momento la familia Son junto con todas las chicas y Urahara estaban a la espera de saber que era lo que traía a Vegeta y Bulma a este sitio

\- ¿bueno científica de pelo azul, que los trae por aquí? Dijo Urahara el cual cruzaba miradas con su rival de ciencias pese a la situación.

\- Kakarotto, estoy muy seguro que tuve debes tener una idea sobre esto. Dijo el príncipe saiyajin lanzado un objeto a su rival.

Al mirar, las esposas del saiyajin, las prometidas de Gohan y los mismos Son se sorprendieron al ver que Vegeta les entrego media mascara Hollow por lo que esto hizo un clip en las cabezas de Yoruichi y Urahara debido a que ahora sabían lo que se les había olvidado.

\- ¿señor Vegeta, de donde consiguió esta mascara? Pregunto Rangiku mirando el objeto más de cerca

\- Estaba entrenando a mi hijo y cuando lo derrote, esta extraña mascara apareció en su cara, elevando su poder y hablando como si fuera otra persona. Dijo el príncipe seriamente

\- Si lo sabemos, se podría decir que esto es un accidente debido a que no sabíamos las consecuencias. Dijo Yoruichi mirando la mascara

\- ¿accidente, mi hijo está en peligro? pregunto Bulma preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a su primogénito.

\- No es peligroso a menos que lo tratemos a tiempo antes de que pase algo peor. Dijo Nanao seriamente

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? Pregunto Vegeta ya queriendo saber la respuesta.

\- Verán, su hijo hará podríamos decir que es un saiyajin vizard. Dijo Harribel.

\- ¿Qué es eso? pregunto la peli azul científica.

\- Yo les explicó, los vizards son shinigamis que tienen poder Hollow, en este caso su hijo posiblemente es uno accidental debido a que hace poco descubrimos que si un Hollow o arrancar en este caso, se fusiona con otro ser vivo, deja tras de sí un paracito que a su tiempo le dará poderes Hollow al individuo al igual que una segunda personalidad. Dijo Rukia y como siempre la seriedad se rompía debido a su explicación con feos dibujos de Chappy.

Vegeta y Bulma no entendieron que era un vizard por lo que Yoruichi creo una esfera de poder Hollow en sus manos de color morado para luego pasarla por su rostro y crearse una máscara blanca como la de Trunks solo que esta parecía de un gato salvaje con una sonrisa espelúznate y unos enormes ojos amarillos.

\- Este es mi poder como Vizard, esto fue consecuencia de fusionarme con Harribel, es muy probable que Trunks experimente lo mismo por fusionarse con Goten debido a que el era arrancar. Dijo la ex capitana con su voz distorsionada y que hacía eco en todo el sitio.

\- ¿eso tiene solución? Pregunto Bulma asustada por la idea de que su pequeño tuviera una máscara así.

\- Aquí no hay una solución para esto, lo que si se puede es entrenar para que esos poderes Hollow nuevos respondan a la voluntad del usuario. Dijo Urahara.

\- ¿y porque no usamos las esferas del dragón para que el Hollow interno se vaya pero que los poderes se queden en el cuerpo? Sugirió Goten el cual era abrazado por Yachiru que tenía el presentimiento de que cierta arrancar peli plata le quitaría a su novio.

Esa pregunta puso a todos a pensar un segundo asumiendo que era una excelente idea, con el primer deseo podían pedir que las voces internas en las cabezas de cada vizard desapareciera debido a que algunas eran muy molestas, con el segundo podían curar a Ukitake de su enfermedad mientras el último deseo ya pensarían en que usarlo.

\- Vaya Goten, se nota que saliste tan listo como tu madre, es una buena idea. Dijo Goku revolviendo el cabello de su hijo mientras su esposa arrancar se sentía orgullosa y sonrojada

\- Buen plan, pero hasta entonces lo mejor sería que el joven Trunks entrene con los vizards hasta que termine nuestros problemas. Dijo Soi Fong seriamente.

\- Debemos terminar esta guerra con Aizen, una vez terminado, podemos pedir los deseos sin preocuparnos de necesitarlos más tardes. Dijo Momo con sabiduría.

\- Está bien, iremos por Trunks para mandarlo aquí, mientras Vegeta buscara las esferas del dragón y estar listos, gracias por resolver nuestras dudas. Dijo Bulma que se despidió de su amigo de la infancia con un fuerte abrazo.

Una vez que la familia brief se retiró de la casa de Goku ahora iba a tratar el otro asunto por el cual Yamamoto los convoco pero como no querían dejar la ciudad desprotegida por lo que Goten, Tatsuki, Nell, Orihime y Yoruichi se quedarían para vigilar.

Mientras en hueco mundo:

Las cosas parecían marchar relativamente normal dentro de las noches salvo que la mayoría de arrancars mantenían su distancia contra los espada por miedo, además era imposible comunicarse con ellos debido a que parecían metidos en un trance.

Aizen solo recordó lo difícil que fue controlar a ambos espadas debido a que Hollow interno del saiyajin se resistía al control del bankai de Kyōka Suigetsu por lo que tuvo que usar demasiada energía para terminar el proceso de hipnosis como el hacer que este mismo tomara el cuerpo del peli lila.

Szayel también tuvo demasiada suerte, de no haber usado su resurrección cuando abrió la caja musical hubiera sido asesinado ante los poderes del valiente guerrero, pero logro crear un muñeco de este para dañarlo internamente lo suficiente para colocarle su objeto de único diseño y solo pudo hacer uno, una máscara muy difícil de romper y remover con la cual controlaba la mente de Tapion.

Ulquiorra estaba en su cuarto y estaba siendo atendido por Videl que lo ayudo curarse de sus heridas debido a que ella decía que por su culpa termino más herido de lo que debería.

\- No tenías que arriesgarte de esa manera por mí. Dijo la chica de coletas.

\- Debo hacerlo, eres mi responsabilidad, recuerdas, además no podía permitir que algo te pasara, eres muy importante para mi. Dijo Ulquiorra cosa que lo sorprendió porque esas palabras salieron solas.

Esto provocó que el corazón de Videl latiera con fuerza, no había pasado ni un día desde que lo beso, pero el, con su rostro sin emoción y a su manera estaba diciendo sus sentimientos hacia ella.

 **¿Lilynette tendrá razón? De verdad el también está enamorado de mí.** Pensaba Videl algo sonrojada

Antes de que alguno de ellos hiciera algo, la puerta sonó tratándose de Zommari el cual solicitaba a Ulquiorra en la sala, debido a que cierto arrancar pantera tenía planes para irse al mundo de los vivos para volver a pelear contra lo que él decía que era su nuevo rival.

\- Regresare más tarde, adiós Videl. Dijo el espada 4 yéndose a ver a su señor.

Videl no estaba para nada segura, su corazón le decía que algo iba a pasar y que debía estar presente o su compañero podría no salir ileso, pero recordó que era mala idea desobedecer a Aizen por lo que estaba en conflicto con sus emociones.

\- Ve por el, yo te cubriré. Fue la voz de la pequeña espada 2.

\- Lilynette. Dijo la espada 10

\- Ve, has lo que tu corazón te diga, yo me asegurare que no se note tu ausencia. Dijo la alegre loli a su amiga.

\- Gracias. Con eso dicho la chica de coletas uso su sonido para ir al desierto y esperar el momento para ir al mundo de los vivos.

Una vez que todo paso, Lilynette se fue a dar una vuelta pero una charla que escucho entre Tousen y Aizen que iban a la sala de reuniones y lo que escucho le dio un pésimo presentimiento.

\- Aizen sama, gracias a los objetos que trajo del otro mundo pudo reparar la hogyoku ¿Qué hará con ella? Pregunto el cielo capitán.

\- Una gran pregunta, digamos que pienso usarla para incrementar no solo mis poderes para la batalla final y puede que tal vez haga que uno de nuestros espadas tenga un…..ligero cambio de actitud, por una más…..agresiva. dijo el capitán traidor.

 **Cada vez más desconfió de este tipo, siento que algo se acerca, desearía que Goten esté aquí para ayudarme.** Pensaba Lilynette que se sonrojo al pensar en el saiyajin que no le hizo daño a pesar de tratarlo mal.

Mientras en la sociedad de alma:

 **Siento que tengo una rival que quiere acaparar a Goten, no lo voy a permitir, luchare por él.** Pensaba Yachiru que todavía no sabía que era esa sensación territorial que sentía.

Una vez que todos estaban dentro de la sociedad de almas fueron a la gran sala de reuniones donde los capitanes y tenientes estaban reunidos incluidos los que debían vigilar la ciudad debido a que debían dar su reporte.

\- Hoy recibimos el primer ataque de Aizen, eran cientos de arrancars que se dispersaron y después regresaron. Dijo el capitán Toshiro

\- Entiendo, ¿Qué más paso ahí? Pregunto el anciano comandante seriamente.

\- Parecían más empeñados en distraernos que atacarnos, lo extraño es que dos que se separaron y estaban luchando entre ellos y también la familia Son se enfrentó a los que se hacen llamar espadas. Dijo Unohana seriamente.

\- Si, entre eso había un gato loco, un múrciela alvino y una copia Hollow de Shun-Shun (Kyoraku). Dijo Yachiru a la que le contaron lo sucedido.

\- ¿una versión Hollow del capitán Kyoraku? Pregunto Ukitake con mucha intriga.

\- Si, perezoso, vago, de pelo castaño, mirada cansada, sin ganas de luchar y que prefería pasarse la eternidad durmiendo. Dijo Rukia entre risas.

Ese comentario saco una ligera risa de muchos debido a que la descripción de Stark era como la viva imagen del capitán castaño el cual estaba en posición fetal con un nube negra en su cabeza haciendo circulitos en el piso debido a que todos pensaban lo mismo sobre el.

\- Aizen ya hizo su primer movimiento, debemos responder a eso. Dijo Yamamoto muy serio.

\- Yo ya tengo una solución a eso. Dijo Urahara con su actitud alegre de siempre.

\- ¿Qué planeas, kisuke? Pregunto el anciano comandante dejando pasar el hecho de que Urahara era un capitán renegado debido a que estaba bajo protección saiyajin.

\- Bueno pero primero, necesito hacer una explicación. Dijo el científico loco.

De esta forma Urahara dio una charla científica sobre las conexiones entre la sociedad de almas, el mundo humana, hueco mundo y el dangai, sin darse cuenta que algunos se durmieron o prefirieron hacer otras cosas como Karin que había venido junto a Yuzu y su padre pero en este momento compartía la música de su teléfono con Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, yachiru y Goku se quedaron dormidos parados hasta que el ex capitán llego a la parte importante.

\- Con esto dicho, el plan es obligar Aizen a salir para tenderles una emboscada. Dijo el hombre del sombrero.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos, si lo llevamos al mundo humano pondríamos en peligro a los ryokas? Pregunto Komamura.

\- Fácil, crearemos una ciudad de Karakura falsa que este en medio de hueco mundo y el mundo de los vivos, ahí estarán los shinigamis más poderosos para atraparlo a él y a sus arrancars. Dijo el ex capitán.

\- Suena como un buen plan ¿pero cómo lo haremos salir de su escondite en hueco mundo? Pregunto Unohana con una mano en la barbilla

En eso, Harribel da un paso al frente y con una mano ella abre una garganta delante de todos impresionando a muchos porque no se esperaron eso.

\- Harribel y sus amigas son capases de abrir una garganta a voluntad dándonos acceso directo a hueco mundo, para hacer salir a Aizen, hay que contra atacar, enviaremos un grupo de personas para que se vea obligado a acelerar su invasión. Dijo Soi Fong con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos los capitanes presentes lo pensaron muy bien, el plan podía funcionar pero debían trabajar para crear esa ciudad falsa y el equipo que iría ya sería cosa del ex capitán que les diría después.

\- Bueno ahora debemos pasar a otro tema, debido a los acontecimientos en estos últimos años hay 4 puestos de capitanes vacíos y 3 de tenientes todavía por ocupar. Dijo Yamamoto y esto sorprendió mucho a todos debido que pensaba que solo eran 3 que pertenecían a los capitanes traidores.

\- Disculpe comandante, ¿Por qué tantas vacantes? Pregunto Toshiro sin entender esa parte.

\- Pues todo dependerá de la siguiente respuesta, señor Son Goku y señor Son Gohan, ¿les gustaría formar parte del gotai 13 como sus nuevos capitanes? Dijo el anciano capitán al los saiyajins

Esto impacto a todos debido a que en parte se imaginaban que Yamamoto había llamado a los saiyajin no solo por Aizen pero no esperaban que les hiciera esa oferta que fácilmente podían cumplir debido a que eran fuertes, poseían un bankai y era las personas más respetadas y temidas entre los shinigamis.

\- Lo siento, pero debo declinar la oferta, yo soy de los que les gusta salir a entrenar e ir de aventuras y la idea de estar encerrado por horas tapado de papeleo como me conto Rangiku no me agrada. Dijo el Son mientras los shinigamis le lanzaban una mirada algo seria a la peli naranja que solo silbaba y abrazaba el brazo de su esposo.

\- Una buena esposa debe cuidar a su hombre de las cosas que lo pueden afectar. Dijo la ex teniente sonriendo.

\- Yo también debo declinar la oferta, me gusta la vida que tengo con mis prometidas en el mundo de los vivos y no me gustaría dejarla. Dijo Gohan haciendo que Rukia y Momo se sonrojaran.

\- Bueno eso me temía, es por eso que hay 2 nuevas vacantes de teniente y uno de capitán. Dijo el anciano algo resignado

\- ¿de qué habla capitán, solo había 3 vacantes de capitán por los traidores y uno de teniente por renuncia? Pregunto Mayuri

\- Bueno, debido a que estoy al tanto de que la capitana Soi Fong y la teniente Nanao están casadas con el señor Goku y la teniente Momo es la prometida del joven Gohan asumo que ninguna querrá regresar a sus puesto de trabajo, ¿verdad? Pregunto el anciano comandante mirando a las shinigamis

\- Torturar a mi división es divertido, pero mas lo es pasar el tiempo con mi esposo que no se fija en la apariencia sino en todo de mí. Dijo la pequeña capitana abrazando a su esposo por el otro brazo.

\- Kyoraku, soy una mujer casada con mis propias responsabilidades y tú ya no eres una de esas, por lo que si quieres pasarte el día entero durmiendo y bebiendo hazlo porque ese ya no es mi problema, pero luego no te sacare de la pila de papeles que tendrás. Dijo la peli negra acomodando sus lentes

\- Gohan es lo mejor que me paso en la vida, me ayudo a superar mis límites y defectos, yo lo quiero mucho y deseo estar siempre a su lado. Dijo la teniente castaña que abrazo a su prometido que le correspondió.

Esas respuestas trajo diversas reacciones, Renji, Kira y el resto de tenientes solo estaban sorprendidos por semejantes de declaraciones, sobre todo Omaeda que extrañaría a su capitana, Komamura estaba neutral pero feliz porque las chicas encontraron su felicidad, Unohana y Kenpachi no dijeron nada pero sus mentes les jugaron una broma imaginándose a ellos como una familia feliz causando un sonrojo en ambos que dejo petrificados a todos los shinigamis el ver como el legendaria y sádico Kenpachi se sonrojo, Byakuya no decía nada pero internamente está contento que su hermana tuviera a alguien que la cuidaría siempre y tendría éxito donde el fallo, por ultimo Ukitake y Kyoraku estaban felices por las chicas sobre todo el perezoso capitán castaño por que su linda Nanao se volvió toda una mujer y porque ahora dormiría tranquilo.

\- Respeto su decisión. Dijo Yamamoto.

\- Pero, conocemos personas que les gustaría recuperar sus puestos, pasen chicos. Dijo el saiyajin mayor

De esta forma, de la puerta emergieron todos los vizards que rápidamente fueron reconocidos y antes de cualquier cosa los saiyajin hicieron que todo se mantuviera en calma para que los ex capitanes y ex teniente contaran lo que paso el día que fueron Hollowficados.

\- Ya veo y como no podemos dejar a tantas divisiones sin un capitán, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rose y Kensei Muguruma volverán a ser capitanes. Dijo Yamamoto aunque no estaba muy seguro de tener entre sus filas a los vizards

\- Por mí no hay problema, Mashiro, quiero que seas otra vez mi teniente. Dijo Kensei por lo que la peli verde se emocionó de volver a trabajar como en los viejos tiempos

\- Sugiero que Lisa sea la nueva teniente del capitán Kyoraku. Dijo Nanao que internamente se reía como toda una villana.

\- Me parece una excelente sugerencia, Lisa Yadōmaru, será la nueva teniente de Kyoraku. Dijo el anciano dejando pálido al castaño porque Lisa era como tener a un clon de Nanao.

\- ¿y quién de ellos será mi teniente? Pregunto Toshiro mirando a la molesta Hiyori y al tranquilo Hachigen

\- Como solo hay una vacante pero no podemos desperdiciar a grandes shinigamis, capitán Toshiro, tendrá dos tenientes. Sentención Yamamoto.

Antes de que el peli blanco discutiera Karin le susurró al oído que 2 tenientes era equivalente a menos papeleo para el debió a que ambos eran responsables en ese aspecto pese a sus actitudes aunque en un futuro el capitán tendría muchas riñas con su nueva teniente rubia.

En el mundo de los vivos, noche:

Dos gargantas ese abrieron en el cielo nocturno de Karakura revelando a los seres que salieron de ellas pero en lugares diferentes, el primero se trataba de Grimmjow el cual solo tenía como única misión encontrar a Gohan para luchar pero este todavía estaba en la sociedad de almas con su padre.

El impaciente peli azul comenzó a liberar su poder espiritual para llamar la atención de sus enemigos cosa que tuvo éxito debido a que delante del apareció el pequeño Goten y detrás de este estaba Yoruichi que miraba seriamente al arrancar pantera.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué te trae al mundo humano? Pregunto la mujer gato.

\- Yo lo conozco, él se enfrentó a mi hermano Gohan en combate, pero no me acuerdo como se llama. Dijo el saiyajin arrancar poniéndose en una pose pensativa.

\- Soy Grimmjow el sexto espada mocoso, y vengo a pelear contra ese idiota, cuando nos enfrentamos lo subestime pero ahora no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces. Dijo el peli azul.

\- Mi hermano todavía está ocupado en la sociedad de almas pero si quieres yo puedo pelear contra ti hasta que llegue. Dijo Goten el cual se puso en pose de pelea.

\- TU JAJAJAJAJJA, buena broma mocoso, pero no peleare contra un niño. Dijo Grimmjow entre risas desconociendo el poder del Son menor.

\- Yo que tu no subestimaría a mi hijo, las apariencias engañan. Dijo Yoruichi la cual sabía que el arrancar pantera estaba por ser derribado.

Grimmjow no queriendo perder su tiempo uso su sonido poniéndose detrás de Goten para darle un espadazo para matarlo pero este se sorprende cuando el pequeño detuvo el arma solo con sus manos.

\- Tomare este ataque sorpresa como un, si peleare. Dijo el hijo de Harribel para luego conectar un gacho a su enemigo mandándolo al cielo y convertir la pelea en una cacería aérea.

\- Ese golpe me dolió maldito niño. Dijo el espada 6 tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

\- Bueno, si todavía no te convences de que no soy un oponente capaz, permíteme demostrar lo contrario. Dijo Goten que emulando a la mirada de su madre activo su resurrección pasando a su forma adulta.

\- Jejejjeje bueno niño, me divertirás un rato y será un calentamiento para cuando pelea contra tu hermano, TRITURA, PANTERA. Grito Grimmjow.

El poder del espada creció rápidamente ahora tomando una forma más salvaje con su cabello alargado caminando en 4 patas con una cola larga.

\- QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA. Dijo el arrancar pantera lanzándose contra Goten.

En otro lado de la ciudad:

Una muy feliz Orihime iba de regreso a su casa después de un día de trabajo en una pastelería donde al igual que las demás se ganaba la vida pero de pronto ella siente el ki de Grimmjow hasta que este desapareció y pudo ver a su alrededor una barrera de energía que impedía la detección haciendo que su rostro alegre pasara a uno serio.

De una esquina de la calle salió Ulquiorra con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre poniéndose delante de ella y asegurándose que ella no pueda escapar, su misión era muy clara, Aizen le había ordenado que capturar a Orihime para que sus poderes curativos reforzara la hogyoku y de paso obligar a que los shinigamis vinieran directo hacia él.

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto la peli naranja que iba vestida con un lindo vestido largo de color crema y un par de tacones que procedió rápidamente a quitarse quedando descalza sabiendo que venía una pelea.

\- Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, espada número 4 de hueco mundo, he venido por ti, Inoue Orihime. Dijo el ser de ojos verdes apuntando con su dedo a la humana

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Dijo la chica sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Lord Aizen me pidió que viniera por ti, prefiero hacer esto a la buena y no pelear. Dijo el espada.

\- Desgraciadamente deberá ser así, no tengo intenciones de ser captura por el secuaz de alguien malo. Dijo Orihime que de un rápido movimiento se quitó su vestido.

Debajo de este se podía ver que ahora la humana portaba el traje de entrenamiento de Piccolo que era el dogi morado de la familia del mal ajustado para su tamaño y hecho específicamente para el combate.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto, puedo sentir que no eres como otros arrancar. Dijo la peli naranja que su intuición femenina le decía que este espada ocultaba algo.

\- Tengo órdenes y pienso cumplirlas. Dijo Ulquiorra que se lanzó directo contra ella.

Orihime activa su escudo a último segundo para frenar el ataque y que su oponente retroceda y del dogi saca una capsula que al activarla revelaban la pequeña espada de Gohan cuando este era un niño, Tatsuki tenía sus guantes y sus demás amigas tenían sus zanpakuto mientras ella estaba desarmada, es por eso que Gohan le regalo ese recuerdo de su niñez tanto como algo que usara para pelear como un recuerdo con valor sentimental.

Rápidamente ella tomo el arma y la uso para detener el ataque de su oponente que uso su sonido para atacar por detrás pero este fue alejado de nuevo solo que esta vez con un puñetazo en la cara que de no ser por su hierro le hubiera dolido mucho más pero ese golpe también le dolió a la peli naranja un poco.

 **Será más difícil de lo que pensé, todavía no estoy recuperado de mis heridas por completo.** Pensaba Ulquiorra que debía pensar con cuidado como derrota a la humana.

La peli naranja sin perder ni un segundo se lanza contra su enemigo con una seguidillas de golpes y patadas contra el espada que los contenía con su espada y el hierro hasta que es alejado por una esfera de ki y una de las hadas de la chica.

\- No soy débil, entrene con mi prometido desde que lo conocí. Dijo Orihime que elevo su poder de nuevo.

Esta vez Ulquiorra trato de usar su cero pero el escudo de su enemiga era más resistente que este, además que esa pequeña hada negra era muy rápida y lograba herirlo, no fue hasta que Orihime junto sus manos para hacer la técnica insignia de Gohan que las cosas cambiaron.

\- MASENKO. Grito la peli naranja, lanzado el ataque contra el ser de ojos verdes.

\- Encadena murciélago. Dijo rápidamente el espada 4

Con eso dicho rápidamente accedió a su primera liberación y con sus alas contuvo el ataque de Orihime el cual apenas pudo aguantarlo terminando con sus alas quemadas.

\- De acuerdo humano, no quería llegar a esto pero debo acabar contigo. Dijo Ulquiorra que creo su jabalina de energía para pelea.

En el mundo humano con Goten:

Se podría decir que el pequeño arrancar se estaba divirtiendo mucho al pelear contra el espada 6 que en este momento le faltaba su cola y estaba lleno de heridas y jadeando del agotamiento, había subestimado al saiyajin solo por ser un niño, pero su confianza se había ido después de que su técnica desgarrón fue destruida por la versión del Getsuga tensho de Goten llamado Drive que era un ataque cortante hecho puramente de poder Hollow y ki, además de revelarle que era hijo del shinigami más poderoso que era Goku y la más infame y poderosa Hollow que existió en el desierto antes de que desapareciera hace como 10 años la cual era Harribel.

Para aumentar los males del sexto espada, todos los que estaban en la sociedad de almas regresaron y rápidamente notaron su presencia, otra muy pequeña que parecía tratar de esconderse que era Ulquiorra el cual está excediendo el límite que el dispositivo de Szayel podía aguantar por lo que dentro de poco terminaría expuesto y por ultimo otra que llego hace poco.

Todos fueron a buscar a cada una de esas presencias y en este momento Goku, Harribel, Toshiro y Kenpachi tenían acorralado a Grimmjow el cual después de recibir un rey cero de Goten perdió su resurrección.

\- Largo de aquí, no regreses a este mundo, considera que todavía no es tu momento para morir. Dijo la vasto lord rubia seriamente.

\- Nunca, todavía no me enfrente a Gohan y no regresare hasta cumplir mi ob…

El espada no termino de hablar porque uno de sus brazos fue cercenado por un movimiento veloz de la vasto lord que después de desarmarlo Goku lo tomo del cuello.

\- Ustedes están siendo manipulados por Aizen, para el solo son un monton de piezas de ajedrez completamente desechables. Dijo Goku en uno de sus raros momentos de seriedad.

\- Toma esto como una oportunidad, pero no te vuelvas a meter con mi hijo. Dijo Harribel que abrió una garganta para que su esposo lanzara a Grimmjow de regreso a hueco mundo.

Con el espada 6 derrotado, todos fueron a buscar al resto que estaban dispersos pero todavía se preguntaban que porque harían algo como eso.

Con Videl:

La humana arrancarisada estaba corriendo de techo en techo sin usar sus poderes para no llamar la atención aunque fue inútil pero logro esquivar una patada que dejo un gran cráter en un edificio.

\- Diablos, falle. Dijo Tatsuki la cual esperaba que ese golpe fuera suficiente para noquear a su oponente.

Al voltear, Videl vio que era la misma chica que participo en el torneo de artes marciales sorprendida que ella estuviera con los shinigamis, pero no le dio importancia debido a que pelear no era su prioridad, sino encontrar a Ulquiorra por lo que se puso lo bastante cerca de su enemiga para disparar un cero que la prometida de Gohan tuvo que contener lo que le dio tiempo a la arrancar de salir de ahí con su sonido pero todavía era seguida.

Con Ulquiorra:

La pelea entre el espada y Orihime estaba más o menos pareja, la chica demostró que sus años de experiencia en ki podían compensar su falta de maestría con las armas mientras Ulquiorra despues de recibir una fuerte herida en su pecho por causa de un makankosappo tuvo que pasar a su segunda forma con la herida todavía en su cuerpo pero una vez que estaba a todo su poder disparo su lanza relámpago contra la peli naranja que estaba distraída recibiendo mucho daño.

En este momento al espada le faltaba una de sus alas y tenía un segundo agujero en su pecho donde estaba perdiendo sangre y se lo notaba cansado mientras Orihime tenía medio dogi roto y su sostente negro se aseguraba de que no estuviera desnuda, su pelo estaba desarreglado y su brazo izquierdo fue el más afectado por la lanza relámpago quedando inutilizado.

\- Humana, ya no te quedan fuerzas, diste una gran batalla pero estas acabada. Dijo el espada seriamente mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

Aunque Orihime no le quedaban tanta fuerza, no podía rendirse, qué pensaría su prometido si se dejaba vencer ante este enemigo, no, ella no lo permitiría, entreno mucho y no le fallaría a Gohan por lo que comenzó a recordar algo.

Flash back:

Después de que Gohan le propusiera matrimonio a la peli naranja ambos estaban dando un paseo por un parque mirado las estrellas, el ambiente era muy romántico pero Orihime decidió preguntar algo.

\- ¿Gohan, si algo me pasa, tú me protegerías? Pregunto la humana

\- A qué viene la pregunta. Dijo el Son

\- Todas somos tus novias y sé que buscas siempre hacernos felices, ¿pero puedes protegernos a todas? Dijo la chica sin saber a qué venia su propia pregunta

\- Escuchar Orihime, yo siempre cuidare de ustedes, se que ustedes son capaces de defenderse pero yo siempre las apoyare y cuidare, aunque no esté presente, siempre las cuidare. Dijo el hijo mayor de Goku abrazando a la chica que se sonrojo para luego ambos besarse a la luz de la luna.

Fin del flash back:

 **Tiene razón, aunque él no esté aquí, puedo sentir que él me apoya y desea que yo gane, por él y por todas las personas que creen en mí, GANARE.** Pensaba la chica mientras hacia su brazo derecho hacia atrás.

\- Estamos contigo hasta el final Orihime, nosotros te ayudaremos. Dijo una de las pequeñas hadas de la chica que comenzaron a curar su brazo dañado lo más rápido posible

\- Gracias chicos, pero ahora, ka….me…..ha…me. Comenzó a decir la peli naranja preparando su último ataque

\- Cero oscuras. Dijo Ulquiorra el cual disparo su ataque contra la chica.

\- HAAAAAAA. Grito Orihime lanzado la poderosa técnica que colisionó contra el Cero mientras el impacto de las técnicas destruía parte de la ciudad y de paso hacer lo mismo con el dispositivo de Szayel quedando los dos expuestos.

Las técnicas colisionaron entre si cada uno dándole más poder para ganar terreno, el espada lanzo su lanza relámpago junto con algunos ceros que comenzaron a ganar terreno.

\- No, no me rendiré. Dijo Orihime que con su brazo siguió ejerciendo fuerza.

En un edificio Videl estaba viendo la pelea y hubiera intervenido de no ser porque toda la familia Son y los shinigamis vinieron a su posición por lo que solo le quedaba una alternativa para salvar a su compañero pero debía esperar el momento justo.

\- VAMOS ORIHIME, PUEDES HACERLO. Fue un grito que se escuchó en la zona.

Al mirar, la peli naranja vio a su prometido con el resto de sus amigas de harem en un techo apoyándola en este momento, todas la estaba animando, confiaban en que ella ganaría la pelea, incluso el propio Gohan lo sabía es por eso que no iban a intervenir, esta era su pelea.

\- VAMOS CHICA, DEMUESTRA QUE YA NO ERES SOLO UNA CARA BONITA. Gritaba Rangiku junto a sus demás amigas y Goku.

\- Orihime, tu brazo está curado. Dijo una de las hadas de Orihime mientras todas estas brindaban su poder a la chica.

 **Gracias a todos, sé que no fallare si todos creen en mí, Ulquiorra sé que eres diferente, pero esto debe acabarse.** Pensaba la prometida de Gohan que puso su brazo delante y con todo su poder ejerció más potencia en el Kame hame ha.

De esta forma, el cero de Ulquiorra no pudo más y fue destruido por el ataque de Orihime que iba directo hacia el, no estaba seguro si eso lo mataría pero seguramente lo dejaría gravemente herido y sin poder moverse pero alguien no iba a dejar que eso le pasara.

Rápidamente a su lado izquierdo se abrió una garganta que no sabía quién hizo eso hasta que la vio, era Videl que salto de un techo usando su sonido para llegar hasta el para atraparlo en un abrazo que los empujo a ambos hacia la seguridad de hueco mundo haciendo que ataque de Orihime pasara de largo destruyendo parte de la ciudad.

Luego de eso, Orihime estaba por caerse de cara al suelo pero fue atrapada de forma nupcial por su prometido que solo le sonrió al verla y ella se puso muy feliz.

\- Lo hiciste Orihime, lo derrotaste, sabia que lograría. Gohan no termino de hablar porque su promesa lo beso en los labios

\- No lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes, gracias, a todos. Dijo la peli naranja antes de quedar desmayada por el cansancio.

En hueco mundo:

Ambos arrancars se estrellaron en el suelo del bosque de menos grandes en una posición comprometedora, Ulquiorra ya estaba en su forma base mientras la chica no lo soltaba.

\- Videl, ¿porque me salvaste? ¿porque pusiste tu vida en peligro por mí? Preguntaba el espada aun agotado, tendría que curar sus heridas rápido.

\- Los humanos hacemos esto por las personas que nos importan, además. Dijo la chica al timida

En eso, la actual espada 10 todavía en el suelo beso de nuevo en los labios a su compañero, a diferencia del primero que fue rápido y por la emoción, este era más dulce transmitiendo su preocupación por él y lo que ella comenzó a sentir desde que lo conoció hace un año.

\- Te amo Ulquiorra, sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Dijo la chica todavía aferrada al espada que solo correspondió al abrazo

 **Esto que llaman corazón, está latiendo con fuerza en mi interior, disfruto su presencia más que con cualquier otro arrancar ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Esto es lo que Lilynette llama amor?** Eran las incontables preguntas del espada que tenía sus mejillas sonrojas.

Omake:

En el universo shingeki:

En un universo donde la humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción y los que quedaban eran protegidos por 3 muros de los seres conocidos como titanes, unas criaturas gigantes que solo devoraban a los humanos y la única manera de matarlos era cortando la parte trasera del cuello.

Se podía ver en este momento a un joven llamado Eren que tenía la habilidad de transformarse en titán que había logrado sellar las puertas destruidas de uno de los muros con una roca.

Todos lo iban a felicitar pero de pronto una sombra que se materializo revelando a Reaper se puso detrás del mal protagonista y con 2 tiros de sus escopetas logro acabarlo al volarle la cabeza y el estómago con sus disparos matando la única esperanza para combatir a los titanes.

Una mujer llamada Mikasa se enojo tanto con el asesino que estaba por matarlo pero de pronto sintió que algo le había picado el cuello, al mirar, era un dardo que fue disparado desde una torre del reloj por Widowmaker.

Los efectos del dardo no tardaron en surtir efecto y una de las mejores matadoras de titanes se volvió uno con conciencia por lo que ahora los humanos tenían a otro titán de su lado pero este solo quería matar al asesino de su Eren

La pareja de asistentes, empezó a esquivar a la enojada chica moviéndose entre los techos hasta abrir un portal de regreso a la oficina.

En la oficina:

Se podia ver al autor y Claire en la entrada de su caverna que llevaba a sus oficinas, pero estaban mirando a una chica de pelo rojo, uniforme de academia y ojos verdes conocida como Monika que venía de un simulador de citas que se sorprendió de ver un esqueleto de aspecto faraónico flotante y de aura helada y una neko.

-Hola, me llamo Monika. Dijo la chica presentando a ambos.

-Soy káiser, ella es claire, ¿pero como llegaste aquí? ¿eres de otra sección del infierno que no controlo? Pregunto el autor.

-Asi es, estoy aquí para darles una invitación a la inauguración de un bar para los seres de este mundo, será dentro de unos meses, pero mi jefe me dijo que le puede interesar. Dijo la chica tranquilamente.

-Un bar, jefe eso suena divertido, al resto seguro le gustaría un lugar para tomar mas que café y seguro Retko podrá cantar karaoke. Dijo el invocadora.

-Mmm, esta bien, monika…. La hacker tu tarjeta de presentación, yo y mis asistentes iremos cuando todo este listo.

-Gracias señor káiser, lo veré en la inauguración. Dijo la chica antes de desaparecen por un portal

-Seguro que ella viene de otro autor que conoce, ¿verdad jefe? Pregunto Claire.

-Puede ser mi leal neko, puede ser. Dijo el autor antes de que ambos regresaran al trabajo

Hasta aquí, para aclarar Ulquiorra esta debilitado por haber sido vencido por Harribel en el capitulo pasado.

Pregunta de la semana ¿me recomiendan jugar toda la saga silent hilt?


	55. Chapter 50

Hey amigos, aquí subiendo este capítulo unas 7 horas antes de mi examen para el que ya estudie durante 2 semanas, (espero que me vaya bien) bueno en este momento estoy pensado como escribir la saga Quincy, que por lo menos espero que tenga 10 capítulos si es que puedo por suerte tengo un amigo que se sabe todo de memoria, bueno sin mucho más que agregar aquí está el capítulo con una pequeña sorpresa que no se esperan

 **dovah117:** si, pensé en hacerla mas ruda por eso ese capítulo se lo dedique a ella pues ahora que soy mas grande le dare un intento ya que recuerdo a mi hermano jugar el 4 the Room

 **viecenta1.8:** me alegra que te sorprendiera, aunque ahora falta que Ulquiorra de el beso y si, esas cosas le pasan a Grimmjow por confiarse

 **juanan231283:** pues si y gracias

 **ElYoker2002:** entonces seguro que te quedas sin habla pronto por la cantidad de giros que tengo planeado.

 **Hades:** pues mientras sean juego donde me pueda defender y no tenga que correr para mi es bueno como la trilogía de dead space

 **Fitoxi:** si pobre pero todavía le falta un combate donde esta vez peleara con todo lo que tiene y bueno tendré que empezar a piratear toda la saga

Capítulo 50: el equipo y un nuevo aliado:

En el mundo humano 3 días después:

Durante los siguientes días después del intento de ataque de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra los shinigamis duplicaron la seguridad en el mundo de los vivos para evitar que más arrancars hostiles salieran de la nada y no estuvieran listos.

Por su parte Orihime ya se había recuperado de sus heridas provocadas por su pelea pero ahora tenía muchísima más confianza en sí misma gracias al apoyo de todos pero siguió entrenando con su prometido y amigas para nunca quedarse atrás y volver a ser débil.

Mientras la familia de Gohan dIsfrutaba la calma por ahora, Goku, sus esposas y Urahara estaban preparando todo para su incursión a Hueco mundo, los shinigamis ya estaba construyendo la ciudad falsa mientras se planificaba detalle a detalle lo que pasaría.

En la sociedad de almas que ahora estaba con todos sus capitanes de regreso estaban en su mejor momento, Kensei restauro la gloria de su escuadrón al igual que Shinji el cual tenía a Kira como actual teniente mientras los demás hacia su trabajo como podían.

Lisa era mucho peor que Nanao debido a que ella siempre encontraba los escondites del perezoso Kyoraku el cual estaba casi esclavizado por el papeleo hasta que descubrió el punto débil de su nueva teniente, el hentai, por lo cual mandaba a algunos de los miembros de su escuadrón para traer revistas de esas del mundo de los vivos las cuales eran sumamente efectivas para poner a la pelinegra en un trance por varias horas donde el capitán solo se dedicaba a dormir.

Toshiro se podría decir que estaba muy satisfecho debido a que el tener 2 tenientes, un muy amistoso y otra muy grosera que siempre lo llamada pervertido tenía sus ventajas, mucho menos papeleo para el por lo que podía estar en su trabajo de vigilancia sin preocuparse que el trabajo se acumulara y de paso pasar más tiempo con cierta peli negra de rostro neutral por la cual sentía cosas extrañas en su presencia

En hueco mundo se podría decir que las cosas no salieron bien para cierto espada de pelo azul el cual recibió un severo castigo por irse sin permiso y Videl hubiera corrido con la misma suerte de no ser por 2 cosas, la primera ella salvo a Ulquiorra y la idea de perder a su más leal espada no le agradaba a Aizen y la segunda era que Lilynette también era culpable pero el castaño no quería provocar a Stark con el cual tenía un plan para que fuera mucho más eficiente en la guerra.

Por otro lado, Goten y Yachiru estaban en una pequeña cita en el parque de la ciudad comiendo unos helados, la peli rosa tenia de la mano a su novio mientras este parecía distraído mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Qué pasa, extrañas a Rudy? Pregunto Yachiru debido a que su pareja no vio a la mascota en mucho tiempo

\- Eso, pero también me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Lilynette? Ella al igual que algunos espadas eran diferentes. Dijo el pequeño arrancar

La sola mención de la peli plata hizo que la pequeña teniente inflara las mejillas de los celos debido a que no quería que una arrancar acaparara la atención de su chico por lo cual desarrollo una actitud algo territorial al igual Tatsuki y Rangiku.

Este momento se corta cuando delante de ellos se abrió una garganta que hizo que ambos se sobre saltaran y la peli rosa estaba por dejar su gigai que vestía un vestido negro con detalles rosas para pasar a su forma shinigami pero Goten la detuvo porque sentía una energía muy familiar salir del interior.

Al cerrarse de golpe, la garganta expulso a Lilynette que en este momento tenía un rostro de impotencia, como si no hubiera podido salvar a alguien y al mirar a su entorno y visualizar a Goten no dudo dos veces y lo abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo a Yachiru la cual iba reclamar pero lo que dijo la chica y el tono en que lo hizo la calmo pero a la vez la preocupo.

\- Tenía razón, siempre tuve razón, no debimos confiar en él. Decía la chica que comenzó a derramar lágrimas rememorando lo que paso.

Flash back de Lilynette una hora antes:

La pequeña espada número dos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de las noches hasta que encontró algo muy interesante, era un Ulquiorra y Videl tomados de las manos entre ellos y por lo que lograba escuchar, su amiga instruía al serio espada sobre demostraciones de cariño aunque el ser de ojos verdes no entendía del todo pero se esforzaba debido a que quería aprender para cuando llegara el momento en que el pudiera devolver el afecto a su compañera.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que tanto ella y Stark fueron convocados a la sala de reuniones pero en esta ocasión el perezoso espada no tenía un rostro cansado sino uno serio por primera vez en su vida, algo no andaba bien.

\- Lilynette necesito que no vayas a la reunión, tengo un mal presentimiento, toma esto. Dijo el espada 2 que le dio a su compañera uno de los brazaletes anti detección.

\- ¿Por qué Stark? Pregunto la niña preocupada.

\- Solo se, que si algo me pasa, sigue adelante, aunque debas escapar de aquí. Dijo Stark en un extraño momento de sabiduría marchando a la sala.

La peli plata espero mucho pero nada paso por lo que harta fue a ver qué pasaba de forma discreta hasta esconderse entre uno de los pilares de la sala donde podía ver al espada 2 hablando con Aizen pero parecía que llego en el momento en que su vida y la de su compañero cambiarían.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Pregunto Stark con un rostro cansado para disfrazar su preocupación.

\- No todavía hay algo mas, pero primero. Con eso Aizen chasqueo sus dedos y rápidamente el arrancar lobo estaba inmóvil por una llave del espada 1.

Lilynette al ver esto iba a interferir pero ella misma sabia que no podía hacer nada por lo que espero a ver como terminaba todo.

\- Mi querido Stark, tú me recuerdas mucho a mi ex compañero, el capitán Kyoraku, poderoso y perezoso, honestamente lo considero un inútil sin espíritu para pelear. Dijo Aizen tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Pregunto Stark tratando de zafarse pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lilynette

\- Pues veras, mi otro ex compañero Zaraki era alguien poderoso y siempre listo para una pelea, pero. Dijo Aizen mientras sacaba la hogyoku.

Stark tenía razón con su mal presentimiento por lo que queriendo poner a salvo a su compañera, discretamente logro abrir una garganta detrás de ella para que escapara.

\- Me pregunto si mi reparada hogyoku puede cambiar la personalidad de alguien pacifico a un psicópata violento. Dijo con malicia el ex capitán a su espada 2.

En eso, Aizen hizo brillar la Hogyoku sobre los ojos del arrancar lobo que empezó a gritar de dolor cosa que horrorizo a Lilynette, queria salvarlo, quería actuar pero ella sabía que su fuerza era insuficiente contra Aizen y su nuevo espada, ella miro la garganta detrás de ella y se dio cuenta que su compañero quería que se fuera y que no corriera con la misma suerte, Stark siempre fue como un padre y en este momento le pedía a su hija que lo dejara por su seguridad.

\- Stark, prometo regresar y arreglar lo que te esté haciendo. Dijo Lilynette que se lanzó al interior de la garganta sin mirar atrás escuchando los gritos de su compañero

Fin del flash back:

Goten lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a la chica que seguía llorando en su hombro cosa que Yachiru permitió debido a que seguramente sucedió algo grave para que ella escapara de hueco mundo.

En eso, aparecieron Goku y Nanao seguidos de Gohan y Nell que sintieron la presencia de Lilynette por lo que quedaron muy confundidos cuando la vieron llorando en el hombro de Goten pero al ver esto, la peli verde prometida del hijo mayor de Goku sabía que algo paso en las Noches.

\- Goten ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pregunto Nanao

\- No lo sé, ella vino de la nada sin intención de luchar y parece que esta triste. Dijo el joven arrancar sin estar seguro.

\- Mmmmm ¿Qué hacemos? No siento que tenga malas intenciones. Dijo Goku mirando de nuevo la peli plata

\- Creo que lo mejor sería reunir a todo en la tienda de Urahara para decidir. Dijo Gohan mientras Nell se acercó a Lilynette para alzarla y mirarla seriamente mientras la niña todavía tenía lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué te hizo Aizen para que también dejaras hueco mundo? Pregunto la peli verde debido a que el tiempo restauro toda su memoria.

\- …..le…..le hizo daño a mi amigo. Dijo la espada 2 secándose sus lagrimas

\- No te preocupes, nos aseguraremos que pague por lo que hizo y rescataremos a los arrancars que podamos. Dijo Nell que la abrazo como si fueran madre e hija

Horas mas tarde, casa de Goku:

Con ya todos reunidos desde las esposas de Goku, las prometidas de Gohan, las arrancars, humanos y los shinigamis estaban expectantes ante lo que la pequeña arrancar tenía que decir.

De esta forma, Lilynette conto absolutamente todo lo que vivió en su vida como arrancar y lo que pasaba en las noches, los espadas, la hogyoku, los planes de invasión, todo.

La información que ella menciono impacto a todos, debido a que ella menciono a los 3 nuevo espadas, que eran Videl que muchos sospecharon que era la hija de mister Satan que llevaba perdida ya un año y lo más impactante era el nuevo espada 0 que podía explicar la desaparición de Trunks hace ya 3 días

 **Bulma estará muy triste y Vegeta estará tan furioso que va quera la cabeza de Aizen en cuanto lo vea.** Pensaba Goku ya imaginando la ira saiyajin de su amigo.

Lo que Lilynette no menciono porque era algo secreto entre Aizen, Ulquiorra y Szayel era el proyecto Janemba el cual ahora gracias a la muerte de Yammy se le había implantado poder arrancar.

\- Y eso es todo lo que se, Aizen me traiciono, no deseo la destrucción de los shinigamis, solo estar tranquila. Dijo la chica que callo de rodillas después de soltar todo

\- ¿Harribel-san, capitana Unohana y Urahara-san que piensan? Pregunto Toshiro junto con Isshin y el resto de tenientes y capitanes.

\- Puedo ver en sus ojos que no miente, puedo ver desesperación genuina en ella, Aizen solo ve a los arrancars como simples peones, no le importa lo que les pase. Dijo Unohana seriamente

\- No podemos ignorar más esto, en una semana saldremos a hueco mundo para poner fin a esto. Dijo Yoruichi chocando sus puños.

\- ¿pero quienes irán? Pregunto Orihime curiosa

\- Como estamos todos reunidos, deberíamos decidir eso ahora para empezar a planificar. Dijo Urahara detrás de su abanico

\- Yo voy, no pienso dejar que más gente se vea afectada por la maldad de Aizen. Dijo Gohan con una mirada de determinación.

\- Si tú vas, yo te sigo. Dijo Rukia a su lado

\- Necesitan a alguien que abra una garganta, yo también voy. Dijo Nell

\- Te seguiré has el final viejo amigo. Dijo Chad al lado de Sung Sun

\- Supongo que yo también deberé ir para que no se metan en problemas. Dijo Uryu que curiosamente para todos está muy cerca de Apacci.

\- Es un grupo bastante grande, ¿algún ultimo voluntario? Pregunto Urahara.

Todos iban a levantar la mano pero Tatsuki les gano y ella sería la última que iría a hueco mundo mientras el resto se encargaría de emboscar a Aizen en la ciudad falsa aunque la sociedad de almas mandaría refuerzos a hueco mundo más tarde pero por ahora todos debían prepararse para partir en una semana.

En hueco mundo una semana más tarde:

Videl se podría decir que estaba en un conflicto personal debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos días, primero la desaparición de Lilynette de la cual no se sabía su paradero pero lo extraño aquí era que Stark no parecía preocupado por eso y solo se concentraba en entrenar de forma brutal, algo que sorprendió a medio Hueco mundo que conocían su actitud perezosa y verlo así era algo de no creer.

La espada 10 sospechaba que esto tenía que ver con Aizen, ya desde el primer día no confiaba en el pero no podía oponerse a el por razones obvias como su falta de poder por lo que estaba pensando en escapar al mundo de los vivos y regresar a su mundo, pero se negaba a dejar a atrás a Ulquiorra el cual pese a todo lo que pasaba mantenía su lealtad hacia el capitán traidor.

Y hablado del castaño este con ayuda de Szayel transporto el cristal donde estaba Janemba hacia una cueva en el bosque menos donde no pudiera ser detectado pero colocaron sobre él una serie de explosivos que estaban hecho para detonarse en 8 horas debido a que hoy era el día de la invasión y todas las piezas estaban en su sitio.

Mientras en el mundo de los vivos:

En el sótano de Urahara se encontraban todos reunidos esperando a las personas que irían a hueco mundo por lo que estaban charlando un poco para matar el rato.

\- oye flacucha ¿Por qué estás pasando tanto tiempo con ese Quincy? Preguntaba Mila Rose de forma picara

\- no es nada de lo que te imaginas, solo lo ayudo con esas cosas de costura. Dijo la arrancar ciervo defendiéndose.

\- ¿y quedarte en su casa también tiene que ver con eso? pregunto de nuevo la arrancar león

\- Era de noche y estaba cansada por lo que no desea molestar llegando tarde. Seguía diciendo la chica de ojos vi color.

\- Qué raro, esas son las mismas excusas que usaba para quedarme con Chad antes de empezar a salir entre los dos, quien diría que en tu faceta de chica ruda tenías un corazón sensible. Dijo Sung Sun entre pequeñas risas cubriendo su boca con su manga como era habitual en ella.

Antes de que Apacci se lanzara para golpear a sus amigas llego el grupo que iría a hueco mundo, Gohan estaba con su ropa de shinigami Fullbringer con su dogi debajo de esta, de su lado izquierdo estaban Rukia con el mismo conjunto de ropa, Nell con un traje arrancar blanco parecido al de Harribel con su espada en un cinturón y Tatsuki con una ropa negra igual a la de Yoruichi con la capa de Piccolo sobre ella y unas muñequeras.

Del lado derecho estaban Chad con la misma ropa que uso para ir a la sociedad de almas a salvar a Rukia, Uryu iba con su ropa Quincy tradicional con un nuevo guante para disparar sus flechas y la nueva adición al equipo a último minuto, Karin con su ropa shinigami y el cabello suelto, los 7 cargaban mochilas en sus espaldas en caso de que la misión tomara días y debían alimentarse

\- Bueno, estamos listos, pero quiero saber si tienes algo que decirnos antes de irnos. Dijo Gohan seriamente

\- Se ve que me conocen bien, si, tengo algo pero para eso, Rukia ¿me das una mano? Pregunto Urahara

\- Está bien pero espero que no nos tardemos. Dijo la pequeña chica que salió con el científico

En unos minutos ambos regresaron al campo de entrenamiento cargando 2 contenedores de cristal reforzados con material de la nave de Babidi que absorbía energía.

\- Bueno antes de irse, Karin y Gohan necesito que pongan de su energía en este aparato antes de irse. Dijo el científico loco

Ambos solo aceptaron lanzado un poco de su poder espiritual en el contenedor de cristal siendo el de Gohan color azul y el de Karin rojo debido a sus poderes vizards quedando llenos.

\- Bien seguramente se preguntan el porqué de estos contenedores, bueno imaginen que por X razón ambos pierdes sus poderes. dijo Urahara.

\- Creo que ya se por dónde va esto. Dijo Nanao y el resto de mujeres que conocían al ex capitán

\- Si pierden sus poderes espirituales, este aparato guardara una parte de su poder para que puedan absorberlo y de esa manera restauran sus poderes poco a poco.

\- Interesante, ¿pero porque inventarías algo así? Pregunto Goku curioso.

\- Digamos que Gohan aprendió algo que tiene un precio a pagar por usarlo y puede que en el futuro Karin también necesite esa técnica. Dijo Urahara mirando a la chica Kurosaki.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Gohan? Pregunto Karin muy curiosa.

\- Mientras ayudaba a tu padre a recuperar sus poderes, el me enseño algo nuevo como último recurso. Dijo el hijo mayor de Goku rememorando este último año

Flash back de Gohan:

El saiyajin una vez que regreso a este mundo investigo todo lo referente sobre Isshin Kurosaki debido a que Zangetsu le dijo que debía entrenar con el para aprender una poderosa técnica como último recurso contra enemigos que lo superaran con creces.

Una vez que Urahara decidió que era hora de que Yuzu y Karin supieran sobre el mundo espiritual, el saiyajin por pedido del ex capitán le dijo que ayudara a Isshin a restauras sus poderes de shinigami, cosa a la que accedió sin dudar debido a que este quería proteger a sus hijas.

Al paso de unas semanas y con ayuda de Rangiku, Urahara y Yoruichi el peli negro recupero su poder shinigami por lo que ahora este podía enseñarle a Gohan el getsuga tensho final, mejor conocido como Mugetsu la cual fue la técnica responsable de que perdiera sus poderes.

Con el paso de los días Isshin quedo impresionado de que en un mes su nuevo alumno dominará esa técnica tan potente que podría ser capaz de borrar de la existencia a cualquier enemigo.

Otra cosa que paso durante ese tiempo de entrenamiento fue que para que progresara mejor, hicieron que Karin trabajara como shinigami sustituta para que tuviera entrenamiento peleando contra los Hollows cosa que esta acepto pero necesitaba una forma de que eso no afectara su situación en la academia.

Por lo cual Urahara le había dado un dispensador de almas mods para que su cuerpo no estuviera vacío, sin embargo, el primer día que Karin uso una soul Candy casi termina por matar a Urahara estrangulando y lanzándole un getsuga con su mascara porque por culpa de esa alma fue su peor día de academia y el mas vergonzoso.

Resulta que el alma que consumió la chica Kurosaki era de un tipo especial que fueron usadas por los shinigamis en la guerra, pero al ser inestables las destruyeron a todas, menos a esta que altero el cuerpo de su dueña dándole atributos sobre humanos y solo causo problemas con eso.

El alma llamada Kon hizo que Karin quedara como una pervertida acosadora y cuando ella se enteró de esto, primero se deprimió gritando que la reputación que se forjo estaba arruinada para luego enfurecer con un aura maléfica que haría que Kenpachi estuviera orgulloso, todo esto presenciado por Gohan que sentía un poco de miedo por lo que podia pasar a Urahara y Kon.

Fin del flash back de Gohan:

\- ESPERAME KARIN, YO TAMBIÉN DESEO IR. Dijo una voz masculina muy conocida por la Kurosaki y por los que lo conocieron.

Al sótano llego corriendo un pequeño peluche de león parlante con la cara divertida el cual salto para abrazar a su dueña que lo esquivo terminando este tocando los pechos de Tatsuki que no estaba feliz para nada.

\- Kon, ya te dije que no, pero te dejo a cargo de la casa y si se te ocurre hacer otra locura con cuerpo. Dijo Karin

En ese momento el ambiente se puso pensado y la chica con su rostro neutral y misma mirada miro directamente al peluche que todavía estaba apretando los pechos de la prometida de Gohan.

\- Lo que te hare, será peor de lo que te hice el día que nos conocimos y lo que te hará Tatsuki en este momento. Dijo Karin con una voz de ultra tumba.

Mientras el pequeño peluche pervertido era pisoteado por una enojada pelinegra recordó como llego hasta el punto en el que está ahora.

Flash back de Kon:

Se podía ver como el alma dentro del cuerpo de Karin estaba huyendo espantado debido a que la dueña de ese cuerpo no estaba para nada feliz por lo que paso en la escuela y ahora en este momento lo iba a hacer pedazos.

\- Espera Karin_chan, puedo explicarlo. Gritaba Kon mientras esquivaba un puñetazo que hizo un cráter en el suelo.

\- Me lo puedes contar mientras que hago polvo. Dijo Karin que continuo con la persecución con humo saliendo de su puño.

Después de una hora de persecución al final la chica Kurosaki le dio la paliza de su vida a Kon antes de darse cuenta que estaba lastimando su propio cuerpo, por lo que usando una de las semillas del ermitaño que Gohan le dio para entrena, curo su cuerpo y saco el alma mod de esta misma.

Después de eso llama a Urahara para presentar una queja pero el científico le dijo que Kon solo quería divertirse además que como una compensación para que el ex capitán no sufriera la ira de la chica les borro la memoria a todos los alumnos y maestros sobre ese día haciendo como que nada paso ese día, pero eso no lo salvo de ser estrangulado y perseguido por una furiosa peli negra que usaba su máscara Vizard.

Ya más tranquila, Karin camino por un rato por la calle hasta que en la basura encontró un pequeño peluche con forma de león en la cual introdujo el alma dándole vida al muñeco. Una vez que Kon se disculpó un monto de veces la chica llegó a una conclusión.

\- Mira maldito infeliz, te puedes quedar pero debes obedecer estar reglas, la primera, cuando estés en mi cuerpo actúa como yo y no me hagas pasar vergüenza, segundo cuando me vaya a entrenar, te quedaras solo en casa, has lo que quieras pero nada de montar fiestas locas, ENTENDIDO. Grito Karin apuntado con su puño haciendo que Kon se encogiera del miedo.

\- SI, Karin_chan, pero si estoy solo ¿puedo quedarme a ver películas con chicas de grandes OPPAIS. Dijo de forma soñadora el peluche mientras Karin tenía un tic en su ojo

 **Con eso me basta, pero creo que él y Lisa se llevarían muy bien** pensaba la chica que se lo llevo a su casa y lo conservo como mascota debido a que le divertían sus locuras.

Fin del Flash back de Kon:

Una vez que Tatsuki termino de sacarle el relleno a Kon a base de golpes, todos ya estaban listos por lo que Nell abrió una garganta hacia hueco mundo.

\- Suerte hijo/hermano/ cariño. Dijeron Goku, Goten, Orihime y Momo en ese mismo

\- Estaré bien, en marcha. Dijo el hibrido saiyajin que junto con sus amigos se lanzó hacia la garganta para comenzar a ponerle fin a esta guerra que estaba cada vez más cerca

Omake: ichigo y Sombra

En el universo de boku no hero:

Era el festival deportivo de ese mundo de héroes donde una chica pobre de cabello castaño llamado Ochako Uraraka se enfrentaría contra un tipo muy arrogante llamado Bakudo aunque algunos lo conocían como kacchan estaban por batirse en combate hasta que en el campo apareció el interés amoroso de la castaña que era un chico llamado Izuko.

-MALDITO NERD, BIENES A SALVAR A TU GORDA NOVIA. dijo Bakudo enojado.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí, solo recuerdo que una chica me arrastro y termine aquí? Dijo el peli verde

-Esa seria yo.

Rápidamente sobre el campo de batalla se formo una poderosa barrera de poder espiritual y Hollow impidiendo la entrada y salida de algunos héroes que el único que entro era un sujeto llamado all might, y en medio se podia ver a Ichigo armado con sus dos espadas y una Sombra muy tranquila que parecía estar hackeando cuentas bancarias.

-KATSUKI BAKUGO, HEMOS VENIDO POR TU CABEZA. Declaro Sombra

-NO MATARAS A MIS CHICOS. Dijo el héroe numero Uno

-Ichigo, encárgate del y el resto, el chico explosivo es mio. Dijo la hacker.

-Con justo. Dijo el vasto lord que le dio una patada al héroe profesional usando su sonido

Sombra saco sus ametralladoras y empezó disparar contra el rubio que solo lanzo explosiones contra la chica que los esquivaba con facilidad y ella para provocarlo le dijo que no tenía quirk y que lo mataría.

Uraraka vio como all migth fue derribado de un cero rápido y de cómo su interés amoroso fue tomado del cuello por el peli naranja que tenia una jeringan pero antes de inyectarla ella se puso en medio recibiendo ella la dosis del suero de hombría.

-Rayos falle, por suerte tengo un respuesto, pero te dire pequeño brócoli que tu amiga se portara como esa chica Hinata en ese universo paralelo. Dijo el vasto lord inyectando el suero en el peli verde que con eso perdio toda la inocencia y timidez volviendo todo un macho que podría tener un harem

-Ichigo me prestas una de tus espadas, quiero eliminar a este bobo como en un video juego. Dijo Sombra corriendo de una explocion

Rápidamente ella recargo y guardo sus ametralladoras y tomo la espada en un salto con la que le dio un corte en el pecho al chico explosivo luego lanzo el arma al cielo y con una arma robada que era un revolver le dio dos disparos para soltarlo y de un salto hacia atrás patear la espada ichigo que se clavo en el pecho de bakugo solo para ser rematado por una ráfaga de balas de Sombra que dejo al estudiantes como queso lleno de agujeros, no conforme con eso, ella saco un chicle que tenia en la boca, le disparo a la frente de su enemigo y puso el dulce en el agujero hasta que se hizo un globo de sangre que reventó

-Sombra, wins, FATALITY. Dijo Ichigo mientras su amiga cortaba la cabeza del rubio pero ambos recibieron un mensaje de su jefe por un teléfono

-Hola Ichigo, Sombra, necesito un favor antes que regresen. Dijo el autor.

-Si jefesito, ¿Qué desea? dijo la Hacker

-Hay 2 vacantes de trabajo gracias a que hemos progresado, busquen a un tipo llamado Arthas Menethil, Burning se encargara de la otra persona. Dijo el autor

-Entendido, pero antes aquí le mandamos la cabeza de bakugo al infierno y por cierto ya transferi todo el dinero de la cuenta bancaria de ese tipo endeavor a la familia Ochako. Dijo Sombra

-Lleven abrigo, ese lugar es frio.

Con eso dicho, los asesinos se fueron dejando a todos conmocionados y mas cuando Uraraka se despertó con un carácter rudo al igual que Izuko

Y hasta aquí, espero que les gustara aunque me quedo algo corto. pregunta semanal ¿que mascota del anime desearia tener? yo quisiera tener kuro de ao no exoecist, ese gato es muy adorable y peligroso a la vez


	56. Chapter 51

Hey amigos aquí de regreso con otro capitulo más y debo decirles que estoy feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo, lo primero porque pude aprobar mi examen final y lo segundo es que tengo que prepararme para otro con un profesor particular que me cae especialmente mal

 **Dragon saku:** pues no puedo argumentar ante esa lógica

 **dovah117:** pues el fatality fue una mezcla del super ataque de deathstroke en injustice y el fatality de cassie de mortal combat 10, seria una mascota divertida

 **ElYoker2002:** lo que Lisa lee queda interpretación pero en futuro descubrirá boku no pico, quizás ya veras lo que se viene :D, ese oso seria como tener a jigsaw

 **juanan231283:** es la idea y gracias

 **ZeroOmega:** pues yo diría qu que son princesos o simplemente molestos, Eren cae en la segunda categoría, era algo molesto a mi punto de vida y algo llorón que no podía hacer nada sin la forma de titan

Capítulo 51: el comienzo de la guerra

En hueco mundo:

El grupo de Gohan había atravesado la garganta con éxito llegando al desierto, se podría decir que todos los que no eran de ese lugar estaban muy sorprendidos tanto por la inmensidad del desierto que parecía no tener un final mientras muy a lo lejos se podía ver el palacio de las noches junto a la gran luna del lugar.

\- Wow, nunca me imaginé que Hueco mundo fuera tan…..desolado. Dijo Rukia que no podía dejar de ver la luna.

\- Sí, yo viví en este lugar por muchos años y si no encuentras a otros Hollow con los cuales pasar el tiempo, te vuelves loco por la soledad. Dijo Nell que recordaba a sus difuntos amigos, otra razón más para acaba con Aizen.

\- No me sorprendería si esa soledad los afecta a tal punto de volverlos salvajes. Dijo Karin.

\- Bueno, dejemos las charlas para después. Dijo Tatsuki estirando los músculos.

\- Exacto, debemos ponernos en marcha, según Nell el palacio de las noches está muy lejos. Dijo Gohan.

\- Seguramente ya esperaban nuestra llegada por lo que no tiene sentido que tratemos de esconder nuestro poder. Dijo Uryu examinando la situación.

\- Sí, es por ello que iremos volando para no tardarnos tanto, en marcha. Dijo el Son.

Con eso dicho, todos elevaron su ki para luego salir disparados hacia las noches, el viaje les tomaría mucho tiempo, pero no tanto como podía esperarse, aunque lo que ellos ignoraron era el mal que se iba a liberar en el bosque de los menos grandes.

En las noches:

Se podía ver a Videl en este momento hablando con sus compañeras y las que ella consideraba como su facción que eran Loly y Menoly discutiendo sobre diferentes asuntos.

\- ¿alguna idea de donde puede estar Lilynette? Pregunto Videl preocupada por el paradero de ella

\- Mmm no, pero notaron que después que se fuera, Stark se comporta de forma extraña. Dijo Menoly pensativa.

\- Según tengo entendido, su actitud es igual a la de un capitán de la sociedad de almas llamado Kenpachi Zaraki. Dijo Loly recordando cuando Aizen comento sobre los capitanes.

Videl no lo quería admitir, pero esto era señal de que Aizen tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Lilynette y el cambio de actitud de Stark, honestamente no confían para nada en el capitán traidor y deseaba irse, pero no quería dejar a Ulquiorra el cual todavía estaba confundido con sus emociones recién descubiertas.

\- Deberíamos irnos a la sala de reunión, pronto empieza el primer ataque contra los shinigamis. Dijo Loly con una mirada maliciosa aunque ella tenía un asunto pendiente con cierta peli negra humana, prometida de cierto saiyajin que estaba en hueco mundo

\- Tenemos probabilidades más altas de ganar si esa cosa llamada proyecto Janemba y la criatura Hildegarn funcionan. Dijo Menoly que lo sabia porque Aizen hizo de conocimiento público sus 2 armas secretas

Las 3 fueron a la sala de reunión donde estaban todos los espadas con sus respectivas facciones con un Aizen ya sentado en su trono y siendo protegido por el espad en cada lado y Tousen al frente.

\- Bueno mis leales espadas, a llegado el día en que los shinigamis conocerán el poder de hueco mundo. Dijo el capitán traidor sonriendo.

\- Si, ya quiero acabar con esos malditos. Dijeron con entusiasmó Nnoitra y Grimmjow.

\- Esos bastardos, después de tantos años, sufrirán la ira de aquellos a quienes condenan. Dijo el ex rey de hueco Barragán

\- Yo solo ansió una pelea que me haga ir al máximo de mis poderes. dijo Stark con una sonrisa tan tétrica que haría que cierta pareja de sádicos estuviera orgullosa de el.

Ese comentario dejo sin habla a todos los que conocían al perezoso espada 2, si bien todavía se preguntaban dónde estaba Lilynette no les importaba en este momento, además, si ahora estaba con esa increíble sed de pelea, era mucho mejor para la guerra.

\- Sin embargo, tenemos un pequeño problema. Dijo Aizen sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre lord Aizen? Pregunto Zommari con intriga.

\- Tousen y otros arrancars me acaban de informar que un equipo de 7 personas vienen directo hacia aquí con la intención de detenernos. Dijo el capitán seriamente haciendo que todos en la sala se sobre saltaran de la impresión.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Los shinigamis no pueden abrir gargantas. Dijo el espada 3 sin creérselo.

\- Pueden, la ex espada 3 esta con ellos. Dijo Nnoitra molesto deseando volver a pelea contra la peli verde.

\- Además que la infame Tier Harribel está casada con un shinigami y tuvo un hijo que me dio una paliza. Dijo Grimmjow que todavía no se creía que ese mocoso lo derrotara.

De nuevo hubo una conmoción por semejante revelación, sobre todo para los espadas mas viejos y que la conocían, les era insólito e imposible que tal cadena de sucesos ocurriera.

\- Si, según los informes la ex espada 3 está con ellos, 3 shinigamis, 2 humanos y un Quincy. Dijo Aizen.

\- ¿Cómo debemos proseguir mi lord? Pregunto Aaroniero.

\- Dejemos que vengan a nosotros, Stark, Barragán junto con varios arrancars y mis guarda espaldas iniciaremos el ataque contra el mundo de los vivos, el resto se quedara para acabar con nuestros invitados, una vez que terminen, vayan directo al mundo de los vivos. Dijo Aizen mirando detenidamente a todos.

\- ¿Quién queda a cargo del lugar? Pregunto Videl curiosa todavía desconfiando.

\- Ulquiorra estará al mando, ahora retírense y preparasen, la batalla está por empezar. Dijo el capitán listo para su invasión.

Con Goku:

El saiyajin junto con sus esposas acompañados de todos los capitanes, tenientes, vizards y arrancars estaban en la ciudad de Karakura falsa creada por Urahara, esperaban la llegada de Aizen con algo de impaciencia, pero ya todo estaba en su lugar y listos para el combate.

Harribel estaba en una posición junto con sus amigas Sung Sun, Apacci y Mila Rose las cuales tenían la misión de usar su movimiento de quimera parca en caso de que algo gigante apareciera y necesitaran igualar las cosas en tamaño.

Goten, Yachiru y Lilynette estaban junto a Goku que estaba parado en un edificio mirando el falso sol del lugar mientras los niños se conocían mejor y cabe decir que ambas jóvenes en un punto comenzaron a tironear de los brazos al joven Son que reían nerviosamente.

\- Ah, el amor joven, se ven adorables. Dijo Mashiro junto con Yuzu y Kyoraku.

La joven Quincy estaba al lado de su padre lista para el combate y deseaba pelear contra Aizen debido a que el uso los genes de su hermano mayor y su madre para el mal mientras Isshin quería detener al capitán traidor para que más gente no saliera lastimada.

La ex capitana Soi Fong estaba junto a su antiguo teniente que le preguntaba si no le gustaría regresar a lo que ella dice que no porque es muy feliz viviendo con su esposo y Omaeda al ver esa sonrisa no dijo más nada porque nunca vio esa felicidad en ella.

Al lado de ellos estaban Urahara, Yamamoto, Shinji y Yoruichi, la cual iba con un leotardo negro mientras en sus manos y piernas tenía unas botas y manoplas de metal pesado que eran armas a prueba del hierro de los arrancars.

A pesar de todo, dejaron personas como Renji Ikkaku, Orihime y algunos más en el mundo de los vivos en caso de que Aizen pasara sobre ellos de alguna forma o también si necesitaba refuerzos o un médico.

Rangiku y Nanao estaban en una posición cerca a la de su esposo pero tanto ellas como el resto se acercó a él para hablar sobre algo que sentían.

\- ¿chicas, también lo sienten? Pregunto Goku a todas sus esposas.

\- ¿entonces también tienes ese presentimiento? Pregunto Rangiku

\- Sí, tengo la sensación de que algo terrible se acerca por lo que ninguno de nosotros debe bajar la guardia en esta pelea, no sabemos que sorpresas puede tener Aizen para nosotros. Dijo el saiyajin

\- A todo esto, ¿le dijiste a Vegeta el, ya sabes…..? Pregunto Yoruichi refiriéndose al secuestro de Trunks.

\- Digamos que no se lo tomo muy bien y es posible que venga para acá. Dijo Soi Fong que estuvo el día de la revelación.

Flash back, 3 días atrás:

Se podía ver a Goku y Soi Fong en la casa los cuales irían a decirle a Vegeta y Bulma lo que paso mientras el resto seguía trabajando en la ciudad antes de que Urahara los detuvieran y les mostrara una caja.

\- Nos vamos unos minutos, que deseas Kisuke. Pregunto la pequeña ex capitana.

\- Bueno, me gustarían que probaran mi nuevo invento que si funciona, mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro. Dijo el ex capitán con su típica sonrisa boba.

\- ¿Qué es? Pregunto el saiyajin viendo que en la caja había una especie de teléfono cuadrado y pequeño de esos que decían que eran indestructible.

\- Es un teléfono para hablar entre dimensiones, es difícil de decir cómo funciona así que mejor pruébalo. Dijo Urahara entusiasmado.

Goku un poco confundido solo hizo lo que pidieron por lo que marco el número de la casa de Bulma, pasaron uno segundos y se pudo escuchar en el alta voz a la científica peli azul.

\- ¿Goku? Pregunto Bulma

\- Hola Bulma ¿cómo estás? Pregunto el saiyajin mientras su amigo Urahara solo se fue de la casa saltando y gritando que era un genio.

\- Preocupada, no he sabido nada de Trunks en una semana y eso que Vegeta lo busco por todo el planeta. Dijo la peli azul que se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

\- Bulma, hace unos días llego alguien aquí y nos dijo dónde está. Dijo Goku aunque esa era la parte fácil

\- ¿ENSERIO? ¿Dónde ESTA? ¿ESTA BIEN? Decía la preocupada madre desde el teléfono

\- Soi Fong te lo explicara mejor que yo. Dijo el saiyajin dejando que su pequeña esposa tomara la palabra.

\- Hola señorita Bulma, durante el ataque a la ciudad, el capitán traidor, Aizen Sosuke se escabullo y fue a su mundo, robo tecnología de su hogar y aprovechando que su hijo estaba débil y con un Hollow interno, lo derribo e hipnotizo. Dijo la capitana seriamente sin inmutarse aunque seguramente si fuera su hijo estaría más preocupada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible si Vegeta me dijo que el entrenamiento mental los hace inmunes al control? Pregunto Bulma recordando que su esposo se dejó poseer apropósito.

\- Como dije, estaba debilitado y pelear contra esa voz en su mente lo hizo vulnerable terminando por caer, por lo que sabemos, es el actual espada 1 entre las filas del traidor siendo su títere personal. Dijo Soi Fong cosa que no le gusto a Bulma y menos a cierto saiyajin que también escucho eso.

\- COMO SE ATREVE ESE MALDITO INSECTO A USAR A UN SAIYAJIN CREYENDOCE SUPERIOR. Dijo un Vegeta muy molesto.

\- Para Aizen, todos los que trabajan para el son solo peones que puede remplazar siempre. Dijo Soi Fong sin saber que eso solo aumentaba la ira del príncipe.

\- BULMA, EN CUANTO CARGUES ESE PORTAL CON MAS COMBUSTIBLE, VOY A IR POR ESE INSECTO PARA HACERLE CONOCER EL INFIERNO Y RECUPERAR A MI HIJO. Grito el príncipe que en su arranque de ira destruyo el teléfono de su esposa junto con una mesa cortando de golpe la llamada.

\- Creo que estaba tan molesto que se le olvido que mi casa es una puerta a este mundo. Dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente.

\- Mejor no digamos nada, el será nuestro as bajo la manga en caso de que no todo salga como lo planeamos. Dijo la pequeña capitán la cual junto con su esposo se fueron a seguir ayudando en la ciudad falsa.

Fin del flash back:

Todas estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo Soi Fong aunque seguramente cualquiera de ellas reaccionaria igual de impulsivo y sin pensar si secuestraran a un miembro de su familia que algunas ya estaban pensando en ampliar la familia en el futuro.

\- Bueno debemos estar listos, según los cálculos de Urahara, Gohan ya debe estar muy cerca de las noches por lo Aizen debería llegar aquí en un par de horas. Dijo Nanao acomodando sus lentes

\- Me preocupa que Trunks no haya sido la única cosa que ese maldito trajo de mi mundo. Dijo Goku muy serio.

\- Es probable, por eso debemos estar listos para lo que sea. Dijo Yoruichi que se fue del lugar no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a su esposo al igual que las demás.

Regresando a Hueco mundo:

Todo el equipo de Gohan habían atravesado el enorme desierto en unas horas como si nada con un pequeño descanso para comer que fue interrumpido por una criatura de arena que no quería morirse hasta que fue congelado por Rukia y destruido en miles de pedazos por Karin usando el shikai con su espada de dragón negro lanzo un letal getsuga tensho mejorado y perfeccionado con la ayuda de su padre y Gohan.

Ya en la entrada de las noches fueron recibidos por un arrancar con una calavera de carnero por cabeza y a su alrededor cientos y cientos de soldados esqueléticos con el rostro de un cráneo humano, el nombre de este arrancar era Rudbornn Chelute

\- Detengan a los intrusos. Dijo el Rudborrn el cual dejo a sus soldados para pelear

El sabia claramente que no podría ganar debido a que pudo sentir el poder de todos ellos, además que todavía recordaba la aterradora sensación de la llegada de los saiyajin y el poder de Vegetto por lo que era más sensato huir y vivir para pelear otro día que morir en el intento de una pelea perdida desde el comienzo.

Y como predijo, sus tropas no duraron más de 2 minutos, algunos de ellos terminando con el cráneo roto por causa de los golpes brutales de Tatsuki, Nell y Chad, perforados por las flechas de Uryu o simplemente terminando siendo partidos por la mitad con las zanpakutos de Gohan, Rukia y Karin.

En el salón del trono:

\- Mi lord, los intrusos han llegado hacia nuestros dominios ¿Cómo debe proceder? Pregunto el arrancar 61 a su líder.

\- Divídanlos y derrótenlos, manténganlos lejos del mundo de los vivos. Dijo Aizen mientras detrás de el estaba su batallón.

Sin decir nada, el capitán traidor dejo a Ulquiorra a cargo mientras abría una garganta para ir directo hacia la emboscada de los shinigamis que él ya había calculado, pero aun asi, dejo a muchos de los suyos atrás y a su suerte contra los invasores.

\- ¿entonces, como debemos proseguir Ulquiorra? pregunto Videl al lado del espada 4

\- Como Aizen sama dijo, los dividiremos y cazaremos uno a uno, si eso falla, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Zommari y Szayel les tenderán una emboscada en la parte del lugar que es más amplia. Dijo Ulquiorra refiriéndose a la zona que parecía un desierto dentro del castillo.

\- Ya es hora de que ajuste cuentas con ese shinigami Gohan. Dijo Grimmjow sonriendo salvajemente

\- Esa humana y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes por resolver. Dijo Loly con malicia.

\- Nell, esta vez si te voy a matar de forma definitiva. Dijo Nnoitra con su sonrisa maligna.

\- Después de esta pelea tendré muchos juguetes nuevos para mi laboratorio. Dijo con emoción el espada 8.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí y que harás tú? Pregunto Videl curiosa.

\- Seremos la última línea de defensa, si llegan hasta aquí los detendremos para evitar que regresen al mundo de los vivos. Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente por lo cual todos los arrancars estuvieron de acuerdo y tomaron una ruta para tener su emboscada pero alguien prefirió irse por su cuenta, cosa que sería su perdición.

Con Gohan:

Todos después derrotar a esos arrancars esqueléticos entraron al palacio donde estaban impresionados que toda la arquitectura fuera trabajo Hollow pero llegaron a un punto donde había 6 caminos diferentes y no podían sentir nada para estar seguros por lo que tuvieron que dividirse pero si estaban en peligro solo debían elevar su poder al máximo para que fueran en su rescate.

La primera ruta fue tomada Karin la cual era seguida por Tatsuki por las dudas debido a que era la que menos experiencia en combate tenia, luego Chad y Uryu tomaron su propia ruta, Nell tomo otro camino que sentía que la estaba llamado dejando solo a Rukia y Gohan con los caminos restantes.

\- Suerte amor. Dijo Rukia que de un salto le dio un rápido beso en la boca su prometido y tomar un camino.

\- Tu también, cuídate Rukia. Dijo Gohan que tomo el camino que quedaba.

Con Karin:

La chica Kurosaki comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo del lugar mientras estaba atenta ante cualquier enemigo que pudiera aparecer junto con Tatsuki que estaba en iguales condiciones, lista para la pelea.

\- ALTO AHÍ NIÑAS. Dijo una misteriosa voz en el largo corredor.

\- Niña, pero yo ya soy una adolecente. Dijo Karin con un tic por ser llamada de esa forma.

\- Y yo ya soy una adulta y comprometida. Dijo Tatsuki con el mismo tic nervioso.

\- NO ME IMPORTA, AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAS HUMANA. Dijo la voz de Loly

De la nada, apareció la pequeña y siniestra arrancar peli negra de coletas que cargaba su zanpakuto que parecía una simple daga retráctil mientras a su lado estaba otra persona.

El tipo en cuestión tenía el pelo algo largo, con un bigote y barba con punta de color negro que sumado a su ropa blanca con tiras blanca y cinto rojo le daba un aire de que antes de ser un Hollow, el tipo debió ser de ascendencia Española, este sujeto era conocido como Dordoni alessandro del Socaccio que era uno de los primeros espadas más antiguos antes que nuevos Hollow tomaran su lugar.

\- Debo reunirme con mis compañeros y la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear contra aun enana con mal humor y un tipo raro. Dijo Karin tranquilamente mientras a los arrancars se les formaba una vena en la cabeza

\- Niña mal educada. Dijo Dordoni.

\- Karin, dale una paliza a ese tipo, yo y la mocosa tenemos un asunto pendiente que terminar. Dijo Tatsuki tronando sus nudillos lista para la batalla

De esta manera, la prometida de Gohan pego un salto con una gran velocidad que sorprendio a Loly cuando esta es golpeada en el estómago con fuerza siendo mandada a volar a una buena distancia para que Karin pudiera pelear a justo y esta al darse cuenta que Dordoni no se movería hasta ser derribado, ella saca su zanpakuto lista para pelear

\- Ruge, dragón Trinity. Dijo Karin activando su shikai con la espada que hacía que sus ataques y velocidad estuvieran equilibrados.

\- ¿vas a luchar solo con tu shikai? Mejor usa el bankai, sino, no tendrás oportunidad de vencerme. Dijo el arrancar muy seguro.

\- No lo creo, con esto y mis otras habilidades podre derrotarte y no creas que porque luces como un tonto, no te estoy tomando enserio. Dijo Karin recordando que la primera cosa en una pelea era nunca subestimar al enemigo.

\- Pues entonces deberé hacerte ver lo contrario. Dijo Dordoni que se lanzo al ataque contra la Kurosaki.

Con Rukia:

La peli negra se encontraba corriendo por su ruta hasta que capto un ki más delante de ella pero lo que era extraño es que se parecía demasiado al poder de su difunto amigo Kaien Shiba al cual mato cuanto fue poseído por un Hollow en sus años de juventud.

Fue muy impactante para la peli negra mirar a su enemigo delante, era la viva imagen de su antiguo amigo pero su ki era maligno y recordó cuando ella y Gohan acabaron con el gran pescador, alguien que usaba los cuerpos de los fallecidos como cebos o en este caso, como distracción para ella.

\- ¿Rukia, soy yo, porque me mataste? Dijo Kaien mirando a la chica con confusión fingida.

\- No te molestes en fingir, sé que no eres Kaien, tu ki maligno te delata. Dijo Rukia la cual saco su espada.

\- Vaya que observadora, bueno eso me hace las cosas más fáciles al no tener que fingir, me presento, soy Aaroniero Arruruerie el noveno espada. Dijo el Hollow.

\- ¿así que tú también eres un miembro de los espadas? Será interesante tratar contra ti, acabare contigo no porque seas un Hollow, sino porque de esa forma, me aseguro que el alma de mi amigo descanse en paz de una vez. Dijo Rukia con su espada en pose de batalla

\- Inténtalo, maldita shinigami. Dijo Aaroniero sacando la espada de Kaien para usarla.

Con Nell:

La ex tercera espada tomo su camino hasta llegar a una zona del palacio que parecía una zona montañosa y delante de ella estaba uno de los espadas que no se apegó al plan y quería su revancha ahora.

Este no era otro que Nnoitra con su típica sonrisa de loco con su espada más que lista para el combate mientras Nell solo lo veía con molestia todavía recordado como ella fue herida de gravedad por este maldito y era hora de saldar cuentas.

\- Bueno Nell, es hora que acabemos lo que empezamos. Dijo el espada 5.

\- Ya estoy recuperada y si mal no recuerdo, te di una paliza hace unos días en el mundo de los vivos. Dijo la peli verde con una pequeña risa.

\- Cállate, te subestime, además todos los espadas del 0 al 6 logramos con entrenamiento pesado conseguir una segunda resurrección. Dijo Nnoitra esperando una reacción de miedo.

\- Bien, porque si no esta pelea seria aburrida, tu no eres el único que tiene una, yo también entrene con alguien que ya la tenía por lo que las cosas estarán parejas. Dijo Nell que saco su espada.

La tensión se podía ver en el ambiente y en cualquier momento estallaría la pelea entre ambos rivales que se guardaban mucho rencor entre ellos.

Con Gohan:

El saiyajin podía sentir como todos sus compañeros ya habían empezado un combate contra algunos de los espadas o arrancars menores y tenía muy en claro que un gran número lo esperaba al final del pasillo pero primero debía encargarse del que tenía delante.

Rápidamente y con una mano, Gohan habia desvía un potente cero azul que fue lanzado por un impaciente Grimmjow que solo buscaba un combate contra su nuevo rival ahora y no deseaba esperar y seguir las ordenes de Ulquiorra o de Aizen.

\- SON GOHAN, ES HORA DE QUE TE ENFRENTES CONTRA MI. Dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa salvaje

\- Otra vez tu Grimmjow, la última vez mi hermanito te dio una paliza de la que seguro te acuerdas. Dijo Gohan recordando los detalles de la pelea que su hermanito conto.

\- Cállate, solo lo subestime a él y a ti, pero eso no se repetirá ahora y menos porque pienso vencerte con mi segunda resurrección. Dijo el arrancar pantera.

\- Esta bien, mi sangre guerra me exige un combate contra ti, así que da todo de ti en la pelea porque hare lo mismo. Dijo el saiyajin que saco a Zangetsu de su espalda.

\- TRITURA, PANTERA. Dijo el espada 6 que fiel a su palabra, estaba por empezar el combate con todo.

Mientras con Goku:

Todos seguían esperando la llegada de Aizen que era casi inminente pero los niños en uno de los techos llevaron una capsula donde estaba la misma televisión que uso Rukia cuando estaba en prisión y curiosamente lo dejo con su programa favorito, Rick y Morty

\- Oh genial, ¿Quién invito a Abradolf Lincler? Pregunto Rick con clara molestia.

\- Jajajajajjaj esto es genial, no tenemos cosas como estas en hueco mundo. Dijo Lilynette.

Sin embargo guardador rápido el televisor en una capsula cuando comenzaron a captar muchos kis acercase a la zona atreves de muchas gargantas de donde emergió el capitán traidor seguido por sus espadas más poderosos.

\- Ahí está, prepárense para la batalla. Dijo Yamamoto seriamente por lo que todos comenzaron a dispersarse y rodear al enemigo.

En eso, Goku se tele transporto delante de Aizen y ambos comenzaron a mirarse de forma desafiante, pero esta era la primera vez que se conocían cara a cara.

\- Así que tu eres el capitán Aizen, sin duda tienes un poder muy elevado que refleja tu posición. Dijo Goku el cual estaba ligeramente más preocupado por el Hollowficado Trunks y un controlado Tapion que eran los que tenían más poder.

\- Y veo que tú eres Son Goku, el tipo que le dio una paliza a Yamamoto, destruyo a mi creación y ha estado provocando que mis planes no salgan como quería, definitivamente no eres lo que tenía en mente. Dijo Aizen sin cambiar su sonrisa.

\- Solo te daré esta última advertencia, ríndete y todo acabara, no hay necesidad de sacrificar arrancars que seguramente alguno es inocente. Dijo el Son.

\- Diré que no, y más cuando tengo un par de sorpresas listas para esta pelea. Dijo el capitán que saco a kyoka Suigetsu y activo el shikai pero ninguna persona que vio el ritual fue afectado.

Esto se debe a que por órdenes del mismo Yamamoto y consejo de Urahara, todos los que estaba ahí entrenaron sus mentes a tal nivel que no puedan ser controlados por el capitán, aunque todavía se desconocía si el bankai lo podrían soportar.

\- Interesante, entonces supongo que tendré que ensuciarme las manos enfrentándome a ti. Dijo Aizen que estaba listo para pelear contra Goku.

\- Ustedes no interfieran en esto. Dijo Goku mirando al espad que no parecían hacer caso.

Antes de que Trunks atacara este recibe una patada en el estómago que lo manda a volar muy lejos y el responsable fue Goten ya en su forma adulta de resurrección el cual estaba listo para salvar a su amigo.

\- Padre, yo me encargo de los espadas, tu de su líder y recuerda. Dijo Goten

\- Si, debo quitarle a Aizen su zanpakuto para que Urahara se pueda asegurar de que nadie más sea víctima de su hipnosis. Dijo Goku sacando su gran arma.

La guerra a comenzado, ¿Quién ganara? ¿Qué trama Aizen? Descubrir en el siguiente capítulo.

Omake: Retko:

La panda roja aterrizo en el mundo conocido como school days, iba arma con el disco de duelos que le dio sombra y unos lentes para ver el poder de su víctima, asi como también las mostraba como el ser que mas odia.

Lo que nadie le dijo, fue que para que ahora su aspecto de animal cambio a una forma humana para pasar desapercibida, ahora parecía una humana de piel blanca cabello naranja vestida con su ropa negra y roja de oficina nueva, aunque todavía preservaba su cola y orejas.

No tardo nada en encontrar a su presa, un chico llamado Makoto, debía morir por engañar a las mujeres, si ellas no estaban de acuerdo en compartirlo, no debio aprovecharse, por lo que le dio una patada y lo lanzo a las vías de un tren solo para rápidamente usar la carta del sello para atraparlo, no tardaría mucho ya que el poder del sujeto era 800 de ataque, pero debía prolongar su dolor según las políticas de trabajo.

-De acuerdo maldito, para mi primera jugada, invoco al héroe elemental arcilla, en modo de ataque, luego lanzo 4 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno. Dijo Retko mirando al confundido joven.

Para el primer truco de la panda, empezó por activar metalmorf que convirtió a su héroe de arcilla en uno de metal, luego activo un hechizo que obliga a su oponen a atacar en cada turno, la siguiente fue otra convención de cartas la primera era fuerza de vida que con pagar 400 de vida no recibiría daño de monstruos y una carta inventada para pasar los efectos de una trampa a su oponente, que fue precisamente fuerza de vida.

De esta manera makoto recibió 2 poderoso puñetazos de metal solo perdiendo 800, para ser la primera cacería de la panga roja era muy buena.

-Ahora, es mi turno y con la carta de la santidad recupero toda mi mano, para luego usar, polimerización, fusión a el heroe elemental avían con truco explosivo y traer a alado con llamas. Dijo Retko trayendo a un monstruo nuevo.

Ahora Makoto sufrió graves quemaduras por recibir 2 ataques de la criatura de fuego, aunque se venia algo peor, ya que la panda trajo a otra criatura llamada chispas por lo que solo estaba a 4 ataques de que su tormento terminara.

-Ahora en mi turno, activo recobrar fusión con la cual creare a bengala brillante, luego activo estatua de sacrificio, con la cual sacrifico a arcilla para trae a neos.

El sujeto recibió una poderosa descarga de luz que lo quemo como el sol y un potente golpe de energía cósmica 2 veces, solo estaba a un ataque de morir.

-Ahora termino el duelo invocando al turbo sincro, con el cual lo sincronizare con neos y traigo al poderoso dragón polvo de estrellas.

Rápidamente apareció el dragón blanco que liberaba un brillo estelar, Retko se montón el la cabeza de este solo para que atacara a su víctima borrándola con un destello cósmico, dejándola satisfecha ya que su jefe le prometio un aumento.

.Si, lo logre. Dijo la panda antes de atender su teléfono, era su jefe.

-Hola Retko, necesito que esperes a burning en ese mundo, los dos deben ir a reclutar a un nuevo secuaz, se llama Sarah Kerrigan. Dijo el autor y su empleada estuvo de acuerdo mientras este en el infierno estaba con su leal neko jugando poker con otro autor que parece un esquele con chaqueta azul y su asistente Monika de un juego, ambas personas que abrirían el bar en el infierno

bien hasta aqui y los invito a hacer una critica constructiva con la pregunta de la semana ¿hasta ahora, cual fue el mejor capitulo y el peor de esta historia? sean constructivos y sin insultos y acepto todas sus opiniones


	57. Chapter 52

Hey amigos aquí káiser una semana más con otro capítulo, saben que paso el sábado, se cumplió un año desde que subí el primer capítulo, pronto serán mis vacaciones asi que les avisare cuando no subiré capitulo pero cerca de navidad abra un episodio doble, así que sin mas aquí respondo

 **Samsan 19:** pues aquí esta los combates, espero que le justen

 **ElYoker2002:** gracias y tal vez, aunque para eso usaría un guantelete del infinito con el corazón del universo, y bueno, esos capítulos eran mas orientados a la comedia asi que lo entiendo

 **dovah117:** gracias por la oferta pero con la genocida espacial de kerrigan y arthas tengo suficientes, si tengo mis cliches que no son malos si los se usar bien y que puedo decir, soy muuuuuuy comprometido con mi trabajo.

 **ZeroOmega:** pues si pero esa película me trae sin cuidado, por eso en este fic di protagonismo a personajes que fueron mal utilizados o desaprovechados tanto en bleach como dbs, pues lo mas seguro es que en el futuro puedas ver un dios vasto lord super saiyajin azul y un shinigami super saiyajin azul

 **Ichigo Quincy:** pues por desgracia el fic termina en la saga de black aunque si pense en algunas cosas para ese torneo pero no lo hare, pues una fusión aparecerá pero no será Vegetto y yo creo que los hibridos si pueden ser dioses saiyajin

 **Naruto Uchiha:** ya veras lo que se le viene encima al traidor y es verdad lo de Janemba, ya veras el combate que se viene

 **Gogetto:** es por eso que soy de la idea que la culpable de que fuera así era Milk, por eso la mate y no, no habrá fase 4, no me gusto nunca esa transformación, la dios es simple pero me gusta más que la compleja fase 4

 **Reigen:** tengo otro fic en producción más las otras ideas tengo por lo menos 3 proyectos confirmados para el futuro, aquí hay una mención en el omake

Capítulo 52: batalla por hueco mundo.

Con Karin:

La Kurosaki comenzó su combate contra el extraño arrancar que seguía diciéndole a la chica que usara el bankai sin percatarse que la subestimo demaciado.

Karin antes de usar su shikai empezó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra su oponente teniendo el dominio de esta con el estilo tortuga que Dordoni no conocía y termino por recibir una poderosa patada de la joven chica en la cara junto a un puñetazo en el estómago que lo alejo varios metros de donde estaba ella pero el arrancar logro conéctale un golpe en el rostro.

\- Muy impresionante niña, pero si quieres derrotarme, deberás usar el bankai. Dijo el arrancar sin saber el verdadero alcance del poder de la Kurosaki

\- Mmmmm, no pero si te mostrare algo impresionante para que te cayes un rato, ruge, dragón blanco. Dijo Karin que uso cambio de arma.

Dordoni se lanzó contra la chica de nuevo pero en esta ocasión ella supero su velocidad con facilidad solo para que este recibiera un corte en todo su pecho que comenzó a sangra.

\- Jejeje eso apenas y me hizo cosquillas. Dijo el arrancar mirando su herida

\- Eso es muy normal, esta espada aumenta mi velocidad pero reduce el daño, aunque eso no quita que puedo llenarte de cortes. Dijo Karin que de nuevo uso su velocidad y dar un corte que ahora dejo una X roja en su oponente.

De nuevo ambos se lanzaron a atacarse la Kurosaki seguía con su rostro tranquilo y el arrancar se estaba a desesperando por ser subestimado, aunque en realidad Urahara le enseño a la chica a jamás subestimar a su enemigo ya sea por su aspecto o por el poder que no muestra usando de ejemplo a Yachiru, por lo que la la peli negra estaba muy alerta mientras usaba su expresión para que sus oponentes nunca supieran en que piensa o cómo reaccionara.

Cuando Dordoni logro desarmarla le conecto una serie de golpes a su oponente que los contuvo como pudo aunque le dolieron y fue la razón por que de una patada giratoria la chica derribo al arrancar y recobra su arma para pasar a su siguiente modo.

\- Ruge, dragón estelar. Dijo Karin cambiando de arma

El combate estaba a favor de la Kurosaki de nuevo debido a que no tenía ninguna ventaja o desventaja con sus poderes que solo le daban problemas al arrancar que se vio obligado a usar su propia zanpakuto pero aun con eso, Karin lo estaba haciendo pedazos sin ningún tipo de dificultad hasta que tuvo que detener varios ceros que iban directo contra ella dándole tiempo a Dordoni a usar su resurrección.

\- GIRA, GIRALDA. Grito el arrancar que después de crear una columna de poder espiritual, salió de esta con un traje blanco con varios parte deformes en forma de espinas en la espalda.

\- Rayos, ahora te volviste más problemático. Dijo Karin con una cara cansada y aburrida aunque internamente sentía el deseo de pelear como un saiyajin

\- Ahora si debes utilizar tu bankai niña, de lo contrario estas acabada. Dijo Dordoni sonriendo.

\- Mmmmm, no, todavía no me convences además que todavía ni use todo mi verdadero poder. Dijo Karin seriamente

\- Entonces te obligare. Dijo el arrancar que lanzo una patada de viento que al ser esquivada por un paso flash se pudo ver el pico de un pájaro en el cráter.

\- Ruge, dragón negro. Dijo la Kurosaki usando el último modo de su espada, el más poderoso y a la vez su favorito.

\- Jajajaj asumo que en esa forma tus golpes serian extremadamente letales pero eres muy lenta. Dijo con confianza el arrancar

\- Cierto, pero estuve entrenando para reducir esa desventaja, además te mostrare algo más impresionante que mi bankai

Con eso dicho Karin comenzó a liberar ki de su cuerpo hasta tener una gran aura blanca que rápidamente paso a un rojo intenso cuando por su rostro paso el poder Hollow que le dejaba usar su máscara vizard de dragón.

Esto Dordoni no se lo esperaba y ahora estaba bastante asustado, la niña shinigami acababa de superar el poder que el estimo que tenía y además ahora contaba con el apoyo de poder Hollow que gracias al entrenamiento tanto de los vizards como de Harribel, Karin estaba muy a la altura de esta pelea para ganar.

\- ¿todavía deseas ver mi bankai? Pregunto la Kurosaki con su voz distorsionada que hacía eco en la zona de batalla.

La batalla fue decidida después de que Karin demostrara ser mucho más habilidosa que su oponente al provocarlo para que usara su mejor técnica donde este creo cientos de ciclones de aire todos ellos con la el pico filoso de un ave, la Kurosaki que sabía controlar bien su zanpakuto cambio a su modo de velocidad mientras creaba un getsuga y una vez que evadió todos los ciclones y estaba frente a frente con el arrancar que se aterro al ver la mirada siniestra de la máscara Hollow y eso lo paralizo tanto que no escucho cuando la chica cambio de nuevo a su mejor arma para darle el ataque final.

\- GETSUGA…TENSHO INFERNAL. Dijo Karin lanzo el ataque con su espada de dragón negro que reforzó la potencia del ataque que creo una tremenda explosión en el palacio de las noches.

Al disiparse el humo se veía a Dordoni sin su resurrección y con la parte superior de su ropa quemada mientras Karin se dirigía hacia el a paso lento mientras que de un puñetazo ella destruye su máscara Hollow.

\- Fue una buena pelea, pero debo irme, mis amigos me necesitan. Dijo Karin que noqueo a Dordoni de una patada al rostro para luego irse con un paso flash y ver cómo le iba a Tatsuki

En otro lado:

La peli negra humana prometida de Gohan estaba teniendo un combate contra Loly que resultaba bastante fácil debido a que la arrancar era demasiado impulsiva en su modo de atacar y muy fácil de enojar.

\- Sabes, no es necesario luchar, tú y los tuyos están siendo manipulados por Aizen. Dijo Tatsuki equipada con sus armas.

\- CALLATE, NO PIENSO ESCUCHARTE Y MENOS SER VENCIDA POR UNA HUMANA. Grito la arrancar

Como respuesta, Loly uso una técnica Hollow llamada bala, era mucho mas precisa y rápida que el cero pero no hacia tanto daño y fue por eso que Tatsuki no se movió de su lugar y solo con un manotazo desvió el ataque cosa que dejo impresionada a su oponente.

\- Tu técnica era precisa pero carente de velocidad y potencia. Dijo la prometida de Gohan debido a que la velocidad era su mayor fortaleza junto a la fuerza física.

\- AHORA VERAS. Grito la enojada Loly

La pelea de ambas no duro demasiado debido que con un combo de golpes que Tatsuki imito de un manga llamado combo star de una tal Derieri dejo graves daños a la arrancar que apenas y se pudo levantar con gran parte de cuerpo quemado y la máscara de su ojo a punto de quebrarse.

\- No tengo intenciones de pelear ni hacerte daño, solo buscamos a tu líder para irnos y dejarlos en paz, solo ríndete y deja de sufrir por dar tu vida por alguien al que ni siquiera le importas. Dijo con sabiduría la pelinegro

\- SILENCION, lord Aizen nunca nos traicionaría, te voy a demostrar que no soy débil, ENVENENA, ESCOLOPENDRA. Grito Loly apuntado a su enemiga con su zanpakuto en forma de cuchillo

Rápidamente su presión espiritual creció aunque eso no impresiono a la prometida de Gohan debido a que sus amigas arrancars en el mundo humano eran mucho más fuertes que esta niña con mal carácter.

En su resurrección las piernas de la arrancar se cubrieron de una coraza blanca mientras sus brazos se dividieron en 4 gigantescos tentáculos que parecían el cuerpo de un ciempiés, en el aspecto físico no cambio tanto, todavía tenía su falda blanca pero en el pecho estaba desnuda salvo por pedazos de hueso que cubrían sus pechos y su mirada era de odio puro.

Ahora la arrancar con sus extremidades comenzó a lanzar un poderoso acido sumamente corrosivo contra su oponente que no era tonta y esquivo ese veneno, ciertamente era impresionante pero nunca se podría comparar al acido de la capitana Unohana.

 **Ya veo, gracias a su forma ahora solo la puedo atacar a distancia, entonces**. Pensaba Tatsuki que hizo que sus armas cambiaran a su antigua forma, guantes y botas negras con patrones en blanco.

Con esto, lanzo una esfera de luz hecha de poder espiritual y ki contra Loly con la suficiente potencia que hizo que uno de sus tentáculos explotara causándole un grave daño.

Loly tanto enojada como asustada por el poder de la humana empezó a atacar a la desesperada lanzado múltiples balas y acido pero ninguno daba en el blanco siendo todos esquivados o repelidos.

\- ¿La derrotas tú, o lo hago yo? Fue la pregunta de Karin que estaba recostada contra uno de los pilares de las noches.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo Kurosaki. Dijo Tatsuki que aprovechando la ausencia de uno de los tentáculos, cambio de nuevo sus armas a las botas y guanteletes negros con rojo y dar un patada giratoria de fuego en contra de la arrancar que se negaba a perder.

\- Sabes, ninguna de nosotras desea matar a tu especie, solo estamos aquí porque Aizen que es un peligro, no solo para los shinigamis, sino para todo el mundo, se que como arrancar eres un ser inteligente y lo entenderás en algún momento. Dijo Karin

\- Algún día nos veremos de nuevo, MASENKO. Grito Tatsuki que lanzo la técnica insignia de su prometido contra Loly que no pudo hacer nada contra este.

Cuando el humo se dispersa, se podía ver a la arrancar tirada en el suelo con quemadura y sin su resurrección con la cara en el piso temblando por recibir semejante poder, Tatsuki se acerco y pudo confirmar que seguía viva.

\- Sigamos adelante. Dijo Karin que junto a Tatsuki siguieron su recorrido por las Noches, dejando a Loly demasiado en que pensar.

Con Rukia:

La pequeña shinigami comenzó un combate contra el espada 9 que durante el combate revelo ser único en su tipo y ser uno de los espadas más altos antes de la llegada de otros arrancars, lo que lo hacía especial era que cuando devoraba un alma, no solos se llevaba su poder, sino todas sus habilidades, recuerdos y hasta aspecto físico, gracias a esto, Aaroniero podía usar la zanpakuto de Kaien, incluso la podía liberar.

Rukia debía admitir que el poder de su enemigo estaba a la altura de un espada, pero ella tenían muchos más años de entrenamiento encima y el hecho de que este tipo tuviera los poderes de su compañero no significaba que los supiera usar bien.

Aaroniero libero la espada de Kaien que consistía en un tridente con el cual podía crear y manipular agua cosa que a Rukia no le importó, los poderes de Harribel con el agua eran mucho más impresionantes que estos.

El espada se lanzó contra la shinigami que solo lo esquivaba fácilmente mientras lo atacaba usando solo su zanpakuto sin liberar sumado a todos los hados que estuvo aprendiendo, incluso el que era insignia de la familia Kuchiki a la que Rukia no le interesaba en lo más mínimo volver.

\- Hado 33 Sokatsui. Dijo Rukia lanzado una descarga de poder espiritual contra Aaroniero que lo esquivo por muy poco.

Sin embargo eso era lo que la shinigami esperaba solo para aparecer detrás de el y conectarle un rodillazo en la barbilla del espada que lo saco volando de su posición y destruir varios pilares del lugar.

\- Diablos, para ser tan enana y plana pegas muy fuerte. Dijo Aaroniero haciendo que una vena punzante apareciera en la cabeza de Rukia.

\- Todavía estoy en crecimiento, aunque eso a mi futuro esposo no le molesta. Dijo Rukia mientras pensaba en formas de castigo para el espada.

\- Seguro que tiene mal gusto. Dijo burlonamente Aaroniero solo para recibir un golpe en la cara.

La shinigami uso el paso flash para lograr eso pero rápidamente con su otra mano uso el primer hado que le enseño a su prometido el cual era el 31 Shakkaho.

\- Suficiente, es hora de acabar con esto, no tengo tiempo que perder contra ti. Dijo la shinigami molesta

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, DEVORA, GLOTONERIA. Dijo el espada liberando su zanpakuto que en lugar de una catana, era una especie de órgano del cuerpo

\- Mae (baila) sode no Shirayuki. Dijo Rukia por lo que en menos de segundos, el ambiente comenzó a sentirse frio.

Sin embargo, la pequeña shinigami tenía los ojos muy abiertos debido a que la resurrección de Aaroniero, era enorme en tamaño, a simple vista, tenía el aspecto de un pulpo monstruoso de color morado con bocas en los costados y arriba de todo, se podía encontrar al espada con el cuerpo de Kaien riendo como loco.

\- Ahora te voy a hacer pedazos, shinigami.

\- Eso lo veremos primero, no has visto todavía nada de mis poderes. dijo Rukia aunque no subestimaría a su enemigo

Con su resurrección, glotonería, el espada tenía acceso sin límites a todos los poderes de cada víctima que consumió a lo largo de los años al igual que aumentar todas sus habilidades, aunque la prometida de Gohan solo esquivaba todas sus técnicas o las contra restaba, como por ejemplo, Aaroniero desde cada uno de sus tentáculos disparo una gran cantidad de ceros que fueron detenidos por una ráfaga de hielo del shikai de Rukia.

\- Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro. Dijo la chica que con sus dedos creo un destello de energía dorada.

Rápidamente el enorme cuerpo de Aaroniero fue inmovilizado por una serie de barras de energía que atraparon su enorme cuerpo sin poderse liberar.

\- Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui. Dijo Rukia haciendo una versión más potente del hado 33 el cual disparo una poderosa ráfaga azul de poder espiritual contra el Hollow inmovilizado.

Cuando la técnica termino la pequeña shinigami tenía un rostro neutral ante lo que paso mientras esperaba que el humo se dispersara, solo para terminar esquivado el tridente que perteneció a su difunto amigo, del humo se podía ver que el cuerpo monstruoso de Aaroniero sufrió quemaduras graves, una de sus bocas desapareció solo teniendo un gran agujero y su cuerpo en la parte de arriba tenía un rostro de ira pero con algo de confianza.

\- JAJAJAJAJA, buen intento shinigami pero acabas de desperdiciar tu mejor técnica contra mí y todavía sigo vivo. Dijo Aaroniero pero solo pudo escuchar una pequeña risa de Rukia que lo confundió.

\- Jaja, ese no era mi mejor ataque y para que lo sepas no estoy luchando enserio, pero en vista que ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo, llego la hora de terminar esta pelea. Dijo la peli negra mientras elevaba su presión espiritual.

\- IMPOSIBLE, NO PUEDES SER TAN PODEROSA. Grito con terror el arrancar.

\- Bankai, hakka no togame. Dijo tranquila mente Rukia.

De pronto, toda la zona del combate comenzó a volverse de hielo ahora pareciendo un palacio de hielo con un Aaroniero que sentía como su sangre y cuerpo se estaba congelando y una Rukia peli blanca en su kimono que mientras más se acercaba a paso lento contra su enemigo, este se congelaba mucho más rápido.

\- Tu mayor error fue subestimarme durante toda la pelea y tratar de jugar con mi pasado para confundirme. Dijo Rukia fríamente.

Aaroniero estaba por hablar pero fue incapaz debido a que solo podía gritar mientras todo cuerpo se volvía hielo por lo que solo podía maldecir a la shinigami hasta que terminó por convertirse en una enorme estatua congelada.

\- Se acabó. Dijo Rukia que hizo retroceder su bankai hasta el shikai.

Antes de marcharse, creo una esfera de ki de tamaño considerable y la disparo contra el congelado espada 9 que no pudo hacer nada, al recibir el impacto, Aaroniero fue reducido a ciento de pedazos que solo crearon una pequeña nevada en la zona dándole un toque de armonía al lugar.

\- Descansa en paz Kaien, ahora tu alma podrá está tranquila. Dijo la pequeña shinigami que solo se fue del lugar sin decir nada sobre la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Apegándose al plan, la sociedad de almas mando refuerzos que honestamente no eran necesarios pero nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar, es por eso que los capitanes Mayuri, Byakuya y Kenpachi junto a la teniente Nemu fueron enviados a hueco mundo atreves de un portal creado por Kurotsuchi.

Ellos solo estaban ahí como refuerzo y cada uno al llegar a las noches tomo un camino diferente basándose en quien los podía necesitar, en este caso, Kenpachi al ser el único que conocía el ki les dijo las direcciones de todos.

Mayuri y Nemu fueron por el camino de Uryu, Kenpachi fue por la ruta de Chad y Byakuya que aun trataba de enmendar las cosas con su hermana fue por Rukia a la cual pudo ver dominar de principio a fin la pelea contra el espada 9.

Al ver y escuchar todo el combate el capitán peli negro tenía una mezcla de emociones, la primera era tristeza debido a que sabía que su hermanita podía sentir su presencia pero ni se molestó en verlo, orgulloso debido a que una vez más ella demostró haber superado todas las expectativas de poder que el alguna vez imagino y que si todavía llevara el apellido Kuchiki, sería una digna heredera y lo último era felicidad, debido a que ella estaba comprometida y en buenas manos con una persona que lo daría todo por ella.

 **Has crecido mucho Rukia, me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para verte crecer, Son Gohan si me escuchas, por favor, cuídala bien, nunca lo dije, pero ella verdaderamente me importaba.** Pensaba Byakuya el cual decidió seguir a Rukia a paso lento y darle su espacio

 **Hermano, sé que intentas enmendar tu error, pero no puedes pretender que todos los años que fuiste indiferente desaparcan, hace un tiempo te perdone, pero ya no soy ni seré Rukia Kuchiki, ahora soy Son Rukia y eso será así hasta el final de mis días.** Pensaba para sí misma la peli negra que lo único que esperaba era el final de esta guerra para poder cumplir un sueño que tuvo desde hace un tiempo, formar una familia con la persona que ama.

Con Nell:

La peli verde y el quinto espada después de mirarse fijamente rememorando su breve combate en el mundo humano y el que tuvieron hace tiempo cuando Nell era una espada se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

Nell con su súper fuerza destruía el Hierro de Nnoitra cosa que lo enfureció demasiado y después de fallar en intentar cortarla se frustro tanto que lanzo un potente cero antes de recordar lo que ella podía hacer.

La prometida del saiyajin se comió el cero como si nada y lo devolvió a su dueño que con un sonido lo esquivo por muy poco pero lo que no vio fue que su rival hizo lo mismo estando ambos frente a frente solo para que Nell aplicara hierro en sus manos para que de un golpe de mazo en la cabeza mandara a Nnoitra al suelo donde antes de llegar la peli verde usa su sonido y le conecta un golpe igual de duro en la mandíbula.

Esto al espada le dolió más de lo que imagino debido a que cuando recibió el primer golpe, si se veía en rayos X su oponente rompió parte de su cráneo de forma interna y el último golpe le descoloco la mandíbula.

\- Ya tuviste suficiente Nnoitra, entiende esto, ya no soy la misma de hace un año. Dijo la peli verde que lanzo un pequeño escupitajo a una herida de su mano por un pequeño corte que se curó.

\- Jamás me daré por vencido ante alguien como tú. Dijo el espada acomodando su mandíbula después del golpe.

\- Entonces supongo que no me dejas elección, debo ir mas enserio. Dijo Nell desenvainado su zanpakuto

\- Ahora veras, REZA, SANTA TERESA. Grito Nnoitra comenzó a activar su resurrección.

\- Declara, Gamuza. Dijo la ex espada

De un momento a otro se podía ver a Nell en su forma de centauro mientras el espada 5 le crecieron un par de cuernos, uno de sus ojos era tapado por un parche en forma de boca y ahora poseía un total de 6 brazos en los que cada uno cargaba una guadaña de dos lados pero todavía tenía su misma sonrisa psicópata.

Sin embargo para mala suerte del arrancar Nell superaba con creces su velocidad y pese a tener un gran radio de ataque ninguno daba en el blanco contra la chica que mantenía las distancias y cuando encontraba una abertura a causa de la ira de su enemigo que atacaba sin control, lanzaba un contra ataque.

Nnoitra apenas si podía verla, la peli verde había mejorado su velocidad de forma abisma por lo que era perforado repetidas veces por la lanza de su enemiga y su regeneración apenas si ayudaba en la pelea.

\- YA BASTA. Grito el espada que lanzo todas sus armas contra la peli verde que las esquivo por muy poco pero esto dejo a su enemigo expuesto.

\- LANZADOR VERDE. Grito Nell disparando su lanza de energía

El ataque impacto en el estómago de Nnoitra el cual al mira pudo ver que ahora tenía un tremendo agujero en su estómago producto del ataque que ni su hierro pudo detener, esto solo lo enojo más por lo que una vez regenerada la herida decidió usar lo que aprendió en estos años

Nell quedo impresionada cuando sintió un tremendo pico de poder espiritual viniendo del espada que comenzaba a ser cubierto por un manto de poder dorado y al disiparse su nueva forma era impresionante.

En primer su tamaño había aumentado de forma muy drástica siendo la mitad del tamaño que el que tenía Yammy, su rostro estaba igual pero su cuerpo se transformó en una mantis religiosa, sus patas traseras podían disparar proyectiles cortantes casi como Grimmjow y tenía 3 pares de brazos sumamente afilados listos para cortar y desgarra a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino

\- Jajajaja Nell, contempla mi segunda resurrección, en este estado soy imparable. Reía con burla el espada

\- Debo admitir que si es increíble, no esperaba esto, pero no eres el único con trucos nuevos. Dijo Nell muy tranquila

\- ¿nuevos trucos? No me digas que. Nnoitra no termino de hablando cuando la chica alzo su lanza muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Se libre como viento, Gamuza. Dijo Nell provocando que una tremada columna de poder rosa la cubriera mientras el espada solo miraba.

Una vez que la columna se fue, se podía ver una figura más pequeña que antes, el cuerpo de centauro de la peli verde desapareció por completo volviendo a caminar en dos patas, las cuales eran parecidas a la de los caballos solo que esta era de un pelaje verde, los brazos de la chica también se hicieron peludos en donde cargaba dos lanzas más pequeñas que la original mientras en su cabeza el cráneo desapareció dejado solo a la vista dos cuernos alargados y puntiagudos como los de una cabra y sus pechos eran cubiertos por un pedazo del dogi de piccolo.

El nuevo aspecto de Nell que era su según resurrección la hacía parecer a un sátiro de la mitología griega solo que esta era mujer

\- Yo también tengo una segunda resurrección Nnoitra. Dijo la peli verde.

\- Te voy a hacer picadillo enana. Dijo el espada muy molesto.

Rápidamente el espada salta para retroceder y con sus patas lanza varios proyectiles de los cuales Nell solo los esquiva con una enorme velocidad sin usar el sonido solo para rápidamente poner sus lanzas en modo defensivo y bloquear el ataque de los brazos de Nnoitra.

Nell creo un cráter por contener la potencia del impacto y rápidamente desaparece con su sonido evitando que los otros brazos le dieran y en eso aprovecho la situación y girando ambas lanzas disparando dos lanzadores verdes los cuales Nnoitra se cubrió pero el contenerlos hizo que sus extremidades salieran con una fuerte quemadura y bastante dañados.

\- Gracias a Harribel-sama tengo esta forma, pero estoy demasiado lejos del dominio que ella posee. Dijo Nell

Ella había tenido un fuerte entrenamiento con todas las arrancars del mundo humano para liberar su segunda forma y gracias a un enorme esfuerzo y mucha presión encima de ella, la obtuvo en un mes la cual al dejar de ser un centauro tenía una mejor movilidad, siendo mucho más rápida y ágil que antes

Nell se lanzó contra el espada que con cada brazo trato de partirla a la mitad pero ella con una gran maestría lograba esquivar los cortes parándose en una de sus extremidades para saltar y llegar a su rostro.

Ya ahí, la peli verde creo dos ceros en sus manos y lanzarlos en la cara de Nnoitra que se quejó pero cuando ataco su enemiga se fue y estaba sobre su cabeza donde clavo ambas lanzas causado un grave daño al arrancars que al sacudirse Nell salto hasta estar en el suelo mientras el espada removió las armas de su cabeza.

\- MALDITA, SEAS NELL ACABARE CONTIGO. Grito Nnoitra que si pensar creo 7 ceros uno desde su lengua y el resto en sus brazos de mantis

\- Pero que tonto eres. Dijo Nell muy tranquila mientras dejaba que las técnicas llegaran a ella solo para tragárselas.

Esta vez, la técnica de la peli verde fue mucho más potente debido tanto a su segunda forma como al simple hecho que Nnoitra uso más poder del que debió por lo que su contra ataque fue sumamente devastador para el espada 5 que recibió un tremendo cero en todo su cuerpo.

Al dispersase el humo creado por el ataque, se podía ver a Nnoitra con la mitad de su rostro destruido sus patas también fueron borradas junto a 3 de sus brazos estando muy al borde de la muerte y su regeneración no lo estaba ayudando.

\- NO, no sere….derrotado. Decía el moribundo espada 5

\- Este es el final Nnoitra, tu mayor error fue no haber acabado conmigo, ahora todo se acaba. Dijo Nell que empezó a liberar ki.

Nnoitra ya no podía hacer nada para evitar su inminente final, no tenía piernas para huir, no tenía casi brazos para defenderse, y podía sentir que su fin se acercaba mientras la peli verde ponía sus manos en X y seguía liberando ki de forma continua.

\- MASENKO. Grito Nell lanzado la técnica insignia de su prometido dando en el blanco y desintegrando a su enemigo.

Ahora se podría decir que la ex espada 3 se sentía mejor al acabar con la persona que le hizo tanto daño pero en parte no podía evitar estarle agradecido debido a que si no fuera por él, jamás habría conocido a Gohan, ya con todo listo, ella hizo retroceder su segunda forma y siguió avanzando.

 _Nota del autor: las peleas de Uryu y Chad son iguales al canon solo que más fáciles y Uryu no recibe ayuda_

Con gohan:

El saiyajin mestizo podía sentir como sus compañeros habían llegado hacia donde la gran mayoría de espadas los estaban esperando para una emboscada, este hubiera seguido a delante pero la verdad es que estaba divirtiendo mucho peleando contra Grimmjow el cual pese al ser muy consciente de que su poder era inferior no se echaba para atrás en este combate.

La pelea comenzó con el espada usando su resurrección Pantera usando sus mejores técnicas como desgarrón que fue destruido por un simple getsuga y los proyectiles de sus brazos tampoco hicieron muchos pero lo que si era impresionante era la velocidad.

\- Sabes Grimmjow, pelear contigo a sido divertido, pero mis amigos me necesitan, por lo que deberé pasar por encima de ti. Dijo Gohan que acomodo su espada en el hombro.

\- En ese caso, no te dejare pasar hasta que me muestres tu bankai, voy a usar todo mi poder. dijo el peli azul poniéndose en cuatro patas concentrando su energía.

\- Ya veo, con que posees una segunda resurrección, esto será interesante. Dijo Gohan notando que este arrancar no era malvado y solo era como un saiyajin, deseaba luchar contra gente poderosa y romper sus límites.

\- DESPEDAZA, PANTHER KING. Grito Grimmjow solo para liberar todo su poder y ser cubierto por una columna de poder azul

Omake: burning

En el universo de rosario + vampiro:

El asistente del autor caminaba sin ningún tipo de preocupación por la academia para Yokais buscando a su presa el cual se encontraba mirando una pelea entre sus amigas de la academia para salvarlo de ser asesinado por un sujeto llamado kuyou.

-GAIA FORCE. Dijo el Greymon que creo una enorme esfera de fuego y la lanzo contra kuyou, no quería ser molestado mientras trabajaba.

El sujeto rubio recibió la bola de fuego con la guardia baja causándole daño, todos se impactaron cuando vieron que un dragón humanoide había atacado a su enemigo, pero se sorprenden mas cuando notaron un raro dispositivo que empezó a cubrir al Greymon con líneas de datos.

-Burning Greymon, cambio de digievolucion a….

Rápidamente las líneas de código se dispersaron para revelar ahora a un ser humanoide con una enorme armadura de dragón rojo junto a una gigantesca espada sumamente pesada, todo esto para acabar con Kuyou y terminar el trabajo.

-Káiser Greymon. Dijo el digimon que sin perder ni un segundo ataco

Koyou aun impactado por la llegada de este ser no pudo ver cuando la enorme espada lo partio en 2, luego en 4 hasta que de una gran cantidad de cortes, su cuerpo se dividio en varios pedazos sin dejar nada.

Las chicas yokais enamoradas del princeso se asombraron por ese despliegue de poder, antes de ir a agradecer su ayuda quedaron heladas cuando el Greymon movio su espada extremada mente rápido para matar a Tsukune, pero en realidad solo le corto el brazo.

-Listo, tengo la extremidad para que te vayas al infierno, ahora te mueres. Dijo el Greymon fríamente

Antes que pudiera matarlo recibió golpes, arañazos, atacado por baldes dorados y congelado por las chicas furiosas pero eso no le hizo nada su evolución era extremadamente resistente, por lo que las alejo al preparar su técnica.

-Juicio de los 7 dragones. Dijo el digimon que clavando su espada al suelo, 7 lineas de fuego se formaron en el suelo hasta elevarse y crear los 7 dragones que menciono.

Todos ellos cayeron sobre el princeso que murió calcinado hasta que solo quedo su esqueleto en una pose de suplica.

-Burning, soy el autor, necesito que recojas a Retko, ella te dira los detalles. Dijo el autor desde un comunicador.

-Entendido jefe.

Con eso, el Greymon creo un portal para buscar a su compañera, dejando a atrás el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue un princeso mientras las chicas miraron impotentes como se retiraba, pero antes de irse, el digimon le dijo algo a una chica llama Mizore.

-Tu, una chica llamada avatar Korra, otra llamada Rukia y mi amigo ichigo, participaran en uno de los siguientes proyectos de mi jefe en un mundo sobre explotado conocido como DXD, pero pero no será dbz esta vez

Mientras en la oficina:

Se podia ver una mesa redonda donde se encontraba el autor káiser, su asistente Claire, otro autor conocido como Sam y su propia asistente monika todos jugando poker, la ventaja la tenían los autores pero mientras la neko estaba por perder.

-Asi que Sam ¿abrirás tu propio bar aquí en el infierno? Pregunto Kaiser pensando su jugada.

-Si y estoy reclutando un equipo como tu, ¿me prestarías a tu equipo talon para un trabajo? Pregunto Sam que su avatar era el famoso esqueleto Sans de undertael.

-Por mi no hay problema, solo cuidándolos bien y devuélvelos bien alimentados. Dijo Kaiser mientras mostraba sus cartas.

-Yo gano, escalera real. Dijeron las asistentes cambiando los roles con sus jefes.

-Ok, esto es la guerra. Dijeron los 2 para volver a la partida con mas seriedad mientras la repartidora conocida como hekapoo les daba las cartas, sin duda dejar su trabajo por un rato para hacer esto, era entretenido

pregunta semanal ¿cual de las peleas escritas aqui fue la mejor? fueron cortas pero directo al grano


	58. Chapter 53

Hey amigos káiser una vez mas para traer un capitulo de esta historia, un mensaje rápido para tener en cuenta, la semana que viene no subiré capitulo un jueves sino el viernes por exámenes asi que tendrán que esperar, sin mas, aquí respondo.

 **Mar-kun22:** no creo, no vi ese anime pero sé de qué va por watchmojo, por lo que dudo hacer algo asi.

 **juanan231283:** pues espero que te siga gustando

 **Xtarlordeando:** esa me costo escribirla

 **Samsan 19:** ya será en el otro capitulo compa

 **dovah117:** no del todo, pero será un nuevo fic subido despues de la tercera ova de este fic, que será subido después de la saga espadas

 **ElYoker2002:** como 9 capítulos escritos

 **Fitoxi:** pues gracias me esfuerzo

Capítulo 53: determinación arrancar, se libre Hildegarn

Mientras en la ciudad de Karakura falsa:

La guerra contra Aizen no tardo en empezar por lo que cada shinigami presente fue directo contra algún arrancar que estaba en la zona de pelea debido a que Goku y Goten eran los que debían encargarse de vencer a Aizen y a los espad que eran los únicos con un poder demasiado elevado.

Entre los combates se podía encontrar a Yamamoto peleando contra un arrancar llamado Wonderweiss Margela un arrancar de ojos morados, cabellera rubia y con el aspecto de un niño con rostro de estar enfermo que pese a su aspecto tenía una habilidad muy peligrosa que podía ser perjudicial para cualquiera que dependiera enteramente de una zanpakuto de fuego

La espada del arrancar, extinguir, una vez liberada, además de darle a su usuario un aspecto demasiado extraño y difícil de describir le permitía como el nombre de su arma lo decía, apagar a las llamas de sus enemigo provocando que el shikai del anciano shinigami fuera completamente inútil.

Si Wonderweiss hubiera peleado contra un shinigami cualquiera hubiera ganado, pero para su desgracia, se enfrentaba a Yamamoto que no se volvió comandante solo por tener un bankai que podía borrar a la sociedad de almas, sino por tener una gran lista de habilidades que uso contra el arrancar.

Al final, Margela fue exterminado cuando el anciano comandante dio dos poderosos golpes en su pecho provocando que su enemigo empezara a quebrarse como un cristal hasta romperse y morir a causa de la batalla.

Otra de las pelea más importantes que pasaban era la de la ex capitana Soi Fong junto a su ex teniente contra el espada numero 3 Baraggan Louisenbairn el antiguo rey de hueco mundo el cual en su forma arrancar parecía un anciano guerrero de pelo blanco con cicatrices en el rostro y otra en uno de sus ojos y sus ropas blancas parecían de un rey bárbaro

La esposa del saiyajin no iba a subestimar a este tipo, no por nada era el espada 3 lo que indicaba que debía tener algunos trucos escondidos, caso contraria ocurría con el arrancar que estaba subestimando a la pequeña mujer cosa que sería su perdición.

\- Capitana, tenga cuidado. Dijo Omaeda

\- ¿esto es lo mejor que envían los shinigamis contra mi, un gordo que no debería ser teniente y una capitana enana? Dijo el espada actuando con un rey arrogante.

\- Ex capitana, y tengo entendido que tú eres el ex rey de hueco mundo, pero en una pelea, nuestros títulos no valen nada, solo cuenta la habilidad. Dijo la peli negra poniéndose en pose de pelea

\- En eso tienes razón, mocosa. Dijo Baraggan que apareció detrás de la peli negra que ni se movió y estaba listo para usar una de sus técnicas.

Para su sorpresa, Soi Fong se movió hacia un lado evitando el toque solo para sujetar al ex rey del brazo sin tocar la mano y hacerle una llave para lanzarlo contra un edificio del cual este sale algo sorprendido y enojado.

\- ¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacer eso? pregunto el espada.

\- Eres demasiado lento, tengo una amiga que tiene un sonido mucho mejor que el tuyo vejestorio. Dijo la pequeña ex capitana.

Rápidamente Soi Fong usa su paso flash para conectar una patada pero rápidamente noto como el tiempo se ralentizo cuando estaba cerca del espada 3 pero no fue suficiente para frenarla y el anciano recibió una fuerte patana en su mejilla solo para salir volando de nuevo y romper otro edificio.

De nuevo, Baraggan ser sorprendió debido a que era el primer ser vivo que se resistía a sus habilidad senescencia que le permitía hacer envejecer todo lo que tocaba con sus manos al igual que le permitía hacer que el tiempo fuera más lento a su alrededor, pero esta chica pudo verlo pese a estar entre los espadas más veloces solo superado por Stark y los espad de la misma forma no pudo frenar esa patada, lo que le decía que Soi Fong era mucho más rápida que él y sus habilidades.

\- Desconozco el verdadero alcance de tus poderes, pero pienso averiguarlo. Dijo Soi Fong

\- Jamás lo sabrás hasta que sea demasiado tarde, pero ahora te mostrare el arma de un verdadero Rey. Dijo Baraggan

El ex rey hizo aparecer de la nada una enorme hacha de doble filo para dos manos aunque este la cargaba con una como si nada, poseía una extraña gema verde en el centro y esta arma era un poco intimidante en sus manos.

\- Esta es mi zanpakuto, Arrogante. Dijo el ex rey.

\- Arrogante, combina con su portador, en ese caso supongo que tendré que ir mas enserio. Dijo la ex capitana

Soi Fong todavía poseía su chaleco de capitana debido a que con un poco de ayuda de Ukitake y Kyoraku ella se lo pudo quedar como recuerdo aunque gracias a Bulma y Urahara le dio otra función, hacerlo pesado para que este cumpliera la misma función que la ropa pesada de Piccolo, contener su velocidad.

Una vez que se quitó esa prenda de ropa de gran peso, la lanzo contra su oponente el cual con su hacha la partió a la mitad pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando uno de los pedazos lo golpeo por el peso y el otro lo agarro con sus manos, dejando a la vista de la esposa de Goku sus poderes.

 **Debo ser cuidadosa, parece que él puede envejecer todo lo que toca, eso explica el tratar de tocarme, quería hacer que mis huesos se hicieran viejos para romperlos.** Pensaba Soi Fong mientras miraba como su atuendo de capitana se volvía andrajos marrones

Ahora la pelea había comenzado, el ex rey intento usar su enorme hacha combinada con sus poderes para ralentizar el tiempo cosa que no era tan efectiva por el simple hecho de que Soi Fong poseía una velocidad superior gracias a todo el entrenamiento de su esposo y Yoruichi, eso la convertía en la segunda shinigami más veloz, solo superada por su mentora y sin tomar en cuenta a Goku.

Barragán lo intento todo pero nada parecía funcionar incluso su cero fue inútil pese a su entrenamiento obligatorio que Aizen les dio a todo, por lo que después de recibir un profundo corten en su pecho la pelea iba a ir enserio.

\- De acuerdo enana, prepárate para conocer la ira de un rey. Dijo el espada 3 elevando su poder

\- Veamos de lo que eres capaz. Dijo la pequeña chica activado su shikai que no era adecuado para la situación o la pelea sería muy corta.

\- Pudre, arrogante. Dijo el rey mientras la gema en su arma se abría como si fuera un ojo.

Con eso hecho, Barragán activo su resurrección teniendo exactamente el mismo aspecto que su forma de vasto lord, un gigantesco esqueleto cubierto por ropajes de un rey desgastados y una corona en su cráneo.

\- Prepárate para morir, shinigami, ahora sentirás el poder de un rey. Dijo Barragán con una voz imponente

\- Tu poder aumento de forma muy considerable, sospecho que debes tener un par de trucos los cuales fueron los que te permitieron ser rey por tantos años. Dijo la ex capitana que no iba a subestimar al espada.

La percepción de la shinigami no fallo en este momento debido a que después de decir eso, su oponente se paró en un edificio y desde los pliegues de su ropa empezó a liberar una cortina de humo negro por lo ella se vio en la necesidad de tomar distancia aunque su ex teniente no conto con tanta suerte que apenas y pudo huir, no sin que antes que este sufriera los efecto de la técnica de barraran, respira.

Esa nube de humo era posiblemente tan mortífera como el ácido de Unohana debido a que Omaeda al correr termino con la piel de sus manos desintegrada quedando solo sus hueso, es por esto que Soi Fong le dijo que se largara, esta no era su pelea pero que estaba agradecía debido a que ahora conocía mejor las técnicas de su enemigo.

\- Ni creas que te escaparas bola de manteca. Dijo el ex rey que estaba por liberar su humo pero una patada de la esposa de Goku lo hizo retroceder y que su técnica fuera contra varios edificios borrándolos del mapa.

\- Puede que no sea el mejor en poder o en aspecto, pero cuando era capitana era sumamente leal, eso lo valoro por lo que no dejare que lo molestes. Dijo Soi Fong el cual llego a ver a su ex teniente como un hermano menor en algunas ocasiones cuando no se estaba atragantando.

\- Como rey puedo entender eso, debido a que también respeto a aquellos que me siguen aunque estén por debajo de mí. Dijo el espada.

Con Harribel:

La vasto lord junto con sus compañeras ya tomaron y marcaron a sus oponentes que eran los secuaces de barragán que en opinión de las mujeres solo uno de ellos era normal llamado Ggio Vega, mientras el resto iban desde dos con aspecto sumamente afeminado los cuales eran Findorr Calius y Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, otros dos de aspecto salvaje como guerreros que eran Nirgge Parduoc y Abirama Redder y el ultimo era grande y de un aspecto raro llamado Choe Neng Poww.

Los 6 se estaban por enfrentar a la infame Tier Harribel que era conocida en hueco mundo como una poderosa vasto lord de la que no se supo nada en más de 10 años hasta ahora pero lo que los sorprendía es que ella estuviera del lado de los shinigamis.

\- Acabemos con las traidoras. Dijo Ggio dando la orden de ataque.

\- No lo somos, solo renunciamos a nuestro odio por los shinigamis y tener una hermosa vida lejos del desierto. Dijo la vasto lord

\- Peleas en contra de los tuyos. Dijo Charlotte

\- Quizás, pero si se lo piensan todos ustedes están siendo manipulados para que un loco cumpla sus metas. Dijo la rubia.

Ninguno de ellos hizo caso a las sabias palabras de Harribel por lo que los 6 se lanzaron contras las chicas arrancar pero en mitad del combate aparecieron el capitán Komamura llevandoce lejos a Choe dejan a Harribel enfrentarse Calius y Ggio, Sung sun contra Abirama, Mila Rose contra Nirgge dejando a una molesta Apacci que tendría que enfrentarse a un tipo molesto que no dejaba de decir que era el ser más hermoso del mundo, haciendo que la chica de ojos bicolor tuviera una gota en la nuca sin importarle un cuerno lo que este tipo dijera.

Regresando con Soi Fong:

La pequeña ex capitana seguía teniendo una dura pelea contra el ex rey de hueco mundo que uso otro movimiento haciendo aparecer una hacha negra de doble filo con la cual podía disparar proyectiles de respira siendo todos estos esquivados por un paso flash para que luego el esqueleto recibiera otra patada en su cráneo.

\- De acuerdo, esto ya hizo aburrido, es momento de terminar con esto, BANKAI, JAKUHO RAIKOBEN. Dijo Soi Fong activando su poderoso lanza misiles.

\- Ni creas que te dejare usarlo. Dijo el espada 3 muy molesto.

Sin embargo, esto no le importó a la peli negra que disparó su arma haciendo que el espada usara un respira contra el ataque desintegrándolo aunque lo que no vio fue cuando la ex capitana con un paso flash se puso ensima de el a una buena distancia fuera del alcance del respira disparando otro proyectil.

El impacto contra el ex rey causo una tremenda explosión en todo el lugar llevándose consigo muchos edificios y dejando esa zona de pelea como un enorme cráter donde se podía ver a Soi Fong muy tranquila parada de brazos cruzados y con su shikai.

\- No te hagas el tonto, si de verdad eres el rey, algo como eso no pudo matarte. Dijo la esposa del saiyajin mayor seriamente.

Y era verdad una vez que el humo se despejo se podía ver como el ex rey estaba muy herido con un tremendo agujero en su cuerpo que le quito un brazo entero junto con una parte de su rostro pero poco a poco comenzó a regenerar sus heridas aunque estaba furioso de que una shinigami lo estuviera derrotando de forma tan humillante aunque el no sabía que se enfrentaba a la esposa de un saiyajin.

\- ¿algo que quieras decir antes de seguir? Dijo Soi Fong comenzando concentrar poder espiritual sintiendo que algo se venia

\- La muerte les llega a todos, arrogante, KING OF DEATH. Fueron las palabras del ex rey que vio este momento como el indicado para usar su segunda resurrección.

\- Lo sospechaba, Aizen no les hizo perder el tiempo, estuvieron entrenando para que la mayoría tuviera una segunda forma. Dijo la pequeña ex capitana mirando un pilar de por Hollow color morado.

Una vez que la columna de poder desapareció se podía ver al espada 3 en toda su gloria y cabe decir que su nuevo aspecto era muy impresionante en más de un sentido.

Ahora el ex rey volvía a tener un cuerpo humanoide con un par de botas de negras con doradas para después seguir al pecho cubierto por una armadura morada oscura con negro teniendo en el centro una gema roja como adorno, en teoría, en sus brazos se podían ver guantes metálicos donde sujetaba dos hachas iguales a Gran Caída solo que más grandes mientras en sus hombros tenia protección que parecían los rostros de 2 menos grandes para terminar en su cabeza que era una calavera con una marca de sangre en su ojo como una cicatriz junto a una corona menos ostentosa y brillante

 _Nota del autor: para este aspecto, me baso en un fan art que encontré por ahí, no sé quién es su creador, pero todo el crédito a ti si lees esto._

\- Es hora de morir, shinigami, pero me has dando un gran combate, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Quiero recordar a la persona que me obligo a usar mi segunda forma. Dijo el ex rey que haciendo girar sus hachas lanzo una gran nube de respira que parecía un tsunami contra la peli negra.

\- Mi nombre es Son Soi Fong, soy la esposa de Son Goku y no pienso ser vencida por ti, es hora que yo también te muestre algo. Dijo la chica mientras la nube de muerte iba directo contra ella.

En unos instantes parecía que el ataque de Barragán iba a reducir a Soi Fong a polvo, pero eso no paso sino que en medio camino, la mitad del respira fue dispersado por una gran ráfaga de viento producto de la misma ex capitana.

Soi Fong entreno muchos años con su amado esposo y su mentora por lo cual sabia dos de sus mejores técnicas para un combate difícil, el Kaio Ken que por lo menos podría soportarlo hasta 10 sin que pasara nada pero en 20 su cuerpo lo pagaría mientras que de Yoruichi aprendió a cómo usar el Shunko y perfeccionarlo.

Goten lo sabía hacer, pero nunca lo usaba, pero con la ex capitana era diferente, mientras la forma perfecta de su mentora le daba la forma de un gato eléctrico, el suyo le daba un par de enormes alas de mariposa de color azul mientras grandes corrientes de viento la rodeaban.

\- Puedo ser pequeña, pero soy más poderosa de lo que te puedas imaginar, maldito saco de huesos. Dijo la ex capitana lista para el último asalto.

La nueva forma del ex rey provoco que su fuerza y velocidad aumentara además que ahora podía crear un triángulo como barrera donde todas sus víctimas se verían afectadas tanto por sus efecto de ralentizar el tiempo y envejecimiento pero a diferencia de su toque, este proceso era más lento por lo que si Soi Fong era incapaz de derrotarlo en 10 minutos, se convertiría en una anciana y moriría por la vejez, también tenía una habilidad de último recurso pero solo la usaría si no tenía posibilidades de ganar, pero eso según él era improbable.

Soi Fong, una vez dentro de la barrera junto a su enemigo podía sentir que sus movimientos eran más lentos y como lentamente su cuerpo se iba arrugando.

 **Si lo derroto o salgo de aquí, los efectos desaparecerán, no sé qué trama, pero no debo jugar contra el**. Pensó la peli negra que se lanzó al ataque.

Barragán no perdió tiempo y con sus dos hachas se lanzó contra la ex capitana con ferocidad haciendo que sus armas chocaran contra las alas de mariposa creadas por su oponente que la estaba usando como escudos que poco a poco empezaban a deshacerse debido a que el ex rey usaba el respira para deshacer esas alas aunque fueran solo energía.

La chica no perdió tiempo y con sus manos disparo varias esferas de ki contra su rival que retrocedió lo que le dio tiempo a ella para lanzar un golpe llamado Mukyū Shunkō (Eterno Grito Instantáneo) que era como recibir una gran carga de aire comprimido que hizo que el esqueleto retrocediera por el impacto y de lo que no se percato es que una de sus armas fue robada por su enemiga que con una mano cargaba una de sus hachas.

\- Sé que no puedo usar tu poderes, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda usar los míos con tu arma. Dijo Soi Fong mirando que una de sus manos ya estaban muy arrugada indicativo que tenía que darse prisa

El tercer espada no dijo nada y ataco con su arma restante que choco contra la robada volviendo esto una pelea por ver quién era el que sería arrastrado, lo que todavía impresionaba al gran esqueleto es que su enemiga no iba más lento, indicando que su velocidad superaba sus poderes para ralentizar.

Ambos comienzan a liberar sus poderes al máximo causando un tremendo cráter mientras seguían ejerciendo presión uno contra el otro pero la esposa del saiyajin no se rendiría y sabía que esto tenía que acabar, ahora podía sentir las arrugas en su cara por lo que ejerció mucha más fuerza elevando al máximo su shunko y usando unos segundos el kaio ken para de esta manera empezar a cuartear el hacha de su enemigo

Barranga estaba con los ojos muy abiertos cuando pudo ver como Soi Fong logro destruir su arma y con la que le robo clavársela en todo el pecho pero la cosa no acabo ahí, sino que la peli negra elevo su ki para luego activar el bankai de nuevo y disparan un letal proyectil contra el shokeado tercer espada.

La explosión fue lo suficiente para que la barrera se destruyera dejando a ambos libres y como lo predijo la ex capitana, al estar fuera, los efectos comenzaron a anularse volviendo a ser joven mientras veía como un mal herido Barrangan se levantaba del suelo con su armadura destruía junto con sus armas, su corona se fue a parar a otro lado mientras la mitad de su rostro fue destruido.

\- Eres un digno oponente, lástima que estas en el bando equivocado y debo eliminarte debido a que no posees nada bueno. Dijo Soi Fong lista para acabar con el trabajo todavía con su shunko activo

\- Jejeje, eres sin duda una gran guerrera, pero no pienso morir sin llevarte conmigo al infierno, maldita shinigami. Dijo el ex rey

Poco a poco el cuerpo del esqueleto comenzó canalizar poder Hollow en su interior y claramente parecía que era demasiado para el empezando a sobrecargarse, dando a entender que todo esto terminaría con una explosión.

\- Mi cuerpo explora creando una lluvia de mi técnica respira, por lo que no solo me llevare tu vida, sino seguramente la de todos tus patéticos amigos, solo me podrías frenar desintegrando todo mi cuerpo. Decía el espada con arrogancia creyendo que gano.

Esto preocupo a Soi Fong debido a que de ser cierto, muchos shinigamis morirían y no estaba segura si el ki podría detener esto, un kame hame ha con el shunko con kaio ken elevado por 10 podía hacer polvo al esqueleto y dejarla un poco agotada pero Barranga explotaría antes que ella terminara su técnica pero al sentir un ki familiar cerca se calmó.

\- Entonces, que así sea KAIO KEN POR 10. Dijo la ex capitana mientras sus alas de mariposas se combinaban con su ki haciéndolas rojas y poniéndose en pose para la técnica insignia de su esposo.

\- Es muy tarde, shinigami, ahora mue. El ex rey no termino cuando sentía que algo lo estaba apresando y deteniendo cuando escucho a alguien decir.

\- Hakudan Keppeki (Muralla Blanca de Separación)

Esa técnica fue hecha por la ex teniente Nanao que sobre volaba el campo de batalla en busca de enemigos o alguien que la necesitara escuchando todo lo que dijo el ex rey de hueco mundo para darle una pequeña ayuda a su amiga de harem, usado una versión mejorada de su técnica.

Su técnica original era una barrera que detenía al enemigo pero este se seguía moviendo pero esta nueva versión hacia que pudiera inmovilizarlo y como estaba con la guardia baja, fue más fácil paralizarlo.

\- SOI FONG, ACABALO. Dijo la peli negra de lentes aplicando más fuerza para detener a Barragán.

\- KAME…..HAME…..HAAAAAAAAAA. Grito la ex capitana lanzado la ráfaga azul contra el ex rey.

Rápidamente Nanao rompió su barrera solo para que el esqueleto recibiera todo el ataque de frente y debido a la potencia de este, empezó a ser borrado haciéndose polvo mientras no dejaba de maldecir a las shinigamis hasta quedar en el olvido.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto Nanao que bajo hacia el suelo para ver a su compañera que sentía sus músculos arder mientras las alas del shunko se iban.

\- Lo estaré, solo necesito unos minutos para recuperarme. Dijo Soi Fong debido que la pelea fue más complicada por culpa de las habilidades de Barragán, ahora podía entender perfectamente porque el era el rey de los Hollow.

\- Vayamos a una zona apartada para que pueda usar kido médico. Dijo la ex teniente tomando del brazo a su compañera de harem y se fueron dejando atrás el campo de batalla donde solo se podía ver la mitad de la corona de barragán en el suelo.

Mientras tanto con Harribel:

La vasto lord no tuvo demasiados problemas en vencer a Ggio y Calius con mucha facilidad, ambos arrancars atacaron en simultáneo contra ella siendo algo inútil.

Harribel detuvo cada corte de las zanpakutos de sus enemigos con la suya propia y cada cero que ellos disparaban era repelido con sus propias mano dejando impactados a ambos arrancars pero no podían esperan menos de una vasto lord por lo que optaron por ir enserio activando cada uno sus resurrecciones.

\- Arranca con los dientes, tigre estoque. Dijo Ggio activando su resurrección

\- Esculpe la Superficie del Agua, pinza aguda. Dijo Calius haciendo lo mismo

\- No necesito de mi resurrección para acabarlos, pero solo lo hare porque se merecen una pelea digna, Ute, tiburón. Dijo Harribel poniéndose en la misma posición que sus oponentes

Los 3 ahora mostraban sus formas liberadas en todo su esplendor, Ggio tenía un cuerpo sumamente musculoso junto a dos espadas en forma de dientes mientras su compañero no presento grandes cambios salvo que tenia una pinza de cangrejo gigante en una de sus manos en su mano derecha y otra más pequeña en la izquierda, sin embargo a pesar de estar a su punto máximo ambos estaban temblando por el enorme poder de la rubia esposa de Goku.

Harribel esquivo todos y cada uno de los ataques que eran lanzados hacia ellas hasta que se cansó de prolongar la pelea y decidió acabar de una forma rápida y letal debido que sabía que ellos no serían capaces de cambiar como otros arrancars.

Rápidamente de un corte de su gran espada junto a una patada mando fuera del campo de batalla a Ggio y rápidamente creo una espada de ki para cortar la punta de su arma cosa que Calius no entendió para nada pero vio ese momento de distracción para lanzar un ataque de agua a presión llamado Tijeras Neptunea.

Esto fue calculado por la rubia que rápidamente y antes de que el ataque fuera disparado ella lanzo el fragmento de la espada en el centro de la pinza cosa que alarmo al arrancar porque en menos de un segundo su brazo exploto debido a la sobre carga y Harribel aprovecho eso para usar su sonido y rápidamente usar un rey cero para destruirlo.

Ggio se recuperó un poco pero pudo ser como su compañero era asesinado por lo que opto por huir para pelear otro día pero la esposa de Goku arruino su plan cuando su fue pecho atravesado por la gran espada de la vasto lord que tenía un rostro serio.

\- Al igual que mi esposo, solo mato cuando es necesario, pero supongo que esto pasa en una guerra. Dijo Harribel para levantar su espada y partir en dos a su enemigo acabando con él al instante.

Con Sung sun, Apacci y Mila Rose:

Cada una de las hijas adoptivas del saiyajin tuvo un combate contra la facción de barragán, la primera en tener su victoria fue la chica serpiente contra Abirama que la subestimo demasiado por su actitud tan serena, si bien la arrancar no estaba al mismo nivel que Harribel todas tenían un poder muy por encima de cualquier arrancar que no fuera un espada.

La batalla fue prolongada debido a que ninguno quería usar su resurrección hasta que Abirama activo el suyo tras darse cuenta que Sung Sun no era una presa fácil transformándose en un hibrido de águila y humando de un enorme plumaje rojo.

\- Supongo que debo terminar esta pelea, estrangula hasta la muerte, anaconda. Dijo la arrancar activando su resurrección atreves de su zanpakuto que era un sai.

De esta manera la serpiente y el águila se enfrentaron usando su entorno iniciando una pelea que parecía más el juego del gato y el ratón, Sung Sun esquivaba las lluvias de plumas que eran como proyectiles pesados pero la verdad es que la arrancar de ojos rosa solo se acercaba mas a su enemigo que estaba por ser su presa.

Abirama se cansó de que la escurridiza serpiente se le escapara por lo que uso una técnica Devorar Erupcion para que le crecieran un par de alas más para disparar más de sus plumas y elevar su velocidad y viendo que la chica estaba a unos centímetros de él, disparo toda una potente descargar de plumas contra Sung Sun sumado a un tornado levantando mucho polvo.

Al dispersase se podía el cuerpo de serpiente enrollado de forma circular sin dejar ver el rostro pero grande fue la sorpresa del arrancar cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo detenido y comprimido.

Mirando de nuevo, se veía a Sung Sun completamente ilesa debido a que uso una técnica conocida como Muda, para que, de la misma forma que las serpientes cambiar de piel cosa que fue una distracción para ella acercarse y aprisionar a su oponente.

\- Sabes, las anacondas aprietan a sus presas hasta que dejan de respirar y si te resistes solo será peor. Dijo la chica serpiente.

\- ¿Cómo es que yo, un miembro de la guardia del rey de hueco mundo puede perder contra una arrancar callejera y traidora? Dijo Abirama mientras sentía como sus alas eran rotas

\- Una arrancar que entreno casi 10 años con una persona que puede borrar de la existencia la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, ahora permíteme que muestre los resultados de ese entrenamiento, petrifica, Gorgona. Dijo Sung Sun.

El arrancar águila pudo sentir el aumento de poder pero noto como la constricción se debilitaba por lo que intento escapar pero entonces cerca de su cara apareció Sung Sun tapando su rostro con las mangas de su ropa.

\- Dime algo ¿Qué piensas de mis ojos? Fue la pregunta de la chica serpiente mostrados sus bellos ojos rosados.

Sin embargo, Abirama vio otra cosa, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza mientras su cabello parecía ser docenas de serpientes mientras perdia la sensibilidad en su cuerpo que se estaba petrificando.

\- Esta es mi segunda resurrección, Gorgona, como la criatura mitológica, cuando miro a los ojos a mis enemigos que yo elijo, se vuelven piedra solo si su poder esta debajo del mío o está débil y con la guardia baja, y tu caes en ambos casos. Dijo Sung Sun que al terminar de hablar ya su enemigo solo era una estatua que dejo de comprimirla para dejarla caer al vacío rompiéndose

En otro lado Mila Rose tenía un combate contra Nirgge Parduoc que este sin perder nada de tiempo uso su resurrección mamut, este sujeto si que la decepciono debido a que solo tenia tamaño y resistencia para presumir en el combate pero carecía de fuerza.

\- Honestamente no merece la pena que tenga una larga pelea, por lo que te acabare rápido.

De esta forma, la arrancar león activo su resurrección que no duro mucho porque después de decir otro comando paso a la segunda forma donde su espada desaparecía y tenía dos poderos cestus en forma de cabezas de león plateadas mientras sus vestimentas no cambiaban pero su cabello regresaba a la normalidad

El arrancar mamut sin saber en qué se metió se lanzó contra ella para recibir y puñetazo con esas armas en el rostro que visto desde los rayos x le rompió gran parte de sus huesos solo para después bajar hasta el estómago y lanzar una lluvia de golpes a gran velocidad que solo destruían las costillas del arrancar hasta que todo termino con los siguientes ataques

\- RUGIDO DE NEMEA. Dijo Mila Rose que desde sus armas disparo dos ceros concentrados después de dar un golpe con ambas armas

Ambos ataques impactaron en el estómago de Nirgge que ahora juro escuchar a un león de verdad cuando los ceros le dieron y ahora este tenía 2 agujeros en su cuerpo que lo llevaron a una muerte muy dolorosa y lenta.

Y la última en pelear fue Apacci que de todas ellas fue la única que no uso ninguna de sus resurrecciones por el simple hecho que opto por terminar rápido la pelea contra lo que ella definía como el ser más molesto y feo que conoció en su vida aunque cuando sonria le recordaba a cierto pulpo gruñon que vio en la televisión por casualidad y que por una vez se volvió hermoso, según el.

 _Nota del autor: adivinen la referencia :D_

Su enemigo conocido como Charlotte Chuhlhourne, en su opinión, de todos los arrancars del ex rey este era sumamente afeminado e igual de obsesionado por la belleza como Yumichika, solo que el shinigami era mas normal y menos molesto.

El arrancar tenía una serie de técnicas propias que tenían nombres tan largos que en ese tiempo Apacci ya le había conectado como 15 golpes, todos al rostro solo para hacerlo enojar, lo que si debía reconocer la arrancar ciervo y que no era tonta era que su fuerza era algo a tomar en cuenta por lo que no se dejó golpear en ningún momento del combate.

\- Tu no sabes el significado de la belleza, debido que no la tienes. Dijo el peli morado arrancar de forma algo melancólica.

\- Y dime, ¿crees que eso me importa en medio de un combate, la lucha es la lucha y la belleza es la belleza, no las dos juntas, además eres el tipo más feo que e visto. Dijo Apacci imitando a la perfección el rostro despreocupado y neutral de Karin Kurosaki.

Ese comentario dejo de piedra al arrancar que decía no ser feo mientras la chica hacia como que no escuchaba porque la verdad escucharlo hablar tanto sobre lo mismo la estaba empezando a enojar.

\- Brilla, reina de las rosas. Dijo el arrancar activando su resurrección con una serie de paso muy…..extraños

 **Y ahora este tipo se cree Sailor Moon, ¿o no tiene vergüenza alguna o simplemente está loco?** Pensaba Apacci que ya sabía cómo derrotarlo.

Al terminar la transformación, Apacci fue incapaz de mantener su semblante serio para comenzar a morirse de la risa al ver la nueva forma de su oponente mientras sus amigas incluida la seria Sung Sun también no podía aguantar la risa por ver la ridícula apariencia de Charlotte.

El sujeto tenía en su cabello una pequeña corona mientras tenía una pequeña armadura que deja su pecho expuesto junto con unas tiras rosadas y en su parte baja tenía un tutu de valet.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? Pregunto el arrancar confundido de ver a Apacci en el suelo riéndose con una mano en sus pulmones de tanto reir.

\- Jajajaja, es que ahora no solo eres feo, sino que te vez completamente ridículo. Dijo la ciervo arrancar parándose.

\- Tu no entiendes lo que es la belleza. Te…. El peli morado no termino debido que la chica se lanzo al ataque.

Ya Apacci aguanto el parloteo de ese tipo raro por un buen rato y ahora solo quería mandarlo a callar, de esta manera recordó que Goku le dijo que era bueno dejarse llevar una que otra vez en una pelea pero sin perder la cabeza y era exactamente lo que ella haría.

Rápidamente ella cargo 3 ceros, dos en sus manos con los cuales golpeo en el estómago a su oponente poniéndose cerca de el con un sonido y con el otro en su cuerno lo saco a volar, pero eso no termino ahí porque de nuevo uso el sonido para conectarle un golpe a la cara para sacarle los dientes junto con una patada en la barbilla que lo mando al cielo.

Apacci quería terminarlo sin activar sus poderes por lo que lo siguió hasta el arriba y se puso detrás de él clavando sus uñas en sus hombros y subiendo y bajando para conectarle varios rodillazos en la columna y terminar con un golpe de mazo que mando al arrancar al suelo.

Charlotte se quedó demasiado sorprendido y enojado, lo primero era porque la velocidad de esa chica era increíble y lo segundo porque deformo su `bello rostro´ pero no le dieron tiempo a reaccionar cuando recibió una lluvia de ceros que provocaron el daño suficiente para que su resurrección se fuera.

\- Tenías mucha ira acumulada. Dijo Sung Sun que llego al campo de batalla.

\- No, solo que este tipo de tanto decir belleza hizo que me desesperara. Dijo Apacci que para rematar le dio una patada a su enemigo con la punta directo a la boca para mandarlo a volar y romper sus dientes y nariz

Con Aizen:

El ex capitana nunca tuvo un oponente como Son Goku en su larga vida, este tipo era un genio en el combate a pesar de ser muy inocente para casi todo, logro burlar sus mejores estrategias y lo peor que es que lo hizo desperdiciar su bankai diciéndole a todos atreves de la mente que cerraran sus ojos para no ser afectados y después de recibir un golpe al rostro y un corte de viento del shikai del saiyajin sabía que era hora de soltar el arma secreta.

\- Ríndete Aizen, sabes perfectamente que no me puedes derrotar. Dijo Goku tratando de que el castaño entrara en razón.

\- No lo hare, y menos cuando tengo un arma secreta nueva. Dijo Aizen que rápidamente atrapo al saiyajin en una barrera solo para detenerlo unos segundos.

De esta manera de su traje saco las dos ocarinas que contenían al demonio Hildegarn para rápidamente lanzarla a ambas al suelo y esto hizo que por unos segundo el espada cero tapion saliera de su transe para ver con horror como los instrumentos se destruían en el suelo liberando al demonio de su prisión.

\- Yo no soy tu oponente Son goku, mi nuevo amigo será tu rival. dijo el malvado capitán mientras el saiyajin se liberaba y podía ver que detrás de Aizen se creaba una enorme sombra con un ki monstruoso y maligno.

\- Supongo que esta guerra apenas empieza. Dijo Goku que se transformó en SS1

\- El no será la última cosa de la que te debas preocupar, la victoria será mia, aunque no pueda controlar a estas criaturas. Dijo Aizen que se fue dejando al saiyajin solo para pelear contra el demonio.

Omake: nuevos empleados

En las profundidades del espacio en otro mundo:

Se podía apreciar un ser 2 seres en el espacio luchando la primera era un ser que parecía al famoso dios Cthulhu que se trataba de un dios oscuro espacial el cual deseaba sumir al universo en la oscuridad, la otra persona se trataba de una mujer la cual había hecho cosas horribles para vengarse de la persona que la convirtió en un monstruo aunque fue necesario para que ella salvara el universo.

Había aniquilado planetas enteros y aunque lo hizo con buenas intenciones en la mayoría de los casos no era raro que muchos la vieran como villana, su novio murió para que ella pudiera estar en este momento enfrentándose a este dios oscuro, su aspecto era de una mujer de fuego de aspecto celestial, ella era conocida como Sarah Kerrigan.

-TE MATARE AMON. Dijo la chica que usando todo su nuevo poder estaba por acabar con su enemigo auto destruyéndose en el proceso.

Lo ultimo que kerrigan recordaba era una explosión similar a un big bang que acabo con su enemigo, pero ella no murió ya que alguien decidió que no era su momento, por lo que antes de que todo explotara 2 figuras la llevaron a un lugar seguro restaurando su forma humana de una bella mujer joven con un cabello un tanto extraño marrón que parecía de algún material solido atado a una coleta.

Al abrir los ojos se la podía ver siendo cargada por burning Greymon que hablaba con una pequeña panda roja en un paraje infernal que la confundió.

-¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto kerrigan confundida

-En el infierno, pero sigues viva, nuestro jefe pieza que tienes un enorme potencial asi que por eso dijo que te trajéramos. Dijo Retko a la chica

-Porque no me sorprende que llegara a este lugar, fue la responsable de cosas terribles y lo peor es que no lamento nada. Dijo Kerrigan recordando todos los mundos que condeno

-Puedes redimirte, primero vamos a ver a una medica en el infierno y luego iras con mi jefe. Dijo Burning que seguía cargando a la chica.

-Bueno, qué más puedo perder, supongo que será interesante estar aquí. Dijo la chica que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

-No te desanimes, seguro que encontraras a alguien especial aquí. Dijo Retko animadamente.

Mientras con los autores:

La partida de poker se volvió reñida y Claire fue eliminara por lo que se fue a buscar algo para su jefe el cual derroto a la yandere Monika quedando solo en una batalla de autores.

-Asi que, veo que reclutaste a un asesina profesional del espacio un psicópata del universo. Dijo káiser atento a la jugada

-Si, y tu una humana transformada en alienígena y un sujeto que era un héroe y se volvió un villano. Dijo Sam que tambien estaba alerta.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que necesitas mas personal para tu emprendimiento y como soy bueno, Claire, trae los expedientes. Dijo Kaiser.

En eso la neko trajo 3 expedientes en los cuales se podia ver a una hechicera humana de pelo rubio y una capa azul junto a un baculo pero tenia la capacidad de transformarse en demonio, la otra figura era otra mujer, una elfa de piel violeta vestida de blanco montada en un tigre blanco y el ultimo era un orco armado con un martillo, de cabellera negra alargada con un traje blanco y armadura negra que lo hacia parecer tanto sabio como poderoso montado sobre un lobo gigante.

-Jaina Proudmoore, maga prodigiosa que salvo a muchos de su especie tras la caída de su reino, Thraal, líder de la horda, ambos participaron en la guerra y fueron grandes aliados contra los demonios y Tyrande Whisperwind sacerdotisa de los elfos nocturnos. Dijo Monika leyendo los expedientes

-Todos tienen un gran potencial, de hecho arthas viene de su mundo, te conviene. Dijo Kaiser yendo con todo

-Interesante, gracias, ire a buscarlos. Dijo Sam yendo con todo.

Pero para su sorpresa empataron una y otra vez hasta que la repartidora se canso y ella se metio al juego y nos gano, aunque no seria la ultima vez que veríamos a Hekapoo en el infierno

hasta aqui por hoy repito, la semana que bien subiré el viernes, pregunta ¿cual fue la mejor cancion de adrian Barbas que escucharon? yo todavia hasta hoy recuerdo angeles fuimos


	59. Chapter 54

Hey amigos, aquí káiser con el capítulo que les debo de ayer, pero para que sepan, logre aprobar mi examen y ahora soy libre para seguir trabajando en esto, bueno, veo que el episodio anterior no fue el mejor, ya dije, no soy bueno haciendo peleas, es por eso que no hare el torneo de poder, sin mas aquí respondo

 **Samsan 19:** gracias compa

 **ElYoker2002** : espero poder cumplir con esa expectativa

 **dovah117:** no soy el mejor narrando peleas, abra una fusión, pero no será Gogeta, sino una sorpresa que hará que se te caigan los pantalones

 **juanan231283:** jajajaj si, a ver que sale

Capitulo 54: rivalidad y entendiendo mi corazon

En hueco mundo, con gohan:

El saiyajin mestizo estaba delante de Grimmjow que había estado esperando su revancha desde que se enfrentaron la primera vez donde lo subestimo, pero ahora, este uso su mejor truco escondido, su segunda resurrección.

Ahora el espada 6 se venía muy diferente físicamente debido a que su traje blanco fue remplazado por una coraza negra sobre su piel mientras sus brazos y piernas tenían partes de huesos sobre saliendo de su cuerpo como garras y partes punzantes mientras su rostro era tapado por una máscara de pantera acompañada de orejas alargadas al igual que su cabello azul.

\- De aquí no saldrás, hasta que pelees con todo tu poder gusano. Dijo el espada que se puso en cuatro patas para la pelea.

\- Tu determinación y espíritu de pelea es muy sorprendente, espero que después de hoy pienses mejor las cosas, debido a que eres utilizado por un loco. Dijo el saiyajin listo con su espada.

\- Primero me asegurare que no te puedas escapar hasta que la pelea termine. Dijo el espada activado uno de sus nuevos poderes.

De pronto su energía se elevo hasta crear una pequeña cuerda que lo conectaba a el y Gohan que luego desapareció, esto confundió al saiyajin que tomo distancia pero para su sorpresa fue tele transportado de forma instantánea terminando a 1 metro de su enemigo que debajo de su máscara sonreía.

\- Esta es mi nueva técnica, vincular presa, ahora tú no puedes alejarte a más de 2 metros o regresaras hasta aquí. Dijo Grimmjow preparando sus garras

\- Ya veo, sin duda deseas pelear contra mi, entonces, concederé una de tus peticiones, Bankai.

De esta forma el saiyajin activo los poderes de Tensa Zangetsu en su forma Fullbringer listo para el combate cosa que emociono más al espada porque esta pelea iba en serio, en este momento no podía impórtale menos los planes de Aizen, el solo quería pelear contra oponentes fuertes siendo casi como un Kenpachi arrancar.

\- Bien Grimmjow, peleare contra ti. Dijo el hijo de Goku que con un tajo al suelo lo partio por la mitad.

Grimmjow lo imito usando sus garras para partir el suelo y lanzarse al ataque con una velocidad mucho mayor a la que poseía en su primera forma dando patadas y golpes con una gran agilidad felina, lo interesante es que cada ataque tenia consigo la potencia de un cero.

En sus dedos antes de cada golpe cargaba una gran cantidad de pequeños ceros para que cada impacto fuera explosivo cosa que funciono porque hizo retroceder unos pasos al saiyajin que se defendía tanto de esos golpes como las patadas cargadas de poder, el no mentiría, estaba emocionado por este combate donde se pondría a prueba al solo poder moverse en un espacio muy limitado.

Gohan detuvo una de las patada del espada que causo una pequeña explosión que no lo lastimo, solo para azotarlo contra el suelo al peli azul que se escapo rápido del agarre con algunas heridas y luego usando su cola lanzo una cero bajo tierra y destruye el suelo para que el saiyajin tuviera que moverse cosa que resulto y este aprovecho para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

\- DOBLE DESGARRON SUPERIOR. Dijo el espada disparando mas de 10 arcos de energía con sus manos.

Rápidamente Gohan siendo consiente que la vinculación lo mandaría directo contra ese ataque empezó a preparar un getsuga tensho que al aparecer de nuevo a un metro de Grimmjow lanzo su poderosa técnica que mando contra la del espada.

La potencia del impacto fue tal que el espada 6 término por salir volando lejos siendo seguido por el saiyajin que uso el paso flash para evitar ser tele transportado de forma brusca, este combate apenas empezaba y sus oponentes estaban emocionados

En otro lado de las noches:

Todo el escuadrón de ataque llego a una zona desértica en el palacio donde los espera el espada 8 con una gran cantidad de arrancars para enfrentarse a los humanos y shinigamis.

\- Oye Chad, ¿te sientes bien? Pareces molesto por algo. Dijo Uryu a su compañero que era la primera vez que tenía un ceño tan fruncido.

\- No lo se, pero hace unos minutos sentí el deseo de golpear a alguien que insulto a Sung Sun. Dijo el castaño tranquilamente.

Rápidamente se encontraron con sus demás compañeros para abrirse paso por las noches, por lo que Rukia y Karin seguirían avanzado mientras el resto lidiaba con el espada 8 que de verdad está nervioso debido a la cantidad de enemigos, sumado a que los capitanes shinigamis no llegaron aun estaban a su máxima capacidad de fuerza.

Pero la pelea que esta por ocurrir fue interrumpida por la llegada Grimmjow y Gohan que intercambiaron golpes de espada y garras junto con puñetazos hasta que el espada uso una técnica para que se separaran

\- GARRAS DEL REY PANTERA. Dijo el peli azul y su cuerpo comenzó a disparar proyectiles en forma de dagas verdes contra el saiyajin

Cada uno de esos proyectiles fue desviado o destruido hasta que no quedaron ninguna y el saiyajin estaba completamente ileso cosa que frustro a Grimmjow.

\- Hola chicos, les pido que por favor no interrumpan esta pelea. Dijo el saiyajin listo para lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.

\- No hay problema cariño, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio combate. Dijo Tatsuki mirando al científico arrancar de pelo rosa que saco su espada solo para metérsela en su boca.

\- Susure, la lujuria. Dijo Szayel activando su resurrección.

El octavo espada comenzó a hincharse hasta que su cuerpo tomo una forma muy impresionante por no decir menos, sus brazos ahora tenían garras rojas, 2 pares de alas con unos colgajos rojos, parte de su cara pintada de morado y sus piernas fueron remplazadas por tentáculos morados.

De esta manera los compañeros de gohan empezaron un combate contra el científico loco que pese a ser el octavo espada, sus técnicas eran extremadamente letales como su técnica teatro de marionetas que consistía en el uso de poderes vudú a base de muñecos de trapo de cada oponente como Uryu y en un recipiente tenia figuritas que representaban todos los órganos del cuerpo humano de los cuales si destruía uno, lo mismo le pasaría al órgano de su víctima marcada como muñeco.

Pero claro, sus oponentes no eran ningunos ignorantes y no queriendo saber que era lo que podía hacer con cada muñeco le quitaban tanto el frasco con los órganos o los muñecos, esto podía lograrse gracias a una colaboración de Chad, Uryu y Tatsuki.

El Quincy disparaba sus flechas a su enemigo, principalmente a las manos para que soltara los objetos, Chad usaba su técnica la muerte para mandar lejos a Szayel mientras la peli negra prometida de Gohan tomaban los objetos y los guardaba cuidadosamente entre sus ropas.

Mientras ellos luchaban Grimmjow y Gohan seguían teniendo un combate encarnizado, aunque el saiyajin solo jugaba con el arrancar pantera que como Kenpachi, se estaba emocionando más de lo que debía y empezó a tomar malas decisiones en la pelea como golpes precipitados o ataques letales pero predecibles.

La ultima maniobra buena y efectiva del peli azul fue distraer al saiyajin con un gran rey cero y usando su sonido se puso detrás de su oponente para usar el doble desgarrón superior en la espalda del hijo de Goku levantado una gran nube polvo por la potencia del impacto.

\- Jajaja, gane…finalmente te gane. Dijo el espada 6 jadeando del agotamiento

\- Mmmm ese fue un buen ataque, aunque todavía mi defensa estaba alta, pero ese fue un buen plan. Dijo Gohan sin voltear y el único daño que tenía fue que su ropa tenía una marca de X de 5 líneas en toda la espalda

Esto asusto pero emociono más al espada que por primera vez tenía un digno oponente que podía llamar rival al cual si sobrevivía, siempre buscaría para superar mientras que Gohan admiraba ese espíritu de pelea de Grimmjow por lo cual el seria de los pocos arrancars de Aizen que saldría vivo de esto, pero Szayel no caía en esa categoría y menos después de lo que hizo.

El octavo espada trajo a su facción al campo de batalla solo para que después de recibir una fuerte herida por parte de una flecha Quincy y una patada de fuego, tomo a uno de sus secuaces y comenzó a devorarlo de una forma salva que espanto a todos los que lo vieron y mas por la maldad de matar sin pena alguna a aquellos que le fueron leales solo para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pero las cosas horribles que este arrancar hacia no terminaron ahí, sino que cuando llegaron los capitanes, principalmente Mayuri y su teniente Nemu paso algo que seguramente traería pesadillas a más de uno, incluso el propio Grimmjow quedo sorprendido por lo que vio.

Como el espada 8 estaba en una enorme desventaja peleando contra Kenpachi, Byakuya, Mayuri, Nell, Nemu y los amigos de Gohan utilizo una de sus mejores técnicas que hacía que se jactara de ser inmortal, Gabriel.

Con esta técnica, tomo desprevenida a Nemu la cual quedó atrapada entre los tentáculos del espada para que este muy herido se introdujera dentro de su cuerpo y en menos de un segundo el estómago de la teniente creció a tal punto que parecía que estuviera embarazada solo para que Szaley de un momento a otro saliera de la boca de la chica completamente curado mientras su víctima quedo casi como una momia sin vida.

Esta espantosa técnica consistía en poder revivir o curarte mientras el espada haya dejado una parte de el en cualquier persona independientemente del género y una vez dentro empezaría a robar toda la fuerza vital de esa persona hasta dejarla como un cadáver que moriría mientras el seguía con vida.

Mayuri rápidamente fue a evitar que su teniente muriera por ese poder, mientras el resto de personas aceptaron que no podían dejar al espada 8 con vida, era alguien mucho más cruel que Mayuri en cuanto a ser científico además ser maldad pura.

Sin embargo la recuperación del científico no duro mucho debido a que rápidamente Byakuya lo atrapo con su Senbonzakura que empezó a cortar al peli rosa que rápidamente pudo esquivar la enorme espada de Kenpachi solo para terminar siendo llenado de agujeros en todo el cuerpo gracias a una lluvia de flechas de Uryu.

De nuevo y estando sumamente herido, Szayel trato de meterse en cuerpo de tatsuki pero este a medio camino fue tomando del rostro por Chad que lo azoto contra el suelo del lugar dejando un cráter que solo se hizo más grande cuando la prometida de Gohan lanzo una potente patada llameante en toda la cara del espada que juraría escuchar el crujir de los huesos de su cráneo.

Antes de que tan siquiera pudiera levantarse, el espada es atravesado por el shikai de Mayuri en su garganta, no solo empezando a perder sangre sino también a ser envenenado y gracias a la gravedad de sus heridas le fue imposible curarse del veneno y murió al instante.

Mientras esta pelea terminaba, la de Gohan y Grimmjow debía acabar para que el saiyajin fuera a ver a Rukia y Karin que estaban por tener un combate contra los últimos espadas que quedaban en las noches.

El espada 6 estaba muy agotado pese a que su vincular presa hacia que su oponente no pudiera alejarse eso no fue un problema para el que logro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo darle una paliza al arrancar pantera que rápidamente fue inmovilizado de ambas manos por su oponente que con su otra mano tenia a tensa Zangetsu cargando un potente getsuga.

\- Fuiste un oponente formidable, cuando quieras aceptare una revancha, pero ahora debo ayudar a mis amigos, GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito el saiyajin lanzo la técnica directo contra el espada.

\- MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Fue el grito de Grimmjow mientras el ataque le daba causando una tremenda explosión.

Una vez que el humo se dispersó, tanto los amigos de Gohan como este mismo podían ver en el suelo a un muy mal herido Grimmjow que tenía todo el pecho quemado con varios cortes de sangre mientras este ya había perdido su resurrección y su espada estaba clavada al suelo a unos metros de el.

\- Chicos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, pero ¿les puedo pedir algo? Pregunto el saiyajin

\- Claro, ¿que pasa? Pregunto Chad a su amigo

\- Necesito que todos regresen al mundo de los vivos, siento que algo grande se acerca y posiblemente ustedes deberían estar ahí. Dijo seriamente Gohan

\- Tiene razón, por algún motivo también siento que algo se acerca pero al menos déjame darte esto. Dijo Tatsuki la cual junto con Chad y Uryu le dieron las semillas del ermitaño que trajeron

\- Gracias amigos, ¿podrían pedirle a Orihime que cure a Grimmjow, siento que no es como los otros arrancar? Dijo el saiyajin mirando a su nuevo rival completamente inconsciente

Los amigos del saiyajin mas los capitanes no estaban muy de acuerdo con la última parte pero no podían negarle eso, sobre todo Kenpachi que sabía lo que era tener tu propio rival además que si los Son decían que alguien podía cambiar, era por una razón.

Con Ulquiorra y Videl:

La pareja arrancar estaban en el salón del trono esperando la llegada de sus enemigos que se estaban demorando más de lo que calcularon es por ello que la peli negra decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Ulquiorra san? Pregunto la chica

\- Si, ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto curioso el cuarto espada

\- No es el momento, pero quiero saber qué es lo que piensas de mí. Dijo algo roja Videl

\- ¿sobre qué? Pregunto el ser de ojos verdes.

\- Sobre mis sentimientos por ti, te bese la primera vez por la emoción y la segunda fue porque… dijo la chica sin querer decirlo

\- ¿Por qué? Pregunto muy curioso Ulquiorra para ser sorprendido por un abrazo

\- NO QUIERO PERDERTE, no podía quedarme parada mientras ese ataque podía matarte, no quiero verte herido, no. Decía Videl mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos solo para ver que su compañero correspondía a su abrazo.

\- Se te olvida, tu eres mi responsabilidad, yo te lleve a esta oscuridad y prometí guiarte en ella, aunque, si soy honesto contigo, tu eres la luz en mi oscuridad. Dijo el cuarto espada con una de sus raras sonrisas que solo hacía en presencia de Videl

 **¿Qué diablos? Yo dije eso, nunca pensé que podría decir algo así, ¿esto es lo que los humanos llaman…amor?** Pensaba el espada.

Lentamente ambos entraron en un trance mirando cada uno sus ojos brillantes, inconscientemente Ulquiorra empezó a acercar su boca hacia la de su compañera que se sorprendió porque esta parecía ser la primera vez que el peli negro le daría un beso pero este bello momento es interrumpido por dos personas

\- ¿Dónde se esconde el traidor de Aizen? Dijo Rukia que llego junto con Karin al salón del trono

Rápidamente la pajera tuvo que despegarse pero si se miraba bien Ulquiorra está más molesto por la interrupción de ambas shinigamis en su momento mientras Videl estaba entre enojada y sonrojada por el bello momento que no se concretó.

\- Lord Aizen fue hasta el mundo humano para luego ir a la sociedad de almas y matar al rey de almas. Dijo el espada mirando a la peli negra

\- Estas consiente que si lo consigue todos morimos, el sostiene los 3 mundos y si es destruido todo colapsa con él. Dijo Rukia con seriedad.

Esto sorprendió a Videl que no esperaba que el plan del capitán fuera algo tan malo, no confiaba en él y pensaba escapar con su compañero el cual estaba dudando si las shinigamis decían la verdad.

\- Como sea, de todas formas, Aizen no lo lograra, esta invasión fue hecha con el objetivo hacerlo salir, en este momento debe estar luchando contra media sociedad de almas. Dijo Karin muy tranquila

\- Lord Aizen lo sabía, es por ello que tiene un arma secreta, pero ahora que están aquí, las detendré. Dijo Ulquiorra aunque la verdad ya estaba dudando de su lealtad contra el capitán

 **No nos queda de otra, espero que logremos ganar, no quiero perderlo en esta guerra.** Pensó Videl que saco su zanpakuto

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Karakura falsa:

Todos los presentes dejaron sus combates ante la monstruosa presencia que empezó a liberarse mientras el humo tomaba la forma de una criatura de cuerpo insectoide con una coraza de diferentes colores con las venas hinchadas, una cola puntiaguda con la cual perforar a sus enemigos y su rostro parecía una calavera demoniaca.

¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA? Fue la pregunta que tanto, shinigamis, arrancars y los saiyajin se hacía.

\- Con ustedes, el poderoso demonio traído directo del mundo de Son Goku, Hildegarn. Dijo Aizen que tomo distancia

\- GROOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito la criatura que con un solo pisotón destruyo 3 edificios y con su cola corto todo en un radio de 5 kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Aizen, ¿pero qué mal acabas de soltar en nuestro mundo? Pregunto Yamamoto que no sentía tanto miedo desde haber peleado contra Goku y Broly

\- Para cumplir mi objetivo de ser trascendente debo tomar medidas desesperadas. Dijo el castaño mientras este introducía la hogyoku en su pecho.

\- Maldita sea, este monstruo tiene un ki enorme, debo detenerlo antes de que algo peor ocurra. Dijo el saiyajin mayoría que sin perder tiempo se transformó en super saiyajin activando su bankai en el proceso.

Con eso hecho, todos los combates se reanudaron mientras la Hogyoku lentamente se adaptaba al cuerpo del capitán traidor pero para su infortunio 8 personas que tenían cuentas pendientes contra el, lo esperaban.

\- Aizen Sosuke, es hora de que pague por lo que paso hace años. Era la voz de Shinji el líder de los vizards

Para mayor sorpresa del castaño, ninguno de ellos estaba con ropa del mundo humano sino que unos vestían como capitanes como si hubieran recuperado sus puestos y otros con las placas de tenientes lo cual esto solo significaba una cosa, los vizards ahora volvían a la sociedad de almas.

\- Esto será por todos los años de exilio que pasamos maldito traidor. Dijo Kensei tronando sus nudillos y preparando su zanpakuto que era una especie de cuchillo militar.

\- 8 contra 1, creo que debo nivelar las cosas. Dijo Aizen desenvainado su zanpakuto.

\- Conozco muy bien la debilidad de tu hipnosis, eso no funcionara. Dijo Shinji que junto a todos los vizards se colocaron sus máscaras.

\- Y dime Shinji, nunca te pusiste a pesar, que esa debilidad solo fue un producto de mi hipnosis para que creyeras eso. Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa confiada que sorprendió a todos sus atacantes.

\- No…..imposible. Dijo Lisa

\- Además, solo use mi shikai esa vez.

Rápidamente el ex capitán se puso en frente ellos solo para ser rodeado lo cual era exactamente lo que el quería.

\- Bankai, Stille deinen Geist, Kyōka Suigetsu. Dijo el capitan traidor activando el máximo poder de su zanpakuto delante de unos desprevenidos vizards.

Regresando a hueco mundo:

\- Videl, tu encárgate de esa shinigami llamada Rukia y yo me encargo de su compañera. Dijo Ulquiorra que tenía lista su arma.

\- Que así sea aaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo Karin activando su shikai con su modo más destructivo cargando un getsuga para chocar espadas contras el ser de ojos verdes causando una tremenda explosión.

\- ULQUIORRA. dijo Videl preocupada debido a que su compañero salio volando por la potencia del choque hacia el exterior.

\- No te distraigas. Dijo Rukia que rápidamente choco armas contra la chica de coletas.

Ulquiorra y Karin empezaron a chocar sus zanpakutos con maestría el uno contra el otro haciendo saltar chispas mientras volaban en el exterior de las noches iluminados por la luna.

El espada con su dedo empezó a lanzar ceros para atacar a la chica que rápidamente cambio de arma para incrementar su velocidad y una vez que estaba al frente del peli negro preparaba un nuevo ataque mientras se colocaba su máscara vizards

\- GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito Karim con su voz que resonaba en el lugar causando una explosión.

\- Sin duda peleas muy bien, no solo por ser una vizard, sino que tienes una enorme determinación. Dijo Ulquiorra que apenas recibió daño y solo se sacudía el polvo de su manga blanca quemada.

\- Todavía no viste nada de mi. Dijo la chica que se lanzó de nuevo.

Ahora la pelea empezó ser más intensa debido a que cada uno al esquivar un ataque empezaban a destruir más del palacio de las noches sin pena alguna, pero Karin sabía que el espada 4 era demasiado para ella, no tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para ello, por lo que solo estaba ganando tiempo hasta que llegara Gohan, que sospechaba que ya estaba en el lugar y solo esperaba el momento exacto para aparecer, el cual sería cuando ella intentara romper sus limites.

La pelea empezó a ir mas enserio cuando Ulquiorra logro atinar un cero en contra de la chica que salió herida pero esta logro simular que estaba furiosa y atacaba sin pensar, cosa que funciono y cuando el espada estaba por atravesar su corazón esta desvió el arma, para de forma veloz volver a usar su espada de dragón negro y cargar un getsuga de gran poder.

\- Veo que te subestime. Dijo el espada que salía del humo provocado por el ataque mientras se podía ver una herida en su pecho que estaba sangrado, eso pudo ser peor pero logro activar su hierro a tiempo.

\- Todavía no viste nada de mi. Dijo Karin de forma tranquila.

\- Y yo tampoco estaba yendo enserio, encadena, Murciélago. Dijo el espada activando su resurrección.

\- En ese caso, BANKAI, resurrección de Neltharion. Dijo la chica Kurosaki

Rápidamente ambos ya estaban listos para seguir, la chica con su espada negra y escudo de dragón blanco junto a un par de alas que despedían un polvo que parecía estrellas, ella tenía varias habilidades que le daba su bankai para usarlo en contra del espada.

El combate se volvió mucho más rápido y gracias al escudo de Karin pudo evitar la mayoría del daño, pero aun así los impactos del espada eran bastante fuertes pero ella logro contra atacar cuando este lanzo una jabalina de energía verde.

Karin se detuvo y dejo que el ataque viniera a ella, solo para apuntarle con su escudo en forma de cabeza de dragón blanco de ojos azules solo para que este abriera la boca al sentir energía para comenzar a devorar la técnica del espada que se quedó sorprendió el tiempo suficiente para recibir el siguiente ataque.

Rápidamente el escudo cerró su boca y Karin uso un paso flash para estar frente a frente contra su rival solo para apuntarle al estómago con su escudo y decir.

\- RELAMPAGO BLANCO.

De esta forma la boca del dragón se abrió dejando salir la jabalina del espada solo esta era azul y logro atravesarlo pero eso no termino ahí, sino que Karin comenzó a darle una lluvia de patadas, golpes y cortes a una gran velocidad mientras su enemigo contra atacaba con ceros que empezaron a destruir la ropa de la chica hasta que quedo solo su falda completa y la parte superior tenía unas vendas muy resistentes que usaba como sostén cuando iba a una batalla.

Después de este altercado, la chica Kurosaki fue la que recibió más heridas debido a que Ulquiorra con su hierro soporto una buena parte del daño aunque también quedo lastimado, pero el último ataque que fue un golpe de mazo lo mando al suelo del desierto donde ya agotado activo su segunda resurrección no sin antes recibir un último ataque.

\- FUEGO BLANCO ESTELAR. Grito Karin utilizando todo su poder en el ataque definitivo de su bankai que se llevó consigo una buena parte del palacio.

Cuando el humo se dispersó Karin estaba impresionada debido a que el resultado no lo espero, Ulquiorra por activar su segunda resurrección bajo la guardia y es por eso que ahora le faltaban sus dos piernas, uno de sus brazos, sus alas fueron destruidas y sus cuernos desaparecieron.

Gohan que había llegado desde hace rato miro todo el combate y estaba impresionado de lo lejos que llego la chica, lo que hizo Ulquiorra después de ese ataque lo dejo sorprendido y le trajo recuerdos del torneo contra Cell debido a que perdio las misma extremidades que el bio androide y las regenero casi de la misma forma.

\- Muy impresionante, subestime tus habilidades, shinigami, pero ahora todo se acaba, ya no tienes energía. Dijo Ulquiorra que no lo admitiría pero ese ataque si le dolió mucho y el regenerarse tuvo un costo de energía muy alto.

\- Entonces, ataca, que esperas. Dijo Karin desafiándolo aunque ella apenas si le quedaba fuerza y ya había perdido su bankai.

\- Lanza relámpago. Dijo el cuarto espada

El ataque iba directo contra la peli negra que estaba muy calmada porque sabía lo que pasaría, de un momento a otro Gohan se puso en frente de ella solo para detener el ataque de Ulquiorra con una sola mano y destruirlo.

\- Lo has hecho bien Karin, estoy orgullo de tu progreso, ahora deja el esto en mis manos. Dijo Gohan todavía en su bankai

\- Claro gohan sensei. Dijo la chica que tomo distancia para ponerse a salvo del combate.

Mientras con Rukia:

Ambas chicas empezaron un combate muy parejo pero la prometida de Gohan tenia la ventaja usando todos sus hechizos de shinigami para inmovilizara Videl y usar el Sokatsui dejando herida a la compañera de Ulquiorra que intento usar su cero como contra ataque pero la diferencia de poderes era demasiada por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo siguiente

\- PROTEGE, EATOS. Dijo la peli negra de coletas que activo su resurrección.

\- Tu poder aumento, entonces yo también debo ir enserio. Dijo Rukia que rápidamente activo el shikai de Sode

Videl ahora se sentía mas segura debido a que solo necesitaba atrapar a Rukia con una de sus cadenas ya sea la de desgarro para inmovilizarla o la normal para robar su energía, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeo.

Para empezar Rukia sentía una fuerte sensación de peligro cuando esas cadenadas estaban cerca de su presencia y cuando una atrapo su mano sintió que robaban su energía pero logro liberarse debido a que no era la cadena para desgarrar por lo que de un tiron hizo que la arrancar viniera contra ella solo para darle una patada al rostro junto a un corte de su espada de hielo.

Rápidamente la prometida de Gohan aumento su velocidad para no dejar que ninguna de las armas de su enemiga pudiera darle mientras progresivamente iba congelado el área hasta que en un descuido es atrapa por las cadenas que roban su energía para recibir un potente cero oscuras que la mando a volar lejos del palacio.

\- Buen jugada, pero todavía no tienes lo necesario para ganarme. Dijo Rukia ya que ese cero no le hizo tanto daño.

\- Entonces no me queda de otra, RESGUARDA, EATOS. Dijo Videl activando su segunda forma.

A lo lejos la pelea era presenciada por Ulquiorra y Gohan los cuales estaban en un combate chocando sus armas, la Zangetsu del saiyajin y la lanza relámpago del espada que no estaba tan seguro que su compañera pudiera ganar la pelea.

\- LANZA EATOS, DISPERSATE. Dijo Videl haciendo que su arma se dividiera en una tormenta de cuchillas que a Rukia le recordó a la Senbonzakura de su hermano

\- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Dijo Rukia lanzado una tormenta de nieve contra las armas que quedaron congeladas.

Videl no perdió su tiempo y reparo su arma con sus poderes para rápidamente usar su sonido y tratar de lanza un ataque por la espalda, no le gustaba jugar sucio pero la única cosa que tenía en su mente era derrotarla para ayudar a Ulquiorra.

\- San no mai, Shirafune. Dijo la prometida de Gohan creando rápidamente una espada de hielo bloqueando lanza.

\- Maldición, LANZA EATOS, doble ce.

La espada 10 no termino su frase porque rápidamente Rukia de un movimiento rápido corto una de sus alas de ángel y la otra la congelo de un ataque, la verdad la shinigami deseaba terminar con esto para ir tras Aizen pero notado la mirada de Ulquiorra a la distancia necesitaba confirmar algo, por lo que luego miro a su prometido el cual le dijo que lo hiciera mientras este inmovilizo al espada con una llave.

\- Fue divertido muchacha, todavía no logro recordarte, pero debemos ir tras tu amo, así que, bankai, hakka no togame. Dijo Rukia

Ya en su kimono blanco todo el desierto empezó a congelarse por el cero absoluto del cuerpo de la pequeña chica, mientras Videl quedaba inmóvil tanto por el miedo de sentir semejante poder así como por el hecho de que sus pies se adhirieron al suelo mientras el hielo subía por sus piernas.

\- Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, ni yo ni Gohan queremos matarlos porque sentimos que son diferentes, pero ustedes se interponen en nuestro camino. Dijo Rukia moviendo su espada mientras partículas de hielo y ki tomaban forma de un dragón

\- ESPERA NO. Dijo Videl mientras trataba de escapar.

\- Adiós, dragón cero. Dijo la pequeña shinigami

El reptil de hielo salió directo contra la espada 10, ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se congelaban mientras aceptaba que estaba por morir otra vez.

Sin embargo, antes de lo inevitable, sintió un par de manos frías abrazarla, ella las conocía muy bien, eran de Ulquiorra el cual estaba herido por pelear contra Gohan, de una forma u otra se escapó y sin que le importara que ese ataque lo podía matar se lanzó por su compañera.

\- Gracias…por todo. Dijo la fría voz del espada 4 para soltar el abrazo y ponerse al frente del ataque con las manos extendidas

Ulquiorra recibió todo el ataque de Rukia mientras Videl solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras empezaba llorar más, pudo jurar escuchar al espada gritar de dolor por primera vez mientras una enorme explosión blanca se alzó.

Una vez que el ataque termino se podía ver al ser de ojos verdes todavía con los brazos abiertos, con la diferencia que uno de ellos está congelado y no tardo nada en romperse, sus alas sufrieron el mismo destino mientras todo su pecho presentaba daños severos y mucho hielo por su cuerpo y lo último que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- ULQUIORAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito la espada 10 desesperada por la condición del peli negro mientras se acercaba a el con lágrimas.

\- Gohan, lo viste, el al igual que ella es diferente. Dijo Rukia aun en su bankai al lado de su prometido

\- Si, él no se merece morir solo por ser manipulado. Dijo el saiyajin que saco una bolsita donde cargaba las semillas del ermitaño que le dieron que eran 5 en total contando la de su pequeña prometida.

\- ¿por…..que….. Porque hiciste eso? pregunto Videl abrazando al peli negro el cual le toco la mejilla mientras seguía llorando.

\- No eres mi responsabilidad, eres algo más, mi razón para seguir existiendo en esta oscuridad, cada vez que te veía sonriendo hacía sentir en mi un calor desconocido, no….deseaba que eso se perdiera aunque….tuviera que dar mi vida por eso. Dijo Ulquiorra que para una gran sorpresa de la chica, él también estaba llorando lo cual era la primera vez en pasar eso.

\- NO, no pienso perderte, resistes. Dijo la chica mientras sus lágrimas caían en el pecho de su compañero que se estaba muriendo.

\- Ya no soporto esto, es demasiado triste. Dijo Rukia que junto su pareja sabían lo que necesitaban.

\- Señorita arrancar. Dijo Gohan acercándose.

\- ¿Qué QUIERES MALDITO SHINIGAMI? Dijo con desprecio la chica de coletas con una mirada de odio puro.

\- Dale esto, se recuperar de todo el daño. Dijo el saiyajin lanzado una semilla de ermitaño.

\- ¿Por qué debería creer en ti? Pregunto la chica todavía enojada.

\- Lo harás, todos somos capaces incluso de vender nuestra alma al diablo, con tal de salvar lo que amamos. Dijo Rukia calmada.

Videl no tenía como argumentar contra eso, pero no tenía que hacer, era confiar en ellos o dejar morir a Ulquiorra por lo que le dio la semilla mientras seguía consiente.

En menos de un minuto, el espada 4 recupero todo su poder y se curó de todos los daños ocasionados por el combate, todavía en su segunda forma mientras miraba confundido a los shinigamis y su compañera lo abrazaba con fuerza porque no quería perderlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaron? Pregunto Ulquiorra poniéndose de pie

\- Ustedes, como muchos otros, fueron engañados para servir a un traidor que solo busca el beneficio propio, durante el combate lo demostraron. Dijo Rukia

\- Juntos podemos detener a Aizen para detener esta matanza, juntos, podemos lograrlo. Dijo Gohan que ofrecía su mano al espada.

\- Yo…ya no confió en lord Aizen, siento que a su lado solo abra más muerte, supongo que te seguiré por el momento. Dijo el espada aceptado la mano.

\- Necesitamos saber, ¿hay algo que Aizen tenga para equilibrar las cosas en esta batalla? Pregunto Gohan con seriedad debido a que podía sentir un ki maligno que poco a poco aumentaba a lo lejos

\- Fui a tu mundo de origen y traje dos criaturas, pero…oh no. Dijo el espada poniendo un rostro serio y algo asustado.

Nadie pudo preguntar porque sintieron una explosión en el bosque menos seguido de un tremendo ki maligno que intimido a Gohan debido a que era bastante poderoso.

En el bosque menos:

De una nube de humo emergió un ser gigante de rostro infantil de color amarillo con ojos pequeños y blancos con una ropa interior morada y múltiples agujeros en su cuerpo que era gordo.

\- JANENBA…JANENBA. Dijo el ser con voz infantil mientras liberaba su poder y toda la zona a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse aunque no era lo único que se estaba distorsionando

Omake: arthas:

Universo warcraft:

Se podía ver a un gran número de héroes peleando en un castillo rodeado de muertos vivientes en medio de un lugar congelado conocido como corona de hielo, todos con el objetivo de detener a una amenaza que iba por todos ellos sin importar sus razas.

El causante de todo esto era conocido como el rey lich que necesitaba de un cuerpo humano para liberar todo su poder y lo encontró en un joven príncipe humano portador de luz sagrada al cual manipulo para que cayera en la oscuridad matando a su propio pueblo, a su padre que era el rey y a su mentor que derroto ahora como un caballero de la muerte y no como paladin.

Todo esto gracias a su arma frostmourne una espada con la capacidad de robar el alma de sus enemigos, incluso la de su propio portador el cual era el actual rey lich conocido como Arthas Menethil el cual ahora tenia el pelo blanco y una armadura invernal llena de calaveras de metal.

Los héroes lograron superar cada una de sus defensas y vencer a cada uno de sus lacayos hasta que llego la batalla final donde tuvo que dejar su trono, la lucha fue desgastante, pero los héroes lograron destruir su arma y arrebatarle el casco que lo convertía en el señor de los muertos vivientes.

Ahora arthas volvía a ser el pero todavía había mucha oscuridad en el, no la podia dejar porque era parte del asi como no se arrepentía de lo que hizo desde purgar una ciudad de su pueblo y matar a su padre, si iba a morir frente a sus enemigos lo haría como un caballero de la muerte.

Sin embargo alguien tenia otros planes, en medio de su fortaleza una figura voladora de blanco en donde estaba una figura morada sobre el entraron a corona de hielo mediante un ataque.

-Vamos cariño, hazlo. Dijo sombra desde el cuello del vasto lord.

-GETSUGA…TENSHO.

Rápidamente se creo un cráter en medio de los héroes y el caballero de la muerte, todos estaban confundidos ante la llegada de un demonio y una humana con ropas extrañas.

-Sombra, negocia con arthas, yo contendré a estos tipos. Dijo ichigo mirando a una maga humana rubia, un orco con un martillo y una arquera muerta viviente .

Los héroes confundieron al vasto lord peli naranja por un demonio y lo atacaron pero sus poderes eran inferiores al del hibrido mientras un arthas confundido y con una herida se preguntaba que pasaba.

-Hola, mi nombre es sombra, según tengo entendido te llamas arthas. Dijo la hacker

-Lo soy, ¿pero y ustedes quienes son y porque me ayudan? Pregunto el caballero de la muerte

-Digamos que una persona está interesada en tu potencial para la destrucción y está interesado en reclutarte para tener una segunda oportunidad. Dijo sombra mientras el peli naranja estaba matando a un elfo con cuernos de alce, barba y pelo verde conocido como Malfurion ya que su jefe tenía un particular rechazo ante el druida

-¿Por qué querían a alguien como yo, mate a miles, que ganan ustedes? Pregunto arthas levantándose.

-Una vida semi tranquila, ya no estarás atado a este mundo, podrás vivir en paz y alejarte de estas guerras de tu mundo. dijo Sombra con honestidad mientras con unos guantes recogía los restos de la espada del príncipe

Arthas se lo pensó por un momento mientras el vasto lord noqueaba o mataba a los invasores, ya era libre del rey lich, pero hizo demasiadas atrocidades para tener una vida pacifica en este mundo, además sombra parecía ser honesta por lo que no tenía nada que perder

-Esta bien, no tengo nada mas que perder, ira con ustedes, pero necesitare otra arma. Dijo caballero de la muerte

-Genial, entonces prepárate para conocer al jefe, estará feliz de que hayas aceptado, ichigo vamos. Dijo sombra mientras el vasto lord tenia a un orco de piel café conocido como Garrosh

-Espera un momento. En eso el peli naranja rompe el cuello de su enemigo terminando con su vida.

Los 3 se van por un portal directo a la oficina donde arthas se encontró con kerrigan, solo se saludaron pero ambos reconocieron haber matados a miles de personas por sus objetivos personales, esto solo era el comienzo de la nueva vida de estos nuevos empleados.

En la oficina:

-Bueno, Sam, esta bien, te prestare al equipo talon cuando sea el momento. Dijo el autor tranquilamente

Bueno un mensaje, ya volveré a subir caps los jueves, vamos, lleguemos a 600 comentarios antes de fin de año para empezar bien, se que podemos.

Pregunta ¿les justaria ver un fan fic de marvel comics con overwatch?

Tengo una idea en conjunto con alguien y si les interesa pensare en hacerlo realidad


	60. Chapter 55

Hey amigos. Káiser una vez mas con un capitulo mas de esta historia, bueno 2 cosas, primero estoy un poco triste 4 comentarios nada mas y yo que pensé que podíamos llegar a 600 antes de fin de año :(, pero bueno algunos seguro están de vacaciones, lo otro es que me tomare en un descanso, la semana que viene no subiré porque necesito descansar pero les avisare cuando subiré de nuevo, posiblemente a mitad de enero

 **dovah117:** es un decir, significa que te quedaras con la boca abierta, (esta historia la subo en watpadd donde hay un dibujo de la parte final), sería una mezcla de los comics con la serie de Disney los héroes más poderosos del planeta

 **Samsan 19** : si, puede ser, aunque todavía quedo mucho que pulir

 **juanan231283:** gracias

 **Guest:** ok

Bueno, como ultima cosa les diré algo que contaría los 600 pero estoy feliz asi que se los diré, pero no se emocionen, hace meses hable con un amigo en esta página y tuvimos la idea de un especial no canonico combinando nuestros 2 fics, no pensaba usar la saga fullbringer pero la usare para ese especial, como digo no se emocionen ya que mi colaborador no pasa su mejor momento ¿Quién es la otra parte? No se los dire como pista esta entre mis historias favoritas, es de larga duración y estuve presente casi desde el inicio

Capítulo 55: distorsión

Mientras en la sociedad de almas, en la división 4:

Se podía ver a la teniente Isane la cual tras un largo día había terminado de organizar todos los medicamentos en su lugar al igual que tenía todas las camas preparadas en caso de que hubiera más heridos de los que calcularon en la guerra contra Aizen.

\- Vaya hermana, veo que finalmente terminaste con el trabajo. Dijo la hermana pequeña de Isane que tenía el pelo rubio

\- Si, finalmente podré descansar. Dijo la peli blanca secándose el sudor de la frente.

Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad, una vez que termino de decir eso, un poderoso terremoto sacudió toda la sociedad de almas impactando a todos debido a que eso rara vez podía suceder, la mascota de Yachiru solo como muchos animales sintió el peligro y empezó a advertir a todos los shinigamis con sus rugidos mientras Isane y su hermana trataban de no caer por la fuerza.

\- ¿DE DONDE SALIO ESTE TERREMOTO? Pregunto Isane mientras miraba como su hermana trataba de salir al exterior.

\- HERMANA, DEBES VER ESTO. Dijo Kiyone sin creer lo que veía.

Al salir se podía ver algo demasiado raro, en un extremo de la sociedad de almas estaba la academia de Karakura mientras a lo lejos se miraba el bosque menos de donde las criaturas huían muertas de miedo.

\- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO? Pregunto Isane mientras a lo lejos se podía escuchar la voz molesta de Kukaku debido a que el terremoto hizo que el par de brazos gigantes de su casa que tenia de adorno en el exterior callera sobre está dejándola sin hogar temporalmente

A su vez en hueco mundo:

Luego de la explosión, hubo el mismo sismo que ocurrió en la sociedad de almas solo que con más fuerza debido a que este era el lugar de origen de este suceso.

Ulquiorra tenía a Videl abrazada para que no cayera mientras Gohan hacia lo mismo con Rukia y Karin que fue a verlos después de la pelea, pero algo sorprendió a la pequeña shinigami.

\- Karin, ¿esa no es tu casa? Pregunto Rukia con confusión

Y era verdad, al lado de donde se suponía que debía estar el palacio de las noches se veía la casa de chica Kurosaki donde adentro estaba Kon que no parecía afectado de haber sentido un temblor que se estaba sintiendo que todos los confines de este mundo.

\- SI ES ESA, ¿Y ESA NO ES EL HOSPITAL DE ISHIDA? Dijo la peli negra mirando que en efecto, todo el edificio estaba en hueco mundo

\- ¿esa no es la división 2? Pregunto Gohan mirando como los ex subordinados de Soi Fong se preguntaban dónde estaban.

En el mundo humano:

\- Rayos, yo quería algo de acción. Dijo Ikkaku caminando con su compañero Yumichika ambos en sus formas de shinigami

\- Oigan miren todos, es Saitama. Dijo un humano que se acercó al calvo.

\- QUE NO SOY SAITAMA. Dijo Ikkaku molesto sin darse cuenta de un detalle que solo su compañero noto.

\- Espera, ¿Cómo es que estos humanos nos pueden ver? Su poder no es tan alto. Dijo el peli negro confundido y con una mirada seria

Rápidamente el terremoto se hizo presente pero antes de eso, este debilito las barreras del mundo de los vivos y el de los espíritus, por lo que todos los seres humanos podían ver a los seres espirituales de forma normal.

\- UN MONSTRUO. Grito un humano que salió corriendo al ver un Hollow salvaje

\- Demonios ¿Qué está pasando y porque un enorme desierto salió de la mismísima nada? Dijo Ikkaku preparando su arma.

\- Esto tiene la marca de aizen por todos lados. Dijo Yumichika mientras los dos estaban por pelear contra los Hollow

Los 3 mundos se había fusionado en una amalgama imperfecta, el ser que aizen acababa de liberar conocido como Janenba estaba distorsionando la realidad y afectando el orden entre el mundo de los vivos, la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, solo hubo 3 lugares que no fueron afectados pero los que estaban en esos lugares sintieron el temblor.

En un lugar conocido como el palacio del rey espiritual:

Se podía ver a un grupo conformado por 5 personas las cuales hacian lo que podían para no caer a causa del sismo pero el más preocupado era un hombre corpulento con barba, calvo y con una chaqueta que indicaba que era un capitán, solo que este tenía el número 0, este sujeto era conocido como Ichibei capitán del escuadrón 0 que sabía que si esta catástrofe no se detenía los mundos colapsarían, ni siquiera el rey de las almas podía contra este poder monstruoso

En un lugar desconocido:

Un grupo conocido como los sternritters hacían lo que podían para mantenerse en pie mientras se preguntaban de donde salió un terremoto mientras su líder temporal se hacia la misma pregunta sin tener la respuesta.

Y en la ciudad de Karakura falsa:

Todos incluso el mismo Hildegarn sintieron ese temblor pero los más preocupados eran los saiyajin y todos los que sabían usar el ki debido a que también podían sentir un enorme ki maligno que pertenecía al responsable de esta catástrofe.

Las únicas peleas importantes pendientes eran Ukitake y Kyoraku contra el segundo espada Coyote Stark el cual se comportaba exactamente igual que Kenpachi pero este antes de pelear en serio estaba buscado a Lilynette para llegar a su máximo poder.

Goten contra el espad que era el guerrero que luchaba para resistir el control mental para tratar de detener al demonio y Trunks el cual no podía superar a su Hollow interno, esta pelea era difícil para el joven arrancar debido a que eran dos oponentes de gran poder.

Luego estaba Goku peleando contra el demonio recibiendo un poco de ayuda de Harribel y sus amigas que invocaron a la quimera parca para igualar a Hildegarn en tamaño.

Los vizards victimas del bankai de Aizen habían caído derrotados por pelearse entre ellos debido que los poderes del capitán afecto su percepción de la realidad, cada uno estaba atrapado en una ilusión diferente que era casi imposible de salir

En cuanto al capitán, este después de fusionarse con la hogyoku su cuerpo se transformó en una especie de coraza blanca que servía como un capullo para obtener una metamorfosis que llevaría tiempo.

Rápidamente Aizen sintió un potente corte en su pecho, fue un ataque de fuego debido a que la herida se cauterizo pero le dolió mucho, pero lo que lo sorprendió es que el ataque no fue hecho por Yamamoto, sino por su ex teniente Momo que tenía una mirada seria y su bankai activo

\- Momo. Dijo el capitán impresionado.

\- Ya no soy la misma ignorante que manipulabas a tu antojo y tampoco seré la encargada de acabar contigo, pero debía atacarlo por todos los años que nos mintió. Dijo Momo que dé un paso flash se fue a pelear contra otros arrancars

Aizen no respondió debido a que se encontraba rodeado de la mayoría de capitanes de la sociedad de almas, incluso Byakuya, Mayuri y Kenpachi que ya regresaron de hueco mundo mientras el resto fue al mundo de los vivos.

No solo ellos, sino que Urahara, Ishiin y Yoruichi estaban también entre el montón y querían arreglar cuentas con el traidor que en este momento estaba sumamente preocupado ya que ser rodeado por casi todos los capitanes no era parte de sus planes y solo podía aguantar hasta que su transformación culminara.

Regresando a hueco mundo:

Tanto Ulquiorra, Videl, Gohan, Rukia, Karin y Nell que recién había llegado hacia ellos estaban impresionados debido a que ahora su entorno parecía una fusión mal hecha entre el mundo de los vivos, hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas, podían sentir el ki de todos los shinigamis y humanos que conocían pero no sabían que ocasiono esto.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? Pregunto una inusualmente alterada Nell

\- No lo sabemos, ocurrió una explosión a lo lejos, luego vino el temblor y por ultimo esto. Dijo Gohan tratando de entender la situación.

\- Esto…esto es mi culpa. Dijo Ulquiorra dejando confundidos a todos.

\- Tu no tienes el poder para poder hacer algo como esto. Dijo Karin que conoció de ante mano el poder del espada

\- No, yo fui al mundo de Gohan, viaje al infierno y traje a una criatura que según la gente del lugar, de liberarse podía causar una catástrofe con el mundo de los vivos y el más allá. Dijo el espada mirando abajo echándose la culpa.

\- Así que fue verdad, estuviste en mi mundo. Dijo Gohan que no le importaba eso, sino saber a qué se enfrentaban

\- Aizen lo llamo proyecto Janemba, según tengo entendido entre los rumores de los arrancar menores, Szayel uso el cadáver de Yammy para darle poder arrancar a esa cosa. Dijo Videl que había escuchado esas cosas de pasada.

\- Mmm si lo que dijo Ulquiorra es verdad, esta criatura acaba de alterar el orden entre nuestros 3 mundos, si no lo detenemos pronto, el rey de las almas no podrá sostenerlos y todo colapsara. Dijo Rukia muy preocupada.

\- Entonces, hay que ir a detener. Gohan no termino porque Ulquiorra dio un paso al frente mirando hacia el horizonte

\- Yo lo traje aquí, la responsabilidad es mía, yo debo detenerlo, por el bien de todo hueco mundo. Dijo el espada que le dio un abrazo a Videl porque sentía que esta sería su última batalla.

\- NO, no iras tu solo, yo también iré, lo recuerdas, somos compañeros, estaré contigo hasta el final, en las buenas y en las malas. Dijo la peli negra de coletas que también abrazo al ser de ojos verdes.

\- Si lo trajiste de mi mundo, entonces yo debo ir también, por mas fuerte que seas no puedes acabar tu solo a algo que vino del infierno. Dijo Gohan que acomodo su espada.

\- Si tu vas yo te sigo. Dijo Rukia lista para el combate

\- Y yo también. Dijo Nell

\- No Nell, tú y Karin vaya a la ciudad falsa para informar de la situación a todos los capitanes y a mi padre, tal vez necesitemos ayuda si no podemos detener esto. Dijo el saiyajin seriamente

Antes de que la peli verde le cuestionara, Karin puso una mano en su hombro con un rostro serio para decirle que tiene razón, por lo que de mala gana abrió una garganta para que ambas se fueran dejando a las 2 parejas solas.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que somos aliados por ahora ¿A dónde vamos? Pregunto Ulquiorra sin saber dónde estaba su enemigo

\- Siento un ki monstruoso y maligno muy lejos de aquí, parece que esa cosa se esconde en la sala de reuniones de los capitanes. Dijo Gohan apuntando hacia la distancia

\- Gohan, antes de ir, ten, Urahara me dijo que los usaras en caso de una emergencia y esto puede caer en esa categoría. Dijo Rukia que entrego una pequeña caja que tenía las letras que decía kami.

El saiyajin miro el contenido impresionado, por lo que decidió guardarlo y esperar a no necesitarlo, ya con todo hecho los 4 salieron disparados hacia la zona donde el causante de todo este desastre se encontraba, todos en sus formas liberadas.

En el mundo de los vivos:

La ciudad era un caos con todos los edificios en llamas con cientas de personas corriendo por sus vidas perseguidas por Hollows salvajes que deseaban comérselos mientras los shinigamis que no luchaban contra Aizen trataban de mantener el orden de la situación liderados por el único teniente que estaba capacitado el cual era Renji

El grupo de viejas compañeras de Orihime se encontraban corriendo perseguidas por varios Hollows y cuando pensaron que morirían Tatsuki cayó del cielo ya con sus armas equipadas para romperle la cabeza a una de las criaturas solo con un puñetazo siendo seguida por la peli naranja prometida de Gohan que con sus hadas protegió a sus compañeras las cuales en lugar de pedir una explicación siguieron corriendo por sus vidas.

 **Espero que les borren la memoria cuando este desastre termine.** Pensaba Tatsuki que no volteo para mirar como 10 hollows caían a causa de los devastadores golpes de Chad y las flechas de Uryu.

\- ¿alguien sabe qué diablos ocurre? Pregunto el Quincy que miraba todo el caos en la ciudad.

\- No lo se, pero esto tiene la firma de Aizen por todos lados. Dijo la teniente Isane que llego con los jóvenes

\- ¿Cómo está la situación? Pregunto Chad que lanzó un ataque para matar a otra de las criaturas

\- Hemos rescatando a varios humanos, los tenemos en la división 4 que esta siendo defendida por la división de Kenpachi

\- Yo te ayudare a curarlos a todos. Dijo Orihime mientras un ruido los puso alerta.

Al parecer, otro mundo fue afectado por los poderes de Janemba, de pronto emergieron las puertas del infierno que empezaron a abrirse lentamente donde se sentían miles de presencias malignas del interior.

\- Esto se va a poner muy feo. Dijo Tatsuki que elevo su poder al máximo lista para romperles el cráneo a los demonios.

En Karakura falsa:

Karin llego al campo de batalla con Nell solo para ser interceptada por su padre que le había lanzado un ataque al traidor que resistía como podía pero su capullo se estaba rompiendo.

\- Papá, ese terremoto causo que los 3 mundos se fusionen, Gohan tratara de detener esto. Dijo Karin seria mente

\- QUE, IMPOSIBLE, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. Dijo el ex capitán seriamente.

\- Nuestra casa está en hueco mundo. Dijo la peli negra.

Ishiin no paraba de sentir que todo seguiría saliéndose de control mientras más tiempo pasara y Urahara le dijo que siempre tenía que tener un plan de contingencia, por lo que sospechando que no le ganarían a Aizen haría una última jugada.

\- Hija mía, debes aprender el getsuga tensho final como Gohan. Dijo ishiin

\- ¿Cómo lo hare? No tengo tiempo de aprender eso. Dijo Karin seriamente mientras a lo lejos veía como su hermana pelea contra los arrancars

\- En el dangai, que espero que no se vea afectado puedes entrenar mucho tiempo pero aquí no pasara tanto. Dijo el ex capitán que sin preguntar empezó a abrir la puerta hacia ese lugar

\- Está bien papá, si crees que es lo mejor, acepto entrenar. Dijo la Kurosaki que junto a su padre se fueron al dangai

Regresando con gohan:

El grupo de shinigamis y arrancars tuvieron que atravesar una gran distancia enfrentado Hollow salvajes y curiosamente, demonios salidos del infierno que iban desde gordos y rojos, hasta blancos que eran los más letales y unos que parecían golems de piedra y hueso hasta que llegaron a la sala de reuniones de la sociedad de alma.

\- Es aquí, de este lugar procede el ki maligno. Dijo Gohan solo para que Ulquiorra desapareciera en un sonido.

\- ¿a dónde fue? Pregunto Rukia

Rápidamente todos fueron hasta la cima donde estaba Ulquiorra mirando fijamente a Janemba que no era para nada como se lo imagino, ya que el esperaba a algo mucho más intimidante en un ser con semejante poder.

\- JANEMBAAA. Dijo el ser amarillos.

\- Oye, ¿tú hiciste todo este desastre? Pregunto Videl algo indignada

Como única respuesta el ser obeso empezó a aplaudir como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, solo para que luego este cargara un cero rojo que disparo contra los 4 que los esquivaron pero este impacto a lo lejos contra el ya muy destruido palacio de las noches, pero por suerte ya todos los arrancars se habían ido del lugar.

\- Cuidado, puede parecer inocente, pero debe ser muy poderoso. Dijo Rukia seriamente mientras comenzaba a hacer que la temperatura bajara.

\- Si tiene la mentalidad de un niño, entonces podemos usar eso como una ventaja. Dijo Videl que le dio una señal a gohan para que la siguiera.

Rápidamente la espada 10 se puso al frente del ser amarillo solo para soltar un aplauso en todo su rostro causando que se sobre saltara y Gohan al entender lo que paso rápidamente le dio un golpe en el estómago a Janemba pero para su mala suerte este reboto en su grasa.

Esto puso en alerta a Janemba que rápidamente empezó la pelea contra ellos o más bien estaba jugando con ellos, Ulquiorra le lanzo un cero oscuras pero de alguna manera logro devolverle el ataque haciendo aparecer un clon de el en su mano

\- ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Pregunto el espada 4 que se quitaba el polvo.

La cosa solo estaba por empezar ya que este ser con sus poderes para torcer la realidad destruyo edificios tanto de la sociedad de almas como de Karakura para crear una serie de esferas de colores que rápidamente le salieron pinchos.

\- Todos corran. Dijo Videl que con su sonido empezó a esquivar ese ataque.

Sin embargo, todos esos ataques iban contra Gohan el cual termino sepultado pero sin ninguna herida, todos iban a ayudarlo, pero el ser amarillo tuvo otros planes.

Este toco el suelo con sus manos para crear una serie de clones del mismo de un poder inferior y menor tamaño casi a la altura de un menos lo cual aterrorizo a los arrancars y a la pequeña shinigami debido a que ellos debían encargarse de todas esas pequeñas pestes.

Rukia con su bankai empezó a congelar a los pequeños seres que al ser muchísimos algunos alcanzaron a golpearla, Videl uso el modo dispersión de su lanza Eatos para perforar a todos sus oponentes mientras Ulquiorra creo una lanza relámpago para cortar a sus enemigos.

Mientras el Janemba original se lanzo en carrera para chocar a Gohan que apenas lo esquivo dando una pirueta y cuando se iba a lanzar contra su oponente este le da una patada rápida que lo mando a volar, pero la cosa no termino ahí.

Rápidamente el ser amarillo lanzo un puñetazo a la nada pero en medio se abrió una especie de portal que luego se abrió cerca de Gohan que empezó a recibir los golpes de su enemigo que seguía jugando dándole otro golpe, una patada y otro puñetazo.

\- Diablos, no sé qué pasa, pero parece que puede leer mis movimientos al distorsionar la realidad. Dijo Gohan que rápidamente lanzo una esfera de ki contra la mano que detenía.

Esto distrajo a Janemba para que el saiyajin le lanzara un getsuga tensho que fue copiado por este monstruo pero a diferencia de Ulquiorra el pudo eludir el ataque mientras su enemigo solo se reía más.

Rápidamente Rukia, Videl y Ulquiorra se reagruparon con gohan debido a que ya habían derrotado a los mini Janemba que desaparecieron rápidamente.

\- ¿Gohan estas bien? Pregunto Rukia preocupada.

\- Si lo estoy, pero si quiero tener una oportunidad de ganar debo ir con toda mi fuerza.

Gohan rápidamente paso a su estado místico que dejo impresionado al ser amarillo pero este desde los orificios de su estómago creo unas esferas de ki que llenaron el cielo para luego iniciar un bombardeo contra todos, mientras todos intentaban esquivar los ataques la pareja arrancar se acercaron lo suficiente para lanzar dos ceros oscuras pero estos solo chocaron contra la criatura que no se inmuto y sospechaban que podía saber cómo usar el hierro.

Esto poco y nada importo cuando el saiyajin se lanzo contra Janemba queriendo acabar rápido con esto para que todo volviera a la normalidad por lo que luego de esquivar un ataque, el saiyajin con su arma en mano se puso sobre su enemigo para atacar su estómago con gran velocidad

Gohan no se detenia ante nada mientras seguía cortando atreves del hierro y elevando a Janemba que lanzaba ceros de forma descontrolada y con sus poderes elevo y volvió a lanzar las esferas de colores del área pero eso no afecto a su oponente que solo lo elevo hacia el cielo y conecto un duro golpe en el estómago de la criatura que se fue para abajo.

\- Este será tu fin, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito el saiyajin que cargo un poderoso getsuga y una esfera de ki

Los ataques colisionaron en la cabeza del ser amarillo que solo pudo gritar de dolor, pero la cosa no termino ahí porque el saiyajin le dijo a sus compañeros que le dieran con todo lo que tenían para acabarlo.

\- MASENKO. Grito Rukia que lanzo la técnica insignia de su prometido.

\- LANZA RELAMPAGO. Dijo un inusualmente aterrado Ulquiorra

\- LANZA EATOS, DOBLE CERO. Grito Videl

\- KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito gohan

Las 4 técnicas dieron contra el moribundo Janemba que solo seguía quejándose mientras se retorcía diciendo su nombre muchas veces sin control y con su voz infantil.

\- ¿lo logramos? Pregunto Videl que no estaba segura

\- No, esto fue demasiado fácil para terminar ahora. Dijo Ulquiorra que seguía mirando la maza amarilla.

\- Además, de estar muerto todo debería volver a la normalidad. Dijo la pelinegra shinigami

De pronto, todos sintieron una aumento de poder espiritual al igual que un ki maligno que salía de la masa donde estaba Janemba, la cual empezó a contraerse hasta que poco a poco tomo una forma más pequeña, dando a entender que el monstruo estaba sufriendo una transformación muy drástica.

La masa una vez que termino de retorcerse revelo a un nuevo Janemba del tamaño de una persona de piel roja con ojos amarillos y una cola que lo hacía parecer un demonio junto a una pechera, pantalones y casco con cuernos de color morado sobre el acompañado de unos brazaletes blanco, pero lo más aterrador que daba a entender que Szayel tuvo éxito con él, fue que en el suelo apareció una zanpakuto solo para él.

\- No, imposible. Dijo el saiyajin mestizo que ahora si dudaba que pudiera ganarle.

Janemba solo miraba su nueva forma y cuando empuño su zanpakuto dio una sonrisa perversa mientras elevaba al cielo su arma y en un idioma basado en ruidos y quejidos libero su poder que era una resurrección que hizo que el cielo se llenara de un fuego oscuro.

Cuando este espectáculo termino ahora se podía ver que el monstruo no tuvo ningún cambio pero su arma ahora era una espada mandoble de mango blanco y una gruesa hoja de color rojo sangre que esperaba ya una víctima.

 **¿Ahora en que se transformó?** Fue la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de todos

El ser de piel roja al mirarlos lanzo un corte con su arma que era la forma liberada de su resurrección la cual parecía funcionar igual que sus golpes traspasando la realidad, debido a que el ataque fue instantáneo y Ulquiorra no lo pudo esquivar perdiendo una de sus alas y terminando con el pecho sumamente lastimado.

Con gran velocidad Gohan se lanzó contra su oponente el cual parecía lanzar ataque que traspasaban su defensa debido a que cada espadazo de Janemba le daba empezando a desgarrar su ropa y provocar que empiece a sangrar.

Todos se lanzaron al ataque para detener al ser de piel roja, Rukia con su bankai trato de congelarlo pero el cero absoluto no parecía frenar al demonio que solo disparo un cero desde sus dedos que por poco mata a la pequeña shinigami que gracias a su ki evito la muerte aunque sus ropas quedaron destruidas.

Videl y Ulquiorra hicieron una ataque coordinado con sus armas pero el ser de rojo de un tajo de su arma volvió a lastimar de gravedad al cuarto espada que saco a su compañera de la línea de ataque para que solo él fuera el afectado y como venganza la peli negra arrancar cargo con todo su poder un cero desde su lanza que Janemba con una sonrisa arrogante desvió de un manotazo

Gohan se levantó después del corte en su pecho y lanzarse otra vez contra el demonio que solo detuvo a Zangetsu con su otra arma empezando una pelea entre saiyajin shinigami y demonio arrancar.

El saiyajin tenía extremo cuidado con el arma de Janemba la cual traspasaría su defensa pero cada golpe que eludía hacia que una parte de los mundos unidos sea destruido pero todo se salio de control cuando el Son es atravesado con la espada roja otra vez en el pecho todo esto visto por una preocupada Rukia.

\- NO GOHAN, TU MONSTRUO ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO Y ESTUPIDO. Grito Rukia que se dejó llevar por la ira.

De manera inexplicable, el ser rojo se quejó de dolor y una parte de su rostro se destruyó lo que Gohan vio como una oportunidad para una retirada estratégica por lo que cargo un getsuga tensho y lo lanzo contra el demonio solo para levantar polvo permitiendo que ambas parejas escaparan a toda velocidad usando su sonido y paso flash respectivamente

Pero Janemba no iba dejar que se le escaparan sus presas por lo que una vez que el polvo se dispersó, con un dedo de su mano vacía pareció abrir el entorno de donde empezaron a llover cientos de agujas de ki para matarlos a todos pero lo único que logro fue que el grupo se dividiera.

Rukia y Videl durante el ataque terminaron escondiéndose entre los escombros de lo que parecía ser la división de Byakuya que fue transportada mientras Ulquiorra y Gohan, ambos con heridas graves terminaron en las ruinas de la academia de Karakura.

\- Demonios, es demasiado poderoso, ni mi padre podrías contra el. Dijo Gohan que se sentó unos momentos en uno de los asientos comiendo una de las semillas que le dieron sus amigos.

\- Dices, que ninguno de nosotros o tu padre lo podrán frenar. Dijo el espada muy agotado hasta que el saiyajin le dio una semilla.

\- Hay una alternativa. Dijo el saiyajin mirando la caja que le dio su prometida.

\- ¿Cuál sería? Dijo el espada que se puso de pie

\- Si queremos tener aunque sea una oportunidad de acabar con ese monstruo, debemos unir nuestras fuerza, pero de otra manera. Dijo el saiyajin mostrándole al espada dos pendientes azules.

Flash back de Rukia:

La peli negra fue con Urahara para ver que quería antes de ir a hueco mundo solo para que el hombre del sombrero le diera una pequeña caja haciendo que ella se sorprenda por el contenido.

\- ¿estos son? Pregunto la peli negra reconociendo los pendientes.

\- Si y no, los kaio shins estaban muy agradecidos que me dieron uno pendientes potara de aprendiz modificados en caso de que los necesitemos para una emergencia. Dijo seriamente el ex capitan

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia de estos, con los originales? Fue la duda de la pequeña chica

\- La fusión nunca será permanente, solo durara una hora dependiendo siempre del desgaste y cualquiera los puede usar, aunque todavía los estoy estudian. Dijo el ex capitán

\- Gracias, aunque espero que no lleguemos a necesitarlos. Dijo Rukia guardando la caja con los pendientes.

Fin del flash back:

\- Ulquiorra, se que no confías en mi lo suficiente, pero nuestra única oportunidad de victoria es que nos fusionemos. Dijo Gohan colocando el pendiente en una de sus orejas, el sabia del efecto secundario que le dijo Yoruichi sobre fusionarse con arrancars cuando entrenaba pero ese sería un problema a resolver después

\- Tienes razón, ahora solo somos aliados temporales porque tenemos enemigos en común. Dijo el espada mirando el pendiente en su mano.

\- Yo no pienso dejar que esa cosa le haga daño a Rukia y las demás, yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellas ¿y tú Ulquiorra, que tanto te importa ella? Pregunto Gohan sabiendo de las emociones del cuarto espada hacia su compañera Videl

Ulquiorra no respondió a esa pregunta debido a que conocía la respuesta, el se negó a ver herida a su compañera y fue la razón por la cual se interpuso en el ataque del dragón cero de Rukia y el ataque de la espada de Janemba, ahora su lealtad y propósito estaban en otra persona y si debía fusionarse con un shinigami para protegerla, así lo haría sin importar las consecuencias.

\- De acuerdo, lucharemos contra ese monstruo. Dijo el espada poniéndose el pendiente que empezó a brillar.

\- Por ellas. Dijo el saiyajin antes de que los cuerpos de ambos chocaran.

En otro lado:

Tanto Rukia como Videl fueron encontradas por Janemba que está listo para matarlas dándoles un poco de pelea solo para hacerlas sufrir perdiendo ambas sus estados liberados quedando indefensas, iban a morir de no ser por un gran pico de poder espiritual y ki que se sintió a la lejanía y rápidamente en un estallido de velocidad apareció una persona la cual compartía los rasgos del cuarto espada y el primogénito de Goku.

\- ¿ulquiorra? pregunto Videl impresionada.

\- ¿gohan? Pregunto Rukia sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Yo no soy ni gohan, ni Ulquiorra, soy el encargado de aniquilar a este monstruo de la fas de la tierra. Dijo el nuevo ser con una voz serena que denotaba poder.

Omake: navidad

Los nuevos reclutas llegaron a la oficina para ser rápidamente contratados no sin antes darles algunos regalos de parte del autor como una versión reparada de la espada de arthas que no se llevaría su alma y solo la podía usar el, mientras kerrigan aun conservaría sus poderes cósmicos de esa deidad pero podia transformarse en su forma humana, su forma reina zerg o en su forma celestial a placer.

-Bueno, como ya estamos todos vamos a celebrar nuestra fiesta de navidad en el nuevo bar del invierno. Dijo el autor.

-¿bar? ¿Qué paso mientras nosotros trabajábamos? Pregunto Sombra intrigada

-Bueno digamos que otro autor llego a este lugar y ahora empezó un emprendimiento con su propio personal, desde ya les digo que puede que conozcan a esas personas y les pido que no ataquen. Dijo Claire mientras se preparaba.

-¿alguien en especial? Pregunto Reaper y Burning intrigados.

-Entre los que hay tenemos a una yandere hacker llamada monika, Raven de los buenos jóvenes titanes, 3 personas que proceden del mundo de arthas pero de una línea de tiempo diferente, una chica llamada nova que viene del mundo de kerrigan, un superman psicopata y bueno, su autor que es un esqueleto como yo, viene del mundo de undertale. Dijo el autor tranquilo

-¿Quiénes vienen de mi mundo? dijo el caballero de la muerte

-Tu ex novia Jaina, una elfa sacerdotisa y un orco líder. Dijo claire.

-Esta será una navidad de locos. Dijo Retko.

-Si, y mas porque esa yandere es celosa y peligrosa por lo que quiero que estén listos porque regalare una subordinada al bar, no es ninguno de ustedes, pero es la esposa de nuestro cocinero en la oficina que nunca ven. Djio el autor

-Se refiere al Marco Diaz adulto de star contra las fuerzas del mal. Dijo Burning que junto a los 3 primeros asistentes conocía al cocinero del infierno.

-Si, entonces sin más que decir, ahora de ir a la fiesta.

Todos los empleados se ponen sus ropas normales y cargan sus armas, ya que podia haber problemas si esa yandere era tan peligrosa, por lo que todos tomaron un ascensor muy lento al bar, escuchando música y estando sumamente apretados.

En el bar:

Ya todo estaba listo, el gran árbol de navidad estaba listo y comenzaron a llegar los invitados pero Monika tenía una mirada sombria y un solo pensamiento mirando un enorme regalo de navidad.

 **Mi sentido yandere me dice que lo que esta aquí me quiere quitar a mi sempai.** Pensaba la yandere mirando el regalo mientras todos a su alrededor se divertían, salvo algunos que todavía no se tenían confianza pese a que eran de mundos diferentes

Bueno espero que pasaran una feliz navidad y que pasen un prospero año nuevo, repito, estaré de vacaciones pero seguramente por mitad de enero regresare, les avisare.

Pregunta de la semana: ¿Qué pareja harian con un personaje de marvel y overwatch? Si la idea da frutos, una pareja principal seria spider-man (peter Parker) y Dva (Hannah Son) son parecidos en personalidad


	61. aviso importante, regreso pronto

Aviso importante, regresare pronto

 _Hey amigos aquí káiser akuma 7 con buenas noticias para los que todavía me siguen hasta este punto, bueno, ya el jueves 17 regresare para continuar la historia, y como se trata de mi regreso luego de unas buenas vacaciones sera un capitulo doble pero quiero usar el aviso para decirles un par de cosas._

 _La primera, para los que se preguntan si abra otro fic, lo abra, cuando lleguemos a la saga de black subiré mi siguiente historia la facción shinigami bleach y dxd del cual tengo varios episodios escritos pero no es el momento._

 _Lo segundo, muchos de ustedes seguro se quedaron pensando sobre un fic de overwatch y marvel, bueno, la cosa viene asi, es muy posible que si haya un fic asi pero no seré solo yo el de la idea, ya que eso es una colaboración con un amigo que seguramente el puede ser el que lo suba, pero si abra un fic de esos mundos ya que tengo el prólogo._

 _Y para que este aviso merezca la pena, hay 4 cortos de over marvel para que se hagan una idea de lo que viene, ahora verán uno, en el capítulo que subiré el jueves terminó el omake de navidad de la oficina pero luego verán otro corto los cuales, dejaré que ustedes elijan el corto que verán en el capítulo que sigue, sus opciones son:_

 **La jugadora**

 **El guardian**

 **Y la ingeniera del orden.**

Pero aquí les dejo con el siguiente corto, nos veremos la semana que viene mis compañeros y espero que pasaran una feliz navidad, año nuevo y unas buenas vacaciones.

Corto de over marvel numero 1: viejos lobos

Desierto, era todo lo que podía verse en el horizonte, no parecía que hubiera señales de civilización ni un rastro que seguir, lo único que había eran una huella que pertenecía posiblemente una moto.

La persona que analizaba su entorno desértico se trataba de una mujer de avanzada edad entre los 60 años, pero para sus años estaba en una condición física muy buena, vestía un traje negro y azul con capucha, unas ropas marrones para el desierto sobre ella y un rifle muy extraño sobre sus hombros,

Se podía ver que en su rostro que era una mujer de piel oscura con su cabello canoso atado en una trenza muy elaborada, solo tenía un ojo color ámbar apagado donde se podía ver un tatuaje del ojo de horus y tenía un parche en su cara para cubrir lo que le faltaba.

Esta mujer era conocida como Ana Amari, ex agentes fundadora del comando de overwatch la cual ya llevaba un día entero caminando por un desierto desconocido, pero podía ver que no estaba en Egipto.

Los recuerdos de los últimos eventos de lo que paso en las últimas 48 horas venían a su mente para atormentarla, el museo de overwatch, una guerra pero el recuerdo más doloroso fue el ver a su propia hija Pharad sacrificarse por la causa, podia decir que tuvo la muerte de una soldado pero eso no le quitaba su dolor.

Su guerra era contra unas extrañas maquinas que no eran los omnicos, nunca los vieron en su vida, creían que solo podía detener esto destruyendo al líder de esas cosas, tuvieron que retroceder y su hija se quedó atrás para contener a sus enemigos.

Ana se negó a dejar a su única hija luchar sola, pero su antiguo compañero Gabriel Reyes, alias Reaper la alejó para que Pharad destruyera la entrada con explosivos sacrificándose por todos y ganandoles mas tiempo para terminar el plan.

El último recuerdo que tenía era una explosión creada por una extraña arma, luego de eso, despertó en medio de este desierto.

Camino sin un rumbo fijo haciendo memoria de lo que pasó en el último mes, la persona que fue su enemigo volvió a trabajar con ellos para ayudar a la humanidad, muchos de sus conocidos habían muerto, solo sabían el nombre del causante de todo, pero nunca lo vieron cara a cara.

Durante su marcha empezó a tener hambre y deshidratarse, se negaba a morir, tenía que vivir por su hija, se lo debía pero todavía se preguntaba si la explosión que la trajo a ese lugar, también lo hizo con el resto de personas que lucharon a su lado.

-Mal…dicion…debo…..seguir….encontrar una señal de vida. Dijo Ana para si misma.

Pero luego de esas palabras cayó de rodillas en la arena, llevaba todo un dia sin comer pero y a su edad no podía resistir estas cosas como antes, por lo que se desmayó, pero antes de eso juro escuchar un ruido, una moto y un par de pasos acercarse a ella.

Mas tarde:

Ana estaba teniendo una pesadillas, las imágenes de sus camaradas que cayeron en la guerra venían a su mente una y otra vez siempre terminado con la muerte de su hija, no vio el cuerpo pero sabía que ella, por mas fuerte que fuera estaba completamente rodeada de esas maquinas

De golpe se despertó de golpe sudando por esa pesadilla, pero rápidamente noto algo raro, ya no estaba en el desierto.

Lo primero que noto fue que estaba en una cabaña y por una ventana podía ver que era de dia, ella estaba tendida en un sofá viejo con una manta también desgastada, se notaba que el lugar era viejo.

Podía ver que todo era viejo pero si ella llegó a este lugar, el propietario de la casa la debió sacar del desierto, lo último que vio fue una botella de agua pura llena y 2 latas de alimento, frijoles para ser precisos.

Antes de comer dio un pequeño paseo por la casa, solo vestía unos pantalones negros holgados, sus botas negras y azules y una playera azul sin mangas, encontró su equipo y armas en el segundo piso.

No encontró nada que le dijera quien vivía aquí, solo un despertador que mostraba la fecha, lo cual era extraño ya que no la fecha que recordaba, estaba varios años atrasado.

Sobre la cama del dueño encontró un diario de hace 2 dias, parecía ser muy nuevo por lo que decidió verlo, y como estaba sola, leyó en voz alta el contenido de este.

-Vengadores, vivieron como héroes, pero murieron como unos monstruos, el mundo entero se sacudió al saber que los héroes que siempre cuidaron de nosotros, tenían secretos oscuros y cometieron injusticias ante la persona que los salvo miles de veces, tras esta informacion que salio a la luz por una fuente desconocida que solo se identifica con el siguiente emblema, los viejos vengadores fueron asesinados por un grupo desconocido pero ahora su organización que cuenta con muy poco apoyo ahora, se reformó y se espera que sus nuevos miembros no cometan los mismos errores. Termino de leer Ana.

Lo siguiente fue ver el símbolo que conocía demasiado bien, una calavera morada, ese símbolo eran inconfundible, era sombra, de alguna manera ella expuso al mundo lo que esos héroes hicieron, otras notas decían sobre un extraño fenómeno electromagnético en el mundo y que la muerte de unos de esos vengadores dejó a industrias Stark en una crisis donde una mujer conocida Pepper Potts que no declaró nada sobre las verdades reveladas al mundo, estaba al mando y tratando de mantenerla a flote la empresa.

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy? Se pregunto ana a ella misma.

Dejó sus pensamientos cuando sintió que se debilitaba por la falta de alimento y agua, por lo cual no perdió su tiempo y comió el contenido de las latas y toda el agua, solo esperaba que su dueño no se enojara.

Decidió salir al exterior para ver una pequeña granja, parecía que su dueño cultivo algunas cosas pero no encontró ningún animal, sólo podía ver que este lugar era viejo.

La vieja soldado rápidamente escucho un ruido, eran unas motos, 4 para ser precisa, entonces pudo verlos a lo lejos con su único ojo, una pandilla y venía así su posición, parecían tener toda la intención de robar o destruir, aunque no estaba en edad para luchar, debía proteger la casa de la persona que vivía aquí, se lo debía por salvarla de morir.

No tenía tiempo para buscar sus armas, los delincuentes llegaron a su posición, se los veía muy confiados ya que pensaban que sería fácil enfrentarse a una anciana, pero ellos no sabían, que un soldado era fuerte tenga la edad que tenga.

-Vaya vaya, miren nada mas, no pensé que el idiota tenía una mujer. Dijo uno de los delincuentes

-No se quienes sean, pero les pido que se larguen de aquí o me veré obligada a usar la violencia. Dijo Ana muy tranquila

-A si, y que hará una vieja tuerta contra 4 de nosotros. Dijo otro de los delincuentes que le apuntó a la garganta con una navaja.

-Supongo que debe ser por las malas. Dijo la vieja soldado.

La mujer rápidamente tomo la muñeca de su enemigo y le clavó el arma en un costado haciéndolo sangrar, pero no se detuvo ahí sino que rápidamente le dio un puñetazo con rodillazo a otro enemigo.

Ahora los delincuentes se dieron cuenta que la anciana era ruda por lo 3 que quedaron sacaron sus armas, que iban desde la navaja con sangre, una tubería oxidada y un bate.

El del bate rápidamente ataco a Ana pero ella esquivo los ataques haciendo que le diera a su propia moto, para rápidamente lo toma del cuello y estrella su cabeza contra el vehiculo y por ultimo desármalo para noquearlo de un golpe.

Los otros dos se lanzaron al ataque pero la vieja soldado uso el bate para defenderse, lo único que lograron fue darle un corte en brazo derecho, pero la mujer usó el arma para derribar a sus enemigos con un giro sacándole los dientes a uno mientras el otro recibió el último impacto que rompió el objeto.

-Maldita anciana, muere. Dijo el delincuente que noqueo primero.

Su atacante tenía una pistola, no había visto un modelo así desde hace años, casi una reliquia, su enemigo dio 5 disparos que jamás llegaron a ella.

Delante de ella una persona robusta se puso frente a ella recibiendo los disparos, no escucho ningún ruido de dolor por lo que aprovechando el momento aprovecho la sorpresa de su enemigo para desarmarlo y amenazarlo con la pistola.

Al mirar a la persona que la salvo, tenía el pelo canoso como ella corto con una patillas, traía una chaqueta de cuero marrón con una remera roja y pantalones café pero lo extraño era que los 5 agujeros donde las balas impactaron empezaron a cerrarse como que si se regenerara rápidamente.

-Ustedes de nuevo, primero se dedican a molestarme y ahora atacan a una invitada, sin duda debo darles una lección permanente. Dijo el anciano hombre

-Cállate escoria mutante. Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

Esta persona de manera asombrosa de los lados de sus nudillos salieron 3 pareces de garras afiladas de metal que Ana no identificaba, pensó que mataria a los delincuentes, pero solo los corto un poco y luego amenazó a su líder poniendo sus garras cerca de los ojos.

-Gracias, supongo que tu eres el dueño de esta casa, lo correcto sera presentarnos, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, soy Ana Amari, ex fundadora del comando de overwatch. Dijo la vieja soldado al hombre que retrajo sus garras.

-Tienes toda la razón, las personas en medio del desierto con ropas como las tuyas no se ven todos los días, me llamo Logan, pero antes se me llamaba Wolverine. dijo el viejo hombre invitando a la vieja soldado a su hogar para hablar, sin saber los cambios que esto traia a sus vidas

Ahora me despido hasta el jueves que viene, elijan el siguiente corto para que sepan en que trabajo en conjunto con uno de mis amigos de fanfiction, hasta la proxima.


	62. Chapter 56

Es hora de mi regreso, hola amigos luego de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones regrese para terminar lo que empece, este año seguramente terminaremos este fic, pero todavía tengo muchos proyecto en la mesa sumando al que trabajo en equipo, pero bueno, ahora los dejo con este episodio doble, aquí respondo lo de hace 3 semanas

 **Samsan 19:** ahora lo vas a descubrir :v

 **Duyade** : pues ya veremos si tendrá poder Quincy, pero si, resolví lo del poder Hollow

 **dovah117:** ves, te lo dije, te dejaría con la boca abierta, jejejje no tienes idea de lo que se viene en ese trabajo en conjunto, pero será épico.

 **ZeroOmega:** pues gohan muy seguro, los chimuelos no estoy tan seguro pero puede que si, y gracias por el dato, pensaba que eran blanco, pero era gris

 **viecenta1.8:** gracias y espero que tu piernas se ponga mejor.

 **Starlordeando:** si, estuve inspirado y mi respuesta es que simplemente soy algo orgulloso, puedo pedir información pero hasta ahí, simplemente no me sale pedir ayuda de lo otro

 **Kayser721009:** seria un par de semanas despues de la batalla de los dioses, ahora estoy casi terminando de escribir la saga Quincy

 **juanan231283:** era la idea, que no se la esperaran a esa

Capítulo 56: protegiendo lo que amas

El nuevo ser delante de las chicas del cual desconocían su nombre se veian bastante imponente, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros peludos seguida por una cola de demonio, de piel pálida con una gran musculatura junto una enormes alas negras, en su rostro se podía apreciar los rasgos de ambas personas que componían la fusión como el rostro de gohan pero acompañado de la penetrante mirada fría de ojos verdes y líneas negras de la segunda forma de ulquiorra.

Janemba no le prestó atención y estaba por matar a las chicas pero de un sonido este desvía la espada roja con una catana parecida a tensa Zangetsu solo que su hoja estaba hecha de energía verde solo para rápidamente desde su dedo lanzar un cero oscuras que alejo al demonios

-Chicas, pónganse a salvo mientras me encargo de acabar con este monstruo. Dijo la fusión seriamente

-De acuerdo, pero quiero saber cual es tu nombre. Pregunto Rukia mirando al nuevo ser.

-Mi nombre es goquiorra. Dijo el nuevo ser que de un sonido se fue a perseguir a su oponente.

Ambos rápidamente llegaron hacia lo que quedaba del palacio de las noches donde Janemba no perdió su tiempo y lanzo cortes con su espada los cuales eran esquivados por el sonido de la fusión que logro acercarse lo suficiente dar un corte con su espada y una estocada con una de las lanzas relámpago.

La fusión sin perder ni un segundo con su espada empezó a cortar a su enemigo el cual se desvaneció solo para reaparecer detrás del y lanzar un corte con su espada que termino por dañar a el arrancar en su espalda.

Este rápidamente logro desviar el siguiente movimiento y con la fuerza del saiyajin tomo al demonio del rostro estrallarlo contra el suelo y arrastrarlo, pero el ser rojo no se quedo quito y desde su boca lanzo un rayo de energía para impulsarse y dar otro corte contra la fusión que solo respondió con un rey cero oscuras desde su mano mando a volar de nuevo a Janemba

Sin querer perder tiempo, la fusión activo una resurrección siendo completamente rodeado de reitsu verde y azul que se disparo al cielo y todos lograron sentir ese poder pero no sabían a quien pertenecía esta presión espiritual

el aspecto de la fusión ahora se asemejaba a la segunda forma de Ulquiorra solo que las extremidades eran blancas y una gabardina blanca junto a una máscara que lo cubría, la espada no cambio demasiado pero si el aspecto de su usuario sumado a una segunda zanpakuto de energía, una era verde representado el poder del cuarto espada y la otra azul representado al saiyajin.

 _Nota del autor: parecida a la fusión de Zangetsu con el Hollow interno de Ichigo._

Goquiorra rápidamente también paso a usar el estado místico por parte de Gohan ya que era muy consciente que debía acabar rápido la pelea ya que la fusión no sería eterna además que la unión de ambos solo les daba una oportunidad de victoria ya que el aumento de poder fue grande pero tampoco fue bestial como lo hubiera sido la fusión entre 2 saiyajins con una fuerte rivalidad.

Janemban con mucha rapidez lanzo un cero desde su boca y con dificultad la fusión lo desvió hacia el bosque menos haciendo que la zona de la sociedad de almas que fue traída a esta unión de mundos estuviera a salvo por ahora aunque los shinigamis se asustaron por la tremenda explosión.

Con una gran velocidad ambos chocaron armas una vez mas y la fusión opto por disparan un gran rey cero oscuras desde los cuernos de su máscara cosa que hizo retroceder a Janemba el tiempo suficiente para cargar un getsuga juujishou que le dio al demonio a quema ropa.

Esta pelea era vista por Rukia y Videl a lo lejos esperando que las personas que amaban pudieran derrotar al demonio y de esa forma revertir todo el daño que se hizo entre los 3 mundos antes de que algo pasara.

Janemba salio herido después de recibir ese ataque por lo que decidió vengarse usando su sonido y tratar de dañar a las chicas que estaban a lo lejos, pero el peli negro no lo permitió tomándolo de la muñeca solo para mirarlo a los ojos con unos ojos llenos de odio por intentar lastimarlas.

Luego de eso, Goquiorra lanzo a su oponente y disparo otro cero que esta vez fue desviado por el demonio solo para recibir una lluvia de golpes y cortes a lo que este contra ataco con su espada roja logrando asestas algunos provocando que su enemigo escupiera sangre desde su mascara.

-Gohan/ Ulquiorra. dijeron las chicas preocupadas por ver ese ataque

En un choque de armas entre el demonio y la fusión la fuerza que ejercían entre sus armas era tanta que parecía que las armas estaban al rojo vivo y al final Janemba gano el choque desarmando a su oponente pero antes de que lograra enterar su arma en el estómago de su oponente este hizo su mano hacia atrás creando una lanza azul de energía.

-LANZA HAME HAME RELAMPAGO. Grito la fusión disparando el arma que impacto contra su rival el cual quedo sumamente sorprendido.

Ese ataque lo arrastro por todo el campo de batalla destruyendo lo poco y nada que quedaba de las noches quedando solo el salón del trono y algunas habitaciones.

-Debo terminar con esta pelea, BAN KAI. Grito la fusión para que rápidamente su cuerpo fuera engullido en llamas de un color negro

Todos lo que estaba presente en este mundo fusionando lograron ver la transformación de la única persona que en este momento podía revertir todo lo que paso

En el cielo se podía ver la figura de un joven adulto de cabellera alargada negra, unos ojos verdes con la mirada fría de Ulquiorra mientras su rostro era el de Gohan cubierto por vendajes en todo su cuerpo incluso en la boca, su espada parecía hecha de llamas negras al igual que la larga falda que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Es hora de terminar nuestra pelea. Dijo la fusión con mucha calma

En la ciudad de Karakura falsa, con goten:

El hijo de Harribel estaba teniendo problemas en su pelea, aun en su segunda resurrección el espada 0 Tapion y el espada 1 que era Trunks controlado eran una verdadera molestia debido a sus ataques coordinados, no era que no pudiera derrotarlos simplemente esta reservando energía para ayudar a su padre contra el demonio y no quería herir de gravedad a una persona que solo era controlada y a su amigo y rival.

Otro combate importante era el de los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku contra el espada numero 2 coyote Stark, que por culpa de Aizen, ahora se comportaba como un Kenpachi, solo que mas cruel y sin preocuparse por nada, el cual está molesto debido a que sin Lilynette no podía usar su resurrección por lo que mientras duraba su combate la estaba buscado debido a que podía sentir su poder cerca.

Por su lado, Goten sabia que si quería equilibrar las cosas debía deshacerse de uno de sus enemigos, por lo cual logro arrastrarlos hacia la zona industrial de la ciudad y esperaba que Urahara no hubiera escatimado en detalles del entorno que los shinigamis podrían usar a su favor contra el traidor y sus arrancars

Ya en un depósito de gas este con sus garras dejo libre el componente inflamable el cual hizo explotar delante de sus enemigos con un pequeño cero, lo cual no tuvo otra intención que ser una distracción.

Mientras todo era un enorme manto de fuego, Goten uso su sonido, se puso delante de Tapion y con su mejor ataque Hollow cargado, lo lanzo sobre el rostro del guerrero que cuando lo vio era muy tarde.

-DRIVE. Dijo el saiyajin lanzando el arco de energía roja.

El resultado fue más o menos el que esperaba, no logro destruir la máscara que controlaba al espada pero sí que logro agrietarla para que este empezara a dolerle la cabeza y quisiera quitarse la máscara dejando solo a los saiyajins en un combate uno contra uno.

-Bueno viejo amigo, ahora este combate será solo entre tu y yo, como debe ser. Dijo Goten mirando seriamente a su amigo en su forma Hollow

Como única respuesta el saiyajin poseído solo rugió con fuerza elevando su poder hasta que su larga cabellera lila paso a una rubia erizada como si fue el SS3 pero solo era el super saiyajin normal para luego robar la espada de Tapion que fue modificada por Aizen para aguantar mas golpes.

-Que asi sea, aunque seamos enemigos, esta pelea será emocionante. Dijo Goten que se transformó en lo que su madre solía decir como el vasto lord super saiyajin mientras ponía su espada Rebellion al frente.

Sin embargo la explosión que causo, atrajo a la atención de Stark que al mirar para ese lado, encontró lo que buscaba, a Lilynette que estaba ayudando a arrancars inocentes que fueron traicionados por Aizen, ahora con ella sabia que aplastaría a los capitanes.

-TE ENCONTRE. Dijo el castaño pareciendo con un sonido delante de la niña.

-No…tu no eres Stark, solo eres una marioneta de ese traidor. Dijo la peli verde que sabía que su amigo nunca seria hacía.

Para mala suerte de Lilynette al no ser el mismo Stark que conocía este la tomo del cuello con violencia listo para usar su resurrección, Goten vio esto y estaba por ir en auxilio de la arrancar pero Trunks le impedía el paso, por lo cual no pudo llegar a tiempo al igual que los capitanes que no pudieron detener lo que paso.

-GOLPEEN, LOS LOBOS. Dijo el espada 2 que rápidamente elevo su poder mientras Lilynette gritaba

Rápidamente el arrancar había elevado su poder de forma abismal y su aspecto había cambiado un poco ahora teniendo en sus ropas blancas varios adornos de piel de lobo en sus brazos y piernas mientras su espada fue remplazada por 2 pistolas, ahora el arrancar parecía más ansioso por un combate.

El espada 2 dejo fuera de combate a Ukitake atrapándolo con la guardia baja y aprovechando que seguía enfermo, cosa que el saiyajin ya había decidido que lo curarían en cuando todo esto termine usando las esferas del dragón.

Nota del autor: para ahorrarnos tiempo y que no sea aburrido, la pelea de Kyoraku y Stark es igual al canon salvo en esta parte.

Durante el combate el capitán castaño utilizo su shikai haciendo que Stark estuviera obligado a jugar juegos infantiles para la pelea y en el último de estos, ataco el agujero Hollow del espada para que recibiera un daño crítico y perdiera, pero este al sentir peligro logro esquivar el ataque y con su habilidad colmillo creo dos espadas de energía y le dio un corte en X al capitán siendo este el que sufrió el daño ya que su traje shinigami era negro

 **Maldición, este sujeto es fuerte, no se que le hizo Aizen pero lo convirtió en un guerrero perfecto.** Pensaba Kyoraku mientras sangre salía de su espalda

Esta información la sabia ya que en un ataque del espada llamada manada de lobos, invoco a cientos de los animales de los cuales tenia el control dejando su cuerpo en manos de Lilynette que antes de mencionar la forma de vencer a su compañero, le dijo al capitán que lo derrotara pero no lo matara, ya que el solo estaba controlado por la hogyoku que lo cambio de un perezoso a un sádico, además, si Stark moría, seguramente ella desaparecería, por lo que Kyoraku, no quería matar a la niña ya que era consciente del afecto que desarrollo Goten por ella.

-Muy bien shinigami, casi me matas con ese ataque creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. Dijo Stark que le apunto con sus armas pero comenzó liberar mas poder.

-Espera, ¿tu también tienes? Pregunto el capitan algo preocupado.

-Si, UNA SEGUNDA RESURRECION, YOUR MARCH BRINGS NIGHT, MANADA DE LOBOS. Grito el espada al igual que Lilynette ya que el usar eso podía significar que ella corría el riesgo de dejar de existir

Rápidamente un gran torrente de energía cubrió la zona de pelea y muchos juraron que escucharon el aullido de un lobo cuando lo hace a plena luz de la luna y de un cero que parecía un misil apareció el nuevo Stark.

Su aspecto cambio radicalmente dejando de poseer una forma humana, ahora parecía mas un hombre lobo de complexión robusta que iba equipado por una impresionante armadura de cuerpo completo, la pechera era negra con el estampado de un lobo blanco rugiendo mientras que las hombreras eran blancas al igual que sus botas, el resto era negro al igual que una máscara de lobo en su rostro aunque se podía ver un pelaje castaño como su cabello detrás de esta.

Su nuevo armamento era impresionante por no decir menos, en una mano carga una gran espada con forma de media luna negra cuyo mango estaba en el medio, sin duda era un arma para ataques rápidos y agiles, en la otra cargaba una ametrallado minigun blanca equipada con una bayoneta y al parecer tenía un mecanismo para transformarse en una lanza cohetes.

-Hay no puede ser, esto si que va ser difícil. Dijo el perezoso capitán debido a que si quería salir vivo de esta guerra debería usar el bankai.

Pero este no quería hacerlo debido que existía el riesgo que sus poderes dañaran a sus compañeros por lo que la mejor opción era llevarse al espada lo más lejos posible de la ciudad, siendo la salida más viable llevarlo a las montañas falsas del lugar, aunque la pregunta que se hacía era como llevarlo.

Para su buena fortuna, Goten y Trunks en su batalla entre golpes, patadas y espadazos ambos se lanzaron un cero, el hijo de Vegeta recibió el ataque de lleno mientras el hijo de Harribel lo desvió hacia otro lado sin darse cuenta que el cero de su amigo le dio a Stark que lo mando muy lejos de la zona del combate.

 **Le debo una a ese niño, creo que tengo el dinero suficiente para una cena para un saiyajin hambriento.** Pensó el capitán debido a que ese ataque logro hacer lo que pensaba.

Stark antes de estrellarse contra una montaña recupero su estabilidad y estaba esperando al peresozo capitan el cual solo bajo al suelo y empezó a realizar el comando para activar su bankai cosa que el espada permitió porque de esa manera tendría una pelea emocionante

-Bankai, Katen Kyōkotsu, Karamatsu Shinjū. Dijo el capitán mientras sus espadas empezaban a convertirse en raíces negras

De pronto toda la zona de montaña paso a tener un aspecto tétrico y oscuro pero eso no asusto en lo más mínimo a Stark el cual simplemente uso su sonido para llegar a un sorprendido Kyoraku que no pudo calcular bien su velocidad.

Como resultado el castaño capitan fue atravesado por la bayoneta del arma de su oponente que para colmo empezó a disparar cientos de ceros pequeños pero muy dolorosos a su cuerpo.

Luego de esto tanto Stark y Kyoraku tosieron sangre debido a que el capitán activo el primer acto de su bankai para que ambos compartieran sus heridas, el espada al actuar como Kenpachi se dañó a él solo y de forma no intencional y en menor medida, a Lilynette.

Kyoraku logro retroceder para tratar su herida con algo de hido básico para detener la hemorragia y Stark uso hierro para tratar la suya, la batalla iba a ser larga eso era seguro.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando se lanzaron al ataque, el capitán con sus espadas lograba frenar las armas del espada pero con la que tenia cuidado era su ametrallara que disparaba cientos de ceros en cuestión de segundos y en casos peores, Stark podía disparan con ella una ráfaga de gran rey cero y no agotarse.

Entre choques, disparos y golpes, la pelea comenzó a destruir la zona de batalla, una montaña estaba completamente llena agujeros por los disparos de Stark mientras este mismo tenia algunas heridas sumadas a las marcas negras del segundo acto de su oponente que lo hacia sangrar.

Y hablando del capitán, este estaba sumamente herido ya que el estilo de pelea del espada, aunque salvaje y predecible, la velocidad era monstruosa, entre sus heridas tenía una en su ojo por lo que su vista estaba reducida pero nada que Unohana no pudiera sanar.

Kyoraku estaba esperando a que Goten terminara su combate para salvar a Lilynette ya que si usaba su último acto, podría matar al espada, solo le quedaba ganar un poco mas de tiempo encerándose ambos en un domo de agua.

Sin embargo antes de que el y Stark terminaran dentro del agua, pudo sentir el poder espiritual de Goten elevarse y eso solo indicaba que estaba por acabar, además que la sed de sangre y el ki rojo y dorado solo podía pertenecerle a el

Con Goten un minuto atrás:

Ambos saiyajin Hollow seguían en una pelea, la verdad es que Goten solo deseaba una pelea con su rival para ver su progreso, aunque este dejo ese pensamiento cuando Trunks cometió el peor error de su vida como espada.

Goten, Goku chan necesita ayuda. Dijo Yachiru que llego en medio de la pelea junto a Nanao que ya dejo a Soi Fong en un lugar aseguro mientras se recuperaba y hacia una llamada.

Trunks molesto de que los interrumpieran se lanzó al ataque contra la peli rosa no sin antes aturdir a Goten con un codazo, el resultado fue que Yachiru no reacciono a tiempo y termino con un corte profundo en su pecho por la espada robada de Tapion para luego ser alejada con un cero destruyendo varios edificios.

Rápidamente Nanao fue a por la niña que seguramente sufrió heridas graves, todo esto presenciado por Goten el cual solo clavo su espada al suelo y apretando sus puños comenzó a elevar su poder atrayendo la atención del espada 1 otra vez.

-Tuuuu, seremos amigos, pero, NADIE TOCA A MI YACHIRUUUUUUUUUUU. Fue el grito de goten al cielo provocando un eco siniestro.

El hijo de Harribel empezó a elevar su poder hasta ser un vasto lord SS2, que la única diferencia con la transformación normal era que los rayos que saltaban en su cuerpo eran rojos y esto logro intimidar a Trunks.

-Ya es hora de terminar con los juegos, ahora voy a hacer que pagues eso hasta regreses a la normalidad a base de golpes, estoy furioso por lo que no seré nada amable. Dijo goten caminado hacia su rival mientras hacía sonar sus dedos solo con doblarlos uno por uno.

De un puñetazo al rostro en simultáneo volvió a estallar la pelea entre ambos vastos lords pero el de Goten fue mas potente para mandar a volar a Trunks que rápidamente cargo un cero desde los cuernos para atacar a su oponente que venía directo hacia el.

Goten simplemente de un manotazo desvió el cero el cual fue a para a donde estaba el capitán Tousen que tuvo un encuentro contra Harribel y Rangiku no terminando para nada bien y como el cero le llego con la guardia baja este le causo tanto daño que perdió los poderes de su resurrección debido a que se había transformado en arrancar gracias a Aizen.

 **Ese es mi hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.** Pensaba la rubia arrancar que tenía la corazonada que el cero fue cosa de su hijo.

El combate entre los saiyajin continuo con el hijo de Goku ganando cada vez mas terreno provocando que el espada uno tuviera que poner sus manos en modo defensivo para evitar más daño, en el proceso quedo desarmado por lo que ahora era un combate mano a mano.

Trunks se recuperó rápido y empezó un contra ataque que no fue demasiado efectivo ya que solo logro conectar algunos golpes que apenas si afecto al arrancar.

Sin embargo este tuvo que terminar la pelea rápido ya que pudo sentir como el ki de Stark y Kyoraku se debilitaba lentamente indicado que debía ir rápido antes de que uno de ellos pasara a mejor vida

Con un último incremento de ki, el hijo de Harribel activo la técnica enseñada por Yoruichi, el shunko perfecto saliéndole un par de alas de dragón de energía rojisa dándole una velocidad de vértigo con la cual ahora el espada 1 no podía ni seguirlo recibiendo golpe tras golpe, todos en el rostro provocando que su máscara se cuarteara para por ultimo irse hacia el suelo por un golpe de mazo

Sin perder tiempo Goten cargo un potente rey cero entre sus manos para luego dispáralo directo contra su amigo que recibió el ataque de lleno creando una poderosa explosión de color azul rojisa pero al disiparse el humo se pudo ver que el hijo de goku logro lo que quería

Trunks estaba en suelo con su cuerpo dañado pero en su rostro la máscara termino por romperse revelando su rostro que estaba completamente pálido antes de quedar inconsciente mientras su cuerpo agrandado comenzó a deshacerse en partículas de poder espiritual que fueron absorbidas por su agujero Hollow hasta volver a tener su forma de niño

Goten rápidamente tomo a su inconsciente amigo solo para llevarlo con Nanao y Yachiru usando su sonido, en el lugar se podía ver que la peli rosa ya estaba mejor de su herida pero estaba inconciente.

-Mamá Nanao, necesito que lo cures, regreso en un minuto. Dijo el saiyajin que salió disparado hacia la pelea contra Stark.

-¿Qué hace Trunks aquí? Pregunto Yachiru confundida y recién despertando

Sospechábamos que su desaparición fue cosa de Aizen que logro controlar su Hollow interno para luego convertirlo en parte de los espadas. Dijo Nanao mirando que el saiyajin tenía un numero 1 en su mano derecha

Con Kyoraku:

Tanto el capitán y el espada seguían dentro de la esfera de agua, donde las cosas no iban bien para el shinigami, logro hacerle bastante daño a Stark con su segundo acto pero eso no lo detuvo de usar una versión mejorada de sus poderes donde en lugar de invocar una manada de lobos, invoco a cientos de licántropos que podían nadar muy bien dándole al castaño una paliza estando a punto de perder.

-Esta…esta locura tiene que acabar. Dijo Lilynette dentro del cuerpo de Stark mientras su amigo controlado comandaba a la manada

Ella antes de perder el control de ese cuerpo tomo la espada en forma de media luna lista para clavársela y acabar la pelea, se sentía terrible pero esta era la única salida, lo que mas lamentaba era no poder salvar a Stark que era como un padre para ella y no poder despedirse de Goten el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando escapo de hueco mundo y estaba completamente sola sin tener a donde ir.

Antes de que ella clavara la hoja en su cuerpo, sintió como Stark regresaba a su cuerpo teniendo el control otra vez, pero eso debido a que Goten había llegado al interior del lugar matando a las criaturas que por poco mataban al capitán, todo esto fue visto por Lilynette antes de perderse de nuevo pero no podía evitar sentir una gran alegría.

Rápidamente el Son se impulsó con fuerza en el agua solo para taclear al espada y de esa forma obligarlo a salir de la esfera dejando solo al Kyoraku el cual desactivo su bankai con la llegada del saiyajin.

Stark rápidamente ataco a su nuevo oponente usando su sonido y por poco lo decapita con su espada pero esta fue frenada por la Rebellion y el Son pudo esquivar el ser atravesado por la bayoneta de la otra arma del espada.

-¿Quién eres insecto? Pregunto el espada 2

-Mi nombre es Son Goten y vine a salvar a Lilynette. Dijo el saiyajin arrancar todavía en SS2 pero ahora cargaba su espada.

-Si quieres hacer eso, tendrás que vencerme, aunque dudo que puedas. Dijo con confianza el castaño arrancar.

-Ya derrote por mi cuenta al espada 0 y 1, ya ambos no son controlados. Dijo Goten recordando que su madre Harribel y su madrina Unohana le dijeron que intimidar a tu enemigo era una buena forma para que peleara de forma menos efectiva por el miedo y enojo.

Eso lejos de asustar a Stark lo emociono por lo que actuando como Kenpachi este comenzó a elevar su poder y sin piedad con su arma de fuego empezó disparar ceros sin detenerse por más de dos minutos haciendo que todo el lugar brillara y para suerte de Kyoraku ya estaba lo bastante lejos de la zona para evitar daño.

Después de un rato el espada se detuvo pensando que acabo con el saiyajin, el cual estaba flotando sobre un cráter que se creo por la cantidad de ataques, aunque todos fueron desviados ya que el joven hizo girar su arma de manera tal que evito daños

-Sin duda estas a la altura para ser llamado un espada, pero ese ataque no es nada contra mí. Dijo Saiyajin el cual usando su sonido se puso delante de Stark

Ambos empezaron un combate intercambiando golpes de espada y ceros los cuales todos eran eludidos por goten mientras el espada 2 era el que salía afectado aunque el plan del saiyajin era agotarlo para derrotarlo de un golpe y liberar a Lilynette.

Los golpes del hijo de Harribel solo lograban romper en varios pedazos la armadura de Stark el cual en un punto su arma de fuego termino en manos de Goten que la destruyo con el fin de evitar que alguno de sus disparos le diera a alguien inocente para después de una patada romper la máscara de lobo de su oponente que cae al suelo.

Stark mas que enojado se lanzo al ataque reparando su espada y empezar un intercambio violento donde solo logro hacerle un corte poco profundo en el pecho al saiyajin que notando que el poder del espada estaba por el suelo creo un cero en sus manos el cual atrapo al castaño con la guardia baja.

Luego de ese ataque se podia ver en una cortina de humo el como caian al suelo unos inconscientes Stark y Lilynette, los cuales fueron atrapados por goten, la chica fue cargada de forma nupcial con una mano mientras que el saiyajin suelta su arma solo para atrapar al arrancar lobo de una de sus piernas.

Lilynette comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se encontraba en el brazo de un arrancar por lo que ella se sobre salta hasta que esté la tranquilaza diciendo que es Goten, cosa que la tranquiliza pero le parecía impresionante esa forma de resurrección.

Ya con esta ultima victoria, el saiyajin se fue con ambos hacia la ubicación de Nanao que junto a Kyoraku, Yachiru y Trunks que seguían ya estaban mejor y se sorprenden cuando lo ven cargar al espada 2.

-Mamá Nanao, puedes cuidar a Lilynette. Dijo Goten a una de sus madres

-Puedo pero porque traes a ese tipo. Pregunto la peli negra mirando a Stark

-El no es malo, solo se comportaba de forma violenta porque ese maldito de Aizen le lavo el cerebro con esa cosa llamada hogyoku. Dijo la pequeña arrancar

-Mmm, que bueno que vine preparada, esta bien curare a ambos, pero este tipo llevara esto. Dijo Nanao mostrando un collar supresor de poder espiritual.

Rápidamente le pusieron el collar Stark hasta encontrar la forma de que volviera a la normalidad, Goten hizo retroceder su resurrección volviendo a su forma infantil siendo abrazo por su novia dejando celosa de Lilynette mientras Kyoraku que estaba bastante cansado solo se reia y decía cosas sobre el amor joven.

Omake: final de navidad.

Si quieren entender mejor esta parte, en el fic de mi amigo Samsan 19 encontrara omakes que se vinculan con los mios.

En la fiesta de navidad de ambos autores, todos se estaban diviertiendo bebiendo y comiendo aunque cierta hacker yandere de pelo naranja todavía miraba de forma desconfiada el gran regalo para su sempai.

-Bueno, es hora del intercambio de regalos. Dijo claire con un gorro de navidad.

Empezando con la oficina hubo regalos muy interesantes ya algo costosos pero muy utiles para todo, Jaina y Retko recibieron un juego portátil de karaoke para que cantaran cuando quisieran, Burning Greymon recibió una ultima evolución que podia usar aunque era mas una fusión, ahora podia pasar de káiser Greymon a Susanoomon.

Ichigo recibió un libro sobre kidos y una cruz Quincy lo cual era algo raro ya que el solo usaba poder Hollow, su ahora novia Sombra una laptop para hacker con mayor comodida.

Reaper, widowmaker y Arthas recibieron unas armas, escopetas de carga rápida y mucha municion, un rifle con velocidad para hacer que cualquier bala sea perforadora y una nueva espada maldita solo que esta no tenia el efecto secundario de robar el alma de su dueño..

Káiser recibió de su amigo Sam algo curioso, unos cupones que decían validos por 3 empleados mas asi que seguro su regalo seria algo que le gustaría pero que haría enojar a Monika la yandere.

-Bueno sam, agradezco la fiesta que hiciste en tu bar del infierno y como veo que solo tienes una camarera, mi regalo es algo para tu trabajo, y si preguntas porque tengo a mi nuevo empleado Marco Diaz, fue una oferta 2x1. Dijo káiser.

Una vez que el regalo gigante se abrió, se desato el caos todo iniciado por una yandere celosa, ya que el regalo en cuestión fue una persona, una chica con la capacidad de multiplicarse conocida como Hekapoo, la cual estaba vestida como una maid.

a los hombre con pareja no les importo mucho como Reaper e Ichigo, pero otros sufrió una leve hemorragia nasal mientras Marco se desmayo al ver a su mujer en esa ropa tan reveladora.

Lo ultimo que se recuerda de esa noche fueron jarras voladoras de cerveza, una yandere con un cuchillo tratando de matar a hekapoo pero solo le daba a sus clones y los autores mirando el espectáculo desde una posición segura tomando cerveza como buenos amigos.

-Jjejejej fue divertido, pero creo que es hora de frenarla. Dijo Sam mirando como su yandere con su cuchillo trataba de encontrar a la peli roja correcta mientras retko con la cantante del lugar hacían una competencia de black metal.

-Yo lo arreglo y que esta divertida fiesta sea el inicio de un año de mutua cooperación asi como espero que mi otro amigo se ponga mejor para poder tambien trabajar en equipo.

Con eso dicho, Widowmaker con un cargador de sedantes empezó a jugar tiro al blanco con la yandere seguida de Nova, lo malo es que era que les estaban dando a todos menos a su blanco, pero en los últimos disparos le dieron a Claire que se desmayo sobre su jefe en una posición comprometedora para luego darle a Monika que hizo mismo con su jefe.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, POR EL FUTURO DE LAS HISTORIAS. Dijeron los autores chocando copas.

No hay pregunta en este capitulo, lean el siguiente y donde estará la pregunta semanal y el corto que les prometi


	63. Chapter 57

Aquí el siguiente capitulo de este doble episodio por mi regreso, respondo lo del aviso ahora

 **dovah117:** gracias, mira, mi colaborador Samsan 19 subira otro de los cortos en su fic ya que el es mi colaborador, rompí el empate, el subirá la ingeniera del orden y yo la jugadora, digamos que si y lo de sombra es una sorpresa :D

 **Samsan 19:** pues amigo, te lo paso para que lo subas tu, ya que tuve que romper el empate y gano la jugadora (si preguntas quien fue luis dxd)

 **Fitoxi:** no te preocupes, tu voto es aceptado, pero te recomiendo ver los cortos de overwatch :3

Capítulo 57: la caída de los demonios

Con aizen:

El capitán traidor en este momento enfrentaba una difícil situación debido a que gran parte de su plan maestro se vino abajo por culpa de muchos factores que no tomo en consideración desde la llegada de los saiyajins.

Para empezar su evolución con la hogyoku en su interior no fue nada fácil debido a que fue acorralado por la mayoría de los capitanes de la sociedad de almas con excepción de los vizards que fueron víctimas de su bankai, pero estaban Yoruichi y Urahara tomando ese puesto.

Sus mayores amenazas fueron el mismo Yamamoto que se quitó de encima a Wonderweiss con facilidad debido a uno de los factores que Aizen no pensó, después de la derrota del comandante a manos de Goku, este se puso a entrenar después de tanto tiempo, mientras esperaba a un sucesor el debía ser el más poderoso shinigami para seguir como su líder.

Luego estaba la temida Unohana conocida mejor como la primera Kenpachi que logro con su bankai retrasar su evolución con su acido que casi llega hasta el castaño, Toshiro también se volvió demasiado poderoso tanto que cuando la última flor de su bankai cayo, este paso a una nueva forma donde parecía un adulto con sus manos y pies cubiertos de hielo,

Para sumar más males a su plan, los shinigamis que debían estar en hueco mundo siendo Byakuya, Mayuri y Kenpachi regresaron para sumarse a la batalla que empezó a complicarsele a Aizen que en mitad de la pelea salió de su capullo evolutivo

Su nueva forma no era muy diferente a la original solo que sus ojos eran de tonalidad morada, vestía completamente de blanco y su pelo creció mucho, aun asi, esa forma no fue suficiente para frenar a los capitanes que siguieron presionando contra el.

De todos los sus adversarios los ex capitanes era los mas problemáticos sobre todo Yoruichi la cual lo estaba humillado a pura fuerza de golpes con su traje anti hierro, para luego lograr esquivar la monstruosa arma de Kenpachi solo para quedar atrapado en el bankai de Byakuya que culmino cuando urahara lanzo un ataque de su shikai que era una red explociva.

Esta presión sobre el capitán provoco que tuviera que seguir forzando la hogyoku para evolucionar otra vez donde ahora parecía una mariposa blanca y su zanpakuto dejo de funcionarle, mas por el hecho de que todos los capitanes por órdenes de Yamamoto se sometieron a entrenamientos mentales para evitar la hipnosis

Lo que Urahara estaba planeando funcionaba, mientras mas forzaban a Aizen a usar su invento robado, esta lentamente empezaría a rechazarlo lo que le permitiría al ex capitán sellarlo, aunque la verdad es que gracias a Soi Fong alguien estaba de camino no muy feliz de conocer al traidor.

Sin embargo en un punto de la pelea, Hildegarn lanzo a goku en medio del combate solo para perseguirlo, lo que provoco que la criatura atacara a todos los capitanes incluso al propio Aizen que apenas lo eludió, pero el resto no.

Dado a este suceso, Yamamoto dijo que los capitanes actuales ayudarían al saiyajin contra el demonio mientras los ex capitanes seguían su lucha contra el traidor.

-Vaya, veo que ahora la pelea es más justa. Dijo con confianza Aizen

-Yoruichi, puedes encargarte de él mientras yo encuentro una forma de vencer a esa criatura. Dijo Urahara con su típico tono cansado aunque algo serio

La chica solo levanto su dedo mientras su amigo fue a ver si existía otra forma de vencer a la criatura debido a que vio el momento exacto donde las ocarinas se rompieron por lo que ahora la esposa de goku miraba de forma desafiante a Aizen

-Eres como yo, no necesitas una zanpakuto para ser fuerte, pero conozco todos tus trucos Yoruichi Shihōin. Dijo el castaño confiado.

-Es Son Yoruichi para ti pequeña polilla y si dices que conoces todos mis trucos, entonces seguro que conoces este que es nuevo. Dijo la mujer gato sonriendo.

Rápidamente ella mostro en sus manos poder Hollow que impresiono al traidor que quedó atónito cuando ella se pasó la energía por el rostro formando una máscara que era más propia de un vizard en forma de gato.

-Eeee eres….. una vizards… ¿desde cuándo? Pregunto un todavía conmocionado Aizen.

-Desde hace un año, aunque me transforme de forma accidental y aunque no lo creas controlar mis nuevos poderes fue muy fácil, solo necesite el entrenamiento y el apoyo de mi nueva familia. Dijo Yoruichi con su voz sombría.

Con Urahara:

El ex capitan regreso al lugar donde goku tuvo su primer encuentro contra Aizen donde se podía encontrar los restos de dos ocarinas destruidas donde podia ver el gravado del demonio que se libero.

 **Al parecer esa criatura estaba dividido en 2, ambos instrumentos contenían una parte de el por lo que y debido a su destrucción estas se liberaron y volvieron a unirse.** Pensaba el nombre del sombrero hasta que pudo sentir un ki poderoso detrás de el.

Este no era otro que el espada 0, Tapion el cual parecía cansado después de forcejear contra la máscara que lo controlaba, estaba muy confundido y desorientado, por lo que se movía con calma para saber en donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde…..estoy? debería estar sellado. Dijo el guerrero que miro hacia donde estaba el shinigami.

-Estamos en una ciudad llamada Karakura, aunque esta es falsa. Dijo el ex capitán teniendo su arma lista en caso de un ataque,

Antes de que Tapion respondiera, este quedo pálido al ver en el suelo las 2 ocarinas de Hildegarn en el suelo completamente rotas y aun confundido pensó que el responsable de esto era Urahara por lo que iba a tomar su arma para atacar antes de darse cuenta que esta había desaparecido.

-Tranquilo, no busco pelear, solo busco una manera de detener a ese insecto gigante. Dijo el hombre del sombrero apuntando con su dedo hacia el combate.

De nuevo esto sorprendió y preocupo al guerrero debido a que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, el demonio estaba libre causando caos y la única cosa que lo podía detener esta rota.

-No, esto no puede ser. Dijo el espada 0 sin creer lo que pasaba

-Tranquilo, estoy tratando de encontrar una forma de vencerlo, puedes ayu… urahara no termino cuando el guerrero paso detrás de el para ir a hacerle frente a la criatura.

Con los niños:

Una vez que todos estaban curados se disponían a regresar al campo de batalla no sin antes que Trunks se despertara solo que ahora no estaba controlado por su Hollow interno.

-Uuuh, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y porque me duele la cabeza. Dijo el hijo de Vegeta.

-Para hacer el cuento corto, al fusionarte con goten sin saberlo desarrollaste un Hollow interno que Aizen controlo para luego controlarte a ti, por lo cual fuiste uno de sus soldados hasta que hiciste enojar a Goten tras lastimar a Yachiru, luego el te venció quitando el control. Dijo Nanao hablando seriamente.

-¿Qué yo que? Me siento mal por lo que hice. Dijo Trunks sintiéndose mal por lastimar a la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar más a detalle de lo que paso, pero ahora tenemos grandes problemas y no nos vendría mal tu ayuda. Dijo Goten seriamente

De esta manera se le dio una explicación rápida al saiyajin que entendía lo que ocurría y aunque estuviera agotado debido a su anterior combate ayudaría por lo cual este se transformó en súper saiyajin al igual que Goten listo para realizar la fusión con la que esperaban derrotar al demonio.

-FUUUUUUUUUU SION. Dijeron ambos chicos para rápidamente crear a Gotenks que no perdio tiempo y fue directo hacia el campo de batalla

Con goku:

Nuestro saiyajin favorito se enfrentaba contra la enorme bestia insecto con algunos problemas, pese a su enorme tamaño no era un oponente lento, sino que podía deshacerse en humo haciendo desaparecer su ki por lo que era muy difícil saber en dónde atacaría cuando reaparecía para dar un golpe con su cola o incluso escupir fuego.

Sin embargo despues de un rato llego ayuda para el saiyajin, los cuales eran la mayoría de capitanes que intentaron dar su ayuda contra la enorme bestia con poco éxito, los primero en caer fueron Byakuya y Mayuri, debido a que los ataques de Senbonzakura no eran efectivo y el veneno de no funcionaban en contra del demonio el cual de un coletazo perforo a Mayuri en todo su estómago hasta soltarlo donde apenas si sobrevivió mientras el capitán peli negro recibió un manotazo luego de que Hildegarn se apareciera detrás de él.

Yamamoto utilizo el bankai en contra del monstruo ya que el saiyajin le dijo que no había nadie que saliera afectado hacia una dirección, por lo cual el anciano lanzo un poderoso torrente de fuego contra la criatura la cual, solo perdió su cola y su piel estaba muy quemada.

Luego Unohana uso su acido que no fue tan efectivo pero si logro hacer que la coraza que tenia por piel su enemigo, comenzara a debilitarse lo cual fue lo suficiente para que Zaraki con su bankai diera un corte con su monstruosa arma que termino rota después del impacto pero dejando un leve corte contra la bestia.

-No teman, el gran Gotenks ha llegado. dijo la fusión que ya estaba en su forma de resurrección.

Lo interesante es que su aspecto eran muy diferente al de la primera vez, ahora su pecho era blanco casi como una coraza, en su rostro había media mascara parecida a la Trunks pero en su boca tenia los cuernos hacia abajo y su cabellera alargada que en este instante era dorada y eriza con rayos ya que estaba usando el súper saiyajin 3

Sin perder ni un segundo Gotenks se lanzo al ataque propinando un cabezazo a su oponente que se tambaleo y empezó a recibir cortes sin control, fue inmovilizado por una dona galáctica para recibir un último impacto que fue una patada.

-Hora de acabar con esto. Dijo Gotenks

Rápidamente la fusión empezó a disparar esferas de ki concentradas junto a los rey ceros que lanzaba desde los cuernos, todos y cada uno de sus ataques impacto contra el demonio que no se pudo mover hasta que después de un rato dejo de moverse y el saiyajin hubiera agotado casi todo su tiempo luego de usar tanto poder más la fase 3.

-¿Ese mocoso lo venció? Pregunto Yamamoto inseguro

-No, esto a sido demasiado fácil, algo anda mal. Dijo Unohana desconfiando de que en verdad lo derrotaran

Y resulto que las sospechas de la capitana eran correctas, del cuerpo inmóvil de Hildegarn empezó a moverse de nuevo, solo que desde su espalda como si algo quisiera salir de adentro, de esa manera la espalda reventó dejando salir lentamente al demonio con una nuevo aspecto como si hubiera evolucionado

Ahora Hildegarn era una especie de insecto gigante de color café con partes moradas, su cola se mantuvo igual mientras en su espalda crecieron un par de alas de algún bicho, en su rostro se podían ver un par de afilados dientes y unos ojos negros que parecían vacíos junto a unos cuernos hacia atrás al final de su cara.

Nadie tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que la criatura no perdió su tiempo y se desvaneció solo para desarmas y dejar sumamente heridos a Yamamoto y Unohana que luego del golpe fueron víctimas de una descarga de fuego de la bestia, por fortuna el anciano comandante logro reducir el daño con un contra ataque pero aun así quedaron sumamente quemados y fuera de combate.

Luego siguieron los saiyajins siendo primero Gotenks que antes de contra atacar perdió la fusión lo que le dio la oportunidad al demonio de cargar una ráfaga de ki desde su boca no solo mandando a volar a los chicos dejándolos fuera de combate sino también borrar del mapa los edificios cercanos.

Goku recibió un disparo de ki y apenas si lo pudo esquivar con su salto en el tiempo, el tenia algo muy claro, no podía dejar que esta criatura siguiera con vida, tenía prohibido perder ahora.

Rápidamente el demonio recibe un disparo de ki azul por parte de Tapion que llego al campo de batalla, quizás ya no hubiera una forma de sellarlo, pero el no dejaría que su presencia destruyera otro mundo, era hora de acabar con Hildegarn para siempre.

Hildegarn, por las vidas que arrebataste en mi planeta y la de mi hermano, luchare hasta poder acabarte. Dijo el guerrero que se lanzó al ataque

-ESPERA, ES DEMASIADO PODEROSO PARA QUE LO ENFRENTES SOLO. Dijo el saiyajin que fue a detenerlo antes de que se matara.

A lo lejos:

Tanto Harribel, Rangiku, Nanao y una recuperada Soi Fong miraban la pelea y como cuando se enfrentaron a Broly, no dudaron ni un segundo en ir al campo de batalla para intentar ayudar contra el demonio mientras en otro edificio se podía ver a Yachiru junto a Apacci, Sung Sun y Mila Rose que también estaban listas para intervenir en el combate.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de igualar las cosas en batalla. Dijo Apacci

-Creo que lo correcto seria decir que igualaremos el tamaño de nuestro oponente. Dijo Sung Sun

-Da igual, hay que ayudar. Dijo Mila Rose preparada.

-Y yo también ayudare. Dijo Yachiru que desenvaino su zanpakuto

Con rapidez las arrancars invocaron a la quimera parca con todo su poder mientras la peli rosa shinigami activo su bankai trayendo al campo de batalla a la Queen Sheba.

Regresando con Goku:

El saiyajin logro salvar a Tapion para rápidamente tener una pequeña charla de que sería mejor acabarlo en equipo ya que tenían el mismo objetivo de aniquilarlo, mientras dialogaban de nuevo la criatura se paro detrás de ellos listo para aniquilarlos con un coletazo que perforaría sus estómagos pero este con su guardia baja recibió un doble puñetazo de los nuevos seres gigantes en el campo siendo la estos la quimera parca y la invocación de Yachiru

Eso no acabo ahí sino que Rangiku atrapo a la criatura con sus cenizas para hacerlas explotar, Soi Fong lanzo varios misiles de manera consecutiva hasta que su poder espiritual se agoto, Nanao trato de inmovilizarlo de forma inútil con su jaula eléctrica mientras que Harribel lanzo un potente gran rey cero oscuras.

La combinación de todos los golpes apenas si produjo una quemadura en la bestia que ahora si que estaba furiosa y con la clara intención de aniquilarlos a todos, incluso el tonto que se atrevió a liberarlo.

Sin embargo antes de que el combate se reanudara todo el lugar de pelea volvió ser sacudido por un terremoto de la misma magnitud que hacía ya un rato, aun se desconocía la causa de esta anomalía pero eso era lo de menos ahora ya que tenían su propio problema.

En hueco mundo minutos antes:

Luego de que la fusión saiyajin arrancar activara lo que era su bankai lentamente empezaron a canalizar un último y potente ataque para borrar de la existencia a Janemba el cual uso su arma para atacarlos a la distancia pero el peli negro lo esquivo sin problema para rápidamente conectar una patada a su rostro que lo manda al suelo.

El ser rojo se había cansado de todo esto por lo que uso sus poderes para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de goquiorra el cual pudo desviar el corte que iba hacia su corazón hacia el pecho sin dañar algun órgano vital, necesita solo unos segundos para terminar su ataque.

La pelea de ambos fue larga pero el que tenía la situación en contra era la fusión ya que si fallaba el ataque, no solo el moriría, sino todas las personas de los 3 mundos que seguirían unidos a menos que alguien matara a Janemba.

-GRAN REY CERO OSCURA. Grito Videl a la distancia

-SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO. Grito Rukia.

Janemba que estaba más concentrado en su pelea no pudo ver la ráfaga de poder que alcanzo a desviar pero eso no detuvo el ataque de Rukia que lo congelo por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que la fusión acabara con el.

Ninguna quería abandonar a la persona que amaban en este momento por lo que la shinigami uso todo el poder que le quedaba para activar el shikai y usar esa última técnica con todo su poder y Videl hizo lo mismo creando su ataque que sirvió como distracción.

-AHORA, ACABALO CON TODO LO QUE TIENES. Gritaron ambas detrás de la fusión

-Gracias chicas, ahora miserable, MUERE, MUGETSU. Grito goquiorra sonando como el cuarto espada para lanzar un corte con su espada negra de llamas.

Con esa acción, reino un silencio casi absoluto en el campo de batalla, cada sonido o ruido fue opacado, ni los gritos de dolor del demonio se pudieron escuchar incluso toda la luz fue consumida ante el tremendo ataque de llamas negras que termino por dejar un inmenso cráter donde ya no quedaban ni restos de lo que fue Janemba

Esa técnica era de Gohan, nunca la uso debido a que según Isshin, perdería sus poderes de shinigami por lo cual solo lo dejaría como una emergencia, al realizar la fusión con Ulquiorra este nuevo ser hizo que ese poder fuera su bankai, el que parecía tener el rango de destrucción más alto por no dejar ni las cenizas de su enemigo.

-¿lo derrotaron? Pregunto Videl insegura mirando la enorme destrucción

-Si, ya no puedo sentir su ki y .antes de que Rukia terminara algo estaba pasando.

Como cuando Janemba apareció, hubo un terremoto, pero esta vez, las cosas empezaron a revertirse, en el mundo humano Nell y el resto de amigos de gohan comenzaron a sorprenderse cuando los Hollows empezaron a desaparecer mientras los demonios eran arrastrados por las puertas del infierno solo para regresar a su lugar de origen aunque lo extraño es que jugaron ver a una pequeña neko y un esqueleto con forma de faraón irse por el portal de la forma mas tranquila posible, en la sociedad de almas se podía ver a Isane sumamente agotada ya que no había ningún shinigami de mayor rango o capacitado en la zona por lo que tuvo que tomar el mando en este desastre, tarea en la cual pese a todo pronóstico logro controlar la situación dejando en claro a muchos shinigamis que si ella quisiera y se lo propusiera podría ser una excelente capitana.

 _Nota del autor: yo y Claire haciendo un sutil cameo en este mundo :D_

Mientras tanto ahora Kukaku miraba su casa que fue destruida pensando en cómo repararla mientras alrededor de ella estaban los cadáveres de algunos Hollow que se desvanecían mientras en hueco mundo todo volvió a la normalidad, salvo por el enorme agujero que parecía no tener fondo que hizo el mugetsu como también el casi en ruinas, palacio de las noches.

Goquiorra después de eso se puso de rodillas mientras su bankai empezó a deshacerse a un ritmo lento, una vez que ya no quedo nada de su traje el tiempo de la fusión expiro.

Tanto gohan y Ulquiorra se separaron de forma violenta pero ambos fueron atrapados por sus chicas las cuales no los dejaban de abrazar y ellos no dijeron nada ya que estaban demasiado agotados para resistirse a eso.

-Lo…lo….. logramos. Dijo Gohan muy cansado

-Me siento débil. Dijo Ulquiorra mientras estaba tirado en la arena con una Videl que puso su cabeza en su regazo

-Puede que eso se deba al mugetsu, al usarlo, la persona pierde sus poderes espirituales, yo siento que perdí los míos, pero los tuyos están todavía, solo que te debilitaste demasiado.

-Bueno, ya que esa cosa esta muerta ¿Qué sigue? Pregunto Videl ya deseando que toda esta locura acabe.

-Esa respuesta es fácil, debemos acabar con la persona que movió los hilos en todo este conflicto. Dijo Rukia refiriéndose a Aizen

-Iremos tras el en un rato, necesitamos recuperar algo de energía antes de volver a la batalla. Dijo gohan por lo cual su prometida no discutió ante esa lógica ya que todos estaban con sus poderes demasiado agotados

Regresando a la ciudad falsa, con aizen:

Pese a tener la hogyoku, el traidor estaba recibiendo una paliza de la esposa de Goku que no mostraba piedad contra el ya que Yoruichi le había destruido sus alas asi como desarmarlo aunque su zanpakuto ya hacía rato que dejo de responderle.

Para empeorar su situación, 2 personas que tenían un asunto pendiente se unieron al combate, la primera llego solo para hacerle un profundo corte en su pecho que no sangro sino que la herida se cerró al instante.

-Eso fue por tratar de volverme tu marioneta, capitán Aizen. Dijo Momo que estaba con su bankai activado, cosa que fue otra enorme sorpresa para el traidor ya que nunca imagino que ello lo alcanzara.

-Veo que aprendiste nuevos trucos, pero haber que haces contra esto. Dijo Aizen listo para atraparla dentro de uno sus ataques.

Sin embargo este cuando iba a mover su mano, ya no la tenía, debido a que esta fue cercenada por una flecha azul de energía, mirando hacia atrás logro ver a Yuzu con un arco espiritual con otra flecha lista y un rostro muy serio que demostraba una ira reprimida.

-Eso fue por usar la sangre de mi hermano para tus malvados planes. Dijo la chica Kurosaki que dé un paso de dios se puso al lado de Yoruichi todavía con su arco listo.

Yuzu ya había tenía una pelea relativamente fácil contra un sujeto llamado luppi el cual pese a su aspecto femenino era un hombre, el cual le dio algunos problemas en su resurrección pero con una gran lluvia de flechas consecutivas el arrancar fue derrotado y seguía con vida ya que la castaña no lo quería matar.

-Aizen, te has quedado solo, la criatura que liberaste solo es una bestia descontrolada que estoy segura que será derrotada, tus arrancars fueron derrotados y solo quedas tu. Dijo Yoruichi dándole una oportunidad de rendirse.

El capitán traidor no respondió a esa palabras, mas bien su rostro paso de su serena mirada a una de ira y frustración debido a que todo su gran plan fue arruinado solo por 2 personas, dos individuos que trajeron enormes cambios que jamás pudo imaginar, todo eso sumado a que Yoruichi tenía razón en lo que decía, por lo que hizo que como un último recurso forzara mas la hogyoku sufriendo una última transformación de aspecto monstruoso.

Ahora el rostro de Aizen había desaparecido pasando a estar cubierto por una máscara negra de dientes afilados y ojos en blanco, todo su cuerpo se volvió blanco salvo sus manos donde una de esta le salió una extensión parecida a una espada y tenía 6 alas donde en cada una había una cabeza blanca sin ojos pero con bocas de donde podía atacar.

-CONTEMPLEN, EL PODER DE UN SER QUE TRANCENDERA EN ESTE MUNDO. dijo Aizen el cual parecía haber perdido la razón.

-Tss, tu poder aumento bastante, pero aun así no será suficiente, ahora solo eres más feo. Dijo Momo sin ningún tipo de respeto hacia su es líder.

-De acuerdo, nos divertiremos un rato hasta que llegue un par de personas que también quieren darte una paliza. Dijo Yoruichi que activo su Shunko perfecto

-Ahora veras de lo que somos capaces. Dijo Yuzu lista para el combate

Regresando Goku:

El saiyajin utilizo su bankai tanto como pudo pero la piel de su enemigo era muy gruesa y resistente para los ataques, el máximo daño que se logro fue cuando las arrancars y la invocación de Yachiru detuvieron al demonio con una llave de lucha cosa que le dio tiempo a la familia Son de lanzar un Kame hame ha entre los 5 logrando hacerle un daño muy considerable.

Pero todo fue inútil, la quimera no pudo detenerlo por mucho tiempo y este se libero rompiéndole un brazo solo para traspasarla con su cola haciendo que al suelo cayeran las 3 arrancars fuera de combate, Yachiru dio una orden para un ataque final que solo sirvió para detener un ataque mortal que iba directo hacia la zona de pelea contra Aizen.

Esa intervención causo que la invocación terminara y Yachiru quedara agotada pero antes de quedar inconsciente en un lugar peligroso, Lilynette apareció algo recuperada solo para llevarla a una zona segura dejando a Goku y sus esposas contra el monstruo que parecía imposible de detener.

Goku después de recibir un golpe junto a un pisotón del demonio quedo en el suelo muy herido, luego Soi Fong casi muere contra una ráfaga de poder de la criatura pero por fortuna, Tapion apareció defendiéndola pero llevándose el la mayor parte del daño quedando moribundo y la esposa del saiyajin bastante herida por la energía que le llego

Nanao trato de frenarlo con su jaula pero este se escapo desvaneciéndose y apareciendo detrás de ella y conectarle un golpe en todo su cuerpo mandándola al suelo creando un cráter con unas grandes heridas internas.

El saiyajin al ver esto se enfureció que rápidamente paso al SS3, decidido a darlo todo en un último ataque, pero antes de eso tuvo que demostrarle a este monstruo que nadie le pone una mano encima a sus esposas y sale ileso.

Hildegarn en un momento logro atrapar con sus enorme manos a Rangiku y Harribel las cuales trataron d atacarlo pero al final quedaron atrapadas mientras su enemigo empezó a romperles sus huesos a pura fuerza de presión.

-DEJALAS EN PAZ MALDITO. Fue el grito de Goku

Sin perder un segundo mas, goku se lanzó contra su enemigo el cual uso su cola con la intención de matarlo pero este la esquivo y luego conecto un puñetazo al rostro del demonio con tan fuerza que perdió un cuerno para luego soltar a las chicas las cuales aun heridas miraban a su hombre defenderlas aunque eso significaba morir.

-Rápidamente Goku uso la tele transportación para poder traer a Nanao y Soi Fong que lograron verlo mientras les decía que todo estaría bien.

-Es hora de terminar con esta guerra. Dijo el saiyajin

-Goku, acaso vas a. pregunto Harribel insegura.

-Si, esa técnica que intente solo una vez mientras entrenábamos. Dijo Goku

Flash back, durante el año de entrenamiento.

En un entrenamiento del saiyajin contra Urahara y Kenpachi, todos con sus bankais, la pelea se torno muy violenta y goku buscando una forma de neutralizar a la criatura del ex capitan canalizo mucha energía en su puño como cuando era niño y derroto al rey Piccolo, solo que con otros resultados que dejaron a todos asustados y sorprendidos.

Su ataque destruyo media zona de entrenamiento y lo dejo sumamente agotado, pero aun así destruyo a la criatura del bankai de Urahara que asumió que lo que hizo su amigo debió ser una nueva técnica propia.

Fin del flash back:

Goku de un segundo a otro elevo todo el poder del SS3 junto a todo su poder espiritual para un ataque final, todo concentrado en su mano, de un salto llego hacia Hildegarn que solo se levantó para encontrarse con su final.

-ESTE SERA TU FIN, PUÑO DEL DRAGON. Grito el saiyajin

De un segundo a otro, el estómago del demonio fue completamente perforado por el ataque de goku que era una concentración de ki que parecía fuego, la cosa no termino ahí sino que mas energía salió del suelo hasta que esta tomo la forma de un dragón parecido a shenlong.

El reptil atrapo a Hildegarn el cual solo grito en agonía mientras su cuerpo se volvía cenizas siendo destruido de la fas de este mundo, ahora todas las personas que había asesinado podían descansar en paz.

-Lo…..logro….. lo mato. Dijo Tapion todavía herido en el suelo antes de morir por sus heridas.

Goku se des transformo para volver a su forma base muy agotado y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a sus esposas que estaban felices por la caída del demonio, a estas solo les dio un pulgar arriba con esa sonrisa que tanto amaban.

Con Aizen:

Tanto el capitán como sus oponentes quedaron impactados al ver al dragón pero el castaño viendo que Momo tenía su guardia baja estaba listo para traspasarla con su arma de brazo

Pero para su mala suerte delante de una sorprendida Momo se abrió una garganta y que también sorprendió al capitán mas por el hecho de que en esta salieron dos puños que le dieron directo en el rostro.

-Nunca le pongas una mano encima a una de mis prometidas, cobarde. Era la voz de Gohan que salió de la garganta junto con Ulquiorra que también ataco a Aizen, siendo seguidos por Rukia y Videl

-Lord Aizen, he conocido la verdad y ahora tengo un propósito por el cual luchar, es por eso, es que usted debe morir. Dijo el espada 4

Ahora la cosa iba de mal en peor, si bien las personas que vinieron de hueco mundo estaban exhaustas, todavía podían darle problemas, por lo cual de manera traicionera libero uno de sus nuevos ataques el cual era fragor contra Yuzu que se sorprendió por la llegada de todos.

Antes de recibir el ataque, una figura vestida de negro se pudo delante de la Quincy y con una espada negra y delgada con forma de dragón había desviado el fragor hacia lo lejos causando más destrucción en la ciudad que ya solo quedaban escombros

-Aizen Sosuke, es hora de terminar esta guerra. Dijo una voz profunda que era de esta silueta.

-Karin. Dijo Yuzu feliz de ver otra vez a su hermana

Over marvel corto numero 2: la jugadora

En un lugar que parecía ser un taller mecanico con una computadora, un sofá cama y un pequeño refrigerador se podia ver a dos figuras, una durmiendo sepultada sobre basura de comida chatarra y la otra persona que era una mujer estaba dormida en el Sofa.

De pronto la chica se despierta de golpe, otra pesadilla, desde hacia ya 4 días tenían las mismas pesadillas que se repetían, por lo que una vez despierta fue al baño para lavarse la cara.

Esta chica tenia una larga y hermosa cabellera castaña con un par de marcas rosas en sus mejillas, unos bellos ojos cafes una figura delgada con una edad entre 19 años vestida con una playera rosa con el logo tipo de un conejo enojado blanco sumado a unos pantalones negros.

El nombre de esta chica era Hannah Son pero su nombre de heroína era Dva, lo que muy pocos sabían era que su apellido era el de su madre, si usara el de su padre seria Hannah Morrison pero como su madre estuvo siempre para ella se quedó con el apellido actual.

Hace 4 días su vida cambió radicalmente aunque también hubo cambios hace un mes, una extrañas maquinas que vinieron del espacio atacaron su base en Corea, sus amigos murieron y ella fue la única sobreviviente la cual fue convocada junto a otras personas para lucha.

Entre ellos Reaper y su padre biológico el soldado 76, aunque la verdad tenía un vínculo de padre e hija con Reaper ya que cuando autodestruyo su traje para salvar la ciudad fue Talon que la salvo por pura casualidad donde Gabriel le conto todo sobre Morrison, su ausencia por Overwatch entre otras cosas.

Luego la guerra donde salvo a algunas personas pero en su batalla final perdió los brazos de su máquina de combate y de no ser por la ayuda de los hermanos Shimada y Talon no hubiera salido viva de esa situación aunque el sacrificio de Pharad también ayudo.

Después, una explosión, recordó estar flotando en un lugar en blanco hasta que sintió que su robot fue arrastrado abruptamente por una fuerza invisible hasta que se estrello contra un suelo completamente nevado.

Posteriormente salió expulsada de su meca y termino por estar en los brazos de la persona que se convertiría en su primer mejor amigo en este muevo mundo, un chico vestido de rojo y azul con un patrón de telarañas en su traje, esta persona era conocida como Peter Parker alias Spiderman.

Ella y su máquina se estrellaron en medio del polo norte, había mucha sangre alrededor junto a una personas que se hacían llamar los nuevos vengadores junto a un grupo de personas que ella conocía bien, era Talon y todos sus integrantes estaban bien.

Podia ver a Sombra, Doomfist y Bob revisando una serie de trajes mecánicos algunos destruidos y otros no, la hacker tomaban datos que pudiera utilizar mientras los miembro con más fuerza bruta buscaban algo que implementar a su arsenal.

Después vio a Reaper hablando seriamente con las personas que después conocería como los líderes de los nuevos Vengadores, un gigante verde con una prominente barba conocido como Hulk que además de fuerte era listo y el otro era su igual en poder un rubio con traje amarillo y una S conocido como Sentry, lo extraño es que el traje negro de Reaper era diferente ya que su máscara era distinta y en su pecho se podía ver el logo de una araña blanca.

Cuando notaron la presencia de Dva, Reaper le dijo al gigante verde que la cuidara por ahora, ya que dudaba que quisiera seguir los ideales de Talon pero que siempre la cuidarían, antes de irse, Moira le dijo a la chica que ya no estaban en el mundo que conocían.

Dva escucho todo y quedo muy alterada por lo que le dijeron asi como que Talon recibió órdenes de alguien superior para matar a un grupo de héroes, Hulk hablo con Hannah y le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar debido a la falta de opciones, ser una vengadora.

Antes de que dijera algo, una nave, de las mismas que atacaron su mundo apareció en el cielo, Talon ya se fue y ahora sería la primera batalla de estos nuevos vengadores, Dva se quedó sin su traje y lo único que podía rescatar de este era su tecnología de escudos, pero entre la nieve del campo de batalla encontró algo que podía usar y que necesitaba un retoque de su estilo.

Un traje de combate de color gris de cuerpo completo completamente armado con ametralladoras y misiles, Peter le dijo que este traje se llamaba máquina de guerra mk2, sin mucho que pensar se puso el traje y combatió una vez más contra los seres que invadieron su mundo.

Al final de la batalla, Hulk le dijo que se podía quedar con Peter mientras encontraba la forma de mantenerse sola sumado a un taller cerca de industrias Stark donde podía fabricar el traje a la medida.

Los siguientes 3 días se dividieron en aprender sobre este nuevo mundo donde la tecnología era menos avanzada en algunos aspectos, recibir una visita de Peter después de su trabajo como periodista del diario y trabajar en su nuevo traje.

Como le gustaba su nombre de heroína seguiría siendo Dva, su traje era algo completamente diferente a lo que usaba antes ya que era un traje de cuerpo completo que cargaría con ella, era una mezcla de la máquina de guerra que uso con piezas del mrk 3 todo pintando de rosa y blanco, una armadura fuerte mente armada con artillería y la tecnología repulsora sumando a sus escudos que salvo.

Paso un buen rato con su nuevo amigo araña prueban el control de su nuevo traje, todo lo que hacia Hannah era no tratar de pensar en lo que paso en su mundo, ya enfrentaría su pasado en otro momento.

Una vez que termino de limpiarse la cara despertó a Peter que se quedo dormido en su taller y justamente en ese momento termino de calibrar lo que seria su primer traje de en este nuevo mundo.

\- Y ajustado el radar, limpiando las armas, sensores calibrados, yyy LISTO. Dijo Dva admirando su nueva armadura.

\- Se ve genial, es como una de las armaduras del señor….stark pero a tu estilo. Dijo el chico araña que decía ese nombre con pena.

\- Ya lo creo, me gustaría salir a probarlo con alguien. Dijo la castaña que encendió el televisor de su zona de trabajo.

\- Interrumpimos su programación habitual para traerles una noticia, el duende verde se a escapado de la prisión y esta sembrando caos en la ciudad. Dijo una reportera que apunto hacia el villano que iba montado en deslizador.

\- Esto es un trabajo para. Dijo Dva que automáticamente se puso su nueva armadura.

\- Spiderman y la nueva heroína Dva. Dijo Peter que se puso su traje arácnido.

Un rato después:

El duende verde empezó a causar destrozos en la ciudad y justo cuando iba a lanzar una de sus calabazas bomba contra un civil Spiderman aparecio dándole una patada que lo derribo de su tabla.

\- No se preocupen, ya llegue listo para la accion. Dijo el chico araña ayudando al civil

Su enemigo jurado no se quedo de brazos cruzados y rápidamente saco mas calabazas bomba e iban directo contra un hospital infantil donde todos los jóvenes vieron como las armas iban hacia ellos pero una figura metalica se puso en frente.

\- No se preocupen su amigable vecina Dva vino a salvarlos. Dijo la castaña que activo su escudo reduciendo a nada la explosión del duende verde.

\- Oye esa es mi frase pero queda muy bien ti. Dijo Spiderman lanzando tela arañas contra su enemigo que trataba de forzar su escape.

Este villano al quitarse las redes vio que tenía en frente a la nueva heroína que no dudo en apuntarle con su mano y probar los rayos repulsores que mandaron a volar al duende verde dejando dañado y fuera de combate mientras Spiderman terminaba de capturarlo.

\- Excelente trabajo dva, veo que te adaptaste mas rápido que nosotros a este mundo. Dijo Reaper desde un tejado junto a Widowmaker mirando la pelea.

\- Sin duda la muchacha encontró a un buen amigo y guía, estará bien, por ahora. Dijo la asesina profesional a su compañero.

\- Solo espero que este lista, dudo que las personas que nos invadieron no regresen hacia aquí. Dijo Reaper por lo cual su compañero uso un gancho negro mientras el disparo una masa negra para retirarse.

La gente aclamo a la nueva heroína que se sentía como en su casa al escuchar esos sonidos mientras Peter también la felicito por su primer gran debut pero ahora debían irse, el mal nunca descansa y quizás los vengadores los necesitarían más tarde.

Lo que ninguno noto es que en un callejón fueron vistos por una pequeña figura de ojos azules reconoció al chica de rosa por lo que rápidamente empezó a seguirla ya que tenía que mostrarle algo, algunas personas que dieron por muertas estaban vivas.


	64. Chapter 58

Hola amigos káiser de regreso al ritmo normal, me di cuenta que subi los capítulos el martes y no el jueves, fue un error pero bueno, este es el pen ultimo capitulo para terminar la saga espadas, dar un rápido vistazo a la batalla de los dioses y empezar con la saga mas difícil de escribir que esta casi terminada, la saga Quincy, sin mas aquí respondo.

 **Samsan 19:** ok solo asegúrate que Monika no le clave un cuchillo

 **Ichigo Quincy:** usare elementos tanto del manga como el anime principalmente para el torneo del univers la saga black

 **dovah117:** pense en incluir a toda la oficina pero solo con claire y yo bastaba, digamos que Frank Castle se llevaría muy bien con talon, la idea vino luego de ver una imagen de agente venom y Reaper, pero si te preguntas como lo obtuvo debes esperar, no, en realidad el nombre de esa versión es el maestro, y con lo adicional, yo y Sam estábamos haciendo algo grande :)

 **juanan231283:** bueno, le doy un descanso a la oficina para mostrar estos cortos de algo a futuro

Capítulo 58: la caída del traidor, nunca te metas con mi familia

Flash back de Karin:

Ella y su padre habían ido hacia la zona conocida como el dangai, que era el único lugar no afectado por los poderes de Janemba, eso claro sin contar el palacio del rey de las almas.

Ambos avanzaron un rato hasta que Isshin se puso de rodillas y con unas cadenas que salieron de la nada, inmovilizo sus brazos estando atrapado, por lo que su hija al ver eso, saco su zanpakuto lista para liberarlo.

\- Alto Karin, no lo hagas. Dijo el ex capitán de pelo negro

\- Pero papá, esas cosas están absorbiendo tu poder espiritual. Dijo la joven shinigami

\- Esa es la idea. Dijo Isshin

De forma rápida y breve, el ex capitán le dijo que al quedar inmovilizado podía mantener el dangai abierto para evitar que ambos se queden atrapados para siempre, además ahí dentro el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente.

Karin estaría en este lugar por un año que en el mundo exterior eran solo unos minutos, Isshin podía mantener el lugar abierto debido al hecho de que recupero sus poderes antes de tiempo además de poseer algo de ki.

Gracias esto, la chica Kurosaki tuvo un entrenamiento sumamente intenso con su zanpakuto para dominar la técnica que podría acabar con Aizen, aunque con el precio de perder sus poder después de su uso, el mugetsu.

La zanpakuto de ella la hizo llegar a su límite en más de una ocasión tratando de dominar la técnica pero el espíritu de su espada y su Hollow interno no se lo pusieron fácil.

El año paso con una enorme rapidez y Isshin estaba listo para irse y solo esperaba a su hija la cual apareció delante de el con un rostro serio y una apariencia diferente debido a que para realizar esa técnica, era necesario fusionarse con su zanpakuto, aunque esto solo aplicaba a ella y no a Gohan.

\- Estoy lista.

Fin del flash back:

Ahora Karin se puso al frente encarando a Aizen, su aspecto consistía en una ropa de shinigami sin mangas donde en ambos brazos se podían ver pequeñas cadenas negra amarradas a ella, sujetando dos espadas, la primera era una versión más delgada de la original de su shikai y la otra era con la forma de dragón blanco de ojos azules, otro detalle es que su cabello estaba suelto por lo que se parecía un poco a Unohana cuando se volvía sádica más el hecho de que su piel tanto rostro y manos presentaban escamas blancas brillantes como las de su ultimo dragón.

\- Ahora es mi turno de darte una paliza por usar la sangre de mi hermano. Dijo la peli negra lista para la pelea

\- Tú, jajaja sabes es gracioso, pensé un escenario similar a este pero con tu hermano, aunque en ambos caso, no me derrotaran. Dijo Aizen de forma burlona.

\- Entonces, veamos qué tan preparado estas. Dijo la chica Kurosaki

Karin tomo aire y de un segundo a otro, el capitán traidor salió volando hacia las montañas donde Kyoraku, Stark y Goten habían peleado, todo esto provocado por un rayo blanco que salió de la boca de su oponente.

\- ¿Pero que fue eso? pregunto el castaño

\- No te lo diré, solo diré que llama rugido estelar. Dijo Karin que apareció en medio del lugar con un paso flash.

\- Entonces no voy a subestimarte más. Dijo Aizen el cual deformo su otro brazo para tener 2 espadas.

La shinigami no le dijo nada y ambos se lanzaron al ataque con un choque entre sus dos armas, en cada momento que podía, el castaño por cada choque trataba de usar su fragor para lastimar a su rival que los esquivaba con mucha facilidad y honestamente le parecía molesta esa forma de pelear.

De un movimiento de sus armas, Karin logra desequilibrar a su oponente para luego con su espada de dragon blanco, corta las cabezas con las que Aizen hacia su fragor y luego de un corte con su otra arma rápidamente sujeta sus espadas con la mano opuesta con la que la empuñaba con el fin de hacer la siguiente técnica.

\- getsuga juujishou. Dijo Karin haciendo caer sus espadas en forma de X.

una poderosa ráfaga de poder rojo y azul mando a volar a Aizen muy lejos de su posición actual con un tremendo corte en forma de X en todo su pecho siendo la Hogyoku la más afectada por ese ataque que se trataba de una versión doble del getsuga tensho que se podía usar con dos espadas.

Ahora Aizen lo sabía, esta chica podía liquidarlo cuando ella lo quisiera y solo estaba jugando para probar sus nuevas habilidades, es por ello que empezó a desesperarse y opto por usar una de sus mejores técnicas.

\- La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. ¡Unida! ¡Oponiéndose! ¡Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia!, HADO 90 KUROHITSUGI. Grito el traidor.

Karin mientras iba directo hacia la posición de su enemigo una gran prisión de energía cuadrada la atrapa y Aizen empezó a alegrarse de que la capturo ya que ese Hado con su canto completo era casi indestructible.

Sin embargo, para la peli negra esto no era nada, por lo que de un manotazo destruyo la barrera que la retenía y como contra ataque, le dio una patada en la barbilla para de un rápido movimiento hacer un ataque veloz de 50 cortes en pocos segundo con las habilidades de su espada blanca.

Aizen con gran velocidad uso la hogyoku que en cualquier momento llegaría a su límite por su uso excesivo más los daños, lo que no se daba cuenta por estar muy concentrado es que todos los shinigamis, arrancars y los saiyajins miraban este combate desde una distancia segura.

Goku era sostenido por Soi Fong mientras Nanao y Rangiku aplicaban su kido, Momo sostenía a Gohan mientras Rukia lo curaba aunque sus poderes estaban muy bajos en este momento, Yuzu animaba a su hermano que en este momento era la mayor por el año en el dangai mientras Urahara y Isshin sentían un gran orgullo por el progreso de la muchacha y un recuperado Toshiro, bueno este al ver a Karin con su pelo suelto y su mirada seria no pudo evitar tener un fuerte sonrojo.

\- Parece que al serio capitán de hielo LE GUUUUUSTA, cierta chica amargada. Dijo Rangiku burlonamente a su ex capitán

\- CALLATE. Dijo el peli blanco sonrojado

\- Pero Toshiro, yo pienso que ustedes dos harían una muy linda pareja. Dijo Ukitake que estaba con todos los demás.

\- Tienes mi permiso para salir con mi hija. Dijo Isshin con un pulgar arriba.

Mientras este momento tan entretenido seguía su curso, Ulquiorra miraba seriamente la pelea mientras Videl junto a unos recuperados Goten, Trunks, Yachiru, Lilynette y Kyoraku buscaban sobrevivientes entre los arrancars.

\- Aizen está perdido haga lo que haga. Dijo Harribel seriamente.

\- Si, y en el mundo de los vivos lo esperan, sobre todo una persona que ya debe de estar perdiendo la paciencia. Dijo Soi Fong con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿de quién hablas? Pregunto Urahara y la ex capitana solo le mostro un teléfono celular muy conocido por él, ya que este lo había creado especialmente para una sola función.

Toda esta charla era ignorada por ambos rivales donde la ventaja clara la tenía Karin mientras Aizen se debilitaba, por lo cual lo daría todo en el siguiente ataque, con rapidez logro atrapar a la peli negra con una de sus manos que regreso a la normalidad.

Con eso hecho, este con sus alas empezó a rodearla mientras cada una de sus bocas creaba su más letal técnica, el ultra fragor pero Karin no parecía inmutarse ante tal ataque.

\- MUEREEEEEEEEEE. Grito Aizen disparando su ataque.

Este había causado una explosión tremenda creando un cráter que parecía no tener fondo todo esto presenciado por los espectadores los cuales pensaron que la chica no sobrevivió a tremendo ataque, aunque los que sabían sentir ki no estaban preocupados para nada.

Aizen suspiraba del agotamiento, usar ese ataque desgasto demasiado sus poderes y no entendía porque sufría tanto dolor en este momento hasta que una voz lo saca de su trance dejandolo asustado e impactado.

\- Mmm, buen ataque, si no me hubiera liberado en el último segundo, podría haber quedado muy dañada. Dijo Karin desde la distancia sentada en una roca.

Con eso dicho, Aizen se miró a si mismo con detenimiento y resulta que no tenía ambos brazos y todas sus alas empezaron a caerse producto de múltiples cortes, lo que había sucedido fue que Karin de un rápido movimiento rebano las manos y alas del capitán con sus espadas y logro escapar del ultra fragor con un paso flash quedándose sentada en una roca mientras miraba la explosión.

\- Sabes logre aprender una técnica genial para acabarte pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo eres un debilucho que no merece mi tiempo. Dijo la chica Kurosaki con frialdad.

Esas palabras dichas por la peli negra solo hicieron que Aizen perdiera todo rastro de confianza y pasara al miedo absoluto, no estaba peleando en serio mientras él ya había llegado sus límites más el hecho de que hogyoku por todos los daños recibidos dejo de fortalecerlo.

Y los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por eso, aunque los que sabían la historia de Goku sospechaban que la chica aprendió mucho del saiyajin ya que este solía usar frases como esas cuando estaba serio y su enemigo era débil, más o menos como cuando humillo a Freezer.

Con rapidez el castaño pensó un plan que podía funcionar a largo plazo, haría un fragor desde su boca para distraerla y de esa forma ir al mundo humano y esconderse hasta tener una manera de derrotar a los saiyajins y a la nueva generación de shinigamis aunque él no contaba con un pequeño error en su ecuación.

Cuando Karin se disponía a terminar la pelea, su enemigo lanzo un fragor que esta desvió con rapidez pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que el capitán abriera una garganta e irse al mundo de los vivos.

\- Tss, cobarde. Dijo la chica con seriedad mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a ella por lo que cambio su rostro frio a uno feliz.

\- No te preocupes karin, Aizen no llegara lejos. Dijo Goku ya que su pequeña esposa ya le conto lo que hizo.

En el mundo humano:

Tanto Nell como los amigos de Gohan, shinigamis y sus prometidas no perdieron tiempo en celebrar que todo regresara a la normalidad y empezaron a hacer un recuento de las personas que no sobrevivieron a la colisión de mundos pero aun así estaban alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Rápidamente ellos captaron 2 firmas de ki, un muy gran que venía directo desde la academia de Karakura y otra muy débil pero maligna, ninguno necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quienes eran ya que conocían esas firmas de poder.

En el cielo se podía ver a un Aizen todavía en su forma monstruosa solo que ya sin sus alas y con sus brazos reconstruidos parcialmente, absolutamente nada de lo que paso, era parte de su plan pero pensaba regresar algún día, aunque lo que no se percato es que paso de un combate malo a uno peor cuando un destello de luz azul apareció delante de el revelando a un hombre con el cabello en forma de llamas con una armadura.

Flash back: una hora atrás, mundo dbz:

En la corporación capsula se podía ver a Vegeta calentando un poco antes de ir a la cámara de gravedad, en este momento iba vestido con la armadura que le dio el anciano kaio shin de hace 15 generaciones mientras que Bulma que estaba dentro, se la veía preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo hasta que alguien la saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Señorita Brief, tengo una llamada de Son Soi Fong que dice que encontró a su hijo. Dijo una empleada de la corporación.

\- Avísale a Vegeta mientras yo respondo, ¿hola?. Dijo Bulma comando el teléfono bruscamente.

\- Bueno, parece que el teléfono para hablar entre dimensiones conectadas de Urahara funciona correctamente. Dijo Soi Fong que en este momento Nanao trataba sus heridas por la pelea contra el ex rey de hueco mundo.

\- ¿Qué SABES DE MI HIJO? Pregunto la peli azul ignorando que el hombre del sombrero creo un invento de lo más útil.

\- Si, era como pesábamos, Aizen vino a su mundo y aprovechándose de que el Hollow interno de tu hijo era inestable, logro controlarlo y usarlo como un secuaz. Dijo la ex capitana cosa que preocupo a la mujer y dejo molesto a cierto Saiyajin.

\- ¿Cómo luce ese tal Aizen? Le voy a enseñar a no meterse con un saiyajin. Dijo Vegeta con ira aunque en realidad estaba más molesto porque un insecto hozo meterse con su familia.

\- Cabello castaño, viste de blanco y si Urahara tiene razón como siempre, una forma monstruosa. Dijo la peli negra

\- Ire a por ese bastardo. Dijo el príncipe saiyajin listo para irse hacia la puerta de ambos mundo en la casa de Goku.

\- Espere, no es momento adecuado, espere unos minutos para enfrentarse a él, mientras tanto Goten se está encargado de liberar a Trunks del control. Dijo Soi Fong antes de cortar bruscamente ya que ella y Nanao tuvieron que moverse por un ataque dirigido hacia ella.

De esta manera Bulma le dijo a su esposo que esperara mientras ella prepara su portal propio para dejar pasar el tiempo que le tomo a Gohan y Ulquiorra derrotar a Janemba.

Con el portal listo, Vegeta fue hacia la ciudad de Karakura que era un desastre pero solo se quedó a esperar hasta la llegada del traidor y cuando sintió su desagradable presencia salió disparado hacia él y se podría decir que no estaba de buen humor.

Fin del flash back:

\- ¿tú eres Aizen? Pregunto Vegeta de brazos cruzados y su cara con ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? Pregunto el castaño con algo de miedo ya que algo dentro de el le decía que corriera por su vida.

\- Solo te lo diré, porque será lo último que recuerdes Insecto, yo soy el gran Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin.

Con solo decir la palabra saiyajin basto para que Aizen en este momento deseara tener de nuevo al indomable Hildegarn ya que no solo se enfrentaba a otro miembro de la raza de Goku, sino contra el príncipe de la misma, aunque este desconocía que el Son era más fuerte que el saiyajin de clase alta.

\- Tú te atreviste a usar a un saiyajin y más específico a mi hijo con un secuaz, no solo estoy enojado, ESTOY FURIOSO. Grito Vegeta al cielo pasando rápidamente el súper saiyajin

Aizen había cometido un terrible error al convertir a Trunks en uno de los espadas ya que esto le recordaba mucho al príncipe cuando tenía que seguir las órdenes de Freezer.

Sin decir nada, Vegeta se lanzó contra el traidor conectando un golpe al estómago que casi atraviesa a su enemigo que tosió sangre y trato de defenderse con su brazo espada el cual fue destruido al chocar contra la barrera de ki del saiyajin enojado

Vegeta no se detuvo ahí sino que velozmente dio una gran lluvia de golpes contra el shinigami traidor que ya no podía defenderse y lentamente parecía que la hogyoku se estaba por sobrecargar y explotar.

El saiyajin noto esto por lo que de un gancho mando lejos al castaño directo hacia las montañas donde Aizen no alcanzo a ponerse en pie antes de recibir un golpe en su espalda del saiyajin que uso sus rodillas para ese movimiento.

Aizen regenero como pudo una de sus alas para lanzar un fragor pero a este solo tenía el tamaño de una pelo de futbol que Vegeta ni se tomó la molestia de esquivar por el poco poder de esta.

\- Ya has tenido suficiente calentamiento insecto, ahora te voy a destruir. Dijo el príncipe juntado sus manos para un ataque

 **NO, NO PUEDO SER DERROTADO, SE SUPONE QUE YO IBA A** **TRASCENDER**. Pensaba Aizen en completa desesperación que nunca espero sentir en su vida.

\- RESPLANDOR FINAL. Grito Vegeta lanzando su técnica insignia.

El ataque salió disparado de las manos del saiyajin que causo una explosión tremenda que ilumino toda la ciudad y todos los shinigamis y amigos de Gohan fueron a la zona del impacto para encontrarse con los resultados de la venganza de Vegeta.

Aizen de forma inconsciente separo la Hogyoku de su cuerpo transformándose en una barrera que se llevó una pequeña parte del ataque, provocando la destrucción de esta mientras que el castaño de puro milagro seguía vivo, su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad dejando esa forma monstruosa, tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y al parecer había quedado en coma.

\- Tss, esa sabandija no se murió, pero no importa no pienso desperdiciar mi energía con un insecto como él. Dijo Vegeta regresando a su forma base

Con eso dicho, al lugar llegaron algunos shinigamis entre los que estaba Yumichika, Ikkaku e Isane que vino al mundo de los vivos para verificar si todo regreso a la normalidad, no sin antes llegarse un collar supresor de poder en caso de encontrar a Aizen.

\- Y por este tipo de cosas, es que nunca, la central 46 debe hacer planes relacionados con los saiyajin. Dijo Isane la cual jamás deseaba que esos tontos provocaran la ira de Goku

\- Bueno, como él está aquí, terminemos el trabajo. Dijo Ikkaku que después de tanto luchar deseaba dormir un rato.

Luego de eso llegaron los amigos y prometidas de Gohan al lugar de la batalla donde vieron como los shinigamis le pusieron un collar Aizen para luego retirarse a la sociedad de almas donde se decidiría el destino de este tipo, Vegeta al notar a las chicas del hijo de su rival solo dijo lo siguiente.

\- Estaré esperando a Kakarotto para que me dé a Trunks así que díganle que se apure o ya vera. Dijo Vegeta con serie

Rápidamente con esas palabras, Nell abrió una garganta para llevar a todos a la ciudad falsa y dar la noticia de la captura de Aizen, lo que significaba que, la guerra había acabado con la victoria de los shinigamis y los saiyajins.

Con goku:

El saiyajin junto al resto de personas comenzaron a buscar entre los escombros a los que sobrevivieron a la batalla y los cuerpos de los caídos, de los cuales no había ninguno de parte de los shinigamis pero si muchísimos heridos como los vizards que fueron víctimas del bankai de Aizen.

Goten, Yachiru y Lilynette se pusieron en pose de pelea cuando entre los escombros encontraron a Stark con su collar supresor destruido.

\- Hay mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? Pregunto el espada con su típico rostro cansado.

\- ¿Stark eres tú? ¿Regresas de verdad? Pregunto Lilynette insegura

\- Lo último que recuerdo fue abrir una garganta para que escaparas y luego todo se volvió negro. Dijo el Arrancar lobo.

Con la destrucción de la hogyoku Stark volvió a ser el mismo de siempre cosa que alegro mucho a la pequeña arrancar que lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Goten y Yachiru solo se alegraron de su reencuentro.

Gohan estaba ayudando a Unohana a ponerse en pie mientras Momo hace lo mismo con Yamamoto aunque rápidamente notaron como Ulquiorra miraba al horizonte pensativo por lo que muchos fueron a ver que le pasaba incluidos Goku, Harribel, Yoruichi y Nanao.

\- ¿en qué piensas? Pregunto Gohan parado al lado del que fue su enemigo pero que lo ayudo a derrotar a otro oponente imparable.

\- ¿Qué pasara con todos nosotros ahora sin Aizen? ¿Qué pasara con los arrancars? Pregunto el cuarto espada que seguía mirando ese atardecer falso.

Era verdad, nadie tenía idea que pasaría después de detener a Aizen, había muchos arrancars los cuales se dieron cuenta del engaño pero ya no tenían intenciones de seguir luchando contra los shinigamis debido a que ahora eran seres de mente y razón.

\- No lo se Ulquiorra, solo te diré que a partir de ahora nada será igual, desde que mi padre llego, mucho cambio, incluso la percepción de los shinigamis hacia los tuyos. Dijo el saiyajin que logro captar la atención del espada.

\- En los últimos años, desde que Goku se casó con Harribel, el rencor contra los Hollows disminuyo, aunque los que se niegan a dejarlos en paz, es la central 46, ya que muchos shinigamis dejaron de verlos como simples monstruo. Dijo Nanao seriamente ya que ella tenía esa mentalidad antes de conocer mejor a la vasto lord y sus amigas.

\- ¿entonces que se supone que haga ahora? Pregunto el Ulquiorra.

\- Tengo una idea, porque no nos reunimos en este lugar dentro de una semana para llegar a un acuerdo. Dijo Goku en uno de sus raros momentos de sabiduría.

\- Eso suena perfecto, reuniremos representantes de ambos bandos junto a un intermediario para resolver este conflicto eterno de hace tantos cientos de años. Dijo la rubia vasto lord feliz de la idea, que shinigamis y arrancars pudieran coexistir.

Ulquiorra lo pensó por unos minutos, la idea en si no era mala, con ella se podría dejar atrás un ciclo sin fin de muerte entre ambos lados y gracias a Aizen conocía el método para transformar hollows salvajes en arrancars, había una posibilidad de que esto pudiera suceder pero había un problema, la muerte del traidor dejo un vacío de poder, ahora hueco mundo no tenía un líder.

Al lugar llego Soi Fong la cual carga algo entre sus manos, se trataba de la corona del ex rey de hueco mundo Barragán en perfecto estado que encontró entre los escombros al buscar supervivientes, esto le dio a Yoruichi una idea.

\- Creo que se lo piensas, ustedes los arrancars no tienen líder, nadie que los represente. Dijo la mujer gato pidiéndole a su aprendiz la corona.

\- Si, Aizen tomo el liderazgo, pero ahora no hay nadie que nos guie. Dijo el espada 4 con una mirada sombría.

\- No del todo, durante nuestro combate en hueco mundo lograrte demostrar cualidades que pocos arrancars tuvieron, fuiste listo a la hora de pelear y protegiste lo que te importaba. Dijo Gohan entendiendo a lo que su madrastra trataba de llegar.

\- No entiendo. Dijo Ulquiorra sin entender hasta que Yoruichi está frente suyo

\- Grimmjow es un guerrero no un líder, Stark según nos dijo Lilynette es un perezoso, de los espadas, tu eres el más capacitado para guiarlos. Dijo Harribel recordando cuando Goten le dio una paliza al arrancar pantera.

\- Es por eso, Ulquiorra, es que tú, debes convertirte en el rey de hueco mundo. Dijo Yoruichi la cual entrega la corona de Barrangan a Ulquiorra que la toma con una de sus manos.

\- Yo….. no sé qué decir….pero…me asegurare de que nadie en ese desierto vuelva a sentir la soledad o vuelva a caer en conflicto. Dijo el espada 4 apretando la corona con fuerza

Mientras Videl pasaba por ahí cargando a un inconsciente arrancar no pudo evitar escuchar la charla y ella sabía desde el fondo de su corazón, que si alguien estaba listo para dirigir hueco mundo, ese era su Ulquiorra, antes de seguir, pudo ver como los ojos de Yoruichi cambiaron a los de su forma Hollow indicando que ahora el control de ese cuerpo ya no era de la shinigami.

\- Y un consejo que te daré solo para ti, un rey….necesita una reina. Dijo el hueco interno de Yoruichi doblando el cuello del espada para que mirara fijamente a Videl.

\- Vamos, tú puedes. Dijo Gohan animando al espada que como si estuviera poseído, camino lentamente hasta la chica de coletas.

Las dudas dentro de la mente de Ulquiorra se borraron y logro entender lo que paso hacia ya un año, el no salvo a Videl de morir, ella lo salvo de su lealtad ciega hacia Aizen, tal vez lo hizo porque fue la primera humana con la que pudo hablar o sentir que era interesante, pero al final nunca se arrepintió de volverla arrancar, ya que ella le mostro que había más dentro de el de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Videl muy sonrojada estaba frente a frente con el espada 4, el hombre que salvo su vida, la verdad ella no negaba que se sentía culpable por no poder despedirse de todos en su mundo, aunque el estar con el peli negro hizo que todo fuera más fácil, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había enamorado del frio arrancar al que tuvo que enseñarle las emociones donde se divirtió al mostrárselas al igual que disfruto entrenar con este, las cosas nunca fueron como antes al ser arrancar, pero si Ulquiorra estaba a su lado, podía superarlo.

\- Ulquiorra….yo.

Las palabras de la chica fueron calladas cuando sintió una sensación fría en sus labios aunque también era reconfortante, a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez, Ulquiorra la estaba besando para luego abrazarla con cariño a lo que ella con lágrimas de alegría lo correspondió.

\- Me encantan los finales felices. Dijo Yoruichi que volvió a la normalidad y por el momento se acercó a su esposo saiyajin para besarlo de la misma manera.

\- Oye eso no es justo. Dijeron Harribel y Nanao las cuales también besaron a su esposo.

Momo y Gohan se miraron y también se dejaron llegar por el momento, mientras que la pareja arrancar termino su beso solo para chocar sus frentes, en ese beso Ulquiorra demostró todos los sentimientos que había desarrollado por Videl.

\- Videl…como dicen los humanos…¿quieres ser mi novia y volverte la reina de hueco mundo? dijo un sonrojado peli negro

\- SI, SI QUIERO. dijo la chica que volvió a besarlo y abrazarlo.

\- Si el acuerdo entre nuestros mundos sale bien, te prometo que te llevare a donde está tu padre, eso si el señor Goku lo permite. Dijo Ulquiorra

\- Por mi no hay problema, solo no traigas otro insecto gigante. Dijo Goku riendo un poco

Ese comentario solo hizo que muchos se rieran y más cuando el estómago de este sonó diciendo que tenía hambre, incluso el ahora rey de hueco mundo no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa que se podía decir que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

De pronto, al lugar llegaron los amigos de Gohan solo para decir a Goku que Vegeta estaba esperándolo en el mundo de los vivos para que le dé a Trunks o sino le daría una paliza, por lo cual el saiyajin hizo lo pedido pero aun asi eso no lo salvo de ser golpeado por su rival.

Y de esta forma se había terminado una guerra, que no sería la última pero ahora se podría disfrutar de un poco de paz antes de que otro mal intentara destruir los 3 mundos otra vez

Over marvel corto numero 3: el guardián

3 días, solo 3 días pasaron desde que toda su vida cambiara para siempre, nunca es fácil para una persona saber que el ser que más amas en este mundo guardaba secretos tan oscuros y tan crueles contra una persona que no tuvo una vida fácil pero que salvo el mundo en más de una ocasión y las veces que se volvió una amenaza fue culpa suya.

Esos pensamientos inundaban la mente de Pepper Potts, honestamente hubiera deseado que lo que fue revelado al mundo entero hubiera sido una mentira pero por desgracias, las evidencias en contra de los Vengadores eran a prueba de balas y fuero completamente reales.

Todo empezó hace una semana, Tony por razones desconocidas había vuelto al alcohol, pasaba noches y días enteros en proyectos ultra secretos, pero entonces llego un enemigo invisible que los estuvo atacando por todos esos días.

Se trataba de una hacker, la cual lentamente se estaba metiendo en sus sistemas, los mas poderosos del mundo y casi imposible de entrar, esta persona que solo recibía el nombre de Sombra se pasó días destruyendo pieza por pieza su seguridad, fue imposible encontrarla ya que antes que la atraparan siempre se escapaba y no lograron identificar su símbolo pero sospechaban que la hacker debía ser de México.

Tony se puso extremadamente nervioso al no poder sacar a la hacker del sistema, ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo de ingenio donde la chica siempre se escapaba pero siempre logrando perforar parte de sus defensas.

Y no era la única preocupación de Stark sino que esa chica hizo múltiples cyber ataques que solo eran una distracción para mantenerlo ocupado así como localizar a Sentry que había regresado del infierno.

Pero el día de la verdad llego, todos los Vengadores fueron a su base del polo norte para discutir sobre los últimos eventos de estos días como las anomalías electromagnéticas, la hacker que descubrió la verdad y por último que no recibían respuesta de un laboratorio.

Pepper quería saber que estaba pasando por lo que le pidió a la nueva inteligencia artificial Friday conectarla con el casco de Tony para ver qué pasaba.

Todos los Vengadores estaban en medio de una pelea contra un grupo de enemigos nunca antes vistos pero solo pudo ver a la oponente de Tony, una chica vestida de morado con un implante en su cabeza usando un antifaz morado junto a un extraño robot con ropa de vaquero

Stark en un punto del combate pensó que hackear el implante de la hacker significaría que la derrotaría, así que lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias, el implante de Sombra creo un corto circuito en su cabeza haciéndole daño pero luego de eso todas las bases de datos de industrias Stark pasaron a su completo poder, incluido el uso de las armaduras más poderosas.

Cuando ella dejo de ver a Tony debido a que le arrebataron el casco paso lo que cambio al mundo, para siempre, Sombra se hizo presente junto a un grupo de 6 personas más, de los cuales solo tenían los nombres, Reaper, Widowmaker, Doomfist, the witch (Moira), Ashe y Bob.

La hacker saludo de forma amigable a todo el mundo ya que logro hacerse con todos los sistemas por 10 minutos donde mostro al mundo el oscuro secreto de los Vengadores dejando a todos en un estado de Shock e incredulidad.

Muchas personas trataron de negar lo que vieron, escucharon y leyeron, pero las pruebas que la hacker y su grupo mostraron eran innegables creando un caos en los medios donde dentro de los daños colaterales, estaban industrias Stark.

Ahora Pepper se encontraba con una mirada sombría bajando por un ascensor al estacionamiento para irse a su casa, necesitaba relajarse de estos 3 días de caos donde industrias Stark perdió muchos inversores y ella hacia lo que podía como nueva jefa de la compañía pero había 2 problemas.

El primero necesitaban una imagen pública que usara sus inventos, Tony podía ser un hombre de negocios pero no al nivel de Pepper mientras ella hacia la parte administrativa él se dedicaba a ser la imagen de la compañía que mostraba al mundo lo que su tecnología podía hacer

Y el segundo y más importante, necesitaban nuevos ingenieros que crearan nuevas tecnologías para estar a la vanguardia, si bien los actuales eran buenos, ninguno le llegaba ni a los talones al ingenio de la familia Stark.

\- Necesito dormir y quizás un buen baño caliente para calmarme, pero…, Tony…., cómo pudiste hacerle eso a uno de tus amigos, la persona que peor la pasaba, no lo ayudaste sino que le hiciste más daño para tus fines. Dijo Pepper que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin embargo su noche no iba a ser para nada tranquila, lo primero que escucho en el ascensor fue que Friday le dijo que alguien se había metido a industrias Stark sumado a que una de las distorsiones electromagnéticas estaba demasiado cerca del estacionamiento.

Pepper se preocupó por eso y fue ahí cuando escucho un gran estruendo y luego la alarma de un auto sonar, específicamente su auto por lo que fue corriendo directo hacia ahí para toparse con algo que sin saberlo cambiaria las cosas en su vida.

Un robot extremadamente grande se había estrellado contra su auto haciéndolo pedazos, este era de un color gris con varios adornos en forma de león rugiendo, una cabeza con un visor amarillo y entre sus manos sujetaba un enorme martillo de dos manos con propulsores, parecía que estaba sumamente dañado como su hubiera salido directo de una guerra.

Antes que ella fuera a ver a esta extraña máquina, tuvo que esquivar con mucha dificultad un misil que destruyo el auto de un empleado y terminando muy cerca del robot.

Su atacante se trataba de dinamo carmesí, uno de los tantos enemigos que hizo Tony con el paso del tiempo el cual estaba aquí para robar todo lo que pudiera de industrias Stark para después destruirlo pero primero quería empezar por matar a la prometida de su enemigo caído.

Dinamo disparo varios misiles contra Pepper que no podría esquivarlos pero para su sorpresa el robot gris se levantó de golpe y se paró al frente de ella y rápidamente una de las cabezas de león de sus brazos se transformó en un escudo de energía que evito los daños.

\- Aléjate de esta persona inocente maldita máquina, incluso los Omnicos tiene algo de consideración con los inocentes. Dijo el robot gris hablando en un notable acento alemán

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un nuevo traje de Stark? Pregunto el dinamo Carmesí mirando con desafío a su nuevo enemigo.

\- Mi nombre no importa, pero sabes qué hora es, ES LA HORA DEL MARTILLO. Grito el robot gris que con unos propulsores de sus piernas se impulso

Usando el escudo evito los ataques de dinamo para luego darle un poderoso martillazo de propulsión mandando a volar al enemigo de Stark contra un pilar antes de recibir otro martillazo.

\- Escóndase y póngase a salvo señorita, yo me encargo de esta alimaña. Dijo el robot el cual recibió un corto circuito indicativo de que su traje no aguantaría mucho.

Dinamo le dio un golpe a su enemigo quitándole el martillo pero después de eso la maquina gris empezó luchar a mano limpia como un experto, pero Pepper sabía que en su estado actual, no duraría mucho.

\- FRIDAY, ENVIAMELO. Grito Pepper a su teléfono y como única después un traje mecánico vino directo ella

Rápidamente ambos contendiente fueron separados por un tercer contendiente, un robot de forma femenina delgada de color blanco y rojo, esta era Pepper pero usando la armadura rescate para el combate.

\- Estoy de tu lado, acabemos con Dinamo para presentarnos como se debe. Dijo Pepper que con dificultad levanto el martillo.

\- Jejeje, ¿yo trabajando con una maquina? Eso es un gran ironía considerando que me pagaban por hacerlas chatarra, pero está bien. Dijo el robot gris con un toque irónico que hizo que Pepper tuviera una pequeña risa.

Ahora el robot gris y rescate le dieron una paliza a dinamo Carmesí, no podía contra los 2, uno lo distraía con los rayos repulsores y su agilidad mientras el otro con su fuerza bruta lo estaba hacia pedazos por lo que no tuvo más remedio que escapar.

Pero en su intento Pepper lo obligo a salir del traje para que su nuevo aliado levantara su martillo gritando HAMMER DOWN aplastado y volviendo chatarra el traje de su enemigo sumado a un pequeño terremoto en industrias Stark.

Un rato más tarde, la policía se llevó a la persona que pilotaba el traje de dinamo, se hizo el control de daños pertinente y ahora se podía ver a Pepper quitarse el casco de rescate en la cima de la torre Stark junto a al robot gris que parecía sorprendido.

\- Ahora que todo termino, creo que podemos conocernos mejor, soy Pepper Potts, pero con este traje llámame rescate. Dijo la chica mirando como la maquina se quitaba el casco revelando que no era un robot sino un hombre de gran tamaño dentro de un traje de batalla.

\- Reinhardt Wilhelm, pero solo dime Reinhardt, ex miembro de los cruzados, ex miembro de overwatch y miembro del pelotón de rescate. Dijo el hombre de pelo y barba canosa pero que parecía tener 40 años por un acontecimiento de su mundo que ni el sabia.

De esta manera, ambos adultos se presentaron desconociendo que este solo era el inicio de un cambio en sus vidas y que algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos, se acercaba.

Bueno hasta aquí por esta semana, pregunta ¿qué cosas esperan en el fic futuro Over marvel?

Por ultimo esto es para la otra semana, por lo menos hasta ahora hay 3 cortos, pero elijan entre estos para ver la otra semana.

 **La angel**

 **El nuevo lider**


	65. Chapter 59

Hola camaradas, aquí káiser con un capitulo algo tranquilo, bueno luego de este capítulo bien la ova donde les mostrare uno de mis proyectos futuros que ya estoy escribiendo hemos llegado a los 600 comentarios pero los datos que siempre doy serán en la ova para explicar algunas cosas, sin mucho que agregar aquí respondo.

 **viecenta1.8:** es bueno verte de nuevo y digamos que lo de Ulquiorra fue para hacer el fic lo menos simple que podia.

 **Samsan 19:** si jajajja aunque me estoy preparando para la tormenta de arena que nos puede llover por algunas decisiones creativas pero son un riesgo aceptable para hacer algo verdaderamente original

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** ahora la saga esta terminada y esperandoser subida y espero cumplir con las expectativas de todos

 **Starlordeando:** pues tengo 2 fics escritos pero no subidos porque no es el momento adecuado, no vi boku no hero aun pero si tengo una idea de lo que me gustaría hacer con un cross de ambos y gracias y saludos de Argentina Catamarca

 **dovah117:** ooo ya lo veras, Reinharth es alemán, no Ruso, Zarya es la rusa y digamos que separados, no es el termino correcto

 **Duyade:** después de este cap y la ova 3, sigue la batalla de los dioses después la Quincy ya que la fullbringer la reservo para algo

 **fitoxi:** pues gracias, me tome mi tiempo con esa pareja para que no pareciera forzado en un personaje tan complejo como ulquiorra

Capítulo 59: alianza y paz

Muchas cosas ocurrieron en tan solo un día después de la guerra y no eran cosas pequeñas, sino cosas que traerían un cambio muy grande en la vida de muchos.

Lo primero fue por parte de Trunks que regreso a su mundo aunque Urahara aclaro que tendría que regresar más seguido a este, debido a que su Hollow interno seguía siendo inestable.

Flash back 1:

En este momento se podía ver a Urahara, Ukitake, Lilynette Yoruichi y Goku delante de Bulma y Vegeta para realizar más de una cosa, la razón, el ex capitán tenían que hablar de la situación de Trunks mientras que Goku y el resto iban a dar un pequeño viaje a namek para usar las esferas del lugar que concedían tres deseos.

\- ¿dime, lo de mi hijo tiene cura? Pregunto Bulma a su rival de ciencias.

\- No, ya que es una parte de el manifestando su oscuridad, lo único que se puede hacer es aprender a dominarlo. Dijo el ex capitán seriamente

\- Entiendo, supongo que lo mejor es que me tome unas vacaciones en su mundo mientras entrenan a mi hijo. Dijo la peli azul de forma optimista.

\- Oye insecto, si mi hijo controla a esa cosa que tiene dentro, ¿se hará más poderoso? Pregunto Vegeta

\- Por supuestos que sí, hasta puede que ser el más poderoso de los vizards, aunque me pregunto si esas mascaras tienen una segunda etapa. Dijo Urahara pensativo.

\- En tal caso yo supervisare ese entrenamiento. Dijo el príncipe.

Mientras con Goku:

El saiyajin llevo a los shinigamis y a la pequeña arrancar hacia el planeta de origen de Piccolo quedando impactados por el nuevo entorno y por ver a un montón de extraterrestre verdes de naturaleza pacifica aunque algunos eran grandes guerreros.

Los namekianos reconocieron al saiyajin puro y no dudaron ni un segundo en reunir las esferas del dragón para llamar al gran Porunga dejando impactado a todos ya que eran la primera vez que veían a uno de los dragones que conceden deseos.

\- Listo señor Goku, ¿cuáles son sus deseos? Pregunto el actual gran patriarca del lugar

\- Primero deseo que todos los humanos, shinigamis y arrancars inocentes que murieron en la guerra contra Aizen revivan. Dijo el saiyajin.

Una vez que el deseo fue traducido y gracias a la unión de mundos, las personas empezaron a revivir tanto en hueco mundo, la sociedad de almas y el mundo de los vivos causando una gran conmoción y alegría, entre los que no revivieron fueron la mayoría de los espadas muertos por su maldad y Gin no revivió por morir, antes de la guerra.

\- El siguiente deseo que no encontraba el momento adecuado para pedirlo, es que cures a Ukitake de forma permanente. Dijo Goku sorprendiendo al capitán pero ahora entendía porque estaba en este planeta

Con eso dicho y traducido, una aura de poder cubrió al peli blanco y ahora no tenía ni idea como sentirse, ya que después de tantos años en cama, ahora podría hacer un montón de cosas que jamás pudo por su enfermedad que lo limitaba pero sin olvidarse que tenía una responsabilidad, ya que con su estado de salud restablecido y Kyoraku sin intención de dejar de ser perezoso, en un futuro se volvería el nuevo comándate de los shinigamis.

\- Y por último, quiero que Stark y Lilynette sean dos seres independientes uno de otro. Dijo goku sorprendiendo a la pequeña arrancar

Ese último deseo fue traducido y un brillo cubrió a la chica a la cual se le había roto el casto arrancar dejando su rostro visible mientras su zanpakuto absorbía esos restos indicativo que ahora ella con entrenamiento podría alcanzar una segunda resurrección y su compañero podía usar la suya sin riesgo algo.

Una vez que el saiyajin se despidió y agradeció a los namekianos la ayuda, regreso a la tierra para volveré a su mundo con una Bulma llena de maletas, un Vegeta con cara de enojado como siempre y un emocionado Trunks por un viaje.

Fin del flash back 1:

Bulma, Trunks y Vegeta se quedaron en la casa de Goku, donde solía dormir Gohan, según Urahara, tomando en cuenta la determinación saiyajin, más un duro entrenamiento que podría matar a gente normal el peli lila lograría el control de sus poderes Hollow en una semana o menos, y otra semana más en perfeccionarlos en su totalidad.

Por lo cual, mientras los hombres de la familia brief entrenaban con los vizard que tendrían que dejar un tiempo sus puestos de capitanes y tenientes, la científica de pelo azul haría una visita con su amigo de la infancia y las esposas de este para conocer la sociedad de almas.

Hablando de los shinigamis, los que estaban en el mundo de los vivos regresaron a sus lugares de trabajo, salvo por el hecho de que Toshiro regresaba muy seguido al mundo de los vivos para ver a Karin, sin querer admitir el hecho de que se enamoró y Yachiru se quedó a vivir con Goten ya que no deseaba alejarse de él, sumando que sospechaba que Lilynette se quedaría a vivir ahí.

Para todos los shinigamis fue impactante ver que el siempre sádico Kenpachi y la alegre pero también sádica Unohana ya eran una pareja lo cual provoco que muchos shinigamis dijeran cosas como que el fin del mundo estaba cerca u otro perdieron una apuesta, ya que todos apostaban que ellos no serían pareja para cuando regresaran mientras otros dijeron si, por lo cual crearon un fondo de apuesta que creció en más de 10 años, volviendo ricas a muchas personas.

Cuando Ukitake y Goku regresaron, todos los capitanes iniciaron una reunión secreta en la casa de Kukaku por una sola razón, ya todos los shinigamis no confiaban en las decisiones de la central 46 ya que seguramente ellos se negarían rotundamente a negociar con los arrancars y destruir una oportunidad única de alcanzar la paz, por lo cual, lo que discutieran los capitanes, quedaba entre ellos, Goku y sus mujeres.

En el caso de hueco mundo, lo primero era reconstruir el palacio de las noches pero mientras eso pasaba hubo una reforma de los espadas, quedado Stark como el 0, Ulquiorra como el 1 y rey de hueco mundo, Grimmjow sería el 2 y Videl quedo ahora como la espada 3 y reina de hueco mundo, el resto se decidiría pronto, pero por ahora, el ex cuarto espada se proclamó como el nuevo rey

Algunos arrancars y Hollow no estaban de acuerdo con esa declaración pero en este momento no tenían a nadie más capacitado para que los dirigiera, por lo que seguirían al espada por el momento.

Un tiempo mas tarde:

Se podía ver en la tienda de Urahara al ex capitan y a Bulma tomando te mientras miraban como Goku jugaba con su hijo menor seguido por Yachiru y Lilynette que solia venir al mundo de los vivos para ver a Goten, todo esto visto por las mujeres del saiyajin las cuales todas se conmovieron por la escena y las que no eran la madre del pequeño arrancar se imaginaba como seria ese momento con un hijo suyo.

\- ¿Cómo va Trunks con su entrenamiento? Dijo Bulma mirando a Urahara

\- Como lo calcule, ya puede proyectar su máscara normalmente, aunque parece que si sigue entrenando, podrá transformarse en ese aspecto que tenía cuando era controlado. Dijo el ex capitán.

\- Bueno, al menos esta feliz de pasar tiempo con su padre. Dijo la peli azul.

\- Si, además que también conoció gente mueva. Dijo Urahara.

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué paso con ese tipo llamado Ukitake después de que lo curaron. Dijo Bulma

\- Mmm, bueno, digamos que estaba tan feliz que aprovechando que no estamos en guerra hacer una cantidad de actividades que nunca pudo hacer por riesgo a morirse. Dijo el ex capitan riendo nerviosamente

Era verdad, el peli blanco se emocionó tanto que solo temporalmente hasta que se le bajara la alegría estuvo haciendo todo tipo de cosas, como celebrar la victoria con sus compañeros shinigamis que más tarde se transformó en un concurso de quien bebe más, ganándole este a su amigo Kyoraku pero quedando fuera de combate y con dolor de cabeza al día siguiente ir a la playa para tomar sol sin estar en riesgo, dar paseos regulares para tener un estado físico decente entre otras actividades

También tuvo un combate contra Lilynette que se lo exigió para probar sus nuevos poderes, a lo que el capitán acepto y cabe decir que él y todos los presentes de ese combate ese día en la sociedad de almas se llevaron una sorpresa al ver la resurrección de la niña.

Lilynette, al decir su nuevo comando, se libre, Coyote, libero una enorme cantidad de poder que al dispersarse se podía ver a una arrancar adulta de cuerpo delgado con enormes pechos que apenas si eran cubiertos por la reveladora ropa de la chica, su espada de peculiar forma cambio a 2 escopetas recortadas y el casto Hollow se volvió a formar solo que ahora sin tapar uno de sus ojos.

Rápidamente luego de que los hombres en su mayoría tuvieran una hemorragia nasal tremenda todos asumieron que esa resurrección era como la de Goten, la cual hacia que dejaran de ser niños y se transformaban temporalmente en adultos, cosa que a Yachiru no le gusto para nada porque sospechaba que tenía una rival de amor como Rangiku solía llamar a Yoruichi y Harribel hace años

Y volviendo al tiempo actual, todos siguieron con sus actividades normales hasta que se cumplió una semana, lo cual significaba que era el momento de la reunión secreta con los arrancars para ver si se lograba una paz que perdurara entre shinigamis y arrancars, la zona donde se daría el evento eran en la ciudad de Karakura falsa en ruinas donde nadie los interrumpiera, el único requisito era que a ese lugar irían 5 representantes de ambos lados más toda la familia Son, incluso Goten.

Tanto goku y Gohan estaban en la tienda de Urahara esperando a que uno de los capitanes que iría a la reunión los buscara junto con todas sus esposas y prometidas, entre otros que irían estaban Urahara y Yachiru ya que eran casi como miembros de la familia.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? Pregunto Goku un tanto cansado

\- Ya debe llegar, dijeron que Ukitake nos buscaba. Dijo Soi Fong que también estaba agotada de esperar.

De pronto todos escucharon el sonido de una moto cerca de ellos y al voltear y vieron que efectivamente una moto estaba saltado sobre ellos y una de las ruedas paso cerca del cabello de Goku pero lo que dejo impactado a todos los shinigamis era la persona que lo conducía.

\- Hola, perdón por el leve retraso, pero quería probar conducir una de estas, desde que las inventaron. Dijo Ukitake en su ropa de capitán con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que estas yendo un poco demasiado lejos con tu alegría. Dijo Nanao con una vena en la frente pensando que el tranquilo capitán se estuviera transformado en Kyoraku solo que en lugar de perezoso, era extremo.

\- No se preocupen, ya me quedan pocas cosas que hacer ahora que no estoy enfermo, pero, ahora a lo importante y a lo que venimos. Dijo Ukitake cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

\- ¿Dónde nos esperan? Pregunto Urahara.

\- En las montañas, hemos seleccionado a los capitanes bajo criterios diferentes para esta reunión, Yamamoto no estará para que la central 46 no sospeche de nuestra ausencia. Dijo el capitán peli blanco

\- Si, puedo sentirlos, todos sujétense de mí. Dijo Goku y todos hicieron lo pedido.

En un zumbido todos llegaron a las montañas junto a los representantes de los shinigamis, los cuales aparte de Ukitake era Kyoraku, Unohana, el capitán Shinji y Toshiro siendo los de actitud más calmadas para tratar este asunto con calma.

\- Bueno, esperemos que esto salga bien, si tenemos paz, poder descansar más. Dijo Kyoraku antes de ser golpeado por Nanao para no perder la costumbre

\- Bueno, creo que puede ser posible. Dijo Shinji ya que al ser un capitán que a la vez era un vizard permitía que pudiera entender a los arrancars.

\- No perdamos más tiempo, hora de terminar con cientos de años de guerra. Dijo Ukitake.

Urahara empezó a abrir la entrada a la ciudad falsa donde todavía estaba todo en ruinas salvo una parte que parecía una mesa redonda de color negro y blanco lo bastante grande para todos.

Cuando los shinigamis y la familia Son tomaron asiento, lograron ver una garganta que se abrió de la cual salieron Ulquiorra ya recuperado completamente de su pelea contra Janemba seguido rápidamente por Videl, Grimmjow, Stark y Lilynette que rápidamente fue directo a abrazar a Goten a lo cual Yachiru se puso celosa por la acción.

La verdad es que las cosas en hueco mundo no eran tan fáciles por lo que el actual rey de hueco mundo solo pudo traer como los representantes de su mundo a los espadas más fuertes que quedaron ya que el resto eran poco adecuados para la situación o directamente estaban locos.

\- Veo que llegaron temprano. Dijo Ulquiorra con su tono de voz monótona de siempre.

\- Si, pero supongo que deberíamos ir al grano con este asunto para no quitarte más tiempo, reconstruir un mundo devastado no es fácil para nada ¿verdad? Pregunto Toshiro

\- Asi es, no puedo dormir porque tenemos mucho trabajo, además que me gustaría echarme una siesta. Dijo Stark quejándose

\- Creo que usted y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Dijo Kyoraku al perezoso espada 0

Todos tuvieron una gota por la actitud perezosa de ambos castaños pero eso ayudo a aligerar el ambiente tenso y todos empezaron a tomar sus asientos en forma demasiado extraña.

En un extremo estaba Goten y en sus costados tenia Yachiru y Lilynette lanzándose miradas desafiantes, en el poco tiempo que paso la arrancar desarrollo sentimientos hacia el saiyajin que fue muy amable al acogerla cuando Stark fue controlado, Gohan estaba al lado de Grimmjow cosa que resultaba incomodo por la mirada retadora del espada aunque Rukia estaba del otro extremo para frenar al peli azul, goku estaba en el medio de Stark y Kyoraku que pese a todo, querían dormir mientras las esposas del saiyajin se encontraban cerca, el resto se acomodó como pudo dejando a Ulquiorra y Videl mirando directamente a Ukitake y Unohana.

\- Bueno, como todos saben, estamos realizando una reunión secreta es este sitio para negociar la paz entre hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas, por lo cual ambos representantes de ambos mundos pueden empezar. Dijo Nanao iniciando con la reunión.

\- ¿Quién empieza primero? Pregunto Videl

\- Ustedes tomen la palabra primero. Dijo Harribel

\- De acuerdo, diré lo pienso, Aizen pudo habernos utilizado para sus planes, pero aun asi, logro unir a todo hueco mundo para un objetivo común, nos dio a la mayoría la capacidad de razonar y nos salvó del ciclo menos, pero aun así, nos siguieron cazando. Dijo Ulquiorra sin inmutar su rostro.

\- Tiene un buen punto. Dijo Shinji entendiendo lo que dijo el arrancar.

\- Lo entendemos, los shinigamis no hemos dado más que motivos para que iniciaran la guerra, a lo largo de nuestra historia, hemos cometido todos actos del cual nos arrepentimos, pero eran necesarias para mantener el equilibrio de los mundos. Dijo Ukitake que sabía todas las atrocidades que hicieron los shinigamis.

\- Sin embargo, esta situación, este momento no se hubiera podido dar si no fuera por una persona, que pudo hacer una diferencia e ir en contra de todos los principios de los shinigamis. Dijo el rey de hueco mundo mirando Goku y Harribel.

\- Se podría decir que ellos son un símbolo de que tanto arrancars como shinigamis podemos coexistir. Dijo Unohana aportando algo.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? Pregunto Videl a la pareja.

De forma rápida, la vasto lord conto como Goku noto que no tenia malas intenciones y que solo buscaba a su amiga Apacci, con ello nació un sentimiento de querer conocerlo y por eso se volvió arrancar donde Goku siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándola a adaptarse al mundo humano, defendiéndola de los shinigamis que la veían como un monstruo hasta incluso poder hacerla feliz y hacerle experimentar lo que fue crear vida.

\- Honestamente yo también dudaba que algo así pudiera ser posible, pero pasó y funciono. Dijo Soi Fong con una sonrisa

\- Entonces, si decidimos la paz, ¿Qué proponen para ser justos? Pregunto Ulquiorra.

\- Yo tengo una sugerencia, recupere un muy pequeño fragmento de la hogyoku, no tiene el poder de la anterior, pero podrían usarlo para crear arrancars en su mundo. dijo Urahara mostrando el pedazo del tamaño de una canica

\- ¿entonces ya no deberíamos cazar a los hollows? Pregunto Toshiro intrigado.

\- Si y no, el fragmento tiene un número limitado de transformaciones por día, para evitar problemas los shinigamis purificaran el alma de Hollow salvajes en una zona de la ciudad, mientras un grupo arrancar los atrapa para transfórmalos, de esa manera mantenemos el equilibrio entre los mundos. Dijo el ex capitán

\- Suena como una solución viable, pero tengo entendido que tienen muchos problemas con algo llamado la central 46. Dijo Videl seriamente

\- Si, ellos toman todas las decisiones de los shinigamis, esto que hacemos es a sus espaldas, estoy formulando un plan para quitarles el poder, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es engañarlos. Dijo Ukitake seriamente

\- ¿y supongo que ya pensó en un plan para mantenerlos distraídos? Preguntó retóricamente Rukia.

\- Exacto, usares un método antiguo para engañarlos, un rehén de guerra falso. Dijo Ukitake dejando pensativos a los arrancars que no sabían ese término

\- Significa que uno de ustedes fingirá ser un prisionero, si la central 46 se entera del acuerdo, esto hará que se calmen hasta deshacernos de ellos. Dijo Yoruichi

\- YO SERE LA REHEN DE GUERRA.

Esa afirmación fue dada por la pequeña Lilynette que trataba de reclamar el brazo de Goten mientras Yachiru hacia lo mismo, tanto el rey de hueco mundo y el capitán peli blanco lo pensaron y podía funcionar, de todos aquí, la niña era la más humana y que más apego tiene con los shinigami, además que era la otra mitad del espada 0, podía resultar ya que de nuevo la central no sabía que ella ahora era un ser independiente.

\- Bla bla bla, esto ya se hizo aburrido, yo quiero mi revancha. Dijo Grimmjow con fastidio.

Antes de que todos reprendieran al espada por su comentario, este mismo le dio una idea a Goku y Gohan la cual podían usar para este nuevo acuerdo, una forma de que pudieran mejorar las relaciones entre ambas razas era atreves de un competencia.

\- Oigan tengo una idea, si ese tipo de pelo azul tiene tantas ganas de pelear, porque no celebran un torneo entre ambas razas, pelear suele ser bueno para forma lazos de rivalidad y confianza. Dijo Goku sonriendo como siempre.

Todos miraron al saiyajin con cara de sorpresa de que pudiera decir algo como eso, lo cual si lo pensaban correctamente podía funcionar, en un torneo podían pasar muchas cosas y eso podía ayudar mucho en las relaciones.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, podríamos hacer una especie de torneo de artes marciales, en este lugar, al ser una zona aparta no molestamos a nadie y todos pueden pelear a gusto. Dijo Gohan apoyando a su padre, lo cual esta idea hizo que Grimmjow sonriera de forma salvaje porque ahora estar en paz no significaba que no pelearía y Unohana disimulo una sádica sonrisa ya que mencionar eso, le dieron ganas de pelear.

\- Una competición amistosa entre shinigamis y arrancars, ¿le parece una buena idea, Ulquiorra-san? Pregunto Ukitake

\- Supongo que puede funcionar, ya tenemos una distracción, un símbolo de nuestra unión y una forma para promover la convivencia, solo falta una cosa. Dijo Ulquiorra

\- ¿y cuál sería eso? pregunto Kyoraku que junto a Stark se estaban por dormir

\- Nos gustaría que de alguna manera, se puedan mejorar las condiciones de vida en hueco mundo, como algunos vieron, solo es un desierto muerto y sin nada. Dijo Videl seriamente.

\- Urahara y Bulma podrían ayudar con eso. dijo Tatsuki que quería aportar algo en este evento tan importante.

\- Si, Urahara es bueno creando cosas vivas. Dijo Orihime aunque no estaba segura de esa parte.

\- Nell vio que la mujer de pelo azul eran buena con la tecnología. Dijo la arrancar peli verde.

\- Mmm bueno, podríamos dejar nuestra rivalidad por un momento para el beneficio de hueco mundo. dijo Urahara con una pequeña risa

Con todo dicho y preparado, se creó este nuevo pacto, incluso una parte de brindar ayuda en caso de que una nueva amenaza pusiera en peligro a los shinigamis y arrancars, el último paso fue que Ukitake y Ulquiorra dieran un apretón de manos en señal que todo estaba listo, pero antes de que todos regresaran a sus mundos, alguien tuvo una idea.

\- Oigan, si lograron algo tan importante, ¿no deberíamos celebrarlo? Pregunto Yachiru tirando el brazo de Goten.

\- Es una excelente idea Yachiru, es por eso que yo, Yoruichi y Momo vinimos preparadas. Dijo Rangiku alegremente.

Las 3 mujeres sacaron 3 capsulas del mundo de los saiyajins y al apretarlos salió un enorme banquete junto con bebidas y comida para todos, incluso para Goku, Gohan y Goten que al ver toda lo comida sus estómagos rugieron.

\- Mmm, supongo que no le hará daño nadie. Dijo Ukitake alegremente.

Una hora mas tarde:

Paso un rato desde que empezó el banquete de celebración con resultados diferentes, la primera de ellas fue que Tatsuki le ofreció a los arrancars una tarta de fresas hecha por Orihime, la cual tuvo que acuchillar porque se estaba moviendo cosa que los propios espadas encontraron raro pero se sorprendieron que era lo más delicioso que probaron, dando a entender de nuevo que la comida de la peli naranja solo le gusta a los saiyajins y arrancars.

Kyoraku y Stark se quedaron dormidos por un buen rato hasta que el primero le enseño lo que era la bebida al espada 0 terminado ebrios los 2 mientras algunos de los presentes reaccionaron de forma diferente, goku y sus hijos iniciaron su habitual masacre de alimentos mientras sus mujeres los miraban suspirando, aunque la verdad amaban que ellos siguieran siendo de esa manera, ya que eso los así ellos mismos.

\- Oigan, guardemos este momento para la historia. Dijo Urahara con una cámara de fotos que programo y todos posaron a su manera.

La foto que dejo inmortalizada el momento de la paz de ambos mundos era bizarra y con una enorme similitud al cuadro de la última cena.

En el medio se podía ver a Goku siendo abrazado por Rangiku, Yoruichi y Harribel mientras Soi Fong estaba cerca regañando a Grimmjow mientras que Nanao del lado izquierdo estaba lejos sujetándose el puente de su nariz y con la otra mano estaba lista para pegarle a un Kyoraku y Stark borrachos abrazados como un par de buenos amigos de fiesta mientras Ukitake, Ulquiorra y Videl tenían gotas de sudor mientras del lado derechos se podia ver a Lilynette y Yachiru tirando cada una un brazo de goten que reia nerviosamente mientras la serena Unohana iba a detener a las niñas para que no le arrancaran los brazos a su ahijado mientras Gohan era alimentado por Orihime que le daba una especie de masa negra que parecía pudin de chocolate y Nell hacia lo mismo mientras el resto de chicas de Gohan lo abrazaban, Rukia en su cuello, Tatsuki en uno de los brazos y Momo en otro mientras en un costado podía verse a Shinji y Toshiro muy ajenos al caos de la fiesta comiendo tranquilos.

Si, esta foto tan rara y este momento pasarían a la historia donde se logró lo impensable en más de cientos de años, unir a la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, lo cual sería necesario para la amenaza que vendría en el futuro

Over marvel cortó 4: la ángel

Era una noche relativamente pacifica en una ciudad de Londres Inglaterra, un habiente que podía ser usando para los motivos más románticos del mundo o como en el pasado, podía ser usando para hacer el mal.

Entre las calles se podía ver a un pequeño niño correr por su vida, se notaba que no estaba en su mejor condición ya que sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias pero un detalles en su cuerpo era la razón por lo que la gente lo perseguía, sus manos estaban cubiertas de un líquido verde altamente venenoso, no letal, pero si capas de paralizar a alguien.

Este pequeño niño sin nombre tuvo la mala suerte de que la gente que lo perseguía seguía siendo del grupo de gente que odiaba a los de su clase, los mutantes, había paralizado a una persona para robar comida, no tenía otra alternativa, era pobre y su grupo de amigos que también eran mutantes marginados debían comer.

Cuando trato de robar medicina fue cuando empezó la persecución, no podía usar su veneno bajo presión y estrés, pero el recibiría la ayuda de la persona menos esperada

Del cielo, una extraña distorsión que desde hace semanas estuvo azotando el mundo se abrió en medio del cielo de donde una figura cayó sobre un edificio a toda velocidad causándole algo de daño.

Entre los escombros de ese aterrizaje forzoso se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia suelta y ojos azules vestida completamente de por una especie de traje blanco metálico con pedazos de tela amarilla sobre su parte inferior de su traje se podía ver 2 barras que proyectaban una serie de alas hechas de energía dorada, a simple vista esta mujer parecía una ángel caída del cielo.

Esta bella mujer era conocida como Angela Ziegler una respetada doctora de su mundo conocida por su enorme corazón y bondad ya que siempre iba a campos de refugiados afectados por la guerra, un trabajo de que ella disfrutaba mucho, aunque también era la ex agente de Overwatch conocida como Mercy

Mientras trataba de ponerse de pie los recuerdos del último mes llegaron a su mente, estaba trabajando en un campo de refugiados de un país pobre cuando unas naves atacaron el lugar, no pudo hacer nada para salvar a las personas ni inocentes si soldados.

Ella fue rescatada y llevada a un lugar seguro por los hermanos Genji y Hanzo shimada cosa extraña pero el hermano mayor dijo que las situaciones lo obligan a dejar su conflicto con su hermano menor

Una guerra peor que la crisis omnica llego y tanto Talon, Overwatch y los omnicos tuvieron que dejar sus diferencias para resistir esta invasión por lo que fue forzada a trabajar con una persona inmoral desde su punto de vista, Moira O'Deorain

La guerra iba mal y tuvo que respaldar a los más poderosos en la batalla final, hubo bajas graves y muchos heridos que ella trato, la cosa iba mal y como muchas personas, sus recuerdos terminaban con una explosión.

\- Aay, mi cabeza, necesito un informe de daños y saber dónde estoy. Dijo para sí misma Mercy

Rápidamente se puso de pie y pudo ver su entorno, parecía que estaba en Londres pero no el que ella conocía, se veía demasiado antiguo y menos avanzado, eso la confundió.

Después pudo ver el informe de daños de su traje, una de sus alas estaba rota por lo que su vuelo estaba limitado a solo poder planear y caer, su báculo curativo y su arma de defensa personal estaban intactos pero su concentración se centró en unos gritos

Ella miro algo que la enojo, un grupo de 3 hombres y una mujer persiguiendo a un pequeño niño de 8 años con un raro liquido verde en sus manos, pudo escuchar que le decían monstruo y que debería estar muerto cosa que hizo que la ex agente se enojara.

El niño termino en un callejón sin salida rodeado por esas personas armadas con bates y un arma de fuego antigua, podía no gustarle recurrir a la violencia pero para ella cualquier vida era preciosa.

Sin pensarlo salto del edificio donde estaba y planeo con su única ala para rápidamente tomar su pequeña arma y dar 4 disparos precisos en las manos de los atacantes y ponerse detrás del niño que creyó ver un ángel.

\- Ustedes, deberían sentir vergüenza, tratar de lastimar a un niño. Dijo Mercy apuntando con su arma

\- Ese mocoso mutante nos robó, debe pagar por eso.

\- No se lo que sea un mutante, pero por lo que veo este niño les robo porque no tiene alternativa, nadie lo ayuda y está solo, ahora largo de aquí, yo me ocupo de este mal entendido. Dijo la rubia que sin su cabello atado se veían intimidante con su melena suelta y desarreglada.

Los adultos no le hicieron caso y atacaron para rápidamente ser neutralizados por la médica que les disparo en las piernas y siendo doctora toco un nervio de cada uno dejándolos fuera de combate y dejando al niño sorprendido.

\- Wow, increíble ¿eres mi ángel de la guardia? Pregunto el pequeño mutante.

\- No pequeño, mi nombre es Mercy y no puedo dejar que gente como esta abuse de los débiles, pero necesito que digas la verdad ¿robaste? Pregunto la mujer en un tono maternal de reproche

\- Lo hice, tengo un grupo de amigos, también mutantes como yo, somos marginados por tener poderes que no quisimos por lo que hacemos lo posible para sobrevivir, pero lo malo es que no conseguí la medicina para alguien enfermo. Dijo el niño

\- Estas de suerte pequeño, yo soy doctora, no sé lo que sea un mutante pero para mí ninguna vida debe ser despreciada. Dijo Mercy mirando maternalmente al niño.

El pequeño sintió confianza en la mujer que decidió llevarla a su escondite, lo que no sabían es que 2 personas vieron ese pequeño alboroto y quedaron muy interesados en esta mujer que no le importaba que el niño fuera un mutante

Mercy siguió al pequeño que explico sobre los mutantes cosa que hizo enojar a la doctora que la gente tuviera miedo a algo que no podían entender sin conocer a las personas que sufrían esto y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Moira los hubiera tenido como conejillos de india pero los hubiera tratado con respeto y mucho mejor que esta gente.

La doctora llego al refugio donde los niños mutantes la miraron con desconfianza pero ella los calmo diciéndoles que ayudaría a los enfermos, cosa que cumplió viendo a una pequeña con fiebre, solo una pequeña gota del líquido biótico de su cetro basto para curarla.

\- Sin duda el mundo necesitaría más personas como tú, que vea gente normal en los mutantes. Dijo una voz femenina detrás de mercy y los niños.

Al voltear la doctora vio que una chica castaña de pelo largo vestida de negro y amarillo traspaso una pared como si de un fantasma se tratase mientras detrás de ella iba un hombre de gran tamaño vestido de rojo y amarillo, lo sorprendente era su piel completamente hecha de metal.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que desean de mí y estos niños? Pregunto Mercy tomando su arma en caso de que fueran peligrosos.

\- Tranquila, nosotros ayudamos a personas como estos niños, soy Kitty Pryde. Dijo la castaña

\- Me llamo coloso, ambos somos de un grupo llamado X men, le damos un techo a personas como ellos. Dijo el gigante de acero

\- Mercy, soy una doctora pero no tengo ni idea de cómo termine en Londres. Dijo la rubia confundida.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros a conocer al profesor, se alegrara de conocer a una persona como tú, además, quizás pueda ayudarte a saber que te paso. Dijo Kitty calmando a la doctora.

Mercy sin muchas opciones acepto la oferta de los X men por lo que junto a los niños fueron llevados a una nave que se parecían mucho a las que talon usaba, lo que los mutantes no sabían es que la llegada de las personas del mundo de Angela era un preludio a más cambios que cambiarían su universo, para siempre

hasta aqui por el dia de hoy, ya les dire datos por los 600 comentarios en la ova, no abra corto por ser una ova pero si la otra semana lo abra pregunta ¿que autor mejor y peor fic crossover de dbz y dxd?


	66. ova 3

Hey amigo, aquí káiser con esta ova que es la más larga hasta ahora, como llegamos a las 600 comentarios daré datos del fic a tener en cuenta para el futuro, no hay Omake ni corto porque esto se tornaría eterno pero les aseguro que vale la pena esta ova (o eso espero) tambien verán una idea fumada que tuve pero que no será un fic, un cameo a otro fic, una sorpresa y un adelanto de la facción shinigami, bueno sin mas aquí respondo:

 **Samsan 19:** como se dice, la calma antes de la tormenta

 **dovah117:** pues aquí tendrás un vistazo de ese fic y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo voy a lanzar una propuesta para subirlo antes de tiempo, digamos que tenemos planes grandes para over marvel.

 **juanan231283:** la batalla de los dioses en cuanto termine esta ova

 **igniz1:** lo iba a hacer pero Rias no estará en el harem

Dragon bleach z ova numero 3: la facción shinigami

Mucho tiempo más tarde:

Debido a la guerra contra Aizen, Urahara y los demás dejaron de usar la puerta dimensional pero cuando todo se normalizo, acordaron reunirse en el portal una vez cada tanto y ahora el científico puso una gran pantalla donde los que se quedaban sin viajar pudieran ver todo.

Ya en la zona de entrenamiento se podía ver a toda la familia Son con Urahara que esperaba para ver que maravillas les podían ofrecer las diferentes realidades y dimensiones.

-Gracias a todos por venir una vez más para realizar grandes viajes muy interesantes. Dijo el hombre del sombrero que lo extraño era que en su sombrero había una flecha negra que emanaba una energía a muerte.

-¿nos piensas decir que fue lo que te paso y porque tienes una flecha tan rara en la cabeza? Pregunto Yoruichi que tenía una sospecha.

-Digamos que antes de venir, ya pase un día en otro mundo, en ese no existe Goku, pero si su padre y digamos que hice enojar a la mujer de su mundo antes de irme. Dijo Urahara que empezó a recordar el mundo tan dividido que vio.

Flash back de Urahara universo desconocido:

Una vez que el portal fue cargado, el ex capitán termino en un mundo muy extraño o en este caso, una zona de aspecto hostil que no lo asustaba.

El lugar parecía un bosque oscuro y tenebroso con sus árboles marchitos mientras a lo lejos un castillo se alzaba emanando una enorme cantidad de energía negativa al igual que un ki emparentado con Goku que parecía liberar maldad.

Mientras avanzaba, Urahara podía notar que era observado de forma curiosa y hostil por una serie de criaturas de aspecto deformado y cuyos cuerpos parecían estar en descomposición mientras otros tenían la piel pálida y ojos rojos, todo esto hasta que logro ver una bandera azul que parecía el escudo de un águila junto a medio rostro de una mujer pálida que lloraba sangre.

-¿Quiénes son los renegados? Pregunto Urahara a la nada leyendo lo que decía la bandera.

-Oye humano, no debías estar en este lugar, los de tu raza no soy muy apreciados por aquí. Dijo una voz profunda detrás del shinigami

Al voltear Urahara se sorprendió un poco porque nunca vio a alguien como el ser que le hablaba, era un tipo bastante alto, tenía un par de trenzas negra junto a una barba hacia abajo y colmillos, vestía un traje que parecía de un nativo de color blanco, un collar de esferas rojas sobre él y armado con un martillo con el logo de un lobo aullando, todo normal de no ser por el hecho que su piel era completamente verde.

-Bueno, la verdad es que pese a mi aspecto, no soy un humano y no sé nada de este lugar señor…. Pregunto Kisuke.

-Thrall, ex líder de la horda y soy un orco sino lo sabes. Dijo el chamán al shinigami

-Ya veo, le importa si lo acompaño, estoy de aventuras y me gustaría saber más sobre este mundo al que no pertenezco. Dijo Urahara alegremente

A diferencia de otros humano, tu pareces ser muy civilizado y razonable, tengo un largo camino hacia esa fortaleza y no me vendría mal tener a alguien con quien hablar. Dijo el orco para seguir su trayecto.

Ambos se fueron caminando de forma tranquila hablando sobre sus respectivos mundos cosa que dejo muy impresionando al ex capitán por lo desigual de este mundo.

En primera, Thrall le dijo que como el, no es originario de este mundo, ya que los de su raza venían de un mundo llamado Draenor que se quedó sin recursos y llegaron a este planeta para conquistarlo pero una cosa llego a la otra y dejaron de intentarlo.

En total, en este mundo había 13 razas divididas en 2 facciones la alianza encabeza por los humanos y la horda encabeza por los orcos pero donde también se incluían otras especies.

Las relaciones entre ambos grupos siempre eran de lo más inestables por lo que constantemente había peleas y la amenaza de una guerra, ambos se encontraban en el territorio de los muertos vivientes o también conocidos como los renegados liderados por la jefa de guerra Sylvanas Windrunner, una mujer que fue revivida para servir al mal pero que recupero su voluntad y ahora era libre del control del creador de los muertos, el rey Lich.

Lo último que conto fue que antes de una guerra contra el nuevo rey Lich algo paso y la horda se convirtió en la facción más poderosa donde cualquier intento de guerra terminaría con una derrota de la alianza sin remedio.

Un día, la reina de los renegados caminaba por estos bosques pensativa hasta que del cielo se abrió un portal que pensó que era del mundo de los demonios, pero no, de esta, salió una persona que no era ningún humano, traía una armadura negra muy extraña, una cicatriz en su rostro, pelo en punta negro y una cola de mono.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero la persona que describes no se parece a esta. Pregunto Urahara que con teléfono que trajo mostró humana foto de Goku entrenado con Goten.

-Si, así luce Bardock, ¿pero ese tipo de ahí porque se parece? Pregunto el ser verde.

-Este es mi amigo Son Goku y su hijo Goten, básicamente ellos son el hijo y nieto de Bardock el cual lleva muerto mucho tiempo sin posibilidad de regresar. Dijo el ex capitán.

Ambos siguieron caminando pero ahora Thrall preguntaba que tanto sabia de la persona más poderosa de todo este mundo, a lo que Urahara se limitó a decir que si él quiere, pude borrar el planeta, dependiendo de qué tan fuerte fuera este Bardock.

Su respuesta llego cuando ambos al poner un pie en la fortaleza de los renegados, el ex capitan estaba siendo apuntado por un arco y flecha por parte de una chica de piel grisácea debido a estar muerta, ojos rojos brillantes, pelo rubio cenizo y orejas picudas vestida con una capa morada con capucha, un juego de armadura que iba desde obreras con forma de esqueleto, guantes y botas negras, un pantalón oscuro y una pechera que cubría su delantera.

-¿Qué haces aquí humano? Pregunto la chica.

-Urahara, ella es Sylvanas Windrunner, la reina de los renegados y esposa del rey de estos mismos. Dijo el orco al shinigami.

-Primero no soy humano y segundo soy el mejor a amigo del hijo de que es estoy seguro que es tu esposo. Dijo el shinigami que rio un poco detrás de su abanico.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre Kakarotto? Pregunto una voz desde el cielo.

Al mirar, todos los muertos de la zona se arrodillaron ante su rey el cual se trataba de Bardock, pero algo distinto, primero por ser revivido como muerto viviente su piel era más pálida y sus ojos rojos y su vestimenta consistía en una armadura saiyajin modificada con diseño de esqueletos en el centro, unos pantalones negros donde se podía ver una botas de armadura para el invierno con diseño de cráneos y un par de guantes con el mismo patrón de colores oscuros

 _Nota del autor: imaginen una fusión del traje de saiyajin con la armadura de rey Lich_

-Se mucho, pero no creo que usted tenga la misma historia porque de dónde vengo usted está muerto desde que Freezer destruyo su planeta. Dijo Urahara detrás de su abanico con seriedad.

Después esto y que Urahara contara la historia de Goku a todos los renegados y personas de la horda ahora entendían que el hijo de su rey era un digno heredero, con eso dicho Bardock dijo que antes de morir a manos de Freezer unos sujetos llamados Towa y Miraa controlaron su mente y cuando se liberó del control y venció a uno de ellos y quedo sumamente herido y a punto de morir, pero el lugar de la pelea era una grieta de tiempo que lo termino por arrastra a este lugar, donde su ahora esposa lo revivió.

Al principio no se llevaban bien porque Sylvanas quería tener el control sobre el pero este se negaba, después de grandes batallas y que el saiyajin derrotara con sus manos al rey Lich un sentimiento nación entre ambos.

Durante un cataclismo ellos se convirtieron en pareja para después de matar a un tal garrosh se casaron siendo el evento mas gran en la historia de la horda sumado a una invacion demoniaca y que pudo detener a su esposa cuando una extraña voz le decía que hiciera cosas que afectaran a la horda y la alianza.

El resto del día pasó y se le tomo confianza al shinigami por lo que de recuerdo por ser amigo del príncipe Goku como le decían le dieron los restos de unos libros sobre las magias de ese mundo.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocer al padre de mi amigo aunque sea de otro mundo. Dijo Urahara.

-Dile a mi hijo que siempre velare por él. Dijo Bardock dando un apretón al ex capitán.

-No hay problema, si algún día regreso espero que ya le den un hermanito. Dijo Kisuke riendo y sonrojando a los reyes de los muertos.

Y antes de irse Sylvanas le lanzo una flecha con magia que se le incrusto en el sombrero y esto paso debido a que no le gustaba ser tan abierta a con sus emociones en presencia de otras personas, eso solo lo dejaba para su esposo que hizo que su corazón latiera de nuevo.

Fin del flash back:

-Y eso fue más o menos fue lo que paso. Dijo Urahara que cuidadosamente se quitaba la flecha con unas pinzas para analizar esa energía más tarde.

-Bueno sí que te divertiste, pero ahora es mi turno, Gohan ya será para la próxima. Dijo Yoruichi debido a que ella sería la siguiente.

-Claro pero primero debo comprobar si este portal absorbe energía elemental. Dijo el ex capitán

-Yo lo ayudo, tengo un nuevo movimiento que debo practicar con el bankai de Tobiume. Dijo Momo que se ofreció para dar poder

De esta manera, la ex teniente castaña paso rápidamente a su forma liberada con su espada al rojo vivo y canalizando mucha energía, la clavo al suelo de donde 7 líneas de fuego aparecieron y estas se elevaron hasta tomar la forma de 7 dragones en llamas.

-Juicio de los 7 dragones. Dijo Momo y sacando su arma apunto con ella al portal y las criaturas se lanzaron sobre este solo para ser consumidas.

-Listo, tenemos más energía de la que debemos tener. Dijo el hombre del sombrero.

-Adivino, ahora dirás que la energía se fue a otro lado y por consecuencia Momo se sentirá bien porque le hizo un favor a ese mundo. Dijo Harribel debido a que sospechaba que eso pasaría.

-Sí, es exactamente lo que pasara. Dijo Urahara riendo detrás de su abanico.

Y una vez más, por obra y gracia del autor, el ataque de Momo iba dirigido hacia alguien que cae en la categoría de princeso manipulador y malvado, o simplemente un mal antagonista.

Mientras tanto en el universo Fairy Tail:

Se podía ver al conocido mago de fuego Natsu peleando contra un tipo llamado Jellar el cual tenía atrapada a su mejor amiga erza con la intención de sacrificarla para devolverle la vida al mago oscuro Zeref.

-Voy a detenerte y salva a mi compañera aunque deba llegar a mis límites. Dijo el peli rosa preparando una de sus mejores técnicas.

-Eres demasiado débil, tu ataque no acabara conmigo. Dijo el peli azul de tatuaje.

Para su mala suerte cuando Natsu lanzo su rugido del dragón de fuego un portal salió de la misma nada trayendo consigo 7 dragones de fuego que evitarían su escape por lo que este era su fin.

-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Grito el mago antes de que las llamas lo engulleran.

Natsu quedo impactado y asustado que el fuera el responsable de eso, pero Erza lo vio todo y pudo ver claramente que él no tenía la culpa, sin embargo, los dragones no mataron al peli azul sino que lo dejaron en el suelo con quemaduras graves de cuarto y quinto grado mientras gritaba en agonía.

El peli rosa iba a liberar a su compañera pero sintió que alguien lo tomo del cuello, al mirar se trataba de Ichigo Vasto lord, enviado por el autor para llevarse a Jellar al infierno donde cosas peores le esperaban.

-A espera, no eres un princeso, solo eres asexual hasta el final, de la que te salvaste. Dijo el vasto lord dándole un cabezazo dejando fuera de combate al mago.

Erza esta aterrada por ver a ese ser tan aterrador pero algo que hizo que se alterara más y se pusiera triste ya que este, está pisando el cuerpo de Jellar que pese a todo, todavía seguía sintiendo algo por el (aunque la mayoría preferimos que lo olvide).

El punto de quiebre fue cuando el peli naranja saco una réplica de su espada equipada con una sierra empezó de forma lenta a mutilar lentamente al peli azul, al cual le inyecto algo para que no pudiera desmallarse todo esto visto por Erza que no podía escapar de una lacrima.

-Solo necesitaba una parte de ti, pero las políticas de trabajo dicen, sino sufres, no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo, ahora muérete. Dijo Ichigo que lanzo un brazo al portal para cargar un cero contra Jellar que murió de la forma más dolorosa existente

-No. Fue todo lo que dijo Erza mientras el vasto lord le dijo unas palabras muy ciertas.

-Sabes, tu amigo rosado es mejor candidato para tener tu corazón, aunque en otras realidad tu y yo somos la pareja perfecta. Fue lo último de Ichigo para irse de nuevo al infierno.

Regresado al mundo bleach:

-Aaa, sentí un escalofrió placentero recorrer mi cuerpo, yo y otra persona hicimos un gran servicio a ese mundo. Dijo Momo con orgullo sin saber a quién casi mato indirectamente

-Bueno, Goku y Yoruichi, diviértanse y no se olviden de traer un recuerdo. Dijo Urahana.

-Nos vemos mañana, aunque creo que ahora verán lo mismo que nosotros. Dijo el saiyajin que salto al portal con su mujer.

La pareja salto al portal pero Urahara noto algo raro en su invento, al parecer el uso de esta y la energía sobrante permitía que otras 2 personas viajaran.

-Oigan, a alguien más de le gustaría un viaje corto en pareja. Dijo el ex capitán.

-YO, YO QUIERO IR. Dijo una alegre Nell que al ir corriendo se tropezó y cayo directo en el portal.

-Voy por ella, para que no se meta en problemas. Dijo Gohan saltando hacia el portal con su chica sin saber la pequeña sorpresa que se llevarían.

 _Nota del autor: el siguiente mundo es un cameo al fic DB amalgama DC de mi camarada Samsan 19, si les gusta dc o buscan un fic con una idea innovadora, visitante y comenten, además de ser mi colaborador con over marvel_

Universo desconocido:

Tanto el saiyajin como la arrancar salieron de un portal de forma abrupta y la verdad es que su llegada no pasó desapercibida para nadie de ese mundo considerando la paranoia constante de uno de sus habitantes, aparecieron en la montaña paoz pero rápidamente Nell saca su zanpakuto contra una espada de gladiador empuñada por una niña.

La muchacha en cuestión no parecía de más de 10 años vestida de forma extraña segundo Gohan, hasta que percibió el poder de esta y le vio la cara, esa niña era su madre biológica Milk pero se veía demasiado diferente, para empezar su ropa era una mini falda azul y un vestido rojo, ambos con estampados de águilas doradas junto a una diadema en la frente con una estrella, armada con un escudo y una espada.

-En el nombre de Zeus, quienes son ustedes invasores. Dijo la Milk de este mundo antes de que Nell usara más fuerza en su arma para alejarla después del choque

-Nell lo mejor será tomar distancia. Dijo Gohan tomando del brazo a su esposa y ambos desaparecen en un paso flash dejando confundida a la niña

-¿pero qué clase de brujería es esta? Pregunto molesta la peli negra.

-Oye Milk, cálmate, ¿Qué paso? Dijo una voz infantil desde el cielo

Del cielo apareció una versión de Goku cuando era un niño solo que este tenía un traje azul con una S en su pecho y encima traía su dogi junto al báculo sagrado, un cinturón rojo largo aunque en realidad era una capa y un par botas rojas.

-Un par de invasores salieron de un portal y acaban de desaparecer, aunque puedo sentir su poder en esa dirección

-Entonces hay que encontrarlos en caso de que planeen atacar la tierra. Dijo este Goku por lo cual este y la mujer que en unos años seria su esposa fueron volando a la posición de la pareja.

Con Gohan:

Ambos aparecieron en la casa de la montaña paoz aunque tenía unas ligeras diferencias como ser más avanzada tecnológicamente pero Gohan luego de pensarlo, desenvaino a Zangetsu.

-Nell cuidado, esa niña era una versión de mi madre biológica, pero aquí parece tener poderes, además que también siento el ki de mi padre acercarse, aunque es extraño, parece que está al nivel de nappa en esta época. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-Entiendo, tratemos de no alterar el curso de esta dimensión si es posible. Dijo la peli verde.

De pronto Gohan contiene un golpe con su espada que lo hizo arrastrar un poco y ese ataque fue hecho por la versión de su padre en este mundo, aunque parecía más maduro de lo que era.

-¿Quién eres, tu ki se parece mucho al mío y al de Milk? Dijo Goku tratando de forzar la defensa.

-Bueno, eres un saiyajin, que tal esto, derrótame y te lo digo. Dijo Gohan poniendo la misma cara y actitud que tuvo contra súper Buu.

-Parece que sabes mucho, entonces mi sangre guerrera y yo aceptamos el reto. Dijo el pequeño elevando su poder

Gohan se sorprendió cuando los ojos de su padre pasaron a rojos y un láser salió de este pero no logro destruir a Zangetsu que fue cubierta de ki, por lo cual contra ataco avanzando hasta romper el ataque del pequeño y darle una patada que lo mando al cielo y rápidamente hacer una de las técnicas favoritas de Rukia.

-HADO 33, SOKATSUI. Dijo el saiyajin mayor lanzado el ataque de su primera novia.

Este trato de ser contra restado por este Goku que uso una especie de aliento de hielo para detener el impacto pero fue inútil, la técnica lo mando al suelo con algunas heridas pero con bastante daño.

-Magia, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Dijo Goku ya que él era vulnerable a 2 cosas y la magia era una

Mientras Nell intercambio golpes de espada con la Milk de este mundo, que la verdad sí que era fuerte pero no como ella, es más, la peli negra quedo impactada cuando uso un ataque de energía en forma de rayo y este fue devorado y redirigido con mucha fuerza.

Pero Milk aprovechó un descuido de la peli verde para enrollar un lazo dorado sobre el cuello de la arrancar que la verdad no le hacía sentir nada.

-¿dime quién eres? Dijo Milk antes de esquivar un corte de su oponente.

-Me llamo Nell. Dijo la arrancar que se dio cuenta que ese lazo la está obligando a decir la verdad, por lo cual empezó a oponer resistencia a sus efectos

-¿quiénes son ustedes? Dijo la peli negra que sentía que no podría aguantar el contenerla.

-Soy una arrancar y mi esposo que está peleando es un shinigami. Dijo Nell mintiendo con la verdad

-Shi shi shinigami, un dios de la muerte, imposible, los únicos que existen son los dioses olímpicos. Dijo con incredulidad ante de que Nell se quitara el lazo y activara su resurrección.

-Declara, Gamuza. Dijo la peli verde dejando impactada a su oponente.

-UN CENTAURO, POR AMOR A HERA ¿DE DONDE ERES Y QUE ERES? Dijo Milk.

No pudo hacer nada cuando Nell galopo contra ella y de un salto le da una patada con sus patas trasera y la deja medio noqueada pero Nell sintió otra presencia cerca de un árbol por lo cual desapareció de la vista con un sonido ya que esta presencia no parecía interesada en ella.

Milk uso algo llamado modo dios por lo que Nell uso su segunda resurrección para terminar rápido noquear a la niña que no pudo contra la velocidad de la arrancar

Goku siguió tratando de vencer a Gohan pero todo se salió de control cuando este se puso una extraña mascara blanca y como único dato que el saiyajin mayor dio, fue que estaban emparentados de alguna manera pero no este mundo.

Antes de que Gohan atacara de nuevo, de un solo movimiento de mano detuvo una bala que era dirigida a el, lo curioso era que el proyectil parecía hecho con un extraño mineral que se asemejaba a una esmeralda y al voltear venía a Nell que tenía inconsciente a una Bulma con un rifle y una traje de murciélago en la escala de los morados con capa amarilla.

-Bueno fue divertido, pero es hora de terminar con esta pelea, padre. Dijo Gohan que dejo en shock al niño el tiempo suficiente para derribarlo con un getsuga que lo dejo fuera de combate junto a su Milk

-Mira Gohan, según este teléfono de la Bulma murciélago, tu padre se lo conoce como súper Goku y a tu madre como wonder woman, princesa amazona de Temiscira. Dijo la peli verde con Bulma todavía en su hombro dejándola con los niños inconscientes.

-Lo mejor será explorar este mundo y tratar de no causar más problemas. Dijo Gohan para que luego el y Nell se fueran del lugar más tarde dejando a muchos con la pregunta de quienes eran estos visitantes

Con Goku, en el universo DXD:

La llegada del saiyajin y su esposa shinigami no pasó desapercibida por ese mundo debido a que de forma inconsciente liberaron un poco de poder espiritual pero ese poco era demasiado, trayendo la atención de unos seré llamados ángeles que se asustaron pero al sentir el corazón puro de Goku se calmaron mientras un tipo conocido como Azazel se sentía intrigado porque el poder espiritual ya lo sintió antes, debido a que dos personas que llegaron a su mundo la poseían y en una escuela, 2 grupos de demonios también lo sintieron y pensaron que pertenecía a su amigo/aliado en este mundo pero lo desestimaron porque la diferencia era mucha.

En una casa algo grande se podía ver a un chico peli naranja con ropa shinigami que era seguido por 4 personas, 4 mujeres para ser exactos dando una orden a una rubia, una peli morada y una castaña en coleta para mantenerse ocultas hasta verificar si nada andaba mal.

-Ichigo, este poder, es igual al de. Dijo una peli negra que se trataba de Rukia, pero de otra realidad.

-Al de Yoruichi, pero se siente demasiado diferente y el que está a su lado, me podría aplastar a mí, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Kenpachi juntos. Dijo con preocupación Ichigo

Con Goku:

-Mmmm este lugar se me hace demasiado familiar. Dijo Goku aunque era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar.

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo? Pregunto la mujer gato

Por alguna razón siento que varias versiones mías ya estuvieron aquí haciendo lo mismo unas 30 veces. Dijo el saiyajin mientras en muchos rincones del multiverso muchas personas rodeadas de chicas estornudaron como si alguien hablara de ellos.

-Lo sientes, ¿verdad querido? Dijo Yoruichi notando que ambos estaban en una plaza pero miro hacia el frente.

-Si varias presencias malignas muy pequeñas vienen hacia nosotros y 5 de poder espiritual también. Dijo el Saiyajin

-Si, aquí lo interesante es que la más poderosa emana la misma presencia que la espada de Gohan y también siento el poder de Rukia pero a menor escala, seguramente ella también existe aquí. Dijo Yoruichi concentrándose para sentir las presencias

En menos de un minuto, en medio del parque salieron las dos presencias, la primera era una Rukia más pequeña y más débil que la que conocen usando su uniforme shinigami, lo interesante es que había otra presencia dentro de ella y a su lado estaba un peli naranja de ceño fruncido que les recordaba a Karin equipado con la misma ropa shinigami de Karin cuando estaba fusionada con su zanpakuto al igual que una versión de Zangetsu mas delgada

-¿Yoruichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También quedaste atrapada en este sitio? ¿Quién es ese tipo? Eran las preguntas de Ichigo mirando a Goku que a simple vista no parecía un shinigami normal debido a su tan rara zanpakuto gigante.

-Sí, soy Yoruichi, ¿pero quién eres tú? Es la primera vez que te veo y este apuesto hombre que me sigue es mi esposo, Son Goku. Dijo la mujer gato poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de su saiyajin

La respuesta de Yoruichi dejo muy impactados a ambos shinigamis, ellos al no saber cómo circula el tiempo en este mundo pensaron que ya pasaron muchísimos años pero Ichigo mantuvo la calma para hablar.

-¿Qué no se acuerda de mi? Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto. Pregunto el peli naranja.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo? Mmmm, ahora recuerdo eres el difunto hermano mayor de Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki, si, ahora me acuerdo, yo misma vi tu cadáver y el de tu madre ese día. Dijo Yoruichi recordando ese día

-¿Qué QUEEEEEEEE? Grito el peli naranja sin creer la respuesta

-Bueno, para resumir, ella si es Yoruichi, pero no la que tú conoces debido a que es de otra dimensión y en otras dimensiones los resultados siempre son diferentes. Dijo Goku mientras sentía otra presencia a sus espaldas.

-¿Ichigo-san muerto? Pregunto una pequeña voz con timidez de una chica

-Veo que alguien más sabe sobre esa teoría lo cual es un gran descubrimiento. Dijo una voz masculina

La pareja volteo para un lado para ver a los dueños de esas voz, la primera pertenecía a una chica de una larga cabellera rubia y unos bellos ojos esmeralda que en su rostro mostraba inocencia pura, pero lo interesante era que ella estaba con misma indumentaria de un shinigami y su respectiva zanpakuto, esta chica era conocida como Asia Argento, una ex monja y shinigami en entrenamiento.

La otra persona pertenecía a un hombre de cabellera entre castaña con rubia con una que parecía ser mayor y su rostro mostraba astucia y sabiduría iba vestido con una gabardina color carmesí y pantalones negros.

-Azazel, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no sigas todos mis actividades? Pregunto el peli naranja molesto

-O vamos, ver más shinigamis no creados por ti y que son de otra dimensión no se ve todos los días. Dijo el ángel caído

-Entonces es seguro hablar. Pregunto otra voz.

-¿no le harán nada a ichigo? Pregunto un voz femenina

Detrás de Asia salió una chica bastante alta de ojos azules con el cabello castaño con 2 coletas hacia abajo y otra hacia arriba de piel café, al igual que la monja vestía como shinigami pero debajo de esa ropa tenía un traje azul que parecía de algún tipo de nativo.

También apareció una bella joven de pelo morado de rostro sereno y cansado, unos bellos ojos azules, en su boca tenia una piruleta y como las 2 chicas con ella, también iba vestida como una shinigami con una ropa propia de una estudiante debajo de esta

-Si Korra y Mizore, no son peligrosos, solo es mi maestra exhibicionista y su esposo que desconozco de donde salió. Dijo Ichigo con un tono neutral haciendo que una vena se formara en la mujer gato.

-Para tu información Tatsuki es la exhibicionista, ella le quito la virginidad al hijo de Goku, hasta dejarlo medio muerto en la academia de Karakura. Dijo Yoruichi debido a que la Rukia de su mundo se lo conto.

 **Yo sabía que era una pervertida de armario, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a eso**. Pensaba Ichigo tratando de imaginar el momento

En ese momento una chica peli negra de lentes, ojos morados con un uniforme de escuela apareció en la plaza con un círculo mágico justo cuando el estómago del saiyajin rugió como un oso sobre saltando a todos.

-Perdón, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Dijo Goku sobándose el estomago

-Comida a cambio de información ¿te parece un trato justo? Dijo Azazel curioso

-Claro, es el mismo trato que hice con Urahara cuando lo conocí la primera vez. Dijo el saiyajin.

-Entonces todos, incluso tu Sona, vayamos a mi casa, estoy intrigado en saber que tan diferentes son las cosas en su mundo. Dijo Ichigo alejando su mano de su arma porque pensó que venían eran peligrosos.

30 minutos después en la casa de Ichigo en DXD:

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados por la tremenda cantidad de platos de comida vacíos que dejo el saiyajin en su masacre de alimentos diaria mientras la única que no reacciono de esa forma era Yoruichi que para ella era costumbre ver eso.

-A que rica comida, ¿bueno que desean saber? Dijo Goku sentado al lado de Yoruichi que tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

-¿si dicen que yo estoy muerto en mi mundo, que paso con Rukia, que le paso a mi familia, y que paso con Aizen? Pregunto el peli naranja curioso

-Para lo primero, Rukia era la aprendiz de la ex teniente Rangiku y cuando fueron acorraladas, Goku y su hijo aparecieron para derrotar a los Hollows, pero ellas cedieron sus poderes para que los purificaran. Dijo Yoruichi

-¿yo entrenaba con ella? Pregunto la peli negra shinigami sorprendida porque jamás espero que alguien como la peli naranja la entrenara.

-Eras más joven cuando eso paso, mi hijastro posee la Zangetsu de Ichigo, pero tenía los poderes shinigami y fullbringers para que después por un accidente consiguiera poderes hollows. Dijo la mujer gato.

-El accidente ¿tiene que ver con un agujero en la tierra y un sombrerero loco? Pregunto el peli naranja que sospechaba la causa.

-No, para derrotar a un enemigo que casi destruye todos los mundos, Gohan y Ulquiorra tuvieron que usar una técnica llamada fusión potara para detenerlo, pero después de eso quedo poder Hollow en Gohan que fue tratado a tiempo y tiene completo control en la máscara vizards. Dijo Goku esta vez.

-Wow, ¿Ulquiorra salvando a todos? ¿Quién lo diría? Algo más relacionado con él. Pregunto Azazel debido a que Ichigo le contó la historia del cuarto espada

-Actualmente está casado con la espada número 3 Videl siendo el rey y reina de hueco mundo. Dijo Yoruichi calmada.

Eso dejo impresionados a los shinigamis de este mundo debido a que no pensaron que Ulquiorra al estar vivo pudiera llegar a esa posición pero lo que no entendían era quien era la espada número 3.

-Disculpen, pero Ichigo-san nos dijo que la espada 3 era una taL Harribel-san. Dijo la tímida Asia que estaba muy cerca del peli naranja mientras Rukia le daba una mirada de aléjate, él es mío

-Primero, para que entiendan lo siguiente, yo y otras chicas estamos de acuerdo en compartir a mi esposo, entre ellas esta Harribel, se fue de hueco mundo con sus amigas cuando conoció a Goku y desde entonces vive en el mundo humano, además que ella y Goku son los rivales de la pareja de la primera y el último Kenpachi. Dijo la peli morada esperando una reacción

Esto dejo petrificados a Ichigo y Rukia que ni en sus más locos sueños pensaron que todas esas cosas podían pasar en otro mundo, sobre todo cuando mencionaron a las integrantes del harem de Goku, debido a que pensaban que Soi Fong y Nanao eran demasiado serias para estar en una relación o que ambos sádicos estuvieran en una relación.

-Bueno, tu familia está bien, Karin es una vizards muy poderosa y parece que Toshiro quiere llegar a algo más con ella y Yuzu es una Quincy muy poderosa, entrenadas por toda nuestra familia, amigos y vizards. Dijo Goku sonriendo

-De alguna manera, supuse que podía pasar, ellas son más fuertes de lo que imaginan. Dijo el peli naranja que las extrañaba y no podía verlas por estar atrapado en este mundo.

-Bueno, después de salvar a Rukia y que ella le diera una paliza Byakuya así como renunciar a su apellido, Aizen libero un monstruo que tenía tu sangre implantada y casi destruye toda la sociedad de almas. Dijo la mujer gato que una vez cada tanta tenia pesadillas relacionadas con Broly Hollowficado

-Espera, ¿dijiste que derrote a mi hermano? Ahora siento mucha curiosidad por mi otra yo. Dijo Rukia demasiado curiosa.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, te diste cuenta que tu hermano siempre te fue indiferente por lo que después de acabarlo con tu bankai, pasaste a usar el apellido de mi hijastro, ahora conocida como Son Rukia.

De nuevo esto sorprendió a todos, los presentes de este mundo conocían la historia de Rukia y sabían que si bien no se llevaban bien, nunca imaginaron que alzara su mano contra él, al menos no hasta que paso el evento que la llevo a ella e Ichigo a este mundo y lo interesante es que ella todavía no tenía el bankai que combinado con su nuevo poder seguro seria implacable.

-Después llego la batalla por Karakura donde el trajo dos criaturas de un inmenso poder que apenas Goku pudo derrotar solo para que Karin y Vegeta lo derribaran para que después darte la paliza de su vida, actualmente está en muken. Dijo Yoruichi

-Pregunta, Ichigo dijo que tenía amigos ¿Qué paso con ellos? Pregunto Korra

-Pues Chad sale con Sung Sun, Uryu revelo sentirse atraído por Apacci y Orihime, Rukia y Tatsuki están casadas con Gohan al igual que Momo y Nell. Dijo la mujer gato.

-Wow, simplemente, WOW, su mundo es demasiado diferente al que yo conocía. Dijo Ichigo que le costaba procesar todo lo que escucho.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que ustedes nos deben contar su historia. Dijo Goku alegremente pero en parte deseaba tener aun pelea contra el peli naranja.

-Yo se las cuento, ellos deben están todavía demasiado impactados. Dijo Sona que también se sorprendió.

De esta forma, la chica demonio conto la historia del peli naranja que era interesante escuchar las cosas desde otra perspectiva, como que Harribel era la espada 3 y reina de hueco mundo, hasta que se llegó al punto en el cual ambos shinigamis quedaron atrapados en este mundo.

Durante una pelea contra un tipo llamado Tsukishima cuya espada altera los recuerdos de cada persona que tocaba, puso en contra de Ichigo a varios capitanes y a sus amigos, por lo que sin más alternativa el peli naranja fusiono su mente con la de su Hollow provocando que fueran una sola persona con una personalidad diferente, pero durante la pelea donde el chico se transformó en vasto lord y mato a un tal Ginjo, el peli negro uso un invento robado de Urahara y como consecuencia Ichigo y Rukia que trato de evitar esto, fueron llevados a este mundo gobernado por los ángeles, angeles caídos y demonios.

Luego Sona les dijo que ella era una demonio y Azazel un caído, el cual encontró a los shinigamis y prometió ayudarlos a volver si era posible si lo ayudaban a él haciendo cosas simples, los inscribió a la escuela de Kuoh gobernada por los demonios donde se conocieron y ella les ofreció unirse a su nobleza pero ellos denegaron la oferta pero prometieron ayudar si tenían problemas siendo aliados.

El tiempo paso y conocieron Asia que cuando estaba por morir, Ichigo transfirió su poder para volverla una shinigami cuya espada se llamaba Mercy, con la capacidad de curar heridas graves y transferirlas al enemigo, más tarde conocieron a Korra que era una estudiante de Kuoh descendiente de un antiguo clan de magos que controlaban el agua sumado a un golpe que podia cortar el flujo de magia en un cuerpo, ella se volvió shinigami debido a que no podía seguir ignorando el más allá y que de esa forma la organización brigada del caos la dejaría de perseguir.

Mizore era una Yokai que se había ido de su escuela por el simple hecho que había una persona por la que sentía algo pero el nunca le demostró que le importaba, conocio a ichigo y lo acoso hasta que se hicieron amigos pero ella formaba parte del grupo, sus poderes eran el control de hielo

Lo último que paso fue que Ichigo evito una boda y como regalo por eso, el lucifer de este mundo le dio un tablero de ajedrez para crear una nobleza que se transformarían en shinigamis al usar las piezas.

-Y esa es la historia resumida, Ichigo es el Rey, Rukia es su reina en los 2 sentidos, Asia su alfil, Korra es su torre, Mizore y otra integrante que no están son peones. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes mientras Rukia se sonrojaba debido a que ella demostró sus sentimientos por el peli naranja en un lugar público.

-Wow, interesante, todavía no nos enfrentamos a los fullbringers pero estaremos alerta y no se preocupen, ya regresaran algún día. Dijo Goku tratando de animar a los jóvenes.

-Yoruichi-san, ¿Puedo tener un combate contra usted? Necesito medir mi fuerza para saber si debo esforzarme más, siento que necesitare estar al tope de mi poder si quiero salvar a mis amigos. Dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia, Sona, Asia, Mizore y Korra que se sonrojaron

-De acuerdo, pero Goku se enfrenta contra tus piezas. Dijo la mujer gato.

En otro lado alejado de la ciudad:

-Listo, aquí pueden pelear sin afectar a nadie y sin ser detectados aunque seguro que sus poderes destruyen la barrera. Dijo Azazel que estaba asustado pero intrigado por la demostración de poder

-Bueno Kurosaki, ¿quieres empezar de a poco o con todo? Pregunto Yoruichi

-Bankai. Dijo el peli naranja activado su forma liberara fullbringer con dos espadas y rápidamente se transformó en un vasto lord muy aterrador.

-Tomare eso como un sí. Dijo la mujer gato que con un movimiento de su mano se equipó con la máscara de Hollow

 **No puede ser, ella también es una vizards.** Pensaron Ichigo y Rukia sorprendidos.

-Bueno chicas, espero que sea una gran pelea, así que vaya con todo. Dijo Goku que activo su bankai

-Está bien señor Goku, sálvalos a todos, Mercy. Dijo Asia sujetando su arma como si estuviera rezando.

De pronto en la chica apareció un bastón metálico con 4 puntos que se podía transformar en lanza, esta herramientas servía para curar heridas y almacenar daño para dispararlo desde el mismo bastón o desde una pequeña daga de energía verde

-Trae equilibrio al mundo, Avatar. Dijo Korra activando su shikai donde un par de marcas en sus brazos aparecían junto a 2 cimitarras largas y le permitía tener el control de la tierra, agua, fuego y aire mientras Rukia activo a Sode que en lugar de ser una catana era una guadaña roja.

-El infernal invierno se levanta, Rin. Dijo Mizore

Rápidamente la chica de hielo fue cubierta de llamas azules con la propiedad de quemar y congelar a la vez mientas aparecía una cola y cuernos pequeños de esas llamas

-Wow, sí que tienen poderes interesantes, será divertido y tú Rukia, puede que no tengas bankai pero sé que me sorprenderás. Dijo el saiyajin listo para la pelea.

-Veo que ya lo noto, tal vez no tengo el bankai, pero tengo esto, BALANCE BREAKER, SCALE MAIL. Dijo Rukia que hizo aparecer un guante rojo en su otra mano.

Rápidamente el poder de la shinigami se disparó y ahora estaba equipada con una armadura roja de dragón con detalles en azul debido a que el ser que vivía dentro de ella al adaptarse a su poder y al de sode tuvo un cambio en su aspecto. Esta armadura le daba el poder de multiplicar su poder hasta que superara al dios de este mundo o hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportara.

De esta manera empezó la batalla, el saiyajin no usaba los poderes de su bankai para esta pelea porque deseaba ver que tan lejos podían llegar estas chicas con sus poderes, Korra uso sus elementos contra Goku sin éxito y cuando esta fue curada Asia lanzo el daño hacia el Son que no tuvo efecto alguno mientras que de un puñetazo en el rostro, Rukia perdió su armadura.

Mizore lanzo una técnica como el getsuga tensho pero hecho de llamas azules que dejando un camino de destrucción y hielo, pero fue destruido con un ataque de viento cortante del saiyajin

En el caso de Ichigo no podía ni tocar a esta Yoruichi que eran mucho más veloz que la original más los poderes Vizards la hacían una oponente formidable lo cual, su nueva personalidad hacia que se emocionara más por el combate donde al final fue derrotado cuando de una patada de la mujer gato destruyo su máscara, lo desarmo y luego lo remato con una esfera de ki.

-Wow, increíble despliegue de poder, desde que llegaron, no había nadie que pudiera derrotar a Ichigo en esa forma. Dijo Azazel debido a que todos fueron derrotados con suma facilidad.

-Si no fuera por el Ki, hubiera tenido problemas. Dijo Yoruichi retirando su máscara no sin que su Hollow le dijera algo.

-Esta noche me toca a mí, reina.

-Veremos, porque yo también quiero gozar. Dijo la mujer gato.

Con todo eso hecho, el resto del día el saiyajin y su esposa conocieron ese mundo mientras Yoruichi les mostraba un álbum de fotos que trajo mostrando la boda de Rukia, las fotos de Goten y una que otra situación en la academia de Karakura.

Ya en la noche, Azazel les dijo que la habitación en que dormirían era la más alejada de la casa donde no se puede escuchar ningún ruido y solo era usada para `momentos íntimos´ y solo fue usada una vez por Ichigo y Rukia que se sonrojaron por recordar lo que hicieron una noche.

Pero para la mala suerte de los residentes de esa casa, Yoruichi y su contra parte albina se aseguraron de hacer el mayor ruido posible diciendo todas las posiciones en las que quería ser tomada mientras ideas nada santas venían a las cabezas de Asia, Mizore, Korra y la Rukia de ese mundo que se imaginaban diferentes escenarios donde un peli naranja las hacia suyas

Y ya al día siguiente el saiyajin y su esposa que cojeaba estaban listos para regresar no sin antes una bonita despedida y como un recuerdo, una cruz que Asia les regalo bendecida con agua consagrada que podrían derretirle la cara hasta al demonio más fuerte de este mundo.

-Adiós Ichigo, les diré a tus hermanas que las extrañas y chicas, si regreso algún día, díganme quien es la primera en darle un nieto a Isshin que seguro saltara de la emoción. Dijo Yoruichi riendo mientras todas se sonrojaron incluida Sona que también se vino a despedir.

-Yo les aviso para que luego les diga cómo fue que lo hicieron. Dijo Azazel mientras la pareja se iba.

Y en el mundo bleach:

-Hola, ya llegamos, ¿lograron ver algo? Pregunto Goku mirando a Urahara teniendo problemas para reparar la pantalla.

-No, algo fallo en la máquina, por suerte no altero el funcionamiento para volver. Dijo el ex capitan mientras todos menos Goten estaban reunidos, incluidas Yuzu y Karin.

-Ichigo les manda saludos, las extraña y desea que sigan adelante. Dijo Yoruichi sorprendiendo a las jóvenes.

-¿viste a ichi nii? Pregunto Yuzu

-En ese mundo él está vivo y me dijo que aunque el este muerto, una parte del siempre las cuidara. Dijo la mujer gato dándoles a ambas un abrazo

Mientras este lindo momento pasaba, apareció el pequeño saiyajin arrancar sobándose la cabeza mientras Yachiru tenía un libro en sus manos y todos pensaron que la peli rosa estaba imitando a Nanao.

-Hola hijo ¿paso algo interesante en mi ausencia? Pregunto el saiyajin a su hijo

-Si, estaba regresando de comprar dulces con Yachiru cuando un pequeño portal miniatura soltó un libro que me dio en la cabeza. Dijo Goten todavía sobándose la cabeza

-Buscamos por toda la ciudad a su dueña, que según el libro dice: propiedad de Levy McGarden si se pierde devuélvalo a esta dirección, pero ese lugar no existe en ningún lado. Dijo la peli rosa dándole el libro a los adultos.

Urahara reviso el contenido y rápidamente identifico este como un libro de magia, pero no de esa falsa de los humanos o incluso de shinigamis, este era de otro lugar que según algunos nombres era de Fiore, lugar que no existe hasta que Rangiku lo vio.

-Esperen, esta letra la e visto antes, esto pertenece a ese mundo de magos al que fui con Goku la otra vez. Dijo la peli naranja

-¿Cómo pudo llegar esto aquí? Pregunto Harribel

De pronto, el portal comenzó a brillar de forma anormal y parecía que había una risa malvada hasta que todo se calmó pero eso no dejo tranquilo a las personas de este mundo.

-Sera mejor que estemos alerta, no creo que sea la última cosa que veamos que no sea de nuestro mundo. Dijo Urahara.

Ya por la noche, a lo lejos se podía ver una sombra de alguien con una sonrisa malvada y se podía ver unos lentes, ojos rojos y una piel morada.

-Este lugar será perfecto, las múltiples formas de vida me permitirán hacer mis experimentos tranquilo, pero primero, necesito sujetos de prueba. Dijo el ser mirando desde una esfera a unos bebes abrazado por una chica peli purpura vestida de blanco y ¿a un goku?

-it's Showtime.

Bien bien bien, seguro se preguntaron que fue eso ultimo, pues bueno, les contare, antes de over marvel, con otro usuario amigo mio acordamos hacer un especial no canónico que era un crossover de nuestros fic.

La saga fullbringer queda para ese especial que no les puedo decir cuándo saldrá, ya que este amigo no pasa su mejor momento y por eso no hubo avances, pero, con suerte y si todo sale bien, podría pasar ese especial pero no se emocionen tanto.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí datos para las siguientes sagas:

 **Freezer entrenara 1 año y no estará solo.**

 **Quiero que busquen imágenes de Asuna Yuuki y Chazz Princeton, cuando los vean, quizás sepan que tengo tramado para la saga de black**

 **Yhwath ve 3 futuros distorsionados, en dos de ellos tiene posibilidades de victoria pero en uno todos los futuros llevan a su muerte.**

 **Verán peleas que nunca se vieron en el manga.**

 **Tanto Candice y Bambietta podrían tener un pequeño papel en la saga de black y en el epilogo de la historia.**

no tengo pregunta pero les aviso que para el siguiente capítulo cambiare la portada del fic y para los pocos interesados en over marvel, Samsan 19 subió otro corto en su más reciente capítulo, hasta la próxima


	67. Chapter 60

Hola amigos, káiser una vez más con el inicio de súper, bueno seguramente se deben estar haciendo algunas preguntas sobre lo que paso en la ova de la facción shinigami y el final, y pienso responderlas, pero recuerden 700 comentarios antes de terminar la saga Quincy y subiré antes de tiempo la facción shinigami ya que pronto podre trabajar mas con ese proyecto ya que solo me faltan escribir en mis reservas el torneo del univers la saga de black, sin mas aquí respondo

 **Samsan 19:** tienes permiso para hacer una ova relacionada con la mia y gracias, las ova las hago con mucho cariño

 **dovah117:** paso por paso, Issei estará vivo para ser un saco de boxeo para mi diversión personal, la parte final si lees la ultima parte notaras que no tiene que ver con Sao ya que ese cross de fics es de DBZ, bleach, FT y nanatsu, Asuna y chazz, imagínalos con cabello rubio erizado y entenderás lo que tramo.

 **juanan231283:** yo también espero que me vaya bien

 **viecenta1.8:** es que natsu es asexual hasta que llega el final del manga :v (como muchos protas) y las ovas siempre fueron hechas para mostrar proyectos o algunas cosas no canonicas y gracias, tu tambien haces buenos fics

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** pues los gremory casi no tendrán protagonismo mas que parte donde su presencia es necesaria pero los momentos importantes serán tomados por los sitri, solo tendrán un rol en la primera temporada y nada mas, eres uno de los pocos que me dan ideas para poner en mi fic aunque en otras me leíste la mente

 _esta nueva portada me lo hizo mi amigo Samsan19, no solo es bueno escribiendo sino dibujando_

Capitulo 60: el dios de la destrucción:

Time skip 3 años más tarde:

Demasiadas cosas sucedieron en 3 largos años en la dimensión a la que los saiyajins llegaron donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pudo respirar una paz que nunca se creyó posible entre los shinigamis y los Hollow.

Para empezar, con ayuda de Bulma y Urahara, lograron mejorar con sus conocimientos e inventos las condiciones de vida para los habitantes de hueco mundo, donde bajo el liderazgo del rey Ulquiorra y su reina Videl, las cosas nunca fueron mejor en ese lugar.

Entre los logros que se hicieron en este sitio fue que se logró reducir la población de Hollow salvajes y aumentar la de arrancars, mejorar el entorno de forma artificial creando lugares donde el pasto empezaba crecer de a poco y crear estanques de agua, todavía existía la larga noche pero eso era de menos.

El palacio de las noches fue reconstruido como una enorme fortaleza con muros donde podían vivir una enorme cantidad de arrancars, este era el lugar central de todo hueco mundo donde se entrenaba a los arrancars en caso de que alguna amenaza nueva llegara.

Los espadas se reformaron con el tiempo, Stark, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Videl conservaron sus puestos de espada 0, 1, 2 y 3 respectivamente mientras el resto de puestos fueron ocupados de momento por Luppi como el 4, Dordoni como el 5, Cirucci como la 6, Gantenbainne como el espada 7, Rudbornn como el 8, Menoly como la 9 y Loly como la 10 siendo ellos los nuevos espadas hasta que arrancars más poderosos surgieran.

Con la alianza que se tenía con los shinigamis, los arrancars podían pasear libremente en el mundo de los vivos mientras no intentaran algo malo, gracias a esto Videl luego de un año pudo regresar a su mundo de origen solo para despedirse de su padre como debía.

Flash back 2 años atrás:

El campeón de las artes marciales luego de la derrota de Kid Buu empezó a cuidar a la versión gorda de este, pero siempre con la incertidumbre de no saber que fue de su hija, puso una recompensa enorme para que la buscaran pero nada había resultado hasta que en una noche en su mansión vio a dos figuras vestidas de blanco que en un pestañeo estaban delante de él asustándolo.

\- Qui ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto un asustado mister Satan

\- Tranquilo padre, solo quería visitarte. Dijo la primera persona misteriosa.

Al acercase a una luz se pudo ver que era Videl con su traje arrancar estándar con algunos detalles de armadura de botas hombreras para hacerla resaltar como la reina de hueco mundo pero seguía siendo la misma con su pelo atado en coletas.

El campeón mundial se quedó impactado al ver a su hija después de casi 2 años sin saber nada, por lo que ignorando la piel pálida, la zanpakuto y el agujero de que tenía su hija la abrazo con fuerza y ella también lo correspondió.

\- Ya papá, nunca estuve muerta. Dijo la chica confortando a su padre.

\- Me tenías preocupado, ¿pero qué te paso? luces muy diferente. Dijo mister Satan ahora notando los nuevos rasgos de su hija

\- Resumiéndolo, estaba por morir, pero alguien me salvo la vida, tuvo un precio a pagar, dejar de ser humana. Dijo Videl recordado cuando está al borde de la muerte.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Eso tiene que ver con tu cambio? Pregunto el hombre del afro

\- Si, para vivir, me tuve que convertir en arrancar, pero si te soy honesta, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, porque la persona que me salvo estuvo conmigo en las buenas y malas. Dijo la reina de hueco mundo.

Antes de preguntar, la otra figura también se revelo mostrando a Ulquiorra que tampoco había cambio su apariencia, pero la mirada inexpresiva del espada aterro al campeón de las artes marciales.

\- Padre, te presento a Ulquiorra Cifer, el espada 1, actual rey de hueco mundo así como también mi futuro esposo. Dijo Videl con un sonrojo al igual que el espada

De una forma rápida, se le explico al campeón mundial sobre los Hollows, arrancars y shinigamis, la conversión de la chica en una espada, hasta el momento exacto en que para la enorme sorpresa de Videl, Ulquiorra le propuso matrimonio, pero esa era otra historia.

Decir que Mister Satán están impresionado era poco, estaba impactado, en solo 2 años su hija hizo de todo, ser más fuerte que él, convertirse en una reina de toda de una especie y conseguir esposo, eran muchas emociones para el pobre hombre que se desmayó por lo que los arrancars tuvieron que esperar a que recuperara la conciencia.

\- Bueno padre, lamentablemente no puedo quedarme, como reina tengo muchas responsabilidades y más si todavía estamos reconstruyendo hueco mundo. Dijo la peli negra

\- Esta bien hija, ve, ahora ya eres una adulta y puedes hacer tu vida. Dijo Mister Satan que estaba feliz de ver a su hija una vez más.

\- La cuidare bien. Dijo Ulquiorra pasando un brazo sobre su reina.

\- A por cierto, ten, son 2 invitaciones a mi boda, no te preocupes, mandare a uno de los espadas a que te recojan a ti y Buu. Dijo la peli negra.

Era verdad, su boda era un evento importante para hueco mundo así como para los shinigamis que en este caso capitanes y tenientes iban a asistir.

Fin del flash back:

Y hablando de los shinigamis, todo estaba muy tranquilo en la sociedad de almas sin preocuparse por Aizen que estaba atrapado en el Muken sin ninguna posibilidad de escape mientras el nuevo Ukitake empezó a hacer de todo en la sociedad de almas.

Para empezar, un plan para quitarles el poder a la central 46 los cuales como era de esperarse reaccionaron de forma negativa a la idea de aliarse con los Hollow que pedían erradicarlos de una vez, aunque Yamamoto le dijo un rotundo no, ya que si le declaraban la guerra a hueco mundo sin razón, los saiyajins apoyarían a los arrancars.

Otra cosa que paso, fue que Toshiro dejaba que sus dos tenientes se hicieran cargo del papeleo aburrido para visitar a su novia en el mundo humano que no era otra que Karin Kurosaki, esta relación nació con la convivencia constante entre ambos por lo que cuando se cumplieron los 3 años de paz, ya eran pareja oficialmente.

Kenpachi y Unohana seguía con su extraña relación siendo la pareja de capitanes más poderosos gracias a casi 10 años en uso del ki aunque ellos constantemente también iban al mundo de los vivos para pelear contra sus rivales, al igual que cierto arrancar pantera hacia lo mismo.

Y con la familia Son, bueno pasaron demasiadas cosas en 3 años empezando con Goku el cual seguía siendo entrenador de la escuela pero mucha gente con dinero entre ellos atletas pedían su entrenamiento para ser los mejores y el saiyajin aceptaba no por el dinero sino por la determinación de la gente, Rangiku y Yoruichi empezaron a hacer muchas actividades ya que tomaron la decisión que ellas también deseaban ser madres por lo cual no era raro que muchas veces bebieran más de la cuenta ya que si se embarazaban no podría beber por 9 meses

Harribel siguió trabajando y educando a su hijo, sobre todo tuvo que darle la charla cuando Lilynette se mudo con ellos a la casa, al igual que salvarlo de todas las veces que tuvo que evitar que las niñas le arrancaran los brazos por tratar de reclamarlo.

El día cuando tuvo que darle la charla fue cuando este se estaba bañando y Yachiru le pregunto si podía unirse y como eran demasiado inocentes no se dieron cuenta de nada, cuando se les sumo Lilynette ahí tuvo que intervenir para dar la charla

Soi Fong y Nanao básicamente se convirtieron en la sub directo y directora de la academia de Karakura estando está bajo su control siendo casi como una academia tanto para shinigamis y arrancars que trabajan en el mundo de los vivos.

En cuanto a Gohan, pues se casó con todas sus chicas teniendo con cada una de ellas una noche que nunca olvidarían en sus jóvenes vidas, la primera en ser la esposa del primogénito saiyajin fue la ex teniente Momo, donde no pudo caminar bien toda una semana, pero no se dejó ser tan sumisa en el acto, la próxima fue Orihime con casi los mismos resultados sexuales

La próxima fue Rukia que espero mucho tiempo este hermoso momento, luego la siempre alegre Nell que sentía una gran alegría y la última fue Tatsuki que por minutos logro tener el control de la situación después de la boda.

Lilynette siguió el plan hasta que se lograra acabar con la central 46 quedándose en la casa de los saiyajins donde al paso de un año se enamoró perdidamente de Goten y desarrollo una fuerte rivalidad con Yachiru sin darse cuenta que ambas eran muy parecidas ya que ambas nacieron como resultado del descomunal poder de una persona

Si, se podía respirar una tremenda paz que pocos sabían que estaba por terminarse con el despertar de 2 personas, una solo con un propósito de mantener un balance en el universo y la otra, quería venganza.

En el universo 7, lugar desconocido:

Se podía ver en una habitación a un gato antropomórfico de color morado con un pijama azul que estaba roncando muy plácidamente hasta que un reloj de arena dentro de una burbuja explotó muy cerca de su cara y este solo se tapó la cara con una almohada.

\- Señor Bills, ya es hora de despertar. Dijo un ser de piel azul

\- Mmmm, no quiero, 5 años más Whis. Se quejó el gato morado

\- No, usted dijo que le diera 4 años más y ya paso ese tiempo, ahora debe despertarse y destruir los 12 planetas que prometió. Dijo whis.

Antes de que Bills pudiera replicar algo, todos los relojes explotaron en su cara pero no solo eso, sino que lo mandaron a estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- Está bien, está bien ya me levanto. Dijo el gato de la destrucción que al incorporar pego un largo bostezo antes de estornudar liberando una energía morada que destruyo un planeta en un segundo.

\- Bien hecho, recién se despierta y solo le quedan 11 planetas pendientes. Dijo Whis con un tono de voz alegre.

Bills no dijo nada y solo se fue directo a un baño gigante donde se quedó meditando sobre un sueño que tuvo de forma recuperente, una pelea contra un dios súper saiyajin, sentía curiosidad aunque no sabía si quedaba algún saiyajin ya que Freezer había destruido el planeta natal de ellos.

\- Señor Bills, el desayuno está listo. Dijo Whis al gato morado.

\- Oye whis, tuve un sueño donde peleo contra un dios super saiyajin, ¿eso existe? Dijo Bills con intriga

\- Si, estuve investigando sobre ello en los 4 años que no estuvo presente, además algunos saiyajins sobrevivieron y viven en la tierra ahora. Dijo el ser de piel azul.

\- La tierra, ha si, me acuerdo de ese lugar, tuve que destruir a esos irrespetuosos dinosaurios. Dijo el gato morado al sumergirse en el agua.

\- En realidad no los extinguió a todos y algunos se reprodujeron hasta volver a poblar el planeta. Dijo whis tranquilamente

\- Como sea. Dijo Bills que salió del baño para ponerse unos pantalones azules y una serie de adornos que lo hacían ver como un dios egipcio.

El gato de la destrucción empezó a comer junto a su maestro y asistente whis que empezó a relatar todo lo que paso en la cantidad de años que estuvo dormido.

\- Un saiyajin que fue enviado a la tierra y que tuvo una familia logro derroto a Freezer, pero luego que su pareja muriera por enfermedad él y su hijo fueron a otra dimensión dentro del universo 7.

\- Interesante, ¿algo interesante que pueda aportar esa dimensión? Dijo Bills bebiendo algo

\- Si, está lleno de seres conocidos como shinigamis, arrancars y quincys, este saiyajin consiguió poder shinigami y tuvo otro hijo con una mujer que era enemiga de los shinigamis. Dijo Whis que desde su báculo mostro un poco de la vida de los seres de ese mundo.

\- Pues sin duda fueron a un mundo interesante, bueno, buscare luego a ese dios saiyajin luego de destruir algunos planetas. Dijo Bills listo para iniciar su trabajo

Mientras en el planeta tierra, mundo dbs, unos días después:

Se podía ver a Gohan con su dogi morado entrenado en el templo sangrado junto a Rukia y Nell mientras Piccolo entrenaba a Orihime y Tatsuki, ninguno presento ningún cambio significativo, salvo que la pequeña shinigami tuvo un pequeño desarrollo en su parte delantera y posterior con los años mientras Momo estaba apartada sin entrenar ya que tenía otros asuntos en mente.

Todas ya tenían una vida normal en su mundo de origen con Rukia teniendo un empleo sencillo como cocinera en algún restaurante, Nell era asistente de guardería por llevarse bien con los niños, Tatsuki era la dueña de la mejor escuela de kendo de Karakura, Orihime era una cajera en una pastelería, aunque claro los dueños del lugar usaban su belleza para atraer clientes ya que tenía prohibido cocinar porque la última vez hizo un raro pastel de fresas que tenía mente propia y era muy grosero, Momo por su parte siguió los pasos de Rangiku y también se dedicó a enseñar en la academia.

Entre otras personas también consiguieron trabajo y otras como Yuzu querían seguir los pasos de su familia, en este caso ella quería ser la mejor para atender la clínica de su padre.

Uryu de manera sorpresiva y que nadie se esperó con el tiempo entablo una relación con Apacci siendo ambos una antítesis del otro pero de ahí seguro aplicaba el dicho, los opuesto se atraen mientras Chad se estaba volviendo un luchador profesional con Sung Sun su esposa como su representante mientras que Mila Rose era independiente por ahora.

Muchas personas del otro mundo como los que se reunieron para traer la paz entre ambas razas sumado a los vizards y Kenpachi estaban por el cumpleaños de Bulma que sería en su casa

Mientras en otro lugar se podía ver 4 figuras en un combate 3 contra 1, la primera se trataba de Goten en su segunda resurrección el cual esquivaba una espada controlada por Trunks el cual lucia igual a cuando estaba controlado solo que vistiendo un conjunto de ropa negra con una bufanda roja.

Durante el entrenamiento de los vizard el hijo de Vegeta logro alcanzar un nivel tal que podía transformarse en vasto lord a voluntad y a su padre le encantaba esa forma ya que su hijo se parecía más a él usando sus frases como maldito insecto y de carácter más rudo.

Luego el hijo de Harribel esquivo múltiples disparos de energía que fueron hecho a la distancia por Lilynette que en los 3 años alcanzo una segunda resurrección, donde uno de sus ojos se transformaba en parte de su vieja mascara Hollow, su aspecto adulto seguía presente y las escopetas eran remplazas por un potente y preciso rifle de francotirador.

Pero no era la única persona que también sufrió un cambio después de esquivar un puñetazo gigante a duras penas recibió un corte de una mujer peli negra de buen cuerpo, la cual no era otra que la mismísima Yachiru en su bankai.

¿Cómo fue que una niña pasó a ser adulta en solo 3 años?

La causa fue después de que Tapion se fuera a su planeta de origen y dejara su espada en manos de Trunks, Urahara pensó que sería bueno que el hijo de Vegeta tuviera su propia zanpakuto por lo que con ayuda de los niños trato de hacer una artificial.

Pero hubo una falla cuando él y Yachiru mezclaron su poder dando como resultado una inestabilidad en la zanpakuto de la peli rosa que pudo resolver el problema, solo que ahora cada vez que usara el shikai y bankai, al igual que Goten y Lilynette tendría una forma adulta, aunque el experimento fue casi un éxito ya que creo una espada que al activarla Trunks podría manipularla con su menta para que atacara por si sola.

Este entrenamiento siguió hasta que todos se cansaron y regresaron a sus formas de niños para luego ir a la fiesta de Bulma, junto a sus familias pero se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo Goku en el planeta de kaio sama.

Mientras en el planeta de kaio sama:

Se podía encontrar a Goku con su indumentaria de shinigami levantando pesas de quien sabe cuántas miles de toneladas ignorando completamente el rostro de horror de su maestro kaio sama.

 **No, no esto no puede ser, finalmente ha despertado después de tantos años, no puedo permitir que se conozcan**. Pensaba el kaio sama del norte sabiendo que su aprendiz pediría una pelea.

Pero este no pudo decirle nada de Goku cuando de repente a su planeta llegaron bills y Whis, los cuales vieron al kaio y al saiyajin que dejo de ejercitarse cuando ve a ambas figuras nuevas en el planeta, lo raro es que no podía sentir sus kis.

\- Señor Goku, por lo que más quiera, procure ser lo más respetuoso con el señor bills o todo lo que le importa puede desaparecer. Dijo telepáticamente Kibito Shin desde el planeta supremo

 **No había escuchado a Kibito Shin tan asustado desde que derrote a Buu, tengo curiosidad por ese tipo, pero tratare de no ser tan informal.** Pensaba Goku.

\- Hola kaio sama del norte, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Dijo Bills con su tono de voz serio

\- Aaa uuu saludos señor Bills, no lo había visto desde que jugamos a las escondidas en mi planeta. Dijo el ser azul

\- Y por esa razón tuve que encogerlo a este tamaño. Dijo el gato de la destrucción que centró su atención hacia el saiyajin

\- Vaya, veo que tienes un alumno aquí, ¿nos lo presentas? Dijo whis con su tono de voz suave.

\- No, no le hagan caso, es un tonto. Dijo kaio sama pero fue tarde ya que el saiyajin estaba frente a bills.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku, un gusto, ¿señor bills? Dijo goku recordando las clases de modales de Nanao que dejo más tranquilo al kaio del norte.

\- Si, yo soy Bills, el dios de la destrucción de este universo y este sujeto a mi lado es whis, mi ángel guardián y mi asistente. Dijo el gato morado.

\- Hola, un gusto también, señor whis. Dijo el saiyajin alegremente

\- Vaya, yo pensaba que los saiyajins eran menos educados en su forma de hablar, pero que agradable sorpresa. Dijo el ángel guardián

\- Bueno, iré al punto, estoy en este planeta porque busco al dios súper saiyajin. Dijo Bills mirando directamente a Goku.

\- ¿dios súper saiyajin? Lo siento señor Bills, pero yo solo conozco el súper saiyajin normal. Dijo el saiyajin de forma natural.

\- Ya veo, es un lastima, esperaba poder encontrarlo al primer intento. Dijo el dios destructor.

\- Este, señor bills, si no es mucha molestia puedo pedirle una pelea amistosa. Dijo goku de forma respetuosa y con una sonrisa que aterro a todos los kaios del universo 7.

\- Eres el primer mortal en pedirme algo como eso, está bien no me molestaría estirar los músculos un poco. Dijo Bills

Antes de que kaio sama reclamara algo, ya ambos tomaron distancia mientras Whis tomaba asiento en el techo de su casa sacando un bocadillo que tenía en una caja.

\- Aquí voy aaaa. Dijo Goku transformándose en super saiyajin 1

\- Mmm tu poder creció de forma considerable, seguramente este fue el poder que acabo con Freezer. Dijo el gato morado de brazos cruzado.

El saiyajin trato de atacar al dios destructor con una serie de patadas y golpes que eran esquivados con suma facilidad por su oponente que no parecía esforzarse en lo más mínimo, por lo que rápidamente subio el nivel al SS2 con casi los mismos resultados.

\- ¿Eso es todo mortal? Pregunto Bills mirando a su oponente.

\- Aun no, libérate Wachter sword. Dijo Goku para rápidamente lanzar un golpe de viento cortante contra Bills.

\- Interesante, esa espada que tienes posee una parte de ti sumado a una presencia propia, pero, ¿eso es todo? Pregunto el dios de la destrucción.

\- De acuerdo, aquí voy con todo mi poder.

Con eso dicho Goku elevo su ki hasta llegar al súper saiyajin 3 pero sin detenerse ahí, activo su bankai dejando un poco sorprendido a Bills por el ligero aumento de poder de este mortal, sin duda era interesante pero aún insuficiente.

\- Aquí voy de nuevo. Dijo Goku.

Rápidamente Bills eludió los ataque hasta que uno logro alcanzarlo por el salto en el tiempo del bankai del saiyajin dejándolo un poco sorprendido y aterrando a los kaios de que se enojara.

\- Bien hecho, lograste darme un pequeño golpe, no serás un dios, pero tienes el potencial para serlo, pero es hora de terminar con esto. Dijo Bills

En un pestañeo, el dios destructor se puso frente a un impactado Goku que no pudo hacer nada cuando la deidad le dio un golpe con dos dedos de sus manos que lo mano directo a estrellarse contra el suelo perdiendo su estado de SS3 y perdiendo su forma bankai.

\- Oye whis, vámonos de aquí, pero antes cura a este mortal, tiene agallas, y eso lo reconozco. Dijo el gato de la destrucción por lo que el su angel hizo lo pedido para irse ambos a la tierra.

\- Goku, tuviste demasiada suerte de que no se enojara. Dijo Kaio sama mirando a su reincorporado alumno.

\- Creo que debo ir a la fiesta, quizás el también este ahí, pero no quiero enfrentar la ira de mis esposas. Dijo el saiyajin y antes de que su maestro dijera algo, uso la tele transportación para ir a la tierra.

En la tierra, corporación capsula:

Se podía ver a todos muy alegres celebrando el cumpleaños de Bulma que está esperando a su mejor amigo mientras todos estaban en sus cosas se podía ver a Ulquiorra y Videl hablando tranquilamente con Ukitake y Shinji, en otro lado se podia ver a Stark y Kyoraku bien dormidos en dos hamacas de playa que se instalaron en el patio, Piccolo estaba cumplió su labor como la mejor niñera del universo 7 encargándose de supervisar a Goten, Trunks, Yachiru y Lilynette que jugaban con una pelota, Gohan y Grimmjow tenían una pequeña pelea observados por las esposas del mestizo, sus hermanas arrancars junto a sus amigos, el maestro Roshi y los demás estaban en una situación peligrosa, ya que Orihime se metió a la cocina y hizo su "comida especial" por lo que ahora todos los que no consumían esa comida estaban tratando de adivinar cuál fue hecha por los chef de Bulma y cual por la peli naranja.

A lo lejos, se podía ver a unos viejos enemigos de Goku conocidos como la pandilla de pilaf que buscaba las esferas del dragón, sin embargo cuando se toparon con Kenpachi y Unohana con sus miradas tétricas los asustaron tanto que tiraron el radar del dragón que robaron, Vegeta descansa en una silla mientras Mister Satan que vino gracias a Videl estaba con Majin Buu gordo.

\- Mmm ¿dónde está Goku? Pregunto Bulma la cual se veía igual que cuando ocurrió todo lo de majin Buu

\- Ya debe llegar, por él sabe lo que le pasara si no llega. Dijo Nanao que puso una mirada sombría con su libro listo para golpear

Rápidamente todas las esposas del saiyajin y su mejor amiga escucharon el zumbido de la tele transpiración de este mismo pero quedaron sorprendidas por el hecho que sus ropas estaban algo dañadas como si hubiera tenido un combate reciente.

\- Hola Bulma, hola chicas, perdón por el retraso, es que tuve un pequeño contra tiempo. Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca.

\- Goku, ¿pero qué te paso? Parece que hubieras peleado contra alguien. Dijo Rangiku preocupada.

\- Bueno, es que fue exactamente lo que paso. Dijo el saiyajin apenado.

\- ¿contra quién? Pregunto Soi Fong siendo seguida por Yoruichi y Harribel.

Rápidamente Goku las aparto de Bulma para decirles la verdad, no les iba a mentir no después de todo lo que vivieron, siempre seria honesto con ellas.

\- Al parecer, los kaio shins no me dijeron que también existe un dios opuesto a la creación, ósea uno de la destrucción. Dijo el saiyajin

\- ¿te lo enfrentaste? Pregunto Harribel preocupada,

\- Si, use mi bankai a todo lo que daba y mi super saiyajin 3, solo le pude dar un golpe que no le hizo nada y me noqueo con solo 2 dedos. Dijo goku impactando a las chicas.

\- Eso es imposible, de ser así, nadie podría detenerlo. Dijo Yoruichi asustada.

\- No se preocupen, el solo buscaba al dios super saiyajin y si no lo encuentra no pasara nada a menos que se enoje, eso me lo está diciendo Kibito en mi cabeza. Dijo el saiyajin.

Luego de decir eso, en medio de la fiesta apareció el gato de la destrucción y Vegeta se asustó al reconocerlo que empezó a ser muy amable con el mientras lo hacía pasar por un amigo suyo, mientras que las esposas de Goku al estar enteradas se asegurarían de no hacerlo enojar para que no destruyera la tierra.

Hubo un montón de situación que provoco que al príncipe y a las mujeres de Goku les diera un ataque cardiaco como Yamcha dándole un golpe a Bills, pero resulta que el dios estaba muy tranquilo porque apreciaba la buena comida aunque no querían tentar su suerte dándole la de Orihime.

La fiesta siguió con calma que todas dejaron de preocuparse mientas Goku pensaba sobre el súper saiyajin dios, todo era calma hasta que en donde estaba Nanao y los capitanes a los cuales ya les dijo sobre el dios destructor estaba esperando un rico pudin, pero había algo extraño, había un pudin amarillo que parecía de vainilla mientras había otro que parecía de chocolate.

\- Disculpe, ¿eso es pudin de chocolate? Pregunto Ukitake inseguro

\- Mmm la señorita Orihime hizo esos que no tengo idea de que están hecho ya que uno de los nuestros se lo comió y tuvo que terminar hospitalizado. Dijo el camarero.

Eso les dio la señal a los shinigamis de no probar un solo bocado de ese pudin pero quedaron con un rostro de completo espanto al ver como Bills tenía uno de esos pudines de Orihime y lo único que imaginaban los shinigamis era el fin de todos en cuanto el gato de la destrucción probara un bocado.

Para buena o mala suerte de todos, los niños lanzaron una pelota que tiro el pudin de Bills que se enojó por eso hasta que vio que Buu tenía una bandeja con más del postre que no se lo quiso dar hasta un punto de que al tironear entre ambos todo el contenido se cayó en el dios que empezó a liberar un aura de muerte, ahora si estaba furioso y Vegeta se lamentó de no llegar a tiempo al igual que todos.

\- Ahora si estoy furioso. Dijo Bills liberando su aura de dios sin dejarle otra alternativa a todos que pelear por la supervivencia de la tierra

Over marvel corto numero 5: el nuevo lider

¿Qué es la justicia? ¿De verdad existe la verdadera justicia? El primer concepto de justicia dice que las personas deben ser juzgadas y recibir una condena para pagar por sus crímenes y salir como una mejor persona, por el otro lado de la moneda existe la justicia por mano propia, sin juez, sin hostilidades de que se manipule a alguien con dinero, matar al enemigo para que nunca vuelva a arruinarle la vida a alguien.

Para Matt Murdock mejor conocido como Daredevil todos merecen un juicio justo, su compañero Iron Fist conocido como Danny Rand compartía esa visión de justicia mientras sus otros compañeros de los Defensores Luke Cage y Jessica Jones solo mataban cuando era extremadamente necesario

Durante la conmoción de la caída de los Vengadores, la revelación de sus crímenes y la reforma del grupo de héroes trajo diversas opiniones del grupo de los defensores, Daredevil pensó que ellos debieron responder por los crímenes pero ahora estaban muertos y los responsables fueron los mismos que revelaron al mundo la verdad, Talon junto a un dúo que se llamó la alianza mortal.

Iron Fish compartía el punto de viste del abogado ciego, Luke no dijo nada pero si estaba decepcionado por lo que hicieron los vengadores mientras Jessica solo se quejaba de que el nuevo equipo solo estaba compuesto por 1 musculoso verde, un tipo volador que dudaba que su inestabilidad mental desapareciera y un monton de niños jugando al héroe.

Pero ellos tenían su propio trabajo y es la razón por la que estaban en las calles cerca de un almacén, la razón, el grupo criminal conocido como la Mano se estuvieron volviendo más activo unos pocos días después de la destrucción de los vengadores y ninguno creía que eso fuera una coincidencia.

Muchos de los ninjas fueron asesinados todos con el mismo patrón de muerte, huesos rotos e impactos de balas, pensaron que Frank Castle regreso a la ciudad pero el punisher y su grupo de aliados el experto en códigos Micro y la agente Madani estaban lejos de su posición.

 _Nota del autor, son los defensores y punisher de netflix, todavía no vi la tercera y segunda temporada de daredevil y punisher respectivamente_

Los 4 entraron al almacén para encontrarse a varios ninjas de la mano muertos, no había huesos rotos, pero si impactos de balas de rifles y escopetas.

\- Demonios, aquí sí que hubo una masacre. Dijo Jessica examinado los cadáveres.

\- Mas adelante hay gente, siento el pulso de 4 corazones, uno esta alterado, pero también siento algo muy débil. Dijo Daredevil usando sus sentidos

El grupo de héroes no tardo nada en llegar a una parte iluminada donde los vieron, se trataban de Reaper el líder de Talon, Ashe usando una máscara de zorro para cubrir su identidad, Moira cuyo nombre clave era Witch usando una máscara blanca de aspecto pálido y Widowmaker usando su visor, todos ellos sobre un miembro de la mano atado a una silla y se notaba que lo habían torturado.

\- Matt, dijiste que eran 4. Dijo Iron fist notando que su compañero omitió a una persona

\- Uno de sus pulsos cardiacos es muy débil que apenas si lo percibo. Dijo Daredevil sin saber que esa persona era Widowmaker

\- Ultima oportunidad mala imitación de ninja, dinos sobre tu organización o mi amiga aquí, te dará algo que te hará gritar hasta que confieses. Dijo Reaper mirando al sujeto atado.

En eso vieron como el líder de Talon le bolo una de las piernas a su víctima con un disparo mientras Moira cerro esa herida, esto rápidamente hizo que los defensores se pusieran delante del grupo.

\- No se quienes son o que pretenden, pero no tienen derecho a torturar a este tipo, a pesar de sus crimines. Dijo el diablo de Hell kitchen.

\- Sombra, danos rápido la información de estos tipos. Dijo Reaper desde un comunicador.

\- A la orden jefecito, si hace falta mandare algo de musculo. Dijo Sombra que desde una posición muy lejana hackeo el visor de Amelia para ver a sus enemigos.

\- Este ninja sabe algo y se lo sacaremos por las buenas o por las malas. Dijo Reaper apuntando con sus escopetas y mostrando la araña blanca en su pecho.

Tanto los defensores como Talon eligieron a sus enemigos, Ashe provoco a Jessica que era la más volátil del grupo, Reaper disparo contra Luke pero al darse cuenta que sus balas no hicieron nada Moira tomo su lugar dejando al líder de Talon pelear contra Daredevil dejando solo Iron Fist contra Widowmaker

Ashe peleo contra la detective peli negra recibiendo un golpe muy doloroso pero le dijo que el gigante verde pega más fuerte, ellas tenían la pelea más pareja pero solo porque la ladrona de talon no usaba sus armas.

Moira no pudo hacerle ni cosquillas a Luke ya que su piel era como el acero pero si logro debilitarlo hasta que Sombra tuviera algo útil, Widowmaker gracias a su agilidad pudo mantener las distancias contra Iron Fist que no pudo esquivar algunas de sus balas.

Por ultimo Reaper estaba algo sorprendido que ese tipo de rojo le quitara una de sus escopetas con esos raros bastones cortos y esquivarlo, la agilidad sin duda es su fuerte.

\- Chicos, los tengo, Luke Cage sujeto sometido a un experimento para sobrevivir en la cárcel, tiene piel de acero pero es vulnerable por dentro, tiene una relación sentimental con Jessica Jones, posee súper fuerza y uno traumas de su pasado. Dijo la hacker profesional

Daredevil pudo escuchar esa charla y vio como del techo llego un refuerzo, un hombre de aspecto africano con un enorme puño metálico con una máscara de diablo rojo, uso el arma contra el debilitado Luke por lo que ambos lo derribaban y debilitaban.

\- Danny Rand un chico millonario que perdió a sus padres en un accidente y paso años desaparecidos, pero según este archivo robado de algún gobierno, tiene el poder del Iron Fist canalizando energía conocida como chi, y yo que pensaba que eso era una tontería de Zenyatta. Dijo Sombra apunto de leer el último expediente e ir a dar una mano.

\- BOB, AYUDA A WIDOWMAKER. Dijo Ashe esquivando un puñetazo de Jessica.

Rápidamente sobre Iron fist apareció un robot con aspecto de vaquero, eso no asusto al joven que preparaba su puño pero tuvo que retroceder cuando la maquina mostro sus armas.

\- Matt Murdock, un respetado abogado con un padre muerto que fue luchador, es ciego desde niño pero fue entrenado, se convirtió en el defensor de la ciudad, Daredevil el diablo de Hell kitchen, puede escucharlo casi todo como el latido de un corazón. Dijo Sombra a Reaper

Reaper sabiendo eso hizo una señal a Amelia para que rodearan a Daredevil, el líder de Talon se hizo humo desapareciendo sus latidos, Matt recibió dos disparos de las escopetas pero su traje lo protegió, no podía escuchar nada, ni un latido, ni una respiración más que la de sus compañeros.

En eso recibió un disparo de Widowmaker que el quito el casco y lo lastimo solo para que Reaper se volviera a materializar mostrando como su traje se retorcía y se hacía más grande, hizo que su puño fuera monstruoso y estrello al invasor contra el suelo

Luke seguía perdiendo fuerza por culpa de Moira y varios golpes de Bob y Doomfist fueron lo suficiente para acabarlo, Iron fish antes que atacar recibió un golpe de Sombra con su arma dejándolo fuera de combate y Jessica termino por caer gracias a una ágil maniobra de Ashe.

Con los defensores derrotados e inmovilizados por una telaraña negra el interrogatorio continuo con Moira inyectando un suero a su víctima que por cada mentira gritaba como si lo desollaran.

\- Ese suero manda a tu cerebro una descarga por cada mentira, habla o sufre. Dijo Reaper perdiendo la paciencia.

El miembro de la mano cedió al final y revelo todo sobre su orden, incluso antes de morir por un disparo de Ashe revelo el nombre del nuevo líder de la mano que los hizo actuar como ahora.

\- ¿él también está aquí? Pregunto Widowmaker ligeramente sorprendida

\- Hanzo Shimana, él es el nuevo líder de la mano, nunca escuche sobre el ¿lo conocen? Pregunto Iron fist recuperando la conciencia

\- No es de tu incumbencia, pero este no es nuestro problema, pero si el llego, su hermano también estará cerca, será un problema que tengan que resolver los hermanos Shimada. Dijo Reaper que dio la orden de ejecutar a su víctima.

Ashe disparo al ninja matándolo y con eso hecho Talon se fue pero Reaper se aseguró que los defensores pudieran escapar, aunque ahora, este grupo de antihéroes se ganó la enemistad con los defensores, pero más específicamente de Matt Murdock que ahora enfrentaba a 7 personas como Punisher pero mucho más efectivos y poderosos

Bueno, este es el ultimo corto y si todo sale bien el fic saldrá dentro de un mes o 2, yo los mantendré informados para que les avisen a sus amigos interesados, sin mas, me despido sin una pregunta y volveremos a los omakes, sin más, adiós y deseadme suerte en mis exámenes, hasta la proxima


	68. Chapter 61

Hola a todos, káiser aquí con un capítulo después de un examen del cual no se si me fue bien, pero dejando eso de lado estoy bien, ahora vamos con lo importante, el capítulo de hoy con el cual rápidamente pasaremos a la saga que más dolores de cabeza me a dado, bueno sin mas aquí respondo

 **Samsan 19:** pues aquí esta bro, aunque me pudo quedar mejor ya que es algo corto

 **john el lobo solitario 43** : conozco el canal y las novelas pero no las e visto pero no las tome en cuenta, si, esa mención de la antítesis fue intencional como un guiño a esa letra, pues quien sabe, puede que Bills distrute la comida pero champa no y obvio que entrenara, es mas, hay una sorpresa en el regreso del golden fresas

 **dovah117** : una fusión entre erza, Orihime y Sona podrían crear comida para noquear a un dios y con lo otro, digamos que algunas historias de personajes de overwatch fueron alteradas en pequeña o gran medida, hanzo en este caso sintió culpa por lo de su hermano pero nunca renuncio a la idea de crear un imperio aunque lo de Genji lo siga atormentando, solo dire que ella no esta incluida en el harem, NUNCA LO ESTARA, su personalidad, no la quiero hacer tan molesta pero tampoco tendrá tanto protagonismo mas que en la temporada 1

 **yorvinjer** : quizás, aunque con lo que tengo planeado eso ya sería exagerar de mas

 **juanan231283:** se entiende y puede pasar, ya que no le puse muchas ganas a ese capitulo y esta saga es mas un pequeño relleno necesario

Capítulo 61: el nacimiento del dios shinigami

Al notar que la ira del dios de la destrucción se había desatado, los presentes se dieron cuenta que no les quedaba más remedio que contener la ira de este dios mientras su asistente solo engullía la comida de la fiesta sin preocuparse por nada mientras Goku ponía un rostro serio al ver la situación.

El primero en atacar y caer en de un simple toque fue Krillin que por suerte Bills no lo hizo explotar como cierto demonio del frio, luego siguió 18, Piccolo y los demás amigos del saiyajin que fueron derribados de un solo golpe sin esfuerzo alguno.

Videl trato de atacar pero recibió un manotazo derribándola lo que provocó la ira del rey de hueco mundo que lanzo una lanza relámpago con todo su poder sin hacerle nada al gato de la destrucción que solo le dio un golpe haciendo que perdiera su segunda resurrección en un instante.

Yachiru y Lilynette usaron sus máximos poderes terminando igual aun la arrancar logro dar un disparo certero con su rifle de energía pero también fueron derribadas.

Rápidamente un Goten en su segunda resurrección y un Trunks con su forma de vasto lord no perdieron el tiempo y también se sumaron a la pelea pero iban muy enserio.

\- FUUUUUUUUUU SION. Dijeron los niños ejecutando la danza.

Ahora se podía ver a Gotenks pero de forma muy diferente, ya que ahora era más alto como un adulto mostrando que sobre el chaleco de fusión tenía la vestimenta de Goten y los pantalones negros de Trunks mientras en su rostro se podía ver un cubre boca de afilados dientes con los cuernos hacia abajo mientras cargaba la zanpakuto Yamato liberada.

Este junto Kenpachi en su bankai atacaron con fuerza pero la espada del loco capitán fue destruida apenas hizo contacto con la piel del dios que también de un toque dejo fuera de combate a Zaraki que perdió su estado de bankai mientras que la fusión atrapo a Bills en su esfera cortante que no le hizo nada.

Gotenks rápidamente libero la última forma de Yamato ahora pareciéndose más a Trunks ya que la mandíbula se alargó hasta crear la misma mascara que usa el hijo de Vegeta en su estado de vasto lord solo que con los cuernos hacia abajo.

Pero aun con todo ese poder los puñetazos del vasto lord no fueron nada contra el dios destructor que de un golpe hace que la fusión termine de forma abrupta.

Stark y Kyoraku por ser unos perezosos mejor optaron por dormir y esperar que el dios se calmara mientras Ukitake tomo la misma decisión pero Unohana no, ya que esta deidad golpeo a su novio pero ni el letal acido de su bankai le podía hacer algo al dios de la destrucción.

Gohan activo su bankai, el estado místico e incluso se colocó su máscara Hollow que obtuvo tras fusionarse con Ulquiorra hace tiempo la cual estuvo aprendiendo a controlar en los últimos 3 años, pero en menos de nada fue derribado por el dios que de un simple toque en el rostro, destruyo la máscara en cientos de pedazos y dejo fuera de combate al saiyajin que fue rápidamente atendido por sus preocupadas esposas

En poco tiempo la mayoría de los guerreros, shinigamis y Arrancars fueron derrotados por Bills que ni siquiera se esforzó para lograrlo, incluso las esposas de Goku no pudieron hacer nada al igual que el saiyajin que volvió a atacar al gato de la destrucción ya que, nadie toca a sus hembras.

Algo similar paso con Vegeta que aunque asustado se lanzó al ataque contra Bills luego de que este golpeara a Bulma, parecía que nadie podía detener al dios que empezó a elevar su poder divino.

\- Antes de la creación viene la destrucción. Empezó a decir Bills con su aura morada de la destrucción.

\- Señor Bills, espere, se me ocurrió una manera de que pueda pelear contra el dios súper saiyajin. Dijo Goku que se levantó del suelo con dificultad

\- De acuerdo, tienes mi atención mortal. Dijo el gato de la destrucción de brazos cruzados y con un rostro enojado

\- Podemos preguntarle a Shenlog de cómo traerlo. Dijo el saiyajin.

\- Eso no será necesario, durante 4 años, estuve investigando sobre el dios Saiyajin. Dijo Whis que entre sus manos tenía unos dangos.

\- Si lo sabias ¿Por qué no dijiste nada desde el inicio? Pregunto con irritación el gato morado.

\- Es que quería probar más deliciosa comida de la tierra, en fin, para traer al dios súper saiyajin, 5 individuos de la misma raza deben darle su poder a uno de corazón puro, solo así aparecerá el dios saiyajin. Dijo Whis dando una explicación simple mientras comia

Todos se pusieron a pensar en las palabras del ángel pero había un problema, solo había 5 saiyajins presentes, les faltaba uno para hacer el ritual y empezaron a pensar en traer a Bardock del más allá para el proceso, pero una de las esposas de Gohan levanto la mano.

\- Disculpe, pero si hay 6 saiyajin aquí. Dijo para asombro de todos, la ex teniente Momo.

\- ¿Momo, que quieres decir? Solo están Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks, no hay más. Dijo Toshiro hasta que noto como la castaña tocaba su vientre

\- Bueno, todavía no llego, pero creo que puede funcionar para el momento. Dijo Momo alegremente mientras seguía frotando su vientre

Rápidamente el resto de esposas de Gohan al notar eso comenzaron a hacer memoria de los últimos 3 meses, Momo había tenía una conducta algo errática teniendo ataques de alegría, tristeza e ira una vez cada día, iba más seguido al baño que todas y comía el doble de lo habitual, todo eso solo tenía una explicación lógica.

\- ESTAS EMBARAZADA. Grito Rangiku entre sorpresa y alegría porque la chica inocente que ella conocía se volvió toda una mujer.

\- SERÉ PADRE. Grito con alegría Gohan abrazando a su esposa mientras la hacía girar siendo felicitada por las demás mujeres.

\- SERÉ TIO/TIA. gritaron Goten, Yachiru y Lilynette

\- SEREMOS ABUELAS. Gritaron las esposas de Goku aunque las que disimularon fueron Harribel y Nanao pero estaban emocionadas

\- Vaya seré abuelo. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

\- Cof cof, si ya terminaron con su momento familiar, ya deseo enfrentarme al dios saiyajin. Dijo Bills perdiendo la paciencia.

\- De acuerdo, pero señor Goku, le recomiendo que use esa cosa que ustedes llaman bankai antes de que empiece el ritual. Dijo Whis con sabiduría.

\- De acuerdo, bankai, Wachter Time. Dijo el saiyajin pasando a su forma liberada.

Con todo hecho, Goku se paró al frente de Bills mientras Vegeta y Trunks sujetados de la mano se transformaron en súper saiyajin y empezaron a transferir sus poderes mientras Goten y Gohan imitaban la acción, mientras los niños sujetaron de las manos a Momo que por unos instantes su cabello se volvió rubio y su vientre brillo mientras que Goku empezó a elevarse.

Poco a poco el cielo se oscureció de un color algo dorado y de un rápido estallido de energía que cegó a todos, pudieron notar que ya no podían sentir la presencia de Goku y ahora tenía un aspecto algo diferente pero no tan significativo como esperarían de un dios.

El cuerpo del saiyajin se volvió más delgado dando el aspecto de alguien muy ágil, sus ojos pasaron a una tonalidad de rojo al igual que su cabello que no estaba erizado mientras un ki de fuego lo cubría.

\- ¿funciono? Ya no puedo sentir el ki de mi esposo. Dijo Nanao impresionada.

\- Efectivamente, ahora Son Goku se transformó en el dios súper saiyajin y una característica del ki divino, es que no puede ser sentido por cualquiera. Dijo Whis de forma tranquila.

\- Wow, esto se siente extraño. Dijo el saiyajin mirándose detenidamente

\- Es lo normal, ahora pasaste de ser un mortal a un dios. Dijo Bills con una leve sonrisa

\- Ahora si podremos pelear, pero hagámoslo en un lugar donde no lastimemos a la gente. Dijo seriamente Goku

\- Me parece perfecto, sería una lástima que toda esta deliciosa comida se viera afectada. Dijo Bills sacando una gota a todos

\- Goku espera. Dijo Yoruichi acercándose a su esposo

Antes de que el saiyajin dijera algo, fue sorprendido cuando su esposa de pelo morado le planto un apasionado beso en los labios sorprendiendo a todos debido a que no era el momento adecuado para demostraciones de afecto.

\- Suerte cariño. Dijo la mujer gato para luego irse y ver como ambos contendientes se marchaban

\- Lady Yoruichi, ¿Por qué hizo eso? pregunto Soi Fong entre sorprendida y celosa.

\- Un amuleto de la buena suerte, además que ahora pudo decir que soy la primera en haber besado a un dios. Dijo la mujer gato con una sonrisa pícara causando que las demás la miraran mal, sobre todo Rangiku ya que ella quería hacer eso pero se le adelanto.

En el cielo:

\- De acuerdo señor bills, aquí voy. Dijo el saiyajin poniéndose en la pose de la tortuga

Goku de un segundo a otro se movió a una velocidad increíble que no controlo dejándolo sorprendido pero no al dios que ahora sabía que tendría una pelea emocionante en cuanto el saiyajin se acostumbrara al poder divino.

\- Esa es velocidad divina, Son Goku. Dijo el gato destructor.

 **Me pregunto cómo el ki divino puede afectar mi poder espiritual y mi zanpakuto.** Pensaba mentalmente el saiyajin puro

Con esa pregunta, Goku preparo un golpe de aire cortante con sus manos y Bills estaba listo para detenerlo, al lanzar el ataque, este hizo retroceder al dios un par de pasos pero trayendo consigo una enorme corriente de aire que se llevó todas las nubes y causo que el océano a la distancia se partiera y eso que el saiyajin no uso casi nada de poder.

\- Parece que el ki divino también altero los poderes de mi zanpakuto. Dijo Goku preguntándose qué tanto podía afectar este poder a su espada

\- Eso hará más interesante la pelea. Dijo Bills con una sonrisa ligera

Con eso dicho Bills se lanzó al ataque pero el saiyajin esquivo el ataque con dificultad usando el salto en el tiempo y conéctale una patada en el rostro al dios y luego un golpe de mazo que fue frenado y Bills respondió a esto contra atacando con un combo de golpes que mandaron al saiyajin a estrellarse en una montaña pero rápidamente Goku se levanto

Todo el combate estaba siendo visto desde el báculo de Whis dejando a todos impactados por la batalla de los dioses, los shinigamis pensaron que ahora el saiyajin estaba en un plano mucho más allá que el rey de las almas, algo más trascendente de lo que Aizen hubiera pensado, las esposas de Gohan y el mismo junto a los niños animaban a Goku pero las esposas del saiyajin mayor estaban preocupadas de que algo le pasara.

Durante el combate ambos intercambiaron golpes de todo tipo Bills le tiro las orejas a Goku y este abrió las del gato destructor para gritarle y este responde tirándole de la nariz como si quisiera alargársela por lo que el saiyajin para no perder sus viejos malos hábitos le dio un mordico a la cola del dios que se quejó de dolor.

En un punto de la pelea, el dios de la destrucción creo una esfera gigante de energía parecida a una súper nova que lanzo directo contra su oponente que sabiendo que la tierra no resistiría el impacto agarro la técnica para empezar comprimirla hasta deshacerla con mucha dificultad.

\- Je, sin duda alcanzaste el nivel de un dios, nadie hubiera podido deshacer ese ataque de esa manera. Dijo Bills con una leve sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo señor bills ahora voy yo. Dijo el saiyajin mayor

Lentamente Goku junto sus manos hacia atrás para hacer la técnica más famosa de su arsenal, aunque el dios ya la conocía y estaba listo para esquivarla, pero este no conto que al igual que Cell, el saiyajin se tele transportara justo al frente de el lanzado el ataque.

\- KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAA. Grito Goku.

La potencia del ataque fue tanta que el dios salió volando hacia una caverna llena de cristales muy hermosos debajo de la tierra y sobre ella un estanque de agua donde se reanudo el combate y si se veía bien en el rostro de ambos, se estaban divirtiendo muchos.

Para Bills poder enfrentar a alguien que le estaba obligando a usar más poder del que llegaría a usar contra un mortal era verdaderamente divertido mientras que Goku, no le molestaba la paz del mundo donde vivía ya que entrenaba seguido, pero él no encontrar un nuevo oponente poderoso lo tenía un poco aburrido aunque sus esposas se aseguraron que no se sintiera así.

\- Veamos si lo que aprendí de la esposa de mi hijo funciona HADO 33 SOKATSUI. Grito Goku.

A lo lejos se podía ver a una Rukia alegre ya que finalmente su suegro uso una de las pocas técnicas de hado que aprendió ya que nunca las usaba ya sea porque le parecía aburrido o simplemente no podia recordar todo el canto del hechizo.

El ataque de poder espiritual fue bastante veloz pero eso no fue nada que el dios destructor lo contra resta con facilidad aunque le dejo una muy leve quemadura.

\- Supongo que es hora de ir mas enserio. Dijo Bills mientras liberaba su aura divina

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Goku imitando las acciones de su rival

Con un solo choque de puños, gran parte de la caverna fue reducida a escombros mientras el intercambio de golpes los mandaba a ambos hacia el espacio exterior donde Goku se sorprendió que pudiera respirar pero asumió que debía ser cosa del ki divino.

Ya el combate empezó a asustar a los kaio shines debido a que los impactos de los puños de ambos amenazaban con destruir todo el universo cosa que por fortuna y demasiada suerte no ocurrió.

Sin embargo Bills en un punto del combate empezó a notar como el aura del súper saiyajin dios rojo empezaba a ser intermitente indicando que pronto el estado del dios se acabaría y Goku no se daba cuenta pero como si lo supiera empezó a usar su salto en el tiempo múltiples veces logrando conectar varios golpes al felino de la destrucción que debía reconocer que esa técnica era muy buena.

En un punto, lo que el dios pensó sucedió, el poder del súper saiyajin dios desapareció dejando solo a Goku con el súper saiyajin normal pero lo interesante es que todavía podía plantarle cara pese a ya no tener el ki divino.

Bills tenía una suposición de lo que paso y para confirmarla creo la misma súper nova de hace rato solo que con más poder y Goku sin querer que la tierra se viera afectada, empezó a cargar con todo su poder lanzando un hame hame ha con todo su poder.

La determinación del saiyajin fue tanta que por unos segundos regreso a su forma de dios impresionando de Bills y más cuando su ataque fue repelido dejándolo muy satisfecho por una buena pelea, ahora su oponente tenia gran parte de la ropa de su bankai destruida y sin nada de energía.

\- Sabes, no te diste cuenta, pero hace rato perdiste tus poderes divinos. Dijo con calma el dios.

\- ¿enserio? Pregunto Goku que ya tenía las ropas de su bankai destruido

\- Si, al parecer tanto tú como esa espada tuya absorbieron y asimilaron la energía divina permitiéndote estar más tiempo en el combate, yo diría que eres un prodigio en el combate. Dijo el gato de la destrucción

\- Gracias señor Bills, espero haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas. Dijo Goku muy agotado y sintiendo que su bankai desaparecería en cualquier momento

\- Eres el primer mortal en hacerme usar más del 15% de mi verdadero poder, eso es un logro al enfrentarte contra un dios. Dijo el dios de la destrucción.

 _Nota del autor: es noticia vieja, pero bills solo uso el 12,5 de su poder en la batalla de los dioses, aquí uso el 15 porque Goku es más fuerte que en el canon por razones obvias_

Antes de que Bills continuara, este ve como Goku se desmaya y empieza a caer desde el espacio, pero no lo iba a dejar morir, no cuando había sido el mortal más interesante que conoció, ya que lo trato con respeto al igual que las mujeres de este.

Todos los que vieron el combate quedaron muy impactados, cuando pensaron que ya lo habían visto todos, llega una deidad para cambiar su percepción de las cosas, ahora todos tenían delante a Bills el cual cargaba a Goku como un costal de papas y lo arroja contra sus mujeres donde es rápidamente atrapado por Rangiku y curado por Nanao junto a la asistencia de Unohana.

\- Como dios de la destrucción he quedado muy satisfecho por el combate y la buena comida de este planeta, por lo que no destruiré la tierra, esta vez. Dijo el dios haciendo que todos sintieran que se les quitaba un peso de encima.

\- Mire señor Bills, conseguí un montón de comida en su ausencia. Dijo el ángel con alegría

\- Puede venir a la tierra para comer todo lo que quiera. Dijo Bulma con naturalidad

\- Y si quiere también puede dar un paseo por la sociedad de almas. Dijo Ukitake que tampoco quería hacer enojar al dios

\- Tengan este pudin con bienvenida. Dijo alegremente Orihime mostrando toda una bandeja

Todos los que conocían la comida mutante de la peli naranja y ver al dios comer el postre todos de nuevo imaginaron el fin del mundo cuando lo vieron con la mirada ensombrecida al probar el primer bocado.

\- WOW, ESTO ESTA MUY BUENO. Dijo Bills sorprendido e impactado a los demás sin entender como le podía gustar a un dios semejante cosa.

\- Verdad, la comida de Orihime es muy sabrosa. Dijo Goku comiendo otro pudin

\- Además la comida de esa humana es muy popular en hueco mundo. Dijo Grimmjow que también se sumó a comer esa comida que parecía retorcerse pero nadie se daba cuenta

La fiesta siguió el curso normal hasta el anochecer donde Bills le había comentado que tenía el potencial para ser su sucesor como el dios de la destrucción, también le menciono que el ser mas poderoso en este universo era whis ya que no solo era asistente, sino también su maestro lo cual emociono a Goku como un niño.

Otra cosa extraña que paso y no fue explicada hasta más tarde fue que cuando se desactivo el bankai de Goku, su espada se destruyó y volvió a reformarse en una enorme espada plateada cuya empuñadura terminaba en la boca de un dragón rugiendo, la hoja era similar a la espada original con la diferencia que esta nueva arma se podía dividir en una doble zanpakuto

\- Disculpe señor whis, ¿me podría entrenar? quiero ser más poderoso para proteger a mi familia. Dijo el saiyajin con emoción

\- No tan rápido insecto, no me pienso quedar atrás de ti, yo también quiero entrenar. Dijo Vegeta que está cerca y lo escucho todo

\- Mmmm, de acuerdo, pero para ellos pido una compensación en comida y los buscare a ambos en 1 mes. Dijo el ángel con calma.

\- GENIAL. Grito Goku con mucha emoción

\- Una cosa antes de irme, señor Goku, el cambio de su arma se debe a que el también absorbió la energía divina debido a eso, se podría decir que su arma evoluciono. Dijo el ángel.

\- ¿eso es verdad? Pregunto el saiyajin a su arma que empezó a materializarse

\- Efectivamente compañero, ambos absorbimos esa energía, por lo que ahora fácilmente se me puede definir como la zanpakuto más poderosa y única en su tipo. Dijo la zanpakuto tranquilamente pero su forma física no cambio pero si había algo diferente

Detrás de la forma física del arma del saiyajin, salió una figura femenina, una chica joven de 21 años de cabello negro corto atado en un bolo, ojos cafés oscuro, su boca era cubierta por un pañuelo negro con detalles dorados, al igual que Wachter vestía ropa del siglo 18 una chaqueta azulada con detalles dorados y morado en el interior, lo que parecía ser una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color.

\- Al igual que Kenpachi y Stark, tuve un exceso de poder y como única alternativa, lo tuve que separar dándole vida a tu segunda espada, ella también se llama Wachter como yo, pero para evitar confusiones puedes decirle Emily, es como mi hija. Dijo la zanpakuto.

\- Será un honor seguirlo a todas sus batalla Son Goku. Dijo Emily de forma cordial

Nota del autor: esta forma física se parece a Emily kaldwin del juego dishonored 2

\- Jijiji hola, supongo que será divertido tenerte en nuestra familia. Dijo el saiyajin

\- Una cosa más señor Goku, aún tiene el ki divino en su interior, pero no sabe controlarlo, le sugiero que practique un poco para poder usarlo en un momento de extrema necesidad. Dijo el ángel Guardián.

Con todo dicho, la deidad y su ángel se fueron de la tierra con una enorme cantidad de alimentos y prometiendo volver ya sea por mas comida nueva y deliciosa de la misma manera para entrena a los saiyajins.

\- Bueno Momo, ahora que serás madre, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás al bebe? Pregunto Rukia a su mejor amiga.

\- Todavía me lo estoy pensando. Dijo tímidamente la castaña.

\- me pregunto, ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo con Gohan? Pregunto Orihime empezando a soñar despierta.

Esa pregunto puso a todas a pensar sobre su futuro, Rukia se imaginaba sosteniendo a una niña hiperactiva de pelo negro atada en una coleta mientras aprendía a usar una zanpakuto, algo similar se imaginaba Nell abrazando a una pequeña de pelo verde como ella, Tatsuki se veía a ella misma enseñándole artes marciales a un pequeño niño peli negro mientras Orihime se veía a ella misma junto a un pequeño niño de pelo naranja cocinando sus extrañas comidas, lo curioso es que todas chicas excepto la arrancar peli verde se aterraron por la sola idea que un hijo de Orihime y Gohan aprendiera a cocinar como su madre.

Todos disfrutaron de un gran momento de paz y tranquilidad sin saber que un terrible mal antiguo estaba por despertar y buscaba venganza contra aquellos que mataron a los suyos.

En el mundo bleach, lugar desconocido:

Se podía ver a un hombre caminando en un palacio blanco pasando al frente de varias personas que parecían ser soldados, todos vestidos de blanco y con un extraña cruz en sus pechos como emblema.

A la distancia se podía ver a otros individuos que también vestían el blanco pero sus ropas eran más diferentes a la de los soldados, todos ellos mirando un sarcófago de piedra con extrema atencion.

De este, empezó a emerger la figura de un hombre de aspecto mayor con un largo pelo lacio y bigote negro, unos ojos rojos apenas visibles debido a que los tenía algo cerrados, este vestía un un uniforme de color blanco y una larga capa negra, esta persona fue recibida por un hombre joven de pelo rubio usando el mismo uniforme.

\- Lord Yhwach, esperábamos su despertar con ansias, pero, si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué se tardó tanto? Pregunto el rubio

\- Solo diré….que estuve aprendiendo cosas nuevas para que nuestra venganza pueda cumplirse. Dijo Yhwach con una sonrisa malvada mientras en sus manos creaba una pequeña esfera de ki verde que en el pasado hizo templar a la sociedad de almas.

Omake: cacería y entrevistas

Después de subir los cortos mientras káiser tomaba un café en su oficina estaba pensando, por el regalo de navidad había contratado 3 empleados nuevos para sus filas mientras el bar del otro autor estaba prosperando, aunque pensaba que faltaba algo para el futuro proyecto.

En eso mientras pensaba activa las cámaras de su oficina para ver que hacían sus empleados, Ichigo y Sombra parecían estar ocupados en una misión que usaron como excusa para tener a una cita mientras el resto se estaba encargando de entrenar a los nuevos miembros.

Burning Greymon, Widowmaker y Reaper estaban entrenaban a una pareja que venia del mismo mundo a los cuales les prometió curarlos de su infertilidad y no ser tratados como fenómenos a cambio de trabajar en la oficina de manera honrada.

La primera persona era una hermosa mujer que parecía joven aunque era más vieja de lo que parecía vestida con un largo vestido negro, un collar de plata en forma de estrella, una larga cabellera negra y unos bellos ojos morados, esta mujer era conocida como Yennefer of Vengerberg, bruja profesional y la otra persona que estaba con ella era su novio, un hombre de aspecto mayor con una larga cabellera blanca y barba del mismo color, cargando consigo 2 espadas en su espalda, una de acero y otra de plata vistiendo una armadura de cota de malla, este hombre era conocido como Geralt of Rivia, brujo y cazador de monstruos profesional.

En la cafetería los empleados más nuevos que eran Kerrigan, Arthas y Marco Diaz jugaban una partida de póquer con una mujer gigante de piel naranja y una larga melena blanca conocida mejor como Jasper.

 **Mmmm, me falta solo escribir la saga de black y la del torneo de Champa, pero que puedo hacer para divertirme y trabajar en mi otro proyecto.** Pensaba el autor mientras miraba de nuevo Deadpool 2 teniendo una idea.

-Ya sé, Claire, llama a Sam y Monika, necesito su ayuda para esto ya que están involucrados conmigo. Dijo Kaiser a su leal neko.

Un rato despues:

Fuera de la oficina, había montada una mesa con los 2 autores y sus asistentes, la razón, después de pensarlo, necesitaban un narrador para Overmarvel así que entrevistaron a varios seres pero ninguno cumplía sus expectativas hasta que llego un dúo que eran los indicados.

A la entrevista llegaron 2 personas, la primera era una peli naranja con una cola de ardilla cuyo nombre era conocido como la chica ardilla y el otro.

-FINALMENTE ME INVITARON A ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO CAZAR TRAPITOS. Grito Deadpool equipado con mucha artillería letal.

-Deadpool, cálmate o no nos darán el empleo. Dijo la chica ardilla.

-Veamos que tienen, personaje que derroto a thanos, Doom y otros, estas contratada, Deadpool, súper divertido inmortal rompedor de la cuarta pared, estas contratado también. Dijo Monika y Sam

-SIIIIIII ¿Qué DEBO HACER? Pregunto el mercedario.

-Tú y la chica ardilla darán los avances de overmarvel cuando salga en un punto de quizás un mes y medio o 2, además que serán los protagonistas de los omakes de esa historia. Dijo Claire feliz.

-Que mal, yo quería cazar trapos, no trabajar. Dijo el mercerario que se azoto contra la mesa.

-Todos, busquen bajo sus mesas y sillas, vamos a cazar a un tal Hime Arikawa y a un trapo peli rosa de un tal Sieg de Fate. Dijo Kaiser revelando gorros de safari y rifles

De nuevo y haciendo referencia a Elmer gruñon todos caminaban en fila con sus rifles al bosque de los trapitos en el infierno.

-Shii, guarden silencio, estamos cazando trapos con los que hare chimichangas, muajja. Dijo Deadpool riendo mientras era seguido por los autores, sus asistentes y su futura compañera de aventuras la chica ardilla.

Bueno perdón si el cap es cortó pero a veces no tengo mucho que narrar, además ahora pasamos a la saga Quincy y si preguntan como llegaron mis 3 asistentes nuevos, pues bueno, ya se los contare la proxima semana.

Pregunta semanal ¿Qué peleas esperan ver en la saga Quincy?


	69. Chapter 62

Hey aquí káiser con el inicio de la saga de los quincys, últimamente no se que me pasa, los caps me están quedando cortos, quizás sea por querer solo abarcar un tema en un cap para no saturar o quien sabe, tal vez solo este un poco cansado, y para lo que estén al tanto de mi vida, me quite de encima ese examen de matemáticas aprobando con lo justo y necesario si quieren una dramatización de yo en el examen esa algo asi, vegeta blue: yo, toppo: el examen, bueno, sin más aquí respondo:

 **Samsan 19:** pues a ver como me quedo, ya que no lei el manga y esta saga es muy a mi manera

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** aun no vi la película de Broly pero dicen que es la mejor de todas, la idea de los saiyajins contra demonios del frio es una posibilidad a medias, estuve jugando the witcher 3 y me gustaron como pareja y personajes y los traje, káiser: no creo que ella este dispuesta usar esa ropa, esa mascota solo dire que sabe copiar tu voz señor Raynor :v

 **Lozato:** no hay problema, aunque se te extrañaba mucho por aquí, pero entiendo, la uni es difícil

 **Starlordeando:** crear drama no es lo mio, pero si veremos algo asi en la saga de black

 **dovah117:** claro, porque no, elige un avatar y luego que cuente el pasado de mis nuevos subordinados puedes venir, no creo, pero si tendrá algunas habilidades nuevas aunque pocas, bueno quien sabe, cosas de dioses :v

 **juanan231283:** ok, lo que pasa es que hay mas libertad creativa en el omake

Capítulo 62: el inicio de una nueva guerra

Unas semanas mas tarde, en el mundo humano:

La verdad es que después de la pelea contra Bills todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo para los Sons y sus esposas, lo cual para shinigamis como Urahara, Yamamoto y Isshin esto era una mala señal, todos tenían el presentimiento de que algo se acercaba y que la paz iba a colapsar una vez más.

Goku empezó un riguroso entrenamiento junto al capitán Ukitake y Kyoraku por ser los únicos shinigamis que conocía con una doble zanpakuto, los cuales no dudaron en ayudar al saiyajin a que tuvieran un gran manejo de sus nuevas armas duales.

En el shikai, la espada que se podía separarse y transformaba en 2 espadas gigantes para una mano, se parecían al shikai original solo que la boca demoniaca era remplazada por una de un soldado agonizando mientras las hojas parecían estar en llamas por una largas líneas de fuego, a pesar que la zanpakuto era de viento.

 _Nota del autor: las espadas del exilio versión gigante del god of war 3_

El bankai no sufrió modificación alguna, solo que ahora el saiyajin si se enfrentaba a un enemigo extremadamente poderoso, con el paso del tiempo del combate, podría aumentar el tiempo de su salto temporal, pero por ahora no llego mejorarlo pero si obtuvo nuevas habilidades crear un tornado que podría borrar a la sociedad de almas con un aplauso.

Luego regresaba al mundo de los vivos para pasar tiempo con sus esposas las cuales lo alentaban a que lograra acceder al súper saiyajin dios rojo, lo cual parecía lograrlo por unos segundos, pero como Whis dijo, solo podría transformarse en un momento de verdadera necesidad lo cual podia traducirse en un enemigo muy poderoso.

Gohan por su lado, siguió las palabras de su padre de nunca descuidar su entrenamiento, ahora más que nunca debido a que tenía una hija en camino, según las palabras de Unohana, eso le daba motivos para superarse, por lo cual, cuando su padre terminara de entrenar con Whis, le pediría al ángel también entrenar, no podían irse todos y dejar la tierra desprotegida

Momo por su lado ya presentaba los antojos y su vientre comenzó a hincharse un poco denotando su condición de embarazo siendo cuidada por todas sus amigas de harem y su esposo cuando terminaba de entrenar.

Los niños como Goten, Yachiru, Lilynette y Trunks pasaban mucho tiempo junto entrenando y haciendo cosas de niños normales, como jugar, salir a comer dulces y sacar a pasear a Rudy el dinosaurio (bueno no tan normal)

Karin inicio una relación secreta para todos con el capitan Toshiro, aunque en realidad Goku, Goten y Yuzu los descubrieron cuando se besaron la primera vez, por lo cual la pareja tuvo que sobornar a los saiyajins con montañas de comida para que no dijeran nada y Yuzu que respetaba a su hermana no dijo nada pero le dijo que su padre se pondría muy loco y feliz tanto que cada vez que el peli blanco pasaba por la clínica era recibido con golpes y abrazos

Kenpachi y Unohana eran considerados la pareja más poderosa, sádica, destructiva y perfecta de la sociedad de almas que en propias palabras de Ukitake y el propio Yamamoto, si trabajaban en equipo, ellos podrían hacer pedazos en un combate al anciano comandante

Hablando de Yamamoto, este declaro que si algo le pasaba, no quería ser revivido por las esferas, el sospechaba que su hora estaba por llegar y que era hora de dejar toda la sociedad de almas a cargo de alguien más joven y que tenía la experiencia necesaria para llevar a los shinigamis hacia una nueva era.

El heredero proclamado por el anciano fue Ukitake, esto debido a que Kyoraku no parecía interesado en el cargo, aunque sería capaz de hacer en una situación de crisis, pero debido a que el peli blanco estaba completamente curado de su enfermedad y en los últimos años se puso a hacer todo lo que no pudo, volvía a ser un shinigami digno de ser llamado capitán donde todos estaban de acuerdo que era el heredero correcto

Con Ukitake más activo y respaldado por casi todos los capitanes y los saiyajin hizo cosas que prometían que la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo nunca más tendrían un conflicto además de casi haberles quitado todo su poder a la central 46 que tenían planes malignos con la hija de Gohan que debía nacer.

Hoy era un día especial de la semana, era el día donde Lilynette iba a visitar a Stark para que no se sintiera solo y era acompañada por su novio Goten, su rival Yachiru y Trunks que quería conocer hueco mundo ahora que no estaba controlado

Los adultos los dejaron ir ya que los niños eran completamente capaces de cuidarse solos, aunque ellos no tenían la menor idea que algo está por suceder y que la paz estaba por romperse por las personas que los shinigamis creyeron muertas desde hace años.

En un lugar desconocido:

Se podía ver cientos de personas reunidas en filas todos vestidos de blanco, con una insignia que marcaba su estatus como quincys todos ellos estaban como si estuvieran por marchar hacia una guerra cosa que era lo que iba a pasar.

Al frente de ellos se encontraba su líder y la mano derecha de su creador, Jugram Haschwalth un nombre de complexión delgada vestido de blanco, largo cabello rubio y ojos azules este iba armado con una espada enfunda y un escudo con el símbolo Quincy en su espalda, dentro de la organización conocida como los sternritter, la elite de su creador Yhwach todos son asignados por una letra, él era la B The Balance (el balance)

Del lado izquierdo de Jugram se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello verde lima con ojos del mismo color, ella también vestía de blanco solo que su ropa era más reveladora con chaleco que dejaba ver un gran escote de sus pechos, una mini falda blanca, botas y un gorro, el nombre de esta chica era Candice Catnipp, sternritter T The Thunderbolt (el trueno)

El ultimo integrante del lado derecho era un hombre de tez morena y cabellera rubia, en su espalda parecía cargar un rifle de franco tirador adornado con pieles blancas, su vestimenta era del mismo color que los otros, solo que la ropa era de piel como el chaleco de piel y un sombrero, junto a un raro tatuaje de una X en uno de sus ojos, este hombre era conocido como Lille Barro sternritter X The X-Axis (perforadora de todo).

Delante de todos ellos se encontraba su líder Yhwach, que poseía la letra A almighty (el todo poderoso) y delante todos parecía haber una garganta.

\- Mis leales quincys, antes empezar nuestra venganza contra la sociedad de almas, primero conquistaremos hueco mundo y haremos que ellos nos ayuden, Jugram estas al mando. Dijo el rey Quincy

\- Me alzare con la victoria para usted mi lord. Dijo respetuosamente el rubio, cosa que molesto a Candice por tanta formalidad.

\- Solo les dire, tengan cuidado, estuve viendo el futuro, algo anormal les espera del otro lado, por lo que no se confíen. Dijo seriamente Yhwach.

\- Como sea, empecemos de una vez. Dijo la impaciente peli verde Quincy que salto directo a la garganta sin esperar a nadie.

\- Todos, EN MARCHA. Dijo Jugram

Con esa orden, todo el ejército Quincy empezó avanzar hacia hueco mundo, sin saber que eligieron el momento equivocado para invadir, Yhwach conocía esa posibilidad, pero era difícil saber cuál de todos los futuros era el correcto, pero estaba tan empeñado en cumplir sus planes que ignoro la posibilidad que había visto.

Con goten:

El grupo de niños empezaron a avanzar por el nuevo hueco mundo mirando que ahora los arrancars eran numerosos y el desierto había dejado de ser tan deprimente, todo esto hasta que llegaron al palacio de las noches reconstruido.

En la entrada se podía ver a Grimmjow que parecía estar jugando poker con Loly y Luppi, y tal parecía ser que el trapito les estaba ganando aunque dejaron su juego al ver a los niños.

\- Oye enano, ¿tu hermano está listo para una revancha? Dijo el actual espada 2 con una sonrisa salvaje.

\- Creo que en unos días está más que dispuesto a un combate pero si quieres podemos pelear antes de que me vaya. Dijo Goten alegremente.

\- De acuerdo enano, si buscan a Stark lo encontraran junto a Ulquiorra y Videl, ahora si me disculpan debo ver si recupero mi dinero. Dijo Grimmjow que se fue directo hacia la mesa donde jugaba con los demás espadas

Los niños que ya conocían el lugar no tardaron nada en llegar con Stark donde como se había dicho estaba con el rey y la reina de hueco mundo pero se sorprende al ser envestido por la peli plata muy feliz.

\- Hola Stark, cuanto tiempo. Dijo la arrancars

\- Es bueno verte Lilynentte, ¿supongo que vives bien en el mundo humano? Pregunto el arrancar lobo devolviendo el abrazo

\- Claro, como no hacerlo si tengo al mejor novio de todos. Dijo la peli plata que se soltó solo para abrazar del brazo a Goten.

\- Oye, él también es mío cabeza de cabra. Dijo Yachiru a su rival.

\- Chicas, cálmense, estamos de visita. Dijo Trunks tratando de ser la voz de la razón

\- Aléjate de él, cabeza de chicle. Dijo Lilynette y con la peli rosa empezó a hacer fuerza entre ellas tratando de someter a la otra.

\- ¿siempre son así de animadas? Pregunto Videl con una gota y riendo nerviosamente.

\- Casi siempre. Dijo Goten haciendo sus manos hacia atrás y riendo.

En el desierto, con los Quincy:

Los invasores se podía decir que quedaron sumamente sorprendidos ya que el hueco mundo no era como se lo esperaban, algunas partes parecían desierto puro mientras otras estaba creciendo pasto junto a pozos de agua y algunos edificios de forma circular con arrancars que no parecían hostiles.

Esto claramente desconcertó a los Quincys ya que no recordaban que los Hollows se comportaran de esa forma o que su lugar de origen fuera así, pero no les importo nada de eso.

\- Preparados, empezaremos con una advertencia. Dijo Jugram que saco su espada.

Poco a poco el ejército de los Quincy extendió sus manos hacia delante proyectándose en cada uno un arco espiritual con una flecha de poder de reiatsu todos listos para disparar.

\- Preparen, apunten…..fuego. Dijo Jugram haciendo caer su espada.

Rápidamente esa área de hueco mundo fue cruelmente bombardeada por una lluvia de flechas que mato a la mayoría de los arrancars que vivían ahí, con lo que los Quincy no contaron fue que unos de los espadas estaba en ese lugar, pero sabiendo que no podría contra todos tomo la sensata decisión de irse a informar de todo esto a su rey y prepararse para la batalla contra estos extraños invasores.

Regresando a las noches:

Los niños dejaron sus juegos infantiles cuando lo sintieron, varios kis de arrancars acababan de desaparecer indicando que estaban muertos y un poco más lejos cientos de kis malignos que tenían una similitud con el poder de Uryu, lo cual consideraban imposible ya que el joven de lentes y Yuzu eran los únicos con ese poder.

\- Niños ¿ocurre algo malo? Pregunto Ulquiorra que por alguna razón su instinto le decía que algo malo estaba pasando

\- Cientos de arrancars acaban de desaparecer y varios kis malignos se acercan a paso lento. Dijo Goten emulando la mirada de su madre.

\- ¿Quiénes? Los shinigamis no lo harían desde que optamos por la paz. Dijo Yachiru que ahora se la podía ver seria.

La respuesta de todos llego en forma del actual espada 8 Rudbornn que tenía un arrancar herido entre sus brazos ambos fueron atravesados por flechas de reiatsu que automáticamente todos los que conocían a Uryu las reconocían.

\- Lord Ulquiorra, nos están invadiendo, por la forma en que vestían y atacaban, concuerdan con la descripción de los Quincys. Dijo el espada herido con mucha seriedad.

\- ¿Quincys? Que no estaban todos muertos salvo esa chica Yuzu, ese tipo Uryu y su padre. Dijo Lilynette conmocionada.

\- Esto es extraño, según la sociedad de almas, todos ellos estaban muertos. Dijo Videl que conocía algo de la historia de los shinigamis.

\- Tal vez no los mataron a todos y algunos se escondieron. Dijo Trunks pensativo

\- ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que ellos lleguen hasta aquí? Dijo Ulquiorra que rápidamente se puso en pose pensativa.

\- Si siguen el mismo camino que tome, no tardaran más de unas horas en llegar al palacio. Dijo el espada 8

\- De momento, necesitamos respuestas, Yachiru, tú y Rudbornn vayan a la sociedad de almas, trae refuerzos en caso de que las cosas se descontrolen. Dijo el rey de hueco mundo.

\- ¿Qué pasara con los demás? Pregunto la peli rosa preocupada por su pareja.

\- Goten, Trunks y Lilynette, necesito que de momento activen sus formas de segunda resurrección, probablemente estos invasores quieran luchar y para que no sospechen que los shinigamis están de nuestro lado, transfórmense en vastos lords. Dijo el espada 1 uno

Los presentes lo pensaron y tenía razón, ver a 4 niños y más una con ropa shinigami sería muy sospecho para los quincys, por lo cual nadie se opuso a la palabra del rey que abrió una garganta para que Yachiru, cargando al herido espada 8 se fuera para informar de todo a los shinigamis y los saiyajins.

Goten al tener el carácter de su madre, ascendió a la petición y rápidamente paso a su segunda resurrección con su forma adulta al igual que Lilynette que preparaba su rifle mientras Trunks se puso su máscara Hollow para rápidamente elevar su poder y transformarse en vasto lord.

\- Videl, Stark, reúnan a los espadas y a todos los habitantes de hueco mundo que estén cerca del camino de esos tipos, Lilynette usa la viaja torre en ruinas para tener una línea de tiro y vigilancia, ustedes niños necesito que me mantengan informado del avance de nuestros enemigos. Dijo Ulquiorra completamente serio, nunca se lo vio de esa forma pero esa forma de reaccionar era una de las tantas razones de porque él era el rey.

Un rato despues:

Los quincys avanzaron a un paso más acelerado debido a que todos los arrancars cercanos se refugiaron y prepararon para combatirlos en las noches, los que comandaban el ataque vieron como 5 arrancars se acercaron no para atacar, sino para hablar.

En el medio estaba Ulquiorra con su rostro inexpresivo, a su lado estaba Videl mientras de sus lados opuestos estaban Trunks en su forma vasto lord de brazos cruzados y Goten en su segunda resurrección que no despegaba la mirada de Jugram ya que de todos era el que poseía el ki mas alto, detrás del grupo estaba Stark.

El rubio Quincy dio una señal para que no atacaran, vería si los hollows estaban dispuestos a colaborar sin perder más vidas de ambos lados.

\- ¿Quiénes se suponen que son ustedes? ¿Por qué invaden Hueco mundo? pregunto Ulquiorra.

\- Nosotros somos los sternritter la elite del todo poderoso Yhwach, yo soy Jugram y hemos venido a conquistar hueco mundo para nuestro creador. Dijo en un tono frio el Quincy.

\- Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con el odio de nuestras especies hace tantos años, no, aquí hay algo más de por medio sino no estaríamos hablando. Dijo el Ulquiorra.

\- Parece que es más perceptivo de lo que pensamos, una vez que tomemos este lugar, por las buenas o por las malas, los arrancars serán usados como soldados para matar a los shinigamis. Dijo Candice con una sonrisa

\- ¿Quién está al mando en este lugar? Pregunto Lille intrigado.

\- Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, espada número 1 y el rey de este lugar, solo les daré una primera y última advertencia, largo de este lugar, los arrancars y los shinigamis llevamos más de 3 años en paz, no renunciaremos a eso por los delirios de venganza de un loco que vive en el pasado. Dijo el ser de ojos verdes.

Esa declaración desconcertó a los sternritter, ¿Cómo era posible que 2 seres que eran considerados enemigos naturales fueran capaces de coexistir? Perdieron la cuenta de cuantos años estuvieron resguardados aumentando sus fuerzas para atacar a los shinigamis y ahora se enteran que hueco mundo y el Seireitei ya no eran enemigos.

\- Los Hollow y shinigamis pueden coexistir, incluso otros seres, yo soy una humana convertida en arrancars y no me arrepiento de esa elección. Dijo Videl con firmeza.

Ahora los quincys eran conscientes que demasiadas cosas pasaron en los últimos años, cambios demasiados grandes, más de los que ellos o su propio rey pudo predecir, pero pese a todo eso, ya estaban aquí en hueco mundo y no se irían hasta que el lugar perteneciera a los lord Yhwach y el primer paso para lograrlo era derrotar al rey del lugar.

\- Ya veo, en vista de que ahora ustedes son amigos de los shinigamis, no nos dejan otra alternativa que tomar este lugar por la fuerza. Dijo Jugram desenvainando su espada.

La tensión que se generaba era tremenda, Candice creo 2 espadas que parecían rayos lista para enfrentarse a cualquiera que diera un ataque, Lille tenía el rifle listo mientras Ulquiorra y Videl preparaban sus armas al igual que Goten, Trunks y Stark todos esperando a que algo detonara el combate.

Los soldados Quincy se prepararon para disparar pero ninguno se percató hasta que fue tarde que una bala de poder Hollow atravesó el cráneo de uno de los suyos, la responsable de esto fue Lilynette que armada con su rifle de la segunda resurrección disparo contra el enemigo, lo cual era lo que Ulquiorra estaba esperando.

El rey y reina de hueco mundo rápidamente cargaron 2 potentes ceros oscuras para dispersar a sus enemigos y regresar para reunir al resto de los espadas para la batalla, Jugram dio la orden de disparar contra los 5 pero quedo sorprendido cuando otros dos ceros creados por Goten y Trunks fueron lanzados contra las miles de flechas de Reiasu que fueron destruidas en una explosión azul y roja.

Con rapidez cada persona tomo un oponente, Trunks desenvaino su espada para bloquear un embate de Candice que salto sobre el con la intención de atacarlo pero con lo que la peli verde no conto era la tremenda fuerzas del saiyajin que de un puñetazo le saco el aire, la hizo toser sangre y la mando a volar lejos para poder luchar a gusto sin interrupciones.

\- No te preocupes Goten, no pienso lastimarla, al menos no mucho. Dijo Trunks que como siempre se comportaba diferente al estar transformado

Lille rápidamente apunto su rifle hacia la ubicación de Lilynette y de un disparo devasto la torre en ruinas haciendo que la peli plata tuviera que usar su sonido para esquivar el ataque y casi recibe daño cuando disparo al mismo tiempo que su oponente pero el ataque de su adversario perforo el suyo, cosa que le resultaba difícil de creer ya que no eran un disparo débil lo cual le daba la pauta que debía ser cuidadosa.

\- Parece, que este combate, demostrara quien es el mejor tirador entre nosotros. Dijo la arrancar que tenía su arma lista.

\- Para ser una Hollow enfrentándote a un ser divino, tienes razón. Dijo el Quincy pero se molesta cuando ve a la chica reír

\- ¿ser divino? Jajajajajaja no me hagas reír, yo vi seres divinos y te puedo asegurar que todos eran más fuertes que tu o tu creador juntos. Dijo Lilynette recordando a Bills, Whis y el super saiyajin dios

Sin que Lille pudiera reclamar, ambos volvieron a dispararse entre sí indicando que la victoria seria de aquel que pudiera dar en el blanco primero.

Mientras que Goten rápidamente arrastro Jugram hacia el desierto de una sola patada que para sorpresa del Quincy, esta abollo su escudo, cosa que no podía ser posible a no ser que estuviera en frente de un vasto lord con un poder incalculable.

Ambos llegaron a otra parte de hueco mundo donde estaban lejos de los espadas y quincys, el hijo de Harribel tenía lista su espada mientras su oponente levantaba su escudo y espada.

\- No eres un arrancars normal, ¿verdad? Pregunto el rubio

\- Y tú no eres un Quincy normal ¿verdad? Dijo el saiyajin imitando la pregunta

\- Veo que lo notaste, yo soy el heredero de lord Yhwach como emperador de los Quincy, cuando él duerme, una parte de su poder se transfiere a mí. Dijo Jugram sonriendo.

\- Entonces supongo que lo justo es que yo también me presente adecuada mente, mi nombre es Son Goten, mi madre es una arrancar vasto lord y mi padre un shinigami. Dijo el saiyajin arrancars.

Esa nueva declaración hizo que Jugram mostrara un rostro de completo asombro e incredulidad, estaba por enfrentarse al fruto de una relación que nunca creyó que fuera posible.

Mientras con los espadas:

Sin los sternritter el ejército Quincy quedo completamente desorganizados, los cual los convertía en una presa fácil para los arrancars, sus números eran menores pero bajo el liderazgo de Ulquiorra, los invasores tenían poco y nada que hacer.

Stark fue el primero en activar su resurrección, no era alguien al que le gustaba pelear pero si había algo que no iba a permitir es que todo el esfuerzo por convertir a hueco mundo en un lugar más próspero se desechara, por lo que no dudo en contra atacar las flechas con un cero ráfagas mientras invocara a sus lobos los cuales controlaba sin tener que dejar su cuerpo.

Grimmjow como estaba con ganas de una batalla rápidamente activo su segunda resurrección y sin piedad y con una enorme velocidad empezó a mutilar, despedazar y aplastar a todo Quincy que se cruzara en su camino, recibió una flecha en un brazo, cosa que lo enfureció y desato su ira contra el responsable aterrando a todos los que lo vieron que prefirieron huir.

\- A no, ustedes no se escaparan malditos intrusos, VINCULAR PRESAS. Grito Grimmjow para que sus enemigos no escaparan.

Ulquiorra y Videl coordinaban sus ataques de manera magistral, ambos con sus resurrecciones activadas, el rey empalaba a sus enemigos con sus lanzas de energía mientras su reina con una de sus cadenas rebanaba a sus enemigos mientras con otra atrapaba a un Quincy y lo usaba de escudo humano.

Los enemigos eran muchos pero al estar desorganizados lo tenían más fácil hasta que llegaran más personas para terminar el trabajo, otros espadas como Luppi y Loly usaron sus habilidades para ya sea aplastar enemigos con sus tentáculos o volverlos una masa sanguinolenta con el ácido.

Ahora la guerra por hueco mundo había empezado, los sternritter estaban por enfrentar enemigos que nunca creyeron que existirían, los quincys subestimaron a sus enemigos, salvo Jugram que luego de cerrar sus ojos pudo sentir el poder de la letra de su líder correr por su cuerpo, ahora tenía la victoria en sus manos según su punto de vista, pero lo cierto es que empezó a ver algunos futuros y ninguno era bueno.

\- Es hora, que conozcas, el verdadero poder de los sternritter, Son goten. Dijo Jugram mientras sus ojos parecían multiplicarse.

Omake: el pasado de Geralt y Yennefer:

En el bar de Sam a oficina estaba bebiendo cerveza aunque la mayoría se preguntaban como es que fueron contratados y cual era la historia de su mundo, algo que solo su jefe y los 4 que mando para buscar a los brujos conocían.

Bueno, tenemos curiosidad, pero ¿Cuál es su historia? Pregunto Reaper mientras bebia un poco de cerveza entregada por la cantinera Raven

¿seguros que la quieren escuchar? Es un historia demasiado triste. Dijo Yennefer no queriendo recordar lo que paso

Todos aquí tenemos una historia triste, kerrigan y Arthas son genocidas en sus mundos. Dijo Ichigo con sombra en su regaso

Esta bien, se las contare. Dijo Gerart.

En su mundo, las personas como el y Yennefer eran vistos como fenómenos sin emociones y que solo sirven para cazar monstruos a cambio de muy poco dinero de recompensa, sin embargo su única aventura fue algo que quisieran olvidar.

Su hija adoptiva era perseguida y durante el proceso por protegerla muchos de sus amigos brujos terminaron muertos quedando al final ellos 2 como los últimos brujos del mundo, su hija adoptiva salvo a un mundo que no se lo merecia, un rey llamado Radovid se hizo con el control de todo y empezó a cazar a todos los brujos, practicantes de medicina y seres no humanos.

El brujo peli blanco luego de matar a una criatura llamada Moira tejedora, recupero el ultimo recuerdo de Ciri pero estaba demasiado herido por su perdida tanto que muchas criaturas lo iban a matar de no ser por Yennefer que lloro con el la perdida de la chica.

Al final, decidieron que no podían morir y dejar solo al otro, por lo que empezaron un viaje juntos por el mundo, pero no podían establecerse en un lugar ya que los cazadores de brujos los acechaban y poco a poco se quedaban sin dinero

El dia que todo cambio fue cuando estaban acampando en medio del busque con una fogata y comiendo un conejo que el brujo de pelo blanco atrapo, estaban pensando que hacer hasta que dos personas se les acercaron, ambos encapuchados.

-¿son brujos? Pregunto el primero

-Que te importa, si vas a venir a decirnos que estas son tus tierras, no nos iremos aunque llames a la guardia. Dijo Yennefer que por primera vez ya no estaba tranquila.

-Tranquilos, solo venimos a hablar de negocios, eso es todo. Dijo la segunda figura

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿no parecen cazadores de brujas? Pregunto Geralt

-Bueno, yo soy Marco Diaz y el es Arthas Menethil, y bueno, vinimos a perdiles ayuda para un contrato. Dijo el castaño quitando su capucha

-¿un contrato? Olvídalo, ya no hacemos eso. dijo el peli blanco con una cara inspreciba

-Tranquilos, este es muy bien pagado, aquí esta solo el 10% por adelantado, son 2 criaturas. Dijo Arthas mostrando un costal de lleno de oro

Los brujos lo pensaron, esto tenia la pinta de ser una trampa pero sus opciones eran muy limitadas, el oro que tenían se les estaba acabando y este podia ser el único contrato rentable que verían en su vida asi que aceptaron.

Los miembros de la oficina mostraron dos contratos falsos para poder reclutarlos, eran dos criaturas que era Burning Greymon y Kerrigan en su forma de reina Zerg.

-Esta bien, pero queremos el 60% de la recompensa. Dijo Yennefer de brazos cruzas

-Hecho, aunque quizás en este contrato encuentren algo mas, una oportunidad única. Dijo Arthas parándose

Los 4 tomaron sus caballos y se fueron a la ubicación donde el autor había encontrado una forma ingeniosa de reclutar a estos dos poderosos brujos que se merecían una mejor vida fuera de este mundo tan injusto

El grupo llego a una zona en una montaña donde nadie podría escuchar ni un ruido, esto daba la señal a los brujos que esto era una trampa pero se sorprende cuando ven a las criaturas que mencionaron.

El greymon ataco a Marco tomándolo del rostro y lo estrello contra una de las rocas dejándolo fuera de combate mientras Kerrigan ataco a Arthas esquivo todos sus ataques antes de besarlo en los labios dejándolo confundido y eso fue aprovechado para noquearlo dejando a Yennefer y Geralt contra estos seres desconocidos sin saber que ellos les darían las llaves a una nueva vida.

Bueno, aquí empieza esta saga y mi pregunta es ¿si conocen el segmento del canal hishe del bar de los villanos, como harian un bar de los villanos pero de anime?

De cantinero pondría al rey demonio de nanatsu, Aizen, kira y Madara


	70. Chapter 63

Hey cámaradas káiser otra semana más con otro capítulo de esta historia, mientras ustedes leen esto lo mas posible es que esté preparando la saga de black que como dije hace mucho, el fic terminara en esa saga pero no se preocupen, no me ire, solo tomare un descanse antes de continuar con la facción shinigami y over marvel (que como dije 700) comentario antes de que acabe la saga Quincy y pensare en subirlo mas temprano, bueno sin más, aquí respondo

 **dovah117:** pues mi colaborador Samsan 19 sabe más de bleach que yo, pero no tengo problemas en ayudarte con lo poco que se aunque él sabe más que yo, kira es mas un antihéroe pero con fijación al mal con el paso del tiempo.

 **Samsan 19:** pues gracias compa

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** a mira vos recién me doy cuenta del parecido, lo dije una vez y lo digo de nuevo, tu definitivamente tienes el potencial para crear un fic superior al mio, lo del milagro lo tengo cubierto, se como matarlo, de esas, solo conozco a kirino por su reputación, Misa me agrada porque es algo adorable (eso y soy team kira) y ya veo eso de los villanos ya que estoy pensando para la facción shinigami o antes hacer un nuevo segmento, el bar de los villanos (como el de hishe)

 **Lozato** : pues gracias y aquí están las peleas

 **Starlordeando:** pues si aunque también pensé en Meliodas rey demonio (bueno con la cerveza nefasto con su comida) un grupo de villanos discutiendo sobre sus problemas entre cervezas

 **juanan231283:** gracias

Capítulo 63: el inicio de una nueva guerra parte 2

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano:

Yachiru llego rápidamente a la casa de Urahara con el espada 8 todavía inconsciente, para su fortuna, Rukia y Gohan estaban de visita en la casa y se sorprendieron al ver a la peli rosa cargando a un arrancar herido.

\- ¿Yachiru, que paso? Pregunto Rukia notando el serio rostro de la niña.

\- No tengo tiempo para explicar, necesito llegar a la sociedad de almas rápido, hueco mundo está siendo atacado. Dijo la niña seriamente

\- ¿Quiénes están atacando? Pregunto Gohan sorprendido.

La peli rosa no respondió sino que bajo hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde Urahara al notar la mirada de Yachiru no dudo en abrir las puertas a la sociedad de almas siendo seguida por Gohan Y Rukia que querían saber qué diablos pasaba.

En la sociedad de almas:

Se podía ver a un muy tranquilo capitán Toshiro que se encontraba en un paseo con su novia Karin que estaba de visita, sin embargo la paz de ambos se ve interrumpida cuando vieron a Yachiru cargando un arrancar con una mirada tan seria que nunca vieron en la siempre alegre niña, eso era una señal de que algo verdaderamente malo estaba pasando.

\- Si estás buscando a Goku sensei, se encuentra en el campo secreto de Urahara entrenado con Harribel, Kenpachi y Unohana en una de sus típicas peleas de rivalidad. Dijo Karin

\- Gracias, por favor lleven a este arrancar a la división 4, tal vez él les contara todo. Dijo la peli rosa que dejo al espada en los hombros de Karin para desaparecer en un paso flash

Rápidamente Gohan y Rukia llegaron al frente de la pareja shinigami los cuales no perdieron tiempo y todos fueron a que Isane tratara al espada que estaba débil.

\- Gohan, ¿sabes que puede tener tan alterada a Yachiru? Pregunto Toshiro.

\- No lo sé, pero si esta así, no puede ser nada bueno. Dijo Gohan y todos aceleraron el paso

Con goku:

Nuestro saiyajin favorito con su esposa arrancars estaba en un combate de entrenamiento infernal contra Kenpachi y Unohana, todos con sus bankais activos y la resurrección de la vasto lord, todo el campo estaba relleno de cráteres y montañas que se derretían por el acido de la sádica capitana

A la distancia se podían ver al resto de esposas del saiyajin entrenando en diferentes áreas o en este caso, Yoruichi y Soi Fong entrenaban a Nanao y Rangiku para que supieran luchar incluso si por razones desconocidas perdían el poder de sus zanpakutos

 _Nota del autor: es lo que puede pasar en esta saga :v_

Yoruichi se encargó de Rangiku que ya parecía capaz de darle una pelea decente sin la necesidad de los poderes de Haineko y Nanao que entrenaba con Soi Fong no tanto ya que ella era más de ataques a distancia.

Sin embargo el combate de todos se ve interrumpido cuando escucharon a la voz de Yachiru que pego un grito que hizo que todos se detuvieran, como otras personas, también se sorprendieron de verla con un rostro serio.

\- Yachiru, ¿Qué haces aquí? No estabas en hueco mundo con Goten. Dijo Yoruichi intrigada.

\- Hueco mundo está siendo atacado, me mandaron a advertirles, no quería dejar a Goten, ahora puede estar en peligro. Dijo la peli rosa

La palabra Goten y estar en peligro hizo que todas las alertas sonaran en la cabeza de Harribel, si bien sabía que su hijo era fuerte y capaz de cuidarse solo, eso no quitaba el hecho que se preocupara.

\- Goku, tú y yo iremos a hueco mundo ahora, el resto informe a la sociedad de almas de inmediato. Dijo Harribel que tomo a su esposo del traje y lo arrastro.

Mientras en la división 4 Isane trato al espada 8 que recupero la conciencia pero pidió que llamaran al comandante para informar la situación por lo que Yamamoto junto a Kyoraku, Ukitake y el resto esperaban que tenia que decir el arrancar.

\- Dime arrancar ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para llegar aquí todo herido? Pregunto el anciano líder.

\- Hueco mundo está siendo invadido. Dijo el arrancar

\- ¿Quiénes, los shinigamis no harían nada? Pregunto Rukia que el suspenso la estaba matando.

\- Por difícil que sea de creer, fueron quincys, ellos atacaron con una descarga de flechas de reiatsu. Dijo Rudbornn.

\- ¿Quincys? Eso es imposible Yuzu, Uryu y su padre son los últimos. Dijo Karin sorprendida.

\- Como les dije, es difícil de creer pero se lo que vi y si esa enana estuviera aquí les diría lo mismo, en este momento los espadas y esos niños los están deteniendo pero sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que pueda pasar. Dijo el espada 8

Yamamoto y los capitanes más viejos lo estaban pensando, no sería raro que una minoría de los quincys sobreviviera a la masacre, se reprodujeran y ahora buscaran venganza, aunque la primera guerra fue culpa de ellos por negarse a negociar con los shinigamis.

\- Capitan Toshiro, vaya a investigar con un grupo esta información, si lo que este arrancar dijo es verdad, debemos reunir a los capitanes para discutir que hacer. Dijo en anciano líder.

\- Nosotros iremos, mi hermanito está ahí. Dijo Gohan y Rukia lo seguiría una vez más a hueco mundo

\- También voy yo. Dijo Karin

De esta manera dos grupos se dirigían hacia el hueco mundo Goku sus esposas y Yachiru se fueron por un lado mientras que Gohan y los demás esperaron a que el espada 8 estuviera listo para abrir una garganta aunque Mayuri había creado una forma de hacer gargantas, Gohan no le tenía mucha confianza al científico

Mientras con Yhwach:

En la fortaleza del rey Quincy, había otra gran fila de soldados para mandar refuerzos a hueco mundo, la razón, antes de irse a dormir sintió que el futuro cambio radicalmente y Jugram no tendría éxito por lo cual mando una segunda tropa liderada por 3 chicas sternritter y un chico.

La primera era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules muy hermosa lástima que estuviera algo loca y tenía un carácter muy malo, como todo Quincy vestía de blanco, una gorra con el emblema quincy, un uniforme junto a un capa pero el detalle era un cinturón con hebilla de corazón esta chica se conocía como Bambietta Basterbine sternritter E The Explode (la explosión).

La siguiente parecía una niña de pelo rubio y ojos ámbar, vestía casi igual que la primera chica solo que su ropa era una gabardina larga y también tenía un gorro, ella era conocida como Liltotto Lamperd sternritter G The Glutton (El Glotón)

El siguiente a simple vista parecía ser una bella chica de pelo y ojos azules pero la verdad es que era un chico que parecía una mujer conocido como Giselle Gewelle, sternritter Z the zombi (el zombi)

La ultima por su aspecto denotaba que no era peligrosa cosa que era todo lo contrario, tenía el pelo rosado con unos ojos rojisos, vestía casi igual a Bambietta con la diferencia que no tenía capa y tenía un moño rosa en el cuello, su nombre era Meninas McAllon sternritter P the power (el poder)

Ninguna dijo nada y solo marcharon hacia hueco mundo con las fuerzas que se les asignaron para asegurar que la conquista fuera un éxito aunque eso en este momento era cada ver más incierto.

Regresando a Hueco mundo:

En una zona desértica se podía ver que truenos y relámpagos caían sin control contra un mismo lugar en contra de la creencia que un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar, en ese lugar se estaba dando una batalla entre dos oponentes muy dispares.

Candice luego de recuperar el aire perdido por el tremendo golpe de Trunks ahora sí que estaba molesta, primero porque un Hollow la acababa de humillar delante de todos lastimando su orgullo y la otra razón es que Trunks no parecía tomarla en serio, ya que su postura con la espada lo dejaba desprotegido.

Cuando el saiyajin vasto lord llego al sitio su enemiga sin perder ni un segundo con sus armas en forma de rayos ataco solo para ser frenada por la zanpakuto artificial del hijo de Vegeta

\- Si este es el poder de la elite de los Quincy, debo decir que estoy decepcionado. Dijo Trunks que guardo su espada y se cruzó de brazos provocando más la ira de Candice.

\- AHORA HARE QUE TE TRAGES TUS PALABRAS MALDITO Hollow ELECTROCUTION. Grito la furiosa Quincy

Rápidamente ella comenzó a generar electricidad en sus manos para lanzarla contra su enemigo que no parecía inmutarse, esa sonrisa en su máscara, esos ojos brillantes e intimidantes solo seguían diciéndole, **eres débil** , por lo cual cargo su ataque con más potencia.

\- MUERE. Grito Candice lanzando una potente explosión eléctrica, la cual fue vista por los habitantes de hueco mundo

Para la terrible sorpresa de Candice, Trunks no se movió ni un solo centímetro del lugar, todavía de brazos cruzas pero con electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no pareció sufrir daño alguno.

\- Mmm, la madrastra de mi mejor amigo hace mejores descargas que tú, Chispitas. Dijo Trunks burlonamente, sin duda esta forma vasto lord sacaba al verdadero saiyajin interno del joven, solo que menos arrogante y más burlón.

La Quincy ahora sí que estaba de verdad enojada, una de sus técnicas no le causo ni cosquillas a un vasto lord y para colmo la estaba humillando verbalmente, esto no se quedaría así.

\- Ahora veras, no estaba peleando enserio, ahora usare todo mi poder y te acabare, Vollständing. Dijo la Quincy liberando más poder

De pronto el poder de Candice aumenta de forma drástica pero eso no impresiono demasiado al saiyajin y menos el nuevo aspecto de su oponente que tenía una aureola de 5 puntas en su cabeza y 6 alas en forma de rayos.

\- Jajaja, a eso le llamas una transformación. Dijo el peli lavanda divertido.

\- ¿Qué? Acaso tú tienes algo mejor, vas a usar tu resurrección. Dijo la Quincy con más confianza.

\- Es algo mucho mejor y mucho más poderoso que una resurrección. Dijo el saiyajin que movió sus brazos para empezar a liberar ki.

Candice quedo atónita cuando ve que un manto de poder dorado se convirtió en un pilar de energía que de nuevo fue visto por todo hueco mundo incluso por otro saiyajin que se dio cuenta que su amigo iba en serio.

Ahora la Quincy pudo ver como el Hollow al que se enfrentaba tuvo un leve incremento en su musculatura mientras su largo cabello lavanda paso a un uno rubio y erizado mientras sus ojos ahora eran verdes esmeralda y brillantes.

\- Si esa cosa que llamas vollstandign te hace fuerte, no podrás contra un super saiyajin. Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa

Antes de que la peli verde dijera algo, Trunks se lanzó hacia ella y como al inicio de su pelea le dio un golpe al estómago solo que esta vez casi la atraviesa, el daño fue mayor que la primera vez y ahora la Quincy, estaba sintiendo algo más que solo humillación, tenía miedo.

Con Lilynette:

En otro lado se podía ver una serie de disparos que solo iban y venían uno contra otro y dos sombras que se movían a gran velocidad evitando los disparos, se trataba de Lille y Lilynette enfrentado en un combate a larga distancia, el Quincy estaba tan seguro que ganaría que le dijo a la arrancar los poderes de su letra.

La perforadora de todo, era como su nombre lo indicaba, no importa que tan alta fuera la defensa de un oponente, el ataque siempre impactaría en su blanco ignorando todo tipo de habilidad como el blut y el hierro.

La peli plata mantenía las distancias, sin duda su enemigo era poderoso pero ella le demostraría él porque era más fuerte que el propio espada cero.

Recordaba cuando consiguió su segunda resurrección y sabía muy bien que solo había un ataque que podía atrapar a su enemigo con la guardia baja.

Entre sus ataques tenía el revolver rápido, una bala de energía más veloz que una bala normal Hollow, ráfaga cero, a diferencia del de Stark, el suyo eran menos disparos pero con más potencia, el otro era la sobrecarga, eran concentrar un gran rey cero en el cañón de su arma para dar un disparo preciso y rápido, pero su última técnica era la que podía hacerle mucho daño a Lille.

El Quincy volvió a disparar pero ni el ni la novia de Goten daban en el blanco, pero de nuevo el sternritter subestimaba las habilidades de la arrancar pese a las advertencias de Yhwach

Lilynette se arriesgó y uso su sonido varias veces para acercarse a su enemigo que no desaprovecho esto para hacer varios disparos y solo uno fue dado en un costado de la arrancar haciéndole daño, pero lo resistió y logro poner el cañón de su rifle en el pecho del Quincy y uso la sobre carga para hacerle mucho daño.

\- Ahora prepárate, BOOMIX CERRADO. Grito la arrancar que concentro muchísimo de su poder en el último ataque.

Lille se reincorporo rápido tras el impacto que destruyo su rifle, pero fue capaz de crear un arco espiritual y preparan una flecha del santo que atravesaría el ataque de Lilynette aunque el desconocía las habilidades de ese último ataque

Antes que las técnicas colisionaran Lilynette solo sonrió porque su ataque fue exitoso, en un segundo un pequeño portal parecido a una garganta absorbió los dos ataques.

\- ¿Pero qué? Dijo impresionado el Quincy que no se percató de lo que pasaría.

Detrás de él se abrió el mismo portal donde ambas técnicas impactaron contra él y por desgracia fue víctima de su propio ataque por lo que el blut fue algo inútil.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, cerca de la arrancar cayo un medallón Quincy plateado muy extraño y a su vez ve como su enemigo estaba impactado y con un tremendo agujero en su estómago, este se enojó que active el vollstandign, donde parecía un ángel sin brazos cosa que preocupo a Lilynette que no retrocedería.

Aunque no fue necesario ya que alguien llego para darle una mano, antes de que Lille hiciera algo, un enorme puñetazo de un ser gigante lo derribo.

En eso se puede ver a Yachiru en su bankai con el pelo negro y su aspecto adulto que vino a ayudar a su rival de amor, podían llevarse mal por querer el cariño de Goten pero trabajando juntas eran imparables

\- Ya llegue y traje refuerzos. Dijo Yachiru que se paró delante de su amiga y la ayudo a levantarse.

Lille al ver que una shinigami estaba aquí, usaría un arma Quincy muy letal, su medallón para robar bankais pero para su mala suerte la explosión le quito su herramienta y ahora Lilynette que tuvo un mal presentimiento lo escondió entre su ropa.

Con los espadas:

El enorme batallón Quincy fue reducido a menos de la mitad de sus integrantes haciendo que hueco mundo tomara la delantera en el combate todo fue así hasta que todos los espadas tuvieron que cargar su mejor cero para repeler una lluvia de flechas que llego de la nada.

Al mirar al frente todos los espadas se sobre saltan pero no retrocedieron cuando vieron un segundo ejercito Quincy que se unió con el que quedaba y esta vez sí tenían líderes que eran las mujeres sternritter.

\- Preparen y disparen tontos. Dijo Bambietta que junto a sus compañeras crearon sus propias flechas dejando el oscuro cielo de hueco mundo de azul.

Antes de que Ulquiorra cargara otro ataque con sus compañeros espadas pudo sentir una presencia detrás de el por lo que se detuvo y mas cuando vio lo que paso.

\- GETSUGA TENSHO

\- TSUGI NO MAI

Los Quincy quedan impactados cuando un poderoso arco de energía azul y una potente ventisca helada destruye su lluvia de flechas pero al disiparse la luz se pudo ver a Gohan ya con su bankai activo y a su esposa Rukia con el shikai listo mientras detrás de este se encontraban Karin y Toshiro mientras que Rangiku, Nanao y Yoruichi y Soi Fong estaban listas para atacar los enemigos por detrás para acorralarlos.

\- Perdón por la demora, espero que no llegáramos tarde. Dijo Gohan examinando a sus enemigos

\- Todo lo contrario, llegaron en el momento preciso. Dijo Ulquiorra con una sonrisa

\- Así que Yachiru tenía razón, estos tipos son Quincys, su firma de poder es similar a la Yuzu, solo que maligna. Dijo Karin seriamente.

\- Escuchen, tenemos que tratar de capturar aunque sea a uno para que confiese todo sobre sus planes, asi que hay que atrapar a quien este al mando. Dijo Toshiro mirando directamente a las sternritters.

\- Entonces, no perdamos tiempo. Dijo Rukia liberando más poderes y volviendo el aire más helado

Mientras con Goten:

Se podría decir que el saiyajin arrancar empezó su combate sin confiarse contra su oponente, ya que había algo es esos múltiples ojos que le decía que algo andaba mal pero aun así también logro que el Quincy no lo subestimara y menos cuando abollo el escudo de este con una patada y le hizo una grieta al usar el drive contra este.

Jugram se dio cuenta que este no era un oponente que debía subestimar, su poder era más alto que el de todos los espadas juntos y eso que todavía no iba en enserio, eso lo dedujo ya que los pocos futuros que podía ver le mostraban a un Goten con un aspecto distinto.

Mientras Yhwach dormía, Jugram podía usar no solo su letra sino también la de su amo y emperador, los cuales iban desde la predicción del futuro y alterarlo, así como reescribirlo a su antojo, estas eran algunas de las habilidades que le daba la letra A The Almighty, sin embargo no podía usarlo al mismo nivel que su líder.

El panorama era bastante desalentador ya que de todo lo que pudo ver, solo en uno saldría vivo, pero no porque ganara sino porque escapo, ya que podía ver que Goten lo podía aniquilar cuando ya sus poderes menguaran, en otros futuros vio a Harribel acabarlo al partirlo por la mitad y otro donde un shinigami de pelo negro como palmera lo eliminaba.

Jugram tuvo que usar el Almighty cuando Goten destruyo su escudo con un cero oscuras además que le rompió los huesos de un golpe, rápidamente reescribió el futuro para eludir esos ataques pero apenas si pudo.

Goten noto eso, el tipo de alguna manera logro revertir los daños que causo, no sabía el como pero lo descubriría por lo que sin detenerse uso el sonido y se paró al frente del Quincy con el cual intercambio golpes de espada hasta que en un embate logro forzar la defensa del enemigo y hacerle un potente corte en todo el pecho.

Jugram recibió una herida profunda, pero eso era lo que buscaba, ahora apunto con su escudo hacia Goten y uso su propia letra, el balance.

El saiyajin se sorprendió cuando la herida de su enemigo se curó y rápidamente sintió parte del impacto de su técnica, había reflejado el daño pero lo que Quincy no tuvo en cuenta así como Kyoraku cuando peleo con Broly, los saiyajin no tienen la misma resistencia que los seres de este mundo.

\- Ya veo, reflejaste mi ataque, sin duda eres un enemigo fuerte. Dijo Goten que reconoció el poder de su enemigo.

\- Veo que te percataste y soportaste el daño que me causaste. Dijo Jugram que de nuevo miraba al futuro, pero ninguno de ellos se alteró.

\- Es por eso que ahora iré mas enserio. Dijo Goten

Jugram se impactó por esas palabras y más cuando Goten paso a su fase de vasto lord súper saiyajin, esa aura dorada era peligrosa y sin duda ahora entendía las palabras de su líder, pasaron demasiadas cosas en los últimos años y no todos los Quincy estaban listos para afrontar ese cambio

Este combate era visto desde una distancia segura por Harribel y Goku que miraban de forma analítica al Quincy, de pronto el vasto lord da un corte hacia atrás para atacar a un enemigo que vino con los Quincy de refuerzo.

Al mirar a simple vista se trataba de una mujer quincy, pero era un hombre de pelo largo negro que parecía una chica cuyo nombre era Giselle Gewelle sternritter Z el zombi, su brazo fue cortado pero este se regenero y su sangre mancho el de Harribel que cometió un error.

La mano de la rubia se movió por si sola y su arma iba directo hacia su cuello, pero su esposo la detuvo de su muñeca y rápidamente encendió una aura de ki que hizo que la sangre se desintegrara.

\- Muuuu, no eres divertido, yo quería tener un nuevo juguete. Dijo el Quincy travesti.

\- Harribel ¿que fue eso? pregunto Goku seriamente

\- No lo sé, sentí que cuando esa sangre me toco, hizo que perdiera el control de mi brazo. Dijo la vasto lord

\- Parece ser que ella quería que la atacaras, no estoy seguro pero parece que puede controlar gente con su sangre. Dijo el saiyajin mirando a Giselle.

\- Efectivamente chico lindo, yo soy Giselle Gewelle, sternritter Z, yo convierto en zombis a la gente, pero para eso deben morir, por eso los manipulo con mi sangre para que se suiciden y tenga un nuevo jugué. Dijo con alegría la Quincy que no supo contra quien se dirigía.

Harribel estaba furiosa por esa forma de pelear tan sucia y sabía que no podía descuidarse otra vez, y Goku, bueno él era otra cosa ya que sintió tanta ira por la sola idea de que este tipo de sexo dudoso matara a una de sus esposas, por lo que sin tener consideración, le dio un golpe que le rompió los huesos del craneo a su enemigo y lo mando lejos mientras su aura de ki quemaba esa maldita sangre.

\- Lo diré solo una vez, maldito, NADIE TOCA A MI HARRIBEL. Grito Goku transformándose en SS1 para hacer que la paliza del Quincy fuera peor dejando a una roja arrancar por esas palabras pero también quería hacerle mucho daño a Giselle.

Con Trunks:

El saiyajin y la Quincy se enfrentaron en un combate que dejo muchos lugares destruidos pero al final se podía ver a Candice sumamente herida y con su modo liberado con apunto de terminarse mientras el vasto lord no pareció inmutarse.

\- Si esos es todo lo que puedes hacer debo decir que estoy decepcionado. Dijo Trunks que activo los poderes de su zanpakuto artificial

La razón, un grupo de Quincys junto a uno de los refuerzos, que se trataba de Meninas vino al rescate de Candice, pero solo quedo la peli rosa debido a que el saiyajin con unos movimientos en sus dedos hizo que su espada volara y perforara a todos los quincys dejando solo a las sternritter.

Meninas no perdió tiempo y activo los poderes de su letra para modificar su musculatura y dar un golpe que para su sorpresa fue detenida con una mano y luego recibe una patada hecha por alguien que recién llego.

\- Necesitas una mano. Pregunto Soi Fong que llego al campo de batalla.

\- Si, encárgate de esa chica de rosa, yo todavía no termine de pelear contra esta mujer de los rayos. Dijo saiyajin tronando sus dedos con solo doblarlos

 _Nota del autor: como kaneki de tokyo Ghoul_

Soi Fong se lanzó en contra de Meninas que apenas pudo aumentar su masa muscular para contener una patada de la ex capitana que apenas si resistió ya que fue arrastra varios metros.

Meninas analizo a su nuevo oponente dándose cuenta que era una shinigami con un chaleco de capitán aunque ella dejo de ser una hace bastante tiempo, por lo cual esperaría un momento para poder usar su arma secreta.

\- Así que eres una Quincy, tu gente provoco su propia aniquilación hace muchos años. Dijo la ex capitana seriamente.

La peli rosa no dijo nada en lo absoluto y solo se concentró en volver a usar su letra de nuevo aumentando su masa muscular para asestar potentes golpes, pero para su desgracia la shinigami era demasiado veloz, cada golpe que hacia para crear un cráter era esquivado solo para que ella recibiera golpes rápidos y bastante efectivos, lo que todavía la sorprendía era que su enemiga no activo su zanpakuto aun

Cuando la Quincy logro conecta una de sus golpes por un descuido de la pequeña ex capitana, esta aprovecho el momento y logro arrebatarle su zanpakuto pero antes de hacer lo que haría, creo una flecha del santo y Soi Fong se vio obligada a esquivarlo pero se percató que ahora no tenía su espada

\- Lo tengo, aguijonea a todos tus enemigos hasta la muerte, Suzumebachi. Dijo Meninas que en su mano hizo brillar un raro medallón

Eso impacto a la shinigami al ver como su zanpakuto estaba siendo activada y usada por otra persona pero logro ver que la Quincy puso un medallón cerca de su arma, por lo que no tardo en asociar que ese medallón tenía algo ver.

La Quincy vio como un guante con aguijo se formó en su mano y Soi Fong solo se quedó parada con una sonrisa desafiante, no parecía preocupada por el hecho de que su zanpakuto fuera robada.

\- No tengo ni idea de cómo hiciste que Suzumebachi te respondiera, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no servirá en lo más mínimo. Dijo la ex capitana

Meninas no dijo nada y solo se lanzó al ataque usando el paso de dios dando dos golpes con el arma de la shinigami en su pecho donde se formó una mariposa negra pero esta no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

\- Mmm Goku tiene razón, se siente como un par de cosquillas. Dijo Soi Fong tranquila mirado la marca en su pecho

\- ¿No se suponía que algo debía pasar? Pregunto Meninas que se tomó el estómago con dolor porque recibió un ataque pese a su velocidad

\- Si, lo que usaste se llama muerte de dos pasos, técnicamente si das 2 golpes en el mismo lugar, automáticamente tu enemigo debe morir, pero hay un detalle, eso solo funciona con enemigos que no superen en este caso tu poder espiritual.

\- ¿eso significa? Pregunto la Quincy que se alarmo

\- Significa que yo tengo más poder que tú, volviendo esa técnica inútil, además pudiste robarla, pero jamas la sabrás usar como su verdadera dueña. Dijo Soi Fong además porque podía notar que el espíritu de su zanpakuto se negaba a ser controlado

Meninas se alteró ya que en si tenía razón, el medallón Quincy que poseían todos los sternritter servía para robar zanpakutos, pero lo que decía su enemiga era verdad, jamás las dominarían como sus legítimos dueños.

Por lo que un intento de sacar ventaja en la pelea, activo el bankai para disparar un potente misil contra la capitana la cual, imitando algo de la actitud de su maestra algo despreocupada de un salto se montó al misil dejando sorprendida a la peli rosa.

Pero Soi Fong no se limitó solo a eso, sino que activo su shunko y creo una corriente de viento que redirección el disparo hacia Meninas que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo porque de manera rápida su enemigo la aturdió con una patada al estómago usando el paso flash y luego se fue de la zona donde el proyectil exploto.

\- Además, conozco mi zanpakuto como la palma de mi mano, incluso sus puntos ciegos. Dijo Soi Fong mirando a Meninas en el suelo con su ropa quemada.

\- Im….imposible, ¿cómo eres tan fuerte? Pregunto la Quincy muy herida.

\- Años de entrenamiento con mi esposo, además, de entre los shinigamis, soy una de los pocos que pueden luchar sin su zanpakuto, ahora devuélvemela. Dijo la capitana que le arrebato a suzumebachi junto con el extraño medallón, sin duda algo que Urahara querría ver.

Mientras la capitana le dio una patada en las costillas a la Quincy para mandarla lejos Trunks había ya terminado su combate y ahora se podía ver a Candice siendo tomada de cuello por el vasto lord súper saiyajin que cargaba un pequeño cero dorado mientras su enemiga trataba de zafarse de forma inútil

\- No morirás, pero esto será para que entiendas que fuiste superada por alguien que es solo un niño en un cuerpo de adulto. Dijo Trunks detonando el cero y destruyendo en el proceso el orgullo de la Quincy.

Con los espadas:

Se podía ver que con la llega de los shinigamis las cosas volvieron a tornarse a favor de hueco mundo, los poderes gélidos de Rukia y Toshiro hacían que ningún enemigo avanzara, mientras que Gohan y karin trabajaron juntos logrando derribar la formación de sus enemigos e irse contra sus líderes.

Bambietta al ver esto saco una espada parecida a una cimitarra y choco su arma contra la de Gohan solo para salir disparada lejos mientras que Liltotto recibió un puñetazo de Karin que le saco algunos dientes.

Con rapidez las quincys prepararon sus medallones para robar las zanpakutos pero se sorprendieron que ambas tosieran sangre al intentarlo, la razón, ambas armas estaban impregnadas en poder Hollow sumamente toxico para ellas.

Rápidamente el ejército Quincy volvió a ser superado por los arrancars y por las esposas de Goku que atacaron por detrás.

La Quincy peli negra trato de usar su letra para hacerle frente al saiyajin mestizo pero lo único que logro fue destruir su ropa, incluso cuando robo el bankai de Haineko los resultados fueron fatales, porque si bien rangiku no era una experta luchadora sus altas reservas de ki y poder espiritual le permitió derriba a la sternritter para recuperar su arma y que Gohan siguiera la pelea tranquilo.

Jugram a lo dejos no se lo creía, uso el balance varias veces, reescribió su futuro varias veces pero ni aun asi logro herir de gravedad a Goten que solo tenía unos raspones mientras el llego a un punto donde se encontraba agotado y para empeorarlo todo, perdió los poderes de la letra A

Ahora se encontraba de rodillas con su escudo casi roto al igual que su ropa, en eso logro ver a Lille, Candice, Meninas Y Liltotto derrotados.

Liltotto intento comerse a Karin cosa que fue muy inútil contra ella, con un simple getsuga de su espada balanceada fue suficiente, entonces Jugram lo supo demasiado bien.

\- Esta batalla está perdida.

En eso un milagro para ellos sucedió, Bambietta logro escaparse de gohan lo suficiente para activa su liberación, crear una explosión cerca de sus compañeros y Jugram aprovechando eso tomo lille y Candice mientras la peli negra se encargaba de las otras y escaparon hacia el bosque menos donde se encontraron a alguien mas.

\- Hola chicos, ¿alguien sabe dónde están mis piernas y mi hígado? Pregunto Giselle que estaba desmembrada y empalada en el estómago por un árbol.

\- Giselle ¿Qué te paso? Pregunto Jugram consternado.

\- Digamos que hice enojar al esposo de una arrancar y casi me borra de la existencia pero esa vasto lord me mutilo evitando mi sangre y luego termine aquí gracias a un cero. Dijo Giselle que bajo del árbol usando sus brazos para salir.

\- ¿Cuántas fueron nuestras bajas? Pregunto Jugram abriendo una puerta de regreso a su base

\- Ambos batallones, todos muertos y 2 medallones robados. Dijo Bambietta con ira, habían sido derrotados de una forma humillante y aplastante.

\- Por ahora, regresemos y preparémonos, esta batalla apenas ha comenzado. Dijo Jugram que fue el primero en entrar al portal

Con eso dicho los sternritter derrotados regresaron a su base con grandes pérdidas en su ejército, Yhwach se los advirtió sobre no confiarse e hicieron lo contrario, pero ellos sabían que perdieron pero la guerra todavía no, eso se decidiría en los días venideros de este nuevo conflicto

Omake: Geralt y Yennefer:

Ahora los brujos quedaron solo contra las criaturas que no eran otros que los miembro de la oficina Kerrigan y Burning Greymon, ellos ya sabían como reclutarlos y esto era parte de un plan.

El brujo se lanzó contra el digimon con su espada de plata con la intención de cortarlo pero para su sorpresa su enemigo tenia mas habilidad y destreza que otros dracoides a los que se enfrento, bloqueando sus ataques y siendo casi inmune a sus hechizos.

-Eres fuerte, pero nunca te has enfrentado a alguien como yo. Dijo el Digimon y aprovechando la confucion le dio un coletazo a su oponente.

-¿Desde cuando los dragones hablan? Pregunto Geralt a su oponente.

-Se podría decir que yo y mi compañera somos únicos. Dijo el Greymon extendiendo sus alas

Yennefer por su parte no podia hacer nada contra la reina Zerg, su magia era completamente inútil contra ella sumado a que por alguna razón, kerrigan usaba rayos eléctricos mucho mas potentes que los suyos pero sin ser magia.

El combate se prolongo por un rato pero al final los brujos fueron derrotados, Geralt termino con su armadura destrozada quedando solo en camisa blanca y pantalones marrones mientas el Greymon le quito sus armas, Yennefer cayo junto al peli blanco bastante lastimada, ambos sabían que era su final, estas criaturas los iban a matar, aunque si se lo pensaban, era lo mejor, asi no tendría que seguir viviendo en este mundo cruel y quizás encontrar a Ciri en el otro lado.

-Díganme algo brujos, ¿si pudieran tener un ultimo deseo antes de irse a la otra vida cual seria? Pregunto Kerrigan caminando a ellos

-Ciri se sacrifico por este mundo que nos trata como monstruos que no deseamos ser, si pudiera pedir algo, seria la aniquilación de los humanos, ya no queda nada buen que salvar y nuestros amigos ya están muertos. Dijo Yennefer con frialdad mientras sujetaba la mano de Geralt.

-La muerte del rey radovid, ese idiota es el que mato a muchos inocentes solo por una tontería religiosa, me gustaria haber podido matarlo personalmente antes de morir. Dijo el peli blanco.

-¿y si les dijéramos que pueden cumplir todo lo que desean por un pequeño precio? Pregunto Burning

Los brujos quedaron confundidos cuando las criaturas pusieron sobre ellos 2 contratos, era el contrato de la oficina, Yennefer temerosa lo reviso y era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ellos tendrían lo que quisieran bajo la única condición que vivirían en otro lugar bajo las ordenes de alguien llamado el autor pero con condiciones justas y sin discriminarlos.

-¿Dónde esta la trampa? Dijo Geralt que no estaba convencido de lo que leyó su novia.

-Ninguna, solo trabajaran para nuestro jefe, se les pagara bien por misiones para ustedes. Dijo Arthas que se levanto de suelo con Marco

-¿no estaban muertos? Pregunto Yennefer.

-Nos hicimos los muertos, pero si esos son sus deseos, entonces, vamos a cumplirlos. Dijo Kerrigan con una sonrisa malvada.

De pronto dos criaturas de su enjambre se llevaron a los brujos a una de las ciudades que ellos conocían, donde empezó todo, donde mataron a sus amigos, estaban a una distancia segura mientras Arthas y kerrigan estaban listos.

-Burning y Marco, busquen a ese rey, Yennefer ¿estas segura que quieres condenar este mundo que esa niña salvo? Pregunto el caballero de la muerte.

-Amaba a Ciri como la hija que nunca tuve, tenia un gran corazón pero este mundo no aprovecho esa oportunidad, quiero que arda. Dijo la bruja y Geralt con pesar estaba de acuerdo.

-Que asi sea, arthas, empieza tu primero. Dijo Kerrigan mientras del cielo llegaban sus leviatanes cargando a su enjambre, hoy tendrían un festin de todo lo que pudieran comer

-Levantaos de la tumba gente olvidada para cobrar su venganza contra los vivos, ahora me sirven a mi y les ordeno aniquilar este mundo. dijo Arthas.

En menos de 5 minutos todos los muertos de diferentes partes del mundo se levantaron para responder al llamado mientras los leviatanes hacían caer al enjambre que empezó a consumir toda forma de vida de este mundo sin hacer excepciones.

Yennefer se sintió mal por romper la ultima acción de Ciri pero este mundo se volvió demasiado injusto con los no humanos y los propios humanos tampoco eran mejores por lo que solo esperaba que ese nuevo lugar fue el hogar que el y su novio buscaban

Por su parte el digimon y su amigo trajeron al rey para que el brujo lo matara, no lo iba a perdonar por todos los brujos y no humano que mando a matar por lo que sin dejarlo que se defendiera lo asesino de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Solo….espero que esta haya sido una buena decisión. Dijo el brujo que estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Créanme si les digo, trabajar para la oficina, es la mejor decisión de todas. Dijo Kerrigan para luego de eso hacer que todos subieran a un leviatan para ir al infierno

bueno hasta aqui por el dia de hoy, comente, recomienden me a sus amigos y la pregunta de esta semana seria ¿que personajes de marvel comics creen que son los menos usados y poco aprovechados? no es como que yo y Sam tengamos la intención de darle roles protagonicos a algunos de esos heroes en over marvel :3


	71. Chapter 64

Hola amigos aquí káiser de nuevo, ahora con menos tiempo por regresar a la universidad (aunque solo tengo que asistir 3 dias) no hay muchos mensajes pero es posible que pronto el fic overmarvel empiece a publicarse pronto por lo que los mantendré informados (lo digo porque casi tiene 10 caps escritos), sin mas, aquí respondo

 **Samsan 19:** el sufrimiento de ese trapo del mal apenas comienza

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** solo espero que me quedara bien esta saga, a mi me da flojera pero a veces la supero solo debes decir, bueno me siento 1 hora y escribo y asi, la de los kenpachis es buena pero la otra no tanto (aunque eso se debe a que no soy fan de los fics de traición salvo limitas excepciones), a mira voz, tienen ese parecido

 **fabry96** : pues me alegro que te gustara, queria hacer algo diferente a lo que todos hacen, sumado a que empece y terminare lo que empecé (a menos que me muera), si le puse muchas ganas a esos especiales

 **juanan231283:** gracias

 **dovah117:** yo diría que un poco de las dos, de esos atinaste a dos solo que uno lo debes poner el plural, será una mezcla de muchas comics y series, claro que abra algunos cameos de Lee sino no sería una buena historia de marvel

 **lozato:** pues gracias me esforce, el sufrimiento de ese trapo apenas a comenzado

Capítulo 64: preparativos.

En hueco mundo:

Se podia ver a una gran cantidad de arrancars menores los cuales no tardaron nada en empezar a recomponer todo lo que se perdió durante la batalla, por suerte el daño fue solo fueron edificios y la no sufrieron tantas bajas gracias a los espadas, la familia saiyajin y los shinigamis.

Ahora a los arrancars se los podía ver reparando los daños a las noche y juntar la enorme cantidad de cadáveres quincys para hacerlos desaparecer de un cero después.

Toshiro y Karin se retiraron por 2 razones, la primera era que debían buscar a Uryu para que pudiera confiar que eran quincys los atacantes y de paso dejarle a Urahara uno de esos extraños medallones con los que las zanpakutos pudieron ser usadas en su contra

Y la otra es que Ulquiorra le dio un mensaje al peli blanco capitán para citar a todos los espadas y capitanes en la ciudad falsa de Karakura donde la reconstruyeron en un enorme lugar para celebrar torneos entre ambas especies

Ulquiorra se negó a dejar a hueco mundo desprotegido por lo que iría el, Videl y el espada 8 mientras el resto se quedaría a cuidar el lugar, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Rukia y Gohan también se quedaron para asegurar hueco mundo mientras el resto se fue a ver la reunión pero ahora debían estar en alerta máxima, un nuevo enemigo apareció y no dudaban que tendría una sorpresa lista para incluso rivalizas con los saiyajins.

Antes de que todos fueran a la reunión había llegado Karin junto Uryu y Nell ya que necesitaba a alguien que abriera una garganta a hueco mundo.

El Quincy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, efectivamente delante de este estaban los cadáveres de gente de su misma especie, ahora no sabía que hacer o pensar, por un lado no podía culpar a los arrancars de esto ya que se defendieron de los atacante, además, ya había dejado morir su orgullo Quincy y para el siempre ellos tendrían la culpa de su propia aniquilación.

\- Hola Uryu cuanto tiempo, no te veo desde la fiesta de Bulma ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Pregunto Yoruichi divertida

\- Ya sabe, cosas de costura, entrenar y …el Quincy se puso rojo al recordar algo

\- Tener unas citas con Apacci, sí, todos lo sabemos y si ella es feliz al igual que tu, no me opongo. Dijo Harribel con una leve sonrisa, todas sus amigas/hijas adoptivas se volvieron independientes.

Desde hace tres años había surgido una atracción entre el Quincy y la arrancar, teniendo ambos personalidades completamente opuestas, pero fue esas diferencias que hicieron que se atrajeran mutuamente pero al ser algo orgullosos siempre lo negaron.

Ya el tiempo paso y todos fueron a la reunión donde al parecer los shinigamis tampoco quisieron dejar la sociedad de almas desprotegida, por lo que al sitio fueron Shinji, Ukitake y Unohana, todo el ambiente era pesado mientras se sentaron para hablar.

\- Toshiro lo confirmo, ¿así que fueron atacados por quincys? Pregunto seriamente Unohana que recordaba la masacre.

\- Si, fueron un ejército y casi 7 guerreros de elite, pero aquí hay algo raro ¿no se suponía que ustedes los aniquilaron a todos? Pregunto Ulquiorra pensando que los shinigamis le escondían algo.

\- Si, tenemos los registros y todo de las muertes, aunque….su líder nunca figuro entre las bajas. Dijo Shinji que mostro una serie de registros robados de la central 46

\- ¿entonces es posible que su líder lograra esconderse y volver para terminar lo que empezó? Pregunto Videl insegura.

\- Es lo más probable, pero lo que todavía no logramos entender es donde se pudieron esconder todos estos siglos, no dejamos ni un solo lugar sin revisar. Dijo Ukitake que estaba pensativo

Entonces Uryu dio un paso al frente de todos, en ese momento cuando se mencionó al líder de los quincys, viejas historias de su padre y abuelo llegaron a su cabeza sobre el creador de su raza.

\- Mi abuelo y mi padre me contaron sobre el rey de los quincys cuando era niño, su nombre era Yhwach, se dice que todos los quincys tenemos una parte el y que al morir nuestro poder pasa a ser de él, se decía que su poder era tal que podía crear una dimensión entera.

Esa pieza de información puso a todos a pensar, si el rey Quincy era así de fuerte para hacer algo así, no dudaron que de esa manera los hubieran burlado pero eso también causo un escalofrió en Unohana, ella recordó la pelea contra Broly y si lo que dijo Uryu era cierto, estarían en graves problemas.

\- Por lo que se, los quincys odiaban a los Hollow pero también odian a los shinigamis, probablemente pensaron que los podíamos ayudar en su lucha. Dijo Videl pensativa.

\- Es una posibilidad muy alta pero ahora que sabe que ustedes no los ayudaran, seguramente preferirán ir con todo su poder a la sociedad de almas. Dijo Ukitake seriamente

\- Tengo una idea, debemos rebuscar toda la información que tengamos sobre los quincys, eso nos dará una ventaja contra ellos. Dijo Nanao pensativa

\- De acuerdo, haremos esto, Ulquiorra prepara a tu gente todos deberán ir a la sociedad de almas cuando sea el momento, yo junto a los shinigamis de mi confianza revisaremos toda la información Quincy de hace años, mientras la familia Son investiga en el mundo de los vivos. Dijo Ukitake seriamente

\- Buen plan, nos veremos dentro de unos días, dudo que los Quincy se queden de brazos cruzados. Dijo Ulquiorra que se preparó para irse, ahora una nueva guerra empezaba donde tanto arrancars como shinigamis tendrían que unir sus fuerzas contra un enemigo común que los amenazaba a ambos.

Mientras tanto, con los quincys:

Los sternritter llegaron sumamente heridos a su guarida, el resto de personas de este lugar se sorprendieron demasiado de verlos solos a ellos sumamente heridos y ninguno de los cientos de soldados que los siguieron.

Entre los que recibieron a los heridos esta otro sternritter con un mohicano de pelo rosa y ojos ámbar, vestido de blanco como todos sus compañeros, este era Bazz B, la letra H The Heat (el calor).

Junto a el estaba un niño rubio conocido como Gremmy Thoumeaux que era la letra V el visionario de aspecto inofencivo aunque estaba loco por dentro y otro sujeto que parecía un vikingo que era el sterriter M el milagro conocido como Gerard Valkyrie alguien con un gran espíritu de pelea.

\- ¿pero qué demonios les paso? ¿Dónde están todos? Pregunto alterado Bazz B ayudando a Jugram

Jugram solo se desplomo al suelo agotado al igual que Candice, Giselle cargaba a Barro siendo vigilada por Meninas que no lo volviera un zombi y la única en condiciones para hablar era Bambietta que cargaba a Liltotto.

\- TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS BATALLONES FUERON ELIMINADOS, FUIMOS DERROTADOS DE FORMA HUMILLANTE POR ESOS ARRANCARS. Grito con ira la peli negra

\- ¿un montón de hollows pudieron contra 7 sternritters? Eso es imposible de creer, más si Jugram estaba con ustedes. Dijo Gremmy con una ligera cara de asombro.

\- 3 arrancars que no eran normales nos separaron del ejército para enfrentarnos, luego llegaron shinigamis para ayudarlos. Dijo Candice apenas consiente

\- ¿shinigamis ayudando a los Hollow? Nos están tomando el pelo para justificar su incompetencia. Dijo Gerard molesto de lo que el consideraba como mentiras

\- No es mentira, yo misma pelee contra una shinigami que además me robo mi medallón, Jugram te lo diría si estuviera despierto. Dijo Meninas que nunca se sintió tan humillada

\- Es…verdad…..el Hollow al que me enfrente era el hijo de una arrancar hembra y un shinigami, el mismo me lo dijo…. No puedo creer que fuera tan poderoso. Dijo el sterriter B con amargura, fue vencido por un ser anti natural.

Esta información dejo sin habla a los sterriters que no sabían eso, no solo ahora los shinigamis y Hollow eran aliados, sino que uno de ellos ya tuvo un hijo con una arrancars esto es algo que nunca pensaron que podía sucede y si lo decía el heredero de su rey, no podían dudar de su palabra.

\- Posiblemente nuestro rey ya lo sepa, pero esto no lo podemos dejar pasar, necesitaremos más fuerza para enfrenta amenazas como esas. Dijo Bambietta enojada

\- Buenos, mientras ustedes estuvieron fuera, Yhwach-sama dijo que en el mundo de los vivos había quincys que quizás se podían unir a nuestra filas, pero como ustedes están en malas condiciones, deberemos esperar un poco. Dijo Gremmy seriamente

Un vez que cada uno se recuperó esperaba nuevas órdenes, Jugram estaba recibiendo un castigo no solo por fallar en la conquista sino porque no hizo caso a la advertencia de su señor, Candice golpeaba la pared de su habitación sintiéndose completamente humillada de ser derrota y recordar como el vasto lord de decía débil le hacía hervir la sangre, esto no se quedaría así, ella tendría su revancha y lo pondría en su lugar.

Por su lado, el grupo de Bambietta descansa pero la peli negra estaba igual que la chica de los rayos, fue derrota y humillada por un shinigami al que no pudo robarle su zanpakuto y encima no había usado el bankai para acabarla, definitivamente ella también desea una revancha.

Yhwach estaba muy serio en su trono, demasiado pensativo en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, sus sternritter fueron derrotados y humillados, incluso Jugram que uso sus poderes en menor escala fue vencido, este escenario lo había visto entre sus vistas hacia el futuros.

Podía ver todos los futuros posibles con facilidad pero eso no le garantizaba el éxito de que se cumpliera, el futuro es algo que siempre está cambiando constantemente y a veces con la desaparición de una sola persona podía alterarse todo un futuro

Por ejemplo, el rey Quincy vio que su futuro se alteró radicalmente cuando Ichigo Kurosaki murió, si antes sus posibilidades de ganar eran altas, ahora eran casi absolutas, sin embargo en unos años, todo cambio de nuevo de forma brusca pero lo que no entendía es que no podía ver a las personas en ese futuro.

Podía sentir su poder pero no podía verlas físicamente, lo único que visualizo y que lo tenía preocupado es que sería derrotado ya sea por un ser de pelo negro, otro de cabellera roja en forma de palmera y una extraña silueta morada que en cada futuro en el que él estaba, solo había muerte sin posibilidad de éxito algo

Invadió hueco mundo esperando hacerse con aliados poderosos pero lo que no esperaba que el futuro más improbable se cumpliera, que los shinigamis y arrancars serían aliados, claro el vio los cambios hace 3 años pero los consideraba como algo imposible.

\- No importa si ahora están todos en contra de nosotros, los aniquilare a todos. Dijo el rey quincys con una sonrisa mientras creaba una esfera de ki verde.

En el mundo humano, con goku:

El saiyajin junto a Nanao y Yoruichi se dirigieron hacia la clínica de Ryuken para interrogarlo, tenían las evidencias para demostrar que hablaban enserio, el traje de un soldado caído y uno de los medallones quincys robados

Trunks se había quedado con el de Candice cuando vio que este se le cayó, pero se los tuvo que dar los shinigamis para analizarlo pero prometieron que se lo darían de nuevo cuando todo acabara, el otro era de Meninas que Soi Fong consiguió y era ese mismo el que Urahara en este momento observaba con una enorme intriga, tanto que pidió a la pequeña esposa del saiyajin que trajera algunas personas para hacer pruebas mientras el ultimo era propiedad de Bambietta que Gohan logro quitarle cuando noto las intenciones de que querían robar a Zangetsu.

Este último era el que tenía Goku ahora mientras flotaba hacia el hospital junto a sus chicas y la verdad se sorprendieron ver al Quincy peli blanco ligeramente alterado, como si el mismo supiera lo que pasara.

\- Por favor díganme que el mal presentimiento que tuve hace horas es solo paranoia. Dijo el Quincy quitándose los lentes.

\- Desgraciadamente, temo que no sea paranoia, tu que sabes más de estas cosas que Uryu, necesito que nos digas todo lo que sepas sobre estos objetos. Dijo Nanao que traía consigo una sábana blanca atada.

Al mirar el contenido, Ryuken sintió que las cosas pronto se saldrían de control, más cuando vio el uniforme de un soldado Quincy con un corte que dejaba un resto de sangre muy fresca y la otra cosa que lo sobre salto, era el medallón.

\- Quincys, muchos de ellos atacaron hueco mundo de forma desalmada, los detuvimos, pero sospechamos que esto está lejos de acabarse ¿Qué nos puedes decir Ishida? Dijo Yoruichi con seriedad.

\- El traje es uno estándar para un simple soldado Quincy, pero este medallón es lo que me preocupa, es un artefacto Quincy, en mis tiempos solo eran un prototipo que debían tener la función de robar el bankai de un shinigami. Dijo Ryuken examinando el objeto.

\- ¿dices que cualquier Quincy podría robar los poderes de un shinigami como si nada? Dijo Nanao que esa parte no le gusto en lo más mínimo, no quería imaginar lo que alguien podría hacer al robar bankais como los Yamamoto, Unohana Urahara, Goku o Kyoraku

\- Dudo que sean para todos, hacerlos era difícil, sospecho que esta versión se reservó para la elite Quincy, los sternritters. Dijo el peli blanco con mucha seriedad

\- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? ¿Son los más poderosos de tu raza? Pregunto Goku con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación de que alguien robara su zanpakuto

\- Si, efectivamente, ellos eran la elite del rey quincys, cada uno era representado por una letra del abecedario y según su letra otorgada por el mismo rey le daba un poder especial. Dijo Ryuken

\- Necesitamos que nos digas todo sobre ellos, una guerra se acerca y esta vez parece que no descansaran hasta aniquilarnos a todos. Dijo Yoruichi seriamente.

\- A lo largo de los años los llegue a considerar mis amigos, se lo que mi gente hizo y es por eso que los ayudare a detenerlos. Dijo Ryuken que se acomodó los lentes y entre una baldosa de su oficina había un libro escondido

\- ¿un libro antiguo? Pregunto el saiyajin

\- Si, según el, Yhwach nuestro creador era un ser imparable, capaz de ver todos los futuros y reescribir el suyo cuanto quiera, los shinigamis lo derrotaron porque no estaba al máximo de su poder. Dijo Ryuken con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos derrotar a un ser así? Pregunto Nanao no creyendo que exista un ser invencible, incluso Bills tenía una debilidad que eran los kaioshins

\- Solo se dice que la sangre de él, es la única que puede anular sus poderes. Termino de decir el peli blanco mientras se preparaba para dejar su retiro y pelear una vez más, solo que esta vez, seria contra su propio pueblo.

Con uraraha:

El ex capitán se encontraba en una mesa en su sótano donde examinaba el extraño medallón, por lo que le dijo Soi Fong podía robar zanpakutos, algo increíble, pero necesitaba gente para poder confirmar sus teorías.

\- Ya volví con los chicos. Dijo Soi Fong que bajo directo hacia el sótano.

Al sótano llegaron Yuzu vestida como una Quincy ya que estaba entrenando con su hermana Karin que también la siguió junto a Sun Sung que era acompañada de su novio Chad, todos ellos guiados por la pequeña ex capitana.

\- Karin ya me conto lo que sucedió en hueco mundo ¿Qué necesitan de mí? Pregunto Yuzu ya que ella no se uniría a los Quincy en la guerra al igual que Uryu pero había gente que tenía otros planes.

\- Necesito comprobar cosas y para eso necesito tu ayuda, si lo que dijeron sobre este medallón es correcto, necesito hace pruebas para ver qué pasa y tal vez crear algo para anularlas. Dijo Urahara entregando el objeto a la Kurosaki.

\- Primero, toma la espada de Soi Fong, concéntrate en el medallo y luego trata de activar el arma, luego quiero que lo intentes con Karin y por ultimo con Sun Sung. Dijo el hombre del sobrero.

Yuzu tomo la zanpakuto de la esposa de Goku y como le dijeron se concentró hasta que pudo activar el shikai cosa que sorprendió a Chad, Sun Sung y Urahara que estaba entre emocionado y asustado.

Luego lo intento con el arma de su hermana pero esta al intentarlo se sintió débil que tosió un poco de sangre por lo que la ex capitana tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse y que Urahara viera que no le paso nada.

\- Sentí que el poder me quemaba. Dijo Yuzu que logro levantarse pero quería continuar con estas pruebas

Ahora tomo el sai de la arrancar pero en este caso, no pasó nada de nada, no se sintió débil y tampoco activo la resurrección por lo que el ex capitan rápidamente saco conclusiones y corroboro sus sospechas.

\- ¿bueno, que piensas Urahara? Pregunto Soi Fong mirando al científico pensativo

\- Mmm, no entiendo el funcionamiento completo de estos medallones, pero si pude sacar 2 conclusiones, la primera, es por qué no pudo usar los poderes de la zanpakuto de Karin y lo otro es por qué no pudo hacerlo con la de sun Sung.

\- Sospecho que la explicación es simple pero algo compleja. Dijo Karin interesada

\- Bueno, la razón por la que no pudo usar tu arma tiene que ver con que eres una vizards, mitad shinigami mitad Hollow, este último es completamente toxico para los quincys. Dijo Urahara.

\- Eso nos dice que todos los vizards son inmunes al robo. Dijo Karin pensando ya que ella y Gohan no pudieron ser robados.

\- Exacto, pero los arrancars son otro caso, mientras la zanpakuto de un shinigami es una extensión de sus almas, en parte es un ser independiente, con los arrancars es otra cosa ya que sus armas es su poder sellado. Dijo el ex capitan.

\- Entonces, para evitar eso, los shinigamis tendrían que ser vizards o tener algo que pueda emular los efectos venenosos del poder Hollow. Dijo Chad que aporto algo a la charla.

Mientras Urahara pensaba en qué hacer para revertir el efecto de esos medallones, Yuzu tenía una idea sumamente peligrosa, podía funcionar, pero necesitaba de 2 componentes, el apoyo de Uryu y por lo menos un par de personas que supieran su plan, ya que traería consecuencias.

Mientras en la sociedad de almas:

Se podría decir que en ese lugar la noticia del regreso de los Quincy fue demasiado impresionante, sobre todo para Yamamoto, que recordó ese momento de su vida, mato a muchos de esos sujetos pero solo encaro en batalla a al rey Quincy una vez, del que se decía que tenía poderes iguales o incluso superiores al del rey espiritual.

Ukitake tuvo una idea que la central 46 dijo que ni se le ocurriera hacer algo como eso, pero ya nadie les hacía caso a ellos, el plan, era pedirle ayuda al escuadrón 0 tanto para que les dieran una mano en el combate como para entrenar a capitanes y tenientes que no tuvieron acceso al ki.

Entre los que deberían ir con el escuadrón 0 serían los vizards como Lisa, Mashiro, Hiyori, Shinji y Kensei para mejorar y pulir sus habilidades, sobre todo para que la actual teniente de Toshiro consiguiera su bankai y Mashiro pudiera mejorar hasta poder ser comparada con la capitana Soi Fong antes de que se casara.

Otras personas que se decidió por órdenes del mismo Yamamoto eran shinigamis con potencial en este caso Byakuya, Komamura, Isane, Ikkaku y Hanataro.

Sin embargo Kyoraku tuvo una idea cuando estuvo en la reunión con los espadas y era que ellos recibieran también entrenamiento del escuadrón cero ya que algunos de los espadas no tenían una segunda resurrección como los que estaban por encima de ellos.

Unohana aporto que por lo menos un miembro de la familia saiyajin debería ir con ellos para evitar problemas y que de paso se llevaran a los ryokas Chad, Tatsuki, Karin y Orihime para recibir ese incremento de poder, la guerra estaba cerca y no podían ser descuidados y menos cuando la sádica capitana no se sacaba la horrible sensación que el rey Quincy seria un oponente formidable.

Trunks participaría en la batalla, no podía dejar a sus amigos en un momento así, por lo que mintió diciéndole a Bulma y Vegeta sobre que sus amigos vizard tenían que revisar que todo estaba bien, no quería involucrarlos.

La científica y el saiyajin se lo creyeron por lo que dejaron que se quedaran en la otra dimensión un tiempo, cosa que sería un gran apoyo en la batalla.

Un tiempo mas tarde:

Los Quincys en su mundo se dedicaron a entrenar para no sufrir bajas como en hueco mundos, los sterriters entrenaban al máximo para fortalecerse sobre todo Candice y Bambietta que practicaban juntas con una sola intención, derrotar a los saiyajins que las humillaron

Yhwach seguía aprendiendo sobre el ki que obtuvo de Broly, ya que al transferir la sangre de Masaki en el, ahora el rey Quincy tenía un pequeña conexión con él, por eso su poder vino hacia el con su muerte, pero todavía le perturba un poco las visiones del futuro donde estaba un ser morado que parecía tener rasgos de gato.

Jugram se dedicó a observar a Yuzu y Uryu, veía potencial en ambos para ser parte de sus tropas, por lo que esperaría cualquier momento de vulnerabilidad para reclutarlos a su causa.

Hueco mundo empezó a prepararse y decidieron llevar a todos a la sociedad de almas donde muchos todavía les era difícil de creer que aquellos que eran sus enemigos ahora estaban listos para luchar por una misma causa y un enemigo en común.

Ulquiorra estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de la sociedad de almas, por lo que irían por tener potencial dormido y por despertar serian Loly que era la espada más débil, Menoly y su reina Videl, ya que sentía que podía llegar más lejos.

Los amigos de Gohan y los shinigamis estuvieron de acuerdo en entrenar y conocer al escuadrón cero y los saiyajins que irían seria Gohan y Trunks, dejando un poco decaído al Son mayoría que quería conocer y pelear contra la guardia del rey espiritual.

Sin embargo le dijeron que no ya que tenía que quedarse por una gran cantidad de razones que el dio como válidas, la primera era lo que descubrió junto a sus esposas y Ryuken.

Lo que lograron descubrir sobre sus enemigos es que la única manera de vencer al rey Quincy era anulando sus poderes que lo volvían casi todo poderoso, para ello necesitan sangre de este y crear una flecha que le quitaría la enorme mayoría de sus fuerzas

Yuzu le dijo a Urahara que consiguiera personas de confianza, ya que tenía un plan que discutió con Uryu, el científico lo pensó y le dijo que lo hicieran en la casa de goku pero del otro mundo ya que tenía una teoría en fase a lo que investigo.

Flash back:

En la casa del saiyajin en su mundo original se encontraba Goku, su esposa Harribel y Nanao, al lado estaba Gohan, Urahara y Karin mientras Yuzu y Uryu dijeron su plan al lujo de detalles, no podían negar que era una buena idea, pero demasiado arriesgado por más de una razón.

\- YUZU, eso es una locura, entiendes en lo que te estas metiendo. Dijo Karin demasiado alterada y preocupada.

\- Lo entiendo, se los riesgos, pero quiero ayudar, además ustedes saben que si algo sale mal, sabré como escapar. Dijo la castaña

\- Mmm, si, puede funcionar, pero ese tipo puede ver el futuro, ¿no se dará cuenta? Pregunto Nanao acomodando sus lentes.

\- Yo tengo una hipótesis, puede ser cierta o no, pero creo que si estamos en otra dimensión, su vista se vera nublada, de ser correcta, tenemos una oportunidad. Dijo Urahara.

Todos lo pensaron con detenimiento, era arriesgado pero les daba una oportunidad para en caso de que el rey Quincy fuera más de lo que pudiera imaginar, por lo que todos dieron un suspiro.

\- Esta bien, Uryu, cuida a mi hermana con tu vida y no dejes que le pase nada. Dijo karin resignada, ella también era una pieza del plan y no le gustaba

\- Les daré algunas cosas para que puedan mejorar sus posibilidades de escapar en caso que salga mal. Dijo Gohan que lo último que quería era que uno de sus amigos saliera herido.

\- Hablando de eso, Goku, y Nanao necesito que prueben algo, Yuzu ayúdame con ello. Dijo el científico loco.

En una mesa, este coloco a la vista de la pareja una serie de píldoras negras que liberan una muy pequeña pisca de poder Hollow cosa que llamo su atención y en eso Yuzu mostro el medallón robado de Meninas.

\- Este es mi nuevo invento para esta guerra se llama Shineiyaku, están hechas a partir de la sangre de las arrancars, su función, hollowficar una bankai. Dijo el ex capitan seriamente

Eso impacto a todos menos a las hermanas Kurosaki ya que si le encontraban el sentido al inventar tal objeto.

\- Los quincys pueden robar bankais con esos medallones y la verdad no me quiero ni imaginar lo que alguien podría hacer con la zanpakuto Goku. Dijo Urahara detrás de su abanico.

\- Entonces Karin y yo deberemos consumirlas también. Dijo Gohan seriamente ya que Zangetsu también estaba entre las zanpakutos más poderosas.

\- Ustedes pueden estar tranquilos, al ser vizards son inmunes por su poder Hollow, pero los shinigamis con bankais lo necesitaran. Dijo el científico loco

Sin cuestionar al científico, tanto el saiyajin mayor y su esposa de lentes consumieron la Shineiyaku y podían sentir el poder Hollow circulando por su cuerpo, pero también pusieron una en sus zanpakutos que las absorbió.

\- Gohan, no tengo muchas por ahora, dales el resto a Rukia, Kenpachi, Unohana y al que tu creas conveniente. Dijo Urahara.

\- Bueno, con todo hecho, es hora de regresar, tenemos mucho que hacer. Dijo Uryu listo para empezar el plan.

Fin del flash back:

Ahora las mujeres de los saiyajins que eran shinigamis ya contaban con la píldora de Urahara por lo que estaban protegidos contra los efectos de los medallones, las formas físicas de sus zanpakutos cambiaron hasta que ya parecían arrancars.

En este momento se podía ver a Gohan y Kyoraku junto a todos los que irían directo a hacia el palacio del rey de las almas, para llegar ahí, necesitaban la llave del palacio y esa sola la tenía una persona.

\- Bueno, escuchen, algunos ya nos conocemos y puede que no todos nos llevemos bien, pero ahora somos aliados en esta guerra, si no cooperamos, todos caeremos antes alguien que es peor que Aizen, ¿están dispuesto a dejarse vencer? Fueron las serias palabras de Kyoraku.

\- NO. Grito todo el grupo.

\- Entonces, no perdamos tiempo, en marcha. Dijo Gohan que se acomodó su espada, permaneció cerca de Rukia y empezaron su marcha hacia el lugar de descanso del dios de este mundo.

Omake: jasper:

Una vez que los brujos subieron al leviatan llegaron al infierno sin saberlo, en parte no se arrepentían de sus decisiones pero se preguntaban si el infierno era algo tan terrible, aunque este lugar eran mas divertido de lo que imaginaban.

Pasaron por la larga fila de condenados donde Kerrigan les dijo que si se aburrían podían matar a los princesos y malos protas haciendo una demostración lanzado un rayo eléctrico matando en cadena a Issei, Rito, Jellar, Tsukune y Bakudo aunque a esa fila faltarían un par más, algunas mujeres.

-Bueno, como el jefe no está en la oficina, tendremos que ir al bar de otro autor, usando una capsula de inserción. Dijo Kerrigan guiando a todos a una zona del leviatan

-¿es como un portal mágico? Porque no soy fanatico de eso. dijo Geralt

-No, pero puede que te marees. Dijo Arthas conociendo el método

Los 6 fueron lanzados por una capsula que parecía un paracito hasta llegar a la entrada del bar donde los vigilantes no se sorprenden por lo que vieron, no era la primera vez que se hacía una entrada así.

-Alto, ustedes ya los conozco pero ellos, no pueden entrar al bar sin probar que tan rudos son. Dijo el vigilante del otro autor conocido como superboy Prime

-Prime, eso te lo inventaste tu. Dijo una elfa conocida como Tyrande

-Yo y Geralt somos tan rudos que vimos 50 veces el rey león. Dijo la bruja recordando lo que Marco les dijo que dijeran

-¿Y? pregunto el super man loco

-No lloramos por la muerte de Mufasa. Dijo Yennefer estrechando su mirada.

Con eso entraron viendo al resto de los empleados de los autores como Retko y Jaina en un concurso de karaoke, Ichigo alentado a Sombra que estaba en una competencia de quien bebe mas con Widowmaker y Reaper mientras en una barra estaban los autores discutiendo algo entre bebidas y una computadora.

-Y eso los llevo a la locura y por eso los tuvieron que matar por órdenes de un ser superior. Dijo Kaiser a su compañero Sam

-Este fic será un éxito pero seguramente levantara polémica y mucha arena. Dijo Sam aunque los 2 tenian paraguas para cuando viera la tormenta de gente enojada por decisiones creativas, pero todo sea por una gran historia.

-Jefe, traje a los nuevos reclutas. Dijo Kerrigan volviendo a su forma semi humana sorprendiendo a los brujos

-Genial, entonces traelos, aquí les invito unas cervezas para darles la bienvenida, pero tu y arthas tienen trabajo. Dijo káiser ofreciendo las cervezas a sus nuevos empleados

-Claro cuales son nuestras ordenes, mi nueva frostmourne esta hambrienta. Dijo el caballero de la muerte

-Tu iras por nuestra ultima y definitiva ultima compañera y Kerrigan, quiero que traigas la cabeza de una tsundere hipócrita e incestuosa llamada Kirino. Dijo el autor.

Mientras sus subordinados aceptaron las ordenes, les informo a los brujos como serian las cosas, vacaciones pagadas, matar a ciertas personas, entrenar con hechiceras de aquí para fortalecerse sumado a que ambos al tomar la cerveza sintieron algo raro.

-¿Qué tenían esas bebidas? Dijo Yennefer tomado su estomago

-La cura para la infertilidad de los 2, felicidades, ahora pueden tener una familia. Dijo el autor y ambos brujos no sabían como reaccionar y solo le agradecieron pero ahora jurando su lealtad.

En el universo de Steven Universe:

La ultima persona para la oficina se encontraba luchando en el reactor de la nave contra lo que ella definía como una táctica barata mientras cantaba y los prisioneros se fugaron, lo que ella no vio fue la llegada del caballero de la muerte con una extraña niña castaña con un sueter azul.

-Oye Papá yo quiero ser útil, que pudo hacer con toda la determinación que tengo. Dijo esa niña

-No lo se Frisk, pero si quieres hacer algo útil (y no ser solo una hija que el otro esqueleto me dejo) captura a los prisioneros. Dijo Arthas aunque una parte la pensó.

Este bajo para mirar la pelea y en un punto esa canción tan curci lo estaba sacando de quisio por lo que decidio ponerle fin a la pelea y ganarse la confianza de Jasper, una gema humanoide de piel naranja y pelo blanco

-Estoy hecha de aaa amor aaaa AAAAAAAAAA. Grito una gema conocida como Garnet antes de ser atravesada por una espada.

-Esa canción tan cursi es pegajosa, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin. Dijo arthas incrustando su espada mas en el pecho de la gema

-¿Quién se supone que eres? Pregunto Jasper con desconfianza.

-Un amigo, vine a hablar de negocios contigo, además estoy de tu lado. Dijo el caballero de la muerte tomando una de las gemas de la fusión

-Pruébalo, destruye a una de esas tontas. Dijo Jasper sonriendo malvadamente

-De acuerdo, pero dejamos a votación para la próxima de aquí voy a destruir. Dijo arthas mirando al espectador

pregunta de la semana: (no pregunto a quien destruir pero ustedes den su opinion) ¿mejor y peor protagonista de juego de tronos? si estoy esperando esa temporada con ansias


	72. Chapter 65 y 66

Hey amigos, káiser regresa pero con una sorpresa, episodio 2 en uno, si se preguntan porque es asi, es fácil, ambos capítulos eran demasiado cortos por lo que los junte en uno solo, bueno no tengo mucho que comunicar salvo una noticia que les puede interesar a algunos que está en el Omake, sin mas, aquí respondo:

 **Samsan 19:** eso es verdad y con lo otro, menor preparamos los paraguas para la arena, no les gustara varias decisiones creativas, pero como siempre, todo sea en nombre de la historia y el arte :v

 **dovah117:** pues a mi siempre me agrado sobre todo que tiene razón en que perdió por una táctica barata, vale la pena pero es larga pero no tiene desperdicio aunque yo lei los libros primero, pues no tan fáciles serán las cosas para algunos, y la verdad es que no tengo alma, no llore ni con eso ni con el perro que de esa película que murió esperando a su dueño muerto, la única cosa con el poder de hacerme llorar es el episodio la historia de coraje, de coraje el perro cobarde

 **juanan231283:** gracias y tu también sigue así, tus historias son buenas (aunque solo leo la de fairy tail y dbz)

Capítulo 65: escuadrón 0 ¿traición?

El grupo de humanos, shinigamis, vizards y arrancars comandados por Gohan y Kyoraku avanzaba a paso lento hacia la casa de Kukaku, la razón, debido a que estarían entrenando con el escuadrón 0 lo mejor era que se conocieran y trataran de llevarse bien.

Loly tenía una misión personal para ella, y era volverse fuerte para derrotar a Tatsuki cuando terminara, ya pasaron 3 años desde la guerra contra Aizen pero aun no superaba el hecho de ser derrotada por una humana, Chad lo haría por Sung Sun y sus amigos, romper sus límites actuales para lograrlo, algo similar pasaba con Orihime y Tatsuki que se volverían fuertes para poder cuidarse una a la otra y que Gohan estuviera orgullosa de ellas, aunque eso no hacía falta, ya que el siempre estaría orgulloso de ellas.

Los vizards se podía decir que estaban emocionados pero asustados a la vez, conocerían al legendario escuadrón 0 pero no sabían cómo reaccionarían o como los tratarían al saber que eran parte hollows o si los arrancars serían bien recibidos

Los shinigamis eran los más tranquilos, Rukia permanecía al lado de su esposo que ahora también tenía la misma preocupación de la capitana Unohana, pero decidió dejarlo de lado cuando su grupo llego a la casa de Kukaku donde fueron recibidos por los gemelos.

\- Vaya vaya, pero miren nada más, tengo muchos invitados en mi casa, humanos, shinigamis y arrancars, pero sospecho que no están aquí para una reunión en sociedad. Dijo Kukaku seriamente

\- Desafortunadamente no, una guerra se aproxima y para ello necesitaremos el poder del escuadrón 0. Dijo Kyoraku seriamente y con pesar.

Eso hizo que los gemelos se cayeran de la sorpresa mientras la peli negra de ropas rojas quedo con la boca abierta, esa no se la esperaba en ninguna de sus fantasías, si los shinigamis necesitaban ayuda del escuadrón 0 significaba que era una amenaza que ni los saiyajin podían contener.

\- Eso no me explica por qué están en mi casa ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el escuadrón cero? Dijo Kukaku haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Kukaku-san, no intente esconderlo, es bien sabido que el clan Shiba protegía la entrada al palacio del rey espiritual, el padre de Karin renuncio a ser un shiba y eso te deja solo a ti y Ganju como los únicos miembros del clan. Dijo Rukia seriamente ya que sabía la historia del legendario clan

Kukaku noto las expresiones serias de los miembros del grupo, estaba más que claro que no aceptarían un no por respuesta, por lo cual solo suspiro de agotamiento, esto tenía que ser muy grave y si el escuadrón 0 no intervenía, todo podía ser destruido.

\- Está bien, los ayudare, pero no les garantizo su seguridad a los arrancars o vizards. Dijo Kukaku como última advertencia.

\- Tendremos que asumir el riesgo. Dijo Videl que no se echaría para atrás.

\- Entonces, ahora síganme, se dónde está la puerta al palacio real y este brazo de madera es la llave.

Con eso dicho, la mujer peli negra guio al grupo que esperaba que el escuadrón 0 fueran gente razonable, sin embargo mientras ellos estaba preparándose para la lucha, sus enemigos también se estaban moviendo.

En el mundo de los vivos:

Se podía ver a Yuzu y Uryu entrenando en un bosque con sus poderes quincys, pero si se los miraba bien, parecían enojados, la razón, la chica Kurosaki se sentía como que se quedó muy por debajo de Karin que eran una shinigami extremadamente poderosa, además ella ahora su hermana mayor debido al año en el dangai que paso.

Antes ambas estaban parejas en términos de poder, pero Karin la superaba por mucho, eso la frustraba ya que pensaba que su hermana la veía como una niñita indefensa.

Lo de Uryu se trataba que sentía que lo dejaron de lado, sus amigos se fortalecieron más que el con el paso de los años, siempre estuvo por debajo de todos y eso hería su orgullo como Quincy, sumado a que ahora los shinigamis eran más fuertes que cuando los enfrento.

Estas emociones negativas que ambos liberaban llamo la atención de cierta persona, que mando a alguien a que viniera por ellos.

Yhwach estuvo vigilando a los 2 quincys para ver si podía unirlos a sus fuerzas, dudo al principio cuando sintió que ambos desaparecieron de sus visiones del futuro, pero al ver esos sentimientos negativos, estaba seguro que podía tener 2 poderosos aliados para esta guerra por lo que mando a Candice por ellos.

\- ¿pero que tenemos aquí? 2 quincys de gran poder en el mundo humano. Dijo la peli verde

Los chicos al verla le dieron 2 disparos de advertencia ya que sintieron su ki negativo, ninguna de esas flechas le dio ya que ambos fallaron apropósito dejando impactada a Candice pero ahora podía entender porque su amo los quería en sus filas.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que somos quincys? Dijo Uryu con enojo

\- Candice Catnipp, al igual que ustedes, soy una Quincy. Dijo la sternritter.

\- ¿pero si todos los nuestros están muertos desde hace años? Dijo Yuzu apuntando con su arco

\- No todos estamos muertos, sobrevivimos y nos recuperamos. Dijo la Quincy.

De forma rápida Candice les conto a los jóvenes sobre los sternritters, su rey y sobre sus planes para aniquilar a los shinigamis, esto no le gusto a los jóvenes que se negaban a trabajar para ellos, pero la Quincy tenía sus maneras de convencerlos.

\- Puedo preguntarles algo ¿nunca se han sentido humillados ante los shinigamis? Pregunto la peli verde.

\- Mi hermana es una y desde que entreno en el dangai ahora me supera siempre, hace que me sienta inferior. Dijo Yuzu algo molesta.

\- Estoy a la sombra de mis amigos, y el más fuerte es un shinigami. Dijo Uryu.

\- Bueno, entonces les tengo una oferta, únanse a nuestra causa, no solo se harán más poderosos sino que también podrán revivir a nuestra raza. Dijo Candice con una sonrisa confiada.

Luego de un rato pensándolo bien, los jóvenes aceptaron seguir a la Quincy hasta su fortaleza, ahora ellos estaban solos, muchos los verían como enemigos ahora pero todo estaba muy bien calculado.

Mientras en la sociedad de almas:

Los arrancars y espadas fueron asignados a diferentes lugares donde ocuparían un rol como si fueran parte de una división, claro todavía algunos shinigamis no les parecía correcto que sus enemigos de hace años estuvieran aquí, pero con un enemigo como los quincys esas diferencias debían cambiar.

Ulquiorra, Goku, Yamamoto, Harribel y Ukitake eran los que estaban planificando las defensas de la sociedad de almas, las cosas marchaban de forma excelente aunque se tomó medidas demasiado cuestionables pero necesarias.

Como por ejemplo, hacer que todos los tenientes y capitanes consumieran las píldoras de Urahara para que no pudieran robar sus poderes, hubo pocos que se negaron como Yamamoto pero le plantearon que si moría en batalla, sus enemigos usarían su arma para destruir lo que tanto se esforzó en proteger, la otra acción fue mas una idea de la central 46 que eran liberar a los criminales del Muken para que fueran escudos humanos para ellos, eso incluía al propio Aizen.

También tenían que estar demasiado preparados para ejecutar uno de los tantos planes que tenían para la batalla ya que la investigación de las esposas del saiyajin mayor sobre los quincys con Ryuken dio un resultado.

Entre las pocas cosas que encontraron fue la única manera de debilitar a un enemigo como el rey Quincy, era con su propia sangre, por lo cual, el que luchara contra Yhwach y lograra hacerle una herida para que perdiera sangre, rápidamente tendrían que darle a esa sangre a Ryuken para hacer una flecha que anularía los poderes del rey Quincy el suficiente tiempo para acabarlo

Los únicos capaces de semejante cosa eran Goku, Yamamoto, Yurubel y Kenpachi, shinigamis con poderes lo suficiente mente alto para herir a un enemigo así.

Pero una vez más, Unohana estaba sumamente preocupada, ya que de ser verdad que el poder de los que cargan la sangre Quincy en sus venas pasa a su creador entonces haber matado a Broly significaba que sus posibilidades de victoria eran bajas, si ya el saiyajin legendario fue un oponente casi indetenible, alguien más consciente y con ese poder era una amenaza sumamente peligrosa.

Momo al estar embarazada no participaría en la guerra y por seguridad para ella y que el enemigo no la usara de rehén, fue llevada al mundo de Goku para esconderse, claro ella se negó pero sabiendo los riesgos y que su esposo se preocupaba por ella y su futuro retoño acepto quedarse al margen.

Ahora que todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la llegada del enemigo y que el grupo regresara del palacio del rey.

Universo dbz, planeta bills:

Se podía ver al gato de la destrucción despertando de una siesta de unos días solo para comer más de la deliciosa comida de la tierra que empezaba a acabarse, por lo cual cuando fueran por ella al planeta y a la otra dimensión, también se llevarían a Goku para que entrenara el ki divino aunque el ángel guardián sabía que él podría acceder a esa fase sin su ayuda, pero aun así le daría una mano.

\- Esta pizza es deliciosa ¿no lo crees Whis? Dijo el gato de la destrucción comiendo

\- Ya lo creo señor, dentro de unos días iremos por mas y de paso decirle a Goku san que tengo todo listo para que entrene. Dijo el ángel.

\- También veré si la comida de ese otro mundo puede igualar o superar a la de la tierra. Dijo el destructor.

\- Sospecho que será un viaje muy entretenido. Dijo el ángel terminando sus platos.

\- Tu prepara todo whis, yo regresare a dormir por un par de días. Dijo el gato de la destrucción que de nuevo se fue a no hacer su trabajo.

Con los quincys:

Yuzu y Uryu llegaron a donde se encontraba el rey Quincy siendo mirados por todos los sterriters con desconfianza ya que estuvieron demasiado tiempo con el enemigo, pero Yhwach tenía la sensación que serían poderosos aliados, si bien podía ver futuros donde lo traicionaron, sabía que eso no podía pasar ya que el odio que sentían hacia los shinigamis era mucho así como tener sus orgullos destruidos.

\- Vengan a mi hijos míos, yo los hare más fuertes. Dijo el rey Quincy

\- Lord Yhwach, no es por cuestionar sus órdenes, pero ¿está seguro que es bueno confiar en ellos? Pregunto Jugram a su rey

\- Por ahora sí, pero si quieres estar seguro, puedes vigilarlos. Dijo el rey Quincy.

Sin decir nada, Yhwach puso sus manos en las cabezas de los jóvenes comenzando a transferirles una parte de el, de esta forma, los estaba convirtiendo en nuevos sternritter con su propia letra y habilidad.

Los chicos podían sentir un nuevo poder circular por su cuerpo, ahora cada uno tenía nuevos poderes otorgados por el rey Quincy, algo que los podía ayudar y fortalecer durante esta guerra.

\- A partir de ahora, ustedes será parte de los sterriters. Dijo Yhwach muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué letras le a dado a ellos mi lord? Pregunto Jugram respetuosamente.

\- Ishida Uryu posee una segunda letra A, the antithesis (la antítesis) mientras que Yuzu Kurosaki recibió una segunda letra S the Shooting Star (la estrella fugaz)

\- ¿en qué consisten estos nuevos poderes? pregunto Yuzu intrigada

\- En tu caso, puede hacer que del cielo comiencen a caer esferas de energía concentrada como si fueran estrellas, esto es para atacar a múltiples enemigos con un solo ataque. Dijo el rey Quincy sorprendiendo a sus subordinados que le diera algo tan fuerte.

\- Sorprendente, ¿y qué puedo hacer yo siendo la antítesis? Pregunto Ishida.

\- Puedes cambiar las cosas en la batalla si estas herido puedes transferir el daño de tu cuerpo a tu oponente, a diferencia del balance, esto solo funciona para un solo enemigo y no múltiples. Dijo Yhwach.

\- Ahora sirven a nuestro rey por lo tanto deberán luchar en la guerra contra los shinigamis ¿están dispuestos a matar a sus enemigos? Pregunto Jugram.

\- Si, podremos hacerlo. Dijeron Yuzu y Uryu fríamente.

\- Entonces, sean bienvenidos al Wandenreich, ahora se les será asignado un lugar donde dormir, mañana entrenaran sus poderes y pronto marcharemos contra la sociedad de almas. Dijo Yhwach mostrando todo su ejército pero no sabía lo que estaban pensando sus nuevos aliados aunque prepararía contingencias en caso de que algo pasara.

Todo sale como lo planeamos. Pensaron Uryu y Yuzu que fueron escoltados y vigilados por los nuevos sternritter, en el caso de Ishida era seguido por Jugram mientras Yuzu tuvo una nada agradable charla con Bambietta pero como entreno con Hiyori no se dejaba pisar por nadie con una mala actitud.

Aunque uno de los Quincy fue amigable con Yuzu y se presentó con ella, se trataba de la otra letra S Mask De Masculine alguien que a simple vista para la Kurosaki se le hacia muy familiar, como de haberlo visto en televisión.

\- Hola jovencita, yo soy Mask de Masculine, soy la primera letra S The Superstar (La Super Estrella). Dijo el sterriter

\- Un gusto, pero creo que lo vi en la televisión con un nombre que era el macho. Dijo Yuzu recordando una película llamada mi villano favorito 2

\- No eres la primera que me dice eso, YO NO ME PAREZCO A EL MACHO. Dijo el luchador que no se daba cuenta que salvo por el color de ropa eran idénticos

Yuzu decidió alejarse del Quincy mientras se preparaba al igual que Uryu para aprender los poderes de sus letras, aunque no eran los únicos que estaban por empezar un entrenamiento infernal.

En el palacio del rey de las almas:

Kukaku les abrió la puerta hacia el lugar que se podría decir que era bastante impresionante, pero cuando llegaron hasta el escuadrón 0 se podría decir que algunos se estaban cuestionando si de verdad esos tipos eran los shinigamis más poderosos para ser los que cuidan al rey de las almas.

El que estaba en el medio parecía ser uno de los más normales, era un tipo enorme con traje de shinigami y traje de capitán, indicativo que él era el líder del escuadrón 0 Ichibei que era calmo pero con una enorme barba y cejas.

La persona que estaba sobre el también parecía ser la única normal entre el grupo una mujer hermosa de cabello negro largo pero con unas extrañas extremidades mecánicas que parecían manos esqueléticas o hasta patas de araña dándole un aspecto bastante tétrico, ella era conocida como Senjumaru.

Pero después de ellos el resto parecían un monton de personas raras con posiblemente habilidades increíbles, del lado izquierdo de ichibei se encontraba una mujer de pelo rosa recogido con una cuchara de metal y que parecía tener obesidad mórbida y unos labios pintados de negro, esta mujer se conocía como Kirio y pese a ese aspecto, ella podía regresar fácilmente a una forma delgada.

El que estaba sobre ella parecía un matón de los años 60 con su cabello hacia arriba y una lanza de madera, este tipo era Kirinji uno de los precursores en el kido medico pese a su aspecto tan extraño.

El último que tenía un rol importante para los shinigamis era el que tenía el aspecto menos intimidante y más raro de todos hasta Tatsuki pensó que era uno de esos tipos que les encantaba cierta hierba verde que se fuma, ya que Nimaiya el forjador de las zanpakutos parecía como alguien que fumaba mariguana todos los días.

\- ¿Es una broma? De verdad estos tipos son el escuadrón cero. Pregunto Hiyori que se frotaba los ojos y pensaba que veía una ilusión.

\- Por increíble que suene, si, ellos son el escuadrón 0. Dijo Kyoraku.

\- QUIEN Ha ENTRADO AL PALACIO REAL. Grito Senjomaru que se puso frente a todos.

\- Yo soy el capitán Kyoraku de la sociedad de almas, y mi grupo y yo venimos a pedir ayuda al escuadrón 0.

\- Que puede ser tan grave para que los shinigamis acudan al palacio real. Pregunto Ichibei intrigado

\- Quincys, ellos quieren aniquilar la sociedad de almas junto con el rey de las almas, en circunstancias normales no pediría ayuda, pero su rey consiguió un poder que nos supera, incluso a ustedes. Dijo Rukia y esa declaración hizo que el escuadrón estuviera atento a lo que dijera

\- Esas son duras palabras pequeña shinigami, tienes pruebas para sustentar esa declaración. Dijo Senjuramu mirando a la chica con unos ojos oscuros.

\- Hace más de 11 años dos personas de poderes increíbles lucharon en la sociedad de almas y su poder era tan inmenso que se sintió en todos los rincones de este mundo. dijo Gohan que recordaba ese día cuando su padre lucho contra Broly.

El escuadrón recordó ese día, sin duda ese poder fue completamente aterrador, si sus enemigos tenían algo como eso no podía tomarse eso a la ligera, pero pidieron saber quiénes eran los usuarios de esos poderes abrumadores.

\- el primero que casi destruye la sociedad de almas y que se sospecha que su poder estar con el rey Quincy se llamaba Broly, un ser que no era de nuestro mundo al cual se le implantaron poderes shinigamis, quincys y Hollow de forma artificial. Dijo Karin que recordó cuando le contaron esa parte de la historia de los saiyajin

ichibei miro a los arrancars con desconfianza pero si ellos estaba ahí había una razón, pero decidió esperar la explicación rápida de todo lo que paso en los últimos 11 años

Kyoraku les explico sobre los saiyajin cosa que no se creyeron al principio pero una demostración de Gohan con el súper saiyajin los convenció, les dijeron sobre Aizen, Broly y Janemba cosa que impacto al escuadrón 0 por ver seres de semejante poder y la última parte que les conto el capitán fue de la alianza con los arrancars desde hace más de 3 años.

Esta información de 11 años hizo que el escuadrón se diera cuanta que estaban sumamente aislados y no se dieron cuenta de los enormes cambios que ocurrieron en el mundo, ahora tenían sus dudas pero si Yhwach tenía el poder de Broly, no era el momento para dudar.

\- ¿y que esperan de nosotros en esta batalla? Pregunto Ichibe seriamente.

\- Todos los que me rodean son humanos, arrancars y shinigamis con potenciales aun dormidos, los traje para que entrenaran y lo liberen todo. Dijo Kyoraku.

\- Mmmm, aunque no confiamos en los arrancars, la situación es grave, por lo cual, el escuadrón 0 los entrenara, pero les advierto, no será fácil. Dijo Ichibei

\- Estamos listos. Dijeron todos.

\- Esta bien, Kirio, dales de comer y luego de eso, empezara su entrenamiento. Dijo el capitán del escuadrón 0

El grupo hizo lo que se les pidió y lo que los dejo impresionados era que cuando cocino empezó a bajar de peso de forma rápida hasta ser una hermosa mujer

Luego de esa cena, empezó un primer día de entrenamiento infernal para algunos y no tanto para otros, Nimaiya hizo que todos los shinigamis entrenaran sin sus Zanpakutos ya que siempre hacia la pregunta de quién era el que tenía el poder ¿si los shinigamis o sus zanpakutos?

Los que lograron superar su prueba en el prime día de entrenamiento fueron Gohan y Rukia que lograron superar en combate tanto a Sode como a Zangetsu sumado a derrotar al integrante del escuadrón 0 que podía tele transportar todo tipo de objetos letales contra ellos pero lograron evadirlo ya que ese poder no se comparaba a la tele transportación del planeta Yadrat

Esto impacto al escuadrón cero que pregunto cómo pudieron superar a sus zanpakuto y a la persona que las forjaba, por lo cual la pareja solo dijo que era gracias al entrenamiento en el ki pero que este entrenamiento les iba a ayudar a conseguir mejores reflejos para eludir ataques rápidos

Otro entrenamiento que pasó ese día fue más tranquilo ya que se basaba en entrenamiento en Kido sumamente avanzados donde Orihime destaco mucho por ser su fuerte y Rukia reforzó lo que ya tenía junto a Byakuya y Kyoraku.

Senjumaru fue extremadamente letal ya que sus habilidades eran interesante, podía convertir la ropa de la gente en un arma mortal e incluso crear enemigos a base de tela.

Para su sorpresa los que lograron mantenerse firmes fueron los arrancars que lograron minimizar los daños usando el hierro mientras los shinigamis con acceso al ki no pudieron ser afectados gracias a que creaban una barrera de ki que impedía los ataques de senjumaru.

Ya por la noche antes de comer e irse a dormir Gohan tuvo una pelea con el único oponente con un poder exageradamente alto que era ichibei.

Las habilidades del capitán del escuadrón 0 sí que eran de temer, ya que sus poderes parecían casi la distorsión de la realidad y de las personas ya que pudo hacer que el saiyajin tuvieran la fuerza de una hormiga.

Su primer encuentro fue un empate ya que el shinigami no contaba con los poderes del súper saiyajin y el estado místico, sumado a que el ki no se veía afectado por esas habilidades pero de algo estaba seguro el shinigami, este chico se convertiría en el guerrero más poderosos de todos en este mundo.

El combate acabo con ambos sumamente agotados, ichibei fue con su bankai al máximo poder y Gohan tuvo que usar también su forma liberada con la máscara Hollow y el estado místico para lograr herir al guardián del rey de las almas

Este primer día acabo pero el escuadrón 0 sabía que ellos serían el futuro de la sociedad de almas, tenían un potencial que se iban a encargar de liberar aunque tuvieran que hacerlo a la fuerza.

De esta manera, las personas que lucharían en la guerra comenzaron a moverse, falta muy poco para que todo empezara y quien se alzaría con la victoria era algo incierto, solo se sabía que quien ganara decidiría el destino de este mundo

Capítulo 66: Goku vs Yhwach

Una semana mas tarde:

Todo parecía muy tranquilo en la sociedad de almas en el distrito rukon, la gente caminaban con mucha tranquilidad aunque en cualquier momento las cosas estaban por descontrolarse.

Todos los shinigamis y arrancars estaban esperando que no inevitable pasara, la guerra estaba sobre ellos y no hacía falta decir que la batalla era inminente.

De un segundo a otro, una cruz Quincy de color negro se abrió en medio del distrito cosa que espanto a todos que no tardaron nada en esconderse en sus casas, de el portal salió el rey Quincy ywatch con una sonrisa arrogante.

El guardián de las puertas del Seireitei al ver esto saco sus hachas para luchar contra su enemigo que ni se esforzó y solo de una flecha espiritual atravesó su estómago dejandolo moribundo y dejando las puertas abiertas, aunque este solo venia para bajar la moral de sus enemigos con una demostración de poder.

Eso puso en alerta a la sociedad de almas pero el único que fue hacia el lugar para recibir al invasor fue el capitán Yamamoto que intuía que esta sería su última batalla, cada hueso de su cuerpo le decía que no luchara pero no se echaría para atrás.

El guardián Jiranbo fue llevado lejos de la zona para ser curado mientras el rey Quincy miraba al anciano shinigami con arrogancia mientras Yamamoto solo lo miraba tranquilo.

\- Así que no todos los quincys murieron hace tantos años, sobrevivieron, al igual que su Rey. Dijo Yamamoto que preparaba su zanpakuto para el combate.

\- Si, sobrevivimos, nos hicimos más fuertes y nunca olvidamos lo que nos hicieron. Dijo Yhwach tranquilo mirando a su oponente

\- Ustedes eran una amenaza para el equilibrio del mundo, por más que nosotros negociamos con ustedes, rechazaron tercamente cada intento de paz, así que el exterminio fue en parte su culpa. Dijo Yamamoto

\- Eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo, matar al rey de las almas y gobernar un nuevo mundo. Dijo el rey de los quincys con seriedad.

\- Piensas matarnos a todos solo para eso, lo lamento pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso. Dijo el anciano comandante.

\- ¿vas a detenerme tu solo? Tengo poderes que van más allá de tu imaginación ahora. Dijo Yhwach liberando un aura de ki verde que le hizo helar la sangre al shinigami.

 **Así que las suposiciones de la capitana Unohana eran correctas, entonces esto lo vuelve más peligroso de lo que ya es, si es que la información de Ryuken también es precisa**. Pensó con seriedad Yamamoto, de ser todo verdad el único que podría plantarle cara de Goku y Gohan.

\- si este será mi final, me iré de este mundo con una gran batalla, la muerte de un guerrero, Reduce toda la creación a cenizas Ryūjin Jakka. Dijo el comandante liberando sus llamas.

El rey Quincy al ver esto rápidamente saca su medallón para arrebatar la zanpakuto pero para su sorpresa no pasó nada y escupió algo de sangre, esa arma tenía poder Hollow.

Yamamoto pese a sus viejas costumbres acepto consumir muy a regañadientes la píldora de Urahara ya que le dijo que si alguien se hacía con el poder de su zanpakuto y su bankai, la sociedad de almas correría más peligro que sus enemigos tenían el poder de zanka no tachi.

\- Mmm, parece que los tuyos han descubierto la debilidad de estos medallones, bueno, entonces supongo que deberé usar mi propia arma. Dijo el rey Quincy

En eso, ywatch crea una espada de energía espiritual con la empuñadura con la forma de una cruz Quincy, toda la hoja era azul mientras en su otra mano tenía un sable con un halcón en la empuñadura.

\- Esta es mi Heilig Pfeil, y será la que te matara. Dijo el soberano quincy

\- Eso lo veremos. Dijo el anciano.

Ambos líderes intercambiaron ataques rápidos, el shinigami contuvo los embates de su enemigo con mucha fuerza pero podía notar como este aumentaba su poder y parecía que sus llamas no lo lastimaban.

Pese a que entreno, nada preparo al shinigami para esta pelea contra el Quincy que tenía un dominio de las espadas impecable sumado a que sobre las armas ponía un manto de ki verde que él conocía muy bien, pero no se echó para atrás y cuando vio una abertura en la defensa ataco.

\- Sōkotsu. Yamamoto lanzo su arma al aire solo para ejecutar este golpe contra el Quincy que como resultado salió volando del distrito rukon hacia el desierto.

Y ahora como ya no estaban en una zona poblada el shinigami no se contuvo y uso su técnica Taimatsu para encerrar al enemigo unos segundos solo para que este se liberara con algunas quemaduras.

\- Muy impresionante, sabía qué harías esto, me llevaste a este lugar para no contenerte, fue un buen movimiento pero inútil, yo puedo ver tu muerte. Dijo Yhwach que se sacudía el polvo de las heridas.

\- ¿puedes ver el futuro? Pregunto intrigado el shinigami

\- No veo solo un futuro, puedo ver todos los futuros posibles, nada escapa a mi visión, después de todo soy la A The Almighty (el todopoderoso). Dijo el Quincy con mucha confianza

\- Ver el futuro no es una ventaja, esa puede ser tu mayor debilidad. Dijo tranquilo el anciano líder cosa que sobre salto a su enemigo.

\- Explícate, como conocerlo todo puede ser malo. Exigió el rey Quincy ya que era la primera persona que decía eso

\- Quizás conocer un futuro te puede dar una ventaja pero el saberlo todo tiene sus desventajas, si hay 100 futuros diferentes, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro cual es el que se puede cumplir? El futuro siempre está en constante cambio, un solo cambio altera todo, por eso, comparto ese dicho, es mejor vivir el momento y no pensar en el futuro. Fueron las sabias palabras del anciano.

Yhwach no dijo nada y solo volvió a atacar con más fuerza, trato de robar la zanpakuto de nuevo pero sabía que no podría mientras esa arma tuviera poder Hollow, esto lo enojo por lo que en un punto creo un blaster verde desde sus manos que hizo que el shinigami resultara muy herido, este sabía que pronto seria su final por lo que haría su último movimiento.

\- Bankai: Zanka No Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin.

Con una enorme velocidad, el comandante activo su bankai y activo la técnica este con la cual, destruyo la espada de energía del Quincy sumado a cortarle el brazo de una forma muy fácil, demasiado fácil para él, sabía que eso no lo iba a detener y que tenía un truco escondido.

Para la sorpresa del anciano shinigami, la herida de su enemigo se curó como si nada hubiera pasado y este sufrió un daño grave perdiendo su propio brazo, no lo vio moverse, no podía explicarlo pero juraba que había visto una técnica como esa antes.

\- Este es el poder de mi letra, puedo alterar el futuro, te ataque desde el futuro. Dijo el Quincy demasiado confiado de sus poderes

\- Ya veo, eres más fuerte de lo que eras antes, y sospecho que ahora ese mismo ataque no te hará nada. Dijo Yamamoto que tenía el presentimiento,

El rey Quincy no dijo nada y solo se limitó a atacar de nuevo, la pelea estaba haciendo que su entorno se destruyera y los shinigamis lograron sentir el choque de poderes, dos personas estaban más que listas para intervenir en ese combate cuando fuera el momento.

\- Minami, Kaka Jūman Okushi Daisōjin. Dijo el anciano y de pronto, todo el entorno se hizo negro

Yamamoto trajo a su ejército de los muertos para que atacaran a su oponente mientras el preparaba su última técnica, y la más poderosa, solo una persona la pudo soportar y deseaba que este oponente no tuviera ese poder.

Todos los que podían sentir el ki se asustaron cuando lograron sentir un ki maligno y familiar viniendo del rey Quincy el cual fue cubierto por ki verde y de un par de esferas neutralizo a varios esqueletos sumado a usar otras técnicas como la flecha del santo, una vez que el ejército se vio menguado el comandante tenía su técnica lista.

\- Kita, Tenchi Kaijin. Dijo Yamamoto

En eso, sobre Yhwach cayó una masa de fuego sobre, la cual había visto en algunas visiones este resultado, por lo cual lo tenía todo calculado por lo que elevo su nuevo poder para crear una barrera de energía que lo protegió pero su brazo fue afectado que termino por perderlo, aunque pronto lo recuperaría.

Al terminar la técnica se podía ver al shinigami agotado y a su enemigo sin un brazo y con pocas heridas, este puso su espada sobre el cuello del anciano listo para acabarlo.

\- Fuiste un gran oponente, pero aquí se termina todo. Dijo el Quincy

\- Quizás, pero, por suerte, tengo personas que a pesar de mis errores, me ayudan.

Con eso dicho, algo paso muy rápido, el Quincy recibió una potente patada que lo hizo retroceder muchos pasos y de verdad le dolió el impacto, lo extraño es que ahora algunas de sus visiones del futuro se hacían más claras y podía ver a una de las personas misteriosas.

\- ¿estás bien Yamamoto? Pregunto Goku ya en su bankai que llego junto a Ukitake con su shikai listo

\- No, estoy demasiado agotado, casi muero. Dijo el anciano que era cargado por Ukitake.

\- Goku, por lo que más quieras, no uses tus ataques contra él, si lo que nos dijo Ryuken es correcto, una vez que lo vea, no podrás volver a usarlo contra él. Dijo el peli blanco mientras aplicaba kido a su comandante.

\- Entendido.

Ahora el Quincy se levantó del suelo luego del impacto, ese golpe le dolió y no pudo verlo, cosa que para el resultaba imposible, ¿acaso tenía delante de el a una de las personas que podía matarlo?

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué puedo sentir en tu interior el ki de Broly? Pregunto el saiyajin el cual con su poder espiritual materializo la espada de su shikai aunque usaba el bankai.

Yhwach al ver al saiyajin directamente se percató que sus visiones del futuro se aclaraban, ahora varios de los futuros que no podía ver eran visibles, en muchos era asesinado por este extraño sujeto que no parecía para nada un shinigami normal sino alguien que no parecía pertenecer a la sociedad de almas.

\- Yo soy Yhwach, el rey de los quincys y la letra A, el todo poderoso. Dijo el líder de los sternritters muy tranquilo

\- Mi nombre es Son Goku, shinigami sustituto y no permitiré que destruyas la sociedad de almas. Dijo el saiyajin elevando su ki.

\- Así que tú también tienes esa energía extraña. Dijo el Quincy mostrando el ki verde que sorprendió al saiyajin

\- Así que Unohana tenía razón, el poder de Broly está en tu interior, significa que si un Quincy muere, su poder pasara así ti. Dijo Goku que durante un combate era muy inteligente y pudo deducir lo que paso.

\- Vaya, perceptivo y veo que conoces este poder ¿acaso ya lo enfrentaste hace 11? Pregunto Yhwach mientras avanzaba sobre su enemigo a paso lento

\- Hace años, un enemigo llamado Broly que recibió sangre Quincy de forma artificial ataco la sociedad de almas, ya me enfrente 2 veces y en ambas gane, quizás puedas tener su poder, pero nunca podrás usarlo al máximo. Dijo el saiyajin que también marcho contra su oponente

Ahora el rey Quincy y el saiyajin se miraban fijamente uno contra el otro, Yhwach miraba hacia abajo a su enemigo que era de menor tamaño mientras Goku alzaba la vista para verlo directamente, parecía que dos rivales estaban por empezar una pelea encarnizada.

El Quincy rápidamente ataco con sus armas al saiyajin que no tardo anda en desenvainar su zanpakuto y defenderse del impacto que dejo un cráter por la potencia, ambos con una mirada seria seguían presionando.

Goku logro forzar el choque y desbaratar la defensa de su enemigo para propinarle un puñetazo al estómago que de no ser por el ki de Broly le hubiera dolido más, pero solo tosió un poco de saliva y tuvo que retroceder.

Para no perder terreno, el rey creo su arco espiritual gigante cargado con ki y disparo una poderosa flecha del santo verde directo contra su enemigo que logro desviarla con algo de dificultad, pero el Quincy uso ese momento para tratar de atacarlo desde el futuro.

Pero para su sorpresa el saiyajin lo bloqueo y no solo eso sino que le dio un codazo para logro darle un corte con su espada haciéndolo sangrar, cosa que era lo que esperaba, por lo que de un último corte lanzo su zanpakuto lejos hacia donde estaba los capitanes shinigamis que se sorprendieron, pero más Yamamoto que pensó que Goku fue derrotado pero Ukitake sabia porque la espada estaba ahí.

\- Goku lo logro, consiguió lo que necesitamos para esta guerra. Dijo Ukitake que tomo la espada.

\- ¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso hay un plan del que no esté al tanto? Pregunto Yamamoto que ahora podía moverse

\- Lo hay, necesitamos llevar esto al Seireitei, Goku contendrá a Yhwach antes de regresar, por lo que no debemos perder tiempo. Dijo el peli blanco.

Goku recibió un duro golpe del Quincy junto a un corte en su pecho sumado a una esfera blaster que utilizo en su contra pero una vez que sintió el ki de los shinigamis alejarse creo una espada de ki y evito otro ataque que ahora su enemigo no entendía cómo podía predecir sus movimiento ¿acaso su enemigo podía ver el futuro también?

\- Sin duda eres un oponente formidable, ese ataque si era fuerte pero como te dije, nunca tendrás la potencia del original. Dijo el saiyajin mirando a su enemigo.

\- ¿acaso puedes ver el futuro? Pregunto Yhwach

\- No, solamente tengo mis reflejos bien entrenados, pero por lo que me dijeron, eras alguien peligroso y no podía tomarte a la ligera. Dijo el saiyajin recordando las advertencias de Yamamoto, Urahara y Ryuken.

\- Tienes razón, no soy alguien que debas tomar a la ligera, pero creo que ya me canse de esta pelea, así que terminemos con esto. Dijo el rey Quincy

Ahora ambos dejaron sus armas y pasaron a un combate completamente físico y durante cada intercambio de golpes Yhwach parecía enojarse más, sus visiones del futuro ahora mostraban más probabilidades de que lo derrotaran.

Es por ello que durante el combate activo una técnica llamada Sankt Altar (altar santo) una vez que estuviera listo lanzaría un rayo contra su enemigo para arrebatarle parte de sus poderes y transferirlos a él.

Trama algo, creo que es hora de irme, ya lo distraje el tiempo suficiente. Pensaba el saiyajin que trataba de no demostrar ninguna de sus habilidades contra su enemigo, sabía que las podía necesitar en el futuro

El rey Quincy estaba preparando el altar para robar el poder saiyajin y para asegurarse que lo lograría empezó a canalizar su poder en una mano creando un omega blaster y Goku al ver esto sabía que sus opciones eran limitadas para evitar el ataque.

\- Prepárate. Dijo Yhwach que rápidamente lanzo el ataque de broly.

Goku empezó a elevar su poder y cuando tuvo el ataque entre sus manos paso rápidamente al súper saiyajin 1 pero notando que el altar estaba por atacarlo, regreso el omega blaster al rey que se sorprendió y tuvo que contener el impacto.

 **AHORA**. Pensó Goku.

Aprovechando que su enemigo estaba conteniendo su propia técnica uso el salto en el tiempo y con una espada de ki destruyo el altar impidiendo que sus poderes fueran robados y para terminar uso la tele transportación para dar un último golpe a Yhwach el cual fue cortado a la mitad por el arma de ki.

\- Sé que eso no te matara, pero quiero que entiendas, me estuve conteniendo así como tú, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea memorable. Dijo el saiyajin que se fue volando de la zona de batalla.

\- Tienes razón, este solo fue el inicio, pronto nos enfrentaremos en una batalla real, Son Goku, y no dejare que te interpongas en mi camino. Dijo Yhwach que se regenero usando sus poderes de la letra A cambiando el resultado de este combate volviendo a estar en una pieza y sin herida alguna.

Omake: jasper:

Mientras el caballero de la muerte reclutaba a la gema para su jefe un niño que llamaremos el gordito hawaiano conocido como Steven junto a sus amigas Perla y Amatista estaban camino a la sala de mando pero cuando estaban en la puerta salió un mensaje que decía, no pueden avanzar hasta derrotar al jefe

Al voltear vieron a la hija adoptiva de Arthas y Kerrigan, alguien que el autor Sam se las dejo porque eran los únicos medianamente calificados para cuidarla, esta chica se llama Frisk de undertale armada con un bate.

En los 4 aparecieron barras de salud y opciones como un rpg pero el niño gordo tenía una opción que decia mercy que la niña determinada no tenía ahora.

Al parecer esa opción no funcionaba con la chica determinada que le quito sus formas físicas a las gemas en una batalla y noqueo a Steven para regresarlo a su celda y esta vez sin posibilidad de escape y sin ayuda.

-Esto pondrá orgulloso a mi padre. Dijo Frisk con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Regresando con Jasper.

-¿eligen Jasper? ¿Quién deseas ver destruida? Dijo arthas que puso las gemas en el suelo y esperaba su señal para ejecutar.

-Veo que deseas hablar conmigo, entonces destruye la de la derecha y hablaremos. Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa malvada

-De acuerdo, entonces, adiós pequeña gema. Dijo el caballero de la muerte que de un pisotón destruyo una de las gemas sin piedad y luego guardo sus restos

-Padre ya termine, mi determinación hizo que esos 3 regresaran a la prisión. Dijo Frisk saltando a la parte dañada de nave.

Mucho tiempo mas tarde.

Para convencer a la gema guerrera de trabajar en el infierno el caballero de la muerte le conto toda la verdad sobre la rebelión en la tierra y quien en verdad era Rose mientras una criatura muerto viviente fabricaba algo con la gema destruida mientras la niña determinaba miraba todo.

-Y esa es la historia, la verdadera historia, puedes confirmarlo con esto, un cristal de memoria, es de mi novia Kerrigan que muestra recuerdos de alguien, úsalo en ese niño gordo y sabrás que no miento.

Jasper insegura lo hizo y un rato después de eso regreso a donde estaba el caballero de muerta para abrir una ventana en su nave y gritar al espacio con demasiada fuerza, toda su vida vivió una mentira hecha por su líder Pink, no sabía que hacer pero Arthas sí.

-Si aceptas trabajar con nuestro jefe prometemos que nada de engaños, vacaciones justas y le haces un bien a todos matando seres indeseables de otros mundos. Dijo Arthas quitándose un guante de su mano.

-Todo tiempo viví una mentira por culpa de esa traidora por querer proteger ese planeta. Dijo Jasper que no podía procesar bien lo que vio

-Vamos señorita, acepte, será divertido y se hará fuerte con todos en la oficina. Dijo Frisk con alegría

-¿trato? Dijo el caballero de muerte.

-Tenemos un trato, guíame. Dijo Jasper aceptando la oferta.

Mientras en la oficina:

-Jefe, mi misión está cumplida. Dijo Kerrigan mostrando la cabeza de kirino como un trofeo a su jefe y seguida por muchos zergs

-¿Por qué tienes a tantas de sus mascotas aquí? Pregunto Claire ya que había mas de lo habitual

-A bueno es que use a esa molesta niña hipócrita como incubadora para mis criaturas. dijo Kerrigan mientras todavia recordaba como mato a esa tipa

-Eso lo explica todo. Dijo Gerald en la oficina para un trabajo

-Jefe, ¿Qué es ese cartel que dice 8 días con 2 horas? Pregunto Yennefer intrigada

-Bueno Yen, ese contador es que el viernes de la semana que viene, se estrena el primer capítulo de Over marvel, el fic colaborativo con Samsan 19 que también lo subirá a su cuenta y también lo subiré en watppad. Dijo Kaiser revisando ese fic

-YA REGRESE Y TENGO ALGO PARA USTEDES. Dijo Arthas con Jasper detrás de ella.

-¿conseguiste algo de lo que te pedí? Dijo Yennefer mientras el caballero de la muerte le daba una bolsa.

-Polvo de zafiro triturado, solo para ustedes dos. Dijo arthas que seguía quitándose restos de zafiro de su bota.

-Mami, papá hizo estos pendientes de zafiro solo para ti. Dijo Frisk a Kerrigan que acepto el regalo del caballero de la muerte.

-Bueno, todos prepárense, porque las decisiones creativas de ese nuevo proyecto si que puede traer una tormenta de arena. Dijo Kaiser y sus secuaces se rieron un poco aunque era verdad que por ciertas decisiones la tormenta vendría al infierno.

Hasta aquí, pregunta de la semana: ¿Qué esperan ver en ese fic en conjunto?


	73. Chapter 67

Hola a todos camaradas káiser de nuevo otro capítulo de la saga Quincy, no tengo mucho que comunicarles más que mañana over marvel se estrena entre las 12.00 y las 15.00 hora de argentina, sin mucho más que comunicar aquí el capítulo y respondiendo sus comentarios

 **Samsan 19** : pues aquí sabes que más te espera

 **Lozato** : si se vienen grandes cosas en esta historia

 **dovah117:** (secuaces instalan el bunker) gracias por el refugio y ya veras lo que pasara con bills en esta guerra tendrá un pequeño rol dentro de los acontecimientos

Capítulo 67: el zombi, la explosión y el escape

Luego de la batalla contra Goku, Yhwach sabía que tenía a un gran enemigo en potencia, sabía que podía derrotarlo si jugaba bien sus cartas pero por desgracia ya no había más tiempo para prepararse antes de la lucha.

No podía enseñarles el ki a sus subordinados porque tomaría mucho tiempo que lo aprendieran y lo más probable es que sus ataques alertaran a los shinigami a tal punto que no descansarían hasta encontrar su escondite por lo cual llego el momento de dejar de lado las pequeñas incursiones y pasar directo a la batalla

En pocos minutos reunió a todo su ejército Quincy que eran un numero sumamente alto, a su lado estaban todos sus sternritters algunos ya ansiosos por tener un combate y saldar cuentas con algunos enemigos que enfrentaron en hueco mundo.

\- Mis hijos, hoy es el día donde todos los años de planificación rendirán sus frutos, esos shinigamis creyeron que nos exterminaron hace años, que idiotas, ahora nos hemos recuperado, somos más fuertes que antes y esta vez, NOSOTROS, nos alzaremos con la victoria. Dijo el rey de los quincys

\- Todos lo seguiremos hasta el final lord Yhwach. Dijo Jugram con una leve sonrisa

\- Entonces, es la hora, acabaremos lo que empezamos hace años, TODOS, marchemos hacia la sociedad de almas. Dijo el rey Quincy

De esta manera diferentes portales con la forma de cruces Quincy se abriendo, los sternritters fueron divididos en pelotones para la invasión, primero debían aniquilar a los shinigamis antes de ir por el rey de las almas, aunque los resultados podían ser completamente inesperados.

Uryu y Yuzu tenían su propio escuadrón aunque ellos tenían sus propios planes para esta batalla, eso hizo que fueran vigilados por Jugram ya que existía una posibilidad demasiado alta de que los jóvenes traicionaran a su especie.

Bambietta y Candice lo único que deseaban era tener su revancha contra las personas que las humillaron en hueco mundo siendo estas Gohan y Trunks, la ira que sentían contra ellos no sería buena para la misión.

Giselle estaba muy feliz porque pronto tendría nuevos juguetes para su colección y aunque ella no lo supiera, le esperaba un final más que horrible en esta guerra debido a que haría enojar a la persona incorrecta, otra vez solo que esta era peor que un saiyajin enojado.

En la sociedad de almas:

Después del ataque del rey Quincy, todas las personas del distrito rukon fueron puestas dentro del Seireitei para su seguridad, todo esto ordenado por el capitán comandante temporal Ukitake.

Debido al combate de Yamamoto, no estaba en la mejor condición para liderar a todos, es por ello que cedió su mando al peli blanco hasta que estuviera en mejores condiciones, pero a estas alturas, el anciano considero que ya era hora para su retiro y dejar la sociedad de almas en alguien que la cuidaría y la llevaría hacia un futuro muy prospero, lejos de los antiguos errores del pasado

Goku estaba dormido en la residencia de la familia de Yoruichi con las demás hasta que todos los que sabían usar el ki lo sintieron, miles de presencias malignas se acercaban hacia ellos.

Los saiyajines Goku y Goten se cambiaron y estaban listos para el combate así como las mujeres de los saiyajins se alistaron para la batalla, cada una estaba informada de las habilidades de los sternritters que enfrentaron por lo que Rangiku y las demás sabían que debían enfrentar a Giselle desde lejos, no dejar que su sangre las tocara y si querían exterminarlo debían destruirlo por completo hasta que no quedara nada.

Toda la sociedad de almas se puso en alerta máxima, los capitanes estaban más que listos para la lucha de sus vidas mientras otros se preparaban para su primera guerra, abría bajas, eso seguro, pero para eso tenían las esferas del dragón como un seguro de vida.

La señal de que todo empezó fue cuando Yhwach usando su flecha del santo destruyo la puerta atravesando a al gigante guardián que tuvo que ser llevado de urgencia a la división 4.

\- TODOS, ATAQUEN. Grito el rey Quincy dando la orden

Lo primero que paso fue que una enorme lluvia de flechas cubrió la sociedad de almas, por fortuna para los shinigamis la barrena anti intrusos los protegió pero el sternritter V tuvo otros planes.

Gremmy imagino que un gigantesco meteorito cayera sobre la sociedad de almas, pero para su sorpresa, el objeto que imagino fue partido a la mitad por el shikai de Kenpachi y luego los pedazos fueron re direccionados contra los Quincy gracias a los saiyajins que flotaban en el aire.

La batalla empezó y ya no podía ser frenada, tanto Yhwach como Goku se miraron a lo lejos, ambos ya se enfrentarían pero por ahora no sería así.

Bambietta de forma más que iracunda empezó a hacer explotar a todo shinigami y arrancar que se cruzaba en su camino, ella solo tenía un objetivo en su cabeza y era pelear contra Gohan una vez más, pero no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado.

\- ¿DONDE ESTA ESE BASTARDO DE GOHAN? Grito con ira la Quincy

Ella estaba tan sumida en su camino de destrucción que no pudo ver cuando alguien le dio un poderoso puñetazo en todo el rostro mandándola a volar con un moretón en todo su rostro, al mirar la línea de destrucción que dejo encontró a la culpable.

\- Te voy a pedir de la forma más amable que no insultes a mi esposo a menos que esta vez quieras perder tus dientes. Dijo Nell con una mirada fría.

\- ¿Quién eres tu arrancar? ¿Una espada? Dijo la Quincy preparando su arma

\- Soy la ex espada número 3 Nell, pero actualmente soy la esposa de Son Gohan. Dijo la arrancar preparando su arma.

\- ¿Dónde está el imbécil de tu esposo? Él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. Dijo Bambietta haciendo que en sus manos aparecieran esferas explosivas.

Como única respuesta Nell uso su sonido para aparecer delante de su enemigo que le lanzo las explosiones las cuales apenas la dañaron ya que uso el hierro a último minuto para darle un puñetazo al estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre, odiaba que la gente hablara mal de su hombre al igual que todas las demás de las mujer del saiyajin.

\- Je…..je je, si te capturo, lo voy a obligar a salir o yo misma te sacara la respuesta a golpes. Dijo la Quincy que iba a luchar hasta tener lo que quería.

\- ¿todos los quincys son así de confiados? Pregunto Nell ya con sus ropas arrancar blancas y el dogi de Piccolo debajo.

\- Soy yo Bambietta, la letra E, la explosión, lo cual me convierte en parte de la elite de los quincys. Dijo la chica explosiva con una mirada seria.

\- Un título no es un indicativo de poder, serán las habilidades en combate lo que demuestren si una oponente fuerte. Dijo la ex espada desenvainando su zanpakuto.

Muy cerca de la zona donde esta pelea se estaba por llevar a cabo, se podía ver a Giselle escondida esperando su momento para actuar, ya que si moría una en combate la otra quedaría debilitada para matarla, de esa forma tendría 2 zombis por el precio de uno.

Desde su llegada logro matar a un grupo de shinigamis y volverlos sus esclavos, pero ella cometió un error al elegir a sus víctimas ya que todos eran de la división de Mayuri el cual al ser más un científico que un luchador, se puso a buscar el origen de la zombificacion.

Bambietta hizo proyectar su sable de reiatsu para combatir contra la arrancar, cuando chocaron sus armas la Quincy fue arrastrada por varios metros debido a que su oponente tenía una fuerza física superior, ella creó una explosión para romper el choque pero lo único que hizo fue levantar polvo.

Nell vio esto como una oportunidad y rápidamente rompió la defensa de su enemiga y le dio un corte en su pecho pero la Quincy también le hizo un pequeño corte que fue frenando en gran medida por el hierro.

\- Maldita hollow, MUERE (SHINEE). Dijo la Quincy creando una explosión masiva lista para ser liberada.

\- Declara, Gamuza. Dijo Nell activando su resurrección rápidamente

El ataque de Bambietta creo una enorme destrucción por toda la sociedad de almas tanto que obligo a Giselle a moverse de lugar para no ser quemada aunque eso hizo que una persona la viera lo cual era perjudicial para los planes del trapito Zombi.

\- Lanzador Verde. Dijo la esposa de Gohan lanzando su ataque contra la chica

Bambietta que se recuperó de la explosión y uso su blut para defenderse de la técnica pero eso fue un error grave en muchos niveles diferentes ya que no conocía en lo más mínimo las habilidades de la arrancar.

Lo primero que paso, fue que su blut apenas pudo resistir el lanzador verde, pero termino con su brazo sumamente lastimado, pero eso solo era el inicio, cuando se preparó para atacar una vez más vomito sangra y sentía que su brazo le ardía como el mismo infierno.

Nell cuando activo su resurrección y usando el polvo que la chica explosiva levanto, tomo la sangre de su herida y la puso en la punta de su arma antes de lanzarla, para los shinigamis y arrancars no era un misterio que los Quincy eran débiles ante la sangre toxica de un hollow, no por nada Ulquiorra y Ukitake hicieron planes para usar esa debilidad a su favor.

\- Maldita, ¿Qué me has hecho? Pregunto con ira Bambietta enojada.

\- Puse mi sangre en la punta de mi lanza, sabía que no esquivarías mi técnica por eso decidí aprovechar el momento. Dijo Nell tranquilamente, esto era una guerra y todo vale

\- Miserable Hollow, primero tu esposo me deja en ridículo, y ahora tú, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ, Vollständing. Dijo Bambietta que paso a su forma liberada para aniquilar a su enemiga.

\- Jejejejej, parece que Bambi chan está enojada, creo que es mi hora de interferir. Dijo el Zombi hasta que alguien toco su hombro.

\- Lo siento, tu oponente seré yo.

Antes que el trapito Quincy reaccionara recibió un puñetazo tan potente que le rompió el cuello y parte de su cráneo para ser disparado hacia otra parte de la sociedad de almas que se reincorporo para luego acomodar su cuello que estaba torcido en un Angulo de 180 grados.

\- Eso fue por intentar matar a mi madre, yo seré tu oponente ahora. Dijo Goten que sin perder tiempo ya estaba en su segunda resurrección.

\- Oooo pero que tenemos aquí, un arrancar enojado, luces aterrador pero seguro serás un gran soldado. Dijo Giselle

El Quincy creo una daga de reitsu y corto su garganta una vez que se puso al frente de su oponente derramando su sangre que fue evaporada usando una barrera de ki para luego darle un puñetazo al estómago y alejarlo de su posición.

\- Mi madre me dijo sobre tus poderes, tengo una idea de cómo derrotarte. Dijo el saiyajin arrancar

Este rápidamente tiro su espada a un costado para luego con un cero hacer un poco de destrucción, pero su objetivo fue prender fuego cerca de su arma, confundiendo al trapito Quincy.

\- Vamos a luchar, sin armas. Dijo el saiyajin listo para la pelea.

Regresando con Nell:

Bambietta no podía creer que estaba siendo derrotada y humillada por segunda vez, la arrancar estaba muy serena en su forma de luchar, ella solo uso la segunda resurrección para acabar rápido el combate.

Lo único que estaba haciendo la Quincy explosiva era provocar estragos en los edificios de la sociedad de almas llevándose por delante a muchos shinigamis, arrancas y quincys por igual.

El resultado de este descontrol fue que un grupo Quincy cayera en una de las trampas de los shinigamis activado por una cuerda, lo que paso después fue que del techo empezaron a llover varios frasco de cristal que reventaron contra los invasores los cuales empezaron a convulsionar ya que el líquido de la trampa era sangre de arrancar.

Ulquiorra hizo que algunos de sus soldados donaran sangre a los shinigamis para poder usarla como arma en esta guerra como un potente veneno, no por nada los shinigamis y arrancar de bajo nivel tenían frascos con la sangre toxica.

\- Miserable arrancar, yo, una sternritter no pienso caer ante ti no sin antes haberme enfrentado al inútil de tu es.

Bambietta no termino su frase porque la arrancar en su segunda resurrección le dio una cachetada que resonó en todo el campo de batalla, le dejo la mejilla súper inflamada, la Quincy no había entendido que hablar mal de Gohan delante de una de sus esposa era una pésima idea, aunque había tenido suerte que solo era Nell ya que Rukia o Tatsuki la hubieran lastimado muchísimo más.

\- Si tienes suerte, quizás lo enfrentes de nuevo. Dijo Nell antes de darle una patada en el rostro y dejarla fuera de combate.

Nell no quería matarla pero debía asegurarse que no molestara a nadie más, así que tuvo la idea de encerrarla temporalmente en el muken pero para su sorpresa, la batalla llego hasta ese lugar y como resultado, algunos prisioneros escaparon, el más importante de los prófugos, Aizen Sosuke.

Con goten:

Ahora el pequeño saiyajin se encontraba rodeado de los Zombis que Giselle creo entre ellos Yumichika, Ikkaku y Omaeda que no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron presas del Quincy de aspecto femenino.

\- No mates a nadie mocoso, puedo revertir el proceso de zombificacion, pero necesito que mantengas ocupado a ese lunático. Dijo Mayuri que llego con su división al campo de batalla.

\- Por primera vez diré que me alegro de verte Mayuri. Dijo Goten al ver que el loco científico tenía una idea.

En eso aparece Nemu con unas jeringas cargadas con el compuesto para revertir el proceso, seguida por Yachiru que tuvo un pésimo primer encuentro contra Gremmy mientras que Urahara se dedicaba a analizar los poderes de los Sternritters para buscar debilidades.

\- Mas juguetes, que genial, pero primero quiero al lindo arrancar en mi colección. Dijo Giselle cosa que hizo que el saiyajin sintiera escalofríos y Yachiru se aguantara las ganas de partir en 2 a ese trapito del mal.

\- No lo creas, durante esta batalla no te diste cuenta de lo que estuve tramando y ya es tarde. Dijo Goten cosa que confundió al Quincy.

El saiyajin desaparece en un sonido y reaparece con su zanpakuto, la cual por dejarla en el fuego, ahora estaba al rojo vivo, cosa que nadie entendía pero para cuando Giselle supiera lo que pasaría seria demasiado tarde.

Goten sin perder nada de tiempo, se pone delante de su oponente y le clava la espada en pecho hasta el fondo cosa que provoco que la sonrisa dulce y torcida del Quincy pasara a un rostro de miedo e incredulidad porque ahora se dio cuenta de lo que su enemigo tramo

Su enemigo la atravesó pero no estaba sangrando debido a que la espada al rojo vivo cauterizo su herida impidiendo que perdiera sangre, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que la espada dejara de estar hirviendo.

Pero goten no le daría esa oportunidad por lo cual hizo algo de lo que seguramente el Trunks del futuro estaría orgulloso, levanto su arma que corto hacia arriba partiéndole el rostro a su enemigo, Giselle no moriría pero el dolor que sentía en este momento era incalculable y lo peor es que todavía no podía sangrar.

La cosa no termino ahí sino que el saiyajin arrancar corto a su enemigo una vez más por el lado derecho cortando sus brazos, luego otro corte que se llevó una pierna y así siguió hasta que el Quincy solo fue un montón de pedazos de carne cortados en el cielo, y lo peor es que todavía estaba vivo.

\- GRAN REY CERO. Dijo el saiyajin lanzando un cero rojo para destruir los restos de su enemigo.

Después de esto, ayudo al grupo de Mayuri a quitarles a los shinigamis la zombificacion, pero lo que nadie noto fue que uno de los pedazos de Giselle sobrevivió pero se escondió muy bien para regenerarse, cosa que tomaría muchísimo tiempo, lo que no sabía es que sus días estaban contados, pero no sería un saiyajin, shinigami, arrancar, humano o Quincy quien acabaría con su vida.

Mientras tanto en otro lado:

Se podía ver al dios de la destrucción y a su asistente caminando por las calles de Karakura, aunque para ellos todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no encontraron a Goku en su casa por lo que ahora iban a la casa de Gohan para informarse un poco de lo que pasaba, pero a la única persona que encontraron eran Momo con su vientre hinchado por el embarazo que se sorprendió por ver a las deidades.

\- Señor Bills, señor Whis ¿Qué los trae a nuestro mundo? Pregunto Momo sorprendida

\- Comida. Dijo el gato de la destrucción de forma muy serena.

\- Vengo por Goku-san para entrenarlo, pero ¿serias tan amable de decirnos donde esta? Pregunto el ángel.

\- Verán, lo que sucede es que ahora todos están metidos en una guerra que puede destruir los 3 mundos, por más que me gustaría luchar, no quiero poner en peligro a la pequeña Pan que todavía no a nació. Dijo la castaña algo decaída porque le hubiera gustado participar en esta batalla.

\- Mmmm no se nos permite interferir, pero no estaría mal ver las habilidades de este mundo, si nos preparas comida para llevar jovencita, considerare el terminar esta guerra. Dijo el gato de la destrucción

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Podría frenar esta locura? Dijo Momo con esperanza.

\- Dependerá de dos factores muy importantes, el primero la calidad de tu comida y lo segundo, si alguien es tan estúpido para hacerme enojar, voy a terminar esta guerra con un hakai. Dijo Bills con una voz de ultra tumba.

La shinigami embarazada no perdió tiempo y se puso preparar comida para llevar tamaño saiyajin para las deidades ya que podían frenarlo todo aunque también lo hacía por miedo a ser destruida, solo esperaba que alguno de los Quincy fuera lo bastante idiota como para provocar la furia del dios de la destrucción.

Mientras tanto en al división 4:

 _Nota del autor: aquí cambiare un error de continuidad que no me di cuenta para que entiendan esta parte, Isane no fue con el escuadrón 0_

Los primeros heridos del conflicto comenzaron a llegar tanto Isane y el resto de la división estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas pero por suerte para la peli gris, ella estuvo siendo capacitada por Unohana para trabajar en estas condiciones de trabajo tan inhumanas.

Los más afectados por el combate eran los arrancar ya que los poderes Quincy eran dañinos para ellos, el que se aseguraba de mantener segura la división 4 era el espada 0 Coyote Stark y el grupo de amigas de Harribel.

Ulquiorra sabía que su más poderoso miembro de los espadas no era un amante de la luchar como Grimmjow por lo cual lo asigno como el defensor del hospital, por lo cual Stark y su grupo arrancar y shinigami solo debían mantener segura la zona.

Yamamoto por su parte estaba en este lugar pero eso hizo que las arrancars femeninas miraran analíticamente tanto al anciano como la capitana Unohana.

\- Isane, ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? Dijo la capitana seriamente

\- Trabajamos a marchas forzadas pero lograremos curar a todos en poco tiempo para que regresen a la batalla. Dijo la teniente.

\- ¿algún problema hollows? Pregunto Yamamoto en un tono muy serio notando las miradas de Stark, Apacci, Sung Sun y Mila rose.

\- Nada, solo estamos pensando. Dijo el espada 0 que hizo una pequeña señal con sus dedos a las chicas

\- Buen trabajo Isane, sabía que podía contar contigo para esta batalla. Dijo la capitana Unohana con una de sus sonrisas dulces.

\- Agradezco el cumplido, pero hay un problema. Dijo Isane con su mirada ensombrecida.

\- ¿Cuál sería ese problema teniente Isane? Dijo Yamamoto seriamente

Todo paso muy rápido para las personas que estaban en el hospital, algunos pensaron que fueron traicionados, otros que algunos cayeron ante alguna habilidad Quincy ya que Isane rápidamente con un paso flash atravesó a su capitana con su zanpakuto dejándola sorprendida.

Pero la cosa no termino ahí, sino que Stark imito esa acción con Yamamoto atravesando su pecho, pero las arrancars no se quedaron quitas, Apacci uso sus raras armas para clavarlas en el hombro del anciano mientras su amiga serpiente clavo su sai en la espalda de Unohana al igual que Mila Rose.

\- Tú no eres mi capitana. Dijo Isane que empujo más la espada.

\- ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Sabes que lo soy. Dijo la mujer peli negra con sorpresa.

\- Antes de que esto empezara, mi capitana me enseño el uso del ki, no se quien seas, lograste copiar su aspecto, voz, incluso su misma firma de poder espiritual, pero creo que tú y tu otro amigo impostor no lograron copiar el ki. Dijo la peli gris que rápidamente creo un hado de ataque que saco volando a su enemigo fuera de la división 4 haciendo un agujero.

Las chicas y Stark lanzaron 4 ceros al mismo tiempo contra Yamamoto que fue en la misma dirección que Unohana, pero al mirar de nuevo, ahora no se podían ver a ninguno de los capitanes sino a dos personas completamente diferentes.

Ambos eran iguales en algunos aspectos como la calvicie, ojos completamente blancos y un tercer ojo en la frente, ambos tenían las ropas de un Quincy, pero lograron notar unos medallones que indicaban que eran Sternritters.

Estas personas que notaron que su farsa fue descubierta decidieron huir ya que Stark podía ser un verdadero problema para ellos y no estaban listos.

Ellos eran conocidos como Royd y Loyd Lloyd, los sternritters Y the yourself (el tú mismo) sus poderes consistían en copiar poderes, habilidades, recuerdos, apariencia y otras características de una persona con la que estaban cerca.

Ambos se encontraron con Yamamoto, Kenpachi y Unohana, los shinigamis más poderosos, a ninguno le pudieron robar su zanpakuto por lo que solo tomaron distancia, copiar la forma del comándate y la sanadora y trataron de infiltrarse en la división 4.

Pero ninguno de ellos contaba que fueran descubiertos ya que ellos no pudieron copiar el ki de los capitanes y al ser una energía completamente nueva, estaba claro que serían descubiertos por personas que conocieran esa energía, eso sería un problema muy grave para ellos sobre todo si enfrentaban a la persona incorrecta.

Yhwach comenzó a sentir a sus seguidores atraves de la sangre, muchos de sus soldados estaban cayendo, algunos de sus miembros de elite ya entraron en combate pero todavía ninguno murió, cosa que no le gusto ya no podría tomar sus habilidades, estaba esperando que Geralt causara demasiado daño antes de caer ya que necesitaría de su letra para cuando se enfrentara al saiyajin una vez más.

Ahora que lo había visto en persona podía ver el futuro con mayor claridad, podía ver muchos escenarios donde era derrotado por diversas técnicas del saiyajin que no utilizo en su combate, ambos solo jugaron con el otro, como si guardaran sus mejores trucos para una batalla que decidiría toda esta guerra.

Mientras en el palacio del rey espiritual:

El entrenamiento de todos los que llegaron a ese lugar fue el más arduo que nunca hicieron, incluso para Gohan que después de muchos combates encontró las debilidades de Ichibei consiguiendo victorias muy reñidas, sin duda un oponente como el capitán de la división 0 fue uno de los mayores oponentes que este mundo ofreció al saiyajin mestizo.

Las esposas del saiyajin consiguieron resultados increíbles, Orihime ahora solo necesitaba de una de sus hadas para curar y una sola para defender, había logrado crear nuevas habilidades que serían muy útiles en la batalla ya que podía hacer que uno de sus amigos aladas se pegaran al cuerpo de una persona y hacerla tan pesada como un edificio de metal pesado o tan ligero como una pluma, ahora ya con habilidades así en su poder, nunca más podría ser una damisela en apuros.

Tatsuki por su parte había alcanzado un nuevo nivel para su fuerza sobre humana, ya no necesitaba de sus armas para destruir cosas a golpes, ahora se podía decir que su equipo solo era un multiplicador de sus habilidades, su nuevo ataque final, si utilizaba la evolución de sus armas podía freír a sus enemigo hasta que solo parecieran una estatua de carbón ardiente.

Rukia había demostrado que ahora su bankai de hielo pasaría a la historia como uno de los más poderosos y letales de la historia de los shinigamis, incluso Toshiro tuvo que admitir que Yojinmaru ya no alcanzaría los poderes gélidos de Sode que eran extremadamente letales.

Videl logro aprender en su segunda resurrección nuevas habilidades de su lanza, crear una barrera adicionar que no dañara sus alas, modificar el tamaño de esta para crear un cero gigante y destructivo entre otras tantas habilidades nuevas las cuales solo harían que muchos arrancars ahora la reconocieran como la reina de hueco mundo.

Karin por su lado, su shikai ahora ya no producía ninguna desventaja en combate ya que ella supero los límites de su espada, podía ir con todo sin consecuencias, en cuanto al bankai podría borrar del mapa a medio continente si era descuidada y su absorción de energía se volvió mucho mejor que antes

Gohan ahora sino fuera por el súper saiyajin dios rojo estaría a la par de su padre, había mejorado demasiado gracias a Ichibei tanto que aprendió dividir su zanpakuto de dos armas, la primera que encarnaba el poder shinigami era la tensa Zangetsu fullbringer mientras la segunda eran más corta y representaba su poder hollow.

Hablado de sus poderes hollow, ya podía usar todo el poder de su máscara y no corría riesgos de descontrolarse y perder el juicio, aunque la verdad sea dicha, Trunks era mejor manejado esa clase de poderes ya que podía transformarse en vasto lord.

El resto del grupo tubo cambios de poder y aspecto muy notorios pero ahora lo importante era ir a terminar con la guerra antes de que se prolongara, no querían que un conflicto durara mil años.

Para asegurar más la victoria de los shinigamis, el escuadrón 0 dejaría su posición y se aseguraría que nadie entrara al palacio mientras no estaban, estaban más que listos para todo.

\- Espero que estén preparados porque caeremos en medio del campo de batalla. Dijo Kyoraku con su shikai ya activo.

\- Siii. Dijeron todos que ya tenían sus poderes liberados para la batalla.

\- En ese caso, capitán ichibei, es hora de una entrada increíble. Dijo el perezoso capitán con una pequeña sonrisa.

En la sociedad de almas:

La sonrisa confiada de Yhwach paso de una sumamente confiada a una de enojo y seriedad, una de sus predicciones del futuro estaba por cumplirse.

Del cielo salieron varios pilares blancos que aterrizaron sumamente cerca de posiciones estratégicas, en uno de ellos estaba Orihime, Gohan, Videl y otros, llegaron muy cerca de la posición de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Kenpachi, donde ellos luchaban contra el milagro, el visionario y uno de las letras Y.

Muy cerca de la división de Byakuya llegaron el capitán Toshiro, el mismísimo capitán Kuchiki, seguidos por Tatsuki, el lugar estaba siendo asediado por la letra F the fear (el miedo) el cual usaba sus poderes para matar enemigos sin que pudieran mover ni un dedo pero la esposa de Gohan encontró un enemigo para luchar.

El tercer grupo era el de Rukia y Chad que estaba cerca de la división 4, lugar donde el grupo de Candice estaba merodeando así como la letra L the lover (el amor) pero esa zona era protegida por Stark y Trunks que recibió la orden de ayudar en esa posición.

Por ultimo Karin junto a Senjumaru y Kirin estaban demasiado cerca de la posición de Jugram, Uryu y Yuzu, por lo que una pelea de hermanas sería algo casi inevitable.

La única mala noticia es que hubo bajas en la guerra de los 3 lados, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los shinigamis, varios arrancars murieron de forma definitiva, pero de algo se estaba muy seguro, los espadas vengarían a sus camaradas caídos.

Entre las bajas estaba Yamamoto y su teniente ya que fueron emboscados por los sternritters Y imitando las habilidades de Yhwach pero al menos el anciano fue lo suficientemente inteligente para dejar su espada en manos de alguien que no era de confianza, pero al menos no sería peligroso por ahora.

Muy cerca del Muken:

Se podía ver a varios Quincys asesinados sin piedad y uno de los sternritters conocido como Nanana Najahkoop, la letra U The underbelly (el bajo vientre) estaba a merced de la persona más peligrosa que se escapó del muken.

Se trataba de Aizen, él no se había escapado solo, Yamamoto lo dejo libre, sabía que él no era alguien de confianza, pero tenía muy presente que no dejaría que otra persona trascendiera, por lo cual eso volvía al rey Quincy el enemigo del capitán traidor.

El anciano comandante le dejo su poderosa Zanpakuto, él tenía sus dudas sobre las píldoras de Urahara por lo que para no correr riesgo, tomo una falsa y Aizen se quedó con la de él, pero no fue lo único que el comandante hizo.

Al shinigami no le gusto que lo hubieran dejado como una momia de vendajes negros por lo cual mientras luchaba para salir del muken, encontró un cadáver arrancar que tenía una vestimenta que con unos pocos detalles podía parecerse a la que uso cuando trato de invadir la sociedad de almas.

\- Tan grave son las cosas para que el mismísimo Yamamoto me dejara libre y más aún, sin mis sellos de contención. Dijo Aizen a su víctima mientras quitaba el último sello, un parche en su ojo.

Si el Quincy hubiera peleado con el ex capitán con sus sellos, podría haberlo incapacitado con una red que sellaría su flujo de reiatsu, pero como las cosas fueron diferentes y el castaño logro memorizar cada parte de la prisión por las charlas y pasos de los guardias del lugar, supo cómo moverse y eliminar a sus enemigos uno a uno.

Nanana por lo menos logro liberar a Bambietta que no estaba sellada, pero este no lo lograría y sabiendo que la peli negra era más poderosa que él, se sacrificó para que Aizen no la atrapara.

En menos de 5 minutos todos los quincys estaban muertos y el primero de muchos de los sternritters estaba muerto ya que Aizen atravesó su garganta con la zanpakuto del anciano.

\- Lo mejor será dejar este lugar y encontrar al líder de estos tipos, así que los Quincy regresaron, será interesante ver cómo han evolucionado, así como que tanto cambiaron las personas que me derrotaron en estos 3 años. Dijo Aizen mirando el cuerpo de su enemigo que dijo unas últimas palabras.

\- Nunca…detendrás…..a lord Yhwach…tu especie…..tu rey espiritual….todos caerán. Dijo el sternritter moribundo.

\- Quien sabe, incluso en la guerra, una sola persona puede cambiar la balanza en el combate. Dijo el shinigami traidor.

Este enterró toda la espada del viejo shininami matando a su enemigo de forma definitiva, eso debía advertirle al rey Quincy que ambos pronto se verían, Aizen noto que sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, tendría que buscar otra ropa arrancar, su cabello estaba caído pero con la sangre en sus manos, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás para estar igual a cuando traiciono a la sociedad de almas, ahora irónicamente los iba a ayudar, si alguien mataría al rey espiritual seria el para trascender.

\- Prepárense todos, Aizen Sosuke, ha regresado. Dijo el shinigami traidor que una vez fuera del muken busco la presencia más cercana y familiar para ayudar en la guerra mientras creaba un plan para cumplir sus metas cuando todo terminara.

Omake: junta laboral:

En estos momentos en el infierno, las específicamente en la sala de reuniones de la oficina se encontraban los nuevos empleados con los viejos esperando a su jefecito para saber que hacer ahora.

El equipo Talon estaba en sus cosas mientras Ichigo y Burning Greymon les daban consejos a Yennefer y Geralt sobre cómo hacer su trabajo de cazadores aunque para los brujos sonaba como otro dia mas en su mundo solo que menos terrible, Retko estaba escuchando en su reproductor de música rules of nature mientras que Arthas y Kerrigan tenían que cuidar a la chica determinada que les dejo el bar y saber qué hacer con su contra parte homicida dejando Jasper como la última que no sabía nada siendo capacitada por Claire y Marco que le ofrecía nacho.

-Bueno, todos silencio Claire, repasa nuestras promisas misiones para informar las reglas de este lugar. Dijo el autor a su leal neko

-Claro jefe, tendremos ahora una cacería de trapitos con el bar, los nuevos directivos de los omakes de overmarvel y un fan, luego Yennefer, Geralt y Jasper por ser nuevos deben recibir un curso de capacitación laboral con ichigo y por ultimo trabajaremos con el bar para destruir el imperio de un ratón que quiere comprar el mundo entero. Dijo Claire repasando la lista de pedidos ahora.

-Perfecto entonces Yennefer, Geralt y Jasper cuando terminemos de cazar trapos iran un mundo llamado tate no yuusha no nariagari, sus blancos son un tal héroe de la lanza, Malty y el Papa de la iglesia de ese mundo ¿preguntas? Dijo Kaiser mientras su neko repartía las imágenes de las presas

-¿no es ese mundo que se parece a SAO pero con un tipo que usa escudo y una Asuna versión furry? Pregunto Sombra ya que en su ratos libres miraba anime

-Ese mismo, entonces repacemos las reglas, primero, yo soy el jefe de esta zona del infierno, pero el gobernante supremo del infierno es lord black hat el cual solo tiene una regla que está escrita en fuego detrás de mi. Dijo Kaiser mirando el letrero

-¿nunca desafíes a tu jefecito? Preguntaron todos hasta que escucharon una voz siniestra

-MÁS FUERTE. Dijo la voz diabólica de Black Hat

-NUNCA DESAFIES A TU JEFECITO. Dijo toda la oficina y el autor con miedo

-Ese es una, la segunda es que las relaciones entre empleados del bar y la oficina están permitidas, asi que Marco todavía puedes salir con hekapoo. Dijo Kaiser al cocinero de la oficina.

-¿Cuál es la última regla? Pregunto Arthas que no la conocía

-Nunca deben decir el nombre que está escrito en la pared. Dijo el autor mostrando el nombre que jamas jamas se deben mencionar

-¿Qué tiene de malo decir lord Valdomero? Pregunto Frisk haciendo lo que se pidió que no hiciera

Rápidamente Reaper cae de la silla en la que estaba ya que decir ese nombre hacia que las cosas se rompieran, el asesino le dijo que por eso no debían decir lord Valdomero haciendo que el ventilador cayera sobre Jasper que por suerte era de cabeza dura

-Y por eso no deben decir ese nombre, si lo hacen lo descontare de su paga para pagar los daños. Dijo Kaiser mirando la destrucción.

-Jefe ¿Por qué nos regaló ropa para el desierto? Pregunto Retko

-A eso es por precaución, mientras instalamos el bunker del bar en caso de la arena eso usaremos, pero, ya saben que hora es. Dijo Kaiser poniéndose el gorro de safari indicando que era hora de cazar trapos

En eso a la oficina llega alguien con una armadura negra y roja de aspecto demoníaco que debajo de esta ropa era un reptil de una raza llamada argonianos, sobre el tenia el gorro de safari y el rifle de cazador.

-Chicos, les presento a dovah117 un usuario que me pidió participar en la cacería y se lo permito

De esta manera todos se ponen en marcha hacia el bosques tramp, el hogar de esos seres del mal para tener mas trofeos en sus casas

Atentos porque mañana se estrena otro fic over marvel: pregunta de la semana ¿Quién mas desea tener un mini cameo en mis omakes?


	74. Chapter 68

Hey gente káiser de nuevo con otro capítulo más de este fic, estoy un tanto decaído por dos razones, la primera el nuevo fic no tuvo tanto apoyo pero ese no es la causa de mi estado, pronto se acercan mis exámenes que harán que no pueda disfrutar juego de tronos como se debe, sin más aquí respondo.

 **dovah117:** jajaj pues ese compa está muerto (no soy muy fan de Breaking **Bad** aunque nunca la termine), es una sorpresa muy satisfactoria, oye tranquilo viejo, no los mates a todos deja algo para los demás :v

 **Samsan 19:** ya verás el pequeño papel de Bills pero no interferirá directamente en la guerra

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** si no podemos decir lord valdomero en la oficina (el suelo se abre sobre mí y casi me caigo) vaya, nunca me di cuenta del parecido de Nero y Kyrie con Ichigo y Orihime (aunque la semejanza se nota en el 5 con nero), bueno ya veo de darte un cameo dentro de un par de omakes cuando termine el reinado del terror del ratón del mal antes de que compre el infierno

 **Starlordeando:** bueno apk gratis esta por sacar un fic como el que mencionas, (aunque y todavía sigo esperando la leyenda de Goku y Korra) de hecho por ese fic es que ella estará en el fic de la facción shinigami, saludos desde argentina, (espero poder cambiarme de país pronto)

 **viecenta1.8:** me alegra que te gustara

Capítulo 68: la súper estrella, el milagro y el calor

Durante un momento de la batalla se podía ver a Goku avanzar lentamente hacia un rumbo desconocido, lo interesante es que los Quincy lo evitaban como la lepra o más bien, le dejaban paso para que llegara a su objetivo.

Algo similar pasaba con Yhwach que también caminaba lentamente y sus soldados lo evitaban ya que parecía estar metido en un trance hasta llegar a su objetivo.

En la entrada a la sociedad de almas se podía ver a ambos contendientes mirándose con una gran seriedad, su combate solo se había retrasado la primera vez pero ahora esta vez irían enserio uno contra el otro, sin nadie que los interrumpiera por el momento.

La tensión se podía respirar en el aire y cualquier enemigo de los 3 bandos mantenía la distancia entre Goku e Yhwach, ambos empezaron a liberar sus auras de ki, la azul del saiyajin que paso a dorada con el SS1 mientras el rey Quincy libero el aura de Broly pero esta vez no se contuvo siendo el poder tan perturbador que el Son recordaba lo que paso hace 12 años.

\- Así que este es tu verdadero poder Son Goku, no me impresiona. Dijo el rey Quincy con arrogancia.

\- Si vez el futuro, tu sabes que eso no es verdad. Dijo el saiyajin que activo su shikai y paso al bankai.

\- Tienes razón, veo que tienes más poder, pero la pregunta es ¿podrás aguantar contra mí? Dijo Yhwach elevando más su poder.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitirte permanecer vivo para que destruyas este mundo. Dijo Goku con seriedad.

\- Solo trato de renacer a mi gente que fue asesinada por los shinigamis, pero dudo que lo entiendas. Dijo el Rey que hizo aparecer su espada quincy

\- Tienes razón, no lo entenderé pero matar a 2 razas por la tuya no es justo y más cuando ambos aceptaron sus errores y cambiaron par bien, pero, dudo que tu estés dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para los tuyos, eres como Freezer, solo te preocupas por ti. Dijo el saiyajin haciendo aparecer una de sus armas.

\- Quizás así sea, pero me asegurare que nadie se ponga en mi camino, luchare y ganare aunque deba pasar por encima de ti y toda tu familia. Dijo el rey con seriedad.

\- Nunca le pondrás una mano encima a mi familia, además, yo hace mucho deje de luchar solo.

Con esas palabras, los dos espíritus de la zanpakuto de Goku se hicieron visibles para el rey, ambos con una sola mirada le dejaron muy en claro que nunca iban a retroceder y se caían en combate, los 3 lo harían unidos hasta el final.

\- Vamos Son Goku, demuéstrame porque todos te conocen como el shinigami más poderoso de la historia. Dijo Yhwach haciendo que su aura destruyera edificios.

\- Ryuken dijo que eras el dios de los Quincy, veremos si tu poder está a la altura de una deidad. Dijo saiyajin haciendo que su aura de SS1 también causara destrucción.

Ambos sin retrasar más la pelea inminente se lanzaron al combate chocando sus dos armas con una enorme concentración de poder que redujo a nada la puerta del Seireitei y dejando un cráter donde chocaban sus armas en un enorme esfuerzo por forzar la defensa del otro.

La batalla entre ambos luchadores empezó y no iban a retroceder en ningún momento, eso se lo podía ver en sus rostros, lo que ninguno sabia es que dos personas estaban viendo todas las peleas desde una posición muy tranquila.

\- Ara, esa Momo-san si que cocina muy rico, seguro que aprendió para ser una buena esposa y madre, pero también no parece que descuide su entrenamiento. Dijo Whis que estaba sentado sobre un techo de la sociedad de almas

\- Mmmm, si esta delicioso pero la comida de esa humana Orihime es mucho más sabrosa y la razón por la que muchos la encuentran horrible es que sus paladares no están hechos para disfrutar esos manjares de los dioses. Dijo Bills comiendo un plato de ramen.

\- ¿quiere que veamos las peleas emocionantes desde mi báculo? Pregunto el ángel al dios

\- Adelante, solo espero que ningún idiota venga por aquí, porque si no, lo voy a borrar de la maldita existencia. Dijo el gato de la destrucción con seriedad.

Lo que ninguno noto es que si había alguien lo bastante idiota para hacerlo enojar pero en este momento estaba ocupado recuperan do sus extremidades perdidas, pero ahora pensó que no sería mala idea tener un gato zombi, aunque intentar eso era una sentencia de muerte segura.

Con Tatsuki:

El grupo de la peli negra llego pero se quedó sin la ayuda de Byakuya que estaba por enfrentarse contra Äs Nödt la letra F the fear (el miedo) de alguna manera el capitán sabía que no podría contra el cuándo su Senbonzakura fue arrebatada.

Tatsuki por su lado estaba reduciendo a todo Quincy con el que se cruzaba a punta de golpes y patadas sin duda el entrenamiento con la división cero fue de lo más productivo, pero ahora se enfrentaba a un reto.

Ella rápidamente escucho un par de aplausos cuando se detuvo en un punto, podía sentir el ki de dos personas, uno enorme y el otro débil pero que se parecían, entonces los vio, dos quincys, uno extremadamente musculoso con una máscara de luchador que se le hacía familiar con capa y un enano regordete con una campana de réferi de lucha libre.

\- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, una bonita joven pero con el carácter de una luchadora. Dijo el Quincy mirando a su enemiga

\- El macho. Dijo seriamente Tatsuki haciendo que su oponente se confunda

\- ¿disculpa? Pregunto el sternritter confundido

\- Tú eres el macho, el de esa película infantil. Dijo la peli negra haciendo que el Quincy caiga al estilo anime

\- No de nuevo, esta es la séptima vez en esta semana. Dijo el Quincy con molestia

Desde que Candice volvió de una exploración del mundo humano ella no dejo de molestarlo sobre que se parecía mucho a un villano de una película y para traer evidencias robo una televisión con la película y desde hace 1 mes lo estaban molestando las mujeres Quincy con su parecido.

\- NO SOY EL MACHO, MI NOMBRE ES MASK DE MASCULINE, el sterriters S, the superstar. Dijo el Quincy con algo de enojo

\- Y yo soy Son Tatsuki y no puedo permitir que alguien como tu siga adelante, así que arreglemos esto, a golpes. Dijo la humana haciendo aparecer sus guantes y botas blancas.

\- Con que una contendiente, JAMES, prepara el cuadrilátero para la función. Dijo Mask emocionado

Rápidamente los dos fueron encerrados en una arena de lucha libre con cuerdas de energía espiritual, ambos mirándose como luchadores profesionales y James, la otra parte del poder de Mask haría de réferi en la pelea.

\- Sabes, de niña siempre soñé estar en una arena de lucha libre hasta que aprendí las artes marciales, supongo que ahora cumpliré ese sueño de mi niñez, gracias, el macho. Dijo Tatsuki entre risas.

\- QUE NO SOY EL MACHO. Grito el Quincy con fastidio.

\- COMIENCEN. Grito James tocando la campaña

Tatsuki siguió el juego de su enemigo y se puso en la pose de la familia del mal para rápidamente conectar un derechazo y rodillazo contra el Quincy que no tardó en responderle tratando de usar una de sus técnicas sorpresa Star EagleKick, el ataque impacto causando algo de daño en la chica que aprovechando un descuido lo tomo de la cabeza y le conecto un doble rodillazo al mentón

La humana cuando lo derribo lo tomo del cuello para derribarlo rápido pero en eso noto como el réferi empezó a animarlo y alentarlo diciendo que era su fan número 1, rápidamente ella noto como el pode de su enemigo aumento.

Mask se la quitó de encima con una llave para inmovilizarla pero rápidamente le dio 3 poderosos golpes para que la soltara , ella al ser entrenada por el namekiano debía ser perceptiva y analizar su situación, así que una vez más, logro someter al gigante pero cuando noto que James lo animaba y él se fortalecía, ato los cabos los cabos y se dio cuenta.

Ella uso el taioken contra Mask quedando ciego unos momentos en los que ella, sabiendo que era una guerra fue algo cruel y golpeo al pequeño hombre repetidamente en el rostro hasta que quedo noqueado y después le dio una patada para mandarlo lejos.

\- Acabo de descubrirte, necesitas de ese enano para obtener poder, así que lo mande lejos, solo tú y yo, sin interrupciones. Dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa salvaje

\- NADIE LE HACE ESO A UN FAN, Y MENOS EL NUMERO 1. Dijo el Quincy con ira, incrementando su poder.

\- Entonces ven por mí para ajustar cuentas. Dijo la humana en tono de desafío.

Ambos colisionaron sus puños de forma simultanea de manera consecutiva sin parar causando pequeños temblores, se podía ver que Tatsuki estaba emocionada por la pelea mientras el sternritter estaba enojado porque la chica mando a volar a su compañero a quien sabe dónde.

En otro lado:

El Fan número uno llego al peor lugar de todos ya que podía ver a una enojada Candice lanzo sus rayos por todos lados de forma furiosa repitiendo la frase una y otra vez, sin duda estaba enojada y con su orgullo destruido, quería la revancha contra el Hollow que la humillo.

\- TRUNKS, TRAIGAMENTE A TRUNKS. Gritaba la Quincy disparando un rayo contra James sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Me buscas a mí? Pregunto una figura que cayó del cielo

Candice podía ver a un pequeño niño de pelo lila usando la misma ropa negra y bufanda roja que su oponente cosa que para ella no tenía ningún sentido a menos que ese mocoso fuera el hijo de su enemigo.

\- Piérdete niño, estoy buscado a un vasto lord llamado Trunks, pelo largo lila, mascara con cuernos delanteros y alto. Dijo la Quincy eléctrica.

\- ¿el que te dio una paliza en el desierto de hueco mundo? ese era yo, mira. Dijo el hijo de Vegeta empezando a liberar su poder Hollow

Rápidamente un manto de poder rojo cubrió todo su cuerpo y al dispersarse se lo podía ver en su forma de vasto lord, cosa que hizo que la ira de la chica se incrementara, no solo fue humillada en una pelea contra un vasto lord, sino que ese mismo Hollow era solo un niño de 10 o 11 años, cosa que desato todo su enojo.

\- Un niño, UN NIÑO ME DERROTO, NO VOY A TOLERAR ESO, TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS ESTA VEZ, Vollständing. Dijo Candice pasando directamente a su forma liberada.

\- Esta bien, acepto la revancha, pero el resultado será igual insecto. Dijo Trunks que en su forma de vasto lord imitaba mucho la personalidad de su padre.

Regresando con Tatsuki:

La batalla no era tan fácil como ambos contendientes imaginaron, el Quincy subestimo a la chica por ser solo una humana, pero su fuerza era devastadora, una autentica máquina de demolición viviente, pero la esposa de Gohan también subestimo un poco a Mask ya que no espero su ataque Star Flash le hicieran tanto daño.

Es por ello que tuvo que incrementar el poder de sus armas ahora creando ataques en llamas bastante efectivos contra el Quincy que empezó a tener dificultades para seguirle el ritmo a su enemiga cuya velocidad era igual de formidable que su fuerza.

El punto donde la pelea paso a otro nivel fue cuando la humana con sus armas cargadas de ki y poder espiritual dio un potente golpe al pecho del Quincy que termino por perforar incluso aunque este usara el blut sumado a causarle daños internos en la cabeza con una patada, para luego ser tomada del pie y ser lanzada contra un edificio.

Mask uso el Star Lariat contra la chica que logró esquivarlo por poco pero uno de sus brazos término muy dañado quedando con solo uno para el combate.

\- Hora de pasar al último rough Vollständing. Dijo el sternritter activando su liberación.

La ropa del Quincy se destruyó quedando en una tanga de luchador con un cinturón de campeón junto a unas raras estrellas en sus pezones, en su forma liberada se le formo una capa azul de energía junto a una estrella en su cabeza, sin duda su poder era increíble, Tatsuki tenía que terminar la pelea ahora con su único brazo.

La chica solo usando sus piernas lo detuvo bastante tiempo mientras en su brazo sano concentraba toda la energía para un único impacto letal, la técnica insignia de Piccolo ya que ese ataque tenía una característica que lo hacía tan especial.

\- Hora de morir señorita, prepárese para el ataque final del campeón de la justicia, Star Flash: Super Nova. Dijo el Quincy seguro.

\- Adelante, hora de terminar esta lucha, recibe este ataque Makankosappo. Dijo Tatsuki lanzado el rayo

Mask se sorprende cuando ve que su estrella es perforada como si nada, pero queda impactado cuando ese rayo perforo su corazón dándole una muerte instantánea y sin dolor, pero sin saberlo James también murió ya que su vida estaba ligada a la de mask.

Tatsuki se sienta en el suelo mientras ve a su enemigo morir lentamente, miraba su brazo dañado con fuertes quemaduras, debía buscar a Orihime para que la curara para volver a la batalla por lo que dejando a su enemigo se fue volando a buscar a su amiga.

Con Goku:

El saiyajin de un momento a otro sintió un ki desaparecer cerca de Tatsuki pero esa presencia se fusiono con su enemigo que gano algo de fuerza, no sabia lo que pasaba pero al ver que unos soldados Quincy murieron en un ataque de arrancars, pudo notar algo.

\- Lo notaste ¿verdad Son Goku? Pregunto el rey Quincy chocando sus armas con el saiyajin

\- Mientras más quincys mueran, tu poder ira incrementando si control, pero creo que solo te importan algunos. Dijo Goku que lanzo un ataque de viento cortante

Eso hizo que su oponente retrocediera temporalmente pero fue el tiempo suficiente para usar una esfera de ki normal que no afecto para nada a su enemigo, ya vio esa técnica y mientras más revelara Goku a su enemigo más poder tendría.

\- Solo espera, una vez que 3 de mis seguidores mueran y conocerás la verdadera desesperación. Dijo el rey Quincy elevando su poder.

\- No te permitiré que lo hagas aAAAAAAAAAH. Grito el saiyajin pasando al SS2.

En otro lado:

Una parte de la sociedad de almas está siendo devastada por un grupo de quincys extremadamente poderosos los cuales eran Gerard Valkyrie el milagro y bazz B, donde los shinigamis estaban perdiendo mucho terreno.

Ulquiorra estaba en una posición mirando todo con seriedad a su vez en una mano sujetaba un artefacto muy extraño que parecía la hogyoku, el rey seguía muy pensativo por ver el objeto que recordó lo que paso hace días atrás.

Flash back:

Durante la preparación para la invasión de los Quincy, Ulquiorra estaba dando muchas ordenes así como incrementando sus fuerzas, él era el rey de los arrancars y debía tener el poder para protegerlos, algo que seguramente su reina también hacia.

\- Disculpa Ulquiorra, ¿tienes un minuto? Dijo Urahara que venía hasta la posición del rey

\- Que sea rápido, tengo mucho que pensar. Dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.

\- Bueno es sobre eso, y quería darte algo que es de un solo uso, algo que te puede ayudar en una emergencia, no se sus efectos, sé que no serán letales pero no sé si son permanentes. Dijo el ex capitán

En eso, le muestra una pequeña caja que al abrirla sorprendió al rey arrancar, conocía el objeto pero era más pequeño que antes sumado a que su poder no era el de antes, pero se preguntaba de donde el hombre del sombrero lo saco.

\- Después de la batalla, encontré algunos fragmentos de la hogyoku, las guarde y la repare, ya no tiene el poder de antes, pero puede elevar el poder de alguien temporalmente, si la combinas con la que te di hace años, serás imparable. Dijo el ex capitán seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué me darías algo como esto a mí? Pregunto el espada seriamente.

\- Porque creo que de todos los arrancars, tu eres el único que de verdad puede sacar su verdadero poder. Dijo Urahara que se fue dejando al rey solo con el objeto.

Fin del flash back:

Solo yo puedo sacar su verdadero poder, espero no tener que usarlo, pero como van las cosas, es lo más probable. Pensaba el rey de hueco mundo.

En eso llego un refuerzo para ayudarlo en su batalla, su mano derecha Grimmjow que como siempre estaba mas que ansioso por una pelea contra enemigos que podía despedazar sin ningún problema.

\- Es hora de luchar rey, vamos a enseñarles a estos insectos el poder de hueco mundo. dijo el arrancar pantera con una sonrisa salvaje

\- Creo que por esta vez estaré de acuerdo contigo, pero primero. Dijo el rey de hueco mundo desenvainando su zanpakuto.

\- Si, si no tienes que decírmelo, TRITURA PANTERA. Dijo Grimmjow

\- Encadena murciélago. Dijo Ulquiorra serenamente haciendo que los sternritters pusieran su atención en ellos.

Ambos espadas aparecieron en medio del campo de batalla pero ya con sus segundas resurrecciones, estará era una batalla que decidiría el destino de su especie y debían luchar con todas sus fuerzas, Ulquiorra escondió el artefacto muy cerca de donde se transformó, si lo necesitaba sabía dónde encontrarlos.

\- Parece que llegaron más oponentes pero estos lucen diferentes. Dijo Gerard seriamente.

\- Ustedes no pasaran de aquí. Dijo Ulquiorra creando una lanza relámpago.

\- ¿y quién nos lo va a impedir? Dijo Bazz B con arrogancia.

Antes de responder Grimmjow se lanzó sobre el como una pantera solo para darle una patada doble en el pecho para mandarlo lejos, Ulquiorra necesitaba que esto fueran combates uno contra uno para que ninguno de sus enemigos coordinaran una táctica en conjunto.

Rápidamente el rey de hueco mundo lanzo su ataque el cual fue repelido por el escudo de su enemigo, de alguna manera sabía perfectamente que la batalla sería difícil por lo que debía analizar a su oponente a fondo antes de atacar.

El Quincy rápidamente uso su espada para tratar de cortar al rey que los esquivo con su sonido para luego darle una patada al rostro detenida por el blut pero el espada no se detuvo y cuando retrocedió lanzo una cero oscuras desde su dedo.

Esto le dio un tiempo para crear 2 lanzas relámpago con las cuales empezó a hacer ataques rápidos contra su enemigo que se protegía con su escudo y devolvía algunos ataques cortado al peli negro pero en un punto el arrancar logro quitarle su escudo con un impacto de su lanza para rápidamente usar la otra y perforar su estómago, pero algo andaba mal, su enemigo no parecía inmutarse, más bien parecía que busco ese daño.

Mientras ellos luchaban la pantera y el Quincy peli rosa estaban en un combate bastante intenso, Grimmjow se dio cuenta rápidamente que su ataque de vincular presa sería una pésima idea contra su oponente que podía generar enormes cantidades de calor.

Bazz notaba que el arrancar tenía la velocidad de su lado por lo que usaba sus poderes burnig fingers para asegurarse que el espada no se pudiera acercar cosa que provoco que Grimmjow se limitara a usar el rey cero y los proyectiles de su brazo.

Por su parte Ulquiorra parecía mantener un combate parejo contra el sternritter aunque parecía no impórtale, la cantidad de daño que recibía, algo tramaba pero lo que sí pudo notar fue el gran poder regenerativo.

Rápidamente pudo sentir 3 presencias llegar al campo de batalla, una era de un Quincy y las otras eran conocidas por él, antes de que un espadazo lo lastimara el brazo de su enemigo fue cubierto de cientos de cuchillos que lo obligaron a soltar el arma, momento en que el rey se la arrebato, la clavo en su pecho y uso un rey cero oscuras para mandarlo lejos.

\- Parece que llegue en el mejor de los momentos, sin duda es un enemigo poderoso. Dijo Videl que llego del cielo en su segunda forma.

\- Me alegro que estés conmigo en esta batalla. Dijo Ulquiorra mirando a su reina.

Rápidamente ambos se dieron un tierno beso de reencuentro pero sabían que no era el momento y volvieron a sus poses de batalla justo en el momento que vieron al Quincy quitarse el arma con el que fue atravesado y se notaba enojado, pero feliz ya que solo un poco mas y usaría el poder que su dios le dio.

Los reyes de hueco mundo empezaron a coordinar ataques simultáneos con sus lanzas contra su enemigo que apenas detenía una lanza, la otra perforaba su cuerpo, el blut fue poco efectivo ya que la reina puso en la punta de su arma sangre arrancar siendo venenosa para su enemigo, era jugar sucio pero en la guerra, todo vale.

\- Gran rey cero oscura/ lanza Eatos doble cero oscuras. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gobernantes de hueco mundo.

La potencia del cero combinado fue tal que lograron perforar el blut dejando un enorme agujero en el estómago del sternritter vikingo pero con enojo vieron como la enorme herida era regenerada y escucharon la risa de su enemigo que les dio un mal presentimiento.

\- Es hora de que los reyes de hueco mundo conozcan el verdadero poder del milagro. Dijo el Quincy empezando a incrementar su poder.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa? Pregunto Videl asombrada.

\- Mi poder me permite convertir el daño en poder que me hace crecer de tamaño. Dijo Gerard con una sonrisa arrogante.

A lo lejos bills y Whis pudieron ver el colosal tamaño del Quincy por lo que el gato de la destrucción hizo que su ayudante pusiera una proyección hacia esa zona donde otra pelea se llevaba a cabo y ahora los reyes de hueco mundo tenían un enorme problema con el cual lidiar.

Mientras con Grimmjow:

El espada no recibió ningún daño importante pero el no poder acercarse a bazz B lo estaba desesperando aunque gracias a su velocidad logro dejarle una marca en forma de X con 3 pares de cortes.

Pero la cosa solo se puso más complicada con la llegada de otro Quincy, Nianzol Weizol un extraño sujeto de pelo negro desalineado con dos lenguas, este tipo era el sternritter W The Wind (El Viento) que desviaba sus ataques, ya que no estaba usando suficiente velocidad, no era poderoso pero si molesto para su pelea contra Bazz B.

\- Este será tu fin Hollow, BURNIG FINGER 3. Dijo el Quincy disparando un torrente de lava directo contra Grimmjow que no iba a salir ileso de ese ataque.

\- GETSUGA TENSHO. Dijo Gohan que llego al campo de batalla.

Rápidamente el saiyajin desvió la lava lejos de su amigo y rival Hollow pero dejando sorprendido a Bazz B y Nianzol por su llegada pero el arrancar tuvo solo una sonrisa salvaje por la llegada del que siempre seria la persona que trataría de superar.

\- Llegas tarde insecto. Dijo el peli azul que retrocedió hasta estar a la par del saiyajin

\- Jejeje creo que Vegeta te pego su frase Grimmjow, pero ahora lo importante es acabar con ellos para ayudar a Ulquiorra y su gran problema. Dijo Gohan apuntando hacia donde estaba Gerard y los reyes de hueco mundo estaban volando alrededor de él.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dijo el arrancar seriamente.

\- Entonces supongo que no debo contenerme en esta pelea, AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito el saiyajin pasando al súper saiyan pero sin activar su bankai

\- ¿crees que tu llegada cambia algo? Pregunto el Quincy peli rosa con confianza.

Como única respuesta su compañero de dos lenguas recibió un gran corte en su pecho, cosa que debía ser imposible ya que sus poderes debieron desviar el corte, pero al parecer la velocidad del shinigami era superior a la que tenía para reaccionar.

Esto sorprendió tanto al sternritter que se descuidó cuando Grimmjow lo ataco por sorpresa con un poderoso desgarrón en la cara, tuvo demasiada suerte de usar el blut sino estaría muerto, pero le quedaron las marcas de las garras.

\- Concéntrate aquí y no en mi rival, esta pelea es entre nosotros. Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa salvaje.

\- Burnin finger 4. Dijo el Quincy creando un brazo hecho de fuego.

Con esa arma ígnea empezó resistir la fuerza de Grimmjow y tenía demasiada suerte que Gohan no iba a intervenir en la pelea, Nianzol no duro nada contra el saiyajin ya que con otro corte de Zangetsu el Quincy fue derrotado de forma miserable, pero alguien estaba más que dispuesta a tomar ese lugar.

\- TE ENCONTRE DESGRACIADO. Dijo una enojada Bambietta.

El saiyajin volteo a ver solo para recibir una poderosa explosión en toda la cara, la Quincy pensó que su ataque sorpresa fue efectivo contra su enemigo, pero este de la cortina de humo se lo veía completamente ileso solo que perdió las 2 mangas de su ropa.

\- Hola, ¿Bambietta? ¿Cómo has estado? Pregunto el saiyajin con una sonrisa Son.

\- Planeando como derrotarte desde que me humillaste en hueco mundo miserable shinigami. Dijo la peli negra enojada.

\- ¿parece que ya tuviste una pelea? Fue la pregunta retórica del saiyajin

\- Una arrancar de pelo verde me encerró en el muken, mi compañero Nanana me libero pero uno de los presos lo mato, Aizen se llamaba. Dijo la sternritter molesta.

\- ¿Aizen? No puede ser, ¿Cómo logro escapar? Pregunto Gohan más preocupado por el shinigami que de la Quincy

Bambietta enojada de ser ignorada le disparo otra explosión que de nuevo solo destruyo la ropa del saiyajin destruyendo la falda de la ropa shinigami.

Gohan miro fijamente a la quincy, estaba claro que ella tenía su orgullo herido por la pelea que tuvieron y como el espada 2 seguía luchando contra Bazz B decidió ganar tiempo peleando contra la peli negra que sentía que no era como otros quincys.

Ambos se enfrentarían en combate, todos estaban en sus propios combates, es escuadrón 0 estaba disperso mientras una pelea entre hermanas estaba por desatarse.

En la zona donde estaban Jugram, Yuzu y Uryu fueron rápidamente frenados por una lluvia de flechas de reiatsu pero que no eran del ejercito quincy además de un poderoso cero que borró del mapa a muchos soldados.

Los responsables de esas bajas fueron Karin que uso un getsuga juujishou con sus espadas seguida por Ryuken con un traje quincy estándar de soldado impidiéndole el paso a los 3.

\- Lo siento, pero si desean pasar quincys, deberán pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres. Dijo Karin seriamente mientras miraba a su hermana menor con enojo

\- Yuzu, este es el momento de probar tu lealtad, mata a tu hermana y seras parte de los sternritter de forma oficial, Uryu, lo mismo va para tu padre. Dijo Jugram con seguridad.

Los 2 quincys se pusieron en pose de combate mientras otro grupo de soldados estaban por atacar por la espalda a la shinigami y su aliado pero se sorprende cuando ese grupo es borrado por un ataque morado oscuro muy familiar para Karin.

\- Vayas parece que aún tengo parte del poder de la hogyoku, eso es bueno. Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Karin

\- ¡AIZEN¡ ¿Cómo DEMONIOS ESCAPASTE DEL MUKEN? Pregunto la Kurosaki sorprendida.

\- Si te dijera que Yamamoto me libero porque sabe que no dejare que otro ser sea trascendente ¿me creerías? Dijo el shinigami traidor que lucía exactamente igual que cuando lucho contra Goku en la ciudad falsa.

\- Claro que no, maldito. Dijo la shinigami.

\- No importa, lo único que debes saber que por ahora somos aliados, puedes confiar o no en mí, pero por ahora estaré de su lado. Dijo Aizen que se puso al frente de Karin y Ryuken.

En eso Aizen para demostrar que decía la verdad deformo uno de sus brazos hasta que fue una cabeza que disparo un fragor contra Jugram que tuvo que defenderse del impacto.

\- Yo seré tu oponente, Kurosaki, tu ocuparte de tu hermana mientras el señor Ishida lucha contra su hijo. Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

De esta forma, esta rara alianza temporal estaba por enfrentar a la mano derecha de Yhwach junto a miembros de la familia, la guerra estaba por alcanzar su punto máximo y solo los más fuertes sobrevivirían al conflicto.

Omake: capacitación laboral:

El vasto lord de pelo naranja llevo a los nuevos empleados de la oficina, todos encapuchados para pasar desapercibidos, todos tenían sus órdenes e Ichigo los estaría mirando con una de las pantalla de su linda novia Sombra

La pareja de brujos se infiltro a una fiesta en el castillo del rey, claro los guardias no los dejarían pasar por no estar invitados pero Geralt usando su hechizo de persuasión axia hizo que los dejaran pasar, una vez que entraron tenían a sus 2 víctimas acusando al protagonista Naofumi y su amiga Raphtalia.

En este mundo el joven del escudo era tratado injustamente por algo que no cometió y las personas responsables de hacer su vida miserable lo pagarían por órdenes del autor, rápidamente ambos brujos hicieron su jugada, Geralt le dio un puñetazo al héroe de la lanza que era un rubio con armadura blanca mientras Yennefer derribaba de una bofetada a una zorra pelirroja conocida como Malty.

No se metan con un inocente escoria noble. Dijo Geralt molesto mientras el héroe del escudo se confundía de que alguien lo defendiera

Y no traten de mentirnos, sabemos la verdad de lo que hicieron, y aquí pasaran dos cosas, tu, héroe de la lanza, te enfrentaras a Geralt, rechaza y le contaremos a todo el mundo la verdad sobre el día del destierro de Naofumi. Dijo Yennefer seriamente.

Ambas víctimas no tenían la menor idea de donde salieron estos tipos o porque ayudaban a su enemigo pero si ellos conocían la verdad debían aceptar para que esa verdad no saliera a la luz, por lo que el héroe de la lanza le pidió al rey un combate contra el encapuchado brujo

Con jasper:

La gema guerrera se acercó a un enorme santuario de la religión de los héroes donde el del escudo era considerado como el diablo aunque sus acciones decían lo contrario, las ordenes de ella eran muy claras, destruir este lugar y matar al líder de esta religión cosa que hizo con una sonrisa diabólica empezando a volverse una esfera y empezar con la demolición.

A su vez, en una arena se llevaría acabo el combate entre el brujo y el héroe de la lanza mientras Naofumi y su chica miraban todo aunque no entendía como les llego un papel que decía, visiten el bar del infierno.

Antes de ser derrotado por mí, deseo saber quien fue el tonto que se atrevió a levantar su mano contra mí y Malty. Dijo el rubio de la lanza

Geralt de Rivia, brujo y tú eres hombre muerto. Dijo el peli blanco quitándose su capucha revelando la armadura definitiva de grifo.

El brujo demostró tener una increíble habilidad con su espada además ya se había enfrentado a guardias con lanza antes y francamente todos eran más poderosos que esta patética escusa de héroe

El rubio quedo impresionado, el brujo lo estaba aplastando con una tremenda facilidad y ya su armadura estaba rota, Malty hizo trampa disparando un ataque mágico pero no contaba con que antes del combate Geralt usara Quen como escudo y esa fue la señal de Yennefer que los encerró a los 4 en un domo de poder.

Bien hecho zorra, tu deshonestidad te llevara a la muerte. Dijo la peli negra

En menos de nada el brujo le dio a su pareja la espada de plata que uso para atravesar a la pelirroja del pecho para que luego Geralt usara el igni en ambos causándoles quemaduras pero el final de los 2 fue sellado

Yennefer trajo un cuervo que se metió al cuerpo de Malty para perforarla desde adentro con muchísimo dolor para luego hacer lo mismo en su cabeza y hacerla explotar mientras que Geralt con un empuje de poder hizo que el rubio se fuera para arriba y empalarlo con su lanza que atravesó su trasero hasta la garganta

Nuestro trabajo esta hecho. Dijo Geralt quitando la sangre de su espada.

Antes que los guardias o el mismo Naofumi fueran hacia ellos Jasper destruyo una pared dejándoles una ruta de salida a sus compañeros, entre sus manos tenía la cabeza de un sacerdote mientras Geralt y Yennefer se llevaron una mano de sus víctimas para que se fueran al infierno.

Ichigo por su parte se presentó ante ellos con la cabeza del rey padre de Malty, ya habían hecho su trabajo y ahora regresaban triunfantes al infiernos felices porque por todo esto les darían un aumento de sueldo.

Me pregunto cómo será mi oficina en otra dimensión. Dijo Kaiser pensando en voz alta mientras su subordinados regresaban al infierno


	75. Chapter 69

Hola amigos káiser con otro capítulo más de esta historia, bueno no tengo mucho que decir más que un mensaje en el Omake que algunos saben porque se los dije por mensaje privado, bueno aquí respondo

 **dovah117:** solo me falto decir que murió de la manera más macha posible :v (no enserio, el parecido es increíble), bueno con Bambietta tengo algo planeado después de algunas charlas y consideraciones

 **Samsan 19:** ya sabrás el destino del trapo del mal

 **Guest:** existe una frase, para gustos y colores no hay nada escrito, si no te gusta el fic, ahí está la puerta, pero si vas a comentar prefiero un argumento constructivo a un insulto

Capitulo 69: el visionario y la caída de los sternritter.

Con Gohan:

El saiyajin se podía decir que no se estaba esforzando en lo más mínimo en pelear contra Bambietta, su aumento de poder con la división 0 fue muy alto sumado a que los ataques explosivos de la Quincy no eran efectivos contra él.

Ni el Vollständing de la sternritter pudo cambiar las cosas en la batalla, seguía siendo superada y para colmo su enemigo ni había usado el bankai o su máscara Hollow y eso la hacía enfurecer, luego de crear una explosión que obligo a Grimmjow y Bazz B a moverse, la peli negra miraba el enorme cráter.

Pero como era de esperarse, Gohan no sufrió ningún daño, eso la desespero y más cuando lentamente este comenzó a acercar a ella y no parecía que lo pudiera frenar con nada hasta quedar contra una pared.

\- No, aléjate, me rindo. Dijo Bambietta suplicando.

Antes de que la chica reaccionara vio que algo se acercaba peligrosamente, era una mano mutilada que ella conocía demasiado bien, era la de Giselle la cual uso una piedra para provocar que sangrara y luego se lanzó contra ella para convertirla en zombi.

Pero para su sorpresa su enemigo al verla aterrada por ver esa mano la quito de la trayectoria de la extremidad, sujetándola de la cintura como una muñeca para luego con una ráfaga de ki borrar la mano de la zombi.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Parecías preocupada por esa mano? Pregunto el saiyajin que todavía la sujetaba

Rápidamente la Quincy se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraron pero logro ver por unos segundos una sonrisa Son que le provocó un leve sonrojo pero rápidamente se escapó de los brazos del chico con un paso del dios.

Como única respuesta le lanzo otra explosión que no le hizo nada, pero se quedó pensativa ¿Por qué su enemigo se preocupó cuando otros shinigamis la hubieran dejado convertirse en zombi? ¿Qué hacía que Son Goku y Son Gohan fueran tan diferentes a otros shinigamis?

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas si soy tu enemiga? Pregunto la Quincy de rodillas.

\- Porque al igual que otras personas que conocí, no eres completamente malvada, solo alguien que está siguiendo a alguien que nunca daría su vida por ninguno de sus seguidores, Yhwach es como Aizen, para el solo eres una pieza más en sus planes, para él, eres prescindible. Dijo el saiyajin seriamente.

Bambietta iba reclamarle, pero de pronto hizo memoria, a su líder no le importó la perdida de todos sus batallones en hueco mundo, ni parecía importarle la condición en la que regresaron, Gohan había logrado hacer lo mismo que con Ulquiorra, crear una duda sobre la lealtad.

La Quincy no sabía que responder, en su rostro se podía ver la confusión, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y aunque eso significara ser considerada una traidora, necesitaba saberlo, por lo que sin decir nada se fue del campo de batalla.

Acepto de mala manera su segunda derrota pero ahora ya no tenía pensamientos de ira en su cabeza, sino de confusión y solo podía resolverlo encarando a alguien de frente.

\- Parece que ahora tomara la decisión correcta. Dijo Gohan para luego centrar su atención en el combate de Grimmjow.

El arrancar pantera luego de un largo rato esquivando ataques del Quincy que activo su forma liberada, empezó a darse cuenta de las formas de ataque a distancia de su enemigo, solo tenía una técnica de cuerpo a cuerpo pero el resto era a distancia, cosa que le dio una idea al espada.

Grimmjow progresivamente elevo su velocidad causándole daños consecutivos al Quincy, tenía un objetivo el cual era presionarlo hasta que cediera para poder acabarlo rápido o hasta que su enemigo hiciera lo que hizo.

\- Maldito Hollow, no dejare que uno de los tuyos me mate. Dijo el peli rosa con enojo.

\- ¿así, y que harás contra eso maldito Quincy, tu amigo cayo en menos de un segundo contra mi rival, que te hace pensar que me ganaras? Dijo Grimmjow que estaba fingiendo arrogancia.

\- Ahora veras Burner Full Fingers. Dijo el Quincy usando su última técnica creando un poderoso torrente de fuego.

 **Esto me va a doler, pero este bastardo se la pasara peor.** Pensó el espada activado su hierro al máximo poder.

El espada se lanzó al torrente de llamas con muchísima dificultad podía sentir como la técnica lo estaba quemando pero mientras atravesaba la técnica empezó poner energía en sus garras para el momento de la verdad.

Bazz B en un punto creyó que la victoria era suya pero de un momento a otro sintió un horrible dolor en sus brazos pero también sintió que perdió la movilidad así como sus llamas se apagaron.

Ahora podía ver a un muy quemado Grimmjow con sus garras cubiertas de sangre, su sangre, en eso noto como el arrancar le había mutilado ambos brazos con ese ataque, Grimmjow tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su plan suicida resulto.

Bazz B iba a gritar en horrible agonía pero su enemigo no lo dejo ya que le desgarro la garganta con un rápido zarpazo cargado de energía, el Quincy trato de tapar su herida con sus inexistentes brazos pero era completamente inútil muriendo de manera lenta y dolorosa a manos del arrancar pantera.

Rápidamente Grimmjow atrapo algo que Gohan le había lanzado, una semilla del ermitaño con la que se recuperó de sus quemaduras graves, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo para preguntar cómo le fue al otro ya que debían ayudar a Ulquiorra y Videl.

El soberano de hueco mundo recibió un poderoso golpe de Gerard que por poco lo mata, esto le hizo entender que debía usar el artefacto, por lo que él y Videl hicieron dos ceros oscuras en los ojos del gigante para cegarlo, tiempo suficiente para que el rey tomara el artefacto y se lo implantara al pecho.

Rápidamente un gran pilar de energía verde hizo que el Quincy se sobre saltar y no pudo ver el momento en que Gohan desde el cielo le corto uno de sus brazos y Grimmjow que lo seguía y usando su salvajismo animal le arranco uno de los ojos que regenero de forma dolorosa dándole tiempo a Ulquiorra de asimilar el poder de la hogyoku.

En eso el Quincy se sorprende cuando ve una figura negra y verde que se alzó sobre él, era Ulquiorra pero le lo veía algo diferente, en su cuerpo se podía ver 2 pares de alas como las de un ángel oscuro, en su cuerpo se podían ver varias marcas verdes como si fueran fuego en sus brazos y cola, su cabello se tornó blanco así como sus ojos que se volvieron amarillos junto a unos cuernos del mismo fuego verde.

\- ¿Ulquiorra? pregunto Videl al ver a su esposo en esa forma

\- Sigo siendo yo, pero creo que esta transformación, es una tercera resurrección temporal. Dijo Ulquiorra mirando y sintiendo su nuevo poder.

\- Menos charla, y más acción, tenemos un gigante que derribar. Dijo Grimmjow emocionado

Los arrancars y el saiyajin se lanzaron al ataque contra Gerard que empezó a ser atacado por múltiples lados, los reyes de hueco mundo usaban técnicas de larga distancia ya que estaban buscando una debilidad, Grimmjow daba cortes rápidos pero poco efectivos contra su enemigo mientras Gohan una vez más usando a Zangetsu mutilo el brazo del Quincy que se regenero.

Mientras ellos luchaban otras luchas estaban sucediendo en la sociedad de almas, uno de los quincys con más potencial estaba siendo abrumado por lo que para muchos shinigamis, era enfrentar una sentencia de muerte segura.

Los oponentes de Gremmy el visionario eran la primera Kenpachi, Unohana y el actual Kenpachi, Zaraki ambos con sus shikais activados y con sus miradas de psicópatas mirando al Quincy con forma infantil.

\- Imagino una enorme cantidad de armas sobre mí, listas para disparar. Dijo el visionario.

Entonces sobre el aparecieron las armas que dijo que dispararon todo contra los shinigamis más poderosos pero la enorme arma de Zaraki repelió los disparos.

Las cosas iban de mal a peor para el Quincy, sus enemigos además de ser máquinas de combate implacables, no se veían afectados en lo más mínimo por sus creaciones y cada vez se le hacía más difícil imaginar algo que pudiera detenerlos a los dos ya que empezaba sucumbir al miedo.

Su técnica My Other Self que creaba un doble no sería útil ya que solo podía atacar a uno a la vez ya que necesitaba más concentración y su técnica Enveloped by Space, podía funcionar en Kenpachi pero en Unohana no debido a que la sádica mujer podría recuperarse del daño.

La pareja de sádicos admitía que este Quincy era poderosos, pero la imaginación tiene ciertos límites difíciles de romper y más cuando la persona era sometida a un enorme estrés como el de ahora, 2 personas con poderes abrumadores lo estaban humillando

En un intento desesperado, trato de imaginarse a el mismo con el mismo poder de Kenpachi cosa que fue su perdición, ya que su cuerpo no pudo soportar el peso de ese poder, cosa que fue su sentencia de muerte ya que Zaraki lo partió por la mitad con su espada mientras Unohana activo unos segundos el bankai para borrarlo de la existencia.

Las esposas del saiyajin con dificultad derrotaron e hicieron sufrir de la peor manera posible a PePe Waccabrada el sternritter L the love el cual trato de enamorarlas con su poder cosa que jamás lo logro ya que la Yoruichi y Harribel se fusionaron para darle la paliza de su vida

Todo ese combate termino con Rangiku en su bankai muy enojada por la sola idea de que ese sujeto tratara de jugar con sus mentes y corazones, le dio una muerte horrible primero atrapo sus brazos con sus cenizas explosivas para detonarlas y posteriormente lo cubrir por completo hasta crear un ataúd de ceniza que al aplastar su mano lo hizo explotar junto al Quincy.

\- Eso fue por tratar de jugar con el corazón de una mujer maldito. Dijo la peli naranja calmándose un poco.

Mientras más quincys de elite caían antes los arrancars y shinigamis, más poderoso se estaba haciendo Yhwach elevando sus fuerzas y superando a Goku que se vio obligado a usar el SS3 ya que no solo su poder espiritual aumentaba con la muerte de los sternritter sino también su ki.

A medida que el saiyajin mayor seguía la pelea se vio obligado a usar algunas de sus técnicas propias ya que el rey quincy lo obligo usando un omega blaster que no le dejo otra alternativa a Goku que usar el Kame hame ha para detener esa esfera de poder que podía matar a muchos inocentes.

Yhwach vio la técnica la cual repelió su ataque y sufrió parte del daño, pero ahora esa técnica no sería efectiva contra el de nuevo, pero aun así todavía estaba ganando tiempo hasta que más de sus secuaces mueran en batalla para fortalecerse más y derrotar a Goku.

Regresando con Ulquiorra:

Los 4 seguían bombardeando con todo lo que tenían al enorme Quincy que no parecía tener ningún tipo de debilidad, podían seguir esquivando sus golpes pero a la larga terminarían siendo derribados por el enorme sternritter.

El primero en recibir un letal golpe fue Grimmjow que apenas si sobrevivió al golpe, luego de quitarse la sangre de la frente con sus manos este se abalanza contra su enemigo para hacerle un desgarrón en el pecho para dañarlo así como también un arañazo.

\- Es demasiado fuerte, no parece que su regeneración tenga un punto débil. Dijo Gohan que miraba que varios de sus ataques fueron inútiles.

\- Lo mejor será retroceder hasta encontrar la forma de frenarlo o matarlo. Dijo Videl que fue al suelo luego de un manotazo

En eso Ulquiorra estaba de acuerdo por lo que tuvo que frenar a Grimmjow para retirarse pero antes de irse pudo notar algo, una herida en el cuerpo de Gerard que no sanaba, tenía la forma de las garras de su compañero arrancar y recordó que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre cuando ataco.

\- La sangre de un Hollow. Dijo el rey Hollow antes de que todos se fueran en un sonido y paso flash

Gerard estaba enojado de que sus enemigos se escaparan que creo una potente explosión de energía que devasto la zona de combate reduciendo todo a escombros por lo que sus enemigos tenían pocos lugares donde poder esconderse.

Ninguno de ellos estaba tan agotado como se esperaba pero no querían seguir desperdiciando energía si no podían lastimas a su oponente, necesitaban un plan el cual Ulquiorra proporciono.

Rápidamente y sin decir nada tomo la zanpakuto de Gohan y se hizo un corte en la mano sorprendiendo al saiyajin y a Videl pero quedaron más confundidos cuando ven que con esa herida empieza cubrir la espada de Gohan hasta que estuviera roja.

\- ¿Qué haces? Pregunto Gohan confuso

\- La sangre Hollow es toxica para los quincy, Grimmjow me dio la clave para matarlo. Dijo el rey mirando a su subordinado.

\- ¿enserio? ¿Cómo? Pregunto el peli azul

\- Al atacarlo por impulso, Tu mano, está cubierta de sangre que removiste de tu frente, esta se pegó a tus garras y cuando atacaste note que la herida que hiciste con esa mano, no se curó. Dijo Ulquiorra terminando de cubrir el arma de Gohan con su sangre.

Videl rápidamente noto lo que el peli negro arrancar quería decir por lo que perforo su mano con su lanza hasta que la punta del arma estaba empapada de sangre, Grimmjow simplemente hizo presión en su mano para que sus garras cortaran su carne y ahora estaba listo para su venganza.

Su plan fue concretado a tiempo ya que su enemigo no demoro nada en encontrarlos pisando el lugar pero lograron evadir el ataque desplazándose para los lados.

\- Videl, debemos probar la teoría, dañando algo importante. Dijo Ulquiorra desde el cielo

\- Tengo una idea, Gohan necesito que lo distraigas y tu zanpakuto. Dijo Videl con mucha seguridad

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros 3? Pregunto el saiyajin dando una de sus espadas

\- Derríbenlo. Dijo la reina de hueco mundo

Con esa única orden, los 2 arrancars y el saiyajin se pusieron en pose de pelea contra el Quincy que lanzo un puñetazo que fue detenido por Gohan aunque con dificultad eso fue aprovechado por Grimmjow para treparse al enorme brazo y empezar correr directo a la cara mientras el soberano de hueco mundo creo una versión más poderosa de la lanza relámpago.

Esta impacto en el pecho de Gerard que se tambaleo hacia atrás por lo que el saiyajin cargo un masenko para que fuera derribado, en el suelo el Quincy vio como la reina de hueco mundo iba en picada contra el con 2 armas por lo que intento usar sus manos para frenarla.

Pero Grimmjow que estaba sobre su pecho creo un doble desgarrón en sus manos para frenarlo haciendo que Videl tuviera suerte con lo que pensaba.

De un momento a otro, la chica clavo su lanza y la espada de Gohan en el ojo del derecho del Quincy el cual grito de dolor y antes de que golpeara a la chica ella desapareció y se escapó con un sonido.

Rápidamente el Quincy se puso de pie tomándose el ojo y para su sorpresa este no se estaba regenerando, cosa que sus oponentes notaron, por lo que Gohan rápidamente se puso su máscara Hollow para acabar con el combate.

Ulquiorra fue el encargado de lanzar ataques de energía ya que carecía de un arma por su tercera resurrección, Grimmjow se quedó pegado al pecho de su enemigo como una pulga que estaba cortando esa zona, Videl pasaba a una gran velocidad atacando el rostro de su adversario mientras el saiyajin se encargaba de que el Quincy no lastimara a ninguno de sus amigos repeliendo sus golpes usando un getsuga.

Gerard estaba intentado contra atacar pero incluso si pasaba a una segunda etapa de su vollstandig sería inútil, de alguna manera sus enemigos encontraron la forma de anular su inmortalidad, no se dio cuenta hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a arder por los constantes cortes de Grimmjow.

\- Malditos, me envenenaron con su inmunda sangre. Dijo el Quincy con ira.

Sus palabras murieron cuando Gohan corto su brazo y este comenzó a gritar de dolor, aunque eso no duro demasiado tiempo ya que rápidamente sintió un enorme frio en todo su cuerpo, por lo que pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba siendo congelado de pies a cabeza.

Los responsables de esto no eran otros que Rukia en su bankai que luego de ayudar a Byakuya contra As fue directo hacia el enemigo que era el más visible de entre todos en el campo de batalla junto al capitán Toshiro que también logro quitarse de encima a sus enemigos.

Entre los 2 congelaron al gigante Quincy hasta que sus gritos se apagaron, pero debían eliminarlo para siempre, por lo que cada uno cargo su mejor ataque de energía y hacer explotar a su enemigo por completo.

La batalla termino pero Ulquiorra no quería tomar riesgo alguno, por lo que hizo llamar a varios arrancars como el grupo de Harribel y les dio una orden muy clara que era derramar sangre sobre cada parte del cuerpo de su enemigo para asegurarse que estaba muerto de forma definitiva.

Lo que ninguno se percato es que la caída del gigante le dio un enorme aumento de poder a Yhwach que empezó a superar a Goku haciendo que su SS3 fuera algo inútil en el combate.

Pero todavía el rey Quincy estaba esperando a que uno más de sus subordinados cayera, pero ahora con los poderes del visionario y el milagro de su lado las cosas se estaban complicando para Goku el cual si quería ganarle debía volver a acceder al ki divino.

Con Karin:

La pelea 3 contra 3 iba a empezar y por mucho que desconfiaran del capitán traidor necesitarían ayuda contra el Quincy rubio que parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y no dudaban que interferiría en los combates de cada uno, por lo que era mejor que Aizen lo mantuviera ocupado.

\- Yuzu, creo que tú y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes. Dijo Karin colocándose su máscara Hollow

\- Esta vez me asegurare que las cosas sean distintas hermana. Dijo Yuzu que proyecto su arco para luego usar los poderes de su letra

Una flecha con la punta en forma de estrella fue cargada y lanzada a una velocidad asombrosa pero la peli negra solo doblo el cuello para esquivar la flecha que causo una enorme destrucción detrás de ella.

\- No creas que fuiste la única que estuvo entrenando hermanita, tengo trucos nuevos. Dijo la peli negra que dé un paso flash se puso al frente de su hermana

Yuzu reacciono a tiempo y logro crear su espada de energía para defenderse de su hermana que empezó a arrastrarla por el suelo ejerciendo gran fuerza con la intención de que el arma cediera para poder cortar a la Kurosaki en 2

Rápidamente Uryu y su padre empezaron a dispararse flechas de energía de manera consecutivas que colisionaban una contra otra dejando solo a Jugram para luchar contra Aizen el cual ya había recuperado sus fuerzas gracias a ya no tener los sellos en su cuerpo.

\- Debo confesar que esta zanpakuto no es mía, por lo cual no puedo acceder al shikai o bankai. Dijo el capitán traidor con tranquilidad

\- En ese caso, será más fácil acabarte, pero no seré descuidado. Dijo Jugram sacando su espada y tomando su escudo

\- Una cosa es decir que no te confiaras, pero otra muy diferente es hacerlo de verdad. Dijo el Aizen muy tranquilo.

El primero en atacar fue el castaño que hizo un choque entre su espada con el escudo del Quincy, el cual vio eso como una oportunidad de hacerle una estocada, pero lo único que logro fue encontrarse con una boca blanca en lugar de la mano de su enemigo.

\- Fragor. Dijo Aizen disparando el ataque el cual una parte fue repelida por el escudo pero la otra fue recibida por el Quincy

\- ¿pero que fue eso? pregunto el rubio ligeramente sorprendido

\- A se me olvido decirlo, hace años fui un traidor de la sociedad de almas y use un artefacto para aumentar mi poder y trascender, ese objeto fue destruido pero conserve una pequeña parte de su poder. Dijo el shinigami traidor volviendo su mano a la normalidad

\- Si eras un traidor, ¿Por qué los ayudas, no deberías estar de nuestra parte? Dijo Jugram quitándose el polvo

\- Quizás, pero si tu jefe gana, no seré capaz de trascender y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Dijo el castaño

\- Nunca podrías estar a la altura de lord Yhwach. Dijo el quincy que se lanzó al ataque

Su gran espada trato de cortar al shinigami que solo esquivo los ataques con algo de dificultad, Aizen como uno de los shinigamis con un gran intelecto había estudio por años una leyenda sobre el regreso de los quincy, sabia sobre Yhwach y sobre su elite, pero desconocía los poderes de estos, por lo que debía obligar a su enemigo a revelar el suyo para poder trazar un plan, es por ello que usaría una técnica clásica de él.

\- La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. ¡Unida! ¡Oponiéndose! ¡Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia! Hado 90. Kurohitsugi. Recito el encantamiento Aizen

Rápidamente Jugram se vio atrapado en una enorme barrera purpura que cubrió al Quincy dejándolo completamente a oscuras mientras algo empezaba a perforar su cuerpo, su enemigo lo libero revelando algunas heridas pero gran parte del daño lo detuvo con su espada, el escudo y el blut.

\- Veo, que subestime tus habilidades shinigami traidor, pero ahora te mostrare el poder por el cual soy el segundo al mando del ejército quincy. Dijo Jugram apuntando con su escudo.

Con eso dicho su escudo brillo y tres rayos salieron disparados contra Aizen, Karin y Ryuken, los 3 sintieron dolor en diferentes niveles, la peli negra tosió sangre y ese momento fue aprovechado por Yuzu para usar una de las técnicas de su letra, flecha estrella del amanecer, una flecha de propiedades ígneas que su hermana esquivo por poco gracias a que se recuperó pero termino con parte de su brazo quemado, Ryuken no tuvo tanta suerte que perdió un tiro perfecto para incapacitar a su hijo mientras Aizen sintió el dolor pero no lo demostró.

Pudo notar que su oponente no se recuperó de las heridas que sufrió por su hado pero estaba seguro que el daño que sufrió fue el doble del normal, dándole una idea de cómo funcionaban los poderes de Jugram, acumular daño, multiplicarlo y lanzarlo contra sus oponentes pero sin curarse.

Yuzu y Karin a diferencia de otras veces que lucharon ahora si parecía que cada una tenía la intención de matar a la otra, una para proteger los mundos de la destrucción y otra para superar a su hermana mayor.

La Quincy logro darle a su hermana pelinegra en el hombro y como tenía la máscara hollow puesta el daño fue mucho mayor pero ella no se quedó atrás y con un sonido se puso frente a su oponente y cargo un getsuga tensho con su espada de velocidad provocando una explosión y que su hermana tuviera un gran corte en su pecho.

Pero sin que Jugram lo notaran ambas estaban sonriendo pero no pudo darse cuenta ya que no podía bajar la guardia contra Aizen el cual había descubierto el punto ciego de sus poderes, solo debía darle un ataque lo bastante poderoso como para matarlo o quitarle el escudo que parecía ser una forma de canalizar mejor los poderes de su letra.

Aizen pensó muchas maneras para lograr la victoria pero necesitaba ganar tiempo ya que todos esos planes necesitaban a Karin para poder ser exitosos ya que si bien podía usar el fragor, no podría usar el ultra fragor al no tener suficiente poder de la hogyoku.

El Quincy y el traidor siguieron intercambiando golpes de espada que no parecía tener un ganador ya que estaban muy igualados, Aizen podía ser mucho más ágil que su oponente ya que solo necesitaba una mano para atacar mientras con la otra podía atacar a distancia, pero Jugram poseía una buena defensa gracias al escudo.

Jugram notaba que el capitán sin duda era un gran oponente, además si lo que dijo Yuzu sobre el Muken era verdad se enfrentaba a un poderoso criminal de guerra con una capacidad de calcular estrategias rápidas en poco tiempo.

Un corte al pecho del Quincy, una estocada directa hacia el hombro de Aizen, un fragor bien utilizado en el rostro, un disparo de una flecha santa eran los ataques consecutivos entre ambos rivales que lograron herirse de diferentes manera.

\- Saben, tiene demasiada suerte de que Aizen no tenga su zanpakuto Kyōka Suigetsu porque de ser así no tendrían oportunidad alguna. Dijo Karin mientras destruía las flechas de su hermana.

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por Jugram que no dudo en preguntarle a Aizen mientras luchaban lo que podía hacer esa arma y esta fue la respuesta del shinigami.

\- Kyōka Suigetsu, mi zanpakuto tiene el poder de la hipnosis perfecta, no debo decir ningún comando para activarla y mis enemigos nunca se dan cuenta si están o no dentro de ella. Dijo el shinigami traidor.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? Pregunto el Quincy que lanzo un espadazo contra Aizen que la detuvo con dificultad.

\- Dime, no has pensado tal vez que les mentí a todos y esta es mi zanpakuto, ¿no has pensado que toda esta pelea solo es una maquinación de mi mente? ¿No has pensado que tal vez no me atacas a mí sino a tus compañeros? Fueron las múltiples preguntas del traidor al Quincy

 **Bien jugado Aizen, ahora se pondrá a dudar, se perfectamente que no tienes a Kyōka Suigetsu porque está en el laboratorio de Urahara, sin duda sabes aprovechar el factor sorpresa.** Pensaba Karin que como hace años logro esquivar por poco el ataque de la ballesta escondida de su hermana.

Yuzu al notar que sus compañeros estaban en desventaja hizo retroceder a su hermana para usar la mejor técnica de su letra, la lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

Cargo una potente flecha de energía para rápidamente dispararla al cielo que se oscureció de golpes sobre una gran área del campo de batalla.

Rápidamente del cielo empezaron a caer esferas de luz en forma de estrellas que caían del cielo a una gran velocidad estrellándose contra varios edificios y las personas que estaban luchando, los más desafortunados estuvieron en el centro del impacto muriendo al instante mientras otros fueron lo bastante rápidos para esquivar esa letales estrellas.

El grupo de los shinigamis y el Quincy lograron esquivar una gran parte de los impactos pero eventualmente terminaron algo heridos siendo la que se llevó la peor parte Karin que tenía parte de su ropa destruida, su falda estaba hecha andrajos mientras perdió sus mangas.

Con esa demostración Jugram pensó que Yuzu era completamente leal a la causa de los Quincy ya que fue capaz de usar su letra para eliminar enemigos y dañar de gravedad a su hermana aunque había un detalle que el segundo al mando no notaria hasta que fuera tarde.

\- Buen movimiento hermanita, pero yo todavía no estoy completamente liberada, BAN KAI. Grito la chica Kurosaki activando su zanpakuto.

El cambio fue inmediato y sus armas también fueron diferentes cosa que dejo satisfecho a Aizen que le dijo que tenía un plan para derrotar a su enemigo Quincy pero ella simplemente le dijo que tenía otros planes pero que podía ayudar con él.

Ahora las cosas cambiaron para Yuzu, su hermana gracias a su escudo de dragón blanco estaba absorbiendo sus flechas de energía que solo le daban más poder para después devolvérselo.

Entonces noto que la Kurosaki castaña estaba lanzando demasiadas flechas y se pudo dar cuenta de algo por lo que siguió el juego contra su enemigo que no parecía percatarse de lo que pasaba.

Ryuken de un momento a otro fue derrotado ahora dejando a Karin con 2 enemigos pero Aizen notaba algo que su enemigo no, su falta de visión seria su perdición.

\- Es hora de terminar con eso hermanita. Dijo Karin apuntado con su escudo cargado.

\- Así será hermana. Dijo Yuzu preparando su mejor ataque junto a Uryu para disparar.

\- RELAMPAGO BLANCO. Grito Karin que al igual que los Quincy cambio la trayectoria de su ataque.

Aizen rápidamente rompió el choque de espadas con Jugram para moverse a un lado y dejar que las 3 técnicas dieran contra su oponente que por la confusión recibió todo el impacto de lleno por lo que el traidor aprovecho el momento para quitarle su escudo para que no pudiera usar correctamente su letra de Balance.

El rubio al dispersarse el humo del ataque tenía casi toda su gabardina blanca quemada y en su pecho tenía una quemadura de quinto grado todo este daño, aun agotado y sin su escudo lo uso para hacerle pagar caro a uno de los traidores mandando su dolor a Uryu.

Para su mala suerte eligió a la víctima equivocada ya que después que el Quincy sufriera ese impacto, uso su propia letra la antítesis para devolverle el daño otra vez lastimando más a Jugram que ahora de rodillas en el suelo se podía ver lagrimas recorrer sus ojos.

\- Lo siento lord Yhwach, le he fallado, use mi poder para vengar mi muerte. Dijo el Quincy a punto de morir.

\- Me asegurare de que tu amo no consiga la victoria, ya te lo dije, solo yo puedo trascender y tener un poder divino. Dijo Aizen.

De esta manera el traídor deformo su mano para disparar un último fragor directo al rostro de su víctima el cual quedo completamente decapitado y muerto dejando un cadáver sin cabeza.

\- Diablos Yuzu, sí que te pasaste, pero te perdono porque debías dar una actuación convincente. Dijo Karin quitándose algunas flechas que le dieron.

\- Tu también Karin, este corte me va a dejar una cicatriz pero al menos el plan de infiltración entre los sternritters funciono. Dijo la castaña Kurosaki.

\- También tuviste cuidado con ese ataque, lastimaste a varios shinigamis y arrancars, pero solo mataste quincys. Dijo Uryu que ayudaba a su padre a levantarse aunque solo se estaba haciendo el muerto.

\- Un plan brillante, conocer al enemigo mientras estas con ellos, pero tuvieron que actuar demasiado bien para evitar que Yhwach los descubriera. Dijo Aizen reuniéndose con todos.

\- Todavía no confió en ti Aizen, pero supongo que es mejor tenerte de amigo que como enemigo, por ahora. Dijo Karin seriamente.

\- Tienes toda la razón, por ahora tenemos un enemigo en común por lo que nuestros problemas en el pasado no importan. Dijo el castaño muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte de plan? Ya derrotamos al segundo al mando y gran parte de la elite siento que fue derrotada. Dijo Yuzu mirando al horizonte.

De pronto un aumento de poder bestial hizo que supieran la respuesta, era un reiatsu azul y ki verde que solo algunos conocían, podían sentirlo, era el rey Quincy que gracias a la muerte de su mano derecha una tremenda parte de su poder regreso a su cuerpo provocando que Goku estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Yhwach le quito al saiyajin una gran parte de su poder de shinigami haciéndole perder su bankai, pero una persona hizo que Goku pudiera retroceder para pensar que hacer ahora, se trataba de Bambietta que miraba a su rey con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto el rey aunque al conocer el futuro sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿de verdad te importa tu propia especie? ¿O solo somos títeres para ti? Pregunto la peli negra Quincy mirándolo.

\- ¿eso importa? Fue la respuesta del soberano Quincy

\- Responde, ¿te importa nuestra muerte, o solo quieres que matemos hasta que llegue nuestro momento para recuperar tus poderes? Dijo Bambietta con algo de decepción.

Al hacer las preguntas al rey Quincy y al no responderle ninguna de ellas Bambietta apretó los puños, se sentía engañada, manipulada, siguió ciegamente a un hombre que no le importaba más que su propio beneficio sin impórtale quienes murieran por lo que le lanzo una explosivo a su rey.

\- MALDITO, NOS LLEVASTE A ESTA GUERRA CON UNA FALSA PROMESA. Grito la Quincy explosiva continuando con sus ataques que no afectaban al rey

Yhwach se cansó de esa rebeldía que rápidamente la tomo del cuello, ya no le era útil por lo que le quitaría su letra manualmente, un proceso que la mataría, pero cierta persona no estaba de acuerdo con esta acción.

\- KAOI KEN POR 20. Grito Goku sin su súper saiyajin de un rápido espadazo corto el brazo del rey Quincy para rescatar a la chica.

Rápidamente este uso la teletransportancion para escapar con la chica mientras su enemigo pese a usar sus poderes de la letra A no pudo alcanzar al saiyajin pero sabía que pronto tendrían su último encuentro.

Goku puso a salvo a Bambietta pero en su cabeza solo había una idea para derrotar al dios Quincy, el también debía convertirse en un dios, debía volver a acceder al súper saiyajin dios.

Omake: oficina alterna:

Mientras Yennefer, Ichigo, Geralt y Jasper regresaban a la oficina para planificar la invasión contra el imperio del ratón, en otra realidad otro grupo de personas volvían de la misma cacería en el mundo de Tate.

-Mi espada no debería cortar la carne de escoria humana patética. Dijo un hombre cabello blanco vestido de azul con una catana

-O vamos Vergil, por lo menos hicimos un bien al protagonista de ese mundo. dijo un chica peli blanca vestida de negro con una mirada tierna

-Mirajane tiene razón, además tu disfrutaste matarlo. dijo un Ichigo que se parecía mucho a la forma de vasto lord solo que con la mitad de su máscara rota y cabello blanco pero mostraba sus facciones humanas

-SI ahora espero que nuestro jefe este feliz y nos deje ir a divertirnos al bar mientras yo trato de no decir Lord Valdomero, DIABLOS LO DIJE. Dijo una pequeña chica de piel gris y cabello algo blanco.

-AMATISTA. Grito Ichigo que tuvo que clavar su espada para no caerse por una fisura en el suelo que se abrió por mencionar ese nombre.

-Lo siento juro que no volveré a decir lord Valdomero, demonios lo hice de nuevo. Dijo la gema mientras una roca iba a caer sobre Mira pero el semi demonio la tomo de forma nupcial para esquivar el impacto

-Ten más cuidado. Dijo Vergil indiferente con una maga muy roja

En eso ven a otro grupo de su oficina siendo estos Reaper sin un cambio salvo que su pareja era una hermosa rubia de nombre Mercy, seguidos por Sombra y un cyber ninja de cabello blanco vestido de negro conocido como Raiden.

-Veo que regresaron, deben presentarse ante el jefe, tenemos un reunión en el bar para planear el ataque. Dijo Sombra cerca del cyber ninja

-A por cierto Ichigo, Erza te esta buscando y creo que bebió más de la cuenta y está un poco…..cariñosa. dijo Mercy entre risas mientras el shinigami Hollow estaba nervioso, cuando su novia se ponía así era peligrosa pero además demasiado ruda en la cama

-Eee si luego la buscare, pero díganle a Marco que su novia ms Fortune en el bar tambien lo quiere ver. Dijo Ichigo yendo a reportarse con sus superiores

En esta oficina alterna muchos empleados eran diferentes incluso en el bar, en este caso la contadora de la oficina era la amiga de Retko, Fenneko una zorra del desierto que como siempre estaba estalqueando a alguien por su teléfono.

-Ignórenla a esta asi desde la mañana. Dijo la secretaria del autor que era otra chica neko

Se trataba de una chica de aspecto juvenil con cabello naranja corto con partes en negro vestida con pantalones negros desgarrados, una playera rosa con líneas negras y una chaqueta negra.

-Bueno Toralei, ¿Cómo esta el jefe y no has robado nada? Pregunto el vasto lord mirando a la gata con fama de ladrona.

-Ya no robo desde que conseguí este empleo y no lo voy a tirar a la basura por codicia, además amo mi trabajo y seguro que eso no lo diría cuando era adolescente. Dijo la gata molesta de la desconfianza

En eso ven a su jefe salir de la oficina sumamente agorado pero sonriendo ya que había terminado definitivamente el fic de bleach z que concluiría en el capitulo 90.

-Vamos llevar al bar para que se recupere, se lo merece por el esfuerzo. Dijo Ichigo

De nuevo la escena cambia regresando a la oficina original con Kaiser siendo cargado por el vasto lord y su neko claire para recuperarse y para planear el ataque de su amigo contra el imperio del raton del malo que lo estaba comprando todo.

\- ¿porque se sienten explosiones en el bosque de los trapos? pregunto Gerard escuchando ruido.

\- a bueno el jefe dejo que john el lobo solitario 43 y una asistente de ese tipo llamada Inori Yuzuriha. dijo Claire

y a lo lejos se podia ver al mencionando fan con la forma de coyote Stark como si fuera un hombre lobo junto a la chica que cargaba sus armas mientras los trapos se asustan con solo verlo ya que sabian que iban a morir

pregunta de la semana: ¿si hiciera un fic de la oficina con aventuras bizarras lo leerían? si lo hiciera no le busquen sentido ya que ese un mundo loco el del infierno


	76. Chapter 70

Hola chicos káiser con el final de la saga de los quincys, la verdad me hubiera gustado que durara más pero como dije, hacer esta saga fue un dolor de cabeza por lo que espero que este final sea satisfactorio, sin más que agregar respondo a los comentarios:

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** pues tú y dovak tendrán otro cameo en la invasión a Disney, así que estate atento :v y con lo otro no sé porque la verdad no sigo muchos mangakas

 **Samsan 19:** pues espéralo porque eso será muy pronto

 **dovah117:** pues sí, la verdad odio un poco la popularidad de Frozen pero no negare que la canción estaba buena, pero me parece algo aburrida esa película

Capítulo 70: la ira de un dios y el final de los quincys

Con Bills:

El gato de la destrucción y su ángel guardián estaban muy tranquilos disfrutando la buena comida sentados en un techo con el báculo de Whis proyectando las mejores peleas de este lugar, todo era tranquilo hasta que una persona cometió el terrible error de interrumpir al dios destructor mientras comía firmando su sentencia de muerte.

\- Que lindo, yo siempre quise tener un gatito de mascota. Dijo Giselle que estaba sobre el dios

\- ¿Qué dijiste tonta mortal? Dijo Bills con cara de pocos amigos

\- Bills-sama. Dijo Whis tratando de decir algo

El Quincy rápidamente con una catana corto su garganta salpicando de sangre la comida del dios y también todo su rostro esperando poder someterlo bajo su control sin darse cuenta que su plan era pésimo y que moriría en el intento.

 **Diablos creo que no debió hacer eso**. Pensaba Whis con pena y rezando a zeno-sama para que el trapito tuviera una muerte rápida e indolora.

Mientras Giselle seguía bañando de sangre al dios este tenía una mirada sombría y con una voz completamente aterradora se dirigió hacia el mostrando su aura de la destrucción mientras tiraba su comida contaminada con la sangre de este tipo.

\- Primero te atreves a tratar a un dios como un simple gato y para colmo tienes el descaro de interrumpir mi deliciosa comida con tu asquerosa sangre, esto no se quedara así mortal. Dijo Bills con su voz perturbadora

\- Bills sama. Dijo el ángel otra vez mientras el dios tomaba del cuello a Giselle

\- ¿Qué quieres Whis? No ves que estoy por matar a esta insolente mortal. Dijo el gato de la destrucción

\- Es que este mortal no es una ella, sino un el, es un hombre que parece mujer. Dijo Whis sin percatarse que eso aumento más la ira de su señor

\- Arruinas mi comida, me manchas y ahora haces que me confunda, te aseguro que me haré cargo que esto te duela mucho, hakai. Dijo el gato de la destrucción extendiendo su mano

El Quincy rápidamente empezó a gritar de agonía cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo convertido en partículas sin saber que estaba siendo borrado de la mismísima existencia, no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno, sino a la nada

Después de 1 minuto ya no quedaba absolutamente nada del Quincy pero eso no calmo a Bills, ahora estaba furioso y necesitaba descargar su ira contra la persona que trajo a ese maldito, quería torturar al Rey Quincy.

\- Bills-sama, se lo que está tramando y le sugiero que espere, me asegurare que usted arregle sus diferencias pero necesita dejar que Goku san pelee. Dijo el ángel seriamente.

\- Tss, está bien, quizás me calmo mientras dejemos que ese tonto pelee. Dijo Bills tomando otro platillo diferente y mirando la pelea.

Con Trunks:

El saiyajin Hollow y la Quincy eléctrica seguían peleando pero las cosas terminaron exactamente igual que en hueco mundo, Candice fue incapaz de hacer un rasguño a su enemigo mientras el vasto lord simplemente la derrotaba.

\- Maldita…..seas. Dijo la sternritter con ira

\- Se acabó, puedo sentir que casi todos tus compañeros han caído, ríndete, no quiero hacerte más daño. Dijo Trunks haciendo retroceder su forma liberada

\- Tss, derrota por un niño, que humillante. Dijo Candice en el suelo

\- Tú no eres mala, solo que al igual que los arrancar fuiste manipulada ¿Qué te prometió tu rey? Apuesto a que ni siquiera le importas.

\- Eso…lo se….me quedo más que claro en hueco mundo que solo soy un peón. Dijo la Quincy decaída

\- Si lo sabes ¿entonces porque lo sigues aun? Pregunto el hijo de Vegeta dirigiéndose a ella

\- Porque me matara si lo traiciono, nadie puede contra él y no hay un sintió donde me pueda esconder. Dijo Candice que sabiendo que sería derrotada decisión confesar todo.

\- Hay una alternativa, yo no soy de este mundo posiblemente serás tratada como criminal de guerra por lo que te propongo que vengas conmigo a mi mundo. Dijo Trunks sonriendo un poco

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es una mentira y una trampa? Pregunto la Quincy con cautela.

\- Cree lo que quieras, es mi oferta no tengo problemas en que mi madre te de un trabajo para mantenerte, si aceptas escóndete en el la colina del sokyoku hasta que todo termine, yo tengo que ayudar a mis amigos. Dijo Trunks que volvió a transformarse y dejo a la Quincy sola y confundida.

Con los demás:

Cada sternritter empezó caer en diferentes zonas de batalla, Kyoraku y Nanao se enfrentaron contra Barro que por poco le quita un ojo al perezoso capitán que debió tomarse enserio la pelea contra el Quincy.

Pese a que el sternritter X uso sus formas liberadas fue completamente abrumado y derrotado por Nanao tanto que Kyoraku no tuvo que interferir ya que con el shikai la ex teniente le quito una enorme cantidad de poder a su enemigo.

En un último intento el Quincy usaría Trompete su mejor técnica a máximo poder para derrotar a la mujer de lente que utilizo su bankai para superar los poderes de su letra y devolverle el ataque con el doble de la potencia provocando su muerte.

\- Oye linda Nanao, ¿no te gustaría ser capitana? Seguro que harías mejor ese trabajo que yo. Dijo el castaño antes de recibir un golpe de Nanao con su cuaderno para no perder la costumbre.

\- Quizás en unos 100 o 200 años cuando a mi esposo seguramente se le ofrezca el mismo puesto hasta que acepte, pero el necesitara una teniente que haga su papeleo y no me molestaría ese puesto. Dijo la peli negra que dé un paso flash se fue a donde estaba su esposo.

En otra zona Lilynette, Stark, Soi Fong y Yachiru se enfrentaron a mas enemigos, la pequeña ex capitana se enfrentó a un extraño Quincy que parecía ser un robot llamado BG9 que trato de robarle a Suzumebachi pero como ella tomo la píldora eso no fue posible aunque no necesito de su zanpakuto para reducir a chatarra al Quincy cibernético

Yachiru tuvo algunos problemas contra un producto de la imaginación de Gremmy que quedo vivo incluso después de su muerte, un extraño tipo llamado Gwenael Lee un tipo de pelo rosa tipo afro y ojos descolocados, que no fue un rival para la pequeña peli rosa

Este Quincy la subestimo demasiado, pensó que hacerse invisible lo protegería de la niña pero termino siendo herido por la criatura de su shikai, después trato de hacer una ilusión de imagen que fue inútil hasta que final mente uso su mejor técnica para que Yachiru se olvidara que el existía.

Pero eso no sirvió, la mente de la chica era demasiado resistente para ser afectada y aunque hubiera funcionado habría sentido su desagradable ki maligno.

La final el Quincy termino siendo asesinado por la niña que lo paralizo con uno de sus monstruos para después partirlo en 2 con su zanpakuto.

Lilynette y Stark lo tuvieron muy difícil hasta el punto de usar sus segundas resurrecciones ya que su pelea era contra las 2 letras Y que estaba tratando de imitar a Yamamoto y Ulquiorra.

Pensé a que los cuerpo que estaban copiando eran poderosos no pudieron imitar sus zanpakutos haciendo que en un punto sucumbiera siendo atrapados por una manada de hombres lobos inmovilizados por Stark.

Las criaturas los estaban devorando dándole el tiempo a los arrancar de cargar sus mejores ataques que terminaron por impactar contra ambos quincys que fueron víctimas de un disparo concentrado del rifle de Lilynette y una lluvia de ceros de Stark

Lo que ninguno de ellos se percato es que cada muerte aumentaba el poder de Yhwach que ya podía derrotar a Goku el cual se aseguró poner a salvo a Bambietta mientras pensaba como acceder de nuevo al súper saiyajin dios rojo.

Gohan al sentir que su padre estaba en peligro decidió ir directo a la pelea siendo frenado por 2 quincys, Quilge Opie sternritter J the jail (la cárcel) y Robert Accutrone la letra N

Ambos trataron de frenarlo de forma inútil ya que el saiyajin no perdería su tiempo por lo que cuando fue atrapado por la jaula de energía de Quilge la rompió como si no fuera nada.

Los quincys que fueron ignorados tuvieron que enfrentarse a las novias de Gohan y no se irían hasta derrotar a estos tipos, Rukia libero su shikai, Orihime preparo sus hadas, Tatsuki prendió sus manos en fuego y Nell activo su resurrección.

Mientras a lo lejos Urahara tuvo una batalla semi complicada contra Askin Nakk Le Vaar el sternritter D The Deathdealing (El Trato con la Muerte) el cual podía crear diferentes sustancias químicas letales, pero con su bankai logro alterar esos componentes y usarlos a su favor para derrotar al Quincy que murió atravesado por una de las manos de Benihime acabado con la vida del quincy

Con Goku:

El saiyajin estaba perdiendo contra el rey Quincy que gracias al poder de Broly lo estaba derrotando, ni quiera el escuadrón 0 que vino en su ayuda pudo frenar a Yhwach el cual al ver que la guardia real estaba aquí tenía la oportunidad de matar al rey de las almas

Lo que dejo sorprendido al rey es que sintió como Giselle desaparecía y que su poder no fue transferido a él, como si hubiera sido borrado

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, sintió que una persona le corto la mano y se aseguró de que retrocediera usando un rápido masenko, al mirar el rey Quincy pudo ver a Gohan empuñando lo que se suponía que debía ser una espada hecha con parte de su poder pero ahora solo era solo una espada que imitaba su aspecto físico pero solo siendo de poder shinigami

\- Yhwach, ahora yo seré tu oponente. Dijo Gohan apuntando con Zangetsu hacia su enemigo

\- Pero que tenemos aquí, alguien que carga la espada que debía estar compuesta de mi poder pero eventos desafortunados no se pudo desarrollar. Dijo el rey Quincy

\- E venido a detenerte para que no puedas lastimar a más personas inocentes. Dijo el saiyajin pasando directamente al estado mistico.

\- No estás solo en esta batalla Son Gohan. Escucho una voz familiar.

En eso pudo ver que Aizen, Karin y Uryu atacaron al rey Quincy con una lluvia de flechas, un getsuga juujishou y un poderoso fragor todos dirigidos contra el que apenas si lo lastimaron por estar con la guardia baja.

Antes que Yhwach se levantara 2 lanzas se clavaron en su pecho cortesía de Ulquiorra y Videl, pero rápidamente Grimmjow desgarro su pecho.

El Quincy uso sus poderes para atacarlos a todos y quitarse el daño pero sus nuevos oponentes no se echarían para atrás, aunque su enemigo tuviera todas las letras de regreso no iban retroceder en la batalla final.

\- Gohan, gracias por la ayuda. Dijo Goku mientras su hijo lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

\- De nada padre, pero creo que tienes un plan. Dijo el primogénito.

\- Tengo 2 ideas hijo, pero necesito tiempo, ¿puedes retenerlo un rato? Pregunto el saiyajin mayor

\- No te preocupes, entrene para esta pelea. Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa confiada

El saiyajin mayor se fue del lugar donde apartado de la batalla estaban sus esposas que lo encontraron bastante lastimado preocupándose por su condición.

Goku las tranquilizo pero les pidió que vigilaran la zona mientras se preparaba, se colocó en pose de meditación y respiro hondo, debía volver a transformarse en dios rojo y pensar en algo que podría usar contra su enemigo para eliminarlo de forma definitiva.

Mientras Goku estaba meditando, Gohan y los demás trataban de frenar a Yhwach pero al igual que Broly mucho fueron derrotados y en peores casos perdiendo sus poderes que eran transferidos de al rey Quincy

Durante la pelea Aizen ataco al rey pero este no solo lo detuvo sino que le quito la espada de Yamamoto que estaba cuidando, y como el anciano fue tan necio para no consumir la píldora de Urahara pudo usar su medallón para activar el bankai de zanka no tachi

Al campo de batalla llegaron el resto de los espadas, capitanes y tenientes haciendo todo lo posible para frenar a su enemigo, incluso Urahara que se mantuvo al margen dando a que él era el cerebro de muchos planes de contingencia contra Yhwach

Por otra parte, Ryuken se llevó a Yuzu a un lugar donde el Quincy preparo la única cosa que podía hacer que Yhwach fuera vulnerable para poder matarlo, una flecha hecha con la propia sangre del rey, la cual fue extraída de la espada de Goku después de su primera pelea.

Sin embargo era solo un disparo y si fallaban todo estaría perdido, por lo que ahora la Kurosaki tenía una enorme responsabilidad entre sus manos, su hermana ya la había salvado una vez hace años, ahora era su turno para hacer lo mismo por ella

Gohan sin duda estaba sorprendido de los poderes del Quincy y podía entender el porque su padre no podía derrotarlo, este sujeto había tomado el poder de todos sus soldados caídos recuperando las letras y pudiendo usarlas a su favor, aunque el solo necesitaba la letra A para humillarlos alterando el futuro a su antojo y sin ninguna restricción.

Para Yhwach, ahora los futuros eran más claros ya que encontró a la otra persona que no podía ver en sus visiones, había muchos escenarios donde el podía ser derrotado por los saiyajin pero ahora que tenía casi todas sus letras se sentía confiado pero no podía dejar de ignorar sus otras visiones, donde un ser morado lo eliminaba

El combate estaba creando cada vez más desastres en la sociedad de almas, el caos y la devastación eran increíbles, los tenientes como Renji e Isane no duraron nada contra el rey que los derroto como si fueran simples hormigas, pudo detener y derrotar a Kenpachi que usaba su bankai a la máxima potencia pero no pudo hacer nada.

Los soberanos de hueco mundo también cayeron derrotados durante la batalla con Videl siendo atravesada por la espada de energía del Quincy y Ulquiorra perdió todas sus alas por un ataque masivo de su enemigo desde el futuro perdiendo en el proceso su modo celestial.

Los únicos arrancars en pie pero agotados eran Lilynette, Stark y Grimmjow en los cuales se podía notar la ira, frustración y miedo al enfrentarse a este enemigo que parecía ser imparable.

La única persona que le dio pelea fue Gohan que fue al máximo de su poder aunque el Quincy logro arrebatarle sus poderes hollow dejándolo solo con su bankai fullbringer.

El problema de esta pelea es que a diferencia del saiyajin legendario, Yhwach era inteligente y calculador, sabia como moverse y atacar, sumado a que al conocer todos los futuros lo volvía alguien peligroso.

Con Goku:

El saiyajin mayor se sumergió en su paisaje mental donde pudo encontrar a sus dos espíritus zanpakutos, parecían estar enojados así como asustados, algo fácil de entender ya que nunca enfrentaron un enemigo como el rey Quincy

\- Sé que están preocupados, pero sé que lograremos derrotar a ese bastardo, solo necesito volver a obtener el ki divino. Dijo Goku seriamente

\- Hay una manera, como te dije, tu segunda arma nació a partir del ki divino, si quieres ese poder debes derrotarnos a los 2, como cuando adquiriste el bankai. Dijo la zanpakuto masculina

\- Entonces hagámoslo, esta vez no retrocederé, no hay tiempo que perder así que estoy dispuesto a todo AAAAAAH. Grito el saiyajin mayor pasando de una vez al SS3

Esta vez la pelea fue mucho más difícil que cuando obtuvo su bankai ya que una vez más, su zanpakuto se multiplicaba, el sabía perfectamente que cada copia nacía a partir de sus dudas y miedo, lo sabía y por ello es que necesitaba vencerlas sino nunca llegaría al estado del dios y todos morirían por ello.

En el mundo exterior:

La pelea iba mal, Gohan apenas si podía mantener el ritmo del rey Quincy que había usado los poderes del milagro y el visionario para lograr acabar con mas shinigamis y arrancar, lo que sorprendió a todos fue ver que al campo de batalla llegaron 2 personas más.

Se trataban de Candice y Bambietta, ambas ya estaban en el bando de los shinigamis debido a que se dieron cuenta que si seguían a su rey, solo les esperaría la muerte, esperaban que su deserción provocara que sus antiguos enemigos no las castigaran tan duro por sus crímenes de guerra.

Las quincys atacaron con todo el poder de sus letras cosa que fue inútil contra Yhwach que lanzo dos poderosos blasters con la intención de matar a las traidoras pero Gohan protegió a Bambietta perdiendo la parte superior de su traje de shinigami quedándose solo con la falda negra en malas condiciones mientras Trunks usando su sonido salvo a Candice.

Todos los que aún quedaban consientes se detuvieron en seco menos Aizen que no entendía lo que estaba pasando mientras Yhwach estaba también confundido y más por la sonrisa que Karin y Gohan pusieron, podían sentir como el ki de Goku desaparecía de manera intermitente.

\- Yhwach, tu final está cerca, BANKAI. Grito Karin activando sus poderes al máximo

Con Goku:

 _Introducir canción ultra instinto_

Las esposas del saiyajin voltearon para como su esposo aun en meditación empezaba a cambiar, su cabello pasaba de negro a rojo de forma intermitente mientras poco a poco dejaban de sentir su poder, eso era una buena señal.

\- Vaya, Goku-san logro volver a acceder al ki divino sin mi ayuda, sin duda progresara más rápido de lo que calcule cuando lo entrene. Dijo Whis a la distancia mientras el dios de la destrucción todavía quería ajustar cuentas con el líder del idiota que arruino su comida

De un rápido estallido de energía el cuerpo de Goku se encogió un poco mientras un ki rojo que parecía fuego lo cubría cambiando la tonalidad de sus ojos y cabello a rojo haciendo que ya nadie pudiera sentir su presencia salvo las deidades de su mundo.

\- Lo hice, pude transformarme, gracias por cuidarme chicas, las amo, cuando esto termine podemos tomarnos un descanso y divertirnos. Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

\- ¿de que diversión estamos hablando querido? Pregunto Rangiku con un tono pícaro en su voz.

\- No lo sé, pero dejare que ustedes elijan. Dijo el saiyajin que usando un paso flash se fue directo hacia el combate.

En el campo de batalla, Aizen, Karin, Gohan y Grimmjow ya no podían hacer mucho contra su enemigo que recibió todos sus ataques los cuales pudo ver, lo que indicaba que ya no volverían a afectarlo.

Pero para la enorme sorpresa del rey Quincy, otra de sus visiones se hizo realidad y recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago tosiendo grandes cantidades de sangre y pudo ver como un Goku de cabello rojo había sido el culpable de ese ataque.

\- Es hora de terminar esta guerra, Yhwach. Dijo el saiyajin mayor con seriedad.

De un momento a otro y con una enorme velocidad Yhwach fue bombardeado por una lluvia de golpes y patadas consecutivas, su blut pudo combinado con el ki de Broly apenas si pudo defenderlo.

El saiyajin uso un ataque de viento cortante con su zanpakuto que impacto contra el rey Quincy que ahora si estaba teniendo problemas verdaderos al enfrentar al saiyajin pero no iba a ser derrotado sin dar pelea por lo que empezó a usar todo el poder de la letra A.

Goku pudo esquivar los ataques de su oponente prediciendo donde iba a atacar, no podía confiarse, no sabía cuánto duraría este estado por lo que debía usar el tiempo con cuidado.

Las esposas de los saiyajin llegaron al campo de batalla viendo el tremendo espectáculo así como tratar de atacar a Aizen pero Karin dijo que por ahora estaba de su lado por ahora mientras el traidor miraba esa nueva transformación con un gran asombro.

\- Eso de ahí Aizen es el súper saiyajin dios rojo, Goku alcanzo el ki de los dioses para poder luchar contra el dios de la destrucción, si pensabas en trascender, él se te adelanto. Dijo Karin con una sonrisa de confianza aunque el castaño no se lo podía creer.

Una persona de otro mundo alcanzo en casi 13 años lo que el no pudo con un plan que paso mil años planificando, Son Goku ahora había superado el poder de cualquier ser de este mundo y no sabía si estar fascinado por poder ver el poder de un dios o enojado porque alguien más lo logro.

Goku durante su sabía que su kame hame ha no sería suficiente para acabar con su enemigo que ya la conocía dejando solo un único ataque que podía poner fin a esta guerra.

Urahara pareció entender las intenciones de su amigo por lo que le pidió ayuda a Nanao para abrir el senkaimon para conectarse con el mundo humano mientras que a Harribel se le pidió que abriera una garganta.

El saiyajin mayor después de conectar una patada en la barbilla de su enemigo se elevó hacia el cielo para realizar su última técnica, la que podría fin a toda esta guerra, por lo que extendió sus brazos al cielo.

\- A todos los seres de esta dimensión, les suplico que me den un poco de su poder, por favor. Dijo Goku y todos entendieron lo que tenían que hacer

Gohan le pidió a Goten y Trunks que le dieran su energía para volver a la batalla contra el rey Quincy, por lo que los niños aceptaron para después irse a realizar la danza de la fusión, mientras las mujeres de cada saiyajin sabía que debía distraer a Yhwach mientras Goku preparaba su ataque final.

En el mundo de los vivos, en hueco mundo y en las ruinas de la sociedad de almas se pudo escuchar la voz del saiyajin en las cabezas de todos, de alguna manera sabían que debían ayudar en la técnica por lo que los humanos de Karakura, los arrancars y hollow salvajes sumado a los shinigamis que se recuperaban elevaron sus manos al cielo

La energía de hueco mundo empezó a llegar desde la garganta mientras el senkaimon hacia lo mismo pero con el poder humano, la genkidama empezó crecer rápidamente por el poder de los 3 mundos.

Los heridos shinigamis tanto tenientes y capitanes también dieron de su poder para seguir fortaleciendo el ataque que el rey Quincy estaba viendo por lo que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y ataco.

El rey logro realizar algunos cortes desde el futuro pero Gohan y Gotenks lo estaban deteniendo al igual que las chicas, él no iba a frenar esto.

Rukia logro frenar al Quincy con hakka no togame pero no por demasiado tiempo, Orihime mantenía una fuerte defensa para sus compañeras mientras Nell lanzo un doble lanzador verde mientras Tatsuki iba detrás de ese ataque para impactar una patada.

Yhwach se estaba frustrando por tantas molestias que empezó a disparar ataques hacia todos lados sin control logrando derribar a las chicas que apenas si lo soportaron pero las esposas de Goku todavía estaba listas para seguir con el combate.

Yoruichi y Harribel trajeron a Yurubel para seguir con la batalla contra el rey Quincy que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cada ataque que iba a realizar era detenido por Aizen que se había convertido en una verdadera molestia incluso sin su zanpakuto.

Como pudo, Yhwach se quitó a todos sus oponente de encima, la genkidama estaba casi lista por lo que no iba a permitir que ese ataque le diera, estaba tan concentrado en su enemigo saiyajin que ignoro a Karin por completo la cual uso la técnica que no uso contra aizen.

\- MUGETSU. Grito Karin pasando a la forma del saigo no getsuga tensho hundiendo a su enemigo en llamas negras

El ataque fue tan potente que el Quincy perdió la mitad de su cuerpo pero seguía vivo mientras la Kurosaki perdió sus poderes de shinigami pero con una mirada de satisfacción.

\- ¿creíste que una técnica así me mataría? Pregunto el rey mirando a la chica indefensa.

\- Si puedes ver el futuro, esto se le llama distracción inteligente. Dijo Karin con mucho sarcasmo en la última palabra

Yhwach lo sintió, una flecha se había clavado en su cuerpo traspasando por completo, su fuera un ataque normal no hubiera sido un problema pero esa flecha estaba hecha de su propia sangre lo que significaba que ahora había perdido sus mejores poderes.

\- Yo jamás traicionaría a mi familia y amigos, ver el futuro no te garantiza la victoria, siempre estará en un cambio constante. Dijo Yuzu que fue la que disparo la flecha

\- ESTA LISTA, TODOS SALGAN DE AHÍ. Grito Goku lanzando la gran esfera de energía pura

El Quincy miro con extremo horror como una gran esfera azul venia directo hacia el pero aun creyendo que podía ganar, empezó a disparar omegas blasters contra el ataque que no se inmuto ante nada.

Goku queriendo terminar con esto de una vez, transfirió sus poderes del súper saiyajin dios rojo a la genkidama que aumento su tamaño de forma exponencial y el rey Quincy apenas al tocar la esfera para detenerla empezó a desintegrarse.

\- IM…PO…SI…..BLEEEEEE. Fue el grito final de Yhwach antes de ser engullido por la esfera de poder.

La explosión fue devastadora, poco y nada había quedado en pie de la sociedad de almas, pero al menos la guerra había terminado, casi todos los quincys fueron eliminados, hubo bajas tanto de shinigamis como de arrancars que podían ser revividos con las esferas del dragón, pero lejos de eso, ahora todo había terminado, bueno, no tanto.

En otra parte:

El ángel guardián y el dios de la destrucción estaban muy apartados de la sociedad de almas en donde Whis había creado una barrera donde no se pudieran sentir las energías de nadie mientras el dios estaba impaciente.

\- Ya me canse de esperar Whis, tráelo aquí. Dijo el gato de la destrucción

Whis de un rápido movimiento de su bastón hizo aparecer el cadáver completamente quemado y casi irreconocible de Yhwach, pero de un rápido movimiento hizo que el cuerpo del Quincy fuera reconstruido con toda su energía.

\- ¿pero qué paso? Pregunto el Quincy confundido.

\- Goku san te mato, pero como el señor Bills está enojado te reviví para que pelearan. Dijo el ángel muy tranquilo.

\- Así que tu eres el líder de ese idiota que se atrevió a manchar mi comida. Dijo Bills con un tono de enojo.

Ahora Yhwach estaba sintiendo un miedo absoluto, lo había sentido hace un momento al ver la genkidama pero ahora estaba completamente asustado, ahora podía ver con claridad todos los futuros del ser morado, pero el problema era es que en ninguno de esos escenario vivía, en todos y cada uno de los futuros que podía ver, moriría pasara lo que pasara.

Bills e Yhwach quedaron encerrados en una barrera que hizo el ángel para que no fueran interrumpidos, el dios de la destrucción no perdió tiempo y se lanzó al ataque mientras el Quincy aun no salía de su shock.

Solo dos golpes le bastaron al dios gato para que su oponente quedara muy lastimado el cual trato de atacar a su enemigo desde el futuro pero sin importar cuanto avanzara nada parecía hacerle daño al destructor.

\- Sabes, jugar con el tiempo es un crimen muy grave que generalmente se castiga con la muerte. Dijo Bills que tomo la cabeza del Quincy para enterrarlo en el suelo.

Ninguna de las letras podía dañar a Bills que ahora ya había desahogado su ira contra el rey Quincy pero se iba a asegurar que volviera a estar muerto, solo que esta vez sin posibilidad de retornar.

\- Te haces llamar el dios de estos tipos llamados quincys, pero solo eres alguien poderoso que se cree un dios. Dijo Bills con un tono oscuro mientras tomaba a su enemigo del cabello

\- ¿Qué eres? Dijo Yhwach con miedo en su voz

\- Soy Bills, el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 y tu estas muerto, hakai. Dijo el dios destructor.

De la misma manera que Giselle, el cuerpo de Yhwach empezó a ser borrado de la existencia entre gritos de agonía y maldiciendo a los saiyajins hasta que la última parte de el murió en la nada terminando para siempre con su amenaza.

\- Señor Bills, ahora que esta calmado, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a ver a Goku san? Dijo el ángel mirando al dios

\- Como quieras, pero tengo hambre. Dijo Bills despreocupado como siempre.

\- Bueno seguro que ahora estarán celebrando por su victoria por lo que seguro abra mucha comida dijo Whis captando la atención de Bills.

De esta manera ambas deidades se fueron hacia donde ahora los shinigamis y arrancars festejaron que la mayor amenaza de sus razas había muerto aunque poco sabían que todavía había alguien más que los aniquilaría a todos.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido en un tiempo desconocido:

Se podía ver a 4 figuras que a simple vista parecían adultos jóvenes corriendo por un callejón oscuro en una ciudad devastada, todos ellos cargando espadas.

El que lideraba el grupo era un chico de cabellera lila, seguido por su mejor amigo y rival de cabellera negra, seguidos por una chica también peli negra vestida de negro al igual que otra chica de pelo naranja, vestida de negro y rojo con dos catanas en su espalda.

\- Es seguro, debemos seguir avanzando antes de que nos encuentre. Dijo el líder del grupo que era Trunks adulto

\- Hay que seguir, es nuestra única esperanza de cambiar este trágico mundo. Dijo la otra persona que era un Goten adulto.

Omake: el plan de invasión:

Sala de reunión de la oficina:

Toda la oficina y el bar se preparaban para una reunión de sus jefes ya que tenía órdenes importantes solo que había un detalle y era el código de vestimenta ya que debían ir vestidos ya sea como un arrancar, Quincy o Shinigami como sus jefecitos.

Mientras esperaban los empleados de cada lugar estaban en sus propias cosas como Sombra e Ichigo en un concurso de beber cerveza vestidos como arrancars junto a Thrall el que fabricaba la bebida y Jaina la cantante del bar que iban como shinigamis y parecía ser que la Hacker iba ganando.

Supeboy Prime estaba en un rincón en posición fetal con ropa de un Quincy al igual que Nova que lo consolaba ya que el super tonto tuvo la mala idea de insultar a Black Hat el cual como castigo lo mando un tiempo a la dimensión de las pesadillas y su carcelero Pennywise le hizo desarrollar un terrible miedo y pánico por los payasos eso sin contar que durante las vacaciones debía pasar un día y una noche en el bonito pueblo de Silent Hill porque si no el señor de todo lo malo lo castigaría peor

Mientras sentadas y muy tranquilas estaban Monika y Claire vestidas la primera de arrancar como Harribel y la neko como shinigami ambas leyendo un curioso libro que decía ¿Cómo enamorar a tu jefe? A su vez las nuevas empleadas de cada lado Jasper y Lapiz Lazuli mantenían distancias, eran de líneas de tiempo diferente pero todavía no se llevaban muy bien, las gemas iban como una arrancar y Quincy respectivamente.

Los brujos estaban hablando con Raven preguntando si les podia enseñar más cosas de brujos mientras Burning estaba cerca de la hija de Triggon, al parecer había química entre algunos empleados de la oficina y el bar todos ellos usando ropa de quincys.

Kerrigan cuidaba a su hija adoptiva determinada con su caballero de la muerte mientras Marco y Hekapoo todavía recordaban cuando esos dos los buscaron para reclutarlos en su momento y la verdad les gustaba estar lejos de los problemas de su loco mundo para estar en un mas pacifico pero no menos emocionante como la borrachera que sufrieron todos que paso a llamarse ¿Qué paso ayer? Versión oficina y bar que era una película que cierto mercenario y chica de cola esponjada de otro Omake tenían en su poder

Los ya mencionados iban como arrancars la mayoría salvo por Hekapoo que usaba las ropas de Matsumoto mostrando su escote mientras que Reaper y Widowmaker también iban como shinigamis al igual que Retko.

-Muy bien todos silencio, es hora de planear algo muy grande. Dijo Kaiser que al igual que su colaborador Sam iban disfrazados como Aizen

-Si esto hará que la cacería de princesos y trapos se vea como un juego de niños además que es lo más peligro que haremos. Dijo Sam que encendió un proyector.

-¿Qué vamos a atacar ahora, mi nueva espada esta hambrienta por almas? Dijo Arthas mostrando su espada reparada.

-Tú nunca cambias pero me alegra que encontraras a una chica que también ha matado a muchos. Dijo Jaina a su ex novio

-Y yo estoy feliz por ti aunque no sabía que te gustaba la salchicha verde. Dijo el caballero de muerte sonrojando a la hechicera y al orco que estaba con ella

-No esta vez atacaremos uno de los 3 seres más malvados, nuestro jefe de jefes es el primero pero su rival que amenaza con comprarlo todo debe ser detenido. Dijo Kaiser mostrando un logo que era señal de miedo, respeto y odio en todo el mundo del entretenimiento

-¿entonces vamos a atacarlo a el? escuche que tenía ganas de comprar Toei luego de recuperarse de la compra de la Fox. Dijo Sombra analizando todo

-A por cierto Reaper, toma, esto es algo de tu fic de over marvel lo vas a necesitar. Dijo Claire dándole una sustancia negra en un frasco al asesino

-Si es hora de ir en su contra, además que tiene en su poder a alguien que quiero reclutar para que vuelva a ser el mejor, y no ser degradado en esa película y serie. Dijo Sam mostrando la imagen de un robot y algo conocido como la estrella de la muerte.

-Pero también tenemos aliados, ¿verdad? Pregunto Nova mirando otras 5 sillas vacías

-CHIMICHANGAS, LOS AYUDO PARA QUE ESE RATÓN NO ME CENSURE. Grito Deadpool que vino del otro Omake para ayudar.

-Y yo para curarme de estas ganas de cantar de forma compulsiva. Dijo la chica ardilla que no podía dejar de cantar canciones cursis

-Y detrás de ellos venían los algunos de los fans de los autores y amigos como Dovah117, John el lobo solitario 43 y un fan de Sam, Makoto D. Saiyan prime, armados para el salto contra el imperio del mal de cierta mascota de una malvada corporación.

En otro lado:

En un castillo lleno de personajes con grilletes estaban picando piedras que decían, explotar franquicias hasta que no quede nada, cancelar buenas series por adquirir derechos y infantilizar personajes que no deben serlo, todo estos pobres hombre y mujeres estaban siendo vigilados por la estatua de un raton con la mano levantada mientras el verdadero estaba sentado en un trono y se despertó de su sueño

-Jo jo, siento que una perturbación en la fuerza se acerca. Dijo un ser malvado y pequeño con forma de ratón

Pregunta de la semana: ¿marvel o DC cual franquicia de comics les gusta mas? Personalmente me gusta Marvel ya que si bien pueden exagerar en sus historias sus personajes están más humanizados


	77. ova 4

hey gente, kaiser de nuevo con otro capitulo, en este caso la ova 4 de esta historia, estas ovas salen cada final de temporada pero esta es la ultima ova de mi historia, hasta de decir hice un capitulo especial para juanan 231283, el cual lo hice para que se inspirara, bueno sin mas que agregar respondo sus comentarios

 **dovah117:** comparto ese punto de vista, en marvel son mas humanos que en dc, pues falta todo super hasta black para terminar así que espero que estés preparado para el final

 **Samsan19:** si, como dije esta saga me daba dolor de cabeza

 **John el lobo solitario 43:** o no te preocupes si pensaba en revivir a los muertos para invadir disney, tendras una mision con Pool y su compañera que puede matar a Thanos con ardillas

 **Igniz1:** aquí esta el capitulo semanal

 **fabry96:** termino en la saga de black, pero si abarcare casi todo super

Dragon bleach Z: ova número 4, saiyajins en mundos de héroes

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la pelea contra Bills y la derrota de los Quincys, por lo que todo volvía a la relativa normalidad.

Los saiyajins estaban en sus propios asuntos, en el caso de Goku ahora entrenaba con Whis para dominar el ki divino por lo que ahora podía mantener el súper saiyajin dios rojo tanto tiempo como cuando peleo con Bills pero cada tanto volvía para estar con sus esposas, de las cuales acordaron que una iría con él al planeta del dios.

Mientras Goku no estaba, Gohan y Goten eran los encargados de cuidar la tierra, sobre todo el primogénito que ahora con el nacimiento de su hija Pan tenía más razones para volverse fuerte.

Goten por su lado tenía algo más de independencia, lo suficiente para poner su propia casa muy cerca de la de sus padres donde vivía con sus novias Yachiru y Lilynette que seguían siendo muy competitivas y no era raro ver que en la mayoría de las fotos se vía al joven arrancar riendo nerviosamente con ambas chicas tirando de sus brazos.

Pero llego ese día cada cierto tiempo donde la familia Son se reunían para una tarde en familia pero Urahara dijo que si no les gustaría una aventura familiar.

Es por ello que las esposas de Goku y las Gohan hicieron competencias familiares para ver quién sería la que viajaría con su respectivo hombre.

De entre juegos de mesa, concursos de comida y bebida solo hubo dos ganadoras claras, representando a Goku estaba Harribel que ya sentía emoción por visitar otros mundos, aunque solo fuera temporal mientras la ganadora de parte de Gohan era Rukia los cuales tendrían en viaje largo

Ya todos estaban frente al portal solo que esta vez había varias sillas con comida para ver lo que hacían en otros mundos y como era costumbre, necesitaba energía el portal para funcionar.

\- Yo voy, hado 33 Sokatsui. Dijo Rukia que lanzo su ataque insignia.

\- Cero. Dijo Harribel que la acompaño.

Como siempre la energía sobro y por obra y gracia del autor fue directo contra un mal protagonista, sumado a su igual de nefasto padre donde un grupo ya estaba listo para ir a acabarlos.

En el mundo de neo génesis evangelio:

Un mundo donde la humanidad estaba siendo atacada por unos extraños seres conocidos como ángeles, los humanos tenían que defenderse construyendo unos robots gigantes sin embargo debido a ciertas condiciones en las maquinas que también eran seres vivos, solo ciertas personas podían pilotarlos.

En este momento una organización llama Nerv se preparaba para desplegar el EVA unidad 1, y su piloto tenía que ser un tal Shinji Hikari, el hijo abandonado de su líder que no era la mejor persona.

El problema por el que no podían empezar es que tenían intrusos no autorizados, en 3 lugares diferentes, un sujeto de negro que se convertía en sombras, una chica mexicana que estaba burlando su seguridad como si nada y una mujer franco tiradora que estaba en la zona del eva, donde le disparo una especie de jeringa que decía, nano virus orgánico que provoco que la maquina reaccionara violentamente.

\- ¿Qué le hacen al eva? Pregunto una mujer llamada Misato.

\- Según esto, ese virus esta corrompiendo la parte orgánica y la hace vulnerable a un hackeo, debo frenarlo. Dijo una mujer rubia pero su computadora fue bloqueada y solo se vía una calavera morada.

Este ataque era orquestado por el equipo Talon, los asistentes del autor que tenían mucho que hacer y lo primero era corromper al eva para que lo hackearan con la finalidad que otra persona pudiera usarlo.

Reaper se acerca lentamente hacia la sala de mando disparando sus armas mientras Sombra le pregunto a cuantos clones tenía que dejar vivos ya que esta trama era tan difícil que hasta ella se confundió.

Antes de que el asesino llegara, el portal hizo que el ataque de Rukia dieran contra Shinji dejándolo medio muerto y el cero destruyo gran parte del lugar pero el que salió más afectado fue el líder.

\- ¿Qué diablos? Dijo Gendo molesto y se sorprende al ver a la chica Sombra matando a casi todos los contenedores de clones de Rei

\- Tú y tu hijo tienen que morir. Dijo Reaper que le vuela la cabeza de un disparo junto a su hijo, pero este último fue llevado al infierno

\- Maldito. Dijo Misato que disparo contra el asesino pero no le paso nada

\- Ahora tu deberás controlar a ese robot, Sombra, infórmame. Dijo Reaper desde un comunicador

\- Hackeado al 70% hora de la retirada Gabriel. Dijo Sombra que solo dejo dos contenedores que tenían el clon de una peli blanca de ojos rojos.

El equipo talon logro abrirse camino entre las instalaciones hasta llegar al robot donde Misato los iba a frenar, pero Widowmaker le dio una patada y la encerró en el eva unidad 1.

\- Ahora tu eres la control a esta cosa, hora de irnos. Dijo la asesina profesional.

\- Listo, el nano virus me permitió hacker la parte viva de esta cosa, ahora otra persona lo podrá usar ya que dejo de responder a su antiguo código. Dijo la hacker sonriendo.

\- Hora de la retirada.

Reaper lanzo varias granadas de humo y abrió el portal al infierno dejando a todos confundidos de donde salieron ellos, pero lo importante ahora era que Misato podía manejar al EVA por ello, ella sería la protectora del mundo y criaría a Rei como una hija.

Regresando con los shinigamis:

\- No preguntare, pero siento que le hicieron un favor a la humanidad. Dijo Goku sonriendo como siempre.

\- Listo, Gohan y Rukia estarán en otro mundo por 24 horas mientras Goku y Harribel estarán 2 horas, diviértanse. Dijo Urahara.

Las parejas saltaron a sus respectivos portales, pero cuando Goku y Harribel saltaron se les unió un invitado inesperado que se trataba de Goten que por un tironeo de sus novias cayo al portal siguiendo a sus padres a otro mundo.

Bueno, seguro que ellos estarán bien ahora a mandar un regalo a una persona que destruyo mi maquina pero en una línea de tiempo diferente. Dijo Urahara mientras Ururu y Ginta transportaban varias catapultas cerca del portal todas ellas con globos de agua que en realidad tenían pintura rosa

¿Urahara para que quieres todo esto? Pregunto Yoruichi

A bueno, como cierto hombre murciélago casi rompe mi máquina, quiero mandarle un mensaje para decirle que no le guardo ningún rencor tanto que voy a remodelar su casa gratis. Dijo el ex capitán con una sonrisa boba

De esa manera disparo pintura rosa para redecorar la guarida de un hombre murciélago paranoico de otro fic como venganza y se preguntaba que para iba poner cuando viera su preciado auto pintado

Con Gohan:

El hijo mayor de Goku y su esposa shinigami al atravesar el portal llegaron a una ciudad que parecía tener la tecnología más avanzada, la gente los miraba extraño por sus vestimentas negras hasta que se metieron a un pequeño bosque donde había un parque.

Ambos se detuvieron unos minutos para analizar el lugar, lo primero fue que notaron que había 2 kis similares al del primogénito y su padre, solo que mucho más débil, casi como cuando estaban entrenando para la llegada de los androides.

También notaron que en su posición había 6 presencias con un ki considerable mientras la presencia que se parecía Gohan estaba muy cerca, por lo cual decidieron investigar.

Lo primero que encontraron en su camino fue una pequeña pareja de jóvenes que apenas tenían 10 años ambos vestidos con el uniforme de una academia diferente, el del chico era de color negro completo pero se había quitado el chaleco mientras la chica tenía una corbata roja y camisa blanca con una falda negra.

El joven que tenía el cabello verde desarreglado y un rostro de pecas anotaba cosas en una libreta mientras la chica se reía un poco por su actitud, ella tenía el pelo también verde pero este era extremadamente largo que lo poseía atado como un listón en la parte baja, en este mundo ellos eran conocidos como Izuku Midoriya y Tsuyu Asui.

\- Entonces, por ello quiero convertirme en un héroe Tsuyu-chan, quiero ser como All might. Dijo el chico con emoción.

\- Lo se, por esa determinación es que quiero seguirte giru. Dijo la chica con un raro tic verbal en la última parte.

\- Cuando seamos mayores, nos inscribiremos en la academia de héroes. Dijo Izuku que se levantó de la banca donde estaban sentados.

\- También en el futuro no me molestaría que fueras el padre de mis renacuajos. Dijo Tsuyu honestamente.

Ese comentario hizo que el chico se sobresaltara y callera al estanque de la plaza y cuando su pequeña novia lo quiso ayudar, este la arrastro al agua como venganza.

\- Que lindo, el amor joven, ¿Qué tal si les preguntamos dónde estamos? Dijo Rukia sonriendo.

\- Claro. Dijo el saiyajin.

La joven pareja salió del agua después de un rato y quedan muy sorprendidos cuando ven a Gohan, ellos en este mundo lo conocían pero ahora lo veían como todo un adulto, vestido de negro y con una joven muy hermosa a su lado, cosa que no entendían ya que no se parecía nadie que conocían.

\- Disculpen, ¿nos podrían decir dónde estamos? Pregunto Gohan amablemente.

\- Eee….hermano…..eres tu? Pregunto Izuku conmocionado.

\- Eeeeee, ¿Quién eres? No te conozco. Dijo Gohan cosa que impacto a los niños.

\- Déjame adivinar pequeño, en este lugar tu conoces a alguien llamado Gohan, pero que no se parece en nada a este ¿verdad? Pregunto Rukia de forma amistosa.

\- SI, es así, Gohan en su medio hermano mayor ¿pero quién eres tú? Pregunto Tsuyu curiosa

\- Me llamo Son Rukia, soy su esposa, y ninguno es de este mundo.

Con esas palabras los niños procesaron lo más rápido que podían esa información y la verdad no les costó cree eso, ya que en si, los saiyajins que vinieron de a su mundo eran de otra dimensión.

\- ¿Qué les parece si nos cuentan la historia de este mundo mientras buscamos a mi otro yo? Dijo Gohan poniéndose a la altura de los niños

\- Claro, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. Dijo Izuku con estrellas en sus ojos y con su libreta para anotar datos.

Tanto Tsuyu y Midoriya contaron la historia de este mundo, donde la gente nacía con algo llamado quirk que le brindaba poderes de todo tipo desde útiles, poderosos hasta inútiles o menos preciados, también los que no nacían con esos poderes siempre eran mirados hacia abajo por los que tenían.

Izuku era uno de los que no tenía poderes, por lo cual fue motivo de burla y se deprimió demasiado, sin embargo las cosa cambiaron un día, una nave esférica con el logo de corporación capsula cayó del cielo donde estaban Goku después de entrenar en Yadrat y al igual que su hijo en este mundo.

Los héroes pensando que eran hostiles atacaron pero no fueron nada y ellos se escondieron con una persona que diseñaba trajes para los súper héroes y su hija llamada Melissa que también nació sin poderes.

Goku en este caso fue convencido por el padre de Melissa para ser un héroe profesional donde el diseño su traje con ayuda de una niña llamada Mei que era una gran mecánica para su corta edad.

Bajo el nombre de Bardock se volvió en uno de los héroes más poderosos mientras Gohan esperaba algún día seguirlo pero prefirió ayudar a Melissa para que aprendiera el KI y probar que alguien sin poderes podía llegar alto con el esfuerzo.

Entonces Izuku conto que cuando salió del médico con la noticia que nació sin poderes se puso triste que se fue corriendo y se encontró con Goku en su traje de héroe donde lo alentó a seguir adelante y que lo ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños de ser el número uno.

Otras de las cosas que hizo este Goku, fue abrirle los ojos a un amigo del peli verde que se creía el mejor por sus poderes pero este lo bajo de su nube para que aprendiera a ser más humilde así como evitar que una mujer y su hijo siguieran siendo víctimas de los abusos de su esposo que era el héroe profesional número 2.

Tsuyu luego les hizo una pregunta a los shinigamis sobre si ellos no tenían más de una novia por lo que nerviosamente Gohan dijo que si, cosa que a la niña no le sorprendió porque noto que los saiyajins atraían mujeres con facilidad.

Antes de que los shinigamis llegaran a contar su historia, se encontraron con lo que buscaban, era un joven Gohan niño con el pelo largo como cuando se enfrentaron a los androides en pose de meditación rodeado por 4 niñas de aspectos distintos.

La primera sorprendió a Rukia ya que la niña se parecía demasiado a la capitana Soi Fong salvo por el color de cabello, tenía el pelo morado, vestida con un traje que la hacía parecer una cantante de rock junto a unos conectores que tenía como parte de su cabello, esta chica era conocida como Kyoka Jiro y para Gohan también se le hacía increíble la similitud.

Otra tenía el cabello de color rosado largo y ojos amarillos junto a unos gobles en su cabeza vestida con una remera sin mangas negra y pantalones café dándole el aire de ser una mecánica, ella era conocida como Mei Hatsume, la niña que junto al padre de Melissa construyo el traje de Goku.

La siguiente era la hija del sastre de los héroes, Melissa, una niña de ojos verdes y pelo rubio vestida con un uniforme de academia rojo y como detalle usaba lentes, ella nació sin quirk pero gracias a Gohan y su entrenamiento en el ki, sabía que podía también convertirse en héroe.

La ultima era una chica castaña de ojos del mismo color, conocida como Uraraka Ochako, ella nació con poderes pero en una familia pobre es por ellos que desea ayudarlos de alguna manera y gracias a los saiyajins lo conseguiría.

\- Hermano, mira lo que me encontré. Dijo Izuku alegremente.

Todos dejaron su meditación para ver y quedar con la boca abierta, era un Gohan adulto, y lucia igual a como lo visualizaban en sus fantasías cuando fueran adultas pero lo que hizo que sintieran celos era ver a Rukia.

\- Gohan, ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Uraraka mirando la cara de sorpresa del chico.

\- Se parece a mí…si ki es igual al mío solo que abismalmente más grande que el de mi padre y yo juntos. Dijo con impresión cosa que hizo que las niñas se sobre saltaran

\- Tranquilos, no es mala persona, es un Gohan adulto de otra dimensión giro. Dijo Tsuyu calmando a sus amigas

Antes que pudieran continuar se escucha una pequeña explosión de donde sale volando un niño que tenia el pelo de blanco pero otra parte era roja el cual se levante y lanza una bola de fuego contra un niño rubio de mirada salvaje, a simple vista parecía que estaban peleando a matarse pero solo entrenaban.

\- Tranquilo Gohan adulto, solo son Todoroki y Bakudo, también son los medios hermanos de mi novio. Dijo Tsuyu mirando a los chicos que ignoraron lo que pasaba.

\- Podría alguien frenarlos para explicar esta situación, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad de conocer a este gohan. Dijo Jiro.

En menos de un segundo los niños fueron tomados de la camisa y ahora pataleaban siendo sujetados por el gohan shinigami sin darse cuenta.

\- Niños, compórtense y cálmense. Dijo Rukia con voz maternal

\- Vete al diablo solo mis padres y mi hermano mayor me dan órdenes. Dijo Bakudo que deseaba seguir la pelea.

Me pregunto si mi padre estará teniendo problemas similares. Pensaba el saiyajin shinigami con una gota

 _Nota del autor: hora del cameo a otro mundo de fan fic de mis amigos autores, esta vez es el turno de Samsan 19 y su fic DB amalgama DC que es interesante el concepto de su historia_

Con Goku:

Sin saberlo, la llegada de la familia del saiyajin junto con el alerto a muchas personas tontas que eran de la idea dispara primero y pregunta después, la ubicación, un lugar de medio oriente, mas especifico una base militar llena de gente que darían sus vidas por sus ideologías.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar fueron atacados con armas de fuego rápida pero para sorpresa de los soldados las balas revotaban en la rubia que activo el hierro que nunca usa, Goten sacudía su espada cortado los proyectiles mientras Goku detuvo un misil con sus propias manos sin ningún problema.

\- Su ki es maligno. Dijo Harribel con una mirada fría.

\- Me recuerdan demasiado a la patrulla roja, lo mejor será acabarlos para que no causen problemas. Dijo el saiyajin mayor.

Rápidamente la vasto lord lanzo un cero variendo con un gran número de sus atacantes que en este mundo eran terroristas que ya causaron la muerte de inocentes mientras Goku realizo una maniobra que aprendió de Goten, lanzo su espada de manera tal que fue un bumerang cortante que regreso hacia el sola quitarle la sangre.

Para su sorpresa, una vez que terminaron con sus enemigos a lo lejos sintieron 3 kis que se acervan, para Goku eran muy sorprendente pero se emocionó ya que uno de esos era como el suyo solo que más fuerte de lo que pensaba, por lo que no dudo en activar el bankai.

\- Oye papá, ¿ese no es un ki parecido al tuyo y al de Gohan? Pregunto Goten intrigado.

\- Si, es el mismo pero lo extraño es que también pudo sentir el ki de Milk, la madre de tu hermano, pero mucho más fuerte del que recordaba.

\- ¿tu difunta esposa? ¿Pero no era solo una simple humana? Pregunto Harribel curiosa

Pero también notaron una cuarta presencia mucho más a lo lejos pero que venía de camino, aunque ahora vieron que del cielo apareció un Goku exactamente igual solo que con un dogi combinado con un traje completo de azul con una S en el pecho, la otra era Milk que usaba pantalones azules ajustados y una coraza con forma de halcón que cubría sus pechos armada con un escudo y espada pero tenía un látigo aparte, por ultimo estaba un Gohan niño vestido igual que su padre de este mundo.

Automáticamente la pareja de ese mundo notó el caos que crearon los 3 y debido al ki maligno dentro de los arrancars y la energía shinigami que parecía a la muerte no dudaron en atacar tomando cada uno un oponente.

Goku rápidamente puso sus manos para defenderse de un golpe que lo hizo arrastrar varios metros pero rápidamente respondió con un rodillazo y le dio una patada al estómago que este detuvo pero no un gancho que lo mando lejos ya que a los alrededores había inocentes por lo que llevaron su batalla a al cielo y al desierto.

Gohan ataco a Goten que se desapareció con un sonido para luego dar un puñetazo y lanzar a su hermano de este mundo lejos a un lugar cerca de donde estaba su padre.

Mientras los hombres se fueron dejaron a la vasto lord con la esposa de Goku de este mundo conocida como wonder Milk, si bien sentía el poder maligno tenia curiosidad de porque había otro Goku junto a ellos.

\- Me llamo Milk, hija de los dioses del olimpo y esposa de Son Goku. Dijo la mujer amazona con su escudo y espada listo.

\- Son Tier Harribel, de donde vengo tu solo eras una humana que murió por enfermedad, pero yo fui su segunda esposa. Dijo la vasto lord desenvainando su zanpakuto.

\- ¿yo una mortal? ¿Pero qué clase de mundo es ese? Dijo Milk sorprendida.

\- Si, moriste por lo que Goku y Gohan salieron de aventuras a otro mundo donde muchas los conocimos y nos casamos con ellos. Dijo Harribel que sin saberlo metió la pata.

Ahora que Milk sabía que ese Goku tenía más de una esposa y que ella tenía una energía maligna no dudaría en derrotarla, pero esto le recordó que cuando era una niña fue derrotada por una peli verde vestida de blanco, ahora estaba lista para dar una verdadera pelea.

Ambas chocaron sus armas con ferocidad causando que levantara una corriente de viento potente, Milk detuvo un impacto con su escudo y trato de dar una estocada pero Harribel detecto sus intenciones por lo que rápidamente esquivo el impacto para luego cambiar su arma de posición y desbaratar la defensa de su oponente y poner la mano libre en su pecho.

\- Cero. Dijo la rubia creando la esfera de poder amarillo y dando directo.

Para su sorpresa apenas y la chica tenia raspones y leves quemaduras, ese ataque no bastaba para derribarla, por lo que Harribel sabía que tenía que ir con todo, sus instintos se lo decían.

\- ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Dijo la amazona

\- Ute, tiburón. Dijo Harribel que rápidamente activo su primera resurrección mostrando su nueva forma.

\- Una espada más grande no te garantiza la victoria. Dijo Milk lista para seguir.

\- Cierto, pero lo que cuenta son las habilidades. Dijo la rubia que uso su sonido para darle un golpe y mandarla lejos.

Con los Gokus:

El Goku shinigami estaba bastante impresionado por la fuerza que poseía su yo más joven, tenía la edad de cuando su hermano secuestro a Gohan pero su poder era bastante alto como cuando estaba en Namek y lucho contra Freezer, lo interesante era la visión de calor que detuvo con esferas de ki o el hado de Rukia y el aliento de hielo que no lo detuvo.

\- Mmmm tu fuerza es alta, pero Rukia tiene mejores poderes de hielo, hasta Toshiro. Dijo el shinigami que se liberó del hielo

\- Gracias, es extraño recibirlo de uno mismo. Dijo el súper Goku, quería hablar pero su sangre guerrera se lo impedía.

Ambos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de choque pero el saiyajin de ese mundo salió volando lejos pero el shinigami no reacciono a tiempo y recibió un puñetazo bastante fuerte hecho por la cuarta presencia.

Su energía le decía que se trataba de un hombre pero lo curioso es que estaba dentro de una armadura negra con el emblema de un murciélago rojo, alas y un visor rojo.

\- No me extraña que te metieras en esta pelea Bruce. Dijo el saiyajin de este mundo.

\- Digamos que encontré el momento perfecto para probar el hellbat. Dijo el hombre murciélago.

El shinigami no tardo en recomponerse y usar el hado 33 que solo era una mera distracción para conectar un puñetazo a la armadura que era bastante resistente y solo aboyo el pecho.

\- Vaya, sin duda ustedes dos serán oponentes formidables, entonces deberé elevar mis poderes aaaaaa. Dijo el shinigami rápidamente pasando el SS1 sorprendiendo a los héroes.

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso, pero se ve impresionante. Dijo el súper Goku.

\- Algún día aprenderás a hacer esto y créeme si te digo que no será bonito. Dijo el shinigami recordando como obtuvo su transformación

Con los niños:

Goten se sorprendió por el poder de su hermano en este mundo tenía un gran potencial para ser solo un niño, eso debido a que era un hibrido entre 4 razas de este mundo y eso lo hacía un ser muy poderoso.

Mas sin embargo el no tuvo que experimentar el luchar en guerras donde todo podía pasar, cosa que el pequeño arrancar si sabía por lo que sabía cómo reaccionar a los golpes y los poderes únicos.

\- Diablos ¿porque eres tan fuerte y te pareces tanto a Papá? Preguntaba Gohan agotado

\- Soy más experimentado en el combate que tú y eso es porque tú eres mi hermano mayor, al menos en mi mundo. Dijo Goten que todavía no sacó su arma.

Eso sorprendió a al saiyajin que luchaba contra su hermano menor de otro mundo y era mucho más poderoso que aunque se preguntaba sobre eso de ser más experimentado en la batalla.

\- Iré con todo así que espero que estés preparado. Dijo Goten que sin pensarlo activo su resurrección

A esta batalla se sumó el Piccolo de este mundo que era un hibrido de Namekia con otra raza alienígena con la capacidad de la intangibilidad y el cambio de forma

Con Harribel:

La vasto lord se llevó una gran impresión al ver que la ex esposa del su marido en es te mundo era una guerrera formidable y no la humana idiota que casi vuelve un inútil al hijo de Kakarotto que decía vegeta bastante seguido la mujer logro aguantar el ritmo de su resurrección pese a que le arrebato su lazo de la verdad y partió el escudo con su técnica tridente.

Para este punto la amazona opto por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y usando un poder llamado rayo de Zeus que le causó problemas a la arrancar que no tuvo más remedio que usar la segunda resurrección.

\- Felicidades, eres una oponente formidable y ahora usare mi máximo poder. Dijo Harribel saliendo de un torrente de agua con su nuevo traje.

\- Pareces como si fueras la hija de Poseidón. Dijo la amazona mirando el tridente.

\- Respira profundo.

Con eso dicho la arrancar utilizo su cascada oscura para sumergir a Milk a su territorio donde para su sorpresa le dio bastante batalla desde golpearla en el rostro hasta lograr romper algunos huesos de su aleta sumado a ser electrocutada.

La pelea estaba siendo reñida, pero mientras más la pelea se prolongaba la amazona se quedaba si aire, Harribel logro herirla atravesándola con tridente y las criaturas como las sanguijuelas de agua le estaban drenando sus poderes lentamente.

La conclusión de la pelea fue cuando con sus últimas fuerzas uso el kame hame ha de su esposo en el agua para acabar la pelea pero Harribel uso su rey cero kame hame ha contra su oponente que fue abrumada hasta salir de la esfera de agua donde finalmente cayó al suelo derrotada creando un cráter.

\- Sin duda, fuiste una gran oponente, lástima que la ex de mi esposo no fue igual de determinada y guerrera que tú. Dijo la vasto lord que fue por su hijo que ya derroto al Gohan de este mundo.

Con los Gokus:

Pese a que el saiyajin de ese mundo y el hombre murciélago lo daban todo la pelea no parecía cambiar a su favor, ya que el shinigami pasó al SS2 y tenía heridas mínimas, mientras ellos parecían agotados y la armadura ya estaba siendo destruida por los constantes daños.

\- Bruce, distraerlo, tengo un último plan para derrotarlo. Dijo el saiyajin de ese mundo que de un gran impulso se fue directo al espacio.

Su ki aumenta de forma drástica, está preparando un ataque contra mi, será interesante. Pensaba el saiyajin shinigami

El Hell bat ya estaba a su límite al igual que la persona en su interior que intento una última jugada lanzo una piedra verde contra su enemigo el cual la atrapo como si nada y no parecía afectado para nada, cuando el Goku de aquí se estaría debilitando un poco.

\- ¿Qué eres? Pregunto bruce agotado.

\- Solo soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra, nací en el planeta vegita. Dijo Goku mientras su vista podía notar como su contra parte estaba listo para atacar.

Rápidamente pudo ver en el cielo el golpe del dragón solo que en rojo y su yo de aquí venía a una velocidad sónica pero para su mala suerte este ataque fue inútil ya que el shinigami no uso los poderes de su bankai todavía.

A pocos centímetros Goku utilizo su salto en el tiempo esquivando el súper ataque que paso de largo impactando a sus oponentes que se quedaron tan impactados que el shinigami le dio un codazo a su contra parte y lo dejo fuera de combate mientras rompía de un golpe toda la armadura dejando caer a Bruce al suelo pero hizo que cayera ligeramente al sujetarlo.

\- Fiu, ese si fue un buen combate, ahora de seguir explorando este lugar, ¿me pregunto qué está haciendo Gohan? Dijo Goku alegremente mientras veía a su esposa e hijo arrancar llegar.

Regresando con Gohan:

\- Y de esa forma mi padre se transformó en un dios súper saiyajin pero solo pudo hacer que el señor Bills usara su 15%. Dijo Gohan contando la historia a los niños.

Una vez que calmo a los niños que peleaban, se le fue contada el resto de la historia sobre su padre, como que las madres de los niños, Izuku, Bakudo y Todoroki estaban saliendo con su padre por diferentes motivos.

La primera era Inko Midoriya una mujer delgada de pelo verde que trato de consolar a su hijo pero al final Goku logro hacer que no perdiera sus esperanzas por lo que la mujer se alegró que un hombre lograra levantar el ánimo de su pequeño por lo que lo invito a comer cosa que lamento al principio pero con el tiempo y ver como se llevaba con su hijo se interesó en el pero no fue la única.

Mitsuki Bakugo, la madre del niño con poderes explosivos rubio, su marido había muerto en un ataque de villanos por lo que tuvo que cuidar sola a su arrogante hijo cosa que era difícil hacerlo cambiar de actitud, pero todo cambio el día que llego muy pensativo debido a que Goku lo atrapo maltratando a un peli verde donde le dijo una serie de palabras tan fuertes que lo dejaron pensando y reflexionando, es por eso que ella pidió conocer al hombre del cual se interesó por su actitud alegre y que con o sin el traje era un gran hombre y héroe.

Luego estaba dos heroínas llamadas MT lady y Midnight, ellas discutían siempre sobre que se iban a morir solteras y todo tipo de insultos, al principio tuvieron problemas con Goku debido a que era un héroe sin licencia, la primera se interesó porque la salvo de un villano pese a ser grosera y la segunda porque era de esas mujeres que cuando ven a alguien que les interesa, lo van a perseguir hasta obtener lo que buscan.

Y la última fue una historia complicada, ya que la mujer estaba casada con un marido violento que de no ser por el saiyajin su hijo Todoroki hubiera terminado con una cicatriz permanente, el responsable de esto era Endeavor que desquitaba su rabia por ser el numero dos con su esposa Rei.

La mujer y su hijo se encontraron con el saiyajin cuando caminaban y el demostró preocuparse por la situación de ellos y aunque no querían involucrarlo, al final Goku termino por enfrentarse al héroe derrotándolo y humillándolo en múltiples ocasiones.

El final feliz fue cuando Goku había llegado al acuerdo de que para convertirse en héroe legal tenía que derrotar a unos delos 10 mejores por lo que lucho contra el numero 1 y lo derroto pero no le molesto ser el numero 2 por lo eso dejaba a Endeavor como el tercero por lo que no pudo soportar eso e iba a atacar a su mujer pero fue detenido y degradado más bajo, ese día su mujer e hijos rompieron sus lazos con el permanentemente y el solo quedo como un héroe arrepentido tiempo más tarde.

Una vez que se contó toda la historia de este Goku héroe ahora era el turno de los shinigamis para contar su historia que sin darse cuenta hicieron que el tiempo pasara volando debido a que era larga pero dejaron impresionados a los niños que estaban sentados como si estuvieran en una fogata escuchando historia.

El mas sorprendido era el Gohan de ese mundo que no podía creer que se volvería tan fuerte, pero estaba seguro que lograría eso mientras las niñas como Uraraka, Jiro, Mei y Mellssa se emocionaron por las historias de amor de cada saiyajin aunque no evitaron estar celosas ya que tenía sentimientos por el Gohan de su mundo, salvo Tsuyu que ya tenía a su brócoli que era muy adorable.

\- NIÑOS, ¿DONDE ESTAN? Eran las voces de padres preocupados.

\- RAYOS, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Dijo Bakugo molesto porque su madre lo iba a regañar.

Los padres de todos llegaron al lugar pero los vieron a todos juntos reunidos escuchando las historias del saiyajin pero para Inko, Mitsuki y Rei ese joven se les hacía muy conocido ya su novio les enseño a sentir presencias y esta era abismal.

Todos miraron al cielo para ver que alguien aterrizo lentamente sorprendiendo a los padres que solo lo conocían como héroe pero no a las chicas, se trataba de Goku pero usando una traje parecido al de los saiyajins de color negro azulado y amarillo con una máscara blanca con ojos verdes.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Izuku-chan. Dijo Tsuyu que se fue del lugar dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los padres se llevaron a sus hijos a sus casas ignorando la atmosfera que se cernía sobre los saiyajin quedando solo los niños y Melissa esperando lo que pasaría.

\- ¿eres Gohan, pero te vez mayor? Pregunto Goku quitándose la mascara

\- Lo soy, pero de otra dimensión, tu y yo viajamos a otro mundo donde nos quedamos y conocimos gente, además que nos volvimos shinigamis. Dijo Gohan tranquilo.

\- ERES UN DIOS DE LA MUERTE. Grito Rei alterada por esa información.

\- Si, lo somos y si se lo preguntan me llamo Son Rukia, soy la esposa de Gohan, también soy una shinigami. Dijo la peli negra abrazando al joven.

Las horas pasaron y los niños ya en la casa que compartían les contaron la historia de nuevo a sus padres que se quedaron impresionados sobre todo Goku que pelearía con un dios cosa que lo emocionaba.

La pareja una vez que termino de comer se fue a una habitación de invitados donde la pequeña shinigami tuvo diversión extrema con su hombre dejando a las mujeres interesadas en Goku rojas ya que se imaginaron cosas subidas de tono en una cama, desnudas y con un saiyajin.

Ya al otro día antes de irse Goku pidió una pelea contra su hijo adulto donde perdió sin remedio aunque tenía el súper saiyajin no estaba cerca al poder de su yo actual.

El día termino y los shinigamis se despidieron de todos en este mundo de héroes pero como siempre se llevaron un recuerdo, en este caso se trataba de un traje para Gohan que se parecía mucho al suyo solo que con hombreras blancas como armadura, era un bonito detalle.

\- Adiós, espero que todos cumplan sus sueños de ser héroes. Dijo Gohan a los jóvenes

Al llegar fueron recibidos por todos incluso por Goku, Harribel y Goten que tenían algunas vendas, solo estuvieron 2 horas en un mundo bastante hostil pero ninguno negó que les encantara seguir repitiendo estos viajes a mundos tan curiosos

En otro lado:

Cierto millonario paranoico con unos niños tenia un enorme tic en su ojo tratando de disimular su ira ya que toda su base secreta estaba pintada de rosa al igual que su auto, sumado a toda su ropa luego de leer una carta que el ex capitán le dejo

 _Estimado murciélago gruñón, espero que le guste la nueva decoración que personalmente le hice a su hogar para decirle que no le guardo resentimientos por lo de mi máquina, que tenga un lindo dia, con cariño Urahara :3_

 _PD: esta carta se autodestruirá, en bueno, YA_

-Bueno creo que no eran hostiles después de todo. Dijo batwoman mirando que la única venganza que hicieron era pintar la baticueva de rosa, mientras que su hermano Le gritaba a Alfred que viniera a limpiar todo este desastre.

-Eso les pasa por paranoicos. dijo la pequeña amazona que se reía al ver uno de los trajes de Bruce pintado de rosa.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, Qué gracioso. Reía Goku mientras flotaba sujetándose el estómago

\- oye batci. ¿Me prestas tu batimovil ahora que es Rosa? pregunto Harley a un murciélago

-Ya que no hace juego con tu gruñona personalidad, pero sí con mí radiante forma de ser y con mi bad favorito me lo podría regalar. Preguntó la chica arlequín la cual ya se había montado en el batimóvil, y se fue a toda velocidad de la cueva

La chica murciélago trato de ir atrás de ella pero fue demasiado tarde Harley y había salido de la mansión

\- Bulma ve por mi auto y Alfred ponte a limpiar este desastre. dijo el hombre murciélago con muchas venas por esta extraña situación que el ex capitán provoco


	78. Chapter 71

hola a todos kaiser los saluda una vez mas para darle el inicio de las sagas de super, perdon si me demore un poco, es que me distraje con una serie, los misterios de Moville, sin mas aqui les respondo

 **dovah117:** es un plan a futuro cuando vea Boku no hero a profundidad, digamos que seria como mi version de los Son en konoha pero con el otro anime, en realidad no, esos fueron algunos Spoilers que el mismo quería cuando hice su cameo

 **Samsan19:** pues a ver como se desarrolla esa guerra donde quizas una tercera persona se meta :v

 **john el lobo solitario 43:** con suerte mañana veo Endgame con mis hermanos, estuve esperando toda la semana y si aqui esta el regreso del fresas

 **juanan231283:** pues así de locas son mis ovas, y esta era la ultima

 **fabry96** : quizas pero se lo merece por pinche paranoico :v

Capítulo 71: el regreso del emperador

Con la derrota de Yhwach y los quincys, los 3 mundos volvieron a estar a salvo, aunque claro, con un precio, muchos shinigamis y arrancars murieron sumado a que una vez más dejaron a los quincys al borde de la extinción pero en los 2 casos, fue culpa del rey de ellos

Los únicos quincys que quedaron con vida fueron Uryu que simplemente acepto que su gente nunca cambiaria pero estaba dispuesto a restaurarlos, ser su rey y mejorar las cosas para tanto ellos, los shinigamis y los Hollow vieran en paz, Yuzu por su lado aclaro que se unió a los sternritter con el único propósito de ser una espía en sus filas mandando la información a Urahara que pudo respaldar esa afirmación

Por otro lado Bambietta y Candice eran otra historia, ellas mataron a muchos shinigamis y arrancar, podían estar arrepentidas y quizás esas personas podían ser revividas, pero aun así eran criminales de guerra, otras personas entre los sobrevivientes eran Meninas, Cang Du y Liltotto que también debían responder.

Pero por fortuna para la Quincy eléctrica y explosiva, ellas tuvieron más de un golpe de suerte, el primero, fue que la batalla provoco tanta destrucción a la sociedad de almas tanto en la parte subterránea como el exterior hizo que toda la central 46 dejara de existir para siempre

El quitarle el poder a los nobles de la central no pudo ser posible si no fuera por la destrucción de la guerra sumado al nombramiento del nuevo capitán comandante que ordeno que ese lugar debía desaparecer y que ahora las responsabilidades recaerían en el comandante de todos los shinigamis

La persona que era la mejor para este cargo además de ser la persona que el mismo Yamamoto eligió para ese puesto era Ukitake que sin su enfermedad podría ejercer este cargo sin problema alguno por muchísimos años pero para eso, Kyoraku tuvo que dejar de ser capitán de su división para ser el teniente de su amigo

Al final por decisión de los shinigamis, las quincys no serían ejecutadas, pero sus poderes serian sellados hasta que fueran dignas de confianza y no planearan algo en su contra, debían ser vigiladas casi las 24 horas y estarían en el mundo de los vivos bajo una libertad condicional muy leve.

Una cosa que era bueno para ambas quincys es que podían elegir quienes serían sus vigilantes entre shinigamis y arrancars, la única condición es que debían hacer todo lo que su guardián dijera o serian castigadas.

Bambietta miraba con desconfianza a todos por lo que pidió que su vigilante fuera Gohan, el único shinigami con el que tenía una pequeña confianza, aunque su declaración despertó una alerta roja en las esposas del saiyajin que sospechaban lo que podía pasar en unos años.

Candice por su lado prefirió que fuera Trunks que pese a ser un niño la vigilaría, el problema es que eso implicaba que tendría que dejar su mundo para ir al otro, cosa que acepto sin importarle mucho argumentando que ya no había nada para ella este lugar.

El resto fue asignado en hueco mundo con personas como Ulquiorra, Cirucci y Luppi los cuales eran lo encargados de tener a Meninas, Liltotto y Cang D vigilados y de paso aprendieran que todo lo que Yhwach les hubiera contado sobre hueco mundo ahora era falso

Los saiyajins decidieron quedarse a ayudar a reparar la sociedad de almas que quedo peor que cuando Goku peleo contra Broly, por lo que tomaría un tiempo largo la reparación.

Whis por su lado le dijo a Goku que su entrenamiento podía empezar en una semana, lo cual emociono al saiyajin mayor, pero su hijo también pidió que se le entrenara en el ki divino, no deseaba quedarse atrás contra el poder de su progenitor al igual que Goten

Goku por su lado les dijo a sus hijos que por el momento entrenaría con Vegeta solo, la única razón para no dejar que ellos fueran, es que necesitaba que alguien protegiera la tierra y su nuevo mundo en su ausencia.

Ellos entendieron lo que su progenitor dijo y aceptaron esos términos, pero ahora debían centrarse en reconstruir la sociedad de almas para ir a la tierra por las esferas y revivir a la gente, aunque lo que no sabían es que tal vez debieron revivir a las personas primero

En el universo 7, en el espacio:

En los confines del espacio, una nave muy parecida a la del emperador del mal Freezer se encontraba dañada y sus tripulantes estaban enojados ya que habían perdido a más soldados del antiguo emperador a cambio de nada.

Desde la muerte de los demonios del frio King Cold y Freezer el imperio de ambos tiranos fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta solo un resto de su gloria pasada.

El líder temporal se trataba de un ser azul pequeño el cual tenía una gran nariz negra vestido con una armadura verde y una falda roja, este tipo era conocido como Sorbet que solo pensaba que si alguno de los demonios del frio siguiera vivo, esto no estaría pasando.

A su lado estaba el soldado más fuerte de la armada por el momento, un alienígena gris con unos lentes como rastreadores y armadura conocido como Tagoma junto a su compañero que parecía un demonio rojo con cuernos llamado Shisami.

El ejército quedo muy desgastado, por lo que Sorbet recordó hace años cuando Freezer intento usar las esferas de Namek para ser inmortal pero al desconocer el lenguaje de ese planeta fue inútil dejando solo una solución que era extremadamente arriesgada.

\- Todos, pongan rumbo a la tierra, vamos a resucitar a lord Freezer. Dijo Sorbet sorprendiendo a todos los soldados pero no pudiendo discutir contra su líder temporal.

Un tiempo después, casa de Bulma:

Goku estaba de visita con sus hijos y todo su pelotón de mujeres donde se encontraban la Quincy Bambietta que debía seguir a Gohan para seguir cumpliendo su sentencia donde se encontró con Candice que recibió un empleo en la corporación capsula el cual era muy simple y algo humillante.

Ella abastecía de electricidad al lugar mientras cuidaba a Trunks con el cual solía entrenar, lo más interesante es que trataba de negar que se encariño con el pequeño hijo de Vegeta.

Algo similar pasaba con Bambietta que trataba de negar que sentía cariño por Gohan, el estúpidamente lindo shinigami que no la mato y la salvo del muken, esas y muchas cosas pensaba la Quincy y no ayudaba para nada el verlo salir de un baño luego del entrenamiento o escuchar lo que hacía el chico con sus esposas en las noches

La razón de esta reunión, es que tenían que hacer una pequeña despedida ya que Goku y Vegeta irían al planeta de Bills pero prometiendo regresar cada vez que Whis necesitara comida nuevo, después de todo, el Son tenía una familia que le importaba mucho.

Durante la fiesta lo que si hubo fue un raro concurso propuesto por Rangiku, tanto ella, Yoruichi, Nanao y Soi Fong estaban en una competencia de ver quién podía aguantar más la comida de Orihime ¿el premio?

Las 4 querían ser madres y esta competencia era para ver quién sería la primera sumado a que la ganadora tendría el derecho de reservar un nombre para su futuro niño o niña.

Mientras este divertido momento pasaba, ninguno de ellos se percató del mal que se acercaba a la tierra o del ser sediento de venganza que aguardaba su momento para salir de su cautiverio y poder aplastar a la persona que lo condeno a sufrir

Mientras en el infierno:

\- ¿quieres cantar con nosotros? Pregunto un peluche a una persona

En base a los pecados de una persona, siempre había un lugar reservado para ellos en el infierno donde se volvería realidad sus peores pesadillas.

Esta parte del infierno no parecía ser algo horrible, era un bello campo lleno de vida y animales, hadas y niños cantando canciones alegres, mientras las personas que estaban condenadas a esta parte del infierno estaban sufriendo hasta llegar al borde de la locura y perder la cordura.

En el centro de todo este paisaje colorido había un árbol donde atrapados en capullos blancos sin poder moverse y con solo la cabeza suelta para ver y escuchar esta tortura se podían encontrar 2 personas que se merecían estar aquí

El primero de ellos se trataba de un ser blanco con partes mecánicas, ojos rojos y una rara parte morada en su cabeza que parecía estar al borde de la locura mientras la otra persona, un ser parecido pero con unos cuernos pasaba por el mismo tormento, estos no eran otros que el maligno emperador del mal Freezer, némesis de Son Goku que estaba junto a su padre King Cold que murió por culpa del viajero del tiempo Trunks.

Ambos fueron condenados a esta tortura por sus crímenes contra el universo y lo único que los mantenía cuerdos era la idea de poder salir del infierno y vengarse de los saiyajins que los asesinaron y humillaron.

Regresando a la tierra:

La fiesta de los saiyajins continuo con risas, juegos y mucha comida, Whis había llegado con Bills por lo que debían esperar antes de ir al planeta del dios, cosa que los saiyajin un poco de mala gana aceptaron.

Mientras en otra mesa, por increíble para todos, la ganadora del concurso fue Yoruichi, pero la cual dijo que podía esperar pero que si tenía una niña la iba a llamar como la madre de Goku, Gine, y si era un niño, lo llamaría Bardork Junior (jr).

Rangiku acepto esa condición por lo que cuando Goku regresara, lo haría con el tantas veces hasta lograr su objetivo incluso si no lo dejaban dormir por días, cosa que hizo que tuvieran una poderosas hemorragia nasal

Pero las derrotadas Soi Fong y Nanao tuvieron un premio de consolación, el embarazo de Momo se había adelantado por lo que dio a luz a una pequeña saiyajin Shinigami que llamo Pan, una pequeña con un mechón de pelo negro de su padre y los ojos de su madre.

Las esposas del saiyajin mayor sujetaron a la pequeña y sus mentes les hacían ver una vida con su esposo al lado abrazando al futuro hijo o hija que tendrían con el, algo que de verdad deseaban.

Orihime se emocionó al igual que Rukia las cuales también querían un hijo con Gohan pero podían esperar un poco hasta que la pequeña Pan creciera.

Ya después de unas horas, todos regresaron a sus casas excepto Goku y Vegeta que con 2 enormes mochilas llenas de comida se fueron al planeta de Bills justo en el momento que una nave estaba aterrizando en la tierra.

Esta era la nave de Sorbet el cual fue a un lugar apartado con la intención de no ser detectado y se llevó a Tagoma como respaldo para evitar problemas, pero ahora faltaba lo más difícil, encontrar las esferas del dragón.

Para la fortuna de los villanos, la pequeña pandilla de Pilaf compuesta por un ser verde con ropa amarilla que era su líder, un perro ninja vestido de morado llamado Shu y la única que parecía tener cerebro en el grupo una niña vestida con una gabardina verde conocida como Mai.

Hace año y debido a un mal deseo los viejos enemigos de goku rejuvenecieron hasta ser bebes y recién estaban siendo niños otra vez pero aun Pilaf soñaba con dominar al mundo con un deseo de las esferas.

Se habían tardado mucho, pero finalmente encontraron las 7 esferas del dragón y se prepararon para llamar al gran dragón, pero ninguno de ellos espero la llegada de Sorbet y Tagoma que al parecer tuvieron un día de suerte.

\- Ustedes niños, ni se les ocurra usar esas esferas, nosotros pediremos nuestros deseos. Dijo Sorbet de forma amenazante.

\- Pero tardamos mucho en juntarlas todas. Dijo Pilaf pero una rápida mirada de Tagoma lo hizo que se callara.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan estas esferas? Pregunto Sorbet intrigado

Mai al no querer morir todavía les dijo como hacerlo por lo que los subordinados del emperador del mal invocaron al dragón Shenlong para pedir sus deseos aunque solo uno de ellos estaba claro.

\- O poderoso dragón, deseo que revivas al poderoso emperador del mal, lord Freezer. Dijo Sorbet levantando sus manos.

\- No puedo hacerlo pero puedo traer sus pedazos. Dijo el dragón que hizo brillar sus ojos

Rápidamente del cielo cayeron los restos de Freezer que estaba cortado en varios pedazos gracias a Trunks del futuro hace años por lo que Tagoma trajo un contenedor para guardar los pedazos y meter a su señor en una cámara de recuperación.

\- Les quedan dos deseos. Dijo Shenlong deseando irse.

\- Mmm no pensé en otro, ¿Tagoma alguna idea? Pregunto el líder temporal.

\- Podríamos traer al padre de lord Freezer. Dijo el soldado que noto algo rápido.

\- DESEO UN MILLON DE YENES. Grito Pilaf sin saber que hacer eso fue su peor error.

\- DESEO iba a decir Shu hasta que Tagoma reacciono.

El soldado con su dedo lanzo un letal rayo de ki que perforo la cabeza de Pilaf y no perdono a Shu por tratar de robar el último deseo por lo que lo tomo de su traje lo lanzo al cielo y con una esfera de ki rojo lo hizo explotar dejando a una Mai aterrorizada y triste por la muerte de sus camaradas.

\- Largo de aquí o tendrás el mismo destino que tus amigos. Dijo Tagoma que vio como la niña se llevaba el dinero y corría sin mirar atrás.

\- Eso fue excesivo soldado Tagoma, pero agradezco que ya no abra interrupciones, ahora, poderoso dragón, deseo que revivas al padre del poderoso Freezer. Dijo Sorbet.

Con esas últimas palabras, un brillo se hizo presente delante de ellos y en parado en toda su gloria estaba King Cold confundido usando el mismo traje con el que murió hace años ya que ahora las esferas podían revivir a pesar de los años con su armadura con un agujero hecho por Trunks.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? era la pregunta del padre del emperador

\- Lord King Cold, somos soldados de la flota del gran Freezer y hemos venido a la tierra para revivirlo a usted y su hijo para volver a nuestra gloria pasada. Dijo Sorbet arrodillado.

\- Ya veo, ¿y donde se supone que esta mi hijo? Pregunto con despreocupación el demonio del frio.

\- Aquí en este contenedor, debemos llevarlo a una cámara de recuperación para su recuperación,

Una vez que las esferas del dragón se dispersaron alrededor del mundo, los villanos volvieron a la nave donde empezaron con la recuperación del emperador del mal mientras en la tierra los guerreros Z tuvieron un mal presentimiento ya que las esferas del dragón fueron usadas.

Horas más tarde, en el espacio:

En muy poco tiempo todos los soldados se acercaron a una cámara de recuperación de la cual con una explosión salió Freezer liberando su energía maligna intimidando a sus soldados pero no a su padre, este había revivido en su primera forma y sin las partes mecánicas.

\- Veo que ya estas recuperado hijo. Dijo Cold a su hijo que probaba su cuerpo restaurado.

\- Estoy vivo una vez más. Dijo Freezer de forma fría pero con una alegría maniaca de ya no estar en ese infierno

\- Lord Freezer, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Sorbet, soy el líder temporal de su ejército. Dijo el alíen que se puso de rodillas.

\- ¿y cómo ha estado nuestra armada en mi ausencia? Pregunto el demonio del frio.

\- Hemos perdido muchos planetas y soldados además que el saiyajin Son Goku que lo venció, pudo derrotar a Majin Buu. Dijo Tagoma dejando algo sorprendidos a los tiranos.

\- Ese maldito mono no hace más que fortalecerse. Dijo King Cold mientras su hijo pensaba con calma.

\- Ya veo.

Con esas palabras, el emperador disparo un rayo de su dedo contra Tagoma para probar sus poderes, no lo mato ya que necesitaba buenos hombres en su ejército pero miro fijamente el horizonte.

\- Si ese maldito de Son Goku se hizo más poderoso, no podre vengarme de él, por ahora. Dijo Freezer que miro a su padre.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Hijo? pregunto King Cold de brazos cruzados.

\- Tu y yo, entrenaremos por primera vez en nuestras vidas y en un año, regresaremos a la tierra para nuestra venganza. Dijo el emperador del mal.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestras conquistas lord Freezer? Pregunto Sorbet

\- Eso puede esperar, nada ni nadie me detendrá de conseguir mi Venganza contra ese maldito saiyajin, jamás lo perdonare por todos los años que me estuve pudriendo en el infierno. Dijo Freezer mientras ese horrible paisaje y canciones llegaban una y otra vez.

de esta manera, la familia del frio se fue a los confines del universo para entrenar sin ser descubiertos para preparar su venganza contra los saiyajin que sin que ellos lo supieran también se estaban preparando.

En el planeta de Bills:

Los saiyajins llegaron al planeta del dios de la destrucción que parecía un lugar muy hermoso lleno de vida junto a la casa del destructor el cual simplemente les dijo algo a los saiyajins.

\- Me voy a dormir unos días, si me despiertan se pueden dar por muertos. Dijo Bills que se fue a cumplir con lo que dijo

\- Whis-san ¿el no debería destruir planetas en lugar de dormir? Pregunto Goku muy curioso.

\- Él es así, no toma enserio las responsabilidades de un dios destructor y se la pasa durmiendo por años y a veces décadas. Dijo Whis con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor.

\- Bueno, basta de hablar vamos a entrenar para que pueda aplastar a este maldito insecto. Dijo Vegeta impaciente.

\- Claro, primero demuestren todo lo que tienen contra mí para que luego les enseñe sobre el ki divino. Dijo el ángel haciendo una señal para atacar.

Vegeta paso al súper saiyajin 2 mientras Goku activo su bankai y después de unos segundos de meditación paso al dios rojo, pero a pesar de eso, no pudieron ni tocar a Whis que los esquivaba con una enorme facilidad usando solo 2 dedos para frenar sus puños.

\- Sin duda tienen un nivel muy aceptable para los mortales normales, con mi entrenamiento en menos de un año podrán tener acceso al poder divino. Dijo Whis.

De esta manera empezó el entrenamiento de los saiyajins para controlar el súper saiyajin dios y en simultáneo Freezer y su padre también se preparaban para su venganza, dejando a Gohan y los demás al cuidado de la tierra.

Un tiempo más tarde:

El entrenamiento de los saiyajins progresaba a un paso lento pero aceptable para el ángel guardián, el deseo de cada uno de no querer quedarse atrás del otro era un gran combustible para que progresaran rápido.

Lo que si paso, fue que cada tanto regresaban a la tierra donde las esposas de Goku decidieron que una de ellas iría con su esposo hasta que regresara de nuevo a la tierra para cambiar, algo que todas aceptaron ya que era bastante justo, por su parte las esposas de Gohan hicieron el mismo acuerdo cuando su saiyajin fuera a entrenar con Whis después de su padre.

Esa decisión provoco que Vegeta tuviera que cambiar de cuarto en el palacio de Bills ya que Goku y una de sus esposas que traía causaban demasiado ruido que por suerte no molestaba a Bills que tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Las esposas del saiyajin para no ser una molestia se aseguraban de cocinar para los saiyajins y las deidades pero también Rangiku les pego su mala influencia del alcohol a los dioses que no se veían afectados pero ella después de 6 meses dejo la bebida.

La única que no cocinaba tanto pero también deseaba entrenar para romper sus límites era Yoruichi, la cual siempre se escondía en las mochilas de comida para viajar recibiendo un entrenamiento diferente para que aunque sea pudiera aprender una pequeña parte del ki divino.

Poco a poco el tiempo iba transcurriendo, aunque hubo un par de situaciones peligrosas, ya que Whis ordeno a los saiyajins que limpiaran el cuarto de Bills mientras dormía sin despertarlo sumado a esquivar los relojes explosivos que Goku tuvo que tele transportar uno cerca de su maestro ángel solo porque no encontró otro lugar a donde mandarlo.

Un día para acelerar las cosas Whis metió a los saiyajins en su báculo que funcionaba como la habitación del tiempo mientras Bills devoraba unas pizzas.

\- Oye Whis, quiero más pizza. Dijo el dios gato

\- Pero para eso debo sacarlos de mi báculo y están muy entretenidos. Dijo el ángel.

\- AHORA WHIS. Grito el gato de la destrucción

El ángel de un movimiento saco de su báculo a los saiyajins que apestaban por estar varios meses ahí dentro sumado a un montón de cajas de pizza completamente vacías que cayeron sobre Bills cuya ira iba en aumento

\- Ara, están vacías. Dijo confuso el ángel

\- Si gracias por darnos esas pizza. Dijo Goku sobando su estómago con un Vegeta indiferente

\- Ustedes par de tragones se atrevieron a comerse, MI PIZZA. Grito Bills saliendo de la pila de cajas.

\- Vegeta, CORREEEE. Dijo Goku saliendo disparado hacia el bosque del planeta con su rival mientras eran perseguidos

\- COMO SE ATREVEN A COMERSE LA PIZZA DE UN DIOS. Grito Bills creando un desastre

\- No teníamos otras alternativas, nos íbamos a morir de hambre. Dijo el Son

\- Además tú fuiste el insecto que nos mandó ahí. Dijo Vegeta que se le escapo su frase en un mal momento

\- TE ATREVISTE A LLAMAR INSECTO AL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION. Grito el gato destructor

De alguna manera los saiyajins se salvaron de la ira de Bills pero jurando nunca tocar su comida otra vez por su propia seguridad, pero llego el día del intercambio, ahora que tenían conocimiento sobre ki divino regresarían a la tierra para entrenar por su cuenta hasta que el ángel entrenara a Gohan, Goten y Trunks, aunque ellos regresarían para entrenar un mes más antes de terminar el año.

Mientras Goku no estaba entrenando sus esposas se aseguraron de no dejarlo dormir por muchas noches sobre todo Rangiku y Yoruichi que estaban muy empeñadas en tener un bebe por lo que no era extraño para Urahara ver que su amigo cuando entrenaba en su sótano tenía la cara de un zombi, a veces esas 5 eran insaciables.

Tanto la sociedad de almas como el hueco mundo estaban en paz y ya no había los conflictos de antes, esta era una paz que podía durar por muchos años al no quedar ninguna amenaza como Yhwach o Aizen el cual se había escapado durante la confusión de la sociedad de almas.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que el traidor estaba no tramando algo sino simplemente estaba en un viaje de comprensión, paso miles de años tramando un plan para trascender pero una persona supero esa expectativa y llego a ser superior que incluso el rey del alma, es por ello que Aizen se dedicaría a encontrar un nuevo propósito, algún nuevo objetivo que pudiera hacer pero siempre procurando que no se metiera en conflicto contra los saiyajins.

Lo único que tenía era casi la eternidad para encontrar ese propósito, aunque lo que desconocía es que el futuro el moriría y lo haría haciendo el bien una vez más.

Mientras los saiyajins más jóvenes entrenaban así como sus padres la familia del frio también se preparaban para su venganza, en 4 meses alcanzaron una nueva forma que llamaron Golden, pero no serían tan confiados para ir a pelear con su poder recién descubierto, lo entrenarían hasta completar el año.

Mucho tiempo después:

Bulma estaba en su casa relajada mientras esperaba que Goku y Vegeta regresaran, ahora la científica tenía el pelo corto vestida de blanco con una bufanda roja que la hacía ver más joven de lo que en verdad era.

De pronto del cielo llego una nave espacial que ella conocía muy bien ya que la había manejado cuando solo eran una niña muy pequeña revelando a uno de sus más antiguos amigos aunque podía resultar molesto a veces por su actitud presumida

Se trataba del patrullero galáctico Jaco un extraterrestre de piel azul y ojos amarillos vestido con un traje morado, una armadura blanca ligera junto a botas y guantes blancos junto a una pistola de rayos, este ser era conocido como Jaco.

\- A eres tu Jaco ¿Qué te trae aquí a la tierra? Pregunto Bulma

\- Bueno vengo para decirte que de alguna manera el emperador del mal Freezer y su padre regresaron a la vida. Dijo Jaco muy tranquilo mostrando un feo dibujo de los demonios del frio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Pregunto la científica algo sobre saltada.

\- Si, debió usar las esferas del dragón para eso y bien hacia aquí con un ejército de 1500 hombres. Dijo el patrullero.

\- ¿y cómo cuánto tiempo tengo para advertirles a todos de su llegada? Pregunto Bulma que apenas terminara llamaría a todos.

\- Pues más o menos 2 horas. Dijo el alíen que recibió un golpe en su cabeza

\- Tonto, debiste avisarnos de esto hace días, ahora tengo que trabajar deprisa. Dijo la científica de pelo Azul

De esta manera Bulma se puso en contacto con Gohan que se quedó en shock por la idea que el enemigo jurado de su padre hubiera regresado por lo que no perdió tiempo en advertirles a los guerrero las personas del otro mundo contando con el apoyo extra de más gente.

Debían prepararse para la invasión, el emperador del mal regreso y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su venganza aunque eso significara que todos debían morir

Omake: el inicio de la invasión:

En una especie de cementerio alejado de toda la magia y belleza de Disney y su imperior se podía ver que estaba vigilado por soldados imperiales comprados por el raton del mal vigilando la zona para que nadie tuviera la idea de revivir lo que estaba ahí.

En eso los soldados vieron a lo lejos 2 motos con forma de dragón e identificaron a las personas como Marco y Hekapoo dos fugitivos del imperior del raton los cuales debían ser capturados y ser regresados a su serie la cual como otra, la estaba cagando cuando hacen cosas innecesarias y de la nada como en la leyenda de Korra.

Sin embargo rápidamente empezaron a ser derribados a lo lejos por una persona del bar que era la fantasma Nova que derribaba a cada enemigo con un disparo certero, trataron de correr pero los clones de Hekapoo armados con sus tijeras los estaban masacrando

Uno trato de informar a su jefe sobre lo que paso pero se encontró con la hija adoptiva del caballero de la muerte, Flisk usando un hacha rúnica regalada por su padre que tenía el poder de levantar a los muertos, esta lo atrapo en un combate que perdió mientras Arthas montado en su caballo mato a los soldados imperiales que no pudieron hacer nada contra este ataque sorpresa.

Los pocos intentaron escapar pero Yennefer los entero en un agujero donde Marco dio la orden a sus dragones motocicletas freir a su enemigos dejando el cementerio abierto y a su merced para crear una base de operaciones para la oficina y el bar

-Ten Yennefer, esta lanza estaba hecha como mi espada y el hacha, reforzara tu nigromancia para despertar a los muertos. Dijo Arthas dándole a Yennefer su lanza

-Que bien, hoy papá me enseñara sobre nigromancia. Dijo Flisk con alegría y determinación

-Bueno, ¿Cómo empezamos? Pregunto Hekapoo al lado de Marco

-Tu multiplícate y construye un bar y oficina provisional aquí, Flisk tu revivirás a todas las viejas caricaturas de este lugar, incluso las olvidadas y perdidas, yo ire a resucitar a los villanos más emblemáticos de este imperio y Yen, revive a todas las buenas series canceladas injustamente. Dijo el cabello de la muerte

En eso todos clavan sus armas en el cementerio que empezó a brillar de azul empezando a revivir a villanos emblemáticos como el juez frolo, Scar, Malefica entre otro villanos que pese a negarse a recibir órdenes la promesa de venganza los hacia estar dispuesto a servir.

Yennefer había reanimado series muy buenas canceladas de manera injusta para ser remplazadas por basuras, entre ellos estaban los Vengadores los héroes mas poderosos del planeta y la poco valorada serie Randy Cunningham ninja total y el espectacular spiderman todos clamando venganza por la persona que los cancelo.

-Equipo talon, todo bien en la estrella de muerte. Dijo Nova desde un comunicador

-Estas adentro pero estoy algo ocupado, estoy peleando contra este tal Dark Vader. Dijo Reaper usando los poderes de Venom para evitar morir

Mientras tanto:

-Aquí el equipo chimichangas en los conductos de ventilación con todos los fans de los huesudos. Dijo Deadpool seguido por la chica ardilla y los fans de los autores

-Esto es genial, seremos libres. Dijo la chica de cola esponjada

Si fue buena idea de este chico lobo solitario ponerles la rabia a tus ardillas y soltarlas en donde todas esas feas princesas están. Dijo el mercenario bocon mientras la chica hacia un puchero.

Mientras esta infiltración era exitosa un raton en su trono sentía que debía preparar su ejército, alguien estaba desafiando su imperio y no podía permitir esa insurrección en sus planes para compra dbz y dc.

-Nadie detendrá mis planes de dominar el mundo, ni siquiera tu viejo amigo. Dijo el raton del mal mirando una foto de Black Hat

pregunta de la semana: como estamos con la fiebre de endgame, ¿cual fue la mejor pelicula del MCU que vieron antes sin contar la de los vengadores? para mi fueron la primera de los guardianes de la Galaxia y ant man


	79. Chapter 72

Hola a todos, káiser de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia que le queda tan poco tiempo para acabar, bueno, debo decirles que este es el fin del regreso de Freezer, no por falta de ideas sino porque tampoco hay mucho que agregar a esta saga, sin más, aquí respondo, pero antes un mensaje rápido para un hater, si no estás aquí para ayudar a que mejore y solo decir que mi historia es basura sin un argumento, por favor, te pido que si no te gusta, no lo leas y ya, valoro las críticas constructivas, no insulto vacíos, sin más aquí respondo a la buena gente

 **juanan231283:** como dicen por ahí, ahora se viene lo chido

 **dovah117:** no hay que darle ideas al ratón, solo diré esto cuando bleach z termina, yo soy káiser (chasqueo) y si, muy buena película, me matan los memes que sacaron

 **viecenta1.8:** tranquilo que se que muchos lo hacen y ten suerte

 **Samsan 19** : gracias compa

 **Guest:** lo se

 **Zwarrior:** si, lo tiene desde hace rato

 **Starlordeando:** tengo 15 capitulos escritos de la facción shinigami (dxd y bleach) y no, porque no vi nada de hunter apenas unos capítulos de la vieja serie y no recuerdo nada más que uno de pelo blanco sacándole el corazón a otro, gracias y si quieres puedes leer over marvel (aunque no conozcas mucho de over watch y marvel)

Capítulo 72: la revancha de 2 grandes enemigos, demonios del frio vs saiyajins.

En la tierra:

La noticia del regreso de Freezer no fue pasada por alto por ninguno de los guerreros Z que podían sentir su poder a lo lejos, todavía nadie podía creer que el emperador del mal regreso de la muerte pero si estaban seguros que Goku lo mandaría de regreso al infierno.

Por parte del mundo de origen de los saiyajins contaban con el maestro Roshi, Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Piccolo, número 18 se encargaba de cuidar a su hija y a la pequeña Pan mientras Momo luchaba.

Del mundo de los shinigamis vinieron todas las mujeres de los saiyajins para defender este mundo seguidos por un par de refuerzos, uno de ellos era Urahara con las chicas quincys a las cuales les quito las restricciones de su poder para que usaran sus letras ya que sus arcos espirituales serian inútiles en un mundo que no tenía Reiatsu

Gohan trajo además 2 refuerzos los cuales eran personas que nunca le dirían que no a una pelea, el primero se trataba de Grimmjow el cual tenía permiso para ir al mundo de su rival al igual que Kenpachi ya que deseaba ver que tan poderoso se hizo su rival en un año, ambos eran guerreros y nunca rechazarían una batalla.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba cerca del mar junto a unas montañas y en poco tiempo pudieron ver la nave del emperador del mal acercarse.

Para algunos sería la primera vez que verían frente a frente al famoso Freezer que era el némesis de Goku, la persona que más problemas le dio, al igual que ser conocido como un asesino de sangre fría que no le importaría matar a millones para conseguir sus objetivos.

Algunos estaban nerviosos, pero conocían su misión, Bulma con un helado estaba llamando a Whis el cual vio todo y se puso a viajar con el dios de la destrucción, los saiyajins y Yoruichi a la tierra, por lo que ahora las personas de la tierra debían contener al emperador del mal hasta la llegada de Goku y Vegeta.

La nave aterrizo a muy pocos metros de todos y al abrir la escotilla dejo libres a casi 1500 soldados del emperador del mal junto con este mismo sentado en su silla flotante junto a su padre que estaba parado, ambos con sonrisas confiadas y siniestras

\- No puede ser, es verdad, Freezer está vivo de nuevo. Dijo Krillin muy asustado teniendo muy malos recuerdos

\- ¿Qué te pasa calvo? ¿Por qué estas temblando? Pregunto Grimmjow que miraba a todos los soldados con ganas de despedazarlos,

\- Krillin ya murió una vez por culpa de Freezer, lo hizo explotar en muchos pedazos, lo sé porque pude verlo antes de quedar inconsciente. Dijo Piccolo sabiendo los traumas del calvo

\- No se ve tan rudo, pero si puedo sentir su enorme poder. Dijo Kenpachi analizando al demonio del frio

\- ¿pero quién es la otra persona? Pregunto Roshi mirando a King Cold.

\- Bueno, veo que los amigos de Son Goku vinieron a recibirme, que agradable sorpresa, pero creo que lo destruiré todo hasta que llegue. Dijo Freezer riendo perversamente

\- Debemos por lo menos eliminar a 75 soldados cada uno y tratar de ganar todo el tiempo que podamos hasta que lleguen. Dijo el maestro Roshi pasando a su forma musculosa.

\- Ya me canse de esperar, es hora de la acción, TRITURA PANTERA. Dijo Grimmjow pasando a su primera resurrección

\- Esto será un buen calentamiento. Dijo Kenpachi removiendo su parche

\- Ute, tiburón. Dijo Harribel liberando su poder.

Rápidamente la mayoría de los shinigamis y arrancars liberaron sus poderes para el combate, incluso las quincys que era la primera vez que lucharían contra enemigos así que no eran de su mundo, aunque al campo de batalla llegaron los niños.

\- Nosotros también lucharemos, no nos pueden negar eso. Dijeron Goten y Trunks que fueron mirados por el emperador del mal.

Freezer reconoció la cabellera del hijo de Vegeta pensando que era un descendiente de la persona que lo había cortado en muchas partes en el pasado sumado a que fue el saiyajin que lo condeno al infierno pero también pudo notar la similitud de Goten con Goku salvo por los ojos verdes.

\- Hagan sufrir a estos miserables terrícolas. Dijo Freezer dando la orden de ataque.

Todos los soldados se lanzaron contra los guerreros y cada uno tomo el número de enemigos que le correspondía aunque otros tomaron menos y otros más.

Rangiku por alguna razón activo su bankai rápidamente cubriéndose de cenizas de modo defensivo pero atacaba a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado haciéndolos explotar por lo que los soldados tuvieron que pensar en otra estrategia, aunque no pudieron porque Soi Fong aprovechando su distracción uso la muerte de 2 pasos para eliminarlos a todos de una manera rápida y sin dolor.

\- Rangiku, no es por criticar, pero ¿Por qué te contienes? Dijo la ex capitana.

\- No quería perderme la pelea, pero debo cuidarme, porque. Dijo la peli naranja tocando su panza cosa que fue captada por Soi Fong al instante.

Nanao había liberado su bankai y cada uno de los soldados había disparado con sus armas de energía contra la peli negra de lentes la cual detuvo cada impacto de los rayos mientras su hoja empezaba a brillar intensamente cosa que los soldados no entendieron.

\- Revenge courter. Dijo Nanao tranquilamente

Con esas palabras todos los ataques regresaron hacia los soldados matándolos de un solo golpe instantáneo, fueron descuidados y terminaron por morir de una manera miserable.

Harribel simplemente uso su segunda forma para atraparlos a todos en su cascada oscura donde ellos estaban indefensos y fueron asesinados lentamente ya sea por ser empalados con el tridente o por ahogarse en el agua donde no pudieron ver a la arrancar en ningun momento cuando entraron en sus dominios.

Orihime, Tatsuki y Urahara trabajan en equipo, la peli naranja repelía todos los ataques con su escudo, la peli negra usaba su fuerza bruta para romperles el cuello a sus oponentes mientras el ex capitán uso el Shibari, Benihime junto al Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi para atrapar y hacer explotar a varios enemigos al mismo tiempo, si bien prefería seguir investigando salir a pelear y tomar aire no le hacía mal debes en cuando

Rukia y Momo usando sus bankais dieron una lluvia de hielo y fuego que congelaba a sus enemigos por las bajas temperaturas y una vez solidificados eran derretidos por las llamas de Tobiume dejando todo un campo de batalla lleno de neblina que fue dispersada por Gohan que solo usando su espada elimino a su grupo de enemigos

Nell no tuvo ninguna dificultad para eliminar con rapidez a sus enemigos usando su segunda forma y 2 lanzadores verdes en sus manos para aniquilar cada enemigo que se ponía en frente

Kenpachi por su lado dejo que lo lastimaran repetidas veces pero nada podía derribar al sádico que se acercaba a los soldados que empezaron a sentirse aterrados al no poder frenar a este monstruo que con un solo corte los partió en 2 a cada uno sin mucho esfuerzo.

Grimmjow siguió los pasos de Kenpachi solo que no dejo que nadie lo tocara y con su agilidad esquivo cada ataque para luego aniquilarlos con un desgarrón que los partió en varios pedazos sin ninguna dificultad, la verdad es que la paz era aburrida pero siempre que pudiera pelear contra alguien estaría feliz.

Lilynette y Yachiru fueron subestimadas por ser solo unas niñas cosa que llevo a sus enemigos a la perdición, la peli rosa los aplasto con sus bestias o los corto en miles de pedazos mientras otros recibieron los disparos de las armas de la arrancar, cuando dejaban su rivalidad de lado eran imparables.

Candice y Bambietta aún no tenían sus poderes al 100 por ciento por lo que trabajaron juntas para ganar, una los paralizo con su electricidad usando su vollständing mientras la chica explosiva hacia la misma acción pero generando una explosión que mató a la mayoría pero algunos quedaron con vida aunque demasiado debilitados

Los guerreros z no tuvieron ningún tipo de problemas contra los soldados del emperador del mal, Piccolo se quito la capa y la lanzo contra sus enemigos que no pudieron contra el peso.

El namekiano los distrajo lo suficiente para usar una versión de las granadas infernales que consumía menos ki contra ello, Krillin aunque tenía sus dudas logro cortar a sus enemigos con un kienzai mientras ten shin han uso sus habilidades de la escuela de la grulla

Por otra parte, pese a su edad el maestro Roshi demostró ser un gran luchador a pesar de su edad aunque después de usar un kame hame ha contra su grupo de enemigos perdió su forma musculosa.

\- LORD FREEZER, ESTAMOS SUFRIENDO GRAVES BAJAS. Dijo Sorbet pero al demonio del frio no le importaba la vida de sus hombres

\- Tagoma, Shisami, vayan a ganar más tiempo. Dijo Freezer con indiferencia mientras su padre también asintió a esto.

Tagoma fue directo contra Gohan pero este lo esquivo con un paso flash para empezar una batalla a gran velocidad donde el saiyajin uso el shikai de Zangetsu aunque el soldado logro evitar el impacto aunque una extraña rana fue partida en 2 por la zanpakuto.

Shisami estaba demasiado confiado al enfrentarse a un par de niños por lo que trato de inmovilizarlos sin éxito alguno ya que ellos eran más rápidos.

\- No tienes idea de a quienes te enfrentas. Dijo Trunks transformándose en vasto lord.

\- Si, vamos a terminar con esto. Dijo Goten pasando a su segunda forma

\- FUUUUUUU SION. Dijeron los niños

Rápidamente los saiyajins Hollow y arrancar se fusionaron pero se veía diferente a la primera vez que se fusionaron, encima de la ropa de fusión esta la playera negra de Trunks junto a su bufanda, sus pantalones eran los blancos de un arrancar, sus piernas y brazos eran blancos con deformidades en forma de garras para pies y manos, en su rostro estaba la mascara con cuernos de de Trunks pero invertida con los cuernos hacia abajo todo esto acompañado de una melena negra y morada.

\- El gran Gotenks acabara con el mal. Dijo el vasto lord definitivo

En menos de nada Tagoma sucumbió ante un getsuga tensho del primogénito de Goku, dio una buena pelea pero para estas alturas, los saiyajins estaban en una liga mayor, lo mismo paso con shisami que no pudo hacer nada contra una fusión.

Pero en un punto de la pelea Freezer disparo un rayo a traición cuando Gohan estaba distraído pero Piccolo vio ese intento por lo que protegió a su antiguo aprendiz recibiendo el impacto muy cerca de su corazón, casi igual a lo que paso en namek hace tantos años.

\- SEÑOR PICCOLO. Grito el saiyajin mirando a su mentor

\- Rayos, no otra vez, pero al menos estas a salvo. Dijo Piccolo quedando inconciente

\- Otra vez ese miserable se interpuso en mi ataque. Dijo Freezer con frialdad

\- Maldito. Dijo el saiyajin pasando a su estado místico.

\- Supongo que un calentamiento antes de que llegue Son Goku no es malo. Dijo el emperador del mal saliendo de su trono.

\- Creo que me divertiré aplastando a esos niños. Dijo King Cold.

Ambos demonios del frio se pusieron al frente de los saiyajins mestizos con miradas seria, Freezer de un rápido grito paso a su forma final que todos los que estuvieron en namek conocían, su aspecto no eran intimidante pero si su poder inmenso al igual que su padre que se parecía mucho solo que la parte morada de su cabeza era azul.

\- Ahora puedo ver quién eres tú, eres el hijo llorón de Son Goku y detrás de ti esta la persona que hice explotar hace años. Dijo Freezer riendo perversamente.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado Freezer, ya no soy el mismo de antes. Dijo el saiyajin mestizo.

Rápidamente ambos contendientes intercambiaron puños causando una onda expansiva que sacudió el campo de batalla seguido por una patada con el mismo efecto hasta que Gohan logro darle un puñetazo al rostro al antiguo enemigo de su padre.

\- Lento. Dijo Gohan.

\- Parece que si has mejorado, pero veamos si puedes mantener mi ritmo. Dijo el demonio del frio que se lanzó al ataque

Gohan recibió un cabezazo que lo mando al cielo y tuvo que dejar a Zangetsu para el combate, no sin antes activar su forma de bankai, el emperador del mal parecía estar muy empeñado en aniquilarlo con tal de hacer sufrir a su enemigo.

Por otra parte King Cold miraba a la fusión vasto lord con interés, la unión de ambos saiyajins creo a una poderosa criatura que paso al SS1 para la batalla que el demonio del frio no tardo en atacar.

Gotenks permaneció a la defensiva hasta que en un punto logra desbaratar la defensa de su enemigo para darle una patada con voltereta pero cuando se vieron de frente el vasto lord lo hizo retroceder con un gran rey cero oscuras.

Cold se enojó que lanzo un rayo desde sus dedos que la fusión esquivo por poco, no eran tan confiados para usar su hierro contra un enemigo de poderes desconocidos, al tener los recuerdos de Goten siempre recordaba a su madre decir que nunca subestime a un enemigo y menos si desconoce sus poderes.

Mientras tanto Gohan y Freezer intercambiaron golpes y parecía que estaban a la par de poder, cosa que enojo al emperador del mal ya que tendría que usar lo que aprendió para derrotar a este mocoso, cosa que reservaba para Goku.

\- De acuerdo Son Gohan, tienes mi atención, esto lo reservaba para tu padre, pero lo usare para humillarte. Dijo Freezer empezando a elevar su poder.

El ki del demonio del frio empezó a crecer de forma alarmante y parecía que un manto de fuego lo cubría, en muy poco tiempo la piel blanca paso a ser de un color oro mientras la boca y manos pasaron a una tonalidad morada, sin duda Freezer quería aplastar a Goku y había aprendido esta nueva transformación.

\- Contempla saiyajin, esta forma se llama Golden. Dijo Freezer revelando su aspecto

\- Demonios, sin duda te volviste fuerte, en ese caso, también tendré que usar lo que aprendí. Dijo Gohan con seriedad.

\- Eee, acaso tienes algo más allá del súper saiyajin. Dijo Freezer interesado.

\- Sí, no está perfeccionado, pero será suficiente para ganar tiempo, AAAAAAAAAAA.

Con eso dicho, el primogénito de Goku lanzo un grito al cielo y su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de un ki azul que poco a poco hacían que dejara de sentirse su poder, esas partículas se desprendieron para revelar que el cabello de Gohan al igual que sus ojos pasaron a una tonalidad azul.

\- Freezer, te presento el súper saiyajin dios azul. Dijo el hijo de Goku

\- Esto será divertido. Dijo el emperador del mal sonriendo sádicamente

King cold hizo lo mismo que su hijo pasando a su forma Golden la cual no era demasiado diferente mientras el vasto lord de un enorme rugido empezó a ser cubierto por el ki divino mientras su cabello largo pasaba a uno azul erizado.

Goten y Trunks por mucho que lo intentaron nunca pudieron acceder al blue pero Whis descubrió que su fusión sí que podía pero reducía su tiempo drásticamente, una vez que lo usaran solo tendrían 3 minutos.

Gotenks no perdió su tiempo y atrapo al demonio del frio en una dona galáctica para rápidamente crear una variante del cero llamada cero divino que era de color azul el cual lanzaron contra su enemigo que no pudo esquivarlo.

La batalla por ambos lados parecía no tener un ganador claro pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, los poderes de los saiyajins iban cayendo en picada ya que no dominaban bien el blue.

Según Whis, al ser híbridos tenían mayor potencial con el ki normal pero el divino era otra cosa, sus padres ya lo dominaban por ser puros pero eso no quitaba que con más tiempo dominaran esa forma.

La fusión perdió su forma rápido pero lograron usar los fantasmas kamikazes contra su enemigo que tuvo que esquivarlos dándole tiempo a los niños para esconderse cuando perdieron la fusión pero ahora la situación era grave.

Gohan aguanto como pudo los impactos del emperador del mal pero poco y nada pudo hacer contra él, lo único que lo mantuvo a salvo hasta que se le acabo el estado blue fue la velocidad mejorara de Zangetsu por el ki divino.

Cuando su forma blue termino y volvió al estado místico Freezer de forma cruel le disparo varios rayos de energía desde su dedo no en zonas vitales sino en partes de su cuerpo para provocarle el mayor dolor posible todo esto mirado con horror por las esposas de Gohan

Pero esta brutalidad es frenada cuando el emperador del mal recibe una patada en el rostro de forma sorpresiva mientras King cold que encontró a los niños es frenado por alguien que se puso al frente.

\- Gohan, lo hiciste muy bien, pero ahora deja que yo me ocupe de esto. Dijo Goku que estaba en su súper saiyajin 1

\- Padre, llegaste. Dijo el mestizo alegre

\- Whis acelero la marcha y ahora está junto a Bills comiendo el helado de Bulma. Dijo el saiyajin mayor.

Rápidamente Rangiku se apareció ante su esposo sonriendo, ella le susurro algo al oído que solo él pudo escuchar, Goku se sorprendió y ella antes de llevarse a Gohan que estaba debilitado le dio un gesto afirmativo

\- Entonces tengo más motivos para derrotar a Freezer. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de confianza

A lo lejos del campo de batallas el dios destructor junto a su ángel guardián estaban devorando el helado mientras todos los miraban con una gota de sudor, ese dios solo se preocupaba por la comida.

\- Lady Yoruichi, regresaron, justo a tiempo. Dijo Soi Fong mirando a su mentora.

\- Claro que lo hicimos, no podíamos perdernos esta batalla y espero que dejaran algo para mí, tengo algo que mostrarles. Dijo la mujer gato

En eso, algunos soldados de Freezer que sobrevivieron a los ataques de las quincys estaban listos para seguir el combate pero no esperaron que la mujer de piel oscura empezara a elevar su poder usando el shunko.

\- Si están asustados con esto, les mostrare algo de lo que deberían estar aterrados

Yoruichi relajo su cuerpo y lentamente unas pequeñas partículas de ki divino empezaron a llegar a su cuerpo, no era una saiyajin pero si alguien que pudo raspar la superficie de ese poder, su aura blanca paso a una azul pura mientras su cabello atado paso al azul al igual que los saiyajins

\- Esto se llama el shunko divino. Dijo Yoruichi muy tranquila

Con una velocidad invisible a la vista de todos, los soldados que eran 40 cayeron todos al mismo tiempo con un solo desplazamiento, sin duda ahora Yoruichi si podía llamarse sin exagerar la diosa del paso flash.

Mientras ella daba esta pequeña demostración de sus poderes Goku y Freezer se miraban con seriedad, uno enojado porque su hijo fue lastimado y el otro con sed de sangre, era el momento de su venganza.

\- Freezer, veo que regresaste de la muerte. Dijo Goku con seriedad.

\- Mis subordinados lo hicieron hace un año, estuve preparando este momento, hare que pagues por haberme mandado al infierno. Dijo el emperador del mal con odio

\- Ya veo, puedo notar que has aumentado tu poder pero yo tampoco estuve descansando. Dijo Goku hasta que Freezer noto algo

\- ¿ahora usas espada? Pregunto Freezer notando la enorme zanpakuto

\- Si, ahora te mostrare lo que puedo hacer. Dijo Goku sacando su espada.

De un rápido grito paso al súper saiyajin blue que no impresiono a Freezer pero si se sorprendió que con decir la palabra bankai su poder aumento y sus ropas habían cambiado a unas que nunca vio, como siempre, subestimo a su enemigo pensando que ese cambio no era nada lo cual sería su perdición.

Por otro lado Vegeta mostraba una sonrisa de plena confianza contra King Cold, no era Freezer pero si que iba a disfrutar matarlo como su hijo del futuro lo había hecho

El príncipe también activo su forma blue y se lanzó al ataque contra el demonio del frio al igual que su rival haciendo que el planeta se sacudiera por el despliegue de energía azul y dorada.

Goku estaba muy atento a cada ataque de Freezer y no parecía subestimarlo en ningún momento, las palabras de Rangiku lo motivaron a luchar y no cometer los mismos errores que hizo en namek hace tanto tiempo.

Golpes y patadas eran intercambiados por ambos enemigos, Freezer no podía creer que con su año de entrenamiento su enemigo se mantuviera tan a la par, lo peor es que no podía entender cómo es que lograba esquivar la mayoría de sus más poderosos ataques.

Lo que él pensaba es que Goku había mejorado demasiado su velocidad sin saber que todo era obra de su bankai de salto en el tiempo, por lo que esto dejaba al demonio del frio con pocas opciones y recurrir a los puños.

Vegeta tenía un combate más parejo contra King Cold pero su desprecio hacia la familia del emperador del mal y su crueldad natural en combate le daba una ventaja ya que su oponente no era un prodigio como Freezer.

\- Vaya, Goku San sí que ha dominado bien el ki divino, no se desanimen jóvenes, ustedes con un poco más de tiempo podrán controlar el súper saiyajin blue. Dijo Whis a los hijos de los saiyajins

\- ¿Qué ustedes solo vinieron a comer? ¿No van a ayudar? Pregunto Bulma en tono de enojo

\- Que escandalosa, si algo pasa yo te protejo para que me sigas dando comida. Dijo Bills y sin notarlo muchos se mantuvieron cerca de el.

Mientras esto pasaba Rukia y Nanao aplicaban kido medico a Gohan, Goten y Trunks mientras Orihime usaba sus hadas para ayudar, la batalla fue dura para los saiyajins, aunque el primogénito de Goku había dejado a Tensa Zangetsu en el campo de batalla.

\- No hace falta que la recojas ahora, además, puede que tu padre la necesite. Dijo Whis sabiendo las intenciones del saiyajin

La batalla estaba en su punto máximo con golpes y patadas de ambos bandos pero poco a poco los demonios del frio se veían superados por los saiyajins, cuando Goku mando al suelo a Freezer sorbet estaba por ayudar a su señor con un ataque sorpresa pero rápidamente sintió un pinchazo.

\- Si se te ocurre atacar a mi esposo por la espalda, será tu ultimo error. Dijo Soi Fong detrás de su enemigo, ella estuvo muy atenta al combate y noto a Sorbet

\- Por lord Freezer, no me asustas. Dijo Sorbet listo para disparar.

\- Muerte de dos pasos. Con eso la ex capitana clavo su aguijón una segunda vez en un punto provocando que su enemigo muriera de forma instantánea

Vegeta se había hartado de su pelea por lo que en un descuido de King Cold cuando disparo un rayo de la muerte y pensó que le había dado, el saiyajin aprovecho eso para ponerse al frente y con un ataque concentrado de ki perforo el pecho de su enemigo el cual sintió un deja vu de esta situación.

Freezer estaba tan desesperado de apenas haber hecho unos pocos daños a su némesis que no se dio cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando energía ocasionando que perdiera su estado Golden cosa que Goku aprovecho para mandarlo al suelo donde pudo ver la espada de su hijo.

\- Se acabó Freezer, una vez más fuiste derrotado por lo que más odias, un saiyajin, criado en la tierra y destinado a vengar a su especie. Dijo Goku que en ningún momento bajo la guardia

\- MISERABLE, NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR TU MALDITA ESPECIE OTRA VEZ. Grito el emperador del mal golpeando el suelo con ira.

\- Como te dije hace mucho tiempo, vete y vive con la vergüenza de ser derrotado por lo que más odias. Dijo Goku aplastando el orgullo de su enemigo hasta que noto algo

\- ESTUPIDO SIMIO, SI NO PUEDO ACABARTE ME ASEGURARE DE LLEVARTE A TI Y A TODO ESTE MISERABLE PLANETA CONMIGO. Grito con locura Freezer creado 2 súper novas en sus manos

Goku noto de inmediato este último truco sucio de Freezer y mirando a Tensa Zangetsu uso su salto del tiempo y agarro la espada de su hijo para poner fin a toda esta venganza, todo pasó demasiado rápido pero el resultado de la pelea estaba claro.

\- MUERAAAAAAAN. Grito Freezer pero cuando mando sus brazos hacia abajo noto algo

Las 2 manos del emperador fueron mutiladas impidiendo que su plan se llevara a cabo ahora estaba gritando de dolor mientras perdía sangre y solo pudo ver a su enemigo con una mirada de odio puro hacia el con una espada gigante que goteaba sangre.

\- Eres un cobarde, cuando todo está en tu contra destruyes el planeta lleno de seres inocentes, FREEZER, NO TE PERDONARE POR INTENTAR DESTRUIR ESTE MUNDO JUNTO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTAN . Grito Goku con ira dándole un puñetazo al emperador del mal para luego usar la tele transportación

\- Miserable…..¿dónde estás? Dijo Freezer en el cielo hasta que un grito le respondió eso sumado a tener dolorosos recuerdos.

Del cielo, Goku estaba cayendo directo sobre el con tensa Zangetsu y esto hizo que la mirada del demonio del frio se pusiera blanca, no solo iba a ser derrotado por tercera vez sino que iba morir de la misma manera que lo hizo hace años..

\- FREEZER. Grito Goku haciendo caer la espada de su hijo

La espada en cámara lenta partió a su enemigo en 2 y se podía escuchar sus gritos ahogados de dolor mientras su cuerpo era dividido, pero su enemigo no se quedó ahí, sino que hizo 3 movimientos más para partirlo en 4.

\- No de nuevo. Dijo King Cold que presencio la muerte de su hijo por segunda vez y de la misma manera.

\- No te distraigas insecto, que ahora es tu turno de morir. Dijo Vegeta.

Goku de un movimiento de su mano lanzo una ráfaga de ki tan potentes para desintegrar los pedazos de su enemigo para asegurarse que no regrese de nuevo mientras Vegeta aprovechando que su enemigo estaba herido hizo su último ataque.

\- Tu patético hijo murió a manos de un saiyajins, algo humillante para ustedes, y ahora tú también sigues. Dijo el príncipe con serenidad.

\- No por favor, te daré los mejores planetas del universo.

\- RESPLANDOR FINAL. Grito Vegeta lanzando su devastadora técnica matando al padre de su enemigo.

De esta manera, ambos demonios del frio fueron derrotados y regresaron a estar atrapados en el árbol del infierno dentro de su capullo de mariposa y volviendo a ser atormentados por canciones alegres por lo que solo pudieron gritar maldiciones contra los saiyajins.

\- Que bueno que todo regreso a la normalidad. Dijo Bulma suspirando de alivio ya que pensó que la tierra iba a ser destruida.

\- Oye Rangiku, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Goku exactamente? Pregunto Harribel curiosa.

\- Se los digo en la cena de celebración por nuestra victoria. Dijo la peli naranja ex teniente

Unas horas más tarde:

Todos se encontraban celebrando su victoria contra Freezer, las deidades estaban apartadas comiendo la deliciosa comida terrestre, los niños estaban jugando mientras los adultos cenaban tranquilos pero ahora Rangiku iba a resolver la duda.

\- Bueno, seguro todos ustedes se preguntan porque luche de forma extraña y que le dije a Goku. Dijo Rangiku a todos mientras saltaba hacia su esposo terminando siendo cargada como una princesa.

\- Tengo mis sospechas, además porque no has consumido sake en un buen tiempo. Dijo Rukia que estaba muy segura de lo que diría.

\- Bueno, Goku lo sabe, pero, estoy embarazada, voy a ser madre. Dijo la peli naranja aferrada a su hombre para besarlo en los labios.

Todos aplauden por la gran noticia, ella sería la segunda en tener un hijo/hija de Goku por lo que muchos pensaban en nombres tanto de niñas como niños, sería más fácil si supieran de que genero seria él bebe.

\- Vaya, ¿de qué nos perdimos? Pregunto Whis curioso

\- Voy a ser hermano mayor. Dijo Goten con entusiasmo

Whis sentía curiosidad por la noticia y como una de la shinigamis se estaba esforzando en el entrenamiento no solo la felicito sino que puso su bastón que brillo unos segundos para luego revisarlo dejando a todos confundidos.

\- Felicidades señorita Son Rangiku, será la madre de una niña. Dijo el ángel guardián con su típica sonrisa

\- SIII, tendré una hermosa niña y será la shinigami más hermosa de todas. Dijo Rangiku muy emocionada de su futura hija

\- Solo no le pegues tu gusto por el alcohol. Dijo severamente Nanao haciendo que todos se rieran.

\- ¿y cómo la llamaras? Ya que yo gane el ponerle el nombre Gine o Bardock al hijo que tenga yo.

\- Ya se, la llamare Asuna, te gusta pequeña, serás la linda y pequeña Son Asuna Matsumoto. Dijo Rangiku frotando su vientre.

Mientras este hermoso momento pasaba y la tierra estaba en paz una vez más, en otro universo, un planeta fue destruido por una persona que se parecía a Bills solo que con un enorme sobre peso y lo que parecía ser una versión femenina de Whis.

Del planeta que fue destruido se podía ver lo que parecía ser una esfera del dragón del tamaño de ese planeta, ahora debían buscar las demás pero estaban en el universo 7.

\- Champa sama, nos quedan pocas esferas por encontrar. Dijo una voz femenina.

\- Muy bien Vados, entonces creo que dentro de poco debo visitar a mi hermano. Dijo Champa sonriendo y junto a su ángel guardián retomaron la búsqueda de lo que se conocerían como las súper esferas del dragón

Omake: invasión a Disney

El cementerio estaba lleno de seres vengativos que querían un pedazo del Ratón por mandarlos a ese lugar, Hekapoo y Marco estaban aplicando todas las reglas del manual de villanos de black hat para cómo realizar una conquista malvada, lleva a tus tropas bien alimentadas y evita los lugares fríos.

Arthas que era el de la experiencia militar estaba acomodando a las tropas mientras los mencionados anteriormente estaban alimentando a sus reanimados con la carne de princesas capturadas.

-Oye Tia Yen, ¿no faltan princesas por capturar? Pregunto Flisk a la bruja es estaba jugando un juego de cartas con en el juez Frolo y Nova

-Si te refieres a esa princesa de las nieves de nombre Elsa, tu madre Kerrigan se está ocupando de eso.

En un castillo se podía ver a las princesas que iban a sobrevivir a esta caída de un imperio mientras ese lugar se convertia en una colmena Zerg se encontraba a Kerrigan tenía a Elsa pisándola de su pecho mientras sus criaturas inmovilizaron sus manos para que no los congelara.

-Tu película esta sobrevalorada, pero no negare que esa canción cursi fue un éxito, con esto, nada de Frozen 2, pero tienes mucho potencial así que te volverás parte de mi enjambre. Dijo Kerrigan mientras con una mano forzaba la boca de la princesa y con su otra mano le introducía un paracito.

Mientras en el espacio, en la estrella de la muerte:

Sombra y Geralt tenían órdenes muy específicas mientras esperaban una señal, y era capturar a alguien de este lugar para el bar, alguien con muchas manos con el que estaban luchando, un personaje olvidado y mal aprovechando en star wars.

La hacker estaba tratando de meterse en el sistema de un droide de batalla blanco muy ágil con 4 brazos empuñando en cada uno un sable de luz de sus enemigos derrotados junto a una capa, este sujeto era conocido como el general Grievous.

-Morirán en este lugar intrusos. Dijo el droide mientras perdía el control de una de sus manos por culpa de la Hacker

-Estamos de tu lado, vinimos a liberarte del dominio del ratón para que seas libre y tengas una mejor vida. Dijo Sombra que se deslizo para tomar el sable azul que perdí su enemigo

-Las condiciones de trabajo son mejor que la esclavitud de ese sobre explotador. Dijo el brujo usando un hechizo en su espada de plata para que no se rompa

-Si quieren que renuncie a todo tendrán que acabar conmigo primero. Dijo el droide que por hablar perdió otro brazo por parte del brujo que ahora usaba el arma laser.

Mientras ellos luchaban Reaper, Widowmaker y Raven luchaban contra los maestros sits Dark vader, Kylo Ren y dark maul en ese mismo orden teniendo batallas reñidas.

El asesino con simbionte casi es estrangulado de no ser porque su paracito destruyo el respirador de su enemigo y al seguir fiel al ratón tuvo que matarlo, Kylo fue el más fácil ya que la francotiradora solo tuvo que hacerlo enojar para que bajara la guardia mientras Maul no pudo hacer nada contra Raven.

-Aquí talon, la estrella es nuestra, ahora pasar a la fase 2 de esta invacion, ardilla roja, reina de enjambre y demonio blanco, ¿listos? Pregunto Reaper usando nombres en clave

-SIIIIIII. Dijeron desde un comunicador Ichigo, Kerrigan y la chica ardilla

Las puertas del castillo de las princesa se abrió revelando a una mutada Elsa como un zerg seguida por un gran enjambre hambriento, Ichigo se puso frente a la puerta principal del imperio del ratón y con un cero redujo la puerta a nada.

Eso fue una señal para que en el cementerio Arthas desde su caballo esquelético diera la orden de ataque y todos empezaron a marchar como una horda mientras las gemas eliminaban a los defensores para que entraran sin bajas.

Mientras en los dominios del ratón de varios conductos empezaron a salir sientas de ardillas rabiosas lideradas por una chica ardilla y mercenario bocón mientras los fans eliminaban todo lo que odiaban de Disney.

-MOUSE, TRAIGANME A MOUSE. Dijo Deadpool con una catana en mano.

-Ese no es tu dialogo. Dijo la chica ardilla.

El ratón miraba todo esto con enojo de que alguien desafiara su imperio que pronto iba a caer y sientas de franquicias serian libres.

Pregunta: ¿vieron la serie de cortos love, dead and robot? Sino la vieron la recomiendo pero es animación para adultos, vean primero buena cacería


	80. Chapter 73

Hola a todos, káiser los saluda mientras están siendo tragado por cuadernos llena de apuntes de exámenes pero les traigo el capítulo de esta semana, y bueno antes de continuar me pregunto ¿Qué pasara con ese hater cuando termine la historia? Posiblemente se quedara sin alguien a quien molestar hasta encontrar otra historia para darle insultos sin fundamentos, bueno sin más, aquí respondo

 **Samsan 19:** pues si, no hay mucho que aportar

 **dovah117:** para lo primero, están en el fic de sam, y para otro, mira, no te quiero hacer spoilers, pero será una sorpresa que no vas a ver venir en el torneo

 **komaterah** : cuando terminemos con el Raton, me lo pienso y te digo

 **fabry96:** digamos que si y no, veremos un poco esa nueva generación en la saga black y mira que me estoy arriesgando (algo que me gusta evitar es crear OC) pero no, en black termina todo, creo que Naruto es mas fuerte aunque no veo Boruto

Capítulo 73: el torneo entre universos

Unos meses más tarde:

Con la derrota definitiva de Freezer la paz había regresado a la tierra una vez más, la derrota del emperador del mal marco el final de su imperio donde ya no quedaba ninguna persona leal a él, por lo que ahora el demonio del frio solo sería recordado como un tirano espacial que murió a causa de su propia arrogancia a manos de los seres que odia, los saiyajins

Gohan cuando no iba a entrenar al planeta de Bills pasaba tiempo con su hija Pan la cual pronto tendría una tía con la cual jugar, mientras que las esposas de Goku al no ponerse de acuerdo iban todas juntas al planeta de Bills a cambio de un intercambio de comida bastante grande sumado a que debían cocinar.

En estos momentos se podía ver a Goku, Vegeta y Gohan caminar con mucha dificultad usando trajes extremadamente pesados que parecían a los de un luchador de zumo, las mujeres que vinieron al planeta con los saiyajins fueron Rangiku y Yoruichi, para que fuera justo, las demás se quedaron en la tierra y le dejaron sus lugares a Momo y Rukia para que pudieran ver entrenar a Gohan junto con la pequeña Pan

Los saiyajins estaban corriendo por todo el planeta del dios mientras este como siempre evadía su trabajo y dormía una siesta que podía durar varios días aunque lo que no sabía es que pronto iba a ser interrumpido por la persona que menos esperaba ver en sus dominios.

En muy poco tiempo, una luz se estrelló abruptamente contra el bosque mandando a volar a los visitantes del universo 6, el dios de la destrucción Champa que se estrelló contra un árbol y su ángel guardián Vados que estaba parada con una sonrisa.

\- Demonios Vados, te dije que tuvieras cuidado al aterrizar. Dijo Champa con un chichón cómico

\- Pero usted dijo que quería llegar rápido y no pude bajar la velocidad. Dijo Vados inocentemente aunque lo hizo apropósito

\- Como sea, es hora de mi almuerzo. Dijo el gato gordo.

La ángel le dio una bebida de frutas muy nutritiva y dietética aunque el gato del universo 6 nunca haría dieta por lo que pedía comida chatarra hasta que este recibe un ataque de energía provocado por Bills el cual fue despertado por accidente a causa de un ataque accidental de Goku.

\- Regresen aquí sabandijas y afronten su castigo con dignidad. Dijo Bills lanzando una esfera de poder morado

\- CORRAN. Grito Gohan mientras seguían corriendo con dificultad por los trajes pesados ignorando por completo a Champa al cual pasaron de largo

\- ¿esos eran mortales? Dijo pregunto Champa confundido antes de recibir un impacto de su hermano

\- Vaya, este lugar es divertido, podría considerar el mudarme al universo 7. Dijo Vados de forma divertida

La ira de Champa iba creciendo por ser ignorado por su hermano hasta que de un grito libera su poder destruyendo el bosque y quedando a la vista de su hermano Bills el cual se sorprende y no estaba muy feliz de ver a la bola de manteca de su hermano.

\- A eres tú, no te veo desde hace muchos años, ¿pero qué diablos te trae a mi planeta y universo bola de manteca? dijo Bills con desagrado

\- Cállate flacucho, he venido aquí por 2 razones y ambas son para superarte. Dijo Champa que se elevó a la misma altura que su hermano.

\- De acuerdo pero que sea rápido. Dijo el gato de la destrucción que fue a cambiarse

Mientras esto pasaba los saiyajins lo presenciaron a la distancia sin entender quién era esta versión gorda de Bills, pero Whis les dijo que se los explicaría en el camino y que por ahora podían dejar de entrenar, por lo que los 3 se quitaron los trajes que al hacer contacto en el suelo se hundieron casi hasta las profundidades del planeta.

Un rato después:

Los saiyajins y las shinigamis estaban en una esquina del comedor del palacio viendo a los 2 dioses destructores que estaban por hablar, ninguno cambio mucho desde la pelea contra Freezer salvo que Rangiku ya tenía su vientre muy hinchado esperando a la pequeña Asuna mientras que Yoruichi sospechaba que ella también estaba embarazada ya que su metabolismo no fue el mismo en la última semana

Los ángeles guardianes explicaron que el que en total habían 12 universos de los cuales el 7 era el universo gemelo del 6, por darles un ejemplo simple en ese mundo el planeta de los saiyajins pudo no ser destruido o en otro caso que alguno de ellos tuviera una contra parte femenina en ese mundo, y al decir eso, tanto Goku como una chica de pantalones rosados, una tira morada que cubría sus pechos y cabello negro levantado del universo 6 estornudaron como si hablaran de ellos.

\- Estoy reuniendo las súper esferas del dragón hermano, pero necesito de tu permiso para buscar las demás que están en tu universo. Dijo Champa lo cual genero una pregunta en las shinigamis

\- ¿súper esferas del dragón? ¿Cuál es la diferencia con las normales? Pregunto Momo sujetando a Pan

\- Estas esferas tienen el poder para poder destruir y crear universos, para usarlas se deben pedir los deseos en el lenguaje de los dioses. Dijo Whis resolviendo la duda

\- Has lo que quieras panzón, solo no me molestes, Y PONTE A DIETA, YO COMO MUCHO, PERO POR LO MENOS ME MOLESTO EN CUIDAR MI FIGURA. Grito Bills con fastidio.

\- CALLATE MALDITO GATO DESNUTRIDO. Dijo Champa enojado aunque Vados estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de Bills.

Los gatos de la destrucción se elevaron sobre la mesa y comenzaron a golpearse, causando un enorme alboroto para ser detenidos por sus ángeles guardianes ya que una pelea entre dioses de la destrucción estaba prohibido.

Ambos argumentaban que su universo era el mejor y para demostrarlo Champa hizo una competencia de comida con su hermano, cada uno probaría el platillo más delicioso de su universo.

Vados hizo aparecer una capsula de la cual salieron unos extraños huevos verdes de manchas amarillas, Champa le dio a su hermano, Whis, los saiyajins y a las shinigamis para que probaran lo que según él era la mejor comida de todo el universo 6.

\- Sabe cómo a un huevo normal, solo que más salado. Dijo Rukia tranquila

\- No está mal, pero he comido mejores. Dijo Goku que también comió el suyo.

\- Pues no está mal, pero la comida de mi universo dejaría la tuya en ridículo maldita albóndiga. Dijo Bills con indiferencia.

\- ¿A SI? PRUEBALO, muéstrame la mejor comida de tu universo y veremos quien ríe al final. Dijo Champa confiado.

\- Ustedes shinigamis, traigan lo último que trajimos del mundo de Bulma, y la especialidad. Dijo Bills aunque la última parte hizo que el rostro de Yoruichi, Rukia y Momo se pusiera azul.

Lo primero que trajeron en una mochila fue potes de ramen instantáneo y agua caliente para todos aunque también cargaron una caja con la señal de peligro biológico por todas partes cosa que confundió a los seres del universo 6.

\- Primero la comida de Bulma-san ya que la de Orihime no es para todo el mundo y es para paladares fuertes. Dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en la caja que se estaba movimiento.

\- ¿solo le tiras agua a un par de fideos? ¿Esto es lo mejor de tu universo? Dijo Champa con burla.

\- Espera y veras. Dijo Bills confiado

En menos de un minuto el ramen instantáneo estaba listo por lo que todos alegremente de dieron un bocado, Champa estaba incrédulo, fue lo más delicioso que había probado en su basta vida al igual que Vados que empezaron a comer sus alimentos con rapidez.

\- ESTA DELICIOSO. Grito Champa pero se dio cuenta que su hermano le había ganado

\- Mi universo tiene la mejor comida. Dijo Bills.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa caja? Pregunto Vados viendo como Rukia trataba de frenar lo que estuviera adentro

\- Mas ramen, solo que fue hecho por otra persona, el problemas es que puede ser la comida más deliciosa o la más asquerosa dependiendo del paladar que lo coma. Dijo Rangiku ya que a ella si le gustaba lo que Orihime preparaba.

\- Si es más ramen, veamos que tal es. Dijo Champa emocionado aunque la verdad es que ese sería un error

Rukia y Momo se pusieron unas máscaras de gas mientras abrían lentamente la caja que liberaba un aura oscura terrible aunque en su interior solo había un ramen supuestamente normal, que solo se le dio a las deidades y a los saiyajins, ya que a Rangiku no le dieron por precaución ya que no sabían si esa comida podía afectar el embarazo

Lo que nadie parecía darse cuenta es que ese ramen de Orihime se movía y hablaba sobre la dominación mundial hasta que fueron pinchados por un tenedor y empezaron a ser consumidos por los presentes.

A Bills, Whis y Vados les dio casi un orgasmo por el sabor delicioso pero champa era otra historia, su cara se puso completamente azul y para sorpresa de las shinigamis que no lo comieron, este quedo noqueado y con un fantasmita saliendo de su boca.

\- Ok, no quiero no pensar que pasaría si Orihime unirá fuerza con otra mala cocina. Dijo Rukia con miedo

\- Seguramente terminarían creando un homúnculo de alimento. Dijo Yoruichi mientras en otras dimensiones, un rubio demonio, una peli negra de lentes que era demonio y una maga pelirroja estornudaron sintiéndose insultados

\- Vados, podrías despertar a el flojo de mi hermano. Dijo Bills por lo que la ángel solo golpea la cabeza de su dios para despertarlo de golpe

\- ES LO PEOR QUE HE COMIDO EN MI VIDA. Grito Champa enojado.

\- ¿enserio? Porque para mí fue todo un manjar de los dioses. Dijo Vados

\- Quitando ese mal platillo, ¿de dónde sacas esta comida? Pregunto champa interesado.

\- De la tierra de mi universo. Dijo Bills simplemente

\- Vados, ¿tenemos un planeta tierra en nuestro universo? Pregunto el dios del universo 6

\- Veamos, aaa parece que ese planeta fue destruido hace años por una guerra que erradico a la raza humana, ahora solo es un planeta desierto, algo que usted debería destruir en lugar de dormir y comer. Dijo Vados en tono de reproche.

\- Jejjejej, parece que nunca tendrás la mejor comida, una lástima, bueno si solo quieras venir por las esferas ya te puedes ir. Dijo Bills haciendo una señal para que se fuera su hermano

\- Espera estúpido gato desnutrido, yo quiero ese planeta. Dijo Champa con enojo.

\- Ya lo tienes, a pero es verdad, ya no hay nada ahí, que pena.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de la tierra? Pregunto Champa

\- Nada que tu tengas albóndiga, ahora vete. Dijo Bills perdiendo la paciencia.

Los mortales incluso Goku decidieron permanecer al margen de esta discusión tomando una distancia segura para no ser afectados por el berrinche infantil de ambos dioses que estaban por pelear de nuevo.

\- Tengo una idea, un torneo. Dijo Champa como si encontrara la solución.

\- ¿un torneo? Pregunto Bills curioso

\- Tu apuesta el planeta tierra de tu universo y yo las súper esferas del dragón, nuestros 5 mejores luchadores pelearan en un torneo de fuerza. Dijo Champa cosa que emociono a Goku pero prefirió quedarse callado, no quería provocar la ira de sus esposas por ser irresponsable

\- De acuerdo, dentro de 3 meses será el torneo, 5 contra 5, si ambos luchadores usan armas se lo puede permitir pero si solo uno tiene arma será a los puños, sin límite de tiempo y gana el que tenga un luchador en pie. Dijo Bills pensando lo que podía pedirle a las súper esferas.

\- Será entonces, hasta 3 meses. Dijo Champa para retirarse con Vados no sin antes tratar de entender quiénes eran las chicas vestidas de negro.

Una vez que el dios del universo 6 se fue Goku no pudo esconder su emoción por la idea de luchar contra seres de otros universos por lo que saltaba de alegría sacándole una pequeña risa a sus esposas mientras Gohan también estaba emocionado mientras Vegeta no demostraba que estaba interesado por el torneo.

\- Ustedes 3, no quiero escusas, van a pelear el torneo lo quieran o no. Dijo Bills apuntando a los saiyajins para que no hicieran planes antes del torneo

\- Si, Bills san. Dijeron los saiyajins un poco intimidados.

\- Con eso son 3 participantes, quienes serán los otros 2. Pregunto Rukia interesada.

\- Yo puedo participar, no necesito de una zanpakuto para luchar a diferencia de Harribel y Nanao, sumado a que soy la más fuerte entre las shinigamis. Dijo Yoruichi mientras su hollow interno sonría por esa determinación.

\- Eso es verdad, no solo es la más rápida, sino que es la más fuerte entre los shinigamis. Dijo Rangiku sin poder argumentar ante esa lógica.

\- Cierto, pero ella no puede participar. Dijo Whis seriamente

\- ¿Por qué? ¿pasa algo malo? Dijo Yoruichi sin entender

\- Bueno, no creo que quieras perjudicar a la tercera presencia dentro de tu cuerpo que está creciendo en tu interior. Dijo el ángel sin referirse al Hollow interno

\- Espera, eso significa que estoy. dijo la mujer gato tocándose el vientre y mirando con alegría a su esposo

\- Así es felicidades Son Yoruichi, será la madre de una hermosa niña. Dijo Whis sonriendo

Yoruichi solo podía llorar de alegría mientras abrazaba y besaba a Goku que también estaba alegre mientras Gohan pensaba en sus futuras hermanas menores, Rukia, Momo y Rangiku solo la felicitaban.

Cuando Yoruichi había aprendido el shunko blue en sus noches no solía dormir sino que se divertía con su esposo y en una de esas noches se emocionaron más de la cuenta y ella termino embarazada una semana antes de que Freezer llegara a la tierra, ella iba a llamar a su hija como la madre de su esposo, Gine.

\- Cof cof, si ya terminaron de celebrar, necesito 2 peleadores para que entrenen y más les vale que se esfuercen porque si perdemos la tierra la destruiré antes de dársela a esa albóndiga. Dijo Bills seriamente

\- Deben elegir a alguien que no necesite un arma para luchar en combate. Dijo Rukia pensando que ella no podría ya que necesitaba que su bankai tenía un arma, junto a sus poderes de hielo

\- Podrían ser, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Soi Fong y los niños dudo que dejen que participen. Dijo Rangiku sabia mente

\- Ulquiorra es el rey de hueco mundo, tiene sus responsabilidades, Grimmjow podría funcionar pero es algo impulsivo. Dijo Gohan pensando

\- Eso nos deja a Soi Fong, nuestra mejor opción, ella es fuerte con o sin su zanpakuto, con un duro entrenamiento pude igualar mi velocidad o superarla, sumado al dominio perfecto del Shunko. Dijo Yoruichi todas las características de su aprendiz.

\- Bueno, ella puede ser ahora solo hay que preguntarle si está de acuerdo y creo que el ultimo debería ser Piccolo, Majin Buu es demasiado perezoso como para luchar, además la inteligencia nos puede ayudar. Dijo Goku pensado

\- En ese caso nuestros participantes seria, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo y la señorita Soi Fong. Dijo Whis pareciéndole buena la formación

\- Pues entonces, A ENTRENAR FLOJOS, SI PERDEMOS LOS VOY A DESTRUIR. Grito Bills con enojo haciendo que todos se asustaran

\- Bueno, Rukia y Rangiku regresen a la tierra para preguntarle a Soi Fong si quiere participar. Dijo Yoruichi aunque ella no podía entrenar físicamente, ya que sería madre.

A lo lejos, con Champa:

\- Puaj, no me puedo quitar el sabor de esa horrible comida. Dijo el dios gordo que tenía su mano en el hombro de Vados

\- Por lo menos eso me dio una idea para iniciar su dieta. Dijo la ángel con una risita un poco malvada.

\- Ni se te ocurra vados. Dijo champa.

\- Champa sama, ¿tiene alguna idea de quienes participaran? Pregunto el ángel al dios.

\- Pues no sé, dejare que tu busques a los más poderosos del universo 6, pero si quiero que en nuestro equipo haya saiyajins. Dijo el dios destructor del universo 6

\- Veamos, si, aquí esta, en nuestro universo el planeta de esa raza no fue destruida, ¿algún detalle más? Pregunto Vados

\- Esas mujeres de negro, eran extrañas, sus armas tenían una presencia propia. Dijo Champa que no entendía sobre las zanpakutos

\- Según me conto Whis mientras usted y Bills sama discutían, es que eran shinigamis de otra dimensión dentro del universo 7, es posible que en nuestro universo en otra dimensión también encontremos shinigamis. Dijo Vados pensativa.

\- Entonces quiero que por lo menos uno de nuestros participantes sean un shinigami, no le daré ventajas a ese flacucho. Dijo Champa con seriedad.

\- Entendido Champa sama. Dijo Vados

Regresando al universo 7, en el mundo bleach:

\- Un torneo entre nuestro universo y el otro, suena interesante. Dijo Soi Fong que estaba comiendo algo

\- ¿Por qué ella y no Yoruichi, digo, ella es la más poderosa entre nosotras? Pregunto Harribel recostada contra una pared.

\- Bueno, digamos que ella está en la dulce espera y no quiere arruinarlo. Dijo Rangiku un tanto divertida aunque eso hizo que sus amigas se sorprendieran

Rápidamente Nanao escupió su café, Harribel se sobre salto que se fue de espalda al suelo mientras Soi Fong se atraganto pero logro mantener la compostura mientras se preguntaban en que momento ella quedo embarazada.

\- ¿en qué momento? Pregunto Nanao acomodando sus lentes.

\- Una semana antes de que Freezer regresara. Dijo Rangiku con diversión.

\- ¿eso tiene que ver con que la habitación del planeta de Bills donde dormimos este sola? Dijo Soi Fong

\- Bueno, antes que nosotras hicieras visitas, ese lugar eran 2 camas separadas donde dormían Goku y Vegeta, pero cuando empezamos a ir Vegeta se tuvo que mudar. Dijo Rangiku

\- Según él, no lo dejan dormir, hacen mucho ruido por la noche. Dijo Rukia recordando algunas quejas del príncipe

Ahora las esposas del saiyajin se sonrojaron de la vergüenza y pudieron entender cómo es que su amiga quedo embarazada, después de todo, ella era la que más aguantaba por la influencia de su Hollow interno.

\- Bueno, si ella no puede entonces no tengo problemas en tomar su lugar, pero quizás debamos avisarles a todos por si quieren ver el torneo, debo irme a entrenar. Dijo Soi Fong tomándose enserio el torneo

En el universo 6:

Vados estuvo buscando a las personas que representarían a su universo luego de determinar el lugar de la pelea, un planeta desierto sin nombre donde creo toda la plataforma de pelea junto a gradas flotantes para los espectadores junto a puestos de comida para que todos estuvieran satisfechos.

En su viaje encontró a la persona que podría luchar por su universo aunque no lo haría gratis, sino que pedía algo a cambio, algo que el ángel acepto dar solo si ganaban, también fue al planeta de los demonios del frio de su universo para reclutar a alguien hasta que llego al planeta de los saiyajins, lo curioso es que tenía una zanpakuto.

Vados había logrado abrir una brecha para ir a la otra dimensión de su universo donde las cosas eran bastante similares a los acontecimientos del universo 7 solo que casi todas las cosas fueron hechas por un peli naranja y esta zanpakuto era de un shinigami que murió durante la guerra Quincy del universo 6.

Entre los participantes encontró a un joven saiyajin el cual le había sugerido a una persona que pese a su actitud arrogante y creída era muy buena luchadora, la ángel encontró a esa persona y le dio los poderes de shinigami a la fuerza, pero había un detalle.

La saiyajin a la que le dio su poder si bien podía alcanzar lo que los shinigamis llamaban bankai, no sería suficiente para luchar contra el universo 7 sumado a que la ahora primera shinigami del universo 6 tenía una hermana que no era una luchadora pero su poder dormido era increíble.

Vados no podía elegir a una de las 2 para ayudarla para preparase para el torneo, así que se le ocurrió una idea pero primero debía hacerles una visita a los kaio shines del universo 6 para "tomar prestados unos objetos" para ayudar a estos luchadores.

Un tiempo más tarde, universo 7:

Goku había regresado a su hogar para entrenar a Soi Fong para el torneo mientras Gohan entrenaba con Piccolo mientras Vegeta entrenaba por su cuenta por el momento, no había forma de que la ex capitana aprendiera el shunko Blue pero si que podía incrementar su poder.

La pequeña ex capitana recibió también entrenamiento de Nanao para que aprendiera a mejor sus hechizos para no tener que usar a suzumebachi en el combate, aunque este entrenamiento fue interrumpido por una sola razón.

Rangiku había llegado con la comida para la pareja que está entrenando con mucha intensidad pero antes que pudiera llamarlos todos los alimentos se le cayeron mientras gritaba y sentía un fuerte dolor viendo de su estómago.

\- Aaaaaa o por dios, ya viene. Dijo Rangiku con dolor

\- ¿Rangiku, está bien? Pregunto el saiyajin con preocupación

\- Es nuestra hija, ya viene. Dijo la ex teniente mientras seguía sufriendo

El saiyajin la tomo de forma nupcial para llevarla a la tienda de Urahara para que de la misma forma que Harribel, tener al bebe en ese lugar mientras Soi Fong se fue directo a la sociedad de almas a buscar a Unohana.

Ya en la tienda del ex capitán la peli naranja shinigami con ayuda del hombre del sombrero e Isane ya que Unohana estaba demasiado ocupada ayudaron en el parto donde finalmente Rangiku pudo sostener a su pequeña hija, Son Asuna Matsumoto

Esta pequeña niña, está destinada a convertirse en una poderosa shinigami ya que no solo contaba con el poder espiritual de su madre sino que también ella fue concebida cuando Goku ya dómina una buena parte del ki divino.

Otra cosa que pasaba en la tierra, fue que Bulma al saber de las súper esferas creo un súper radar del dragón para encontrarlas cuando llegara el momento

Un tiempo después corporación capsula:

La mayoría de amigos y esposas de los saiyajins estaban en el lugar esperando a Whis para ir al lugar del torneo, a pesar de querer ver el combate entre los 2 universos los capitanes shinigamis y espadas no pudieron ir, pero el ángel les dejo a todos una televisión para ver en vivo y en directo las peleas por lo que no se perderían nada.

También entre los que verían el combate serían los amigos de Gohan que cada uno ya tenía sus propias vidas, Jaco había traído al rey de la vía láctea que era una especie de pulpo verde con una corona

No solo esperaban a Whis sino también a Goku y Vegeta que se fueron a entrenar los últimos 3 días a la habitación del tiempo para progresar más rápido.

Rangiku les mostro a las esposas de Gohan a su hija y todas no podían esperar al día en que pudieran ser madres y poder criar a una niña como la pequeña Pan o Asuna

\- Aaa ¿dónde se metieron esos? Llegaremos tarde. Dijo Bulma un tanto molesta aunque luego de decir eso se escuchó un subido.

\- Perdón por la demora, pero perdimos la noción del tiempo mientras entrenábamos. Dijo Goku que había aparecido con Vegeta

Antes de que las esposas de cada uno lo regañaran notaron algo raro, los 2 estuvieron entrenando por 3 años sin descanso al punto de no haberse bañado por lo que tenían la mugre y sudor de ese tiempo, sumado a que de forma extraña les creció una barba a cada uno.

\- APESTAN, dense un baño rápido, es hora de irnos. Dijo Bulma mientras ella, Nanao y Whis se tapaban la nariz.

Una vez que los saiyajins se quitaron la peste de encima ya ellos junto a los demás participantes estaban listos, Goku estaba ya directamente con su bankai activado con sus ropas rojas y negras pero mientras no peleara no habría desgaste alguno, Vegeta con la ropa que le dio el anciano kaio shin de hace 15 generaciones después de revivirlo, Gohan iba con la ropa de su bankai también aunque debajo de esta está el uniforme de la escuela de la familia del mal, Piccolo usaba sus típicas ropas moradas con capa y turbante mientras Soi Fong tenía su chaqueta de capitana que tenía como un recuerdo y su indumentaria.

\- Estamos listos Whis es hora de empezar con el torneo. Dijo Goku con mucha emoción por lo que todos se subieron a un cubo para ir al planeta de Bills y de ahí irse directamente al planeta sin nombre

Omake: fin de la conquista parte 1

Todo el imperio del raton estaba cayéndose a miles de pedazos, todas las series canceladas por su mano estaban de regreso buscando venganza y masacrando todo lo que se cruzaban, miles de franquicias eran liberadas para luchar por su libertad mientras otros eran consumidos por los muertos o el enjambre.

El raton miraba desde su trono como todo se derrumbaba por lo que saco de una caja fuerte de su oficina algo llamado, suero de dragón, si nadie los detenia, perdería todo lo que consiguió en tantos años.

Mientras el ejército seguía su marcha en una parte destruida el bar y la oficina estaban tomando un descanso bebiendo un poco como el par de buenos amigos que eran solo esperan una señal más para seguir su avance.

-Entonces…ichigo, ¿tu y Sombra cuando piensan tener hijos? Pregunto Kerrigan al lado del caballero de la muerte

-¿pero que dices? Apenas si llevamos poco tiempo saliendo. Dijo el vasto lord algo rojo.

-Pero si en el infierno el tiempo pasa mas rápido. Dijo Arthas tranquilo mientras sujetaba el cráneo de alguna princesa muerta.

-Además los jefes parecen que se acercan a sus segundas al mando. Dijo Nova que usaba una cabeza de payaso para asustar a super boy Prime

En eso todos siguen bebiendo tranquilamente hasta que un terremoto los sacude y todos ven tranquilamente la señal, era la estrella de la muerte que se cayo muy cerca del castillo del ratón, de la cual salieron cientos de droides reprogramados por la hacker y liderando a estas máquinas estaba el general Grievous.

Mientras en el interior del castillo se estaba librando la batalla más épica que haría templar a la batalla de Endgame y que podía destruir el universo, la chica ardilla contra Thanos con su guantelete mirándose cada uno de forma retadora.

Deadpool estaba en medio de 2 los contendientes sin ningún plan alguno sumado a que los fans le dieron una día para darle la victoria a su compañera de cola esponjada, debía hacer enojar al titan loco, y solo había una forma para hacerlo.

-Oye tonto con barbilla de escroto. Dijo Deadpool haciendo que Thanos lo mirara.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con un ser inferior como tu. Dijo el titan loco sin importancia.

-Que curioso, porque el otro dia visite la casa de la muerte, me recibió usando lencería y menciono que un ser inferior con las letras TH terminada en ANOS era un ser inferior. Dijo el mercenario.

El titan loco se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese insulto por parte de mercenario que se refería a su amor no correspondido molestándose sin notar que una enorme cantidad de ardillas estaban apareciendo.

-Luego de eso ella comió según ella una larga y dura salchicha, nos bañamos y después.

-SILENCIO. Dijo Thanos cada vez más molesto

-Dijo que yo tenía 15 centímetros que tu no tendrás. Dijo el mercenario bocon haciendo que el titan loco se enojara.

-Ahora si, te borrare de este multiverso. Dijo Thanos pero había un detalle

Antes de chasquear sus dedos una ardilla se puso en el medio y el mirar al suelo estaba rodeado por todo un ejercito de esos tiernos animalitos, no era como que Deadpool les hubiera dado bellotas con la rabia.

-A el chicos. Dijo la chica ardilla y todas sus mascotas gruñeron y se lanzaron contra el titan loco.

Rápidamente el poderoso Thanos, destructor de mundos y el multiverso fue completamente atrapado por un monto de simples ardillas que empezaron a quitarle todas las gemas el infinito mientras una de estas tenía la intención de matarlo, por lo que se metió en el trasero del villano que seguramente necesitaría un médico para liberarse de su pequeña…obstrucción.

-Y ahora, a por la cabeza del Raton que no es como se hiciera gigante, flotara y empezara a escupir fuego como en South park. Dijo el mercenario bocon,

-Si, vamos a terminar con esto. Dijo la chica ardilla mientras sus mascotas seguían golpeando al titan loco con mini bates de metal dados por cierto mercenario.


	81. Chapter 74

Hola a todos káiser de nuevo con esta historia que le falta todo para terminar, bueno no tengo mucho que comunicar asi que solo respondo

 **dovah117:** pues no, pero sí que Gohan tendrá una gran batalla, y lo último será niña

 **Samsan 19:** gracias compa

Capítulo 74: la primera batalla del torneo, la abeja vs el demonio del frio

Todos estaban dentro del cubo de transporte para ir al planeta de Bills donde no pudieron evitar tomar unos bocadillos antes del momento de la verdad, después de todo, algunos no podían luchar con el estómago vacío.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto, todos charlando mientras Rangiku le mostraba a las esposas de Gohan a su pequeña hija Asuna de la cual todos dijeron que era hermosa pero que no se le ocurría hacer que la niña desarrolla el gusto por el sake.

No tardaron nada en llegar al planeta de Bills donde el destructor estaba impaciente pero una vez que lo recogieron todos fueron al planeta sin nombre donde se celebraría el torneo y todos quedaron sorprendidos por ver flotando las súper esferas que tenían el tamaño de planetas.

\- WOW, son enormes. Dijo Orihime impresionada

\- No me quiero imaginar el tamaño del dragón que saldrá de ahí. Dijo Nanao también impresionada

\- Hemos llegado. Dijo Whis haciendo descender el cubo

El lugar del torneo era una plataforma parecida al del torneo de las artes marciales solo que ligeramente mas grandes, en cada extremo había un retrato de Bills en azul y Champa en rojo ambos on poses imponentes, flotando sobre el lugar había plataformas que parecían de pasto que servirían de gradas para los espectadores y por ultimo había dos lugares que era reservado para las deidades y sus participantes.

En eso todos fueron tele transportados a sus ubicaciones separando a las espectadores de los luchadores los cuales debían someterse a un examen escrito para ver si eran aptos para la lucha.

En eso llega champa y Vados con los mejores luchadores del universo 6 de los cuales eran bastante impresionantes uno de otro.

El más raro de todos era una especie de robot gigante de ojos azules y que parecía tener magma en su interior y una extraña cabeza por donde salía vapor, este ser eran conocido como Magetta.

Otro que dejo sorprendido a todos era un demonio del frio de color azul, les recordaba mucho a Freezer en su primera forma solo que este se comportaba de una manera amistosa aunque algunos notaron que esa actitud era falsa, al parecer esa raza era malvada sea del universo que sea, este luchador era conocido como Frost

Los siguientes dejaron sorprendidos a los saiyajins y a la ex capitana, el primero era un chico de pelo negro como el de Gohan con ropas que Vegeta identifico como unas que los habitantes del planeta Vegita usaban en el pasado, este niño era conocido como Kyabe aunque la persona a su lado era quien capto la atención.

Era una chica de cabellera negra levantada atada en una cola de ojos ónix vestida con unos pantalones y una playera que mostraba su vientre, todo el conjunto de color rosa junto a brazaletes y botas de color dorado pero lo que captó la atención fue que sobre esta ropa tenia ropa negra de shinigami, una zanpakuto en su espalda y un par de pendientes verdes que indicaban que era una fusión, esta mujer era conocida como Kefla, la fusión de las saiyajins del universo 6 Caulifla y Kale.

El último de los participantes eran el más misterioso de todos y mostraba una mirada fría, era un ser de color morado con una gabardina negra, calvo y de ojos rojos conocido como Hit, el mejor asesino a sueldo del universo 6, si le ordenaban matar a alguien, esa persona se podía dar por muerto o muerta.

\- Oigan, ¿ustedes son saiyajines? Pregunto Vegeta intrigado.

\- ¿Y eso te importa porque? Pregunto Kefla con desdén.

\- Kefla, no seas grosera, así es, yo soy Kyabe y ella es Kefla, somos saiyajins del universo 6.

\- Pero que sorpresa, hola yo soy Goku, también soy un saiyajin pero del universo 7. Dijo el Son de forma amistosa.

\- Un gusto, es genial conocer a miembros de la misma especie. Dijo Kyabe amistosamente

\- ¿su planeta fue destruido por un tirano espacial? Pregunto Vegeta

\- No, para nada, el planeta salad nunca fue destruido y es muy prospero. Dijo Kyabe un poco desconcertado por esa pregunta

\- ¿Salad? Así se solía llamar el planeta Vegita, que interesante. Dijo el príncipe saiyajin saludando al joven

\- Más vale que no me decepciones, espero luchar contra ti. Dijo Kefla apuntando a Goku

\- Jijiji, yo también quiero luchar contra ti, así que me esforzare por ganar. Dijo Goku dándole una mirada determinada a la saiyajin

\- Me agradas, soy Kefla, aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿pero quienes son tus amigos? Pregunto Kefla por alguna razón la mezcla de las personalidades de las saiyajins hacia que fuera menos grosera dependiendo de la persona a la que se dirigía.

\- Bueno, el de ahí es mi hijo Gohan, al igual que yo, también es un saiyajin shinigami, solo que hibrido, el de verde es Piccolo, la mejor niñera de nuestro universo. Le dijo en voz baja la última parte.

\- ¿y la enana? Dijo la saiyajin refiriéndose a Soi Fong que ofendida se dirigió a ella.

\- Sere una enana, pero no soy una vaca pechugona, y por cierto, yo soy, Son Soi Fong, la esposa de Goku. Dijo la ex capitana haciendo que una vena se le formara a la saiyajin

\- Espero que no nos crucemos en el campo de batalla porque te aseguro que no pasare por alto ese insulto, maldita tabla. Dijo Kefla mirando fijamente a la peli negra

\- Tranquilas chicas, no hay necesidad de enojarnos, después de todo serán peleas amistosas. Dijo Goku separando a las chicas

Después de las presentaciones y que Kyabe le ofreciera a Vegeta visitar su planeta y revelar que los saiyajins de ese mundo no tiene cola todos se sentaron en unos bancos como de una escuela y los 10 debían pasar el examen, aunque lo que no sabían es que ese examen tenía una función extraña.

Una vez que todos pasaron el examen subieron a la plataforma con sus dioses y los ángeles explicaron que el examen era también una forma de seleccionar en base de mayor a menor el orden de luchadores.

Por sorprendente que pareciera, Soi Fong sería la primera en luchar, luego seguiría Gohan, en el medio Piccolo, seguido por Vegeta y lo mejor para el final Goku, y no podía reclamar porque Bills lo iba a golpear si hacia eso.

Por parte del universo 6, Frost iría primero, seguido por Kefla, Magetta, Kyabe y por ultimo hit al parecer los dioses de la destrucción se guardaban a sus mejores luchadores para un final explosivo.

En el medio del campo de batalla protegido por un domo de energía de los ángeles, había un marcianito verde con una antena que funcionaría como el árbitro de la pelea pero antes de empezar un extraño pingüino del espacio dio una canción de apertura de al combate.

\- Juro que e visto un pingüino igual a ese en la televisión. Dijo Rukia en las gradas ya que ese animal se le hacía parecido a uno que vio en una caricatura.

\- El primer combate del torneo de los 2 universos serán, Son Soi Fong del universo 7 contra Frost del universo 6. Dijo el marcianito

Ambos bajaron al ring y se les aclaro que si los 2 usaban armas, era legal su uso contra el otro, pero si solo uno tenía, no estaba permitido por lo que Soi Fong no podía usar en contra de Frost a suzumebachi pero la conservo en su espalda mientras se quitaba la túnica de capitana.

\- Que sea un buen combate. Dijo Frost amistosamente aunque de nuevo, a la ex capitana no le daba confianza así que siguió el juego

\- Lo mismo dijo. Dijo ella en pose de batalla

\- COMIENCEN.

Rápidamente la esposa del saiyajin tomo la ventaja usando un paso flash y dándole un codazo al demonio del frio privándolo unos segundos del aire para luego darle una patada giratoria del cual su enemigo alcanzo a cubrirse apenas pero fue arrastrado.

Soi Fong no perdió el tiempo y le dio un combo de golpeas su enemigo que pudo detener la mitad pero mientras lo hacía notaba algo muy extraño en sus brazos, un pequeño agujero como para que una aguja saliera.

Como una experta en armas ocultas sospechaba que su enemigo no sería honesto por eso no podía bajar la guardia por lo que luego de darle una patada al rostro elevo su ki y poder espiritual para usar una de las técnicas que le enseñaron para esta pelea.

Como ella iba en lugar de Yoruichi sus amigas y las esposas de Gohan le enseñaron algunos nuevos trucos para que los usara como factor sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras Hadō 33 Sōkatsui. Recito el hechizo la pequeña chica para lanzar el ataque contra Frost

El demonio del frio logro detener esa técnica usando su segunda forma más grande lo que no se dio cuenta es que al aumentar su tamaño contra un oponente de pequeña estatura le dio una ventaja a la chica atacándolo por varios lados usando el paso flash

Su enemigo era fuerte, no era tonta sabía que la velocidad era su fuerte y usaba esa ventaja ya que los golpes de su enemigo no eran algo que tomar a la ligera, intercambiaron golpeas hasta que uso otro patada giratoria y luego de eso lo tomo de los cuernos y lo lanzo lejos para sacarlo de la plataforma

Champa se asustó al ver eso pero por suerte el demonio del frio se estabilizo para pasar a su forma de asalto que era la tercera forma de su raza algo que hizo que la ex capitana activara el shunko normal para enfrentar a su enemigo el cual empezó a lamentarse de no derrotarla, algo que ella noto como una actuación, este tipo no era quien decía ser.

\- Deja de llorar y pasa a tu ultima forma, sé que la tienes, no eres el primer demonio del frio que veo. Dijo Soi Fong recordando a Freezer cuando lo vio la primera vez.

\- Ya veo, entonces iré con todo. Dijo Frost que incremento su poder una vez mas

Su aspecto era similar a Freezer en su última forma solo que de color azul y menos simétrico en algunas partes de la cabeza.

Al igual que el demonio del frio del universo 7, Frost tenía el rayo de la muerte desde su dedo por lo que la ex capitana con dificultad eludió el impacto aunque uno de dio en el costado de su cuerpo haciéndole daño, pero ella no se quedó de brazos cruzados sino que aumento el poder al shunko perfecto y le dio dos potentes golpes que hicieron que de nuevo casi saliera del ring

Frost se lanzó al ataque de nuevo pero esta vez ella lo noto al igual que Jaco desde las gradas, un arma escondida, más específicamente una aguja con veneno logro evitarla pero pensaba exponerlo como tramposo pero necesitaba ser rápida.

Durante un intercambio de golpes el demonio del frio logro clavar su aguja en su enemiga que antes de sufrir la debilidad uso de nuevo el Sokatsui creando una pantalla de humo y susurrando una palabras.

Frost creyendo que todo iba como pensó se lanzó al ataque solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara hecho del shunko dejándolo confundido si su enemiga debía estar débil.

Al dispersarse el humo todos quedaron confundidos al ver en la pequeña ex capitana el tatuaje de mariposa propio de su shikai en su brazo, algo que no nadie entendía pero Soi Fong les brindo la respuesta que buscaban.

\- Con mi experiencia como ex capitana aprendí que para anular un veneno, necesito otro más potente, Suzumebache es un veneno que ahora estoy usando para anular el tuyo. Dijo Soi Fong señalando acusadora mente a Frost.

 _Nota del autor: esta parte está basada en el relleno de los bounts_

\- No….no tengo idea de que hablas. Dijo el demonio del frio

\- Si estás seguro, entonces no tendrás problemas en que el árbitro revise tus brazos en busca del arma. Dijo la peli negra haciendo que el marcianito revisara.

Efectivamente, en su mano había una aguja venenosa que al ser tocada por el árbitro quedo muy débil, esto hizo ver al demonio del frio como un tramposo haciendo que Champa se enojara ya que los hizo ver mal delante de sus enemigos.

\- No lo saquen, yo misma terminare el combate y acabare con este tramposo. Dijo la ex capitana.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de eso, ahora usare tanto veneno como para matarte. Dijo Frost con algo de maldad.

\- Pues ven y prueba eso. dijo Soi Fong provocando a su enemigo

En eso el demonio del frio cayo en la trampa de la pequeña chica que había logrado en un movimiento rápido doblar el brazo de su enemigo para que el mismo se inyectara el veneno empezando a sentirse débil pero eso no termino ahí.

\- KAIO KEN, AUMENTADO 3 VECES. Dijo Soi Fong cubriéndose del ki rojo

Mientras su enemigo era víctima de su propia de su propia trampa ella cargo un kame hame ha no tan potente y lo disparo contra Frost que al estar débil fue arrastrado y estaba vez termino por salir de la plataforma dándole la primera victoria al universo 7.

\- Son Soi Fong, la participante del universo 7 gana la primera ronda y pasa a la siguiente pelea. Dijo el árbitro

\- Lo hice, gane. Dijo Soi Fong alegremente que dé un paso flash regreso a esperar la siguiente pelea.

\- Jejeje, lo hiciste genial, sabía que ganarías. Dijo Goku abrazando a su esposa que le dio un beso en los labios por la emoción

Mientras en hueco mundo:

Los espadas si bien no podían luchar o dejar hueco mundo para ir a ver el torneo si que pudieron verlo ya que con un par de suplicas de Videl hacia Whis el ángel les dio una televisión que transmitía los combates y todos pudieron ver la primera pelea con la victoria de su universo por una persona de este mundo

En medio de la sala de trono y por esta ocasión especial había 4 sofás blancos donde todos estaban sentados bien la pelea ya sea entre comentarios o comiendo, o si eran Stark, estaban durmiendo una siesta.

\- Esa enana es buena, pudo derrotar al tramposo en su propio juego. Dijo Loly junto a su hermana Melony

\- No contaba con los poderes de la zanpakuto de esa shinigami además de subestimarla, ese fue el peor error que cometió. Dijo Ulquiorra al lado de su reina

\- Lucho como una noble peleadora y además uso la trampa de su enemigo en su contra, eso demuestra que no siempre la fuerza lo es todo en una pelea. Dijo Videl que se sentó en las piernas de Ulquiorra

\- Tsss, apuesto a que yo lo hubiera hecho mejor. Dijo Grimmjow con arrogancia causando que los espadas tuvieran una gota

\- Si claro, apuesto a que te hubieran eliminado primero ya que no usas la cabeza más que para golpear. Dijo Luppi entre risas.

\- CALLA, MALDITO AFEMINADO. Dijo el arrancar pantera que se lanzó a atacar al trapo

\- Oigan, hacen mucho ruido, quiero dormir. Dijo Stark para seguir durmiendo en un sofá solo para el

\- Todavía me pregunto cómo demonios es que este sujeto es el más fuerte de nosotros. Dijo Cirucci con una gota de sudor estilo anime

\- Bueno, creo que mejor nos callamos, está por iniciar otra pelea. Dijo Ulquiorra sin saber que una situación similar se estaba viviendo en la sociedad de almas.

En la sociedad de almas, casa de Ukitake:

Al igual que en hueco mundo, alguien había suplicado que se pudieran ver las peleas de entre los universos solo que a ellos se les dio 2 televisores, uno para los capitanes y otro para los tenientes mientras los demás verían la repetición del combate.

De la misma manera, en el lugar había varios sofás y los capitanes actuales con algún alimentos mirando la pelea que sin duda impresiono a más de uno y consideraron que dejar ir a Soi Fong fue una sabia decisión ya que había progresado muchísimo en los últimos años desde que dejo de ser capitana.

\- Wow, realmente es impresionante. Dijo Lisa que debido a que Kyoraku se volvió el teniente de Ukitake ella ahora era la capitana del escuadrón del castaño.

\- Si, ni que lo digas, si bien Yoruichi pudo ser mejor ella tampoco se queda atrás y se nota que aplico todo lo que le aprendió en los últimos meses. Dijo Shinji al lado de su compañera Vizard.

\- Que bueno que todos nos esforzamos para no dejar papeleo y poder disfrutar de este momento. Dijo Ukitake aunque noto que Unohana y Toshiro reían nerviosamente

\- Si….jejeje. Todos hicimos nuestro papeleo. Dijo el peli blanco sin querer admitir que dejo a sus tenientes hacerlo todo, aunque por suerte no se perderían la pelea.

\- Creo que estoy pensando en dejarle el puesto de capitana a Isane, ella está muy preparada para tomar ese puesto. Dijo Unohana al lado de Zaraki.

\- Bueno guarden silencio, está por empezar el siguiente combate. Dijo Kenpachi prestando atención a la pantalla.

De nuevo en el torneo:

Luego de que Soi Fong descansara unos minutos y que Frost trata de escaparse del lugar con un premio para el universo 6 si ganaban, empezó el siguiente combate y una persona estaba más que emocionada por ello.

\- La siguiente pelea será entre, Son Soi Fong y la participante del universo 6 Kefla. Dijo el presentador haciendo que la saiyajin bajara al campo de batalla

\- Es hora que tu y yo ajustemos cuentas enana. Dijo la saiyayina con una sonrisa salvaje.

\- No me subestimes. Dijo la shinigami estando frente a frente contra su enemiga

\- Debido a que ambas participantes cargan armas, por esta pelea su uso esta permitido. Dijo el marcianito

\- No necesitare de los poderes de geh zurück para aplastarla. Dijo Kefla mirando a su enemiga que activo el shikai de suzumebachi.

Ambas tomaron distancia y cuando se dio la señal para comenzar la ex capitana paso rápidamente a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados ya que su enemiga con su velocidad la ataco muy rápido, en parte sabia que no podría ganarle pero daría todo de ella para exponer las habilidades de su enemiga.

En un punto pudo reaccionar rápido dar una patada de barrida y darle otra en el estómago que apenas la lastimo pero la saiyayina se recuperó rápido le dio un puñetazo a la esposa de Goku en la cara que la mando lejos muy cerca del borde pero de un paso flash logro evitar su caída y volver a activar el shunko perfecto de nuevo.

Ahora la velocidad de Soi Fong pudo ayudar a esquivar algunos de los impactos de Kefla que empezó a enojarse, su enemiga era muy problemática para ser tan pequeña.

Incrementando su poder conecto varios golpes dolorosos contra la peli negra que tosió sangre después de varios impactos consecutivos en su estómago, sus opciones eran pocas, debía ir con todo para hacerle aunque sea un poco de daño a su enemiga.

Lo primero fue hacerle creer a su enemiga que no podía levantarse para rápidamente activar el kaio ken hasta donde su cuerpo podía aguantar que era un aumento por 10, esta vez Kefla si sintió el golpe.

Fue sorprendida por un combo de patadas y golpes con la guardia baja para luego ser paralizada unos segundos por el bakudo 61 y recibir varios proyectiles consecutivos de su enemiga que ahora usaría su poder aumentado 15 veces, sabía que esto le dolería pero quería comprobar algo que podía serle útil a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- KAME HAME HA. Dijo Soi Fong lanzado la ráfaga de poder azul que se mezcló con el aura de shunko y kaio ken

\- De acuerdo enana, eres fuerte, te daré esto como premio. Dijo Kefla antes de recibir el ataque

Cuando la ráfaga estaba por impactar se escuchó un fuerte grito y seguido de eso, el ataque fue repelido con suma facilidad y todos pudieron ver algo que le trajo malos recuerdos a más de uno, sobre todo a los saiyajins y los shinigamis.

Kefla había repelido el ataque y ahora un manto de ki verde la cubría, sus ojos se volvieron azules mientras su cabello de erizo y cambio a uno verde, indicando que ella era la súper saiyajin legendaria de su mundo.

Ahora Soi Fong había logrado su cometido, si ellos eran los mejores del universo 6 debía ser por una buena razón y ella aun sabiendo que sería derrotada en esta pelea pudo exponer esa forma.

\- Así que tú también eres un súper saiyajin legendario. Dijo Soi Fong entre jadeos mientras su cuerpo le dolía, usar el kaio ken con el shunko era muy agotador.

\- ¿Cómo que también? Pregunto Kefla intrigada.

\- De donde vengo, ya nos hemos enfrentado a un sujeto llamado Broly, fue la peor amenaza al que nos enfrentamos, pero fue derrotado. Dijo la ex capitana.

\- Ya veo, entonces ya lucharon contra alguien como yo, pero no soy igual, yo soy única y nadie me podrá superar. Dijo Kefla dejando que su parte arrogante tomara el control

Antes de que Soi Fong le respondiera esta cayo al suelo de la plataforma muy agotada y sin poder moverse, la saiyajin todavía con un poco de rencor la saco de la plataforma con una dura patada en las costillas.

La ex capitana salió bruscamente de la plataforma para chocar con la barrera y antes de impactar contra el suelo ella ya estaba entre los brazos de su esposo que la miraba con preocupación por su estado, algo que ella adoraba, ver esa preocupación.

\- ¿Soi Fong, estas bien? Pregunto Goku preocupado.

\- Lo estaré, en cuanto me des una semilla del ermitaño, pero, quiero pedirte algo. Dijo la pequeña ex capitana con una tierna sonrisa, esto era algo que siempre quiso hacer

\- Claro, ¿Qué deseas? Pregunto el Son y su esposa le susurro algo al oído.

En eso el tomo la semilla del ermitaño, pero como su esposa se lo pidió el mordió una punta y luego de eso le dio un beso en los labios para que ella se la comiera.

Esto dejo algo rojas a las esposas de Goku ya que su amiga era demasiado oportunista de esta situación para hacer eso, aunque muchas tuvieron esa misma oportunidad de recibir una semilla del ermitaño de esa forma luego de una gran batalla.

Bills parecía molesto por perder pero solo sonrió ya que pudo entender rápido que su luchadora lo dio todo solo para exponer el una parte del poder de su enemigo algo que podía ser útil para el siguiente luchador.

\- OYE FLACUCHO, PERDISTE UNA LUCHADORA DE FORMA MISERABLE. Gritaba Champa pero su hermano le respondió de forma tal que mejor debía quedarse callado.

\- Lo dice el que perdió la primera pelea y que además uso un tramposo, puede que tu diminuto cerebro saturado por toda la grasa no se dé cuenta, pero tu luchador ha demostrado un poder que los míos conocen bien, eso nos da una ventaja porque ya saben cómo luchar contra ello. Dijo Bills de una forma que hizo que Champa no pudiera responderle, porque desgraciadamente, tenía razón salvo sobre la grasa en su cerebro

\- Bueno, creo que es mi turno, deséenme suerte. Dijo Gohan que antes de bajar al campo de batalla activo el bankai para empezar con todo.

\- Suerte hijo, sé que lo lograras, tienes nuestro apoyo. Dijo Goku mientas su esposa estaba recostada sobre sus piernas.

De esta manera ahora estaba por empezar una batalla entre la primera shinigami saiyajin del universo 6 contra un hibrido saiyajin con los poderes de una zanpakuto especial y poder Hollow, sin duda la pelea seria increíble y más cuando Kefla mostrara de lo que era capaz su bankai.

Omake: el bar alterno

Todos los de la oficina se encontraban celebrando su victoria en Disney en el bar del infierno con todos los demás, incluso con Deadpool y la chica ardilla del otro Omake donde el mercenario cargaba la cabeza cortada de cierto ratón que lo quería censurar.

En una parte estaban las gemas como Jasper y Lapiz hablando con Marco y Hekapoo que admitieron que se fueron de su serie porque se estaba convirtiendo en una mala telenovela romántica mientras en otra los agentes de Talon estaba con su Jefe e ichigo que les estaba dando unos papeles ya que ahora volverían a hacer la función de la oficina, matar princesos y los protas, asi como cazar trapos con fans ocasionalmente.

Mientras todos bebían los autores al lado de sus asistentes se hacían la pregunta que se iba responder, ¿Cómo seria la oficina y bar de un mundo paralelo? Luego de esa pregunta se hizo una rotación para ver el mundo paralelo.

Ese lugar era sumamente parecido al verdadero bar solo que el que fabricaba la cerveza no era un orco sino un demonio rojo con una mano gigante conocido como Hellboy y su ayudante en la preparación era una chica con una gema en su cabeza completamente flaca y delgada conocida como perla.

En la seguridad de la puertas se encontraba un héroe caído vestido de amarillo con un par de extremidades rojas en su espalda conocido como Sentry vacio con su vigilate Kikyo del mundo de inuyasha.

\- Alto, ¿Qué tan rudos son? Pregunto el vacio a los miembros de la oficina Arthas y Kerrigan que en este mundo eran humanos puros aun seguidos por su hija adoptiva, una chica que parecía una caricatura conocida como Peacock de un mundo llamado Skullgirls.

\- Yo me encargo padres, somos tan rudos que vivos endgame. Dijo la chica de caricatura.

\- ¿y?

\- No fuimos al baño en las 3 horas seguidas luego de tomar 3 botellas de refresco, no recibimos ningún spoiler antes de verla y no lloramos en el final. Dijo Peacock chasqueando sus dedos

Al pasar encontraron a los demás miembros del bar y la oficina, siendo la camarera del luego otra hermosa rubia con un traje mecánico conocida como Samus y en la barra de cervezas se encontraba un androide de otro planeta conocido como Brainiac

En otro lado una de las camareras no trabajaba ya que estaba con su novio de la oficina que era Marco, la chica en cuestión se parecía mucho a la ex del castaño solo que vestida como un gato y con partes de su cuerpo con suturas, esta chica era conocida como Ms Fortune.

En otra mesa donde el Ichigo de este infierno junto a Mira trataba de detener a Erza para que se controlara con el alcohol ya que la ultima vez casi mata a alguien por pensar que estaba tratando de seducir al peli naranja.

Si, en ambos mundos el bar y la oficina era un desmadre, en otro lado se veía a Kaiser muy tranquilo con su asistente Toralei mientras su amigo Sam se escondía ya que a que su gerente le entraron ganas de celebrar de otra manera.

\- ¿Dónde esta? Solo quiero divercion y…..un poco de su néctar. Dijo la peli blanca gerente del bar alterno.

Esta chica era de pelo blanco corto con un uniforme de escuela, ojos azules y en su espalda cargaba una especie de aspiradora, ella era conocida como Anna Seiyuu una pervertida con tendencia a ser una Yandere, hasta tenía su propio cuchillo y todo.

\- Creo que lo vi irse a buscar a alguien más para el trabajo. Dijo la gata aunque la loca no se lo tomo muy bien.

\- ¿seguro que no necesitas más seguridad para que ella no abuse de ti? Todavía recuerdo como se puso cuando te regale a Ms Fortune

\- No, estoy bien, además no me molestaría eso. dijo el esqueleto de chaqueta azul mientras escucho un golpe

\- Jefe, aquí le traigo a una loca recién calmada. Dijo el cyber Ninja Raiden cargando a Anna

\- Gracias, aunque no hacia falta tanta fuerza. Dijo káiser mientras el ninja dejaba a la loca con su amigo

En otra mesa estaba las personas del Omake de ese mundo que eran Gintoki de Gintama y Mako de kill la kill usando la prenda de su mejor amiga mientras discutían algo sobre dónde poner la cabeza de un ratón en su casa.

Por ultimo se pudo ver a lo lejos el hospital del infierno donde se encontraba Thanos recostado en una cama, en el mundo alterno era antedida por una enfermera ninja de pelo azul conocida como Valentine.

Pero regresando al mundo original se encontraba la compañera de Reaper Moira diciéndole a Thanos que tendrías que operarlo para sacarle la ardilla, ya que según ella, esa ardilla tenía la intención de matarlo, pero se equivocó y se quedó chiquito, se quedó chiquito…., en el chiquito.


	82. Chapter 75

Capítulo 75: cambia mi destino, geh zuruck

En la sociedad de almas:

Todos los que estaban viendo la pelea entre los universos les dio un escalofrió al ver el pelo verde de Kefla, sin importar que ya pasaron tantos años todavía persistía el trauma que les dejo Broly después de atacar la sociedad de almas hace tantos año.

Pero aun así no podían evitar preguntarse como seria la sociedad de almas del otro universo ya que esa chica era una shinigami sustituta del universo 6, por lo que a todos les invadía la curiosidad de cómo era la contra parte de ese lugar y que tan diferente era todo.

Lo siguiente en lo que estaban pensando era en lo que podía hacer la zanpakuto de la saiyajina, de nuevo todos se sumergieron en recuerdos de ver a Vegetto que junto a majin Buu terminaron luchando unos segundos en la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, aun fue poco tiempo, todos sintieron el poder de la espada de la fusión, por lo que era de intuir que Kefla tendría algo igual o más impresionante.

Por su lado los arrancars en hueco mundo solo se preguntaban qué tan poderosa seria la saiyajin y que podría hacer su zanpakuto, otro se preguntaban que tanto iba a durar el combate, conocían a Gohan y sabían que era extremadamente poderoso pero ahora se enfrentaba a otro saiyajin shinigami de poder desconocido.

En el torneo:

\- Como ambos contendientes poseen armas, estará permitido su uso por esta pelea. Dijo el presentando que salto de la plataforma para ponerse a salvo ya que sentía que los 2 iban a despedazar el área

Ambos saiyajins shinigamis se mirando con detenimiento, esperaban que uno de los dos atacara o que algo hiciera un solo ruido para comenzar y escuchar una queja de parte de Champa hizo que los dos se desvanecieran en borrones negros que empezaron un intercambio frenético entre sus espada.

Gohan tenía una ventaja a su favor pero aun así no se iba a confiar o subestimar a su enemiga, llevaba más tiempo siendo shinigami mientras Kefla solo tenía unos meses y no dudaba que Champa hiciera que entrenara para alcanzar el bankai en ese tiempo.

Cada impacto sacudía la arena y chispas volaban con cada embate de sus armas, se podía ver que cada uno se hizo un corte consecutivo el uno al otro estando algo igualados por el momento hasta que el hijo de Goku se transformó en súper saiyajin dos y rompió la estabilidad de su contrincante para darle una patada y cuando estaba en el suelo se lanzó al ataque.

\- GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito el saiyajin que en medio de la caída cargo su arma

El impacto dio en su objetivo aunque la fusión se había defendido poniendo su arma al frente y miro sonriendo que pudo hacer un corte más profundo en su enemigo antes de que rompiera su defensa.

\- Bueno, creo que debo ir mas enserio si quiero ganar. Dijo Kefla poniendo su espada hacia abajo

Va usar su zanpakuto, debo prestar suma atención a ver qué es lo que hace. Pensaba el hijo de Goku prestando suma atención.

\- Cambia mi destino, Geh Zuruck. Dijo la fusión empezando a liberar su poder espiritual que se volvió verde por el aura del súper saiyajin legendario

Todos estaban sumamente atentos a ver qué era lo que pasaría y ahora venían como la fusión traía un brazalete azul en su brazo derecho mientras que en su mano izquierda sujetaba una espada de tamaño considerable de color rojo y gris con una extraña palanca de motocicleta.

 _Nota del autor: su espada es la red queen de dmc 4 que junto al 3 es mi favorito, y para sacarlos de su duda, Geh Zuruck significa retrocede en alemán_

Cuando Kefla dejo de liberar su poder estaba sonriente y apenas toco el acelerador de su espada ella desapareció dejando confundido a Gohan que no vio a donde se fue e intento sentirla y al encontrarla fue tarde.

\- CRUSH CANON. Grito la fusión que apareció desde el cielo

Gohan recibió el impacto de la ráfaga de ki verde y roja terminando con parte de sus ropas dañadas en el proceso, pero ahora que estaba de pie noto tres cosas, el brazalete de su oponente paso de azul a rojo, su espada estaba humeando como si hubiera sido sacada del fuego y lo más importante el daño que le causo con el getsuga se había ido al igual que algunos cortes pero no los del inicio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa luces confundido? Dijo Kefla con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Sin duda lo estoy, no sé qué paso pero lo voy a descubrir. Dijo Gohan sonriendo como cuando lucho contra súper Buu

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? Pregunto la fusión.

\- Es que estoy emocionado por esta pelea, por ahora iré con todo.

De un grito rápido el hijo de Goku paso al SSGB empuñando a tensa Zangetsu pero esta vez prestaría mucha atención a todos sus movimiento, tanto los suyos como los de Kefla, no poder verla le recordaba a sus primeros años enfrentándose al salto en el tiempo de su padre.

Kefla sonrió y empezó a atacar con mucha más intensidad pasando mucho tiempo entre espadazos, golpes y patadas, la pelea iba muy pareja Gohan sufrió algunos golpes potentes de la chica del universo 6 pero el logro conectarle un Masenko que casi la saca de la plataforma pero logro regresar a la conciencia para evitar que Champa se alterara más.

Poco a poco Gohan notaba como la fusión miraba su brazalete que pasó de rojo a naranja, y después que pasaron casi 5 minutos de golpes paso a verde de nuevo y ella se apresuró a recobrar su espada justo después de recibir un Sokatsui.

Ella luego de eso volvió a activar la palanca de su arma desapareciendo una vez más pero Gohan estaba muy atento y empezó a contar y recordó cada secuencia de su combate que dio sus frutos.

Este rápidamente cargo un getsuga y volteo rápido para lanzarlo justo en el instante que Kefla volvió a lanzar el Crush canon que fue cortado por la técnica del mestizo que había logrado darse cuenta de lo que la zanpakuto de su enemiga hacia al notar que de nuevo su arma y brazalete estaban como la primera vez después de activar la palanca y que tenía menos heridas que antes.

Gohan se lanzó otra vez chocando sus armas y entablando una conversación que se aseguró que nadie escuchara para tomar ventaja en la siguiente ronda

\- Lo tengo, ya se lo que hace tu espada es la inversa de lo que hace mi padre. Dijo Gohan forzando a su enemiga para que empezara a crear un cráter por la presión.

\- ¿Enserio? Entonces dilo. Dijo Kefla que de una patada derribo al saiyajin que no se quedó quiero y con una mano en el suelo se impulsó para darle una patada en el mentón.

\- Cuando dijiste cambia mi destino y vi que tenías menos heridas que al inicio lo supe. Dijo Gohan mientras los espectadores se preguntaban a qué se refería teniendo pocas o ninguna conclusión.

\- Bueno, entonces deberé elevar la intensidad, BANKAI. Grito Kefla y Gohan solo se pudo emocionar más, ahora sabía lo que podía hacer su enemiga y con el bankai solo sería peor, pero algo tan bueno no podía venir acompañado de una consecuencia y menos si no tuvo tanto tiempo para perfeccionar esa técnica.

En hueco mundo:

Los espadas estaban confundidos y se miraban unos a otros buscando una respuesta sobre lo que estaba pasando, Ulquiorra, Videl y Grimmjow estaba sacando algunas conclusiones pero ninguna está confirmada.

\- ¿alguien me puede explicar que era lo que estaba pasando? Dijo Loly que se estaba tirando el cabello por no entender.

\- Loly cálmate y pensemos con detenimiento. Dijo Menoly tranquilizando a su hermana

\- Tiene razón pensemos, con lo que sabemos, el comando de su arma era cambia mi destino. Dijo el espada 8

\- Cada vez que activaba su espada salía de la nada y sin daño. Dijo Cirucci

\- Necesitaba descansar luego de usarlo, indicativo de que era algo muy poderoso y necesita tiempo para repetir lo mismo. Dijo Grimmjow que también estaba pensando

Al escuchar la palabra tiempo y ver que la fusión no tenía algunas heridas hechas segundos atrás más el tiempo de espera todos lograron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y casi al mismo tiempo, tanto ellos y los shinigamis repitieron la misma frase.

En la sociedad de almas:

\- HACE RETROCEDER EL TIEMPO. Gritaron los capitanes y tenientes al mismo tiempo en sus diferentes ubicaciones

Resulta que Geh zuruck funcionaba a la inversa que la Wachter Sword de Goku, solo que en lugar a avanzar unos segundos en el tiempo, Kefla retrocedía siendo demasiado parecido a los poderes de Yhwach solo que con más limitaciones.

La primera es que una vez usado ese poder, debía dejar que recargara por casi 10 minutos para poder retroceder varios segundos haciendo que algunos daños desaparecieran.

\- Gohan tendrá muchos problemas si no encuentra una debilidad de esa arma. Dijo Unohana seriamente mirando para ver la opinión de sus compañeros.

\- Ahora que ha usado el bankai es probable que esa debilidad sea haga notar más, algo tan poderoso como eso debe tener algún limite. Dijo Komamura el cual ya no era un lobo, sino un humano de largo pelo rubio y blanco

\- Es verdad, los bankais de Unohana, Kenpachi e incluso Kyoraku tienen un límite que hace que su uso sea moderado. Dijo Shinji que pensaba que podía hacerle a Kefla un abuso de su poder.

Regresando al torneo:

Kefla había aumentado el poder una vez más y ahora su espada había cambiado a una catana roja con la parte de atrás en forma de sierra, tenía un anillo al final de su empuñadura como una granada aunque esa era la llave de sus poderes, en su espalda se formó un círculo rojo de energía.

 **Demonios, su poder a crecido mucho, espero poder sostener el blue más tiempo hasta encontrar la forma de derrotarla**. Pensaba Gohan mientras Goku miraba la pelea.

\- Veo que ya lo notaron, Goku-san, Piccolo-san. Dijo Whis mirando al saiyajin.

\- Si, ella está retrocediendo en el tiempo. Dijo Piccolo pero Goku miraba atentamente

\- Si Kefla se confía, estoy muy seguro como terminara esta batalla pero eso no lo hace menos emocionante. Dijo Goku que todavía tenía a Soi Fong recostada entre sus piernas pero podía ver la pelea.

Con los espectadores del mundo bleach, ellos no pudieron evitar recordar al rey Quincy al entender cómo funcionaban los poderes de la fusión.

En la pelea:

Gohan empezó a usar más de sus poderes espirituales al máximo, su idea era causarle grandes daños en poco tiempo para que a la hora de retroceder el tiempo no pudiera curarse de todos, el bankai de Kefla redujo el tiempo de espera de sus poderes, cada vez que lo usaba el circulo de su espalda desaparecía y empezaba a regenerarse.

Sin embargo a pesar de darle una gran ventaja en el combate había 2 problemas de esta técnica tan buena, requería una enorme cantidad de poder el cual Kefla estaba derrochando sin darse cuenta y lo segundo es que estaba reduciendo su velocidad gradualmente con cada uso.

El combate se estaba volviendo cada vez más reñido con cada uno intercambiando golpes y cortes sin parar, Gohan estaba a muy poco tiempo de perder el blue ya que esta forma aumentaba mucho su poder pero se desgastaba más rápido mientras el rojo no tenía el desgaste pero si menos fuerza y un factor curativo.

Kefla había usado a Geh Zuruck desde que empezó la pelea un total de 5 veces y empezaba a notarse cansada por tanto esfuerzo, si trataba de usarlo de nuevo perdería la forma de su bankai sumado a que ya se sentía muy pesada.

\- Porque, ¿porque cada vez me siento más pesada? Dijo la fusión jadeando por el agotamiento

\- Es tu zanpakuto, sus poderes son muy buenos, pero a veces un gran poder viene acompañado de algún límite. Dijo Gohan que solo le quedaban sus pantalones de Shinigami

La fusión ignoro eso y volvió a tirar del anillo de su espada pero cuando lo hizo retrocedió mucho menos que antes y la patada que realizo como contra ataque fue detenida con algo de dificultad.

\- Te estas volviendo más lenta y predecible. Dijo Gohan que dio un puñetazo directo en la saiyajin legendaria que tosió sangre

A pesar de las advertencias, Kefla elevo su poder mucho más haciendo temblar el campo de batalla pero a su vez había perdido la forma liberada de su zanpakuto ya que se había quedado sin poder espiritual después del último retroceso.

Kefla logro desarmar a su enemigo volviéndose esto una pelea de golpes y patadas donde si bien Gohan lograba dar la mayoría en su enemiga está a pesar de perder gran parte de su velocidad lo poco que lograba dar era muy dañino para su contrincante que no podía bajar la guardia.

Después de un golpe en simultáneo ambos conectados en la cara retrocedieron hasta los dos extremos de la plataforma del torneo, Kefla se sentía agotada por todos los daños que recibió y no pudo curarse con su zanpakuto mientras que Blue estaba en su punto máximo, esta pelea se iba decidir en un solo ataque con todo su poder.

\- Voy a derrotarte, demostrare que soy la saiyajin más poderosa del universo 6. Dijo Kefla cargando un crush cannon con todo su poder

\- No lo dudo, eres una oponente formidable y espero poder pelear de nuevo contra ti algún día, pero esta pelea se acaba ahora. Dijo Gohan que se había divertido en esta pelea pero todo tenía que terminar ahora.

\- CRUSH CANNON. Grito Kefla lanzando la ráfaga de ki roja y verde con todo el poder del súper saiyajin legendario

\- MASENKO. Grito el hijo de Goku lanzando su técnica insignia contra la saiyajina.

La mayoría de los guerreros z al ver como ambos ataque colisionaban y devastaban gran parte del ring sumando a que los luchadores lo estaban dando todo en este último ataque no pudieron evitar recordar el torneo de Cell.

El ring empezó a colapsar por la fuerte colisión de las técnicas, Whis miro a Goku y asintió por lo que el saiyajin se tele transporto para sacar al réferi del lugar mientras los ángeles hicieron un campo de fuerza sobre las gradas de los espectadores porque sabían lo que iba a pasar y por seguridad de los luchadores reforzaron la barrera que retenía el oxígeno.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron los saiyajin dándolo todo en su último ataque que empezó a concentrarse en el medio

Lo que pasó después fue que Kefla perdió la forma de su súper saiyajin legendario y Gohan el Blue para que después de eso sus técnicas se sobrecargaran en el medio, ninguna cedía a la otra y eso provocó una explosión tremenda que de no ser por la barrera los espectadores saldrían volando.

Goku sonreía ya que su hijo encontró a una nueva rival solo que esta era de otro universo pero después de analizar todo el combate al igual que Piccolo sospecharon que esta pelea solo podía terminar de una forma.

\- ¿QUIEN GANO? Preguntaron en voz alta Bills y Champa que trataban de ver detrás del humo.

Su respuesta llego cuando dos siluetas salieron volando al mismo tiempo para estrellarse contra la barrera y por último, cayendo ambos a fuera de la plataforma con sus poderes agotados.

Gohan y Kefla quedaron fuera de combate al mismo tiempo pero los dioses reclamaban de quien era la victoria, sus ángeles mirando en sus báculos vieron que ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo de la plataforma por que esto era un empate.

\- Gracias por sacarme de ahí. Dijo el réferi que todavía era sujetado como muñeco de trapo por Goku.

\- De nada, me gusta ayudar. Dijo el Son con su sonrisa de siempre

\- ¿Podrías bajarlo para que de las siguiente peleas? Pidió Bills disimulando su enojo de que ese combate fuera un empate

Goku le hizo caso por lo que usando su tele transportación dejo al réferi en el ring reducido a escombros para seguido de eso tomar a su hijo y Kefla para dejarlos descansar, su hijo volvió a la zona de los peleadores pero trajo a Orihime para que lo curara mientras dejo a la fusión con los participantes del universo 6.

\- Tomemos un descanso en lo que reparamos el ring, sin duda lo dieron todo y debemos aplaudir por un combate tan impresionante. Dijo Whis y su hermana Vados estaba de acuerdo.

El Son mayor felicito a su hijo por una pelea tan increíble aunque terminara en empate y este solo le agradeció de que por su ayuda despertó su espíritu de pelea y nunca dejo de entrenar.

Por parte de Kefla, si bien vados podía curarla tomo la decisión de con un movimiento de su báculo anular la fusión de los pendientes, sus razones fue que ambas partes debían progresar por separado para que si volvía a haber otro torneo, fueran mucho más fuertes.

Al separarse todos pudieron ver a dos chicas, la primera era una saiyajin de pelo negro atado en una cola vestida de rojo con unos brazaletes dorados y botas, ella era conocida como Kale la súper saiyajin legendaria, la que posiblemente era la contra parte de Broly en ese universo pero a mucho sorprendió que a diferencia del desquiciado que ellos conocían la chica mostraba una cara tímida y preocupada, algo muy poco común en los saiyajin

La otra sorprendió a las mujeres de Goku debía que esta tenía el pelo en puntas levantadas parecida a una palmera, su vestimenta era una cinta rosa que cubría sus pechos pequeños y unos pantalones morados pero sobre esto tenía la indumentaria de un shinigami, ella era Caulifla, la hermana de Kale y ella sí que se comportaba como los saiyajins que conocían un gran gusto por las peleas.

\- ¿ay que paso? Pregunto Kale sintiéndose mareada y adolorida.

\- Perdieron, eso pasó. Dijo Champa con ira

\- A mí no me gana nadie, exijo una revancha contra el más fuerte del universo 7. Dijo Caulifla que ignorando el dolor se levantó y apunto directo a Goku.

Todos miraron consecutivamente a Goku y Caulifla, si bien sus actitudes eran muy diferentes podían notar un enorme parecido físico y si lo que dijo Whis era verdad sobre que el univers eran gemelos, entonces la saiyajin era la contra parte de Goku en ese mundo.

\- Quizás si champa-sama y bills-sama están de acuerdo, pueden tener una pelea amistosa al final de todo. Dijo Vados con tranquilidad.

Una vez que tanto participantes como espectadores comieran mientras los ángeles reparaban el campo de batalla se dio paso a la siguiente pelea donde era un combate mano a mano.

\- Luego de las reparaciones pasaremos a la siguiente ronda del torneo entre, Piccolo del universo 7 y Magetta del universo 6. Dijo el réferi anunciando a los participantes.

\- Bueno, veamos que puede hacer contra esa chatarra. Dijo Piccolo que bajo a la plataforma y se quitó su ropa pensada.

El robot bajo a la arena sacudiendo el lugar con su llegada pero la verdad, por lo que el namekiano podía notar, su enemigo estaba emocionado de luchar ya que liberaba demasiado vapor de su cabeza.

\- COMIENCEN. Grito el réferi.

Rápidamente Piccolo tomo distancia para analizar a su enemigo que claramente no se quedó atrás y comenzó moverse rápidamente e intentar pisar al namekiano que lo esquivo y cuando este iba a darle un golpe roto su cuerpo para un ataque.

\- Así que tienes una buena reacción a mis ataques, esto será interesante. Dijo el namekiano que esquivando un pisotón dio un golpe a una de las piernas para desbaratar su defensa.

Cuando iba directo a la cara tuvo que moverse rápido ya que su oponente lanzo un torrente de lava desde la boca, podía regenerarse de un daño así pero eso consumiría su energía y no quería desperdiciarla

Pero entonces empezó a notar que Magetta estaba volviendo el lugar más caliente, un ambiente que resultara sofocante para su enemigo pero esas temperaturas no parecían alterar a Piccolo pero sí que estaba muy pensativo en cómodo derrotar a alguien que no podía mover de su lugar.

La única alternativa era o hacerle un daño lo bastante grande para que se debilitara o romper una parte del ring para hacerlo caer, ambas ideas eran buenas pero debía elegir bien en cuanto terminara de analizar el estilo de combate de Magetta.

La pelea parecía a favor de la máquina que no recibía ningún daño de los golpeas de Piccolo pero si de sus ataques hecho de ki como la granada infernal.

El namekiano después de un largo momento de analizar la situación llevo a cabo uno de sus planes, este se llevó los dedos a la frente para cargar su mejor técnica, el makankosappo pero su enemigo sintiendo peligro de esa técnica trato de frenarlo pero este se movía bastante rápido sumando a que usando sus antenas lanzaba pequeños ataques que servían como una distracción para su contrincante.

\- MAKANKOSAPPO. Grito el namekiano que lanzo su ataque en contra de Magetta

Para la sorpresa del robot, que pensó que ese ataque no le haría nada, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que esta había perforado parte de su pecho dañándolo gravemente, no iba morir pero era la primera vez que sentía tanto dolor.

\- Veo que eso no basto para derrotarte, eres una chatarra muy persistente. Dijo Piccolo que no sabía que el decir eso le garantizo la victoria.

Magetta al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió y se sintió tan ofendido que se fue directo hacia el suelo abrazándose las piernas y lloran una reacción que dejo confundido a todos menos a Vados que era lo que se temía que eso pasara así que lo explico todo mientras Piccolo preparaba una granada infernal para sacarlo de la plataforma.

\- Para los seres de la raza de Magetta, ser llamados chatarras es un insulto muy fuerte. Dijo Vados con naturalidad.

\- ¿eso significa? Pregunto Kale curiosa.

\- El lastimo sus sentimientos y ahora esta triste, lo malo es que no se recuperan fácil de ese golpe. Dijo la ángel mientras Champa reclamaba por no mencionar eso.

El namekiano lanzo su técnica contra la maquina deprimida y esta vez uso mucho poder para mandarlo a volar y que saliera de la plataforma dándole la victoria al universo 7 aunque Piccolo decidió retirarse ya que gasto demasiada fuerza en ese ataque, sumado a que al mirar a Hit directamente sentía que no podría aportar demasiado al torneo.

Ahora todo se decidiría entre 2 luchadores representando a ambos universo, Goku y Vegeta representando al universo 7 y Kyabe y Hit del 6 estas últimas peleas serían las decisivas en este torneo para ver quien tendría la victoria.

Omake: regresando a las raíces:

En el mundo de Maji da watashi:

En un mundo que al autor le daba flojera describir o investigar se podía encontrar un chico que como todo princeso, su cabello castaño lo delataba a plena visto sumado a estar rodeado de chicas entre ellas una peli negra de ojos rojos conocida como Momoyo, estaban por recibir un ataque directo del infierno.

Delante de ellos en un puente se puede ver a un vasto lord de pelo naranja seguida por su novia Sombra pero lo interesante es que usaba una máscara de Hollow, ambos pasaron tanto tiempo en el infierno que la hacker se había transformado en vizard.

-Al que se haga llamar Yamato, le damos 5 segundos de ventaja antes de cazarlo como a un animal por ser un princeso. Dijo Sombra con su voz distorcianada.

Las chicas enamoradas del tonto sacaron sus armas o puños para defender al princeso que empezó a correr por su vida, mientras Ichigo con sus armas desarmo a las mujeres y con su hierro evito los golpes de Momoyo mientras que Sombra alcanzo a Yamato y le disparo en las piernas.

Ahora delante de las chicas vieron al castaño arrastrándose con mucho dolor pidiendo piedad, pero como única respuesta la hacker recargo su ametralladora y vació 2 cargadores en todo su cuerpo antes de que ella lo hiciera explotar con un cero Ichigo corto la cabeza de su víctima y la tenía como un trofeo macabro.

-Había olvidado lo divertido que era matar princesos, regresemos a la oficina. Dijo el vasto lord que salto con su chica al infierno dejando a unas mujeres en shock porque todo pasó demasiado rápido.

En el mundo date a live:

A diferencia de otros princesos este de aquí conocido como Shido tenía el pelo azul, alguien muy solicitado para morir y era perseguido por una pareja de brujos que esquivaron a sus peligrosas chicas como una peli morada con espada, una loli peli azul con un títere de conejo pirata y una tal Kurumi.

-Ven aquí idiota indiferente a las mujeres. Dijo Geralt aumentando su velocidad.

Cuando parecía que el princeso se salvaría Yennefer se puso en su camino y con un aarg lo mando hacia su compañero que blandiendo su espada de plata lo partió en dos y con su otra espada corto su mano para que luego ambos así como aparecieron regresaran al infierno.

En el infierno:

La fila de condenados al infierno era eterna y como siempre los miembros de la oficina dejaban a sus victimas con todos los demás tontos que mataron los cuales se llevaban muy mal indicando y argumentando quien era el peor protagonista de todos.

-Que monto de tontos, porque no pueden ser hombre como el sujeto Basara, ese tipo si que aprovecho su harem. Dijo el vasto lord de pelo naranja.

En eso ven a sus demás compañeros de trabajo regresando de otros mundos con mas malos protagonistas que habían matado pero no pudieron evitar ver un lugar a la lejanía, parecía ser la competencia del bar del infierno.

Su jefe se encontraba pensando en escribir nuevos fics mientras esperaba el final del manga de nanatsu no taizan, pero en eso su neko llega para preguntar que era el lugar a la distancia.

-A bueno, ese lugar se lo conoce como el bar de los villanos, ahí van a parar todos los villanos de los fics o series, desde psicópatas de comics, duendes de la quinta dimencion y otros. Dijo Kaiser mientras se hacia un cambio de escena al dicho

Se podía mirar a un buen número de villanos o antihéroes que hacían el mal más que el bien, y en un rincón oscuro estaban los villanos tan mediocres que ni debían ser pronunciados, la camarera era una hermosa Yandere de pelo rosa conocida como Gasai Yuno.

En la barra principal se encontraban un Aizen proveniente de bleach Z, junto a un Yhwach que venía de un mundo donde Ichigo y unos chicos demonios lo mataron, aunque a el lo llamaban Yhwach dxd, del otro lado estaba un Madara que según el fue asesinado por un rubio con poder de shinigami y arrancar junto a su familia que eran un peli naranja hibrido y una peli verde arrancar.

-¿otra copa? Dijo el cantinero que era un demonio rubio y al lado estaba su asistente llamado Kira con una libreta negra

-Oye, pero tu eres un héroe. Reclamo Madara.

-No soy mi hijo Meliodas, soy su padre el rey demonio en su cuerpo, dirijo este bar desde que fue derrotado por los pecados y unos saiyajin.

-A mí me mato un dios desquiciado. Dijo Aizen mirando con rencor a otra versión de Zamasu de otro mundo

-Bueno, entonces repitan conmigo la frase de este lugar.

Los héroes son tan molestos, con eso dicho los villanos seguía bebiendo y quejándose de ser derrotados o burlándose entre ellos de cómo por decisiones estúpidas perdieron


	83. Chapter 83

hola a todos, Kaiser aqui con un capitulo mas, bueno no tengo mucho que informarles, solo que para evitar problemas subire el proximo fic que tengo planeado de bleach y dxd un mes despues de que termine este, pero no se preocupen para los que lo esperan, falta poco para terminar, aqui les respondo a los unicos que comentan.

 **samsan19:** pues si, le di esos momentos a Piccolo ya que se lo mal aprovecho en esta saga y en la de Buu un poco

 **dovah117:** no pense en una mejor espada para Kefla por lo que le di esa por gusto y capricho mio, pues espero que estes satisfecho, si ese Basara era, pues el reboot es un buen juego, pero no es dmc, es otra cosa, ese cae en la categoria de juegos de una franquicia que no se sienten como el verdadero, como el malicimo far cry 5 que lo pudo hacer bien

Capítulo 76: maestro del salto en el tiempo, la amenaza futura

Una vez que termino el leve receso estaba por empezar las últimas peleas del torneo de los universos 6 y 7, quedaban 2 peleadores de cada uno, ambos dioses con plena confianza, mas Bills porque sabía que Goku y Vegeta eran lo mejor de su universo, el no veía una amenaza en el saiyajin del universo 6 Kyabe por tener un ki más bajo que el de Kefla, pero el que si parecía un peligro era Hit del cual aún no sabia nada

Los espectadores se la estaban pasando de lo mejor tanto los que estaban viéndolo directamente desde el planeta y los que lo veían por televisión, habían visto un despliegue de habilidades y estrategias de combate que sacaron lo mejor de cada luchador.

\- Mas te vale enano no perder porque si no te las veras conmigo. Dijo Caulifla a Kyabe mientras su hermana estaba tratando de frenarla.

\- El siguiente combate será entre Vegeta del universo 7 y Kyabe del universo. Dijo el presentador por lo que ambos saiyajin bajan al ring.

Vegeta solo mira al joven saiyajin del universo donde su raza seguía viva y nunca fue destruida por ningún emperador, algo que lo sorprendió un poco es que cuando él se puso en pose de combate, Kyabe hizo la suya siendo muy similares.

\- COMIENCEN. Dijo el presentador y ambos contendientes no perdieron el tiempo

Kyabe se lanzó contra Vegeta en un asalto de golpes rápidos y consecutivos, el príncipe detuvo con una mano cada uno de estos patéticos golpes sin mucho esfuerzo para después responder con una patada que hizo que el joven retrocediera.

Pero aun así no se rindió sino que volvió a atacarlo cambiando de estrategia algo que no parecía afectar el resultado contra Vegeta que estaba muy tranquilo pero se estaba preguntando que si los saiyajins del universo 6 tiene a un súper saiyajin legendario entonces fácilmente debía existir el súper saiyajin normal.

Vegeta en un punto se preparaba para lanzar un Galick Gun, pero Kyabe estaba por imitar la misma técnica, en más de un momento estaba tratando de ignorar lo que Whis dijo sobre los universos gemelos porque de ser verdad y Caulifla era la contra parte de Goku en el universo 6, entonces Kyabe era su contra parte en ese universo.

\- Esto se está haciendo aburrido. Dijo Vegeta que de un solo grito pasa al súper saiyajin 1.

\- Wow, que es esa transformación. Dijo Kyabe impresionado

\- Este es el súper saiyajin 1, es el poder que todos los saiyajins alcanzan con la ira. Dijo el príncipe de brazos cruzados.

\- Yo no tengo esa transformación, pero la señorita Kefla tenía algo parecido. Dijo el saiyajin del universo 6.

\- Tu insecto, más te vale aprender a transfórmarte ahora, porque si no. Dijo Vegeta

De un momento a otro el príncipe se puso al frente de su oponente y para sorpresa de muchos empezó a volverse mucho más violento en sus ataques sin tener alguna consideración por el joven saiyajin desde golpes más potentes y patearlo una y otra vez hacia arriba repitiendo palabras similares.

\- Si los saiyajins de tu mundo son tan débiles como tú, no me sorprende que si algún día alguien como Freezer apareciera los mataría a todos, y sabes porque. Dijo Vegeta sujetando de la cabeza a Kyabe.

\- Goku, ¿Por qué Vegeta de pronto actúa como un psicópata? Pregunto Soi Fong mirando la masacre contra el saiyajin

\- Vegeta lo está provocando, quiere que alcance el súper saiyajin y por eso lo está presionando para desatar su ira, y creo que lo logro, mira. Dijo el Son apuntando de nuevo a la pelea.

\- Eres débil, los saiyajins de tu raza no sirven como guerreros, cuando esto termine, iré a tu planeta y lo voy a destruir delante de tus ojos. Dijo Vegeta de forma malvada aunque había logrado su objetivo.

Kyabe al imaginarse todo lo que Vegeta dijo que haría se enfureció y no dejaría que eso pasara por lo que de un cabezazo se libera del agarre y de un poderoso grito su ki aumenta de golpe mientras sus ojos pasaban a verde y su cabello a rubio para lanzarse otra vez contra su oponente que solo tenía una sonrisa mientas esquivaba sus golpes.

\- NUNCA TE PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS ESO MALDITO

\- Lo lograste, ahora eres un súper saiyajin. Dijo Vegeta con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿de verdad? Dijo Kyabe mirando sus manos y notando el nuevo poder que tenía.

\- Vamos, demuéstrame que tanto puedes hacer con este poder. Dijo el príncipe haciendo una señal.

El saiyajin del universo 6 le hizo caso y se lanzó con mucha más velocidad lanzando golpes y patadas que lograban dar en Vegeta pero ocasionándole muy poco daño al igual que un despliegue de ráfagas de energía dorada pero al dispersarse el humo Vegeta esta ileso.

\- Cada vez que pelees, recuerda ese sentimiento, esa ira para volver a transformarte, pero tú debes aspirar a llegar más allá del súper saiyajin. Dijo Vegeta y de un rápido grito paso al blue.

\- Wow señor Vegeta, es impresionante, por favor, enséñeme. Dijo Kyabe emocionado

\- Algún día lo hare cuando este torneo termine. Dijo el príncipe de brazos cruzados

\- Me esforzare para igualar su poder. Dijo el joven saiyajin recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

\- No quiero que me iguales insecto, quiero que aspires a superarme. Dijo Vegeta seriamente

Con este último intercambio de palabras, Kyabe siguió con la pelea pero era completamente inútil, sus poderes estaban muy fuera de su liga, tanto que termino siendo derrotado por un ataque big bang sacando al joven saiyajin de la plataforma.

\- Vegeta, el representante del universo 7 pasa a las semi finales del torneo. Dijo el presentador mientras Champa estaba nervioso.

\- Bueno hermano, no veo ningún planeta tierra con deliciosa comida en tu futuro. Dijo Bills burlándose de su hermano

\- A si, pues debo decirte que mi último participante humillara a los que tienes. Dijo el gato de la destrucción gordo

\- Ahora el siguiente combate, será contra Hit el representante del universo 6. Dijo el presentador y el sicario bajo al Ring en una pose de pelea muy extraña.

\- Te aconsejo que te rindas, no tienes muchas oportunidades. Dijo Hit cuyo comentario sonó arrogante.

\- Eso lo veremos insecto. Dijo el príncipe saiyajin confiado.

Apenas el presentador dio la señal Vegeta se lanzó al ataque rápidamente solo para recibir un golpe que no pudo ver pero que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiera sido víctima de esos ataques.

\- Esos golpes. Dijo Vegeta que se lanzó de nuevo.

Recibió muchos más golpes pero como solo había peleado una vez, no estaba cansado y podría durar un poco más durante el combate, después de ser víctimas de varios golpes en un punto logro detener a su enemigo para conectarle un duro puñetazo en el rostro.

Las esposas de Goku miraban con atención a Hit al igual que todos los que conocían los poderes de shinigami del saiyajin, incluso el rey de la vía láctea se dio cuenta en lo que consistían los poderes de Hit y no fueron los únicos sino que Vegeta también se dio cuenta y solo pudo gritar.

\- TUS PODERES SON IGUALES A LOS Del INUTIL DE KAKAROTTO. Grito Vegeta mientras logro predecir el siguiente impacto de Hit

El asesino se sorprende y más cuando recibe varios golpes por parte del saiyajin, en parte esto impresiono a Hit pero no lo suficiente, es más, sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta lo estaba ayudando, ya estaba mejorando su salto en el tiempo.

Al final y después de darle varios golpes a Hit, Vegeta fue derrotado pero el asesino reconoció que este oponente puso más resistencia que otros a los que alguna vez se enfrentó antes de asesinar, pero se contuvo ya que las reglas impedían que matara a sus oponentes.

\- JAJAJAJA, oye Bills, ya solo te queda un peleador. Se reía Champa de forma descontrolada pero parecía que no escucho nada de lo que dijo Vegeta.

\- Bueno Goku, esta es la última pelea, no te contengas. Dijo Bills seriamente a un saiyajin conocido por confiarse demasiado en el pasado.

Antes de que este respondiera Soi Fong le hizo la misma petición solo que con una tierna sonrisa que solo usa con él por lo que Goku dejo a su esposa ahí mientras desenvaina su espada y pasaba rápidamente al bankai, Bills solo se reía entre dientes ya que su peleador también poseía las mismas técnicas de Hit.

\- Ahora, comienza el último combate del torneo, Son Goku del universo 7 contra Hit del universo 6. Dijo el presentador

Este era el último combate, todo se definía en esta ronda, si Hit ganaba el planeta tierra pasaría al universo 6 mientras que si Goku ganaba conseguirían las 7 súper esferas del dragón para invocar al dragón más poderoso de todos para cumplir un deseo sin ningún tipo de limite.

\- Según escuche, tú también sabes usar el Toki tobashi. Dijo Hit examinando a su oponente.

\- Sí, tengo esa habilidad desde hace años, pero recientemente gracias a la evolución de mi Zanpakuto puedo aumentar el tiempo. Dijo el saiyajin poniéndose en la pose de la tortuga pero solo activando el súper saiyajin

Cuando se dio comienzo a la pelea, ambos se lanzaron al ataque y el sicario del universo 6 pudo confirmar que lo que dijo Vegeta era de verdad, cuando el uso su salto en el tiempo el saiyajin hizo exactamente lo mismo quedando ambos anulados y chocando sus puños.

Hit lanzo un puñetazo contra su contrincante que se tambaleo pero este le dio un barrido con sus piernas para luego de una acrobacia darle una patada al estómago ascendente pero el asesino se recupera y le da un cabezazo al saiyajin.

La pelea parecía muy reñida entre los dos incluso para los ángeles les era difícil encontrar un ganador, ya que por momentos Hit tomo la delantera mejorando su salto en el tiempo a 0,2 segundos logrando dar algunos golpes al saiyajin pero este no se quedaba atrás y también mejoraba su salto en el tiempo.

Goku siempre entrenaba pero no usaba demasiado el Bankai a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario ya que este le facilitaba mucho las cosas, pero para las ultimas peleas que tuvo, era muy útil y esta era la segunda oportunidad para mejorar su técnica.

Cada movimiento era preciso y lograban dar en su blanco, en un choque de puño donde se impulsaron usando los cuadros de Bills y Champa se dieron un golpe en simultaneo, Goku se estaba divirtiendo mucho y Hit aunque no lo admitiría nunca, también pero se estaba frustrando.

En un momento donde Goku logro usar su salto en el tiempo logro mandar lejos a Hit para rápidamente pasar al súper saiyajin dios rojo y cargar un kame hame ha instantáneo contra el sicario que lo único que pudo hacer es cubrirse con sus manos

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito el saiyajin lanzo el ataque

Todos los espectadores estaban expectantes a lo que paso después del ataque mientras Champa estaba mordiendo algo para calmar la ansiedad que le ocasionaba este combate pero para la suerte del gato gordo todavía no había perdido.

Hit logro soportar el ataque pero sus ropas quedaron bastante dañadas y muy al borde de caer de la plataforma pero se puso firme y aprovechando que su oponente se sorprendió le dio varios golpes consecutivos con el salto en el tiempo, las cosas se estaban complicando.

Hit tenían una idea de cómo ganar, pero había un pequeño y gran detalle, si dejaba de contenerse podría usar sus técnicas de asesino el ganaría pero su universo perdería.

Al final la pelea seguía muy a la par entre causarse daño mutuamente, mejorar su salto en el tiempo y así repetir el ciclo, pero Goku tenía muy presente que no podría hacer esto por mucho tiempo, su bankai se podría acabar en cualquier momento por lo iba a usar una última jugada muy arriesgada.

\- Bueno hit, me he divertido mucho pero debo terminar con esta pelea. Dijo Goku que cambio de usar el dios rojo al Blue.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer mi padre ahora? Pregunto Gohan sin saber lo que pasaría.

Goku tomo mucho aire y de un grito incremento todo el poder del Blue pero eso no era suficiente, debía llegar al límite de su cuerpo para poder usar su bankai con 2 golpes más.

\- KAIO KEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES. Grito Goku mientras su aura se transformaba en una azul y roja

\- No Goku, si el blue desgasta tu cuerpo usar el kaio ken te hará pedazos. Dijo Yoruichi desde las gradas.

Hit quedo muy impresionado por lo que vio y al tratar de atacar con su salto en el tiempo que es anulado por el del saiyajin y recibir un súper golpe al estómago que lo hizo toser mucha sangre y después de eso le siguió una patada.

Ambos empezaron un intercambio frenético de golpes y patadas donde ninguno media al otro pero por momento la batalla parecía estar a favor del asesino del universo 6 luego de conectar algunos duros golpes contra su rival, pero este al cual lentamente su cuerpo le comenzaba a doler pero aun así logro dar varios potentes golpes contra Hit.

Ambos no parecían frenar en su batalla tanto que progresivamente el campo de batalla se estaba agrietando, con cada choque de puños perfectos creaban un cráter enorme y no parecían tener un final por lo que el presentador tuvo que irse para ver la pelea desde lejos por su propia seguridad e integridad física

El sicario sin saberlo uso su técnica de asesinato contra su oponente que uso su ultimo salto en el tiempo perdiendo el bankai para esquivar eso pero cuando el ser morado se dio cuenta de que sin los poderes de la zanpakuto su enemigo no tendría su poderes fue tarde.

Goku llevando su cuerpo al límite de su capacidad dio un combo contra el asesino que se defendió como pudo pero fue forzado a llegar hasta el borde donde no se iba a ir sin luchar por lo que lanzo su mejor ataque de ki contra el saiyajin que lo dio todo en un último súper kame hame ha.

Las técnicas chocaron pero la de Hit fue abrumada por la del saiyajin puro que saco de la plataforma a su oponente que quedo incrédulo, había perdido contra alguien que sabía usar sus poderes.

\- GOKU EL REPRESENTANTE DEL UNIVERSO 7 A SACADO A SU OPONENTE DEL RING, LA VICTORIA ES PARA EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION BILLS Y SU EQUIPO. Grito el presentador

Rápidamente cuando se dijo eso el aura del blue desaparece junto con la del kaio ken y el saiyajin grita de dolor seguido de un fuerte calambre que lo paraliza, había llevado su cuerpo al límite y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias, pero sus preocupadas esposas fueron a recogerlo.

\- Jijiji chicas, gane, aunque me excedí mucho. Dijo Goku que volvió a tener un calambre.

\- Goku, hacer eso fue peligroso, pudiste haber muerto. Dijo Harribel preocupada.

\- De hecho, pudo llegar a morir dos veces. Dijo Jaco desde las gradas.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? Pregunto Bulma intrigada

\- En un momento del combate, Son Goku esquivo una técnica que de no esquivarla pudo haber muerto, Hit se excedió y lanzo su técnica de asesinato para frenar el corazón. Dijo Vados aclarando las dudas

Eso enojo a las esposas del saiyajin por la sola idea de ver muerto a su hombre contra Hit pero al final no pasó nada salvo que ahora Champa estaba amenazando con destruir a sus subordinado pero su ángel le dijo que no lo hiciera, porque si alguna vez quería repetir el torneo los iba a necesitar.

\- Oigan, yo quiero pelear contra ese tipo. Dijo Caulifla que era frenada por su hermana

\- Ji ji ji….cuando quieras, pero ahora espera a que me recupere. Dijo Goku alegremente aunque sus esposas mal entendieron todo y abrazaron posesivamente al saiyajin, ya eran muchas y no aceptarían a otra más mientras que el saiyajin tenía un espasmo de dolor por el kaio ken.

Una vez que Champa se calmara, antes de regresar a su universo alguno de sus participantes se despedían de los participantes del 7 prometiendo una revancha algún día pero la verdad no deseaba quedarse para ver como Bills cumplía su deseo.

\- Bueno esto ha sido un gran torneo, pero aún tenemos un problema, falta una de las esferas. Dijo Bills mirando a Bulma y el súper radar

\- Bueno, como estamos en el centro del universo pudo probar mi radar…mmmmm que raro, según este radar, estamos sobre las 7 juntas. Dijo Bulma que por más que apuntaba a otro lado no pasaba nada

\- Mmmm ¿y no estará roto? Después de tantas sacudidas por el combate no me sorprendería. Dijo Rukia buscando una explicación

\- No, creo que hay una posibilidad, pero primero todos súbanse al cubo. Dijo Whis sospechando la razón

Todos obedecieron al ángel por lo que una vez que estuvieron flotando en el espacio exterior de un solo movimiento de su báculo Whis libero una luz sobre el planeta sin nombre el cual solo estaba cubierto de tierra y asteroides que le dieron la forma de un planeta, pero sobre todo eso estaba la última súper esfera.

\- Bueno, ahí están las 7. Dijo Bills con pereza

\- Wow son enormes, ya me puedo imaginar el tamaño del dragón. Dijo Orihime emocionada

\- ¿Cómo lo llamamos? Pregunto Yoruichi intrigada.

\- Así como los de la raza del señor Piccolo, para llamar al dios dragón hay que hacer en otro idioma, en este caso la lengua de los dioses. Dijo Whis sacando de las dudas a todos.

\- Whis, llamado, ya sé que voy a pedir. Dijo Bills con mucha seguridad.

El ángel dejo el cubo de transporte para salir al exterior donde empezó a pronunciar el canto para llamar al dragón en la lengua de los dioses que para muchos fue extraña ya que parecía que solo estaba hablando al revés.

Las esferas del dragón empezaron a brillar con una luz cegadora como si se estuviera mirando al sol y lentamente comenzó a materializarse un cuerpo que parecía universo a varias galaxias dentro del universo 7 hasta que lentamente se hizo presente la imponente figura.

En el enorme espacio se alzaba un enorme dragón dorado con ojos rojos con unas enormes alas, este ser casi todo poderoso era conocido como Zarama el dios dragón, no había un deseo que no pudiera cumplir.

\- Ya está listo Bills-sama ¿Qué quiere pedirle? Pregunto Whis

El gato de la destrucción pronuncio las palabras en el idioma de los dioses y su ángel lo se lo comunicó al dios dragón cuyos ojos brillaron concediendo el deseo por lo que una vez que el ser hizo su cometido desapareció y las 7 súper esferas se esparcieron por el universo 6 y 7

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pidió, señor bills? Pregunto Goku curioso

\- Eso no les importa, ahora regresemos a su planeta. Dijo el dios de la destrucción evadiendo la pregunta.

En el universo 6:

Champa y Vados estaba regresando a su planeta luego de dejar a sus participantes pero la ángel noto algo extraño y se detuvo en seco provocando que su dios casi se caiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa Vados porque te detienes? Dijo el dios molesto

\- Mire esto Champa-sama, al parecer el planeta tierra de nuestro universo fue reconstruido ¿me pregunto por qué y cómo paso?. Dijo la bella ángel con una tierna cara de falsa confusión

Era verdad, de la nada había surgido un nuevo planeta tierra completamente nuevo, el deseo de Bills fue reconstruir ese planeta en el universo de su hermano, podían no llevarse bien pero a veces podían hacerse favores mutuamente.

Con todo ya hecho y el torneo terminado ahora ambos universos estarían en paz sin saber que un mal terrible se acercaba para erradicar la vida en los universos.

Lugar desconocido, tiempo desconocido:

En algún lugar desconocido alejado del tiempo presente se podía ver un cielo completamente negro donde después de una catástrofe nunca más volvió a salir el sol, había edificios destruidos por todos lados, esqueletos de personas que ya habían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Este lugar en ruinas fue alguna vez la sociedad de almas donde finalmente se vivía una paz que no se respiraba desde hace miles e años pero un acontecimiento muy terrible y oscuro lo cambio todo llevándolo a los shinigamis y arrancar a casi la extinción mientras que los humanos y Quincy ya habían sido borrados de este mundo.

No parecía haber vida en este lugar, lo que alguna vez fueron las divisiones de los 13 escuadrones no eran más que escombros y cadáveres pero a pesar de todo se podía ver 3 figuras muy particulares.

El primero de ellos se trataba de un joven de casi 16 años de edad con un cabello muy extraño en forma de palmera como cierto saiyajin pero en otro extremo era normal, sus ojos eran de color ónix o grises, sus ropas consistían en un traje de shinigami modificado para que pareciera una gabardina con pantalones negros, en un cinturón cargaba una zanpakuto con una calavera de carnero en el final del mango.

La otra figura parecía ser otro chico de la misma edad con la diferencia que en lugar de una expresión tranquila en su rostro este era mucho más serio, su cabello era exactamente igual al de Goku pero con unos adorno hacia abajo como una cola casi imperceptible, sus ropas parecían una armadura Saiyajin pero sobre el cargaba la túnica de capitán de la división 2, no fue un capitán pero usaba esa ropa para honrar la memoria de alguien que ya no estaba

La última persona se trataba de una niña de cabello negro largo desarreglado al igual que su ropa que era una mezcla entre un uniforme escolar pero encima de esto traía el traje estándar de un shinigami junto una túnica de capitán blanca recortada para su tamaño.

\- Tomoko, hermano ¿encontraste algo útil? Pregunto el chico de la gabardina

\- Aun no Chazz, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos entre todo esto lo que necesitamos. Dijo un joven que tenía el pelo en forma de palmera

\- Sabes Bardock Jr, puede que ya lo haya preguntado antes pero ¿Cómo terminamos en este infierno? Pregunto Tomoko con tranquilidad

\- Porque un desgraciado tomo el poder de nuestro Padre. Dijo el chico que llevaba el nombre del padre de Goku

\- Si, su padre y el mío siempre fueron rivales aunque nunca lo supero. Dijo Tomoko que empezó cavar entre los escombros de la antigua división de Mayuri

\- Eso es verdad, Kenpachi jamás le gano ni una vez, pero estoy seguro que tú eres más fuerte que tus padres, Tomoko Kenpachi Unohana. Dijo el nombrado como Chazz haciendo lo mismo

\- Y yo sé que ustedes de no haber pasado esto serían más fuertes que su padre y serian mis rivales perfecto Son Chazz Ise y Son Bardock jr Fong. Dijo la niña con naturalidad.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas sin ningún avance, lograron encontrar algo que les alegro el día, no tenían idea de lo que era pero era lo que ciertas personas necesitaban para lo que planeaban por lo que guardaron todo en mochilas gigantes.

\- Aguanten solo un poco más hermanas, llegaremos pronto. Dijo Chazz mirando al horizonte.

\- Será mejor movernos, puede que ese tipo se fuera hace mucho pero nunca se sabe si algún día regresara a terminar lo que empezó con nuestras familias. Dijo Tomoko, podía ser la hija de dos sádicos pero ella conocía el miedo a la perfección

Los 3 empezaron a moverse entre el entorno que visto desde lo lejos era la sociedad de almas completamente devastada, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro como si nunca más volviera a salir el sol solo para verse un panorama desolador.

Omake: recordando la resaca

En las oficinas del autor este se encontraba escribiendo la última saga de bleach Z junto al próximo fic, pero como no se llegó a la meta de 700 la facción shinigami saldría un mes después de terminado su primer fic por vacaciones.

También estaba mirando una imagen de una loli rubia llama Tanya, mejor conocida como la loli nazi psicópata voladora y pensado si era un trapo ya que era un hombre en el cuerpo de una niña, o no ya que un ser X lo reencarno en ese cuerpo.

Mientras esto pasaba tanto aquí como en el bar estaban tomando café y calmantes, la otra noche se pasaron con la bebida, además que estas fueron adulteradas por lo que terminaron haciendo un ¿Qué paso ayer? Dejando a todo el infierno de cabeza.

Luego de que todos en esa terrible resaca se despertaran en la cama con alguien y ponerse sus ropas tuvieron que hacer lo primero que era volverá a atrapar a los princesos y malos protas sumado a volver a cazar a los trapos que resucitaron por error.

Flash back:

En el bosque donde se casaban a los trapitos muchos se había dividido en grupos para trata de atrapar a esos seres del mal, los autores no tardaron mucho en encontrar Hideri mejor conocido como el wey del chorizo, al cual le llenaron el trasero de huesos hasta matarlo y devolverlo a la oficina donde su cabeza adornaba el rincón del autor.

Luego parte del equipo de Talon encontró a un trapo en forma de gato llamado Felix de un anime donde un sub normal inmortal rechazo a la chica más adorable del anime al cual el autor estaba considerando matar por semejante idiotes, solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de quitarle su inmortalidad.

Reaper tomo al trapo neko del cuello antes de matar usando a Venom ya que aún no se lo había quitado desde que todos se fueron a celebrar su victoria en Disney, ahora regresaría a la cocina junto a otro trapo que un vasto lord y su chica tardaron en atrapar.

Se trataba de Giselle al cual antes de matarlo para disecarlo tuvieron que obligarlo a beber sangre Hollow, el que tuvo una muerte casi tan mala como en el fic, morir de una forma agónica.

Luego tuvieron que reparar sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, pero el señor del infierno, lord black hat les dijo a todos que estaba satisfecho por todas las maldades que hicieron por lo que en el verano todos tendrían vacaciones en una isla llena de zombis esclavos mientras el superboy prima del bar por ser grosero con el señor de la maldad tendría que pasar un dia y una noche en el bonito pueblo de Silent Hill.

mientras que todos los fans y algunos nuevos tambien se llevaron a sus casas las cabezas de esos monstruos para adornar sus habitaciones (insercar nombre del trapo que el fan cazo) dejando a muchos satisfechos

Regresando al tiempo actual:

-Se me están acabando las ideas para los omakes, creo que debo iniciar el protocolo nueva generación y mundo alternos, pero mejor vamos a ver en que andan los villanos. Dijo káiser mientras pensaba en algo

En el bar de los villanos:

-se los digo, yo soy el mejor villano de este lugar, o por lo menos el más listo. Dijo Aizen con una cerveza.

-Eso no es nada, tu pudiste calcular todo, pero yo puedo ver todos los futuros posibles. Dijo Yhwach dxd presumiendo

-¿así? Entonces si podías ver el futuro porque no pudiste ver que te apuñalarían por la espalda. Dijo Madara riendo.

-No pensé que pasaría. Dijo el rey Quincy enojado

-Si claro, seguro que mientes sobre tu poder, ya que de ver el futuro hubieras tenido más de 100 planes listos para cada escenario. Dijo el shinigami

-Yo, me temo que él tiene razón, digo el subestimo a un adolescente y perdió, pero por lo menos eso es algo que no pudo ver, pero tú que supuestamente lo ves todo no lo viste. Dijo el rey demonio mientras el, Aizen y Madara se reian.

-Los odio amigos, a todo esto ¿Quién es el nuevo? Pregunto el Quincy mirando a una versión de Zamasu muy op.

-¿asi que tu erradicaste la vida de muchos multiverso y te derroto un ejército saiyajin en un súper crossover de historias? Dijo Aizen muy tranquilo a alguien que copio su aspecto de cuando estaba en la prisión.

-Si. Dijo el dios loco decaído.

-Entonces ven aquí, aquí la mayoría fuimos pisoteados por un shinigami, un saiyajin o las 2 cosas. Dijo el rey demonio haciendo que el circulo de los mejores amigos del mal creciera


	84. Chapter 84

hola a todos gente, aquí Kaiser con el inicio de la saga de black, aqui veremos a lo que yo denomino como mi apuesta mas arriesga creando OC los cuales uso como los descendientes de algunos personajes, por ejemplo Tomoko tiene la misma forma que Tomoko de Watamote o Chazz de yu gi oh gx (que con el pelo si parece saiyajin) bueno sin mucho que decir aqui respondo y decir que hay un pequeño spoiler de over marvel:

 **Samsan19:** espero que guste porque me estoy arriesgando

 **Dovah117:** no, de hecho es mi contra parte femenina y no estoy tan loco para ir tras ella

 **Juanan231283:** si ya me dijiste que siempre los omakes son mejores pero bueno

 **Fabry96:** en realidad no puse a Zeno sama intencionalmente ya que no lo hare aparecer en mi historia, por lo que la saga de black se resolvera de otra forma sin que el intervenga, la razon, porque esta es ultima Saga y no hare mas, nada de torneo del poder

Capítulo 77: futuro oscuro

Universo bleach, sociedad de almas, tiempo desconocido:

Las 3 personas que estaban vagando por el paraje desolado con los objetos que habían encontrado tenían que regresar a su escondite que era lo poco que quedaba de hueco mundo pero para eso debían hacer una parada por Karakura para buscar provisiones.

De nuevo, al caminar seguían encontrando más esqueletos de shinigamis muertos hasta llegar a las puertas que daban al seireitel con los restos de Jiranbo dándole un aspecto más macabro pero no hizo que se inmutaran, ellos ya vieron ese esqueleto desde hace años y ya no sentían miedo, solo tenían 2 emociones, el deseo de proteger lo poco queda y aman más una profunda sed de venganza contra aquel que hizo todo esto.

Avanzando por Rukon notaban como la naturaleza comenzaba a cubrir las casas y posiblemente en unos años toda la sociedad de almas se transformaría en una leyenda sepultada por la naturaleza, caminaron en un gran silencio mientras llegaban a una casa, se trataba de un lugar que los Son conocieron hace años

Era la casa de Kukaku shiba en ruinas, los brazos de ese lugar estaban destruidos, pero a diferencia de otros lugares, este tenía 2 tumbas en los costados donde se podía leer aquí yace Ganju Shiba, que en paz descanse mientras la otra tenía la misma inscripción en las cruces de madera solo que con el nombre Kukaku Shiba.

\- Hola Tía Kukaku, lamentamos no venir a verte más seguido, teníamos asuntos que atender, rescatar a lo poco que queda de nuestra familia destruida es algo que nos tiene muy preocupados. Dijo Chazz que se arrodillo en la tumba.

\- Si, no puedo creer que ese tipo le arrancara los dos brazos y luego entrara al palacio del rey del alma. Dijo Tomoko que a pesar de ser la más joven de ellos, recordaba muy bien ese día.

\- Casi los 3 mundos fueron destruidos, por suerte ese maldito no sabía que el rey del alma no tiene que estar vivo para que se mantengan las cosas en pie, aunque todavía me siento mal por haber tenido que arrastrar al Tio Kyoraku hacia el trono y dejarlo encerrado. Dijo Bardock jr seriamente

\- Se los prometo, a ti y todos los caídos, mataremos a ese maldito y lo haremos sufrir por lo que le hizo a todas nuestras familias. Dijo Chazz que se levanto

Con esta visita a las tumbas de los fallecidos los 3 se retiraron usando una de las pocas puertas senkaimon que quedaban en pie para moverse al mundo de los vivos, pero por desgracia, ese lugar estaba peor que la sociedad de almas.

Lo que alguna vez fue una radiante ciudad llena de vida, donde hace años tanto shinigamis y arrancars cooperaban mutuamente no era más que un recuerdo, edificios reducidos a nada, la vegetación comenzaba a reclamarlo todo.

Siguieron su camino por la zona comercial, no quedaban nada más que anuncios en ruinas como uno que decía todo lo que puedas comer y un anuncio de cine destruido con pocas letras que decían ove ve ci… w r 3 entre otros más, cuando no estaban buscando recuerdos para sobrevivir o para otra cosa que estuvieran haciendo, entrenaban con los pocos que quedaban vivos, algún día se enfrentarían a los responsables de todo esto y debían estar listos.

\- ¿Vamos a ese lugar? No es que no quiera, pero ese lugar siempre me produce tristeza. Dijo Tomoko la cual vio ciertas flores crecer y las corto de forma inconsciente.

\- Es necesario, es nuestra ruta más rápida, además…. Debemos visitarlas. Dijo Bardock jr también con tristeza.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón. Dijo Chazz que siguió su marcha

Todavía para ellos era difícil de creer que en solo 10 años ocurrieran tantas desgracias, un solo día y todo había cambiado de la calma al caos absoluto, por una misión ellos tuvieron que separarse de sus hermanas que eran las que peor la debían estar pasando ya que se llevaron a sus enemigos con ellas

Habían pasado los últimos años desde ese evento encontrando la forma de regresar con ellas, los sobrevivientes de esta catástrofe encontraron una forma de volver pero necesitaban materiales extremadamente difíciles de encontrar en las ciudades en ruina.

Paso el rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar que traía una gran cantidad de buenos recuerdos pero a su vez el más triste de todos, mientras avanzaban hacia la tienda de cierto sombrerero loco ellos parecían ver fantasmas de cuando eran niños jugando, riendo y entrenando, darían todo con tal de volver a ese momento y evitar esto pero no podían por ningún medio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la vieja tienda del ex capitán cuyo paradero era desconocido aun para ellos solo era un cementerio, en filas de 6 se encontraban 12 tumbas con los pocos restos de las personas fallecidas.

De un lado se podía leer aquí descansa en paz Son Rukia, Son Orihime, Son Tatsuki, Son Momo y Son Nell mientras frente a ellas estaba otra con el nombre Son Gohan pero en ese lugar no había nada, ni un solo hueso.

En el otro extremo se repetía lo mismo pero los nombre de las personas fallecidas eran Son Rangiku, Son Yoruichi y Son Harribel, Chazz se arrodillo delante de la que correspondía a su madre Son Nanao mientras Bardock jr hacia lo mismo con su madre Son Soi Fong.

Cerca de estas tumbas estaba una consagrada a Son Goku pero en esta no se encontraba el cuerpo del saiyajin sino el de otra persona que no conocían pero asumían que fue el responsable de todo su dolor.

\- Hola madre, padre, sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero solo les puedo decir, pronto haremos que la persona que provoco esto pague caro, por todo. Dijo Tomoko arrodillada ante unas tumbas que no eran de la familia Son

Se podía ver otras tumbas hechas para la familia Kurosaki, los asistentes de Urahara pero en las que estaba ella decían aquí yacen Kenpachi Zaraki y Retsu Unohana, la primera y el ultimo Kenpachi, Tomoko solo tenía el titulo como un homenaje a sus padres pero la verdad es que no había matado nunca y menos en los tiempos de paz en que nació.

\- Quizás volvamos, o quizás no, solo espero que algún día volvamos a ser una familia como antes. Dijo Chazz dejando algo en la tumba de su madre

Una vez que ellos terminaron con eso, bajaron al sótano de Urahara, cuando ocurrió todo esto y sabiendo lo que podría pasar en unos años, los que sobrevivieron a esto convirtieron el campo de entrenamiento en una zona para cultivar todo tipo de cosas.

Tomaron lo necesario y con una palanca que conectaba a un portal abrieron una puerta a hueco mundo que como los 2 dos lugares anteriores también estaba en ruinas, con los años el desierto se transformó en un próspero lugar para los arrancars hasta que ese sujeto vino y acabo con todos.

Paso un largo rato entre un incómodo silencio hasta que Tomoko pregunto si algún Quincy quedaba con vida a los que Bardock jr respondió que posiblemente no, los de este mundo ya se habían extinguido pero con un golpe de suerte, las 2 quincys que escaparon al mundo de Goku podrían algún día repoblar su especie

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al casi en ruinas palacio de las noches, gran parte del lugar fue destruido pero algunas partes lograron conservarse en buen estado para hacerlo habitable, aunque se sentía vacío cuando solo eran pocos los que vivían ahí.

\- No voy a preguntar porque se tardaron tanto, se la respuesta y yo haría lo mismo de no ser porque debo estar aquí. Dijo una voz femenina viniendo del salón del trono.

\- También puede ser que disfruten el silencio absoluto, por terrible que se escuche se respira una enorme armonía en este paraje desierto. Dijo otra voz femenina

\- Es tranquilizador pero vendería mi alma si con eso pudiéramos revertir esto. Dijo Chazz a esas voces

De las sombras salieron las personas a las que pertenecían las voces, ambas eran shinigamis, la primera era la más alta de todos con una cabellera blanca corta algo desarreglada que no había cambiado con los, lo único que era nuevo en Isane era que cargaba la túnica de un capitán del escuadrón 4, si bien los 13 escuadrones ya no existían lo usaba para recordar a su mentora y amiga.

Recordaba el día que tanto ella y Kenpachi habían muerto, por más que intentara salvarlos, sería inútil por lo que su ex capitana le pidió un último favor antes de morir, que tomara su túnica y fuera la siguiente capitana y que cuidara de Tomoko a la cual tuvo que llevar arrastrando hacia el refugio en hueco mundo, lo que sí hizo fue prometerle a la chica que cuando todo se calmara, le darían a los sádicos un digno entierro.

La otra persona se trataba de Nemu, durante la guerra contra los quincys Mayuri había muerto pero antes de eso un experimento salió mal y ella se convirtió en una niña, hace aproximadamente unos años volvió a tener la misma estatura que en sus inicios, del grupo, ella era la única con conocimientos en ciencia y mecánica.

Desde que estuvieron a salvo y fueron separados de los demás a ella se le dio una sola tarea, era construir un portal como el de Bulma para volver a conectar esos mundos, algo que no era fácil debido a la falta de materiales pero estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo.

\- Conseguimos los materiales que necesitabas, espero que sean los últimos. Dijo Chazz dejando la mochila al igual que Tomoko y Bardock jr con cuidado

\- ¿Dónde está ella? Pregunto Bardock con curiosidad

\- Donde siempre está, no le vendría mal entrenar, eso le levantara el ánimo, si esta todo, les prometo que en unos días podremos salir de aquí. Dijo Nemu revisando los materiales

El saiyajin hijo de Soi fong se fue a un lugar que para él y los demás eran habitual para ir a buscar a su compañera de entrenamiento, a veces se parecía mucho a su padre biológico pero otras veces era como su madre.

Bardock no tardó en llegar a una zona donde en el pasado Grimmjow y Gohan habían luchado, pero ahora solo era otro cementerio con tumbas para los espadas aunque en su interior no había nada, desde Loly hasta Stark y Grimmjow, pero las 2 que estaban al frente junto a una chica eran las destacables.

La chica en cuestión tenían una piel pálida con una larga cabellera negra atada en una cola junto a unos penetrantes ojos verdes, sus vestimentas eran una túnica arrancar blanca y sobre esta traía ropa del mundo humano, una playera roja y jeans azules desgastados en las tumbas donde estaban decía que aquí descansaban Ulquiorra y Videl Cifer.

\- Seras, sé que extrañas a tus padres pero nada podemos hacer. Dijo Bardock poniéndose al frente de la joven

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar como hubiera sido el resto de mi vida con ellos a mi lado, ahora solo soy la princesa de un hueco mundo destruido y posiblemente sea la última arrancar. Dijo la chica ahora conocida como Seras Cifer

 _Nota del autor, parecida a Seraphim de kore wa zombie desu ka, ni vi ese anime, pero si la imagen de esta chica en un fic_

\- Yo y los demás vamos a entrenar ¿quieres venir? Pregunto el saiyajin acercándose más a la chica

\- En un rato, por ahora creo que quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con mis padres. Dijo Seras aunque no espero que el chico le tocara el hombro

\- Entonces me quedare para hacerte compañía, nunca conocí a Ulquiorra y Videl tanto, pero mi hermano mayor siempre decía que fueron una pareja destinada a conocerse y enamorarse. Dijo Bardock jr recordando lo poco que Gohan le dijo sobre los soberanos de hueco mundo

\- No te equivocas, mi madre siempre me contaba cómo se conocieron, salvo a mi padre de la oscuridad y de eso, nació un sentimiento, y de eso, nací yo. Dijo Seras que tomo la mano del chico

\- Falta poco, pronto nos enfrentaremos a ese desgraciado. Dijo el saiyajin mientras su ki parecía aumentar lentamente pero también noto como en los ojos de la chica se formaban las marcas negras de Ulquiorra.

\- Estaré esperando ese día, no me iré de este mundo sin haberle ocasionado algún daño. Dijo Seras que pareció haber creado una espada de energía verde, como si fuera la lanza relámpago de su padre.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo dbz:

4 jóvenes seguían corriendo por la ciudad en ruinas que alguna vez fue una de las capitales del mundo, lo que hubiera pasado afecto a todos los mundos, quien lo había hecho, parecía interesado en erradicar la vida humana del mundo.

Este grupo corría como si no existiera un mañana, estaban escondiendo su ki lo mejor que podían ya que estaban siendo cazados, esto se había convertido en una horrible rutina, sus posibilidades de victoria eran escasas por lo que debían buscar a los únicos que podían solucionar esto.

\- Vamos, estamos cerca. dijo un peli lavanda que era Trunks de este futuro

\- Falta poco, solo espero que ellos lograran su cometido. Dijo un chico que era Goten del Futuro

Las chicas que los seguían solo permanecían en silencio, parecían ser opuestas a su respectiva madre, la primera de pelo naranja era conocida como Son Asuna Matsumoto, a diferencia de la actitud fiestera de su madre era ella más seria pero algo inocente para algunos asuntos, eso era antes, ahora era seria completamente por esta catástrofe.

Su hermana menor por un mes Son Gine shihouin a pesar de todo mantenía una actitud optimista, pero no negaba que si tuviera el poder para enfrentarse cara a cara contra su enemigo se volvería completamente agresiva

Ambas a pesar de todas las peleas contra su enemigo, jamás podrían ganarle, pero había un consuelo, cuando todo esto comenzó, Urahara le dio una misión a los hijos de Goku, una demasiado importante para aumentar las posibilidades de sobrevivir, destruir hasta el último de los medallones Quincy.

Misión en la que los 5 lograron su cometido pero hubo un problema al final, cuando destruyeron el último de estos, sus enemigos los siguieron hasta la puerta que conectaba los mundos, Goten, Asuna y Gine terminaron atrapados en el mundo de origen de su padre con las amenazas y más personas, mientras que Chazz y Bardock jr quedaron en el mundo que nacieron.

Podían estar aislados pero al menos parte de su familia estaba viva, el único recuerdo que quedaba de su familia era la gran zanpakuto de Goku que Gine cargaba en su espalda.

\- Bien, estamos cerca, corporación capsula. Dijo Trunks mirando lo que alguna vez fue su casa.

\- Espero que terminaran a tiempo, no sé cuánto más podremos aguantar. Dijo Goten seguido por sus hermanas

\- Solo espero que con la maquina podamos alterar esto y tener una vida normal. Dijo Asuna que miro para atrás.

\- Tranquila hermana, no nos siguieron, por ahora. Dijo Gine.

El grupo bajo al sótano de corporación capsula donde encontraron a cierta peli azul vestida con una bata de laboratorio y que se le podía notar la vejez y a su lado estaba un cierto sombrerero loco que había perdido un brazo y su cabello estaba completamente desarreglado acompañado de una larga barba rubia y canosa.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una aparato que hace años ayudo a alguien a salvar el presente y el futuro, la máquina del tiempo de Trunks del futuro de los androides, en ella había instrucciones de cómo construir y reparar la máquina, el problema era que para fabricar la fuente de energía se necesitaban materiales que en esta época no estaban disponibles por la catástrofe.

\- Hola niños, veo que regresaron sin inconvenientes. Dijo Urahara aunque ya no sonaba alegre como hace años.

\- Ya no somos niños y ese tipo nos encontró, tuvimos que esconder nuestros kis para que no nos detecte. Dijo Asuna impaciente

\- No se preocupen, esto abra valido la pena, la maquina esta lista para viajar en el tiempo, solo 2 podrán ir pero hay un detalle. Dijo Bulma seriamente

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Pregunto Goten intrigado

\- Solo hay combustible para un viaje de ida, pero no de vuelta. Dijo Urahara detrás de su abanico que estaba seriamente desgastado

\- ¿entonces porque viajar al pasado si no podemos regresar para terminar con esto? Dijo Trunks aunque tenía una idea sobre como regresar.

\- Digamos que es una apuesta, tengo confianza que mi yo del pasado encontrara la manera. Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de confianza

De pronto todos sintieron un terremoto, sin perder tiempo Gine guardo la máquina del tiempo en una capsula, la misión de ellos era encontrar el combustible escondido en otra parte de la ciudad, los 4 salieron rápidamente antes de que una esfera de ki amarillo oscuro destruyera el lugar.

Salieron ilesos pero podían ver claramente a Bulma que era tomada por una silueta oscura y detrás de esta había otra, los habían encontrado y ahora debían luchar si querían escapar.

\- No miren atrás, solo corran. Dijo Goten que se transformó en vasto lord súper saiyajin 2

\- Pero hermano, nos necesitas. Dijo Gine mientras su hermana solo movía la cabeza con desaprobación y la tomaba del hombro.

\- Ustedes, son la última esperanza que nos queda, regresen al pasado y busquen al señor Goku, es el único que puede evitar todo esto. Dijo Trunks imitando a su mejor amigo.

\- Gine, vámonos, ellos no lo detendrán para siempre, debemos hacerlo, por ellos y nuestra familia. Dijo Asuna mientras su hermana lo acepto

Ambas desaparecieron en un paso flash dejando a los saiyajins Hollows en una lucha que ellos mismos sabían que no tenían una oportunidad por lo que decidieron usar algo que podría darles más tiempo a las chicas.

\- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SION. Gritaron los chicos trayendo a Gotenks a la batalla en su forma blue

Explosiones y golpes era lo único que se escuchaban la fusión se enfrentaba 2 oponente a la vez, ambos con el mismo objetivo malvado, ambos que arruinaron sus vidas y los que habían matado a Bulma, ellos lo pagarían.

Minutos más tarde:

Asuna y Gine terminaron en una casa abandonada para descansar, al parecer no tenían que pensar nada, ellas debían viajar al pasado y evitar esto.

Lo único que hicieron fue acomodar sus ropas, la negra y roja de la pelinaranja y la negra de su hermana Gine que era como una mini versión de Yoruichi de piel clara y cabello morado, se pusieron el alerta cuando escucharon pasos y sacaron sus espadas para ponerlas en el cuello de las personas que entraron.

\- Tranquilas, las buscábamos. Dijo una peli negra de ropas azules militares.

\- Quítame esa espada del cuello, no estoy de humor. Dijo otra pelinegra de ropas blancas.

\- Tu nunca estas de humor Bambietta, no desde que mataron a nuestro hermano y r. gine no termino antes de que la Quincy se enojara.

\- No me hagas recordar eso, es algo que no quiero ver de nuevo. Dijo Bambietta en un tono enojado pero triste

\- Sabemos que los extrañas, es por eso que estamos tratando de cambiar esto. Dijo Asuna recostada en una pared.

\- Mai, ¿tuviste suerte encontrando suministros? Pregunto Gine a la persona de azul

\- Casi, 2 latas de comida de gato y media botella de vino, aunque está caliente. Dijo Mai aunque a Asuna se le iluminaron los ojos,

No compartía el gusto de su madre por el sake, pero el vino era otra cosa, casi se podía decir que de pequeña se emborrachaba con esa bebida, esperaba volver a probar eso cuando todo terminara.

Las 4 comieron en un silencio incomodo, no se llevaban bien entre ellas sobre todo Bambietta con las demás, su felicidad se le fue arrebatada y eso la hacía muy fácil de enojar actualmente sumado a que Asuna y Gine no confiaban plenamente en Mai ya que su padre les conto sobre la pandilla Pilaf, si bien él no les tenia rencor, ella si por hacer algo tan estúpido como liberar al Piccolo Daimaku a pesar de que les dijo que ya no estaba asociado a ellos desde que Pilaf murió por culpa de Tagoma.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí? Dijo Bambietta irritada luego de comer su parte.

Una vez que las chicas sintieron como el ki de Gotenks desapareció pero sin saber si los 2 sobrevivieron siguieron adelantes sin mirar atrás.

\- Ustedes quédense aquí, puede ser muy peligroso. Dijo Gine tratando de calmar a la Quincy

\- Como sea, de todas formas no podemos hacer nada contra esos bastardos. Dijo Bambietta aunque ella y Mai no hicieron caso a la advertencia.

Las dos saiyajins shinigamis estaban desplazándose entre las calles con sigilo, no podían usar el vuelo o paso flash porque seguramente sus enemigos los iban a descubrir y si eso pasaba seria el final para todos si no viajaban al pasado.

\- Hermana Asuna, sé que no es el momento, pero cuando vayamos al pasado ¿Qué haremos además de pedir ayuda? Pregunto Gine a su hermana.

\- Si en ese punto de la historia ya nacimos, voy a abrazar a Papá, hay muchas emociones que tengo que sacar en ese lugar. Dijo Asuna que tenían algunas cosas de que compartir con sus padres y descargar su ira contra cierto dios de la destrucción.

\- Creo que yo también hare lo mismo hermana. Dijo la peli morada algo alegre.

\- Je, tu siempre me alegras el día en esta oscuridad. Dijo la peli naranja con una pequeña risa

\- Para eso está la familia, apoyarnos y levantarnos cuando nos sentimos derrotados. Dijo Gine alegremente mientras lograba ver la ubicación de su salvación.

\- Bonitas palabras, es una lástima que después de hoy ya no quedara nada de ustedes. Dijo una siniestra voz que venía detrás de ellas.

Las expresiones de las jóvenes pasaron a unas de ira y rencor al escuchar esa voz y solo voltearon para ver a los causantes de todo el caos y destrucción de ambos mundos

El primero se parecía demasiado a su padre Goku solo que vistiendo ropa negra con cierto parentesco a la de un kaio shin sumado a su mirada malvada de completo desprecio por la vida y el otro se parecía a Gohan con el mismo patrón de ropa y expresión.

\- ¿acaso le harán daño a su padre y hermano mayor? Dijo el Goku oscuro

\- No juegues con nosotras Black, sabemos que no lo eres, solo eres el monstruo que robo el cuerpo de nuestro padre y luego el de nuestro hermano, jamás te vamos a perdonar por lo que hiciste AAAAAA. Grito Asuna mientras su cabello largo se eriza como si fuera el SS3 aunque solo estaba en la fase 2

\- Ella tiene razón, ustedes, lo pagaran caro. Dijo Gine que también paso a la fase 2

\- No han podido detenernos en años que les hace pensar que nos detendrán ahora. Dijo Black Gohan a las chicas

\- Tienes razón, pero nunca tendrán el poder de nuestra familia, les debo recordar que no queda ni un solo medallón Quincy, sin ellos, las zanpakutos de nuestro padre y hermano jamás responderán a ustedes monstruos. Dijo Asuna haciendo enojar a los Blacks

Los 4 se lanzaron al ataques uno contra el Gine gracias a la agilidad natural de su madre logro evitar algunos golpes pero incluso si usaba su máscara Hollow o zanpakuto era inútil, además que no era su misión luchar sino escapar.

Asuna se enfrentaba al impostor con el cuerpo de su padre con gran ira, recordaba ese día tan trágico, estaban tranquilos entrenando cuando este tipo robo el cuerpo de su amado padre y masacro a casi toda su familia, escaparon gracias a Urahara y de paso robaron la gran zanpakuto de Goku.

Si bien quería usar su bankai ahora sabía que eso no era lo importante, debían alejarlos lo suficiente para escapar, no podrían contra ellos, ya lo intentaron en innumerables ocasiones fallando en cada intento.

Black Goku la estaba superando y logro darle un rodillazo en el estómago no sin que ella escupiera sangre y lanzara un hado de ataque mientras su hermana pasaba por lo mismo.

\- Ríndete, toda la esperanza de este mundo está muerta. Dijo Black Gohan

\- Nunca, jamás renunciare a la esperanza que tengo de volver a ver a mi familia unida y acabar con ustedes. Dijo Gine que por unos segundos uso el shunko y se quitó a su agresor de encima antes de que su hermana lo mandara lejos de un puñetazo.

\- Hermana, AHORA, dales con todo lo que tengas. Dijo Asuna mientras incrementaba su poder

\- Malditas niñas, los haremos pagar por esto. Dijo Black Goku antes de mirar al frente

El cabello de las chicas paso a ser azul mientras detrás de ellas cargaban un kame hame ha a máximo poder, si querían quitárselos de encima debían ir con todo hasta quedar agotadas, era como siempre les decía su padre, ir hasta el final, llegar a tu limite y romperlos.

\- KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron ambas lanzando su doble ataque

La potente ráfaga de ki mando a volar muy lejos a los Black pero a su vez quedaron muy vulnerables, no dominaban el blue, nacieron con ese poder pero no tuvieron el entrenamiento adecuado para dominarlo por lo que el desgaste era muy alto.

\- Deprisa, solo tenemos una oportunidad y eso no los detendrá para siempre. Dijo Asuna jadeando mientras regresaba a su forma base.

Rápidamente ambas hermanas encontraron el combustible que era medio contenedor con un líquido azul brillante, la peli naranja coloco el contenido en la máquina del tiempo mientras su hermana menor ponía las coordenadas que Bulma les dijo.

\- Rápido hermana, no nos queda tiempo, puedo sentir que regresan. Dijo Gine ayudando a su hermana a subir

Ambos blacks furiosos por ese ataque se levantaron de una pila de escombros de edificios y salieron disparados hacia sus enemigas a las cuales encontraron flotando en la máquina del tiempo aunque ningún iba a permitir que se escaparan.

Las jóvenes estaban viendo como sus enemigos estaban por destruir la maquina junto con ellas de no ser porque ellos recibieron una distracción de alguien que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida si solo de esa manera se podía acabar con los Blacks.

\- THE EXPLODE. Grito Bambietta en su Vollständing a su máximo poder

Mai la respaldo con disparos de un arma de fuego que no les hacía nada a sus enemigos pero si que hizo que se distrajeran para que las jóvenes lograran escapar con éxito hacia el pasado siendo el principio del fin para ellos.

\- Buena suerte, la van a necesitar. Dijo Bambietta aunque sus enemigos estaban enojados.

\- Miserable humana, ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestra justicia? Dijo Black Goku

\- Su justicia, jajajajajjaj, lo que hacen es muchas cosas pero no justicia, lo que hicieron fue un genocidio sin perdonar a nadie, se lo que me harán, pero mi vida dejo de importarme hace mucho cuando me arrebataron a la persona que me cambio la vida y me hizo feliz. Dijo Bambietta que derramaba lagrimas por el recuerdo de cierto saiyajin, su padre la salvo pero Gohan le cambio la vida.

\- Si lo sabes ¿Porque te arriesgaste? Querías una muerte dolorosa. Dijo Black Gohan sujetando a la chica del cuello

\- Solo tengo un objetivo en esta vida, su muerte, si debo dar mi vida para que ustedes paguen por todo lo que hicieron, lo hare con mucho gusto. Dijo Bambietta que cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Mai quería ayudar, pero la Quincy dejo en claro que no quería ser salvada y que la gente necesitaría de la peli negra para que no se desanimara, había cumplido su objetivo de ayudar con la destrucción de sus enemigos, ahora solo quería ir en paz y quizás ver el alma de la persona de la que se enamoró aunque lo negara tanto tiempo.

\- Si tantas ganas tenías de morir, pues cumpliré tu deseo. Dijo el Black Gohan con una sonrisa malvada

Bambietta sintió un fuerte dolor cuando este Black atravesó su pecho con una espada de ki morado pero no se detuvo ahí sino que después le disparo una ráfaga de ki perforando su estómago pero antes de morir su enemigo le torció el cuello para luego tirarla como basura al suelo mientras lo poco que quedaba de su Vollständing se desvanecía hasta que ya no había señales de su vida.

\- Vamos a perseguirlas, ellas pueden entrometerse en nuestros planes. Dijo Black Goku mirando un raro anillo plateado con el símbolo del infinito

En el presente, corporación capsula:

Se podía ver a Goten, Trunks, Mai, Lilynette, Mai y Yachiru tomando clases particulares con una maestra algo rellena, eran guerreros por naturaleza pero nunca estaba de más aprender algo más que solo combate y hechizos.

\- De acuerdo, ahora pueden tener 10 minutos de descanso. Dijo la maestra con tono monótono

Mientras los niños disfrutaban su tiempo libre las esposas de Goku y Gohan estaban disfrutando unas vacaciones en el mundo de sus esposos ya sea tomando sol o comiendo, aunque en una mesa se podía ver a Bulma y Urahara que sostenían a las hijas de Goku.

Poco tiempo después de que el torneo terminara, en menos de un mes nació la hija de Yoruichi a la cual llamo Gine en honor a su suegra, la bebe era como una mini versión de ella solo que con la piel clara y un tema de conversación frecuente era cuál de las hijas de Goku sería la más fuerte aunque Nanao y Soi Fong esperaban su momento para ser madres.

Sin embargo este bonito momento se ve interrumpido por una luz en el cielo, los que ya estaban familiarizados con esto como Bulma no reaccionaron pero los demás estaban atentos con sus zanpakutos listas aunque no esperaban lo que salió de esa luz

Era una nave con forma de capsula, que recordando algunas historias de los saiyajin se les era muy familiar pero no lo ubicaron pero si podían sentir 2 kis muy débiles en su interior.

La nave aterrizo sin problemas y el primero que fue a ver qué pasaba fue Urahara que esto llamaba su atención, pudo ver en su interior a dos chicas inconscientes como si hubieran luchado y agotado todo su poder, muy parecidas a Rangiku y Yoruichi

\- Necesito que traigan a Goku y Vegeta, si esta nave está aquí significa que, algo terrible ha ocurrido en el futuro. Dijo Bulma seriamente, la historia se repetía de pero de forma diferente

Omake: el multiverso de káiser:

En la oficina:

Algunos de los empleados estaban en la cafetería en su descanso tomando gaseosas y nachos preparados por el chef Marco, la mayoría mirando Isekai quartet riéndose de cómo una loli nazi usaba el ultra instinto para asustar a una diosa completamente inútil en comparación a un esqueleto.

En eso ellos miran pasar a su jefe con Claire muy pegado a el y no pudieron evitar comparar a Kaiser y Claire como si fueran Ainz y Albedo pero todos miraron a otro lado cuando notaron que su jefe los miraba.

-¿tengo algo en la cara? Pregunto el autor mirándose en un espejo.

-No, claro que no jefecito, ¿pero a dónde va? Pregunto Sombra intrigada.

-A una reunión de autores en el infierno, cada uno va con sus asistentes, entre ellos Alucard, Super Pony, Viecenta, Fitoxi, Sam y Juanan. Dijo káiser saliendo de la oficina.

-Que se divierta jefe, pero cuidado que escuche en las noticias que lord Black Hat está furioso porque puede que cancelen su serie por no dar el crédito a sus creadores. Dijo Reaper mientras miraba por la ventana un volcán con la cara del soberano del infierno

-Además que eso está provocando fisuras dimensionales como las de over marvel. Dijo Yennefer que tenía el casco de Reinhardt que se cayó al infierno.

-Gracias, tómense todo el día libre y por cierto, Sam no estará en el bar. Dijo Kaiser

En cuanto sus empleados vieron que se fue todos miraron con miradas maliciosas el bar mientras los que estaban en su interior hicieron lo mismo, por lo que mientras sus jefes no estaban hicieron una fiesta alocada luego de incapacitar a Prime con una caja que contenía un payaso que decía, vamos a ser amigos.

Sin embargo y pese a las advertencias, Claire y Kaiser se cayeron en una fisura y terminaron en un lugar que parecía el súper Café de héroes donde Batman y superman discutían de trivialidades en un mundo de parodia.

En eso vieron que un peli blanco con un brazo demoniaco y una chica lobo con una caperuza roja cayeron junto con ellos mientras tomaban asiento en este mundo.

-¿Oye quién eres? ¿te me haces conocido? Pregunto el autor

-Pues me llamo Nero Alias, pero actualmente me llamo Kaiser y ella es mi asistente Cerise Hood, la hija de la caperucita y el lobo feroz. Dijo el peli blanco

-Oye pero yo también me llamo káiser y ella es Claire

-¿en qué momento me clone? Pregunto un esqueleto

Este no era otro que la versión alterna del autor pero para ser diferentes en la parte donde flotaban las del verdadero tenia esferas en morado y el alterno las tenía en rojo.

-Yo también soy Kaiser y esta de aquí es Akiza la duelista de la rosa negra. Dijo una loli Nazi que era un káiser de otro universo.

Luego de una rara situación todos lo entendieron, todos eran el autor, pero de mundos diferentes, Nero era el prime avatar del autor cuando este tenía el su sueño de ser Youtuber loquendero, el otro era su contra parte de otro mundo con una Neko más grande cosa que hizo que Claire se mirara a ella por lo bajita que era comparada a Toralei mientras que la que usa el avatar de Tanya era su contra parte femenina de un universo recién creado.

-De acuerdo, ¿esto no se puede poner más raro? Pregunto el Kaiser original mientras más versiones aparecían

-Créeme, puede serlo. Dijo otra versión con la forma de Ainz sama solo que seguido por Shalltear con una forma adulta que dejaría en vergüenza a la misma Albedo

-Creo que el universo es raro. Dijo el peli blanco

-Bueno, vamos a hacer algo que todos tengamos en común, todo el que odie los trapos, el Yaoi y personajes insufribles en buenos animes, que levante la mano. Dijo el káiser original

Todos levantaron la mano por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo todos los autores y se armaron para ir tras sus odiados enemigos y por sorprendente que fuera la versión femenina que usaba el cuerpo de Tanya dio más miedo y mato más trapos de que todos.

Luego quemaron una empresa de manga y juegos yaois provocando la tristeza de cientas y miles de fujoshis, especialmente por borrar del mapa un juego Yaoi que parecía haber sido creado por un degenerado llamado Hadaka Shitsuji ninguno lo había jugado pero la reputación de ese juego era terrible.

Podia no ser la reunión a la que todos los autores iban pero aun asi se divirtieron muchísimo porque estaban rodeados de gente que pensaba igual que ellos.

Y en el infierno:

Al regresar Kaiser se había divertido y luego de eso fue al bar donde todos sus secuaces estaban ebrios mientras en los otros mundos también se repetía la historia, con la diferencia que el los puso a todos en una carretilla y los devolvió a sus casas mientras su contra parte femenina los estaba castigando.


	85. Chapter 85

hola de nuevo amigos, no tengo mucho que informar salvo que este capitulo y over marvel son subidos hoy miercoles y no el jueves ya que viajo asi que espero alegrarlos a mitad de semana :3, aqui les respondo

 **samsan 19:** me esforce en crear un entorno apocalíptico y deprimente para esta saga y con lo otro, ese futuro quedo normal :v

 **dovah 117:** explicaciones aquí, hare otro kaiser into de kaiser verse para otro momento pero si, esas son las posibilidades de autor que tuve incluso esa Tanya que desea matarte ahora con el cañon de energia de half life 3 que viene del 2030 :v, que salgo o no me trae sin cuidado ya que creci con ese juego, yo creci con los age of empires y warcraft

Capítulo 78: ¿hijas del futuro?:

En el futuro, hueco mundo, desierto:

Se podía ver a 4 destellos chocar armas a grandes velocidades uno azul colisionaba contra otro verde mientras en otra parte se veía un choque dorado y verde.

El primero se trataba de Chazz que tenía activado el shikai de su zanpakuto Leviatán, su catana pasaba a una hacha rúnica de metal azul, tenía 2 poderes, el primero era que podía lanzarlo como un bumerang y llamarlo desde la distancia que estuviera, sumado a que todos los cortes eran congelantes.

Su bankai, en palabras de Isane era extremadamente poderoso pero lo podía matar, ya que su arma le permitía no solo absorber sino destruir el alma de su enemigo, esa liberación no cortaba la carne del enemigo sino su propia alma, básicamente si intentaba destruir el alma de alguien superior a él debía dar su vida para que el proceso fuera un éxito

Estaba luchando contra Seras en su segunda resurrección que se parecía demasiado a la de su padre y madre, poseía dos pares de alas negras como las de un cuervo cargando en ambas manos dos sables de energía doble, la agilidad era su fortaleza y esas armas era potencialmente mortales, sumado que podía hacer todas las técnicas de sus progenitores a la perfección

Tomoko en un combate se parecía mucho a sus padres ya que era una sádica total, su zanpakuto liberada en el bankai era una combinación de los poderes de las espadas de sus padres, una espada extremadamente larga y pesada y triplicaba su tamaño pero que su hoja cargaba ácido corrosivo pero a diferencia del de su madre, este no la dañaba.

Poseía el frenesí de los kenpachis pero sabía ser calculadora como Unohana aunque esto no podría hacer mucho contra Bardock jr, su shikai se llamaba nerazim, un brazalete que proyectaba una espada de energía en su brazo sumado a la capacidad de desplazarse entre las sombras haciendo desaparecer su ki por unos segundos.

El bankai le daba algo muy similar a la intangibilidad temporal pero solo tenía un uso limitado de veces, durante los años todos entrenaron duramente para alcanzar sus máximos poderes para algún día obtener su venganza contra los blacks

Isane y Nemu trabajaban en el portal a marchas forzadas, querían llegar al mundo de Goku ya sea para reencontrarse con los sobreviviente y ayudar así como ellas también tener un poco de su venganza contra ese tipo que les arrebato todo.

Regresando al presente, corporación capsula:

Todos habían sacado a las jóvenes de la máquina del tiempo y las pusieron en camas al aire libre, estaban agotadas y se desmayaron pero había muchas cosas que captaron la atención de los presentes, sobre todo a las esposas de los saiyajins.

Los primero es que esas chicas tenia zanpakutos, la peli naranja cargaba 2 catanas en un cinturón, su energía era similar a la de Rangiku y Goku y se podía percibir que era una shinigami pura

La chica que se parecía a Yoruichi poseía energía que como la de la ex capitana sumada a la del saiyajin, cargaba la gigantesca arma de Goku así como su propia zanpakuto que era algún tipo de mandoble ligero.

Bulma les dijo a todos que estas chicas debían ser del futuro, esa maquina la reconocería donde fuera pero se preguntaba quiénes eran ellas y porque no Trunks pero la incógnita más importante era que catástrofe habia ocurrido en el futuro esta vez para volver a usar la máquina.

 _Nota del autor: como estas tramas de viajes en el tiempo son difíciles, diremos que el futuro del otro Trunks nunca se vio afectado por Black_

\- Oigan, estas chicas se parecen mucho a la señorita Rangiku y Yoruichi. Dijo Lilynette mirando de cerca a las chicas.

\- Ya lo hemos notado, aunque me intriga como es que tiene la zanpakuto de Goku, eso es inusual. Dijo Urahara pensativo

\- ¿no creen que ellas podrían ser? Pregunto Rukia mirando a las bebes de Rangiku y Yoruichi.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero hay que esperar a que Goku llegue así como esperar a que despierten. Dijo Harribel de brazos cruzados pero empezaba a sentir la presencia de su esposo

De pronto llegan Goku en su bankai y Vegeta con la ropa que le dio el kaio shin junto a Soi Fong que les había informado de esto pero solo con decir las palabras futuro, chicas desconocidas y máquina del tiempo capto la completa atención de los saiyajins.

\- Bulma, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están las personas que dijo Soi Fong? Pregunto Goku mirando a su amiga

\- Están durmiendo en el patio bajo observación, llegaron estando sumamente agotadas. Dijo la científica.

\- Sumado a que emiten una firma de poder muy similar al tuyo. Dijo Urahara seriamente

\- Veamos quienes son. Dijo Goku yendo al lugar

Al estar cerca de las jóvenes estas empezaron a despertar lentamente siendo Goku la primera persona que vieron pero sus mentes distorsionaron la imagen del saiyajin confundido por la de su odiado enemigo con una sonrisa malvada.

Intentaron tomar sus zanpakutos pero se las habían arrebatado por lo que rápidamente salieron de sus camas y lanzaron 2 puñetazos contra Goku que los detuvo fácilmente pero todavía seguía confundido por lo que pasaba sobre quienes eran ellas y porque lo estaban atacando de esa forma.

\- Oigan niñas tranquilas, tenemos niños aquí. Dijo Rangiku abrazando a su bebe.

Esa voz hizo que la peli naranja se calmaran al igual que su compañera, ahora volvían a ver al saiyajin de forma normal como la persona que se les había sido arrebatada por lo que no solo dejaron de ejercer fuerza en el puñetazo sino que se pusieron de rodillas y comenzaron a llorar tanto de tristeza como de alegría.

\- ¿y a estas que les pasa? Pregunto Yoruichi sin entender.

\- Tengo una teoría, pero primero necesito que dejen a sus hijas un momento. Dijo Urahara cargando a la pequeña Asuna y Gine

\- ¿están bien? ¿Hice algo malo? Pregunto Goku a las chicas que sorpresivamente lo abrazaron con muchísima fuerza.

\- PADRE, te extrañamos tanto. Dijo la Asuna del futuro

\- PADRE. Gritaron todos en corporación capsula asombrados.

\- MADRE, mamá Rangiku también las extrañamos. Dijo Gine que abrazo a las mujeres que también quedaron en shock.

Esto dejo en conmoción a todos, incluso a Gohan que venía con Bambietta y Candice aunque la peli verde estaba más cerca de Trunks, esta escena dejo en confusión a los presentes porque no entendían nada, hasta que Urahara ato los cabos.

\- YA LO ENTIENDO. Dijo el ex capitán chocando su puño contra su mano

\- ¿Qué pasa Urahara san? Pregunto Orihime que no entendía nada todavía

\- Por eso sus energías se nos hacían tan familiares, ellas son la Asuna y Gine del futuro, sino, sientan el poder de los bebes y lo notaran al instante. Dijo Urahara diciendo algo inteligente

Era verdad, emitían el mismo poder que las bebes solo que mucho más alto, pero todavía estaba la pregunta de qué hacían en el pasado, según Bulma, si estaban aquí significa que algo terrible debió de ocurrir en el futuro para que estén aquí, eso les daban un mal presentimiento de que tipo de enemigo podría haber hecho que el futuro fuera oscura.

\- ¿eres mi hija Asuna? Pregunto Goku mientras seguía abrazando a la peli naranja

\- Si, lo soy padre, te extrañe en los últimos 10 años. Dijo la shinigami separándose del abrazo

\- ¿y tú eres mi hija Gine? Pregunto Yoruichi a la chica que se parecía a ella

\- Si, las extrañe a todas, a ti, al resto de mis madres, a las tías. Dijo Gine también soltando el abrazo.

\- ¿pero qué paso con todos nosotros en el futuro? Pregunto Nanao aunque la verdad no quería saber esa respuesta y menos cuando las miradas de las chicas del futuro se volvieron sombrías.

\- Mi padre, mis madres, Gohan y casi todos los arrancars, quincys y Shinigamis están muertos. Dijo Asuna con frialdad.

Estas palabras hicieron que todos pusieran una cara de estar horrorizados por la idea de un futuro tan apocalíptico, que enemigo pudo surgir en el futuro que fuera tan implacable como los androides en su momento para aniquilar a las 3 razas y quien sabe que más, lo que si se tenía claro es que debía ser un enemigo temible.

Antes de que ellas contaran la trágica historia de su mundo se pudo escuchar sus estómagos rugir como osos hambrientos por lo que Bulma les ofreció todo lo que quisieran para calmarse y contar que había pasado en el futuro.

No había duda que las chicas eran una saiyajins comían como si no hubieran tenido una cena decente en años, aunque eso no era del todo errado, era verdad que no habían comido la cantidad que un saiyajin necesita para estar a su capacidad máxima.

Las preguntas que todos se hacían eran ¿Qué paso en el futuro? ¿Qué habilidades tenían las hijas de Goku? Al ser hibridas de saiyajin y shinigami debían tener mucho poder oculto ¿Qué capacidades tenían su zanpakutos? Entre otras muchas otras preguntas.

\- AAAAAAAAAA QUE RICA COMIDA, HACE AÑOS QUE NO COMIA TAN BIEN. Dijo Asuna con una enorme alegría mientras además comer tomaba demasiado Vino.

\- Oye ¿no eres muy joven para beber? Dijo Nanao como reproche

\- Na, tengo 18 años, además mi madre trato de que tomara sake cuando era niña, pero nunca me gusto hasta que me tentó con vino. Dijo la peli naranja mientras las demás esposas de Goku le daban una mirada de muerte a la ex teniente por tratar de corromper a su hija desde temprana edad

\- Bueno niña, ya comieron, ahora tenemos que hablar de cosas más serias, ¿Qué paso en el futuro? Dijo Urahara y ahora el ambiente estaba lleno de intriga y seriedad

\- No es fácil decir lo que paso, pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Dijo Gine triste al recordar ese día.

\- ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Goku seriamente

\- Padre, estábamos entrenando un día normal hasta que paso, alguien, no sabemos quién, robo tu cuerpo. Dijo Asuna dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- Este tipo cambio su cuerpo con el tuyo, parecía ser de la misma especie de los kaio shins pero en verde, poco después apareció ese maldito con tu cuerpo. Dijo Gine rememorando ese trágico día.

Esto impacto a todos, ¿Quién podría robar el cuerpo del saiyajin más poderoso del universo 7? La mirada de las jóvenes les decía que lo que paso después no era nada agradable.

\- El tío Urahara dijo una vez, un padre siempre lo dará todo por proteger a sus hijos, ese día tuvo razón, tú en ese nuevo cuerpo y mis madres fueron asesinados brutalmente sin compasión para que pudiéramos escapar. Dijo Asuna rememorando esa horrible escena.

\- A este sujeto lo llamamos black, es el cuerpo de nuestro padre usado por otra persona que viste de negro. Dijo Gine que tampoco quería recordar ese momento

Todos estaban asustados por la sola idea de que algo como eso pasara, Soi Fong y Harribel se aferraron protectoramente en su esposo como si en cualquier momento pudiera pasarle algo malo, buscaban respuestas de lo que podía haber pasado pero alguien hizo una pregunta inteligente.

\- ¿nadie fue capaz de frenar a ese monstruo? Pregunto Momo abrazando a Pan con miedo.

\- Gohan fue el único que le pudo hacer frente pero no dejo que lo ayudáramos, así que… de nuevo Asuna sonaba a punto de llorar

Esto hizo que todas abrazaran a Gohan asustadas por la idea que él estuviera muerto por enfrentar a ese monstruo del futuro, no querían saber que paso pero era necesario que se supiera.

\- Mato a nuestro hermano y unos pocos días después de alguna manera hizo que una segunda conciencia del tomara su cuerpo por lo que ahora luchábamos contra 2 blacks. Dijo Asuna que recordaba que junto a sus hermanos encontraron el cadáver de su hermano mayor en medio de la lluvia en un charco de sangre, por lo que ese día la mayoría alcanzaron el súper saiyajin 2.

\- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes mientras todo esto pasaba? Pregunto Goku intrigado

\- Mientras ellos erradicaban la vida de los dos mundos el tío Urahara nos dio una misión a mí y mis hermanos de suma importancia, estos black, al no ser Goku ni Gohan sino otras personas sus zanpakutos no respondían a su llamado. Dijo Gine ya que esa era una de las pocas cosas buenas en la batalla

\- El tío Urahara por seguridad nos encargó destruir cada medallón Quincy para evitar que los usaran o que descubrieran como usarlos. Dijo Asuna.

\- ¿tuvieron éxito en su misión? Pregunto Harribel intrigada.

\- Si, aunque. Dijo Gine algo triste

\- ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Rukia intrigada

\- Quedamos aislados, estabamos por regresar al mundo de nuestro padre cuando ellos aparecieron, yo, Goten, Trunks y Gine terminamos en el mundo de nuestro Padre mientras el resto de mis hermanos quedaron atrapados en nuestro hogar devastado, toda la vida había desaparecido cuando terminamos nuestra misión.

Esto que las jóvenes decían era demasiado grave, un ladrón de cuerpos tomo los poderes de los más poderosos del universo 7 para aniquilar todas las formas de vida existente era grave, si ellas vinieron debía ser para evitar que ese futuro se volviera una realidad

\- La señorita Bulma dio su vida para que yo y los demás escapáramos, pero… Goten y Trunks se quedaron atrás para que lográramos viajar y….Bambietta murió para que llegáramos aquí. Dijo Asuna rememorando los últimos acontecimientos

\- ¿yo estoy muerta? ¿Qué paso con personas como el resto de los Quincy? Pregunto la chica explosiva

\- Casi extintos, posiblemente ahora Candice es la última de los Quincy, si algo le paso a Goten eso deja a Seras como la última arrancar. Dijo Gine.

\- ¿Quién es Seras y cuantos hermanos tienen? Pregunto Nell curiosa

\- Seras es la princesa de hueco mundo, es la hija de Ulquiorra y Videl, la mayoría tuvo descendencia, pero muchos murieron. Dijo Asuna seriamente

\- Wow no sabía que ellos tuvieran una hija en el futuro y su pongo que no quieren mencionar a sus otros hermanos ya que eso puedo afectar su misma existencia. Dijo Urahara a las chicas

\- No se preocupen hijas, pueden decirlo, yo me asegurare que ellos existan. Dijo Goku inocentemente haciendo que sus mujeres se sonrojaran ya que no parecían entender el significado de lo que eso implica.

\- Está bien padre, lo haremos porque tú siempre cumples tus promesas, además de nosotras están nuestros hermanos menores Chazz y Bardock jr, son los hijos de mama Soi Fong y mama Nanao. Dijo Gine haciendo que las mencionadas se sonrojaran y alegraran por la idea de ser madres.

\- Ellos quedaron aislados con los únicos que sobrevivieron que son la capitana Isane, la teniente Nemu, Seras y Tomoko la hija de Kenpachi y Unohana. Dijo Gine de nuevo impactando a todos de que solo ellos quedaran vivos.

\- Dime, si este sujeto black mato a todos y solo quedan ellos, ¿Qué hay del rey de las almas? Pregunto Rukia asustada por lo que escuchaba

\- Mis hermanos arrastraron el cuerpo del tío Kyoraku para que tomara el lugar del rey de las almas. Dijo Asuna que la sola idea de eso le dolía, pero fue necesario para que los mundos no colapsaran

\- Ese tipo es un monstruo sin corazón, mato sin piedad a todos sin importarle nada, ¿Por qué harían eso? pregunto Tatsuki enojada con las acciones de los blacks

\- Según escuche, ellos vinieron a hacer la justicia de los dioses, limpiar el mundo de los mortales y crear un paraíso para los dioses. Dijo Gine molesta

\- Ustedes son unas cobardes un verdadero Saiyajin no huye de una batalla. Dijo Vegeta con su típica falta de empatía.

Antes de que alguien le reclamara, Asuna de un paso flash se puso al frente del príncipe y le dio una potente cachetada que lo mando a volar al patio dejando una hilera de destrucción a su paso, Rangiku al ver eso solo abrazo a su bebe diciendo que será las shinigami más fuerte con una sonrisa alegre

\- ¿Crees que no queríamos luchar contra ese miserable que nos arrebató a nuestra familia? ¿Crees que estamos felices de dejar a mi hermano mayor y a trunks luchando? No, TU NO SABES NADA. Grito Asuna tomando del traje a Vegeta

\- Hija cálmate, él es así. Dijo Goku tratando de frenar el arranque de ira de su hija del futuro.

\- Es mejor huir, volverte fuerte y luchar otro día, sino, solo morirás en vano si hubiéramos seguido ese ejemplo, por lo menos pese a tu orgullo tu no moriste en vano. Dijo la joven shinigami calmándose al recibir un abrazo de su padre

\- ¿a qué se refiere? Pregunto Bulma intrigada.

\- Vegeta se sacrificó para que tú y Trunks se pudieran esconder, un sacrificio que nos dio la oportunidad de viajar al pasado. Dijo Gine, sin duda Vegeta se preocupaba por sus seres queridos aunque no lo demostrara.

\- Además, puedes insultarme, pero no tienes el poder para sustentar tu arrogancia. Dijo Asuna con un toque de desafío.

\- Ahora veras insecta. Dijo Vegeta listo para pelear contra la shinigami tanto por aceptar un reto como para saber qué tan poderosa podría ser la hija da Kakarotto.

\- Esperen, si se van a pelear háganlo en el cielo. Dijo Bulma en tono de regaño

El príncipe y el la shinigami se elevaron al cielo, ella ya tenía sus zanpakutos guardadas en caso de necesitarlas, y en menos de nada ambos se lanzaron al ataque siendo Vegeta el primero en conectar un puñetazo al estómago pero ella rápidamente aprovechando la cercanía lo toma de la cabeza para darle un rodillazo en la cara.

\- Sufro un daño para causarte uno mayor, ahora byakudo 61 rikujokoro. Dijo la peli naranja usando una de las técnicas propias de Rukia.

Cuando Vegeta le lanzo un golpe fue frenado unos segundos por las barras de energía incrustadas en su cuerpo, lo que le dio tiempo a la joven de activar su shikai del cual todos estaban interesados en conocer.

\- Véngate, Atenea. Dijo Asuna con mucha calma.

Las catanas rápidamente se transformaron en 2 espadas cortas de color azul con dorado parecidas a la espada de Goku pero más pequeñas, sumado a eso, estas estaban atadas a ellas con cadenas en sus brazos para hacer ataques a distancia.

\- Aquí voy AAAAAAAAA. Grito la saiyajin pasando al súper saiyajin 1 dejando impresionados a muchos por ser la primera vez en ver a una mujer súper saiyajin sin contar a Kefla.

Vegeta se liberó de sus ataduras transformándose en súper saiyajin aunque eso no le duro mucho ya que la joven lanzo ambas armas contra el sin intención de cortarlo sino inmovilizarlo con sus cadenas por lo cual se impulsó con estas para un rápido golpe de mazo y para rematar un doble rodillazo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- ESA ES MI HIJA, SERAS UNA PRINCESA MUY FUERTE. Dijo Rangiku haciéndole cosquillas a la bebe Asuna

\- Se perfectamente que no puedo ganarte en una batalla prolongada, pero tenía ganas de darte una paliza por ser tan orgulloso y no pensar en la situación de los demás. Dijo Asuna regresando con su hermana

\- Demonios Kakarotto, no sé qué hiciste pero parece que criaste bien a esa mocosa. Dijo Vegeta con una mezcla de humillación y orgullo por la saiyajina.

\- Mi padre, antes de la catástrofe me enseño mucho al igual que muchos, no por nada se me ofreció el puesto de capitana a los 8 años. Dijo Asuna sonriendo por primera vez en años

\- Eso es verdad, la mayoría de nosotros recibimos ofertas similares pero siempre las rechazábamos porque Mama Rangiku dijo que de hacerlo tendrías que hacer tedioso papeleo que nos consumiría el alma. Dijo Gine recordando que su madre le decía que ser un capitán implicaba aburrimiento extremo.

\- Bueno en ese apartado, fui una buena madre. Dijo Rangiku con una gota.

\- Solo me voy a asegurar que Asuna no vea alcohol hasta los 18 años. Dijo Nanao con una mirada sombría.

\- De todas maneras, tenemos un problema grande, no podemos volver al futuro, la energía de la maquina era suficiente como para un solo viaje, pero Bulma nos dijo que tal vez y solo tal vez la Bulma de este tiempo nos ayudaría. Dijo Gine mirando a la peli azul de esa época.

\- Veré que puedo hacer, estuve trabajando en un súper combustible. Dijo Bulma mirando la máquina del tiempo una vez mas

En eso llegan Bills y Whis por comida y se preguntan porque tanto escándalo mirando a las hijas de Goku del futuro a lo cual este se puso serio ya que esas chicas habían roto una ley muy grande entre los dioses.

\- Jovencitas, viajar en el tiempo está prohibido según las leyes de los dioses, eso es grave. Dijo Whis en un tono de reproche.

\- Pues no hubiéramos tenido que recurrir a esto si a este gato le importara otra cosa que no sea la comida. Dijo Asuna seriamente encarando al dios

\- No estuviste presente cuando pasó la catástrofe y solo por estar preocupado en la comida terminaron matando al kaio shin, por lo que eso significaba que tú también moriste y Whis tuvo que empezar a buscar al nuevo dios de la destrucción mientras el universo era aniquilado. Dijo Gine igual de seria que su hermana mayor por unos meses

\- Pudimos romper las leyes, pero tú no tienes el derecho de juzgarnos cuando tú mismo evades tus responsabilidades solo por comida, si te preocuparas por tu trabajo en lugar de siempre dormir nada de esto hubiera pasado, ASÍ QUE TU TAMBIEN COMPARTES LA CULPA DE QUE ESTO PASARA. Dijo la peli naranja mirando al dios fijamente y sin una pisca de mío.

\- Wow, mis hermanas menores son muy rudas. Dijo Goten mientras Yachiru y Lilynette solo asentían

\- Como ellas dijeron, son así por el futuro que tuvieron que sobre llevar, eso endurece a cualquiera. Dijo Urahara seriamente.

Mientras Bills comía se quedó demasiado pensativo por las palabras de esa mortal, ¿en verdad era tan descuidado en su trabajo? Quizás debería dormir menos y destruir más de esa manera podría comer mucho más seguido deliciosa comida.

Bulma iba a analizar si el combustible que fabricaba era compatible con la máquina del tiempo mientras las jóvenes pasaban tiempo con su familia, algo que extrañaron mucho desde que la mayoría había muerto pero ahora que estaban aquí, debían pedir algo.

\- Padre. Dijo Gine mirando a Goku.

\- Si hijas ¿Qué necesitan? Pregunto el Son mayor a sus futuras hijas

\- ¿tendrías un combate contra las 2? Mientras esperamos nos gustaría mejorar para volver a enfrentarnos a Black. Dijo Asuna con determinación

Las miradas de ambas era propia de unas guerreras experimentadas que deseaban batirse en un duelo contra alguien fuerte sabiendo que no corrían el peligro de morir en el intento por lo que Goku ya sea por la curiosidad sobre los poderes de sus hijas así como el ser un saiyajin con instinto de pelea acepto.

De nuevo se fueron al cielo y Bulma probo un nuevo invento que se trataba de una poderosa barrera de energía para minimizar los daños a la propiedad por cada pelea entre los saiyajins en su casa ya que Goten y Trunks hacían destrozos demasiado seguido, sobre todo peleando en forma de Vasto lord y en compañía de Candice, Yachiru y Lilynette.

\- Bueno hijas empecemos con todo su poder, ¿hasta qué fase pueden llegar? Pregunto Goku a sus hijas

\- Bueno padre, ambas podemos llegar a la fase 2 del super saiyajin pero según el señor Whis por ser concebidas cuando tú ya tenías el control del ki divino, podemos llegar al blue pero por muy poco tiempo. Dijo Asuna transformándose directamente a la fase 2

\- La razón de nuestro agotamiento fue porque usamos el kame hame ha con el blue para alejar a los blacks, luego perdimos el estado. Dijo Gine que también se transformo

\- Eso es interesante, mientras Bulma prepara su maquina del tiempo les puedo enseñar a como dominar mejor el ki divino. Dijo Goku a sus hijas que se alegraron

\- Bueno como Asuna ya mostro su zanpakuto yo debo hacer lo mismo. Dijo Gine desenvainando su zanpakuto

Mientras hacía eso rápidamente paso su mano por el rostro para mostrar su máscara de Vizard, algo heredado por su madre Yoruichi junto al shunko, en la preparación para liberar su shikai su espada empezó a liberar electricidad un claro indicativo que se trataría de alguna zanpakuto elemental de rayo.

\- Tu melodía trae la tormenta, Nevan. Dijo Gine y del cielo había caído un rayo sobre su espada aunque no había ninguna nube en el cielo

Rápidamente la gran espada había cambiado a una extraña guitarra morada cuyas cuerdas parecían estar electrificadas, una calavera al final del instrumento, el poder del súper saiyajin estaba cubriendo a Nevan y la electricidad parecía cada vez más intensa.

Gine no respondió a la pregunta que le iba a hacer su padre sino que le dio la respuesta con solo dar un sólo de guitara disparando una enorme cantidad de electricidad estática muy potente por lo que Goku lo esquivo solo para ser inmovilizado por las cadenas de las espadas de Asuna.

\- Sin duda sus zanpakutos son increíbles hijas mías, pero necesitan más que eso para atraparme. Dijo Goku que se dirigió directo contra Asuna para darle una patada hasta que ella quitara el agarre

Gine volvió a tocar a Nevan esta vez creando esferas eléctricas dirigidas contra su padre pero en mitad de todas estas se lanzó al ataque y el saiyajin se tuvo que proteger de un impacto ya que su hija hizo que la guitarra se transformara en una guadaña con dientes para desgarrar la carne de un enemigo.

Goku rápidamente después de protegerse del impacto salto para un lado haciendo que las hermanas chocaran entre si lo que le dio tiempo para soltar su shikai y lanzar un doble ataque de aire cortante que las saiyajinas recibieron pero también lograron darle un impacto con 2 hados de ataque.

\- Sin duda son mis hijas, tienen un enorme poder, pero les falta mucho para estar a mi nivel. Dijo el Son mayor poniendo su espada en posición para usar el bankai mientras pasaba al SS3.

\- No nos subestimes aún tenemos muchas sorpresas. Dijo Asuna mientras las cadenas de sus espadas se desenredaban de sus manos y estas perforando la barrera iban directo al cielo.

\- Si tu usas tu bankai padre, nosotras también. Dijo Gine que lanzo un solo luego de un último toque lanzo su guitarra al aire.

\- BANKAI. Gritaron los 3 a la vez

La liberación de poder fue tanta que la barrera de Bulma termino por colapsar por esa tremenda potencia mientras los shinigamis se impresionaban del poder de las jóvenes Son, sin duda su poder estaba a la altura del legado saiyajin y fácilmente podían ser las shinigamis más poderosas de esa época y ser capitanes de la sociedad de almas sin ningún esfuerzo.

Goku ya en su bankai uso el salto en el tiempo muy rápido ya que dos armas casi lo atraviesan y estas impactan en el suelo dejando una enorme devastación en el jardín de Bulma, dos espadas de tamaños diferentes pero con un increíble poder.

La primera que pertenecía a Gine era una espada que liberaba electricidad de forma constante, en el mango había varias calaveras y dos alas esqueléticas de dragón junto a la boca de uno de donde se extendía la hoja plateada.

La segunda era de Asuna y esta era la más impresionante en su aspecto, una gigantesca espada azul, dorada y plateada que parecía liberar fuego azul, en el mango se podían ver a varias personas alabando a la poderosa hoja.

\- blade of the olympus. Dijo Asuna que tomo la espada con una sola mano como si no pesara nada.

\- Alastor. Dijo Gine haciendo lo mismo con su arma.

\- Wow hijas son muy poderosas, pero, si con todo ese poder no pudieron detener a la black eso me da más motivos para ayudarlas a detener a ese monstruo. Dijo Goku aun en su bankai

\- ¿crees que tu insignificante mortal podrá frenarnos? Dijo una voz que le helo la sangre a las jóvenes shinigami y vizard

En el cielo, de lo que parecía ser una garganta pero no lo era aparecieron las 2 personas que provocaron la catástrofe en el futuro, era Black Goku con su sonrisa sádica mirando a sus víctimas mientras Black Gohan hizo lo mismo.

Esto también paralizo a todos al ver esas versiones oscuras de los Son, sus mujeres estaban horrorizadas por la sola idea que un ser malvado robara el cuerpo de sus esposos para hacer actos terribles.

\- Ustedes, no le harán nada a mis hijas, deberán pasar primero sobre mí, malditos. Dijo Goku poniéndose de forma protectora al frente de sus hijas extendiendo los brazos.

\- Papá, yo también te ayudare, esta pelea también me incluye a mí. Dijo Gohan que estaba listo con Zangetsu para luchar contra estos impostores.

\- Esta pelea también es nuestra, no están solos. Dijo Asuna que junto a su hermana no se iban a quedar atrás.

La pelea entre los blacks y los Son estaba a punto de comenzar dando inicio a un combate que iba a decidir el destino del futuro, las acciones tanto en el presente iban a cambiar el resultado de esta batalla.

Omake:

Luego del evento de multiversos los empleados despertaron de su borrachera en sus casas con unas notas que decían, les perdono la fiesta alocado que hicieron en su ausencia por lo que no era raro ver a los empleados como el equipo Talon, los brujos y la mayoría de empleados tomando aspirinas para quitarse el dolor de cabeza.

-Hay eso fue divertido pero luego viene el dolor. Dijo Reaper mientras le daba una bolsa de hielo Sombra

-¿Por qué me duele tanto? Dijo la hacker con cara comica.

-Porque fuiste la que más bebió y la que más se emborracho y la primera en caer ebria, luego trataste de violar a Ichigo. Dijo Geralt con una Yennefer tambien adolorida

-Creo que lo hicieron. Dijo Marco con pena.

En la oficina de Kaiser:

-¿Quién hizo este desastre en mi zona de trabajo, a bueno a seguir trabajando al ritmo de Kaguya sama Love is War

-¿Y quiénes son esos? Dijo Claire apuntando a una foto con 2 chicos castaños, uno muy feliz abrazando a otro con túnica negra y roja con cara pocos amigos

El de la cara de pocos amigos se llama Daimos Black pero el prefiere ser Corvo Black, una creación propia para un libro que hacia durante la secundaria, pensaba publicarlo pero luego no quise, es como un Batman antihéroe con poderes el otro es una creación de Sam

-¿y como se conocen esos 2? Pregunto la Neko.

-Bueno Sam y yo combinamos sus mundos dividos en 2 continentes. Dijo Kaiser.

En la oficina de Sam:

Este dio una explicación similar a Monika pero hablando de su creación mientras notaba que alguien estuvo en su lugar de trabajo en el bar y lo uso para otra cosa que no era trabajo.

Sus empleados estaban en condiciones similares desde su elfa durmiendo en una mesa tirada, Raven y Jaina con sus ropas intercambiadas entre otras locuras de ebrios que ellos hicieron.

Y en el bar de los villanos:

Ahora los villanos recibieron a otro individuo que iban a desmontar para burlarse de el, en este caso un chico castaño vestido de negro de un anime llamado Code geass el cual se proclamaba como un antihéroe, aunque si estaba en el bar era por otra razón.

-Bueno chicos les presento a Ozymandias versión anime. Dijo el rey demonio a sus amigos villanos.

-No soy ese tipo Ozymandias, soy Lelouch y me convertí en un antihéroe matando a millones de personas y traicionando a todos. Dijo el castaño enojado

-Como Ozymandias, el también mato millones. Dijo Madara indiferente ante el nuevo.

-Manipule a todos y puse al mundo entero en mi contra. Dijo el castaño de nuevo.

-Igual que Ozymandias, no eres original, además de ser estúpido. Dijo el rey Quincy

-¿Por qué? Me convertí en el enemigo número uno para que todos se aliaran en mi contra, soy un héroe. Dijo Lelouch tratando de que dejaran de llamarlo copia

-Igual que Ozymandias, un tipo que se dice antihéroe, pero matates a muchos inocentes, eso no lo hace un antihéroe bueno, lo hace un villano, como nosotros. Dijo Aizen tomando una cerveza.

El castaño trato de argumentar pero cada cosa que decía solo lo dejaba como una versión en anime de un villano de los comics ingenuo y los villanos le dirían porque no era un antihéroe pero si un villano estúpido.

-Quizás los pusiste en tu contra, pero eso es solo temporal, eventualmente todas las personas volverán a odiarse cuando tu no estes, por lo que tu supuesta paz es más falsa que el éxito de la live action de death note y bleach, sin ofender. Dijo el rey demonio

-No nos ofende, ya nos acostumbramos. Dijeron Aizen y Kira mientras Lelouch se fue al rincón con otros villanos que pensaron que hicieron algo bueno


	86. Chapter 86

Capitulo subido a las prisas por examen pero espero que lo disfrunte:

 **Samsan 19:** gracias

Capítulo 79: Sons vs blacks

En otro lado, en el futuro:

Bajo la tierra en el subterráneo se podía ver a Goten y Trunks del futuro con heridas graves después de su batalla contra los blacks, su fusión pese al blue no podían contra dos enemigos tan sádicos como esos tipos, su trabajo en equipo era increíble por lo que Gotenks era el único capaz de frenarlos.

Mas sin embargo ellos seguían vivos no por suerte sino porque una persona se sacrificó para que ellos escaparan y siguieran siendo la última esperanza de la humanidad, esa muerte les afecto mucho pero sabían que tenía razón.

Flash back horas atrás:

Gotenks en su forma de vasto lord Blue mantenía una pelea pareja contra los blacks, si se tratara de uno solo podría tener una posibilidad para derrotarlos pero al ir siempre juntos era imposible sumado a que parecían mejorar constantemente con cada batalla.

La fusión vasto lord sintiendo que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo por el desgaste del blue creo un potente cero oscuras desde sus cuernos con toda la energía de blue para disparar contra sus enemigos que lograron reducir el impacto usando un kame hame ha oscuro y un masenko oscuro pero se dieron cuenta que su enemigo se intentaba escapar.

Los jóvenes por desgracia no pudieron bajar sus kis a tiempo y fueron encontrados por sus enemigos siendo black Goku atrapando a Goten por el cuello mientras el Black Gohan hizo lo mismo a Trunks.

Ambos saiyajins aun transformados en vastos lord pasaron al súper saiyajin 1 para liberarse pero no les quedaba mucha energía y solo pudieron soportar esas transformaciones por poco tiempo hasta perderlas quedando como presas fáciles.

\- Maldición Goten, no podremos con ellos, debemos escapar de alguna manera. Dijo Trunks que se sujetaba el brazo herido

\- Lo sé pero no tenemos más ki o reiatsu, sumado a que nos tienen en la mira.

\- Nada los salvara ahora patéticos mortales, es hora de morir. Dijo black Goku con una sonrisa malvada preparando una esfera de ki oscuro

\- Bankai: Kannon Biraki Benihime Aratame. Dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes saiyajins

Rápidamente una figura de una mujer emergió de la nada y lo que hizo fue des construir un edificio y volver a construirlo como una barrera para los chicos que sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa mujer gigante.

\- ¡TIO URAHARA¡ ESTAS VIVO. Dijo Goten mirando al ex capitán que parecía que le faltaba un ojo

\- Apenas, casi muero junto con Bulma, pero ahora quiero que se vaya, los detendré el tiempo suficiente para que corran. Dijo Urahara mientras usaba de nuevo su bankai para deformar el entorno lo más que podía para mantener lejos a los blacks

\- ¿Qué? ya murió mi madre, no te dejaremos solo. Dijo Trunks molesto

\- Me hice una promesa cuando empezó esto chicos, prometí que protegería hasta mi último a aliento a quienes pudieran acabar con toda esta locura, ustedes tienen ese poder para cambiarlo todo y para eso necesito que vivan.

Los saiyajins no podían discutir contra la lógica del ex capitán, tenía la razón, ellos y las demás podían ser la última esperanza para que al menos las personas que quedaban vivas pudieran repoblar este mundo oscuro y devastado, por lo que tratando de no mirar a atrás se fueron dejando a Urahara con una sonrisa feliz, también le prometió a su difunto amigo Goku que protegería lo que quedaba de su familia destruía.

\- adiós niños, vivan su vida al máximo, derroten a estos monstruos cuando sea el momento indicado, corran, vivan para luchar otro día y vengar a los caídos, pongan en al alto a los saiyajins. Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa feliz recordando los buenos momentos que paso con la familia Saiyajin por lo que si ellos vivían, no le temía a la muerte

Los blacks furiosos por esa intromisión no tuvieron ninguna piedad contra Urahara que fue mutilado una vez que destruyeran el bankai de benihime, lo último que hicieron fue atravesar la cabeza del ex capitán con su propia arma dejándolo muerto en el suelo pero todavía tenía esa sonrisa feliz en su rostro a pesar de la muerte.

Fin del flash back:

\- lo primero que debemos hacer es curar nuestras heridas y después dirigirnos a una de las ubicaciones no atacadas, solo espero que las chicas tengan éxito. Dijo Trunks mientras vendaba su brazo

\- sé que lo harán, confió en ellas, ten fe, además, no podemos morir aun, tenemos que cuidar a nuestras personas especiales. Dijo Goten que quería regresar a su refugio para encontrarse con 2 personas que alegraban su día en este apocalipsis.

En el presente, con los saiyajins:

Todos se impactaron al ver a los blacks que era tal y como lo describieron las chicas, los cuerpos de los saiyajins con ropas oscuras y miradas siniestras con una clara intención de matar toda forma de vida, esto claramente aterro a las mujeres de Goku y Gohan pensando en que esos malditos usaran los cuerpos de sus esposos para el mal.

\- Con que aquí estaban malditas mortales, ¿creían que podían escapar de nuestra justicia? Pregunto black Goku con arrogancia

\- ¿justicia? ¿Qué tipo de justicia es una donde matas a inocentes incluso niños sin impórtate nada? Ustedes son unos monstruos. Dijo Asuna con su bankai listo para luchar.

\- La justicia de los dioses. Dijo black Gohan con la misma sonrisa

\- Ustedes lárguense de este mundo, no sé qué hicieron pero si son tan terribles como me contaron no dejare que sigan adelante. Dijo Goku seriamente mientras volvía al súper saiyajin 2

\- Padre, me enfrentare a mi contra parte. Dijo Gohan que sin perder nada de tiempo activo su bankai y paso al estado místico.

Sus enemigos se pusieron en una pose completamente diferente al estilo de la familia del mal o estilo tortuga, black Gohan saco a Zangetsu pero seguía sellada entendiendo porque el Urahara del futuro pidió que todos los medallones quincys fueran destruidos

Black Goku por su parta tenía su vista en Gine que tenía la zanpakuto del saiyajin que ella logro robar por lo que solo creo una espada de ki oscuro antes de que el Son le diera un puñetazo con el salto en el tiempo mandándolo a donde él y Vegeta lucharon la primera vez hace años.

Asuna siguió a su padre mientras Gohan pelearía contra su yo maligno que podía notar que sujetaba a Zangetsu con ira exigiéndole que se libere pero la zanpakuto se negaba porque este no era su verdadero portador sumado a sus malas intenciones.

\- Esta maldita cosa nunca responde a mí, solo es un pedazo de metal inútil. Dijo Black Gohan despreciando a la zanpakuto

\- Oye, no le faltes el respeto de mi compañero, Zangetsu nunca responderá a ti jamás, no solo porque no puedes sino porque no tienen un vínculo de confianza y amistad como yo. Dijo Gohan que siempre trato a Zangetsu como su amigo y no como una herramienta.

\- Con o sin este inútil te matare tal y como mi compañero lo hizo la primera vez. Dijo el saiyajin oscuro preparado.

\- Hermano, ataquemos a la ves y tendremos la oportunidad de derrotarlo. Dijo Gine que cargaba su espada del bankai mientras protegía en su espalda la zanpakuto de Goku del futuro.

Ambos hermanos se lanzaron al ataque contra el black gohan que contuvo un corte en un choque de espadas contra el Son dándole a Gine la oportunidad de atacar pero este le da una patada y rompe el choque para lanzar a Gohan con una esfera de ki oscura pero la hija de Yoruichi aprovechando ese descuido le conecta una patada con su máscara Hollow y una descarga de alastor.

\- Tus ataques son débiles contra mi, llevamos peleando años y esto no me hace nada. Dijo el Black con malicia.

\- A esto se le llama distracción inteligente. Dijo la saiyajina con sarcasmo

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Gohan que vino directo contra su enemigo que recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que le quito el aire y tocio sangre para luego recibir una estocada de rayos de la joven vizard y siendo rematado por un disparo de ki doble.

\- Si, sigan así, este combate solo me fortalece. Dijo el Black Gohan con una sonrisa sádica mientras elevaba su ki oscuro.

Con los Gokus:

Black Goku se reincorporo en el cielo solo para rápidamente protegerse de Asuna que venía en picada cargando su gigantesca espada azul que choca contra la espada de Ki que resiste a duras pena la ira de la shinigami solo para que su enemigo le de un patada en el estómago, desarmarla y tratar de matarla con su arma de ki.

La chica recupera el equilibrio para esquivar el fatal ataque moviendo su cuello solo perdiendo algunos mechones de su cabello y teniendo la oportunidad de hacer una patada con voltereta para mandar a su enemigo para arriba que recibió un poderoso puñetazo de Goku en toda la cara.

\- No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hija maldito. Dijo Goku con un rostro de enojo contra black

\- A el no le importa eso padre, solo quiere matar a la gente inocente. Dijo Asuna recuperando su arma estando detrás de su padre.

\- Patéticos mortales, los destruiré, son un obstáculo para mis planes. Dijo black Goku molesto

\- No te puedo derrotar en mi tiempo pero hay un consuelo, jamás podrás usar los poderes de mi padre al máximo, destruimos todos y cada uno de los medallones quincys. Dijo Asuna que estaba provocando a su enemigo

\- Maldita mocosa mortal, me las pagaras. Dijo el saiyajin oscuro

Rápidamente Goku detiene a su enemigo con un puñetazo y su hija lo respalda con un hado de ataque para que los 3 se lanzaran a un intercambio de golpes a súper velocidad, en un punto Asuna usa el súper saiyajin 2 otra vez pero su enemigo la derriba tomando la zanpakuto de ella.

Este tenía toda la intención de matarla con su propia arma pero Asuna esquiva por poco su arma, terminado con su brazo muy dañado por eludir el impacto y un Goku enojado toma a Black de la cabeza y con ira lo arrastra por toda la tierra mientras le lanza un kame hame ha alejándolo de su hija herida.

\- Déjala en paz, tu pelea es contra mi black. Dijo Goku que paso al súper saiyajin para hacerle pagar a su enemigo

\- Eso sigue, solo me volveré más fuerte. Dijo Black con una extraña alegría.

\- Maldito masoquista. Dijo Asuna parándose con dificultad con su brazo sangrando

Goku y Black retomaron su combate donde al no contenerse el saiyajin mayor estaba tomando ventaja contra su sádico enemigo que lentamente parecía que estuviera siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad por una fuerza superior.

La peli naranja aun con ganas de luchar hizo lo que su hermano mayor hizo hace años, primero se transformó en blue con el poco poder que le quedaba y con su brazo sano canalizo un kame hame ha esperando el momento adecuado para lanzarlo contra ese desgraciado en el cuerpo de su amado padre.

Regresando con Gohan:

Los hermanos lucharon contra Black Gohan con una coordinación increíble aunque en realidad sucedía lo mismo que con Goku y Asuna en realidad no estaban luchando como un equipo coordinado sino que atacaban a su manera por su naturaleza saiyajin volviendo los movimientos de todos ellos impredecibles para los blacks.

La zanpakuto eléctrica demostraba ser muy potente ya que la electricidad de su arma era tanta que sería capaz de alimentar a toda la ciudad de karakura por años por lo que un solo corte significaba recibir una gran carga eléctrica en todo tu cuerpo, algo de lo que fue víctima este Black que no se acostumbraba a esa potencia

Gohan por su parte seguía siendo un maestro de la velocidad tanto que logro girar sobre su enemigo y darle varios cortes a todo su cuerpo, algo que empezó a desesperarlo y recurrió a una táctica sucia y muy rastrera.

El siguiente ataque que hizo fue dirigido hacia Rukia que sujetaba a la pequeña Pan, una ráfaga de ki oscuro iba directo contra ella pero Gohan se puso al frente recibiendo el impacto, esto le causó daño pero estaba más furioso que adolorido.

\- GOHAN. Grito Rukia preocupada pero rápidamente noto el aura del dios rojo curando a su esposo.

\- Estoy bien, pero este tipo me las pagara, nadie les hará daño y vivirá para contarlo. Dijo Gohan que paso directamente al blue para terminar la pelea

Gine logro mantener a raya a su enemigo con velocidad y sus acrobacias para evitar los ataques de su oponente, podía no tener una fuerza similar a la de Asuna pero siempre lo compenso con su agilidad felina heredada de su madre biológica.

\- Maldita mortal, deja de moverte tanto. Dijo Black Gohan que recibió una patada de la chica.

Rápidamente este recibió un duro puñetazo en el rostro hecho por un súper enojado Gohan que tomo la Zangetsu de su enemigo y lo apuñalo en el estómago con esta haciendo que tosiera sangra mientras Gine aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer un kame hame ha blue contra su enemigo para mandarlo a volar.

Al mismo tiempo, las hermanas lanzaron sus ataques contra los Blacks que habían sido lastimados por su familia, Black Goku recibió daños internos luego de que el saiyajin usara la máscara de su bankai para golpes críticos.

Las técnicas arrastraron a los 2 blacks que chocaron entre ellos mientras las técnicas explotaban quedando las chicas muy agotadas pero sus enemigos no murieron pero si estaban sumamente dañados y para su mala suerte perdieron su oportunidad de acabarlos

Los blacks comenzaron a ser arrastrados hacia su línea de tiempo ya que sus anillos no podían mantenerlos demasiado tiempo en este lugar pero no se fueron sin supuestamente asegurarse de dejar a sus enemigas atrapadas destruyendo la máquina del tiempo en la que viajaron.

En el futuro:

Ambos saiyajins malignos cayeron sobre los escombros del mundo devastado mientras cada uno tocaba sus heridas con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se reian como locos, podían estar heridos pero este dolor los volvería más poderosos con el tiempo, por lo que mientras sus enemigas encontraban la forma de regresar ellos entrenarían lo que vieron en el pasado.

Los dos se elevaron al cielo mientras liberaban sus auras de ki oscuro imitaban las posees de combate de sus enemigos y parecían que en cualquier momento iban a liberar un poder mayor al que tenían ahora

Regresando al presente:

\- MALDITO, destruyo la máquina del tiempo. Dijo Asuna tomándose del brazo dañado mientras Rangiku al ver a su hija del futuro herida le dio su bebe a Harribel para aplicarle kido curativo

\- Dios mío, pero mira estas heridas, no te preocupes, mami ya está aquí. Dijo la ex teniente actuando como una madre preocupada

\- Wow, no recordaba cómo se sentía esto, el cariño y preocupación de una madre. Dijo Asuna dejándose curar y teniendo felices recuerdos de su infancia.

Estaban todos en el campo de entrenamiento de Urahara entrenando con toda su familia mientras ella que todavía no liberaba su espada decía de forma muy adorable que se volvería la shinigami más fuerte del universo 7

Gine recibió el mismo tratamiento solo que por parte de Nanao a pedido de Yoruichi ya que ella era pésima en los kidos.

Orihime trataba las heridas de Gohan por proteger a Rukia de su contra parte malvada, sin duda era tal y como las chicas describieron, malvados, crueles y completa falta de empatía por la vida, pero todavía seguía la pregunta de quienes habían robados los cuerpos de los saiyajins.

\- Mmmmm, creo que esa aura de ki y esa postura de combate la vi antes en algún sitio. Dijo Whis mientras comía una salchichas con Bills

\- ¿no intervinieron por ser un asunto entre los mortales? Pregunto Soi Fong ya que este dios no intervino.

\- No, simplemente note que lo tenían bajo control y no intervenía, además no podía dejar que Whis se terminara toda la comida. Dijo el gato de la destrucción haciendo que a Nanao le saliera una vena

\- Estoy segura que si existen 12 universos en cualquiera de ellos sus dioses de la destrucción son más eficientes que tú y tu hermano Champa. Dijo Nanao diciendo una triste verdad

\- Bueno técnicamente el universo con peor dios destructor es el 9 mientras que Bills sama y Champa sama están a la par, aunque siempre le digo que deje de dormir tanto. Dijo el ángel en un tono de reproche infantil contra el gato destructor.

Este solo ignora al ángel pero piensa en hacer un pequeño viaje por los universos para encontrar al culpable de la catástrofe en el futuro para evitar que pasara y tal vez de esa manera lo dejarían en paz un rato para seguir comiendo pacíficamente.

\- Whis, nos vamos, busquemos al responsable de esto. Dijo Bills no sin antes cargar un montón de comida para el viaje

\- Goku-san, sería tan amable de seguirnos para esta investigación. Dijo Whis y el saiyajin acepto.

\- Hijas, regresare, no se preocupen, solo espero que todo este bien. Dijo Goku abrazando a sus hijas de futuro con cariño.

\- Estaremos bien padre. Dijo Asuna mientras miraba los restos de la máquina del tiempo destruidas.

\- ¿señorita Bulma? ¿Cree poder reparar nuestra maquina? Pregunta Gine con esperanza

\- No lo se, hacerla desde cero me parece demasiado difícil además que no tengo los planos. Dijo la peli azul hasta que tuvo un recuerdo y solo esperaba no haber perdido el objeto.

La científica se metió a su casa y busco por varios minutos hasta encontrar una capsula que al activarla y mostrarse la todos esta se transformó en algo que Gohan solo podía recordar, era la máquina del tiempo que Cell había utilizado para viajar al pasado hace tantos años, estaba dañada en gran medida pero Bulma tenía una corazonada por lo que busco en el interior de esta

\- Si, todavía hay esperanza. Dijo Bulma con alegría saliendo de la máquina.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado? Pregunto Urahara curioso mirando un cuaderno de notas

\- Son los apuntes y planos de mi otra yo, debió ponerlos en la nave en caso que algo pasara para que alguien del pasado construyera otra máquina. Dijo Bulma examinando las notas que las entendía por ser su letra.

\- ¿entonces puedes reparar nuestra máquina del tiempo? Pregunto Asuna con su brazo ya recuperado.

\- Tardare una semana en reparar y ampliar esta máquina del tiempo para ustedes. Dijo Bulma que le hizo una señal a Urahara para que lo ayudara.

\- En ese tiempo se pueden fortalecer y pensar en un plan para derrotar a esos monstruos. Dijo Harribel a las chicas que no iban a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

\- No vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, pero tampoco podemos esperar a que nuestro padre regrese, debemos entrenar con todos los que nos pueden brindar una mano. Dijo Gine que tenía planes para visitar la sociedad de almas.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a las personas de Hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas? Pueden aprender lo que no aprendieron en el futuro. Dijo Rangiku ya esperando ver la cara de todos por ver como seria su hija en el futuro

\- Suena genial, nos gustaría ver a todos los que murieron en nuestro mundo. dijo Gine con alegría

Mientras con Bills:

El dios destructor junto a su ángel guardián y el saiyajin mayor iban directo hacia el universo 10 donde Whis afirmaba que un aprendiz de kaoi shin emanaba el mismo ki oscuro que los blacks sumado a la postura de batalla.

Este aprendiz era conocido como Zamasu que entre los kaio shin era considerado un prodigio por sus habilidades, el grave problema es que tenia la mentalidad de un dios de la destrucción así como consideraba a todos los seres vivos mortales como especies que solo conducían al caos y conflictos sin sentido

El aspecto de este tipo era de una piel verde, un cabello blanco parecido a un mohicano y sus vestimentas eran las típicas de los dioses de la creación solo que en la escala de los colores oscuros como el morado y negro

Su maestro era un kaio shin conocido como Gowasu también vestía igual que Zamasu solo que su piel era amarilla y era más viejo por lo que liberaba un aire de ser mucho más sabio.

Por más que intentaba convencer a su aprendiz sobre la importancia de los mortales, Zamasu seguía con la idea que lo mejor era exterminar a todos los mortales y crear un paraíso para los dioses antes que según, los mortales superen el poder de los dioses.

Un día su maestro estaba viendo por un televisor el torneo de los universo se mostró interesado en el poder del mortal Son Goku para sus oscuras intenciones, pero sabía que aún no era el momento, solo debía ser paciente.

En este momento Zamasu y su maestro estaba tomando te y hablando sobre lo siguiente que el aprendiz debería aprender hasta que vieron un destello llegar a su planeta y se percataron que era Bills y sus acompañantes.

\- Hemos llegado, Goku San, le presento el planeta supremo del universo 10, aquí está la persona que puede tener una relación con Black. Dijo Whis alegremente

\- Además este tipo tiene un artefacto conocido como anillo del tiempo, es el único que tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo, cuando ocurre una anomalía en el tiempo se crea una copia de ese anillo. Dijo Bills seriamente

\- ¿maestro Gowasu? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Pregunto Zamasu intrigado aunque ya los vio en el torneo.

\- Bueno mi aprendiz, estos son el dios de la destrucción y su ángel del universo 7, el otro es un mortal de ese universo que participo en el torneo. Dijo Gowasu mientras se preguntaba que podía traer al dios y ángel del universo 7

\- Un gusto, bueno hemos venido a revisar este universo ya que hubo una anomalía de tiempo en la tierra, alguien viajo en el tiempo. Dijo Bills con una enorme seriedad

\- En ese caso acompáñeme para revisar si algo le pasa a los anillo del tiempo, pero antes ¿Quién es esta persona que vino con ustedes? Pregunto el kaio shin anciano

\- Bueno el es Goku, un saiyajin del universo 7 que enfrento al señor bills, ahora es uno de mis tantos aprendices que me acompaño para hacer una petición. Dijo Whis aunque en realidad esta pelea era para ver si Zamasu tenía relación con los blacks

\- Si, por favor señor Zamasu, escuche que usted era un prodigio, me gustaría tener una pelea amistosa contra usted, aunque si no quiere no importa. Dijo Goku de forma respetuosa y amistosa

\- ¿un mortal quiere enfrentarse contra mí? Pregunto el aprendiz sin entender porque alguien le pediría eso.

\- Vamos Zamasu, hazlo, quizás una pelea te enseñe sobre la importancia de los mortales. Dijo Gowasu que quería ver esto.

\- Está bien, si usted lo pide maestro. Dijo Zamasu aunque la verdad él no quería

\- por lo menos ahora es más respetuoso que antes. Dijo Bills

Ambos contendiente tomaron la distancia y apenas se pusieron cada uno en su pose de combate pudieron notar que la del aprendiz a dios de la creación era muy parecida a la de los blacks pero todavía necesitaban mas evidencias para tacharlo de culpable.

El combate empezó pero no fue algo largo, Zamasu trato de atacar por la espalda y conectar puñetazos y patadas aunque el saiyajin lo esquivo fácilmente usando el paso flash para eludir esos golpes, para que el combate fuera justo el saiyajin no usaría su zanpakuto que le daba curiosidad de los kaoi shins de este universo.

Goku debía admitir que su oponente si tenía las habilidades de un prodigio pero sus poderes era mucho mayores a los de Zamasu por lo que fue capaz de derrotarlo no sin que antes viera que este había hecho una espada de ki exactamente igual a la de Black goku, si bien esto lo ponía como un sospechoso por el genocidio del futuro, debían esperar a que hiciera algo para exponerlo y matarlo.

Al final miraron los anillos del tiempo donde el kaio shin explico que los verdes eran errores de tiempo pero que ninguno de ellos correspondía a black.

\- Bueno, seguiremos con nuestra investigación en otro lado. Dijo Bills despidiéndose

\- Adiós Zamasu, espero poder pelear contra ti otro día. Dijo Goku alegremente sin notar la mirada de odio dirigida a el

Los 3 se fueron del planeta supremo del universo 10 pero en realidad se quedaron sobre volando la atmosfera ya que tenían sus serias dudas sobre el aprendiz de gowasu.

\- Goku san, usted peleo contra ese tal black ¿noto algo en ese tipo? Pregunto Whis seriamente

\- Si, su firma de ki es muy similar a la de black junto a esa espada de ki pero no podemos demostrar que es el. Dijo Goku con seriedad

\- Entonces ponte cómodo en este campo de fuerza de Whis, porque estaremos un buen rato esperando a que haga algo tonto. Dijo Bills que saco la comida que habían traído

En la sociedad de almas:

Todos en el lugar se quedaron completamente sorprendidos cuando vieron pasar a las hijas de goku sin saber que eran del futuro pero si empezaron a pensar que debían ser parientes de Yoruichi y Rangiku por la similitud de sus aspectos pero el aura de poder que despedían eran increíbles

\- Bueno ¿Qué les parece? Pregunto Rangiku a su Hija

\- Es genial, no he visto la sociedad de almas en demasiado tiempo, la última vez que estuve eran ruinas. Dijo Asuna recordando ese lugar.

\- ¿A dónde se fue Gine? Pregunto Yoruichi hasta que escucha una pequeña explosión en la división de Byakuya

\- ¿Qué fue eso? pregunto Rangiku en alerta aunque Gine parecía indiferente

\- Es mi hermana, desde niña mi mamá Yoruichi le dijo que siempre que viniera a la sociedad de almas hiciera lo mismo para que estuviera orgullosa. Dijo Asuna con una cara tranquila.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dije a mi hija? Dijo Yoruichi que tenía su bebe entre los brazos

Su respuesta llega cuando ven a la shinigami del futuro venir corriendo siendo perseguida por un más que enojado Byakuya seguido por la mayoría de su división, todos tintados de rosa ya que Gine recordaba que su madre tenía un escondite de cosas para jugarle bromas pesadas al capitán Kuchiki.

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, es la costumbre. Dijo Gine escondida detrás de Yoruichi, hacer esas travesuras la hacía feliz por volver a hacer algo que disfrutaban antes de que black llegara.

\- ¿Quién eres mocosa? Pregunto Byakuya amenazadoramente

\- Bueno Byakuya esta adorable diablilla es mi hija que sigue mi ejemplo de molestarte, es muy divertido verte enojado. Dijo Yoruichi que le dio un abrazo de un brazo a su hija

\- ¿espera que? Dijo Renji detrás de su capitan

\- Es una larga historia, pero estas chicas son nuestras bebes, solo que del futuro. Dijo Rangiku mientras se reía de las desgracias del capitán

 **Genial, lo que me faltaba, una segunda Yoruichi, con una ya es suficiente.** Pensaba el capitan peli negro con fastidio.

\- Wow, se nota que son sus hijas. Dijo Renji mirando a las chicas del futuro

\- Con su permiso, debo ir a saludar a algunas personas. Dijo Asuna que desapareció en un paso flash y visitar a Unohana, aunque debía omitir por completo la existencia de Tomoko

Paso el rato en la sociedad de almas y se hizo una reunión de capitanes para saber sobre las shinigamis del futuro quedando todos muy impresionados por lo que vieron y contaron.

Primero se enteran que esas chicas son las hijas del saiyajin en el futuro además que se dieron cuenta que sus poderes si eran comparables a los que vieron antes solo que estas chicas eran shinigamis mucho más poderosas tanto que según Asuna y por palabras del Urahara del futuro, cualquiera de ellas podía derrotar a todas las personas de la sociedad de almas con un esfuerzo considerable sin usar su súper saiyajin

Lo otro fue saber que la mayoría de ellos estaban muertos por culpa de los blacks en el futuro, eso hizo que todos se asustaran por pensar como fueron las cosas en el futuro, lo que si estaban dispuestos a hacer para proteger el presente y salvar el futuro era que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlas a mejorar con las habilidades de shinigamis de cada una, pero había una pregunta que todos se hacían, que paso con Aizen en el futuro y la respuesta fue algo inesperada.

\- Por increíble que suene, Aizen muy a su manera nos ayudó a cumplir nuestra misión, cuando fuimos por el ultimo medallón Quincy, el apareció justo en el momento en que ellos lograron quitarnos ese medallón. Dijo Asuna

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para ayudarlas? Pregunto Toshiro intrigado

\- Recupero a kyoka Suigetsu y trato de apoderarse de las mentes de los blacks, estaba claro que tenía toda la intención de usarlos para su beneficio, murió pero eso nos permitió cumplir la misión con éxito. Dijo Gine seriamente, aunque con malas intenciones, Aizen hizo una última buena acción en el futuro, ayudar a que las cosas no fueran peores.

El resto de ese día fue entrenamiento de combates contra capitanes y otra broma hecha por la hija de Yoruichi que definitivamente según ella crio muy bien a su hija mientras un Byakuya molesto le decía que no.

Estos momentos hizo que las chicas se sintieran a gusto después de tantos años de caos y destrucción, solo estaban seguras de una sola cosa, iban a asegurarse de que el futuro no se repita y para eso primero debían acabar con los blacks, salvar su mundo y asegurar el presente.

\- Black, juro que te acabaremos, vengaremos a nuestra familia que tu destruiste, lo haremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos. Dijo Asuna con seriedad mientras en el hueco mundo del futuro los jóvenes dijeron lo mismo, estaba más que clara una sola cosa,

Ellos iban a obtener su venganza contra sus enemigos que condenaron el futuro y les quito su vida al lado de sus amigos y familia, la venganza iba a ser suya.

 **BLACK, ACABAREMOS CONTIGO**. Pensaron a la vez todos los jóvenes del futuro mirando al horizonte mientras sus enemigos se hacían más fuertes


	87. Chapter 87

Hola amigos káiser otra vez con un capítulo más de este fic vaya, 80 episodios, esto si se alargó, pero bueno, este fic ha tenido altas y bajas como toda historia la semana pasada no subí Omake debido a que estaba muy metido con mis estudios de universidad para un examen final también este mensaje es para que se preparen ya que en este mes el fic terminara a lo sumo queda capítulos antes de concluir, lo único que diré gracias por leer mi fic a todos los que me miran y espero de todo corazón algún día ver un fic de un dbz y bleach que me supere (o que cumpla mis exceptivas) ya que repito que esto fue hecho para traer variedad ya que nadie usa a bleach para fics en español

 **fabry96:** gracias y mis exámenes fueron la causa

 **Samsan 19:** sorpresas para el final

Capítulo 80: la raíz del mal, vamos al futuro.

Mientras Goku, Bills y Whis estaban investigando a Zamasu para encontrar el momento en que demostrara estar relacionado con los blacks las personas en la tierra no estaban perdiendo su tiempo tampoco, Bulma y Urahara se pusieron a trabajar en la máquina del tiempo al igual que su combustible sumado a una ampliación para que casi 7 personas pudieran viajar en el tiempo ya que la científica de pelo azul iría al igual que Vegeta y Goku.

Gohan quería ir pero Goku antes de irse le dijo que no podía y su razón era muy válida, alguien debía quedarse a proteger el presente en caso de que surgiera otra amenaza o en el peor caso los blacks jugaran sucio.

Lo que sí hizo el primogénito de Goku fue que durante esos días mientras sus hermanas del futuro se preparaban para el retorno al futuro, les dio consejos sobre cómo poder usar mejor el Blue aunque con solo una semana y el tiempo en su contra apenas si podrían alargar el tiempo de uso poco tiempo.

Soi Fong y Nanao preguntaron a las chicas sobre sus hermanos menores y ellas dijeron que no se preocuparan, que al igual que Goku prometían que los harían existir ya que poco tiempo después del nacimiento de Gine estaban pensando en tener también ellas su propio bebe.

Asuna les conto que sus hermanos eran parecidos a su padre ya que tenían el mismo cabello levantado pero en actitud se parecían mucho a sus madres casi todo el tiempo, Chazz era el más calculador y listo ya que Nanao lo educo bien, a diferencia de Milk ella le dio un sistema tanto de estudio como en entrenamiento de combate para que fuera tanto un respetable shinigami como una persona brillante en el futuro.

Pocas veces era infantil y se pasaba todo el tiempo sacando de problemas a los hijos de Apacci, Sung sun y Mila Rose que como sus madres había 2 siempre discutiendo por una tontería mientras otro los miraba con cara de ¿Por qué me junto con estos locos?

Bardock jr, aunque no dijeron el nombre era el hijo de Soi Fong que poseía una zanpakuto y velocidad para ser superior al cualquier capitán de la división 2 anterior a él, su shikai Nerazim era una letal hoja de energía capaz de cortar lo que sea.

No solo heredo el poder de su padre sino el ingenio de su madre como maestro del sigilo y según otra afirmación de Urahara, si fuera malvado podría asesinar a toda la sociedad de almas en una sola noche y jamás nadie se daría cuenta.

Eso impacto y además dejo sorprendida a las chicas de que sus futuros retoños fueran tan increíbles sin duda cuando todo esto de black terminara no dejarían dormir a Goku hasta quedar embarazadas.

En este momento las chicas estaban paradas en el agua flotando mientras estaban teniendo una batalla mental contra los blacks y parecía ser que era intensa porque estaban sangrando de la nariz y la boca.

\- Parece que se están esforzando mucho. Dijo Momo que las estaba mirando junto a la pequeña Pan

\- Si, están muy empeñadas en acabar con esos sujetos, debieron sufrir mucho por culpa de esos blacks. Dijo Rukia mirando el entrenamiento

\- No las puedo culpar, si alguien me arrebatara todo lo que amo desde mi familia y amigos yo estaría igual pero parece que no perdieron la esperanza. Dijo Tatsuki también mirando

\- Solo espero que puedan arreglar su futuro para que no pase. Dijo Orihime

\- No se preocupen, ella son fuertes y determinadas como su padre, nunca se van a rendir. Dijo Harribel que también se sumó a ver el entrenamiento metal

Mientras todo esto pasaba Bills, Whis y Goku notaron algo cuando vieron que Zamasu se había ido del planeta supremo mientras su maestro descansaba, el ángel uso su bastón para revisar a donde se iba el aprendiz de kaio shin que se fue al palacio de Zuno.

El gato de la destrucción tuvo que explicarle al saiyajin que ese tipo era como un sabio con casi todo el conocimiento del universo 7, Bulma le había pedido a Jaco que lo llevara con este ser para contestar preguntas sobre las súper esferas del dragón mientras que el patrullero pregunto el tamaño de los pechos de la científica peli azul.

Whis pudo ver como Zamasu amenazo al ser sabelotodo con su espada de ki haciendo la pregunta sobre las súper esferas del dragón siendo completamente hostil y amenazando con matarlo, eso era casi una prueba incriminatorio de que el tramaba algo malo.

\- Goku-san, Bills- sama falta poco para terminar con esta misión, solo necesitamos que intente una sola cosa más antes de atraparlo. Dijo el ángel guardián tranquilamente

\- Espero que sea rápido porque este tragón se está agotando nuestra comida. Dijo Bills que se estaba peleando con el saiyajin por un pedazo de carne asada.

\- Pero señor Bills y si usted como igual o hasta más que yo. Recrimino el saiyajin aunque no era buena idea llevarle la contraria al dios gato de la destrucción.

Varias horas más tarde:

Estaban muy atentos y el momento que esperaban llego, Zamasu estaba trayendo él te para su maestro diciéndole de manera falsa que empezaba a entender su punto de vista con referencia a los mortales, por lo que Gowasu se alegra y mientras toma su te de espaldas no se percató que su aprendiz levanto su mano y creo una espada de ki para matarlo.

Su objetivo era claro, quedarse con el anillo del tiempo para conseguir el cuerpo de Son Goku y usarlo para sus malvados planes de crear un paraíso para los dioses, aunque, su deseo podía hacerse con las esferas del dragón normal y no necesariamente con las súper esferas.

El malvado aprendiz había logrado asesinar a su maestro, cosa que era lo que Whis esperaba para incriminarlo por lo que usando sus poder hizo retroceder el tiempo unos minutos para repetir el momento en que Zamasu iba a matar a Gowasu, pero este último solo sintió un masaje

\- ¿un masaje? Gracias Zamasu lo necesitaba. Dijo Gowasu tranquilamente

\- ¿pero qué? Dijo el aprendiz mirando que en su mano se puso un guante de cocina especial que evito que matara a su maestro

Rápidamente en medio del lugar llegan Bills y sus acompañantes, cabe decir que Goku tenía un rostro de ira contenida por la idea que este sujeto fue el causante del caos y la miseria del futuro, esta aparición repentina hizo que Gowasu se sorprendiera y Zamasu se enojara.

\- Señor Bills ¿regreso porque? Pregunto el kaio shin del universo 10

\- Hemos encontrado a la persona que buscábamos y esa persona acaba de delatarse al intentar asesinarte. Dijo Bills seriamente apuntado a Zamasu

Whis para hacer que no tratara de negarlo le quito el guante revelando que debajo de este tenía su espada de ki quedando como culpable de su intento de homicidio pero Goku se puso al frente de su enemigo para encararlo.

\- ¿planeabas robar mi cuerpo verdad? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él? ¿Erradicar toda la vida mortal? Dijo Goku que parecía contener su ira y la después del ser verde solo lo empeoro todo

\- Vaya parece que lo sabes, si, es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer, ustedes los mortales siempre creyendo ser dioses o buscar superarlos, ya me arte de todos ustedes, deben morir todos y no pienso perdonar a nadie. Dijo Zamasu con malicia, ya lo habían descubierto, no tenía caso ocultar lo que haría

\- ¿incluso serias tan despiadado para matar niños? Dijo Goku mientras su cabello se eriza lentamente

El silencio y sonrisa malvada del aprendiz de kaio shin fue todo lo que necesitaba saber para conocer la respuesta, Whis noto la ira creciente en Goku por lo que le dijo a Bills que no interfiera por ahora, el Son debía liberar su ira para luego Zamasu ser borrado por un hakai.

Goku se enfadó tanto que paso al súper saiyajin 2 de inmediato y con su zanpakuto corto el brazo de su enemigo con la espada de ki causando que aullara de dolor pero no se detuvo ahí sino que con el bankai y la máscara le dio muchísimos golpes críticos haciendo que tosiera sangre y tuviera muchos órganos y huesos destruidos.

\- JAMAS AMENACES A MI FAMILIA O LES PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA, ¿ME ENTENDISTE? Grito Goku que regreso a la normalidad luego de apaciguar su ira

\- Tranquilo, esta escoria dejara de existir, para siempre. Dijo Bills listo para ejecutar a su enemigo

\- Con esto nos aseguramos de proteger el presente, pero no cambiara la línea de tiempo de las hijas de Goku-san, al viajar e interferir ese lugar queda como un futuro paralelo. Dijo Whis seriamente aunque Bills no le prestó atención

\- hakai

en menos de un segundo y en un ahogado grito de completa agonía Zamasu fue borrado de la existencia del universo 7 pero aún quedaba pendiente limpiar el futuro de su maldad.

Regresando a la tierra:

Las chicas estaban en un feroz combate contra el príncipe de los saiyajin debido a que este les dijo de nuevo que eran débiles por escapar de una batalla aunque su intención era provocarlas para que fuera con todo.

La provocación tuvo el efecto deseado ya que ambas ni siquiera dudaron en pasar al súper saiyajin 2, pese a que el príncipe era más fuerte por tener un mejor dominio del blue que las hijas de su rival, estas lo compensaban con un trabajo en equipo muy extraño de ver entre los saiyajins pero de nuevo, no lo hacían, simplemente hacían parecer que se coordinaban para un ataque pero no lo era, solo se aseguraban de no interrumpir los ataques de la otra

El otro factor que jugaba en contra de Vegeta es el mismo que cuando se enfrentó a Goku y lo humillo con su bankai y la fase 3 del súper saiyajin 3, en este caso los poderes espirituales de las jóvenes le daban ventajas.

El bankai de Asuna la blade of olympus era muy poderosa, ya que parecía tener un ataque especial para disparar un rayo de energía extremadamente potente con la potencia del sol, el problema es que era un ataque lineal y solo tenía 3 disparos antes de retroceder al shikai de nuevo

Alastor eran otra cosa ya que tenía una potencia eléctrica muy poderosa, fue atravesado por esta arma y aun sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo luego del primer impacto

Ambas armas eran peligrosas pero los blacks nunca dejaban que ellas liberaran sus armas para no complicar sus peleas pero aun así no les ganarían, ahora con más técnicas a su disposición y un poco más de tiempo del blue sumado a la ayuda de Goku y Vegeta sus posibilidades de victoria era altas pero como el príncipe les dijo, no se iban a confiar

Al final se terminó el combate en un casi empate ya que las chicas podían no usar bien el blue pero eran buenas gastando todo ese poder divino en un solo ataque preciso que casi nunca fallaban, según ellas tenían prohibido fallar

Pueden no ser tan poderosas como el insecto de Kakarotto pero saben compensarlo con esa coordinación y su inteligencia calculadora. Pensaba Vegeta en el Blue frenando las espadas de las chicas aunque se lastimo las manos al hacerlo

\- luz del juicio. Dijo Asuna disparando el rayo de su arma a quema ropa contra el príncipe para que su hermana lograra dar otro corte eléctrico a su oponente

la batalla fue ardua y dura pero Vegeta se alzó con la victoria, no lo admitiría pero si esas niña hubieran sido entrenadas sin interrupción de los blacks podrían ser incluso más poderosas que él y eso le daba más motivos para seguir fortaleciéndose, no permitiría que unas mestizas de un clase baja lo superaran a él y su hijo de clase alta.

Durante la noche:

\- chicas, mañana la máquina del tiempo estará lista para partir, espero que estén listas para volver a enfrentar a esos tipos. Dijo Bulma alegremente mientras miraba como las saiyajinas devoraban muchísima comida, aunque se les podía perdonar ya que hace años no tuvieron una comida decente.

\- Eso es bueno pronto nos enfrentaremos una vez más a esos desgraciados. Dijo Asuna sonriendo

\- ¿Dónde está papá? Pregunto Gine y justo en ese momento regreso el Son mayor junto a Bills y Whis

\- Hola todos ya regresamos con una buena noticia, aunque no tan buena para el futuro. Dijo Whis mientras Goku iba a abrazar a sus hijas

\- ¿a qué se refieren con eso? pregunto Rangiku intrigada

\- Verán, hemos encontrado al responsable de la creación de los blacks, su nombre era Zamasu, un aprendiz de kaoi shin del universo 10, planeaba usar las súper esferas junto con el anillo del tiempo para eliminar a todos los mortales. Dijo Bills seriamente sorprendiendo a las chicas

\- Era verde, de cabello blanco y ropa de Kaoi shin oscura. Dijo Goku y sus hijas se sorprenden

\- POR DIOS, si es el, cuando cambiaron cuerpos tu apareciste con un cuerpo como el que describes padre. Dijo Gine recordando ese horrible día.

\- ¿pero, cual es el pero en todo esto? Dudo que matándolo aquí hayamos cambiado algo. Dijo Asuna sin confiarse

\- Desafortunadamente así es, hemos asegurado que el presente de este mundo se mantenga, pero ustedes al viajar en el tiempo alteraron este lugar, digamos que crearon otra línea de tiempo mientras la suya se mantiene igual, es por estas cosas que el viaje en el tiempo está prohibido incluso para los dioses, es un asunto muy delicado. Dijo Whis seriamente

\- Miren el lado amable hijas, salvaron este mundo de que la historia se repita, además prometí ayudarlas a detener a Black y eso es lo que hare. Dijo Goku abrazándolas en señal que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Gracias padre, por todo, sabía que nos ibas a ayudar. Dijo Asuna abrazando a su padre

Este tierno momento familiar hizo que muchos se enternecieran ya que parecía ser que los años hicieron a Goku un padre responsable y cariñoso con su familia, aunque sus esposas estaban preocupadas de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro al que iban solo esperaban que pudieran alzarse con la victoria.

El resto de ese día estuvieron comiendo y un combate de práctica para la batalla contra sus enemigos que tampoco perdieron su tiempo en el futuro y estaban listos para una revancha contra lo que ellos denominaban como pestes en su mundo perfecto.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban preparados para la batalla, Goku en su dogi combinado con la ropa de shinigami, Vegeta con su ropa xeno de brazos cruzados, Asuna tenía una versión limpia de su vestido de combate rojo y negro mientras sus zanpakutos estaban en un cinturón mientras su hermana Gine usaba las ropas de su madre Yoruichi con su arma insignia en la espalda seguidos por Bulma que los iba a seguir, por suerte la nueva máquina del tiempo podía retener hasta 10 personas.

A pesar de las quejas de Vegeta su mujer de naturaleza ruda y aventurera no se iba a echar para atrás, por lo que una vez que Goku se despidiera de sus esposas y dejara la tierra al cuidado de Gohan se fue a la maquina donde Asuna puso las coordenadas de su época para que en menos de nada todos saltaran en el tiempo.

\- Suerte cariño. Dijeron las esposas de Goku

En el futuro:

El grupo de 5 no tardo nada en aparecer en el futuro que era tan oscuro y sombrío como lo habían descripto, todos estaba oscuro y completamente destruido en miles de pedazos y casi ninguna señal de vida.

\- Dios, es tan malo como lo describieron, parece que el apocalipsis se llevara toda la vida de este lugar. Dijo Bulma impactada

\- No es demasiado lejano a la realidad, solo que ese apocalipsis lo trajeron 2 seres malvados. Dijo Gine caminando por el paraje.

\- Puedo sentir la presencia de algunas personas, nos tienen rodeados. Dijo Goku sacando su zanpakuto solo para hacer algo.

Tal y como dijo el saiyajin varios soldados de la resistencia de este mundo estaban comenzando a disparar contra el pero este uso su arma para defenderse y luego partir en 2 un misil antes de que explotara, esta acción hizo que Bulma rápidamente convirtiera en capsula la máquina del tiempo para no destruirla y que los 3 quedaran atrapados en el futuro.

\- ¿Por qué me atacan? Pregunto Goku aunque internamente conocía la respuesta.

\- Creen que eres black, pero en poco tiempo se darán cuenta que no. Dijo Asuna indiferente, les dijo muchas veces a las personas que dejaran de intentar vencer a los blacks y solo se concentraran en sobrevivir

\- ALTO EL FUEGO. Grito una voz femenina

Se trataba de Mai que reconoció a las jóvenes saiyajins como las que fueron al pasado y por lo que podía apreciar trajeron refuerzos del pasado, específicamente trajeron a Goku y Vegeta eso hizo que sonriera.

\- No creo tener que preguntar que le paso a la tía Bambietta, lo sospecho. Dijo la shinigami de pelo naranja

\- Desgraciadamente si, ella murió para que pudieran escapar, solo espero que su sacrificio valiera la pena. Dijo Mai triste por la muerte de su amiga de batalla

\- Nosotros tambien esperamos terminar con esta pesadilla, nuestro padre vino para ayudar. Dijo Gine feliz.

\- Creo que primero debemos mostrarles a la gente que están vivas, Goten y Trunks aún no regresan pero dudo seriamente que hayan muerto. Dijo Mai también con seriedad

\- Eso espero, no estoy dispuesta tolerar la muerte de un miembro más de mi familia. Dijo Asuna enojada de que Black lograra matar a su segundo hermano mayor.

Los saiyajins y Bulma siguieron a la líder de los sobrevivientes hasta una estación de tren que usaban como refugio subterráneo pero mientras descendían Goku pudo detectar el ki de sus enemigos lejos pero seguramente no tardarían en llegar por lo que cualquier cosa debían hacerlo rápido sumado a 5 kis familiares en la estación.

Rápidamente y en pose de combate se encontraron con más sobrevivientes de la otra dimensión que quedaron atrapados aquí y ya eran adultos por los años que pasaron y parecían que junto a los saiyajins eran los más poderosos de entre las personas normales.

La primera era una peli rosada que Goku rápidamente identifico como Yachiru solo que ahora era completamente adulta sin necesidad de su shikai, ya era toda una adulta, sus vestimentas eran las de un shinigami estándar pero destrozadas asemejándose a algo que usaría el propio Zaraki, su cabello se volvió una larga melena rosa, aun se podía ver en su rostro un poco de la tierna mirada de antes solo que con una sed de sangre aterradora

A su lado estaba Lilynette en las mismas condiciones, ya era una adulta pero no había cambiado sus ropas de arrancar siendo completamente reveladoras e inadecuadas para su edad sumado a que su desarrollo era increíble.

Por ultimo estaba alguien que no había cambiado en lo absoluto y ahora si podía considerarse como la última de su especie con la muerte de Bambietta, se trataba de Candice la cual parecía no haber envejecido nada ya que en un punto se había hecho cierta operación para que su cuerpo no muestre señales de vejes en el exterior, ella ahora era la última Quincy.

\- ¿Goku chan, eres tú de verdad, el verdadero? Pregunto la Yachiru del futuro que no perdió la costumbre de los nombres y honoríficos.

\- Lo soy, pero mírate nada más, ya eres toda una mujer. Dijo Goku alegremente

\- Es el, su ki no es maligno como el de ese monstruo. Dijo Lilynette bajando su arma

\- Así que esto trajeron del pasado, al verdadero Son Goku para enfrentar a esas amenazas. Dijo la Quincy eléctrica

\- Los traje para combatir contra nuestros enemigos, en esta época, ¿paso algo mientras no estábamos? Pregunto Asuna aunque esa respuesta llego en forma de explosión en el exterior.

\- Oh no, ellos están aquí, debo pedirles algo. Dijo Mai a los saiyajin

\- Adivino, contenerlos hasta que todos ustedes se hayan puesto a salvo. Dijo Vegeta con fastidio y emoción ya queriendo luchar contra Black Goku

\- Si, por lo menos 10 minutos. Dijo Candice que se fue junto a Yachiru y Lilynette para ayudar en la evacuación.

Ya en el exterior, en una plaza en ruinas los 4 saiyajins pudieron ver a black Goku con su sonrisa malvada en otro extremo estaba black Gohan y para sorpresa del mismo Goku Zamasu también estaba ahí, debido a que este no era el de su línea de tiempo sino otro

\- ¿Cómo sigues vivo? Vi cuando el señor Bills te borro de la existencia. Dijo Goku con ira mirando al kaio shin

\- Eso nunca paso, solo recuerdo que mí otro yo robo tu cuerpo, luego uso el anillo del tiempo 2 veces más, uno para hacerme inmortal y el otro para tomar el control del cuerpo de tu hijo, pero tus hijas han sido una verdadera peste al quitarnos el acceso a sus armas. Dijo Zamasu con tono de enojo

\- Nuestras zanpakutos no son herramientas que puedan usar a su antojo para cumplir deseos oscuros y egoístas, son nuestros compañeros y amigos, no armas. Dijo Goku mientras podía ver el espíritu de Zangetsu y su zanpakuto en los blacks con una sonrisa pero pidiendo ayuda para ser libres de estos monstruos

\- BLACK, TU REINADO DEL TERROR TERMINA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE AAAA. Grito Asuna que paso directamente al súper saiyajin 2 y activando el shikai

\- Pagaran por todo lo que hicieron a nuestra familia. Dijo Gine imitando a su hermana pero lo que les preocupaba es que los 3 seguían con esas sonrisas arrogantes

\- Creen que les tenemos miedo a unas simples mortales, además, hemos conseguido algo grande cuando volvimos a este lugar. Dijo Black Goku poniéndose al frente de todo.

\- Les mostraremos el poder de nuestras justicia divina, algo hermoso que marcara su final. Dijo Black Gohan.

Los dos 2 blacks solo empezaron a liberar su ki oscuro de forma impresionante mientras sus cabellos se empezaron a erizar pero lo extraño es que no cambiaron a rubio sino que lentamente se ponían de color rosa al igual que sus ojos, luego de unos minutos ambos dejaron escapar un grito y de este ambos se convirtieron en una especie de súper saiyajin de cabello ros erizado y la verdad es que ambos se venían demasiado siniestros.

\- Contemplen nuestra transformación que los acabara, no es hermosa, creo que la llamare súper saiyajin rose. Dijo Black Goku extendiendo las manos en señal de desafío

\- Parece una versión corrompida por ki oscuro del blue, estoy impresionado, un poco preocupado y emocionado. Dijo Goku que paso directamente al blue

\- Kakarotto, el insecto que se parece a ti es mi oponente. Dijo Vegeta pasando al Blue sintiéndose emocionado de poder tener la completa libertad para matar a alguien que se parece a su rival.

\- Eso nos deja al culpable de todo esto a nosotras, Zamasu, te arrepentirás de ser inmortal. Dijo Asuna mirando con ira a su enemigo

De esta forma empezó una batalla titánica entre los seres del mal de este futuro y los saiyajins, un combate muy reñido entre ambos bandos pero parecía que las únicas con algo de suerte eran Asuna y Gine

Zamasu era inmortal si, pero su poder estaba muy por debajo del de las chicas que con sus bankai habían mutilados, electrocutado, quemado, decapitado y atravesado a su enemigo múltiples veces en el rostro del kaio shin su sonrisa oscura paso de ser confiada a una de ira, las chicas le dejaron muy claro algo que el mismo tuvo que admitir, podía no morir con sus ataque pero encontrarían la forma de derrotarlo, pero mientras tanto lo harían sufrir por todo lo que les paso.

\- Si no te podemos matar, te vamos a sellar como los criminales del muken para que nunca regreses. Dijo Gine cortando la cabeza de Zamasu por cuarta vez.

\- Miserables mortales, ¿Cómo se atreven a desafiar a los dioses? Dijo el kaio shin volviendo a ponerse su cabeza y atacar con espada de ki pero sus manos fueron cercenadas

\- Eres débil en comparación a tus compañeros, seres mortales pero nos esforzamos en superar nuestros límites para vencer escorias como tú que se creen superiores por un título. Dijo Gine seriamente por lo que ambas hermanas clavan sus armas en el estómago de su odiado enemigo quemándolo con la luz y electrocutándolo.

Goku y Vegeta no lo tenían tan fácil ya que no estaban familiarizados con los poderes del súper saiyajin rose pero el príncipe sobre llevo mejor su combate contra black Goku disfrutando el aplastar a alguien que se parecía a Kakarotto

El Son mayor tenia algunas dificultades contra Black Gohan ya que era bien sabido que los saiyajins mestizos eran más poderosos que los puros por lo que se vio obligado a usar su bankai pero tanto el cómo Vegeta estaban siendo forzados a retroceder para que ambos enemigos se coordinaran para un ataque.

El Black Gohan podía no poseer su bankai o shikai pero aun poseía los poderes Hollow los cuales no controlaba por lo que existía la posibilidad de que si estaba acorralado se volviera un vasto lord, muy peligroso

Goku evito ser atravesado por una espada de ki pero Vegeta no tuvo la misma suerte y fue atravesado por su enemigo de cabello rosa mientras zamasu se arriesgó distrayendo al Son mayor que fue atravesado por Zangetsu dejándolo en el mismo estado que Vegeta.

Asuna y Gine viendo que ambos estaban en peligro primero la hija de Rangiku tomo a su enemigo del cuello y le clavo su espada hasta el fondo del piso y su hermana hizo lo mismo solo que una de las manos para dejarlo inmovilizado para respaldar a los saiyajins

Usando el Blue debilitaron a sus enemigos que parecía que no se acostumbraban al rose pero para su mala suerte Zamasu con mucha dificultad y dolor se quitó las armas que lo tenían y logro atravesar a sus oponentes por la espalda.

\- Miserables cobardes. Dijo Asuna mientras su cabello pasaba a intermitente perdiendo lentamente el blue

\- No se tiene consideración con basura mortal. Dijo Zamasu mientras él y sus 2 compañeros se elevaron al cielo

\- Sabes, eres un gran hipócrita, dices que odias a los mortales y todo lo que representa, pero estas usando el cuerpo que le robaste a un mortal, entonces que harás cuando nos acabes. Dijo Gine usando la parte burlona de su madre

Goku no entendía porque ellas decían eso hasta que pudo percibir dos kis y podían darse cuenta de lo que tramaban sus hijas por lo que les siguió el juego.

\- Mi hija tiene toda la razón, robaste mi cuerpo mortal para cumplir tu malvado y macabro sueño, pero al hacerlo dejaste de ser un dios de la creación para ser un mortal. Dijo Goku seriamente provocando la ira de su enemigo

\- Como te atreves a cuestionar nuestra justicia. Dijo Black Gohan enojado

\- Dices que quieres crear un paraíso para los dioses entonces cuando termines, ustedes 2 deben matarse porque tienen cuerpos mortales y según su lógica, los mortales no deben existir en un mundo de dioses. Dijo Asuna con una cara que demostraba seguridad

\- Ustedes simples mortales nunca entenderán lo que hacemos porque son demasiado tontos para entenderlo, de estas cenizas crearemos algo hermoso. Dijo Zamasu mientras él y sus colaboradores creaban una esfera de poder.

\- Ustedes simplemente están completamente locos y mal de la cabeza, pero los tontos no somos nosotros y esto que hicimos, se le llama distracción bobos. Dijo Gine sonriendo mirando para dos edificios

\- CERO KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Goten del futuro usando el súper saiyajin dos con el vasto lord

\- ATAQUE ARDIENTE. Dijo Trunks en las mismas condiciones

Ambos ataques tomaron desprevenidos a sus enemigos, el de Trunks destruyo la esfera de poder del enemigo mientras otro arrastro a los 3 mandándolos lejos dándole una oportunidad a los saiyajins Hollow para tomar a los heridos y largarse del lugar usando un sonido para esconder su ki.

Quizás los saiyajins perdieron esta batalla pero sus enemigos se estaban confiando demasiado, eso sería su perdición en el futuro, ahora los Son conocían mejor las habilidades de sus enemigos, por lo que su siguiente luchara sería la última y definitiva que decidiría el destino de este futuro perdido.

Mientras tanto en el hueco mundo del futuro:

A pesar que ninguno salvo Nemu sabían de tecnología ayudaron a la chica a acelerar la construcción, al ritmo que iban acabarían pronto y estarían listos para la batalla final, algo estaba claro en ellos, se vengarían por sus camaradas caídos

Omake: el bar de los villanos, la matrix.

En el lugar donde la villanía reinaba, donde las mentes criminales más grandes de los comics y anime se reunían, se podía ver al rey Quincy y demonio los cuales le estaban jugando una broma a Aizen que se pasó de copas ya que la otra noche estuvo tratando de impresionar a una sexy bruja pelirroja llamada Wuya proveniente de una caricatura con una pésima secuela.

-¿no se enojara por esto? Pregunto Madara no interesado por la broma que le harían.

-O vamos es gracioso. Dijo el rey demonio que le puso el toque final al shinigami

-Aaaa mmmm aa ¿qué me paso? Pregunto Aizen despertándose de su resaca aunque se veía muy diferente

Ahora el traidor shinigami en lugar de llevar su indumentaria blanca estaba vestido de negro como si fuera un agente de gobierno junto a unos lentes oscuros a lo cual los villanos les dio algo de risa por el cambio de imagen del castaño.

-¿Tuvo un buen sueño agente Smith o su enemigo Kurosaki Neo le dio una paliza virtual? Pregunto Yhwach dxd haciendo que le salga una vena al traidor

-Se los dije hasta el agotamiento, mi serie y la película de Matrix no se parecen en nada. Dijo el shinigami ya despierto aunque debía admitir que la ropa negra le sentaba bien

-Bien veamos, si la mente de una persona muere en la matrix su cuerpo físico muere, lo cual es casi igual que si tu alma muere en la sociedad de almas, te mueres en el mundo humano. Dijo Madara que se sumó para molestar al shinigami

-O que curiosamente cuando derrotaste a tu enemigo, este se levantó y te dio una paliza, además que curiosamente los 2 visten de negro. Dijo el rey Quincy

-O que su primer contacto con lo que desconocían fue atravesó de una chica que tienen el pelo negro y algo de mal carácter para ser los mejores compañeros. Dijo el rey demonio riendo.

-Odio cuando no puedo argumentar contra su lógica. Dijo el shinigami quitándose las gafas negras.

-Vamos no te desanimes, muchos de aquí nacimos de ideas de gringos, tu serie se inspiró de matrix, Goku se inspiró de Superman y Gintama se inspiró de Deadpool. Dijo Yuno pasando mas cervezas.

-Bueno, es mejor que los japonéces se inspiren de los gringos y no alreves para crear pésimas adaptaciones. Dijo Kira que estaba buscando los nombres involucrados en la producción de su Live action.

-Al menos todos estamos de acuerdo que la mayoría de adaptaciones de anime en Live action son terribles, salvo la mia, porque soy un ser superior a ustedes en todos los aspecto. Dijo Aizen mientras su voz cambio sonando mucho a Smith.

-Admítelo, tu saliste de la matrix y los Ichigo y Rukia que me mataron son Trinity y Neo, y Urahara es una versión blanca de Morfeo. Dijo Yhwach mientras dolorosos recuerdos llegaban a su mente de cómo los shinigamis lo mataron

-Bueno si se van a poner así y dicen que yo soy Smith entonces voy a actuar como tal. Dijo Aizen poniéndose las gafas para luego desaparecer en un montón de números vinarios

-Wooow, ¿a dónde se fue y como hizo eso? pregunto Madara

-En eso ven como un villano mediocre se retuerce para que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un clon del castaño y lentamente empezó a hacer eso con todas las personas del lugar haciendo lo que Smith haría en la Matrix aunque esto pasaba por otra razón.

En el bar real:

Resulto que Aizen estando un paso por delante de todos sabía que sus amigos villanos le harían una broma si se pasaba de copas al invitar a esta chica por lo que luego que todos vieron Matrix en una noche de Cine del bar uso el bankai de Kyoka Suigetsu para una ocasión como esta, ahora en el bar estaban la mayoría de villanos inconsciente y el shinigami se despertaba de su resaca.

-Bueno, molestarlos fue divertido, aunque debo admitir que debería usar el negro más seguido, me veo bien con lentes oscuros. Dijo Aizen despertando aunque noto algo

Sus amigos no estaban sentados donde siempre y donde la bruja Wuya estuvo con él había un papel con mensaje de la pelirroja que le dejo su número pidiendo que la llamara, por lo cual ahora podría presumir que era el primero de los villanos de este lugar en tener novia.

Y en la oficina:

-Muy bien, todos tiren de la cuerda. Dijo Claire que estaba con todos los empleados tratando de sacar a su jefe de la oficina que estaba hasta el cuello de papeles.

-La universidad sí que te llena de libros para estudiar, lo sé por experiencia. Dijo Retko tirando hasta que la cuerda se quebró.

Por suerte para los empleados su jefe salió arrastrándose de los papeles que lo aplastaban junto a una libreta que decía aprobado por lo que luego de quedarse inconsciente por el agotamiento de los estudios todos lo llevaron a celebrar al bar


	88. Chapter 88

hola a todos, aqui Kaiser con el penultimo capitulo de este fic y como se dira en el omake estaré ausente luego del final de esta historia, solo les dire a muchos gracias por leerme y darme su apoyo aunque sean pocos o esten ocupados para comentar, espero que la disfrutaran hasta el final

 **samsan 19:** pues mi hermano tampoco encuentra la similitud pero bueno asumamos que es así, gracias por el apoyo compa ¿y porque no intentas un fic de Matrix con personajes de bleach?

 **fabry96** : bueno, en un mes o 2 subire el fic de la faccion shinigami y quizas despues haga el de dbz y Nanatsu (todavia espero que acabe el manga para el piloto) y gracias por el apoyo eres un buen usuario anónimo, espero que este final de la otra semana y el siguiente fic este a la altura :3

Capítulo 81: recuentro y la única alternativa:

Un tiempo más tarde:

Goten y Trunks lograron ponerse fuera de peligro alejándose del campo de batalla donde los blacks y Zamasu estaban súper enojados porque unos mortales los tomaron por idiotas haciéndoles tratar de dudar sobre usar un cuerpo mortal para un objetivo de los dioses.

Goku por suerte había traído semillas del ermitaño, por lo que al final todos lograron recuperarse de esas heridas de sus enemigos, las hijas del futuro estaban frustradas por no haber detenido a sus enemigos mortales pero había un punto a favor de ellos, perdieron la batalla pero ahora sabían más sobre sus enemigos.

Lo primero era que eran buenos trabajando en equipo por lo que siempre debían dividirlos para vencer, lo segundo era que tenían que encontrar una forma de deshacerse de Zamasu y su inmortalidad, la forma más lógica era sellarlo pero las chicas no conocían ninguna técnica de sellado de shinigami

Lo bueno es que tenían una ventaja de que sus enemigos no pudieran usar zanpakutos pero no debían bajar la guardia ya que Black Goku y Zamasu tenían pendientes potara, lo que significaba que si algo iba mal ellos los usarían por lo que no sería mala idea quitarles los pendientes y usarlos en su contra.

\- Auch, esos tipos sí que juegan sucio pero como dice Ukitake y Urahara de los fracasos se aprende, ¿pero quienes nos sacaron de ahí? Pregunto Goku mirando que de nuevo estaba bajo tierra.

\- PADRE ERES TU, ¿DE VERDAD ERES TU? Pregunto el Goten del futuro que abrazo a su padre con fuerza

\- GOTEN, vaya sí que has crecido, ahora veo que eres todo un hombre. Dijo el Son mayor correspondiendo a al abrazo

\- Ese insecto que se parece a Kakarotto me las pagara cuando lo vuelva enfrentar. Dijo un enojado Vegeta antes de notar a su hijo de este futuro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo padre, pero aun necesitamos un plan para derrotarlos. Dijo Trunks seriamente

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de acción ahora? Dijo Gine mirando a todos reunidos

\- Lo primero, reunirnos con los demás y quizás pensar en cómo ganarles a esos bastardos. Dijo Asuna con mucha seriedad.

Durante el camino se estuvieron formulando planes pero nada llega a una resolución que les gustara, la única opción era que algunos regresaran al pasado para encontrar algo que los ayudara y en eso todos estaban de acuerdo, pero debían encontrar a Bulma ya que ella tenía la máquina del tiempo.

\- Entonces lo lograron chicas, tiene sentido si nuestro padre está con nosotros. Dijo Goten mirando a su padre

\- Si, lo logramos, con él y Vegeta tenemos posibilidades más altas de ganar. Dijo Gine que al mirar este recorrido se dio cuenta de algo

Rápidamente la Vizard se lanzó sobre unas cajas que algunos usaban para guardar suministros o los pocos objetos preciados de las personas, entre estos Gine saca el único objeto preciado para ella y sus hermanos.

Se trataba de un libro algo quemado pero no era cualquiera, sino que se trataba de un álbum de fotos de la familia Son, todos los bellos momentos que vivieron antes de la tragedia estaban en ese libro, no era el momento pero la hija de Yoruichi siempre le gustaba verlo ya sea para recordar su vida antes de esto o porque le daba esperanza para algún día volver a reparar y tener a su familia una vez más.

\- ¿Qué es eso? pregunto Goku curioso

\- Nuestro álbum familiar, el tío Urahara y nuestras madres siempre registraban nuestra vida en este álbum. Dijo Gine con alegría

Tanto ella, Goten, Asuna y Goku lo miraron mientras caminaban aunque los jóvenes no pudieron evitar llorar al recordar esos buenos tiempos antes de toda esta pesadilla

En una de las fotos se podía ver a Soi Fong y Nanao en camas de hospital y sobre ellas cargaban a sus hijos Barcock jr y Chazz respectivamente junto a un feliz Goku y las demás mujeres celebrando por otro integrante a su familia.

Pasaron a otra foto donde la mayoría de ellos estaba aprendiendo a caminar junto con Pan que les lleva un año de diferencia sus jóvenes tios, mientras algunas de las madres daban palabras de aliento para que aprendieran a caminar

Otra era de un hermoso día en la playa donde todos participaron junto a media sociedad de almas y hueco mundo para divertirse en la playa, entre las actividades las hermanas Gine y Asuna enterraron a Vegeta en la arena a pesar de su corta edad.

Otra donde a los 6 años ambas eran muy competitivas como sus hermanos que solo tenían un año de diferencia con ellas mientras hacían el esfuerzo por transformarse en super saiyajins cosa que les fue algo fácil ya que habían heredado ese de parte de su padre junto con una pequeña parte de ki divino

Otro era un momento divertido ya que se trataba de un Urahara corriendo por su vida ya que los niños estaban practicando hechizos y sin malas intenciones lo usaban a él como un blanco, recibió un poco de todo.

El otro era cuando tenía donde se venía a Piccolo en el campo de entrenamiento cuidando a todos los niños ya que él era la mejor niñera del universo 7 :v, se podía ver a una sonriente e infantil Asuna abrazando el pie del namekiano que la zarandeaba para que lo soltara, en su mano tenia Gine haciendo lo mismo, mientras Chazz estaba colgado en uno de sus brazos columpiándose mientras Bardock jr estaba en su cabeza, honestamente Piccolo parecía estar imitando una estatua famosa que mandaba a volar unos bebes.

El que tomaba la foto era un nervioso Goten y muy en el fondo de la foto se podía ver a otros niños que por sus formas y actitudes ya sabían quiénes eran las madres, había un niño de piel algo broceado y cabello esponjado castaño acomodándose la remera listo para luchar contra un niño que parecía un clon de Uryu con el casi imperceptible detalle de unos ojos de dos colores diferentes mientras detrás de ellos un niño de pelo verde los miraba con un rostro neutral y diciendo de forma no directa ¿Por qué me junto con estos locos?, estos eran los hijos de Mila Rose, Apacci y Sung Sun respectivamente, al parecer ellas también tuvieron descendientes.

Otra era una en la sociedad de almas mientras una apenada Kukaku se los trataba de quitar de encima pero ahora se veía a una niña de mirada cansada pero con una sonrisa con ganas de luchar, esta era Tomoko cuando era más joven

La última era cuando tenía 10 y 9 años y todos ellos abrazaban a su padre junto con sus madres, esa foto fue tomada un mes antes de que todo se fuera al diablo.

Asuna encontró otro álbum pero ese era propiedad de Goten, Goku al mirar a sus hijos llorar por ver las fotos estaba cada vez más decidido a aniquilar a sus enemigos para por lo menor hacer que las almas de este mundo descansaran en paz.

\- Hijos, de una manera u otra detendremos a todo esto, lo prometo. Dijo Goku seriamente

\- Sé que lo harás padre, nuestras madres siempre decían que tú nunca faltas a tu palabra y que llegaras a tus máximos límites para salvar lo que te importa

Caminaron a paso lento, no podían ir más rápido porque si mostraban algo de su ki se arriesgaban a ser descubiertos por sus enemigos por lo que se tomaron mucho tiempo en llegar al siguiente refugio donde se veía Bulma alimentar a los sobrevivientes ya que trajo muchísima comida en capsula, aunque 4 personas dejaron sus lugares para ir a ver a una persona

\- GOTEEEEEEN. Gritaron unas alegres Yachiru y Lilynette que tumbaron al saiyajin al suelo haciendo que su álbum se cayera mostrando unas fotos muy curiosas.

Una de ellas se trataba de los 3 que parecía que se habían graduado de alguna academia ya que Nanao fue estricta con el entrenamiento pero también pidió que sus hijos fueran listos, la siguiente era del Son proponiéndole matrimonio a las 2 chicas mientras sus hermanos menores lo alentaban

Lo siguiente fue que en la foto las 2 adultas jóvenes se lanzaron sobre el para besarlo con pasión y en la última era curiosa ya que era la boda de Goten con Yachiru y Lilynette las cuales como cuando eran niña tironeaba del brazo a cada lado al saiyajin.

\- Vaya Goten, ¿así que aquí ya estas casado? Te felicito. Dijo Goku mientras su hijo era abrazado por sus esposas.

\- Gracias padre. Dijo el Son mientras Yachiru ponía el rostro de su hombre entre sus desarrollados pechos de ahora y Lilynette hizo lo mismo.

\- Oye insecto, no me preocupes así, pensé que te habías muerto. Dijo una preocupada y fastidiada Candice que tomo el gusto por la palabra insecto.

\- Tranquila, no somos tan fáciles de matar, lamento lo de Bambietta. Dijo Trunks que abrazo a su chica en este futuro

\- Se sacrificó para intentar salvar este mundo, y tú no podrías mostrar más preocupación por nuestro novio. Dijo Mai regañando a la Quincy

\- Así es como expreso mis sentimientos y no veo que él se queje debilucha. Dijo Candice mirando de forma retadora a Mai

\- Vaya Vegeta, parece que Trunks también tiene suerte con las chicas, ¿no es genial? Pregunto Goku mientras el príncipe no decía nada pero por dentro estaba experimentando una enorme alegría, su hijo le daría nietos fuertes

\- Bueno ahora que estamos reunidos deben planear como derrotar esos monstruos. Dijo Gine seriamente

\- Primero debemos acabar con Zamasu, no es fuerte pero esa inmortalidad lo hace muy molesto, debemos detenerlo de alguna manera. Dijo Asuna mientras a Goku se le pasaba un recuerdo de su infancia teniendo una idea.

\- LO TENGO, el mafuba. Dijo Goku el saiyajin mayor dejando a sus hijas confundidas

\- ¿Qué es el mafuba? Pregunto Yachiru ya que era la primera vez que el Son lo mencionaba

\- Es una técnica con el que el maestro Mutaito de hace tantos años sello por primera vez a Piccolo Daimaku, esa técnica sirve para sellar enemigos a cambio de tu vida, sin embargo, si se usa con enemigos débiles no debes dar tu vida. Dijo Goku con una solución al problema

\- Oye es verdad, de niñas nuestras madres nos contaban esa historia y creo que puede funcionar contra el pero para eso necesitaremos volver al pasado. Dijo Asuna pensativa.

\- Tengo un plan, que nuestro padre y uno de nosotros regrese al pasado junto a Bulma, nosotros contendremos a Black todo lo que podamos mientras aprenden en mafuba. Dijo Goten a su grupo

\- Si pero debe ser rápido, no contamos con demasiado tiempo, una vez que la máquina de tiempo se use los Blacks y Zamasu vendrán directo hacia nuestra posición. Dijo Asuna seriamente

\- Goten, Trunks, Candice y los demás pueden distraerlos hasta que regresen, Asuna, nuestro padre, Vegeta y Bulma regresaran al pasado. Dijo Gine pensando en el plan rápidamente

\- Podemos usar la habitación del tiempo para aprender el mafuba en poco tiempo, Vegeta y Bulma deberán tener la máquina de tiempo lista para regresar en unas cuantas horas. Dijo Goku teniendo la misma línea de pensamiento que su hija.

\- Me parece un plan perfecto, pero debemos mover a los sobrevivientes. Dijo Lilynette seriamente

\- Bien, como todo está dicho y hecho entonces es hora de prepáranos para el plan. Dijo Asuna alegremente, solo esperaba que el mafuba el final de todo esto

Horas más tarde:

Los enemigos del futuro estaban molestos buscando a sus enemigos para matarlos ya sea porque era lo que deseaban como por el hecho de que ellos los dejaron como tontos al usar algo con demasiada lógica, fue en ese instante que sintieron el Ki de Goku elevarse y yendo a una posición, pero no parecían poder seguirle el paso ya que se estaba tele transportando a diferentes lugares solo para despistarlos.

Zamasu no estaba entendiendo que era lo que su enemigo estaba tramando hasta que pudo ver en el cielo la máquina del tiempo elevándose hacia el cielo, esto capto la atención de los Blacks que también empezaron a volar a toda velocidad contra ellos para que no escaparan.

Pero en mitad del camino los 3 fueron emboscados por todos los sobrevivientes con algo de poder, Candice uso un rayo que hizo caer a un desprevenido Zamasu mientras que Black Gohan a punto de darle a la maquina es detenido en seco cuando Goku se tele transporto de nuevo pero con un kame hame ha instantáneo que le dio de lleno mandando lejos a su enemigo.

\- Esto les pasa por subestimar a los mortales, incluso los supuestos dioses como tú pueden cometer errores, y la arrogancia es uno de esos errores. Dijo Asuna desde la máquina del tiempo mientras su padre se tele transportaba adentro

\- Maldita escoria mortal, no dejare que se sigan burlando de los dioses y la justicia. Dijo Black que se preparaba para lanzar un kame hame ha oscuro

\- Cuando regresemos, será nuestra última batalla monstruo. Dijo la saiyajin de pelo naranja mientras la maquina se iba

Black se enojó mucho por lo que había pasado pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que una mano gigante lo golpeo siendo la invocación de Yachiru la que lo ataco, ellos debían ganar el tiempo suficiente para salvar el futuro

\- Goten, esta vez sin la fusión, hay que ganar todo el tiempo que podamos. Dijo Trunks pasando al blue, antes de todo esto, ambos ya habían lograron tener un dominio del ki divino

\- De acuerdo viejo amigo, terminemos con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas. Dijo Goten mientras pasaba el SSG blue pareciéndose a su padre

Tanto Gine, Yachiru, Lilynette y la última Quincy también se unieron al combate pero esperaron cualquier oportunidad para retroceder, sabían que no les podrían ganar con sus poderes actuales y menos si sus enemigos se hacían más fuertes durante el combate, eso hacía que sus opciones fueran pocas o ninguna, era acabar rápido la pelea o prolongarla y que su enemigo se fortaleciera.

Rápidamente los saiyajin enfrentaron a sus enemigos mientras las demás los respaldaban con ataques a larga distancia, de nuevo como la vez pasada, Zamasu era inmortal, pero aun así seguía siendo el más débil cosa que Gine aprovecho para liberar toda la rabia que había acumulado desde hace tantos años haciéndole de todo que hasta el kaio shin tuvo miedo de que en un punto ella hiciera un ataque tan potente para desintegrarlo hasta que no queda nada de él.

Este fue electrocutado hasta que su cuerpo fue quemado varias veces, su cabeza fue decapitada y explotada múltiples veces, corto manos y piernas, haciendo que gradualmente el ser verde perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba con cada muerte y regreso que experimentaba, el dolor que su cuerpo sentía en este momento era incalculable.

\- ESTO ES POP MI MADRE QUE TU ASESINASTE CRUEL MENTE, POR MI PADRE, POR MIS AMIGOS Y POR MI HERMANO. Grito la saiyajin furiosa mientras clavaba su arma en el pecho de Zamasu electrocutándolo y luego hacer explotar su cabeza con un golpe de mazo

Black Goku iba a ayudar a su compañero pero Goten en su forma de vasto lord blue se puso al frente para alejarlo disparándole un cero desde sus manos cuando le dio un puñetazo al estómago haciendo que Black se frustrara por la insistencia de los mortales a la muerte

Trunks tenían problemas contra el Black Gohan y si no fuera por sus poderes Hollow esta pelea sería más difícil sin la resistencia que le daba la coraza blanca al transformarse en vasto lord, pero su enemigo sin duda era peligroso, incluso logro arrancarle uno de los cuernos de su máscara, lo bueno es que no estaba cargando un cero porque eso hubiera sido perjudicial

Estas peleas siempre eran demasiado reñidas y sus enemigos siempre de alguna manera lograban tomar la delantera, en este caso pudieron lastimarlos al hacer que ellos recibieran daño al proteger a sus amadas parejas

Desde Goten salvando a Yachiru de ser decapitada terminando en un choque de su zanpakuto con la espada de ki de Black Goku que uso su otra mano para crear una segunda espada y dañarlo pero por suerte Lilynette en su segunda resurrección distrajo a su enemigo para que su esposo algo debilitado le diera un potente golpe a su enemigo para que retrocediera usando el rey cero oscuras mientras Yachiru lo respaldo con un kame hame ha

Trunks paso por lo mismo protegiendo a Candice, pero lo malo fue que su enemigo casi lo mata, este uso a Zangetsu y le dio un corte en la frente, por fortuna alcanzo a poner su espada a tiempo y lo único que logro su enemigo fue destruir su máscara provocando que perdiera la forma de Vasto lord

Gine ya había descargado su ira contra Zamasu por lo que fue a ayudar mientras formulaba un plan de escape, solo esperaba que su padre no perdiera el tiempo y se apresurara.

Mientras en hueco mundo:

Se podía ver que todos estaban perdiendo la paciencia por esperar, Nemu hizo todo lo que podía pero no era fácil ya que la falta de materiales y mano de obra capacitada hacia que las cosas tardaran más de lo debido.

La mayoría ya estaba preparado para la batalla y solo esperaba a que Nemu diera la orden, ella les dijo que en muy poco tiempo estaría listo para viajar una vez más, si las cosas seguían así ellos llegarían en el momento preciso para la batalla final, tanto Chazz y su hermano eran los más impacientes junto a Tomoko que su sangre ardía por una batalla mientras Seras solo deseaba hacer sufrir al que mato a sus padres

Isane y Nemu no eran peleadoras pero también deseaba su parte en la batalla, ellas tenían vidas que fueron destruidas por esos malditos.

Lo mejor que podían hacer por ahora era guardar todas sus energías por lo que lo único que hacían era un entrenamiento mental entre todos hasta que la maquina estuviera lista.

En el presente:

Todos vieron la máquina del tiempo regresar aunque solo encontraron a Goku, Asuna, Vegeta y Bulma, se preguntaban que paso con los demás temiendo lo peor, pero el príncipe no les revelo que no habían derrotado a los Blacks y que estarían preparándose hasta que Goku y su hija terminaran de aprender y perfeccionar el mafuba.

\- Vegeta, por favor cuéntales lo sucedido a todos mientras y preparo más combustible para viajar. Dijo Bulma con un tono de autoridad que usaba con su esposo para que obedeciera.

\- Tss, eran 3, dos insectos que se robaron el cuerpo de Kakarotto y su hijo junto a otra cucaracha débil que no se quiere morir por culpa de su inmortalidad. Dijo Vegeta de mala gana a las esposas de Goku

\- ¿A dónde se fue Goku y mi hija del futuro? Pregunto Rangiku preocupada

\- El insecto fue a aprender algo llamado mafuba, para derrotar a uno de esos infelices, irán a la habitación del tiempo para aprender esa técnica. Dijo Vegeta que se fue al desierto para entrenar por su cuenta

Goku y su hija de alguna manera lograron arrastrar al maestro Roshi con algunas de sus revistas para meterlo en la habitación del tiempo para entre solo una semana que en el mundo real solo serían como media hora, tiempo más que justo para aprender y dominar el mafuba pero se quedaron un mes entero para elevar un poco sus fuerzas.

Vegeta probaba expulsar más poder de los habitual pero casi no entreno aunque ya había encontrado la debilidad de los Blacks pero no se lo diría a Kakarotto ya que esperaba que se diera cuenta solo.

Bulma como tenía prisa prepararon el combustible rápidamente con ayuda de las shinigamis que deseaban salvar el futuro mientras Goku y su hija salían de la habitación con el maestro Roshi que les dio un jarrón donde atrapar a su enemigo junto a un sello que fueron cargadas por Asuna ya que ella haría la técnica contra Zamasu

 _Nota del autor: y yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué no pensaron en hacer esto en súper?_

La ultima parada fue con el maestro Karim para conseguir más semillas del ermitaño y después de un necesario cambio de ropas ya estaban listo para volver a la batalla en poco tiempo.

Vegeta tardo en regresar pero llego a tiempo cuando su esposa puso el combustible por lo que despidieron una vez más para regresar al futuro para la que estaba vez si sería la batalla final entre los mortales sobrevivientes y el los dioses locos

Se podría decir que este sería el último intento de victoria aunque siempre en una pelea algo siempre podía cambiar la balanza del combate, y eso los Blacks lo tenían bastante presente

En el futuro:

Se podía ver a los 3 villanos en una cabaña apartada de la civilización o mejor dicho de todo el páramo destruido, en este lugar parecía lugar donde la vida vegetal y animal prosperaba, se los podía ver tomando té y discutiendo cuál sería su siguiente movimiento contra los mortales, por lo menos estaban satisfechos ya que su obra quedaría como estaba porque habían destruido las esferas de la tierra y namek junto a todos los habitantes de ese mundo.

En esta ocasión que parecía que tenían la victoria volvieron a hacer lo que siempre hacían, subestimar a sus enemigos solo por ser mortales, lo que había pasado fue que las esposas de Goten junto a Gine y Candice hicieron una maniobra peligrosa.

Empezaron a impulsar a Goten y Trunks hacia lo más alto ya que los Blacks los venían a ellos como las mayores amenazas, una vez que Yachiru y Lilynette impulsaran a los chicos hicieron un hado y cero para derribar a Zamasu, Gine y Candice les dieron un último impulso para que traspasaran las nubes negra seguidos por sus enemigos

Al traspasar esas nubes vieron el brillante solo por lo que empezaron a descender contra los Black y al último segundo gritaron Taioken dejándolos segados dándole una oportunidad a todos de escapar.

Antes de hacerlo lanzaron sus mejores ataques contra Zamasu el cual tardo mucho en regenerarse dándole el tiempo a los chicos para escapar de ellos burlándolos una vez más causando la ira descontrolada de estos locos.

Su enojo fue tal que desataron una lluvia de esferas de ki por toda la ciudad no solo con el fin de matar a sus enemigos sino para descargar su ira por haber sido engañados por simples mortales que seguía escapando de la muerte una y otra vez.

Su momento de paz se ve interrumpido cuando Mai con una bala especial trata de matar a uno de los Blacks pero para su terrible suerte este mueve el cuello esquivando la bala y a lo único que le dio fue a una de las tazas derramando el té sobre Zamasu que estaba deseando matar a estos mortales tan irrespetuosos

Los 3 se dispusieron a matar a Mai de no ser porque los 3 saiyajin llegaron a su posición en súper saiyajin y les estaban haciendo señal para desafiarlos mientras Yachiru se llevaba a Mai lejos con el paso flash.

Esta sería la última pelea entre los dioses y los mortales, un bando ganaría y el otro seria borrado para siempre de la existencia para siempre, ninguno de los dos bandos iba a ceder al otro

Goten lucharía contra Black Gohan, Gine contra Black Goku dejando a Trunks pelear contra Zamasu, como siempre estas peleas no iban bien para los saiyajins y menos ahora que ellos poseían el súper saiyajin Rose

Goten pudo mantener un duelo de espadas estable contra su enemigo, las chispas volaban al igual que las patadas, su combate era tan grande que sus espadas por la presión pasaron a estar al rojo vivo, ambos se cruzaron la mirada pero a diferencia de otras veces el rostro del saiyajin arrancar mostraba más confianza, el ver a su padre de nuevo le devolvió la esperanza una vez más, es por eso que se estaba esforzando al máximo por lo que paso rápidamente al blue unos segundos para ganar el choque y dar un gran corte con su Rebellion aunque por desgracia al estar al rojo vivo solo cauterizo la herida de su enemigo.

Gine esta vez cargaba la zanpakuto que le robo a Black Goku hace tiempo y la empuñaba junto a la suya para la batalla, para este punto su enemigo prefería matarla con sus propias manos que usar esas armas creadas por falsos dioses mortales.

La hija de Yoruichi se estaba esforzando, tanto por el hecho de querer vengarse de este monstruo como por el hecho de no decepcionar a su hermana mayor que también se arriesgaba para derrotar esto tipos.

Trunks por otro lado lo tenía más fácil ya que su enemigo no era demasiado poderoso, pero su inmortalidad seguía siendo problemática, porque tuvo que matarlo muchas veces desde cortarlo como su otro yo del futuro le hizo a Freezer hasta transformase en vasto lord, clavarle los cuernos en el pecho y detonar un cero, pero nada parecía funcionar.

\- Ríndete mortal, no podrás derrotar a su ser inmortal como yo, seguiré regenerándome. Dijo Zamasu confiado aunque estaba adolorido por todo el castigo.

\- En ese caso. Dijo Trunks lanzado su arma para luego atraparlo por la espalda en una llave.

\- ¿Qué haces? Dijo el kaioshin notando como su oponente empezaba liberar su ki rojo.

\- Entonces para derrotarte debo acabar contigo hasta que no queden ni tus cenizas, ambos moriremos aquí pero para proteger el futuro acepto este precio. Dijo Trunks mientras daba un grito de vasto lord mientras liberaba ki de manera más violenta.

Sin embargo el plan fue arruinado cuando Goten se estrella en el suelo y Black Gohan clavo su Zangetsu en Trunks hiriéndolo pero por suerte este lograr quitarse del camino con liberar un poco más de su poder.

Luego de eso Gine es derribada y se estrella cerca de los dos bastante herida, pero se puso de pie mientras sus enemigos sonríen malvadamente ya que los tenían todos juntos para matarlos de una vez por todas.

\- Ya no tienen escapatoria, no pueden usar palabras para escapar y nada pasara para salvarlos. Dijo Zamasu muy confiado aunque no debió decir esas palabras.

\- Sabes no deberías decir eso, cada vez que alguien lo dice, algo pasa. Dijo Gine riendo un poco

\- No hables, nada te salvara ahora. Dijo Black Goku preparando un kame hame ha oscuro

Antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, la máquina del tiempo aparece y aprovechando esa distracción la chica se pone su máscara y junto a sus compañeros lanzaron un cero que rompe la concentración de Black perdiendo el ataque.

De la maquina bajan Bulma y los demás que rápidamente guardan la nave, Goku y su hija ya estaban listos con el bankai activado y miraron con confianza a todos, Vegeta con su mirada serie al poner un pie en la tierra pasa directamente al Blue al igual que su rival.

\- Blacks, Zamasu, hemos regresado y pondremos fin a su reinado del terror de una vez por todas. Dijo Asuna apuntando con su arma directamente a su enemigo mortal.

\- HERMANA, PAPÁ, REGRESARON. Dijo Gine dirigiéndose a su hermana algo agotada.

\- ¿encontraron la manera de vencer a estos monstruos? Pregunto Trunks agotado usando su poder Hollow para cerrar su herida.

\- Si creo que esta vez podemos contra ellos, dejen todo en nuestras manos hijos, ahora descansen un poco. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de confianza.

Esta vez los blacks miraron fijamente a sus enemigos saiyajin pasando al Rose directamente por lo que en menos de un segundo el cielo estallo con choques entre destellos azules y rosados, Goku enfrentaba a Black Gohan mientras Vegeta iba contra el otro

Vegeta empezó una lucha contra Black Goku donde su enemigo empezó recibir una paliza donde este no entendía como es que un mortal lo derrotaba.

\- Es como la hija de Kakarotto dijo, eres un hipócrita que robo un cuerpo mortal para sus fines, tu problema es que nunca serás un verdadero saiyajin, jamás nos entenderás y nunca entenderás nuestro poder, y como ese cuerpo no es tuyo, nunca dominaras el poder al 100% como ese insecto. Dijo Vegeta azotando contra el suelo a Black Goku

Goku tenía una batalla similar a la de Vegeta y también entendió que ese tipo nunca dominaría todos los poderes de Gohan ya que apenas si podía usar media mascara Hollow, parecía que solo le importo el poder de un saiyajin pero jamás desarrollo los poderes espirituales, Goku casi nunca las usaba debido a que aprendió como mezclar ki y reiatsu en uno solo.

Por su parte Asuna y los demás luchaban contra Zamasu pero la única en mejores condiciones era la shinigami de pelo naranja que choco su arma contra la espada de ki de su enemigo mientras le dijo a su hermano que sujetara con firmeza el recipiente.

\- Debo reconocer que son persistentes para ser simples mortales, pero deben saber que a estas alturas es inútil tratar de vencerme. Dijo Zamasu que retrocede y se confunde cuando ve a su oponente clavar su arma.

\- Solo tengo una palabra para tu supuesta inmortalidad, MAFUBA. Grito la shinigami

Rápidamente se formó un espiral verde sobre el kaioshin que se confundió y luego paso a un completo pánico cuando empezó a ser arrastrado por la corriente del ataque, esto sorprendió a los saiyajins pero ayudaron a Gine con el jarro.

\- NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. Gritaba Zamasu con ira

\- NUNCA SUBESTIMES EL PODER DE LOS MORTALES. Grito Asuna y de un movimiento de mano guio la corriente al recipiente donde su enemigo quedo atrapado y Gine le puso el sello.

\- LO ATRAPAMOS. Grito en señal de triunfo la saiyajin

Los Blacks notaron como el ki de su compañero había desaparecido, lo cual fue una oportunidad que Goku y Vegeta usaron para darles un golpe a ambos, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Black Goku seguía aprendiendo técnicas nuevas, en este caso creo una guadaña de ki, oscuro lastimando su propia mano con la cual hizo un corte que no le dio a Vegeta pero si que provoco una fisura en el entorno, diciendo que del otro lado era su odio hacia los mortales.

De esa fisura salieron varias copias de Black Goku que acorralaron a Goku y Vegeta dándole tiempo a sus enemigos de ir en contra de sus hijos para robarles la jarra donde tenían a Zamasu, estuvieron lanzando el recipiente entre ellos pero por desgracia al final Black Gohan lo atrapo y lo rompió liberando a un asustado kaioshin que subestimo a sus enemigos, pero esta sería la última vez.

\- ¿estás bien? Pregunto Black Goku mientras sus enemigos derrotaban a sus copias.

\- Subestimamos a estos mortales, no volverá a pasar, hay que hacerlo. Dijo Zamasu que cambio de lugar su pendiente potara

\- Que así sea, MORTALES, CONTEMPLEN LA CREACION DE SU DESTRUCTOR. Grito Black Goku mientras el hacía lo mismo y ambos chocaron el uno contra el otro iniciando la fusión

\- Oh no, esto era lo que más me temía. Dijo Asuna muy seriamente

De la luz, emergió su nuevo enemigo, vestía igual que Zamasu, se parecía demasiado a él salvo por su cabello blanco levantado como si estuviera en el súper saiyaji sus espaldas traía un halo de luz blanca dándole cierto aire de divinidad

El otro detalle era que una zanpakuto apareció sobre este, esta vez al no ser de nadie y ser una espada para él, podía usar su poder y liberar el caos sin problemas.

\- Ahora mortales contemplen al ser divino más perfecto y que será el encargado de traer la justicia a su mundo

Omake: preparando las vacaciones:

Como el fic estaba por concluir y el autor iba a desaparecer po meses como máximo los empleados de la oficina preparaba sus cosas para pasar las vacaciones en una playa infestada de Zombis los cuales debían ser los esclavos de los visitantes de esta playa.

Este lugar para vacacionar fue dado por el líder de todo el infierno lord Black Hat debido a que la oficina expandió sus intereses con ayuda del bar de Sam por lo que además de matar princesos y malos protas como un idiota llena de hermosas angeles que nunca profano, ahora conquistaban mundos de series malas para felicidad del señor del mal.

-Y luego hice volar los sesos de ese tonto lleno de angeles y ahora le hace compañía a Issei y al resto de princesos. Dijo Reaper en la cafetería

-Si, recuerda que trabajamos juntos Reyes. Dijo Gerald de Rivia tomando cerveza traída del bar

-Aquí tienen sus formularios para las vacaciones y su bono de navidad atrasado. Dijo Retko entregando las hojas a los hombres de la oficina

-¿ya decidieron que llevaran al viaje? Pregunto Burning Greymon a sus compañeros.

-No lo se, pero según dijo Gerald, Yennefer quiere llevar al viaje al unicornio donde siempre lo hacen como conejos. Dijo Marco sacando los nachos de la cocina

-¿oye como demonios sabias eso? pregunto Kerrigan tapando las orejas de su hija adoptiva.

-Nova y Hekapoo en el bar se lo dijeron. Dijo Arthas recostado en su silla.

-¿me pregunto que ideas nuevas tendrá el jefe para los próximos omakes de mi fic? Pregunto Ichigo Vasto lord

-Según escuche además de hackear su computadora, abra más segmentos del bar de los villanos donde desmontara a otros villanos de series, la academia de villanos para de descendencia de este lugar y quizas fragmentos de una historia propia, con personajes propios y una trama con elementos inspirados en otras cosas. Dijo Sombra sabiendo que su jefe hizo 2 libros de eso pero por hacer fics se detuvo.

-Suena llamativo, ahora hablando de los villanos del bar, ¿en que estarán? Dijo Widowmaker intrigada

 _Nota del autor, buscar el nombre de Wuya de duelo xiaolin_

En el bar de los villanos:

Los integrantes de ese lugar de la villanía se sentían un tanto derrotados y orgullosos de Aizen, la primera es que fue lo bastante listo para evitar que le jugaran la broma de la matrix y lo otro fue que mientras ellos estaban fuera de combate el shinigami llamo a la chica que conoció en su noche de borrachera.

-¿entonces Aizen, nos presentas a tu novia? pregunto Madara inusualmente intrigado

-Claro, compañeros villanos, les presento a la bruja Wuya. Dijo el shinigami poniendo su brazo en la mujer-

Esta atractiva bruja de una genial caricatura de la infancia tenía un largo cabello rojo, ojos verdes, orejas largas y vestida de negro, al parecer ella fue derrotada por un monje hace 500 años y cuando regreso manipulo a uno de los héroes que también la apuñalo por la espalda, esta conoció al shinigami por una aplicación de citas en el infierno mientras iba con su grupo de amigos, un villano mediocre que creaba máquinas y un sujeto dragon con armadura.

-Pues creo que es un hombre interesante ya que aunque perdió, hizo un plan brillante. Dijo la bruja a todos.

-No puedo evitar sentir celos, pero al menos su relación no es toxica como esa. Dijo el rey demonio apuntando a la zona de villanos de comic donde estaban Harley Quinn y el Joker.

Luego de decir eso apareció un oso que todos conocían como 505 de black hat que puso un letrero en el bar que decía se solicitan villanos para la prestigiosa academia de black hat organización y la razón por la que empezó una batalla campal entre los villanos salvo el rey demonio era que ese letrero decida que solo había 8 vacantes y un puesto para una psicóloga.

Entre ellos villanos como Aizen, Yhwach, Madara y Wuya iban a tratar de obtener su puesto mientras un duende de la quinta dimensión de nombre imposible de recordar y escribir les impedía llegar.

Los resultados de la inscripciones de profesores trajeron sorpresas que serían reveladas en futuros omakes pero uno de los maestro conocido solo como el profesor le enseñaría a sus alumnos del mal como hacer un atraco de manera perfecta y hacerse ricos, mientras otros villanos tenian otras asignaturas.

Pregunta relacionada con el Omake ¿Qué villanos creen que son maestros y que especialidad les darían a los jóvenes villanos?


	89. Chapter 89

Bueno no los quiero retrasar más así que henos aquí para el final definitivo de esta serie, gracias por todo y sin más aquí respondo

 **juanan231283:** gracias

 **dovah117:** a bueno eso lo explica todo y respondiendo la respuesta de quienes son los maestro te sorprendería ya que se componen de buenos villanos de caricaturas, anime y comics de DC, y Kira no porque él trabaja en el bar junto al rey demonio y Yuno

 **fabry96:** siendo honestos, no soy muy fan de shingeki, Eren me desespera, además soy más fan de Sao que del otro anime del cual solo vi la primera temporada y luego me estanque, ahora estoy viendo overlord

 **Samsan 19:** gracias compa

Capítulo 82: salvando el futuro, segunda oportunidad y el final

Todos quedaron impactados por ver como sus dos enemigos mortales se habían fusionado en uno solo, no solo su ki era aterrador sino también su presión espiritual eso sin contar la zanpakuto de alcances desconocidos que poseía.

Black Gohan solo mostraba una sonrisa oscura al ver que su compañero finalmente se había convertido en el dios de dioses que purgaría este mundo y otros de la escoria mortal, mientras Zamasu fusionado solo miraba como simples hormigas a todos sus enemigos aunque la verdad no espero lo que paso.

En menos de un segundo en este lugar aparecieron Shin seguido por Gowasu que uso su anillo del tiempo para llegar a este futuro y se podría decir que estaba horrorizado por lo que su discípulo pudo hacerle al mundo de no ser destruido en su línea de tiempo

Tanta destrucción, tanto caos, Zamasu, no solo estoy decepcionado contigo sino conmigo mismo, si tan solo hubiera podido enseñarte el valor de los mortales no habrías cometido este genocidio. Pensó el kaio shin con pesar.

\- Tu maldito anciano, ¿qué haces aquí? Vienes a detener mi obra maestra para los dioses. Dijo Zamasu mirando de manera arrogante a su maestro.

\- En realidad vine para comprobar si lo que me dijeron sobre ti era verdad, y para mi sorpresa y horror lo es, te has convertido en algo peor que un monstruo, ¿y todo porque? ¿Demostrar la superioridad de los dioses? Dijo Gowasu con una gran decepción

\- Esos malditos siempre aspiraban a superarnos o incluso creerse los dioses cuando nos deberían venerar como los insectos que son. Dijo el dios loco riendo

\- Ya veo, para ti ya no hay salvación. Dijo el kaio shin del universo 10 con desagrado

\- Ya no me importa lo que pienses, solo muérete y no te interpongas en mi camino. Dijo Zamasu

Del alo de energía de su espalda empezó a disparar varias lanzas de energía rojo contra su antiguo maestro pero tanto Goku y Vegeta lo sacaron de peligro para poder enfrentarse a su enemigo que ahora superaba su poder con creces.

Asuna por su parte debía luchar contra Black Gohan mientras sus hermanos y Trunks recuperaban algo de poder, ese tipo podía tener el cuerpo de su hermano mayor pero sabía que no era el por lo que no mostraría piedad alguna contra él, todavía con su bankai activo incluso aunque el mafuba se llevó mucho de su poder seguiría luchando hasta el final.

\- Vegeta, ten cuidado, no sé qué es lo que pueda hacer esa zanpakuto pero en manos de él es muy peligroso. Dijo Goku poniéndose la máscara de su bankai

\- No me des órdenes insecto, yo acabare con ese miserable con o sin esa ridícula arma. Dijo el príncipe saiyajin que se lanzó al ataque.

Zamasu se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que la determinación de su enemigo por ganar hizo que por unos breves instantes lo desconcentrara moviéndose muy rápido para después darle una patada que el atrapo sin problemas pero no se esperó que su oponente le lanzó un ataque big bang cuando lo atrapo.

Eso claramente molesto a Zamasu por la perseverancia de su enemigo que no se rendía, Goku fue a respaldarlo usando su salto en el tiempo y su máscara para darle en los puntos críticos a su enemigo que si bien eludió los ataques físicos de Vegeta, no pudo contra los de Goku que si le dolieron un poco.

Ya harto de todo este espectáculo tan mediocre solamente expulso su poder para quitárselos de encima solo con su poder y con la intención de aniquilarlos creo una esfera de energía muy parecida a las súper novas de Freezer solo que con una potencia mucho más grande, si tocaba la tierra todos morirían en un segundo por lo que no podían perder

\- Adiós mortales. Dijo el dios loco disparando su mejor técnica

\- No voy a permitir que tu derrotes a los saiyajin insecto, RESPLANDOR FINAL. Grito Vegeta usando su mejor técnica.

\- Bien dicho Vegeta, yo también debo romper mis limites, KAIO KEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES, KA…ME. HA….ME…..AAAAAAAAAAAH. grito Goku usando el kaio ken con el blue para contra atacar.

La esfera ganaba terreno pero Asuna después de quitarse a black Gohan con un codazo y patada, realizo un disparo con su espada que distrajo a Zamasu lo suficiente para que los saiyajin reforzaran el ataque perforando la esfera y dando en el blanco.

Una vez que ambos guerreros descansaran unos segundos de tremendo ataque pudieron ver a su enemigo con un rostro completamente furioso mirando su mano que estaba quemada mientras perdía su halo de energía blanca, ese ataque le dolió y estos malditos seguían resistiéndose a la muerte y a su justicia.

\- Miserables, ¿Cómo se atreven a herir a un dios? Dijo Zamasu molesto mirando aun su mano quemada

\- Lo haremos si con eso podemos garantizar el futuro de esta gente y evitar que causes más daños monstruo. Dijo Goku seriamente

\- En ese caso usare el poder de esta herramienta creada con mi propio poder para exterminarlos para siempre, solo me tomara un tiempo. Dijo Zamasu mostrando su zanpakuto que era una catana de listón rojo y morado

 **Maldición, este tipo nos acabara sino igualamos su poder de alguna manera, esos potaras lo hicieron invencible, esperen, los pendientes, ESO ES**. Pensaba Goku creyendo tener la solución para este problema

\- Purga este mundo de su inmundicia, divin genocid (genocidio divino en Rumano)

Su presión espiritual se dispara mientras su catana pasaba a una extraña espada morada con forma de media tijera, Goku y Vegeta se escondieron con los kaio shins pero pudieron ver que con esa arma su enemigo abrió una fisura en el ambiente y de esta empezaron a salir clones de Zamasu.

\- Maldición, ¿ahora como detendremos a este monstruo? Pregunto Vegeta ligeramente preocupado

\- Vegeta, tengo una idea pero no te gustara para nada, usaremos la fusión. Dijo Goku seriamente

\- Es una brillante idea señor Goku deben combatir fuego con fuego, ya usaron los pendientes del anciano de hace 15 generaciones, por lo que eso deja los míos. Dijo Shin listo para quitarse los pendientes.

\- DE NINGUNA MANERA INSECTO, no me fusionare otra vez contigo. Dijo Vegeta con enojo

\- No hay otra salida Vegeta, no te pediría esto si la situación no fuera ya demasiado desesperante, usemos la fusión potara que es permanente y luego nos separamos con las esferas. Dijo Goku seriamente.

 _Nota del autor: recuerden que en el canon de esta historia la fusión es permanente si los pendientes solo fueron usados una vez con las mismas personas_

\- Esperen, quiero pedirles algo, usen los míos. Dijo Gowasu quitando sus pendientes Verdes confundiendo a los saiyajin

\- ¿Por qué nos pide eso? pregunto Shin intrigado

\- Soy un culpable indirecto de lo que está pasando, fui un viejo necio al no notar la oscuridad de mi aprendiz, por favor, les pido que los usen para enmendar mi error. Dijo el kaio shin del universo 10

\- De acuerdo, vamos Vegeta no tenemos tiempo que perder. Dijo Goku colocando el pendiente en su oreja y comiendo una semilla del ermitaño.

\- NO ME PRESIONES O NO LO HARÉ, solo será esta última vez y nunca más, aguantare esto de nuevo. Dijo Vegeta haciendo lo pedido y comiendo también la semilla.

Ambos rivales dejando sus diferencias una vez más usando los artefactos de los dioses de la creación se fusionaron y como la primera vez pero miles de veces peor, el poder de esta fusión pudo sentir en cada rincón de este mundo y más haya.

En hueco mundo:

La máquina que tanto tiempo le tomo a Nemu terminarla estaba lista y sus compañeros estaban listos para la batalla, el ambiente era tranquilo hasta que sintieron un poder increíblemente aterrador que los más jóvenes nunca habían experimentado, pero Isane y la ex teniente sí que lo conocían, era difícil de olvidar.

\- Este poder tan bestial, se siente como el de mi padre y el señor Vegeta. Dijo Chazz recuperando la compostura.

\- Es Vegetto, la fusión de los 2, cuando Majin Buu apareció ellos se fusionaron y al hacerlo su poder se pudo sentir hasta aquí. Dijo Isane que recordaba ese día muy bien

\- Eso significa que nuestras hermanas lograron traer a nuestro padre y Vegeta para luchar, no podemos perder esta oportunidad debemos ir ya a terminar con esto. Dijo Bardock jr junto con los demás.

\- El portal está preparado, podremos ir a ese lugar, pero no podremos regresar a Hueco mundo. Advirtió Nemu

\- ¿Qué nos queda aquí? Toda las formas de vida están muertas, además, ya me despedí de mis padres. Dijo Seras enojada.

\- Esta bien, vamos. Dijo Nemu y todos saltaron al portal apareciendo muy lejos de la pelea.

Regresando a la batalla:

Zamasu quedo muy conmocionado por el tremendo poder que había sentido y se quedó más impactado cuando pudo ver que sus copias fueron decapitadas para después empezar a derretirse como si fueran de cera, entonces lo pudo ver.

Vestido de rojo y negro con una mirada arrogante y cabello en forma de llamas, se encontraba Vegetto una vez más y con una mano extendida atrapo el hacha de su shikai que lo libero cuando se fusiono y como si su arma fuera un bumerang decapito a los clones inferiores.

\- Vamos pelea solo, ¿o acaso le tienes miedo a un simple mortal para que no puedas peleas propias batallas? Dijo el saiyajin fusionado removiendo la sangre de su hacha.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres asqueroso mortal? ¿Cómo te atreves a usar los potaras de un dios? Dijo el dios loco mirando que tenía una herida en su cuello producto del hacha que no pudo ver

\- Tú me conocías como Goku y Vegeta, pero mi nombre, ES EL GRAN VEGETTO Y SOY EL ENCARGADO DE ACABAR CONTIGO AAAAAAAAAAAAAH . Grito el saiyajin fusionado pasando directamente al blue

Mientras esto pasaba los hijos de Goku y el mismo Trunks recuperaron algo de fuerza y fueron a ayudar a Asuna cuyo súper saiyajin 2 no podía hacer mucho contra el Rose de su enemigo Black Gohan, sin embargo dibujo una sonrisa por ver a su padre y Vegeta fusionarse de nuevo así como también pudo captar varios kis familiares que no sentía en años

En eso mientras su enemigo la hace retroceder incrementando su poder tanto Asuna y Gine con sus bankai listos se lanzaron contra su enemigo que las desarmo por lo que se volvió una pelea de puños donde la peli naranja tomo el puño de su enemigo y lo hizo bajar para que su hermana le diera un rodillazo, este momento fue aprovechado por Goten y Trunks para respaldarlos con un cero mandando a su enemigo a volar a un edificio en donde contuvo 2 golpes de las hermanas

Black Gohan más molesto que antes incrementa sus poderes y se lanza directo hacia los saiyajin Hollow dejando a las chicas muy atrás caminando sobre el edificio.

\- ASUNA, IMPULSAME. Grito Gine activando su máscara Hollow.

\- SI HERMANA. Dijo Asuna poniendo sus manos e impulsando a Gine hacia donde estaba black para darle una doble patada en la espalda con todo su poder

Ahora los chicos se mostraban más motivados para acabar con su enemigo mientras que Zamasu al ver eso creo más clones para ayudar a su compañero pero Vegetto de un rápido movimiento derriba a todas las copias mientras que con su hacha corta el brazo del original haciendo que mucha sangre saliera.

\- Yo soy tu enemigo gusano, nunca interrumpas a un saiyajin en su lucha. Dijo la fusión que tenía el brazo mutilado en sus manos

\- Eres un maldito, como te atrev….. Zamasu no termino de hablar y rápidamente su otro brazo fue cortado y recibió un puñetazo que lo estrello contra el suelo.

\- Por favor, quieres callarte de una maldita vez, solo eres palabrería y nada de poder. dijo Vegetto con los 2 brazos cortados delante de él.

\- Deja de subestimarme, no me puedes derrotar a mí un ser inmortal. Dijo Zamasu regenerando sus brazos que se veían como nuevos

\- Entonces vamos a probar esa supuesta inmortalidad, me estoy emocionando, solo espero que dejes de hablar tanto. Dijo Vegetto retándolo con su mano.

De esta manera, ambos se lanzaron al ataque de forma veloz y encarnizada, cada corte que fallaban devastaba más el campo de batalla, el saiyajin parecía algo decepcionado por la forma sucia y estúpida en que su enemigo luchaba ya que seguía sacando clones al cortar el ambiente como si fuera de papel.

Esas copias tenían menos de la mitad del poder del Zamasu original pero no le quitaban tanto poder como la multiplicación de ten shin han, pero para la fusión saiyajin esta forma de luchar era sumamente patética.

En un momento dado del combate Zamasu logro golpear a su oponente que cayó al suelo, estaba tan confiado que le ganaría que empezó a dar un sermón sobre lo magnifico de los dioses, fue atravesado por una espada de ki en su corazón que no lo mato pero su enemigo seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso mortal? Dijo el kaio shin loco a su enemigo

\- Ya no eres inmortal. Dijo Vegetto simplemente a su enemigo.

\- Sí que eres estúpido, claro que soy inmortal

Zamasu se quitó la espada de ki del pecho pero se sorprende un poco al ver que su herida tardo un poco en curarse cosa que no parecía entender pero su enemigo sí que lo entendía.

\- Una parte de tu cuerpo era inmortal, pero la otra no, ya no eres inmortal, simplemente posees una regeneración mejor que la de Majin Buu, no tienes una idea de lo feliz que eso me pone. Dijo Vegetto que concentrando su poder libero el bankai rápidamente.

\- ¿estas feliz porque serás asesinado por un dios asqueroso mortal? Pregunto Zamasu antes de que su enemigo atravesara su cuello estirando su espada

\- No, porque de esa manera podre matarte tantas veces como quiera y hacerte pagar por todo este caos, morirás tantas veces como yo diga hasta que sientas el mismo dolor de las personas que mataste. Dijo Vegetto sonando con un Goku sumamente enojado

Zamasu lanzo una esfera de destrucción que exploto pero su enemigo ni se inmuto, por lo que empezó liberar mucho más poder teniendo como consecuencias que aumentara de tamaño y volviéndose un blanco más grande.

Ambos intercambiaron golpes y cortes de espada, Vegetto sufrió algunos golpes pero no eran la gran cosa mientras su oponente se llevó lo peor siendo decapitado y mutilado múltiples veces sin piedad.

El bankai de Vegetto se había vuelto más poderoso desde la última vez ya que el poder de las personas que lo componen se incrementó motivado por su rivalidad y proteger lo que les importa por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en partir el arma de su enemigo cuando se protegía.

Lucharon cerca de varios edificios intercambiando golpes hasta que Vegetto derriba a su enemigo y le pisa la cabeza con su bota mientras retuerce el brazo de esta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese es todo el poder de un dios? Que patético. Dijo Vegetto que parecía haber roto los huesos del brazo de su enemigo.

\- DEJA DE PRESUMIR. Grito el dios enojado liberándose y con su poder proyectando una figura en forma de cuervo.

\- Por favor has algo impresionante esto se está poniendo muy aburrido. Dijo Vegetto que estaba bostezando.

Mientras este combate se desarrollaba los demás seguían en su lucha contra Black Gohan estando a la par por unos minutos hasta que este les tomara la delantera usando cualquier truco sucio para salir ganando como lanzar arena en los ojos de Gine para mandarla lejos y luego desarmar a Asuna y listo para matarla.

\- ESTE SERA TU FIN ASQUEROSA MORTAL. Grito Black Gohan pero se detuvo en seco por 2 razones

Antes de que su espada de ki tocara el cuello de su enemigo se detuvo ya que una extraña hacha de metal azul con runas se clavó en su hombro congelándolo lentamente así como sentir un corte en el estómago con una patada pero ese corte quemo la herida.

Rápidamente volteo y pudo ver que el hacha regresaba a su dueño que era el hijo de Son Goku y Nanao Ise, Son Chazz mientras la otra herida fue culpa del hijo de Soi Fong Son Bardock jr, los saiyajin que quedaron atrapados en la otra dimensión regresaron para poner fin a toda esta locura.

\- HERMANOS, ESTAN VIVOS. Grito Gine que se reincorporo para abrazarlos.

\- Ya hermana, así como nuestro padre, no somos tan fáciles de matar, estuvimos años buscando materiales para que Nemu construyera algo que nos llevara de vuelta al mundo natal de nuestro padre. Dijo Chazz correspondiendo ese abrazo ya que extraño mucho a sus hermanas

\- Veo que llegaron en el momento preciso. Dijo Asuna y luego ve como Goten llego a su posición con la bolsa de semillas que Goku dejo atrás antes de fusionarse.

\- ¿creen que por estar todos juntos de nuevo como una familia me van a derrotar? YO TODAVIA CONTROLO EL CUERPO DE SU HERMANO MAYOR. Grito Black Gohan como un loco mientras su poder empezaba a volverse inestable.

\- Verte me llena de ira, tristeza y rabia, no solo por usar el cuerpo de nuestro hermano, sino por usarlo para aterrorizar y matar a millones de personas inocentes. Dijo Goten pasando rápidamente a su forma blue vasto lord luego de comer una semilla.

\- Estábamos esperando este día, en que los 5 estuviéramos reunidos una vez más. Dijo Bardock que paso a su forma blue temporal

\- Somos saiyajins, por naturaleza luchamos solos y sin recibir ayuda de nadie. Dijo Chazz imitando a su hermano

\- Pero tú, contigo haremos una excepción, todos queremos hacerte pagar por lo que tú y Zamasu le hicieron a nuestro mundo, nuestras familias. Dijo Gine poniéndose su máscara Hollow y pasando al blue

\- ESTA ES LA VENGANZA DE LA FAMILIA SON, NOSOTROS ACABAREMOS CONTIGO. Grito Asuna enojada también usando su transformación.

\- BAN…KAI. Gritaron los shinigamis saiyajin activando sus formas de liberación

Gine con su espada eléctrica lista, su hermano Chazz poseía una mandoble de metal azulado rúnico con la calavera de un carnero, este bankai conocido como frostmourne era una zanpakuto extremadamente poderosa pero con una consecuencia con su mal uso, esta cortaba el alma de un enemigo y podía destruirla pero si su enemigo poseía un poder mayor, su portador debía dar su vida.

Bardock poseía un bastón que libero dos cuchillas de energía verde mientras su cuerpo liberaba oscuridad, su bankai Vorazun era un arma que quemaba y cortaba ademas le permitía hacerse intangible ante ataques físicos pero no los que estaban hechos a base de energía con la debilidad que solo podía hacer esto en entornos oscuros.

\- Ustedes 5 no me ganaran, traigan a todos los que quieran pero jamás derrotaran a un dios. Dijo Black Gohan pero parecía que ya había perdido la cabeza ya que su poder Hollow lo estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un monstruo.

\- Podemos hacerlo y vamos a demostrarlo en este momento. Dijo Goten lanzándose al ataque primero.

Regresando con Vegetto:

La pelea iba de mal a peor para Zamasu ya que su enemigo no parecía agotarse con nada, mientras él ya se había regenerado muchas veces y como el saiyajin le dijo, estaba llegando a su límite ya que cada vez se regeneraba más lentamente, entonces fue cuando tuvo una idea usaría el bankai de su arma, al ser un ser de increíble poder al igual que Vegetto no necesitaba de entrenamiento para liberar esta arma.

Su zanpakuto había cambiado de nuevo siendo el mango de una mano huesuda sujetando un círculo rojo mientras se extendía una hoja negra curva, una espada intimidante pero Vegetto queda muy confundido cuando ve a su enemigo reír como un maniático además de que empezó a llorar.

\- Honestamente preferiría luchar otra vez contra Majin Buu que contra ti, eres el enemigo más raro que he tenido que enfrentar. Dijo el saiyajin con una cara cómica de fastidio.

\- Ajajjajajaj es que estoy feliz de saber lo que mi arma puede hacer, sin duda fue hecha para que un dios como yo imparta la justicia. Dijo Zamasu admirando su zanpakuto

\- ¿así y que hace? Dijo Vegetto teniendo interés.

\- Porque decírtelo cuando puedo demostrártelo. Dijo su enemigo

Rápidamente y como el shikai corto el entorno abriendo una grieta que empezó a arrastrar al saiyajin y todo lo que estaba en su entorno, esto le trajo recuerdos de lo que paso hace años con súper Buu y se sentía un poco desilusionado, este tipo era un cobarde, presumía ser un dios pero no tenía el poder para sustentar su afirmación.

\- Así que este es tu plan tonto, mandarme a otro mundo con tal de no enfrentarme. Dijo Vegetto que se dejaba arrastrar apropósito.

\- Veo que te das cuenta, esta arma me permite viajar atreves de diferentes dimensiones, NO LO ENTIENDES, PODRE TRAER JUSTICIA NO SOLO A MI UNIVERSO SINO A CADA RINCON DEL MULTIVERSO Y LAS DIMENCIONES. Grito Zamasu riendo como un desquiciado, estaba claro que tantos golpes ya destruyeron su cordura.

\- Mmm hay 2 problemas con lo que tú piensas hacer el primero. Vegetto se tele transporta al frente de su enemigo y le atraviesa el pecho de un corte, pero usando los poderes de su espada la deforma para que fuera un gancho retráctil.

\- Primero, no eres el único tonto en tratar de mandarme a otro mundo para deshacerse de mí, ese es el camino del cobarde. Dijo el saiyajin mientras era arrastrado por el portal.

\- Ajajjajajaj mortal estúpido nadie puede. Pero antes de continuar Zamasu es arrastrado por el arma de Vegetto a donde lo pensaba mandar

Ambos luchadores habían desaparecido del campo de batalla pero Bulma que veía todo desde la distancia sabía que el saiyajin y su enemigo regresarían, tanto porque su intuición femenina se lo decía así como también recordó la técnica de súper Buu.

 _Nota del autor: los siguientes mundos son propiedad de Samsan 19, Viecenta 1.8, Fitoxi y juanan231283 respectivamente_

En el mundo de DB amalgama DC:

Este mundo donde Zeno sama había fusionado sus universos con los de una entidad llamada la presencia provoco que el mundo se reiniciará y nuevas historias surgieran así como mezclarse, en este caso el malvado emperador del mal Freezer consiguió el poder de un sujeto llamado Darkseid.

Este nuevo ser estaba en una lucha encarnizada contra su némesis Son Goku que en este lugar era conocido como súper Goku, este batalla estaban trayendo devastación al planeta en el que luchaban, uno usando la fuerza omega y el otro el súper saiyajin.

Estos dos contendientes se detienen cuando en medio de su combate se abre una fisura de otro mundo de donde sale Vegetto que de un rápido tirón arrastra contra el suelo a Zamasu haciendo que este se lastimara y se preguntara como un mortal seguía burlándose de él, un dios.

Ambos ignoraron su entorno y solo se centraron en acabar con cada uno pero los otros combatientes de este mundo se detuvieron y vieron el combate entre Vegetto y Zamasu que iba perdiendo ya que cada vez más y más le costaba regenerarse de las heridas, sumado a que nadie de este mundo podía sentir el ki del saiyajin.

 **Diana me dijo que si alguna vez no podía sentir el ki de alguien, o lo escondía o era de un rango de dios más alto, se parece a Vegeta y el otro se parece a mí pero en verde**. Pensaba súper Goku pensativo.

\- OIGAN SABANDIJAS, ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR ESTA PELEA? Dijo Freezer seid enojado pero cuando lanzo un rayo rojo este no le hizo ni cosquillas a los 2 contendientes, es más, ellos cortaron esos rayos con sus armas

\- No interrumpas escoria. Dijo Zamasu antes de que su mano fuera cortada para que no alterar el curso de este mundo lanzando un ataque.

\- Yo soy tu oponente, no esa lombriz de Freezer. Dijo Vegetto que luego de un rápido corte con su espada lanzo un ataque big bang al estómago del dios y mandarlo lejos mientras con su espada cargaba hacia adelante

Claro esta batalla llamo la atención de los presentes en esta batalla contra el emperador del mal, una amazona opto por no acercarse porque sabía sobre los dioses de mayor rango pero cierto paranoico y conspiranoico no se quedó de brazos cruzados y con una armadura llamada hellbats se lanzó contra el saiyajin aunque este no estaba feliz de ser interrumpido.

\- No molestes y no interrumpas en una pelea donde no te llaman. Dijo Vegetto que mirando directamente al que iba a interferir, le dio una serie de golpes invisibles que lo dejaron fuera de combate para que no molestara.

 _nota del autor: algo así como lo que hace Jiren_

\- Por lo menos sabes poner a los mortales en su lugar. Dijo Zamasu antes de recibir un rodillazo.

\- No mal entiendas, soy un saiyajin y si hay algo que odio es que interrumpan nuestra batalla. Dijo Vegetto que lanzo una mirada de muerte a cualquiera que osara interrumpir.

Rápidamente Zamasu intento de nuevo dejar a su enemigo atrapado en este mundo pero de nuevo el saiyajin lo evito y de una esfera de ki cerro el portal y tomo del cuello a su oponente solo para decirle una cruel verdad.

\- Lo segundo que no te dije, es que yo aprendí una técnica para viajar entre mundos, por lo que desacerté de mi es imposible. Dijo Vegetto que pego un potente grito muy cerca de los oídos de Zamasu.

Detrás del dios salió un portal como los suyos y su enemigo lo mando a volar a ese mundo con un súper golpe en el rostro rompiendo huesos del cráneo y siguiéndolo consigo a otro mundo donde causarían un terrible alboroto a donde fuera que llevaran su batalla, pero los presentes de ese mundo quedaron sorprendidos por la brutalidad de los dos en la batalla.

En el mundo dmc dxd, en el infierno:

Este mundo sobre explotado y gobernado por 3 facciones en los últimos años experimento un cambio con la llegada de algunos demonios de hace muchísimos años traídos por el dios bíblico antes de morir, entre ellos al cazador de demonios más famoso conocido como Dante Sparda.

A lo largo de su aventura en este mundo conquisto el corazón de muchas chicas con su actitud despreocupada y sarcástica pero a su vez protegiendo a los inocentes, en este momento estaba por hacer algo que iba a disfrutar el doble.

Estaba por desvirgar a una pelirroja llamada Rias y para sumar más leña al fuego, lo iban a hacer en la mansión de la familia Gremory específicamente en la cama de la futura suegra de Dante, Venelana tanto para molestar como porque ambos lo encontraban como divertido de que se entere y ver su cara de enojo.

Sin embargo y como ya paso más de una vez, el cazador de demonios fue interrumpido ya que la presión espiritual de los dos enemigos hacia que nadie pudiera moverse.

Rápidamente un dragón llamado Tannin se estrella en la mansión destruyéndola en el impacto ya que el saiyajin le dio un duro golpe por al dragón por interrumpir donde ocasionaron una enorme destrucción.

Vegetto con su espada que se le hizo familiar a algunos demonios destruyo todo el comedor donde todos empezaron a correr hasta que le dio una patada a su enemigo que salió volando hacia los baños donde vio cierto pervertido tratar de espiar mujeres, a este le dio un golpe que no lo mato pero si lo hizo traspasar muchísimas paredes y lo dejo con varios huesos rotos, se lo quitó de encima ya que estaba en su camino.

Dante parecía molesto porque siempre que estaba en un momento sexy alguien siempre lo interrumpía, la cama fue destruida cuando ambos oponentes se elevaron rompiendo los techos llegando a donde está la pareja medio desnuda.

\- Lamento interrumpir su privacidad pero esta pelea se pone seria. Dijo Vegetto y este aleja a Zamasu clavando su espada estirándola para luego darle una vuelta partiendo cientos de paredes y cimientos.

\- Dante, ¿esa espada no es tu Forcé Edge? Pregunto Rias aferrada al semi demonio

\- Se parece demasiado pero esta parece mucho más poderosa. Dijo el cazador de demonios que antes de que se fueran les dio a los 2 un par de disparos que solo revotaron en los 2 oponentes.

Ellos rápidamente en un choque de espadas haciendo que saltaran chispas siguen la pelea en donde llegaron que era un acantilado que después de 2 minutos choques de armas y ráfagas de poder Vegetto y Zamasu redujeron a escombros todo el lugar y esto hizo que cierta loli gótica sintiera miedo por semejante poder tan devastador que hacía ver el suyo y el de un tipo llamado gran rojo como si fuera nada aunque unieran sus poderes.

\- YA ME TIENES HARTO MORTAL, VOY A MATARTE EN EL SIGUIENTE MUNDO Y DEJARE QUE TU CADAVER SEA COMIDA DE GUSANOS. Grito con locura el dios mientras en un choque su espada era vencida y terminando con el pecho cortado.

\- ¿estás seguro de eso, vamos a comprobarlo? Dijo el saiyajin tomándolo de la cabeza y arrastrarlo por todo el páramo rocoso antes de lanzar otro grito e irse a otra dimensión por un grito

Esta pelea dejo alterado a todo mundo por la pelea de proporciones devastadoras en el infierno en tan solo 5 minutos, aunque por suerte para Dante su suegra no se enteró de que profanaría a su hija en la cama de ella.

En el mundo de Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha:

Este mundo tuvo un cambio significativo cuando tres magos de un mundo ajeno al suyo llegaron a una aldea conocida como aldea de la hoja en donde pese a su aspecto pacifico guardaba oscuros secretos como una base subterránea donde un grupo llamado la Raiz siempre conspiraba en algo pero su base estaba siendo reducida a escombros ya que los contendientes habían llegado a este lugar para seguir su combate.

Zamasu cada vez estaba más furioso y su cuerpo estaba teniendo problemas para regenerarse de todos los daños, su cuerpo lentamente estaba llegado al límite de su supuesta inmortalidad

El líder de este grupo conocido como Danzo al ver seres de semejante poder trato de controlarlos para sus filas pero rápidamente sintió un horrible dolor y uno de sus ojos empezó a sangrar ya que la mente de ambos enemigos era impenetrable para alguien con su poder.

\- Este lugar está demasiado oscuro, vamos afuera para que pueda ver mejor como te destruyo. Dijo Vegetto pero su enemigo lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra el techo

\- Miserable, te hare pagar por todo lo que me has hecho. Dijo Zamasu que lanzo una estocada contra su enemigo

Vegetto se cubre con su arma pero su enemigo estaba más que dispuesto a acabarlo por lo que mientras trataba de apuñalarlo estaban traspasando la tierra hasta llegar a la superficie en una aldea de ninjas.

El saiyajin se quita de encima a su enemigo recibiendo un pequeño corte en su pecho pero usando su ki cierra la herida cauterizándola y ahora se miraban de frente mientras la Forcé Edge estaba al rojo vivo en el medio por contener la estocada.

De un espadazo la fusión lleva a su enemigo al cielo para no perjudicar a la gente y fue lo mejor ya que cierto peli rosa hiperactivo con poderes de fuego quería luchar contra uno de los 2 como era común en él aunque supiera que lo derrotarían de una manera aplastante.

Nuestro héroe fue lanzado sobre una montaña con las cabezas de los antiguos líderes de este pueblo pero recupero la estabilidad a tiempo y se impulsó contra su enemigo atravesando su pecho una vez más y con toda la velocidad terminaron llegando a un lugar llamado el valle del fin.

Ambos intercambiaron ataques hasta que terminaron en el fondo del mar donde a la batalla se volvía cada vez más encarnizada, Vegetto llevo a su enemigo hacia la cascada donde le tendió una trampa y cuando este salió al exterior y su enemigo lo hizo se tele transporto otra vez a la cascada y cuando su enemigo volteo, paso.

La enorme espada no pudo cortar a su enemigo en dos porque alcanzo a reaccionar pero sí que le pudo arrebatar el ojo izquierdo en el corte, Zamasu lo pudo ver, su propia sangre con su único ojo sano, esto para él era inaceptable e imperdonable.

\- Como….como…..¿COMO TE ATREVES A HERIR A UN DIOS DE ESTA MANERA? Dijo Zamasu de lo más enojado que su energía parecía desbordar

\- No eres un dios, solo eras el aprendiz de uno con delirios de grandeza y una enorme locura. Dijo Vegetto que también aumento su poder, pero a este punto ya se estaba aburriendo de esta pelea sin sentido

Zamasu abrió un portal hacia otro mundo pero su enemigo también lo arrastro a un mundo regido por la magia y los gremios donde existía un Goku mucho más serio por las experiencias en ese lugar

En el mundo Fairy Z

Los 2 no pasaron demasiado tiempo en este lugar pero lo único que hicieron fue hacer que todo un imperio llamado Alvares se asustara porque estos desconocidos aparecieron causando caos y destrucción en donde el saiyajin tuvo menos consideración por sentir demasiados kis negativos.

Incluso un tal Zeref que trato de detenerlos no hizo nada ya que sus poderes eran insuficientes para matar a dos seres de poderes incalculables, incluso una parte de su cuerpo recibió un corte de la zanpakuto del saiyajin que atacaba a su enemigo mortal que ahora tenía problemas por solo tener un ojo que ya con todas las heridas recibidas no lo podía regenerar.

\- RECIBE ESTO FINAL KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAA. Grito el saiyajin cuya técnica destruyo el palacio del mago oscuro

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Zamasu mientras el ataque lo arrastraba por miles de kilómetros

Esa técnica tan devastadora no lo mato pero sí que hizo que perdiera un brazo y una pierna que apenas si pudieron reconstruirse junto con la mitad del rostro pero su ojo todavía no se sanaba, esa ráfaga lo trajo a una isla que estaba siendo atacada por un gremio oscuro y un dragón que tuvo la terrible idea de tragarse a los 2

Para mala suerte de este dragón del apocalipsis es que ambos seguía luchando en el interior de este destrozando su cuerpo por dentro por lo que luego de vomitar sangre libera a los dos adversarios a traves de ese vomito para luego mandarlo lejos con una esfera de Ki dejándolo muy lastimado.

El Goku de este mundo y sus chicas se sorprenden por ver a alguien que recordaba mucho a Vegeta luchando contra ese ser verde que liberaba maldad pura, pero tenían otros problemas por lo que no interfirieron en su combate.

Regresando al mundo bleach en el futuro:

Las cosas iban de mal a peor para Black Gohan, estaba acostumbrado a tener a su compañero respaldándolo, si bien el súper saiyajin rose le daba una ventaja, sus enemigos que estaban furiosos contra el, no tenían ningún tipo de piedad, no se confiaban y no desperdiciaban el corto tiempo del blue

Los hijos solo tenían una cosa clara en sus mentes y por eso su orgullo de saiyajin desapareció para dar rienda suelta a una coordinación de ataques sin igual extremadamente rara de la raza saiyajin.

Estaba en una completa desventaja pero su propia arrogancia de dios le impedía retroceder cosa que fue una sentencia de muerte para el ya que ellos no eran los únicos con algo pendiente contra él y solo esperaban su momento para darle aunque sea un golpe.

Los hermanos saiyajin hicieron un ataque perfectamente coordinado con Bardock jr esquivando un golpe con sus poderes y darle un corte por la espalda con su bastón, su enemigo no pudo defenderse a tiempo y Chazz corto parte de su alma con su espada y antes de que tan siquiera pudiera atravesarlos con una espada de ki Goten uso su técnica drive para mandarlo lejos contra un edificio.

\- Malditos mortales, los matare. Dijo Black Gohan pero antes de salir del edificio, un cañón de un arma se puso en su frente.

\- Esto es por Stark. Dijo Lilynette y disparo con todo su poder un disparo de energía que se llevó más lejos a su enemigo para que fuera mandado al suelo por un puñetazo del bankai de Yachiru.

\- Eso fue por ken chan. Dijo la peli rosa con un rostro de enojo e ira pura.

En el puño de la criatura estaba la hija de Kenpachi, Tomoko que sin activar su espada creo un puñetazo con una fuerza demoledora contra su enemigo, este golpe se lo dedico a su familia muerta

Rápidamente este lanzo un ataque que solo corto el brazo de la invocación gigante, pero eso provoco que bajara la guardia cuando Asuna y Gine le dieran un golpe coordinado junto a una doble estocada casi mortal pero lo único que lograron fue herirlo un poco

Black Gohan activo todo el poder del rose y lanzo un masenko oscuro que los hermanos lograron contra restar con sus propias técnicas haciendo que su enemigo salieran muy dañado en la explosión ya que logro evitar la ráfaga completa, estaba seguro que si escapaba ahora y conseguía un senkai los derrotaría y más si lograba controlar el poder Hollow que lo había transformado en una especie de dragón humanoide y lentamente perdía su cordura.

\- Esto….aún no ha terminado….regresare con más fuerza. Dijo Black Gohan tratando de escapar pero el desconocía que no había segunda oportunidad para el

\- ¿adónde crees que vas insecto? Pregunto Trunks que se puso al frente de su vía de escape.

Este ya estaba en su forma de vasto lord y sin consideración alguna clavo sus cuernos en su pecho y detono un cero mandándolo al cielo donde recibió un puñetazo que casi no le dolió cargado de poder espiritual por parte de Isane y Nemu, pero fue lo bastante potente para mandarlo al suelo, no sin que antes Seras usando la técnica de su padre, la lanza relámpago atravesara el vientre de su enemigo.

\- Yo no seré derrotado. Dijo Black Gohan pero rápidamente al ver un destello en el cielo sabía que sus sueños de erradicar a los mortales nunca pasaría

En el cielo se podía ver a Asuna y Gine que fueron impulsadas por sus hermanos menores Chazz y Bardock jr para caer directo contra su enemigo el cual pego el primer alarido de dolor durante toda su batalla, sus 2 manos fueron clavadas al suelo por las espadas de las chicas, una lo estaba quemando y otro lo estaba electrocutando.

Goten y Trunks junto con las shinigamis clavaron sus espadas en las piernas de su enemigo dejándolo sin movilidad alguna pero el remate fue cuando el hijo de Soi Fong cortó parte de su pecho con su bastón para que su hermano Chazz atravesara el vientre de su enemigo que gritaba.

\- Jamás podrás sufrir lo suficiente para saber el terrible dolor que nos hiciste vivir, pero verte muerto ahora, tratando de salvar tu patética vida, es para mí lo más satisfactorio que obtendremos. Dijo Asuna bajando del cielo

\- Nunca….me verán suplicar por mi vida, no seré derrotado por escoria mortal. Dijo Black tosiendo sangre.

\- ¿incluso en tu muerte sigues siendo tan arrogante? Pregunto Gine enojada

\- Ya me canse de esto, Chazz, todos juntos. Dijo Goten tomando el mando

Los hermanos pusieron sus manos en la empuñadura del arma de Chazz y empezaron a darle poder para que se activara, esta lentamente empezó a destruir el alma de su enemigo que seguía gritando en una completa agonía ya que este proceso era sumamente doloroso.

Entre los 5 pudieron destruirlo usando esta peligrosa arma, pero al ser muchos dando poder al arma ninguno corría el riesgo de morir pero su enemigo no conto con esa suerte mientras veían como partículas negras salían de su cuerpo los cuales eran su alma que estaba siendo destruida.

En menos de 1 minuto black Gohan dejo de retorcerse y sus ojos perdieron todo brillo de vida mientras su piel se volvía pálida indicando que estaba muerto, pero aún faltaba uno.

Rápidamente después de esa muerte todos escucharon un ruido tratándose de Vegetto que regreso de la dimensión en la que estaba junto a su enemigo, completamente golpeado y herido., ya su regeneración no podía hacer nada pero el saiyajin solo lo trajo aquí para matarlo de forma definitiva.

En eso tanto Mai, Bulma, Candice y el resto fueron a ver como su enemigo estaba de rodillas con Vegetto sujetándolo del cabello, pero Zamasu no iba a morir sin hacer un último acto de crueldad, aprovechando que el saiyajin prestaba más atención a los jóvenes este creo una esfera de destrucción a donde estaban los refugiados.

Todos estando agotados no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y los últimos seres humanos vivos habían sido borrados por su enemigo mortal que incluso en sus momentos finales se regocijaba con el sufrimiento.

\- ERES UN GRANDICIMO ESTÚPIDO, NI SIQUIERA PUEDES MORIR EN PAZ SIN SEGUIR SIENDO UN GENOCIDA. Grito Vegetto enojado por la crueldad de Zamasu

\- Maldito, como te atreves. Dijo Goten a punto de estallar de la ira, pero la fusión de su padre hablo

\- Zamasu, tus actos han sido imperdonables, tu no mereces misericordia, pero hay algo que te diré, tu desaparecerás para siempre, y servirás como un ejemplo de lo que un dios no debe nunca hacer. Dijo el saiyajin extendiendo la palma de su mano a su enemigo

\- ¿esperen esa no es? Pregunto Goten que recordaba haber visto esa técnica antes.

\- Ni Vegeta ni Kakarotto pueden hacer esto por separado, pero yo sí, HAKAI.

Con esa simple palabra el cuerpo y alma de Zamasu estaban siendo destruida de la misma existencia y quedando en la nada absoluta, todo su cuerpo y espíritu se había ido para siempre y jamás regresaría pero a pesar de la muerte de Zamasu había un problema que resolver ahora y era bastante serio.

¿Qué hacer con las personas del futuro? No los podían dejar en este mundo completamente muerto pero tampoco los podían tener en el presente ya que eso sería como tener una paradoja de tiempo sin embargo una persona había visto todo este desastre y no pudo interferir ya que esto debía pasar, aunque rompería las reglas para que catástrofes como estas nunca pasaran otra vez.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora que todo está destruido? Dijo Goten decaído mientras sus esposas lo consolaban.

\- Ya encontraremos una solución. Dijo Bulma optimista aunque no sabía que hacer

\- Quizás yo tenga una solución a este problema. Dijo una voz infantil

Todos voltearon a ver y solo los kaio shins la reconocieron ya que ella estaba a un nivel muy por encima de ellos, se trataba de una niña aunque tenía varios millones de años de por medio, vestía como una kaio shin en la escala de los morados con una piel algo rosada y un cabello un tanto rojo apagado, tenía una expresión alegre pero triste al ver todo esto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Vegetto intrigado.

\- Soy la kaio shin del tiempo, me llamo Chronoa y si ibas a preguntar, sí, soy mucho más poderosa que tú y te daré una demostración rápida. Dijo la chica que con un chasquido de sus dedos provoco que la fusión quedara anulada.

\- WOW, si pudo hacer eso debes ser demasiado fuerte. Dijo Asuna impresionada por esa demostración mientras Goku y Vegeta estaban confundidos.

\- Como ella dijo, es la kaio shin del tiempo su función es asegurarse que todas las líneas de tiempo funcionen correctamente. Dijo Gowasu frente a la niña

\- Así es, pero esto es mucho trabajo para mi sola, es por ello que en los últimos años estuve creando un grupo que me ayude a combatir las anomalías del tiempo, como esta, para que esto no se repita. Dijo Chronoa centrando su atención en la gente del futuro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos tratas de decir? Pregunto Goten intrigado.

\- Como ustedes pueden ver, este lugar fue destruido y ya no queda nada por lo que luchar, les ofrezco un lugar al cual pueden ir, tener una vida y ayudar a que cosas como estas jamás vuelvan a ocurrir. Dijo la kaio shin

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? Pregunto Lilynette ya que esto era muy bueno para ser verdad.

\- No hay ninguna trampa, ustedes serán parte de mi grupo, los patrulleros del tiempo, además de mantener el curso de la historia en orden, entrenaran a futuros patrulleros, tendrán una vida en la ciudad de Toki Toki y solo les pido que me ayuden. Dijo Chronoa extendiendo su mano

\- Chicos, no creo que ella les mienta, parece tener buenas intenciones, pero sea cual sea la decisión que tomen, los apoyare. Dijo Goku a sus hijos con una gran sonrisa aunque estaba muy agotado.

Los sobrevivientes de ambos mundos lo pensaron y la verdad es que sus opciones eran muy limitadas, por lo que aceptaron formar parte del grupo de la kaio shin a cambio de que ellos prestaran su fuerza cuando el tiempo se viera amenazado, ella les dijo que si tenían que hacer una última cosa que lo hicieran antes de viajar a su nuevo hogar.

Lo único que pidieron fue una última despedida a su familia en el pasado, algo que la pequeña acepto muy a regañadientes pero no podía perder la oportunidad por lo que luego de destruir la máquina del tiempo para horror de Bulma ella los llevo de nuevo al pasado.

En el presente:

Todas las mujeres de los saiyajin estaban caminando de un lado a otro muy preocupadas de lo que pasaría en el futuro pero grande fue su alivio al ver a Goku casi intacto salvo todas las heridas de su cuerpo pero era mejor que verlo muerto, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a las versiones del futuro de algunos como Trunks, Goten, Yachiru y Lilynette.

La despedida fue corta, Asuna abrazo a su madre al igual que Gine, Chazz y Bardock jr que tuvieron que explicarle a sus madres que ellos eran sus futuros hijos pero no habían desaparecido ya sea porque eran de otra realidad o porque Goku había prometido que los haría existir.

Esta tierna despedida fue el final de la pesadilla del futuro y el inicio a una era de paz luego de evitar ser destruidos una vez más en el futuro.

Epilogo:

Fiel a su promesa, Goku en una semana había embarazado a sus esposas Soi Fong y Nanao que esperaban felices a sus futuros hijos mientras que su esposo junto a otros guerreros tuvieron que luchar por la supervivencia de su universo

En ese evento conocido como el torneo del poder participaron los saiyajines como Goku, Vegeta y Gohan, pero el equipo era de 10 donde se sumaron Piccolo, el maestro Roshi que demostró ser una fuerza muy a tener en cuenta durante ese torneo ganándose el respeto del mismo Bills, 18 tuvo cosas que hacer por lo que 17 participo por los 2, los niños Goten y Trunks se sumaron al torneo y como un representante del otro mundo Yoruichi participo en el torneo.

Tuvieron una serie de batallas increíbles donde Goku luchando contra un participante llamado Jiren alcanzo un estado más allá del blue, el ultra instinto que una vez perfeccionado con su bankai pudo derrotar al marciano quedando el, 17 y Yoruichi en el campo de batalla y como deseo a las súper esferas fue revivir a los universos destruidos.

Una vez que esto termino se vivió una era de paz donde el saiyajin pudo trabajar, entrenara y ver crecer a sus hijos que nunca deberían experimentar el caos del futuro, Aizen con los años fue encontrado y capturado pero nunca opuso mucha resistencia, era como si hubiera aceptado que ser transcendente era imposible y se dedicaría lo que le quedara de vida en el muken a encontrarle un sentido a su existencia.

¿Y que paso con las versiones del futuro? se podría decir que ellos hicieron progresar a los patrulleros del tiempo al mostrarles las artes shinigamis progresaron mucho, lo que si había surgido que fue el mayor problema de tiempo, fue cuando un Trunks de una época diferente así como realidad tuvo que reclutar a otros Gokus para detener a una amenaza que pudo ser detenida a pesar de amenazar a todas las líneas de tiempo

Más gente se había casado y tuvo descendencia por lo que los hijos de los saiyajins siempre tuvieron amigos de su edad con los cuales entrenar y pasar momentos divertidos como peligrosos haciendo travesuras.

Con el paso de los años se fundaron 2 divisiones nuevas en el mundo de los vivos donde por órdenes de Ukitake el nuevo comandante, los Saiyajins debían ser los capitanes aunque claro, lo aceptaron con la condición de que nada de papeleo tedioso.

Gohan se volvió capitán del escuadrón 14 especializado en la convivencia entre los arrancars, shinigamis y Quincy junto a una de sus esposas en este caso Rukia como su teniente la cual en este punto esperaba un bebe.

El trabajo de Goku como capitán del escuadrón 15 fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que mientras su hijo se encargaba de la convivencia e integración a la sociedad de las 3 especies, el saiyajin se encargaba de entrenarlos junto con sus esposas, de las cuales Harribel era su teniente y la tercera al mando se trataba de Bambietta que una vez que se la libero por completo y por la convivencia se había enamorado de Gohan y el resto de sus esposas aceptaron ya que lo que vieron en ella eran ojos que reflejan un amor puro y verdadero recién nacido

Goten por su parte ya de adulto se había casado con sus chicas mientras Trunks hizo lo mismo con Candice y Mai que se encariño entre ellos cuidaban a los hermanos menores del saiyajin y los demás descendientes.

La última escena que se puede ver es a los hijos de Goku mirándolo de frente con sonrisas retadoras mientras su padre estaba feliz y listo para entrenar con ellos activando su ultra instinto mientras ellos usaban el blue para lanzarse al ataque siendo mirados por todas las personas que conocieron en este mundo

La verdad es que Goku y Gohan jamás pensaron que pedirle a Shenlong hace tantos años que los llevara a otro mundo tendría un cambio tan radical en sus vidas, pero la verdad jamás lamentarían ese deseo ya que ambos maduraron como personas, vivieron aventuras increíbles que nunca olvidarían, encontraron la felicidad al lado de sus esposas que los amaban con todo su corazón y ellos también a ellas por hacerlos tan felices y enseñarles cosas, trajeron la paz a un mundo lleno de conflicto hasta darles una paz que se creía inalcanzable.

Sin duda, si pudieran repetir ese deseo, a pesar de todas las adversidades siempre iban a pedir regresar a este mundo, el lugar donde se forjo una gran familia que con las décadas serian recordados como los shinigamis más poderosos en existir y aquellos que trajeron la paz el lugar donde los saiyajin encontraron la felicidad.

(Lo último que se puede ver es una foto de Goku siendo abrazado por todas sus esposas y sus hijos felices mientras la familia de Gohan hacia lo mismo siendo una foto familiar que quedaría para siempre en la memoria de todos)

 _ **Fin de la historia.**_

Omake: despedida:

Todos los empleados ya estaban vestidos con para ir a la playa mientras su jefe estaba en la oficina terminando de escribir esta historia al lado de su neko que ya estaba lista para la playa

-Y listo, luego de 1 año y medio termine mi primer fic y pudo decir con orgullo que es un cierre definitivo sin finales abierto y sin aspirar a continuarlo. Dijo Kaiser publicando la historia

-Eso es verdad jefe considerando que hay algunos que hacen fics y se tardan literalmente 8 meses en actualizar un capitulo, pero nada quita que es un buen escritor. Dijo Claire

-O de esos que no terminan una historia y ya se lanzan a hacer otra, por lo menos yo aviso de mi inactividad por motivos personales y que Over marvel es trabajo de 2 personas. Dijo Kaiser apagando su computadora

-¿entonces eso es todo? Pregunto Claire intrigada

-No, dentro de un mes o 2 regresare y avisare por esta historia de mi regreso, si alguien ve este fic actualizado no es por nuevo capítulo sino porque avisare de mi regreso con el fic de DXD Y Bleach. Dijo el autor poniéndose una maya y lentes de sol

-¿pero no dijiste que no te gusta Dxd? Pregunto su neko algo roja por lo que vio

-No, dije que no me gusta la serie por su protagonista que se pasa de tonto, además este fic la facción shinigami es una reinterpretación de un fic igual pero que está olvidado por su autor, que hizo algo genial pero lo dejo en final abierto en la primera temporada además de tener elementos no tan buenos. Dijo el autor tranquilamente

-¿Por qué será que siempre los que tienen las mejores historias nunca las terminan o cuando salen con conceptos frescos e innovadores no son capaces de darle una conclusión. Dijo Claire desanimada por la cantidad de historias canceladas que se dejaron y que leyó con su jefe.

-No lo sé, solo sé que seguirá pasando una y otra vez hasta que exista alguien con suficiente tiempo libre a pesar de sus responsabilidades y hacer el compromiso de actualizar todas las semanas. Dijo Kaiser cerrando su oficina y yendo con sus empleados

-Vaya jefe, parece que está listo para asolear sus huesos. Dijo Sombra con un traje de surf verde y negro

-Asi es, y bueno debemos despedirnos de todos nuestros fans, los que disfrutaron de la historia a pesar de no comentar y de aquellos se que se quedaron hasta el final o de los demás que abandonaron en un punto, a todas esas personas solo les podemos agradecer por seguirnos semanalmente en este pequeño meta verso creado por una persona. Dijo Kaiser a los lectores.

-Solo podemos decir, ADIÓS POR AHORA Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO FIC. Dijo Claire mientras todos en la oficina y el bar saludaban a los lectores siendo la despedida de ellos aunque no para siempre

bueno amigos, hasta la próxima, espero algún día ver un fic de bleach y DBZ que me supere, ese es mi sueño, si tienen ideas no duden en hacerlas realidad, sin mas agradezco el apoyo y hasta la próxima historia, kaiser les dice adiós


End file.
